Patronus Maximus
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: There are those who brings chaos and harm and those who bring hope and justice. As Naruto begins the next stretch of his journey with his loved ones, he soon discovers a more much challenging trial awaits him and his entourage. Their will, skills and love for each other will be tested in the Golden Age of Heroes. *Sequel to The Traveler* Naruharem. Naruto/multi-xovers.
1. Patronus Maximus

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter I: Patronus Maximus**

Life certainly had many challenges for Naruto Uzumaki from the moment he was born on October 10 seventeen years ago. His village was attacked by his mother's former Tailed Beast, the Nine-Tailed Fox while many lives were lost to the creature due to a mad man controlling him.

A mad man by the name of Tobi.

His father, whom he didn't know for the majority of his life, was Minato Namikaze but he was better known as the Fourth Hokage. He had stopped the onslaught and drove Tobi away, but later lost his own life along with his wife's when the couple sealed away the fox in their son. Him.

The childhood was extremely tough for the ninja, but due to his strong will and drive, Naruto never gave up on his ideals nor did he change. He became an official ninja and teamed up with two of his closest friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno as Team Seven were led and tutored by Kakashi Hatake, 'the Copy-Cat Ninja'.

Missions came and went but the great challenge of life begun after the invasion on Konoha by Sunagakure along with the Sound Village led by Orochimaru, the Snake Sage of the Legendary Sannin, who later caused the death of the Third Hokage at the time, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Later, it was Team Seven who was affected when Sasuke defected and left the village for power whom Orochimaru had promised if he accepted his tutelage.

After his defeat, Naruto and his friends underwent training regiments for three years while the former traveled the world with his unknown godfather and one of the three Legendary Sannin, the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

The three years had passed and Naruto and company faced a new threat called the Akatsuki. The criminal organization was capturing the Tailed Beasts and the Jinchuriki who housed them in an attempt to use them as weapons of war and change the Shinobi world. There were losses on both sides such as Asuma Sarutobi's death, the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, Chiyo of the Sand and most of the Jinchuriki who had their Tailed Beasts extracted from them.

But the biggest cause of loss had yet to come that not only affected Konoha and Sunagakure, but the rest of the Five Great Nations and the Land of the Samurai.

The Fourth Great Ninja War.

The leader of the White Zetsu Army and the undead/reanimated Shinobi of times past was Tobi who was later revealed to be Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's friend who was thought to be dead in the last war and the reanimated Madara Uchiha. To counter this threat, the Five Great Nations formed the Shinobi Alliance and bore headbands with the kanji, 'Shinobi' to show their united efforts and might against the Uchiha menace.

The several battles were small in terms of areas, but the losses were greater than the previous wars. And the Shinobi Alliance felt the table turning on them.

Until Naruto Uzumaki and his fellow Jinchuriki, Killer Bee, entered the war after the Alliance's failed attempt to keep them out of the war. With the new and now-controlled power of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra along with Killer Bee's own Tailed Beast control, the Alliance began to win and decimate most of the White Zetsu Army and put the reanimated Shinobi back to rest in the afterlife.

The war was reaching its climax when Obito and Madara battled the remaining Shinobi Alliance with their most destructive ally on their side and the origin of the Nine Tailed Beasts. The Ten Tailed Beast or better known as the Shinju.

The Shinobi Alliance fought valiantly but lost to the great Shinju. Naruto lost his friends and allies but he was given a second chance by his great ancestor, Hagoromo Otutsuki, better known as the Sage of the Six Paths. The Great Sage trained his distant descendant and gave him a new task.

Retrieve the four Sealing Keys in the four Major Worlds to defeat the Shinju.

With new training and personal sword, Naruto had traveled to the world where the dead was the dominating race. He had saved a group of survivors whom he met the mother of his children, Saeko Busujima, and left the world for the first Major World. It was here where he was involved in a great conflict between two sides of supernatural creatures.

The Shinigami of Soul Society and the Arrancar led by former Shinigami Captain, Sosuke Aizen.

They weren't the only factions as the Three Factions of the Bible had appeared for their safety in question as well. Here in the world, he received additional martial arts training from a powerful master, Hayato Furinji and also met three girls who later became very important people like Saeko: the eternal Titaness Rhea, the Nekomata Kuroka, and the immortal/former priestess Medusa.

Time went by but the Winter War against Aizen had finally begun with Soul Society and the Arrancar led by former Shinigami Captain Sosuke Aizen with his accomplices, Kaname Tosen, the ever-smiling Gin and Rhea's former husband, the Titan King Kronos along with his brothers, Hyperion and Atlas.

Only one side could emerge victorious and one did. With some of their heroes relaxing for a much-needed vacation in isolation with each other.

Two months had passed since the last battle against Aizen and Kronos. Two months since the Soul Society had entered peace and tranquility with the alliance of the Three Factions. Two months since Naruto came into their lives and changed everything… including his personal life.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"It's your turn."

"I know…but why?"

In the darkened room that is their bedroom, laying atop of the queen-sized bed underneath the blankets was a familiar blonde who looked sleepy and droopy as he looked at the bulge next to him. When it scuffled and revealed the purple-haired girl he met in the bridge world and his first girlfriend. Laying behind her was the sleeping Kuroka and Medusa who held each other. Behind Naruto was a drooling Rhea who softly mumbled about the amazing night they just had.

Saeko reached for the lower part of Naruto before finding and slightly squeezing it, smirking at the blonde's misfortune. "Because I carried them for nine months while being chased by a maniac and his goons. Then my friends and I crossed over to a different world and before you know it, I went into labor. Now do your part… okay sweetie."

"Y-yes dear." Naruto nervously responded before she released his junk. He sure knows how to pick them. Four of them. As he got up from the bed and kissed Saeko and the sleeping girls, Naruto walked into the next room that was connected to theirs.

The walls were adorned with a combination of blue and pink as pictures of dragons, unicorns, foxes and lions were plastered all over the room. Toys scattered around the floor as Naruto tiptoed around them before he approached the center of the crying in the two cribs.

"Shhh…Shhh…" Naruto smiled after his daughter and son calmed down when they saw him as the infants gave toothless smiles back at him. "What's the matter? You two can't sleep?" He asked in baby talk while carrying both of them in his arms. Naruto then walked out of the room and to the house porch before he sat down on a rocking chair.

They were staying at Poseidon's Cabin where the latter let them recuperate and relax in a vacation after the war and for the children of course. This cabin used to be where Poseidon would take his many mistresses for 'cuddling' over the centuries, but now it's a place for faithful couples only.

It was still night although there was a faint sign of dawn approaching. Feeling them shiver, Naruto hugged his children closer to him and their shivering subsided as they basked in his warm temperature. He still couldn't believe it. He's a father now; father to two beautiful children who made him and their mother the happiest people in the world(s). The events leading to their birth was so crazy, he still remembers it like it was yesterday.

"Hey…" Naruto spoke softly as his children looked at him with wonder. "Have I told you about the day you were born?" Seeing them tilt their little heads made him chuckle a little. "I know you can't understand me now, but it'll be good practice for me." Naruto slowly rocked the chair back and forth as light from the mountains began to rise up. "It all started on that day… The day after the battle…"

 _ **-(Flashback Begins-Days After the Winter War)-**_

 _ **Fourth Division Barracks**_

 _ **Seireitei, Soul Society**_

" _Naruto?"_

"…"

" _Naruto?"_

"…"

" _Naruto?"_

"…"

" _I got it." A familiar male voice was near and it wasn't happy by the sounds of it._

 _The next thing he knew was waking up and countering with a punch in the face of whoever slapped him, much to the shock of everyone present. Naruto rubbed his pulsing cheek before angrily looking at the person through the new wall he just made._

 _No surprise, it was Ichigo._

 _The Substitute Shinigami achingly held his bruised face while glaring at the blonde as sparks animatedly clashed against each other from their foreheads._

" _You got a death wish, pal?!"_

" _It was the only way to wake you up!"_

" _YOU WANT TO GO?!"_

" _I'M GAME!"_

 _The medical members of the 4th Division stood in complete horror as the saviors of the Soul Society threw punches and hooked each other's mouths despite being in intense battles with a former Titan King and Soul Reaper Captain Aizen. As for Orihime, Uryuu and Chad, they watched the dispute with amused smirks._

 _Laying on beds opposite from Naruto's bed and covered in bandages, Rhea, Medusa and Kuroka were smiling although they looked to be in pain as well._

" _I thought you guys were still in pain." A sweet yet familiar voice spoke throughout the room. The dust cloud of arms and legs stopped to reveal Ichigo's leg on Naruto's crotch while the latter's fingers were digging into the former's throat. The duo plus everyone saw the Fourth Division Captain smiling at them… although the dark aura behind her didn't show her genuine personality. "Please refrain from fighting further or I'll enact more intense restraints."_

" _Y-yes, ma'am."_

 _TTIIxTTIIxTTII_

 _ **(A Week Later)**_

" _All right, all right!" Naruto shouted to the skies of Seiretei with raised arms. After more rest despite his pleas, he passed all tests and was discharged from the barracks, although he was surprised about how long it took for him to completely recover._

 _Kronos and Aizen were seriously strong opponents, no doubt about it._

 _The ninja looked around to see the glancing eyes of grateful Soul Reapers passing by. "Hey, guys."_

" _Hello, Uzumaki."_

 _Waving them bye, the ninja Shunshined across the rooftops with ease towards the direction of the First Division where Yamamoto had summoned him for a meeting. Since he was technically the Greek Faction leader, he had to go despite his chagrin. Most likely, he'd want a report of the battle against Aizen and Kronos._

 _Finally making it to the assembly hall, Naruto opened the door and found the Soul Reaper captain in his seat… snoring. A sweat-drop fell on Naruto's brow._

" _Seriously?" The blonde walked up to the sleeping Shinigami and suddenly a creepy smile etched his lips. "What an opportunity here." Somehow he pulls a black marker and took the cap off as he lightly scribbled whatever he wanted, giggling the whole time. "Done."_

 _Naruto leaped backwards when Yamamoto snorted awake, yawning and blinking sleepily until he noticed the blonde teenager looking innocent and all. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. I trust everything is fine with your recovery."_

" _Y-yep." He let out a giggle before composing himself. "A clean bill of health."_

" _That is fortunate." Yamamoto responded genuinely but with a sorrow expression, which Naruto noticed clearly._

" _Head Captain? Is there something troubling you?"_

 _Yamamoto looked at his left side where the empty sleeve showed there was nothing there. He'd lost his arm in a last-ditch effort to destroy Aizen, but it was all for naught. Although, it did give Ichigo time to enter his ultimate Hollow mode to push Aizen around like a rag doll... for a while at the time._

" _Many things happened since your arrival: Aizen's conspiracy, the Arrancars, the Three Factions, the Furinji Treaty, Kronos and such. Now here we are with victory and I have to say…this is the most exciting time I've felt for a very long time."_

 _Naruto was taken aback with great surprise. So much so that the goofy tongue and the target scribbles on Yamamoto's face didn't make him laugh on the spot. "I—I don't know what to say except… I'm glad I'm on this journey."_

" _There must be something I could do to help repay you."_

" _I hope you're not talking just about me." Naruto said curiously._

" _Of course, Ichigo Kurosaki and his group will be awarded for their valiant efforts in the battle." Yamamoto admitted honestly. The group had been instrumental towards defeating Aizen and his forces. Their actions cannot go unrewarded. "What is it you desire, Naruto?"_

"…" _The blonde ninja pondered about his time in Purgatory and looked at the Shinigami. "There is someone I need to save. Can you help me?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Naruto smiled fondly as he is about to undo the mistake his parents scolded him for doing so. He just prays that they're still safe and well._

 _TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM_

 _ **Undead Dimension**_

 _ **Survivor's Island, Pacific Island**_

" _Run!"_

" _Keep running!"_

" _Don't stop!"_

 _Running through the thick trees and bushes to a clearing that connects to a cliff, a group was running away from a horde of crazed laughter that seem to follow them. The one behind the group was Takeshi along with Rei and Saya pointed their guns at the forest. Shizuka and Kotha were in the safe distance from the cliff's edge with the former cradling a wincing and very pregnant Saeko who held her stomach._

" _Of all times, why now?" Saeko scolded herself as she tried to stand with his sword, but failed when she fell to her knees._

" _Life finds a way." Shizuka answered nervously while Kotha laid on the floor as he loaded a bullet into the sniper rifle. Out emerged from the trees was Shido and his group armed with weapons. Most of them was men with crazed lustful smiles as their eyes were glued onto Saeko, Shizuka and Saya._

" _How right you were." Shido said menacingly, much to the opposing group's chagrin. "How fortunate of me and my group to find this island and to run into you. Life must have me as a lucky man." His men chuckled at his words while moans echoed from behind. "As delicious as Yuki and the others are, they can only do so much which is why I'm very elated right now."_

" _Screw you Shido! You're not getting your hands on Rei and the others!"_

" _And what are you going to do about it? You wasted so many bullets taking down many of my men."_

" _You monster." Rei spat out in disgust. She couldn't believe about everything that had happened. It was just any regular day on the island. Everyone were living in peace: the scouting parties were out hunting and scavenging supplies from the city while those who stayed helped with houses and resources. That was until the scouting parties came back except they didn't… it was Shido and his group who did._

 _They had ambushed the party and followed the GPS coordinates that led them straight to the island. As soon they made land, Shido ordered his men to spread chaos. The elderly and children were slain the place they stood, the women were raped until they passed out or committed suicide to end the torture. The only ones left of the island were the original Takeshi group._

" _Just accept your fates as part of the new Human race. Stronger and better than the old." Shido pleaded with an outstretched hand._

" _Screw you." The group chorused, much to Shido's glee._

" _What a shame. Boys…" He looked at his men who were itching to start. "Have fun." The crazed men ran towards the opposing group who loaded their weapons and was about to fire when a portal appeared between them, preventing Shido's men in their tracks. Much to Shido's confusion, Takeshi and his group had relieved smiles on their faces. His men saw their expressions as well and were confused about it, but they were about to see why._

 _A lone foot stepped out of the portal and out emerged fully was the headband-wearing blonde boy in a black T-shirt and blue jeans who looked confused once he saw Shido's men in front of them. "Who the hell are you guys?"_

" _NARUTO!"_

 _Hearing his name called out, Naruto looked around until he turned and saw his girlfriend and friends standing there with relieved expressions. "Saeko! Guys! What happened?" He asked in concern._

 _Gulping down hard, Saeko answered him and spoke of everything that had happened until now. Naruto faced towards Shido's men with furious eyes, so furious that they changed red and slitted in the middle. Shido and his men were unnerved by this until the leader commanded his men._

" _Go after them. He's just one man!"_

 _Obeying like a blind-following servant, one of them dashed towards Naruto with a knife in his hand and slashed at him when close enough. However, Naruto leaned backwards and retaliated with a haymaker that landed cleanly… too cleanly. He had decapitated the man as the head flew across the field and landed in front of Shido's feet._

 _Fear now engulfed the men with their feet shuffling backwards when Naruto took a step forward. "I hope you all burn in Hell." That was the last thing he said before the blonde unleashed chaos among Shido and his men._

 _ **-(Flashback Ends)-**_

"And after getting rid of the bad men and monsters, I brought your mom and friends out to this world which I dub 'Soul Universe' after the Soul Reapers, of course." Naruto said with an amused smile as he looked at his two sleeping children. "My children… I promise to never abandon you and your mom ever again. This also includes Kuroka, Rhea and Medusa of course. All of you are important to me."

"And we think the same about you."

Naruto silently looked around his shoulder and saw Medusa in her pajamas: a pink sports bra holding back her cleavage and black pajama pants. Her arms were folded and helped enhance the alluring aspect of her cleavage.

"Medusa…" Naruto whispered lowly as to not awake the babies. "How long have you been there?"

Medusa whispered back as she walked behind him and his chair. "Around the time you mention about using that Rasengan version of the Thousand Years of Death on Shido's ass."

"Language!" Naruto hissed back harshly but paled when his daughter stirred in his arms. Fortunately, she was still sleeping and her brother didn't look bothered at all given his drooling mouth was any indicator. Getting up and quietly walking back to the babies' room, Naruto gently placed the twins in their cribs before placing blankets on them and kissed them on their foreheads. "Good morning."

Turning around after quietly closing the door, Naruto felt his lips being assaulted while foreign arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist, prompting him to carry Medusa by her waist. Passion between them grew by each passing second until they reluctantly separated. "Feisty, aren't you."

"I need you. Now…"

"Roger that."

Faster than she could process, Medusa found herself pressed against the mosaic-tiled wall of the shower in the bathroom sans her clothing. Naruto works fast regarding passion time. She felt her breasts being kneaded roughly by the large hands of Naruto who attacked her neck viciously.

"T-that… No fair~" She complained huskily as another wave of passion engulfed her. Medusa was turned around and felt her lips pressed against this time. "That's better." Medusa said before Naruto's member penetrated her inner walls, causing her to gasp loudly. " _Much_ better~"

"Good. I aim to please." Naruto whispered husky into her ear while Medusa wrapped her legs around his waist before he moved his hips in rhythm as she moaned in ecstasy. His hips increased in speed, causing the tiles to creak under pressure. "Like that?"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

The moans and grunts were so loud that they didn't notice two occupants stealthily approached Naruto and Kuroka. Wiggling hands approached the duo until they pinched the blonde's butt. The passionate atmosphere was broken instantly as Naruto with the wrapped Medusa turned around and saw the naked Rhea, Saeko and Kuroka.

Kuroka's large breasts were shown all healthy and pink nipples as they defied gravity while Rhea's toned legs and firm breasts were in their prime. Saeko's purple hair was a mess but she still looked beautiful with her slightly smaller breasts compared to Kuroka and Rhea's. They were more enticing and alluring as the showerhead wet from head to toe while their lustful smiles said it all.

"The usual, girls?"

"Nope!" Kuroka approached him as she licked his cheek slowly. When she finished, she said "We want the real you."

Rhea approached him on his right shoulder and whispered in his ear. "After all, the best is the real you."

"Thank you." Naruto looked up at the ceiling before his head was grabbed by Rhea and felt his lips kissed by her own. It was only a second when Kuroka took his head and kissed him just as passionately.

The kids snoozed throughout the multiple moans and grunts of passion from their father, mother and aunts.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Noon)**

 **Seiretei, Soul Society**

In a flash of light, Naruto and the girls appeared near one of the numerous gates. They walked through the busy streets while observing the bustling scenic view of everyday life. It was like the Winter War didn't happen at all and that was good. Plus, there were notable changes regarding both worlds.

Those changes being the passing Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels conversing and drinking with Soul Reapers like employees after a hard day's work. It wasn't easy at first, but after the war, Naruto had convinced the hardened Yamamoto to allow Heaven, Underworld and Grigori forces to team up with Soul Reapers so they may be more vigilant in the protection of both the Living World and Soul Society.

Of course, there were rules and restrictions towards this. Now new highly ranked and skilled graduates from the academy will get to partner up with other races to make the worlds a better place. The Three Factions relationship was better than they were originally started off, partly thanks to Soul Reapers being the 'neutral' aspect in the squads. Security around the world was more secured and tightly-knitted.

As for the Living World, Takeshi and the others were taken care by the Church and are now living normal lives in Tokyo, Japan where Takeshi and Kotha used their zombie experience to create a virtual reality video game and it was a big hit. As for Rei, Saya and Shizuka, they began a lingerie line for women while the former was working on a book that taught survival skills necessary for all situations. She put Naruto's lessons in the book basically. However, they wouldn't be here if it was for him.

All of this due to one man.

"Who's a cute baby~ You are. Yes, you are~" Saeko purred as she stared lovingly at her daughter's eyes in her arms while her son was sleeping in the carrier against her back.

Naruto looked at them and smiled at them while thinking of the names they chose on their birth. For their son, they named him Ashina after the Uzumaki Clan leader and their daughter… well they named after the most important person in Ichigo's life: his mother. He was surprised of course, but Saeko had told him that they wanted to honor the person who gave him life and made him the person he is today.

On December 25, they were born Ashla and Masaki Uzumaki.

"Are you guys nervous?" Naruto asked while Masaki's tiny fingers wrapped around his lone finger. He smiled when she giggled at him before retracting his finger.

Today was the day Naruto was leaving for the next dimension and this time, he's taking the girls and children with him.

Kuroka shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his right arm. "Crossing dimensions with my hubby is a dream come true!" Her usual attire that displayed her cleavage was drawing attention from the men, but she didn't care since her mate was next to her.

"Oh, Kuroka, for the last time, Naruto isn't your husband!" Medusa scolded with an exasperated sigh. This is like the 50th time she and Rhea told her about this, but like usual, she doesn't listen.

Rhea placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just let it go. She won't listen and besides…" She smirked victoriously at the Nekomata. "Kuroka is the fourth one to be married."

"I don't care since I printed on him. He's my hubby unofficial or not."

Naruto sighed loudly. "Let's just get to the Senkai Gate, girls."

They eventually made it to the Senkai Gate where their friends and allies were waiting for them to say their goodbyes like Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. Michael and his Angels were with him as were Sirzechs and Azazel with their respective forces. The Ryozanpaku dojo, Issei, Rias and the rest of the Peerage along with Ichigo, Orihime and the others also said their good-byes, especially to the babies.

After saying their goodbyes, Naruto stood in front of the Senkai Gate. It turns out to be a perfect conduit to handle his Yang and Yin Chakra unlike the last time he used to cross over to Saeko's world. Channeling the Yang into his right hand and the Yin to his left, Naruto cupped his hands next to him before he stretched them out in front of the Senkai Gate as the white and black chakras merged together just as they hit the gate.

Now a massive version of the portal was now created in front of them.

Hearing a gleeful chuckle, Naruto and company turned around to see Kurotsuchi being held back by Zaraki. "Come on, let me go!"

"Not a chance."

Yamamoto stepped forward and offered a hand to Naruto who accepted it. "Thank you for all your help, Naruto Uzumaki. No doubt you made your teacher proud."

"Thanks, Head Captain, but there's a lot of work to be done. I must still find the other Keys and there's still the danger of the Shinju's agents coming after me." Naruto said before he smiled. "But I know they'll have to go through this world and the one before in order to come after me."

"And we will be ready for them." Ichigo said, getting chuckles from all beings present.

"Yeah." Naruto said lowly before letting go of Yamamoto's hand and leaped towards the portal where the girls were waiting for him. Joining hands together, the quintet walked through the portal.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **New Dimension**

 **Manhattan, New York City, New York**

Above the famous skyline renowned around the globe, a humongous and obvious heavily armored object was floating with no problem except for the loud 'whirring' sound its four engines were giving off. It mostly looked like a naval aircraft carrier used by the navies of the countries except this one is flight-capable with four hovering fans: two at the back and two located in the front. Multiple aircraft like fighter jets, helicopters, etc. However, this was owned by the one agency who has access to the most sophisticated technology created on Earth.

The Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistics Division.

More commonly known to all Earthling residents as S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. is the international and ultimate spy agency with the task to protect Earth from all threats whether domestic, foreign or extra-terrestrial. That's right. Extra-terrestrial. And that's not the only threat its agents face every day.

Ever since emergence of superheroes with superpowers or highly skilled people, there had been an abundance of super villains with similar capabilities. It had been a challenge to keep up with the universe as it is, but that hasn't stopped the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. from doing his job.

"Director…"

The director was an African-American man with an eyepatch covering his left eye as he dressed in all-black clothing including a trench coat. He had an aura of authority and intimidation that few ever stood up against him. Being Director didn't mean he was nice.

"What is it?"

"A.R.M.O.R. had just detected a space breach in the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts." One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents said, causing the Director to raise a brow. The Alternate Reality Monitoring and Operational Response Agency or A.R.M.O.R. was a branch of S.H.I.E.L.D, however this agency deals with potential threats from alternate realities or different dimensions. "However, they report that it is very unusual."

The director raised a lone brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's… I don't know, but they're requesting additional forces to aid their team that is already out in the field."

"The Thunderbolts?"

"No, sir. Just the regular ground team."

Needless to say, this was not very promising. It was concerning, very concerning. They could be dealing with an unknown and the Director did not like any unknowns at all. They're the most dangerous of threats across the universe. For most people, the only course of action is to terminate them.

However, the Director didn't believe that course of action. If anything, he could persuade the unknown to work for SHIELD and make the world a safer place.

"Send a team to the site and have them set their weapons to stun and bring him or her back alive."

"Yes, Director Fury."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Forested Area, Boston, Massachusetts**

"Well, this is something."

Naruto sighed as he didn't want this to happen. As soon as they made it to the next dimension, the group had to hide when agents of sorts suddenly arrived on their location with incredible swiftness that is only honed by hours of training. They were wearing tight navy blue uniforms with a symbol of an eagle embroidered on the left shoulder while a target symbol was on the opposite shoulder underneath black gear and helmets as strange weapons were held in their hands.

Counting in his head, Naruto totaled the agents around the thirties or so. Not a challenge to him or the girls.

Suddenly, their radio cackled with static for all to hear.

 _="Any sign of the unknown, Omega Team?"=_

"Negative, Eagle Eye. Whoever it was, he or she is gone now. We'll sweep the perimeter and look for tracks."

 _="Stay vigilant."=_

"10-4. Let's go, men."

Naruto and the girls watched from their nest in the thick, high trees where they saw the clearing the agents had converged on their location. "Okay, we're going to leave quietly without alerting them. Kuroka, can you make a portal to the nearest town or city?"

"Of course." Kuroka answered proudly before focusing on drawing the natural energy. Her brow soon pursed in confusion as she opened her eyes. "Something's wrong."

"What?" asked Rhea concernedly.

"Usually I can draw Natural Energy very fast, but it's taking very long to do so."

"Really?" Kuroka nodded and Naruto sighed before saying, "Just draw in as much Natural Energy as you can, okay. All we have to do is keep quiet and—"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

The group held their voices as two agents had stopped beneath their tree after one of them supposedly heard something. That being Naruto. "I heard voices."

"Here?"

"Yeah." They looked around their surroundings before shrugging their shoulders. Naruto let out a breath of relief until he saw something drop from the corner of his eye. His eyes widen when it was Masaki's binky and dived for it, but he didn't make it in time as it hit one of the agents in the head. "Huh? A binky?"

"What's a binky doing out here?"

"Better question is why would a baby be here?"

" _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up, don't look up!"_ Naruto pleaded inwardly. He cursed when the agents looked up and waved at them. "Hello." He whispered before letting go of the tree and landed on the men while knocking them out with two swift punches.

 _="Sir, I heard noises from Charlie 2-3 and 2-4's location."=_

 _="Charlie 2-3 and 2-4, do you copy?"=_

No reply came and the Omega leader's voice cackled through the radio.

 _="All team members, converge onto their last location. Possible hostile presence. Set weapons to stun."=_

" _Crap!"_ Naruto thought to himself while he picked up the binky and pocketed it. Afterwards, he quickly grabbed the men's ankles and dragged them into a thick bush. Seeing a shower of flashlights approaching, Naruto turned invisible via Jiraiya's camouflage jutsu and waited for the large squad to appear.

No surprise, they were here via a slow approach. They were armed to the teeth with those advanced weapons that shoot projectiles and protective armor. Their footsteps left little to no sound and their communication was the weird hand signs they showed each other for a moment.

Military signals. And their Omega Team Leader, apparently from the back of squad, formed the familiar hand sign to fire just as their weapons were pointed at him all of the sudden.

"Damn."

A hail of not-so-loud gunfire were fired on the spot and kicked a small dust cloud. The invisible Naruto had Shunshined behind the Omega Leader and kicked him in the back, sending him to crash into a row of his teammates. They were down for the count as they stayed motionless in a heap. The remaining men pivoted swiftly and pointed their guns at Naruto who had already disappeared from his current spot.

Meanwhile, the ladies sat above the thick tree bushes silently as they watched their beloved take down with his ninja stealth when he grabbed one of the men by the ankles and pulled his victim into the ground, leaving out only his head. Kuroka giggled behind her hand upon the sight while both Rhea and Saeko shook their heads in amusement and Medusa noted about a new finishing move she could use against their enemies.

"HELP!"

"Get him out of there!"

"He's in the ground!"

"Switch to live fire!"

Unbeknownst to the terrified Omega Team as their members struggled to free their trapped comrade, their unseen target was standing on foot atop the peak of the tree that housed his lovers and children. So far, he was unimpressed about their skills since it seemed they were reliant on their technology that allowed them to see him in the Invisibility Jutsu. But their teamwork and care for each other was commendable as they formed a defensive circle around their downed man.

"Time to end this." Naruto whispered to himself before he leaped off the tree and knocked the men off their feet after landing on the ground with his legs deep into the ground. _"_ _ **Ninja Art: Human Weapon of Destruction.**_ _"_ He thought before raising an open palm and thrusting it towards the men, sending a powerful shockwave in the same hand form. _"_ _ **Furinji Oshi Itte.**_ _"_

The girls above winced when the remaining men crashed against the trees from the shockwave while also being impressed at Naruto's progress with the Furinji Style. After the battle against Aizen, Naruto was approached by the Elder and the latter had apologized for his banishment, but Naruto being Naruto, he forgave the master martial artist and they reconciled along with continuing their training until he passed the test.

That also applied to Medusa and Rhea who continued their training with Shizune and Kensei Ma, but they weren't alone. Even Saeko, after giving birth to her children and time to recuperate, had also asked Shizune to help her regain her physical shape while refining her swordsmanship. Shizune was more than ecstatic to have more disciples to train in her martial art and she even smiled for two weeks straight. She was quite pleased with Saeko's skill and great respect towards the sword.

Before their departure to this dimension, the trio underwent and passed the two masters' test that determined whether they were proficient enough in their skills in their respective martial art styles.

After making sure all the men were knocked out and safely hidden in case from lurking predators, the now visible Naruto signaled the women to come down and they did with no noise from their footfall. "I believe you dropped this." He cooed at Masaki who giggled upon seeing her father and binky together. The blonde cleaned the binky with his shirt before his daughter eagerly took and sucked it happily. "So cute."

"I'm ready." Kuroka said after collecting the Natural Energy around her and created a portal behind them. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." The group choired before they entered the portal, which closed seconds later just as an aerial vehicle approached the area.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Month Later)**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

"Waiter, I want more drinks!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto, in a waiter's outfit, begrudgingly walked towards the customer with an annoyed expression, but hid it with a smile as he arrived at the table. "Your drink, sir."

"About time! And where's my order?!"

"You ate it."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" The bloated man, smelling like fish and beer, asked irritated. Naruto pointed at his table and he looked to see an empty plate with leftovers. "Oh… well I want another!"

"Yes, sir~" Naruto drawled out before returning to the kitchen. He then looked at the clock and saw that his shift was almost over. "Just five more minutes and I'll be free." Five minutes passed and the eager blonde hastily left the restaurant in his civilian clothes with his headband still tied around his forehead. "Finally, I'm out and better yet, it's payday!"

" _ **And why are you excited about a paycheck?"**_

" _It's a sign of my hard work. Granted I prefer it be a lot more than minimum wage, but it's decent…somewhat."_

Ashura then cut in with his words. _"But why do you and the girls need to work? The apartment you all live in is loud and dangerous. Very unhealthy for two growing children I might add."_

" _You guys know why: those S.H.I.E.L.D. guys could lock in on us with that strange technology."_

When the group had appeared at something called 'Comic-con' and attracted some attention due to Kuroka's attire and 'cosplay'—her ears and tail—that showed her generous cleavage plus Rhea, Medusa and Saeko's beauty. With some acting, they had barely managed to fly under the radar while enjoying the festivities that is Comic Con. After the event had ended and someone offering a place for the homeless group, Naruto had decided to gain information on the people who almost caught them twice.

With some local and national information from the Internet, the group had learned the people were apparently the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization; the Earth's international security force against local, national, international and out-of-Earth threats. More so, they found out that are people with amazing powers who use them for either good or evil like the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants.

S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps tabs on the all super-powered individuals and looks out for any anomalies that might be a threat to Earth. That explained their rapid appearance in the forest and train station. Both Rhea and Saeko theorized that SHIELD might be tracking any anomalies and that meant them using their powers.

So the only option they had was to stay low for the time being. And that meant finding a place to live and work like a normal Human.

"Easy my ass." Naruto grumbled after looking at his paycheck, his frustration grew by the sudden pay cut. "This really sucks. I can't believe people in this world works for wages like this." He sighed in resignation before making his way to his destination. "I wonder how she's doing."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **O'Connell's Bar**

"Come on, sweetheart. Come with us. We'll have a lot of fun."

Rolling her eyes, Medusa looked at the man who has been insistent on asking her out for a drink. Given the slurred tone and droopy but leering eyes, the man was obviously drunk. It had been this way since she was offered a job by the manager. She wasn't looking for a job, but one pass by the bar's window changed all that.

" _And Naruto needed help."_ Medusa thought to herself. When they needed to stay low and Naruto was working, the girls wanted to help but he urged them to relax and let him handle it. Of course they weren't happy about it, but some of them had their roles already.

Saeko was a mother and tended to her children with Rhea's help since she's a deity of motherhood. As for Kuroka… she didn't want to do anything except eat, sleep or have fun with Naruto in the shower, but she did offer to work at a strip club. Naruto's reaction was…

" _THE ONLY GUY YOU'RE STRIPPING FOR IS ME! I'M NOT LETTING ANY GUY TOUCH YOU IF I CAN'T HELP IT!"_

And this was drunk Naruto at the time, which made Kuroka horny that night.

So when Medusa told them about the job offer, she gave Naruto a stern talk about her being an independent woman and he relented. However, it was better since their workplaces were in one direction towards their apartments so they would walk together to work.

"Oi, Medusa. You hear me?"

"Yes…" She said lowly. "And for the last time, no. I have a boyfriend."

The man clicked his tongue in disappointment. "So what? He doesn't have to know." His hand reached out for Medusa's hand, but she reeled it back away from him with a glare. "Oh I like that face you're making. I wonder how you look in bed."

"That's enough, Carl." Medusa sighed in relief as an elderly man walked towards them behind the counter alongside her. It was the manager/owner of the bar. He wore a red-white flannel shirt with blue jeans that clashed with his snow-silver hair. He looked intimidating as his body looked to be in his prime despite being over 50 years old. "You had too many drinks as of late."

"Come on, Connor. This girl is a beauty and you know I'm just joking, right." Carl slurred despite sitting straight up after Connor came along.

Medusa was wearing a black shirt that hugged her body with tight black jeans. That combined with her 'assets' and her unique reddish-orange hair made her the poster girl for the bar and the magnet for being asked out on turned-down countless dates.

Connor knew it since it was originally the reason why he offered Medusa the job, but when he got to know her over the month, he realized that she was smart unlike other ladies he'd seen in his life. That also applies to her boyfriend who was…unique and funny, but also knowledge and dreams of peace in the word. This led to many conversations of peace and the ways to about it while the obstacles that stood in the way.

All in all, they were fortunate to be friends.

"You gotta admit that she's wasting her time with that loser. She should be—" Carl stopped as he felt daggers being pierced into his back. Reluctantly he turned around and gulped when his eyes laid upon the person he was just trashing on. The strained smile along with the tick mark on his forehead didn't help him at all.

Naruto spoke in a not-so-innocent tone. "She should be with…Who? You?"

"Um… Uh…" Carl stuttered before he ran out of there while tripping over a couple bar stools.

The patrons, Connor, Naruto and Medusa chuckled at the little display before the secret ninja kissed his girlfriend despite the onlookers. "How are you, Medusa?"

"Great, but you're a little early."

"Can't a guy come to his girlfriend's work of employment and scare off any drunken idiots from her?" Naruto asked in mock hurt with his hands on his chest. Medusa and Connor shook their heads in amusement with chuckles. He looked at Connor and nodded at him. "How are you doing, old man?"

"Fine, but we need to talk."

Naruto nodded rather sternly. "Ah, of course." He watched the man to his office and returned with a bottle of scotch. The two made their way to the corner booth where they have their talks about life, peace and women. After being handed a glass of the liquor, Naruto sipped the drink and inhaled deeply as he relished it. "…Wow, that's good. What's the name again?"

"A Glenn Mckenna 30-year scotch." Connor replied before sipping his drink as well.

" _I know I'm breaking the Three Prohibitions of the Shinobi, but this drink is off the hook!"_ Naruto reasoned. He had doubts about being a scotch drinker since he didn't even drink sake yet, but this scotch was something else! "Kudos to Glenn Mckenna."

"Kudos."

The two continued their drinking session until it was last call, much to all the patrons' chagrin and Medusa's delight. She put up all chairs on the table and locked the liquor cabinets with the key before meeting with Naruto and Connor who were waiting at the door.

"Here you go, boss." Medusa said happily while she handed the key to the man.

"Thanks, Medusa. You're a real sweetheart you know." Connor admitted with a hearty chuckle. Naruto and Medusa smiled as they intertwined their fingers. "You kids go on. I'll finish locking up."

The couple knew that Connor lives in the apartment above the bar, so he's always here. After bidding adieu, Naruto and Medusa left Connor while the latter closed the door and locked it before flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

However, none of them noticed a set of wheels slowly coming to a stop in a valley across from the bar, covered by the natural darkness, or the sound of a gun being loaded.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Apartment**

"NNNYYYYAAAA!" Kuroka drawled out as she groaned out of boredom before plopping on the couch. "Where are they?" She got a rolled up magazine in the head as a response. "What was that for?" The glare from Saeko silenced her as the head gesture pointed at a room.

The twins' room to be exact. It was located off the side next to the small hallway that connected the other rooms and the living room. The living room was small, but had enough space for a couch and couple tables while the kitchen and dining room was adjacent by the main door.

"It took four hours to get them to sleep. Do. Not. Wake. Them." Saeko warned, getting a nod from the Nekomata. The signs of early parenthood were present on the mother. Little bags started to form under her eyes while her hair lost some shine compared to before. However, it wasn't all bad since Rhea helped her out a lot with tips on motherhood, so technically she and Naruto has it easy.

She chuckled whenever Naruto comes home and dotes on his children with great love like any parents. She loved how he would always talk to them and play with them despite coming home from work, thanks to his great stamina. She and the girls were happy to have someone like him: a person who cares for and always makes time for his/her loved ones.

"HEL—" Naruto yelled, only to be silenced when Saeko glared at him while Medusa chuckled in amusement. "Sorry." He said normally as he kissed Saeko and Kuroka after she jumped on his back. "How are the kids?"

"Sleeping."

"Darn." Naruto pouted with a whimper. "I wanted to play with them."

Saeko placed a loving hand on her lover. "There'll be plenty of time for that later." She said reassuringly before the smell of cooked food entered their nostrils. "Now it's time to eat."

"Yes, it is." Naruto happily agreed before he entered the kitchen and found the one responsible for the aromas. "Hello, Rhea." He got a smile from the Titaness before kissing her in the lips. "How are you?"

"Fine now that you're home."

"Glad to be home."

"Help set the table, please." Rhea said, getting a salute from Naruto before he got the plates and decent silverware to the table that was fortunately large enough for the five of them. After bringing the food to the table, the group gathered to enjoy a fresh and delicious meal courtesy of Rhea with the added bonus of watching television.

" _This morning, Boston PD had found another deceased man in his home located at downtown. Detectives on the scene found a gun next to him, but states there is no sign of foul play and had declared it a suicide."_ The newscaster informed through the TV while the group watched and eat at the same time.

"That's the fifth suicide this month." Medusa said in disbelief. "I don't understand why they—"

"It's not our place to question." Naruto interrupted his priestess girlfriend. "We weren't there in their lives. Let's leave at that."

"…Right."

Rhea looked at her younger rival with a small smile. "Naruto is right, but it does trouble me about this amount of suicide." Her lover and rivals looked at her strangely with raised brows. "All of them has the same common factor; all of them had committed suicide with a gun."

"You think something else is at play?" Naruto asked. Rhea nodded grimly and he sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Truth being told, this has been bothering me since we've arrived here." The girls looked at him with knowing expressions. "I know I said that we should stay low because S.H.I.E.L.D. might find us…."

"You want to help." Kuroka pointed with a gleeful smile. Naruto's eyes widen while she and her friends smiled at his befuddled expression. "We know you hubby."

The ninja wanted to ask, but he knew better than that. After all, he's dating a Nekomata, a Titaness, a former and immortal Priestess and the mother of his children. They did spend time together all the time and learned about each other's quirks among other things.

"…"

"Naruto." Saeko called out gently to her lover as Naruto looked at her. "You are who you are. At first, we were worried about you but you are you and we remembered that. And I'm fairly certain that you were most worried about this coming back to haunt us all. Right?" She asked and he nodded slowly with a solemn expression. "And that's one of the reasons why we love you."

"One of the reasons." Kuroka pointed with her eyes on Naruto's lower half. "The other reason is in the bedroom."

"KUROKA!" They all shouted before quickly covering their mouths in hopes of not waking the children. No sound came from the bedrooms and they all sighed in relief.

"…"

"Naruto?" Rhea asked concernedly.

Naruto smiled with an amused chuckle as he looked at his girls. "I'm a lucky guy."

"Yes you are." The girls chorused happily. They continued their meal while the news on the television continued to inform about the market, the superhero group known as the Avengers, and lastly the upcoming Fourth of July parade.

Just as Naruto was about to change the channel with the remote, his cell phone rang on the nearby table. He discovered that burner phones in this world allows its calls and number be untraceable from the authorities; perfect for people laying low like them. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _-"Naruto."-_

"Connor?" Naruto asked with surprise. His girls looked at him with the same expression as well. "How'd you get—"

 _-"Don't worry about that. Meet me at the bar now. Come alone"-_

"Connor, I—" Naruto heard a click and placed his phone on the table. He looked at the girls for guidance and Saeko nodded at him as a 'yes'. "I'll be back, girls. I think it's nothing though."

"Well…" Kuroka pouted cutely with puffed cheeks. "Hurry up, okay? We want to snuggle with our body pillow."

Naruto smiled and kissed the girls before leaving the apartment with the door slammed afterwards. The girls winced when a chorus of cries penetrated their ears seconds later.

" .To." Saeko whispered with a scowl before she and Rhea got up to calm her children.

As for Medusa and Kuroka, the former went to the shower to rid of the stench of fried food while the latter changed the channel to FX Movies. "Oh, _Perfect Pitch_ is on."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **O'Connell's Bar**

The plan was to find out what Connor wanted to tell him, but the two suspicious-looking men in black clothing guarding the entrance of the bar threw that out. This also made Naruto question whether the call was made before or after the men's arrival: if the former was true, then these men must be after Connor for whatever reason and he will do whatever he can to save him.

If the latter was proven otherwise, then Naruto would not go easy on Connor for not only threatening his safety, but the girls and the children as well.

"Time to go to work." Naruto whispered as he pulled the jacket's hood over his head to conceal his identity and put on black gloves. He jumped from the roof of the building he was on and landed softly in the alley where the back door was located. Seeing it unlocked and slightly ajar, Naruto silently entered the backdoor and into the building, hoping to find Connor and information about this weird ensemble.

Once navigating through mountains of boxes and alcohol and the empty kitchen, Naruto walked through the hall where the bar's interior was located and looked through the circular window on the passing door and found the person who called him here. The sight wasn't pretty and he had to restrain anger and his Chakra.

Sitting on a chair surrounded by a circle of blood with droplets on his person was Connor. His head hung down as his body slouched forward while his tied arms were bound against the chair. Naruto watched the circle of men in black around Connor stare at one of their own whose hands were calloused and bruised. He must be the one responsible for Connor's current state.

"Come on, old man. Just tell us where the treasures are and we'll let you live." The man said although he didn't sound convincing. The wink he sent to his chuckling men was also a sign of his dishonesty.

His body tensed slightly before he looked up, revealing Connor's face for the first time. His right eye was bruised and swollen like a balloon; a long scar with a trail of blood was on his left cheek. He swished the blood in his mouth before spitting it into his beater's face in an act of defiance. "Like hell I'll tell you where it is." He got a swift haymaker in response, which made him chuckle in response. "Please, I've taken real hits from people far more nasty than you pansies."

"Still got a mouth, huh?" The beater asked rhetorically as one of his men handed him a towel. He wiped the blood off his face before casually throwing the soaked towel on Connor's lap. "I wouldn't be surprised. After all, from our employer told us, you and your kind are notorious for being vaults."

" _His kind?"_ Naruto thought in his head.

" _ **He's one of those mutants!"**_

Ashura put in his two cents. _"That is a possibility, but shouldn't we help Connor now? Why aren't you doing anything, Naruto?"_

" _Thinking of a plan of course."_ Naruto answered back although he couldn't blame his ancestor for that question. His internal thoughts were interrupted by Connor's next words.

"Something we're all proud of. The same goes to fighting people like your employer."

"And what has that done for your people? Hm? They're all dead." The ringleader smirked when Connor tensed a little. "And you know something else: those people on the news were just as stubborn as you."

"Damn you!" Connor glared at him for killing his brothers and sisters. Naruto's eyes widen in shock before they narrowed dangerously as his left hand was covered in sparks of lightning. He looked back and saw the power breaker panel before a plan was formed.

What is a ninja's best friend? Total darkness.

"Just—"

The room suddenly turned dark after a flash of white sparks in the other room. The men were in immediate alert as they pulled out their guns. "Hey, call the other two in here. Looks we have some company." The ringleader commanded. The men outside soon joined them, but they didn't notice the passing door swing back and forth until it stopped. "Turn on your flashlights."

The group pulled out their flashlights and focused their beams everywhere in the room, looking for someone in the room. Minutes later, their alertness slowly waned while they lowered their weapons and turned off the flashlights. "Looks like it was nothing, boss."

"Then go find the breaker and flip the lights on!"

"Sure." The thug walked to the kitchen to find the breaker. It took several minutes of silence, just enough to draw suspicion from the ringleader until… "Found it!"

The ringleader turned around to finish his business with the old man, but when the lights turned on, he found himself staring at a hooded figure. His shocked eyes glanced around and saw that his men were down for the count. _"When did he—"_ His panicked thoughts were cut off when a fist embedded itself into his stomach, sending him to blissful darkness.

"Sweet dreams." Naruto whispered harshly before he turned around and faced Connor who remained alert. Seeing this, Naruto crouched and slowly pulled back his hood just enough to show his whisker marks. "Connor, it's me."

"Kid?"

"The one and only." Naruto fixed his hood back into place before he pulled out a kunai and ripped Connor's binds. Helping the man to his feet, Naruto guided him to a stool before he pulled out his phone to call the police.

Connor noticed the device in the boy's gloved hands. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police of course." Naruto answered as if it was obvious.

"…Did you hear everything?" Naruto hesitated for a second before he nodded, causing Connor to sigh loudly. "I guess I have to tell you."

"You don't have to, Connor."

"But I do." Connor reiterated passionately, surprising Naruto that he stopped the call. From his years of experience, he had never seen such an incredible display of stealth takedowns from a person. Not even the Great One had ever displayed such skill in any of records. His heart was filled for hope for the first time in a long time. Hope for his Order. Hope for mankind.

"About the treasure?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before his ears picked up on car doors being opened and closed outside. "The police are here already—wait! I didn't call them."

"Duck!"

Connor had tackled him to the ground in time before bullets penetrated the walls of the bar with the sounds of 'chachachachacha'. The stools, counter and the multiple alcohol bottles were the unfortunate victims by the shower of bullets including the man in the back if the scream of agony was any indicator.

Apparently, that also served as a sign of the people outside to cease shooting. Naruto took this opportunity to pick Connor up and ran to the back for escape. "Wait!" Connor pleaded as Naruto dragged him to the back and was about to head for the back door to the alley. "Through my office!"

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "You nuts?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Naruto relented as they went to the room down the hall. After placing Connor on his chair, Naruto turned around and closed the door before he looked back at the old man and the small room. "Way to trap us, old man." Normally, he would knock the bad guys out easily, but he didn't want to expose his powers in front of Connor.

"What I'm about to show you must be kept between us." Connor stated rather seriously, which Naruto nodded with a raised brow underneath his hood. "Okay then." He turned around to the grandfather clock and fixed the hands to 10 and 2 before stepping back.

The duo watched when the grandfather clock slowly folded and sunk into the wall before it separated like a door, showing a hallway covered in darkness and leading to nowhere.

"Come on." Connor limped inside the hall while Naruto stood there befuddled about what just happened. But then again, he's seen plenty of things back in Ichigo's dimension.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto entered the hall as well. When he did, the wall closed behind him and the grandfather clock sprung to its original size just as the door was broken inwards. More men in black entered the room with guns in their hands and surveyed it before they broke into columns against the wall.

Walking through the space in the columns was a muscular man in black leather armor that had a white 'X' in the chest area, black gauntlets and multiple guns of varying size tied to his belt. The most distinct aspect of his costume attire was the silver skull mark on his black mask that covered his face. "Damn it! The old coot got away!" The costumed man shouted as he kicked the clock directly, smashing it completely.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"The deal was to find the old coot and get what we need for our employer." The man turned around and walked towards the entrance of the bar. "Let's draw the moth to the light. And one other thing:" He stopped and turned around to point one of his guns at the man who asked him and shot a bullet in the head. "Don't call me 'sir'. The name's Crossbones."

Without another word, Crossbones left the bar with his men in their armored vehicles before the arrival of police cars blared ever reached their eardrums.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Hours Later)**

"W-where are we going?"

"My home."

Naruto couldn't see the smirk on the man's face, but he had to ask. "What do you mean your home? I thought the apartment above your bar was home."

"Officially yes, but that's just on the papers." Connor clarified. "As you now know, I have enemies who are after me so I use misdirection to aid me. I thought I had taken care of all my enemies, but it seems I was wrong."

"The thug mentioned about you and your kind." Naruto paused momentarily. "What did he mean by that?"

" _ **We're about to be dragged into something here. I just know it."**_

" _We've already been dragged, Kurama."_ Naruto answered back while Ashura agreed with his statement. Kurama simply snorted in annoyance.

"Ah, we're here."

"What?"

Naruto had to squint his eyes to barely see Connor press something against what is likely a dead-end. However, it was wrong since it turned out to be a door that allowed light into the dark hallway as Connor stepped into it. Naruto followed suit and instantly felt the rush of something that he hadn't felt that was clean for so long.

It was Natural Energy. Pure Natural Energy that was undaunted nor diluted by the pollution by mankind's technology.

Plus, Naruto found Connor standing near the edge of a cliff and walked to him to find an amazing sight to behold. A vast forested area with three rivers cutting through the middle as the main and large one was connected the sea on the far right while mountains were located on the left and where he and Connor were standing. Birds flew out of their nests as they sang their songs over them. The setting sun in the background seem to enhanced the beauty of the area.

It reminded him of Konoha and…

"Is that a house on the hill over there?" Naruto squinted while he had a hand to block out the sun to help him see better.

"This entire area has been my family's land since the time before the American Revolution." Connor said with pride present in his voice as Naruto looked at him. "This is once the base of my kind who fought against those who wanted to control those who are less than them, have no power and no guidance across the globe."

The ninja looked at the man who was standing with a great smile. A smile he had never seen during the time he'd known him.

"Welcome to the Homestead, Naruto."

"Homestead?" Naruto repeated before Connor urged him to take him to the house on the opposite hill.

It took quite a while since Connor was old and recently beaten up, but the duo had finally managed to cross the Homestead and made it to Connor's house. Except it wasn't a house. It was a red-brick manor with two stories that had stone pavements as steps; multiple windows around it; a white balcony over the wooden door; four large chimneys in the four corners of the manor; pale trees with evergreens surrounded the building while the roof matched their color.

"Are you rich or something?" Naruto asked curiously and awed. Connor chuckled as he shook his head before they entered the manor. The door opened to medium dark wooden floors, a flight of stairs leading to the second floor and two rooms on the opposite sides of each other. "Which room?"

Connor pointed down the hall on the left and Naruto complied as they entered the room after closing the door. The duo passed by the two rooms that what looks to be a reading room and the dining room near the flight of stairs. After moving to the left room in the back, Naruto gently placed Connor on one of the chairs that was surprisingly sturdy for its rather old appearance.

Watching the man get situated comfortably, Naruto asked, "Connor, what's going on?"

"I am not a mutant in case you're wondering." The elderly man starkly stated. "As for that punk's statement about my kind including the people in the news, we belonged to an Order that protected humanity's free will, freedom and peace."

"How long? Since the American Revolution?"

Connor shook his head. "Far longer than that. According to my father, the Order has been around since very ancient times."

"How ancient are we talking about?"

"Long before the Roman Empire."

"…Damn, that is old." Naruto said after he whistled in awe.

Connor nodded while he rubbed his head. "Tell me about it. Anyway, according to the myths, our Order was founded by a man who was the younger brother of an leader. The older brother wanted to control his people and later people from other lands once his father chooses him as successor to save Humanity from themselves, but instead the younger brother was the successor. The reason being that the younger brother believed that Humanity can guide themselves with freedom and love."

"I take it the older brother didn't take it well."

"No. He killed his father and framed his brother for the act." Connor paused to take a breath. "However the younger brother had trained himself in stealth since childhood so he escaped. Time passed, but with every step and plan the older brother and his followers wanted to control Humanity, the younger brother along with _his_ followers held them back in the shadows. Finally in old age, the two brothers met and fought each other when their father's empire was destroyed by years of corruption. They died, but their followers and their descendants continued to fight over the centuries."

"So the older brother's followers was…"

"You may have known them as the Knights Templars."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked for confirmation. Connor nodded and the boy sighed. "So what was the younger brother's—your order called?"

"We called ourselves Assassins."

"Really?"

"Yes." Connor replied with a little ire. Naruto raised his arms in a placating manner as the old man continued, "Our factions fought through the centuries until we were utterly eliminated in the two World Wars."

Naruto quickly raised his hand with a little look of fear. "Wait, how old are you?"

"I was born in the 1960s."

"Okay. So why did those guys think you're still part of the Order?"

"Those with connections or bloodlines to the Order had been trained in case the Templars should ever attempt to control Humanity again." Connor sighed deeply. "There have been no words. Radio silence. So my generation retired in the 1990s and we didn't want to involve our children or grandchildren into our struggle. We thought we could live in peace, especially with the emergence of these heroes across the country."

"Until those guys came knocking." Naruto said grimly.

"Yeah."

"So what are you—" A blaring alarm interrupted the blonde while Connor looked worried as it meant something dangerous. "What was that?" Naruto asked while he vigorously rubbed his ears to get them working.

"Something's happening in Boston." Connor informed him as he tried to get up but winced in pain from the bruised ribs. "Get the skull from my desk there." He pointed at the said object behind the blonde.

Naruto turned around and saw the skull all right, but it was the color that threw him off. It looked to be made out of jade crystal with a square slot dug deep into the forehead portion. Carefully picking it up, the alarm ceased as Naruto gave it to Connor who waved his hand over it. "What was that?"

His question was under the bridge as light shined from the skull's eye sockets before it formed a large picture-like hologram. Black and white specks flickered in the hologram until it cleared into a perfect picture and showed the Boston Harbor and its warehouses. It was completely surrounded by countless numbers of squad cars belonging to the Boston Police Department while the helicopters shined their spotlights from above.

The hologram focused when something drew it and the spotlight's attention on the rooftop on the closest warehouse. It was a message smeared in black and white paint across the billboard.

 _ **Bring us the treasure in one hour or the mayor and his family dies.**_

"What the hell?" Naruto asked with great surprise.

Connor snarled. "It's a message for me. They still want the treasure." He slammed his fists on the chair's arm in anger. "I can't do anything while I'm like this. No… I can't do anything at all."

Seeing him powerless hurt the blonde as he glanced between Connor and the crystal skull's hologram. His fists clenched under the pressure of his strength and by the eager pleading of Kurama and Ashura, Naruto said calmly to Connor. "I'll go."

"W-What?" Connor asked with a 'are you mad' look. "Look this is not a jo—" He stopped when Naruto's eyes showed him immense determination and experience belonging to that of a master. A chuckle escaped his lips as his finger pointed at his closet. "Then you're gonna need something better than that jacket."

Naruto, with a raised brow, walked to the closet and opened it to find something very surprising and interesting. He looked at Connor who had a smirk and nudged his head as approval before taking it out of the closet.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Hour Later)**

 **Boston Harbor, Boston, Massachusetts**

Crossbones paced around the desolate room in the warehouse as his men surrounded the mayor and his family in a circle with their weapons pointed at them. He looked the moon and used it to tell the time limit had been reached, much to his delight. "Oh how disappointing."

"P-please… just let my family go." The mayor stuttered as he pleaded while holding his wife and daughter tightly. They all flinched as their grip tightened in fear after Crossbones signaled them to load their weapons.

"Not my problem, but I do know the person you could blame for your demise." Crossbones nonchalantly said with his arms in the air. "His name was—" He pulled out his guns and shot several bullets at incoming objects from the shadows in the ceiling. The objects turned out to be shuriken. "Huh?"

Suddenly the shuriken released white smoke vapor that quickly filled the room and robbed everybody of their sight. The men grew weary as they pointed their weapons away from the hostages and around the room to find the hostile enemy. However, they soon fell into a trap. One of them didn't see a hand near his cheek until it clasped over his mouth and pulled him back away from the others.

As one of the men looked for their missing friend, a rope of sorts with a sharp point flew across the room from the ceiling and dug into his shoulder. "AAHHH~" The man screamed in pain before he was pulled upwards to the smoke covered ceiling as his friends pointed their guns at there.

"FI—" The third man was silenced when he felt something sharp penetrate his shoulder followed by a hit to the back of his neck. The last remaining men saw their friend fall to the ground and pointed their weapons at the last known location of their apparent invisible enemy, but before they could open fire, they saw something black entered their line of sight that knocked them squarely onto their faces.

A fist.

"Well hello there."

Crossbones had just stood by and watched the assailant take out his men under the blanket of the smokescreen, but he didn't really care at this point. At least, now he got a good look at his enemy after the smoke finally cleared and with the police spotlight focused on the room. The mayor and his family also saw their apparent savior in clear view as well and they couldn't help but feel intimidated.

The savior was wearing black boots that matched the cargo pants. Around the waist was a thick crimson red sash fastened with a strange symbol that looked somewhat of an 'A', but the lower stands were curved inwards. A white buttoned shirt was worn underneath a white robe that reached the legs and had blue lining alongside the torso as the lower part of the robe was layered as well. Two black gauntlets covered the forearms with attached gloves covering the hands. Lastly was the beaked hood that covered his/her head while also providing a shadow that covered his face from Crossbone's sight.

"I thought your kind died out. Apparently that old man did teach someone after all." Crossbones said with a little glee as his gun was focused at the unknown ninja. He'd heard stories from his employer about these people. Their skills with assassinations and combat was something to be feared. "Where's the treasure?"

"…"

"Did you hear me?"

"…"

"I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Crossbones shouted with anger, scaring the mayor's daughter. He didn't like to be ignored at all. "ANSWER ME!" He pulled the trigger and fired a bullet just as the Assassin released a shuriken at the same time. The two projectiles clashed against each other and much to the crazed mercenary's surprise, the bullet was cleaved in half by the shuriken.

Seeing him dodge the shuriken gave the hidden Naruto the chance to strike as he dashed towards the mercenary with great speed that surprised the hostages and the former himself. He pushed the gun upwards the ceiling before striking it with his opposite, forcing Crossbones to drop it. At that moment, Naruto entered a fist match with Crossbones.

The mercenary was throwing haymakers, crosses, leg strikes and elbows at the Assassin who countered them easily, forcing him to dodge with some difficulty. Crossbones then leaned backwards to dodge a straight from his opponent and struck back with a high kick aimed at the head.

Seeing it from a mile away, Naruto stopped the leg from fully extending from his own with ease and quickly kicked away the opposing limb and lowered himself to leg-sweep Crossbones' supporting leg, causing him to fall on his back but he quickly recovered.

Both of them stood up with no words exchanged as Crossbones pulled two knives from his belt and held them in reverse-grip. Naruto watched him charged as Crossbones swung both his knives in a crazy and wild way, but he dodged each strikes before he grabbed his wrists, halting the assault.

Smirking, Crossbones reeled his head before head-butting against the hooded Assassin, but it didn't go as he planned. Instead of the Assassin, it was him-self reeling back in pain as he held his forehead to hold back the pain as much as possible. Naruto saw this chance and dashed at him before he thrust his palm on Crossbones' chest.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm.** " Naruto whispered lowly as a gentle blast of wind sent Crossbones across the room and into the wall behind him that caved in from the power. He turned around and walked towards the hostages before a small blade extended from his right wrist, courtesy of the gauntlets. Seeing the fear in their eyes, Naruto spoke calmly, "It's all right. You're safe now."

The mayor looked at his wife and daughter before he nodded at the hooded figure who cut the ropes around their legs. They all stood up before they were instructed by their savior to run to the authorities as quickly they could. They never ran this fast in their entire lives until tonight.

The hooded Naruto turned around to take Crossbones to the police, but instead found a lone device in his spot… that was counting… "Oh shit."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"Mr. Mayor, thank goodness you're all right."

The mayor nodded while his wife and child was escorted to the ambulances for diagnostics. "That maniac and his men are knocked out."

"How?"

"It was someone in a hood—"

*BBBOOOMMM*

The entire police force, the chief and the mayor took cover when the familiar sound rocked the harbor, destroying the warehouse and sending the debris across the bay and ground level. After the coast was clear and nobody was hurt, the police chief sent the bomb squad to search for any lingering bombs in the area and later sent the detectives with the CSUs to search for bodies.

Meanwhile, the mayor and his family stared at the destroyed warehouse with the knowledge they escaped with their lives, but their savior was not given that option. They hoped the CSUs couldn't find the body of their savior, but their hopes were squandered when they found eight bodies, but they weren't burned at all.

"What on Earth?" The chief asked in wonder as the mayor walked up to him and saw the unconscious men alive and unburnt although they had black bruises on their persons. "Are these the men?"

"Yes, but is this all of them?" The mayor asked as the police chief looked at him with confusion. "There were two more."

"I'll sent out a BOLO for them. Descriptions?" The chief asked seriously. He will not let the criminals to escape with this crime under their belts.

The mayor nodded before giving the description. "He was tall, had a muscular build, and wore all black clothing that had a 'X' and a skull engraved mask. I think he's one of Captain America's foes."

"But Captain America lives in New York." The chief pointed out. "Why is he here in Boston?"

"Money."

"Of course." The experienced chief said and waited for the description of the second assailant. "Sir? The other description?"

"I think you're mistaken, Tom. The BOLO is for one person."

"Sir?"

"The other person wasn't one of them. He saved me and my family." The mayor said gratefully while Tom looked a little apprehensive.

"A vigilante? We don't need those around here."

"Not today he was." The mayor looked at the night sky where the moon was held high. "Today he was a hero." Tom nodded a second later before the mayor reunited with his family, kissing and hugging each other as much as they can. He soon felt a tug on his clothing and saw his daughter pointing at something.

"Daddy, look!"

The parents looked at the direction where their daughter was pointing and saw their hooded savior standing on the roof of one of the nearby buildings, staring at them. They felt touched that he was making sure they were safe and sound. And to show their gratitude, they waved at him who later disappeared into a swirl of leafs.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Connor's Manor, Homestead, Boston**

Naruto trekked towards the manor before he entered and closed the door behind him. He made his way to Connor's bedroom and saw the man resting on his bed while in pajamas. "You look clean for the first time." He joked after taking off the hood.

"I heard the news. Congratulations, Naruto." Connor praised the young man of his accomplishments. "Although there were some little mishaps like letting the skull mask escape under your watch."

Naruto winced at that since he was better than that. No doubt the man or his allies will come looking for him or put people in danger again. "People make mistakes."

"Hopefully, they don't come back to haunt you."

Naruto chuckled mirthfully as he sat on the chair. "Hopefully."

"Now it is time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This house…the Homestead…everything here is now yours." Connor informed the young ninja as his breathing begins to labor. "I am pleased… that you will watch over… our world."

Naruto stood up alerted by his labored breathing and words. "Connor, what are you talking about?"

"If you… ever need guidance to… follow my Order…." Connor said weakly while his eyes shuttered. "No… be better than us…lead the world to peace as you mentioned…in our talks" He inhaled deeply. "Every Mentor…is given a name that…defines us as a…a whole." His eyes were on Naruto who had his phone out to call someone. He reached out to stop him, causing the blonde to look at him. "When I watched you… you didn't kill them and saved the mayor and his family. I thought of a name for you…farewell…Patronus Maximus."

"Connor!" Naruto shouted in fear and sadness as the elderly man passed with his last breath. He solemnly closed his eyes with his head hung down as he pays his respects. With a deep breath, Naruto stood up and walked to the window where he saw the moon with clenched fists. "I'll do the best I can, Connor."

Tis not only the night of sorrow and pain, but one of joy and happiness. Tis the night of a successor to an order whose life had begun anew. Tis the night of a hero being born in the city of Boston. And his name was Patronus Maximus.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Well, there you have it. Part Two of the Traveler series that kicked off in the Marvel Universe and we got to face off against SHIELD and an enemy of Captain America. As for the clothes Naruto wore, they were Connor's Assassin's robes in Assassin's Creed III and I did the best I could to describe them with modern touches. Of course, he will have his own robes/uniform for crime-fighting that will resemble Connor's robes, but much more modern and touches from his world.

Also the name is Latin, so I thought I'd let you know.

I hope you all liked the part two and continuing to support my stories. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!


	2. The Homestead

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter II: The Homestead**

"And that's what happened."

The tired blonde finally finished telling the girls the recent events that had happened earlier the night from Connor's assault, saving the mayor and his family, beating the skull masked kidnapper and lastly the man's passing. He could see the hurt in Medusa's eyes since they worked together while Kuroka, Rhea and Saeko were solemn since they had only met the man once, but they knew Connor was a good man.

When Naruto was going to bring Connor to the Homestead grounds for burial, he noticed a lone stab wound in the back… the lower back specifically. He couldn't believe that Connor hid a fatal wound, but what really surprised the ninja was the deception the old man pulled on him. There was no sign of lingering pain or change in his posture during the entire walk to the Homestead and the manor.

Connor was one tough son of a gun, all right.

Before he could dig the grave for Connor, Naruto had noticed his phone vibrating on the table. He had left the device in the manor before saving the mayor and his family, so imagine his surprise and worry when he discovered 28 missed calls and text messages from the apartment, so Naruto chose to slightly delay the burial to show his well-being to the girls. However, he did leave a clone to begin digging Connor's grave though and hopefully ready before their arrival.

And that led to his explaining of the events right now.

No longer able to hold it in, Medusa walked to Naruto and hugged him for comfort as he wrapped his arms around her to provide just that. They weren't alone as the rest of the girls hugged the two to help them through this time of grieving. After it was done, they slightly separated to give each other room.

"Where is he?"

"Back at the manor." Naruto answered Rhea before saying, "I should head back right now. I need to dig a grave for him."

Saeko placed a hand on him. "We'll go with you. We want to pay our respect." Naruto nodded while Medusa rubbed away her tears. They noticed the lack of sound from their Nekomata and looked at her to find that she was staring at Naruto—his new clothes—with intrigue.

"Your clothes… They're interesting to say the least." Kuroka admitted as the girls finally took notice of Naruto's new attire. It looked rather old and a bit loose for the blonde, something that he didn't take into account until Saeko mentioned about that aspect.

"I must agree with Kuroka." Rhea agreed with an appraising look. "Though it covers your face, which is one of your great qualities."

Medusa and Saeko nodded while Naruto slightly blushed before he shook his head. "Thanks, but we need to go to the Homestead now." Naruto walked to the baby room and came out with his sleeping children in his arms, drawing odd looks from the girls. "Oh by the way, we have a new house now."

"Eh?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Connor's Manor, Homestead** **Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

After taking their belongings that they managed to procure during their one-month stay including the twins' baby-related things, the entire Uzumaki group had transported to the cold atmosphere of the Homestead via the Hirashin kunai Naruto left behind before he left for the girls.

After getting situated, the girls plus the sleeping children in Saeko's arms stood by the freshly dug grave Naruto's clone had done with solemn faces. They heard the door open and out came was Naruto along with his clones, carrying a wooden coffin with four handles as they walked slowly towards the grave. Medusa was hoping to see Connor one last time, but he was inside the coffin. A brilliant royal blue shroud covered the coffin as it slightly shined under the moonlight.

The shroud and coffin was created by Rhea since she wanted him to achieve eternal peace through two burial customs.

As they slightly lowered the coffin, Naruto dispelled his clones afterwards as he and the girls stared at the grave with solemn expressions while saying prayer in their respective languages. In Medusa's hands were a pair of lilies and roses. She let go of them as they descended gracefully onto the grave.

One by one, the girls eventually went inside until Naruto was alone. He grabbed the nearby shovel and began putting the mound of dirt into the grave. The ninja could use a jutsu to make it easier, but this was a burial and as taught from an early age, he greatly respected the dead and believed they should never be disturbed from their rest.

This notion of his put him at odds with despicable people like Orochimaru. When he heard about the Sannin callously resurrected the First and Second Hokages against Old Man Sarutobi, Naruto was behind furious and he wanted to beat the living hell of him even if he was weaker at the time.

Time passed rather quickly as Naruto finished filling the grave and stared at the homemade marker that consisted of a wooden cross. Connor had mentioned his religion in their talks and Naruto wanted to respect that.

"I hope you're at peace…Mentor."

Soon afterwards, the top of his head felt a soft pin followed by more in a faster pace as it soon engulfed his body. Naruto looked up and saw gray/black clouds above as it continued to rain in the Homestead. As if the Earth knew it lost a good person and was crying for its loss.

"Naruto..." Rhea called out to Naruto as she waited by the door.

After staying for a few more minutes, Naruto turned around and went inside the manor with his arm around Rhea. The door closed as the residents soon turned in for the night. If he had just waited for a few more minutes outside, Naruto would've noticed the entire manor glow a brief white light.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Week Later)**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Manhattan, New York City, New York**

The director stood in his podium in a dark room that was lit by a lone screen that housed the call from one of the victims of a recent crime. The mayor of Boston. This morning he was urged by the agents aground to contact the director about his experience and was Fury.

One of _their_ agents had kidnapped the Boston mayor, but Fury knew they were up to something. With the video from the news and police helicopters, they wanted something from someone. What was it they want, Fury did not know yet but he will find out eventually and make sure that they won't get their hands on it.

Hydra; the evil organization who fought against S.H.I.E.L.D.'s predecessor during World War II. Captain America was and still is fighting the fight against the organization and its leader, the Red Skull. Out of everyone in the organization and the world, Captain America besides a spy currently in the field and Fury himself is the leading expert and fighter against the Hydra organization.

"And that is everything, Director Fury."

The said director stared at the mayor on the screen. The Bostonian looked exhausted with bags developed under his eyes from the week's paranoia. Fury couldn't blame him for what the man was feeling, but he needs detailed accounts of the event transpired to prepare themselves. He must have information about everything and everyone.

"And the hooded figure? You sure he wasn't part of it?"

And that includes the mayor's savior.

"Positive." The mayor resolutely answered with no doubt in his eyes.

Fury stared at him before he nodded and pressed a button on his console that ended the transmission. Soon afterwards, four more screens popped out the wall before all five housed transmissions of people with different nationalities. The United Nations Security Council and one the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. answers towards regarding all activities.

"I assume you all received the report."

Thus began another yet 'exhilarating' day for the S.H.I.E.L.D director as the council bombarded him with 'suggestions' in extraction, interrogation and capture of Crossbones and the mysterious hooded figure in spite of the latter's heroic deed of the Boston mayoral family.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Connor's Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Naruto with Ashla in his arms while Masaki in Saeko's embrace watched Rhea as she expertly cooked them another round of her delicious meals with the primitive but effective kitchen. It was large for them all to stand around with a large table to hold plenty of ingredients and food without hassles. Behind Rhea was an old but unique stone stove that uses open fire like the colonists used in Colonial America and a stone ventilation above it. Next to it were brown wooden cabinets that formed an 'L' from the stove to the edge of the kitchen's door.

"How do you know to use that, Rhea?" Saeko asked with wonder as Rhea gave her a knowing smirk.

"Saeko dear, I'm immortal." Rhea answered as it was obvious. "I've lived a long time in many places: one of those places was in Colonial America where my employment was a cook for one of the noble families at the time."

A twitch in the eyebrow was caught by the Titaness as her lover looked at her dryly. "I take it the man of the family wanted something more than just your cooking."

"Perhaps." Rhea answered simply while mincing the celery. She giggled at Naruto's reaction and swore she saw steam come out of his nose and ears like a train. "Relax, I rejected him but I kindly directed his attention to someone else who shared his certain attributes."

"O-okay." Naruto stuttered nervously while bouncing with Ashla as Saeko rolled her eyes. "How much time do we have until dinner?"

"Not too long."

"Okay."

Naruto was handed Masaki by Saeko since she's going to help Rhea bring the food to the table. The ninja walked to the connected dining room where Kuroka and Medusa were eagerly waiting for dinner to arrive and be eaten. Like the kitchen, the dining room was large enough for a very long dining room with a chandelier on the ceiling and a fireplace on the side.

At the very end of the table were the baby chairs as Naruto placed the twins in their respective seats. Masaki and Ashla giggled when they noticed both Kuroka and Medusa; the former priestess let Masaki play with her hair while the Nekomata's tail teased Ashla to try to grab it with his tiny hands.

The sight made Naruto smile as they were all happy with their new home. It was under unfortunate circumstances, but at least it was better than their small apartment back in Boston. Much better in the point of having a total of eight rooms—four in the first floor and four in the second floor—in the manor and that's not including the two smaller houses outside the manor.

During the whole week, the Uzumaki group explored the Homestead grounds and saw entire herds and resting spots of foxes, elks, deer, wolves, rabbits. They discovered there was a main pathway that connected the manor to other run-down buildings that were located at the base of the hill across a bridge over the river.

However, the greatest surprise was the cove that the manor overlooked atop the hill. Not only it was the entrance to the Atlantic Ocean and possible shipping routes, but the cove also housed a deck along with a fully intact wooden ship, most likely from the Colonial Period.

Naruto along with Medusa wanted to check the ship out for a test drive, but Rhea and Saeko thought it be best to make sure the naval vessel was safe to begin with. Kuroka on the other hand didn't like the vessel or anything with the sea, possibly due to her Nekomata blood.

"I'll be back, girls." Naruto told them as they nodded before he kissed his children's head and walked up the stairs to the second last room on the left. It was the only room neither he nor his girls explored during the whole week. The three rooms were bedrooms that mostly belonged to Connor's family during his childhood. "Okay, let's see what it's in here."

Hoping the door to be unlocked, Naruto lightly jiggled the knob and sighed when it turned fully as he entered the unknown room shortly. The blonde entered the room and found a table between two windows in the corner, several paintings hung around the walls and an empty board near the door. On the other side from the desk was a shelf that reached wall-to-wall, full of dust and web-covered books.

Naruto coughed a little with the hovering dust in the room and thought about it needing clean. As he turned around for supper, a small glint caught the ninja's eye that stopped him in his step. _"What's that?"_ Naruto thought as he walked to the table and his eyes found the object that caught his intrigue.

It was a book, covered by dust from decades of undisturbed rest and solace. Naruto picked it up before he blew strongly to rid dust and saw it be leather-bound with the Assassin insignia etched onto it except around inside were thirteen stars.

"Thirteen stars, huh." Naruto reflected on one of his talks with Connor since it involved a little history. Shortly, he remembered the significance. "They represent the thirteen original colonies."

"Naruto, it's time for dinner!"

Naruto turned his head and answered back, "On my way!" He faced the book and put it back on the desk, know it'll be there when he comes back after closing the door. Naruto walked down the stairs and entered the dining room where he took his seat at the head of the table. Rhea sat next to Medusa who was on his right along with Ashla while Kuroka and Saeko and Masaki were on his left.

They all clasped their hands as they shouted, "Thanks for the food!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Nighttime)**

 **Boston Police Department Station**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

The thunderclouds boomed as the downpour continued to engulf the city's citizens with its countless miniscule droplets. The people either ran inside nearby buildings to escape the rain or relaxed while driving their waterproof vehicles to their destination.

The police captain of the station, in his weather police coat, was standing on the roof with two of his Lieutenants standing by him as they await their national guests to arrive. They didn't wait long enough as the thunderclouds slightly parted when a large but fast object flew through it. The captain recognized it since it was all in the local, state and national conference for law enforcement hosted by S.H.I.E.L.D. several times over the years for them to familiarized themselves with the vehicles.

The vehicle was similar to a modern VTOL—Vertical Take Off Land—aircraft except it had two powerful jet engines at the back while its wings hosted two large, angle-adjustable rotors that enabled its vertical and landing capabilities. On the side of the vehicle was the S.H.I.E.L.D logo, meaning two of its passengers are affiliated with the organization as well. The Quinjet is what the vehicle is called.

One of whom is very famous across the United States—the entire world.

As they watched the flight vehicle descend while its rotors blew the rain and puddles all over the roof, the captain stepped forward to greet the two agents as the Quinjet's hangar door began to slowly open. Footsteps echoed against the metal hangar, signaling the passengers getting off as the captain and his subordinates stood at attention with their hands in salute.

The first passenger was a woman with an aura of confidence and great beauty that made the men sans the captain regret being married. She had long red hair that stopped below her shoulders and green eyes. Her attire drew the most attention from the Lieutenants as it was a black leather skin-tight suit with a belt along with a pair of gauntlets that has eight cartridge-like mechanism around its designs.

As for the second passenger, they needed not words to introduce him. He had short blonde hair in a crop haircut, blue eyes that matched the sky and stood a few inches taller than the woman next to him. His uniform was slim that showed his tone body from the experiment and held the clashing color of red, white and blue with a lone star on the chest and red gloves that covered the forearms. The mask covered his face ex except the mouth, nose and eyes parts along with white wings etched on both sides.

The most distinctive and easily recognizable piece of uniform was the discus-shaped shield that held four concentric sections. A white star was emboldened in the middle, surrounded by blue, and the three outer rings being red and white stripes. The famous shield composed of one of the strongest metals on the Earth.

The woman was Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of Fury's best agents. The man himself was none other than Steve Rogers, but better known throughout the world as Captain America: leader of the superhero team the Avengers.

Captain America returned the salute to the police officers before they relaxed slightly as he shook hands with the captain. "Captain." The youthful World War II veteran greeted with respect.

The police captain greeted back with the same respect. "Captain." The two released hands before they all walked to the elevator and descended to the fifth floor. The group of five walked across the floor while ignoring the onlookers until they reached the conference room and one of the Lieutenants closed the door while the other shut the window blinds. "I assume you're here about the event with the mayoral family."

"Yes. I believe Director Fury had informed you about our arrival." Captain America informed him. "Crossbones was something all right, but I find it odd for him to be waiting for someone."

Natasha put in her two cents. "From the video, this person apparently has something Crossbones or better yet his employer wants." She crossed her arms, unintentionally pronouncing her breasts more than before. "But this mysterious person is something to ward off someone like Crossbones and save the family at the same time."

"Not to mention quick on his feet. From the bomb squad, captain, there were explosives around the warehouse."

The captain nodded to confirm it. "That is correct. Either this guy is someone who's the fastest man alive or a mutant."

"Well, we won't know until we find him." Captain America said obviously.

"Or her."

"Yes, her."

Captain America and Black Widow was left alone in the room as they played the video from the CCTV cameras that were around the Boston harbor, hoping to find any trace of the savior who beat Crossbones. When they couldn't find any sign, Black Widow had an idea pop into her head.

"Crossbones had to draw this hooded figure's attention through the news, right." She stated rather than asking, which her comrade nodded. "Then we should retrace his steps before he kidnapped the family. Perhaps they encountered each other before and that hooded figure escaped."

"Let's do it." Captain America said while Black Widow typed in a code that allowed her to look into every CCTV camera around the city. The benefits of working for S.H.I.E.L.D. pays off. She typed for the videos on the night of the kidnapping as the monitor displayed said video. "There." He pointed at a video at the upper right corner.

"I got it." Black Widow mumbled a little before she typed a code that brought up videos containing the sightings of Crossbones. Eventually ten videos were displayed in order on the monitor and played backwards to show correspondence to gain a fix on their mask-wearing enemy until the last video showed Crossbones and his men firing their weapons at a bar. "That must be it. O'Connell's Bar in Beacon Hill."

The Star Bangle-wearing soldier opened the door and politely called for the captain. A minute later, the police officer entered the room where his eyes laid on the video and O'Connell's Bar. "Do you recognize that bar?"

"Yeah, I knew the owner: his name is Connor O'Connell." The captain rubbed his neck. "When I heard the call and arrived at the scene, I couldn't believe it; his body wasn't found."

"Did you try his home?" Captain America asked the officer which he nodded. "He wasn't there either. Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but if he survived, I wouldn't blame him wanting to leave the city though." The police captain paused and sighed later. "Poor Medusa."

Both Black Widow and Captain America shared a look when they heard that. "Medusa?"

"Right. She was a bartender at Connor's bar. Sweet girl and all. Probably the only decent job she ever got."

"Do you know where she is?" Black Widow asked this time.

The captain shook his head. "No. All I know after Connor's disappearance, I interviewed them and they didn't mention anything about weird or problems he might have had with anyone. They were distraught about what happened to Connor and hoped about his safety."

"What do you think?" Black Widow asked Captain America who contemplated about the next step. "Cap?"

"We question Connor's associate and investigate his background."

The police captain stepped forward, clearly upset. "Sir, Connor has nothing to with—"

"Captain, I'm not saying Connor was involved with the kidnapping. Crossbones is a mercenary and I'm betting his employer must want something from O'Connell's past." Captain America informed the officer calmly as the latter relaxed visibly. "What do you know about him?"

"…Where do I start?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Connor's Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

After putting the kids in their cribs in their new room on the second floor, the adults were sitting on couches located in the reading room. The fireplace was lit with burning wood, filling the room with warmth that provided them the home feeling and relaxation. They were situated on a couch that was large enough for all of them to fit in, but only two got to have their body pillow.

However, their interests were also aligned with the only adult male in the manor. Their eyes were on the now clean book on Naruto's lap that bore Connor's secret society insignia with thirteen stars around it. However, they were not intrigued but amused as their beloved had tried to open the book for the past three hours to no avail.

With his physical strength as it is after the Winter War, Naruto could casually rip the book in half with his fingers, but the book seemed to be stronger than the blonde apparently.

"Open you…!" The tick marked Naruto muttered as a vein began to throb afterwards. The book refused to open despite creaking under the pressure from Naruto's strength. The ninja finally relaxed and let go of his strength, apparently giving up for a moment. "This thing must be made of Adamantine or something."

Rhea had stared at the book since she first laid eyes on it as a familiar and subtle feeling was released from it. She finally thought it over, but needed to make sure that it was what she suspected. "Naruto." Naruto and the others looked at her. "May I have a look at it?"

"Sure." Naruto answered without hesitation as he handed the book over to Rhea. The Titaness inspected the book from front to back, side-to-side before she placed it on her lap with the Assassin insignia facing her. "Rhea? What is it?"

"This book is enchanted."

"Enchanted?" The group repeated with question marks above their heads as Rhea nodded.

"Magic protects this book. It's not surprising if Connor wanted to protect his Order's secrets, but I didn't know he knew magic. Did you both?" She asked Naruto and Medusa who shook their heads. "Perhaps this could only be open by someone who knows magic."

"Can you dispel the enchantment, Rhea?" Saeko asked. She wondered about the powers of one of the oldest mythical figures in history after Naruto spoke about her in their last conversation.

"I could but there might be a possibility of the spell backlashing against all of you… except me and Naruto." Rhea answered honestly while Naruto shook his head at Medusa, Saeko and Kuroka being harm. "I think only Naruto can open it."

"In case you didn't notice, I already tried, Rhea." Naruto said dryly.

"Perhaps it is password-protected." Medusa spoke next while Rhea handed the book back in Naruto's hands. "Did Connor say anything that might have been weird or out of the ordinary, Naruto?"

"Not really." Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he said aloud about the moments leading up to Connor's passing. "He said about the manor and Homestead being mine, be better than they were in the Order and…he gave me a name."

Kuroka tilted her head while her two tails swished playfully in the air. "A name?"

"Connor said that the Mentor, which I assume is the leader of the Order, is given a name that best describes that person." Naruto informed the girls as he tried to remember the name Connor gave him. "Petran—No, no…MaxiPat—No!" He hit his head to jumpstart his brain to work faster. "Ah! It was Patronus Maximus."

To everyone's surprise, the book flew out of Naruto's hands and levitated in the middle of the reading room. The cover opened as a sky blue mist emerged from the book before it became corporal and something they were all familiar with and who recently passed away.

"Connor?"

The 'ghost' of Connor didn't register Medusa's name as his eyes were fixed on the one who is charge of the book. The girls fixed their eyes on Naruto who had jumped behind the couch when the ghost came out of the book. His head was barely above the couch's outline.

"None of you saw that." Naruto glared at them who whistled innocently with smirks on their faces before he stood up and looked at the ghost. "Connor, is that you?"

("Patronus Maximus, by now you already have opened the Codex. My Order would have put you through several trials to see if your skills and commitment are great to officially join us. That was the old days and I was the only one left of my kind therefore I deemed you as one of us. You will face great challenges in your struggle to protect free will of Humanity and the people who wish to destroy that notion.")

The group shared looks with each other as the ghost continued speaking while gesturing to the book beside him.

("This Codex contains centuries of events, encounters and valuable knowledge from past Mentors before you and I, starting from the disciple of Achilles Davenport and the one who rebuild our branch. My namesake, Connor, but he was known by his birth name that I could never pronounce in my life.")

"Wait you said 'branch'? You mean the Order wasn't based in America?" Naruto asked.

The ghost flickered a little. ("The American branch of the Brotherhood descended from the Colonial Assassins during the Revolution in the 1700s. There were many branches throughout the globe such as the Caribbean, Great Britain, France, Middle East and Spain but we were all under one banner.")

"Okay, but what if I need help about what to do?"

("The Codex will guide you and hopefully your experiences can make you a better Assassin than myself and those before us.") The ghost flickered more pronouncedly, indicating the time limit is near. ("In case, you are wondering about the safety of your loved ones and yours as well, the Homestead along with the manor and cove is protected by the Fidelius Charm.")

"The Fidelius Charm?"

("The Codex contains information about the charm within its contents, so you will learn more about it once I depart.") Connor's ghost flickered once again until his ghostly body began to disappear slowly by the minute. ("I must depart now.")

"Wait, I have an important question."

("What is it?")

"Do you know where we can shower?" Naruto asked with utmost seriousness that was shared with his girls.

("… The waterfall that is near the cove. Now good bye, Patronus Maximus.")

The ghost disappeared just as the new occupants sat there in the reading room after the Codex descended on the wooden table in front of the couches. The silence was broken after Rhea laughed to herself and looked at her younger adults who had confused raised brows.

"The name he gave you, Naruto: it's Latin."

"You know Latin?" Saeko and Kuroka asked at the same time.

"I am immortal and I was worshipped as Ops to the Romans during their reign." Rhea answered before putting up a hand when Naruto was about to say something. "I know what you're going to ask: 'What does Patronus Maximus mean?' It translates to 'Greatest Protector'."

"Greatest Protector, huh?" Naruto repeated with intrigue evident in his tone. "Patronus Maximus. I like it."

With approving smiles on their faces, Kuroka and Saeko wrapped their arms around his neck while Medusa and Rhea began to unravel their clothing slowly. "So do we." Saeko responded for all of them. "And Uzumaki Manor does have a better ring to it."

With nothing more to be said and after creating a clone to watch the children, the quintet went to the aforementioned waterfall via Shunshine. Naruto will read the Codex later, but right now he needs a bath with his beautiful girlfriends.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

His eyes opening, the tired and sore Naruto reluctantly got up from his warm bed as he kissed his sleeping beauties before walking to the reading room. After saying his given Mentor name to unlock the Codex, Naruto began to flip through the pages as he read the contents from each Mentor before him and the Order's practices.

Those practices mainly involved assassinations, but also stealth, combat, investigation methods and lastly the three tenets of their Creed.

However, he wanted to learn more about the charm Connor's ghost mentioned that apparently protects the Homestead and tried to skim through to the end, but found the pages to be never ending. "What the hell?" Naruto asked with surprise as the Codex didn't run out of pages. "This must be the charm Rhea mentioned. I want to find more about the Fi—fed—fred—Fidelius Charm."

Suddenly, the Codex hovered from his hands and turned its pages on its own until it stopped on a particular page. Naruto grabbed the book and found it to be the page with information on the Fidelius Charm. "Can this obey my commands or thoughts? Cool."

" _ **You know despite my seeing this after the Old Man Sage's training, I still can't believe this."**_

" _What, Kurama?"_

" _ **You're reading."**_

"Shut up!" Naruto said snarkly at the Tailed Beast as he read the information about the Fidelius Charm.

The charm is an ancient, complex and powerful spell that allows a place or location to be unplottable, meaning that it is invisible, soundproof, and forbids anyone besides the Secret Keeper to know about it. So the Homestead is unplottable and invisible from unwanted eyes. That must include S.H.I.E.L.D. as well.

"Man, we are lucky to have this house." Naruto said solemnly before he thought about the weapons he briefly used against Crossbones. "Show me the Brotherhood's weapons." The Codex obeyed his command and flipped through the seemingly infinite pages until it stopped at the requested section where Naruto first spotted the weapons he'd briefly used against the mercenary. The first was the Rope Dart, but the second weapon was one that intrigued him the most. "The Hidden Blade."

As Naruto read the apparently large section of the Hidden Blade, he learned that since the beginning of the Order, it is the signature weapon of the Assassins and modified over the centuries. Originally to use the Hidden Blade, the members had to amputate their left ring finger as a sign of their skills and their commitment. "Ouch, that had to hurt." He continued to read over the section that led to the variations created by the other branches until he stopped at the Colonial Branch's variation.

The Pivot Blade.

Naruto read the inscription from the Mentor active after the Revolution. _"'The Pivot Blade is a trustworthy and valuable companion of mine, passed down by my Mentor Achilles Davenport. Its design allows myself to pivot the Hidden Blade to be wielded as it was a dagger; perfect for open combat and assassination. There are many instances where success could not have been accomplished without it. But there is a thought that troubles my mind. Should the blade ever be broken, the Brotherhood would be robbed of a valuable weapon against the Templars.'_ "

Naruto paused as the inscription was above a diagram that intricately showed the Pivot Blade's design and mechanism and the protective gauntlets dated 1790. Alongside the sketch was a round mineral with detailed inscriptions and notes around it. Below the diagram was more of the inscription from Connor's namesake.

"' _Years came and went like the seasons, but with help of one of my former and now Master Assassin recruits, I have discovered and carefully traced the design of the Pivot Blade for future generations to wield it as their own. The mineral shown above was discovered by the miner on the Homestead. He brought it to me and I in turn brought the mineral to Benjamin Franklin for aid.'"_

"He met Benjamin Franklin?" Naruto whistled appreciatively before continuing reading.

"' _The elderly Founding Father as he was called by the colonists informed me the metal was unlike anything he had ever seen and claimed it be much stronger than most if not all the metals known to man at this time. Mr. Franklin had compared the mineral to one in Greek mythology that was wielded by the Olympian Gods due to its hardness and the gold entrancing color. Intrigue had me vexed and I asked him for the name of the mythical metal.'_ "

Naruto stopped there as the name of the mineral was on the left bottom corner of the page underlined three times. "Adamantine." His eyes blinked owlishly as he processed what the Codex had just informed. "The metal exists here as well?"

" _This is a different dimension, Naruto, but my father did mention about each one bearing similarities like the continents and the apparent mythologies."_ Ashura informed his descendant to calm him down after recalling one of his father's lessons on interdimensional travel. _"This must apply to the metals as well."_

"Is that so." Naruto thought about the Trident Poseidon had given him back in Soul Universe. Days before their departure, Naruto had returned the weapon to the Olympian since his job as leader of the Greek Faction was only temporary to begin with. However, the sea god did mention about the power staying with him for eternity. "I guess we better finish reading it." Naruto continued reading the Adamantine section.

"' _The name 'Adamantine' struck great intrigue in me, so much so my mind began to ponder about improving the Hidden Blade and our weapons with this metal against the Templars.'_ "

Naruto stopped as the writing ceased from that year until the month of August 1790.

"' _Months passed with no significant progress on my proposal of improving the Hidden Blade with the Adamantine metal. That thought being in mind, I had no choice but to safeguard the metal here in the Homestead to be protected by the Brotherhood but remain a secret only known to the Mentor after myself. I do have hope that the metal will assist the Brotherhood in the future.'_ "

The ninja released the breath he'd unconsciously held back in after reading a piece of history that almost no one gets to experience. There are many things he must do before calling himself an Assassin, but first off he must make his weapons to aid him in the fight to protect the innocent.

The Hidden Blades, Rope Dart and the robes he wore that night to save the mayor and his family; they belong to Connor and as such, they should rest with their original owner unless there are certain circumstances that call for them.

"Codex, show me where the Adamantine metal is located." The Codex obeyed his command as it flipped to a blank page that later extended and stretched out like a folded map that showed a sketch of the Homestead during the Colonial Period and found a clue to its location. "Guess I'm going to get a rush of gold."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **(Six Hours Later)**

 **Beacon Hill Neighborhood**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

The citizens were walking or driving without any strong worries as they knew everything would be fine. A dark-skinned woman in a green blouse with contrasting pants and heels was in a heated debate with the owner of a convenience store about something very important.

"New York Yankees!"

"No, the Boston Red Sox! Anya, wait out here."

The young girl with black hair watched her mother debate about the Red Sox winning the World Series this year and the store owner was just intense about the New York Yankees despite living in Red Sox country. Anya rolled her eyes while walking outside with her lollipop in hand until she noticed a lone dollar in the middle of the sidewalk right in front of her feet. As she leaned forward to pick it up, the dollar was carried by the gentle breeze, floating away from her but it wasn't high enough.

Tempted to have more money and lollipop in mouth, Anya jumped in the air with her hands just barely touch the green currency as it floated away from her. She continued to jump for the money while getting away from the store and animated arguing. So determined to get the money, that Anya didn't realized that she had just jumped into the middle of the large street as her hands finally claimed its prize.

"ANYA!"

Hearing her mother's cry, Anya turned around but doing so had allowed her to see the incoming car heading straight for her with the horn blaring and what looks to be guns facing out the windows. Fear had gripped her heart when she tried to move, but her body didn't obey her command no matter how many times she tried.

Anya's mother had closed her eyes with her hands covering her face. She whimpered as she hesitatingly looked back with hope that her daughter was safe.

Her hope wasn't vain as Anya wasn't laying on the street with mangled wounds. No, instead she was on the other side of the street… in the arms of someone.

"Anya!"

Hearing her mother's voice, Anya opened her eyes and found herself staring at a hooded figure whose face was shadowed greatly. When she saw her mother running towards her, Anya ran to her as she hugged tightly, which was deeply reciprocated. The mother and daughter's cries echoed softly at the sudden busy street consisted by concerned neighbors and those who were passing by.

"Anya, are you okay?" The mother got a nod from her daughter and her embrace got tighter. After smothering with kisses, she turned to say, "Thank you for sav—" Her daughter's savior was no longer in the spot where he brought Anya to safety. "Where is he?" The crowd looked around for the hooded figure, but they didn't happen to look up at the Victorian row houses' roof.

" _Those guys are going to get it!"_ Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he ran across the roofs with ease. Those bank robbers would've run over the little girl without a care. He'd jumped over air conditioners, steamers and sheds with one leap as Naruto tries to keep up with the speeding vehicle pursued by police squad cars.

Today, Naruto was going to try to practice the Assassins' free running form at the Homestead, but he thought to practice it at Boston while patrolling across its dense population. That notion was blown apart when he had heard an alarm nearby and saw the vehicle speeding away from the scene. He was going to intercept them, but that was about the same time the little girl was on the street.

Coming upon a large gap between the row houses and an open plaza, Naruto stopped himself at the edge and waited for the speeding car to arrive. It didn't take long to hear tires screech and the aforementioned car made a wide turn in an attempt to lose squad cars.

"Time to go to work." Naruto jumped off the roof vertically as his body soon flipped over during the mid-air fall before his feet were pointed like a spear. No signs of discomfort from him when he landed on the roof of the criminals' getaway car nor reacted when it swerved uncontrollably until it finally stopped in front of a shopping mall.

Immediately, the criminals—four of them—got out of the car and pointed their weapons at the hooded figure who stopped their getaway and they were intimidated by the sight of it.

The figure was wearing black pants fastened by a black belt with a modified 'A' that had its stands curved inwards as a navy blue undershirt was covered by a long black robe/haori with form-fitting sleeves, orange lining and layered at the bottom half. A stylized orange swirl was in the middle of the back of the haori as two form-fitting orange gloves covered the hands until the forearms while the beaked hood covered his head and shadowed his face.

The robe/haori, gloves and swirl was fashioned thanks to Rhea and her powers. As for the weapons, a rolled-up rope dart was attached to his belt via a clipping while his two Hidden Blades were safely hidden underneath his sleeves as per custom with the American Brotherhood.

However, the scary thing for the criminals was that they couldn't see the figure's face due to the hood shadowing it greatly and the black katana strapped to his back.

"One chance." The figure said lowly but menacing. "Lower your weapons and turn yourselves in peacefully." He glanced to see the police had set up a perimeter and pointed their weapons at them, not him. That was the hope though. Seeing their weapons still pointed on him, Naruto sighed loudly for them to hear. "Okay then. You just signed your death warrants."

The surrounding police officers cringed and winced when they heard cries of pain from the four criminals after the hooded figure took them down with grapples, takedowns and punches. One of the officers reacted when something had approached him and caught it with his hand. It was a bag… filled with money. The bank money that was just robbed not too long ago.

"There you go, officers!" Naruto shouted deeply to pass himself as older to the uniformed men. With a quick flick of the wrist, Naruto threw a smoke pellet on the ground and left the area with a Shunshin before the officers could attempt to talk to him and landed above a nearby roof to watch the criminals being taken away. "Day's not done."

He turned around and ran across the rooftop to continue patrol around all of Boston's neighborhoods while making mental notes of supplies for the girls and children.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Hours Later)**

During the entire three hours, Naruto had saved forty people in a runaway bus; prevented a jewelry heist; saved a couple of girls from assaults and lastly an entire building of people from being burned alive from fire. With the last heroic deed, discretion and subtle uses of Water Ninjutsu helped out in a big way.

As he doubled back his way to the Downtown area of Boston with hopes of no more crimes , Naruto was about to jump across a street to another building when a spotlight suddenly shined at his eyes and stopped him in his place on the rooftop.

" _The cops?"_ Naruto had his arm raised to help protect his eyes. His eyes caught something briefly block the light before it landed in front of him. The light dimmed enough for the hooded ninja to see it was a person: a man in a blue tight uniform with red and white colors and a lone star on his chest while a discus shield was displayed on his left hand. "Who are you?"

"Well, that's a first. I've never known anyone who doesn't know me." The First Avenger couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved about this. "My name's Captain America."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he and Cap started to circle around while observing each other. "First time for everything I suppose." He noticed the way his potential enemy was walking and knew that Captain America is an experienced fighter, especially with that shield; most likely he created a unique fighting style with the weapon. _"This might be tricky."_

Meanwhile, the Cap had similar thoughts about the hooded figure. His alerted stance gives off the aura of a powerful fighter versed either in his own style of fighting or various martial arts. If it comes to a fight, he thinks that it would be a close fight, but that's not what neither Black Widow nor himself wants right now.

Now, they would try to persuade back in the Helicarrier and to Nick Fury who wants to know everything about the hooded figure.

"We'd like to talk to you about something."

"Such as?"

"The kidnapping of the mayor and his family."

"…What about it?" Naruto asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants a thorough report from everyone involved in the incident."

"You mean you want to bring me in since whoever's in charge doesn't trust me." Naruto bluntly stated, surprising the star spangle-wearing man. "Here's your report: I stopped a maniac and his goons, saved the mayor and his family while barely escaping with my life from a bomb."

"The maniac's name is Crossbones."

Raising a nonexistent brow, Naruto said knowingly. "And he's one of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Enemies. Villains." Naruto glanced over his shoulders for any escape routes. So far, he's found two but one of them leads back to the Homestead via magical means like the pathway that connected Connor's bar. "Anyway, I'm about to turn in for the night now if you'll excuse me."

"Please, it'll only take a few minutes of your time." Captain America pleaded for him to reconsider.

"I only told you what happened and you can tell the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. that he/she can kiss my ass if they don't like it." Naruto turned around to leave for home, which caused him not to see the Captain's sighing. Suddenly, his instincts flared behind and he pivoted on his heels with his right arm in the air, catching the shield with his bare hand.

Captain America was surprised at the hooded figure's catching his shield with ease since he threw his usual strength. Yet the mysterious vigilante caught it with no problem and that tells him there's more about hooded figure than meets the eye.

"Let's play then." Naruto said cheeky before he threw the shield directly at the original owner with a little more force. "Oh and the name's Patronus by the way."

Captain caught the shield but was caught off-guard when he got pushed back as his boots struggled to gain traction. Putting a little pressure, he managed to stop him-self just at the edge of the rooftop and ran ahead to meet the hooded figure's charge before slamming his shield at him.

Seeing the shield, Patronus leaned backwards and easily dodged the attack before he lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Captain though saw it coming and countered with an unexpected inside punch to the stomach, but Patronus stopped it with his hand and jumped with his feet tucked before he kicked him squarely in the chest.

As the First Avenger used the momentum to roll backwards and stood up while Naruto flipped himself up from a handstand as both combatants soon engaged in shield to hand combat. While countering each other's blows and counters, Captain noticed that all the blows from his shield was blocked from Patronus' forearms as loud boom noises echoed from each contact.

After redirecting one of his attacks, Patronus thrusted an open palm at Captain America's chest but the latter suddenly leaned backwards while swiftly kicked him in the chin. He took the hit without pain nor flinching before pushing him back and threw another open palm thrust.

Captain America saw it coming and countered with his shield this time since it'll reflect the force back at the hooded figure. Patronus decided to show off his new weapon he crafted back at the Homestead with Rhea as a golden, retractable blade extended from his wrist and made contact with the shield.

However, the two combatants were stunned when neither of their expected outcomes came true as they were blown away from each other after their weapons briefly resonated within a flash of gold and silver. With his opponent distracted, Patronus now took this time to Shunshine as he left in a whirlwind of leafs.

After getting up with ringing ears, Captain America got up and sighed deeply once he no longer saw the hooded figure. As the Quinjet descended and he boarded, Steve went to the cockpit where his comrade was piloting and giving him a look.

"What?"

"That could have gone another way."

"I wanted to build trust with him." Captain America honestly answered.

"It seemed he doesn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. at all. Perhaps you shouldn't have mentioned it." Black Widow informed him as she piloted the Quinjet back to the police station they were at. "And another thing."

"Yes?"

"Look at your shield." Captain America did so and found a very slight slash mark that actually carved into the Adamantium/Vibranium shield. "That blade of his… do you think it's made of the same material?"

"…Let's get to the Helicarrier and report to Fury."

"Roger that."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

"Man that guy did have some power in his punches." Naruto observed after emerging from the tunnel. He was now in the basement of the manor which Kuroka discovered after being scared by a cockroach. The way of access was by pulling a candelabra, located behind the staircase.

As the stone wall collapsed together to form the wall behind him, Naruto walked through the armory that housed many weapons from the Colonial era to the modern age such as flintlock pistols, Winchester rifles, tomahawks, swords and many more until he stopped at the lone practice dummy. The ninja looked behind and saw open wooden cabinets that kept various Assassin robes worn over different time periods.

According to the Codex, the robes were once worn by legendary Assassins of the American branch of the Brotherhood who also became Mentors after each one passed away. Once he knew that, Naruto had placed Connor's robes at the last cabinet to honor his passing and retirement of the attire.

After taking off his hood, Naruto stood there observing the entire basement layout before he left and closed the entrance. Sighing, Naruto walked through the quiet manor without making noises to the second floor and stopped at a room as he opened the door and entered within. He slowly closed in on the two cribs that stood beside each other and smiled once his eyes caught sight of his sleeping children.

Kurama and Ashura waited for him as he stood there, watching his children sleep peacefully with so much life and innocence. Like their father, the Tailed Beast and the Successor of Ninshu vowed to keep them safe and release their great wrath on anyone who brings harm to them.

Closing the door behind him after kissing his children, Naruto entered his and the girls' bedroom next door as he caught sight of them sleeping on the queen-sized bed and smiled at them before walking to the closet next to the fireplace. Upon opening it, Naruto began to undress himself and placed his own robes plus the weapons within the closet.

The only weapons he left on himself was his Hidden Blades.

After leaving nothing but boxers, Naruto couldn't help but look at his dual wrist-mounted weapons. They were leather bracers with golden metal plates on the opposite side while two fox-carved handles were close by his wrists. With a flick, he watched as his weapons emerged swiftly, showing their golden blades in their glory.

Instead of using regular metal, Naruto found the Adamantine located on the map and crafted it into his own Hidden Blades. The entire Hidden Blade mechanism, the metal plates and the blades themselves are all made of Adamantine, ensuring them to be much stronger than the previous variations.

Retracting them safely back into the bracer, Naruto quietly slipped into bed where his girls quickly snuggled onto him while sleeping. With a smile, Naruto closed his eyes and let himself off the dreamland with hopes that the next day brings him and his family good fortune.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Some of you wondered about the literal translation of Patronus Maximus. In Latin, Maximus means 'great' or 'greatest' while Patronus translates to 'guardian,' or 'protector' and it is written differently from English. In Archaic Latin, it also means 'father'. It quite fits Naruto well since he's a protector to his loved ones, friends and those who are defenseless and since he's a father now.

I understand if some or most of you think this is going slow, but I thought to give Naruto a start at the hero business before we jumped onto the Marvel Universe stories. Speaking of Marvel stories, I remember I put a poll about which comic story arc I should start first. I was thinking that perhaps in your reviews, you could suggest the names of the story arcs that you'd like me to write about.

Of course, I'll research and read them since it'll be the best homework in my life while also going out of my comfort zone. I read Amazing Spider-Man comics _before_ the One More Day arc like the Epic Collections and the second volume where Peter encounters Morlun for the first time.

There will be episodes from other Marvel shows such as X-Men Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men, Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble and Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Another thing and I should have done before in the previous chapter and all of my other stories, but this goes to all of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Assassin's Creed and Marvel plus other possible materials from other franchises (Patronus Maximus). I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, God of War, Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD (The Traveler). I do own Naruto or Winx Club (Shinobi of Magix). I do not own Naruto, Young Justice or Dragonball series (Young Justice: Shippuden). I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbending (Shinobi of Airbending). I do not own Naruto or One Piece (Sage of the Straw Hats). They all belong to their respective owners whom I admire and respect for creating these series to bring joy and fun to our lives.

I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and that you had a great Christmas with your family, close ones and friends. Happy New Year to all!

Chapter 1 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Dec.19):** Thank you as always and I loved your new chapters on your story.

 **Alaxbird (Dec.19):** I'm touched that you think my writing is good. That makes me happy, but I am open to ideas to make my stories better though or mistakes that I may have made so I can fix it. I've always wanted to do a Naruto/Marvel crossover, especially now with the Marvel Cinematic Universe dominating the theaters with Doctor Strange and the upcoming Spider-Man: Homecoming.

 **BANKAIZEN (Dec.19):** I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you like the new chapter.

 **LazyKid24 (Dec.19):** I can see your excitement from the review and that makes me happy. Perhaps… perhaps not…we'll have to find out. As for the god form, yes but it won't be used unless the situation calls for it and later in the story. His kids will have the chakra network since it's linked to their powers of course. Yes, there are and it kills me about having to choose who to pick.

So far, I've been asked to choose She-Hulk and Rouge. Marvel and DC universe are evil by introducing so many hot women in the comics. I will finish that new chapter for Shinobi of Magix. Thank you and I hope you like the new chapter.

 **Za worlda (Dec.20):** Thank you for your support and I wish you a Merry Christmas and New Year. Seeing how Marvel is shrouded with secret societies, I figured to bring a popular game franchise to make things more interesting and how Naruto and his girls will deal with the new world.

 **Dante Hellwing (Dec.20):** Thank you very much. I'm just glad you like the story. Yes, he will encounter the women of Marvel but he will at least get one or two. I am open to suggestions though.

 **Daniel 29 (Dec.20):** I hope your question is satisfactorily answered and that you liked the new chapter.

 **Guest (Dec.20):** Thank you.

 **The Question (Dec.20):** Naruto's Latin name means greatest protector as mentioned above in the author's note. I tried it out in the Google Translator for the correct grammar and that is how it is written in Latin: Patronus Maximus while it means 'Greatest Protector'. I got the word Patronus while I was surfing through the wikis for Naruto's hero name. I came across the Harry Potter wiki and looked at the Patronus Charm and found the etymology for the word Patronus.

As for the Eagle Vision, no, Naruto will not get that. However, he will use traits pertaining to his Tailed Beast partner to aid him in his heroics.

I don't know about Overwatch since there is no main story mode to that series unless someone can help me out with that area. Someone who is really versed with the Overwatch community and maybe I could put it in the story.

 **Hero of Heroes (Dec.20):** Good question. I'm thinking whether to use She-Hulk from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. or from the comics but for the relationship… let's see how we'll progress from here.

 **Idea Guy (Dec.20):** That fills me with joy as an author, knowing that readers are enjoying the story. Yes, I rectify that mistake from the first part after someone pointed it out to me and it will be interesting to see how the Uzumaki group will fare in a world where things change for everyone. Do you perhaps have a favorite comic story arc for a particular character?

I never heard of Killer Instinct until after you mentioned it in your review. A world consisting only the fighting franchises and where Naruto will truly hone his Furinji Style… that is very tempting but I will consider it. However, it depends on how fast I could finish Patronus Maximus. Thanks and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well.

 **Skyrim Instinct (Dec.20):** So am I. Rouge, huh? I need to do more research on her. Is there a particular story arc that focuses her in the comics or TV shows? She does deserve love though. Must be hell not being able to touch anyone: family, friends, boyfriend.

 **A Fan (Dec.20):** There isn't a lot of stories with that pairing although one comes to mind. Saito Uzumaki's Immortal Maelstrom I believe is the name. If I'm wrong about it, you could still check it out in his profile.

 **Train Heartnett (Dec.21):** Thank you.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Dec.21):** I am glad that you enjoyed it and I hope your Christmas with family was great. After someone pointed out about Naruto's leaving Saeko in her world and the last chapter of The Traveler, I decided to rectify that mistake by bringing them with Naruto this time. There was a moment with Akeno, but I decided not to put her and Naruto together since Kuroka is more fun and sexier than Akeno.

This is a bridge world, yes. There are more to come like a certain tomb raider and wall crawler in the upcoming chapters.

I hope you enjoy them all.

 **A Fan (Dec.22):** I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you were asking. Are you asking that Naruto should get more power from Poseidon's followers? If so, then not anymore since he gave the Trident back to Poseidon, but the power remains within the ninja like the appearance of the new form during his time in Purgatory.

 **Ben 10.000 (Dec.23):** The next lemon will be next or two chapters from later.

 **Perseus99 (Dec.23):** Yes, it is. I mention about flashbacks of the Winter War and the battles within them such as Naruto vs Kronos. In fact, the next chapter will have the first flashback. Is that so? You are the only one so far who thought about that. I saw the Patronus etymology in the Harry Potter trilogy and thought that it was perfect for Naruto's hero name as well as his Mentor name. Instead of Los Angeles or just in New York, I wanted to explore other cities that are blatantly ignored in the comics or mentioned only a few times.


	3. Two Cats and One White Hat

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter III: Two Cats and One White Hat**

Three months had passed since Naruto made his discreet debut as the superhero Patronus and the altercation with Captain America. Crime throughout Boston had go down quite bit, but a lot of Boston PD officers and citizens doesn't consider him to be real nor brave since he doesn't stick around for photos. Even if someone whether a bystander or a news reporter did manage to take a picture of him, it wouldn't do them any good since they came out either all blurry or a mistaken target like a building.

Plus, the way he moves around and appear out of nowhere via Shunshin like a ghost only helps this notion.

Naruto sees this as a great solution. This helps him tremendously to keep his identity a secret and prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. or criminals from finding him and his family. Lastly, it keeps the knowledge of his powers under wraps from prying eyes and that was what was most important alongside keeping his family safe. That is why he doesn't use his powers whenever out on patrol except an opportunity and discretion comes along. More specifically, he doesn't fight regular criminals with his powers, just his martial arts and physical prowess.

The less anyone, especially S.H.I.E.L.D., know about him and his powers, the better. And this coincidentally falls in line with the third tenet of the Assassin Creed: Never compromise the Brotherhood directly or indirectly.

For Naruto's case, however, it's to never compromise his family and loved ones.

And speaking of the blonde…

A peaceful day ensued over the Homestead as its owners enjoyed the isolation between the land and the sea outside their manor. The animals played with their younglings, nurturing them to take their place in the natural order when the time comes while a certain person watched over them above the trees.

"Cute." Naruto mused from a branch, observing a stag and a doe together as the latter had just given birth to a lamb. He watched the new family nuzzle together. It filled his heart whenever he watched the different species of animals play with their younglings, nurturing them to take their place in the natural order when the time comes.

After seeing the stag stare at him with its unblinking eyes, Naruto took it as his cue to leave and Shunshined across the Homestead grounds and appeared in front of the Uzumaki Manor. "Home sweet home."

"Yes, it is." Kuroka agreed as she landed on her lover's back. The two shared a deep passionate kiss while entering the manor. "Where were you?"

Naruto answered her while closing the door behind them. "Around the Homestead. I saw a doe giving birth to its spawn."

"How cute."

"It was actually."

"Naruto, Kuroka. Come in here." Saeko called out from the kitchen and the two complied as they entered the kitchen where Rhea, Medusa and Saeko were putting the finishing touches of their lunch meals. "Please take the kids to their chairs."

"Kay!" Naruto and Kuroka chorused as the latter got off the former's back and picked Ashla in her arms while Naruto got Masaki before they entered the dining room. Soon lunch was served and all the occupants were enjoying their food in the company of each other.

When Kuroka mentioned about running of food, Rhea and Medusa created a garden near the manor with fresh ingredients such as vegetables, fruit trees, even a small vineyard after taking down a couple of rotten stables. As for the meat, Naruto and Rhea decided to hunt the local animals in the Homestead as part of adding their skills in case there is a situation of Naruto losing his powers.

There are times when Rhea will provide the meat with her powers such as today.

Naruto, after stuffing his belly with a big sandwich, watched his lovers and children living in content with each other without the outside world bothering them. They'd listen to the news from the crystal skull that acted as their television along with free cable for the children to watch such as _Spongebob Squarepants_ or _ICarly_.

According to the Codex, the Crystal Skulls acts as television sets without drawing attention via electrical. There are three types of the crystals skulls: the first type was that of a modern telephone device thus allowing communication to those who possess one, the second type has a record-and-playback to send recorded audio-visual messages to one who has a counterpart Crystal Skull.

The last type however vexed Naruto and his tenants the most. The third type was a monitoring device that can project audio-visual surveillance via a connection with a person's blood.

To his delight, Naruto found the first two types of the Crystal Skulls in what was now the Intelligence Room. There were four of each type.

Still, he couldn't believe that they're all here. Together. Especially after that battle in the Winter War. Naruto doesn't tell the girls about it since he didn't want to worry them, but dreams or nightmares, for the better of the word, plagued him ever since they entered the new world.

Nightmares about that man. Kronos.

 _ **(Flashback Begins)**_

 _Thundering booms emanated from the various clashes from the two sides of the battle for Karakura Town in the Winter War. Their participants unleashed unfathomable power that shook the earth and ripped the sky. However, none of those can come close to the battle between the leader of the Greek leader and the former Titan King except for the battle between Aizen and Yamamoto and Ichigo._

 _With a loud boom, a figure was launched through the air before it crashed against several buildings, bringing them down afterwards. Finally landing rather unceremoniously, the figure shakily stood and revealed himself to be the cloaked Naruto who rubbed his cheek after being hit by a rather nasty backhand fist._

" _Man, that guy is strong." Naruto muttered before he raised his sword to block a scythe from taking off his head. He locked eyes with Kronos who seemed partially amused but mostly angered. "What's going on with you?"_

" _Die."_

" _I don't plan to." Naruto responded as his sword began to give way and he compensated by swiftly creating several chakra arms to pummel Kronos into the ground. He leaped backwards and put some distance away from the former Titan King. "Where are you?"_

 _His answer arrived when the ground in front of him caved in and out came a familiar, deadly crescent-shaped blade that threaten to take his head off. Tenkaichi's blade blocked the dreaded scythe in a clash in sparks as Naruto dug his feet into the ground while spider-cracks spread from behind him._

 _Naruto ignored the pain of needles in his arms despite being in Kurama Mode and pushed back against the smirking Kronos. However, he wasn't being pushed back instead it was Naruto. The duo's clash cost several buildings as Kronos easily pushed Naruto through their supports and walls._

" _Struggling I see." Kronos casually stated before he kicked Naruto in the stomach. A loud shockwave shook the area as it caved in under the strength behind the attack while the chakra-covered Naruto was sent tumbling uncontrollably and bouncing across the ground._

 _After using his blade for a sudden stop and jerk plus excruciating pain throughout his right arm, Naruto looked up before he stood and swung Tenkaichi and unleashed a wave of golden chakra. Kronos watched the incoming attack and countered with a swing of his scythe that fired its own wave of black malicious aura._

 _The two energy-based attacks briefly clashed in the middle between Naruto and Kronos before the winning wave broke through the opposing wave and rapidly approached a certain fighter._

" _Crap!" Naruto jumped to the left in the air to dodge the attack. Despite doing so, the ninja felt just how malicious Kronos's power was from the wave. Darkness and rage. He sensed an incoming attack and blocked it with Tenkaichi, however doing so forced him back to the ground. "Double crap!"_

 _Kronos chuckled in amusement as he stood over the struggling mortal who dared to oppose him and take his wife from him. He pushed his scythe closer and felt more resistance than before from the golden cloaked boy._

" _This is how it should be: you on your back, struggling for mercy while I am about to end your life."_

 _Naruto strained to speak. "…Fight's… not over yet…asshole…."_

" _What can you do?"_

" _Alone against you? Probably…little to none." Naruto admitted before smirking as several figures closed in on their location._

 _Kronos looked right and received a kick to the face from a high-heel that sent him flying away with enough force into a building. When he stood up, several golden flames bombarded him and the surrounding area plus several more buildings. Followed after that was several small blade swings of golden energy attack in the form of cross-shape attacks._

" _But together with everyone…" Naruto stood up as Kuroka, Rhea and Medusa landed next to him. They brandished their weapons after Kronos stood up without a single sign of injury. "There's nothing we can accomplish."_

" _Trying to act tough, Naruto?" Rhea teased the blonde. "As I recall moments ago, you struggled against Kronos."_

 _Feeling a little bashful, Naruto slightly pouted at the Titaness. "Don't do that, Rhea."_

" _It's true hubby." Kuroka teased slyly with her cheeks reddened after being turned on by Naruto's hidden power. She leaned closer and whispered in Naruto's ear. "After this, we'll have sex."_

 _Rhea and Medusa groaned when they saw steam blow out of Naruto's ears like a train as he blushed heavily before trying to calm himself down._

" _K-Kuroka! Did you have to say that at a time like this?!"_

 _The Nekomata smiled at him. "Yes, to remind you about my situation."_

" _Flirt later, fight now!" Medusa complained as she readied her bow and arrow._

" _Got it!/Right!" Naruto and Kuroka chorused before the former dashed to meet Kronos's charge, followed by his team of pretty back-ups._

 _The city shook underneath yet another shockwave and suffered a huge pillar of dual energy comprising of gold and black._

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

"Naruto?"

"Foxy?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked when he was snapped out of his stupor. The eyes of Rhea, Medusa, Saeko and Kuroka were on him with concern. "What is it?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Rhea." Naruto assured the Titaness who didn't seem convinced. "I'm fine, really." With that, the Uzumaki group continued to eat until a rather unfortunate smell overcame that of their food. "Aw man!"

"Which one is it?" Saeko asked with amusement as she sent a smirk at her fellow girls and friends who had mirrored her own. Naruto smelled the air near Ashla and Masaki before he reacted with a disgusted face.

Naruto faked a vomit. "Both." Noticing the girls looking at him mischievously, the gears in his head clicked before he groaned. "Is it my turn already?"

"Go on, Naruto." Rhea gestured the blonde as he relented and carried the twins in his arms to their room for diaper changes, leaving herself and the girls all alone. "Okay we need to talk about this."

Her cat ears twitching a little, Kuroka paused with a piece of tuna sandwich in her mouth. "A-bout what?" She asked muffled.

"Don't speak with food, Kuroka, please." Rhea pleaded motherly and the Nekomata looked sheepishly as she swallowed her meal. "About Naruto and his heroics."

Saeko and Medusa stood straight up since it was on their mind as well. "I was thinking the exact same thing the last three weeks." The two girls chorused at the same time before they looked at each other and giggled a second later.

"Believe me when I say I adore Naruto for who he is, but—"

"Neither of us have been able to get some alone time." Kuroka interrupted with a cute pout as her cheeks puffed up. "Sure he takes the weekends off and spend every minute with us and the kids, but—"

"Sometimes it's not enough." Medusa finished lastly as she shared a collective sigh with her friends. "Should we tell him?"

Saeko shook her head and explained her reason. "He has enough on his plate as it is."

The past three months since his unwarranted fight with Captain America, Naruto's heroic alias Patronus had been rather busy in his patrols in Boston. Robbery, assaults, terror and even some villains that were centered in New York had started to come to the Independent Center of America, but he had stopped each one. However, each time he was out there, Naruto had several encounters with Captain America and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency but always managed to elude them.

"I can never have enough when it comes to you girls." Naruto said, surprising the girls after he came back inside with his clean children while his clone had the unfortunate luck of throwing the used diaper out before it dispelled. After placing the kids in their cribs, Naruto spoke calmly to his girls. "Has this been your minds this whole time?"

"Yes dear." Rhea answered honestly as she took his hand.

"I'm sorry, girls. I should've known." Naruto said slightly solemn until he felt something bop his head. The blonde looked and found Kuroka with her raised fist next to him. "What was that for?"

"You are who you are hubby, but we want to spend more time with you."

"And I you."

"If I may offer a suggestion…" Medusa said rather timid before speaking aloud when all eyes were on her. "What if each of us go with Naruto on his patrols?"

"Come again for Hubby?" Naruto asked in case his ears weren't working at that moment while Kuroka and Saeko looked pleased as Rhea nodded her head.

Saeko answered enthusiastically. "That could work whenever he goes out to patrol, one of us can help him."

"Plus our skills won't atrophy from long periods of time of rest." Medusa clarified further while Naruto tried to speak, but they ignored him.

" _ **You should be used to it by now, Naruto."**_

" _I agree with Kurama here."_ Ashura complied _"My wife was headstrong when we were alive."_

Naruto simply hung his head while the girls animatedly talk about the schedule. It was a good half-hour until they finally finished and looked the male head who was playing with his children.

"Baby who? Baby you!" Naruto cooed as he made funny faces to Ashla and Masaki. The twins giggled with their hands playfully hitting their baby chair before they reached for their father's nose and grabbed it. "Yes, baby you!"

"*cough* Naruto." Saeko called out for her lover, getting him to look at them. "We decided that each of us will go out with you on patrol for a day." Afterwards, she didn't look pleased and neither did Rhea and Medusa while Kuroka was very happy if her swaying tail was any indication. "The first one to go with you is… Kuroka here."

"But what about the kids?"

Medusa sighed rather exasperatedly at her lover's denseness. "Didn't you hear? One of us will go with you on patrol while the rest of us stay here in the Homestead, either training or watching television on the skull thing with the kids."

"Oh. Okay then." Naruto looked at each of the girls and realized that they weren't going to change his mind. He sighed later while his children still grabbed his mouth and played hooky with his mouth. "Okay girls. You can come with me, but your attire will have to be different."

"Already done."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked and realized after the smiles on their faces told him the whole story. "You girls were going to do it even if I had said no, weren't you?" He accused with his finger pointed at them. The girls took mock offense as they held their hands on their bosoms.

"Naruto, you hurt our hearts with that accusation." Rhea gasped dramatically. Naruto and his partners sweat-dropped at the same time as Kuroka, Medusa and Saeko spoke of their 'hurt' feelings after Rhea finished her piece.

"I need a drink."

" _So do we/_ _ **So do we."**_ Both Ashura and Kurama chorused at the same time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Nighttime)**

 **Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities, Downtown Area**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

It was closing time for the secured building as the last echelon visitors had exited its doors while its security made rounds around the perimeter. However, there was a pair of guards in suits at the front desk with very serious looks on their faces as they watched their small but clear television set in front of them.

"Come on! Come on!"

"Please just one more at-bat!"

The game between the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees were as intense as always due to its history of long rivalry. The two legendary baseball teams were at Game 7 in the World Series with the Red Sox at the outfield and mound while the Yankees were at-bat in Inning 7.

The score was 7-8 with Boston leading and New York having two bases full. Two strikes and two foul balls. New York was cornered at bat.

It was all up to Boston's pitcher to deliver them home.

"…"

"Come on…"

The men watched their team's pitcher throw the pitch and tensed up when it shot towards the opposing batter. The Yankee swung at the moment.

He missed and the ball was expertly caught by the catcher behind him.

"…"

"…"

The guards screamed with joy as they hugged each other after jumping out of their seats. So much joy that they didn't notice the security camera monitors flicker with static moments before it was fixed.

Unbeknownst to them, the camera feeds were spliced and replaced with a ghost feed, allowing the person responsible sneak into the museum undetected and through the ventilation system.

Said person had just opened a vent quietly after a security guard walked past it and turned the corner. The shadowed figure traversed through a series of lasers once he came across the main hall where most of the museum's artifacts and paintings are located.

"Lasers. Typical." The shadowed figure said with amusement as it touched something in its left arm. The lasers were deactivated almost immediately before the obvious thief walked casually past the several paintings and artifacts for a particular object that caught its attention. "Well, well. This is something."

The artifact was a large tome that was found underneath the stone tiles of an old villa in Tuscany, Italy. It was leather-bound with many pages while a large glyph emboldened the majority of the front cover. It somewhat resembles a creature with wings and silver body as the color briefly shined under the moonlight from above.

"Not bad for my first job after coming back from Europe."

After a bad experience with someone who was once dear, the thief went to Europe to find something or someone to fill the gap within. However, there was nothing who could help with that like cheap one night flings in hotels or bathrooms. Nothing except for the thrill of grabbing and stealing priceless jewelry and paintings from renowned museums. Nothing like doing crime.

But that also doesn't exclude trying to help people when the law left them behind. Something the dear person left a great impression in the thief's life and used the skills developed from early age to rob the corrupt millionaires and give the money—after taking a cut from it—to the unfortunate.

It wasn't the same as stealing for one's own reasons, but it still felt good.

Cutting the glass case with small silver claws extended from the fingertips, the thief took out the piece and put its hand through the hole before pulling the book out. Hearing heavy footsteps nearby, the thief quickly placed the book into its shoulder bag and raised its right arm just as a small grappling hook fired to the ceiling.

The shadowed person gleefully chuckled before being taken up and made the getaway from the museum just as the alarms rang minutes later.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Today was going to be the day for Kuroka's first patrol with her hubby and she was so excited about the notion that she _actually_ woke early than the others.

Too early for the matter of fact.

The Nekomata in her usual kimono attire was waiting on the couch in the reading room as her sandaled foot tapped the wooden floorboards rapidly, showing her impatience. The four cores on the table showed she had already eaten apples, but didn't cook anything since… Well she doesn't cook at all.

"Maybe I did wake up too early." Kuroka pouted with her arms crossed, pronouncing her bosom more. Her pouting was distracting enough that she didn't notice Naruto in front of her until… "Oh!" She moaned when their lips connected intensely and it only got deeper.

Feeling that it was enough, Naruto grabbed Kuroka's butt and lifted her off the chair to the table while their kiss drew deeper by the passing second. They separated as Naruto kissed her neck while Kuroka slipped her hands underneath his shirt and caressed his tone chest.

"You're so beautiful." Naruto whispered before pulling away, much to Kuroka's chagrin. "Good morning."

"Morning~" Kuroka drawled disappointingly. She got off the table and followed Naruto out the manor as he led her down the hill towards the cove. "I hate you."

"You don't mean that." Naruto joked in mock-pain as he stopped at the destination with the Codex in his hands.

Kuroka raised a brow before she followed her lover's gaze until it went to the top of the cliff where the manor resided atop. She put two-to-two together and giggled at him. "Naruto, you really won't stop training huh." She stated knowingly.

"I'm not the only one. You're doing it too."

"Eh?"

Naruto turned around and smirked at his Nekomata girlfriend. "You need some training too. Codex, show me the Brotherhood's freerunning forms." Kuroka yelped in surprise when the Codex levitated out of Naruto's hands and opened its contents to the required page. "At least you need to know how to move like me or the Assassins themselves."

"But why?"

"Because, my pretty neko, there might be a time when we could lose our powers. Like the time when I was in Purgatory."

Kuroka gulped when her hubby mentioned that. She always does when Naruto mentioned Purgatory and was greatly surprised when he told her and the girls about losing his powers, fighting his cloned parents with Taijutsu and the Furinji Style. Since then, Naruto had implored them to learn basic but essential skills in case of such event were to happen to one or all of them.

"And it's always better to improve one's skills when given an opportunity." Naruto explained simply while Kuroka tried to interpret the several sketches of the free-form to no avail. "Lastly…" He got closer and caressed Kuroka's cheek lovingly. "I don't want that pretty face of yours to be ruined by the people we're going to face."

"A-all right." Kuroka said finally after flushing in her cheeks. "But I could just—"

"Let's get started." Naruto interrupted as he approached the rocky wall while the Codex followed him. Kuroka sighed in defeat and stood next to him as he looked at her. "Follow me and do what I do, okay."

"Okay."

Naruto and Kuroka began their rock climbing training with one of them struggling to keep up. Kuroka struggled to find the spots where Naruto had climbed to follow him. When the Nekomata looked up to see her hubby, he was already near the top of the cliff with the Codex behind him. She groaned while her arms, legs and back ached with pain since she hasn't really used them in battle or training.

As for Naruto, he was standing with crossed arms and a smirk when a lone hand shakily stretched out and grasped the grass on the top. Soon, his Nekomata girlfriend laid on the grass with her chest heaving up and down from exhaustion. "I*gasp*hate…*gasp*you."

"You see it?"

"…What?"

"You're a Bishop, correct." Naruto stated instead of questioning, which Kuroka nodded with a curious brow. Why was he saying that? "If I remember correctly, Bishops are magic experts." Another nod came from the Nekomata. "As such, you tend to have low physical abilities if you don't train like yourself."

"Oh~" Kuroka groaned as her ears flopped in sadness. She was snapped out of her stupor when Naruto laid next to her and their lips connected once more. Their kiss grew deeper once more as he laid atop of her while she moaned in pleasure. They separated, much to Kuroka's chagrin. "What was that for?"

"That was your reward." Naruto answered before he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "There'll be more after each round you complete."

Kuroka's eyes widened at the implication as she smiled. "Such as?" She whispered back.

"Out here at the cliff with you facing the ocean."

"I like the sound of that."

"Let's get to it." Kuroka said eagerly after Naruto helped her up. He created a clone to transport her to the bottom via Hirashin and commenced the rounds afterwards.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Hours Later)**

45 rounds came and went for the Shinobi and Nekomata, but the latter took longer than Naruto had expected due to her exhaustion setting in. Normally a Nekomata or any supernatural creature would do any physical activity easily. Now for a reincarnated demon and a Senjutsu-using Nekoshou, Kuroka would be able to do a lot more but frankly he was surprised. He'd heard about his girlfriend's laziness from her sister, Koneko, but he didn't think that her physical abilities would be this bad.

He looked to see Kuroka, panting heavy, was on her hands and knees to regain oxygen… with her butt in front of him.

Perfect.

"OH!" Kuroka gasped in surprise when she felt something familiar penetrate inside her hymen. She slyly looked back as Naruto smiled at her with lust, a look she returned. "So this is my full reward?"

"Yep."

Naruto went to work and began thrusting his hips as Kuroka's met his in rhythm while the latter began to moan in pleasure and lust. The sounds of flesh hitting each other echoed in the breeze as Naruto kneaded Kuroka's breasts after fully opening her kimono's top, exposing them to the world.

Kuroka moaned loudly when Naruto thrusted slow and hard, making her knees weak after each thrust. She was silenced when Naruto leaned forward and grabbed her face before he locked lips with her while thrusting deep into her.

" _I want to face him!"_ Kuroka thought as she broke the kiss and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He stopped and allowed her to lay on her back, allowing him full view of her great and luscious breasts that taunted him with their perkiness and bounciness. "DO ME!"

"You got it!" Naruto continued thrusting while burying his face into her bosom.

Wanting him to be closer, Kuroka wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her pleasure to amplified by the sudden contact and Naruto's increased rhythm. Each thrust brought pain yet joy as Kuroka sank her fingers through Naruto's shirt and into his back., most likely causing him to bleed by now. But he didn't care and neither did she.

They were one once more. Now on a land that was theirs and no one sans the girls and children around to interrupt them from their blissful isolation.

Naruto thrusted hard one more time before the rhythm stopped and removed his head from the bountiful bosom as he scooted up to be align with Kuroka's face and kissed her lips once more. They were still connected and neither of them would separate since they didn't cum.

After ending the kiss, Naruto gently pushed aside a lone hair to see the beautiful face of his Nekomata who was practically glowing like she always does. "You're so beautiful."

"I know." Kuroka answered lustfully with her half-lidded eyes. She whispered into his ear. "Now finish fucking me until I cum."

"Say no more."

Naruto resumed thrusting as hard as he could into Kuroka's pussy, eliciting screams of pleasure and lust. Her crimson-flushed face only prompted to thrust faster and faster while the screams grew louder and louder with each thrusts. Her legs tightened around his waist from the lustful pleasure and wanting more of him inside her.

His arms wrapped around her back as hers tightened their grip on his back, Naruto's cock felt Kuroka's pussy tightened and they knew it from there that it was almost time.

"INSIDE ME! DO IT INSIDE ME!"

"I WILL!"

His hips thrusted into her one last time as Naruto and Kuroka screamed in joy while they climaxed together and went slack at the same time. He lifted himself off just enough to face Kuroka again, both with smiles on their faces and glowing.

"Hubby…" Kuroka spoke after a while as Naruto affectionately caressed her cheek.

"Yeah?"

A serious expression was on the Nekomata's face. "I want babies." She said absolute and Naruto chuckled before he kissed her again.

"I know." He looked down where their parts were still connected and oozed their mixed juices together. "If you're not pregnant after this, then—" His joke was cut short when Kuroka's gaze hardened.

"I'm serious."

Naruto saw it in her eyes and knew what she was referring about, but he couldn't blame her. Kuroka's race, the Nekomata race, consisted entirely of females and they would mate with other males of different races, though they preferred human males. However, the race is nearly extinct due to the newborns always being females; males are extremely rare.

For Kuroka's case, she is a Nekoshou: a rare subspecies of Nekomata that can manipulate Senjutsu and that made them more powerful, but also supposedly drunk with said power. Back in the Soul Universe, the Three Factions viewed them as dangerous thus they hunted them down with their agents.

Kuroka was claimed to have become drunk with power from Senjutsu and killed her master with glee, thus earning the wrath of the Underworld. But Naruot knew there was more to the story and had asked her in private about the real events, hoping that she trusted him enough at the time.

She did. In reality, Kuroka did it to protect her sister from their master who wanted to use Koneko to figure out how to use Senjutsu and went along with the story to draw the Underworld's attention onto her.

As far as he knows, Kuroka and her sister, Shione better known as Koneko, were one of the few Nekoshou alive.

Since they became boyfriend and girlfriend, Kuroka had been persistent at having children with Naruto since her hopes of that they will be born strong and powerful with Shinobi genes AKA chakra.

"I know I'm good, but these things take time even for us." Naruto reasoned Kuroka to understand. "You're impatient, but I don't want you to regret it later on."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto continued to caress Kuroka's cheek as he said, "You're rushing it and once you get what you want… you'll feel empty." The slight widen of her eyes caused him to chuckle in relief.

"…I get a bit jealous whenever I see you playing with your kids, with Ashla and Masaki." Kuroka admitted, much to Naruto's surprise. "I just thought I'd be a mother by now."

Kissing her lips once more out of love and concern, Naruto smiled at her. "When it happens, it'll happen…and you'll be the happiest woman just as I'll be the happiest man in the worlds."

She stared into his eyes and knew that he was right. It may take time even for her kind and the amount of sex being longer, but she'll be truly happy when it comes. "You're right." Kuroka admitted as she initiated a kiss this time.

"And the best thing you not being pregnant yet…"

"What?"

Naruto leaned closer to her ear. "We get to keep trying~" He said in singsong.

"Damn right~" Kuroka responded with a smirk before saying, "But we would still do it even if I was pregnant."

"Is that so?"

The two cringed as they looked back to see the pajama-wearing group—Saeko, Medusa and Rhea who was carrying the ever curious twins in her arms—who all had strained smiles on their faces with signs of sleepiness. Saeko for one had her sheathed katana in her hands before she pulled out the blade and pointed the edge at the connected couple.

"Your screams woke us all up!"

With clear swiftness, Naruto, still inside Kuroka, grabbed her buttocks and Shunshined out of the way just as Saeko's blade missed him. Sooner or later, the Homestead had become a playground for a game of cat-and-mouse for the two teams while Rhea watched with the Codex floating next to her as Ashla and Masaki cooed against her bosom.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **(Nighttime)**

 **South Boston Neighborhood**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

The Assassin/ninja clad in his robes stood atop one of the buildings as the night sky provided him with the needed coverage from his potential enemies.

Well, in this case, one enemy. Although he's not sure about if the person is an enemy at all.

After prowling across the rooftops throughout four of Boston's neighborhood, Naruto discovered that he had a tail on him. It was a black Chevrolet van that looked to be fitting for tracking down on someone and room for several people. This van and its driver had been following him sometime after he stopped a bank robbery two weeks ago.

At first, Naruto thought that he imagined it when he saw the van nearby a burning building after saving the residents, but his suspicions grew with each reappearance in different locations where he stopped different types of crime. Now again, the van was stationed in a nearby alley close to a jewelry store two blocks away from his location.

"Perhaps it's time this person and I get acquainted." Naruto said aloud before he Shunshined to the alley.

Upon arriving, the ninja saw that the van was slightly rocking back-and-forth and heard some curses from inside before the engine blared to life. A chuckle escaped from his lips before Naruto grabbed the bumper with his hand just as the van accelerated, but it didn't go anywhere if the loud sound of screeching tires was a sign of it.

His strength was the product of constant training plus an additional aid from his and the girls' battle against Kronos. Sometimes he scares himself to how strong his body and mind becomes over time.

Naruto smirked under his hood as he dragged the van further inside the alley from the wandering eyes of the public. The vehicle finally ceased its current action and Naruto released his grip as he walked to the front of the van, specifically the driver side.

"Hello there. Name's Patronus." Naruto introduced himself with a deep voice. Thanks to Kurama's chakra, he could modify his voice tone and made it deeper to prevent anyone from recognizing him. "May I ask why you've been stalking me for the past two weeks?"

The driver was a young woman in her early adult years, most likely the middle twenties. She was of Asian descent given her slight accent and had short black wavy hair covered by a gray beanie. Her attire was a dark brown jacket over a black shirt and pants and boots as her wrists adorned wristbands.

"H-hello." She gulped when a golden retractable blade emerged from Patronus's left wrist after he flicked it. "The name's Skye."

"Skye? What kind of name is Skye?"

"What kind of name is Patronus?"

Naruto cleared his throat as Skye smirked at him. "It's Latin and it means 'protector'."

"Kind of egotistical, don't you think?"

"No, not really." Naruto responded before getting back to business. "Again why have you been following me?"

"…" Skye opened and closed her mouth before she finally answered. "I want to help you out."

"Why?"

"You saved my life."

"I saved a lot of people during the past three months so forgive me if I don't remember."

"It was when that mutant saved someone from a burning building. He had super strength." Skye clarified before she went to the back of her van and gestured Patronus to come around. So he did and found the sliding door already open where Skye was sitting in front of a laptop and few bulk-looking electric boxes nearby. His glance around also showed him several clothing in a large plastic bag and an air mattress in the back of the van.

"You live in here?" He asked after retracting his Hidden Blade.

"Yep." Skye answered curtly as her fingers rapidly touched the keyboard, bringing up the several data files on the large screen. "Can't choose where you live, right?"

Naruto hesitated before asking. "Where are your parents?" His hesitation was warranted when Skye briefly paused her typing before she resumed. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Skye answered before she opened the chosen file and slightly moved out of the way for Patronus to see. "Remember him now?"

Within his hood, Naruto looked closely at the photo and remembered the man. It was a burning building near Fenway Park, the home of the Boston Red Sox and he was on his way to watch a game when he had caught sight of the smoke that day. However, when he arrived there, Naruto discovered the man in a hoodie jumped from the two-story building with a woman in his arms and landed under a crater.

Naruto wanted to congratulate the man before he had taken off, but suspicion arose when he overheard the firemen about the mysterious origin of the fire. Something about a 'firebug' and a chemical called 'kerosene'. Naruto later traced his location to an abandoned warehouse where the man had taken a captive woman—apparently Skye—and demanded that she release information about government officials and corporations such as Oscorp and Stark Industries, believing that they were responsible for his condition.

Soon enough, they had fought with Naruto as the clear winner and sent the man to jail for arson and kidnapping.

"Ever since then, I looked you up: saving the mayor and his family from Crossbones was your debut." Skye remarked. "At first I wanted to post videos of you taking down thugs and stopping crime, but I realized something." She looked at the hooded hero. "You don't have technical support at all."

"I'm not all that with computers." Patronus admitted sheepishly.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"…No."

"Okay then." Skye didn't seem disappointed. Actually, she was expecting this. The computer displayed an open window about a robbery the night before, bringing Patronus's attention. "How'll this convince you: there was a robbery late last night at the Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities. There were several guards, a top-notch security system, but the thief managed to break in the museum and escape with it."

"'It'? As in one?"

"Correct."

Patronus pondered about this for a little while before saying, "Do you have any pictures on the thief? Is the thief going to sell it?" Skye chuckled in accomplishment. She got him.

"Unfortunately, the thief knew where the cameras were so he or she managed to evade them, but I did hack into several known fences' phones and computers." Along into the Boston PD's database to help with the search, but Skye wasn't going to tell the vigilante about it. He might turn her in for the hacking so she thought to play it safe…for now at least.

"How did you hack into their phones and computers?" Patronus asked surprised. "Don't you need to be there in person?" Skye stared at him blankly before she laughed… loudly. "Oi, something funny?"

Skye calmed herself down soon after with tears present in her eyes. "You…you really are a caveman."

"Hey!"

"Fine, fine! In one of the fences' phone records, it mentioned of a meeting at a warehouse near Boston Harbor." Skye informed proudly, secretly hoping that Patronus would accept her help in fighting crime.

As for Naruto, he was debating internally about this. Should he accept Skye's help or reject her to fight crime on his own? On one hand, the hacker can provide him information faster than he could and better with technology. However, on the other hand, she could have a different agenda that may threaten him and his family.

" _I think you're overlooking something, Naruto."_

Naruto quirked a raised eyebrow under his hood. _"And what's that, Ashura?"_

" _ **You dultz! My power can sense negative emotions!"**_ Kurama urged his Jinchuriki. _**"I understand your paranoia, but neglecting to use the great power of the Nine-Tails is unacceptable."**_

" _Why are you in a foul mood?"_ Naruto asked curiously. He hasn't done anything to set him off… lately.

Ashura chuckled through the link. _"Do you really have to ask? He's Kurama after all."_ Both he and Naruto ignored the curses from the fox in favor of nodding in agreement. _"While you were discussing with Skye here, Kurama and I took the liberty of sensing her emotions the entire time. She doesn't have any agenda."_

" _ **Besides you're really crappy with technology. It's a miracle you could use a cell phone."**_

" _After destroying five."_ Ashura teased casually.

" _ **That included Miu's first one, right?"**_

" _She was_ really _angry that day."_ Ashura emphasized as Naruto slightly shook in his place while Skye noticed it.

The image of an angry Miu with her blonde hair flaring out just like his mother in 'Habanero Mode' flashed across the trio's mind as they shared collective gulps.

" _ **Even I was afraid of her. And I don't get scared that easily."**_ Kurama admitted honestly. _**"Joking aside, it would be good to have someone familiar with this world on your side. Although if she betrays us, let me take care of her."**_

"…Deal." Naruto finally said to himself but loud enough for Skye to hear.

"Really? I thought I had to do some sort of trial or something akin to being thrown off a cliff." Skye noticed Patronus's body stiff at the mention of 'cliff'. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Now where did you say the meeting was?"

Skye smiled at him.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston Harbor**

Naruto grunted after leaping high across the gap on one of the building's rooftops across from the warehouse where the meeting is supposedly located. Already he's seen several men in black patrol the perimeter armed with pistols and rifles similar to the ones back at the Homestead. Back home or at a mission back in the Soul Universe, Naruto preferred to go with a team or at least someone to back him up although it wasn't necessary from Kurama's input.

Speaking of which, he was alone as no one next to him. Sure Skye is backing him up in technical support, but combat wise.

As for why he was alone tonight… Kuroka was simply not ready to go. As much as he wanted her to come with him, Naruto saw her skills after the training and knew that it wouldn't cut it. Of course, the Nekomata didn't like it and stormed off into their room before he went out on patrol.

"So this is where the deal is supposed to go down." Patronus mused aloud before a cackle erupted in his left ear, annoying him from the static as he created and sent his clones to take the men surrounding the perimeter. They shimmered briefly before turning invisible.

 _="You dare doubt me?"=_

Skye had given Naruto an earbud which will allow communication between the duo much like the radio he and Konoha 11 used back in his world. Apparently it has great range since Skye parked her van five blocks away from the warehouse. As for her eyes, she employed a drone called the 'Quadcopter' that hovered high in the air above the warehouse.

"Not yet since you're part of a hacktivist group. What do you know about the stolen artifact?"

 _="First of all, my_ former _crew since I'm officially your technological helper. Secondly, the artifact is a book."=_

"Care to elaborate and why it might be important?"

 _="According to the museum logs I hacked earlier tonight, the book was founded by some young British girl. Speaking of her and after seeing her photo, she looks hot."=_

"It's kinda weird since I don't hear that quite often."

 _="Oh really?"=_

Jumping across the gap and skillfully traversing the telephone lines, Patronus quietly landed on the roof of one of the warehouses. "Actually yeah." The blonde whispered into his earbud he got from his informant as the men in black on the ground floor were being taken out stealth-like by his clones while also avoiding being seen by Skye's Quadcopter.

Patronus received the memories of his clones stashing away the unconscious henchmen to prevent alerting the remaining two on the roof, which he will handle himself.

 _="Anyway!"=_ Patronus chuckled as the shadows provided him cover while his ally continued spouting. _="This book supposedly has some sort of supernatural voodoo or something. Now if you ask me, I think you could return it to the museum... for something in return."=_

"Like what?" The ninja whispered before hugged the wall as one of the crooks walked past him before he wrapped his arms around the neck while covering the mouth at the same time. Ignoring the muffled groans, Patronus felt the body go slack and placed him behind one of the air conditioning units before he sprinted towards the last one and struck his neck that knocked him out.

After expertly catching the man's rifle and placing them with his fellow man, he reached one of the large paneled windows that allowed him to see the inside of the warehouse.

 _="For a finder's fee. Anyway, from what the British girl wrote on her dossier, it contains knowledge of a secret society that's been at a war with an opposing faction for powers in both the mystical and dark arts."=_

Patronus sighed in response. "Again why does this have to do with me?"

 _="'Cause you're a hero, man. Of course, not in the same level as the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Daredevil and—"=_

"I get it, I get it." Naruto didn't like to be compared with the more well-known heroes. First off, he's not trying to put himself on the map. All he wants to do is save people until the time limit is reached. "Now radio silence. I'm about to go to work." The earbud crackled as he entered the opened window and landed on the metallic beams.

The total number of the poor suckers about to meet his fists was around 20 at most. The one in the middle seem to be the leader and a rich one given that he was wearing a rather expensive suit with a large diamond ring that briefly shined on his left index finger.

" _Most likely the buyer. Now to wait for the thief."_ Naruto mused as he and the men below waited for several minutes.

" _ **Naruto, why are we here?"**_

" _He's a hero, Kurama."_ Ashura explained for the fifteenth time, clearly annoyed. _"The city of Boston and its people are safer thanks to his intervention in crime."_

" _ **But each time he patrols, the dangers to himself and his family are great. I don't like this world, especially with that S.H.I.E.L.D. agency around."**_

Naruto smirked in amusement. _"You're taking your godfather role seriously, huh."_

And he couldn't blame the fox since Ashla and Masaki are his first children. One night on his way to the bathroom, Naruto had caught the miniature Tailed Beast in the twins' room, watching them in their sleep with his tails curled around their cribs protectively.

" _ **Silence!"**_ He didn't see it but knew Kurama was blushing in embarrassment and Ashura laughing in his head just proved it.

"Perhaps this is a good time to try one of my new weapons." Naruto whispered to himself as he reached for his pouch attached to his belt and pulled out his desired weapon: a small dart with a purple feather at the pommel.

The Assassins used darts throughout history from as early in the Renaissance to the Age of Empire including the Golden Age of Piracy, the Seven Years' War, the American Revolution and so on until World War where both the Order and Templars were wiped out. In the Codex, there were the recipes for three types of darts: poison, berserk and sleep. Poison darts were the bread and butter for the Assassins since they allowed stealthy assassinations or distractions, but in this case in the modern times, it calls for two types.

One in particular was perfect in this situation.

"Here goes." The ninja released the dart with such swiftness that the air before him cut slightly before it hit one of the men in the neck.

The targeted man screamed in pain, attracting his colleagues' attention. "What's the matter?" The guy closet to him asked while he rubbed his neck.

"I don't…know…exac…HuhHHHAAAAHHHHH!"

Naruto watched the drugged man-turned berserker attack his stunned friends with his bat, waving it wildly. The closest guy fell to the ground after he was struck in the head while three others rushed towards him in an attempt to halt his bewildered attacks. They too fell to the berserk man by some well-placed strikes to the legs, chest and heads.

"Time to work." Patronus muttered with a sigh before he jumped off the beam and landed roughly on two of the men, knocking them out while also attracting the attention of the rest. "Hello boys."

"Crap! It's the Pretender!"

Patronus dashed and knocked out the one who said that with a straight punch before he smoothly circled around to dodge a knife strike from another. Upon being behind the knife-wielder, Patronus swiftly smacked his open palms directly onto the man's ears before he lifted and threw him at the incoming men, causing them to collide and fumble into an unconscious heap of thugs.

"Come on! He's just one man!" The lead thug commanded his men to attack. Patronus smirked under his hood as he met their charge and lashed his arms out front of the nearest men. Suddenly, his Admantine Hidden Blades emerged and lodged into their shoulders before he swiftly kicked their knees to bring them down and followed that with quick knee strikes to the head.

Hearing the cocking of a gun's hammer, Naruto quickly turned around and flicked his left arm just as a rope dart shot out with surprising speed and lodged itself into the gun wielder's shoulder. "AAAHHHH!" The man screamed before he was pulled by the rope and clotheslined by Patronus's arm in the neck.

Quickly dislodging the rope dart from his shoulder, Patronus threw it again with the same accuracy like the shuriken, but this time at their legs as it was pulled taunt. He leapt the tied man and knocked him out with an elbow before throwing a pair of shuriken at two more men's shoulders.

As they screamed in pain while the rest were reluctant, Naruto decided that it was enough playing around.

"Good night, boys." Patronus stated before he jumped high in the air and thrusted his arms forward with palms out. " **Wind Style: Gale Palm.** " Dual jet streams of air burst forward and slammed the remaining men including the berserker into the ground. Their heads hit the hard concrete and with the added pressure from the wind, they fell unconscious.

After landing softly, Naruto walked to the leader and checked his pockets and found a cell phone. "Now let's check the last number." The blonde said as he looked at the recent outgoing calls. "…Where is this from?"

 _="And this is where I come in. Also what was that about 'gale palm'?"=_

"Just a rant. And thanks Skye." Naruto replied gratefully.

*BOOM*

 _="What was that?"=_

*Boom*

"Trouble." Naruto responded. "Call the Boston PD to the warehouse to pick the thugs up." He tied the men with nearby robe before picking up his robe dart and clipping it to his belt. Upon jumping to the roof, Naruto saw the streets aflame with a broken gasoline tanker but his attention was drawn to the roof of the building across from the warehouse. "What is _she_ doing here?"

" _ **And who is she fighting?"**_

 _="Who's she, Patronus?"=_

"Talk later."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Minutes Before)**

" _Who does he think he is, leaving me behind?! I'll show him I'm ready!"_ Kuroka decreed with fury after exiting through the portal.

She was really looking forward to patrolling with her hubby tonight, but when he had left her with no warning, that told her about his doubts of being ready. By focusing on his Chakra with Senjutsu, Kuroka teleported to Boston, specifically his last location. It was the rooftop across a warehouse and her hubby was in there.

Since they were going to patrol Boston with Naruto, Rhea figured that they should wear the signature uniform of the Order and thus created robes for each of them like she did for Naruto.

Akin to the Assassin robes, Kuroka's robes was a modified version of her kimono. It had the same black color except the kimono-like robe had a hood and more tight-fitting instead of loose like her regular kimono. The bottom of her robe hid her long legs that was also covered in black knee-stockings while a hole was in the back of the robe for her tails to fit through comfortably. Her hood had cat-shaped mitten for her cat ears to fit in comfortably. Lastly, like Naruto's, her robe was fastened by a purple belt around the waist with the Assassin insignia in the front.

At first, she was downtrodden since her cleavage was no longer visible for anyone, especially her hubby, to see but Kuroka realized that the robe made her delightful breasts look even bigger. Perhaps bigger than even Rhea's!

"Yay me." Kuroka mused to herself under her hood her two tails swayed lazily in the air. With her Senjutsu active, she turned to her left as an unidentified signature was approaching via a similar way to her hubby's freerunning from behind her. Perhaps she could intervene before the unknown person could reach the warehouse. That way she could prove to Naruto about her readiness to patrol the Boston city.

With that in mind, the hooded Kuroka turned around and waited for the newcomer to arrive as she sensed him rather approaching and expected him to arrive in three…two…one.

" _Scratch out the 'him'."_

"Who are you?"

"…I could ask you the same question." The Nekomata answered back as her yellow eyes pierced underneath her hood that also shadowed her face sadly.

Kuroka observed the newcomer and silently admitted that she was slightly jealous of her costume. The young woman was wearing a tight black leather costume that accentuated her figure with white fur around her wrists, part of her legs and mainly the neckline that showed her rather impressive cleavage. The flowing platinum blonde hair reached her shoulders as her cerulean blue eyes stared back at her while her creamy white skin was exposed for Kuroka to see. The domino eye mask only enhanced her beauty as her black combat high heels slightly clicked on the roof.

The young woman observed the hooded figure and was greatly displeased by the impossible _assets_ she had. At first when she saw her, the thought of Boston's own superhero flashed across her mind but it was instantly vanquished when she noticed three things.

First of all, the hooded figure was taller. Secondly, the costume had varying colors of black and orange along with a sword on his back. Lastly, he didn't have a tail… two tails for that matter.

" _A knock-off of sorts or a side-kick. Don't really see much of those these days."_ The woman mused with a subtle hint of disappointment. She spoke aloud a moment later. "The name's Black Cat and you're in my way."

"Well, you're going to stop whatever it is you were going to do and hand that whatever you have in that bag of yours." Kuroka demanded as she and Black Cat circled around with their eyes on each other like cats about to fight for territory. _"Black Cat huh? Could be better but I'll think of something."_

"What are you going to do about it if I refuse?" Black Cat asked before she secured the bag, already knowing what's about to happen. She flexed her gloved fingers as Kuroka's tails tensed slightly, showing that she's being prepared also.

No word was spoken when Black Cat charged towards Kuroka who smirked inside her hood as she summoned several condensed Senjutsu spheres floating behind her in a circle formation. With a smile, the Nekomata gestured her hand and the energy spheres darted towards Black Cat with swift speed.

To her surprise, Black Cat dodged the first sphere with ease before she vaulted over the second and slid under the last few remaining as she continued to get closer to her. Kuroka gritted her teeth before she conjured more spheres and fired them at the approaching enemy who continued to dodge them with cat-like reflexes and agility.

Upon reaching her in close range, Black Cat flexed her hands and small silver retractable claws emerged from her fingertips as she swiped them with deadly aim. In response, Kuroka back-stepped to dodge the attacks but fell on her backside after tripping on her foot.

" _Hopefully she can ignore that."_ Kuroka hoped when she stood up and saw that Black Cat was staring at her with widened eyes. With a hidden raised brow, she looked around and found herself near to the edge of the rooftop. _"Oh right, I'm also a reincarnated demon but I still have my cat-like reflexes."_

"Come here darling." Black Cat taunted as she dashed once more towards the hooded Nekomata and slashed wildly at her.

Kuroka ducked under a swipe and pounced away from Black Cat to put some distance between themselves. She landed on all fours and her tails swayed side-to-side as her ears stood rigid just like a cat. Summoning more Senjutsu blasts, Kuroka fired them at her assailant once more. And she missed.

Three blasts hit some parts of the roof.

Two destroyed the vents and air conditioners.

And one made contact with a—

*BOOM*

"Oh no."

A gasoline filler tuck was hit by the lone blast. The entire block was lit by the fiery show as the nearby buildings were showered with flames. Screams chorused from within the buildings as their occupants were taken by surprise.

Kuroka stared in horror at what she'd done, staring at the ablaze show in front of her. So much that Black Cat had escaped with the bag in hand and away from the perimeter. "W-what've I—" She stopped when someone entered her field of vision in a black hooded haori. "H-hu—"

"Patronus, Nekohime." Naruto said as he gestured above him.

Kuroka looked up and saw a robotic device high in the high air with a camera, realizing that someone is watching them. She also noticed that Naruto wasn't angry, but disappointed from his tone. Thankfully the hood shadowed her face so he wouldn't see her downtrodden expression. "I-I'm sorry."

"We'll talk later. Right now we have to save the people and take out the fire." Naruto placed a hand on Kuroka's shoulder. "Together."

They shared a look before leaping from the rooftop with a swan dive and commencing to save the people and put out the fires. Afterwards, the duo met up with Skye who had anonymously called the police to arrest the men Naruto had fought in the warehouse.

"Is she okay?" Skye asked Patronus. Both she and the ninja looked down the alley where the hooded Nekomata was standing away from the van with her head slightly hung.

"First night out." Patronus answered curtly, glancing at Kuroka solemnly. He looked at Skye and gave her the thug's phone. "Can you figure out the contacts in this?"

Skye connected the phone to her computer and ran a program to find the last number recently called. From Naruto understands given Skye's brief lecture, the program will trace the most recent calls and the caller's location, hopefully they're able to locate the buyer behind the theft.

*Ping* *Ping*

"Is that a good ping?" Naruto asked as Skye typed several keys, bringing up a screen that focused on a city. A city very well-known as the epicenter of heroism and villainy. "New York City?" He noticed the displeasure look on the hacker's face. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you the exact location of the caller nor any clue of his identity."

"Any information is fine." Patronus assured Skye. "Thanks." He offered a hand to the hacker and she took it as they shook their limbs. Then the radio near Skye's laptop blared with the latest report.

 _='All Units! Robbery in progress within Chinatown. Hostiles are considered armed and dangerous.'=_

"Are you ready for an entire night of crime fighting?"

"Born ready."

Naruto and Skye looked at the christened Nekohime who was making circles with her gloved finger. She felt the stares on her and saw they were waiting for her. Naruto was giving her a second chance. And she took it as Kuroka walked over to them and nodded.

Smiling despite her jealousy of the woman's large assets, Skye gave Nekohime an earbud as well.

After helping Kuroka with the earbud, Naruto looked between them and said, "Let's go."

Boston and its citizens had gained two members to aid their own resident hero to fight crime. Five in total if you count Rhea, Medusa and Saeko with Naruto and Kuroka together along with Skye.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Morning – The Next Day)**

 **200 John Street, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

Staring out the panoramic window at the city's famous skyline as the sun began to rise over the horizon, a lone person stood with an aura of understanding and amusement. It wasn't that long ago when he arrived in New York to warn the city's heroes of an impending danger that will soon arrive to hunt them down.

Actually, to hunt _him_ down. The one considered by some of the population to be the heart of the city.

But for now, he will keep making preparations and contingencies with the backing of his wealth and that of the organization that his company, WebCorps, is funding and sheltering as a base of operations.

"Mr. Sims?" The man turned around to see his secretary near the door with files in her arms. "Here are the latest reports on the target, plus a new file on another." The woman placed the files on top of his desk and he nodded for her to leave for the day. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Martha." Sims thanked before he looked back at the window and caught his reflection on it. He was elderly but looked to be able to do activities like a young man in his prime. His white-silver hair was short while his sideburns were scruffy and slightly longer. His brown suit looked slightly worn and wrinkled from the day's usual tiring work, but his feet had not complained at all.

Since he had acquired _them_ that day and began amassing his wealth with his gifts, Sims found great comfort being barefoot in his office and personal time throughout the city.

After much time pondering, Sims walked to his deck and sat on his luxurious chair before he picked up the reports regarding his main target. However, he decided to read them later since the new file caught his attention as it was about the vigilante defending Boston from crime.

The hooded figure who is known as Patronus.

One of his contacts that he and his company meticulously and carefully planted in S.H.I.E.L.D. had informed him of the scuffle between the new vigilante and Captain America. Normally, he wouldn't keep tabs on heroes or villains except those who catch his intrigue besides his main target.

The heroes who are in this category are Captain America, the Hulk, Iron Man, the X-Men, the Inhumans and now Patronus.

To his surprise, however, the pictures that the Hunter he and the organization assigned to Boston to keep tabs on Patronus did not help at all. They were all blurry on the person so he could only rely on Captain America's description of the new vigilante.

' _A black hooded robe with a katana on his back and a small blade from under his right wrist.'"_ Sims began reading. _"'He seemed to be well-versed in martial arts. Patronus also looked to be rather secretive about his existence as he refused to hear my words. His physical prowess and his martial arts enabled him to match my attacks blow by blow. I was quite amazed and surprised at the time due to my assuming him to be a normal person just defending his city.'_

"Patronus huh?" Sims mused to himself. "And it's not animal-related for a start."

This Patronus character could prove to be beneficial to his plans regarding the major threat soon to be arriving. Like the report stated, he's a complete unknown and from what his S.H.I.E.L.D. informant explained in an encrypted message, the agency along with its sister agencies like S.W.O.R.D. are trying to find more intel on the new hero.

"Now it's only a matter of finding and bringing him to Manhattan for a talk."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

"…"

"…"

Naruto and Kuroka stayed silently after returning from their night of patrolling. They took care of the attempted robbery and many other crimes along with hacker and ally, Skye. Upon calling it a night, Naruto had returned the earbuds to Skye, after wiping them clean off of his and Kuroka's DNA to prevent any tracing to them, and set up a rendezvous point for them to meet so they could head towards New York City.

Before they left, Kuroka informed Naruto and Skye about Black Cat who still had the artifact and whom the hacker was familiar with the latter's site of operations which happened to be in New York City as well.

Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

Upon reaching home, Naruto and Kuroka chose to hold off the foreboding discussion for sleep when they're better rested. Now they are sitting next to each other in their pajamas until Naruto finally spoke.

"Ku—"

"I'm sorry. That fire… It was an accident." Kuroka apologized timidly. "I just… I wanted to prove that I could do what you do. I wanted to stop that Black Cat, but I made everything go downhill. I didn't even know that she was a thief until you told me last night. Guess I'm not for this superhero business."

"Kuroka…" Naruto took her hand into his. "I admit I was disappointed and appalled when you endangered the people in those buildings." Kuroka's ears hung down as she was chastised by her hubby. "But…I guess I was at fault as well." Her ears perked up as she looked at Naruto who sighed. "I shouldn't have left you behind here and took you with me instead. I'm not perfect at this, Kuroka. I'm still learning as I go, but I use my skills and training to do my best. And that's what I should have with you."

The Nekomata tilted her head while her ears twitched. "What do you mean?"

"I should've trusted your abilities and skills back then."

"Is that why you didn't send me home after what happened?" Kuroka asked with wide eyes, surprised by the notion. "You wanted me to learn from experience."

"And your mistakes. First, always check your surroundings." Naruto explained. "Whenever you're facing someone like a thug or…Black Cat as you call her."

"She gave herself that name."

Naruto chuckled at Kuroka's pout as her cheeks puffed out, making her look cute. "Well, I think Nekohime is better than Black Cat."

"I like it too." Kuroka leaned forward and licked Naruto's hand. "Still I think I should have some time away from the heroing."

"We all make mistakes, Kuroka. It is just a matter of learning and coping with them. And remember we'll always be here for each other." Naruto leaned forward and licked Kuroka's cheek rather slowly. The Nekomata purred as she licked her mouth sensually. "I'll always be here for you girls."

"You better." Kuroka purred again as she began to undo her black gown's front, slowly revealing her bountiful breasts. "'Cause you still need to get me pregnant with strong babies."

"Oh I know."

It was agreed that Naruto would go with Skye to New York City as it was better. The rendezvous point was set at ten in the morning.

Naruto looked at the clock and it was about 8:45 in the grandfather clock in the reading room. An hour and fifteen minutes of playtime.

"Hubby~" Kuroka called out as she spread her legs wide for him to see her glory while playing with her right boob.

" _Oh yeah. Plenty of time."_

The ninja playfully attacked her as she cried out joyfully, entering another round of unbelievable pleasure before he resumed his heroic duty that will take him to a city down south.

A city that is the very epicenter of technological advances and cultural significance. A city that will test his skills and beliefs he grew up with since childhood. A city that will place him at the frontlines of good and evil.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry about the slow update, but it's finally here. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and liked the new characters introduced in it. In case you're wondering, the man Sims is from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 comics. Felicia Hardy has cat-like powers such as the agility, strength, speed and endurance of a cat due to an experiment sponsored by Wilson Fisk: the same experiment that created Scorpion and another Spider-Man villain.

I apologize for the short flashback. The next one will be longer and more suspenseful and action packed.

As for Skye, she is Quake AKA Daisy Johnson from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. series. There will be some time until she receives her powers, but I'm debating whether to have her already in possession of her powers or undergo the Terrigenesis from the show.

I do apologize if you found the lemon scene, the robbery or the whole warehouse/Felicia and Kuroka fight not enjoyable. In the next chapter, Naruto and Skye will travel to New York to find the real buyer and Black Cat.

Chapter 2 Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Dec.27 2016):** I'm glad you liked the Assassin's Creed being in the story. Although I should point out that the rope dart did exist before the Revolution: it was created by Shao Jun in the 16th century around the time of Ezio Auditore's death or so. I know there is a wiki since I go to it all the time for information and history. Someone mentioned about Sword of Altair or Edward's blow pipe or blow dart, so I'm thinking about it. What other equipment do you suggest?

 **Jebest4781 (Dec.27 2016):** Thank you and I'll be waiting for your next chapter.

 **AbyssEater (Dec.27 2016):** I'm pleased that you enjoyed the chapter and hope the new chapter is just as pleasing. I don't want to make the harem big, so there will be worlds he doesn't pair with at all. The Marvel universe isn't one of them since I planned it already though I altered them after reading your review. It will only be one or two.

 **Ben 10.000 (Dec.27 2016):** No, I did not until you mentioned it. Do you have any jutsu in mind? Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Guest (Dec.27 2016):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **LazyKid24 (Dec.27 2016):** There will be elements from Harry Potter like certain magical creatures from both the original and new films. I already have a creature in mind that will be greatly associated with the Assassin Brotherhood. Black Widow did lose her ability to bear children because of the serum, but I'm kind of debating whether who should be with Naruto; the same goes for Rogue. You make good cases for both of them and I will seriously think about it before later on in the story that will reveal who will in the harem. I mentioned it to AbyssEater that I will keep it to either one or two.

 **R-king 93 (Dec.27 2016):** I'd thought about it for a long time and learned that there's not a lot of good Assassin's Creed crossovers in Fanfiction. Thank you and the twins will get more adorable later on in the story.

 **Bowser3000000 (Dec.27 2016):** I always planned to use the comics since the crossovers usually involve the TV series. The 1994 Spider-Man cartoon series is what made me a fan of the Web Slinger and I heard the Spectacular Spider-Man was the best animated series of all time. Do you think the Marvel's Spider-Man show, starting this year, will be good? Civil War is a definite 'yes'; Spider Verse…I'm thinking about it; Secret Invasion… it'll be tough to write but I'll try to do it. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **PocketDuelMonsters (Dec.28 2016):** That is a good idea for Natasha Romanov, but which assassin family is best? Making her a member of the Brotherhood herself, she's already a skilled one but she could be an informant for Naruto occasionally. She could be familiar with the Brotherhood since she lived from the Great Depression. I'll think of something for her. That is something I didn't think with Black Panther: a member of the Avengers but also a secret brother of Naruto.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Dec.28 2016):** Right, right? The crossovers between Naruto and Marvel usually centers in New York City, so I wanted to try a different city instead and I chose Boston. Mainly because I was watching Leverage and the seasons two, three and four were based in Boston. Plus, it's a city on the East Coast so Naruto wouldn't be far from the action. Of course, there will be events in Boston as well. As for Assassin-related events, it will take him across the globe such as artifacts and secrets of the Brotherhood to prevent them falling into the wrong hands.

 **Story Artist (Dec.28 2016):** I'm pleased about you enjoying the new addition. I hope you liked the new chapter and characters introduced.

 **The Question (Dec.28 2016):** Yes, I do and thanks. As you can see, Kuroka struggled in her first debut but later she will correct her ways and learn more from Naruto. Skye is one of the first people they'll befriend in the world and there will be another in the next chapter when Naruto goes to New York City. All in due time of course against the villains. I can see that you do and I hope I could answer them all.

 **Hero of Heroes (Dec.28 2016):** I was surprised when they suddenly ended the series and no warning. I mentioned earlier that I will keep the pairing to either one or two so… it will be very tough to choose since I don't want to make the harem big.

 **Idea Guy (Dec.28 2016):** I see. The Avengers movies were great although the other Marvel animated movies were good too. I just wish they'd make a Spider-Man animated movie with Peter Parker. To be honest, I never heard of Killer Instinct until you mentioned in your previous review and again I'll take things one step at a time. I have no idea how Overwatch has many stories; guess the writers are more imaginative with the game.

 **Skyrim Instinct (Dec.28 2016):** I thought Rogue lost those powers sometime after in the comics. Naruto will be around for Civil War, but the tie-ins with the mini-series will change under my watch such as Spider-Man. He will be a hero with his loved ones and thus bring back the Brotherhood to secretly aid the heroes around the world. Which villains (turned heroes) do you have in mind? Is it the same in the comics or the shows?

 **Dark Warrior of The Multiverse (Dec.28 2016):** Yes, they will and very soon actually.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Dec.29 2016):** Of course, they would have a bigger home. I just wanted Naruto and the girls to experience what normal people experience nowadays in the real world before their fortune turned good. If it happens, then nature would take its course but it won't happen anytime soon. I want Naruto to spend time with his first newborns before having more kids. Well, just Patronus as his hero name since Patronus Maximus is his Mentor name in the Brotherhood.

Oh, he will meet with Spider-Man and Deadpool eventually; in fact, he will meet the former very soon actually. Think of all the comedic acts and pranks they would pull together, especially Naruto and Deadpool.

There are Harry Potter references in the story and the Fidelius Charm is only the beginning of it. The magical creatures from the Harry Potter franchises will appear in the story with one being greatly associated to the Brotherhood. The godly powers he obtained are within him, but sealed away like Kurama's chakra in the war before they became partners. He will use them when the situation calls for it… like the Mad Titan for instance.

 **Writing Warrior (Dec.29 2016):** The Aquila will be used later on in the story, specifically in naval battles from an attack underwater. If Naruto and company can find someone to build them for it. Perhaps so, that will be even more exciting, wouldn't it? The Codex has what you're asking for. What name do you propose in case I should choose to change it? What are your other questions for the ship?

 **Predator (Dec.29 2016):** For now, they will live with each other in isolation but eventually they'll open doors to those who want second chances or are members of the Brotherhood.

 **Grabblers (Jan.1 2017):** I have remedied your concern about Naruto using his powers in public. I did get some flaming about that, but I learned from it. Rhea is your favorite girl, huh? I always wondered why the Percy Jackson/Naruto crossovers rarely or didn't show a pairing between them. I'll start on developing his relationship with the others more during this story, but I'm glad you like them. Rouge seems to be the top contender nowadays, but I also have someone else in mind… well two somebodies.

I'm in the same boat about that as well! I was really sad about her death, both in the manga and anime. I have actually thought about Future Lucy being a member of his harem when he arrives in Fairy Tail.

RWBY is a great and funny series I had ever watched! There is a story titled "Veritas Aquitas" I believed it is called and it is hilarious! If I spelled it wrong, check out the author Bonesboy, you'll find it there.

Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Lethal Weapon (Jan.4):** Who or what is Kuroinu may I ask? Is that a new anime or manga series?

 **Dante Hellwing (Jan.10):** Thank you. Of course, he'll encounter the Avengers although it may be the splinter team after Disassembled. The throwdown with Hulk is a guaranteed in the story. Which one: Carol Danvers or her successor?

 **Jelamy (Jan.13):** The Teen Titans are in the DC universe. Naruto and his family are in the Marvel universe. Two different worlds. Did you enjoy the new chapter?


	4. The City That Never Sleeps

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter IV: The City That Never Sleeps**

 _ **(Flashback Begins)**_

 _Karakura Town continued to withstand the thundering shockwaves as the war between Soul Society continued._

 _Buildings fell by a participant or a stray attack intended to cleave that participant. The streets were riddled with upturned chunks of gravel and puddles of electrified water courtesy of felled power lines. Streaks of different colors formed a disarray collection of the rainbow spectrum as they collided against each other._

 _Four colors stood out however as they continued to clash against one that is pure dark, their power struggle showing the golden color of light against the corrupt power of darkness._

" _ **Rasengan!**_ _"_

 _Naruto had a chakra arm circled around Kronos and hit the chakra sphere at the Titan King's head. A rabbit attack. Kronos had to feel that one and he did once stumbled a little before the quartet pressed their attacks on him for their chance._

" _As you mortals usually say…" Kronos, suddenly unfazed, blocked their attacks with his scythe. "Psych!"_

 _The group was sent flying throughout the town after a blast of dark aura expanded from Kronos's body, knocking down several buildings and upturning the streets as two of them bounced hard like a pebble skipping on the water's surface._

 _The other two were parallel from each other and crashed against the local high school's main hall. One of them however was saved by the other's quick thinking but the latter received the brunt of the force as he laid on his back. A grunt could be heard from him as he looked at his partner._

" _Rhea…you okay?" Naruto coughed a little since Rhea was on his stomach._

 _Rhea coughed a bit with a splitting headache as she looked at him. "As your race say…Swell." The two quickly got up and checked each other for any wounds, but Kurama's chakra already took care of them given the subtle refreshing feeling._

" _You know you never said just how tough Kronos is." Naruto mused. "He took many attacks from my Rasengan, but almost all of them didn't make a budge."_

" _That last one caught him by surprise… at least he had us thinking that." Rhea said bitterly. She'd forgot about Kronos making fun of his enemies and feigning pain to lower their guard. "Unfortunately he's not even warmed up."_

" _Please tell me you're joking." Naruto pleaded hopefully. Rhea shook her head and he sighed. "No you're not. Well I should've expected this from a former Titan King."_

" _What do you mean by 'former'? I'm still the Titan King."_

 _Their eyes widened as they turned around in time to see Kronos deliver a hook at Naruto that flung him out of the hall. Rhea held up her dual Tessen to block her ex-husband's scythe's blade, entering a weapons clash. Noticing him raise his eyebrow slightly, Rhea had to ask, "What is it?"_

" _You're putting up a fight." Kronos stated rather impressively. She never was a fighter during their time growing up and married together, especially when he had his way with her._

" _After you took me by force, ate our children and you being sealed away, I spent several centuries as a broken woman." Rhea said venomously as she took a step forward after lowering her center. "But I found myself a new purpose: get stronger. Become a strong person…" With speed unprecedented to Kronos, Rhea folded one of her Tessen and smacked Kronos in the forehead followed several rapid strikes and lastly a roundhouse kick to the torso. "For myself and the man I love."_

 _Kronos had wedged himself out of the wall after Rhea's brief onslaught and simply cracked his neck before he felt a wet sensation around his lips. He touched them and looked at his fingers to see not red blood but gold instead._

 _Immortals like the Titans and the Olympians have golden ichor instead of red blood like mortals._

 _The former Titan King smirked with a small hint of lust in his eyes as he sees Rhea in a new light. "My dear Rhea… I never knew you had this side of you. Perhaps I was wrong to treat you badly during our marriage…then again if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't be hot right now."_

" _Something's wrong with you." Rhea stated in monotone with a 'are you serious' look. "Did I really marry you?"_

" _Yes and I will take you back, but this time, I won't let you go. I'll never let you out of my sight again once I kill that mortal—."_

" _You mean me!" The ninja shouted as he commenced another assault. "Like hell…!" Naruto swung his sword hard at Kronos' scythe as Rhea came to assist him. "I'll let you…!" Rhea swept Kronos' legs and caused him to stumble slightly. "Touch Rhea again!"_

 _Kronos barely had time to register a rather larger version of the mortal's energy sphere as it slammed directly onto his cheek. Naruto gritted his teeth before he let go of his Giant Rasengan, watching his Titan enemy being drilled out of the gymnasium along the trajectory._

" _Before we go…" Rhea said after grabbing Naruto's arm. He looked at her before she planted her lips on his own, surprising him of the sudden action. "Thank you for entering my life."_

 _With no more time to waste and a nod, both Naruto and Rhea ran out of the gymnasium to continue their dual assault on Kronos who was now defending himself with a small swirl mark on his left cheek._

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

"Patronus? Patronus?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Skye as she stared at the hooded hero. He was holed up in her van after they drove across the George Washington Bridge in the City that Never Sleeps. It took several hours but they were finally here. After his love session with Kuroka, Naruto met with Skye at their rendezvous point in Boston before their departure.

He explained to the girls about his going alone may focus the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. on him. It was an unknown city, meaning Naruto would have to adapt to his new surroundings. It also meant that Skye would really prove herself to the ninja while they track both the buyer and Black Cat and recover the artifact.

"We're finally here. Traffic's a pain though." Skye mentioned causally as she ate a breakfast sandwich. The hacker looked back at him and held up a wrapped sandwich. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Naruto declined politely, receiving a shrug from Skye before she focused on driving into Manhattan.

Being the intense populated city in the world, New York City had no shortages of its wild, well-known landmarks and boroughs. From what Naruto knows about the old city, there are five boroughs in total that are split with infinitely small but famous neighborhoods. The five boroughs are Queens, Brooklyn, Staten Island, the Bronx and lastly Manhattan. Manhattan itself is split between three divisions: Uptown, Midtown and Downtown Manhattan.

"What boggles me is that despite Manhattan being a small borough, it's the most densely populated." Naruto said to start a conversation with his hacker ally.

"Yep. Nothing like living in a big city."

Patronus gave a 'so-and-so' gesture with his hand. "I'm more of a countryside person, but everyone has their preferences."

"What are you, a hermit?"

"That's a first… someone calling me a hermit." Naruto suddenly jerked his head upward when he heard laughter… the boisterous laughter belonging to his perverted of a godfather. Tapping his head a couple times with his finger, the ninja muttered "I must be hearing things."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Their drive took them deep into Midtown Manhattan and after Skye cursed out some out-of-attention drivers, they parked their van deep in an alley. There were no cameras nearby or within the alley, no restaurants and passing customers…perfect for the duo.

"Here." Skye threw a rather large parchment at Patronus after she went to the spacious part of the van.

Patronus held up the parchment. "What's this?"

"Put it over the van."

"But won't that draw attention to you even more?"

"I've been doing this for two years."

"Well I know stealth better than you." The hero and hacker bickered for a while and it ended with Naruto exiting the van, carrying Quadcopter in its sleep mode in his hand. "Now where do I go?" Patronus asked after reaching the roof with three high jumps as he puts on the earbud. "Wait, where do we start?"

 _="According to local resources, Black Cat is known to be associated with one of the superheroes in Manhattan."=_

"Who happens to be…"

 _="Spider-Man."=_

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise. "Spider-Man? I never thought he'd be associated with a known thief. How did he explain that to the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

 _="He never did. From what the rumors say, the two were partners for a while after Spider-Man convinced her out of the thieving. They even had a secret tryst that ended badly and Black Cat left the country for an unknown amount of time."=_ A pause in the earbuds had Naruto vexed since Skye doesn't really stop talking unless something is intriguing. _="Hello, hello. What do we have here?"=_

"What is it?"

 _="There were several museum heists in Europe for the past three months. The three of them fitted Black Cat's MO from her previous heists."=_

"Naughty kitty."

 _="Ignoring that cliché pun, it seems last night was Black Cat's first night back in the States."=_

"But from we know about last night and Nekohime's scuffle, Black Cat was meeting with the buyer's thugs. Obviously someone hired her to steal the artifact. My guess is that Black Cat will try to sell it again here in Manhattan to the buyer."

 _="And the only person who would know her whereabouts is currently unavailable. Until now. Head to the highest building in Manhattan and throw the Quadcopter so I can collect data to better track him."=_ Skye informed the hero. _="Come on, get going."=_

Naruto looked around to see several tall buildings around his location. He was perplexed whether one of them would aid Skye's plan. "Skye, there are many tall buildings around here. How am I supposed to know which one of them is the highest?"

 _="…You really are a caveman."=_

"That's uncalled for!"

 _="So you say. Head to the Empire State Building down southeast from your location. You can't miss it."=_

"Got it." Naruto responded before he ran across the rooftop after turning invisible with Jiraiya's jutsu.

As he traveled across the many blocks of buildings, restaurants and alleys, Naruto found himself in awe at the magnificence of the city. It was one big playground for superheroes, but more importantly for ninjas like him who needed to get to one part of town. With that in mind, Naruto maintained his speed as he vaulted over rooftops, slid under clotheslines and leaped easily across buildings without anyone seeing him.

His target in sight, Naruto landed at the edge of the building across the street after swinging himself over from a lone pipe. He whistled at the height of the Empire State Building. "That's a big building." He chuckled mirthfully. "But I've seen bigger."

 _="You went to Dubai?"=_

"Uh, sure. Dubai." Naruto cocked his head as he pondered about Skye's words. _"What's in and where is Dubai?"_

After a running start, the ninja leaped high in the air towards the side of the Empire State Building and latched onto it with his chakra-coated feet before he ran all the way to the observation decks. "What's with the people here?" Patronus whispered since the earbud will pick anything of the sort and Skye will hear it despite the long range.

 _="You don't know? The Empire State Building is a tourist stop—one of the famous tourist spots in the world."=_

"Okay." Patronus said as he jumped onto the spire and walked up to the very tip of the building. Upon reaching it and skillfully balancing himself on one foot, he stood with no fear and met something amazing: the grand view of New York City. "Wow, this is amazing. You can literally see the entire city from here. No wonder this is a tourist spot."

 _="Glad you're pleased. Now let's get to business, shall we?"=_ Skye asked in a teasing tone. _="Throw the Quadcopter in the air and it'll gather data from the wireless networks in Midtown around your location. Hopefully there'll be clues to Spider-Man or Black Cat's location."=_

"Okay then." Naruto, who disabled the invisibility justu, threw the device high in the air.

The Quadcopter extended its four fans and hovered as it scanned the frequencies and gathered the data from the wireless networks as Skye typed in codes to store them in her servers back at the van. Finally, the task was done as the earbud blared with the hacker's voice.

 _="Okay, I hacked into the security feed of traffic cameras along with the police scanner frequency around Midtown. Now we can hear their reports and such... Gotcha!"=_ Skye paused when she pulled up a feed. _= "Oh crap!"=_

"What is it, Skye?"

 _="Spider-Man's getting his ass kicked!"=_

Naruto's expression hardened when he heard that. "By who?"

 _="Don't know but it looks like he could use some backup. He's northeast from your location…to Queens."=_ Patronus faced the direction where Spider-Man was and looked down to judge the distance. _="By the way, how are you going to get down from thee—Holy crap, you're standing on the very top! What the hell?!"=_ She shouted with surprise after directing the Quadcopter to focus on him.

A thought came to mind, specifically from the Codex. An acrobatic move that defined all the Assassins throughout history besides the signature Hidden Blade.

"You're about to see a lot more of crazy action… like now."

 _="What do you mean—Patronus!"=_ Sky screamed through the earbud in shock after watching from her drone's camera feed.

Naruto had jumped off vertically as he swan-dived towards the ground with the wind pushing against him. The Leap of Faith. He'd always wanted to try this ever since he read about it in the Codex and why not do it from the tallest building in New York City while searching for an arachnid-themed superhero.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Rhea hummed loudly as she continued her daily activity of tending to her personal garden. It always filled her heart to help create something instead destroy like her brothers favored to do during the Golden Age. She looked to the side as Saeko was sitting on a large blanket with some food around, holding her children in her arms.

Ashla cooed when his mother wiggled her finger at him while Masaki giggled in turn. "My precious babies." Saeko smiled as she kissed their faces the way a mother would do for a child. "You're so beautiful." She placed the twins on their backs, their legs kicking the air with smiles on their faces.

With Naruto out of town, the girls were left alone once more although this marks the first time that he'd be gone for a while. Like a good father and lover would do, Naruto had kissed his children and girls with the promise of coming back to them safely. The girls and the twins had always felt comfort in his words. They knew, even the twins didn't at the time, that he always keeps his word.

"They're always precious at that age." Rhea said politely as she sat down next to them. Ashla and Masaki cried out gleefully with the boy's arms reaching for her. "May I?" Saeko nodded with a smile and Rhea picked up the older twin as he laughed joyfully. "He has your eyes."

"Yeah, but his looks are from his father." Saeko pointed out as she held Masaki close to her face, allowing her to grab a fist full of purple hair. "Thankfully you don't look like him, Masaki." Her daughter cooed cutely as her purple eyes connected with her own. "But I know your daddy will bring fury on the boys who try to take you from us."

"I look forward to seeing that." Rhea chuckled with Ashla nuzzling her bosom.

Saeko giggled in response. "So do I."

The thought of Naruto in Kurama Mode defending a teenage Masaki from creepy-eyed boys with the Thousand Years of Death was too good for them not to laugh.

The two mothers played with the twins under the sun until Saeko asked, "Where are Medusa and Kuroka by the way?"

"Training."

"What?" Saeko blinked while Rhea continued to play with Ashla by bouncing him high and low. "What was that?"

"After Naruto left when they were done with their love session, Kuroka wanted to learn new skills. From what she told me, Kuroka's currently focusing on her Senjutsu and planning to focus on freerunning as well as hand-to-hand combat."

"Is she—"

"Still bothered about what happened? Yes." Rhea saw Ashla's eye drooped a little after the fifteenth time and ceased to give him to Saeko. However, the mother refused and gestured her to do it instead, surprising the Titaness. "Are you sure?"

"You're as much a mother to them. And… I know you didn't get to raise your own children." Saeko said as polite as possible, hoping she didn't anger her friend.

Rhea, touched by her notion, smiled at Saeko before she lowered her top, exposing her left breast to feed Ashla with her milk. The baby boy happily sucked on it and began drinking the delicious substance. "He's quite the drinker."

"And a biter too like his father." Saeko giggled upon seeing Rhea flinch while feeding Ashla. "Of course you know that."

" _We_ all know that." Rhea corrected her friend and fellow mother. "But he seems more drawn to me in bed."

Saeko's eye twitched as she stared at Rhea's bosom that was being sucked by her son for milk. It was obvious Naruto was a breast man and Rhea's the biggest followed by Kuroka, then Medusa and lastly herself. But he never showed favoritism towards the girls since he loved them all for their unique personalities and outlooks in life. Also it didn't hurt that each of them are beauty bombshells.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Masaki curiously looked between her mother and pseudo-aunt as if she sensed the playful yet surreal tension between them. The youngest daughter stretched out her little arms to her mother and Rhea's lone hands before touching them, receiving their eyes on her. She cooed sadly like she was telling them that she didn't like them to be mad at each other.

Seeing the adorable puppy-dog eyes from the six-month-old, Rhea and Saeko couldn't help but to go, "Aw~"

Masaki giggled happily after Saeko kissed her forehead while Rhea playfully pulled on her nose as her brother continued to feeding with nothing else in mind.

"We should know better. Naruto loves us all." Rhea said after shaking her head.

"And we love him just as much." Saeko responded.

The two mothers watched the day go by slowly until Kuroka and Medusa approached them from the forest albeit a bit roughed up if their clothes were any indication. Kuroka's usual kimono had slash marks from a katana while Medusa's had several soot marks from the Nekomata's blasts.

However, Senjutsu wasn't the only power Kuroka has in her disposal. The concentrated blasts utilized by the Nekomata was part of the arts known as Yojutsu, however her knowledge is severely lacking due to having no mentor to teach her.

"Kuroka. Medusa. How was the training?" Rhea asked like a mother would to her children after a long day. The girls looked at each other and shrugged in a 'okay' gesture. "Why don't you two sit here?"

The slightly exhausted girls took their seats next to Rhea and Saeko. Ashla and Masaki squealed as they stretched out their arms for them to be carried. After fixing their blouses, Rhea and Saeko handed over the twins to Medusa and Kuroka to play with the twins.

For the rest of the day, the quartet of beautiful women enjoyed each other's company as the joyous cries of the twins slightly reverberated around them. The thoughts of their mutual significant other remained in their collective minds as they prayed for his safe return.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Somewhere in Midtown Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

"Damn…Are you seeing this, Skye?"

 _="How can I not?"=_

Patronus had arrived at the scene where Spider-Man was last seen. It wasn't a pretty sight. New York police cars were scattered down the street as multiple windows, doors and parts of different buildings littered for five blocks. Witnesses talked to the uniforms for their statements while police forensics were collecting evidence from the scenes.

"No sign of Spider-Man obviously. Or his assailant." Naruto observed after he had hidden behind one of the many billboards. Skye's Quadbot was hovering above him and out of anyone's line of sight. "Where could either of them be?"

 _="Back home or something. From what the video is showing me, Spider-Man really got his ass kicked by this guy who happened to look like a vampire."=_

"Really? Wish I could see the video." Skye's chuckle rang through the earbud. "What is it?"

 _="Funny you should mention that. Look at the Quadcopter."=_ Naruto turned to the lowered Quadcopter and watched as a small compartment opened before he pulled out a rectangular device out of it. _"=That my dear Patronus is one of the newest models of the Smartphone personalized by yours truly."=_ Skye stated with pride. _="I just sent you the video file."=_

"…Okay." Patronus hesitatingly responded as he pressed several buttons until he managed to open the video file and held it horizontally to watch it. The video showed glimpses of Spider-Man fighting a rather tall man in a trench coat as their battle spanned across the street below from earlier.

As fast as Spider-Man looked to be in the video, his enemy was faster and a lot stronger if the scene of the hero being smashed through one of the buildings was any indication of his power. The feed switched to a deli's exterior cameras where it showed Spider-Man battle his enemy for some time until the kitchen area exploded with flames escaping the windows.

"That didn't looked pretty for Spider-Man. Gonna have to track him down."

 _="You sure that's a good idea right now? He'll be edgy when you meet him."=_

"He's the only one who might know where Black Cat is. Also it'll help that we helped save his life from a killer." Patronus affirmed before he pocketed the phone in his pocket. "First we got to find something to track him with."

 _="The Quadcopter is picking up a lone frequency in the area. It's faint but it's there."=_

"How will it take?"

 _="As long as it can take."=_

Patronus shook his hooded head. "I don't like it." He said disapprovingly until an idea came to mind. "Time to use one of my methods."

 _="Which is?"=_

"Later. Skye, can you hack the traffic feeds and try to get a fix on Spider-Man's assailant? It'd be better to know where he is, preferably away from the Web Slinger."

 _="I'll get to work."=_

Naruto watched the Quadcopter leave the vicinity as he approached the burning building where Spider-Man's last known location. Jumping across the street, Patronus stealthily entered the building just as the firemen left it and examined the burnt kitchen for any clues.

" _Nothing. Perhaps outside."_ Naruto mused before he went outside to the alley. It was covered with glass and concrete debris so his chances of finding Spider-Man are slim... or not. _"Time to see if it works. Kurama, you ready?"_

" _ **I'm always ready. The question should be 'are you?'"**_

" _Of course I am!"_

Patronus closed his eyes and focused on his sense—senses… all five of them. He opened his eyes and although no one could see them, a pair of orange-light blueish glowed within his hood, giving the only indication of him having eyes at all. Patronus observed his surroundings and saw they were glowing of sorts: a light gray color with small snowflakes of black.

Wanting to check if it really worked, the ninja checked the alley for any signs that the authorities may have missed. And they did. Naruto noticed a soft crimson red glow underneath a broken wood crate near a pair of trashcans. It was a cloth with red and blue colors with a smudge of the crimson glow. His gaze shifted upwards and found a trail of the crimson red glow going to the rooftop.

"Going up." Patronus reached the rooftop with a single leap. He checked the surroundings for the trail and followed it until the edge. That's when he noticed the different aura colors of the people below; navy blue being the police; white for the passing civilians; the crimson red belonged to the blood he's tracking. "So far so good."

" _ **Looks like you were right, Naruto."**_

" _To be honest, I didn't think it would work but I'm glad it does."_ Naruto said honestly. _"Although I only just developed it…"_

Ashura put in his two cents. _"Time will tell if it evolves from here."_

"Most likely it will." Naruto said with a shrug. "But what should we call it?"

" _ **How about Kistune Vision?"**_

" _Egotistical aren't you."_ Ashura teased the Tailed Beast. _"Oh wait, you are actually."_

Naruto pondered about it but knew that it wouldn't be possible with Kurama's aid and the inspiration he found in the Codex. The extra-sensory ability of the Assassins dubbed Eagle Vision allowed them to identify allies, enemies, clues, etc. Eagle Vision appeared to be similar to the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan, although the latter was more powerful since their ancestry traced to Hamura Otsutsuki, Hagoromo's younger twin brother.

Still it was impressive for people like the Assassins to acquire such an ability. The Codex even had family trees of each Assassin, especially those who inherited Eagle Vision such as Connor's family whose line were directly from the American Branch Mentor who had revived the Brotherhood in the Colonial era.

Naruto had begun developing his own sense since learning about Eagle Vision and needed Kurama's help to do so. Already he has a sensory ability: Kurama's Negative Emotion Sensing. From there, Naruto used the sensory ability as the foundation and slowly built up the sense around the Homestead and on the girls.

" _I like Kitsune Sense better than Kitsune Vision."_ Naruto said, interrupting his friends' bickering.

"… _ **I like that actually."**_ Kurama snorted in approval while Ashura rolled his eyes as Naruto continued on his way.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Sometime Later)**

 **WebCorps Building, Uptown Manhattan**

With that done, Naruto continued to use the newly-christened 'Kitsune Sense' to follow the trail. It wasn't easy since the trail was erratic for lack of a better word and also the first time Naruto used Kitsune Sense without Kurama's aid. As he followed the trail over buildings and obstacles considered playthings by his people, Naruto found him-self standing before a particular building named 'WebCorps' has a lone and open panoramic window…with a line of web next to it.

Patronus Shunshined to the window and found his target talking to an old man in a suit. "Am I crashing the party?" He joked after exiting Kitsune Sense as his vision returned to normal.

"RAGH!"

Patronus rolled out of the way when Spider-Man lunged at him before he put his arms up in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa, whoa, Spider-Man! I'm on your side here!" He pleaded for the Web Slinger to listen and hopefully calm down.

Spider-Man was taller than Patronus. When he watched the video earlier, Naruto had studied the costume of the Web Slinger. His costume was skintight and mostly blue with red gloves, boots, the mid-section and lastly the mask. Black web designs were present on the red portions of the costume, starting from the mask while a black spider was on the center of the chest and a differently-designed red spider on the back. Dual lenses acted as eyes on the mask with a chrome covering.

Now the costume was in ruins. The upper back area was nothing, leaving his bare back exposed as the upper portion of his right leg and the lower portion of the left leg were in the same state while the mask remained intact except tufts of brown hair stood out.

"Yeah?! Then why is my Spider-Sense going crazy near you?!" Spider-Man demanded, obviously exhausted from his earlier fight. "You're working for him, aren't you?! Admit it!"

" _Spider-Sense?"_ Naruto repeated that particular word before saying, "Look I'm not with that guy who turned you into his personal punching bag. And in case you're thinking how I'd know that, it was on the news."

Spider-Man only slightly relaxed but remained fully alerted. "Who are you?"

"Patronus." Sims answered for the hooded vigilante, getting the latter's attention on him along with Spider-Man's. "How quaint to meet you."

"Can't say the same since I don't know you." Patronus answered cautiously.

"Where are my manners? Ezekiel Sims at your service." The bare-foot man gave a little bow. "You're a long way from Boston. What brings you here?"

"Him." Patronus pointed at Spider-Man who tensed up when his finger was on him. "Easy boy, it can wait. Now we have to focus on the matter of stopping that guy from killing you."

Spider-Man scoffed with a step backwards. "'We'? Who's we? I don't know you and—"

"But I do." Ezekiel interrupted. "And you know me."

"Barely."

Naruto sighed heavily with his hands on his hips. He expected this from Spider-Man after what he'd been through. Hell, he would response exactly the same. "Spider-Man…" The said hero looked at him. "Have you ever met that guy before?"

"…No." Spider-Man finally answered after hesitating. It was only when his Spider Sense subsided that he answered the hooded vigilante.

"Any reason to kill you? Revenge? A psychopath? Which is it?"

"None of the sort. Not even a personal reason." Spider-Man chuckled painfully as he cradled his ribs. "Just that I'm pure and should sustain him for a while."

"…Did this guy think about what he said before saying it?"

"I thought the same thing too. It didn't faze him."

"So what did he mean about you being pure?"

The young duo looked at Ezekiel after he raised his arm. "I can explain that part."

"Please do." Patronus said before Spider-Man held his arms up to stop Ezekiel from spilling the beans.

"Hold on!" The arachnid-themed hero exclaimed hotly. "What makes you think we can trust him?"

"Although I'm hurt by his words, I gotta admit that he's right. How can you trust me that easily?"

Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders. "I've been watching you for some time now, Patronus. Your work in Boston is impressive for someone new to this life. Good job on saving the mayor and his family by the way."

"That was you?" Spider-Man asked with surprise as he looked at the rookie.

"You sound surprised." Patronus drawled sarcastically before talking to Ezekiel. "Explain. Now."

The WebCorps building was illuminated by a bright flash far to the distance after an explosion plumed smoke like a mushroom cloud, drawing their attention.

"It's him." Ezekiel stated grimly as Spider-Man jumped out of the window and fired a web line towards the site. Patronus however stood still. "You're not going?"

"I will but I need to know about my enemy before releasing hell." Patronus said sagely.

In his youth, he was brash and charged into the battlefield but during the war, he grew from that habit. There are times where he will brush that aside and attack his enemies with his full power.

However, this isn't one of those times.

"Where should I start?"

"A name." Patronus stated before Ezekiel gave him the name that both he and Spider-Man would remember for the rest of their lives.

"Morlun. His name is Morlun."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Midtown Manhattan**

"Don't you dare! Don't you freaking dare!"

Spider-Man had just arrived to a scene of destruction and chaos caused by the one who has been chasing him. Overturned cars and flames showered the street as terrified people ran away from the scene for personal safety. As for the one responsible for all of this was standing in front of him… with a crying child in his grip.

Morlun. He stood taller than the Web Slinger and had very pale skin like a vampire, red-yellow eyes with black sclera. His untamed, long black hair slightly fluttered with the wind. His attire was the same as earlier thought without any cuts or any sign of damage. It was dark blue bordering black suit with a white dress shirt and white collars around the wrists and a soft sky blue shirt under the dress shirt.

Morlun barely seemed to register his prey's existence as he looked at the child in his grip and his prey a couple of times before doing what the latter demanded him not to do. He threw the child aside like garbage. His prey lunged to catch him to avoid any injury.

Just as he predicted.

Spider-Man barely managed to get the child to safety before ducking a fist and countering with his own. It didn't faze Morlun even the slightest as he smashed his hammer fists into Spider-Man's back, causing him to stagger and bend his legs under the pressure. But Spider-Man remained standing and continued to strike with all his strength into them.

After a flurry of punches and kicks, the Web-Slinger received one healthy dose of a right cross to the face and crashed against a nearby store's wall, but he quickly freed him-self and charged at Morlun once more. Putting even more strength than before, Spider-Man landed a body blow at his enemy's chest, which staggered him barely.

" _Got to put more strength into my attacks!"_ Spider-Man exclaimed internally before his Spider-Sense blared as he performed several back-flips to dodge Morlun's attack.

"Please resign to your fate, Totem. It'd be better for you and I."

Spider-Man was shocked when Morlun was already on top of him after landing from the last back-flip. With quick thinking, he performed a sharp high kick from an extremely low angle which would not be possible if it weren't for his enhanced agility and durability.

A small shockwave rang out from the point of contact being Spider-Man's leg connected to Morlun's chin that barely tilted upwards.

"My turn then."

Spider-Man grimaced when Morlun grabbed his extended leg and slammed him against a wall followed by the roof of a car, denting it from the force before finishing him off on the concrete street.

"Not yet." Spider-Man said in pain.

His arms shot out as dual web lines attached themselves to cars on opposite sides of the street and yanked on them. Morlun didn't move before the cars smashed into him on both sides, but Spider-Man didn't stop there as he moved towards a lone beam and wielded it like a baseball bat and hit his enemy's back that actually forced him to bend forward ever slightly.

" _It's starting to work! If I keep hitting him then—Ughh!"_

His idea was halted when a hand grabbed his throat.

Morlun stared at his prey as he tried to get him release his grip, but it wouldn't work on him. He has him now. His pure totemic energy will sustain his life for he is an Inheritor like his family and nothing can stop him now.

" **Eaken.** "

Except a powerful fistful of wind to the face that sent him flying down the street while his grip accidently released his prey.

After getting up from a flaming car with no related injuries, Morlun casually walked back where he was hit and found a black hooded stranger with a sword on his back helping Spider-Man back to his feet. "And who are you to interfere with my hunt?" He asked politely with a subtle hint of venom in his voice.

"Just a traveler, Morlun." Patronus answered casually, getting a raised eyebrow from said person. "I have business with Spidey here and he's no good to me. So why don't you move along, vampire?" He gestured his hand in a 'shoo-shoo' motion at the Inheritor. "Go on. Go back to your coffin or cave or whatever you vampires sleep during the day."

"Peculiar that you know my name in spite of our meeting the first time, but as you humans say it—you watch too much vampire movies." Morlun popped his knuckles after flexing them casually. "I'll have to kill you first as an appetizer then for the main course. I often cherished the young ones."

What he got were two blank stares from the two heroes as they looked at each other, then him and each other again several times until they pointed at him.

"Do you even think about what you say? You're a real Class A freak!" Patronus and Spider-Man exclaimed with vigor before sharing chuckles.

"I am going to enjoy feasting on your flesh." Morlun stated ominously, ending the chuckle session of his _prey_.

Patronus simply laughed, accepting the challenge. "You're going to have to catch us first~" He swiftly pulled out and threw a smoke pellet in front of him and his colleague.

Morlun stood there unfazed even when the smoke cleared and his targets were gone, but no matter since he can track the totem anywhere and anytime.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Web-swinging with utmost accuracy and speed culminated from years of experience and training away from perhaps his most and dangerous powerful enemy besides a certain goblin, the exhausted Spider-Man was blurring across the New York skyline along with traversing the rooftops.

Nothing could slow him down until he forgot about Patronus.

" _Crap, now I got to— What the hell?!"_

"What's up Spider-Man?" Patronus asked like nothing was wrong as he ran across the many rooftops parallel to Spider-Man with speed that no _normal_ human can do. He was actually on pace with his web-swinging!

"Who are you?!"

"Just a traveler who needs your help." Patronus answered with absolute and a straight face as he jumped over rooftops and high buildings while sliding under obstacles that obstructed his field of vision with absolute ease.

"Kinda fighting for my life you know!"

"I know that!" Naruto answered back with clear annoyance. He didn't expect to find himself fighting an enemy so soon but then again he should've remembered that New York City is a magnet for heroes and villains. "So that was Morlun huh. You sure he isn't a vampire?"

"Pretty sure he responded back there about not being one."

"Just saying." Patronus muttered loudly as he and Spider-Man landed a particular building that was shaped like a pizza from the looks of it. The hooded Shinobi walked closer to the front and saw the large letters before reading them. "'Daily Bugle'. Who would work at a place like this?"

With his back turned, Naruto didn't see the arachnid superhero stiffened upon saying those words.

Spider-Man despite his exhaustion, coughed into his hand. "People who are passionate or wanted to help those close to one's self." He muttered the last words under breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto put his finger to his finger within the hood to call his hacker friend. "Skye, can you hear me?"

 _="Loud and clear. Whatever you did, the police are on high alert. The police scanner is going crazy with reports! I take it you met Spider-Man's stalker."=_

"A vampire from the looks of it." Patronus answered while Spider-Man palmed his face. "You have his location by any chance?"

 _="…No dice. Looks like this Morlun character is a creature of the night after all."=_

"I need you to do something for me."

 _="Which is…"=_ Skye waited while Patronus informed her of what he needed. _="I don't know why but I hope you have some plan that doesn't get you killed. I'd hate to be the only hacker vigilante who's become unemployed after one day."=_

"Get to it." Naruto said before the comms cackled as he turned around to face Spider-Man. "Okay we have an advantage in numbers. We have that going for us now. Also I can sneak up on him and—"

"That won't work." Spider-Man interrupted the rookie vigilante. "Once you made physical contact with him, he can track either of us no matter where we are. Morlun will find us and—" He received a chop on the head from an annoyed Patronus. "What the?!"

"That kind of attitude will get us nowhere. Luckily for us, I didn't actually touch Morlun and I also have a plan in motion."

Spider-Man blinked several times as one thing really confused him. _"Why didn't my Spider-Sense react?! Do I see this guy as an ally?!"_ He thought to himself before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

"…I didn't actually touch him."

"Then how'd you—" He screamed in pain as his hands clenched around his masked head after the Spider-Sense rang intensely. "H-he's here!"

"I see him." Patronus clarified after activating his Kitsune Sense. He saw a rather venomous purple/black aura covering their approaching enemy. "Man this guy is evil and flying?" He also added to the mental note of Spider-Man's aura being gold with an outline of silver just before he had deactivated his new Assassin-inspired sense.

"He can fly?!"

"Apparently so." Naruto answered simply before he threw another smoke pellet to the ground to obscure their movements as he and Spider-Man made their quick escape via freerunning and web-swinging respectively while Morlun was right on their tail.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Above Manhattan Island**

Captain America walked through the many corridors and halls of the VTOL-capable carrier. He was summoned by Nick Fury about another mission for him to undertake. Upon arriving at the large rectangular conference room, Captain America was greeted by the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of his oldest friends and allies of the modern time.

"Tony." Captain America greeted rather curtly as he took off his mask.

"Steve." Tony responded curtly. Tony Stark AKA Iron Man was fair-skinned with a clean beard and short black hair as riddled marks of age were present around his eyes. He donned a red and gold mechanical suit of armor that didn't look bulky and lightweight for him to move in battle. A helmet/mask was 'opened' upon the table with thin lenses as eyes for him to see through.

"What is this, Fury?"

"I know things are tense between you two but now's not the time." Fury pressed a button and the holographic screen on the wall behind him activated with a still photo of one black figure whose head and face was completely hidden in a hood. "Here is your mission."

"Who is he?" Tony asked.

"You don't' know? This is Boston's own residential hero: Patronus."

"Latin. Interesting." Tony said somewhat impressed. "What does he have to do with us? What does S.H.I.E.L.D want with him?"

"As of July 15 at 2100 hours, S.W.O.R.D. detected a breach 40 miles outside of Boston, Massachusetts. We sent in a team to investigate and contain the perimeter. Said team engaged a hostile presence shortly after their arrival. The hostile presence soon disappeared afterwards."

"Let me stop you there. You think Patronus has something to do with the breach?" Tony asked skeptically. "You know as well as I do that there are many people in our world who have the capability to open breaches and portals to other worlds. I mean we have an Asgardian God on our team."

"Used to." Steve added rudely.

"Bear in mind S.H.I.E.L.D. is investigating and keeping tabs on all those who have the capability." Fury stated afterwards. "Patronus added himself to that list when he saved Boston's mayor and his family from Crossbones."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I want both of you to find Patronus and bring him here so we can question him."

"No." Both Tony and Fury looked at a resolute Steve. "Patronus hasn't done wrongdoing after his heroic debut. He didn't break any laws and Boston is safer under his protection."

"You kept tabs on him?" Tony asked rather mischievous. "Are you sure you haven't done any wrongdoing yourself?"

Steve spared his former teammate a look. "Director Fury, I won't do it. Patronus is doing fine work and I will not do any action that may destroy any chance of building trust with him."

"What do you mean by that?"

Captain America said nothing else as he saluted the director before leaving the conference room and its occupants behind. He believed in liberty and justice. Patronus seemed to uphold those beliefs as well like all other heroes he knows such as Spider-Man, Black Widow and Falcon.

Perhaps he could be a fresh face to the team he's planning to build. Someone who could build rapport with the others. But first, he'll have to gain Patronus' trust.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Port of New York**

 **Lower East Side, Downtown Manhattan**

"Does this guy tire?!"

"I should be asking you that!" Spider-Man cried out after yanking on his web-line to pull himself upwards to dodge a fist from Morlun. Instead a billboard took his place as it was easily destroyed while Morlun didn't react to the pain.

Patronus vaulted over an AC unit and threw several shuriken. The shuriken bounced off the superhuman's skin like they were nothing and Morlun didn't look fazed at all. "Well that didn't work."

Their chase ended when Patronus threw a third smoke pellet to cover his and Spider-Man's movements.

 _="Patronus, I take you're at the port."=_

"Yeah thanks." Taking a quick glance around his surroundings, Patronus nodded in approval. "Perfect."

 _="Are you sure about this? From the looks in the video, he's not affected by anything."=_ Skye stated while watching the live feed from the Quadcopter.

Patronus waved his hand in a so-and-so motion. "More or less."

 _="Notice the confidence in my voice."=_ Skye responded sarcastically through the earbud.

"Sure. Gotta go."

"Who were you talking to?" Spider-Man whispered next to him, breathing heavily as he takes deep breaths to recuperate his body.

"My friend."

"Has she been listening this whole time?"

"…Oops." Patronus finally said after a while. He managed to calm the Web-Slinger with a raised hand after activating his Kitsune Sense as the environment around him changed colors again.

Out in the not-so-far distance on the other side of the warehouse was the glowing black/purple aura belonging to Morlun as he was casually walking like it was a stroll. He could see through walls! Although the aura looked blurred to the point he could barely see it compared to Spider-Man's who was right next to him.

" _Note to self: improve Kitsune Sense to possibly read their minds."_

"I can hear you, Totem."

Both heroes tensed when the Inheritor spoke for the first time in a while.

"Whenever I hunt one of you, I can hear your heartbeat. You Totems, no matter how powerful or experienced you are in a constant state of fear. Your heartbeat beats into a rhythm that my family and I enjoy right to the moment we lay our hands on you."

" _Family?"_ Both Spider-Man and Patronus thought at the same time. _"There's more like him!?"_

"However your colleague tells a different story."

The heroes shared a look as Morlun continued his monologue.

"I assumed he was one of the pitiful humans who was over his head intervening my meal."

Patronus kept his eye on Morlun's aura as the latter turned the corner away from their location or so it seemed. Why? Because he stopped before making the final turn with his back facing them. _"Does he know where we are?"_ His hidden eyes widened when he thought about Morlun's earlier words. _"Crap he can hear Spider-Man's heartbeat!"_

Spider-Man noticed his associate reaching for the katana's handle on his back and that told him to be ready.

"Even now, his heartbeat is calm and steady and that intrigues me. I admit I never met a human like him. I look forward to eating his life essence before yours, Totem."

"JUMP!" Patronus whispered sharply as he and Spider-Man took to the ceiling beams above just before Morlun crashed through the wall of the warehouse, sending debris everywhere that flew across the large room.

"Taking cover in the shadows? That can only delay the inevitable."

"So can this."

Spider-Man watched when four small lights glowed around his enemy before chains burst out of them. They wrapped around Morlun's arms and legs before being pulled taunt thereby restraining him. "What the hell?"

His shocked eyes glanced over to Patronus who had his left index and middle fingers together in front of him as if it was a hand-sign.

Morlun didn't look worried as he merely inspected the chains and tugged them slightly to test their strength. "Do you really think these can hold me?"

"So and so."

"…Free me and allow me to feast on you." Morlun demanded stoically aloud for his targets to hear. He may not see them but he can still hear their heartbeats.

"No thanks."

"So be it."

Morlun tensed his limbs and the chains broke from the strength behind the action. However, Patronus was already in front of him and slashed Tenkaichi's blade across Morlun's chest. The unknown Inheritor felt an unusual sensation across his torso and looked down to see red liquid cascading downwards. He was wounded!

Naruto was surprised as well but remembered about the metal he used to forge Tenkaichi. Putting that for afterthought later, Patronus quickly spun around and smacked Morlun on the face with the flat side of the katana.

Spider-Man watched with shock as the enemy he had been struggling to fight back was propelled out of the warehouse by a rookie. Is Patronus stronger than him? How did he manage to wound him?

" _Wait a minute… he wounded him! There's blood on his sword. This is our chance!"_

Landing near him, Spider-Man stretched out his hand for the sword. "Give me the sword."

"Why?" Patronus asked, tilting his head while hiding Tenkaichi behind him.

"His blood is on your sword." Spider-Man responded. Patronus's head tilted further in response, causing him to sigh exasperatedly. "If I can analyze it, I can figure out a way to beat him."

Patronus looked between the katana and the veteran superhero before reaching for the latter's left arm and ripped off the leftover rag of his costume. Ignoring the protest, Patronus wiped the blood on the rag and gave it to Spider-Man. "Get going. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"I'm not sure those chains of yours will do much…" The Wall Crawler said after grumbling on the leftover rags of his costume. "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, the tattered hero web-slinged out of there with the blood sample.

" _Those seals aren't the only things that can help me."_ Patronus turned around to see Morlun strutting back to him although his footsteps sound a little louder. "Did I piss you off or is the sun bothering you, vampire?" He asked while twirling Tenkaichi casually.

"The former actually."

"Good." Patronus smiled within his hood as a subtle glow barely surrounded his body, an indication of his chakra rising. _"It's been a while since I cut loose."_

The warehouse soon imploded within by the dual clash of the two super powered beings by a powerful shockwave ring.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Upper West Side, Uptown Manhattan**

A rather lavish apartment building stood among the many tall buildings of the famous New York skyline as its residents enjoyed their time within whether they're single or married.

In New York City, you either make it or break it. One particular tenant was considered the epitome of that aspect in life.

The doorman of the building greeted several residents as they either entered or exited while being mindful of his everyday life. However, his day was lifted further when he saw a familiar face exiting a cab that stopped in front of the building.

"Well, hello Ms. Hardy."

"Please call me Felicia."

Felicia Hardy stood there as a beautiful woman with long, straight blonde hair that stopped just under her shoulders. Her green eyes were beautiful as they became more and more each time she blinked. She sported a white blouse and green loose skirt that reached her ankles and didn't hide her curvaceous figure. Felicia was a blonde bombshell considered by many and earned the ire of jealous wives and girlfriends along with the lustful gazes of their significant others.

However, there was one who lifted her heart after her incident years ago but now he belongs to someone else.

Felicia shook her head upon entering the elevator and once more when she entered her exquisite apartment. She'd never had to worry since her job operates on alternative revenue stream.

Taking a seat on her Victorian style couch after a rather unpleasant interference on a business meeting back in Boston. Despite seeing all types of beings throughout her career and with the one who got away, Felicia had never seen or meet someone who had two tails like the female she fought the night before.

"And that's saying something." Felicia muttered before she looked at her recently-obtained possession. "You're probably involved in this I'm sure." Wanting to rid herself of the noisy thoughts, Felicia turned the flat-screen television on to catch up on news about America.

Imagine her surprise when a certain news reporter began another slander campaign against an arachnid-themed superhero she's very familiar with. Her surprise turned to shock when a video popped alongside the reporter and showed Spider-Man being thrashed around like a chew toy by someone she never seen or heard before.

What's more was that a photo of a black hooded figure appeared next to the video.

"Yep, New York City is still the same." Felicia said after getting over her shock. Still she couldn't rid herself of worry for Spider-Man.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Forest Hills, Queens**

 **Queens, New York City**

"Ah-choo!" The unmasked superhero sniffled before wincing from the sharp pain. His rag of a costume laid on the floor upon returning home while he applied some first-aid on his bleeding wounds as thick white bandages were strapped around his chest and rib areas. "Damn it. Note to self, Peter: Break the damn Parker Luck someday."

The un-costumed Spider-Man was a muscled man with short brown hair and hazel eyes as he wore his boxers with nothing else. With an ice pack over his swollen right eye, Spider-Man or by his civilian identity Peter Parker pulled out a microscope from his closet and set it on the nightstand next to him.

" _I may not be Reed Richards, but by God I'm a scientist, and I've got the equipment to prove it."_ Sitting on his comfy bed as he put the blood sample underneath the scope, Peter looked through the lenses and set it to maximum. "Unbelievable. His blood is an amalgam of every kind of cell: animal, bird, human and insect. Purest form of DNA I've ever seen."

He stood up from his bed and walked back to his closet. "That explains how he can go after me or anyone else Ezekiel described as a Totem."

From his earlier discussion after one stunning first meeting, Peter met Ezekiel during one of his nightly patrols to relieve stress from everyday frustrations. He later met the older 'Totem' when he donated a rather large donation to the Midtown Science School Peter was working as its new science teacher. They met for coffee where Ezekiel explained about Peter's powers being of mystical origin; the spider who bit Peter had chosen him to be the avatar of the Great Weaver and therefore becoming Spider-Man.

"If my guess is right, Morlun's cells breaks down over time and require periodic recharging from a source life-form in each category." Peter mused aloud to himself as he took out a spare costume. "The purer the source, the stronger the charge. That's why he wants me. Ezekiel thinks that I'm closer to this totemistic source." He paused after putting on the torso and gloves. "Truth is I've never entirely accepted his story."

Peter continued putting on the rest of his costume.

"Maybe it's true and maybe it isn't. However, there is one thing I know for certain: I am not pure as Morlun thinks I do and that may be my one chance to beat him." Peter declared certainly as he pulled down his mask. "Hopefully, that Patronus guy is still alive."

With that in mind, Spider-Man fired a web and swung towards the direction of the port where he last saw Patronus. Hopefully alive when he gets there.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Port of New York**

 **Lower East Side, Manhattan Island**

" _Don't let him touch you. Once he makes physical contact, he'll find you no matter where you are."_

Ezekiel's words echoed within the ninja's mind over and over as his battle against Morlun. Naruto was conflicted about this as to how to combat an enemy who may potentially come after his family, but he came to realize that he'd learned a number of skills and techniques from Ryozanpaku that would allow him to fight without actually touching Morlun with his arms or legs.

Patronus leaped backwards to dodge another grab attempt by Morlun. "Too easy."

"Will this make things difficult?" Morlun asked rhetorically as he threw an abandoned car at him.

Patronus slashed at the incoming vehicle before it even reached him as he stood there in the same spot. The divided machine landed on both sides of him as Patronus assumed one of the stances he was taught by Shizune back in the Soul Universe.

There are three basic but crucial stances to those who wields the blade, both past and present generations.

The first was the High Stance that focuses on offense, emphasizing attack power and aggression but limits both blocking and dodging abilities. The second was the Low Stance that focused on evasion—excels at dodging—and quick strikes once the user is behind his/her opponent's back. Lastly was the one that balances aspects of both the High and Low Stances known as the Mid Stance and enhances blocking plus allows to time one's movements and ability to strike.

Right now, Patronus held his sword in front of him with his feet at shoulder-length. His preferred stance being the Mid Stance. "Plus a little insurance or two."

"Why do Humans mutter before their death?" Morlun asked stoically as he dashed towards his opponent. "It's something I never understood of your kind." He managed to say before being repelled back by a powerful burst of wind produced when Patronus swung his sword. "Again with the wind. Do you honestly think you'll hurt me with an elemental attack? You were fortunate about the first blow. I assure you that won't happen again."

Smirking within his beaked hood, Patronus chuckled humorously. "Who said that was an elemental attack? That blast was just the shockwave from my swing." He pointed the tip directly at Morlun's chest. "Come at me with all you got."

"With pleasure."

The port shook after each contact between fist and blade since Morlun stood guard from now on, thereby increasing his invulnerability to its full power. Patronus and Morlun matched each other blow for blow, much to the latter's surprise. He'd never thought he'd meet a Human whose strength is similar to his prey's or perhaps even his own.

This is very intriguing indeed.

Patronus was almost on the boat of thought as he clashed once more before exhaling a powerful stream of wind to push himself back away from Morlun. "Oh no you don't." Morlun's foot dug into the ground, leaving a small footprint dent behind as he jumped towards Patronus and swiped through him with his sharp nails. "Through him?"

The stunned 'Patronus' stood there before shuttering out of existence, much to Morlun's surprise.

"Too slow." Patronus whispered from behind.

Morlun lashed out with such swiftness that he cut the air but his backhand missed its target. Actually several targets. "My, my. Interesting trick, human."

The Patronus clones stood all over the port as they surrounded him with all their blades pointed at him. Oddly enough they didn't move from their spots, giving Morlun time to grab a lone metal beam and swung it like a bat against all the clones. Instead of bodily contact and like the earlier contact, the clones flickered out of his view.

" _Thank you, Hayato sensei, for the_ _ **Bunshin**_ _technique."_ Patronus thought as he hid in a vantage point atop a crane tower with Morun in full view. _"How long will Spider-Man take? I hope he didn't leave me hanging."_

" _ **Incoming!"**_

Heeding Kurama's warning, Patronus channeled his wind chakra through his sword's blade before swinging it at the thrown beam's target, cutting it in half safely. The two beams fell to the harbor below as sea water splashed around the port.

"Now for the big ugly." Patronus said as he met Morlun's charge with a Shunshin, surprising the latter with his suddenly-increased speed. His blade met Morlun's fists, entering a clash between them even as they fell to the ground but landed without problems. Their clash traded blows with none penetrating the others' defense as expected by Patronus.

Morlun however wasn't pleased. And the source of his displeasure was in his enemy's hands so he decided to harm his wellbeing.

Patronus's eyes widened when Morlun grabbed Tenkaichi's blade with both his hands after a swing. He tried to pry it away from his grip with all his strength but Morlun kept the death grip on the blade so tight his hands started to actually bleed as drops of the crimson liquid fell to the ground.

"Time for this to go away." Morlun stated.

Although he couldn't see it, Patronus was smirking at Morlun. "I don't think so." He suddenly threw out his left arm and extended his golden Hidden Blade before rotating it with his fingers downwards and wielded it like a dagger. As quick as he could, Patronus stabbed it into Morlun's right arm.

"GAH!" Morlun yelled as he let go of the sword in favor to hold his bleeding hand. _"He has another weapon but it can actually harm me even if I'm alert!"_

"Thank you, Pivot Blade."

As each Brotherhood had their own unique variation of the Hidden Blade, its members had a choice to either upgrade or stay with the original. Per custom, Naruto had chosen the Pivot Blade for the left Hidden Blade bracer since it is the main one. The Pivot Blade was interesting for Naruto but it also complemented his style and forced him to train his left arm to be as strong as his right arm back at the Homestead to properly wield the weapon.

Patronus held Tenkaichi and the Pivot Blade at the ready as he and Morlun circled around each other like a pair of lions about to fight for leadership of the pride.

That is until a semi-truck had smashed into Morlun from the sky.

"…Damn." Patronus said simply as the one responsible landed next to him. "Feel better?"

"Surprisingly yes." Spider-Man admitted.

Patronus inspected the spare costume and nodded in approval. "Yep, better than the old one." He joked, trying to shed some light on the situation.

To his surprise, Spider-Man chuckled.

"Thank you. I've been saving this one for a special night like this one."

Patronus laughed as he sheathed his sword on his back before wiping the blood from the Pivot Blade with a rag. "Let's go." He fixed the Pivot Blade back to its Hidden Blade orientation as it retracted within the sleeve while he and Spider-Man left the port to get distance away from Morlun. "I take you have a way to beat him."

"Yes I do."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Nighttime)**

 **Southern New York Nuclear Power Plant**

 _="Patronus, tell him he's an idiot!"=_

"Skye says you're an idiot." Patronus said stoically. "And I say I agree with her."

"A few minutes ago you didn't know what radiation was."

The two heroes had journeyed to the plant while Spider-Man told him about Morlun's DNA being pure, his status as a Totem and their connection. When radiation was mentioned, Naruto received a science lesson that he would never forget in his life from both Spider-Man and Skye.

"Yes and now I do. I can tell you that it's dangerous and reckless to put your body at great risk. And aren't we exposed to this stuff by being here?"

"The radiation is held within a chamber of the plant and they have several shutdown protocols in case of a leak." Spider-Man explained despite his nervousness. He looked back at Patronus who looked to be very unsure about his plan. "Look I appreciate you helping me, but I got to do this. It's between me and him. There's no other way. I have to end this."

"…I can't go inside because I'm a bit uneasy about this radiation business but I can secure the perimeter in case… in case Morlun gets out and you don't."

Spider-Man had to admit that it was a reasonable plan. "Sounds good to me. Here's to my plan's success." He raised a hand and Patronus shook it before leaving to secure the perimeter around the plant.

With that in mind, the Spider Totem sneaked inside the plant before coming across a junction box. He pried it open and found several wires and buttons connected to several rooms throughout the plant. Using his inherent intellect, Spider-Man loosened the chosen wires and…

*Blare**Blare**Blare*

 _ **="THIS IS THE PLANT SUPERVISOR…YOU ARE INSTRUCTED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY…I REPEAT…EVACUATE THE FACILITIES AT ONCE…"=**_

Spider-Man stared out the window that overlooked the main hallway towards the radiation chamber as many employees fast-walked out the plant as quickly as they could without knocking each other over.

" _There we go! One simulated meltdown and nobody around to get in the way. I figure it'll take three hours or less for the federal emergency teams to get inside and find that it's a false alarm."_ Spider-Man thought as he stood before the door that holds the key for his survival or possible downfall.

As he entered the room with a radiation suit over his costume, Spider-Man went to work with the dangerous chemical around him that are housed within their containers.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Sector 64**

The wall that secured the facilities from intruders collapsed as Morlun walked through like it was nothing. Behind him was a human man in a trench coat but with eyes that belonged to an elderly man and a shadow around his chin.

"Hey stop!" Both Morlun and his accomplice looked to the left as a security guard ran towards them. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

"Dex… why is he telling me to stop?"

"I don't know…Morlun." Dex said hesitatingly as the guard raised his gun on them.

"Now get on the ground and—GAWK!"

Morlun studied the guard in his grip before casually flicked his wrist, snapping the neck instantly. He dropped him and stared at the wall before him where his prey was waiting on the other side.

"He's inside. Wait for me."

"Yes, Morlun."

"Time to end this. Then I'll go after that Patronus fellow to teach him a lesson about interfering with my meal." Morlun said after finding no sign of the second hero.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Someone screamed from within the building.

Morlun heard that and drove his fist through the wall and entered the chamber. "Curious. I thought I heard a…" He looked up to the balcony and found his prey on the floor, no responsive to his presence. "Ah…it would appear that I did. Not that it'll mean much to you in your current condition, but you'll be pleased to know that the energy I take from you the moment of your death, the pure spider within you, will sustain me for at least another hundred years."

He stopped just before his prey.

"So while your sacrifice was inevitable and unwilling…at least it was in a worthy cause." Morlun grabbed the front of Spider-Man's costume. "Nothing to say?" He observed the unconscious Totem. "Until now you've been talking for the both of us. I don't have your skill. I hardly know what to say, well, except—" He grabbed Spider-Man's head. "Goodbye."

Cue the grayish-yellow glow from his hand and his prey's masked head.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Morlun screamed out in pain before tossing Spider-Man away. "Get away from me!" He demanded in fear while looking at his glowing hand. "I…I don't understand, what—"

"Typical, isn't it?" Spider-Man slowly rose to his knees. Injecting a vial of radiation fluid into his body brought him pain beyond imagination. "Just when you think you know someone… they surprise you. You wanted to feed on the spider in me because it was pure…right from the spider's mouth so to speak. But there's one thing different about me, Morlun."

Drawing all his might, Spider-Man fired a right cross right to Morlun's cheek. "I'm _not_ pure!"

The same unimaginable pain inflamed Morlun from the latest strike before it became amplified by Spider-Man's onslaught of punches and kicks all powered by the radiation he injected in himself.

" _What is this?! This pain!"_

Grabbing on Morlun's suit, Spider-Man pulled him towards before head-butting sharply at his chin as he followed through with a front kick. His enemy fell over the railing after the kick and Spider-Man didn't let up as he jumped over and landed before him to continue striking like Morlun had done before him and that's when he noticed something.

The radiation is leaving his body with each strike against Morlun. Instead of his life-force being absorbed, the radiation he injected in himself takes the fall and Morlun is actually choking on the radiation.

"Get away from me—Unghhh!" Morlun shouted in pain after being struck once again.

Spider-Man, however, didn't relent and continued his brutal assault. "You feel it don't you?! How does it feel to be pursued by a relentless person?!" He shouted with his last punch knocking Morlun against a wall. "Can't let you get a breath or two to recover your strength."

Spider-Man grabbed Morlun's head in a vice grip, inducing another dose of radiation into his enemy and weakening him as his back-handed punch sent him back deeper into the wall. The last bit of radiation within his body was depleted from that punch but it was worth it.

Morlun laid there in front of him, severely weakened by the many doses of radiation he inflicted on him. However, his appearance had changed and not for the better. Two to four antennas protruded from his forehead while his fair skin changed into green scales and his eyes turned to pure bright red.

"…Holy…" Spider-Man whispered in shock.

"Please…just let me live… I beg you."

"..." Spider-Man contemplated his choices to let him live or end him right there. His train of thought was interrupted when his Spider-Sense tingled in his skull. "What—"

Both he and Morlun looked at a broken section of the chamber where a stoic Dex was pointing a gun directly at his captor.

"I quit."

"NO!" Spider-Man pleaded but it was too late as Dex fired a bullet directly into Morlun's heart, causing him to fall to his knees while his body was disintegrating.

"…I was…just hungry. That's all… it was nothing personalllll…"

Spider-Man and Dex watched the glowing pile of radiation that was once Morlun as the door behind him was banged on a few times. Most likely the federal emergency teams.

"He hurt me. He hurt me a lot." Dex tried to clarify his action.

The hero looked at the tired ex-henchmen. "Get out. Never come back. Or I will hurt you a thousand times worse than he ever did." He warned venomously before leaving the station.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

It wasn't long until he met with Patronus leaning against a black van. Before Spider-Man could greet him, he was stopped by a raised hand.

"Are you clean?"

"Yes."

"Let's us make sure of that." Patronus said before knocking on the van. "Skye, do your thing."

Spider-Man watched someone in a ski-mask exit the van with a square-like device in her hand. It was connected to a separate arm that acted like a scanner of sorts. "A Geiger counter? Where'd you get that?"

"No questions please." Skye waved the scanner around Spider-Man while the counter beeped slightly but no signs of radiation. "He's clean. I don't know how but he's clean."

"Sorry Spidey, but Skye and I couldn't take the chance." Patronus said honestly before repeating Skye's statement as a question. "How _are_ you clean? Isn't radiation lethal?"

"Only in lethal doses in a normal human…but my physiology changed after I received my powers. Needless to say, one dose is all I'm ever gonna take for the rest of my life."

"Please do." Patronus and Skye answered in unison.

"Plus, Morlun absorbed the dose of radiation I injected in myself each time I stuck him. Radiation is his one weakness as it appeared."

"Speaking of Morlun, where is he?"

"…He's dead." Spider-Man finally answered, receiving wide eyed stares from the duo even though he couldn't see them.

"Did you—"

Spider-Man shook his head as he shook his wrists that stung from punching Morlun so hard. "A victim he kept and abused shot him right through the heart. Then he literally turned in a glowing pile of ash."

"Whoa." Patronus and Skye responded in unison once more.

Spider-Man chuckled before sighing in relief. "Tell me about it." He offered a hand to Patronus. "Thank you... for saving my life." Patronus hesitatingly took the hand before gripping it vice-like as they shook their limbs. "Now what did you want with me?"

"That can wait until tomorrow."

"No offense, but I kinda don't want to see you tomorrow." Spider-Man answered honestly, getting a surprised yelp from the rookie.

What he didn't expect was Patronus dropping to his knees and hands with a depressed cloud over him.

"And I thought we were friends after this."

"But we haven't had any sleepovers or read comic books together." Spider-Man joked while Skye snorted behind her fist as Patronus looked at him strangely.

"That was so bad."

"I have my moments." Spider-Man answered before he winced afterwards. The adrenaline from the entire day is fading and his injuries are beginning to hurt now. Time to speed this up. "So I ask again: what can I help you with?"

Patronus shared a look with Skye before answering. "Black Cat." Spider-Man blinked in surprise as the rookie looked at him. "Last night she stole an artifact from the Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities. We tracked both her along with the employer who hired her in New York."

"And you're asking me because…" Spider-Man paused for them to answer.

"There are rumors about you and Black Cat." Patronus and Skye chuckled when Spider-Man sighed loudly with his body leaned forward.

"Of course there are."

"So they were true." Patronus stated joyously. "Then do you two have a secret signal or something?"

"What am I, a creature of the night or something?" Spider-Man asked annoyed. Good thing his mask hid his flushed face of embarrassment. He could barely see his eyes but knew Patronus was staring right at him. "…Fine. Here." He took something out from his hidden utility belt and gave it to the hooded hero. "This will transmit a signal to our…secret rendezvous back then. But they only work at night."

"So we have to use it now." Skye said after receiving the transmitter. "I'll start the van."

Patronus and Spider-Man glanced at Skye entering the vehicle before they looked at each other. "You want a ride?" asked the hooded hero.

"No thanks. I'll be fine on my own." Spider-Man refused politely.

An idea suddenly popped in Patronus' prankster mind. "At least let me help you." He said while his grin was hidden within the hood.

"How are you going—" His Spider-Sense blared but it was too late as Patronus held his arms before hoisting him and spinning around "HEY, HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOOIIINNNGGGgggggg!" Spider-Man screamed after being let go as he soared further and further away from the station.

"Hope to see you again, Spidey!" Patronus shouted before he entered the van and noticed Skye, who had already taken her mask off, giving him the 'what was that' look from the driver seat. "What? I helped him get home."

"By throwing him like a bullet to nowhere!?"

"New York was that way, wasn't it?"

Skye sighed loudly before chuckling as she turned around and drove the van on route back to Manhattan. "You're something all right, Patronus."

"Like Spider-Man, I have my moments." The disguised ninja said as he put his arms behind his head and relaxed his body against the van's interior wall.

Now they were closer to finding Black Cat and the artifact, but Naruto couldn't help but feel there's more to come for him and Skye in the City That Never Sleeps.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done yet again. Well, year 2017 is good so far but it'll get better with the new movies and games coming out. Such as Spider-Man: Homecoming, Kong: Skull Island, Boss Baby, NIOH, God of War set in Norse mythology and such. As for the storyline, it takes place during Spider-Man Vol 2 #30-35 in graphic novel, Amazing Spider-Man: Coming Home. The events during New York City and with Spider-Man will occur during volume two onto Vol 1 #500 afterwards, leading all the way to Civil War.

Of course there'll be chapters from Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man the Animated Series and likely some chapters influenced by Spider-Man Unlimited. This also means episodes from other series like Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.

I apologize if this chapter was slow regarding the fight scenes and dialogue but this is actually my first time with this universe and using the comic books as resources. I do hope you all enjoyed it including Naruto's Kitsune Sense and had a great President's Day weekend.

Chapter 3 Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Jan.29.2017):** Thanks. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **LazyKid24 (Jan.29):** Kuroka and the girls will have their time but not anytime soon. There will be people joining the Brotherhood as well as one who is in secret to hide from the outside world. Skye will obviously be a candidate for the Brotherhood and groomed by Naruto over time. In time S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra will learn about them but there will be an organization or two that knows of them and will try to kill Naruto.

 **R-king 93 (Jan.29):** So the pacing is good? That's great to hear. Which route are you thinking about? I'm trying to stay in the Marvel Comics with influences from the TV shows and movies.

 **Jebest4781 (Jan.29):** Thanks as always. Your new chapter was great to read yesterday and I was impressed about the time and detail you put into it. Keep it up.

 **Ben 10.000 (Jan.29):** I'll check the moves out and use them later on in the story against stronger characters. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jan.29):** I checked out the comic version but wasn't impressed so I chose Skye from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Good to know you're proven right. That will be revealed later on in either two or three chapters.

 **Tera12 (Jan.30):** And here I provided. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jan.30):** That's great to hear! In the comics, Black Cat gained the proportionate strength, speed, reflexes and senses of a cat after an operation sponsored by Kingpin so I had her introduced with those powers in hand. Thought I give it time between the two. I just got to figure out a way to introduce the three of them together without eliminating their characteristics. The time will come for him to unleash his full power and that time will be epic. Is there a story arc that featured Thanos in a near-domination in the Avengers comics? If so, which volume and issue is the story arc in?

 **Cerulean Knight (Jan.30):** Not yet actually. His physical parameters, after the Winter War, is greater than before as seen in the new chapter. He was able to hold his own against Morlun who landed the hardest punch Spider-Man ever took and that's saying something since he was hit by the Hulk in a fight, keep up with them and not actually break a sweat. Like Kurama's chakra during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he stores the godly powers deep within but there is something else to it as well. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Haseothesage (Jan.30):** I haven't actually until you mentioned him during your review. He did have a rough start at the movie, but I don't feel like he's compatible in a way. I'm sorry. Also I had set the story where Electro is already Spider-Man's villain. Perhaps…do you have someone else in mind who could make the gadgets or so? From anime, cartoon or game?

 **Grabblers (Jan.31):** Kuroka was also lazy regarding housework and such, so I focused on that and brought it out into combat like since from the anime I've seen, she's not that experienced in combat. Thanks for the review. That is a very good point with the ship and I think I know what to do with it later on. I'm pleased you like my choices. Yep, that is until he encounters someone or a group of people who might force him to use all his abilities. For now, he's using his martial art skills and physical parameters.

 **Jelamy (Feb.1):** I see you are excited about it? Did you enjoy both chapters as well as Naruto's Kitsune Sense?

 **Writing Warrior (Feb.2):** Oh okay then. What do you think should be in Naruto's captain room? Any ideas? At first, Naruto will sail the ship to get used to it and go to battle when some unknown force attacks from above or below. There will be upgrades later in the story since Naruto needs to befriend them first. I love your ideas listed in the review. I could practically see the new ship right now! You are exactly right and it could prove to be beneficial to the reviving Assassin Brotherhood.

 **Story Artist (Feb.2):** Yes, you may. Lara Croft is one incredible woman and I really like the 2013 incarnation of the character. Who says I haven't considered her to make an appearance in the story? I hope you're pleased with the news and the new chapter. I've seen all the walkthroughs of the games, especially the 2013 and its sequel and I was astounded with the lore in both. I noticed that in the site and was surprised, but I guess there's not a lot of people interested or haven't post their stories yet.

 **Lemon Lover (Feb.2):** There will be more and they will be longer and hotter. That's a good one and totally fits. More ideas if I may ask?

 **Guest (Feb.3):** Why thank you. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Lethal Weapon (Feb.8):** I see… I'm not or were mad at all when I read your review. Actually, I was surprised. Though I'm not going to watch it, I got a general idea of the plot. Perhaps you could provide the ladies' descriptions and I might consider entering them in the story. Ideas and suggestions are welcomed on Fanfiction.

 **Erebor (Feb.8):** Who said she's not going to appear in the story? You are right about the crossover bits and I was surprised when I looked them up on the site.

 **Smaug (Feb.8):** It is one of the Bridge Worlds like the DC universe later on.


	5. A Hand of Things

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter V: A Hand of Things**

Walking out of a McDonald's restaurant, Skye held the bag that contained her dinner for the long night ahead of her and Patronus. In her other hand was another bag that held something so essential, Patronus had commented it to be his life-line for eternity.

The duo had just returned to Downtown Manhattan in a rather long drive from the power station from southern New York after their confrontation and apparent victory of Spider-Man over Morlun. But now their stomachs were the enemy and they could actually die stated by one ninja.

Skye chuckled when, arriving at the van parked at a nearby alley, she caught her partner sleeping if the snores weren't any indication or so. From what she's seen, Patronus wasn't exhausted from his battle against Morlun so he must be taking a nap.

She entered the van quietly and shook the hero from his nap as he stirred moments later. "Here's your dinner."

With speed so incomprehensible, Patronus snatched the bag while a small smoke stream emanated from Skye's left palm.

"Thank you!" Naruto said with glee as he grabbed Skye's hotplate and turned it on while pouring water into the contents within the bag.

Skye was curious as to what the food she bought makes the rookie hero so obsessive over it.

"Ramen…" Patronus took out the water-filled ramen cup out of the bag with the utmost respect. "Ramen is the best food ever made in the world." He stated sagely while placing the cup on the hotplate to be cooked and ready.

"How'd you—"

"Know? I'm a psychic."

"Really?" Skye asked with surprise.

"No, not really." Patronus answered bluntly, unintentionally bringing down his hacker friend's hope down. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then."

"So when will we contact Black Cat?" Skye asked after taking several bites of her dinner.

"In an hour or two." Patronus answered casually as he yawned a bit. "I'm a little sleepy."

"You just took a nap."

"I know. I'm sleepy still."

Minutes later, the hero and hacker duo sat in their small mobile base enjoying each other's company as they eat their preferred meals. Skye tensed up when a police car raced past the restaurant with its sirens blaring, but to her surprise, Patronus didn't make a move at all except eating.

"Patronus?"

The said hero looked at her. "What?" Seeing her pointed look at the various passing police cars, Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "They can handle it." He stated simply after finishing another bowl with expert throws at a nearby trash can.

Unbeknownst to Skye, Naruto had channeled his wind chakra through the bowls and they disintegrated into nothing before reaching the bottom of the can thereby leaving no DNA behind.

"What?" Skye asked afterwards with blinking eyes.

"The police can handle it. They're trained to do so."

"What if it's a supervillain? They'll need help."

"You have their police scanner frequency, don't you?" Patronus asked, getting Skye's reluctant nod. "Then we'll go when a crime is too much for them."

"But—"

"Today's been busy with Morlun and such." Patronus looked at Skye. "You may try to hide it, but you're exhausted. Driving around and using your hacking skills takes a lot I assume. As your partner of slightly higher standing, I say we rest a bit before we meet Black Cat."

Skye was lost. She expected him to be a strict and professional hero who'd probably work himself and her to death when she first heard of him. However, Patronus was laid-back and sometimes childish if their past arguments were evidence of that but also calm and concerned about her well-being while being supportive of the local police department.

"Thanks…boss." Skye joked with a smile. Although she couldn't see it, Patronus was smiling back at her. "So…"

"So…"

"What made you become a hero?"

"What made you be a hacker?"

"I asked first." Skye insisted for the hero to tell his reason.

Patronus saw the look from Skye. The same look he'd get from his girls whenever they'd disagree about something. "Fine." He relented with a sigh. "A friend."

"Okay."

"He was someone who taught me a lot about the world. We would talk about politics, values, etc." Patronus commented about his deceased friend, Connor, without actually revealing a lot about his life. "He's no longer with us."

"I'm sorry." Skye apologized. "What happened?"

"A robbery." Patronus said curtly, telling Skye to leave it at that. And she did. "So what about you? What's your story?"

"…"

"Okay then. What's your favorite color?"

Looking at him, Skye sent him a strange look. "What?"

"What?" Patronus repeated.

"You're not going to pry into my life? No 'if you don't tell me, you're out' kind of speech?" She received a shake of Patronus' head. "Why?"

"Because it's your choice." Patronus answered simply. "We'd only just met each other and while I'm more awesome and easily trust you, I won't force someone to tell their secrets to a stranger whom she barely met." He finished with that before focusing on finishing his big bowl of ramen.

"…Green."

"Hmm?"

"My favorite color is green." Skye repeated a little happy this time.

"Orange." Patronus said afterwards with pride. He received a strange look from Skye: the 'are you serious' look. "What is it now?" He asked exasperatedly this time.

"I just thought your color is black given the whole…" Skye waved her hand around Patronus' costume, exemplifying the dominant color. "But why orange?"

"Because it's the best color." Patronus answered like it was obvious. He pointed at the different orange parts of his robes. "It, combined with black, makes my costume look awesome."

"Well it makes you look something all right."

"Excuse me?" Patronus asked in a mock-offended tone.

The duo continued to make small talk while they begin to grow together as a team and partners. After all, their line of work requires absolute trust against forces beyond their understanding in the near future.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Hours Before Midnight)**

 **Uptown Manhattan, Upper East Side**

" _What am I doing here?"_

Those words were repeated several times through Felicia's head as she stood atop the roof of her and his rendezvous point back then. Sometimes they would meet up to relieve stress or for physical pleasure to each other bodies.

Of course this was before he married that red-headed actress.

"So what changed?" Felicia stood with crossed arms as her costume creaked slightly. "Perhaps he got divorced and decided to go after me for a fling or two. Not that I would do it since I'll crush his heart like he did mine."

When her transmitter beeped back in her apartment, she was really surprised that Peter contacted her at all. After her attempt to ruin his life before leaving for Europe, their relationship was somewhat strained but they managed to reconcile beforehand.

"The rumors were really true then."

Felicia's eyes widen when the unfamiliar voice was behind her and turned around to see someone who is clearly _not_ Spider-Man. In fact, it was the hooded hero of Boston. The actual hero.

"So the real deal is here. Thought you'd be taller." Black Cat said as Patronus jumped off the billboard and landed in front of her. "What's your name by the way? I never caught it."

"Patronus and I know yours, Black Cat." The hooded ninja glanced over the woman's costume that accentuated her figure. "I like your costume."

"Thank you."

"Especially since it brings out both your hair and blue eyes." Patronus admitted honestly. He calls it as he sees them. After all, four beautiful women and his children are waiting for him to come back home.

"Smooth operator aren't you?" Black Cat asked both surprised and impressed. She didn't expect this at all and this guy's flirting with her on a rooftop. "Why are you here?" She asked before realizing something else. The transmitter used to call her. "You're the one who called me here."

Patronus raised a gloved hand and showed her the 'peace' sign. "Yep."

"Why?" Black Cat asked in annoyance. "Why did Spider-Man give you the transmitter to call me?"

"The artifact you took from the museum in Boston last night."

"…I see." Black Cat finally spoke after learning of the hero's reason in Manhattan. "Why?"

"Because it belongs there. Simple as that."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Black Cat stated resolutely as she prepares to fight just in case.

Arching a hidden raised eyebrow, Patronus crossed his arms. "Why can't you?"

"Nothing you should be concerned with."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Patronus activated his Kitsune Sense and saw Black Cat's aura being blue with a tinge of yellow. Originally it was full blue, but the yellow tells him differently. _"Perhaps she's nervous about something. Maybe…"_ He decided to go with his hunch. "Is someone forcing you to do this?"

Black Cat flinched slightly but her posture remained firm. Unbeknownst to her, her aura changed to half yellow and half blue only visible to Naruto using his Kitsune Sense. "No." She finally said as her fingers flexed, slowly extending her silver claws from the fingertips.

"I can help you."

"I don't need help. I'm fine on my own and there's no one forcing me to do so."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

The shadows within the buildings 'moved' across the floor as they slowly emerged from them but remained hidden. They had eyes on the target whom their master and leader had a 'business' deal with to bring them an artifact that will bring their organization to the top everything and everyone.

However, their decoy and hired men's meeting with Black Cat in Boston were unfortunately interrupted by someone. Afterwards, Black Cat had disappeared with the artifact for the time being.

Earlier the night, their target had left her penthouse after receiving a message of sorts.

They tracked the target down to a rather lavish building's roof and found her making small chi-chat with a black hooded unknown. Upon doing so, one of them had made calls to their leader for the order to proceed and take Black Cat against her will to bring them the book.

It was just half of the puzzle as their brothers and sisters are currently acquiring the other half from deep Arizona. Before their departure, they were briefed about it arriving in no less than two hours now.

One of the shadows flinched as its head tilted a little before nodding in agreement. The rest of them knew what the order was even if they didn't hear it.

 _Take her. Leave no one else alive._

With that, the shadows sprang across the wires and buildings with acrobatic skills honed only by years of training.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Patronus wasn't convinced as Black Cat's turned completely yellow from the original blue. Perhaps the aura color change reflects one's state of emotion at the time. _"Nice. I can use this on the girls later on and—"_ He turned his hooded head to the south and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"We got company." Patronus stated as his Kitsune Sense registered around ten black/red auras surrounded both him and Black Cat. After deactivating his new sense, the disguised Naruto flexed his fists that creaked under his strength while Black Cat readied herself as their enemies wielded their various weapons at them. "Ninjas?"

The ninjas were wearing red shozuko that are considered traditional ninja attire in the world. Several of them brandished katanas, kurasigama, spears and lastly dual swords.

"You're surprised?" Black Cat asked sarcastically.

" _Just that they're not as awesome as me and my friends."_ Patronus answered internally. "Who are you?"

"That won't matter since you'll be dead."

"Is that a challenge?" Patronus asked with a smirk, earning glares from the ninjas. He also noticed Black Cat giving him one as well. "What?"

"You don't know who they are, don't you?"

"Nope."

"If we survive—and by 'we' I mean you—I'll tell you." Black Cat stated unconvinced. However, she needs to see what Patronus did to compel Spider-Man to inform him of their former secret rendezvous point. As far as she knew, Spider-Man was very cautious when it came to trusting new people.

"Sounds like a plan."

Patronus and Black Cat were the defensive as the red ninjas came at them in waves with their weapons. First were the spear-wielding experts who attacked them with low wide sweeps in an attempt to knock out their legs, but the hero and thief jumped over them to avoid contact.

Landing behind one of them, Black Cat delivered a swift reverse-elbow strike onto the ninja's back before connecting with a side-kick that sent her enemy crashing against an air conditioner unit. Sensing an attack from behind, the masked Felicia pivoted on her heels and twisted her body to the other side to dodge a spear thrust before she broke it in half and shifted forward to thrust palm-strike to the other ninja's chest.

"Impressive." Patronus muttered before jumping over a charging attack from a kusarigama-wielder as he pedaled backwards to dodge the heavy weight. Grabbing the chained weight, Patronus yanked on it to pull the ninja forward and clothesline him to the ground before dashing towards one of the katana-wielding ninja.

Said ninja readied herself and slashed several times at the hooded hero who blocked each of her strikes before kicking at him. Patronus saw the kick and blocked it with his leg before countering in the form of a straight fast punch to the chest as he quickly moved onto the next katana-wielder.

Except two more ninja came to aid the katana-wielder with a spear and dual swords.

With that in mind, Patronus unsheathed Tenkaichi and threw it at one of the ninja. The most unfortunate one to react late was the spear expert who now was lodged to the wall, screaming in pain as he was wrapped by a round of steel wires. The katana and dual-wielding ninjas pressed on their attack on Naruto who responded with one action.

*Slink*

Patronus had his Pivot Blade and regular Hidden Blade to meet their blades in a clash. However, it didn't last as the swords broke against the Adamantine Hidden Blades much to the ninjas' confusion and shock. Patronus took that opportunity to kick their legs that brought them to their knees before knocking them out with two quick knee strikes.

" _Nicely done."_ Black Cat thought as she couldn't help but be a little impressed.

From there the duo continued to make quick work of the remaining ninja as Black Cat grabbed the last one by the arm and flipped her over, slamming the ninja hard onto the ground before knocking her out with a hard punch.

And boy was it loud.

"Damn you're strong." Patronus mused after hearing the 'boom' from Black Cat's punch.

"Are you surprised."

"Actually yeah. And impressed."

Patronus walked over to the restrained ninja as both his Hidden Blades retracted back inside his sleeves. Apparently he or she hasn't escaped yet due to Tenkaichi's connection to Naruto being that no one but him can move it.

"Now who are you and what do you want?" He asked the struggling ninja whose red uniform is now soaked with crimson blood.

No answer came from the snarling ninja as expected. Both his people and the apparent ninjas from both Soul Universe and this world share that one trait called stubbornness.

"No need. I know who they are." Patronus looked back at Black Cat who approached him. "They are the Hand." She informed the hooded hero.

"The Hand?"

Black Cat sighed as she continued to inform him. "If you're going to do this work, you need to know the players of the game." She walked closer in front of the Hand ninja. "The Hand is a ninja organization formed since feudal Japan. They follow the orders of several Grand Masters and they revere something called the Beast."

"The Beast?" Patronus asked skeptically, earning a snarl from the weaker ninja.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF IT!"

"…"

"…"

"You done?" Patronus asked the heaving Hand ninja. "Good. Now I'm going to take a wild guess here: you or your boss are the ones who hired Black Cat here to rob a book from the Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities last night. Probably you guys have something against Black Cat to force to do your dirty work." He paused while tilting his head. "How am I doing so far?"

The Hand ninja spit at Patronus who tilted his head further to dodge it.

"Now that's not very nice." The disguised Shinobi squinted his eyes with a flash of his Kistune Sense. "Interesting." He proceeded to punch his hostage up the chin, knocking her out as a result. "Take a nap will you." He took something out from her mask, revealing it to be an earbud radio.

"I thought heroes don't interrogate henchmen." Black Cat teased nonchalantly.

Patronus spared a glance at the somewhat reformed thief for touching his left ear within the hood. "Skye, are you there?"

 _="Yes for the past 15 minutes. What do you need?"=_

"I got a radio from one of the Hand ninja-wannabes." Patronus said while inspecting the device in his hand. "Can you hack their frequency so we can find their base of operations?"

 _="Of course I can. Hold the radio to your Smartphone."=_

"Okay." Patronus hesitatingly said as he took out the phone and held it close to the earbud radio. The Smartphone's screen scattered with infinite rapid numbers before the words 'Connected' were displayed moments later. "You got it?"

 _="Tracing location now…Come on, Come on…Got it. Looks like their base is located deep within Soho. I've marked it on the map in your phone."=_

"Soho, got it." Patronus dropped the radio to fix his gloves. "Now we can go—" He paused after turning around and seeing the spot where Black Cat now empty. "Great."

 _="What?"=_

"I have to go catch a cat."

With nothing more to say, Naruto dived off the rooftop as he began to look and chase after Black Cat across the skyline of New York.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Half-Hour Before Midnight)**

 **Hand Base of Operations**

 **Soho, Lower Manhattan**

"Hello~"

"…"

"Kitty-kitty~"

"Just ignore him."

"Now that's not nice."

The cat-themed thief groaned as she and Patronus silently traversed to the roof edge of the building. Across from them was an abandoned building with several 'vacant' and 'condemned' signs but no signs of guards from the looks of it.

However, both Patronus and Black Cat know that appearances can be deceiving if one does not look closely enough.

"Hold on." Patronus held his feline associate by the arm when she tried to progress onwards. "We don't know how many there are. Wait a minute." He said before activating his Kitsune Sense, allowing him to see blurry lights within the building. "So far there are about 25 or so: ten on the first floor, five on the second, another five between the third and fourth. The last five patrolled the roof."

"I figure there'd be more considering who they are. Are there any entrances we can sneak in?" Black Cat asked despite being skeptical of the hooded hero.

"Skye?"

 _="On it."=_ The hacker ally worked to find the schematics for the Hand-affiliated building. _="I just sent it to your phone now."=_

Both Patronus and Black Cat looked at the phone as the building's blueprints were displayed on the screen. To the experienced thief, Felicia already recognized two entrances they could exploit without alerting the ninja. However, Patronus wasn't having the same luck given his covered head was tilted to the side like he had been given an extremely difficult schoolwork.

"Looks like you need some help." Black Cat teased the rookie who blushed in embarrassment. Luckily for him, that was hidden thanks to the hood. "According to the schematics, there are two hidden entrances we can use to enter without alerting them."

"Shoot."

From there, Black Cat explained further of the plan and how they could stop them from sounding the alarm. Furthermore, she explained that they may have a hostage with them. The two readied themselves for a potential butt-whooping against the ninja. Before they could proceed, their progress was halted by one complaint.

"Why am I going through the sewers?" Patronus complained.

Black Cat stopped from diving to answer him. "Don't you know how long it'll take for me to wash off the stink?"

"No idea whatsoever." Patronus said honestly as he crossed his arms.

"Of course you don't. And no thanks to that." She explained simply before diving off the roof.

"*Sigh* She's got a point although the image of her in the shower isn't bad. And her eyes…"

" _ **Easy boy. You already got four girls. Don't be greedy."**_

" _Don't do that, Kurama. Do you blame Naruto for thinking that about her. Given her attire, I'm surprised he didn't jump her bones right there."_ Ashura pointed nonchalantly as Kurama snorted in agreement while Naruto gawked in surprise.

" _I AM NOT LIKE THE PERVY SAGE!"_

Ignoring the taunting from both his partner and ancestor, Patronus left for the building but not to the route Black Cat basically ordered him to take. After all, there are better ways to infiltrate an enemy's base of operations. It wouldn't do him or his family to make a mistake like leaving your costume on the floor in plain sight.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Forest Hills, Queens**

 **Queens Borough, New York City**

"Ah-choo!" Peter sneezed, briefly waking up before returning to slumber. "Damn that someone talking about me." He muttered before snores escaped from him.

After being unceremoniously thrown by the rookie hero Patronus, he had crash-landed near the Queens borough in the river. He had vowed vengeance against the hooded man whenenver the opportunity presents itself, but for now a nice long rest is all he needs right now.

Fighting Morlun and being overpowered and hunted like an animal by said man for days before Patronus came along was really exhausting for the Web Slinger. Upon arriving in the comforts of his childhood home, extreme fatigue washed over Spider-Man after hours of adrenaline had finally dissipated from his bloodstream.

He barely made it to his bed after ridding himself of his costume and dropping it on the floor before sleep took him already in its grasp.

If Peter had kept his eyes open or his Spider-Sense weren't dulled by exhaustion, he would've seen and/or sensed his only living relative open the door to his room with wide eyes targeted on the red/blue costume and his identity now exposed to her forever.

"Peter…Y-you're…Spider-Man?" May asked in awe and shock as she stared in the heavily bandaged sleeping form of her nephew.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Hand Base of Operations**

 **Soho, Lower Manhattan**

The doorknob turned until the door opened as Black Cat entered the room after entering through the rooftop and taking out the five ninja patrol. Her footsteps made no sound due years of martial arts training around the world as she walked through the halls while keeping in mind for possible surveillance cameras the Hand may have installed in the building.

" _So far so good."_ Felicia thought to herself. She spotted a vent nearby that was big enough for her to crawl through and pried it open quietly before entering.

Her tight journey took her past through unsuspecting Hand ninja who were either debating politics in the organization, betting on which hero will fall or in case she spotted a couple having sex in the bathroom. Coming upon a vent in front of her, Black Cat used her small silver claws to cut through the edges before pushing it out enough for her to slide it to the side and quietly landed on the floor in a room of sorts.

The room was filled with advanced computers whose screen had opened windows belonging to different websites. All of them were of creatures belonging to different mythologies and cultures. However, there were two creatures that apparently caught the Hand's eyes that were vastly different from each other.

This prompted her to take couple of photos for anyone to translate and explain to her about the meaning of the images. There were also various research and theories about combining creatures and humans together.

"On…R-rr-yu…Ki?" Black Cat pronounced as best she could.

The first image was that of a large humanoid creature with fumes of flames around its body and a disfigured face of sorts. Next to the image was Japanese kanji written in its indigenous grammar which she couldn't read unfortunately.

The second image looked familiar to Felicia since it was on the book she stole from the Boston museum: an avian creature. And this name was familiar for her say aloud.

"Th—." Black Cat stopped as she turned around to the door when she heard voices. "Crap." She saw another door and silently ran to it and got out just in time as a few Hand ninja entered the room.

"The project is almost complete. Our men at the docks have the product secured from Arizona."

Black Cat looked through the crack of the door and saw one of the ninja talking to the semi-circle of his apparent underlings. He was either their leader of this sector or just a high-ranking commander but either way, he commanded authority.

"But sir, what about our people in uptown and the target? She escaped with that…unknown."

The commander growled at the mention of Patronus. "A minor setback but they lack knowledge of our base. Even if they know where our base is, we have two advantages."

"You mean the woman in the basement. One of the best bargaining chips in our line of work."

"Black Cat is many things but even she wouldn't risk her life." The commander answered astutely.

"You mentioned a second advantage. Are you talking about that thing in one of our boats—The _Ieyasu_ —in the port?" One of the ninja asked nervously. "Our people in Japan died bringing it here in the States."

"Their deaths will not go in vain. What we're trying to accomplish will put The Hand at the top."

The fear around them dissipated upon hearing their organization being at the top of the world. "Yes sir!"

"Now patrol the perimeter as usual and if you see anything out of the ordinary, sound the alarm. We worked too hard to fail our leaders and the Beast now."

"Hai!"

With nowhere else to go, Felicia exited out of the adjoining room and continued on the route she took before coming across a set of stairs taking her to another large room. When Felicia opened the door, she soon found herself confronted with a group of five relaxed Hand ninja who were now staring at her with blank stares.

"Uh…Hello." Black Cat greeted sheepishly before she was attacked by charging ninja.

It was a silent battle as neither side said no more words but with their fists. Felicia saw the incoming punch before dodging it as she grabbed hold of the elbow and struck the shoulder with her free hand. While doing so, her heightened senses alerted her of an incoming attack and kicked away another ninja with enough force to send him out of the room against a wall, knocking him out.

The third and fourth ninja lashed with simultaneous jump kicks, intending to knock her out in case one of them misses their mark. Black Cat however countered by shimming between the airborne ninja and spun around with dual back-hands that sent their heads deep into the walls.

The last ninja, upon seeing his downed comrades, chose the last resort instead and ran towards the alarm behind him. But before he could, his feet were knocked out from under and his neck was sieged by tons of pressure as his eyes soon blacked out.

Felicia released her victim's neck once his body grew heavy after unconsciousness. Years of studying marital arts helped her subdue enemies easily especially after specializing in Judo and Goju-ryu Karate. Her cat-like abilities from the process—unknown to her at the time—sponsored by Kingpin made her more than capable to take down enemies with ease and a match against supervillains.

"Hopefully they—"

*Blare-Blare-Blare* *Blare-Blare-Blare*

"So much for hope." Black Cat cursed herself as she ran down the hall and another set of stairs. The cat-themed thief continued her way until she came across a rather large room, assuming it to be the living room. As Black Cat was about to open the doorknob, her outstretched hand froze when sounds of grunting and blows landing before sliding backwards when the door burst opened by a red object.

That red object being an unconscious Hand ninja.

"Come on out Black Cat. It's secured." A familiar voice called out much to her surprise. Felicia walked out slowly as she faced a nonchalant Patronus sitting atop a huge pile of Hand ninja as he waved at her, prompting Black Cat to return the gesture. "Thanks for the sounding the alarm. Gave me enough time to knock them out before they even knew what hit them."

"Uh…you're welcome." Black Cat said unsurely while staring at the pile of ninja. It totaled around all ten of the ninja in the first floor mentioned by Patronus. "There are five more remaining. They probably escaped to bring reinforcements here."

"What are we looking for?" Patronus asked as he followed Black Cat who hurried out of the room towards the basement sub-level. Then it hit him given the pace she was in like a concerned friend. " _Who_ are we looking for?"

"None of your business."

Sensing the hostility, Patronus raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Easy, easy, Just a question."

The two made it to the basement sublevel after Black Cat kicked down the metal door with no problem. It was small and cramp for anything big but perfect to stash a hostage. Patronus almost stumbled into Black Cat when she stopped and followed her gaze at someone sitting on a chair underneath a lone light above.

The hostage was an elderly woman with gray hair slightly curled up. Her rather expensive clothes were dirty and ruined by the rough handling of the Hand with few scars and bruises around her face.

No longer holding herself back, Felicia ran to the woman and hugged her in a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" She whispered to the woman.

"*Cough* Fine now that you're here." The woman whispered with joy as tears filled her eyes.

Naruto watched the two hugging each other before cutting the elderly woman's binds. He walked to them as they separated from a second hug. "Ma'am, are you all right?"

"A little roughed up by those hooligans but otherwise I'm remarkably well for a hostage." The woman answered before introducing herself. "Lydia Hardy." She offered a hand to the hero.

"Patronus." Naruto greeted back before taking the hand. "Now we should get out of here before—"

"Neither of you are escaping alive!" The trio turned around to see the five remaining Hand ninja led by the commander Felicia saw earlier. In his hand was a glowing grayish rectangular tag with vertical Japanese kanji writing. "Hello and goodbye."

The glowing tag grew prominent as it obeyed the commander's nonverbal command. The glowing grew brighter and brighter until Patronus, Black Cat and Lydia couldn't see anymore and resorted to protect their eyes from the intense light.

Moments later, the basement sublevel was cleared from the light including the Hand ninja and the hero/thief rescue party as the building soon erupted in a shower of flames and debris.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The** _ **Ieyasu,**_ **Port of New York City**

 **Lower East Side, Manhattan Island**

Patronus grunted in frustration upon the light ceased to blind him. His vision blurred until they adjusted and he looked around for Black Cat and Lydia, but they were not by his side.

"Looking for someone?"

The disguised Naruto searched for the origin of the voice and found the commander standing atop a control room with his men holding Black Cat in a submission hold and a bound Lydia by the arms from the looks of it. Seeing this, Patronus scanned the area around him and saw that it was a rather large space like an arena but covered with blood and…

"Bodies." Patronus suppressed the urge to throw up when the smell finally kicked in.

"Yes and you're next on the menu." The commander taunted smugly at his would-be dead victim. He took a closer look and his eyes narrowed greatly as rage began to take over. "I thought your kind was wiped out all those years ago."

" _His kind?"_ Felicia repeated internally as she looked at Patronus.

His mind performed flips as worry began to consume him. _"Does he know about the Assassins?"_ Patronus thought to himself while a soft rattling came from behind him.

"Not so talkative I see. Your kind excelled at that and boy would I love to see you beg for mercy from our leader, but sadly you are a nuisance; not worth the trouble." The commander snapped his fingers as several fires ignited around the arena, lighting it up for all to see that Patronus was not the only being there. "Say hello to our visitor from Japan."

Patronus gulped when the rattling grew prominent as he turned around to face a creature of sorts.

It was a giant being with burning red molten skin as heavy iron balls were chained around its clawed arms. Small evil red-orange spikes protruded from its shoulders with two glowing large horns on its forehead as half of its face was contorted in endless anger while the other half was twisted with unparalleled rage. Soft long wisps of deathly hollow white hair showered the back of the head as it huffed and puffed with taste for human flesh.

"Damn what an ugly."

"Meet the Onryoki, Assassin!" The commander declared with a hiss.

The Onryoki roared with rage as it ejected a ring of floating and gloomy ethereal energy around itself. And Naruto sensed it as he gasped in visible shock.

" _Such rage and anger!"_ The Uzumaki member thought internally with wide eyes as the monster slowly trolled over to him before trying to smash him into the ground with both its fists and iron balls. "Oh crap!" He leaped to the side and dodged the spheres before counter-attacking with a strong punch to its legs.

Onryoki snarled in annoyance but also felt pain from the attack as it spins the weapons around in a large sweeping motion. Patronus saw this coming and dodged high in the air while the iron balls missed him as he soon punched the large demon right in the head, receiving another snarl from the Onryoki.

Rolling to land softly, Patronus turned around and saw another round of the balls trying to smash him again as he once again rolled out of the way and ended behind the Onryoki before pounding its legs and back with rapid-fire punches and kicks. The demon eventually fell to its knees from the strength of the attacks before it tensed up and swiped its left clawed hand to the side at him.

The hooded Naruto quickly threw a couple smoke pellets to hide his movements just before Shunshining out of the way as he reappeared on the other side of the arena. _"Okay just punching and kicking him is doing all right, but I might have to use the big guns."_ He also sensed a great concentration of the Onryoki's power concentrated in its horns before the fight began. _"If I take them out, perhaps the demon will weaken."_

Meanwhile the commander, Hand ninja and their hostages were watching in shock as the hooded figure continued to evade the attacks of the Onryoki which seemed to grow angrier and angrier by the passing second. Felicia observed Patronus' movements and attacks for a long duration until it hit her. _"He's not a normal Human! Could he be like me and Spider-Man? It's the only explanation since his fists and legs didn't become chopsticks at the first strike."_

And she was about to learn more of Boston's own residential hero from here on.

Dodging another hand swipe followed by another smashing, Patronus drew Tenkaichi and slashed across the Onryoki's face as the horns soon fell afterwards, leaving behind two clean stumps in their place. His slash had also cut through the chains and separated the two iron balls from the Onryoki, relieving it of its weapons.

"Or not." Naruto muttered when the Onryoki, despite its much larger size, approached one of the iron balls with stunning speed and threw it at him like a baseball.

The projectile missed its target and instead slammed against the wall of the ship, causing the anchored ship to rock side-to-side as a result. The human occupants fought to hold their footing before Naruto used chakra to his feet to stabilize himself and saw an opportunity in front of him.

"Get the ship under con—" The Hand commander stopped to duck under just as Patronus' sword sunk into the wall. He rose smugly as Patronus continued another bout of dodging and hitting with the Onryoki. "Nice try, but now you failed."

"Actually I just did what I planned."

Those words didn't make sense to the Hand commander and his lower-ranks until they were all attacked by a ferocious Black Cat who attacked their knees, elbowed their sides and double punched them with the Goju-ryu Karate. It turned out that the sword was a distraction for everyone's attention and it provided Felicia the time to strike with all her rage.

The Hand commander grimaced as blood filled his mouth after being palm-thrusted in the face before being finished off with a hard head-butt.

And Felicia was about to do a lot more to the ninja before a hand on her shoulder stopped the thief. She looked back and Lydia looking at her as the elderly woman spoke, "That's enough, dear. They had it coming to them."

"They should feel worse than this." Black Cat said bitterly as Lydia shook her head.

"Their time will come but not by your hands. I don't want your hands sullied by the likes of them."

"…" Black Cat stared at Lydia before their attention was drawn another rocking of the boat and an explosion afterwards. The female duo looked down at the arena and saw a spurt of flames splattered across the chamber as it began to spread slowly.

Their eyes also caught the Onryoki grabbed an iron ball for another attempt to throw it at Patronus. She was about to help him out or distract the creature until...

"STAY THERE!" Patronus shouted with a raised hand at her. "I can handle this thing! Get Ms. Hardy out of here!"

Black Cat bristled at the idea leaving him alone. "What about you!?"

"I'll be fine! Now go!" Patronus demanded before throwing his right fist at the incoming projectile this time. The iron ball shattered to pieces upon contact much to the female audience's great surprise. "Go now!"

Lydia was impressed at the man's strength. "Hubba-hubba."

"Mother!" Black Cat whispered harshly although she had to admit that it was impressive. Patronus' strength, reflexes and speed are clearly a cut beyond a normal human and that piqued her intrigue. "You better come out alive!"

With nothing more to say, Black Cat and her mother ran out to the room to leave the ship and call the police as suggested by Lydia. Luckily for Felicia who was in front, her mother couldn't see the very slight hint of blush embarrassment on her cheeks.

As soon as they left, Naruto grinned at the Onryoki as he cracked his fists before charging this time. His feet left the metal floor after jumping high in the air as Patronus tightened his right fist with strength, releasing it in downwards motion right above his enemy. " **Furinji Ninryoku Goukenha!** "

The charged Furinji Style technique and fist hit dead center on the Onryoki's deformed head as it slammed hard on the metal floor, denting it greatly from the impact. The ship rocked both side-to-side and up-and-down motions as a powerful shockwave rang out from Naruto's fist and actually cut through the hull.

Rushing water began to fill up the arena as it quickly rose up to Naruto's knees when he landed in front of the beast. Seeing that it was unconscious, Patronus spoke aloud to the earbud. "Skye, call the NYPD and inform them about the Hand ninja on a ship in the port."

 _="What about the creature? The local police aren't exactly equipped to deal with situations like this. Perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D. would be—"=_

"No. They shouldn't get involved and I don't know what they might do if this creature is under their custody. I'll take care—GAH!"

A red hand had reached out and grabbed Patronus by his torso as the Onryoki rose up with a blackened and dent skin from the punch covering its right pale eye. The demon snarled greatly as it brought the struggling hero close to its face and roared loudly at him with its jaws so close to his head.

 _="Patronus! Patronus! Can you hear me!?"=_

Its maw still open and close to him, one single course of action rang in Naruto's mind as he quickly manipulated chakra into his free right palm before it condensed into a familiar sphere shape except it was bigger than usual. " **Rasengan!** " He smashed his signature technique at the Onryoki's face just as it closed its mouth.

The swirling and powerful technique grinded through the strong flesh and bone of the demon until it plowed through the head cleanly. The grip no longer existing, Patronus was freed and watched as the Onryoki disintegrated moments later with no trace of its existence present.

"Damn Onryoki." Naruto said a little heavy as he summoned Tenkaichi back to his hand before sheathing it. He jumped out of the arena to the upper levels and summoned clones to bring the unconscious Hand agents outside the ship while leaving for the nearest exit.

After receiving memories from his dispersed clones of their completed agenda, Patronus used Kitsune Sense to search for any stragglers and found none but one particular energy source. He ran up the stairs and down the metal hall before entering a room where the source laid stationary before him.

Upon deactivating his Kitsune Sense, Naruto found an egg of some kind; unlike any he ever saw in his life. It was rough and its color was whitish-gray like the cloudy day as the egg intermittingly glowed light yellow with a low 'hum'. The sound and glow grew prominent as Naruto got closer to the egg and it intensified when he picked it up.

"What are you?" Patronus asked himself before the ship rocked once more, prompting his question to leave unanswered as he sealed the egg within his cloak and ran to escape from the sinking ship.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Black Cat and Lydia watched from afar as local law enforcement and fire department secured the area around the now-sunken _Ieyasu_. They became worried when there was no sign of the Bostonian hero as Felicia used her feline-enhanced eyes to look for him.

Instead she found the police arresting and escorting the Hand agents into one of the custody vans.

"Felicia, any sign?"

"…No." Black Cat said after a while.

"Was that a hint of concern I hear?" Her eyes widened when she heard that voice as both Lydia and Felicia turned around and saw a wet Patronus standing there with crossed arms and an aura of amusement. "I'm very touched, Black Cat." Patronus teased.

"H-how did you—"

Patronus swelled his chest with pride. "I'm just that good."

"That's what all men say, especially in bed." Lydia teased loudly before she saw the younger duo snapped their necks at her. "What? We're all adults here."

"Still…"

"Yeah." Patronus fidgeted a bit in the spot just like Black Cat. "Well now that you're safe and sound, I'll be heading home."

Getting in his way, Black Cat held up a hand in front of him. "Hold on. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Patronus scanned around and patted his body before he shook his head. "No, not really."

"Really?"

Black Cat sighed with a roll of her masked eyes as she walked to Patronus. "You came for the book."

"Right, right." The hooded ninja said with realization as he snapped his fingers in remembrance. "So when?"

"Now."

"What about Mrs. Hardy?" Patronus asked as he gestured his head at her. "I think we should keep an eye on her until she's safe at her home."

With all three agreeing, Lydia took a cab while Patronus and Black Cat ran across the vast rooftops as a protective escort for the elderly woman in case the Hand were not done for the night. The ride took several misdirection routes and cab-changes until it stopped at the Upper East Side in Midtown.

The duo waited a bit longer just for safety's sake and Felicia's own worry until they were sure that it was safe and left for Black Cat's location for the book. Their trip took them back to Uptown in the Upper West Side and Naruto waited for Black Cat as he stood across from the building where she supposedly hid the book.

"This day was just…wow. Imagine living here." The ninja sighed heavily after the day he just had.

"Are you mocking my city?" Black Cat asked in mock-offense after landing in front of him with the book in hand. She waited a moment before giving it in his hands. When Patronus simply turned around without questioning its authenticity, Felicia stopped him as she said, "Aren't you going to ask me if that is the book?"

"I trust you." Patronus answered casually with a glance.

Black Cat raised a skeptical brow. "Trust is overrated you know. Especially in a world like ours."

"But it's exactly that trust is how we all live with each other. I tend to…look for the best of people." Patronus reasoned to the thief. "Like you."

"Me?"

"You're something, Black Cat. And I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"Friends?"

"Yep. Besides I know how to find you." Naruto answered simply as he faced Black Cat. "It was great meeting you."

Felicia stared at the retreating back of the hooded man who now became an enigma. He only met her today, unhesitatingly helped save her mother and unyieldingly trusts her on her word on a stolen artifact without knowing whether she lied or not. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she chuckled in amusement.

"Oh you're something, Patronus. I can't wait to know more about you."

Her business done with the Bostonian hero and her mother safe, Black Cat ran before diving off the roof top towards north with thoughts of a hot bubble bath and the hooded hero fresh in her mind.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Morning)**

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Upon returning late last night to Boston, Naruto had dropped off the book at the Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities and wished a hasty good night to Skye who was upset about his returned earbud and Smartphone being damaged from the water. Afterwards on his way back home, crimes occurred in his surroundings and his heroic mind compelled him to stop them.

Basically he pulled an all-nighter.

Finally taking off his hood as his blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks were visible for what felt like a while, Naruto opened the door out of the basement and quietly ascended to the second floor to the Intelligence Room across from his and the girls' bedroom.

Immediately he created a file regarding the Hand organization. "I'll write notes about them later. Now I need some sleep—Oh right." Naruto said upon remembering his reward as he undid the seal and placed the egg from the table. "Now what are you? Oh well you'll have to wait until…." He looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning. "Noon."

" _More like 3:00 in the afternoon from the looks of it."_

"Can you guys wake me up until then?" Naruto asked hopefully, receiving a chorus of grunts from his partners. "Thanks."

The Uzumaki ninja undressed from his barely dried hero uniform and sword on the floor, leaving only his Hidden Blades and Hidden Leaf headband on as he fell flat on the couch in the room and snored loudly shortly afterwards. If he had stayed awake a few moments later, Naruto would've noticed a presence outside the room as it entered shortly after.

The presence was motherly as she smiled at her peaceful and drooling boyfriend. In her arms was a tray of breakfast she just conjured up as a silver dome-shaped cover concealed the smell to prevent waking him up from his needed sleep.

"Poor dear, you're so tired." Rhea mused lowly before she walked to the nearby table and placed the tray on it. She quietly approached the sleeping Shinobi and kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the room with his uniform in her arms. "Have a good sleep, Naruto. Love you~"

Her steps stopped briefly when words came from the ninja. "I love you too, my queen~" Naruto whispered with a small smile before another snort escaped from him.

With nothing else to do, Rhea quietly closed the door to let Naruto enjoy complete isolation of sleep. If the two of them had noticed their surroundings more vigilant, they would've had noticed the egg glow once more until a small crack formed on its shell. The crack grew larger with each peck of something sharp until it was big enough for a lone eye to see through it and stared right at the sleeping Naruto.

*Screech*

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done. I had hoped to release the new chapter yesterday since it was my fellow writer and friend, Jebest4781's birthday. In case you haven't been alerted, his story, 'A Nobody' was updated yesterday and boy is it good!

Well, we are in March and already the hype in the theaters grew further as 'Logan' is now released. I'm hoping both it and 'Kong: Skull Island' are great films as the other films (Spider-Man: Homecoming especially) later in 2017. I also hope 'Young Justice' season three has great storyline and last a bit longer instead of the usual 23-episodes order. I wonder who will be in the new season besides Darkseid? I wish for Starfire, Raven, Damien Wayne, Talia and Nyssa, Supergirl and Powergirl, to appear in the show.

In case you're wondering about the Onryoki, it's one of the yokai bosses from the new PS4 game, NIOH. That son of gun was very hard to beat when you're starting out.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please review. Thank you and have a great night, everyone!

Chapter 4 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Feb.22):** Thanks. Yeah, their reaction will be pleasant to see when Morlun's family hear of his death and come after them.

 **Alaxbird (Feb.22):** I recently got into RWBY and it is amazing. The characters, action, settings and storyline are great, fluid and so funny with their anime reactions especially Ruby's. Fate/Stay is a good franchise along with RWBY but I'm sure how Naruto and his family could play into their universes since they'll be somewhat out of their league. I'm not too sure, but I will consider them and let you know of my decision.

 **Bowser3000000 (Feb.22):** Most likely since Naruto had involved himself against the Inheritors after saving Spider-Man from Morlun. However, Peter will still be married to MJ at the time and the Spider-verse won't come along until further down the road. It'll be a while to be honest with you. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Feb.22):** Of course since I don't like some of the stories after One More Day except Spider-Island, Big Time, and the Ends of Earth. I actually felt my heart in pain when I learned Octavius took Peter's body, but that was gone when Peter came back in the end of Superior Spider-Man. However, I somewhat like/hate what he became in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4: the volume with him being a CEO instead of the struggling hero we grew up with. I mean he could have invented some of those technologies on his own albeit a bit longer.

Before the horrible revelation and utter atrocity of Captain America being a Hydra agent last year, I admired the First Avenger and knew that he wouldn't force or do something that could compromise a potential trust of a powerful ally. I read the Civil War storyline and Tony was such a dick after manipulating Peter to reveal his identity, basically fed him to the evil crowd should he betray him.

I wanted to make sure the girls were all right and well along with the kids.

I'll make that Squirrel Girl doesn't do that in the story.

 **oOo SilverMoon oOo (Feb.22):** Thank you *Bow* Thank you *Bow* I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Ben 10.000 (Feb.23):** No, not really. I changed their origins differently than the canonical origins so they won't appear in the story. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Tera12 (Feb.23):** I'm pleased you liked the chapter. I hope this new chapter is just as fulfilling and exciting.

 **R-king 93 (Feb.23):** Thanks for the support. Yes, they will either before or after the Civil War arc since Naruto will still need to know the players in the world such as the Avengers and such. He already encountered the Hand, so there'll be more players coming into the game. I try my best without rushing things so I appreciate your words. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Guest (Feb.23):** Thanks for the support.

 **Train Heartnett (Feb.24):** I am happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you liked the newest chapter.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Feb.24):** I appreciate your patience. Yeah, I noticed that in some of the few crossovers I read, they don't show a lot of Peter's intelligence and scientist experience. It's part of who he is after all. I did the best I could, considering it was the first time I used comic books as a resource. Nick Fury tends to upset people whether it being cautious or downright intrusive.

 **Dragoncyber22 (Feb.24):** I will continue the story and I really appreciate your confidence in me. I only hope you enjoy each new chapter as the adventure continues.

 **Perseus12 (Feb.24):** Ask and you shall receive. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and future chapters coming along. What characters do you and would like to appear in the story?

 **Writing Warrior (Feb.26):** I have several words in mind, but this could only suffice it: AWESOME! Your ideas about the ship is spectacular and I can't wait to bring it to life later in the story. I hope you liked the new chapter and the yokai from NIOH in the story along with the Hand appearing.

 **Story Artist (Feb.26):** We'll have to see later on in the story. That's great to know from a reader. Do you have any ideas for the story to improve the quality?

 **Lemon Lover (Feb.26):** This is quite a list from both your reviews and a bit racy, to be honest with you. I'll have to think about which ones to improve the lemon scenes and show you my answers later on in the chapters with the girls. Thanks for the help since I want to improve my writing skills in this area. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Lethal Weapon (Feb.26/Feb.28):** Thank you for the suggestions; it's better now that I have a clear picture of the women. I would really appreciate about the descriptions by the way. How did you like the recent chapters?

 **Smaug (Feb.26):** Yep since Marvel is a bridge world as well and I wanted to avoid favoritism by putting both comic universes as bridges instead of one being a major world. I'm a Marvel and Spider-Man fan all the way. Injustice was a great game but I'm not sure about the storyline. Perhaps I could implement some elements when the Uzumaki family arrives. Mainly it'll be built with elements from Young Justice, Justice League, the New 52 DC original animated films along with the comics—after the Rebirth series.

Supergirl and Powergirl are confirmed in the harem since I have arcs based around them and Naruto. Poison Ivy could be a possible member or ally to the ninja.

Killer Croc did have a messed-up childhood so I'll consider into making him an ally or not. I actually thought about Doomsday being somewhat friendly to Naruto but also thought how Doomsday changes after battling him to the extreme. Well, it will take quite a while but I'll get to the DC universe.

 **Moana (Feb.26):** Tony and Cap are at odds since Iron Man disbanded the Avengers after Scarlet Witch lost control of her powers and killed several members of the team. This is in Avengers: Disassembled graphic novel before the New Avengers Vol 1. As for the Marvel harem, you'll have to wait and see in later chapters. It'll be exciting though.

 **Erebor (Feb.26):** Lara will be in the Marvel world since her identity was hinted earlier in the story. I'll let you figure that out since I know you could. Maybe there aren't a lot of Tomb Raider fans after the first game's release who want to write crossovers. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Mr. Brown (Feb.26):** I thought about that but Kuroka, Rhea and Medusa made up for her along with Saeko. Sorry about that. Do you perhaps have suggestions from the Marvel or DC universes?

 **Disney Fan (Feb.28):** Forgive me but who or what is Te Fiti? Is that an anime or comic character? Which universe is Te Fiti from?

 **Monster Tamer (Mar.2):** I actually did check her out while searching cities and states for Naruto and his family to reside during their stay in the Marvel Universe. She's not a bad character but I don't have any comics about her. Do you perhaps know websites or comic book stores that have them? Did you enjoy the new chapter?


	6. The Night of the Lizards

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter VI: The Night of the Lizards**

The chill of fall had swooped throughout the streets of Boston as stormy clouds began to roll in above from the north. The citizens eagerly rushed for the warm safety of their homes due to the forecast of rain and possible first shower of snow that foreshadowed the upcoming snow season in the winter.

However, there are a couple of people who seem to take advantage of the upcoming weather and it was in the form of a bank.

*RRIINNNGGG*

The dual-paneled front doors of Boston First Bank burst open by an unknown force in the form of bank robbers. "Come on, come on! We got to go!" A man in dirty clothes with a black ski mask ran out with a bag of cash in one hand and a gun in the other.

His accomplice in similar attire with three bags of cash chased after him as they hastily entered their getaway car: a 1967 Mustang Mach 1.

"Very subtle." Patronus said with a sigh. "They're just begging to have their asses kicked."

"Language, Naruto." A voice scolded softly as she made her presence known to him.

"Sorry, Saeko. How are the kids?"

Like him and Kuroka, Saeko's costume was the Assassins motif as it was a rather tight dark purple bordering black given the sunlight on. It was more akin to the ninja shozuko similar to the Hand except it had the beaked hood of the Assassins and a red belt around her waist to tighten the lower and top halves as it had several Rope Darts, Poison Darts and the katana she received back in her universe strapped to her waist. Several purple lines originated from the sleeves all the way to the middle of the back and stopped at a swirl logo; the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

Initially Naruto was confused by this decision but the girls had made it clear that they're basically husband/wives in the unofficial sense and they wanted to make it known to their enemies that the Uzumaki Clan is back and not to be underestimated. They knew of his clan's demise after one of their love sessions and weren't sure about their status together if they haven't had the same love for the blonde and their friendship.

The Jinchuriki had mused and agreed that his apparently-revived clan is not to make fun of given the roster: the beauty of the Nekomata, Kuroka; the immortal former Titan Queen, Rhea; priestess and Kosaka Style practitioner, Medusa; and lastly the mother of his children, and expert swordswoman, Saeko Busujima-Uzumaki.

"From what Kuroka and Medusa said after their call, they miss their mommy and daddy." Saeko said which made Naruto frown a bit. "Is this the last?"

"Of course. We shouldn't be away from our children for a long time."

It had two weeks since his rather crazy visit to Manhattan and things had returned to normal for Naruto. Back at the Homestead, the family noticed the children would get fussy and cry whenever their father is gone for more than six hours and that made the father worried and doubt himself about his heroism.

Should he hang the hood and retired for the sake of his children and wait out the cooldown period in their isolated home or continue and possibly hinder his relationship with Ashla and Masaki?

"Patronus…" Saeko placed a hand in a soothing voice. Naruto looked at her despite his eyes not in view. "They're young; only six months old. They don't understand yet."

"I should be there for them regardless. I don't want them to have the same childhood like me." The disguised Naruto stated honestly. "Let's stop this robbery and head back home."

Saeko nodded as Naruto took the lead before she followed him. She and the girls undertook the Assassin freerunning training from Naruto to improve their acrobatic skills as they wanted to help their lover in his heroism within Boston. As far as they knew, Saeko was at the top of the class with Rhea being her equal, Medusa as the third and lastly Kuroka who seemed to progress slowly despite being the first to undergo the training.

"Time to go to work."

The two hooded heroes ran across the rooftops in pursuit of the speeding Mustang Mach 1 as the Boston PD squad cars followed them as well. The chase led them to the Downtown section when the getaway vehicle's tires were blown by metal spikes called the spike strip and crashed against a pole. Soon the police surrounded the robbers with their weapons pointed at them, but the situation had grown when one of them had taken a female hostage before she could escape.

Saeko and Naruto landed atop the building behind the gunmen with their hostage as the police soon had a negotiator to handle the situation. The negotiation took almost half-hour and during that entire time Saeko had wondered about their lack of action until Naruto showed her that the gunmen later released the hostage and the police secured her before they arrested the criminals.

With that done and the crime scene being secured, Patronus signaled them to go home as they traveled to one of the rendezvous and apparent magical pathways back to the Homestead. The nearest one was in the Ferris Park neighborhood. Upon arriving at the baseball park, Naruto carried Saeko in his arms before he jumped across the wide gap/street between them.

As they were in the air, a soft glow in around the park's rooftop before a portal opened just as Naruto and his lover fell through while the fanfare of baseball rang throughout the setting and cloudy day.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

After arriving and putting away their uniform and equipment sans Naruto's Hidden Blades, the couple walked to the living room where the action apparently is located as Kuroka, Medusa and Rhea supervised the children who sat on the black rug with their hands waving out and about to grab something.

And that something was a new member of their family.

It was the creature that hatched out of the mysterious egg Naruto procured from the Hand organization as he reminisced the moment of their first meeting.

 _ **-(Flashback Begins)**_ _-_

" _*Snort*" Naruto turned around with his back turned away from the egg. "We'll play later, Rhea." He whispered loudly before snorting once more._

 _The egg continued to crack prominently until one small piece fell to the floor and shattered upon impact as it woke up Naruto from his sleep. Naruto groaned before putting a pillow over his head to block out the noise as more shells fell to the ground and shattered in symphony._

 _After the last shell shattering, the sleep-deprived Naruto sat upright with a loud groan as he looked for the source and found it. Actually 'it' was also staring right at him with eagle-like eyes as the head tilted in a curious manner._

" _Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly as he looked between the creature and the egg several times until it hit him. "An eagle egg? Great…" He groaned with a heavy sigh before putting his feet on the floor. "I guess I should find his parents or hand him to the government or whatever… Hold on a minute." He inspected the avian creature closely. "You look familiar for some reason."_

 _The ninja noticed that the creature was not like any eagle he'd seen before. It was small about the size of a puppy and two small light green talons that barely support its weight. The beak and eyes were deeper shade of green as its feathers shimmered under the sunlight like the clouds outside. Naruto had also found the physical traits that separated it from other avian creatures were its wings and tail._

 _The tail was spilt into long halves and looked like thin whips. As for the wings, the creature had more of them: there was a pair on the main body while two smaller were slightly close to the rear and an even smaller pair on the split of the tail._

" _You're not like any bird I ever seen." Naruto mused with intrigue as the bird stumbled towards him. It was taking its first steps and rather hastily too as if it was eager to get to him. "Take it easy. Don't rush yourself."_

 _The avian creature seemed to heed his words like a child would to its parent. Its talons softly scrapped the wooden floor in its slow progress towards the ninja until it nuzzled its feathered head against Naruto's outstretched hand. The two beings stayed there in the room, enjoying each other's presence._

" _Well…" Naruto spoke after a while, getting the creature to look at him. "Now we got to give you a name."_

 _*Screech*_

 _Naruto placed his other hand underneath his chin as he thought about the numerous potential names for the creature before speaking them aloud._

" _Carl."_

 _*Snarl*_

" _Jacob?"_

 _*Snarl**Snarl*_

" _Simon?"_

 _*Growwwwl*_

" _You really didn't like that one huh?" Naruto asked as the creature shook its head to confirm its feelings. A chuckle escaped his mouth before he continued to pet the unfamiliar bird. "I'll come up with it."_

 _With no option and it could prove to be fun for the children to have a pet of sorts, Naruto decided to introduce the bird to his family as he carefully carried it in his arms._

" _How about…"_

 _ **-(Flashback Ends)-**_

"Raicho, how are you doing with the kids?"

Raicho perked its head and gave an approving low screech as Ashla and Masaki joyfully petted its head and tails. The residing women of the clan kissed their leader and husband affectionately and after returning them, Naruto turned to his children and gave them raspberry kisses, causing them to laugh. As for Raicho, it eagerly waited for its turn and Naruto answered the eager bird with a petting on the body.

The avian creature grew quite fast in the span of three months under their care. When it first hatched, Raicho fitted in Naruto's hands but now it had grown to the size of a grown dog.

As it turned out that Raicho was not a normal eagle in the normal sense, but one of the supernatural or better yet in Rhea's words, magical. He was a Thunderbird, a powerful creature whose native habitat is in the Arizona desert and supposedly cause storms when its wings take flight. Rhea had encountered one Thunderbird back in her universe but it was very old and weak over many years of living and she stayed with the legendary creature until it passed on to the afterlife.

Another fact about the Thunderbird was its species' near extinction status and that alarmed Naruto. If it was near extinct in the Soul Universe, perhaps the creature was also in the same boat in this universe as well. If so, they must protect the creature from the Hand or other organization with similar purposes.

Last but not least, according to Rhea, the Thunderbird can grow to the size of a building and used the Homestead Manor as comparison. That was something quite surprising and worrisome for the Uzumaki Clan, but Naruto mentioned they'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

"Naruto, Saeko, are you two done for the day?" Medusa asked with hope in her voice as Kuroka and Rhea shared the same notion.

Naruto nodded with vigor and the girls squealed in happiness as did the kids and Raicho. After all, it was the weekend for the superhero.

An hour later, the family eagerly walked down the hill towards the cove before they boarded the now-clean ship.

It was called the _Aquila_ and the former flagship of the American Brotherhood's navy during the Colonial and Post-Revolution era. According to the Codex, the ship was a two-mast brig of a warship with twenty-four cannons on the single gun deck and main deck. On the back of the ship was the helm along with two swivel guns on both sides. In the front was a naval ram to bash into ships at the time and the eagle figurehead for which its name derived from in Latin origins.

The ship's masts changed from the original white to vibrant red like the color of Naruto's mother, Kushina's hair. As for the hull, it was no longer a mix of light blue and gray but navy blue to match the sea's own natural beauty. Something that would have pleased Poseidon in the previous universe.

The ship was kept preserved in top-notch condition over the centuries by the American Brotherhood until the purge. Now it was theirs to use for their benefit as either heroes or a family.

The family explored the _Aquila_ 's interior and saw there was potential for the ship to be more than just a naval vessel. Ideas had popped in the Uzumaki sole male's mind, but he would have to find ways to get supplies discretely and someone to upgrade the ship without anyone tracing back to the Homestead.

For now, the ship would stay the way it is for now except for the Captain's Room that was underneath the helm that was on the upper deck. It was a rather large and spacious room with maps of the world through different time periods on one wall as a lone wide desk hugged against the opposite side with a lamp. A queen-size bed was placed in the center close to the rear doors of the aft as crimson and royal blue sheets covered it.

After the brief tour of the ship, Naruto summoned his clones to prepare the vessel for seafaring as the girls readied themselves for one great adventure in the ocean. Once everything was clear and ready, the clones dispersed and Naruto took the helm before steering the ship out of the cove and into the ocean.

It had taken several practices and near-misses of the shallow rocks, but the Uzumaki male member finally got the handle of ship-steering. There was also fact that Poseidon's power also implemented him knowledge of sailing and naval warfare along with terms and slang such as scuttle-bug which is U.S. Marine Corps word for gossip. At first he was surprised by his sudden familiarity of naval terms and handling.

"And we have liftoff!"

"Wrong analogy dear." Medusa teased the blonde as he chuckled in embarrassment. "That's for space." She got a confused look from Naruto. "What?"

Naruto asked with a curious tilt of his head. "How do you know that?"

"Kuroka and I watched 'Apollo 13' two weeks ago. Good movie." Medusa pointed at the Titaness who rocked Ashla in her arms. "Rhea suggested it to us."

Saeko and Rhea shared a laugh as they held the children in their arms until Naruto came over to them and held out his arms to carry them. A freshly-created clone took his place at the helm so they would enjoy their seafaring trip together. "Now let's have fun huh kids?" Naruto asked in baby-voice, much to his children's obvious delight at being held by him.

"And something else…." Rhea cut off purposely, catching Naruto and the twins' attention as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly a large circular table appeared in the middle of the deck with multiple silver domes on top of it as chairs and baby chairs soon followed afterwards. But the real surprise was the huge cake in the center of the table with the words 'Happy Birthday Naruto and Kuroka' on top of it.

"M-my birthday." Naruto whispered in shock just like Kuroka as they snapped their heads at the smiling Rhea, Medusa and Saeko. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" The two demanded with inflated heads, much to the twins' amusement.

"You both talk in your sleep." The trio deadpanned at the now-bashful duo. "Why didn't you two tell us your birthdays were on October 3 and October 10?" asked Medusa with a tilt of her head.

Becoming more bashful, Naruto sheepishly chuckled "I forgot today was my birthday."

"Men." The entire girls stated with obvious stoic, much to Naruto's chargrin.

Rhea looked at Kuroka who had her right hand grasping her left arm. "Kuroka?"

"I…I haven't celebrated my birthday because I was on the run from the Underworld back then so I couldn't." Kuroka chuckled mirthfully. "Nobody cared about my life; they just wanted me dead." She felt a hand on her shoulder and found it belong to Saeko who embraced her in a hug a moment later.

"That's in the past now. You're here with us: your family." Saeko stated kindly as Kuroka looked at the smiling twins, Naruto, Rhea and Medusa before tears of joys filled her eyes as she returned the hug back.

Soon everyone joined in on the hug sans the clone and sat in their respective seats as the trio said, "Happy Birthday, Kuroka and Naruto!"

"BANZAI!" The entire Uzumaki Clan shouted with vigor as they celebrated the life of their two members on the vast open seas.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Day Later)**

 **Sea of Japan**

Japan was known as the Land of the Rising Sun like the sun ascending over the east in a grand affair. The sea around the mentioned and technologically-sophisticated island country was riddled with thousands of natural islands filled with natural beauty and pristine wilderness untamed by mankind.

These islands had proven to be strategically valued by the military, both domestic and foreign parties. They also proved to be havens for the islanders who made them their homes away from main islands that currently make up Japan such as Kyushu, Hokkaido and lastly the biggest one, Honshu.

During the ancient times of Japan, war raged across the lands for purposes such as greed for power, bloodlust against one's enemies and tyranny. It was these attributes enhanced by the grief, rage and depression of those fallen, military or civilian, that gave rise to _them_.

The Yokai.

They fed on graves and anguish of the fallen over the centuries in Japan until the natives figured out ways to defeat them with the way of sword or the way of Onmyo magic. However, there were twelve samurais who grew to great prominence after learning their tutelage from one particular Onymo mage; Abe no Seimei.

Decades of fighting the several kinds of yokai that defined Japanese culture, Seimei and his allies, both his students and other allies of the land like the ninja Hanzo Hattori, pushed back them with the citizens of the ravaged land being safe and sound. However, Seimei knew that the yokai could return someday and so he had established a base of operations on the island where he had spent his summers with his father and mother, Kuzunoha.

This island became home to the Exorcists, successors to the Onmyo mages' ways and led by the descendants of Seimei's twelve allies excluding the former's own since his lineage sadly ended with no heirs. Over the centuries, the Exorcists' forces grew as more families learned their ways and increased their ranks from the original twelve to twenty-three while having the secret backing of the Imperial family.

However, the last family had died out in recent years as its last member was the unfortunate casualty in a battle between America's hero and villain in New York.

Now other forces are at hand with retrieving yokai to their forces. Their allies in America reported of miasma leaked out in a ship ported in New York before it had disappeared from their radar and they found no body of a yokai. Although, there was a sign of a yokai being in New York and he was staring at them.

The shadowed figure had his hands on his table with two white-stone horns on it as the sunlight lightly beamed into his personal office. "Who or what could have done this?" The man asked aloud as he inspected the horns more closely, specifically the cut into them.

The slash was clean and precise not unlike that of a master swordsman. Clearly someone in America was skilled with the sword to bring down a yokai but it was surprising that anyone, outside the Exorcists and other than the heroes and villains around the world, can defeat one let alone an Onryoki.

This certainly prompts an investigation for the sake of the island and the citizens and their way of life.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Boston was still blanketed by the dense storms yet rainfall has not started their calming effect on the city or its people, which was good for the heroes as they were out patrolling.

Patronus ran across the rooftops along with his rotated partners not too far behind him given his speed. Upon landing on another building, he waited for his lovers to catch up to him and they did after landing besides him. It was Rhea and Medusa this time. As for why, one of them couldn't no longer wait for their individual turn and asked him to let her accompany him and the other this time to which he reluctantly gave his approval.

Rhea's robes consisted of a black tight long-sleeved body suit underneath her closed haori similar to Naruto's along with the beaked hood. The color of her robes was green with lines of illuminated gold around the sleeves and the hemline of the cloak as two black metal-plated bracers was visible around her arms. The emblazoned Uzumaki Clan swirl shined slightly despite the nightly darkness on her back as her folded Tessen was held by a custom-made holster attached to her purple belt in the middle of her lower back along with a pouch holding several different types of Poison Darts.

"Medusa are you okay?" Rhea asked to her friend who was panting slightly heavy.

They'd only been patrolling for two hours max but Medusa had expected this to happen compared to her first patrol. Her weapons training followed by constant exercises and training in the Homestead allowed her to keep up with Naruto and Rhea whose prowess obviously overshadows hers, Kuroka's and Saeko's own. Between those three, they're evenly matched with Saeko being slightly stronger than them in terms of skill.

"I'm fine." Medusa answered after inhaling a small amount of air.

The former priestess' robes resembled that of a kimono similar to Kuroka's however the color was reddish-orange like her hair and the added beaked hood as a purple body suit hugged her body underneath the modified Japanese clothing. It was held and fastened by a blue obi as her bow and quiver was attached to a strap over her shoulder along with her _bokken_. Strapped within her sleeves, Medusa also wielded Hidden Blades like Naruto and they too were crafted out of the Adamantine metal from the secret stash back in the Homestead.

At first Medusa was somewhat reluctant about wielding unknown weapons that Shigure-sensei never taught her but she remembered about the Kosaka Style, once mastered or with enough experience, allows the practitioner to use anything as a weapon with utmost proficiency.

After all, practice comes with experience and experience comes with mastery.

"You sure?" Naruto asked with concern as Medusa nodded.

With that concluded, the trio patrolled the streets of Boston until the signature sirens of the police caught their attention and changed their route to intercept the ongoing crime. They followed the squad cars in pursuit until it ceased before a jewelry store whose glass walls were riddled with small holes and its main doors were shut tight and barricaded with overturned tables and chairs along with barb wires and rope.

"Another robbery?" Naruto asked exasperatedly as Medusa and Rhea gave him confused looks. "Don't ask. Well at least it's a jewelry store this time." He was about to reach for his earbud until he remembered about Skye being unavailable due to working on new technology for them to use on the field. "Damn it. Guess we'll talk to the police."

"You think they'll let us help?" Rhea asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he dived and landed behind one of the police cars whose radio band was set to maximum volume for all to hear including him.

 _="All nearby units, jewelry heist in progress within Ferryingway Park neighborhood."=_

"Yes!" Patronus whispered loudly with a clenched fist.

"Huh?" The officer nearby asked as he looked at his brother in blue. "You say something?"

The partner shook his head. "No man," He answered before taking a bite out of his hot dog.

The apparent paranoid officer looked around the perimeter and the top of the vehicles in case someone was there, but none was there.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Daily Bugle, Midtown Manhattan**

 **Manhattan Island, New York City**

" _She knows."_

Peter had been repeating those words ever since his aunt May told him that she knows about his superhero identity three days ago as he entered the elevator. Aunt May, his mother-figure from when he was a child after his parents died, revealed her knowledge after discovering his costume and his bloodied/bandaged form one night. The night when he defeated Morlun at the power plant.

The disguised superhero wondered why she knew until he remembered that his Spider-Sense doesn't alert him of dangers, even if they were friends or family, if he was completely exhausted and its effect would be greatly weakened at the time until his body recuperates.

Since the encounter, Peter and his aunt had been a little distanced from each other, especially May. She wanted more time to adjust to her nephew being the superhero, Spider-Man, and recalled the numerous times where Peter disappeared and Spider-Man arrived at the scenes of various crimes.

Feeling the elevator stopped with a small jolt, Peter stepped out of the machine when the doors opened and was bombarded by symphonies of ringing phones and overlapping voices. He shuffled and side-stepped his way towards the offices at the back of the room.

In front of said room was a desk of an assistant whose beauty made her stood out in the room. "Hello Betty." Peter greeted as usual, gaining her attention.

Betty Allan was a woman in her late twenties with short brown hair in a bob-cut style and slightly tanned skin along with a silver band on her left ring finger. She was dressed in a gray business sleeveless blouse with a long skirt that stopped at her knees and a pair of golden earrings.

Betty gave him a smile in return. "Peter, how are you today?"

"*Chuckle* I've been better. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. Usual as ever." Betty responded with a wink. "How's Mary Jane?"

Peter froze slightly before answering with a small frown, "She's still in Los Angeles but fine. After what she's been through, I don't blame her."

His wife, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, was kidnapped by a deranged fan who orchestrated her death for months. Peter grieved but nevertheless he believed that she never died and searched for her until she was brought back home safely. However, the experience plus the added stress of his superhero duties on their marriage pushed Mary Jane to take a break between them until she's ready.

That was six months ago and yet no contact from her at all. No phone call, email, or Facebook messages. Just nothing.

"…It sounds like she blames you." Betty said with a frown, surprising her long-time colleague and best friend.

"What?"

"Given the circumstances of her leaving and our past discussions, Mary Jane blamed you for what happened to her. That's why she left." Betty clarified her reason for saying so, even it hurts Peter. "And I don't think that's right. You didn't do anything."

" _If only you knew Betty."_ Peter thought internally. "I see. Thanks Betty. I—"

"PARKER, GET IN HERE!"

The duo looked back at the office where the voice came from and chuckled at each other. "Good talking to you, Betty. See you around."

"You too."

Peter bid her adieu and entered his boss's office where he was met with a man in his early forties. His short black hair had sides of white as his mustache slightly curled in his usual boisterous demeanor while his wrinkled suit showed the tireless working side of his job. This is Jonah Jameson, the editor and owner of the Daily Bugle.

"You called J.J.?"

"Did you get those pictures of Spider-Man?" Jonah demanded to his freelancer photographer who handed him the photos as he soon sorted through them. "Crap." He put one photo down. "Crap." He put another photo before looking at the final one. "Mega crap. I'll give $75 for all of them."

"$100."

"…$95." Jonah renegotiated as they entered another battle for the value of the photos.

"$99."

"…Fine I'll give you $110 for them."

"Deal." Peter quickly agreed as he was about to talk to Betty for his payment, but a hand from Jonah stopped him. "Is there something else?"

"Yes." Jonah said rather calmly this time as he rose up from his seat and faced the windows. "An assignment. It's in Boston."

Peter raised a brow when he mentioned the city. "What's in Boston?"

" _Who's_ in Boston is the question." Jonah turned to face the younger photographer. "There is a new hero over there. Paternity something."

"I believe his name is Patronus." Peter stifled a giggle at the wrong name to avoid being chewed out. "What do you want with him?"

"*Scoff*What do you think?" Jonah asked in his usual angry self. "I want you to take photos of that fraud committing crimes in Boston. Also I heard there were several reports of lizards terrorizing the city just now from a colleague of mine."

" _He has a colleague? That's new."_ Peter thought before he played back Jonah's words. _"Wait, he wants Patronus in trouble too. As much as I want that rookie to pay for what he did to me, this isn't fair to Patronus. I should just decline—"_

"There will be an extra $400 if you say yes."

"I'm going to Boston!" Peter shouted as he ran out of the building. _"Sorry morals, but papa needs money to pay for his bills!"_ He was so engrossed about paying back Patronus some sweet revenge that he hadn't really paid attention about the lizards running around Boston.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Landing on top of a thug when he wasn't looking, Patronus knocked him out with a punch while Gemma no Heiki and Terra attacked the retreating men. Gemma was Latin for 'Beauty' and Heiki as Japanese for 'Weapons' thus came the birth of Medusa's alter.

As for Rhea, her name was Terra after her mother's Roman form.

Terra blindsided her thug with her closed Tessen to the face before sweeping his legs, knocking him to the ground as she proceeded to her latest victim. He, for the chance of hurting her, drew his gun at Terra but she countered it by slashing her open Tessen and cutting the barrel off.

"Ah!" The thug shouted in pain after being hit by an uppercut, landing in a heap.

Seeing Terra take down her batch of criminals, Gemma lowered her stance to dodge two sadly-executed punches and slammed the dull side of her _bokken_ against the criminals with two quick strikes to the head. The men soon fell unconscious on their backs as their weapons followed afterwards.

"Come on, come on, we got to go!" One of the thugs shouted to his remaining colleagues to enter their car. Before they could escape, Patronus landed in front of the vehicle and smashed his wind chakra-coated fist through the hood and into the engine as the car died moments later. "UH…we surrender?" He asked hopefully as he and his colleagues had their arms up.

"Good choice."

After leaving an anonymous tip to the Boston PD dispatch, the Uzumaki trio watched the police squad cars drive away with the handcuffed criminals and the jewelry confiscated as evidence against them before leaving to patrol more of the city.

As Naruto landed on another building, Rhea and Medusa followed behind him while talking like it was nothing.

"Nothing beats spending time with loved ones, huh, Terra?" asked Gemma, only to get no answer from her. "Terra?"

"…This was supposed to be me and Patronus alone, Gemma." Terra finally answered rather tersely, much to Medusa's surprise.

The former priestess's mouth mimicked a fish's when she realized the reason to Rhea's rather unusual displeased tone. It was her. "Sorry."

"Why?" Terra asked in a pleading tone this time. "It was going so well. Couldn't you wait for your turn tomorrow?"

Originally Medusa's patrol with Naruto was tomorrow but she had been rather less optimistic since her rotation was considered to be last in the rotation. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly while her hand rubbed the back of her hood.

"I mean we all have to abide by the rules the _four_ of us created and you just went against it." Rhea scolded the younger female. "And you used your 'cute girl' eyes on Naruto to make him say yes."

Medusa pursed her lips together with puffed cheeks. "Again, I'm sorry~"

"And for that, you'll get your allowance cut in for the next month." Rhea stated firmly, much to Medusa's shock as she lost her composure in mid-air towards the next building. Naruto heard the 'gawking' sound and looked back to see Rhea landing behind him while Medusa had just grabbed onto the ledge before she pulled herself over it.

"You girls okay?"

The two immortals shared looks before answering, "Yes." Rhea said casually while Medusa was downtrodden about her near-death experience.

Naruto raised a brow before shrugging his shoulders. "Okay then. Let's go girls." He resumed patrolling with Rhea and Medusa until a phone booth rang nearby them, alerting the trio. "Is that for us?" The blonde asked the duo.

The girls looked around and saw no one nearby the booth, so it must be for them. How does someone know where they were, that question was in their mind until Naruto realized one person who would do something like this. It was one of his contingency plans in case they lost contact.

Naruto landed in front of the phone booth and answered it. "Hello Skye."

 _="Patronus, why in the hell haven't you contacted me?!"=_ The hooded ninja held the phone away from his head in response to the shouting. _="Are you ignoring me now?!"=_

"I'm tempted right now." Patronus responded in an annoyed tone, gaining a 'gawk' sound from the hacker. "You called for something, Skye. What happened?"

 _="It's better to show you and your friends. Meet me at the abandoned Boston Theater Group in Chinatown."=_

After hanging up the phone, Patronus informed his cohorts about Skye before they headed to their new destination in Chinatown. Upon arriving to their location, they found a rather worn out theater building with big red emboldened words 'Boston Theater Group' before entering through the rooftop's door and walking down the stairs until they came across a steel dual-paneled doors.

The trio shared looks within their hoods before Naruto knocked on it with hard taps as the doors opened via sliding motion away from each other, revealing technology of different kinds with Skye sitting in the center of the room with a table in front of her. The room was mildly dimmed as a computer sat on the table while the hacker was typing casually the information.

"Patronus and friends, welcome to the base." Skye greeted without facing them as they entered the room. "We got a live one here in Boston."

"How long have you doing this?" Patronus asked curiously after inspecting the room.

Terra stepped closer to Skye and leaned to see the computer. "What do you mean by that?"

The projection system was attached to the ceiling as different images of a shadowed creature in several locations throughout Boston were displayed on the wall for them all to see.

"We got the crocodile on the loose."

"Come again?" Both Patronus and Gemma asked for their confused notions.

Skye sighed as she pressed a key before various calls played through the projector's sound system. "Apparently, there were calls about a reptilian-type creature running around the streets for the last half-hour." She pressed another key to bring up a particular photo of a sophisticated building on the projection screen. "The big and scaly trashed the Horizon Labs' branch here in Boston."

"Was something stolen?" Gemma asked for the obvious.

"Not much; just a few processors, one scoping mechanism and…" Skye paused as her eyes scrolled down the report. "Oh, that's not good."

Patronus turned away from the projection screen to face the hacker. "What?"

"Some sort of chemical that has modified reptilian DNA." Skye answered finally after some time.

The Uzumaki trio shared looks with each other before Patronus asked, "Why? What for—Wait, what can it do actually?"

"No idea since the scientists actually didn't save their work in computer files. Smart for them but not good for us."

Rhea chuckled at the very young mortal's frustration with crossed arms. It was always amusing to see young mortals express their emotions about various things. "There, there Skye. No need to be yourself about it."

"I'm not." Skye responded hastily before she finally realized the hooded people. "Wait, who are you two?"

"You're asking that now?" Patronus asked with a chuckle.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston's Train Station**

The screeching stop of Boston's underground train echoed as it unloaded its passengers while allowing new ones to enter for their next destination wherever they may be. One particular passenger stopped at the front of the station and glanced around his surroundings while taking a sniff of the air around him.

"The Boston air…New York has cleaner air than this." Peter teased as he walked to an alley far away from the station's cameras and wondering eyes. Minutes later, he swung out of there clad in his red and blue costume and drew the attention of ecstatic children who happened to see him.

"Now to make my mo—Find Patronus."

Spider-Man continued to swing around the city, hoping to run into the Bostonian hero and make easy money off of him.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Underground Tunnels and Sewers**

"Ew!"

"Bear with it, Gemma."

"Says you, Patronus!" The disguised Medusa pouted with flailing arms as they traversed through the smelly atmosphere of everyday waste. "You're not the one who has to wash our uniforms!"

Terra placed a hand on Gemma's shoulder to soothe her emotions. "Calm down, Gemma." She said motherly-like, calming the younger immortal beauty. "Besides it's Patronus' turn to wash them tonight."

"Say what now?!" Patronus exclaimed after he snapped his head at the girls. "No fair!"

 _="Should I even ask?"=_ Skye's voice spoke through the trio's earbuds.

The hacker fixed Naruto's earbud and had built two additional earbuds as spares, but after finding out that there were five of them in total, Skye lamented to the idea of spending an entire Saturday to make two more. For now, three is all they got and perfect for them.

"Not really." The trio chorused together as they stopped in front of a wall that stood in their way. "Oh dear." Terra stated after seeing it. "A dead-end it seems."

 _="That's weird. The semantics shows there was an door that connected to an old hallway that leads to the pumping stations nearby."=_

Patronus placed his hand on the wall and felt it different than the rest of the structure. "Weak. It's weak and…I think I can break through it."

 _="How? You'd need an controlled explosion to blast through that."=_

"Everything has a weak point, Skye." The disguised ninja answered while feeling out for the said point until his hand stopped. Naruto brought his hand back and clenched it into a fist before it swung forward and struck the weakened wall. After pulling back his limb, Patronus and his party watched as the wall fractured before it shattered into nothing but rubble, revealing a web cob-filled hallway in front of them. "There we go."

 _="What did you do?"=_

"Secret~"

 _="Hooded jerk."=_

The trio shared laughs against the hacker as they walked through the cavern-like hallway, down a flight of stairs and to the other side of the segment until they heard voices coming through one of the vents.

"Let me go!"

" **But father, we must return you to health. We must have you backkkk."**

"No! I won't be that thing again!" The man's voice shouted through the acoustics of the halls.

Patronus, Gemma and Terra followed the route that the sole male chose via his Kitsune Sense as there was invisible goo on the floor and into a large vent that was large enough for them to crawl through. Only Naruto could see them so he had the lead as they silently approached the room.

Water flowed through the room underneath the podium where high-tech equipment was scattered around, but the real attention-getter was stationed in the center of the room. Three reptilian-like creatures stood as though they were humans with scaly skin and fanged teeth. Their eyes were slit with elongated snouts like a lizard as their clawed hands and feet tapped the ground repeatedly. Attached to their bottoms were strong-looking tails as they were stubbed and powerful.

Strapped to a chair was their prisoner and according to them, their 'father' as a device was pointed at him. It was a fair-skinned man in his late-twenties with short brown hair as he wore a white lab coat over with the right sleeve torn up and his right arm completely missing.

"Let me go!"

" **Not until we have you back, father."** The female purple lizard humanoid responded as she attempted to hug the man, only for him to lean his head away. **"And only after we get rid of your human side."**

"NO!"

 _="I think that's our cue."=_

"Girls, let's go." Patronus informed the girls before they burst into the room, surprising the lizards. "Hello there!"

" **Humans!"**

" **Don't let them near Father!"** The light green-scaled lizard humanoid ordered before he and his brethren charged at the intruders.

Patronus smirked as he jumped over the first lizard's charge and kicked him hard in the back that sent him against the wall. "That was easy." He said with a scratch of his cheek, sweat-dropping at his casual success. "At least put more of a fight, guys."

After seeing him defeat his foe already, Gemma faced her lizard and held her bow and arrow at the ready before she fired it at the knees with the hopes to wound them, however it didn't go the way she intended. The female lizard shrugged off the arrow after it failed to penetrate its scaly skin like it was armor.

"Damn it." The hooded Medusa cursed as she rolled under several claw swipes before drawing her _bokken_ , holding it in mid-stance. "Time for the big guns I suppose."

" **Foolish humans, we are the superior beings. Your race's time has come!"** The male lizard-humanoid declared before charging towards his next meal, its maw wide open and arms.

Hiding a smile underneath her hood, Gemma charged towards the lizard as well and dodged the claws before she pivoted around to the creature's back. " **Kosaka Slash!** " She shouted before swinging her _bokken_ with full force.

The lizard companion stood there in shock as the strikes were invisible to his eyes but he felt the blows all over his body until they ceased after Gemma took her distance away from him. Chuckling of his superiority, the humanoid lizard took a couple steps before fatigue washed over him and he fell flat on his scaly face.

" _What?! How?!"_

"If I had a real sword, you wouldn't have your limbs by now." Gemma stated factly, surprising her downed opponent even more.

Lastly, Terra dodged several claws from the only conscious lizard humanoid before she jumped over a tail swipe aimed at her torso. Spinning around in mid-air, Terra slammed her closed dual Tessen at the lizard's forehead from both sides. " **Furinji Style: Ni Tessen Strikes!** "

His legs shook from the unexpected strength of the assumed human and fell to all fours as he tried to stabilize his bearings. He was about to fight back when Terra grabbed his tail and swung him around several times over before letting go of her grip.

Naruto cringed when the last of the lizards crashed against a wall. "Ouch." His eyes glanced over to the Titaness. "Nice use of that technique, Terra. Came up with it on the spot?"

"Yep." Terra answered with pride and a thumbs-up pointed at the blonde.

"You too, Gemma. Nice work." Patronus said with a smile, much to her nervousness.

After said and done, the trio walked to the scared hostage until Naruto calmed him down. "Easy, easy. We're here to help you…"

"Connors. Curt Connors." The man finally spoke after sensing no ill will from the hooded people. Patronus cut his binds with his Hidden Blade before retracting it back into his sleeve. "Thank you. Thank you!" Curt thanked the trio as he stood up from the chair.

However, during his entire time being cast in fear, Connors failed to notice the discreetly-placed IVs injected into his arms and the back of his legs until he felt a rush of liquid entered his system followed by a sudden jolt of electricity.

"AAGGGGHHHHH!"

Patronus took a step back in surprise. "Connors!"

"What happened?" Terra asked from behind her lover along with Gemma.

The screaming Connors held his head with both hands as he flailed around, knocking down the roller table and dragging down the machine whose cords became tangled on his body. The screams turned from normal to guttural like a frog until the slight hissing of a lizard replaced as the superior tone while his body convulsed to bigger height and muscle tone.

"I think we're up for a surprise."

The right arm of Connors regenerated from within the sleeve and it was green instead of fair, possessing claws like the other lizard humanoids as a liquid fell off the claws. His face became scaly as his eyes turned red from brown and pupils changed into slits while his mouth and nose 'stretched' forward. Sharp teeth sprang from the upper and lower sides of its maw as a thick tongue licked them slowly.

Despite all that, Naruto and company found their attention drawn to the large, swerving segmented tail attached to his back.

The transformed Connors studied his arms before raising them high in the air. **"I'M FREEEEE!"**

"Well things just got interesting." Patronus muttered loudly for Gemma and Terra to hear. "So…" He paused to catch Connors' attention. "What do we call you?"

The humanoid creature glanced at the trio before it grabbed the machine from above him and a device off the ground with his tail. **"I. AM. THE LIZARD!"** The Lizard shouted with vigor before he threw the device at the ceiling above them.

Naruto's eyes widened when his senses blared and he turned around to grab both Terra and Gemma in his brace as he summoned a swirling mass of wind around them. The Lizard didn't paid no mind to the spectacle as he escaped along with his brethren who too escaped just in time.

Now their adversaries were crushed beneath the rubble of their graves, they could proceed with their plan to turn the human race into a superior race.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Above Ground**

"Holy Cannoli." Spider-Man said after hearing the explosion moments ago as he saw smoke erupted in a distance. The explosion was loud since he heard it from four neighborhood blocks away while web-swinging across the city, looking for the resident hero of Boston. "What could've caused that?"

The only choice at hand he had was to head over there and investigates the scene from the shadows, of course. He can't have everyone thinking Spider-Man's new home was Boston. His reputation was already smeared thanks to his jerk of a boss, Jameson, and he doesn't want to be seen as a ditcher by his fellow New Yorkers.

"Perhaps Patronus will be there." Peter said hopefully with a smug smirk underneath his mask as he fired another web line and pulled onto it, changing his direction towards the smoke-covered part of Boston's landscape.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Underground Sewers, Lizard's Hideout**

For normal people, being crushed by tons of debris and rubble would mean instant death except they survived due to pure luck. For people like the current Uzumaki Clan members, they have a different set of luck going for them—one of which was a favorable type of elemental ninjutsu to the blonde male.

The entire hideout was covered with tons of bone-crushing debris except for the spot in particular—the spot where Naruto and company were supposedly trampled.

A swirling wall of wind spun around in a dome-like sphere until it dissipated, revealing Naruto holding Rhea and Medusa in his brace. Finally he looked at them with concern present on his face. "Are you two okay?" He asked as he held their faces.

Smiling at his caring nature towards them, Rhea removed his hood after undoing her own and kissed his cheek. "We are now thanks to you."

Undoing her own hood, Medusa kissed Naruto's other cheek as well. "You are our husband after all. You're supposed to protect us." She smiled at the flustered blonde in front of them.

"I-I…Of course it is!" Naruto stuttered a bit before looking away from his wives. "You two are just…I don't know." He said before giving up a rebuttal.

The trio stood up and surveyed the scene around them before Naruto pressed the earbud. "Skye, can you hear me?"

*Static Crackling*

"Nothing." Naruto said as he looked at Rhea and Medusa who were doing the same thing. "How about you girls? Any luck?" Their heads shook as a response to him. "Well, that's good and bad."

"Why's that?" Medusa asked.

"For the good part: she didn't hear the part of us being husband/wives and I'd like to keep that between our family." Naruto turned around and winked at the girls. "As for the bad part, we can't communicate with Skye about Connors and his lizard friends unless we get back to the surface."

"Then we should get going."

With their notion agreed, the trio made their way through the hallway they entered before and turned several corners until they came across a heap of rubble that was blocking their exit to the surface. "Great. Girls, step back." The girls complied with a couple steps as Naruto formed a Rasengan before he slammed it through the rubble, easily plowing through them.

They made it out of the stairs and gathered at the nearest tallest building to try to communicate with Skye. And boy did they get a calling from her.

 _="How are you guys?! Is everyone okay and alive?!"=_

"Yes, yes, we're fine Skye." Terra answered soothingly, calming the voice in their ears. "But we have a problem."

 _="You mean the quartet of super-strong humanoid lizards running around and causing chaos? Yeah, the whole city knows now."=_ The trio shared looks with each other before they ran across rooftops in search for the lizards. _="The last know location was near Horizon Labs."=_

"Wasn't that the building robbed earlier tonight?" Gemma asked aloud for clarification. She got a yes from the hacker. "Why would they risk going back there?"

It was Naruto who answered this time. "Perhaps they don't expect the police to know they were going back there. It's like hiding in plain sight." Patronus spoke, getting nods from his companions. "Skye, can you contact Boston PD and let them know about the danger?"

 _="Got it."=_

Putting her finger on the earbud, Terra spoke to the technical expert. "Skye, you have access to the city's camera system, right." She stated rather than asking as Skye confirmed her answer. "Do you have eyes on our lizard friends?"

 _="Hold on… Yes, I do by hacking into Horizon Labs' camera systems. It's a mess, guys. You should head there now."=_

"On it." Gemma said finally as they made their way to the labs.

 _="And there's something else you should know, Patronus."=_

"What?"

 _="We have a guest in our city."=_

"Who?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Horizon Labs, Downtown Boston**

Upon arriving in front of the shattered doors of the esteemed research institution, Spider-Man cautiously entered the building as he surveyed the layout around him. Several claw marks were present on the walls with overturned tables and desks along dead bodyguards who laid on pools of their own blood. Those pools had merged into one big one in the center of the lobby after some time.

At first he thought that this was about some lizard humanoids who tried to have their time in the villain spotlight, but when the bodies of innocent people laid in front of him, his attitude changed to that of a seasoned superhero.

Hearing the crash noise from the upper levels, Spider-Man fired a web line to the possible highest level and pulled himself up easily to that particular level before firing another web line to what's likely to be the research labs.

"What do they want with the labs?" He whispered so the lizards couldn't hear him with their heightened hearing after taking to wall-crawl the ceiling to avoid the broken glass on the floor.

" **Careful with that formula! One mistake and this entire floor would be gone including us."**

Spider-Man paused after he heard the voice. He heard it many times before in his career. It was Connors. Why was he here? Who forced him to take on his Lizard persona? Many other questions filled his head but he soon erased them since he has a job to do.

Beat the lizards and save Connors from his alter ego.

" **Sorry, father. It won't happen."**

" _Father? Did The Lizard have a rabbit session with an unlucky iguana?"_ Spider-Man tried to lighten the mood, but quickly cursed himself for the bad joke. "That was a really bad joke."

"I agree." A familiar voice whispered from behind him.

It took him all of his self-control not to react with a punch to the face of the one who can completely irk him with a single word or sentence after one night in New York.

Slowly facing down at the normal ground level, Spider-Man saw the familiar hooded figure, Patronus, accompanied by two similarly-clothed heroes behind him.

"Patronus…"

"Spidey." Naruto said as the girls stared at the wall-crawler in awe. He couldn't blame their reactions since he too had the same expression back in New York. There was no Chakra in this world and yet Spider-Man can walk on walls like he could sans chakra usage. "What are you doing here?"

The arachnid-themed superhero looked to his right and left before he looked back at him. "Sightseeing. What about you?" He asked back weakly.

"Here for the tour." Patronus joked back before he gestured at his companions. "Spidey, Gemma and Terra. Girls, meet Spider-Man."

Gemma nodded her head a moment after getting over her shock. "Hello."

"Greetings, Spider-Man." Terra greeted the veteran hero soothingly, slightly giggled at Spider-Man's loss of words.

"R-right."

With the greetings out of the way, the quartet of superheroes continued their trek to the lab where the noise originated and came across a particular lab as the entrance forked to right and left. Patronus stopped suddenly, prompting everyone to do the same as well.

He made a sign towards the left and Gemma and Terra silently ran up that way while Patronus and Spider-Man took the opposite route. The male duo made their way to the balcony where they found their targets salvaging equipment and bringing them to the transformed Connors who looked busy with something.

" **Hurry with the chemicals! The reaction is close to perfection now."** The Lizard commanded loudly as his scaled claws scrambled with utmost precision seen only by those with experience.

One of his 'children' nodded as he bowed with great respect. **"Of course, father."**

Doing a sweeping glance around the tightly cramped lab, Patronus noticed Gemma and Terra on the opposite side in ground level exactly behind two of the lizard enemies. He looked at Spider-Man and pointed between Connors and the third compatriot, which a nod came from the web-slinger.

Raising his hand barely above the railing, Patronus held three fingers before he counted it down.

Three…

Spider-Man clenched his fists while Gemma brandished her _bokken_ near her.

Two…

Terra brought her Tessens out and readied for combat.

One…

The Lizard and his compatriots didn't know what happened to them as they were all blindsided at the same time. Gemma and Terra struck the closest hostiles with quick and strong strikes with their weapons respectively while Patronus landed on the third one's back before he knocked him out with an elbow strike to the neck.

As for Spider-Man, while in mid-air, fired a web-line to a wall and used the momentum to swing towards Connors and kicked him squarely on his back, sending the transformed human against the wall and over the table he was working on.

"Give it up, Lizard! You can stop this." Spider-Man pleaded with the Lizard, hoping to get through to Connors within.

His alter ego however wasn't about to let that weakling to return to control. His body was his!

" **Connors is gone, Spider-Man!"** The Lizard shouted with a swipe of his free arm. He stood up from his previous position with his arms spread out occupied by the device in the right limb. **"Today's the day the Lizardkind replaces mankind as the dominant species! With this device, I shall—"**

His dialogue stopped once his slitted eyes caught the attention of his empty hand.

"You mean this?" Patronus asked as he held the assuming dangerous device. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

The tied up humanoid, Lizard and Spider-Man stared at him with shock as Patronus threw the device up-and-down like a toy. Despite their superhuman abilities including enhanced perception, neither Spider-Man nor the Lizard saw him move at all!

"Connors…" Patronus called out, surprising Spider-Man even more which he caught with the corner of his eye. "Do you have a family?"

The Lizard's fangs protruded from its jaws at the mention of the family. **"That is none of your business, Human."** He snarled at the hooded hero, his eye directly focused on the device in his possession.

What he didn't know was that his eyes briefly flickered between brown and red.

The heroes in front of him did however and knew that he was on the right path to reaching Connors.

"Connors—Lizard…" Patronus corrected himself to calm the already angered Lizard. "Does this plan of yours include wiping out your family as well?" The slight widening of the eyes told him of his sympathy for his family. "Do you plan to start another family once mankind is gone?"

His eyes changed to normal as he lashed out. "N **o**! **A** b **s** ol **u** t **e** l **y** not!" Connors shouted as he gripped his head with his clawed hands, groaning and screaming as the two sides fought for control.

" **Father! Don't let your human side best you!"** One of the lizards shouted for support of their creator/father.

Choosing to ignore them and instead following Patronus's lead, Spider-Man cautiously took a step forward to the Lizard. "Dr. Connors, your wife and son…Do you think they deserve this?" He asked the struggling Connors. "Do not let him control you."

"Instead accept him." Everyone including Gemma and Terra stared at Patronus after hearing those words. "It's like that saying: 'Two sides of the same coin'. One cannot exist without the other half." Patronus held a fist and clenched it tightly. "I myself had a somewhat experience with this. I grew up with the knowledge of not being normal and honestly I hated the world even if I didn't know it at the time. Eventually I came to accept all parts of me and I became a better and stronger person because of it."

He didn't need to see or hear Kurama smiling at him for his words. Ever since they became comrades, the Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki were a fearsome duo and that was _without_ the aid of Ashura.

"Connors…Lizard…" Patronus calmingly said to the transformed human. "You two…There is no reason to fight each other."

" **Father look out!"**

But the Lizard couldn't react in time as he was assaulted from behind and stumbled forward but didn't fall. The towering enemy raised his head just in time to receive dual uppercuts from both Spider-Man and Patronus as he fell on his back, unmoving from his current stationery position.

Staring down at his unconscious friend and ally, Spider-Man then directed his gaze at the one who blindsided Connors. It was yet another person clad in similar clothing to Patronus and his companions' own except the color was orange.

"How many of you are there?" Spider-Man asked curiously with his gaze at Patronus.

The hooded ninja gave him the peace sign. "That's a secret, Spidey." He walked to the unconscious Lizard who began to transform back to his human form, even his right arm disintegrated afterwards.

"Tch!" Spider-Man clicked his tongue as Gemma placed a finger on her earbud to inform Skye about calling the police.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Half an hour later, the police arrived and took the arrested three lizards to custody as Patronus was talking with the arresting officer.

"Hell of a mess, Patronus." The arresting officer informed the hero while the numerous body bags were loaded onto the vans.

Patronus let out a heavy sigh as the vans left moments later. "No kidding, Sergeant." During his time in Boston, he talked with the Boston PD members and learned about their ranking system similar to his world's ranking system although they have different titles and such. "If only I was faster to get here."

"We can't save them all, Patronus." The sergeant said with a heavy heart.

"Isn't that the sad truth?"

The sergeant ranking hero was surprised by the hero's humble nature ever since his debut months ago. There were reports from several officers in different precincts including his own that he was seen sighted at several crime scenes yet he did not intervene like the recent bank robbery earlier the night.

Instead he allowed the officers to do their jobs; what they were trained to do. Uphold the law and protect the civilians. He believed in them and their abilities.

"Stay safe, Patronus."

"You too, Sergeant." Patronus bid his farewell before he ran towards the nearby building and climbed it effortlessly as the sergeant and his men watched him disappear on the rooftop.

The ninja met up with Gemma, Terra, the secret clone and Spider-Man near Boston's Fenway Park as the loudening cheers could be heard from their location. Behind Spider-Man was a sleeping clothed Connors on a chair. Apparently, Spider-Man and Connors know each other with several tussles under their belts although it wasn't by the latter's choice.

"Take care of him, Spider-Man."

"I will… and thanks." The arachnid-themed hero reluctantly stated before he hoisted Connors on his back and web-swing towards the nearest subway station for a trip back to New York. _"And I forgot the pictures!"_ He cried under his mask while bidding farewell to his next paycheck.

After the webslinger was far away, Naruto's clone dispersed itself as the trio sighed loudly from one heck of a night. "I need a shower~" Medusa stated as she stretched her back and arms at the same time.

"Me too." Rhea agreed as she grunted after her legs popped into place. She looked at Naruto who was staring out at the distance. "Patronus, are you coming?"

"…Yeah. I'm coming." Patronus finally spoke as he and the girls ran to the nearest vanguard back home.

If he had told the girls that they were being watched by an unknown party, it would have cause them to worry about or probably fight said anomaly however it wasn't the case. His Kitsune Sense already amplified by Kurama's inherent sense told him about the person's emotions and aura bordering on neutral deadpan.

There was also the possibility about the unknown hiding his true intent since the Kitsune Sense is not perfect. After all, it was modeled after the Assassins' Eagle Sense and speaking of said ability, Naruto had read about it in the Codex and learned that original user of the Eagle Sense was the younger brother who founded the Brotherhood centuries ago.

It had mentioned that during the decades-long war between his order and his brother's army, he had encountered an eagle-like being who was touched by his noble efforts to protect mankind's free will. This said being was also someone the brother—dubbed The First One—met before and in honor to the debt the being owed to him, the eagle gave him and his followers the ability to see, hear and smell far beyond normal humans can do.

Thus, Eagle Vision was born though it was not named until the time of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad who was noted as one of the most prolific Assassins in the Brotherhood's entire history.

Back to his current train of thought, even if that person wanted to go after them, Naruto had plenty of various escape routes to go to and misdirection plans meant to distract them.

And that includes small but quick little rascals following them.

Grabbing a considerable amount by his admission, Naruto threw a boatload of smoke pellets on the last building after they jumped to the next one as he grabbed the girls by the waist and Hirashined back to the Homestead by the blanket of the huge smoke cloud that covered their escape.

As soon as the obstacle of a smoke cloud dissipated, three creatures stopped at the edge of the rooftop and searched for any sign of their target. They were little, had stubby arms and legs with pointy ears and long hair shaped like an arrow. The only difference between them was their colors: blue, red and green.

The three creatures' ears drooped lowly as if they were saddened by their failed job until a hand patted all three of them together, looking up at the one that it belonged to as he smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it, you three. He was just that good." Their master spoke for the first time, his smile still present. "I'd expect nothing less from Boston's own hero." Not to mention that he was the one who defeated the Onryoki yokai back in New York.

Their covert investigation unit discovered not only the miasma that all Yokai exert at times but also very small and potent traces of a powerful energy source unknown to them. With the help of their base in New York, the trail led him here in Boston. However, he has his work cut out for him since his methods can't pinpoint the location of the one.

He was hoping to run into Patronus and ask him for aid to find the person responsible, but alas he took off with his companions and disappeared into nowhere.

"Now we wait until he comes to us." The cloaked person said cheerily as his small companions took refuge within his pockets. "I better call Benio and tell her the news about seeing Boston's hero. Well sort of…Not really." He sighed loudly as his body leaned forward in exasperation. "What's good to eat around here?"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

The chapter took a lot longer than I thought but I finally finished it. In case you're confused about the story, it's loosely based on two episodes from Spider-Man the Animated Series: Night of the Lizard and the Lizard King. However, it is stationed in Boston instead of New York. There will be chapters influenced from the 1994 animated series, the Spectacular series and the comics like with Morlun and such just in case anyone was wondering.

The hatched creature was the Thunderbird from 'Fantastic Beasts and How to Find Them' movie. I figured that it would suit the Brotherhood since their motif is eagle-based and the Thunderbird is magic so it'll make the Brotherhood more powerful than before. I understand if the chapter wasn't up to expectations but I did the best I could. Please review afterwards when you're satisfied or enjoyed the story.

I hope you all enjoyed your Spring Breaks, past and future. I also hoped you enjoyed the new movies released in the past months like Kong: Skull Island, Beauty and the Beauty Live Action, Logan, Lego Batman and Boss Baby.

Chapter 5 Q & A's:

 **Alaxbird (Mar.4):** I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the new creature known as Raicho the Thunderbird.

 **Guest (Mar.4):** Thanks. Did you enjoy the new chapter and the creature introduced in the Brotherhood? What did you really think about the chapter? Do you have any suggestions for the story?

 **Jebest4781 (March 4):** Thank you. Great job on your recent chapters as well. What's the ETA on the next chapter?

 **Disney Fan (Mar.4):** I see. I didn't watch the movie actually. How is it? She sounds very powerful but that would mean I'd introduce her along the way. What to do…*Tapping fingers*

 **Lemon Lover (Mar.4):** I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in the review response. What I meant was that these are detailed compared to some I've read like Shinobi of the High Seas, Ashikabi no Shinobi and such. Again I'm so sorry, please forgive me.

 **Writing Warrior (Mar.4):** I actually read the "Shinobi of the High Seas" several times and it gets better and funnier each time. I know exactly what you're talking about but I want to do some things different from Kenchi618's since I have too much respect for him and his stories to do the super-powered jutsu in the ship's figurehead. Actually I read a fanfic long ago that had the same characters in Naruto's crew and the ship had the same name and all. That got a lot of negative reviews.

Perhaps but I want to make sure the Brotherhood has a ship to count on after their departure. I'll probably have them build another ship(s).

NIOH is created by the Darksouls franchise creator and also an excellent game. It's actually the first game I've played in a long time.

So, I gave that impression about Kingpin appearing huh? Rest assure he'll make an appearance later on, that he will.

 **Jelamy (Mar.4):** I take it that you were pleased with Chapter 5. Did you also enjoy the new chapter?

 **Perseus12 (Mar.4):** I plan to make at least one or two women from the Marvel Universe but I am having a very tough time to decide which one.

 **Ben 10.000 (Mar.4):** Right, right. I had forgotten about the First Civilization and the Inu. There will be no Pieces of Eden but there will be weapons from other franchises to replace the Pieces of Eden like Kusanagi Tsugiri and Raikiri, two legendary swords in Japan's history. And Excalibur from either the Tomb Raider series or the Type-Moon series. These are just examples for now.

I hope I answered your question about the Eagle Vision and created a new origin for said ability.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Mar.4):** Thank you for your support. The game is great and fun since it was the first game I've played in such a long time. Please watch the walkthroughs in MKIceand Fire, theRadBrad or TetraNinja in Youtube if you would like to see the game. If you are interested in playing the game, you should get the season pass before the first DLC comes out in late April which is coming soon.

 **Bowser3000000 (Mar.4):** I thought you would and I'm pleased that you were. Did you enjoy the latest chapter? There will be more scenes between them along the way.

 **A guest (Mar.4):** Ah, that will be put to the test regarding the hero status. In the previous dimension, Naruto learned about the Katsujinken and Satsujinken from the Elder and had promised the old martial artist that he would stick to the way of life unless there comes an individual who truly deserves death whether they committed a crime or their actions label them too dangerous to allow them to live.

 **Train Heartnett (Mar.5):** Did you also enjoy this chapter as well? What do you think about it? Any ideas or suggestions for the story?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Mar.5):** I know, right?! Total slack jaw when I read about it on the web last year. Quick question: who is Jon Tron?

I did not mean to diss Squirrel Girl but… I don't feel that she would be a fluent character in my story. Is that so?

Starting to look that way huh? Well it won't be just three chapters and they'll be together—No, no, this will progress as well as Naruto's renewed Uzumaki Clan wives.

HELL….TO THE YES! Naruto's presence will definitely stop the deal between them. I've always hated that arc after I read it. My hope still clings to them getting back together…that is of course when Marvel puts MJ back in the ASM main series of course.

 **(Mar.5):** Possibly Zatanna from Justice League: Dark film and Supergirl from either Superman/Batman Apocalypse or Superman: Unbound or from an original DC animated original film that'll feature a Superman film sometime in the future.

 **R-king 93 (Mar.5):** Yep that he should. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Lethal Weapon (Mar.6):** Very detailed information about the series, but they helped out somewhat. Who would be the best contender to appear in the series but not as Narutp's harem member? Instead she would be someone else's significant other.

 **Mr. Brown (Mar.6):** I have read your list and I will seriously think about who will be in the harem along with Zatanna and Supergirl added to the list. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Smaug (Mar.6):** Ivy and others are the top contenders in the list; that is for sure. As for Croc and Doomsday, we'll wait and see.

 **Story Artist (Mar.6):** Okay then. Who knows? You'll have to wait and see from here on in. Have you watched any of the new movies released in the past month? I watched Kong: Skull Island and it was good. I'm excited for Godzilla: King of the Monsters set in 2018.

 **Moana (Mar.6):** About current events in Naruto's world, that will be explained in the next chapter. And as for the next person to appear, who do you think it should be?

 **Scarebear (Mar.6):** And I aim to please the readers with the possible best story I could write with these characters.

 **Legendary (Mar.7):** I saw the videos but I don't really like the plot and story-telling. It wasn't interesting enough to catch my eye.

 **Story Artist (Mar.7):** I haven't thought about that until you mentioned it in your review. That is quite tough to think about but I'm bordering on his ancestor's homeland. There isn't quite a lot known about Uzushiogakure in the manga/anime series but I'm hoping that'll be remedied in the Boruto series. Some of his allies will go on to live there in the village after their adventures or sometime during his travels.

 **Erebor (Mar.8):** Yes, it was. It's subtle though.

 **Draig the Invincible (Mar.12):** The movie was based on a Marvel comic? I didn't know that at all. Very interesting.

 **Cerulean Knight (Mar.13):** The future battles ahead are going to be glorious I assure you. I grew up with that series and now I'm itching to watch it again during Spring Break. Well there wasn't an egg in the movie I mentioned in the Author's Note but the creature was cool to use after all.

 **Story Artist (Mar.16):** I've seen the poster art for the event but I'll wait for the paperback graphic novel to come out. Perhaps but down the road later, okay.


	7. Day of Hallow's Eve

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter VII: Day of Hallow's Eve**

October 31st. The day of Halloween. A day once known in ancient times as the day to ward off evil spirits from harming humans. A time when the barrier between the Human and Spirit worlds is at its weakest, allowing spirits of the past and monsters to roam the Earth.

Now it has turned into a time of enjoyment for all ages; children walking around neighborhoods and asking for candy while adults have costume parties with friends and family.

The time of fearing what lurks in the dark was over.

However, the Exorcists from the island knew that this day was the worst day in the entire year. The day where massive influx of Yokai and angry spirits whether past or present severely drain the twenty-three clans of their power and members as they are deployed everywhere in the world including their agents.

Out of all the countries, the most vulnerable cities due to the massive casualties in history are Paris, London, the entire country of Japan and a few of the Eastern United States cities like New York City.

And unfortunately, he is here in one of those mentioned Eastern United States cities although it is not as bad as Manhattan Island.

"*Sigh* It's that day of the year again."

The waitress nearby heard her customer's words as she approached him from behind and chuckled before making herself known to him. "Halloween. The time for pranksters to up and about commit havoc to those unparticipating." She took a good look at her customer and noticed him to be handsome by her standards.

He was around her age and had messy dark brown hair with a small strand—an ahoge in his country—giving the appearance of a leaf. Unlike most people, he had red eyes which was considered to be very rare in the world and the clearest shade of red she'd ever seen in her entire life.

But the biggest eye-catcher was his costume.

It was a tight black Japanese-style robe with white neon lights around the right arm and parts of his collar and shoulder areas while the left arm was covered with the classical loose sleeve. The streaks of red covered the sides of his upper torso all the way down to the loincloth areas as a small rectangular white compartment was attached to the right side of his white belt.

"Isn't that the truth?" The teenage boy leaned back as he stretched out his back, causing the girl to blush at his defined build behind the costume. He grabbed the necessary amount of money for the bill out and got up from his seat until he noticed the waitress stutter in place. "Something wrong?"

His answer was a note being placed in his hand by the waitress.

"Give me a call sometime." The waitress winked at her customer, only for her mood to shift to confusion when he placed the number-written note on the table.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend already." The teenage sincerely apologized with a bow as he left the now despondent waitress and café for the cold streets of Boston. "I wonder how Benio is doing right now?"

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

" _Well, well I wonder who'd that be?"_ The male thought playfully as he answered his satellite phone. "Hello."

 _="Rokuro."=_

"Benio. How are you?" Rokuro asked since he couldn't shake off the uneasiness. He's worried about his friends and surrogate brother from his home and especially Benio. She and the others are stationed in Tokyo and Osaka: one of the busiest cities during this time of year.

 _="Everything's fine. For now at least…"=_

"Same here." The Exorcist answered solemnly. "Let's come back home. All of us."

 _="And I will celebrate our safe return with my annual ohagi platter."=_ Benio chirped happily through the line.

Luckily, she didn't see the lemon-puckered expression on Rokuro's face when she mentioned her favorite dish. In their household, Benio's cooking was famous or infamous for causing him to fear ohagi after eating them for twenty days straight.

"I-I'll cook this time, okay." Rokuro hesitatingly spoke before noticing the sun about to set in the horizon. "Benio, it's almost time."

 _="Be safe, okay."=_

"You too."

Ending the phone call and placing the cellular device in his pocket, Rokuro walked through the busy streets to prepare barrier talismans around the city before the portal is weakened and the Yokai return to their world.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Boston was blissed with peace as its protector, Patronus, was keeping the streets safe with the Boston PD as the organization and the hero cooperated with each other but they had kept stepping on each other's toes as mentioned by Patronus.

One day he was confronted by the sergeant from one of the police precinct about his vigilantism and had vowed to bring him to justice, but Patronus countered that he stayed from interfering in police matters where the situation was in their favor like the two previous bank robberies.

With a little more than half the police force supporting Patronus, the captain had stayed his hand but still promised to bring him down despite his deeds.

But that's for the weekday as it is the weekend for him, meaning time to spent with his family.

"Just another day as it seems, huh."

"Hmm…"

Naruto looked at Rhea who looked somewhat distracted as they were practicing kata of their respective martial arts. Every weekend, they practice their martial arts against each other since they are more or less equal in terms of prowess and physical attributes. "What is it?" He asked.

"*Sigh* I've been thinking." Rhea stopped mid-kata as did Naruto so he could give her his full attention. "I…I…I…"

"You what?" Naruto asked, hoping to help her with anything she needs. "Is this something serious?"

"Yes, it is."

"What is it?"

"I…I…I…"

Naruto leaned forward as he laid his hands on her shoulders. "What is it, Rhea? Tell me!"

"I've never experienced Halloween!" Rhea cried like a little girl who had her doll taken away.

Cue Naruto dropping to the floor like a slump in front of her as he 'gawked' in surprise.

"S-So that's it." Naruto looked up at Rhea to see her blushing in embarrassment after her loud claim. "*Chuckle* Well you're not alone there, Rhea."

"Huh?"

"I never celebrated Halloween too." Naruto admitted sheepishly with a smile as Rhea embraced him with a hug. "What was that for?" He teased while returning the hug.

Rhea slightly giggled as she kissed his cheek to show her affection. "That I'm not alone. I'll never be alone again." She answered as Naruto kissed her back before carrying her in his arms. "Oh! My goodness, Naruto. Our training hasn't ended yet." She said coyly after recognizing the look in the blonde's eyes.

"I've been holding myself after seeing you in your outfit. You tease." Naruto remarked after giving her a pointed look at her outfit.

She was wearing a tight black sports bra with blue gym leggings during the training. Her usual outfit was a jujutsu hakama with a karate top but today she was feeling rather provocative today.

"Oh my~" Rhea giggled coyly before kissing him again. "How about a little—"

"What are you two doing?" The two stopped their make-out session as they looked to find Kuroka standing there in front of them. "Well?" Kuroka asked with her foot tapping as Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Well…"

"You didn't think to invite me as well?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked owlishly as he observed Kuroka's face closely. She was panting rather heavily; her eyes were slightly dull and her cheeks blushed vermillion. _"Hold on a minute here. As much as I love some heavy petting with the girls, something is definitely weird here."_

" _ **You're realizing that right now?"**_ Kurama starkly stated as Ashura nodded his head with his statement. _**"Rhea isn't like this at all. Something is affecting her and Kuroka as well."**_

"Eh?" Naruto repeated confusingly as Kuroka and Rhea began to smother him with kisses. So much that it was beginning to overwhelm him and forced Naruto to replace himself with a nearby log, much to the girls' displeasure. "Okay this is really weird even for us."

" _Naruto, I think this has something to do with today."_

"Halloween? What effect would it have on a Titaness…and a…Nekomata?" Oh right, they are supernatural beings belonging to folklore and legends from two different cultures. Supposedly a full moon in this universe brings out the 'crazy' within humans out of them, causing their behavior to change and cause trouble of all sorts.

Speaking of which, Kurama did mention about the full moon in their dimension having an effect on Gyuki the Eight-Tails and Shukaku the One-Tail's Jinchuriki. Gaara for example couldn't sleep under the full moon due to the heightened risk of losing control to Shukaku and rampaging through Sunagakure as explained by Chief Toad long ago during their battle.

" _What effect does it have on me by the way?"_

" _ **Your stupidity is magnified 100 times."**_ Kurama bluntly stated, smirking as Naruto shook his angry-veined hand. _**"Can't handle the truth?"**_

"Jerk." Naruto muttered with crocodile tears before he noticed Rhea and Kuroka looking confused and worried. "Looks like they snapped out of it." He jumped down to their location, catching their eyes doing so. "Hey girls. Doing okay now?"

"Yes, yes. I-I don't know what overcame me." Rhea answered honestly with flushed cheeks. So, she knows what she had done huh? "I'm so embarrassed."

Her ears curled in annoyance at Rhea's modesty, Kuroka hung her arm on the Titaness's shoulders. "Rhea, you're too mother-like. Let loose time from time like me."

"Kuroka, your robe is undone." Rhea stared at the Nekomata who looked at her open robe, revealing her birthday suit and bountiful breasts.

Smiling at Rhea's annoyance, Kuroka crossed her arms under her breasts to make them look bigger. "Naurto seems to like it." She nudged her head towards Naruto who was staring at her assets as they bounced up and down. "I knew it. He's a breast man."

*Smack*

"Ow!" Naruto clasped his head before looking at the one responsible behind him. "Saeko…"

"Naruto, behave yourself." Saeko told her husband as she twisted the roll of newspaper in her hands, a sign of her annoyance. "Unless you don't want the holiday special today." Kuroka, Rhea and the newly-arrived Medusa perked up with the same twinkle in their eyes.

The ninja blinked owlishly as he tilted his head a little. "Holiday special?" His head tilted a little further. "What do you mean?"

Deciding to let him guess, the girls went back inside the house while Naruto stayed in the same place.

"Girls, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked before he followed them back inside. "Wait up!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Outskirts of Boston**

Midnight had struck and the climax of Halloween reached, a party of costumed teenagers were walking through a hiking trail where one of them had rent a cabin for the night. Upon reaching said building, the leader of six opened the door and turned on the lights.

Doing so revealed a rather lavish and spacious living room with two sets of couches, a large fur rug and a spiral staircase leading to a viewable bedroom in the second floor. The pirate-costumed teen AKA Blackbeard did a curtsy as he welcomed his friends. "Ladies and gentlemen, come in please."

The ladies were dressed in the typical witch, Pocahontas, and sexy nurse costumes while his two buddies had chosen the military sort; one was the Air Force and the other as a United States Marine.

"Where's the party, Cal?" The nurse asked her boyfriend who went to the couch and pulled up a six-pack of beer.

" _We_ are the party, Holly." Cal cheekily answered as Holly walked over to him and kissed his lips. "I take it you approve."

Holly kissed him once more before pausing, "Working on it." She looked behind and smirked at the sight. "They already started without us."

Cal followed her line of sight and saw their friends already undressing each other of their costumes while full-on making out. Several minutes went by with the heavy petting until the ground shook slightly, enough to snap one of them out the pleasure zone.

"What was that?" The nurse asked while her boy toy rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sure it was nothing. Perhaps it's just your nerves."

"This isn't my first time." The nurse remarked back, much to the Air Force bearer's amusement.

Smirking victoriously, he locked lips with her as she moaned in pleasure. It lasted a few seconds before he separated from her. "That's because you never met me before."

"What a charmer you are." The girl mentioned coyly before they resumed their passion behind the couch.

*Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat*

This time it was the witch girl who stopped as she was riding on the Marine's rod in the second floor.

"Did you hear that?" She yelped in pleasure when the Marine grabbed her buttocks tightly before helping her hips along the way. "N-Never mind." She said before losing herself in blissful lust.

*Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat* *Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat* *Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat*

Now it was everyone who stopped as they heard the same noise from the roof and around the house.

"What's going on, Cal? Is this a prank or something?" John the Marine asked bitterly since his time with the witch had ended.

"No, not really." The group gathered their clothing to avoid any onlookers getting a…look before the boys grabbed nearby bats and golf clubs. "Girls, stay out here. We'll teach those messing with us to think twice about their actions."

Cal, John and the Air Force wearer—Casper—walked out of the cabin and inspected the nearby surroundings to find nothing for now.

"Can't see anything." John complained as his eyes tried to adapt to the entire darkness but failed to do so. "Got a flashlight, Cal?"

Cal nodded without looking at him. "They're in the desk near the door." John ran back inside and returned with the flashlights in his arms before giving two to Cal and Casper. "Let's check the rooftop." Cal informed his friends as their lights beamed the pathway clear for them as they made their way to the roof via a wooden staircase.

Upon reaching said destination, their separate beams of light illuminated the entire rooftop and found no source of the sound they heard earlier, much to their relief.

"Perhaps it was a rat."

"Must've been a big rat at that."

"Several of them you would think." Cal mentioned after remembering the noise earlier. "Let's go back downstairs and finish our business with the ladies." He got several nods from his compatriots as they soon went back inside via the door of the roof this time.

The male trio started to unbutton their shirts in anticipation for their interrupted fun until they heard the unsettling sound once more.

*Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat* *Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat* *Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat* *Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat*

"There it is again!" John shouted as he and his friends turned around to run back to the roof, only this time they would teach whoever a lesson of pain as Cal opened the door with their flashlights pointed ahead.

Only to lose their grip and nerves when they saw something entirely terrifying since their childhood fear paralyzed them.

A fear with eight furry legs, a large glowing green sac connected to a small head and eight eyes staring at them.

Make that thirty-two eyes staring back at them.

"S-Spider!"

Casper hyperventilated at the sight of the giant spiders as smaller ones tattered underneath them, their mandibles snapping in glee for the meat in front of them as the trio felt their fear risen to higher altitudes.

"Get inside!"

Chaos ran loose as the spiders charged towards them for supper while Cal shut the door hastily and reinforced it with a toppled-over bookcase before they ran back down to the ground level to escape to society. However, they didn't have a contingency plan as soon they entered the living room, spiders had surrounded the cabin just outside the windows much to their and the girls' reactions.

"What the hell are those things!?" Holly shrieked in fear.

The unmistakable sound of the spiders rattled their ears as they began to thrash against the walls. Holly and her friends shrieked when the windows broke, allowing the smaller spiders to scurry towards them as Cal and the boys stood in front of them while they readied their weapons.

"Now!"

They kicked, stabbed, stomped and crushed the little glowing spiders that approached them as Holly and her friends frantically pressed the speed-dial on their phones to call for help, but they all got the same response that all callers dread the most when in severe danger.

"Why can't we call for help?" Karen the nurse asked frantically as she tried another number.

Cal cursed himself since the cabin was so high up in the mountain, there is no cell reception for their Smartphones whatsoever…except for the landlines.

"Holly, use the landline!" Cal shouted at his girl as he stomped on a spider.

Holly and her costumed friends ran to the nearest phone as she reached out for it but withdrew when a rather bigger spider the size of a small car burst through the wall, crushing their lifeline and only hope for help. The boys stared in shock as they grew terrified with the girls with spiders everywhere.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Their screams of horror lasted for several moments before silence suppressed it, the mountain's atmosphere was quiet as if it was so the entire time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Fenway Park Neighborhood**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Naruto looked back when he thought he heard something until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Rhea in a Greek Goddess costume that accentuated her figure as her dark hair was tied up in an elegant bun with real gold brace holding her hair together.

Naruto himself was dressed as a knight sans his headband. As for his whisker marks after using his wind chakra to manipulate the air around his cheeks to render them invisible to the naked eye.

As for the rest of their party, Kuroka wore a red kimono instead of her usual black with her hair done in a long ponytail embroidered with blue flowers she used from the Homestead grounds. A small choker with the tag inscribed 'Naughty Cat' on it was around her neck while her cleavage was hidden much to her displeasure although that didn't stop any onlookers from putting their attention on her.

Saeko was dressed in a female samurai costume while her hair was tied in up in a long ponytail complete with a mask that accustomed to the style. Her _bokken_ hung in the waistline of the costume while a small bag with the kanji 'Tranquility'.

The last of their adult group, Medusa, was a police woman of the Los Angeles Department as her costume was the iconic blue color complete with a fake badge, gun and mountain hat reminiscent of a cowboy from the Wild West era.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Rhea asked her beloved by his sudden action moments ago.

The ninja glanced at the girls before his eyes laid upon his twin children in the stroller near Saeko. "No. It's nothing." He smiled at his children who were dressed as Things #1 and #2 costumes from Dr. Seuss' 'Cat in the Hat'. His smile widened when they smiled at him as he made a funny face, causing them to laugh at their father. "Everything's fine."

"…" Naruto grew a little nervous when the girls gave him the same scrutinizing gaze, causing him to sweat-drop a moment later. "Okay!" The girls chorused joyfully, relieving the thick atmosphere as Naruto released his breath he didn't know he himself held.

"Onward!" Kuroka pointed forward with one hand on her hips.

The Uzumaki Clan continued onward on their first Halloween outing ever throughout the festive streets of Boston. After the somewhat weird influence on Rhea and Kuroka had worn off, they decided to celebrate the holiday as a family rather than patrolling heroes.

As the sea of costumes such as Star Trek characters, doctors, firefighters, fake monsters like vampires and werewolves passed by them. Ashla and Masaki grew fussy with each passing Klingon and werewolf until they noticed their father stood in front of them with his arms out in a protective manner, growling at each menacing costumes.

Saeko and Rhea giggled at Naruto's paternal instincts while Kuroka and Medusa gazed at him lovingly for what he did for his children.

Their trek took from the Fenway Park all way to the East Boston Neighborhood where they stopped near one of the restaurants famous for the nightly foods as they stopped to take a break.

"Look at all the candy we got!" Kuroka shouted with glee as Naruto held out a comically-sized bag full of delicious sweets.

Ashla and Masaki agreed with her as they stared at the bag of goodies with the adorable baby-gaze and drool from their mouth.

"Oh no, you don't."

Naruto, Kuroka and the twins had gawking expressions after Rhea took the bag away from the blonde, carrying it at arm's reach. "Not now, you four. We still have to get home." She said motherly with a subtle aura of strictness around her.

The Nekomata and ninja gulped in nervousness while the twins simply squealed at the Titaness's behavior which caused her to smile at them afterwards. "Oh kids..."

"I am not a kid!" Naruto and Kuroka shouted with fanged teeth, making Ashla and Masaki laughed at their reactions as they watched the show in front of them.

It was until Medusa and Saeko returned with hotdogs and drinks from a nearby food truck that the scene ceased and everyone began to eat while Naruto fed the twins their milk.

"Ah shoot…" Naruto muttered as Masaki spat the milk out after drinking a little too much. "Sorry, sweetie. Daddy will get you a napkin." Masaki cooed in response as her father walked towards the food truck. "Can I get a napkin please?"

After receiving his desired object, Naruto turned around only for someone to bump into him. And that someone dropped his tray of freshly-made chili-cheese tater tots on the floor.

"Ah! My tater tots!" The person screamed out in pure horror as he dropped to his hands and knees.

Sweat-dropping at his reaction, Naruto raised his hand in a sheepish gesture. "Um…I'm sorry about that."

"You!" Rokuro turned around with a pissed-off expression as he lifted his shaking hand in anticipation. "You ruined the food I waited for four hours tonight!" His arm began to convulse in response to his emotions.

And Naruto sensed it.

" _What was that?"_ The blonde ninja asked internally after the brief glimpse of power ceased. _"Was that him?"_

Upon managing to calm him down, Naruto bought the sad teenager another round of tater tots with additional bacon bits around it as an extra much to his delight.

"Better?" A nod was he got as the slightly younger teenager with fanged teeth enjoyed the blissful goodness of the tater tots. "Sorry about earlier."

"You bought another round with your own money. You apologized enough." Rokuro stuttered after food got stuck in his throat, coughing a bit as he tried to dislodged the tot and did so. "The name's Rokuro. Rokuro Enmado."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned at the fanged-tooth boy as he offered a hand which Rokuro took with his own and shook them. That's when he noticed the younger teen's outfit. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked after releasing his hand.

"No one." Rokuro answered with a straight face. "This is an original costume!" He proclaimed loudly with his thumb on his chest.

A sweat-drop slid on Naruto's head as he stared at the younger boy. "Of what exactly?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

"A toilet plunger then." Naruto answered bluntly, causing Rokuro to face-plant on the ground as he chuckled in response. "Well you did say 'leave it to my imagination'."

"Why you…" Rokuro growled while Naruto chuckled at him.

"Naruto!"

The Konoha ninja and the hidden Exorcist looked at the one who called over him. It was Rhea while she waved him over to their location as they were about to leave for the next trek of their Halloween night. "That's my cue." He stood up and looked at the slacked-jaw Rokuro who was staring at Rhea. _"Oh no, you don't."_ Naruto thought with a tick mark on his head.

He fixed that with a bop on the head.

Rokuro held the area where the pain was hurting him, staring at Naruto who sported a cheeky grin until he realized something. _"It hurt? I actually felt that."_ He thought with wonder and shock.

"Eyes off my woman, bud." Naruto warned while he cracked his knuckles to emphasize his seriousness.

Gulping loudly, Rokuro reluctantly nodded after some time. "H-hai."

His eyes perked up when he heard that word. "You're from Japan." Naruto stated in surprise rather asking. Rokuro nodded once more. "What city?"

"In the Seikai ward of Tokyo." Rokuro answered simply before Naruto nodded as he began to leave towards the beauty who called him over. "It was nice to meet you Naruto."

"You too Rokuro."

The mentioned Exorcist watched the blonde teenager locked arms with the woman who called him as they walked towards a group of beautiful women he had ever seen. He also noticed a stroller near the purple-haired beauty and two pairs of arms stuck out of the opening as if they were trying to reach the woman.

He continued to stare at the departing party until they were hidden among the passing sea of costumes. That's when his pockets shuffled within and that was his cue to leave as he turned north through an alley. His three little Shikigami popped onto his shoulder before the red one pointed towards the forest.

"I see. Well let's get going you three." Rokuro sighed before he ran, his destination too far for him to walk casually.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Outskirts of Boston**

Skillfully jumping from branch to branch, Rokuro landed in a clearing where his three Shikigami stood frozen, shaking in fear if their trembling small frames was any indication.

"Get inside you three. You did good work."

The little Shikigami complied earnestly as Rokuro strolled through the thick forest.

His stroll was later slowed down, causing him to look down to an array of cobwebs attached to his boots before he took a closer look at his surroundings. Cobwebs, spun webs around the branches along with different types were everywhere and as far as as Rokuro could see without the aid of a flashlight.

" _I sense a bundle of miasma ahead. This isn't going to be easy."_

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, the Exorcist continued onward towards his destination atop the peak of the hilltop until he finally stopped at a cabin. It was covered with vast amounts of webs from ceiling to the bottom that was teemed with a subtle dark purple glow as the entire front portion of the house was missing, allowing the Exorcist to see inside.

That's when Rokuro noticed the glow and traced it to a bundle of gray-dull, web-covered eggs outside.

And good timing too since the eggs had begun to crack.

"Perfect." Rokuro picked up multiple rocks nearby and channeled his spell power as the objects soon levitated afterwards. As soon as the newly-born spiders scurried over to him to quench their hunger. " **Rekku Madan!** " He calmly said as the 'bullets' fired through the creatures like the rapid-fire Gatling gun.

"…"

Rokuro stared at the dismantled spider parts before they disappeared into the unknown, most likely the Spirit World. The creatures of darkness such as malevolent Yokai of Japanese mythology or other pantheons returns to the Spirit World whenever slain or exorcised in this case by supernatural means.

The teenage Exorcist waited for more to arrive and he didn't have to wait for long as a spider the size of a car burst from underground in front of him, its fangs flared out in anger over the deaths of its offspring before it charged towards him.

Having anticipated this from the get go, Rokuro jumped backwards in the air to dodge its charge and landed on a branch that was high enough for safety. However, it didn't last as the spider lunged at him with ease, causing Rokuro to drop down to the ground and ran towards the half-destroyed house before he jumped onto the ground.

"Pretty fast for its size." Rokuro mentioned aloud before he contemplated something else. _"I should get some pumpkin-shaped cookies before going back home."_

The Exorcist was brought out of his train of thought when his enemy climbed onto the rooftop and initiated another charge at him and dodged to the side, avoiding its long frontal legs that were trying to stab at his person. To his surprise, the glowing spider pivoted to meet his supposed rally point and suddenly spurt out several purple webs at him.

He managed to dodge most of it but some got on his left hand and that was when he felt it.

"It feels a little numb." Rokuro observed nervously although it didn't last long. The effect had ceased after a few moments as he shook his affected hand and felt the feeling return to his limb. "Got to avoid that now." He declared while making a fist, intending to take this serious.

Especially when he was surrounded by a mass of newly-arrived spiders belonging to both the smaller and bigger size.

The Exorcist grabbed a rectangular paper from its compartment on his belt and held it over his right arm. " **Be cleansed, be purified, Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu-Ryou: Star Revealment Talisman!** " Rokuro declared while swiping the talisman over his right limb as it soon morphed into a light red-orange rocky clay version with yellow lines ending in what resembles a demonic face.

The spiders flinched when they saw the arm while the small ones scurried back in fear as the bigger spiders snapped their fangs.

Smirking at them, Rokuro took the initiative and charged the spiders this time and prepared his transformed arm for an attack. He released his arm and connected to the head of one of the large spiders, smashing through it as the creature was sent backwards.

As soon as it was in mid-air, a scratchy-like shining pentagram appeared in front of the spider before it dispersed into yellow-gold particles. The pentagram disappeared afterwards as Rokuro changed his way and continued his onslaught at the remaining spiders.

A glowing row of glowing pentagrams brightened the area around the cabin as Rokuro used the same talisman to seal away his transformed arm. His eyes stayed on the limb for several minutes as he grimaced upon one of his memories about 'acquiring' the power.

Very few people knew about his arm and the tragedy five years ago with three of them being his former master, his surrogate brother and Benio in Japan.

"*Cough* Got to find the source." Rokuro said before puffing up his chest and proudly proclaimed, "I'll make sure this Yokai is vanquished before everyone else does theirs!" He laughed aloud only for his Shikigami stabbed their stubby hands on his cheeks and mouth. "Sworrie."

The Exorcist and Shikigami followed the traces of miasma leading up through a cave where they quietly urged forward towards the major source of the malevolent energy he sensed ahead. _"The spiders… the eggs… but it felt like they were led by something or someone."_

Rokuro eventually made it to the other side where, to his surprise, a house built in his nation's architecture stood at the peak of the mountain as it was completely covered with webs much like the cabin he noticed earlier. Oddly it resembled one of the castles owned by one of Japan's historical figures but he couldn't remember who it was.

However, his attention was caught to the house after hearing the one word known for aid.

"Help!"

Another voice called out after the first one

"Someone help us!"

This time was belonging to a male.

"Get us out of here!"

With this information registered, Rokuro dashed towards the house while he prepared a couple Talismans and jumped on the several arches of the castle to the top floor where he assumed the voices were located. With a front kick as his option, he knocked down the paper walls and saw the six-man group of terrified teens in his age group.

"Help us quick before they come back!" Cal demanded with his friends hastily agreeing with him.

With nothing more to say, Rokuro ran towards the captives and tugged on the webbing to get them free. However, it proved horrendously strong for him to break as he even struggled to get his hands out of it, moving onto the famous 'Plan B'.

" **Prepare thy strength, prepare thy mind, Protectorate Talisman.** " Rokuro incited the chant as his next talisman glowed before it was absorbed into his left arm, covering it in a soft green glow. He chose to ignore the gawking expressions of the captives in exchange to rip off the webbing. "Come on, we need to get out of here before they come back. Stay close and get ready to run." He ordered gently, receiving nods from the frightened members of his age group.

The party of seven escaped by climbing down the castle in the same way Rokuro used to climb. It took longer than he expected but they made it to the ground level before making their way through the caves again. As they made it back to the cabin, Rokuro suddenly stopped and held his arm out to stop the group behind him.

"What is it?" Holly asked the mysterious stranger with a whimper, only to get shushed by him.

"Quiet." Rokuro whispered harshly as they heard a noise. A familiar noise that will remain within their minds for the rest of their lives.

*Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat-Tat*

"No. No, no, no!" Cal repeated frantically as his friends and girlfriend trembled in their place.

Rokuro gritted his teeth when hordes of the spider yokai appeared from around them in all directions before he turned around and swiped across another talisman in front of the terrified teenagers. A red translucent spherical manifested around them while Rokuro unlifted the seal on his right arm, summoning the red lava-colored rocky arm once again.

"Let's do this!" Rokuro declared with a smirk as he met the spiders' charge and released his transformed arm.

The participating Exorcist was so focused on eliminating the horde of spiders and bringing the captives back to the safety of the city and their families that he didn't sensed nor heed his Shikigami tugged the inside of his uniform of the huge miasma from above him.

Nor the subtle giggling that was barely heard except the Shikigami which grew even more anxious after hearing with their acute senses.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Taigetsuro, Tsuchimikado Island**

 **Sea of Japan**

The day was going fine so far. The latest reports he received had shown no causality of any Exorcists throughout Japan and the major cities listed as the danger zones. However, it was those same reports that worried him the most even for someone of his experience.

For his time as head of the house who was entrusted by Abe no Seimei himself to lead the Exorcists long ago, the Yokai had grown relentless in their attempts to cross over to their world and he blamed the Human race for the constant strife such as during the past wars in the 20th century. The bloodshed, grudge and grief of the slain Humans increased the darkness of the Yokai thus allowing them the strength to break through the barrier between the Human and Spirit Realms.

It was also this constant surplus of negative energy that gave rise to the more prominent Yokai from their culture like the Onryoki in New York some time ago. "This year is actually looking prominent for the first time in…forever." Hopefully this night could pass without a major incident.

"Lord Arima!" The door opened as a man in dark red kimono-style battle suit rushed in and kneeled before the shadowed man sighed in resignation. "We have a Code 4!"

"A Code 4?" Arima repeated with surprise as he followed his retainer out of his darkened room.

He was a tall man with long white colored hair and blue ends in a ponytail that reached his back as his glasses slightly reflected the hallway's lights. His attire was that of an Exorcist's battle outfit except it had several rectangular compartments around his belt along with a purple haori over it.

He arrived at the central hall where all the houses on the island and himself conduct meetings whether they be general or emergency. It was a grand hall with twelve banners of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders hung proudly on each ten-foot pedestal-like cubicle arranged in a circle while another eleven banners were attached on smaller pedestals in front of the twelve major houses sans one.

Arima sat in senza position as a hologram projected in a huge square-like screen in the center of the grand hall. Two bars appeared in the upper right corner with the top being green and the other red; the green belonging to one of their own and the red belonging to a Yokai.

Covering the entire left side of the screen was a map showing the entire European continent with several green and purple spots while the red and yellow spots were being decimated afterwards. The green and purple were the several Exorcists from the continent and so far they have no lost any.

"Show me the Code 4." Arima ordered calmly as his assistant complied and waved his glowing hand at the hologram.

The map portion changed its coverage over to the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, zooming into the outskirts of a city whose name appeared in broad Japanese kanji which were translated to two words.

Boston, Massachusetts.

"Who was it we sent to Boston?" Arima asked despite knowing who it was. After all it was him who assigned the Exorcist to that location.

"That upstart mainlander Enmado Rokuro." Arima sighed before pulling something out of his haori as his assistant sighed exasperatedly when he saw it. "I take it you think he can handle it." He got a giggle from the Chief Exorcist as the latter stared at a porn magazine with a perverted look. "Right."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Outskirts of Boston**

Breathing slightly heavy after dispatching the last of the spiders, Rokuro wiped the sweat off his forehead with his non-transformed arm as he turned around to release the barrier protecting the members of his age group. That is until his Shikigami finally caught his attention by tugging on his collar.

"What is it you three?" Their excessive squeaking followed by their pointing stubs of fingers above him caused the Exorcist to look up and his eyes widened greatly upon doing so. "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Holly whimpered out before she along with her friends looked up and all feelings left their legs. "Oh, oh God…"

"Is that—"

Rokuro jumped backwards as a large object crashed on the spot he stood moments before. His Shikigami retreated deep into his combat uniform to hide themselves while leaving him to do the work alone. He couldn't blame them for their feelings though since the Yokai before him wasn't a typical one.

As he remembered whatever he could remember about from his classes due to sleeping, this Yokai was a Code 4. Code 4 labeled Yokai of ancient folklore whose origins and stories were spoken throughout ages and struck fear across all of Japan.

It also meant these Yokai was also seen very rarely so most Exorcists have little to no experience fighting them.

However, that won't stop Rokuro from doing the best he could do. After all he wants to be the best Exorcist in the world. He made a promise to his fallen friends and he would be damned if he failed.

Flexing his demonic-like fingers in preparation for the battle to come, the Exorcist inspected the Yokai enemy in front of them as it sent shivers throughout his body.

It was huge and scaly with the lower portion being that of a spider's egg sac albeit glowing yellow like the rest and the upper body and head of a woman in a dirty yellow kimono. Her hair was messy and unkempt as her smudged pale skin enhanced the terrifying effect of her four red eyes that were directed on him.

" _A Jorogumo."_ Rokuro observed internally as he and the Yokai started to circle around each other. "This sucks!" He shouted in dismay with crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

" **What incredible spell-power you have~"** The Jorogumo spoke for the first time, her alluring ecstasy present in her tone. **"I am Aratatsu and I look forward to devouring every drop of your power after having the appetizers."** Her four eyes dawned upon the four terrified teenagers after she said the last word.

"No you won't."

With that said, Rokuro applied another Talisman on his left arm to reinforce its defensive capabilities as well as its strength before charging towards the Yokai. The arachnid limbs lashed out at him, causing Rokuro to smack them aside and countered with his demonic arm right at the Jorogumo's human torso.

The attack didn't connect as he intended after the Jorogumi used her personal pincers to block although the force behind it sent the Yokai backwards. Smirking at the delight of being hurt, the Jorogumo inhaled a big gulp of air before exhaling out a spat of purple/light bluish webs at Rokuro who jumped backwards to dodge it.

Or so he thought.

After landing, he felt his left leg completely numb and caused him to fall forward before using his right leg to stabilize his balance. "Damn it." Rokuro cursed after hitting his leg to get some feelings back, only for it to be in vain. "Guess I have to do that."

Dispelling both the spell and the demonic arm back to normal, the Exorcist channeled his spell-power into his affected leg to rid the miasma-inflicted numbness. He began to feel some of his nerves return to him but his enemy wasn't keen about him being at full strength as she jumped high above to crush his body.

Channeling the little spell-power that was not used to rid the numbness, Rokuro's right leg fired him towards the cliff above just as the Jorogumo crashed on the previous spot, causing the ground to cave underneath her massive weight. With a curious chuckle, she looked up at her future dinner as her tongue sensually licked across her purple lips.

" **I've had plenty of Exorcists in my time but your spell-power is nothing like I ever had."**

Raising an eyebrow, Rokuro pondered _"What the heck is she talking about? I kept my distance from her and yet she says she finds my spell-power delicious. Unless…"_ He looked closely at his left leg and noticed a soft glint flashed across the sky. "A web!"

" **Yes and now you're mine!"** The Jorogumo gleefully shouted as she tugged harshly on the web, pulling the Exorcist towards her.

With the rushing wind pushing against his face, Rokuro ceased his current activity in favor of using his demonic arm once more and used the momentum of the pull to punch the Jorogumo's face and connected this time as her head recoiled harshly upon impact.

The force was enough for her to release the lone web-line in her mouth and allowed Rokuro to tear it away from his affected leg as he retreated to put some distance away from the Yokai. "Now it's better." He said with relief as he felt his left leg regain its feeling while shaking it out.

" **Come here darling~"**

"No thanks!" Rokuro answered back as he rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed. While doing so, he had gathered a few rocks and rubble in his right palm and channeled his spell-power into them as they levitated afterwards. " **Rekku Madan!** "

The shielded teenagers stared in shock as the rocks fired at the Yokai with astonishing speed despite the Jorogumo scurried swiftly to the side while she blocked some to protect her face. However, doing so had left her vulnerable after Rokuro appeared behind her as he waved his demonic fingers in the motion of a pentagram.

The said pentagram grew in size with each passing second as five symbols appeared in each of the shape's angles. Fire. Water. Earth. Metal. Wood. The kanji of each element was adorned with blue flames as the Exorcist recited the specific chant for the Wu Xing technique.

And then it was done.

" **Ryusei Sumasshu!** " Rokuro shouted as he punched through the symbol and connected directly on the Jorogumo's glowing sac.

The Yokai gasped in pain as the Exorcist's arm dug deeper into the sac while glowing burning red due to the Wu Xing's effect. A shockwave rang from the point of impact as Rokuro shouted once more and sent the female creature crashing into the side of the mountain with the remains of the cabin being utterly destroyed.

"Ah! My dad is going to kill me!"

A sweat-dropped Rokuro stared the one who shouted before redirecting his eyes on his enemy, his fists creaking under the pressure of his strength as the Jorogumo shakily stood up from the heap of rubble. She smiled despite in pain as her legs carried her as best they could while droplets of her miasma-covered blood fell to the ground with each step forward.

" **D…Dar…Ling."**

That was the last word from the Jorogumo as a golden pentagram appeared on her sac and absorbed her particles after disintegrating.

Upon the pentagram's disappearance, Rokuro exhaled loudly with relief as his mission was less difficult from here on. While walking towards the shielded teenagers, Rokuro waved the Celestial Talisman over his right arm and sealed the demonic transformation once more before he undid the shielding charm afterwards.

"Thank you for very much!" The relieved teenagers shouted with glee as they hugged him with gratitude.

After minutes of awkward silence and unwanted hugging, Rokuro separated from the teenagers and led them down the mountain towards to the nearest park ranger station.

"Hey who are you anyway?" The party stopped when the Exorcist did as he glanced over his shoulder. "How can you do all that stuff? Are you a mutant?"

" _Mutants? Who the heck are they?"_ Rokuro thought curiously before answering aloud, "Nope. Just a Human like you guys." He discreetly pulled out another Talisman although this one was magenta instead of the regular white ones.

The apparent leader of the party, Cal, narrowed his eyes as he processed the statement but chose to discredit it instead. "No you're one of them. You don't belong here."

"Cal/Dude!" Holly and the rest of the teenagers stared at him in shock.

"Despite what he's done for us, I won't accept him."

A loud sigh caught their attention as Rokuro held a glowing Talisman in front of them, causing them to step back in fear. "Actually you won't remember any of this. Farewell." He declared just before the Talisman glowed even more and shrouded the party with its light.

The spell soon ended when the light disappeared and revealed the teenagers and Rokuro as the costumed teenagers looked confused and disoriented. "Wha-what just happened?" Holly asked after rubbing her head.

Rokuro sighed and introduced himself as an undercover ranger who arrived upon hearing their calls for help. They bought the lie and the entire party soon left for the safety of the city that is Boston.

Unbeknownst to Rokuro and even his Shikigami, none of them sensed nor noticed a figure hidden in the trees in the far distance before it disappeared in a shower of leafs.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

"AAHHHHHH~" The collective word emanated throughout as the adults relaxed in their own waterfall retreat. "This is heaven!"

"I'm sure it is." Kuroka teased as she sank deeper in the deep bank to enjoy the sensation even more. "Even though I'll probably never be granted to such a place in my dimension or anywhere."

A light slap smacked on the back of her head, eliciting a gawk from the Nekomata as she looked at the one responsible for it. It was Medusa and for why she was the one, the reddish-orange haired was whistling innocently while looking away from her.

"Why you…"

Medusa reacted too late as she was grabbed from behind when Kuroka grabbed her breasts and fondled them quite aggressively. "AH~!" Medusa moaned against her will after Kuroka pressed her breasts together. "Don't do that! Only Naruto can—"

"But Naruto isn't here right now." Kuroka replied cheekily before she blinked owlishly after the last word. Her head searched around for now-missing blonde. Soon the rest of the girls followed suit to search for their unofficial husband. "Where are you?!"

Her answer came from above, at the top of the waterfall. "I'm here!"

A shadowed figure broke the water surface, splashing all over the girls as they cried out happily. The grinning Naruto stood up in the water, grinning at his wives with his hands on his waist. "Sorry about keeping you girls waiting. I had to put the kids to sleep." He then blinked when he received the memories of his clone moments later.

He assigned the clone to patrol the city while Naruto was with his family on trick and treating. Heroes need to be with their family after all.

"You or Kurama?" Saeko asked with a curious brow and a knowing smile. Her hunch was right as Naruto fell on his hands and knees with a depressed cloud over his head. "Kurama then."

"It's those tails." Naruto whimpered with the hidden anger as he imagined a smug Kurama looking down at him. "He stole my children!" He shouted with rage.

" **You're just mad they like me better than you."** The husband and wives of the Uzumaki Clan looked behind to see the miniature Kurama carrying the twins safely with two of his tails. The Tailed Beast then received dry looks from his companions. **"What?"**

"I thought you were putting the kids to bed." Naruto said dryly and annoyed at the same time.

Unexpectedly Kurama fell to the ground with his four limbs while his tails expertly threw the twins in the air as Naruto quickly caught them. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted with an angry vein on his forehead at the exhausted fox.

" **You're the one who's crazy!"** A chibi Kurama barked back with a claw pointed at him.

This confused the clan members while Ashla and Masaki sans their clothing giggled upon entering the bath with their father. Naruto was careful to not let the water reach the infants' heads as they splashed the water with glee.

"What do you mean?" Saeko asked although she had a feeling what the Tailed Beast was talking about.

Kurama sharply turned at both her and Naruto after the latter sat next to her. **"Both of you are to blame! You two had constant sex every day until Saeko got pregnant!"**

The original husband and wife held their heads down as their cheeks flushed with red while the rest of the femme fatale stared at them with jealousy, especially Kuroka.

"Everyday?" Kuroka gritted her teeth with a twitching eyebrow.

" _Oh boy."_ Naruto thought as he handed the twins to Saeko just before Kuroka bounced on him. "Thanks a lot, Kurama!" He shouted angrily as Kuroka began to undress his boxers. "Hey-hey-hey-hey, Kuroka. The kids are here!"

"I don't care! I want your babies now!" The Nekomata cried out with vigor.

"Oh dear…" Rhea said with a sigh before she bumped Kuroka on the head. And by a bump on the head meant total knockout as the now-unconscious Kuroka floated in the water facedown. "Guess that means bath time's over." She hoisted the naked Kuroka over her shoulder and left for the house along with Saeko, Medusa and the twins.

Soon afterwards the Jinchuriki and Tailed Beast were left to drink a bottle of sake courtesy of a Fuinjutsu Naruto learned from the Sage of the Six Paths like two men enjoying relaxation after a day of hard work.

"AH~" Naruto exclaimed with glee the same time as a now miniature-sized Kurama finished his jug with a loud 'AH'. The ground shook when one of the Kitsune's tails casually sliced through a tree, felling afterwards. "Hey watch it, fox! We don't want to draw any attention and that includes earthquakes!"

" **Shut it stupid Human."** Kurama barked back, causing a gale of wind that threatened to knock over several trees.

"Why you!" Naruto and Kurama butted heads as they tried to overpower each other.

"Both of you shut up now!" Saeko shouted from the house, effectively silencing the duo as they remembered the last time they angered her. "Now then…What…Oh my God!"

Those words alarmed Naruto and Kurama as they ran back to the brick manor. "What is it, Saeko?!" He demanded to know before they returned to the house to find a sight they never thought to see. "T-th-They're…"

"They're trying to walk/ **They're trying to walk!"** The femme fatale and Kurama exclaimed with surprise as Naruto crouched in front of his children who are currently struggling to stand. Saeko was behind them to make sure they don't get hurt just in case.

Both Ashla and Masaki were about to give up at first and retreat to their mother's arms for comfort until they saw their father at the door. And their vigor was renewed as they shakily stood on their legs, much to the praise of the bystanders.

"Come on…Come on…You two can do it." Naruto whispered barely as he was still in shock and awe. "Come on…"

His words reached his children as they tried to walk but Ashla stumbled a bit until he recovered his balance. Masaki however lost her footing and fell forward on the ground much to the audience's displeasure. The parents were about to help until Masaki helped herself up and continued onward after her brother who was ahead of her.

"That's it, sweetie." Naruto told his daughter who was holding back tears in favor to reach him. Ashla was the first one to reach him and Masaki did the same a second later as their father hugged his children in a warm embrace. "Great job, you two. I love you."

Ashla giggled after hearing his words while Masaki finally cried as Saeko rubbed her head, soothing her to ease her emotions. They soon were joined by the rest of the Uzumaki Clan including the Kitsune Tailed Beast who let the twins grab hold one of his tails.

Naruto, after looking around at the company, smiled with his eyes brimmed with tears. _"Mom…Dad…I'm better than ever before."_ He could see his mother doting on Ashla and Masaki while his father was making funny faces to cheer them up. His one wish was for his children to meet their grandparents and hopefully that day would come once the war with Shinju ends.

Meanwhile outside of the house, upon seeing his master's children walk, Raicho flew to the peak of the tallest tree on the grounds as he flapped his wings with a loud screech while small glazes of lightning arced throughout his body.

It was as if he was saying 'Congratulations'.

Upon looking at the small show of appraisal through the walls via his Kitsune Vision, the head of the Uzumaki Clan was grateful for the good day he spent with his family and with the hope for more in the future ahead.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **END OF CHAPTER**

The chapter ended with something of a cliffhanger, huh? I hope I did Rokuro's scenes well along with his conversations with Naruto. There are a handful of future cameos of characters in this chapter so I hope you all are ready for it.

The next chapter will officially debut a video game character we all know and love and I'm sure you'll guess who.

Another thing I'll mention is that I will use Japanese and English names of techniques from various techniques. I will write down their names and translations below before the Q&A's from here on out.

Rekku Madan: Void Rending Bullet

Ryusei Sumasshu: Translation unknown. (If anyone knows a good translation site with accurate translation, can you please let me know about it? Thank you.)

Chapter 6 Q&A's:

 **Shadow Susanoo (Apr.7):** My answer to your question is in the next chapter but yes, she will be in the story. And it will be the 2013 version of Lara Croft. As for the potential partnership… I already have others in mind but I can limit it to two characters from the current universe. It will be a while since I want to develop their relationship instead of rushing it.

 **Alaxbird (Apr.7):** Regarding the Thunderbird? It's from the Fantastic Beast film and as it turned out, there are many legends about the Thunderbird in the United States from the Native American folklore and culture. I didn't know about that until I researched the Harry Potter wikia about the Thunderbird.

 **Perseus12 (Apr.7):** Oh yeah, Boston will be a central ground for heroics. I've seen stories where Naruto resides in New York and assist the heroes so I thought about changing it up; be original about it, you know. Of course, he won't be alone but it'll be a while though until we see other Thunderbirds. Which hero or villain do you think Naruto should encounter next?

 **Jebest4781 (Apr.7):** Thank you and great job on your latest chapter. I'm close to finishing Those Who Endure though.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Apr.7):** What do you think of the Nioh game? Which weapons or yokais were you impressed by? Yeah, the Twin Star Exorcists manga is great and fun to read. The plot is original with the Twelve Guardians of multiple animals like Seiryuu, Genbu the Black Turtle, Byakko the White Tiger, and Suzaku of the Four Sacred Beasts of Japan.

The anime followed the manga until episode 18 or 19 as from then on, it followed a different direction. I suggest sticking to the manga only as the story is now getting good with the Exorcist games in the recent chapters. You could check them out in Mangahere or Mangahop. The latter has the raw versions which is exciting even then.

Yes, but remember that we are in the Marvel Universe so I'll mix Marvel characters to interact with Naruto and the Exorcists at some point.

 **Ben 10.000 (Apr.7):** Eventually yes but I need to accurately research them to make them right and original. Can you help me out with that?

 **R-king 93 (Apr.7):** Thank you. What do you think about Rokuro's exorcism bout in this chapter?

 **LazyKid24 (Apr.7):** His powers stemming from Poseidon will play a part in his Earth Style Ninjutsu as it can give him greater control over the element. It won't be exactly like Whitebeard's Quake Quake Fruit but it'll be similar.

 **Za worlda (Apr.7):** You mean add Typemoon in the universe as well? Not a bad idea but I will add characters that aren't really used in Fanfictions along with Saber and such. I researched the franchise and there are so many ideas coming up in mind.

 **(Apr.8):** It was described in the wizard world as a griffin, but that's why I like it. Also, its power to cause thunderstorms with its wings and sense danger. What do you think about the latest chapter?

 **Cerulean Knight (Apr.8):** Since it's a creature resembling the avian animal the Brotherhood reveres and models after. I didn't think about that until you mentioned it in your review. From which movie, cartoon, anime or song did that 'Overlord' reference come from? That is kinda funny now you mentioned it.

Yep, since the entire comics and cartoons series has him pegged as unable to control his transformations.

 **Erebor (Apr.12):** Ever since the 2013 reboot, she caught my attention and got me to watch her game walkthroughs. She's not far now just so you know.

 **Disney Fan (Apr.12):** That's great to hear. Now I'm interested to watch this film. Did you enjoy the newest chapter?

 **Lemon Lover (Apr.12):** Fanfiction is a great site where all of us can enjoy our favorite series and movies being reimagined by others' creativity. I'm glad you did and I am happy for your forgiveness.

 **Writing Warrior (Apr.12):** It's fine, it's fine. He is an amazing writer and I could only hope for him to finish all his stories. Thank you for your support and I greatly appreciate your help to improve my story and I'll always accept it.

Is there another ship from a different anime that will be just as cool? I could do that but let's wait until we cross that bridge. One Piece is fun and I absolutely love Shinobi of the High Seas. It's my number fanfic story on the site.

Perhaps I could, but I will need to find a way to fluidly include them in the story.

 **Smaug (Apr.12):** Who from what series do you have in mind?

 **Story Artist (Apr.12):** The movie was in fact awesome and original like Kong being alive at the end is a game-changer. That was the consensus of the 2014 Godzilla film since the total show time for Godzilla was about seven minutes.

Hopefully they don't overdo it with the designs to the point of the monsters don't even look like themselves or certain aspects like their attacks. For example: Dragonball Evolution live action…worst film I've ever seen and total slap-in-the-face to the franchise. Why yes, I did know that and it gave me a couple ideas but I already have too many things in plan for the second part.

I researched the creature in the wikia and it turns out that it is a creature from the culture and folklore of the Native American tribes in the U.S. Your suggestions about the other creatures are appealing and intriguing so I'll strongly consider them. All in due time with the Thunderbird and the creatures going to Uzushiogakure. Instead of a suitcase, how about a…backpack or a—what do you think is a cool every day object suitable for carrying the creatures?

Yes, Uzushiogakure was destroyed in the Second Shinobi World War and indeed it was surrounded by whirlpools given the island's name Land of Whirlpools. It also gives the island an advantage that other villages and countries don't have. Yes, it would be glorious.

 **Moana (Apr.12):** Which Jinchuriki and Kage? Sasori and Deidara…Not bad. Challenging though if I'm being honest.

 **NaruFuu Forever (Apr.12):** Well…Fuu is sadly not one of the candidates for the harem. However, she won't be alone forever since someone will capture her heart. He can however save her from the Shinju's control thereby giving him hope as you mentioned it. It really did suck but they did meet when all the Jinchuriki meet within their psyche during the battle against Obito.

 **Scarebear (Apr.12):** Connors will learn to accept the Lizard as a part of him but he'll remain a neutral party who gives scientific advice to either Spider-Man or Patronus in one of their battles against villainy. Peter already left Boston and returned home with Connors.

 **Legendary (Apr.12):** Now that you mentioned it, the female antagonist really did look like one of Sauron's servants/followers. Sadly, I'm not planning with For Honor or Lord of the Rings. I might do so in another crossover in future but not now. I'm sorry.

 **Mr. Brown (Apr.13):** I am still deciding on who will be but the solid contender is Supergirl from the comics. Poison Ivy is a possible candidate but I am still thinking about it about the DC list along with Marvel's.

Honestly, the Thunderbird does resemble the eagle in a lot of ways so that's why I chose it. All in due time.

The organizations mentioned are good suggestions and choices that I'm having a tough time to decide which to choose. Which one do you do think is best?

Naruto will meet the famous groups soon but please be patient. That would be a funny chapter to do. Yes, they would be interest in the new hero.

 **The Question (Apr.13):** Not a lot I'm hoping but my brain is on top imagination mode lately. Sousei no Onmyouji is the second last before another girl. I take it you're pleased with the latest chapter?

 **Hero of Heroes (Apr.13):** I don't know to be honest, but I'll think about it though.

 **Erebor (Apr.14):** Of course not. I don't mind at all. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome to improve the story in many ways. I read your idea and I like it except how about we have Naruto sail to Yamatai after meeting with Sam's father with the Aquila and SHIELD or a third party has caught wind of the missing shipwreck and also sent over agents or a hero to investigate the disappearance while keeping an eye on the rookie hero. Naruto meets Lara on the island and aids her for the rest of the event.

Yamatai is in the Eye of the Dragon or something, somewhere near the Sea of Japan or a few miles outside of it.

What do you think so far?

 **Writing Warrior (Apr.20):** Thor's hammer was made out of Uru just so you know. The radiation… I'm a little iffy about that bit so I'm gonna say no about that. I was thinking Adamantium, Vibranium _and_ Adamantine tripled the awesomeness and toughness! All the weapons, the Arc reactor and the modifications of the prominent Assassins to the ship's appearance is cool except for the Ezio figurehead. How about on the starboard and portside says Ezio's Italian phrase that means 'Rest in Peace?' 'The Legacy' is a better name than Aquila.

I like the modified Assassins/Uzumaki Clan symbol.

 **Mr. Brown (Apr.26):** I didn't know that. Thanks for the information. Yeah, I do have a lot on my plate so thank you for your idea and input.


	8. The Black Ship of the Sea

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter VIII: The Black Ship of the Sea**

 **(Halloween—October 31, 1949)**

 **South of Japan, Pacific Ocean**

The _U.S.S. America_ amphibious-class ship was strolling through the southern area of Japan, entering the Pacific Ocean as its captain and crew were given orders for two new assignments across the globe. The first was a patrolling route in Panama and Central America from July to August. The second assignment transitions to another patrolling position in the Atlantic Ocean. For the latter, the Captain planned to resupply and have liberty in the Eastern Seaboard.

Things were still somewhat tense after the Allies' victory over the Axis of Evil many months ago. Multiple ships like his were still assigned to keep watch of any remnants of Germany's naval power in case they resurfaced. Their orders were to arrest German officers for war crimes committed during what's known as World War II.

Captain Arnold Bishop was within his quarters, relaxing in his comfortable chair after a long day on the bridge. Plans, orders and keeping order on an armed ship crewed with young sailors of both the enlisted and officer class was no easy task.

He looked at the picture alighted by his desk light and smiled at his dazzling wife and happy children. How he longs for them but they knew how important his career is to serve their country. All he has to do was to serve with honor and pride.

Reaching his cup of joe, the captain paused when he noticed a small ripple on the surface followed by his pen rolling off the desk. Suddenly his years of experience with this type of foreboding force kicked in as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh no." Bishop said before the ship was harshly slammed as if by something with great force.

Picking himself up, the captain ran out of his room and towards the ship's bridge while his sailors hurried over to their assigned posts pertained to this type of situation. Finally, Bishop reached the bridge where his crew and XO braced themselves as a 15-foot wave washed over the ship, plummeting its force against the hull.

Luckily it held just as it was designed to do so. However, the captain had one question in mind.

"Where in the hell this storm come from?!" Bishop asked his long-time friend and fellow officer.

Carl Spencer looked at his commanding officer after the wave washed over the ship. "We have no idea sir. None of the weather systems detected it until after we were plummeted just now."

"Helmsman…" The said person looked at the captain. "Take us out of here!"

"Ooh-yah sir."

Bishop grabbed the PA phone and spoke firmly. _-"Everybody brace yourselves and stay at your positions."-_ Upon hanging up the phone, Bishop still couldn't shake off this feeling of dread and went to the navigational map, specifically for the nautical coordinates.

Upon doing so, the feeling grew worse as a bead of sweat slid on his cheek once the coordinates popped on the screen.

"Oh God no." Bishop grabbed the international radio to contact the naval base back in Japan as he waited to be answered. "Come on, come on, come on."

 _-"_ U.S.S. America _, this is Naval Base Osaka. We heard your emergency signal."-_

"Send reinforcements to our location now! We're—"

"Sir!"

"What is it?" asked Bishop after being interrupted.

"We have incoming!" Both the highest-ranking officers looked at the main display screen as a lone dot was seen approaching the ship at the starboard side with incomprehensible speed. "What is fast enough to come out of nowhere and approach our ship?"

"Is there an island nearby?" Bishop asked despite already having an idea. His navigational officer charted their current position and used the GPS monitor to find any nearby island. He received a 'yes' from the young sailor. "Set sail for it."

"Sir?"

"We have no choice." Bishop said solemnly as the helmsman complied and steered the vessel towards their new destination. "Naval Base Osaka, our coordinates are in the Forbidden Zone Beta-300." Carl stood stiff upon hearing their location. "Send reinforcements please."

 _-"…We hear you,_ America. _Help is on the way."-_

Bishop hung up the phone and stood in balance despite the ship was hit by another wave, his head hung down as he knew that there were no reinforcements on the way. His only regret now was he couldn't see his family's faces anymore. He prayed for help to come.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Present Time—November 1, 2005)**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

After a small party to celebrate the twins' first walk, the clan had one of the best sleeps they've had in a long time. Unfortunately, the next day was a Monday and that meant an early morning stroll throughout the city.

Suppressing a yawn as he jumped to another building, the hooded Patronus stopped at the edge upon reaching it. His mind was playing back to his clone's memories of last night: the mysterious yet powerfully dark energy deep in the mountain outside of the city; those spiders and the teenaged prisoners; and lastly that boy he met at the food truck fighting against the giant spider.

From what the clone sensed, Naruto assumes that Rokuro used something similar regarding the Light Style of Yang and the Dark Style of Yin; two incredibly advanced nature transformations of chakra. How did he do it was the question in both Naruto and Kurama's minds.

However, they both agreed that no one in this dimension possess Chakra but Ki, the same type of living energy the Elder and the members of Ryozanpaku have instead along with the rest of the Humans in the previous dimension.

"Well given what we know so far, it's plausible that there are people who use their Ki similar to how we ninja and Tailed Beast use chakra albeit different methods."

" _ **Like the Yang and Yin transformation you claim that boy used."**_

"What do you mean by 'claim'? Don't tell me you're skeptical about it." Naruto gritted his teeth when Kurama snorted as his answer.

" _Kurama, don't be like that."_ Ashura pleaded to the Tailed Beast. _"Naruto is just a little antsy from waking up this morning."_

"What you say?!" Naruto responded in shock at the apparent betrayal of his ancestor.

Thereby a show of bickering between the Jinchuriki, Tailed Beast and the ghost which fortunately woke up no one. However, it didn't last long as Naruto turned around and blocked something with his drawn Pivot Blade before he was blown back by the unsuspected force behind the strike.

After landing, Naruto held his left hand as he tried to calm the shaking. "That really hurt dattebayo!" The hooded Jinchuriki face-palmed himself immediately after saying his verbal tick. "Not again."

The one responsible for said attack was dressed in a peculiar attire. He wore a light green kimono underneath a long green cape with an extravagant blue collar latched around his shoulders. His eyes were unusually yellow and his brown-red hair reached his neck not unlike a woman's natural straight hair.

"Face God's judgement." The attacker declared before commencing another attack with his katana, disappearing akin to the ninja's Shunshin. Naruto followed up and disappeared as well and both combatants reappeared on the opposite sides where each other once stood. "You're fast." He said with a small bit of intrigue.

"Not bad yourself." Patronus commended as he readjusted his grip on the Pivot Blade. "How are you?" No answer came from his attacker. "Okay then. I'll go first and you tell me. My name is Patronus."

"'Protector'? How unsightly boastful of you." Although he couldn't see the hero's face, the feeling of being glared was unmistaken. "I touched a nerve." The man stated rather than asking in a calm tone.

"A friend of mine gave me the name. I appreciate it if you don't insult him." Patronus warned as his right hand flexed into a fist.

"Speaking ill of the dead is taboo. I apologize for that just as I'll be sorry once I take your life."

Slumping forward with his head, Naruto sighed loudly. "Why?"

"Just allow yourself to fate. It'll be easier for you and I." The attacker raised his katana and pointed its blade at Patronus. "I shall grant your request. I am Shogo Amakusa. And with my style of the heavens, you shall pay with your life."

"Perfect." Patronus muttered as he Shunshined to meet Shogo's unnatural speed and clashed with their blades.

The early birds below yawned, ran or drove in the city as they soon noticed sparks despite the morning light although all soon played it off as their imagination.

The several clashes soon led to the outskirts of the city as Naruto and Shogo reappeared at a familiar area after one last clash. The area where Rokuro saved the teenagers. A small breeze rustled their respective capes as they played through their past clashes.

" _This guy's fast. Unbelievably fast. I think he actually sped up after one of our clashes."_ Patronus glanced at the small cut on his haori near his leg. He dodged the attack and the blade didn't connect with his skin but still… "This is going to take a while."

Meanwhile Shogo finished his observations as he eyed his opponent. _"Very few people can match my speed let alone block my attacks. No one outside of my school can evade like he did. Even when I used my full speed in that last clash, he still countered it."_ His grip on the katana's hilt tightened a little. _"This will not go unpunished."_ He thought calmly before slipping into a stance and sheathing his sword with his hand still on the grip.

Patronus played through several scenarios of the situation that seemed to have found him. None of them involved retreating due to the possibility of Shogo harming the civilians to draw him out in the open. With no other option left but to fight, Naruto smirked within his hood at the possibility of a good fight.

"This is going to be fun." Patronus muttered under breath as he jumped high in the air. He was about to commence one of his clone aerial attacks when he sensed a familiar presence… above him. "What?!"

With a subtle twinkle in his eyes as his body succumbed to gravity, Shogo swung his katana in a double-handed grip at the surprised hero. " **Ryutsuisen.** " The sword's blade connected with Patronus' person but not the part intended.

The ground below erupted with a vast cloud of debris and rocks by the combined force of the sword strike and Naruto's Hidden Blade bracer after he crashed deep into the ground. Grimacing from the impact, Patronus's eyes widened as Shogo had his blade's tip pointed at his throat in a spinning motion.

" **Ryutsuisen—Zan.** "

Naruto Shunshined to dodge the stabbing motion and he reappeared on the side of a tree, slightly crouching before propelling himself with his Pivot Blade at the ready to stab. His blade was blocked by Shogo's katana after a quick sheathe-and-redraw motion and entered a clash as sparks flew from the contact of the metal weapons.

"My turn!" Patronus drew his right Hidden Blade and stabbed at Shogo's unprotected left side flawlessly.

Until it was blocked by the wooden sheath itself, much to his surprise and apparently, Shogo himself.

"To think you blocked my **Soryusen** with such a small blade and execution."

Feeling bashful about his unintended block, a sweat-dropped Patronus slightly looked away. "Sure. That's what I do." He said with a nervous chuckle before becoming serious as the blonde kicked Shogo towards a tree with a loud impact. "But you're really serious about this. About killing me."

Shaking off the attack like it was nothing, Shogo stood up from the fell tree behind him and strolled towards his opponent with his katana at the ready once more. Patronus readied his Hidden Blades for the next attack and mentally prepared one of his martial arts techniques as well.

"I gave you my answer earlier. I had hoped to ease your suffering by now, but you are skilled." Shogo's left foot etched a little forward as his right foot dug slightly into the ground. "This shall end you."

Patronus narrowed his eyes beneath his hood and answered with two words. "Bring it."

" **Kuzuryusen.** " Shogo had commenced his attack just when Patronus barely finished with the last word.

*Clap-Boom*

His eyes widen in shock, Naruto couldn't react to the attack nor the nine wounds around his arms, shoulders, legs and the kicker of it all: the bleeding stab wound in his chest.

With a 'clink' of his blade and sheathe becoming one, Shogo sighed deeply as he turned around to see his opponent on the floor. "You lasted more than most of my enemies. You should be proud of that." He looked up at the sky with a melancholy expression. "With the Sun Queen's bidding and power, I shall reap the world of its corruption and fanatical activities like these superheroes and villains in this country."

A loud crack interrupted him as he looked for the source until his eyes took the ground where instead he was punched with an uppercut. The swordsman flew up in the air for a few seconds until he crashed on top of a tree, crushing it with his weight.

" _What was that?! A partner?!"_ Shogo struggled to get up due to the force of the uppercut. He held his chin while rubbing it to ease the unpleasant pain as he looked up and saw what he could not believe what he was seeing. _"That's impossible!"_

"Whew… That was close." An uninjured and completely fine Patronus rubbed his head sheepishly.

A clone was created after his rather unfortunate descent onto the ground just moments before Shogo's Ryutsuisen—Zan could stab him and the original hid underground for the perfect time to strike.

He looked at the spot where his clone once laid after being killed by Shogo's attack and it was frightening if Naruto was honest after receiving the memories. _"That attack he used…it was a lot faster than before. Nine simultaneous strikes all aimed at the nine spots of the body. It was unavoidable."_

Patronus looked back at the bewildered Shogo who was still trying to comprehend the sight before him.

"Magic? Are you a wizard?" The swordsman asked with great shock as Patronus sweat-dropped with a dry look.

"Sure, sure. I'm a wizard." Patronus said sarcastically as he moved his hands in an exaggerated mystical way like Mickey Mouse from 'Fantasia'. "Open Sesame~"

A rare instance of anger flashed across his face for the first time. "You mock me?" Shogo asked calmly albeit with somewhat anger.

"I've been mocking you the whole time. You just didn't know until now." Patronus admitted as he fixed his haori before drawing Tenkaichi, preferring to settle this with the sword now. "Guess I should honor you with a swordsman bout this time."

Shogo bristled at the implication of the hooded figure not taking him seriously the whole time. "You dare to insult me? I will have your head."

" _ **And take it to this Sun Queen I assume."**_ Both his Jinchuriki and ghost roommate nodded to the fox's statement. _**"Can we torture him a little for more information?"**_ Kurama asked with a little glee.

"No/ _No!"_ Both Naruto and Ashura flatly denied as the fox snorted in annoyance. _"So I assume you're going to use 'that'?"_

"Yep." Patronus answered simply as he entered a stance that was peculiar to Shogo. The hooded ninja held the blade in his right hand, angled forward with his left arm held parallel and the off-hand in a gesture of challenge while his right leg was placed back and the left leg extended forwards in a brace-ready position.

"That is rather an unusual style. What is its name?" Shogo asked since he couldn't help his curiosity.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Shogo closed his eyes as he contemplated but soon found himself with the same mindset of his opponent.

With nothing need to be said, the two practitioners of different styles dashed with incredible speed and clashed with their blades as a big dust cloud erupted from the blowback of the strikes.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Manhattan Island, New York**

"…Come on."

Steve glanced around at his sparring partners as they surrounded him closely to avoid any openings he could exploit. His ears prickled a little before he turned around to catch an overhand punch and flipped the attacker over the shoulder and kicked him against one of the attackers as they soon fell in a heap.

While the Legend was still flipping one of their own, the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents charged towards him as they attacked in every possible direction to attempt to overpower him.

However, this was the Legend who played a vital role in the Second World War.

One of them realized that he was in the air and felt a familiar yet brutal feeling of pain in his stomach as he soon landed on the ground. His eyes averted upwards and saw Captain America in a low crouching position with his arms close to his sides.

" _Jujutsu? No, it was a combination of something. No wonder he's called the Legend in our military."_ The agent thought before he blacked out.

Exhaling as he stood up fully, Steve grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat while the resident medics ran in to carry the unconscious agents to the infirmary. The Legend walked through the halls towards the bridge where Fury wanted to speak to him about an important mission.

Among the chattering of various agents sitting in front of monitors tuned in different frequencies across the world, there was one presence that dwarfed them all.

Nick Fury was standing on a small pedestal as he briefly changed his glance at each screen that held different topics whether they be S.H.I.E.L.D. directory, military reports or the news outlet about recent heroic deeds.

His head perked up when a familiar presence alerted him of the one he waited for. "Captain."

"Director." Steve greeted curtly as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D turned around with a file in hand.

"We have a situation concerning national security." Fury said before he handed the hand to the hero, his eyes still facing forward at the huge glass windows.

Steve sighed deeply before his eyes narrowed once he read the report from the Navy. "There's a civilian naval vessel missing outside the Dragon's Triangle?"

"That's the official report." Fury clarified as he faced Rogers for the first time since the latter arrived. "Unofficially, the ship was _inside_ the Triangle when they sent the distress signal. As I'm sure you know, the Dragon's Triangle is Forbidden Zone Beta-300."

Across the world were several Forbidden Zones designated by S.H. .D. due to their unpredictability and unknown circumstances like the Negative Zone, the Bermuda Triangle and lastly the Dragon's Triangle.

All government vessels from any countries in case they were caught by any of the Forbidden Zones are declared DOS: dead on scene.

That ruling never sat well with the Captain ever since his awakening from the 70-year sleep. He believed that no soldier from any military should be left behind and that no attempts to rescue them was even worse and a disgrace to all the past soldiers and veterans.

"There's something else, Rogers. We monitor all naval traffic around that region to make any ship don't enter." Fury paused and Steve knew what it meant.

"Civilians didn't listen?"

"We sent warning signals to its captain before they entered the Triangle, but he ignored them and continued onward. The signal went silent moments later. This was 10 minutes before they disappeared just like the _U.S.S America_ did back in 1949. Captain, I know what you're going to say—"

Steve turned around, silencing the director. "I'm going there." He stopped when two agents stood in his way. "Do you boys want to stand aside or risk broken bones?" The agents gulped loudly but nevertheless they stood their footing.

"Men. Let him go."

Sparing the eye-patch wearing man a look, Captain America continued his pace towards one of the hangar bays with the steely eyes of determination to save the civilians. And he wasn't going alone.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

A certain Exorcist was watching from afar with a breakfast burrito in one hand and a drink in the other. His three Shikigami sat beside him as each of them held pieces of Rokuro's burrito, enjoying the show with their creator/master.

" _I wonder if I could get his autograph."_ Rokuro thought off-handedly before he shrugged his shoulders, choosing to enjoy his meal and watch the live battle in the distance.

His morning was usual: he woke up, showered and dressed himself, and prepared to start his day as a tourist. It was only after he bought his breakfast did his senses pick up on the huge spiritual flare within the city. Rokuro had tracked it to the outskirts of the city and found Boston's hero fighting against a Revenant.

Revenants are beings who were once humans but they died with regret, anger or any negative feelings at the time of their death. They are nothing like those who are the mortal enemy of the Exorcists.

Impurities.

The name itself struck fear through all Exorcists sans the Twelve Heavenly Commanders of the union. The 1000-year war brought many agony and suffering but hope remained for his people that it will end soon. Even he knows it and prays for the day of that to come.

" **Ryushosen!** "

Naruto held his sword's blade to block a rising attack from below, causing another shockwave from the fighters' strength. From what he observed, that last attack was meant to slice through his chin. _"This sword style is very dangerous."_

" _ **I second that."**_

" _Me three."_ Ashura agreed with the Tailed Beast as Naruto countered with a low kick.

Shogo saw it coming and lifted his target leg high in the air and quickly bringing it down to strike his head. However, it didn't connect as Patronus lashed out with a swift palm thrust, slamming him with a powerful shockwave.

" **Furinji Oshi Itte!** "

Shogo dug his katana into the ground to slow down the force of the blast, digging his feet to aid the process as he soon lunged forward with a blade thrust. Patronus suddenly brought his blade close to his body to deflect the attack that left Shogo open to an elbow thrust.

" _What?"_ Shogo said with surprise as he processed the pain.

The swordsmen traded blows with their blades while sparks flew, the trees fell and the ground crumbled from the force of the attacks. "Imagine yourself."

"What?"

Patronus looked at Shogo as their blades clashed, creaking beneath their strength to overpower one another. "Was I thinking out loud? My bad." He broke the stalemate and jumped back just as Shogo charged at him. _"Though credit goes to the old master."_

 _ **(Flashback Begins)**_

" _Old Man Six Paths…"_

 _*Whack*_

" _OW!" Naruto cried out as he nursed the bump on his head. He looked at his master who held a bokken in his right hand just like him._

" _We still need to work on your manners it seem. Back to the Grill later." The Sage of Six Paths off-handedly remarked, slightly smirking at his disciple's lemon-puckered expression. "Now back to the training."_

" _Master…What's the point of this style? All its movements and techniques are defensive in nature." Naruto mentioned as he assumed the opening stance of the mentioned sword style. "I mean from all the others you showed me, this one doesn't seem right for me."_

" _Because you're an all-offense type ninja?"_

 _Naruto beamed with a bright smile. "Yep."_

" _And that's exactly why I'm teaching you this style." Hearing an 'eh' from the blonde Uzumaki, Hagoromo elaborated his reason. "Being an all offensive round guy is good and all, but it will backfire on you when someone comes along and fight you with a different style of fighting."_

" _What's the chances of that happening?"_

"… _I don't know." Cue a face-fault from Naruto. "Now imagine yourself as if you are in the center of a storm. Your blade must never breach the circle. Maintain constant movement of the blade to leave little room as possible for absolute defense." Hagoromo stated as he proceeded to display the motion of the sword style to his disciple. "Attack me."_

 _Smirking, Naruto lunged at him with a sword thrust aimed at the stomach before swiftly spinning around to the opposite direction. A feint. "Gotcha!" The blonde declared as his wind chakra-coated blade was about to hit until it was blocked by the Sage's own bokken downward._

 _The First Ninja chuckled at his descendant's expression before they entered another barrage of offense and defense. It lasted until the much younger ninja was knocked out by a simple hit to the head of the Sage's hilt as he soon woke up with a throbbing headache._

" _You see what I mean?"_

 _A pouting Naruto turned his head to avoid showing his embarrassment. "Yeah." He looked at his master once more. "That style is crazy. I couldn't break through your defenses no matter what I used."_

" _In the hands of an proficient user, that person is formidable in the battlefield. In the hands of a master, however, he or she is virtually unstoppable." Naruto looked like a little kid who was given a candy for the first time as Hagoromo chuckled in response. "I assume your mindset has changed now."_

 _Naruto suddenly stood straight and saluted like a soldier. "Yes sir!"_

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

" **Doryusen!** "

Patronus cringed when Shogo dug his blade into the ground and swung it out with such force that several car-sized rocks hurled at him with blinding speed. With one technique in mind, Patronus built momentum by swinging Tenkaichi's blade around him before he slashed normally.

The added momentum and strength from the slash cut through most of the debris with ease as some of them were deflected back at Shogo who jumped high in the air. He looked back to see the rocks dig into the several trees behind him.

" _He deflected them?! I thought he just cut through them like any amateur swordsman."_

Meanwhile Patronus stared at his blade and the result of the technique's performance. A bright smile etched his face as he squealed with glee. "Yeah! I did it! I finally did it!" He shouted to the skies, much to his opponent and their far-away audience's confusion. "The Old Man better pay up once I show him."

"What are you talking about?" Shogo asked after landing and sheathing his sword for another Battojutsu.

Patronus stuck his tongue out in response even though the opposing swordsman couldn't see it.

"Nothing you need to know." The blonde ninja responded before he met Shogo's immense charge with a Shunshin. After another barrage of attacks varying between offense and defense, the two warriors took their invisible battle atop of a cliff that overlook the city.

A puzzled Shogo stared at his opponent who was completely calm as he analyzed the sword style that was used against his Mitsurugi Style. It lacked any offensive capabilities yet its defensive capabilities were beyond what he expected.

" _This is unacceptable. My way of the sword is superior to all!"_ The infuriated Amakasa tightened his grip on the hilt as he prepared for his one of two strongest attacks. _"This time I will kill him."_

" _This guy is giving off crazy amount of energy now. I got to be careful from here on."_ Naruto's eyes widened when he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Shogo's glare. _"He's gotten even faster?!"_

The ninja clashed blades with the swordsman before the former was sent flying through the air and crashing through several trees. He barely raised his blade to block another strike that meant to take his head. Shogo and Patronus exchanged looks before the latter inhaled deeply with puffed cheeks.

" _ **Wind Style: Stream!**_ _"_ Patronus thought as he exhaled a powerful stream of wind at Shogo.

"What on Earth?!"

Smirking at his airborne opponent, Patronus Shunshined above Shogo and swung at him which was blocked as he was sent back into the ground with a loud 'crash'. " **Tsuiraku Konoha!** " Patronus held Tenkaichi above his head with a double-handed grip before he swung its blade once more.

The ever so swift Shogo rolled out of the way and charged at Patronus with a sheathed sword. " **Soryusen!** "

"That technique!" Patronus shouted with surprise as he deflected both strikes with rapid success. However, he was caught off-guard when Shogo kicked him in the stomach but the ninja recovered his balance in time. "Oh crap." He said afterwards.

The reason being was the simultaneous nine-strike attack from all sides.

" **Kuzuryusen!** "

A huge dust cloud covered the forest area from the kick-up of the much more powerful technique. Meanwhile Rokuro and his Shikigami held on for dear life as the ground shook violently.

" _What the hell!?"_ The Exorcist cried with streaming tears.

Once they managed to situate themselves to a safer location with a better view, Rokuro and the three Shikigami watched the cloud being swept away by the wind as two silhouettes were becoming more visible by each second.

As the last blanket disappeared, both combatants were still standing but one of them was not on the ground nor shed any blood. Shogo's eyes were in shock as his blade had hit nothing but air while Patronus, his body held in a dodging motion, held Tenkaichi's point at the former's throat.

Patronus inwardly praised his master's teaching of the sword style as he managed to barely parry eight of the nine strikes out of their nine individual trajectories. Another practice of the mentioned sword style was its subtle transitional positions to avoid any long-range attacks with impeccable speed.

The mentioned transitional positions were what allowed Naruto to narrowly avoid the thrust that aimed for his heart and close in for the winning strike.

"Lay down your weapon. Now!" Patronus demanded before he jumped back as Shogo was suddenly enveloped in a dark aura.

"N-No! My lady, I can still—AHHHH!"

Patronus groaned as what remains of Shogo was his clothes and burning skeleton laid in front of him.

"What the hell?" The hooded ninja rubbed his head in mere confusion before he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, time for me to go home." He sheathed Tenkaichi in its scabbard before leaving in a Shunshin.

Just before Rokuro landed unceremoniously on his behind. "Damn it! I missed him again!" A tick mark appeared on his head when he heard chuckling from above. "Quiet you three!" He shook his angry fist at the Shikigami. "Man, I have—"

"Explain what you're doing in my city?"

Rokuro absent-mindedly nodded to the voice behind him. "Yeah and how I'm going to be the best Exorcist in—" He finally paused as his now-trembling body turned around to see Boston's hero looking down at him. And that was because of their height difference. "P-Patronus!?"

"Hello there." Patronus looked at the direction where the sirens were heard from. "Let's go somewhere private for us, okay?" With no room for him to debate, the hooded ninja grabbed the Exorcist and the three small creatures before Shunshining to somewhere isolated.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"Now then… What do you want?" Naruto beamed with a smile even though it cannot be seen.

"Uh…Um…" For the first time in his life, Rokuro was speechless.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Waving his hand in front of the Exorcist's face, Patronus snapped his fingers as well. "Yoo-hoo~" He snapped his fingers again. "Oi. Are you there?"

Faster than he could react, the hooded hero was slammed in the face by a notepad and a pen held by a beaming Rokuro.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"Huh?!" Patronus said after sitting upright, blinking as he processed the action before him. "That's a first."

"What is?" Rokuro asked as he and his Shikigami tilted their heads altogether.

Turning his head to hide his embarrassment, Patronus thought internally with crying eyes. _"My very first fan!"_

Two chibi versions of Kurama and Ashura appeared on his shoulders and held out their arms in the air with a 'First Fan Ever' banner above him. _'Hooray, hooray!'_ They shouted while jumping up and down.

"Uh, Patronus? Are you okay?" Rokuro asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

"Never better!" Patronus answered happily, surprising his apparent fan by his outburst. "You made my day, especially after what I went through a couple minutes ago. So, what'd you think about it?"

It was Rokuro's turn to tilt his head once more. "What do you mean?"

"The fight is what I'm talking about. You were watching after all."

Naruto smirked as Rokuro and the Shikigami jolted in shock. He sensed them beforehand?! This guy was better than he thought.

"You're not normal, are you?" Rokuro stated in a deadpan tone. His Shikigami nodded together as it was the obvious answer.

It was now Patronus's turn to tilt his head. "But aren't we all not normal in our own way?" He answered like a little kid with his index finger on his lip.

" _Is he a grownup or a child?!"_

"Anyway…" Patronus got up into Rokuro's personal space before his hands lashed out and grabbed the three Shikigami off his shoulders. "Now what are you three? A summoning creature?"

The answer he got was the creatures biting on his fingers, forcing him to release them.

"Ouch! You little runts!" The hooded ninja shouted as the Shikigami retreated to their master. "You'll regret that."

Rokuro stepped forward when he heard that. "Not while I'm here. I'll make you think twice about hurting my family."

Impressed with the younger boy's nerve to stand up to him to protect them, Patronus's mood turned cheery as he rubbed Rokuro's head. "Nice. You stood your ground to protect those dear to you. That makes you okay in my book."

"Huh?" Rokuro could only say as Patronus turned around, indicating that he was about to leave. "Hold on a minute!"

Sighing loudly, Patronus glanced at him. "What now?"

"Are you an Exorcist?"

"A what?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Logan International Airport**

Walking through Customs and ATF agents sweeping around the perimeter, a man of Japanese descent hurried towards one of the desks for rental cars. Unfortunately, the person who was before him had just taken the last car of the day.

"There are taxis outside if you want, Mr. Nishimura." The lady said, trying to comfort the man.

"Thank you for the help." The man sighed as he took a seat in one of the many uncomfortable rows. Jetlag was always a killer for him, especially in his age. Nakamura reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded picture as he soon unfolded it. "Sam." He said affectionately.

On the photo were two young girls in black graduation gowns as they stood in front of the Big Ben tower in London, holding their diplomas in clear view and smiling at their accomplishment.

His daughter had his features but she inherited her mother's hair color and adventure-loving personality. It was a couple of days ago when he heard about the ship that his daughter boarded had disappeared without a trace. Its last location was south of the Sea of Japan.

It was these last two days that stressed him out unlike before. At Japan, he went to the Defense Force's headquarters to save his daughter and the crew of the _Endurance_ but his pleas was ignored. He called a friend who worked in S.H.I.E.L.D. and hoped that his friend could persuade the director to send help, but the mention of the Dragon's Triangle and the island of Yamatai had cut the phone line before he could even ask.

The businessman was using all resources but neither friends nor associates in major law enforcement agencies would accept nor hear his requests. He was beginning to feel hopeless since the Avengers were no longer active and if they were, the heroes would've rescue them by now.

That hopelessness was quelled when news of a new American hero emerged in the city of Boston. The news being the mayor and his family was kidnapped by a villain and the hero rescued them. The hero's name was Patronus, a rather unusual name but fitting all the same.

Since then, he followed every bit of news related to Patronus since July and knew that he was the one to turn to in case anything ever happened to his daughter. Well, that time had come at last.

"…" Nishimura took out his phone and pressed the necessary numbers. "Please answer."

*Click*

" _Hello. Police Chief Watson's office."_

"This is Mr. Nishimura. I need to talk with the police chief immediately." The man stood up and walked towards the nearest exit for a bus terminal.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Fenway Baseball Park**

"Yatta!"

"No!"

Rokuro did his personal happy dance while a downtrodden Patronus gave him five dollars after losing a bet. The bet was Boston would win 3-2 and the same was said for New York plus an additional home run or two.

"Damn it." Patronus pouted with crossed arms.

Rokuro pointed his finger at him with a viciously smug smile. "Haha, you lose. Yankees are better!"

"HEY WHO SAID THAT?!"

"LET'S KILL HIM!"

The duo hid themselves behind the lights after the angered fans searched any signs of them. Once the coast was clear, the ninja and Exorcist left their spot before they faced each other. "So you are an Exorcist from Kyoto, Japan who was sent here on Halloween to stop any demons or Yokai that slipped through the barrier. Is that correct?"

Rokuro and the Shikigami nodded together as Patronus continued.

"And this said barrier weakens on Halloween and all Exorcists from Japan stop creatures on that same day through the globe."

They nodded once again.

"I see. And you mentioned you wanted to see me. Why?"

"Because you're awesome." Rokuro said simply and Naruto suppressed the urge to hug him. "And as for you, you come from a village of mercenaries who used to protect the innocent until a rogue member massacred almost all but you and parents."

As Rokuro continued prattl about the lie he fed him, Patronus felt a little guilty about it as well. Although he was usually trustworthy to all, Naruto had to think about his family first. Of course, the lie was based on a truth. The truth of originating from a village of trained individuals to protect their citizens, home and country.

The hooded ninja recomposed himself and offered a hand. "It was nice meeting you... You never told me your name."

"...Oryu."

" _Yellow Dragon?"_ The Exorcist took his hand before placing a photo at his chest. _"Oh well. It's for his security as well."_ The photo was two of them shoulder-hugging. "Right, right. The autograph." He signed it 'Benio and Rokuro for life' since Benio was apparently a fan of his as well.

"Yatta!" Rokuro said as his Shikigami held stubby hands together and danced around in a circle. After calming from his teenage outburst, the Exorcist activated a Talisman and opened a small portal behind him. "I hope we meet again, Patronus. Come visit Japan when you have a chance." He said lastly before entering through the void with his Shikigami.

Looking at the sky with a smile, Patronus chuckled at the notion. "Something tells me we're going to meet each other a lot more from here on." A beep 'chimed' in his left ear and he pressed the button on his earbud. "Skye? What's up?"

 _-"You've been summoned, Patronus."-_

"Huh?" Patronus exasperated aloud in disbelief. "By who?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **23rd Precinct, Downtown**

"You must understand how this is crazy, Ethan."

The weary man sighed heavily since the favor he asked was apparently too high an order. Also, the chief had conflicting views on the vigilante whose heroism brought hope to police officers under his command but the oath he took since his academy graduation and years on the force was telling him to arrest the hooded figure.

But it was his friend's daughter and Sam was his goddaughter. The rules were thrown out the window when the mention of Sam came to mind. It was also his rule that seem to go for everyone around Earth or the vast universe. Family goes first after all.

"You do not have to be here, Daniel. This will be between me and him."

Daniel placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You know I would move heaven and earth to find Sam and bring her home." Ethan sent him a look. "What?"

"You do know there are people in this world who can literally do that."

The veteran police chief coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Anyway…" He turned his head back to Ethan after getting rid of the reddened cheeks. "Patronus is sure taking his time getting here."

"Not really."

Both the business man and police chief jolted in shock and turned around to see Patronus standing behind them, his arms crossed in a playful manner.

"I've been here for the last 10 minutes. Good thing too since I heard some juicy stuff about the police chief here." The said professional gawked as he realized the hero knows what he and his wife does in the bedroom. "Is your wife still flexible to do that though?" Patronus assumed a thinking pose. "From what I heard, it's near impossible unless—"

"Enough!"

 ***BAM***

Patronus stared at the door while Nishimura stifled a chuckle before he looked at the former. He was taller than the businessman expected and the whole orange/black color scheme threw him off but then again it was original. The daito on his back showed him that he possessed skill with it but the entire body language told him that the hero prefers the hands-on approach with criminals.

"Anyway…Who are you and what do you want?"

" _Well isn't he rude?"_ Nishimura asked sarcastically before he cleared his throat. "I need your help, Patronus."

"With what exactly?"

"My daughter's gone missing." The father raised a hand when Patronus was about to speak. "Under abnormal circumstances."

After a debate or two, Patronus walked to the edge and sat down before pointing at the spot next to him, offering the man a seat. "Tell me everything and I'll give you my answer."

Nishimura was going to argue but he thought about Sam and how her safety along with Lara's were more important than an argument. From there on, he told Boston's hero everything he knew of the Dragon's Triangle and the secrets it contained.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

The Uzumaki head was getting ready to go to Japan as he prepared his weapons of choice to bring at his hired job. Upon finishing up, Naruto walked towards the basement where his wives and children were waiting for him. With a sigh, he gave each of them a passionate kiss that last 20 seconds while the twins got raspberries on their heads.

He explained everything to his wives about everything that happened early in the day after his patrol. The strong swordsman with an unusual style, the Exorcist Rokuro and lastly the job he was hired for by Nishimura, the concerned father.

Apparently, his daughter Sam went on an expedition trip somewhere in Dragon's Triangle which is the Pacific Ocean's own Bermuda Triangle. She was supposed to call him every two hours, which was one of the conditions he set for her to go, but there was no call.

Naruto was about to reject the offer and tell him that it might be bad cell reception, but the look in his eyes told him something else. The eyes of a concerned father. As a father himself, Naruto would move heaven and earth to find and rescue the twins if they were in any danger. A situation he hopes to never happen in his life.

Therefore, he had accepted the job.

The girls however were not pleased at all. This meant that they'd have to live without him for days. Naruto had seen that coming and made sure they were not unsatisfied last night, which explains their everlasting glow. "I love you girls."

"We love you too." The girls chorused as Naruto kissed his children once more.

Naruto, putting on his hood, looked at the clock before him and set the two hands to a certain time. The bricks within the wall shifted and formed a door-like hole in front of him as four spots of light appeared at each of the corners. The lights then shot forward to the center of the cavern-like door before it blanketed within the frames.

Colors squirmed and warped within the door until a familiar sight caught their attention, especially the twins. Ashla and Masaki's arms were stretched out and cooed once they saw Tokyo Tower. Their cooing ceased when they saw their father pass through it, followed by the wall returning to its original state.

"How about some lunch, everybody?" Kuroka and the twins cheered while Saeko and Medusa shrugged their shoulders. Their thoughts as one family only had one thing in common regarding their favorite blonde in the multiverse.

" _Come home safe, Naruto."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Tokyo International Airport, Nishimura Private Ward**

After a little sightseeing through the famous city, Naruto clad in his Patronus outfit walked towards the hangar just as Nishimura exited through the doors, surprised to see him.

"Does this mean?"

"I was never going to say 'no', Mr. Nishimura." Patronus offered a hand, which the businessman shook it gratefully. "I assume everything is in order."

"Well…"

"Apparently so."

His hands creaked into fists as Patronus recognized the voice behind him and he didn't need to look back. It was Captain America clad in his signature uniform with his famous shield attached to his right arm. Said soldier approached the fellow hero as he turned around to face him.

"Patronus."

"Captain."

Nishimura gulped under the sudden tense atmosphere between the two heroes. Summoning his courage, the businessman composed himself the best he could and stood between them. "I-I take you two know each other."

"Somewhat." Patronus admitted tersely, much to Captain America's solemn chargrin.

"In case the two of you were wondering, I've been keeping an eye on all matters regarding the Dragon's Triangle." Steve sighed upon noticing the hooded hero's fist creaking slightly.

Patronus tilted his head when the Living Legend's gaze dug into him. "What? You're going to stop us from going there?"

What the Captain said next threw off the ninja and his unofficial client that they almost face-faulted to the ground.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm going there myself and I was going to ask for your help, Patronus."

"EH?!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Hours Later)**

 **Sea of Japan**

Aboard the famous Quinjet of S.H.I.E.L.D. were two heroes with the mutual goal of saving the crew of the _Endurance_ as the aircraft waded through the lightning-struck dark thunderclouds. Fortunately for them, one of them was an experienced pilot.

Pushing down the wheel, Captain America felt the sensation of his stomach feeling empty as the Quinjet took a quick nosedive to dodge a sudden lightning strike, much to Patronus's chagrin. After that happened, the aircraft managed to find a small clearing like the eye of a hurricane.

"So, I take it we're in the center of the mysterious storm." Patronus stated as Captain America touched several buttons and a counter soon activated.

"Follow me." Captain America gestured the ninja as the latter complied while they walked to the end of the aircraft. He grabbed a parachute and handed it to Patronus. "You'll need this."

Patronus stared at the object before him as he asked, "What's that?"

Face-faulting to the ground, Steve looked up at the hooded figure with disbelief. "Are you serious?" A dumbfounded nod was his answer from the rookie hero. "I don't believe this."

"Welcome to the club, pal." Patronus muttered as Captain America pressed the button beside him, opening the hangar doors as a great rush of wind blew inside the aircraft that bristled against the heroes' uniforms. "Tornado much?"

"We're actually outside the island's storm radius so the weather is easy."

Patronus sent him a look before he stared at the raging storm. _"He calls this easy?"_

"Here's the game plan, Patronus: we shall free fall to the sea and swim our way to the island. According to the GPS onboard, Yamatai is about 10 miles out." Captain America tapped Patronus in a playful manner. "Think you can keep up with me?"

Smirking with a chuckle, Patronus stepped closer to the edge of the hangar before he glanced at the old soldier. "I should be asking you that." He joked as he nosedived to the wet ocean followed Captain America sans parachute like him.

The duo of protectors mentally prepared themselves for whatever obstacles the island lingers within its cloud of mystery. Nothing will stop them to save the stranded civilians and reunite them with their families.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Yamatai Island**

"Okay, Patronus. Let's set out to." Captain America stated after finding a nearby cave and starting a fire to dry their clothes.

When no answer came from the rookie hero, the veteran looked for him to find Patronus already sleeping against the walls.

"Really?" Then intrigue struck him as the sleeping hero was now defenseless and vulnerable. The chance to find out his secret identity. However, he shook his head and chose to sit instead as trust was needed between them especially after what happened in Boston.

"…Thanks."

The Living Legend looked back and saw Patronus sitting upright, apparently awake and stretched out by the look of it as he stood up and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To scout ahead. Find rendezvous points and routes for the island." Patronus answered before leaving the cave.

Feeling that it was best to give him space, Captain America lifted his left arm after he placed his shield next to him as he rolled the sleeve to the upper forearm and revealed a black screen on a protective sleeve. He slid his finger across it and the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on a blue background replaced the featureless black screen.

"This is Captain America calling S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Osaka and nearby agencies. I repeat this is Captain America." No answer came from the other side, worrying the veteran hero. _"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest technology in communications and I can't get through. That is not good obviously."_ He pressed several buttons on the screen and spoke into it. "This is Captain America. It is…" He looked at the upper right corner of the device. "0400 on the island of Yamatai, one of the Forbidden Zones registered to S.H.I.E.L.D. files. I accompanied by Boston's own hero who goes by the name Patronus are stationed in what looked to be the southwest sector of the island."

He was silenced by the loud thunderstorm and lightning as his eyes stared out at the cave.

"Patronus had taken the initiative to scout the area around our basecamp. Hopefully, once the storm has passed, we can begin our search for the survivors. He seems bright and didn't hesitate to join me to save the civilians. I hope he'll begin to trust me but time will tell."

Another round of lightning strikes and thunder interrupted him once more.

"However, there is something about this island that bothers me. There is this uneasiness ever since I stepped foot on the land. I have the distinct feeling that Patronus and I are about to have our work cut out for us."

Another sound drew his attention to the outside of the cave but this time it was not the lightning nor the thunder.

"Was that a gunshot?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"That was a gunshot, wasn't it?" Patronus stated rather than asking after he tree-hopped several trees and jumped over destroyed aircraft and houses, making his way towards the origin of the gunshot.

" _You might want to rethink that as multiple gunshots."_ Ashura pointed out to his descendant/reincarnation.

"Yeah."

After climbing a mountain, Naruto was appalled the sight below him as he had activated his Kitsune Sense. It had improved on the range but its quality needed a little more work. He heard several more gunshots as multitudes of fire burned through small Japanese-style houses while the army of armed men laughed at the show before them.

Once leaping and nose-diving through the air, Naruto vaulted himself over another tree as he hid himself among the foliage, letting his ninja training to do the work for him.

"Find the girl!"

" _Girl?"_

"She shot Vladimir! She's dead!" The other armed man ranted angrily as flashlights loomed over one body in front of them.

" _Could it be one of the survivors of the_ Endurance _?"_

" _ **Then you better find her before they do. They're disgusting. Their emotions are of that nature."**_

Ashura then spoke next as he realized what his fellow roommate implied. _"You don't mean…"_

" _ **I do. Kill them, Naruto."**_

" _I'm not going to kill them, Kurama, but I am going to kick their ass."_ Patronus walked off the branch and drop on the duo just as they looked up at him to see his Hidden Blades emerged from his sleeves.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"AAAGGGGHHHH!"

Heavy panting lightly echoed as the soaked person ran through numerous bushes and muddy landscapes before stopping near a waterfall. She ignored the cries of 'help' and curses as her only objective was to escape from the armed men and get to safety.

Climbing up over an obstacle and arriving on a wooden floor, she perked her head slightly while hiding behind a crate. _"Two men…Both armed and blocking the way."_ She sat back down to calm her beating heart but to no avail.

Right now, she is in survival mode.

Drawing her weapon, a makeshift bow looted from a corpse, and pulling back the string with the arrow in hand, she released the projectile and grabbed another one just as the first one hit its mark.

"What the?" One of the men said as his companion just before he himself was silenced by another arrow.

"Hey, what's on down there?"

The archer looked for the voice and found its owner on the rope ladder, climbing down to aid his fallen companions. Drawing another arrow, she fired the projectile at the vulnerable man's back as he soon fell from his loose grip and screamed to his demise.

Approaching with caution, the young lady looted the bodies for the arrows and other objects that could prove useful for as she sheathed her weapon before she climbed the rope ladder just as her walkie-talkie crackled.

 _-"Lara, are you there?"-_

"Yes!" She spoke with relief to hear her mentor's voice.

 _-"I can see smoke coming from the old ruins, are you okay?"-_

"Oh God… Roth, I'm in trouble. They're killing people."

 _-"What? Who?"-_ Roth said with surprise.

"Men. I don't know why…I had to kill some of them. I had no choice…" She admitted with a shaky voice.

 _-"That can't have been easy."_

"It's scary just how easy it was." Lara admitted as she pulled herself over the top of the ledge. "You've got to warn the others, Roth."

 _-"Don't worry about them right now. You just do whatever it takes to get to me, Lara."-_

"I'll try."

Lara looked around at the old wooden house connected to a cliffside. Focusing her mind, she saw something briefly glowed atop the roof and climbed to it to find a container of sort. "Who would leave this behind?" She saw a bridge over a nearby waterfall and was about to cross when she saw a light near the waterfall.

Since her childhood, Lara had always been intuitive and observant given from what her parents told her. After their passing, Lara discovered that she pinpointed objects or people of interest with a bright glow of various colors but she didn't have control over it. That was until she told Roth about it and since that day, he had trained her everything she knows today especially the gift.

Back to reality and her curiosity piqued, Lara entered the open roof section and found boxes of materials that could upgrade her equipment and lastly a journal. Pocketing it for safety, Lara silently lurked across the bridge and crouched against the stone wall that provided her cover as she heard voices.

"Just got word from the west beach." One of the armed men said to his partner. "Looks like a smaller group escaped into the lower forest."

The partner responded with a query. "Maybe we got a hunting party down there."

"No, Father Mathis went himself." The first man responded with a shake of his head. "Told us to stay put."

"What? Why?" The partner asked with surprise.

The first one shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe another girl for the ritual. We'll know more by tonight."

"It was a blood bath down there."

"Vladimir's in charge. What did you expect?" He said as it was obvious. "He loves killing."

"What's Father Mathis say about that?"

"Not a damned thing."

" _They don't know he's dead yet."_ Lara mused as her mind tries to figure out a plan to get past them.

*Crackle/Buzzzzzz*

"What the hell?" Both men reached for their radios. "Anyone okay? What's going on down there?"

 _-"Help! Black figure*crackle*Disappearing*crackle*Can't fi*crackle*aking us out!"-_

"Black figure? You don't think?"

"No way. Those things are on the other side of the other side of the island. We haven't entered their territory for months now."

Figuring that she learned enough for now, Lara drew her bow and arrow as she aimed for one of the men's neck but her instincts told her something else. One of them could pinpoint her location once she fires it. Deciding an alternative, she aimed her arrow at the wall not far from the men and fired it as it clattered loudly.

"What was that?" The man closest reacted as he turned around and cautiously approached the area.

Meanwhile Lara readied another arrow and aimed its point at the other guy's head before she fired it. She grabbed two more arrows and released them at the first man's back as he soon fell forward on the ground. Once cleared, Lara approached the bodies and looted them for the arrows and more objects.

Focusing once more on her senses, Lara found her next objective at the top of the slanted hill blocked by debris of a wooden house. She found an open window on the two-story and kicked the wall to push herself up to it before she fell inside with a small grunt.

"She's in here somewhere. Find her."

Another one of the man ordered behind the clutter of boxes and tarps in front of her.

"Capture or kill?" The lower-ranked man asked his superior.

"Kill her. She's too much trouble."

Lara saw a lantern hanging over the debris and fired another arrow at it, felling the object atop the boxes as it burned like a small bonfire.

"What was that?" One of her enemies demanded after hearing the shattered glass.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The apparent leader shouted. "You two check that side."

As she heard distant footsteps, Lara crouched through the narrow hallway and walked until she reached an opening of the second floor collapsed just as one of the men entered with his flashlight lighting the way. She stopped as the man inspected the area with his back turned to her, completely unaware of her presence.

Grabbing her bow, Lara silently approached the unsuspecting man. "Keep looking. She's gotta be here somewhere!" She raised the bow over the man's neck and pulled it against his throat as he struggled to shake her off until his consciousness ceased.

Once the body felt slack, Lara expertly placed the body down to alerting his partner nearby as he was looking at the other section of the small and burning room. "You find anything on that side?" A group of the soldiers asked from the upper level.

"Not a damned thing!"

The man in front of Lara was struck by an arrow to the back of his head as he soon fell to the wooden planks. The archer hid behind boxes for cover as the room was connected to a cavern with cascading water.

With another brief flash of her gift, she saw there was two men on the boardwalk on the other side of the cavern. She fired an arrow at both men but doing so caught the attention of their colleagues from the upper levels behind her.

A blind spot for her gift apparently.

"There she is!"

"Fire at her!"

Hearing that and her senses now on high alert, Lara climbed a nearby box and pushed herself over as she soon found cover behind a metal box before drawing the pistol she looted from one of the men earlier. Pointing the barrel at an upcoming soldier, Lara fired three bullets at him, bringing the armed man down.

"Kill her, kill her!"

One particular man held a lantern in his hand and that caught both Lara's and the other soldier's attention.

"What the hell are you doing? You'll burn the whole place!"

"I'll burn her outta here!" The obvious crazed man answered with glee as he threw the lantern below.

The room's wooden support beams and dry tarps was caught ablaze as the flames quickly spread throughout the cavern, forcing Lara run and jump across a gap to another platform that led to outside. She looked all over for a way to get to ground level and found a rope connected to the wall near her to the Shinto torii below.

Lara grabbed her bow and used it to rapidly descend the ground as she rolled after dislodging to soften the impact. Grabbing her burnt out torch, she set it aflame and ran towards the cavern behind the torii until she stopped in front of two walls with narrow space between them.

The archer wedged herself between the walls and climbed until she reached the top which was the inside of another cave.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Village Plateau, Mountain Village**

Hoisting herself out of the wedge and running through the hall, Lara soon heard the familiar sound known to man.

*Bam-Bam* *Bam-Bam* *Bam-Bam*

"Get away you mutts!"

Once hearing the voice and reaching the exit, Lara found her mentor and father figure, Roth, firing his dual pistols at the snarling wolves until one fell dead as it missed its mark by an inch. As for the rest of the wolves, they scattered after seeing their one of their own dead.

"Roth, I'm coming!" Lara cried out as she dashed towards him after Roth fell on his behind with a grunt of pain and exhaustion.

Once she reached him, the duo briefly hugged each other before Roth rested against a boulder while they inspected each other's wounds. Roth's left leg bled while the pant leg torn and bloodied. As for Lara, there were scratches on her shoulders and arms but the biggest one that caught Roth's attention was the big hole in her left abdominal.

From what he could tell, it recently had been cauterized.

"Thank God you're alive." Lara gratefully said.

Roth scoffed as he gestured his weapon at the dead wolf. "That god's got nothing to do with it." He watched Lara beginning to wrap his wounded leg with a cloth. "It's good to see you too, girl."

"Sorry. They did a real number on your leg." Lara panted while wrapping the leg as Roth waved it off.

"Nah. Looks worse than it is." Roth groaned after his disciple tightened the cloth on his leg, finishing the touches for now.

"Have you heard from any of the others?"

The older man shook his head as he began to stand up slowly, which caught Lara's attention.

"What are you doing?" Lara exclaimed with worry.

Roth looked at her. "The wolves took my food pack. The transmitter from the lifeboat's in it. If we don't get that back, we're not getting off this bloody island." He reasoned to Lara.

"Yeah, but you need… you need bandages, morphine, antiseptic…" Lara reasoned back to dissuade Roth from going after the wolves.

"Also in the pack."

"Shit." Lara cursed with her hands on her hips.

"Exactly." Roth clarified with his own disappointment before he fell unconscious. Lara caught him before he touched the ground and dragged him near the small fire underneath the open building as she soon laid him on the ground and checked his pulse.

"Good. He's still alive."

"That is indeed good."

With her widened eyes, Lara grabbed her pistol and swung the barrel at the one behind her. She didn't feel the impact but the distinguishable feeling of being in the air as her back hit the ground.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice."

The scared archer looked up and saw a stranger in a black/orange hooded cloak with a sword on his back. She gulped as thoughts of her death flashed before her eyes but that was quickly vanished when the stranger offered his hand in front of her.

"I'm here to help whether you believe it or not." He saw her hesitance still holds her so he pointed behind him. "If you don't believe my word, believe his."

They looked behind the hooded stranger and saw one of the legendary heroes of America of all time. His blue and white wings-adorned cowl matching the Star Spangle Banner colors of his uniform and the circular disc-like shield on his left arm sealed the deal.

Captain America was here on Yamatai.

"Conrad Roth. Ms. Croft." Captain America greeted the exhausted duo as they sighed with relief. "We're here to help you. We received your distress signal not too long ago."

"Oh thank God. Thank God." Lara said with great relief as she fell to the ground with Roth.

Supporting his disciple and foster daughter, Roth nodded at the legendary superhero before his eyes drifted onto the hooded figure, specifically at the crest that acted as his belt buckle.

" _Brother?"_ Roth did his best to avoid showing his surprise when the hooded figure flicked his wrists and blade emerged from them.

The action also drew Captain America and Lara's attention as well.

"Patronus?" Lara's interest peaked when Captain America spoke the hooded man's name. "What is it?"

"Trouble."

The word barely left his lips when several mist-like apparitions appeared all over the area. Lara and Roth were caught off-guard when the mists coalesced into demonic heads with fangs showing through their sinister and permanent smile. Two horns protruded from the top of her malformed foreheads as the flickering flames around their bodies lightly brightened the area around them.

But one question was on their minds.

"Why are there different colors of them?"

Well one question was different than the rest of them, but a question nonetheless.

"Ms. Croft. Stay here with Mr. Roth while Patronus and I—"

Roth interrupted him with a pointed finger. "He's gone."

The Living Legend looked again and saw Patronus already mowing down several of the floating heads with his small blades. He could hear loud cackling from the young hero as the latter double-stabbed two of their enemies with swift precision and thrusts.

After taking down the last one nearby him, Patronus looked behind and waved at his audience. "What are you waiting for? An invite?"

"…"

"What?"

"Your blades are on fire." Lara answered with awe as the said hero looked at his flame-bearing blades. A sweat-drop fell down her temple when Patronus screamed in shock and rolled around on the ground, trying to put out the fires. "Is he really a hero?" She asked at the sheepish masked Rogers.

"Yep although I'm having second thoughts now." Captain America admitted honestly as Patronus stopped his current action.

"I heard that!" Patronus glared at the veteran hero until he heard Kurama to look at his Hidden Blades.

He did and found that the flames didn't burned his arms or hands. In fact, he felt fine. Several theories came to mind but only one remained true.

The Adamantine metal used to forge the plates and Hidden Blades. Since said metal was said to be the Metal of the Gods, most likely the Adamantine has certain properties that can either absorb an enemy's power or protect its wielder.

"Behind you!"

Patronus barely looked up to see the shield hurtling at him, ducking underneath a second as the defensive weapon knocked out a flaming head, ricocheted off a house's wall to hit another and another and another. He, Lara and Roth watched the shield bounced around the area as it defeated almost all the flaming heads but one.

"Hey, look out!"

Lara, hearing Patronus's voice, turned around as she grabbed her bow and quickly fired her arrow as the last head bobbled in the air before it fell and disappeared while the shield returned to Captain America's possession albeit in flames as well.

"What's the deal with your shield, Captain?" Roth asked before he looked at the approaching Patronus. "And your blades, kid."

What he got was an innocent and nonchalant whistle tune from the hooded hero while the soldier chuckled nervously.

"Custom-made?" Both heroes answered with hope, much to the civilians' chagrin.

Lara stepped forward and began to work, heading to the direction of where the wolves fled towards. Until she was stopped by Captain America who stood in her way.

"Ms. Croft, you need to stay here." Rogers told the young lady but she was not having it.

"Roth needs the medicine in the food pack and that was taken from the wolves. I'm going after them!" Lara tried to shove the hero aside but the latter's superhuman status prevented her otherwise, so she chose to walk around him. He stepped in front of her, blocking her way once more. "Let me go."

"Ms. Croft…"

"Let her." Three pairs of eyes were drawn at Patronus who had crossed arms. "She can handle herself. I've seen her do it." He stood away from the ledge and walked towards Lara and the Captain. "I'll go with her. What's the saying: 'There's power in numbers'?"

Lara raised a brow. "But in this case, we're separating from each other."

"Eh, tomato, tomahto." Patronus waved it off as he began walking towards the forest. "Besides out of all of us, you're probably the only one who has medical training, C.A." He said aloud.

Lara shared a concerned look with Roth who stiffly nodded but signed with his fingers. _Be careful and stay alert._ Captain America noticed the sign but chose not to address in favor of calling out to Patronus.

The hooded ninja turned around and caught something the Living Legend threw at him. It was a technological device designed to fit onto the wearer's forearm and Naruto knows this since he saw one attached to Captain America's right arm.

Doing the same, Naruto attached the device under the Hidden Blade's bracer beneath the blade itself. "See you later, Captain. You coming, Lara or what?" He called out as Lara soon rushed after him.

"…May the Creed guide you both." Roth whispered under breath to his brother and disciple.

And his hope for their safety would be gravely challenged as the obstacles ahead of them will test their abilities, both physically and mentally.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

As they climbed past through the several run-down houses, Patronus glanced at his reluctant companion who struggled to keep up with him. Despite her scars around her arms, she was quite breath-takingly beautiful. Her silk-like dark brown thick hair that was tied up in a ponytail while the front was in a layered and choppy style as her deep brown eyes surveyed everything around her.

Her slender and toned body was the result of obvious and rigorous training as seen through her clothing. She was wearing a blue tank top over a white one with tan cargo pants and dark boots. A quiver filled with arrows and a bow were slung on her back as a pistol was holstered on her left side.

"Focus, will you?!"

Patronus faced forward after being called out and barely stopped himself from running into a wooden wall. Hearing a disapproving groan, the ninja glanced at Lara as she hoisted herself upwards efficiently, impressing the blonde in the process.

After reaching the hilltop, Patronus had hoisted himself over and found Lara standing before a cave. "The wolves went in there." She stated surely.

"How can you tell?" Patronus asked curiously as he saw no tracks due to the rain.

"…Initiative." She stated as she lighted her torch with the nearby lantern before entering the dark cavern.

Patronus followed her inside as he used his Kitsune Sense to see ahead in case the wolves chose to greet them. They passed a few piles of skeletons until they reached a large room as a wolf ran past them, alerting them even more as Lara drew her pistol.

The wolf didn't come back so they continue onwards through the space over littered skeletons of both animal and human.

"I just want the pack…that's all." Lara said aloud, mostly to herself rather than to the wolves.

They found a small cavern where there was a bigger mass of skeletons piled onto each other as Lara noticed a bulge on the farther side. She shoved aside the remains until the packet finally revealed itself underneath the flames.

"Got it…" Lara said with relief as she pocketed it on her person and turned around, moving around Patronus in doing so. "Okay, got to get this back to Roth."

"We will. Unless something stops us in the first place."

With a roll of her eyes, Lara retraced the path they took but not before the wolf from earlier lunged at her with snarled fangs. However, Patronus had seen it coming with Kitsune Sense and pushed the girl out of the way, taking her place as a result.

However, he did not plan to become its meal.

In a fluid motion, Patronus tilted his body diagonally, letting the wolf pass him by as he thrust his left arm at the creature with his Hidden Blade extended at the neck. The wolf howled in pain as Patronus held its head to the ground with his free arm until it ceased all motor functions.

" _Arigato."_ Naruto thanked the wolf as he withdrew his Hidden Blade before wiping the blood off it.

Watching the hooded figure's blade retracting within his sleeve, Lara grabbed the torch and headed to the exist but not before saying, "Thank you."

"…No problem." Patronus returned as he followed after her back in a series of acrobatics and freerunning to the campsite.

They returned to see an unconscious Roth tended by Captain America who, upon seeing them return, urged Lara to treat him. She did so with proficiency that could only come from countless amount of practice. Then they waited for Roth to regain consciousness and that meant rest for Lara for the time being.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

With a loud 'gasp', Roth shot straight up as he looked around, alerting the trio of his awakening. Lara helped him scoot across the floor for a better position against a rock before she sat down next to him as Roth inspected the work on his leg.

"Not bad. Where does a young lady like you learn something like that?" Roth teased as Lara chuckled.

"Late shift at the Nine Bells." Lara answered. "A wolf's got nothing on a broken bottle."

Patronus had to ask when he put it together. "You learned how to do this at a bar?"

"Yes." She answered tensely, surprising the ninja. "Is there something wrong about that?"

"I was going to say impressive but with your attitude lately, I'm not going to say anything."

Captain America stepped between the space of the two youngsters. "All right, all right. Let's take it easy." The teens scoffed as they looked away from each other. "What's the plan, Mr. Roth?" He asked the elderly man.

"The plan is to take that…" He pointed the device near Lara's feet. "And attached it to the radio station atop the mountain behind us. That kind of position will send a strong signal in every direction."

"Sounds good."

"Hold on a minute." Patronus placed a hand on Cap's shoulder. "What about your S.H.I.E.L.D. gadgets? Can't we ask for help with these things?" He pointed at the device on his right arm.

"For some reason, I can't get a strong enough signal to any station in a 10-mile radius around the island." Captain America admitted honestly, shocking the trio. "I didn't expect this at all. Hopefully with the radio station and Roth's device here, it could amplify the signal to reach the authorities for help."

"'Hopefully?' Very reassuring coming from you." Patronus starkly responded with a sigh at the end.

"But the question is…who's going to go?" Lara asked despite knowing the answer.

Roth looked at her and saw the unsure expression on her face. "Lara, we need to send that SOS and I'm not climbing anytime soon."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Roth shifted his body to look at her better. "You can do it, Lara. After all, you're a Croft."

"I don't think I'm that kind of Croft." Lara admitted somewhat bitterly and unsure of herself.

"Are they a big deal or something, C.A.?" Patronus whispered to the soldier next to him.

"The information about the Crofts are the device I gave you but basically they are aristocrats." Rogers whispered back as Roth handed Lara his climbing axe to use for her next challenge.

"You just don't know it yet." Roth answered confidently.

Feeling inspired yet dreadful, Lara smirked as she looked at Roth. "Well, let's just hope I'm a fast learner then." She was about to get up when Roth held her hand.

"Just be careful, Lara." The elderly man told her with hope as she stood up and went towards the base of the mountain. He exchanged glances with the hooded hero and nodded at him, telling him to keep her safe.

Patronus nodded back and walked after Lara as both old men stared at each other.

"So, what do we do?" Roth asked the Living Legend.

"Let's get you healed up first and then wait for those two to come back. Then we'll head back to our base Patronus and I set up near the beach."

With that plan set, Roth sat against the rock and tried to get as much rest as possible.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

As he reached her in front of a craggy wall on the side of a platform, the radio on her belt blared with Roth's voice as both Patronus and Lara heard him.

 _-"Lara, you might want to give that axe a go on the rock wall over there first."-_

Nodding, Lara pulled the axe and used it to climb the wall with ease despite the rain. Upon reaching the top, she looked back down to Patronus just standing there. "What's the matter? Scared of heights?"

"Hahaha~" He replied sarcastically as he extended his Hidden Blades and used them to climb the wall with his chakra to help steady his footing. He smirked at her after reaching the top which Lara somehow sensed and turned away from him.

The duo ran across an old rusty plane that acted as a bridge and climbed several ridges followed by another craggy wall as they reached another Japanese wooden bridge in front of a waterfall. However, their journey was derailed when Lara stopped and noticed white chalk drawings on a nearby wall.

"Uh, Lara. Where are you going?" Patronus asked as his female companion dropped down to the mass of water and saw her entering a cave with more of the white chalk drawings. "Hello!"

"You could stay there if you want. I'm going in."

"Fine then." Patronus crossed his arms when Lara entered the cave and it was some time until she finally emerged out of it with a bag slung on her left shoulder. "What was in there?"

"…A tomb." Lara replied curtly as she marched ahead, leaving Patronus slightly behind until he was right next to her.

"A tomb? You sure it's a good idea to disturb an individual's resting area?"

"There was no body so it's fine."

Seeing there was no reason to argue further, Patronus followed Lara to the other side of the bridge which led them back to the wolf's cave as the archer soon climbed the craggy wall near the entrance.

Avoiding to gaze at the view above him, the hooded hero saw a stable wall atop the cave's entrance and with a glance to make sure he was not seen, he jumped to the top and held tightly before climbing to the top with ease.

" _Thank you, Assassins' free-running."_ Patronus praised the ancient method of travel as he made it to the top and walked to the edge where Lara just reached the top. When she looked up, her eyes widened in surprise before they looked below and at him again. "What?"

"How'd you…"

"I'm a climber." Patronus answered as he offered a hand, only for Lara to ignore it and moved past him. "You're welcome."

The duo climbed to the next upper level where they heard voices, causing them to take cover behind boxes.

"Hey, you find anything?!" One of the strangers shouted over the loud wind.

His companion, who was under a shelter on the other side, shouted back. "Nothing. There's no one up here! They never make it up this far!"

"Should we head back up to the bunker?!"

"Nah, let's wait out in the storm!"

"Got it!"

"Stay alert!"

"Let's move inside!"

Patronus did a quick flash of his Kitsune Sense and pinpointed three men near their position, one on the right side and two on the left. He looked at Lara who had her bow ready and pointed his fingers at her right, then pointed at himself and the men on the left. "I got them. You get the last one."

Lara nodded and readied an arrow while Patronus reached into his pouch and pulled out two shuriken. With his free hand, Naruto counted from three…two…one…

"Gah!"

"Argh!"

"Ofpmh!"

Their projectile weaponry hit their marks as Patronus's two shuriken hit their targets' backs while Lara's arrow penetrated through his neck. After making sure the coast was clear, the duo continued their trek upwards to the top of the falls where the last wooden bridge they reached began to crumble due to years of age.

"Go, go, go!" Patronus shouted at Lara as they ran to the other side.

However, the bridge had broken midway, forcing them to jump for it as Lara barely managed to get her axe out in time while Naruto used his strength to dig his fingers into the wall discreetly. The duo climbed to the top when Lara's radio blared with someone's voice.

 _-"Lara…are you there?"-_

"Reyes! Did you find Sam?" Lara asked as they walked past stone walls and down the hill.

 _-"We're still on her trail."-_

"We're going to try and send an SOS from an old radio tower from up here." Lara replied back.

 _-"Wait, 'we'? Who's 'we'?"-_

"We're not alone on the island. Captain America and his sidekick are here to help us."

Patronus bristled at being called sidekick but chose to be the better person and stay quiet as Reyes exclaimed her relief about backup having arrived for them. "Cap, Cap…Can you hear me?"

 _="Loud and clear, Patronus. Is there something wrong?"=_

"Not for now at least. Lara just received word from one of her friends in her radio." Patronus talked after rolling up his right sleeve and activated the blue/white screen. "I'm thinking that we should be in the same frequency to stay in contact. Can the touch screens do something like that?"

 _="When it comes to technology, S.H.I.E.L.D. is second to none. Do you have the frequency?"=_

"Can't you ask Roth for it since he has the same radio as Lara's?"

 _="Good point."=_

"Lara, tell your friend to await a response from Roth." Patronus told the archer as they stopped in the middle of the path.

After getting the frequencies, Captain America had isolated the two frequencies into a private channel and told Patronus to speak. "Reyes, was it? This is Patronus and I'm with Lara at the top of the mountain."

 _-"You a guy?"-_

"Yeah~" Patronus answered hesitatingly.

 _-"Don't try any funny business with Lara or I'll gut you like a pig."-_

A sweat-drop fell on Naruto's hooded head while Lara chuckled at his misfortune as Captain America spoke through the channel.

 _="I can assure you, Ms. Reyes, that Patronus is not that sort of person. He'll watch out for her."=_

 _-"…I trust your word, Captain America. Hopefully we'll get out of here in one piece."-_

"Have faith, why don't you?" Patronus teased through the touch screen.

With a roll of her eyes, Lara spoke next through her radio. "Any tips for the SOS?"

 _-"This is Alex, Patronus and Captain America. Now Lara, you're going to need to find the communications console. It'll look like a bunch of old switchboards."-_

"What's a switchboard?" Patronus asked curiously, drawing Lara's deadpanned expression onto him. "What?"

"Okay. I'll let you know when I find it." Lara said as she and her reluctant companion stopped in front of a cliff. A post was stationed to the side with a rope tied to it while the other end was attached below. Without regarding anything below, Lara used her bow to slide down while Patronus jumped off and rolled on the ground to soften the impact.

Both actions, however, caught attention of hidden stragglers.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, we got intruders!"

"How'd they get up here?"

Trembling with fear, Lara pointed her gun at the armed men. "Please, you don't need to do this!" She ducked under a lit bottle and had no choice but to fire bullets at them.

Patronus ran past the covered Lara and rush at one of the men near the cave before knocking him out with an elbow strike. One bullet dug into one man's head while the last of them ran towards her with a machete, preparing to strike at her.

Seeing this, Patronus whipped out a shuriken and threw it swiftly at the machete-wielding man while Lara fired the bullet through his head. Lara looted the bodies for ammo, both arrows and bullets, before she and her slightly taller companion entered the cave after lighting her torch.

"How many caves is there?" Patronus asked exasperatedly.

"More than you can count apparently."

Breathing in deeply to calm his nerves, Patronus let that go as they wedged themselves between a tight space and made it to the other side where it opened to a plain area with wreckage and a couple of burning empty oil drummers.

Extinguishing her torch, Lara spoke out her uneasiness. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You too, huh?" Patronus agreed as he noticed something far away in the distance after he and Lara sat near a burning fire.

It was a large blinking building of sorts that he assumed was the radio tower they were looking for. From the looks of it, the distance was not going to be easy for them.

He then heard multiple voices out of nowhere and saw that Lara was holding a video camera, watching its contents to alleviate some of her stress from today's events.

"Are those your friends?" Patronus asked Lara who did not answer him. "Okay, I have to ask: Is there a problem between you and me?"

"…"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me but you and I are in this together now. Whether you like it or not." Patronus admitted his distressed feelings as he stood up to give her some space.

" _ **Question: Why haven't you used your Ninjutsu?"**_

" _Those guys and this whole thing isn't exactly the type of situation that calls for it. Plus, I don't want Captain America to know about them."_ Naruto replied through the link. _"Hopefully I don't have to use them on this island."_

Ashura then took his turn to speak his input. _"Although I have a feeling you won't be so lucky soon."_ Dual groans came from his partners. _"What?"_

" _You just jinxed us/_ _ **You just jinxed us!"**_ Both Kurama and Naruto screamed through the link, causing a sheepish Ashura to cover his ears.

Lara looked at the fuming hooded hero's back and her camera a few times before her eyes stayed on the camera's screen. It was the video many hours before the ship's crash and the crazy storm that brought it down. The last few seconds of the video had shown her and Roth with the latter commenting on Lara's great potential and how her father would be proud of her.

She knew the journey ahead of her was going to be rough with the crazed armed men and her missing friends, but she was not alone today. Lara admitted that she was still afraid but now had the confidence to continue onwards.

Her friends needed her. Roth needed her to succeed to get that SOS out.

Although she would never admit it to Patronus yet, Lara was glad to have someone like him to watch her back. All she could hope for was that nothing worse was waiting for them.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **North Sector, Yamatai**

"AAHHHH—"

A moan of pleasure echoed across the dark caverns after the scream of agony was swiftly silenced moments before. One of her paralyzed victims laid on the ground, completely terrified and silently pissed his pants after he watched the creature suck the life of his friend.

He tried his best to calm his heart to avoid the creature taking him away like his company before him.

However, that was just wistful thinking.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

" **Oh, calm down, my darling."**

Strangely enough, the man stayed frozen as his nerves were suddenly calm despite her hands held tightly onto his face. He was so calm and strangely at peace that his body was slowly being encased with silk-like webbing ejected from her wings. His eyes widened in shock as the creature sank her fangs into his jugular, draining his blood.

The gulps of blood were loud before the apparent female creature finally released her now-paled and dead victim, licking her lips lusciously as her appetite was sated…for now.

That did not stop her thoughts about scouting the island for more victims.

With a flap of her wings, the creature took flight through the narrow hole out of her sanctuary as she soared through the skies, searching for her next meal.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Well, everyone's favorite tomb raider has finally made an appearance. I know it was long but I wanted to make this special. The arc is set on Tomb Raider 2013 and I am using MKIceAndFire's Tomb Raider's walkthroughs for guidance. When Lara was introduced, it was set around 48 minutes marker where she was escaping from the burning buildings and after killing that Vladimir guy. The chapter ended just as the first video ended as well.

I hope you all enjoyed the introduction and the action from the game including the first half of the chapter. The next chapter will hopefully have three or four parts into it. There are 18 parts in total with MKIceAndFire's channel.

Also, Naruto's sword style has been revealed today as part of a secret order he learned from the Sage of the Six Paths who in turn learned the style along with the others from the same order. I will leave you guys to figure it out.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and there will be more after this. I wish you all a great summer!

Now onward to the list and Q&A's for the previous chapter.

 **Ryushosen: (Dragon Soar Flash)**

 **Ryutsuisen: (Dragon Hammer Flash)**

 **Ryutsuisen—Zan: (Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster)**

 **Soryusen: (Twin Dragon Flash)**

 **Doryusen: (Earth/Land Dragon Flash)**

 **Kuzuryusen: (Nine-Head Dragon Flash)**

 **Tsuiraku Konoha: (Falling Tree Leaf)** —P.S. I looked it up at a website and found the definition for falling. Unless I'm mistaken and someone knows another and better word, this will be the name for Naruto's sword style technique.

Chapter 7 Q&A's:

 **AndyM9594 (May 10):** Here's the list—Saeko, Rhea, Medusa and Kuroka (The Big Four). The upcoming candidates are a surprise from here on but there are hints about who it might be like in the chapter after helping Spider-Man. Only one or two females from the Marvel Universe will be in the harem and it is really tough for who since they are all hot and beautiful.

 **Jerel (May 10):** When you mentioned Black Lagoon, you convinced me to watch the series for the first time. It was refreshing and original from the modern anime nowadays. I am not sure about them being in this universe but perhaps in the next one.

 **Dante Hellwing (May 10):** Was the other Black Widow in the show? I haven't watched Avengers Assemble since I chose Ultimate Spider-Man at the time. I'm a little peeved since Black Cat didn't appear in that series. I'm hoping that in the new Spider-Man TV series, she appears in it along with the new video game coming out next year.

 **iZuikaku (May 10):** I researched Miko from No Game No Life and she's stunning so perhaps her. Tamamo is probably no go in this story but maybe in another crossover story I might write in the future. As for Yasaka, that is impossible since she's in the Soul Universe and the duo already left that one. I could figure out a way but I'm sticking to the outline I've set for the story for now at least.

 **Perseus12 (May 10):** I'll have to do research on those two groups since this is the first time I've heard of them. I'm glad you enjoyed the cute Uzumaki family moment and I'll be sure to include more of them later in the future.

 **Za Worlda (May 10):** Thank you for your help about the translation. Did you enjoy the last two chapters?

 **Jelamy (May 10):** I'm glad you enjoy the story as it progresses. Did you enjoy the latest chapter with our favorite tomb raider?

 **(May 10):** I thank you for your translation of the technique's name. I understand your disappointment about Naruto having less fighting scenes but remember that he is trying to keep his powers hidden from unwanted eyes. I'm also trying to balance other character's scenes as well.

 **Ben 10.000 (May 10):** That is a good idea to have but I also want to avoid making mistakes as much as possible. However, I think that's unavoidable since after all we're humans.

 **Jebest4781 (May 11):** Thank you for your review and I want to let you know that your latest chapter was great and fun. A little somewhat intense but it was well worth the wait and such.

 **Guest (May 11):** I concur with your statement. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (May 11):** How do you like NIOH so far? Persona 5 is one of the new games that came out this year, right? I'll check it out later after today. The Twin Star Exorcists is a great manga but I really urge you to read it instead of watching the anime. It deviated from the manga and really killed the story plotline. Lately the raw chapter of the manga, chapter 44, really gets the series pumping since Rokuro is battling Seiryu at the games and he uses two of his new equipment and powers.

I do try my best to keep the characters as close to canon as possible while keeping room for improvements and changes. The dynamic between Rokuro and Benio is genuine and fun along with Mayura being with Suzaku later in the future although it is not yet confirmed.

 **R-king 93 (May 11):** That's great to know you enjoyed the moment. I'm confused about Bayonetta and Dante, why would they make an appearance? I haven't plan for any of the series to appear in the story. I think you are confusing them with another series.

 **Smaug (May 11):** I've seen your list and I can tell you that I plan for Ivy to be in the harem along with another superpowered hero.

 **Erebor (May 11):** Naruto and Captain America encounters Lara and Roth after she reunited with him at the mountain. I'm watching MKIceAndFire's walkthrough videos and this is in part one, just let you know. Apparently, Roth sent an SOS before the ship crashed and they need to send another but stronger signal at the radio tower. I hope you don't mind about the different changes I made regarding approaching Yamatai and the team-up with Captain America.

The last idea about capturing Naruto at the end struck me and I have an idea that will be intense yet fun.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Moana (May 11):** Your choices for the next agent are so good that I'm having a tough time to decide who. Kisame is a definite for the One Piece world though, so don't worry about that.

 **Erebor (May 11):** Yes, I researched the wikia about the location. They haven't introduced themselves the Solarii at this point yet. There will be relics he can bring back albeit not by his own volition. They died? Now I have to think about whether they live or die in this story.

 **Writing Warrior (May 11):** Yeah, I am iffy about radiation being near Naruto and his family since they except Rhea don't know what it is. Now that he knows, Naruto won't let his family near the stuff. Yes, he will say it at some point. The figurehead will remain until the new ship is build and with a new figurehead being a fox. Always best to have a secure communications room anywhere. The modified symbol is the Assassin's insignia with the Uzumaki's Clan swirl being inside, correct? I do this to remind myself of planned aspects.

Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Mr. Brown (May 11):** I like your layout and suggestions about the various heroes, villains, organizations etc. The tough part is deciding who or what goes first after Yamatai. Patronus and Spider-Man facing Venom and the Sinister Six is a strong choice afterwards.

 **The Question (May 11):** Well, you probably will have to wait a bit longer until you see her. Raicho won't be the only left when this story ends.

 **Story Artist (May 11):** Sounds good. It'll be tricky though since Naruto will need time to set up the sanctuary. Weapons like powerful and divine objects.

 **Smaug (May 12):** Okay then. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **SonJubbi (May 15):** I am pleased you like my stories. I do hope the latest chapter was up to your liking. Is there anything you would like to suggest in the story perhaps?

 **Rexy (May 15):** No, Akame ga Kill will not be part of this story since I'm planning to keep the crossovers down to a minimum. In the next story, it will be only one world and that will be it. No crossovers from other series.

 **Smaug (May 15):** I looked the two up just now before posting the chapter and I got to say that I like Rattle rather than Creo. She's cuter than Creo and has a pit of a stomach just like our favorite ninja. No promises here but she might join the harem when Naruto enters that world.

 **Erebor (May 15):** Yes, it is called Survival Instinct and I watched the Tomb Raider walkthrough and it indeed does resemble the Eagle Vision. I went with your idea and presto, she and Naruto are now working together to call for help on the island with their gifts. Who knows? You'll probably have to wait and see until the arc's over.

 **Requester (May 18):** I do not know who she is, but I will research her. I'll give you my answer about her in the next chapter's Q/A's. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Rexy (May 18):** She's the short blonde assassin who was originally supposed to kill Rito, right? I'm not too sure about her in this story but please give me some time to think about this. No promises though, okay?

 **Train Heartnett (May 24):** I'm happy you liked it. How about the latest chapter?

 **Megatron217 (May 25):** Later after the Yamatai arc. I originally planned the lemon in this chapter before Naruto left but I thought to save for the anniversary that'll come later on in another chapter.

 **Writing Warrior (May 31/Jun 15):** I just got a review from you recently about that and I totally agreed about using magic within the new ship. The external of the ship is the same but the interior will be vastly different as it will be enhanced by magic. All of your ideas mentioned in your recent review just hours ago will be made a reality once the new ship is ready in future chapters. As for the crew, I'm not sure whether he needs a crew. If you have ideas who should be in it, please let me know in your review.

 **Romancer (May 31):** There will be more sweet moments of the Uzumaki Clan in the story. After all, he is a father and husband now. I'm happy to hear that and I hope to do more for your satisfaction.

 **Mega Super Hero (May 31):** As in few of the characters like All Might and Deku? I suppose that could work, but let's cross that bridge when we get there. Did you like the latest chapter?

 **Mr. Brown (Jun 14):** I see. Thanks for the clarification. Did you enjoy the new chapter?


	9. Progress

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter IX: Progress**

Patronus stood out as he observed the faraway radio tower while extending his Kitsune Sense's range as best he could for now. However, his current action was disturbed when his reluctant companion asked him a peculiar question.

"Why?"

He did not turn around to answer her. "Why what?"

"Why aren't you admonishing me?" Lara asked her question.

Patronus turned around and faced her after a little while. "For what?"

"I killed those men on our way here and the same goes for you." Lara clarified as her body trembled, still shaken by her experience. "You killed them too." She went for the kill.

"No, I didn't." Patronus answered plainly, much to Lara's confusion. "I threw those shuriken hard enough to knock them out, plus they were dipped in a sleeping toxin. They're just sleeping… for about six hours."

Downtrodden at this explanation, Lara stared at the fire in front of her as she felt her clothes about to be fully dried. Unknown to her, Patronus dried his clothes with his fire chakra as little streams of steam rolled off his shoulders.

"I see." Lara answered as she tried to calm her shaking hands but finally managed to do so.

"Was that your first time?" A nod came from the archer as Patronus nodded too. "Yeah, the first time sticks with you." Lara looked at the hooded ninja with widened eyes. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Nodding with her shoulders popped from exhaustion, Lara stood up and stretched her arms as she took the lead with Naruto covering the rear. _"He's…He's not the same."_

In front of them was another large metal tunnel that seemed to fit any less of a battleship. They began their trek through the tunnel just as another round of voices reverberated through the acoustics and reached their ears.

"It's cold out here!"

"Shush. You'll get used to it. It's even colder up by the radio tower."

"The weather on this island is crazy." The man complained liked a child.

"Everything about this island is crazy, brother."

Patronus and Lara trekked to the middle of the tunnel where they took cover an old car that looked to be from early 1900s as a bright light shined from the other end of the tunnel where Naruto saw enemies there via Kitsune Sense.

"Hey! Get that damned gun off me!"

Ignoring that outcry, Patronus motioned Lara to do it as she soon drew her bow and arrow before aiming it at the nearest man, releasing her grip to fire the arrow at the man's back of the neck. The target fell forward without a sound as one of his companions continued to talk like nothing happened.

"Gonna go check in. Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Lara fired another shot that took the life of another before she fired another arrow at her next target. However, that arrow veered off its trajectory and hit the wall, alerting their enemies as the one near the light fired multiple rounds at them in rapid-fire.

If that was not bad enough, there were more of them entering the tunnel and approaching their location.

"So much for easygoing." Patronus grunted as he expertly threw several shuriken at the men while Lara fired her arrows at the man with the vantage point.

Their streak ended when Patronus clocked in two men coming up from behind them and he threw a smoke ball at the end of the tunnel to blind the vantage man. "Behind us." He whispered to Lara who nodded as they engaged the men.

Lara shoved against one of them, knocking him off-guard as he fell to the ground after she kicked him in the legs. She finished him off with a rock she picked off the ground and hit his head as he fell to the ground. The archer looked to the side and saw Patronus grapple his man's arm before he snapped it at the joint.

The man screamed before he was kicked in the head by an axe kick.

Seeing the smoke was still obscuring the tunnel's other side, the duo reached the other side and ducked behind a manmade cover just as the vantage point-man open fired at them with a hail of bullets. Pulling out another smoke bomb, Patronus threw it at the building as the smoke clouded the man's eyesight yet he still fired at them albeit blindly.

"I can't see him." Lara complained as she tried to find him but the smoke blinded her as well.

Seeing this as another challenge for her, Lara focused on her gift and saw the environment change colors as everything was light blue in general while the fires being yellow and the gunman red. When she took a quick glance at Patronus, she suppressed a gasp as his aura was a bright sun-like color.

As for Naruto, he sensed something about the girl ever since he laid eyes on her. If he did not have observant eyes, the ninja would not have noticed the subtle glint of green within her usually brown eyes.

Lara turned her attention back to the building of the gunman and saw his aura as clear as day before she fired an arrow at his head, ending the rain of bullets on them. The hero and archer ran towards the stone building as they traversed the hallways as they heard new voices ahead of them.

"How many are there?"

"Shh…only two…from the new wreck…"

With cautious approach, Lara held her bow at the ready while Patronus extended his Hidden Blades from the sleeves. As they silently climbed the stairs, lightning had flashed briefly and revealed two shadows signifying their positions on the top roof before they reached the second floor.

A scream alerted them as a bowman prepared an arrow but Lara was faster and put one through the heart. She looted the body for more arrows as her quiver was close to zero before they continued their trek. Two more men jumped to their level from an adjacent building as they soon exchanged blows.

Well Naruto handled them as he slashed their legs with his blades, bringing them down to their knees and stabbing them at the shoulders before kicking them in the heads simultaneously. Flicking the blood of the blades, Patronus led the way as he jumped across a broken metal bridge followed by Lara to the adjacent building.

"This bunker…World War II era…" Lara said observingly as she took the lead and jump-kicked the wall in front of them and hoisted herself atop the second floor. Patronus followed her as she led the way to the peak. "Probably Japanese."

"Hey, look at that." Patronus said with a pointed finger.

Lara saw him pointing at the rope near them that connected to the mid/rear section of the first building in front of them. She used her bow to descend the zipline followed by Patronus who used his rope dart as well as they dropped down once entering the building.

Doing so however landed in a very wet environment.

"*Exhale* Ah…It's freezing."

"Over here!" Another voice called out from the other side of the hallway.

"All right, let's get these lines hooked up." Both Lara and Naruto used their senses and determined it was an enemy as they reached the dry floor. "These brothers need power."

"Ow…fuck!" A younger voice called out through the hallways as Patronus and Lara walked ahead until the latter saw a document atop the nearby boxes and lantern.

"What's that, Lara?" Patronus asked the archer who read its content before she looked at him.

"Someone who follows this Father Mathias. Apparently, this man was the first Solarii." Lara looked at the direction where she heard the voices. "All of them are Solarii."

Shrugging his shoulders, Patronus remarked, "At least they have a name now. Otherwise I would've called them 'Men in jungle-ass outfits' or 'tree men'." A deadpan look came from Lara. "Solarii sounds better."

" _Oh Lord…"_ Lara thought internally with a roll of her eyes.

The duo made it to the door when they heard more discussion from the nearby Solarii. "How many came in from the new wreck?"

"A couple dozen… and some women." The young Solarii said with some excitement. "Father Mathis brought one in himself."

"For the ritual?" the other Solarii asked curiously.

"Probably. We'll find out tonight."

Lara noticed the hole in the wall on the left but there was gas of sorts filling it. Patronus saw it as well and pointed at the valve which Lara disabled it with her axe, dispelling the gas as the hole was now clear of the airborne substance. They crouched through the small and narrow holes into a new room where the Solarii could be heard once more.

"Careful, careful…it's loaded with fuel." A Solarii warned nearby outside the room.

"Yeah…" The Solarii who vocally strained himself. "No shit! What do they need it for?"

"Generator, probably…for the tower."

Lara dashed out of the room and fired her arrows at the two Solarii at the end of the hallway before they found a set of stairs just as another Solarii ran down with his bow in hand. Before she could fire an arrow, Patronus dashed towards the Solarii and punched him in the solar plex that knocked the air out of his lungs before he finished him off with an uppercut.

After making sure the bodies were hidden in the bathroom, the duo walked up the stairs and encountered another Solarii but he too was taken care of with proficiency. They climbed through the small ventilation shaft on the left wall where they entered a large metal room.

Patronus founded another ventilation shaft and climbed to a hallway that connected to two separate rooms. Lara climbed in after him and inspected the glass wall of the other room. "That glass looks weak."

"I can punch through it." The hooded ninja nonchalantly replied after his own inspection.

Lara shook her head while Patronus analyzed the glass wall with his hand as the latter noticed a nearby valve and forcefully turned it with her axe. A Solarii man just burst in through the other room and ran towards them while shouting "You're dead, outsiders!"

"What the hell?!" Lara exclaimed with surprise as gas began to fill the hallway, coughing after inhaling some.

"Back to the other room! Go, go, go!" Patronus shouted with vigor as Lara and he went back to the previous room.

"Where you going? There's no way out for you two!" The Solarii cried out in a crazed tone.

Both Patronus and Lara searched around the room for a way out until the latter noticed a lantern on the ground. She put two and two together before the archer grabbed it and threw it through the ventilation shaft into the gas-filled room.

"Hey… what do you think you're doing?!" The Solarii shouted with fear as Patronus pulled Lara in for cover with his back turned to the explosion.

After the brief explosion, the two disentangled from each other and walked to the other destroyed room where the Solarii was pinned against the wall near the door by a huge debris. Lara noticed a submachine gun near the man and grabbed it to inspect its functioning.

"I'd say that suits you but I'm sure you wouldn't like that." Patronus joked as the Solarii tried to get out but ceased afterwards.

"Just end it…Please." The Solarii begged, hoping to be put out of his misery.

Staring at the archer, Patronus watched her aim the machine gun's barrel at Solarii's head. "Go to hell." Lara decreed coldly as she fired one into him.

" _I don't want to be on her bad side."_ Naruto pointed out.

" _ **You're already on her bad side. Why avoid it?"**_

"Shut it, fox."

Lara looked at the hooded hero. "What?"

"Hm? Nothing." Patronus lied as Lara went through the room and out of it.

"Now! Light her up!"

" _Oh no!"_ Patronus dashed to Lara's side just as they were blindsided by several spotlights in the large room.

Several Solarii men ran towards them and Lara and Patronus defended themselves. The archer fired her gun at two of them while Patronus threw a barrel at one of the Solarii in the back before he jumped onto the other side and mercilessly punched him repeatedly.

"She has a machine gun! Watch out!"

Smirking that Lara has them hiding now, Patronus continued to finish them off one by one while the markswoman mowed the remaining men. After checking the rooms for more men, the duo placed the bodies in a faraway of the room before they inspected it for supplies or clues.

Lara reached the second floor and entered a what looked to be supply room where she found scribbling of a Solarii. "Father Mathis will set us free? From what…this island?" She mused as she took extra clips for her guns from a nearby table.

"Find anything?" Patronus called out from the lower floor as Lara regrouped with him.

"Scribbles about Mathias setting them free."

With a title of his head, Patronus asked the obvious. "From what? The island or something else?"

"I don't know…not yet at least."

"Hopefully you do soon." Patronus answered hopefully as he took the lead this time, going through the large doors on the ground level.

Lara followed him as they walked the stairs before another Solarii fell from the ceiling through a metal vent. Naruto grabbed the man before he could react and choke-slammed him into the ground, knocking the Solarii out in the process.

Lara looted the body for more ammo while Patronus forcefully opened the metal door easily when she was not looking. When she heard the door open, Lara looked and saw Patronus enter the room as she soon followed him and realized that they were inside it.

"We're in the radio tower." Lara said with relief, much to Patronus's surprise.

"Really? Wow, go us."

The dup approached the leaf-covered control console before Lara jiggled with a part that broke afterwards. With a disappointed sigh, Lara spoke through her radio. "Alex, are you there?"

 _-"Yeah."-_

"Yo, Alex. You okay, man?" Patronus spoke after taking out his arm-bound communicator. "You sound out of breath."

 _-"Just fine, Patronus. Out of shape is all."-_ Alex joked after inhaling air.

Lara took her turn and discussed the problem. "The console's a wreck."

 _="Patronus, is this true?"=_ Captain America asked for proof.

"Sadly yes, C.A."

 _-"Damn it!"-_ Alex cursed through the radio. _–"Well, unless you two find a Radio Shack around, you're going to have to patch in manually through the maintenance panel."-_

"Okay, sounds simple enough." Lara replied, hoping that it will be an easy task.

Patronus shook his head once she said that and Lara looked at him. "Never say that, Lara."

"Uh, why?"

 _-"Yeah, well uh"-_ Alex hesitatingly spoke, catching the duo's attention through their respective radio. _-"…You're going to have to find it first."-_

"And where is this panel we need to find, Alex?" Patronus asked even though he knew the answer.

 _-"On those old towers they installed the panels high up, I mean way high up."-_

"Oh, I see it." Patronus mentioned after finding a massive hole in the room as snow began to fall in while the sun was breaking through the clouds.

Lara followed his gaze and saw the silhouette of the tower they needed as its red blinking light showed its location. "Oh shit." She sighed once more as she looked down. "Climbing again. Great."

"Hooray for us." Patronus drawled out sarcastically. He then noticed a narrow opening in the wall and nudged Lara. "Over there. A way out." He squeezed himself through it as did Lara as they avoided the steam bursts from the pipes.

"That tower better work after all this." Lara bitterly remarked as she and Patronus crouched under a steady stream of steam.

"You mean we'll get paid?"

Lara shook her head at the bad joke from the hooded hero. "Why me?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Base Exterior**

They finally made it out of the base and stood on a stone balcony as an odd sight captured their attention. Across the massive gap between their location and the mountain on the other side was the radio tower they needed to get to as well as what looked to be an abandoned complex surrounding said structure.

Fortunately for them, there was a large metal suspension bridge of sorts to cross without any worry…for now at least.

"All righty, let's get going." Patronus said as he dropped from the balcony and onto the lower floor.

Lara noticed white droplets falling from the sky and voiced out her opinions. "Snow? This isn't normal. Don't you think so?" She asked the hero who turned to face as Lara dropped to the floor. "What?"

"You're asking for my opinion?" Patronus asked with mock awe as he raised his arms in surprise. "Yay! I'm not an outsider!"

"*sigh* Never mind." Lara muttered as she brushed past him, much to Patronus's chagrin. She reached the middle of the broken bridge and crossed the lone beam that was the only one connected to the other side.

That is until a Solarii jumped out from the back of an abandoned truck and grabbed her. "I got one! Come here!"

"Lara!" Patronus dashed towards her as Lara grabbed onto the truck to avoid being taken by the Solarii.

The archer managed to wriggle out of his embrace enough for her legs to bend on his chest. "Get off! Let…GO!" She demanded as her legs kicked him in the chest, knocking the Solarii off the bridge after he lost his balance while Patronus reached her location.

The hooded ninja looked down at the spot where the Solarii landed and whistled appreciatively at the drop. "Pretty deep." His eyes glanced at Lara who pulled out her pistol. "Nice kick."

"…Thanks." She breathed in a little heavy after the confrontation as her pistol was aimed ahead. "Damn! How many are there?"

Patronus shrugged his shoulders as he stood side by side with her. "Let's assume an entire army for now, okay. Don't get your hopes up for lesser numbers. Always be aware of your surroundings even if it was calm and quiet."

Another set of voices echoed in the valley as they heard their words. "Damn it, they must've killed everyone in the base!"

"We need some help out here!" Another Solarii shouted over the snowy wind.

The duo took cover as the Solarii, taking cover at an old building far away from the bridge, opened fire with their guns while some of them threw flaming bottles at their location. Patronus reacted and jumped in the air as he caught the bottles and returned them back to them.

"Ahh!"

"Watch out!"

The Solarii ran away from their covers to escape the shattered bottles as flames spread out on the ground. While Patronus was in the air, he sent a gesture at Lara as she nodded and fired several rounds at the exposed Solarii. When that was done, the ninja threw a smoke bomb at the front of the building as it quickly blocked the remaining enemies' sight.

With a hand gesture, Patronus led the way to the building while Lara switched to her bow for silent takedowns as they made it to the building. That was when they noticed another section of buildings on their right side on the uphill where another wave of Solarii attacked them.

By now, Patronus and Lara realized their roles on their journey. The hooded and disguised ninja was the hand-to-hand combatant to handle the Solarii grunts who prefer the hands-on approach while Lara was the long-range fighter to take the ones who were too far for Patronus to reach without endangering himself.

After the men were taken care of in the square as Lara finished off the last one with a rock to the head, Patronus ran to the nearest building and once he was out of Lara's sight, he Shunshined behind a Solarii who aimed at his companion's head.

"I don't think so." Patronus grabbed the man's head and stabbed his shoulders with the right Hidden Blade before he slammed his head against the stone wall.

Once she saw the all clear from Patronus, Lara ran into the same building and reached the first floor when she jumped across to a stone foundation.

"Defend the tower, brothers!"

" _Great, more coming."_ Lara groaned as she held her bow while Patronus had landed next to her after a roll jump from the roof.

A Solarii had climbed to their position and swung his axe at Lara who barely dodged it. She shoved her body against his own, stunning him as the archer soon fired an arrow at his leg which brought him down. Grabbing a nearby box, Lara smashed it against his head and brought him to unwanted sleep.

"Come on! Get down there!"

"Keep them away from the tower!"

Patronus took out another smoke bomb and threw it in the middle of the new square center, once more blinding them as he entered it. With his Kitsune Sense, Naruto can see the Solarii's aura as clear as day and took them out one by one with several Jujitsu moves he observed from Akisame of Ryozapaku.

"Come on! Get some fire out there!"

Lara's ears had picked that up but she could not see where the flaming bottles would emerge from. Focusing in on her gift, the environment changed colors as the respective auras of the Solarii and Patronus became clear to her…along with the flaming bottles.

Taking aim with her honed vision, Lara fired her arrows at the Solarii and watched as the shattered bottles spewed the flames on the men before they screamed in burning agony.

As the duo regrouped in the center of the square, the doors opened as a huge man in armor of sorts and carrying a riot rectangular shield in one hand and a machete in the other came into their vision. "Out of the way. They're mine!"

"Okay then…" Patronus looked blankly at his female partner. "You want to take this one?"

"Excuse me!" Lara barked back indignantly. "Why me?! How about you? You afraid you can't take him down?!"

Waving his finger side-to-side, Patronus assumed a thinking pose. "I know I can beat him, there's no doubt about that. But I'm more worried about you."

"Huh?" Lara asked as the machete-wielding man charged at them albeit slowly.

"Men his size do tend to be slow especially with armor like his, so dodge his attack and hit him in his back." Patronus whispered before he and Lara dodged to separate sides to avoid being hit.

Unfortunately for one of them, the armored man turned to the opposite gender.

"Shit." Lara pulled out her machine gun and fired at him but he raised his shield to block the bullets while his approach was steady towards her. Looking behind the man, the archer could not believe to see Patronus just standing there with crossed arms. _"Unbelievable! What kind of hero is he?!"_

While she fired the gun until the need to reload was apparent, Lara stumbled on a rock and fell on her behind her gun fell out of her grip as the man took the chance to increase his approach. Seeing this, Lara rolled out of the way just as he swung his machete at him.

"Lara now!"

Hearing his voice, Lara looked and saw what Patronus meant about the man's size. His right side was exposed as the machete's blade was stuck in the earth. She took this chance and grabbed a bottle before she commenced her counterattack, digging her axe into the man's leg while simultaneously hitting his head with the bottle.

Now the man was dazed, Lara finished him off with the butt of her machine gun after picking it up as he soon fell to the ground. She saw the man's fingers moved slightly and Lara was about to fire a round at him until Patronus appeared next to her and smashed his fist against the helmet, ceasing his movements.

"Oh shit…They're still alive?! Run!"

Smirking at their fear, Patronus turned around and shouted, "That's right! You better run!" He grunted after Lara elbowed him in the gut. "What? They should be scared. You totally brought him down."

"You could've help, you know." Lara replied bitterly, obviously angry about his action.

Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "I could have, but I knew you could do it. Besides it's better learning how to dodge bigger enemies now than later." He glanced at the huge man's body and saw something as his hand grabbed it. "Huh…looks like a bow part."

Lara, seeing the tossed object, caught it and stared at it for a moment before she pocketed the it as she and Patronus entered the building and proceeded to fight the remaining Solarii inside the first floor. "I'm starting to run low on ammo."

"Luckily it's ammo shopping center here." Patronus joked as he gestured to the floor. There were several small ammo boxes and quivers of arrows. "Take as much as you can." He left Lara in favor to check if there were remaining Solarii in the upper floors and upon reaching the roof, there were none. "Lara, up here!"

The archer met up with him at the roof where he stood near the edge where the object of their mission stood tall in front of them. "The radio tower…"

"We made it." Patronus said with relief before he noticed the rope connected to their building to the tower. "I assume you know how to traverse on rope?" He asked before Lara grabbed the rope and hung herself down in the inverted position as she proceeded to cross to the tower. "I'll take that as a yes."

He could jump across the gap easily but his main objective was to keep his true capabilities hidden as much as he can. Patronus sighed heavily before following Lara's example although it was difficult to do so since his hood was dangerously close to being undone the whole time.

Once they reached the tower, Lara took the lead and climbed the ladder after saying, "Okay, here goes."

"I'll let Cap know." Patronus advised as Lara nodded before continuing her trek upwards. "C.A. come in. This is Patronus, come in." He said after rolling up his sleeve and activating the touch screen.

 _="Patronus…It's been a little while. Everything okay?"=_

"Yeah. Lara and I made it to the radio tower and she's climbing it as we speak."

 _="Excellent. Once she's patched in the panel, I'll send an alert to S.H.I.E.L.D."=_

"All right although I prefer they wait outside the storm."

 _="Why…Ah, I see…To avoid more casualties in the island."=_

"Exactly." Patronus answered before he began his trek up the tower while Lara was almost to the very top. "Lara, how are we doing up there?"

Once she made it, Lara sat against the railing that provided her safety before she took out her radio. "Peachy, Patronus." She answered before calling the name of the expert. "Alex?"

 _-"Lara."-_ Alex answered through both Patronus' and Lara radios.

"I'm at the panel." Lara informed after opening said panel, seeing the inside with buttons and meters while Patronus easily climbed up to the last stable flooring where he could see her.

 _-"Okay…The tower should boost the signal from the transmitter"-_ Alex said. _–"Captain America, you should be ready to send your SOS."-_

 _="Affirmative, Alex. Lara, let me know when the transmitter's working."=_

"Okay." Lara answered back before she placed the bulky transmitter into the panel. "Now what?"

 _-"Now find the emergency channel and get a clear signal on your radio before you broadcast the SOS."-_

Lara tuned the panel to get a clear signal while Patronus waited below as he kept a close eye on her in case anything happened. "Hey Alex…" He called to the techno-expert.

 _-"Patronus, right? What is it?"-_

"If Captain America is going to send an SOS via my radio, shouldn't I be close to the panel as well for the boost?" Naruto asked, hoping that it was not the case.

 _-"Fortunately no. From what Captain told me, the latest S.H.I.E.L.D. technology doesn't need to be in the panel's close range. Just within its proximity or general area would do it."-_

"So if I'm…" He gauged the distance between him and Lara as best he could. "60 feet from Lara and the panel, would that work?"

 _-"Yes…give or take."-_ Alex answered hesitatingly.

"That's reassuring." Patronus answered back.

Ignoring the side conversation, Lara continued to tune the panel until she heard a voice.

 _-(You're tuned to the international Emergency Broadcast Response System.)-_ Lara gasped as she tuned the panel even more to get a clearer message. _–(Please identify your situation and location coordinates and stand by for a response)-_

"I got it!" Lara called out to Patronus who relayed the message to Captain. "Mayday, mayday. This is Lara Croft of the _Endurance_. We are stranded on an island in the Dragon's Triangle. We need help and medical supplies. Please respond."

Meanwhile Patronus was listening to Captain America's own SOS to Osaka S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. _="Osaka S.H.I.E.L.D., this is Captain America. I am stranded on an island in Forbidden Zone 300 Beta along with hero Patronus who is assisting me. There are civilians from the_ Endurance _shipwreck. There are in total of less than 10 members not including myself and Patronus. One man is in need of medical attention. I initiate Blue Code 134 of Section 129."=_

Back to the archer above the highest point of the tower, Lara grabbed the radio when no answer came from the transmission. "Mayday, mayday. This is Lara Croft of the _Endurance_."

 _-'This is aircraft N177A.'-_ Great relief washed over Lara as she finally reached someone. _-'Searching for you since the distress call from your vessel. Almost given up hope!'—_

"So had we!" Lara admitted honestly while Patronus smiled at her from below.

 _-'We've got your approximate position, but we could sure use a visual.'—_

"I'll figure something out." Lara said hastily, hoping to be done with the nightmare she was in.

 _-'We'll be heading your way soon. Out.'-_

Lara sighed with relief once more while Alex's laughter could be heard from the radio. _–'Lara Croft, you are my hero!'-_ Alex paused briefly before he spoke once more. _–'Hey, you know, Reyes actually just cracked a smile.'-_

Patronus chuckled at that piece of information while Lara contemplated for the signal to aid the plane. "Patronus!" She called out below as the hooded hero looked up at her. "You have anything for a signal?!"

The ninja contemplated on what to use for the signal. They could use one of his explosion tags but the force could cause an avalanche and he does not want that. Shaking his head, Patronus answered as Lara climbed back to his level, "Nope. What are you thinking?"

"Follow me." Lara said absolute before she used her bow to descend a zipline that steeply led to a different valley away from the radio tower as Patronus followed her with his rope dart in the same approach. "That's one way to get down."

Patronus chuckled mirthfully as he looked at the fence and saw the tower complex. "No kidding." He and Lara walked through a small passageway that led to a clearing with a building and something that was recognizable to them both.

"Fuel tanks." They both said at the same time.

Lara went inside the abandoned building for something to start the fire while Patronus opened a valve with his strength, releasing the fuming liquid on the ground. The archer returned with a burning rag and threw it at the liquid, setting it aflame that traced back to the fuel tanks.

The duo took cover in the abandoned building as the tanks burst into a mess of flames and waited for any sign of the aircraft. Lara caught a visage in the corner of her eye and waved her arms as Patronus looked at her direction. "There it is!"

The ninja looked at the sky as well and followed Lara's current action to catch the plane pilot's attention. However, a wave of dread washed over the two as a lone lightning bolt struck the airborne vehicle's engines along with three words.

" _ **No one leaves!"**_

Dread filled within Lara even more when the plane was struck by another lightning bolt, setting the vehicle in flames as it descended rapidly. And worse of all…it was heading straight for them.

"Oh crap! Run!" Patronus screamed as he and Lara ran to the other side and slid down a steep hill.

The plane broke into several debris that rolled over them as they continued to slide uncontrollably until a lone engine exploded behind them, sending them briefly in the air. Patronus, seeing the opportunity, reached for Lara and pulled her in close to his body as he used his body like a human sled down the hill.

Lara wanted to protest but instead she held onto Patronus's body tightly as the latter navigated past dangerous debris and obstacles that threatened to skew them into pieces. Their unwanted sliding adventure ended as they reached the bottom which was a cliff and their bodies couldn't control themselves in time.

With one option left, Patronus drew Tenkaichi and stabbed its blade into the ground to slow down themselves. He and Lara soon found themselves hanging by the edge of the cliff, saved by his sword. "Are you okay?" The ninja asked as he looked down at Lara.

"…Yeah." Lara panted out as Patronus pulled himself and her up to the cliff's edge and solid ground. Their respite was limited as another crash caught their attention and they saw a rolling engine heading towards them. "Jump!"

The Croft and Uzumaki jumped to the right where there was a wooden old building just as the engine rolled past them and fell off the ledge and down the cliff. Lara coughed as she tried to get up while trying to ignore the pain all over her body before a canteen was held in front of her, grabbing it and drinking the refreshing contents within.

"Rest for now, Lara." Patronus told her as he rolled his shoulders and stretched out his back.

"…Are you okay?" Lara asked with concern. After all he took the brunt of their recent sliding activity and protected her for the most of it.

Silently chuckling at her concern for him, Patronus raised a thumbs-up without looking at her. What she didn't know was that his blue undershirt of his robes was a tight bodysuit as it was the form Naruto desired for extra protection.

That's right. It is the Nemean Lion's pelt he got from defeating said creature in the Soul Universe and perhaps one of his valuable equipment he has on him along with his Hidden and Pivot Blades and Tenkaichi. It along with another being that he brought with him as well but it was at home, enjoying the cove's waters right now.

"I better tell Cap the bad news." Patronus raised his right arm, his fingers activating the touch screen moments later.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Minutes Before)**

 **Between Mountain Village and Cliffside Village**

Captain America had gently placed Roth against the boulder after redressing his wounds once more. The veteran soldier decided to assist Patronus and Lara via an alternative route. He could see the great wash of relief passed over the visible old man's face after his own SOS was sent along with Lara's mayday. However, their hopes were slightly dashed when they heard a loud boom followed by an even louder crash high in the mountains.

"We'll be out of here, Roth. Just hang in there." Steve calmly said as he assumed watch to their perimeter.

"Sure…I can take it easy…for now at least." Captain America looked back at him after the pause. "You know I heard stories about you when I was growing up. They called you many names after the war."

Steve turned around fully to give his undivided attention. "Your father served?"

"Grandfather. He came from a Navy family but enlisted in the Army instead." Roth chuckled roughly after saying the story. "His father wasn't happy about that at all."

"Let me guess: Navy-Army rivalry."

"Nope! For a woman in the army…my grandmother." Roth chuckled once more as the memories of his father telling him the story in his youth flashed to him. "I'm glad he did 'cause I wouldn't be here now."

Steve chuckled back as he remembered about a certain woman who caught his attention during the war. They had promised a dance at the climax of the war but then he turned into a human popsicle for the next 70 years.

"The things we do for a woman who catches our attention." Roth shared another chuckle with the legendary war hero until they heard a loud crash in the sky, causing them to look up and seeing the undisputed outline of a plane crashing in the upper mountains.

Dread filled within Roth as his worry for Lara magnified times 100 since she was up there. His breath was trapped within his throat when Cap's communicator beeped loudly.

"Patronus…I hope you're calling to wave the plane down." Cap asked through the touch screen, hoping what he saw was an illusion his eyes were playing on him. Although he knew that wasn't the case.

 _="…Would you believe me if I say that right now?"=_

The remnants of playfulness was thrown aside as Cap's expression turned serious.

"Patronus, tell me."

 _="The plane got shot down."=_

"I know. Roth and I saw it." Cap and Roth shared shocked looks with each other. "By what though?"

 _="A lightning bolt. It struck their engines twice."=_

"I guess lightning does strike the same place twice." Roth joked weakly to hide his uneasiness.

 _="Lara and I managed to escape the rolling debris of death that tried to squish us. We…"=_ Patronus paused through the line. _="Well, that's something you don't see every day."=_

"What?"

 _="The pilot in a parachute just floated down the valley, shouting for help. Lara and I are going to try to help him."=_

"Affirmative. Roth and I will meet you halfway. Be careful."

 _="You too."=_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Cliffside Village**

Patronus and Lara followed the pilot's trajectory and found a wooden platform followed by a series of wooden old houses built onto the cliffside in a descending formation.

"You ready?" Patronus asked his companion who nodded before he used the hanging banner to swing forward to the suspended building as Lara did the same.

The building however shook slightly after they landed before it shook violently, causing them to run towards and jumped several of the other buildings that shook and crumpled after each time they climbed or jumped onto them.

On the second last building, the floor gave way in a tilting formation and caused them to slide down to the last building, landing harshly on the new wooden floor.

At least for one of them.

Lara groaned as she rolled onto her back before getting up with Patronus's help just as they heard gunshots.

"What? What the hell? Go away!"

Patronus and Lara cautiously approached the scene as they turned the corner and saw the downed pilot shooting down two Solarii armed with shields and machetes. He managed to kill one of the Solarii but received a machete to the chest by the other.

 _-"Lara, are you there?"-_ Both Patronus and Lara's radio blared with Roth's voice, attracting the Solarii's attention. He charged at them only for Patronus to meet him head on and clothesline him with his arm as the latter finished him off with a punch to the head.

"Piece of trash." Patronus kicked the Solarii aside as he approached the deceased pilot and removed his helmet, closing his eyelids while saying the famous words of a legendary Assassin. " _Requiescat in pace._ " He said with some difficulty.

"You know Italian." Lara said with a bit of surprise. "Also, Japanese." She recalled from earlier when Patronus saved her from the wolf. "I'm guessing you heard the voice, right?"

Nodding, Patronus repeated the words of the storm. "'No one leaves.' Someone's controlling the storms. It's obviously the head honcho around here." He discretely placed a tag on the body before moving forward with Lara behind.

It was only until then that the body disappeared from the spot it once laid and had teleported to the cave in the beach.

The duo jumped across a gap to a wooden bridge and came across a small clearing and stone stairs to the left as they heard Roth's voice once more.

 _-"Lara?! What the hell happened?"-_ Lara repeated what happened with the plane despite Patronus's report from earlier. The archer knew that he wanted to hear her voice and make sure she was still alive. _-"Listen, I saw the crash so you and Patronus are not that far from our position. Be careful you two."-_

"If you want to know about the pilot, Roth, he's dead." Patronus snapped lowly, much to Lara's chagrin.

 _-"Oh…What happened?"-_

"The Solarii happened. The crazed nuts with machetes and shields on this island. They got to him first before we could help." Patronus ended the transmission as he and Lara walked through the small tunnel while the sun burned brightly.

Holding a fist up, Patronus halted with Lara behind him as the former searched ahead with his Kitsune Sense and found three Solarii in front of a building. He also spotted a pulley near with rope hidden in a bunch of leaves.

"Wait here."

Expertly approaching the tree and climbing it without a single noise, Patronus hid himself into the foliage before he cut the rope trap with his Pivot Blade.

"What the hell?!" One of the Solarii cried out after the trap clattered.

"Go check it out!"

Patronus waited until the lone Solarii cautiously approached the tree while his companions huddled together in the middle of the clearing of the building. "Showtime."

And it happened. The takedown unlike Lara had ever seen before. She watched Patronus land on the Solarii and punched his head before he transitioned to kick a box at the two Solarii who charged at him. One of them dodged it while the other was not as fortunate.

Then she saw a rope with a dart as its tip dug at the last Solarii's shoulder before it was pulled taunt by Patronus, bringing the islander to him as he tripped the latter and lashed out with a hand chop to the neck. He was unconscious before his body made contact on the ground.

"W-Wow…" Lara whispered with genuine awe.

Seeing the 'okay' gesture from Patronus, Lara came out from her hiding spot and ran towards him. Upon doing so, she saw the pulley trap but squinted at the rather large bundle of rope and contemplated whether if it would be useful for them.

"Take it." Lara looked at Patronus who stared at her. "We'd never know when we might need it." He watched the archer stuffed the rope bundle alongside her quiver of arrows.

"Kill 'em!"

Both Lara and Patronus looked back at the hanging houses attached to the cliffside as more Solarii ran towards cover and fired at them with machine guns. The archer and ninja hid themselves behind a couple of stacked boxes.

Lara looked at the houses and noticed one of them had rope-covered beams and she decided to use her newly-acquired tool. Grabbing and wrapping the rope around an arrow, the Croft aimed at the stable beam and fired the projectile before she pulled it taunt with all her strenght.

The end-result was that the house's stable beam gave way by the strength pulled from the action, causing the floor to become uneven as the Solarii within fell to their doom. Meanwhile Patronus had taken care of the other two Solarii with a few kunai to their chests before he threw a shuriken at the last one.

" _Did that shuriken just curve?"_ Lara had to ask after seeing said projectile performed an impossible action. She looked at Patronus who stood up. _"Who are you?"_ She asked with great intrigue.

"Hey, snap out of it." Patronus snapped his fingers in front of the Croft's face, bringing her back to reality. "We need to get going."

Slamming her hands on her face to bring back her focus, Lara noticed the suspended box wrapped in layers of rope and thought of an idea. Bringing the newly rope arrow into her hands and readying it for another shot, Lara fired it at the box and heaved it with a couple of pulls before she jumped forward and grabbed onto it.

"Smart." Patronus observed as Lara jumped to the cliffside house. He followed her example and used his rope dart to catch up to her.

The Uzumaki-Croft team cautiously traversed through the path beyond until they came across a large river. On the other side of the back was an old wooden Shinto torii with layered rope in the center of its design while on their side was an anchor post. Repeating what the action did earlier, Lara cut the appropriate amount of rope before she fired another rope arrow and used it as a rope bridge as she climbed across it.

As for Patronus, he used his footing to cross horizontally like a normal ninja in his dimension would without Lara seeing it. They reached a dead end in the form of a wall on three sides until Lara noticed a door with layered rope.

"You don't have do it all time, you know." Patronus added his input as Lara forcefully opened the door with a heave of another rope arrow. He noticed the sheepish look on her face. "But then again, it does look cool when you do it."

Lara silently chuckled as they entered the dark tunnel until the archer ignited her torch once more.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Village Outlook**

After a quick slide down an unexpected hill, they reached the end of the tunnel and saw two familiar faces.

"Roth!/Cap!" Lara and Patronus called out to the veterans. "I'm glad you moved." The archer hugged her mentor who returned while Patronus and C.A. shook hands.

"You and me both, girl."

"They were fine a minute…then this storm came out and blasted them out of the sky." Lara said, admitting her guilt over the plane's pilots' current situation.

Roth soothed her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Lara. Know that."

"I agree with Roth here." Captain inputted his opinion. "These situations can be unpredictable. All we can do is adapt to it." Lara blushed slightly at the comment while Roth sent the veteran soldier a look.

Fortunately for them, a voice blared through their communication links.

 _-'Mayday! Mayday! This is copilot Jessop of aircraft N177A…'—_

"Another pilot?" Lara asked with surprise before she responded first. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

 _-'I got badly hurt when I landed and need urgent aid! Is anyone there?'—_ Jessop frantically added.

Patronus tilted his head while Lara continued to talk with the pilot in the radio. "Captain Jessop? Do you read?" Lara repeated.

 _-'I've deployed a smoke signal. Please respond.'-_

"We can hear him but he can't hear you apparently." Captain America said, stating the obvious for the group.

Patronus noticed something at the corner of his eyes and turned his face to see a blue smoke in the distance. "Guys, look." He pointed their attention at the smoke. "He's over there. Let's get him."

"We've got our own people to worry about." Roth warned him, trying to persuade the hooded hero of the others of the Endurance. "We need to regroup as soon as they find Sam."

"I can't leave the pilot there alone. I'm not going to let another civilian die because of these Solarii assholes." Patronus informed harshly as he began his trek towards the pilot's destination.

Staring down at his retreating figure, Lara looked at Roth and Patronus several times before she stepped forward. That was until her arm was caught by Roth's grip. "Sometimes you've got to make sacrifices, Lara. You or he can't save everyone."

"I know all about sacrifices." Lara sternly replied as she pulled her arm out of his grip.

Roth shook his head otherwise. "You know about loss. Sacrifice is a choice you make, loss is a choice made for you."

"Well, that's something Patronus and I have in common: neither he nor I can choose to let him die, Roth." Lara said before leaving as Roth and Captain America stood behind until they decided to meet them on the other side of the valley via an alternate route.

Lara had only managed to reach the cliff when she saw Patronus already on the ground level, which perturbed her. _"How did he…?"_ She shook her head in favor for firing a rope arrow at the Shinto torii below and attaching the end to the anchor post, descending the new zipline she created with her bow as she soon dropped to the ground next to Patronus.

"You're here still." Lara looked at him although she had a feeling that it was not in a harsh tone. Rather it was more of the appreciative, even praising nature. "Good." Patronus said honestly as they crossed the bridge just before they heard voices once more.

A Solarii said casually. "This hut looks clear."

"We ain't gonna find anyone up here." The second Solarii responded back while Patronus and Lara approached with weapons ready.

The first Solarii then answered, "You're probably right. But we got orders." He added in at the last moment.

Both Patronus and Lara used their respective senses to check the huts near them as they clocked three Solarii with weapons. The hooded ninja whispered to Lara about a plan, which the latter nodded, and went through the hut just as the Solarii exited.

"We should head back the ruins."

The third Solarii, obviously the commander of the trio, finally spoke in a rough voice. "I'm gonna head down and join the others at the plan. You keep checking these ruins."

"And where is this plane I wonder?" An unknown voice asked behind them as they turned around to see the dreaded hooded figure with his hands on the hips. The one who took out many of their brothers along with the female survivor.

"Kill him!" The Solarii commander cried out as he lifted his gun to obliterate the enemy. The action he wanted did not commence since his gun's barrel was cut in half by Patronus's golden blade. "Kill him you idiots!" He looked back when he didn't hear anything from before turning around, his eyes widening as the bodies laid on the ground with a single arrow dug into their chest cavity.

"*Whistle* Over here…"

Patronus punched the man when he turned his head towards him. He looked at Lara and nodded appreciatively before they moved the bodies out of sight and into one of the huts. Patronus also destroyed their radios in case the lone Solarii wakes up and warns his brethren.

After Lara inspected the huts and found another part of a bow to upgrade it, they walked up the hill when their radios blared with Reyes' voice.

 _-"Anyone out there? Roth"-_ The female voice asked with some static.

 _-"I'm here, Reyes, with Captain America. What's your situation?"-_

Patronus and Lara stopped in the middle of the scattered concrete tiled pathway as Reyes reported her latest discovery, _-"We followed a group of men to some kind of… city. This place is insane, Roth. What the hell are they doing here?"-_

 _-"I don't know and I don't think I want to know."-_ Roth answered back with honesty. _–"Any sign of Sam or Whitman?"-_

 _-"Nothing yet. Are you with Lara?"-_

 _-"No… We met up for a little but we soon separated. Lara went to go help one of the pilots who survived the crash. Patronus is with her though."-_

Alex's voice entered the fray albeit worried. _–"What crash? What are you talking about? You mean Patronus wasn't kidding about that at all?"-_

"I'm afraid not, Alex." Patronus finally answered through the touch screen. "Listen, Lara and I will head down the mountain soon to meet up with you and Reyes."

" _Roth and I will rendezvous with you two on your way there. Everyone keep your eyes and ears sharp."_ Captain said firmly to all parties in the channel.

A chorus of 'Yes sir' echoed through the static link until it went silent as all parties went their separate ways for the rendezvous point. Patronus and Lara reached the peak of the mountainside they walked on as the latter soon said his mind.

"Did we just walk in a big circle?" The ninja pointed at the familiar bridge they used earlier. "That's the plane!" His finger darted to a certain sight. "And that's where we left Cap and Roth when we went for the radio tower."

Shrugging her throbbing shoulders, Lara chuckled humorlessly. "That's the way it goes I guess." She used her bow to slide the rope down to one of the house on the lower level as did Patronus with his rope dart as they both landed with a roll.

They looked ahead and saw the blue smoke signal was closer than ever, so the pilot was not that far from them. Patronus nudged Lara to point her attention the torii gate on a level above them and watched as she fired another rope arrow for them to use as a bridge.

The ninja and archer ran towards a craggy wall before they climbed it to the ledge just as they heard more voices.

"Come on, we've gotta get back."

"Shut up and let me finish." The second Solarii responded impatiently. Lara and Patronus peeked over the edge and saw two Solarii standing…with one of them taking a piss. "All right, let's go."

His Solarii partner soon started a conversation when he was done. "So, what's the first thing you're gonna do if you ever get off this rock?"

With a laugh, the refreshed Solarii responded, "Eat a good meal."

"Goddamn…yes." The other Solarii answered with great relief as it was the greatest answer he ever heard. "What's it going to be?"

"A burger. Some greasy fries. And a cold beer."

When they were gone into the cave and hearing enough of their chatter, Patronus and Lara hoisted themselves up and contemplated whether to go into the cave after the Solarii. "Let's take the less popular route." Patronus said as he pointed at another torii gate on the other side of a gap.

After crossing it with Lara's rope arrow, the duo quietly jogged the rugged pathway until they reached a small plaza of sorts where a sight of three separate mountain pillars with anchor posts on each of them stood before beneath their current location. There was a fourth one in the back of the three mountain that had their objective in sight.

The blue smoke distress signal.

Lara was about to grab another rope arrow when Patronus stopped her. "We need to save your arrows and rope. Let me do this one." The ninja/Assassin pulled out his rope dart…a very long rope dart that he was saving for a larger opponent just in case. "Here goes."

Without so much as a grunt, Lara watched as Patronus threw the dart at one of the anchor posts with strength she'd never seen. At first, she thought it wouldn't reach it but her eyes were in shock when it did the exact opposite.

After Patronus let her go first, Lara grunted when she landed and narrowly avoided the post as she turned around to see her hero companion untied the end of the rope. Instead of descending, he was swinging towards her…well more like beneath her.

"I meant to do that." Patronus pointed in a sheepish voice. "I seriously did." He climbed the mountain and untied the rope dart from the post before holstering it into his pouch.

Lara chuckled as she shook her head. "Sure, you did."

With that in the back of their minds, the duo traversed the sneaky and tricky mountains using either Lara's rope arrows or Naruto's rope darts. The last leg of their journey was near as they crossed to the last mountain where the pilot and apparently a large statue was.

As they were crossing, the post was weakening, urging them speed their pace lest they fall to their deaths… well one of them anyway.

Feeling the sensation of the weakening worsen, Patronus grabbed Lara's leg just as the anchor fell, sending them falling to the ground. Naruto saw this coming and lashed out with his Pivot Blade against a craggy wall and his chakra-covered feet, saving them—Lara in particular—from death.

"You good?" Patronus asked the upside-down Croft.

"Other than a headache coming right now, I'm fine. Next time a little warning would be appreciated."

"*chuckle* My bad."

After pulling themselves up to the ledge of the mountain, they took a breather for a moment before continuing their mission. Patronus and Lara looked over the edge where the parachute was but no pilot. "He should be nearby."

Lara nodded as she walked besides Patronus. "Let's go." She and Patronus ran towards the pathway, slid down a steep hill.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Arid Canyon**

 _-"Lara, Patronus…are you there?"-_ Alex asked, catching their attention as Patronus used his touch screen for him and Lara both.

"We're here, Alex. Any sign of Sam?" Lara asked hopefully.

 _-"We tracked her to some old Japanese palace."-_

"I don't like the sound of that." Lara admitted with necessary worry.

Patronus nodded with her statement. "With that voice we heard, the plane crash and add in the Solarii bastards, I wouldn't like the sound of that as well."

 _-"Hey, don't worry, she's probably…Just…sightseeing."-_ Alex lied miserably, much to Patronus's amusement.

"You're a terrible liar, Alex." She glared at her right when Patronus snorted loudly for her and Alex to hear. "Anyway, you have to be careful in there. Good luck." She entered another cave ahead of them where there was stubble of wood and lit it up with a match before scorching her torch.

Patronus bowed to her as his right arm was gestured to the innards of the cave. "After you, my lady."

"What a gentleman." Lara answered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. She led the way through the dark caverns all the way to a decent sized room with a bit of light from outside as the Croft let out a gasp of awe once she saw them.

Ruins.

"Um, Lara? Why'd you stop?" Patronus stood in front of her and waved his hand at her a few times. "Hello?"

"These ruins predate the Kofun period." Lara answered, still in awe of her latest discovery as she inspected it.

With a tilt of his head, Patronus said the only words he could think of at the moment. "The what? Hey wait!" He followed the girl when she walked through another hallway where there were more of the statues and images on the walls on both sides.

"A pilgrimage…" Lara said aloud of her observation as they had reached the end of the hallway. Until she noticed another statue but this one was larger than the rest. "A queen…Himiko?"

Patronus's head snapped to her when she said the name. "Himiko?" Lara turned around to face him. "Did you just say Himiko?" A hesitant nod came from her. "So, this is where she is…Good."

"What?" Lara asked him since she couldn't hear him.

Patronus waved her off instead. "Nothing, nothing." He looked past her and saw the pilot on the other side of the stone bridge. "Is that… it is! It's the pilot!"

"Captain Jessop!" Lara cried out as she ran out towards him, only to stop when the sight of blood stopped her.

His senses blaring, Naruto looked at the building above the pilot and saw a Solarii archer throw a couple of wrapped explosives at the bridge. "Lara, get back!" He dashed at Lara, grabbing her body in a tight brace as he jumped backwards when the archer fired a flaming arrow.

The force of the explosion blew them farther away from the bridge as Patronus grunted against the impact. "You okay?" He asked the girl who nodded as they both got up and looked at the other side of bridge again where they saw a man in hooded rags.

"You two caused me a lot of trouble, but both of you are naïve and predictable!" The man taunted before shouting, "Kill them!"

Suddenly Solarii surrounded the duo and charged at them. Lara dodged one attack and fired one shot at the Solarii but that was all she could get as another one punched her to the brink of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Patronus stood there, his head hung lowered as the remaining Solarii prepared to charge him. "Father Mathis! What should we do with this one?" One of the Solarii asked their leader.

"Rip him to shreds!"

"…The ones who are going to be ripped to shreds…" Patronus lifted his head to face Mathis, his red eyes glaring straight at the hooded man.

Mathis shivered once he saw the red eyes and knew that he was not normal. "Kill him already!"

"With pleasure!" The Solarii responded before he charged with his machete ready.

Suddenly, Patronus lashed out with Tenkaichi, his blade severing the surrounded Solarii's heads as they fell from their bodies and said objects did the same a second later.

Seeing this happen before, Mathis ran back inside the building as its stone doors closed behind him.

With a growl, Patronus flicked his blade to rid the blood before sheathing it as he tried to wake Lara up. "Lara, get up. Come on!" He shook her vigorously but she wouldn't wake up. "Guess I'm gonna have to carry you."

Whether it was his overconfidence or his guard being down for the moment, Naruto could only blame himself as he was sent flying by something that had the strength to do so. Grunting after wedging himself out of the wall, the ninja looked for the one who sent him packing as he walked towards the hole his body made.

He was on the other side and into the stone building, so that explained his whereabouts. Patronus walked to the other side and saw on the other side where he once was that were a multitude of creatures standing there, all snarling at him when he appeared.

There were two sections of them as they were completely different from each other. On the left side of his vision were mummified-like dead soldiers adorned in the traditional and medieval Japanese samurai armor he recognized after spending an afternoon at Tokyo's National Museum with Saeko back in the Soul Universe.

As for the right section were an array of hulking creatures who reminded him of the Onryoki he battled in Manhattan except their stature and the horns on their forehead was smaller but still bigger than the average man. Katanas were in their right hands along with a lone black armor for the chest and legs for protection.

The biggest one was the most likely perpetrator who knocked him into the building he's in and boy was it ugly. It stood two heads taller than the smaller Onryoki juniors behind it as its huge muscular frame and arms slightly swayed to side while its eyes bulged out of its sockets. Crack-like veins adorned its smoking hands all the way to its forearms while skulls of its victims hung around its monk-like ropes like prayer beads.

But the biggest characteristic was its tongue…its unnaturally long tongue that looked to measure around 15 feet long.

"Ugh…you are one ugly motherfucker…" Patronus referenced the hit classic 'Predator' as he gagged loudly. "I met a lot of baddies but these guys take the cake."

" _And that's not the worse of them for now…"_ Ashura spoke through their link, confusing Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before he raised his left arm, using the metal plate hidden in his sleeves to block an arrow. "Okay then. Time to teach these guys who's boss around here!"

With a casual yet mighty leap, Patronus crossed the massive gap and in one swift move, unsheathed Tenkaichi and slashed at the Onryoki junior, cutting him in half. When the creatures saw what happened, they all took a step backwards, bringing a smile to Patronus's hidden face.

As he went to work, Naruto was getting new information from his ancestor. _"Those creatures are not the Onryoki but they can evolve into one if given more time. They're called Yoki and they're ferocious in their own right, so be careful."_ So, the one he killed at the start of his spree was a Yoki? Good to know. _"Also, the big guy with the tongue, he's an Onyudo: a type of Yokai who takes shape of an gigantic monk who failed to let go of their earthly desires and broke their temple's rules."_

Patronus and Kurama praised the ghostly son of Hagoromo for the information. Ever since the Onryoki battle and learning about its nature as a Yokai, Naruto researched all he could about the various types of Yokai he could find from Japan's folklore and legends over the years. He even read manga to help fill in the gaps even though they were fiction.

That also helped him identified the floating heads that attacked him, Lara, Captain America and Roth earlier at the Mountain Village. They were Oni-bi; fiery floating demonic heads who take the color of the element they were exposed whether it be water, earth, fire, wind and lightning.

After cutting down a good number of the Yoki, Patronus looked around for more enemies in coming until he remembered the one who was with him. "Lara!" He shouted as his eyes searched her, cutting down approaching enemies while reaching for the spot he last saw her.

There was no sign of her.

"No…These…bastards…" Patronus ceased his offense as he stood there with his blade frozen in his grip. The Yokai and samurai warriors saw their chance as they came charging at him with either their weapons, hands or demonic powers they had at their disposal.

What they didn't see nor feel was the intense rage Patronus exuded as his body shook while his eyes turned red like the fox within him. He failed to save the first pilot, then the second, Jessop; both of whom probably had loved ones waiting for them at home.

" _Not her. Not this time…I won't allow it…"_ Patronus raised his head, revealing his red eyes to his monster enemies as his signature technique burst to creation in his left hand. "I won't allow it! **Rasengan!** " He slammed the swirling chakra sphere into the closest Yoki's head, grinding through it like a knife to butter. "Who's next?!" He demanded his next victim to step forward yet none of them did except the Onyudo.

"Good…I have a bone to pick with you." Patronus pointed his blade at the giant Yokai before stabbing its blade into the ground next to him, cracking his knuckles afterwards as he raised his hands. In the space between them was a Rasengan with four white jagged protrusions. "Meet your end… **Futon: Rasengan!** "

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Below the Mountain Village**

Turning his head, Captain America stared at the direction where he felt a foreboding presence deep into the mountains. The same direction where he last saw Patronus and Lara took to save the pilot. He could only hope that they were safe but then again…

"Patronus, come in…Patronus do you copy?"

*Static crackle*

"Either he's deep underground or they're in trouble." Captain pondered as he glanced over to Roth who was standing with his makeshift crotch. "Hopefully it's not the latter."

"Thanks for not making me worry." Roth said sarcastically as Cap slightly chuckled nervously.

It was only they reached a small clearing with a small waterfall and buildings that the Living Legend's senses blared within his head big time. With his superhuman reflexes, Captain America pushed Roth rather forcefully to the side as he dodged to the opposite.

The source that caused his senses to blare blurred past the spot they stood as it flew high into the air. Captain America prepared himself for battle but he was caught off-guard when the sun was being blocked by clouds that came out of nowhere.

His eyes were glued to the sky when a figure slowly descended from the clouds, its bat-like wings flapping slowly out of her back. Yep, it was a female and she looked deadly. Especially the way her extremely pale skin slightly glowed in the semi-darkness as her yellow eyes in black irises stared at him with unquenchable thirst. Her black robe-like and torn attire fluttered with the wind as her black hood covered her head while in the back was an object of sorts.

"Is she..." Roth tried to find the next words, only to find nothing else.

"Stay there." Captain said, whispering loudly to him as the old man was hiding behind a tree near the bank.

" **My darling, you're finally here."** The lady-like creature spoke in a sultry tone, confusing the two men below. **"Come to me!"**

Captain America, upon seeing her diving at him, leaped to a nearby tree and hoisted himself on a branch while the lady creature missed him by a mile. _"She's fast! I must stay vigilant."_ His eyes caught her doing a turnabout towards him and he made it to the top of the tree with three swift acrobatic jumps.

The enemy had already seen this coming and floated at the spot that her 'darling' she predicted would land on. She lashed out with her arm, intending to grab him with her hidden strength and drinking his blood once they return to her cave.

Cap saw this coming and blocked her grabbing hand with his shield, hearing a loud 'pang' sound as he quickly jumped off the peak to another tree and three more after that with fluid movements that could only be obtained from training with his enemy in tow.

"Patronus, Patronus…Do you read me?!" No answer came from the Bostonian hero. "Patronus, come in!" No answer came once again. He was about to call him again when he saw a huge branch ahead of him and a plan came to mind. "Hopefully this works."

When he came in range, Captain America grabbed hold of the huge branch and easily winded it back like a catapult as he waited for his opponent be in range and luckily there was a small mist to cover his movements. The bad news was that he couldn't see her as well.

As he waited, Cap turned his head slightly when his enhanced hearing picked the familiar sound of flapped wings…coming from behind him. Reacting quickly, he flipped over the branch while bringing it to the other side before releasing just as the creature revealed herself with several flared crimson red tongues with her arms stretched out like she was ready to grab him.

Captain waited for a bit before attempting to contact Patronus and Lara this time, hoping to get a response this time.

This time he did from a slightly panting Patronus.

 _="Cap *pant* *pant* You rang?"=_

"I called you three times. Why haven't you responded?" Captain asked, a little ire about the lack of response earlier.

 _="I was taking care of the multiple Yokai and undead samurai warriors that was about to skewer me."=_ Cue the ire gone as Cap turned sheepish. _"These Yokai are no joke."_

"Yokai?" Steve repeated as he was somewhat familiar with the word.

Luckily Patronus gave him the full information. _="Creatures from Japanese folklore and legends. Apparently there are some here on the island."=_

" _On the island?"_ Cap turned back to the direction where he last saw his enemy before she took one in the head by the branch. _"Could it be…"_ He spoke to the comms once more while staying alert. "Patronus, is there a Yokai who are female?"

 _="There are plenty, why? Give the specifics about her."=_

"Pale skin, black bat-like wings, red tongue and lips and…" Captain paused a moment, trying to remember the last description he observed. "And tattoos." He heard Patronus repeat the descriptions and hoped that he would be faster since the flapping was heard once more, indicating that she was in flight once more.

 _="Oooh…I know what it is you're facing."=_ Patronus answered in a hesitating and perturbed tone. _="You're facing the embodiment of jealousy of women after death. An Hino-enma."=_

"Hino-enma?"

 _="She's basically a vampire. She feeds off the blood of young men whom she claims to be her lost darling or something. If she's after you, keep your eyes open, Cap 'cause she really wants your blood."=_

A sweat-drop fell on Cap's head after Patronus's emphasis about his blood. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks and keep Ms. Croft safe."

 _="…Will do. I swear it… Patronus out…"=_

A raised brow etched his face as Cap tried to figure out his hero companion's unusual tone in his last transmission.

"AAAHHHH!"

That will have to wait as Cap ran back to the area where he left Roth for cover while fighting the Hino-enma. Fortunately, the mist had cleared up enough that he could see again. The bad news was also that the Hino-enma could see as she stared at Roth who seemed to be frozen in place despite the relative term.

Except there was no ice anywhere on his body.

"Is he paralyzed?" Cap shook his head as he chucked his shield at the vulnerable Hino-enma's back. It missed his target but instead found a new target. "Sorry about that!"

After reeling back his head from the impact, Roth with a new bump on his head glared at the sheepish shield-bearer. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

It was a lucky throw however as the shield ricocheted against a tree and found its way back to him. And just in time as well. Captain America braced himself when he heard a shriek-like yell all around him, struggling to pinpoint her position.

"Move! Cap, you must move!"

It was too late as Captain was already hit by a shockwave before Roth finished his warning. It was worse for Rogers himself as he couldn't move an inch with his arms, legs or even his fingers. His face scrounged in massive strain as he tried to shake off the poison from his body. Even with his superhuman resistance, it was taking him an awful lot of his strength to even try to shake off the poison.

" **My darling…"** Cap could only watch as the Hino-enma descended in front of him, her hands slowly rubbing his shoulders to his neck. **"You. Are. Finally. Mine!"** She declared ecstatic of having her beloved in her grasp, licking her lips in anticipation of sucking his blood.

Unbeknownst to Cap himself as the Hino-enma's face slowly closed the distance between his, he said the words of his hooded companion's childhood friend. _"What a drag!"_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done! This is the fastest update with this story for a while now. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter along with Lara's adventure with Naruto by her side. I understand that he would look a little weak but remember that he's keeping his powers on the downlow while also allowing Lara to develop into the character she would grow to be like in the game and its sequel. This chapter included MKIceAndFire's Tomb Raider parts two to four.

Please review after you're done reading the new chapter. Also, two translated chapters for Sousei no Onmyouji was posted on June 24, so take the chance to read them. The manga is really starting to get intense with the current arc.

 **Rasengan: Spiralling Sphere**

 **Futon: Rasengan – Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere**

Chapter 8 Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Jun 16):** Yes, it is. I recently bought a manga volume that has the author's original work which sets up the Rurouni no Kenshin universe and starred the progenitor of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. It was awesome, especially with the original ougi (secret skill, ultimate technique, secret art) being vastly superior to the Battojutsu ougi.

 **Jebest4781 (Jun 16):** Thank you very much. I hope your chapter is ready for update later on.

 **Za worlda (Jun 16):** It will be in the air from here on. It is a powerful style but Naruto is more a hand-to-hand combat guy. However, it doesn't mean he can't improve himself in kenjutsu especially since his sword style is lacking offensively. Do you know which sword style he learned that has no offensive techniques in the world we know? Hint: laser-deflecting…the master of the style superior to the one who created the killing style.

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun (Jun 16):** I'll take them into consideration but I honestly don't think they'll be in the harem. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **(Jun 16):** Yep, he is from the anime filler which was exciting but got dull after Kenshin got blinded. I was upset when Shogo was supposed to use the original ougi of the style against Kenshin and it didn't happen at all.

 **Ben 10.000 (Jun 16):** You're right on that aspect. I should point that out in the next chapter. I do not like that guy overall but Samuel Jackson redeemed him kinda in the films.

 **Thedarkness1996 (Jun 16):** I'm glad you approve of Tomb Raider being in the story. Frankly I'm surprised that there are not a lot of Naruto/Tomb Raider crossovers in Fanfiction, especially with the reboot.

 **Sin (Jun 16):** Yes, he did. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style is one of the best sword styles I've ever seen in my life.

 **Perseus12 (Jun 17):** Yep, yep. I just thought it was time for him to get attention internationally. Yes, they will but not easily though as you read.

 **Guest (Jun 17):** I agree. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Izuikaku (Jun 17):** Naruto already has the Nemean Lion pelt. Your ideas about having a dungeon beneath the Homestead does have that grinding/multiplayer vibe like Elder Scrolls. The Uzumaki Clan already has an abundance of Adamantine, the Metal of the Gods, in their possession. Naruto used the metal to craft his Hidden Blades, especially his Pivot Blade and his Rope Darts. Ebony? Which series is that from? Naruto also has the Nemean Lion pelt as the undershirt of the Assassin robes to give him hidden yet powerful protection.

Perhaps we could use the Labyrinth from Percy Jackson series and/or the mythology as the looting run. What beasts from each series you have in mind can be used to craft weapons and such? The wave after wave sounds good but the defeat and closing of the Labyrinth/dungeon is kinda sketchy…I'll have to think about it. I want to avoid that trope with the three gods you mentioned as I too have seen it too many times, although there were some authors who did it well.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jun 17):** No problem whatsoever. Everyone here in Fanfiction including myself know exactly what you went through and such. There are days that can really drain you more than usual. I'm glad you like my other story and frankly I was surprised by the attention it's been getting since its publication.

Lara is in the story but Sousei no Onmyouji AKA Twin Star Exorcist is also in it, not Blue Exorcist. As for the Marvel women, it's for the whole universe since I try to keep the harem manageable.

 **Grabblers (Jun 17):** You're welcome and I'm glad you approve it. By what do you mean with your comment about Marvel Universe? As in you don't approve the women from Marvel or something else about it? Anyway, did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **R-king 93 (Jun 17):** Well, I updated it as soon as possible. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jun 21):** That's good to hear. It's the first game I've played for a long time since that Ubisoft game with special agents who are sent to Manhattan to contain a virus and keep peace from the rogue agents, maniacal groups and the people responsible for the outbreak. I can't remember the name, do you know? Have you read Twin Star Exorctists yet? The two new chapters came out yesterday. I can't wait for the next chapter since Rokuro unveils a new power and equipment.

I hate to burst your bubble but that wasn't Kenshin Himura who fought Naruto. It was actually Shogo, an anime-only character who also learned the Hiten Mitsurugi Style from his uncle who supposedly died from the XIII's former master.

The game was good even though I haven't played it. The sequel was better…a lot better. Oh…oh boy…You haven't played for a long time either or you have a PS4 now? If so, are you bummed as I am about God of War IV and Spider-Man being delayed until next year? It sucks!


	10. Revelations

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter X: Revelations**

"Go to sleep, go to sleep~ Mommy will be here~" Saeko sung softly as her children were being put to sleep. Once their eyes finally closed, she closed the door but not before eyeing them with concern.

As she walked inside the living room, Saeko was met with concerned looks from her friends. The quartet then looked to the right side of the living room where two small spider-cracks were present. The cause of said obstruction.

It was the twins. The entire morning, they were fine then suddenly Ashla and Masaki cried loudly for three hours and it was only until Rhea calmed them down. Her title as Titaness of Motherhood wasn't for nothing after all.

"What happened to the two of them?" Medusa asked, clearly worried about her stepchildren.

Saeko was in the same boat but more so since she was their mother. The surprising fact was that they cracked the wall with their hands only. More specifically, the kind of power they used to accomplish it.

"You girls felt that, right?" Rhea asked as they nodded to her answer. "Then it was no doubt they used chakra." Very, very briefly. "I'm worried about them."

Kuroka and Medusa nodded while Saeko gave her motherly input. "I guess this means a talk with Naruto once he gets back."

"I hope he's all right." Medusa said as she played with her hair, twirling the ends in her fingers.

A loud hum emanated from the Titaness after she assumed a thinking pose, greatly pondering the reason of the twins' sudden outburst and power release. "Maybe it's because of Naruto." All eyes were on her now. "Newborn children and older children have an innate connection to their parents. They cry when they sense one of them in duress or upset. I think that's what happened with them."

Kuroka stood straight as she stared at the older immortal. "You mean Naruto is in duress and Ashla and Masaki sensed it." She looked up at the direction where the twins' room was in. "Poor kids. Wait, that means hubby's in trouble!"

"Or someone riled him up at the place he's at." Medusa pointed out, knowing of his tendency to let loose afterwards.

Hopefully he's all right and make it back home so the twins could see their father was all right and safe. They could hope that he was safe.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Chasm Monastery**

Slowly opening her eyes while ignoring the pain course throughout her body, Lara found herself hanging in the ceiling by her bound hands in a hook. She inspected the room and saw several hanging pale bodies like her with more on the ground beneath her.

"Okay…" Lara gritted her teeth as she swung her body back and forth to gain momentum until her feet reached the beam. She pushed against the beam while pulling the hook out of its position slowly until it was loose. "Crap!" She shouted as her back hit against the corpse-ridden floor.

She was groggy but it didn't last long. "What's happening here?" Lara asked as she spotted the unmoving body of the pilot Jessop… and Patronus. "What? Patronus?"

"Oh, Thank God!"

"What?!" Lara shouted when the hooded hero lunged at her, kicking him in the sweet spot and bringing him down. "What are you doing?!"

Patronus raised his head, tears in his eyes as he was resisting to urge to cry. "Who the hell kicks their savior in the nuts?"

"You didn't save me!" Lara shouted back at the downed hero. "I was dragged by those…those…"

"Yokai?" Patronus finished for her, surprising her while standing up albeit painfully. "Those things are Yokai." He turned his head as he exhaled deeply, feigning the whole thing since the Nemean Lion pelt/bodysuit protected him from the unwarranted blow to his jewels.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" Lara asked incredulously with crossed arms.

It was Patronus's turn to give her an incredulous look, even though she couldn't see it. "Are you serious? With everything that's happened lately, I figured you be more open to stuff like this! I thought you were some sort of…ache…archerar…ar—ar…" He paused while hitting his head to jumpstart his thinking. "What was it?"

"Archaeologist." Lara stated, deadpanning instead of asking as Naruto pointed at her. "Really, who are you?"

"Boston's own favorite superhero!" Patronus stood straight with a salute. "Not to mention savior of those in danger."

Lara rolled her eyes. "My hero." She drawled sarcastically until series of loud 'thuds' reached her ears.

With a quick flash of his Kitsune Sense, Naruto saw one of those creatures in the samurai armor he mowed back in the caverns approaching their little abode of rotting corpses. "Let's get out of here." Patronus stated as he pointed at the small hole to the far side. "Go through there."

After Lara entered the cave, Naruto placed another tag on the corpse of pilot Jessop and watched it disappeared back to the cave he and Captain America occupied the night before. He heard the footsteps getting closer as his fists creaked under the pressure of his strength, his mind in an internal debate of the 'fight or flight' route.

"Patronus! Are you coming or what?!" Lara whispered from the hole.

His answer was there all along. He followed the archer into the cave but stopped when she did as the latter looked back at the room they were in. They watched strong legs stroll in the room as their owner dragged a heavy stone hammer or axe behind it.

Lara covered her mouth to prevent any noise from escaping while Patronus readied his wrists to use his Hidden Blades just in case the creature looked their way. Fortunately, it didn't and the duo decided that it was time to get the hell out.

Once they had a little slide with some skeletons, Lara and Patronus found themselves in some sort of tunnel reminiscent to those belonging in tombs or mines while being blasted by constant strong wind ahead of them as a huge hole gave them a view outside to some other part of the island.

"Where do you think we are?" Lara asked, raising her arm to protect her face from the cold wind

Patronus simply shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure but I'm guessing we're not near our last location." He then stepped in front of Lara, using his body as a shield against the wind.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Lara asked genuinely. She could've sworn that Patronus fidgeted mid-step and that made her even more curious.

Luckily for Naruto, he was a full-blown trickster. "Actually, I was taken by those samurai guys like you." He lied while turning around, facing her directly. "I fought them off as best I could to keep them away from you, but they overwhelmed me. I actually freed myself just moments before you woke up." He turned around to avoid the suspicious glare the archer was giving him.

There was no way in heaven, hell or other dimensional world he was going to tell that he secretly marked her with a Hirashin seal on her clothes. It happened when they escaped the plane crash and he thought that it was best to do so in case something like Lara being kidnapped happens in the future.

Nor would he ever admit that he forgot about said marker.

 _ **(Flashback Begins—Minutes Earlier)**_

" _ **Rasenrengan!**_ _"_

 _The horde of samurai and Yokai looked up as the hooded ninja had lunged at them with his chakra spheres in both hands, backing up to escape contact but it was too late. A smoke cloud erupted from the spot he landed before Naruto plowed through more Yoki and samurai that remained untouched at this point._

 _Inhaling deeply until his cheeks puffed, Patronus exhaled a large ball of wind at the remnants. "_ _ **Futon: Renkuudan!**_ _" The powerful ball of cutting wind chakra lacerated the Yoki and samurai warriors and blew through a wall, leaving behind a hole as a testament of his power._

 _Calming his mind and taking a deep breath, Naruto looked around and found himself somewhere else that was anything but his last location. "Damn, was I so into demolishing the Yokai and samurai warriors that I didn't pay attention where I was moving to?"_

" _ **Yup, you had 'Demolish everything when pissed off' tunnel vision, Naruto. It happens to the best of us."**_ _His Tailed Beast spoke, smirking since Naruto couldn't see it but feel by the way._ _ **"Except me of course."**_

" _Shut it, fox or I'm going kick your ass on this island right here and now!"_

"… _ **Wow, you're peeved about this. Don't tell me this about those pilots?"**_

"…"

 _A loud groan came from the fox._ _ **"Oh Naruto…You can't save everyone. That's the problem with you hero-types: save everyone is your absolute duty. It's not your duty. Remember the reason why you kept your powers a secret: there are six of them."**_

 _Naruto fidgeted as he remembered the faces of his beloved. Rhea, Kuroka, Medusa, Saeko, Ashla and Masaki. His family are his Brotherhood and he would never risk bringing them harm. "But still…I never thought I would feel this way." He lifted his right palm as a Rasengan was formed in it. "In this world with all those having power to save or destroy…It's sickening."_

" _ **Always remember your reasons. There will always be times that you and anyone else for that matter would fail."**_ _Kurama said, really delving into his age of experience._ _ **"If we fail, what's the best thing we can do from the point on?"**_

" _Learn from your mistakes and be better." Naruto answered, breathing in and out as he chuckled moments later. "Thanks, Kurama. I needed that. I'm glad you did or I probably would've been sulking and bitching about it on this island for hours."_

" _ **That's why your parents sealed me in you."**_ _Kurama smugly answered back, turning to his own internal thoughts._ _ **'Well, half of me anyway.'**_

 _It was known to the trio that Kurama was half of his original self and that he possesses the Yang chakra. When he heard of this for the first time, Naruto almost lost his mind before he asked about Kurama's another half; his Yin chakra half. The Tailed Beast however didn't respond and instead redirected the conversation to one of Naruto's favorite topic at the time._

 _Both he and Ashura could never forget the blatant verbal defense Naruto gave them after they had dissed the younger ninja's favorite food. It wasn't time to tell his Jinchuriki about his father being the host of the Yin half of his chakra. Right now, they needed to focus on beating the Shinjuu and its army._

 _*Crackling…Crackling…Cracking*_

" _Huh?" Naruto looked down before he let out a girlish scream as the floor gave out from underneath his feet, sending him a very long drop. He grunted loudly as his body crashed against the icy boulders that was destroyed thanks to his Nemean Lion bodysuit as it protects him all form of attacks and the elements. "I'm alive." He said with awe._

 _Standing up, Naruto patted away the leftover snow off his robes and created a Rasengan to light up the dark cavern. He walked through the narrow and not-so-cold tunnel until coming across a large room of sorts as hundreds of icicles hung to the ceiling and shook as if they were ready to cut into him._

 _He was so focused on the icicles that he walked right into a metal wall of sorts, resulting in a loud metal sound reminiscent of a drum being pounded. "What is this?" Naruto asked as he inspected the ice-covered wall before wiping the casing off, revealing a name in huge white bolded letters. "_ U.S.S America _… What is a battleship during here?"_

" _ **Naruto, I hate to disrupt your boat fetish…"**_ _Cue an annoyed growl from a tick-marked Naruto._ _ **"But aren't you supposed to find that Croft girl?"**_

 _Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as his Rasengan dissipated due to the sudden lack of concentration. "Crap, you're right!" The Uzumaki clasped his head as he bent his knees, panicking over how to find the missing Croft. "I could use Kitsune Sense to find the last location I saw her, but I don't know if the tracks are still there when I get there! Argh, what am I going to do?!"_

 _A miniature Kurama manifested on his shoulder and wacked him on the head with one of his tails, causing Naruto's body to lurch forward from the impact. The teary-eyed Naruto glared at the nonchalant mini-Tailed Beast who stared at him._

" _ **Have you really forgotten what you did on Lara long before all this started?"**_ _Kurama asked, shaking his head when Naruto shrugged hesitatingly as he face-palmed his head._ _ **"There are times when I'm annoyed and/or dumbfounded by your quirks and then there are other times when I'm astounded by your ingenuity. This however is the former."**_

" _What?" Naruto asked impatiently while looking away, embarrassed by his own volition. The cub-like Kurama sighed and whispered in his ear, causing his mouth to form an 'o' like a fish in water. "That's right! Man, I can't believe I forgot that!" He gave a small pat on Kurama's head before forming a hand sign, sending the Tailed Beast back inside. "Thanks, Kurama! I don't know what to do without you in times like this."_

" _ **You probably spend your days eating ramen breakfast, lunch and dinner."**_ _Kurama remarked nonchalant._

 _Naruto simply laughed sarcastically as he placed a locating tag on the ship before disappearing a flash of light._

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

*Cla-boom*

The hooded ninja snapped his head and saw Lara stood in front of him with a new weapon in her hands. A shotgun it looked to be but like the submachine, it appeared to be an old design as well.

"Nice weapon." Patronus finally spoke, getting a glance from Lara. "What's that for?"

"To destroy wooden fences blocking our way." Lara answered before jumping across the gap, followed by Patronus as they soon heard a voice echoing through the tunnel.

"Over here!"

"She's here somewhere… I heard something below."

"The Guardians will kill her."

"Let's get the hell out of here before they find us!"

"They're looking for me." Lara said as she and Patronus looked at each other. Apparently, they don't know about the hooded hero's presence here. That can work towards their advantage from here on. "You heard that bit about the Guardians, right?" Patronus nodded as they trekked through the tunnel. "Could they be talking about the Youkai?" Lara asked since the male hero faced them during their brief separation.

A shrug was all he could give.

"Possibly but the Yoki I faced and those samurai…I have a feeling that they are opposing forces working together for a common goal." Seeing the skeptical look from Lara, Patronus waved his hand in front of her. "Just rambling but it would make sense in a way."

The duo continued their trek while observing the countless display of bound skeletons of man and animal to wood as if they were sacrifices. Their trek ended physically until Lara noticed a small window-like vent to the side and climbed over it with a wall jump.

She grunted when landing in the new room, followed by Patronus, and surveyed the surroundings. "I hate tombs." Lara admitted after waving off the flies away from her.

"I thought tombs was in your field." A confused Patronus replied, jolting slightly from the sudden deadpan stare from the archer and it clicked to him. "Then again, after what we've been through, I don't blame you for your recent statement."

They looked around in the new tomb and inspected until three prominent statues caught the archer's attention, drawing her closer as she gasped lowly. "A Sun Queen and her stormguard…"

"Say what?" Patronus asked for her to repeat as he walked to her before looking at the statues. "What's so special about them?"

Lara placed her on the sarcophagus as excitement began to overwhelm her. "Himiko! The first Sun Queen! This is Yamatai." Relief washed over her as she was right all along. She moved to open the coffin, but stepped aside when Patronus did it for her as he moved the top enough for them to see inside. "You're really here."

Patronus glared at the dead body inside as his mind pondered many things. If she's dead then who resurrected the Revenant swordsman attacker? Who was responsible for the plane crash? Who's controlling the samurai and possibly the Youkai?

"And really, really dead." Lara coughed after centuries-old dust reached her senses. "This is incredible." She noticed a mural of sorts on a wall and inspected the drawing. "This looks like some kind of a fire ritual…"

Patronus approached her from behind as he too inspected the image lit by Lara's torch. "For what, Lara?"

"A sacrificial ritual…Horrible." Lara stated with hint of fear in her tone. "But why were the women burnt like that?" Patronus nudged her and pointed to the next mural of a different image. "A journey, pilgrimage to… Is that this monastery?" She founded another mural after the one in front of her. "Pouring water? But why?"

Patronus shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe she was thirsty after her long walk." He joked as Lara rolled her eyes.

"And there you are. Queen." Lara said after seeing the last mural, but that's when she noticed something. "Wait…" She looked between the last two murals. "It's not pouring water, it's transferring power." She looked around the tomb. "This is an ascension ritual. This is how you chose your successor!"

" _Something about this isn't right."_ Patronus looked at the first mural. _"If this is an ascension ritual, then why burn the women? Lara might be right about this but my gut is telling me there is more to this ascension ritual than meets the eye."_

"There!" Patronus and Lara looked to see Solarii on the upper floors. "Hey, that hooded guy is alive!"

The duo looked to each other and nodded as they went to work against the Solarii. Patronus leaped towards one and grabbed his machine gun, holding it by the butt and swinging at him as he was sent flying across the room. Lara used her newly-acquired shotgun to take out three machete-wielding men who approached her.

With the last three Solarii standing, Patronus swiftly thrusted his palm forward, sending a focused shockwave to slam his enemies against the wall and knocking them out from the impact. " **Eaken** …" He whispered after focusing on his new original technique.

Lara's mind must've been playing tricks on her as she just saw Patronus summoned wind under his command to finish off the Solarii. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming but ultimately, she waved it off as exhaustion getting the best of her at that moment.

"Might need ammo for your shotgun." Patronus said as he approached her with a handful of ammo. "Plus, more arrows" In his other hand was a handful of arrows. He watched her grab the objects and pocketed them safely. "Now where do we go?"

"What the hell's going down there?!"

The duo looked up where the Solarii came from and heard an inhuman growl followed a small visage of a large human-like figure. It was the creature they saw in the room where Lara was strung like a caterpillar.

"What the hell is that thing? A Yokai?" Lara whispered with a tinge of fear.

"One way to find out." Patronus replied, implying to fight the creature. Instead he got a slap on the head for his trouble. "Ouch."

Lara scoffed before she noticed the suspended jar and the guarded gates and put two-and-two together. She used her rope arrow on the jar, heaved it once and released her grip as the object broke the barred gates with its momentum.

"Clever." Patronus said impressively as he followed Lara out of the tomb and through a narrow tunnel as they crouched. "You hear that?" He stopped as Lara stopped in front of him.

"Hey! I found a way out down here!" A Solarii shouted from afar, obviously scared.

Another Solarii spoke immediately afterward. "But that woman…we've gotta find her."

"The Guardians can have her. I'm getting the hell out of here now!" The first Solarii shouted with no room for compromise.

"Goddamn it…okay…okay wait!" The second Solarii admitted, fearing for his life as well. "Help us open the gate."

Patronus and Lara arrived at a sheltered alcove with a huge hole that showed the outside on the side with a small fireplace. "Who puts these fire places?" He asked curiously as they decided to rest, mostly for Lara's necessity.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Captain America's Location, Below Mountain Village**

The First Avenger grunted as he strained himself to get out of the Hino-enma's grip. He froze when her fingernails etched near his left eye.

" **My darling, do not fret. You will be with me for all eternity~"**

Captain strained greatly as he tried to free himself while the Hino-enma's wings began to surround his body. All seemed lost when a loud hollow chirp reached their ears as the frozen Roth and Captain's glanced to the side as much as they could.

A creature that was the size of a human child stood on the other side of the clearing. Its head was slightly proportionally bigger than its darkly pale blue skin and rags for clothing while its long red tongue hung from the wide smile.

The Hino-enma growled at the sight of the Yokai and placed her 'beloved' carefully on the ground but not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

" **I'll be back, darling. Wait for me."**

With that said, the winged Yokai charged at the little one-eyed imp with her speed. The one-eyed Yokai saw this coming and hopped to the side with surprising agility, stunning the paralyzed Avenger and Roth. The Hino-enma growled in frustration as she turned around for another pass, only for the imp to avoid the rush attack once more.

Captain saw this chance and strained to make even one part of his body move as did Roth with both being none successful so far.

"Come on!" He growled loudly as he strained to move.

Meanwhile, the two Yokai continued their battle of cat-and-mouse as the imp lashed out with its tongue and scratched the Hino-enma when she passed another round. Blobs of miasma were sucked inside the imp's mouth as the lone eye glowed red before it spun around with arms out like a dance.

What happened next shocked the humans present. The imp had grown to its assumed adult size with bulky arms and hardened skin as the clothes had been torn apart while a small horn protruded from its forehead. Its previously long tongue became short during the transformation but it still looked intimidating.

The Hino-enma was not fazed and instead she floated in the air before throwing thin sharp needles at the giant One-Eyed Cyclops. The terrestrial Yokai raised the bulky arms to block them as they fell to the ground. When that failed, the Hino-enma yelled out another round of its poisonous shockwave that cracked the ground behind the Cyclops.

"Captain…" Roth muttered loud enough for the Avenger to hear him. "Any luck yet?"

Captain America strained once more until he finally felt a twinge in his pinky. The poison was beginning to fade! At least for him since Roth still couldn't move at all. The movement reached his arm to the shoulders and soon the upper body but he feigned motionless to fool the battling Yokai.

The battle ceased when the Hino-enma's leg was grabbed by the Cyclops after doing another pass as she was slammed into the ground. She yelped in pain when the giant Yokai body-slammed on top of her, crushing her frame with its heavy mass.

The Oni-eyed Oni rose and slammed its bulk hands onto the female enemy several times until something circular hit its eye, eliciting a groan of pain as it grasped its face.

His hand catching the object, Captain America stood once more with a determined expression before he met the Oni's slow charge. Being the obvious faster combatant, the Avenger slid between the legs as he hit them with quick strikes from his shield.

Smirking when the giant fell to his knees, Captain quickly jumped onto its back and stood on the shoulders before bashing his shield against the lone eye several times. Leaping off the Yokai's body, Captain threw his shield at a weak-looking tree as it soon broke from the Vibranium-Adamantine object before he grabbed the lighter portion and lifted it over his head.

"Take this!" Captain shouted as he threw the sharp stump directly at the Oni's eye.

Splatters of blood gushed out like a hose from the eye as the Oni fell backwards on the ground with a loud thunder-like 'thud'. Roth whistled at the brutality Captain America just displayed against the Yokai as he began to regain feeling around his body.

"Yes…" His relief turned to despair when he noticed the Hino-enma slowly get up from the ground. "Crap, Captain!"

The Avenger was already on it as he was atop the female Yokai and slammed his shield on her head several times with loud bangs each time. However, the winged Yokai wasn't going down without her darling as she backhanded Captain America off her.

" **Darling, why have you hurt me so? Don't you love me?"**

Captain responded with his raised shield to block the thrown needles. He then ran towards the waterfall with the Hino-enma right behind him before jumping on several cliff faces, dodging the poison shockwaves with each attempt.

" **Stop moving!"**

This time she shouted with anger as she flew up, easily passing her beloved and the waterfall before diving steeply.

"Oh crap." Captain America muttered lowly as he just barely reached the top before rolling out of the way.

Another poisonous shockwave shot out in short-range omnidirectional when the Hino-enma's fist slammed against the ground as Captain America used his shield to block the shockwave. A soft 'hum' rang out between the shield afterwards while the ground shook slightly.

Growling at her beloved's tenacity, the Yokai twirled around in the air before dashing towards him with a strong beat of her wings. Instead of a full charge, the Hino-enma surprised the Avenger with a couple swift leg strikes and that's when the latter was shocked.

" _My arm is going numb again?!"_ Captain mused after blocking a leg strike with his free arm.

The two entered a clash of offense and defense with Captain America's shield blocking her leg attacks the whole time. After a spinning axe kick from the Hino-enma, Rogers took something out of his belt and swiftly attached it onto her mid-riff.

The Avenger quickly turned around and dived off the waterfall but not before giving the female Yokai a wink. The confused Hino-enma didn't notice the blinking device on her person until she was engulfed in a ball of flame, screaming in pain all the while.

Roth laughed out loud when the leader of the Avengers landed in the water as he was finally about to move his body although crawling is the only option for the moment.

Captain panted slightly as he regrouped with Roth before lying down next to him, deciding that rest was needed for the moment.

"Not bad, Avenger. Not bad at all." Roth congratulated with a tap on the shoulders.

Captain chuckled a little. "It's what I do."

Their respite was broken when the smoking body of the Yokai landed in front of them. Captain instinctively threw his shield at the weakened Hino-enma, knocking her out as her head snapped backwards from the contact before hitting the ground a second later.

"…Yep…Definitely what I do."

Raising his hand, the Avenger caught his ricocheted shield before sheathing on his back as he laid on his back. Happy that his battle with a Yokai had ended although the thoughts of the young Lara Croft and hooded Patronus plagued his mind. He however had confidence that they can get through anything as long they are together.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Sheltered Alcove, Yamatai**

"Patronus…"

"Yeah?" Patronus turned around and saw a dilated Lara staring at him, scaring him slightly. "Uh, yeah, what's up?"

"What is this?" Lara asked as she lifted a small ball that was bitten in half. "This tastes like chicken or steak."

Patronus chuckled as he raised a ball of his own before eating it. "It's a food pill. It's designed to restore one's energy though not completely. I figured you need one after all that's happened recently."

"Thank you. I never realized how hungry I was until you gave this to me." Lara admitted albeit embarrassed.

"It's fine. And—" Patronus stopped mid-sentence as the Solarii ahead were screaming about one being a coward and said coward talking about the Guardians approaching. "They're up ahead. You ready?" He asked as Lara chugged a good portion of her canteen.

"Let's go." Lara said resolutely as she blasted the wood with her shotgun, clearing the way out.

"Nice."

The archer and ninja began their trek out of the alcove but suddenly the wooden platform gave way under the strong wind around the corner. Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed Lara's hand as she fell first while his left hand grabbed the small ledge on the wall for support.

"Lara, can you climb?!" He shouted over the wind as Lara nodded. She used Patronus as support as she climbed to the wall and carefully hugged with her back against it while Patronus did the same. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded once more. "Follow me this time!"

They traversed along the wall and around the corner as the wind got stronger when they did, seeing small debris being blown toward their general direction. Patronus and Lara noticed a platform ahead but it was being blown away little by little, forcing them to increase their pace a bit.

Patronus jumped on the first platform and gestured Lara to do the same as they quickly ran to the other side where there was a broken handing portion of the upper platform. "Lara, I'll give you a boost!" Patronus stood in front of her with his hands lowered.

Nodding and backing away a bit for room, Lara ran towards Patronus and easily placed her feet on his palm as the latter pushed her up to the upper platform with his strength. The archer made it to the platform without climbing it herself as she looked down to see Patronus scaling the hanging portion and making it to her level.

They reached a dead end in the form of rocks and wood until Patronus noticed a broken small hole in the wall on the left side. "There…" He raised his arm to stop Lara when his ears picked up clattering inside. "Wait…" He used Kitsune Sense and saw Solarii inside. "There are several of them in there. Get ready."

Lara nodded as she followed Patronus inside the room and silently entered it as the Solarii cursed their luck. "Damn it. Let's just break the damn thing and be done with it."

"I'm sure that's easy for you guys…" The Solarii turned around and saw Patronus there before he lashed at one with his Pivot Blade, slashing and cutting his legs, bringing him down before finishing him off with an uppercut. "That's one!"

"You bastard!" The nearby Solarii shouted before his life ended with an arrow to his head.

Readying another arrow, Lara fired it at another Solarii atop a stack of boxes, sending him to his death when it pierced his heart. Patronus leaped at another approaching with a machete as he parried his strike and stabbed him in the shoulder before he threw the wounded Solarii at one of the bulky-armored companions.

Said Solarii used his shield to push aside his thrown comrade and charged at Patronus who did the same. He raised his shield to block his small knife but his eyes widened as Patronus's Pivot Blade sliced it in half, revealing his upper body.

"Crap~" The Solarii whined before the hooded ninja kicked him to a wall.

The archer and ninja finished off the remaining Solarii in the room and hid their bodies from sight before continuing their trek as they climbed to the second floor. "Okay… now what?" Patronus asked as he was lost.

The rattling was loud as the building groaned from the pressure outside. Lara looked around to find a way out before she looked at the spot where the two Solarii were messing with before their interruption. "Hmm…" She focused on her senses and saw that there was a hollowed-out gate leading below. Their way out. "I got it!"

"What?" Patronus asked as Lara looked up and saw a huge bell hung to wooden support beams. He stopped her when she was about to open the windows. "Let's do this the easy way, shall we?" He took a shuriken and flung it at the top of the bell as said object fell and crashed through the gate, leading the way out. "There. See no harm d—"

The Uzumaki was interrupted when the building suddenly began to be torn apart to bits by the strong wind outside little by little. And if that was enough, more Solarii was heading their way.

"Kill them!"

Lara glanced at Patronus as she readied her arrow. "You were saying?!" She fired the arrow at a Solarii while the other one was put to sleep by a lone shuriken to the shoulder.

"Whatever…" Patronus was about to say more when another strong blast of wind blew against them, flinging them off the second floor and all the way down to the bottom floor via the hollow gate. He grunted when landing, groaning slightly as Lara had chosen his head to break her fall. "You okay?"

"N-Never better." Lara answered with strain as she and Patronus stood up before they picked screams of horror. Both archer and ninja looked behind him as Solarii was running away from something while beams and walls broke apart in a rapid pace.

"No…No! Ahhh!" A lone Solarii yelled out before being silenced by the large humanoid warrior they glimpsed several times earlier.

"Hurry, the Guardians are here!" Another Solarii screamed as he and his brothers ran past both Lara and Patronus, not caring they were there at all.

"Alright, come on come one move it!"

Lara ducked when a Solarii body flew over her while Patronus stood his ground pondering over what to do: fight and run away. However, someone else made that call for him. "Patronus, we got to go! This place is falling apart!"

"Let's go." He followed behind Lara but not before launching a discreet jutsu at the warrior. " **Eaken.** " Patronus smirked when the hulking samurai was blasted by his wind blast and sent flying further away from them.

Both he and Lara ran across the breaking platforms as a gap appeared in front of them, forcing the duo to jump to the other one and one after that. When they reached a seemingly temporary stable platform, Patronus and Lara were knocked off their feet when the room suddenly tilted like a cubic and briefly ended their running streak.

"Come on, get up!" Patronus hoisted the archer to her feet as they ran to the end of the room and jumped across another gap to a wooden suspension bridge, both of them hoping that it was over.

*Crack-Snap*

"Crap/Shit!" Patronus and Lara cursed when the bridge broke, plummeting them through another bridge below before they entered another sliding contest much like the plane earlier. "Lara, Lara, look ahead!"

The archer did look and saw wooden trenches blocking their way. She quickly brought out her shotgun and blasted the trenches, clearing their way briefly until they encountered another trench, firing it away as well. Their slide ride ended when they landed in a small cove within the cave as a parcel of land was in the middle with a bit of sunshine on it.

Lara coughed loudly as she slowly walked to the piece of land and laid down with her arms spread out. Naruto couldn't blame her since after all, she's only human. She wasn't like him, a Shinobi, or the heroes and villains who too live in this world. But he was also very impressed by her resolve and realized that Lara was above most of her kind.

"Take a breather." Patronus said and Lara didn't argue as she shut her eyes for a little bit of sleep.

That was until their comm links blared with an unfamiliar voice to Patronus yet the opposite for Lara.

 _-"Hello? Hello?"-_

"Sam!" Lara sat up as she took out her radio, responding quickly. "Sam, it's Lara!"

The scared Sam let out a small breath of relief. _-"Oh God, Lara…It's good to hear your voice."-_

"You too, Sam." Lara said through her cracked voice as she was close to tears. "Is the rest of the crew with you?"

 _-"No, I just managed to steal this radio off a guard."-_

Both Lara and Patronus looked at each other with surprise. "A guard?" The archer asked.

 _-"I've been kidnapped."-_ Sam informed with tinge of fear.

"What? Where are you?" Lara asked slightly panicked as Patronus listened the whole time.

 _-"I don't know…some old Japanese palace. They keep talking about some 'fire ritual'."-_ Sam paused as she gulped in air. _–"Lara, I'm freaking terrified."-_ Another pause came from the other end before Same responded albeit alarmed. _–"Shit, someone's coming. I've got to hide this thing."-_

"Sam…Sam!" Lara shouted but got no answer from the other side. She stood up as her eyes met with Patronus's gaze. "A fire ritual. Like the mural in Himiko's tomb…" She dreads of the repercussions if that was to happen to Sam. "Roth, are you there?"

 _-"Cap and I are heading towards the palace. The others are being held there too."-_

Lara answered back through the radio. "Patronus and I'll meet up with you two so we can go in together." She put away her radio and was about to head to the exit when she noticed lack of movement from Patronus. "Patronus, what are you doing?"

"What if she's alive?" Patronus suddenly asked, catching Lara off-guard. "Himiko, the first Sun Queen…what are the chances that she's still alive?"

After a stutter, Lara gestured him to move. "We have to go. Sam's in trouble!"

"Ever since we left that tomb, something's been really bugging me about it." Patronus crossed his scratched-laced sleeves. "There must be more to it. It cannot simply be an ascension ritual especially after…"

Lara raised a brow as she stepped forward a bit. "After what?" No answer came from the hooded hero. "Patronus, what are you not telling me?"

"…" Patronus let out a big sight before answering, "Yesterday in Boston, I was attacked by this guy: Shogjo Amakusa. He and I battled and I tricked him into revealing who it was that sent him after me." He paused while inhaling. "He told me that the Sun Queen Himiko resurrected him…with the promise of a better life and land."

"What?!" Lara shouted with fury. "You're telling me this now?!"

"Hey, don't take that tone with me!" Patronus stepped forward close to Lara's personal space. "I wasn't sure if this was the same person but this feeling I have plus everything we know at this point leads me to believe that Himiko might still be alive."

"We don't have the facts to conclude that!" Lara back-stepped as she calmed herself. "Right now, Sam and my friends are our only objective."

Patronus stayed for a few moments before following Lara out the cove and to outside where they were near a mountain.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Pathway Towards Japanese Palace**

"Come on, we got to go!"

"Wait!"

Roth groaned as he turned around to Cap dragging the body of the burned yet unconscious Hino-Enma in a makeshift sled. He pulled her to the side inside a nearby cave before he threw his shield atop the ledge above, bringing an avalanche of boulders in front of the entrance.

"Don't want to risk her getting the best of us while we save Sam and the others."

Captain America aided Roth with his shoulders as they progressed through the forest. Roth could hear the slight heavy breathing from the Living Legend and assumed that the battle against the female Yokai took quite a bit from him.

"Hopefully there aren't any more surprises in store for us." Roth joked mirthfully, much to Captain's chagrin. "What?"

"I really wish you didn't say that." His enhanced hearing picked something from ahead before he threw Roth at a nearby tree as he took his shield off his back, wielding it with his left hand. "Okay, let's do this."

Captain America hid himself behind some thick bushes and foliage as he waited for the pack of Solarii to walk past his location. Crouching lowly, Captain leaped at the Solarii and kicked one of them, sending him flying through the row of his brothers. The Solarii quickly recovered and looked at the one responsible before they quickly surrounded him.

Smirking at their loose formation, Captain dashed at one of the Solarii, bashing his head with his signature shield. Grabbing the dazed Solarii, he threw him at another who was ready to fire at him. The three remaining Solarii charged at him with their machetes but Captain parried each of their strikes easily before throwing the shield at one of them.

He angled the throw as the shield ricocheted of a Solarii's and hit the last two with swift precision. Captain raised his hand to catch his shield as he walked towards the tree where Roth was hidden but his path was suddenly blocked by the Oni-bi that formed out of nowhere.

"Great…" Captain threw his shield once more, easily defeating the floating head as they disappeared. "That was surprisingly easy." He then face-palmed himself as soon he said that. "Damn it!"

The ground shook like the rhythm of a heart monitor and it got worse as it seemed to approach his location. Captain America turned around when the shaking stopped and his eyes widened at the mere size of the new creature that stared down at him…literally staring down at him.

"I fought a lot of creatures in my time but you…Just…wow" Captain America said as he observed the hulking creature before backpedaling to avoid the rapid thrusts from the Onyudo.

Roth watched from his position in the tree line as the Living Legend was dodging each of the Yokai's attacks. Wanting more information, Roth pulled out his radio. "Patronus, come in…" No answer came from the hooded hero. "Lara, come in."

Another round of static crackle only concerned Roth until Patronus's voice came through in a whisper.

 _="What is it, Roth? Did Captain defeat that Hino-enma yet?"=_

"Along with a group of Solarii and those floating heads." Roth answered. "But now he's fighting a Yokai with a long tongue and bulged out eyes. Ring any bells?"

 _="I fought one of those things not too long ago. That's an Onyudo. Nasty but strong."=_

"Oookay~" Roth drawled out at the hero's incessant tone. "Any weaknesses?"

 _="Their massive builds for one. They're slow so they compensate that with their strength... although…"=_

"What?"

 _="They might have surprise attacks."=_

"Like what?"

 _="I don't know."=_

Cue an almost face-fault from Roth before he recomposed himself. "Aren't you an expert on these things?"

 _="I read about them and I just fought one pretty easily since I'm awesome."=_ A sweat-drop fell on Roth's head as Patronus continued. _="I got to go. More Solarii incoming."=_

With a sigh when the radio link ceased, Roth saw the Onyudo stomp its right leg like a sumo wrestler as miasma leaked out from its frame before crossing the smoking arms and charging at Captain America like a bull. Captain though saw this coming and waited until the last moment before he jumped to the right.

An inhuman groan came from the Onyudo as Captain America looked and saw it clasping the head after crashing into the wall. This was his chance. He charged at the hulking Yokai and landed several hits with his fist and shield at the legs.

Captain backpedaled when the Onyudo stood up before he rolled backwards to dodge the incoming attack. He did not expect the Yokai's long tongue lash out and wrap around his body. "Oh craaaa—" The Avenger screamed as he was whirled around a few times before being slammed into the ground.

The Onyudo reached out with its large hands before retracted them when bullets hit the back of his head, directing attention onto the human hiding in the tree before walking towards it.

"Come get some!" Roth taunted as he fired more bullets from his dual pistols. His ire grew when the bullets didn't faze the Yokai at all and he revealed his location to it. Nevertheless, he fired and reloaded onto the Yokai, hoping to buy time for Captain America to wake up.

Groaning from his position, Captain rose within the crater and looked for the Yokai he battled. His eyes caught the Onyudo shaking the tree where he hid Roth at as the latter held onto it for dear life. Captain dashed towards the Yokai and shoved his shield's edge directly against its back, eliciting another groan from the creature.

Leaping high and landing on its shoulders, Captain wailed onto the Onyudo's head, forcing it to release the tree and attempt to grab him. The Avenger saw this and jumped high in the air to dodge the hands before falling back down at the Onyudo and hitting its head once more with all his strength into the shield.

A small shockwave blew from the contact as the Onyudo's head had snapped down while Captain America landed in front of him. Still active and planning, Captain threw his shield once more at a nearby tree, felling the trunk onto the dazed Yokai, trapping it under the weight.

"Captain, look!"

Heeding Roth's words, the First Avenger saw the Onyudo was about to rise from the tree and dashed at the creature before decapitating it with his shield. He watched the Yokai dissipate into ash as relief soon washed over him.

"Brutal…" Roth observed as he began to climb down the tree while Captain stood by the base.

"Time called for it." Captain muttered before helping Roth by the shoulders as they continued their way to the palace.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Mountain Descent**

After crossing a bridge, several torii along the way, Patronus and Lara slowed their pace when Solarii voices rang to their ears.

"Damn, this is the good stuff."

"If you show up at the ceremony drunk, Father Mathias will slit your throat." The second Solarii warned his drunk friend.

Patronus and Lara approached the small party of three and made quick work of them via the former's shuriken and the latter's arrow. They walked to the other side where a big gap was between them and a Japanese house on built on a cliff in the other side. Lara fired a rope arrow and slid the zipline followed by Patronus as they landed expertly.

Seeing the wooden reinforcements, Lara blasted it away with her shotgun before she and Patronus entered just as her radio crackled with Sam's voice.

 _-"Oh God, that was close. Lara, are you there?"-_

"I'm here, Sam. Are you okay?" Lara asked after pulling out her radio.

 _-"What do they want with me, Lara? A fire ritual?"-_ Patronus and Lara walked to the end of the deserted house where they saw the visage of a palace far below their eyesight as it was mostly covered in mist. _–"This is fucked up!"-_

"Listen. W—" Lara was interrupted when Patronus pointed at himself and shook his head. "I'm going to get you out of there!"

 _-"Please, please help me, Lara."-_ Sam whimpered through the radio.

"I promise. I promise, Sam." Lara answered softly. Then peace was shattered when she heard the Solarii voice through the radio. "Sam?! Sam?! Stay away from her bastards! Stay away!" She cursed at her carelessness before looking at Patronus. "Why did you make me change my sentence about us?"

"So far the Solarii think I'm dead. Let's keep it that way. Element of surprise will work for us." Patronus explained as Lara slowly nodded as they began their descent to the palace.

After jumping down a zipline, they found themselves behind more Solarii that was inspecting a tank of gas. Patronus lowered Lara's bow when she raised and whispered to her. "I got this." He cautiously approached the trio and went to work.

The hooded hero grabbed two Solarii's heads and bashed them together before he sent the last one with an uppercut. Lara flinched when the airborne Solarii crashed through the roof behind before she looked at Patronus. "Who are you?"

"A hero." Patronus blankly answered before another voice rang out.

"What the hell's happening up there?"

"Stay alert, we'll check it out."

Patronus looked at Lara as he extended his Pivot Blade before charging towards the approaching Solarii. He stabbed one in his leg and hit him with a reverse elbow, smacking against a wall while the other Solarii was shot in several times by Lara's pistol.

They followed the path the Solarii took and found one more running towards them although it ended with a kunai that stuck him to a wall like glue. As they approached the torii, Lara glanced back at the Solarii dug in the wall before she gazed at the one who was pinned by the kunai.

" _That's some crazy strength to do that. Is he one of them?"_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard another gunshot and looked up to find Patronus holding the Solarii above with one arm. "He's got to be one of them."

With a scoff, the hooded ninja choke-slammed the Solarii into the ground with a loud 'boom,' which made Lara cringed. That was when she noticed how ruthless Patronus had gotten against these Solarii lately. What changed his methods? He wasn't like this before the pilots… "Oh God…"

Lara stared at the back of the Bostonian hero as he gestured her to follow him. _"He blames himself for their deaths. I wouldn't blame him since I too did the same thing."_ Then again after what happened with Sam on the radio, ruthlessness could be what they need now. _"I could learn a thing or two about and from him."_

They came across rough and raging waters from a waterfall above as Lara pondered their next step then couldn't find a way around it. "We got to swim across it."

"Okay then." Patronus answered simply before picking Lara on his back, much to her surprise. "Let's go."

Smacking his head, Lara was not happy at this approach. "Hey put me down! I'll be fine!" She smacked him several times but he did not yield to her words while crossing the raging waters. "Do you hear me?!" The water was up to his chest and since she was on the hero's back, there was a bit more breathing room for her.

"Yeah, yeah…" Patronus drawled out since the water didn't bother him in the slightest due to the pelt. As for his steady pace, it was his better chakra control since the Water nature was his second-best element behind the Wind nature in his arsenal.

However, he didn't take in account of the rocks his feet passed by nor the one that caused him to lose his balance.

"Waahh!" Lara screamed out as both she and Patronus were suddenly dragged along the current, clinging onto his frame for dear life as they fell down the big waterfall.

Once he got their heads up, Patronus began to stir his body out of harms' way as they passed by a stone formation before he turned his body to the right side to avoid a malfunctioning engine's fan. The duo then flung off from a big drop to a lower when Lara noticed a wooden trench in their way. "Shit!"

"Fire, fire!" Patronus ordered, immediately regretting his decision a second later after Lara fired her shotgun as his left ear rang loud inside. "Damn that hurt!"

Their literal water slide ended when both of them entered rather forcefully inside a broken plane as Patronus face-planted on its glass front window. He was about to move when a familiar yet dreadful sound reached both his and Lara's ears.

"Patronus, don't move." Lara warned him as the glass continued to crack. "Stop moving!"

Barely glancing at her, Patronus whispered sharply. "I'm not!" Then something caught his eye and he gestured his head toward it. "Lara, behind you."

Lara did and saw a hanging unused parachute but there was one problem. "There's not one for you, Patronus."

"We're gonna have to share it." Patronus answered as the glass continued to crack more prominently every second.

"How?!" Lara asked both shocked and surprised.

"…How strong are your legs?"

"Huh?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Minutes Later)**

 **Shantytown, Yamatai**

"Uh…That was wild."

"Yeah…"

Both Lara and Patronus laid next to each other after a wild parachuting ride through the dense forest away from the mountain and ended with the hero being the mat against both a tree and the ground. Lara had to carry Patronus with her legs and they had no other choice at the matter. After a moment's rest for the archer, they walked some distance until a spectacular sight was beholden in front of them.

It was a Japanese palace consisted with prominent structures connected with a bridge as the ground level was that of an old village from ancient times except it was littered and retrofitted with debris over the years.

Hearing a gasp, Naruto looked at Lara and saw her clasping her stomach. It was bleeding arterial red. "One of the branches got you." He stated rather than asking as Lara nodded with a grimace. "Let me look at it."

With some hesitance, the archer removed her hand enough for Patronus to see the open wound. It wasn't deep but she needs first aid to prevent infection. It was times like this that he regretted for not learning Medical Ninjutsu whenever he had the chance.

"We got to find something to clean it." Patronus ripped off a portion of his haori's bottom half and tied it around the wound, clasping it slightly as Lara winced loudly. "Sorry."

"I need disinfectant." Lara winced again as a rush of pain surged through her briefly. "I think we can find some in there."

The duo walked to the entrance of the town before Patronus carried Lara on his back once more as they slid down a muddy hill, using the hero's body to break through a steel wall consisting of separate parts. He set her down before Lara walked behind him to ensure her safety.

After a walk through the tunnel, Lara pointed at something ahead of them as Patronus followed her finger and found an abandoned helicopter. "Might be supplies on board."

"Okay, wait here. I'll be back." Patronus ordered quietly before Lara stepped on his haori, causing him to face-plant on the ground. He got back up and glared at the glaring Lara. "What was that for?"

"I'm not staying here. I'm going with you." Lara answered resolutely despite a wince just now.

"You could barely walk let alone stand. It's too dangerous for you now." Patronus countered, trying to make her see reason.

Lara shook her head as her eyes remained determined. "Sam is in danger. I'm not going to stay here while she's there, scared and alone by those bastards! I'm going even if you bound me here!" She huffed slightly at the hooded hero.

A tsk came from the ninja. "…Damn it. I'd done the same thing if it was one of my friends." Patronus turned around and started walking towards the pathway of the helicopter. "You're really okay in my book, Lara."

For some reason, Lara smiled when he said that. It was probably the first time since Roth that anyone recognized her for who she is and what she is capable of. Patronus didn't baby her throughout their time together; he stuck by her and although he may be annoying most of times with his remarks, the hero didn't underestimate her at all.

Using his Kitsune Sense, Patronus found a way through underneath a watery tunnel. He flinched when the smell reached his nose. "Gah, that's gross!" He glanced at Lara. "Keep your wound closed as much as you can while we go under there."

"Got it." She followed Patronus underneath the water as it reached her chest before sharing her companion's earlier sentiment. "*Groan*…the smell."

"I told you." Patronus informed her.

A Solarii voice ordered through the floor above them as they traversed the water tunnel. "Where's the old man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…please…" A different voice responded although it wasn't a Solarii.

"You're lying… I know escaped with him."

"Please…I…don't…*cough*I…don't…"

"Maybe I need to loosen your tongue." The Solarii taunted throughout the hall.

Lara and Patronus reached the end of the tunnel and founded a stronghold of sorts. "Okay, I'll handle the ones on foot. You take out the bastards on the rooftops and any coming my way. Got it?" He asked, getting a nod from Lara as she already had her bow ready.

"Ready."

"Let's go."

Patronus, followed by Lara in a good distance behind him after taking care of the Solarii on the rooftop, sneaked up on a Solarii and covered his mouth before stabbing him with his Hidden Blade, dropping as his comrade noticed them and charged at him. Lara saw this and let loose an arrow into his brain as two more Solarii charged at them.

Instead of ranged defense, Lara took the offensive approach as she shoved against one of the Solarii, stunning the armed man before hitting his head with a rock while Patronus flipped his enemy with one hand to the ground and knocked him out with a punch to the cranial.

After the area was cleared, they traversed over a lone beam to the ridge and jumped across a gap to the other platform.

"What the hell was that?" A Solarii warned ahead before making themselves known to the duo. "It's—" He was silenced by Lara's arrow while the other was put to sleep by Patronus's sleeping toxin-dipped shuriken. They followed the curve pathway where there was another Solarii guarding the rear of the helicopter.

"What the—" Before he could react, the Solarii stared in shock as he was lifted in the air by a glaring Patronus. He tried to free himself but the hero's grip wouldn't budge.

"You bastards are the type of people I hate most in the world." Patronus said aloud before he kneed the Solarii's stomach, forcing out the air out of his lungs and sending him to unwanted sleep. "Luckily for you, I'm the merciful type…barely." He stated quietly.

Seeing the bundle of rope on the helicopter's rear door, Lara fired another rope arrow and pulled it with a single heave despite her pain. The rear door opened, leaving the inside open to them as they entered within the vehicle.

Both Lara and Patronus went to work and searched for medical supplies to heal the former's wound. So far, they haven't found anything much to their displeasure, especially Lara as she went to the front of the plane.

"Sorry about this." Lara apologized to the dead pilot as she inspected the body for anything but only found a lighter. She tested it to see if it worked and the small flame emerged from the small device.

Patronus heard a thud and turned around to see Lara sitting on the floor while lighting the arrowhead with the lighter. He put two and two together before running towards her, kneeling in front of the archer. "Are you about to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Yes, I will and I'm not going to like it." Lara said weakly as she was about to do it before Patronus clasped over her arm. "Patronus, there's no choice." She argued to the hero.

"I know." Patronus sat next to her as he offered her his hand. "I assume it's gonna hurt like hell so…" He gestured his hand to her face and she didn't like it one bit.

"I don't like this at all." Lara complained slightly as she had her teeth barely touch Patronus's gloved hand. "You ready?"

Patronus chuckled slightly. "I should be asking you that." Lara responded with a chuckle of her own before she placed the flaming arrow into her wound.

Stifled screams echoed through the body of the helicopter after Lara bit down on Patronus's hand as hard as she could to fight the pain as much as possible. The ninja grunted loudly since the girl has a set of hard teeth and it reminded him of the very unusual burst of strength Saeko used on the same hand during the twins' birth.

The stifled screams ended for a little while until she let go of the arrow and Patronus's hand before darkness took over.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Some Time Later)**

 **Helicopter Hill, Shantytown**

"… **To—rl…ain—Ruto."**

"… _Wh—Who…Who is that talking?"_ Lara's eyes began to open slowly as she blinked.

"She…tinues…ess…me, Kur…ma. Surprised…you're…by her."

" _Patronus?"_ Her eyes began to clear as she began to get up slowly. "Wh-who…"

Before her eyes cleared completely, Kurama had already returned within Naruto's seal, leaving the duo alone as it was just them the whole time. Fortunately for them, Patronus had taken off the communication device before summoning Kurama out in case it had secret features in the eavesdropping department.

"Wakey, wakey~" Patronus greeted cheerily when Lara woke up now, looking a lot better now than before. "You look good."

"Excuse me?" Lara asked defensively, mistaking his comment as flirting.

And Naruto caught it as he put his hands up in a defensive manner. "Whoa, take it easy! All I meant was that you look better since you closed your wound and got some sleep." He sighed in relief when Lara glare lessened. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Lara answered as she exited the helicopter followed by Patronus. She then began tinkering with her bow, which caught her companion's attention.

"Whatcha' doing?" Patronus asked as he reattached the S.H.I.E.L.D. device on the inner side of his right Hidden Blade bracer. His answer came in the form of Lara's bow being modified with the lighter attached to it. "Oh I see. Fire arrows to burn the bastards…I like it!" He gave it a thumbs-up and Lara laughed at him, which shocked him from there.

She laughed? No comment or remark of the disdain type.

"Sweet." The hooded ninja raised his arm and activated the S.H.I.E.L.D. touch screen. "Cap, come in." No answer came from the Legend. "Captain America, can you hear me?"

 _="Patronus, can you hear me?"=_

It was Roth, not Cap.

"Roth?" Patronus and Lara exchanged looks. "Where's Cap?"

 _="He's talking with S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Osaka. From what I understand, they received his SOS and boosted the signal of his radio with the satellites and at base. They're discussing extraction points throughout the island."=_

Lara was surprised, so surprised that she barely could held herself up. "We're going to get out of here? Thank God." She said with great relief in her voice.

 _="Lara! Are you okay?"=_

"I'm fine." The archer answered with slight exhaustion still present.

 _="You don't sound fine."=_

Lara insisted firmly this time. "I'm fine."

"Other than the wound in her stomach and cauterizing said wound with a flaming arrowhead, she's totally fine." Patronus inputted jovially, causing Lara to glare at him intensely. "What, I'm just agreeing with you."

After a small debate/praise session with her mentor, Lara got down to business through the shared frequency after Roth asked for their location. "Patronus and I are in some kind of a shanty town, near the fortified palace."

 _="Captain and I are still coming down the hill. How did you two get there so fast?"=_

Both Patronus and Lara looked at each other before saying, "Long story."

 _="…Okay, Cap and I can see the town from here now… Are you two near that large gate?"=_

"We're heading towards it, old man." Patronus replied casually before sensing negative emotion ahead. "Crap, trouble!"

"It's the outsiders! There!" A Solarii warned before firing a solar flare in the sky, alerting his brethren in the area about their presence.

"Shit!" Lara put away her radio as she prepared for battle. _"Time for my new weapon!"_ She lit the arrowhead with the lighter and fired at the men in ground level, specifically the gasoline tank behind him as it soon exploded from contact, incinerating the Solarii.

"Watch out! She has fire!" The wave of Solarii shouted as they took cover behind several buildings around them.

Patronus smirked as he brandished three kunai before standing up. "She's not the only one." He expertly threw them at three separate locations where the Solarii had taken cover.

"…"

"…What the hell is this?" They all took a closer look and failed to notice the tag around the kunai was smoking. "Oh crap!"

*Boom-Boom* *Boom-Boom* *Boom-Boom*

Lara, after recovering, stared in shock at the destruction of this exploding kunai. She would've stare more if it wasn't for the nudge from Patronus. "Lara, they're going to try to pin us from all sides! I'll take care of the right flank, you keep them down with suppressive fire or light them up!"

"Okay!"

Lara fired another fire arrow at a Solarii at one of the tall buildings in front of them, lighting him up before releasing another yet non-aflame arrow that shot through another Solarii's head. Patronus ran to the right flank and leapt at his wave of Solarii who met his charge with waving axes and machetes.

"Big mistake!" Patronus exclaimed as he grabbed their heads and slammed their bodies to the ground, using both his and their momentum to knock them out. He continued his charge before he slid on the floor and tripped another duo of two Solarii with a kick. "Like pain?" He stabbed them both with his Hidden Blades in their shoulders, causing them to scream. "Good!"

A new group of five Solarii charged at him and he was ready to slice them with his blades. Well, that was until they were picked off by Lara who switched to her machine gun from the bow/arrow. Patronus sent her a thumbs-up which Lara responded with her own.

After a brief recon to make sure it was safe, Patronus gestured Lara to come to him. They cautiously made their way to the gate Roth had mentioned and chose to stick close to the buildings until they find it to the gate.

"Now!" A Solarii ordered as the gate was suddenly closed shut.

Patronus and Lara followed the Solarii traversed the multiple ziplines that led to the direction they just came from, except it just exploded and blocked their way out.

"Holy shit!" Lara exclaimed with fear and shock.

"Get ready!" Patronus proclaimed as he used the pivot attachment on his left Hidden Blade and drew Tenkaichi. "Here they come!"

Lara readied a regular arrow but noticed the oil drums in the pathway in front of them and chose to use a fire arrow as she took cover behind a barrier. She waited until a couple Solarii passed by the drums before firing it, smirking as the flames consumed the bastards. Sensing an attack from above, she dodged it and fired a regular arrow at a Solarii on one of the rooftops.

"Here I come!" Patronus charged at one of the armored Solarii and swung his sword, cutting through the latter's shield.

"What the hell!?" The armored Solarii exclaimed in shock, leaving him open to a knee in the face.

"They're kicking our asses here!"

"Cover them from the side!"

Patronus smirked as he charged the Solarii archers, scaring them as they hastily tried to get an arrow ready. He stabbed their legs with the Pivot Blade and Tenkaichi before he slammed their heads with dual elbow strikes while Lara pulled out her shotgun and charged at another armored Solarii which she named the tanks.

The Solarii tank swung his machete at her but Lara dodged to the side, leaving him open to her shotgun as she fired it, bringing him to his knees. Said Solarii cursed as he looked up to see the female archer hit his head with a toolbox.

"Get them!"

Another wave of Solarii archers and tanks came at him as Lara and Patronus nodded at their current roles. The hooded ninja charged at the tanks and dual kicked their shields hard, sending them through a nearby wall and another building. "What the hell?"

That distraction provided Lara to put two fire arrows at the archers, ridding the world of those two for good.

The duo quickly regrouped and stood back-to-back as they waited for another wave of Solarii. One more did and they were brought down by the dynamic teamwork between Patronus and Lara. They looked back at the gate and Lara noticed the white tarp-covered beam that served as a lock.

"You see it?" Apparently, Patronus did so as well.

Lara nodded as she continued to look at the gate. "Yeah." She fired a fire arrow at the beam, burning it by using the tarp as the catalyst. The archer walked to one of the stations and used her axe to turn it as the gate began to open.

"You need help?" Patronus asked despite knowing the answer from Lara, which was a shake of the head. "Okay then."

They crossed the gate and saw another campfire before Patronus heard an exhausted sigh from Lara. "Okay, let's rest here a bit."

"No!" Lara answered back as she turned around to face him. "We keep going."

Patronus shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders and forcefully pushed Lara to the ground. "You're no good to Sam if you're dead. What we just went through, it takes a lot so rest is needed. Five minutes tops!" He declared as Lara sighed exasperatedly since she knew it was the right call. "Good…Do you think Roth and Cap are heading on their way here now?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(With Captain America and Roth)**

"How the hell did we get into this situation?!"

"You're asking me?!"

"You're the one who got us into this mess!"

Captain couldn't help but feel sheepish as he turned around and saw the massive hordes of Yokai chasing after them. All he wanted was to go number one in the forest but somehow had stumbled upon the group of Yokai feasting on their catches of the island's wildlife. Hence their current situation.

"I'll not live this down." Roth hissed distastefully.

Why? The old man was being carried by Captain America…bridal-style.

Captain nodded his head stiffly. "This stays between us. We take it to our graves!"

"Agree!"

The Avenger threw a couple of grenades that exploded near a boulder and fell several trees, ending the Yokai's pursuit and giving them freedom.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Ancient Gate, Shantytown**

"Just when I think things couldn't get any worse." Lara remarked with sorrow.

Patronus looked at her as she sat by the campfire to rest a bit from their recent squabble. "What do you mean?"

"'What do I mean?'" Lara repeated incredulously. "Just what were those things in the monastery?" She began to list her observations about the creatures. "They were dressed like the Stormguard, and the sounds they made, almost…inhuman. Great, now I sound like Dad."

"What's so bad about your dad?" Another glare came from Lara and that told him all he wanted. "Never mind. Personal stuff, I get it."

"…My father…He was a renowned archeologist." Lara said softly, catching Patronus's glance at her. "But…throughout my entire childhood, his reputation fell year by year."

"Why?"

"Take a guess: conspiracy theorist, nut head, delusional guy."

Patronus noticed that despite her harsh tone about her father, Lara's eyes showed remorse and sadness. _"She misses him."_ He stated obviously. "Well… five minutes passed. Let's go." The corner of his right eye noticed movement ahead before he looked and saw three Solarii descending on ziplines in the distance. "Keep your eyes and ears sharp. Solarii are ahead of us."

"Got it."

They traveled down a small hill and passed muddy waters through a block of sorts as they heard a voice familiar to Lara.

"Get your bloody hands off me!"

Lara gasped. "Oh my God, Grim!" They hurried cautiously across the bridge to the other side as the Solarii shouted 'prisoner escaped' for them to hear. The duo found a modified tower where two Solarii were climbing the ladder. "Here bastards!" She fired a regular arrow at the first one and a fire arrow at the second.

"Lara, you're here!" Grim shouted from the tower.

"Grim, you escaped!" Lara answered back as she was about to climb the ladder.

Hearing something unfamiliar, Patronus looked for the origin and saw a stick of sorts land near the ladder and Lara. "Watch out!" He threw his rope dart and wrapped it around Lara before pulling her towards him just as the stick exploded.

"Crap, they have dynamite, Lara! Take cover!" Grim warned.

Both Patronus and Lara took cover behind two crates as they used their respective senses to locate the Solarii. Once they found them, Lara fired her machine gun at one section while Patronus threw an exploding kunai at another section of the row of buildings they occupied.

"What the hell?" A Solarii asked with surprise before he and two of his comrades was set aflame by the exploding tag.

"Those two have dynamite too?!"

"Let's blow each other up then!" A Solarii shouted as he threw another dynamite. Patronus saw this coming and jumped in front of the dynamite before he grabbed and threw it back at the Solarii. "Crap!" He cursed before being blown away by the exploding object.

Lara smirked at seeing the Solarii being blown to bits by their own weapons as Patronus leapt at the building, climbed it and took down several more of the Solarii with Jutjitsu takedowns, palm strikes and of strength never seen before. She ducked behind the crates as a body flew over her before looking at it, staring with widened eyes.

The Solarii's chest had massive bruises through his body with the chest cavity being the most prominent. If she had taken a closer look, she would've noticed an impressive imprint of Patronus's fist in the left abdominal section.

"Holy crap, did you see that, Lara?" Grim asked gruffly as Lara and Patronus looked up after the skirmish was over.

"Yeah I did." Lara answered with awe as she turned around to see Patronus walking to her. "I'll say it again: who are you?"

"Now that's just getting old." He answered tersely as his eyes looked up the tower and saw an elderly man with white hair under a brown cap-like object. Grim wore a sweater vest over a buttoned shirt and black dirty jeans. "I take you're Grim then."

"And you must be Patronus." Grim gave him a nod of respect. "I heard you on Reyes's radio a while back. Good to see a face to the face…somewhat. Anyway, thanks for keeping an eye on Lara here. She's special."

Patronus chuckled while Lara blushed from the comment. "You don't have to tell me that. She can handle herself well against the Solarii."

"Where are the others?" Lara asked the elderly seaman.

"Still locked up inside…but I know where they are. Get up here and we'll get them out together."

Lara and Patronus looked for the ladder but saw that it was destroyed. Most likely by one of the dynamite the Solarii threw at him.

"We can't get up there." Lara informed as Grim cursed at their misfortune.

"Well, they got some kind of setup for haulin' cargo." Grim pointed to his right, showing his companions to the station of said cargo haul. "Maybe you two can come around the other side?"

Patronus and Lara surveyed the scene before them and saw that it would take some time to reach the other side and to Grim's location. "Okay, we're on our way and Grim…" Patronus tossed something at Grim who barely caught due to the unexpected weight of said object.

Grim inspected it and saw that it was tri-bladed knife of sorts and it certainly wasn't something he was familiar with. "Thanks. Hope to see you two soon."

"Let's go." Lara said as she took the lead once more, amusing Patronus as he followed her.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Near the Windmill**

After climbing three buildings and three ziplines including the one that was leading them to the tallest structures in the area, Patronus and Lara ran across a platform before they swung forward from a beam to the next platform where they saw the pulley station that controlled the gondola lifts.

"The outsiders are here! Warn the others!"

And more Solarii for the matter of fact.

Patronus sighed loudly as he jumped down to a level below. "This is getting tedious." He used his hands this time and landed on the next platform while Lara kept the Soalrii under fire with her machine gun.

After making sure that they were held back, Lara followed Patronus before kicking the wall in front of her for boost, hoisting herself up as Patronus was beating the hell out of a Solarii. Another Solarii nearby didn't notice her which was good as Lara sheathed her bow and brought out her axe.

"Ah!" Lara shouted with effort as she dug the axe's head into the unaware Solarii's head. Pulling it out, Lara watched her enemy fall to the ground as Patronus headbutted his Solarii.

"Hurry up! Kill them!"

Patronus and Lara shared smirks as they jumped to the next building while avoiding the slow giant fan. The Solarii on their level were taken aback by the bold approach from the duo as Lara swung her axe into one of their legs while Patronus cut another's leg before delivering an uppercut that sent the Solarii's head to the ceiling, displaying his body like a chandelier.

"Burn in—" A Solarii was interrupted when the aflame bottle burst in his head courtesy of Lara's pistol.

As the burning Solarii fell to the ground, Lara fired three more bullets from her pistol before following Patronus to the upper floor where she saw him kick the last two Solarii off the building, sending them to their doom below.

Once they secured the station, Patronus and Lara jumped onto one of the gondola/cargo shifts as it turned to the direction of the station on the opposite side. When they were halfway, Patronus nudged Lara to call for her friend and so she did.

"Grim! Are you there?" Lara shouted across the area.

What they got was a hectic Grim running away before he was caught by two Solarii. "It's a trap, you two. Show them your teeth, Lara! Give 'em hell!" He shouted as he was dragged by the Solarii back to one of the buildings.

"Crap, we got to get there!" Patronus said as he and Lara dislodged themselves off the lift.

They heard more kills orders and saw more Solarii traversing the ziplines to their platform. Two of them made it but Lara killed the rest who were still on the zipline as Patronus kicked one Solarii's leg to knock him while redirecting the other Solarii's punch to his downed companion.

"Hahaha~" Patronus smirked before he bashed their heads together.

Another wave of two Solarii reached their location via another zipline. This time, Lara intercepted them while Patronus dealt with the long-ranged Solarii archers and gunmen.

Dodging the machete, Lara decided to use the same movement Patronus used several times against the Solarii as she cut his leg to bring him down and roundhouse-kicked him in the head before swinging her axe into his chest, ending his life. Her eyes darted to the other Solarii who hesitated and that gave her the chance as she jumped at him.

"G-Get off you bitch!"

It was all for naught as Lara dug her axe through his throat, watching the life in his eyes leave his body. Patronus watched the whole thing after taking care of the last Solarii across with another shuriken without looking. They were about to cross when three more Solarii revealed themselves with Grim held hostage.

"Drop your weapons or we kill your friend!" The Solarii holding Grim hostage ordered while Lara had her bow directed at him.

Grim shouted back. "Don't fucking do it." He grimaced when the Solarii dug his machete slightly against his skin, drawing blood.

"Okay, okay, okay." Lara complied as she had her hands and bow up in the surrender gesture.

His fists creaked under his strength, Patronus inhaled deeply. "Grim, do you still have that kunai I gave you?" He got chuckles from the Solarii as one of them pulled the tri-bladed kunai.

"You should've seen him wielding the thing. It was pathetic and funny at the same time! Why'd you give this to the old slime to begin with?"

Lara had a look of worry as she pondered the significance of the kunai while Patronus chuckled loud enough for all to hear and the last words the Solarii ever hear.

"So, I can do this." Patronus answered before disappearing in a yellow flash, shocking everyone.

"What the—" The Solarii looked before they heard screaming and turned to see the hooded man just kicked one of their own off while taking his kunai back before he charged at the two.

Grim saw this as his chance and elbowed the man's stomach while Patronus grabbed the second Solarii's machine gun, held the barrel and swung it like a bat at the former wielder's head, sending him through two walls. The last Solarii charged at Patronus and swung his machete in hopes of striking him down.

His hopes were shot down when the hooded ninja grabbed his wrist, stopping the blade in motion. The Solarii grunted in pain when Patronus twisted it enough to force him to drop the machete as he looked inside the latter's hood. Fear was struck within him as he saw red eyes with slit pupils.

Before he could plea for mercy, the Solarii groaned when Patronus shoved his Hidden Blade through his throat, gurgling blood as it flooded his lungs until air was no more.

With a grunt, Patronus released the grip as the deceased Solarii fell on the floor. As he flicked the blood off the blade, Naruto jumped across the gap easily as he grabbed a shock-struck Lara before jumping back to the platform Grim stood on.

"Come on, let's get moving." Patronus said after releasing Lara, only for his arm to be pulled by said latter.

He turned around and met a glaring Lara with a wary Grim behind her as she asked one question. "Who. Are. You, Patronus?" She asked tensely as Grim picked up a machete and a machine gun. "Tell me!"

"Not now." Patronus answered simply but Lara wouldn't let up. "All you need to know is that I'm here to help. Now you can doubt that and stay here or we can stop wasting time and rescue your friends." A few moments later, Lara softened her glare as she released his arm. "Don't worry though since there's plenty of more where that came from."

"More?" Both Lara and Grim asked before they followed Patronus to the upper floor.

Once on the floor, the trio found a zipline post connected to a cliff on the other side. "Okay then. Grim, get on my back." Patronus ordered as he lowered himself in front of the old man.

"Are you daft, boy?! I'm not doing that!" Grim answered hotly.

Patronus gave him a blank stare. "Can you climb the rope and a wall?" A second later, a dejected Grim was on his back as the ninja brought his Pivot Blade and Hirashin Kunai before he jumped across the big gap and sunk his blades into the wall. "You good, old man?"

"I'm a'ight." Grim answered before he looked back at Lara. "Come on, girl!"

Lara nodded before she began to climb to their location. However, their respite ended when two more Solarii appeared behind the tower as one of them began shooting at Lara while the other cut the rope.

"Lara!" Grim and Patronus shouted with worry as Lara swung towards the wall and held herself with her axe. The ninja gauged her distance about 30 feet below him before he tilted his head to dodge an arrow. "Lara, climb up now!"

"Kill them!" One of the Solarii demanded before taking one in the head. The other Solarii cried out in surprise as he took one also in the chest.

"Who's the one shooting?!" Grim shouted tensely, asking that same question for both Patronus and Lara.

Their answer came from the duo's radios. _–"I got you covered, girl. You're clear to climb up"-_

"Thank God." Lara muttered with relief as she and Patronus climbed up to the cliff.

Grim got off the young ninja's back and grabbed Lara's radio. "Roth, is that you?!" He laughed heartily as his old friend laughed with him. "It's good to hear your voice, my friend!"

 _-"You too, old bastard."-_

"Where are you?" Patronus asked through his touch screen. A light glared brightly and he used Kitsune Sense to find Roth hiding in a Japanese building not too far away and on their height level. "I see you. Where's Captain America?"

 _-"He's going to meet up with you trio at the bridge."-_

Lara took back the radio from Grim. "Can you cover us again on our way there?" Roth looked through his scope and gauged the distance of the entire bridge riddled with Solarii.

 _-"Yeah. I got a clear line of sight with my rifle until the palace wall."-_

With that in mind, the trio climbed to the next platform with Patronus helping Grim along the way as their journey to rescue Sam and the others and escape from the island.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Vista Tower**

After they founded a small campfire inside of a building to provide shelter for them, Patronus and Lara's radios blare with another transmission.

 _-"Rescue chopper N888RC responding to SOS. Inbound from freighter Trinity."—_

"A transmission!" Lara exclaimed happily as Grim sat down to rest a bit.

Patronus listened to Roth's response but there was no more transmission but he spoke to their frequency.

 _-"Lara, Grim, did you hear that? A rescue helicopter is inbound."-_

Lara chuckled with relief. "Set up a signal, we're going in for Sam and the others."

 _-"But Lara…maybe I should—"-_

"This isn't like the pilot, Roth." Lara answered solemnly as Patronus and Grim looked at her. "I got Sam and the others into this mess, I'm getting them out."

Patronus then spoke next. "And she's not alone, Roth." His arm was grabbed by Grim who wanted his turn.

"With me, Lara's got nothin' to worry." Grim said gruffly with a hearty laugh, causing Roth to chuckle through the radio.

 _-"You better keep her safe, you stubborn bastard or I'll kill you myself."-_ Roth joked as Grim laughed once more.

"Not while I'm here."

The trio looked for the origin of the voice and their spirits lifted as Captain America approached them from the back of the building.

"Captain!" Lara and Grim burst with joy while Patronus sent him a salute to the veteran soldier.

Cap surveyed the trio in front of him and saw that both Lara and Patronus had gone through the ringer since they last saw each other. His eyes stopped at the second oldest in the room. "You must be one of the survivors. I'm Captain America." He introduced himself as he offered a hand.

Grim happily took the hand and shook it many times while Patronus and Lara watched in amusement. It didn't last however as Captain told Grim to rendezvous with Roth.

"But I can fight!" Grim insisted as he held his machete and swung it a couple times. "Let me get payback on thos' bastards!"

Captain shook his head as he placed a hand on Grim's shoulder before saying the words that caused Patronus to fall to the ground, laughing as a result. "I say with the deepest respect…but you're old." He said with the blankest face.

What Grim responded made Patronus laugh even harder.

"I know~" The second oldest man responded weakly with slumped shoulders.

After a moment of silence between them as Grim offered a small prayer before he followed the trail Captain used to meet with them and regroup with Roth. The new trio of heroes commenced their next leg to the palace, crossing the long centuries-old bridge adorned with several torii and jumping the gap.

 _-"Alright you three, that bridge is swarming with guards."-_

"Great. Any ideas?" Lara asked as they approached the tower's door.

 _-"It'll be tricky. But you can make your way across underneath."-_

Lara sighed with her head slightly down. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

 _-"Don't worry, I'll be covering you the whole way."-_ They closed the links as the trio climbed inside the tower and the upper levels until reaching a large hole that led them beneath the bridge above them. _–"Lara, I've got them in my sights."-_

"Here goes…" Lara muttered as she took deep breaths before jumping onto the fence-wall, scaling it as Patronus and Captain followed her lead. They hoisted themselves up to a narrow trail of sorts directly underneath the bridge where they heard the Solarii's conversations above.

"What the hell's going on down there…do you think they got the outsiders?"

The participating Solarii in the conversation scoffed loudly. "Don't worry. If they didn't, then they'll come to us. Especially that girl."

"Sounds like you want her for yourself."

Lara like Patronus decided to ignore the disgusting slang in the pleasure sense as they continued forward quietly.

"Father Mathis will send us to the Oni if we don't find them, especially that hooded guy." The trio stopped when they heard about Patronus. "He's freaked out by that guy. I overheard him saying that freak killed all our men back in the caverns and that his eyes were red."

Patronus glanced at the crouched Lara who looked at him as he shifted his glance at Captain who had a conflicted expression. He nudged Lara to continue moving and she did, resuming their trek beneath the bridge.

"Yeah right like that guy is anything special. And speaking of the Oni, that's only if we fail. And we won't. The Sun Queen is with us."

The trio reached the end of their trail when a Solarii looked down at them from a door. "What the—"

*Bang*

He fell backwards as his brothers were now in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that?! Who's shooting?"

"Sniper! Take cover!"

It was also a close call for the trio as the floor gave way but they saved them by hanging onto a beam as rounds of sniper shots echoed in the valley.

 _-"I thought I lost you three. Lara, are you okay?"-_

"That was too close…" Lara answered softly as she scaled up to the bridge's side and hung onto the beams with Patronus and Captain beside her. She was about to jump when Roth warned her to do the opposite.

 _-"Wait, Lara. You can't jump or they'll see you…Wait"-_ She waited as a Solarii was shot, falling down in front of her to the ground below. _-"Go now!"-_

They repeated this cycle as the trio scaled the bridge to the other side with Patronus and Cap keeping an extra eye on the Solarii in case Roth missed them. They reached the end of the beam as Lara hoisted herself up on the bridge level.

"Thanks, Roth. I guess that makes us even." Lara sat with her back, completely unaware of a Solarii until she was put in a strangle hold.

"Lara!" Patronus hoisted himself up as Lara elbowed the Solarii to let go. He was instead brought down by a bullet courtesy of Roth, but unfortunate for them as the dead Solarii's body pushed Lara and Patronus over the bridge. "Crap!"

Their bodies hit a spiked-log platform that broke their fall but shifted into a wall as they quickly grabbed hold onto it. Patronus and Lara climbed it until they reached another platform that led to a series of buildings on the cliffside.

"Are you two okay?" Captain asked as he swung himself down to their position. He then brought his shield to deflect a hail of bullets.

 _-"Get out of there, you three. There's too many for you."-_

There were no arguments as the trio raced and jumped across the cliffside buildings until they reached the last one. Their brief strand ended when the building was hit by a rocket, shifting forward and bringing them closer to a craggy wall near a waterfall.

Patronus, Lara and Captain jumped and climbed the wall with their Pivot Blade, axe and shield respectively as they made it safely and walked towards a tunnel.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Cavern Entrance**

"Roth, I'm going in." Lara informed, much to Roth's chagrin.

 _-"Are you sure about this, Lara?"-_

"I'll get them…" Lara paused in her stride as she turned around and looked at the two heroes. " _We'll_ get them. We'll come back. I promise."

"…She's something." Captain was impressed by the way Lara handled herself. He had to give her credit for her tremendous and unexpected bravery.

Patronus chuckled at the statement. "You have no idea."

After crossing a narrow slightly underwater tunnel with a bit of breathing room, they reached the other side and walked through several tunnels leading to hopefully the palace.

And they were right.

"My brothers, hear me now!" Patronus growled as he recognized the voice. It was that Mathias freak back in the caverns. "Out in the world, we were nothing. But here…here, we are the Solarii, the Sun Queen's children." Mathis preached in the massive cavern.

Patronus, Captain and Lara barely looked out the hall they were in before they cautiously entered it without a sound.

"She brought us here for a reason." Mathis preached. "I know you want your freedom. I know you want to escape this place."

The trio separated from each other as they took behind different covers; Patronus behind a boulder, Captain America in a spire above and Lara stuck with the wall as they observe the preaching delivered to the huddle of Solarii while Mathis stood on a rock like a crazed leader.

"But to do so, we must release our Queen." Mathis continued, "Like us, she is a prisoner." He pointed behind him and revealed Sam roped to a post. "If we can free her, we can free ourselves!"

"Sam!" Lara whispered harshly as she wanted to charge in but Patronus gestured her to stay put as he observed the bounded girl.

Sam had black hair and eyes with slightly tan skin as she wore a red shirt with cargo pants.

Her fear grew when Mathias held a torch and was about to burn Sam, but she wouldn't let him do it. She fired an arrow but a Solarii saw it and took the death path instead as Mathis found her.

"Seize her!"

Lara fired another arrow at an incoming Solarii before she was overwhelmed by the horde of them. Patronus cursed and nodded at Captain America as they made themselves known by tackling the Solarii off of Lara, punching and kicking them away.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

After securing Lara, Patronus and Captain America formed a two-man shield as they brought down wave and wave of Solarii. Cap bashed his shield against one before throwing it at another, watching his beloved weapon ricochet the walls and knocking more Solarii off their feet while Patronus was punching and slashing with his fist and Pivot Blade.

With an angry growl, Mathis raised the torch and lit the bundle of twigs near the post, setting it aflame.

"No! Sam!" Lara screamed in terror as Patronus and Captain stopped their barrage to see the fire.

They were about to retaliate further when suddenly a very powerful gust wind burst through the waterfall behind Sam, dousing the flames instead and sending the resistant trio against the walls with enough force.

"She…She's the one." Mathis muttered with relieved awe. "Soon my brothers…we will be reborn!" He turned to the Solarii behind him. "Take her to the throne room." He then turned back to see the trio being dragged towards him. "Your fight is over, creatures."

Patronus scoffed loudly, drawing attention from the old man. "Never say it's over until it's over. Our fight's just beginning, you old bastard!" He grunted when the Solarii hit him in the head. "You're going to regret that."

"Get rid of them." Mathis left with the hostage Sam while the three Solarii dragged the exhausted Lara and the slightly incapacitated heroes.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Geothermal Cavern, The Pit**

The trio of heroes were dragged over a narrow bridge and towards their cell but they had something else in mind. With a subtle from Captain America, the three of them lashed out differently. Lara stepped on her Solarii's foot, elbowed his nose and back-kicked the groin before finishing him off with a backhand punch.

Patronus headbutted his Solarii, forcing his head back and loosening the latter's grip as he swept the crazed follower's legs under him. The Solarii hit his head on the ground and that was it as Captain America got out of his hold and triangle-choked the Solarii's neck, cutting off any circulation as his movements ceased.

After Lara and Captain retrieved their weapons since Patronus hid his weapons while his sword couldn't be taken off. They looked around for a way out but voices of more Solarii approached, causing them to take a dip in the red river below.

And they didn't come up as more Solarii reached the bridge and saw their unconscious brothers on the floor.

"Did they escape?!" They looked down at the river of blood. "I don't think they survived that fall."

"Let's check it out."

The heads of Patronus, Captain and Lara slowly rose from the surface as they were completely drenched in arterial red from head to toe. "Let's go." Patronus said as they quietly waded through the river of blood until the end of it reached dry land.

Their trek on dry land ended when they found a tunnel filled with an aerosol of sorts.

"That's probably flammable. Stand back." Lara warned the others as they obeyed while she grabbed an arrow and lit its head with her lighter before firing. The tunnel exploded from the combustion before another burst of the flammable gas filled it, requiring another detonation by Lara's fire arrow.

"Well that could've been better." Patronus muttered sarcastically as they took a breather.

It wasn't long until they trekked forward through a narrow path as the trio reached a broken fence-like window that allowed them visage to a dirty and lightly ablaze cavern as a foreign voice spoke in a frightened voice.

"Wait, wait…what do you want me to do? Please!"

Lara gasped softly as a man was thrown into the room by two Solarii. "Don't struggle too much. *Chuckle* And hope they kill you fast."

"Oh God, no…" Lara whimpered softly as the man inside the large cavern was being surrounded by frantic man who began to eat him. "This is horrible."

Captain America glanced at her and widened his eyes when she readied a fire arrow. "Ms. Croft, no!" It was too late as she had already fired it, scaring the cannibals away.

"They know we're here now." Patronus informed as he readied both the Pivot Blade and Hirashin kunai in his left and right hand, respectively. "Get ready." Captain nodded as Lara pulled another arrow from her quiver.

They decided to do a formation that better suited their capabilities to keep themselves safe. Patronus was the lead so he could cut down anyone close to them while Lara took the middle to protect their area and take out any enemies with her long-range weapons as Captain America guarded the rear from attacks and unexpected surprises.

The trio cautiously walked down the moist tunnel and entered the central cavern with the dead man near them. Their ears soon heard maniacal laughter through the acoustics, probably the cannibals earlier.

"Patronus…" Said hero looked at Cap who pointed at the post near the gate which leaked a small stream of the gas earlier. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." The ninja gestured the two to stand back as he cut the pipe cleanly, releasing more of the dangerous gas. Once he stood next to Lara who had already prepared a fire arrow. "Do it."

Lara released the projectile and the gate exploded from the gas, allowing them to escape the cavern and walking through another passageway in their established formation. They soon reached a small fork when Solarii made themselves known down the tunnel.

"Shhhush." Lara told her companions as they hid themselves behind a spire that made the forkway.

"Goddamn these caves…surprised this whole place hasn't gone up yet." Flashlights lit up the tunnel…three of them. "I might have to cap that vent in the pit again."

His partner then offered a suggestion. "If it's loose, let's just leave for the next shift?"

"Oi! Don't take too long down there. I want to finish the game." The third Solarii ordered from atop the stairway ahead.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Patronus and Cap looked at each other and nodded, knowing what to do as they sheathed their respective weapons. With a pat on the shoulder, Lara stood down as Patronus and Captain approached the Solarii from behind before they trapped them in a strangle hold, covering their mouths to avoid warning the others.

After dragging the bodies away from sight, the trio in their formation approached the stairway as Patronus and Lara sensed several presences around them. The hooded hero looked at his friends and held his fingers with five out, telling them there are five Solarii.

"Go!" Patronus leaped at the distracted two Solarii with his hands on their faces, slamming them to the ground.

"Intruders in the catacombs!"

With swift action, Lara pivoted on her heels at the Solarii on the slope above them and fired two arrows in succession while Captain jumped at the last Solarii before he bashed him with his shield. They regrouped in front of another gate where there was an opening above it.

"Cap…" He glanced at Cap who nodded before he leaned against the wall and readied his hands in front of them. "Lara, you go first."

The archer stiffly nodded before she ran towards Patronus who boosted her up the wall as she climbed up. Captain America soon followed suit with Patronus's help who climbed after him with his chakra and freerunning experience as they soon heard more Solarii ahead.

"Gosh damn it, I forgot about the smell."

Another Solarii ignored his complaint as he spoke next. "It's quiet down here. I don't think they're down here. Maybe we should leave?"

"Hey, what's going down here?" The number of Solarii had increased to three as Patronus rolled his eyes since there is no end to them.

The trio waited for the Solarii enter the catacombs they were just in through the gate before jumping to the platform across, lifting themselves up a level before scaling up a craggy wall. Once they reached the top, they resumed trekking through a tunnel, reaching another huge room with mists within while a Solarii was chanting something.

Patronus sneaked up on another Solarii before entrapping him in a stranglehold, releasing afterwards when the body went slack. He and the others hid behind rocks as there were rows of Solarii kneeling before the praying one in front.

"Your place is among the Solarii, brothers!" The Solarii finished just as Patronus and Lara fired an exploding kunai and fire arrow, igniting the fume behind the praying Solarii and blasting them to hell. The room shook from the shockwave of the explosion and the trio waited until it calmed down.

They walked to another gate where Patronus kicked it down just as a lone fire stream ignited the fumes behind them, causing an explosion and cave-in at the same time. The trio of heroes ran down the tunnel to the other side just as the floor gave in under the pressure, sending them on another slide to another room filled with the flammable gas.

Lara coughed due to the intense dosage and was helped by Patronus as they ran through the room and climbed up a narrow hole of an obstacle before taking cover behind a row of boxes, hiding from more Solarii who were observing something…or someone.

"Keep it up, you son of a bitch." A woman cursed at the men below whose voice was familiar to the trio.

"Reyes…" Lara whispered as she used her senses and saw Reyes along with her friends inside the suspended part of a plane in the middle of the room.

Reyes continued her threat ranting. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna shove one those arrows right up your ass."

"Hahaha, this one's got a temper." One of the Solarii taunted with his flashlight on the handmade cell.

One of his brothers chastised him. "Hey, don't rile them up, we're working here."

Patronus used his Kitsune Sense, seeing his environment change colors as he pinpointed four Solarii in the room and relayed that number to Lara and Captain who nodded in response. When the Solarii separated to patrol the room, the trio sneaked up behind the unaware enemies and took them out with strangleholds although Lara used her bow.

The fourth Solarii noticed Lara and charged at her, only to be sent flying by the combined force of Captain's shield and Patronus's shuriken. And their audience loved it!

"That was bad-ass, Lara!" Alex exclaimed loudly with relief. He was an average young man around Lara's age with glasses, brown hair and black eyes as he sported a white T-shirt that had the letters 'ESC' in a square with the shoulder parts being black and matching pants. "How the hell did you even get in here?"

On his right was a woman of African-American descent with short curly hair tied in a headband to hold it back. She wore a light blue sleeveless hoodie and blue jeans. Patronus assumed that this must be Reyes with the smart mouth as he looked at the last hostage.

He was the epitome of the gentle giant category as Patronus sensed his kindness with his power. It was far greater than he'd ever encountered in this dimension. He had cropped short black hair, full beard and a muscular frame as he wore a red sleeveless shit with a symbol and cargo short.

"I had some help, Jonah…" Lara answered with a tired sigh, answering the gentle giant as she gestured at Patronus and Captain America behind her, much to the hostages' surprise.

"It's true…Captain America really is here!" Alex practically squealed with excitement.

Patronus snorted annoyingly at being left out, much to Lara's amusement. Reyes however wasn't like her friend. "I take you're Patronus then." Reyes stated rather asking, getting a nod from the hooded hero. "Thanks for keeping Lara safe." She turned her eyes on Lara. "And Grim…Where is he?"

"He's safe with Roth. They're both outside of this place, hiding from the Solarii." Lara answered back. "Look, there's a rescue helicopter on its way." She hesitated slightly before asking it. "I know they're keeping Sam separately. Have you seen Whitman?"

Patronus looked at Captain with a confused glance. "Who's Whitman?"

"The lead archaeologist of the _Endurance_." Captain answered, much to the disguised ninja's surprise.

Patronus did a double-take before he looked at the archer. "Really? I figured Lara would be it since she's… well, knowledge from her earlier observations about tombs."

"Guess he didn't make it to the guest rooms." Reyes answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Alex scoffed loudly. "Mr. Showbiz probably weaseled an upgrade."

"We'll find him, and Sam too, but we're not gonna do anything from up here." Jonah answered back as he took a knee next to Alex.

Patronus looked around the cave to find ways to free the hostages and noticed the counterweights that held the suspended cell. He looked at Lara who seemed to have noticed them as well as she looked at him, nodding at their silent partnership.

As he watched Patronus and Lara get to work to free the hostages, Captain America couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that something was on their way and they needed to remain on guard even more so from here.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Deep Within Yamatai**

" **I sense him… he is here…"**

The ethereal voice spoke from the sky to the ashen lands that was void of life. Trees were merely branches as a variety of animals whether terrestrial or aviary littered the lands. Her recently new army of Yokai dragged the unconscious and decomposing bodies of their catch while her loyal Stormguard kneeled before her despite not being physically present.

" **My loyal Stormguard…Centuries you have served me valiantly, patiently…"** The Stormguard growled lowly with pride at being honored by their queen. **"Now the one who had a hand in our current situation. He is here on the island!"** This time her loyal soldiers growled slightly louder at the mention of the person responsible for their queen's suffering. **"Find him and bring him to me…"**

The hulking Stormguard Stalker stood up and raised its massive stone hammer as it roared inhumanly, followed by his undead soldiers before he led the charge to find their designated target and bring him suffering worth centuries brought upon their queen.

Soon, the Yokai being the Yoki, Oni-bi, and Skeleton Warriors followed their Stormguard allies, determined to be free from this island just as them.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Cove, Homestead Grounds**

It was a quiet night in the isolated home of the Uzumaki Clan. Its residents on the other hand were completely worried about the children and their husband. Their concern about him was high that one of them stood on the edge of the pier.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Rhea asked the water as bubbles floated to the surface, apparently the being beneath the water answering her. "I know you're anxious to see him too." The bubbles ceased as a small head emerged from the water, revealing a horse head as it neighed loudly. "Are you ready, Sui?"

The Hippocampus nodded its head as its small stature swam to the bow of the _Aquila_ where there were two thick ropes attached to the eagle figurehead. Sui then increased her size to half of her original size, being slightly bigger the brig-type ship while also biting down on the thick ropes, intending to drag the ship to its master's location.

"Take the Northwest Passage, Sui. It'll be even faster for you." Rhea informed her son's creation. She too studied the Assassins' history and accomplishments over the years, one of them being the secret route that is the Northwest Passage which connects the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean through the waters of Canada. "Be careful though, okay."

Sui nodded before she slid back inside the waters, dragging the _Aquila_ with her full sails to avoid tearing the two masts as she swam towards the Northwest Passage, following the power signature of her master. It was faint but she recognized it enough from all their time together.

Rhea watched the ship disappear from her sight as she looked to the sky and prayed with her hands clasped together. "Please be safe, Naruto. Come back to us… Please." Rhea then walked towards the manor to get rest with the thoughts of her beloved on her mind.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done! Man, watching videos really helps with the chapters. This chapter has parts five, six, seven and eight from MKIceAndFire's walkthroughs so it's a bit longer than most of the chapters…this might be the longest chapter I've ever written in the entire time here on Fanfiction. Please review after you're done reading.

Anyway, movie time! I watched Spider-Man: Homecoming on opening day and I was blown away! Tom Holland played Peter Parker perfectly, the character Ned Leeds was a joy as the Guy in the Chair and Michelle Jones AKA MJ was a refreshing character to the Spider-Man franchise. There are so many nods to the comics in the film that I will not spoil them for those who have not yet watched the film. It is the Spider-Man we've been waiting for.

Also, the War for the Planet of the Apes is also coming out and I will see it. To be honest, I didn't think the reboot franchise would be so successful but I stand corrected. I hope it ends on a great note.

Summer is here in July and I'm excited for the next DLC of Nioh: Defiant Honor. It comes out on July 25 and features new magic, Guardian Spirits and weapons like the Tonfas. Speaking of which, the Hino-enma, One-eyed imp/Cyclops, Skeleton Warriors, Onyudo in the chapter are all Yokai from the Nioh game. They can be seen on the wikia or the videos on Youtube and more will appear in the upcoming chapters both on and off the island.

Chapter 9 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Jun 25):** Thanks a lot for your support and likewise to your recently updated chapter.

 **Guest (Jun 25):** People can make mistakes. Nobody is perfect and this will help Naruto shape into a better hero and person despite the circumstances. I'm sorry if you don't approve but that's the route I'm having Naruto go through right now. I hope you still enjoyed the new chapter.

 **Perseus12 (Jun 25):** I hope you liked the actions between the other Yokai and the coming together with Captain, Patronus and Lara. Sorry about Grim though but let's face it: he's old. However, he and the others will have their time later in the upcoming chapters.

 **Guest (Jun 25):** I'm glad you approve and enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well.

 **Ben 10.000 (Jun 25):** He killed Uatu for his eyes? What the hell? Is this what happened in the 'Sin' series that led Spider-Man to learn about Cindy Moon? Is this the same Watcher in Marvel Ultimate Alliance game? That's good that he was punished. I never liked him at all although Samuel Jackson made up for him just a little bit.

Speaking of which, have you watched Spider-Man: Homecoming yet? It's really good.

 **Alaxbird (Jun 26):** I have not thought about the zipline launcher from Syndicate nor the Hookblade from the Turkish Brotherhood in Revelations. I only thought about the Pivot Blade in Creed III since it was my favorite Assassin's Creed game. Maybe the others could take up one of them later on in the story.

Really? That's good to know. Can you help me stay on track with the balance between Assassin and Shinobi fighting styles just in case, please? Yeah, I have noticed that in most of the stories in the category. When you mentioned Uncharted, I started thinking a lot more about the franchise and watching the videos on Youtube. Thanks for that since I'll have more ideas.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jun 26):** I am? Well I see you are a big anime/manga fan seeing your series. Have you heard about the Attack on Titan series having a third season next year? What is Cupheads and its plot? Yep and I have the Ruroni Kenshin Volume 6 which has the author's first work to it: said first work established the Rurouni series and introduced the progenitor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. There's more to come with the style though.

 **Grabblers (Jun 26):** No problem with your rant. It's good to let it out and you opened my eyes about the black/white scenario with both comics world. I am glad that you approve of Lara being in the story. Yep, family is most important and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their safety…unless something happened like with Grim. I hope this one was more interesting as you expected it to be. If not, please let me know what I can do to make the next one even better. Speaking of Spider-Man, did you watch the new movie?

 **R-king 93 (Jun 26):** I like their progress too. Thanks for your support. Have you seen the new Spider-Man movie?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jun 27):** Triple A? Walmart? I'm not sure. Yep, although his approach grew a bit ruthless against the Solarii. You can read the Twin Star Exorcist manga on Mangahere or Mangahop website. We'll have to see until then.

 **Smaug (Jun 27):** That they were used by the scientist who wanted to prove herself better than Gengo Aoi? And said scientist got her just deserts by losing her legs…Yeah, I'd say that was unfair to them as well. I hope you liked this one as well.

 **Erebor (Jun 27):** There was more to come in this new chapter and a lot more in the upcoming…three chapters or so. I'm happy you're enjoying the arc since I was nervous when I first introduced Lara two chapters ago. I also want to make progress on Naruto's relationship with Medusa and Kuroka since a reviewer mentioned that they were rushed in the first story. I don't know for sure if they'll get together but we'll have to wait and see from here on.

 **Moana (Jun 27):** I will and thanks for your input. Well for the Himiko wanting Naruto is good but I'm taking it in a different direction. She senses his power and fears that he will take her down hence the Revenant and such. Now not only she and Patronus must find Sam, but Lara also must keep an eye on the hooded hero once they learn of Himiko's nature and such. For the comics portion, Himiko did possess Sam but I'm not going there since I'll change the outcome of the end a little bit. I hope you liked the new chapter.

 **Mr. Brown (Jun 27):** I have something in mind that is in the form of an original chapter in the works after the arc. I'm wondering on how to introduce Venom and the Sinister Six later in the story and from which animated series? I'm having trouble deciding between the 1994 Spider-Man show, Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man or should I wait for the new Spider-Man show coming out this month? Any ideas?

Perhaps I could have Naruto take the relics but we'll see. I'm also wondering what else should appear and reappear in the story from here on in both relics, weapons and deity categories.

 **Writing Warrior (Jun 27):** I like the naval ram being constructed out of Uru. Yeah, the Yokai is interesting to see outside the manga/anime verse and Patronus and Captain working together is a bonus. In case you want to know about the Yokai's appearance in the story, they are from the NIOH video game and you can look them up in the wikia and Youtube videos. Something will happen to the current figurehead later once it reaches the island with the Hippocampus. Your idea with it being a decoration is appealing.

In the anime/manga or comics world, what is the best type of wood there is? From which series? I like the modified insignia as well.

We'll see with Naruto and Lara as the arc continues from here. There's more to come given the sequel and whatnot. I heard there's even a third game being developed as we speak.

 **The Question (Jun 27):** I believe I answered your question about saving them. I too felt sad when they died and thought to change it, starting with Grim. Whitman is a definite 'die' kind of bastard, seeing he was a jerk to Lara in the game. No doubt Naruto will set him in his place.

 **Story Artist (Jun 27):** Yes and no. He's becoming more ruthless in taking down the Solarii but uses his powers to save the hostages like with Grim. As the story progresses, his powers will be used more until the end of the arc.

 **Requester (Jun 27):** I did look her up and my decision is that she will not be in the harem. I hope you understand and still enjoyed the chapter.

 **Rexy (Jun 27):** I like it as well. I'll see what and when I can do the scene. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Romancer (Jun 27):** Thanks for the support. It pleases me that you are satisfied with the story and motivates me to continue writing like your fellow readers and/or Fanfiction writers. I think I can help you on your questions in sequence.

Fury didn't send Captain America to find the Endurance crew. He informed the Avenger about the crew and their unfortunate situation in the Dragon's Triangle and as we know Captain America, he wouldn't let innocent civilians behind and suffer. For your second question, we'll have to wait and see since I want to keep things close to the chest as possible.

 **Kaiju Avenger (Jun 27):** I'm happy you enjoyed the last two chapters. It's good to know as a writer. As for the Hookblade, I never considered it since I only thought about Naruto having the Pivot Blade. Perhaps later in the future, but no guarantees to be honest.

 **Mega Super Hero (Jun 27):** Yes, I agree with you. I watched videos and she is amazing plus the reboot offers refreshment to the franchise as Lara grows to be the archeologist we know. I hope I didn't overshadow her in the Shantytown and the Solarii stronghold but also kept the suspense like in the game.

 **Idea Guy (Jun 27):** I thought about that but I have something else in mind instead. It's a relic that could aid him in battle as well disguise his face and voice. It's from the NIOH video game. You could check them out and guess which one it is I'm going to use.

Naruto is already focused on martial arts, his Ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Besides, Medusa is the archer of the clan.

 **Monster Lover (Jun 27):** Yeah, he's focused on protecting her and saving the crew than that. However, that moment won't be far now. Did you enjoy the new chapter? Is there anything you have in mind to add or improve the story?

 **ZachZilla (Jun 27):** Yokai are drawn to the malevolent energies and emotions. Yamatai was part of Japan centuries ago long before the Sengoku period before the curse and they lived on the island since then. The Stormguard were human undead soldiers, not Yokai, and they remained loyal to their queen.

 **Killer Kombat (Jun 27):** I'll have you wait and see until then regarding both Naruto's wives and Lara's crew with the latter being next chapter or so. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Sunset Overdrive (Jun 27):** Yep, Sui the Hippocampus is back and helping the Uzumaki Clan. She will have more supporting role in this part of the story than the first one. The Hippocampi do exist in all universes although they are different than each other and Sui. As for the Thunderbird, that's a given since Raicho is under his care now.

Eventually although one of them will meet her very soon.

 **Fantasy Science (Jun 27):** There are no dragons on Yamatai but that doesn't mean they won't appear later in the story though. It'll be some time before they appear.

 **Gamer Fiction (Jun 27):** I saw the trailer and it looks very promising with the new overhaul in combat, tree skills, the literal Eagle Vision and such. Perhaps it could be used but the game won't be out until this October…which isn't too far away actually. The Nemean Lion's pelt is back as Naruto is wearing it underneath his robes but Poseidon's Trident is no longer in his possession. He gave it back to the Olympian before leaving the Soul Universe. I mentioned this in chapter two or three.

The mythical creature Sui is back and she will be more involved in the story from here on. All in due time about Lara knowing about Naruto.

 **Gojira King (Jun 30):** Like what or who from Overwatch? Someone else also mentioned a bit of My Hero Academia being a little introduced in the DC Universe as well?

 **Writing Warrior (Jun 30):** I don't know about the dragon fire but the Thunderbird defense mechanism is very intriguing like Raicho could use the crow's nest as its own nest and acts as a scout to keep an eye out for enemies or danger. I'll think about the dragon though, okay.

 **Hero of Heroes (Jul 5):** I don't know to be honest, but I'll think about it. No promises though.

 **Mecha Pilot (Jul 6):** I'm not really a fan of the Symbiote but I'll think about it since I learned that it was a peaceful organism that bonds with a host to work together or something. It only becomes violent due to the host's emotions like Eddie Brock. No promises though, okay.

 **Jelamy (Jul 11):** I am happy that you are happy with the chapter. It's been quite a while since I heard from you. How are you doing?


	11. Unearthed

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XI: Unearthed**

 **Middle of Pacific Ocean**

S.H.I.E.L.D. earned its unofficial moniker 'Excessive Agency of Paranoia' due to its director's obsession with knowing everything and everyone who might endanger the safety of Earth and mankind. So much so that the agency and its subdivisions planted hidden bases through the land and the seven seas.

One of its agents was standing on the main deck, having a smoke to relax from the hectic day at the disguised S.H.I.E.L.D. bases disguised as an off-shore oil rig. One of the perks of being sworn as an agent of a secret agency.

"I like this. No trouble, no villains. Just a simple desk job monitoring the sea and nothing else." Except for any sign of possible attacks from the underwater city of Atlantis due to the fragile peace of its ruler and the surface world. "Nothing…else?"

His eyes caught something at the corner and squinted to get a better view but couldn't at all due to the heavy blanket of mist. The S.H.I.E.L.D. jockey ran inside and came out with a set of binoculars before using them to see what the object was and he was shocked.

Although he couldn't see it completely, the jockey saw the outline of a two-mast ship with its sails out sailing on the Pacific Ocean just like in the old days. He gulped as his fingers trembled with the binoculars while trying to shake off his nerves.

The outline soon disappeared in the far horizon heading west and the jockey let out a big breath of relief as one of his friends came out and noticed his current state. "Hey, everything all right?"

".."

The friend looked closer and noticed he was pale. "You sure? Because you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I just lucked out with the ghost ship." The jockey muttered weakly as he walked slowly back inside the rig.

"Huh?" The friend looked out the sea to find whatever spooked his scared colleague. "Where is it?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Solarii Fortress, Yamatai**

"Just keep running! Don't stop!"

"Sam! Where are you?!"

Why? After a rescue attempt had horribly wrong when one of the vents exploded due to Patronus's stray exploding tag, the trio and now-former hostages were separated as they escaped the caverns in different routes. The heroes on the other hand escaped the stairs to find and rescue Sam as they did their best to avoid being either burned or crushed by the flaming debris of the palace.

The same could not be said for the Solarii they came across as they were crushed or burned.

They were forced to temporarily run outside and climbed up a craggy wall to an upper level before scaling the side to the far left when Patronus stopped Lara from progressing further.

When she looked at him, Patronus pointed at the ledge. "Watch." Lara did as a flaming Solarii screamed before falling off the ledge, heading straight to his doom. "Go, go." The trio climbed up the ledge and ran across the wooden balcony before reaching a burning room at the end.

Lara noticed a wall filled with pictures and the words 'No One Leaves' written in black bold ink before she ran to the table, catching the heroes' attentions.

"Lara, what are you doing?!" Patronus stepped next to Lara as she scuffled around with the pictures. "There's no for scapbooking!"

Lara lifted a photo showing a certain hateful man in rags to the hooded ninja. "That's Mathias." She looked at the wall and noticed the words. "'No one leaves.' That's what we heard in Japanese before the plane crashed."

"What does that old bastard know?" Patronus asked as he joined Lara to find any clue on the wall. "There's a lot of reference to that ritual connected to Himiko."

"Why is Mathis so interested in it?" Lara mused as she inspected the wall even closely before taking a parchment with her. "Let's find out at a better location."

"Agreed." Patronus answered while Captain swatted away a debris with his shield.

After they climbed to a roof on the second floor, the trio assumed their formation as Patronus led the way down and traversed a zipline to the burning west tower. They reached the end of the balcony when the Solarii on the east building opened fire on them.

"Don't the outsiders near the vessel!"

The duo of Solarii were taken down by Lara's fire arrows as they fell off the building in favor to put the flames albeit in fear. Once the coast was clear, Patronus motioned Lara to go first and she jumped the gap before climbing a craggy wall followed by the heroes as they traversed a non-burning hallway adorned with statues.

They turned the corner where a man in his late thirties with shoulder-length hair and matching moustache, glasses and vest over a long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans stumbled to them. "Lara, you're alive." He said with great surprise.

"So are you… I mean, are you okay? What happened?" Lara asked.

"Once they stopped seeing me as a threat, they let me move about almost freely!" Whitman answered although Naruto wasn't sure if he was angry at Lara.

Lara inputted her response. "Did you know the others were captured?"

"Yes, yes… Sam's in there, but I couldn't free her without a weapon." The trio of heroes were about to move ahead when Whitman stopped Lara. "These Solarii are an anthropological marvel, Lara!"

Patronus stared at the man before looking at a despondent Captain. "Did he really just say that? Tell me I heard wrong."

"They're insane murderers, Dr. Whitman!" Lara answered back assertively. "We need to get our people out of here."

"Of course, of course, I'll keep a look out and you…you three…" Whitman stammered as he began to walk away from them. "You call me when it's safe."

With that in mind, the trio approached the room at the end of the hallway as Mathias spoke aloud.

"I don't think you understand." The leader of the Solarii said soothingly. "You have been chosen, Samantha. This is a great honor for you; for all of us." The trio spread out behind the several pillars as they cautiously approached the unsuspecting Solarii leader and his men. "Some were beginning to doubt we'd ever find you… but here you are."

"Please…" Sam pleaded as Mathias was dangerously in her personal space while she was tied up to a pillar. "I know you think I'm something special, but I'm not. I don't want to be chosen."

Mathias scoffed at her. "This is not about what you want. It's about what you are. Himiko's blood runs in your veins. I think you know this, Samantha." He continued ranting about her specialness all the way nearly choking her when she disrespected him as he soon revealed about the countless times of his escape attempts.

A Solarii came in the room in another door. "The fire's getting worse. The other girl, the shield guy and the hooded freak are gone."

Mathias growled loudly at the mention of Patronus. "This must be ended." He turned around and looked at the sole Solarii in the room. "Dmitri, guard her with your life."

Once they left, Lara dislodged from the pillar and fired an arrow through Dmitri's chest as Sam looked up.

"Lara! Oh my God, you're here." Sam stood up and hugged Lara who returned it tightly while Patronus and Captain secured the perimeter. "I was beginning to think I was going crazy."

Lara soothed her nerves by saying, "It's going to be okay. It'll be okay." She noticed that her missing pistol, machine gun and shotgun were on Dmitri's body before reclaiming them, putting the weapons on her person. "We got to go before they come back."

"Then let's get going." Patronus said simply before motioning them to follow him. They modified the formation with Sam behind Lara for double protection as he stopped in front of the door. "Yo, douche glasses…" Lara and Sam stifled a giggle when they heard that. "Where the hell is he?"

Whitman revealed himself from the corner of the tunnel with his hands bound. "Run, all of you. Run!" He cried out as Mathias made his presence known as well.

"Get them!" Mathias ordered his Solarii after the group.

Captain led Sam back inside the throne room. "You two, get in here!"

"One sec!" Patronus sent a nod to Lara as she fired a support beam in the ceiling with her shotgun, blocking the Solarii's path. They ran to the other side of the throne room when a burning pillar fell, blocking their path as well. "Cap, you got Sam?!"

"Affirmative!" Captain answered back as Sam shouted for Lara.

"Don't worry! We'll find another way out!" Lara assured her friend as she and Captain ran to escape the palace. "We got company!" She alerted after using her sense.

Patronus nodded stiffly. "I see them." He extended his Pivot Blade and Hidden Blade, charging at the Solarii that entered the room as he slashed their chests and drew blood from the fresh wounds.

Meanwhile, Lara fired her machine gun at one Solarii, bringing him down before directing the barrel at another that was about slash at a distracted Patronus. She noticed an incoming dynamite and rolled away from her position as Lara put away her gun in favor for her axe.

The Solarii was taken aback when Lara charged at him and swung her axe into his chest, screaming in pain as she kicked his legs before another strike hit the jugular.

Lara and Patronus finished the last Solarii together with their weapons digging into the head and chest just as more Solarii burst in while the fire had grown to engulf half the room, forcing them to escape the inferno.

The duo ran the hallway and down a set of stairs as four Solarii arrived to fight them. Patronus leapt at two of them, tackling one Solarii to the wall while slashing at the other's shoulder with the Pivot Blade as Lara fired two rounds with her shotgun at the last two.

They continued to make their way until their route reached the outside rain from the cloudy darkness above. A Solarii with thinning white hair emerged from an adjacent open building that has a stationary machine gun pointed at them.

"Go. Find the chosen one!" The Solarii commanded his brethren inside the tower as he pointed the gun at them. "These two are mine!"

Lara's eyes widened not at the blazing gun but at Patronus who shielded her with his person as his back took the brunt of the raining bullets. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt Patronus's body being bombarded by the machine gun, feeling sad and terrified at having lost one of her strongest allies on the island.

"Hahahaha!" The Solari unloaded the rounds of the machine gun unto the outsider's back, inwardly deriding the hooded figure's decision to use his body as a shield to protect the girl. "Suffer for all you've done to my brothers!"

After a little while, the machine gun had ceased firing due to lack of ammunition as the Solari waited for the blanket of dust that covered the two outsiders. His glee ceased as it was replaced with utter shock when the dust disappeared, revealing the completely intact and _unharmed_ outsiders.

Lara couldn't believe it herself as she was completely fine as was Patronus who stood in front of her and turned around to face the shocked Solarii. She saw that his back was riddled with bullet holes from the barrage but no blood at all.

"W-who are you?!" The Solarii demanded before a hook dug into his face.

With a heave of his thrown rope dart, Patronus watched the Solarii and the machine gun fall to the ground as he quickly rolled up the weapon before flicking the blood off.

Lara stared at the hero's back as she was completely shocked at his unharmed state. Was this one of Patronus's hidden capabilities or is something else at play here?

"Lara." Patronus said as he walked in front of her and held an attachment of sorts. "Lara." The stunned archer snapped out of her stupor as she took the attachment and realized it was a grenade launcher. "You know what this is."

Lara nodded as she attached the launcher underneath the machine gun's barrel before grabbing a bag full of grenades nearby. The duo climbed through the floor and ended at a dead end with a barricaded door on the other side as Lara used her newly-acquired weapon to blow it into bits.

"Holy crap! She's got a grenade launcher!"

Patronus chuckled as he followed the archer inside and through a plaza of sorts as Lara fired three more grenades to take out the incoming Solarii while he took care of the unlucky who survived her attacks with his shuriken. They eventually reached a craggy wall leading to a hole of a burning building as they climbed it and ran through the burning hallways.

After blasting through a metal barrier, Patronus and Lara saw Captain America and Sam below in Shantytown as the Avenger took care of the Solarii who attempted to reach Sam. "They're safe. Let's keep going!" He informed as Lara took the lead before following her.

They returned to the Shantytown via a zipline and Patronus beat three Solarii with a quick palm strike, leg sweep and triangle choke for each of them. Their work wasn't done as they faced another Solarii who brought a hail of bullets from afar.

Throwing a smoke bomb in the middle of the route, the duo waited until it was fully covered and climbed up a wall before Patronus threw another exploding kunai at the Solarii, watching the latter being blown away from the force as more Solarii showed up to take them down.

Seeing there were too many, Patronus and Lara climbed down a zipline where they saw Sam through a window-like hole in one of the walls.

"Lara! Lara! Come on, climb over!" Sam said rather hectic, clearly afraid of everything that'd happened.

Lara shook her head. "Head to Roth and Grim. Regroup with the others, but don't get on the helicopter." When Sam had a confused and incredulous look, Lara pleaded this time. "Just trust me, trust me! Go, go!"

"Cap!" The Avenger took Sam's place as Patronus took his turn. "Make sure no one gets on that helicopter yet. It could get shot down."

"On it. And be careful, you two."

Patronus nodded back. "Likewise." They parted from each other as the ninja and archer climbed up a wall near them, traversed a zipline to the other side and scaled a craggy wall to a window before entering inside.

Unknown to them, a Solarii from another open wall threw a bomb inside the room, setting it ablaze and forcing them to quickly climb out of it. They made it out but their vantage view gifted them something rather worrisome.

It was the rescue helicopter.

"Oh, no. We've got to stop them from getting on that helicopter." Lara said with Patronus nodding as they traversed downward on a zipline that led them to the bridges.

Sensing malevolent emotions, Patronus looked back with Lara as they saw Mathias standing afar with two Solarii besides him. "Burn the bridges!"

The Solarii on his right interjected, "But we'll kill our own people!" Those were his last words before Mathias grabbed a gun from the other Solarii and shot him in the face.

"Any more none-believers!?"

Patronus growled before he and Lara ran across the bridge as they were chased by a horde of Solarii. The bridge was quickly bombarded by rockets, breaking and burning the structure as a lone exploding shockwave burst from behind the duo.

Both Lara and Patronus made it to the other side as they grabbed the ledge but a burning Solarii had grabbed Lara's leg. "Let go!" Lara ordered as she tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. "Your funeral!" She grabbed her axe and jammed it into his head, forcing him to let go of her leg.

After another round of jumping burning bridges and falling slides on parts as they made it inside a building, Patronus and Lara recovered as they saw the helicopter and heard Roth's voice on their radios.

 _-"We're taking fire. Everybody get to higher ground!"-_

Lara brought out her radio, hoping to belay that order as the way out was blocked by burning debris. "Wait…the storms! It's too dangerous!" She got no answer as the helicopter flew to another location. "Roth?! Damn it!"

As they climbed up to reach the helicopter, Patronus contacted the Avenger. "Captain! Roth just ordered the helicopter to another location. You can't let them get on the plane! The storm will knock it down!"

 _="Sam and I are not there yet! But rest assured that they won't get on it."=_

"10-4." Patronus ended the link as they climbed up to the tower but the wall suddenly had collapsed after an explosion. "Oh crap!" He quickly recovered and leapt onto the platform but Lara didn't as she held onto the ledge. "Here!"

After helping her up, the duo quickly scaled the treacherous and burning obstacles in the tower until they finally reached the roof where Roth and Grim was waiting for them inside the helicopter.

"Come on, you two! Hurry!"

As they were prepared to jump, Patronus noticed the roof was about to collapse and with swift action, he grabbed the surprised Lara and tossed her inside the helicopter. Lara looked back just as the roof collapsed beneath Patronus's feet, sending him down.

"Patronus!" She cried out as her eyes scanned for his figure. It wasn't long until they found him getting up inside the building. "Patronus, hurry! Hurry!"

"Come on, lad!" Grim urged with frantic waves of his hand.

After shaking his head to get his bearings, Patronus sprinted across the burning building platform before leaping at the helicopter, narrowly grabbed the legs as the structure behind him fell. Once he was inside, Naruto sighed loudly while standing up.

"We got to land this thing!" The ninja warned Roth.

"We have to land! We have to land or the storms will crash us!" Lara warned as she looked out the window, seeing her friends and Captain America defending themselves from the approaching Solarii. "We can't leave! We can't abandon them!"

Patronus stayed inside the body of the helicopter as he looked out the window while Lara and Roth tried to convince the pilot to land the aircraft. Suddenly, his senses blared before the helicopter spun out of control and everything went black.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Summit Marsh**

 **Summit Forest, Yamatai**

" _Naruto!"_

" _ **Naruto, get up!"**_

Ashura and Kurama's voices finally woke him up as Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on the muddy ground and not inside the helicopter. A groan escaped his lips as he stood up and walked around the burning helicopter before seeing the sight that instantly became dreadful.

Three Solarii bodies littered the area with a despondent Lara and frantic Grim sitting next to an unresponsive Roth…with a hatchet in his back.

"No…" Patronus whispered in disbelief as he slowly walked towards them.

The ninja was beaten by the frantic pace of the _Endurance_ crew as Reyes kneeled next to Roth's body while Sam tended to Lara.

"Are you okay, Lara?" Sam asked with obvious concern.

Reyes however wasn't pleased. "Is she okay? Because it's all about Lara, isn't it?" Patronus snarled at her tone and remark at the despondent Lara. "Have you forgotten she's the reason we're here?"

Grim shot to his feet, glaring at Reyes. "Oi, that's uncalled for!"

"That's not fair, Reyes." Sam responded back before Patronus suddenly held Reyes by her throat. "What are you doing?!"

"L-let me go!" Reyes demanded as his grip tightened around her throat. She looked inside his hood and ceased her struggling when she saw red eyes. "Let me go…" She whispered this time.

With a growl, the hooded ninja released her as he stared at Reyes. "You are in no position to place blame on her." Patronus pointed at Lara who flinched. "She more than anyone combined is feeling the pain ten times!"

Reyes looked at Lara and indeed there was a magnified pain in her eyes, making her feel guilty. "I-I should've said that." She saw Patronus move Roth's body and pulled out the hatchet, drawing ire from her. "What are you doing?!"

"Sit there and be quiet!" Patronus ordered harshly, silencing her as he spoke telepathically. _"Kurama…can I use your chakra to heal him?"_

" _ ***Sigh* Naruto, we have no idea what kind of reaction he'll respond to once exposed to my Chakra."**_ Then an idea came to the Tailed Beast. _**"Wait, don't you have the healing ointment from Old Man Six Paths?"**_

" _You're right!"_ Patronus responded as he took out a small jar of sorts and applied the ointment on his back.

Everyone stared at the hooded hero and stiffened when he sighed before shuffling to the side, revealing Roth's wound was beginning to heal. It was healing right in front of them! Their shocked eyes were directed back at Patronus who placed Roth onto his back before raising his hands slightly.

"What the?!" Sam cried aloud when flickers of electricity shot around the hero's hands.

"Lara." Patronus called as she looked at him. "How long has he been dead?"

"N-not long. T-two minutes I think."

Patronus sighed heavily as he placed his electrifying hands just above Roth's chest. "I'm using a small discharge. I just it's enough." He put his hands on the chest and released a small discharge, causing Roth's body to lurch. "Come on."

Another discharge…

"Come on." Patronus pleaded as Lara was beginning to tear up.

Another discharge came as Captain arrived at the scene, watching the whole incident.

After another discharge and no response from Roth, Patronus instead slammed his fists on the chest to send a slightly bigger discharge. "Come on, you old bastard!"

A cough escaped the old man's lips as he tried to sit straight but Patronus gently put him down.

"Roth!" Both Lara and Reyes hugged the formerly-deceased man although he winced from contact. Soon everyone else sans Patronus and Captain joined in the happy moment.

"Great work." Captain said as Patronus sat next to him. "Do you have powers?"

The prankster that he is, Naruto quickly came up with a cover story. "No, inside my gloves are small machines that generate electricity given enough time." He lied to the Avenger. "Although I only had enough juice for one use. Good thing it didn't go to waste."

Captain stared at the rookie hero and nodded at the answer. It wasn't long until the crew walked up to the heroes to give thanks to one of them. However, it was both Lara and Reyes who gestured the savior to come to them and so he did.

Approaching the weakened Roth who sat against a tree with Lara and Reyes on both sides, Patronus crouched in front of them. "How you feeling?"

"Other than getting the electric chair, I'm fine." Roth groaned as he rubbed his chest. "Did I hear you call me ''old bastard?'"

With a 'hmph', Patronus assumed a thinking pose in his crouched position. "Really? I don't recall saying that." Chuckles and snickers came from the crew including Lara and Reyes as well as Captain. "I think your old age is finally getting to you, Roth. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Cheeky brat…" Roth playfully chided.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

They decided to rest for a while after the ordeal and no one complained. Patronus took a vacant spot away to give himself some peace and quiet to meditate as he tried to calm his nerves, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"What do you think he's doing?" Alex asked Jonah as they stared at Patronus's back. "And what the hell did he got through?"

Jonah shrugged his shoulders before pointing at Lara. "I'm pretty sure she knows." Said person looked at him when she saw his pointed finger. "Lara, you've been with him for the past two days. What's his deal?"

Lara shook her head as she looked at Patronus as well. "This is the first time I've seen him so quiet. I guess he wanted some peace or something."

"Sounds like he's a guy who's over his head." Reyes remarked softly as she tended to Roth. "Hero or not."

Sam heard her words and turned her head at Reyes. "You're just upset about him carrying you with one hand. He clearly didn't like you placing blame on Lara."

"Is that true?" Roth asked for clarification as he looked at Reyes who turned her head away. "Why?"

"…"

Roth growled a little as he fixed his position against the tree. "If you don't have a reason, then leave Lara out of this. It's in the past so we move forward and think of a plan without placing blame unto others."

"He's right." Everyone sans Patronus who instead listened to the Avenger. "The crash is in the past and team morale now is at a low. I can see that now." Reyes couldn't help but feel even more guilty in the moment. "But now we all must work together from here. Teamwork is an absolute need. If we watch out for each other, back each other, then I assure all of us will be home."

A smirk etched Naruto's lips as the group felt inspired by Captain's words. He then felt a pull in his mind, a constant sign that his partners wanted to talk to him. _"Kurama? What is it?"_

" _ **After this whole thing, we should leave this dimension."**_ Kurama informed the blonde as the latter was not surprised. _**"We've been here since April and there was no hint of a Sealing Key's power here. Don't forget about our main mission."**_

Their main mission was to find the four Sealing Keys and bring them back to his home dimension to defeat the Shinjuu. They had one so far and in this dimension, there was no output of a Sealing Key's power anywhere on the planet.

A growl emanated from the ninja. _"I haven't forgotten that at all, Kurama!"_ He quickly calmed his nerves as his senses ignored the rain hitting his body. _"But you're right. You haven't sensed a power for the past seven months and we're just wasting our time here… Once this is over, we'll leave after a couple days."_

"… _ **I guess that's good bye to the Brotherhood, huh?"**_ A sad sigh escaped from his Jinchuriki. _**"I liked that Connor though and honestly, I respect his people and their Order. To be seen and chastised by the public sans their allies and close friends as killers and monsters and continuing to fight for freedom… That's far above the average human can ever do."**_

" _That's a lot coming from you."_ Naruto said as he shared a smirk with his partner from birth. _"To be honest, I'm not really going to miss this world."_

" _ **You say that now, but I wonder if you have a different answer four months from now."**_ Kurama had a smug look as Naruto expressed his blank look. _**"You know what I'm talking about."**_

" _No, I don't."_ Naruto answered defensively with a small blush. Soon, he was not alone as Lara took a seat next to him, bringing the ninja out of his meditation. "Is there something you need, Lara?"

Lara nodded as she spoke in a shaky voice. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving Roth." She repeated her mantra several times as she placed her head on Patronus's shoulder. "I don't know what I would've done without him…"

"…Probably be even more badass than you are now." The duo shared a round of laughter as Lara disengaged her head in favor to wipe her tears. "Though I'm sure you still can as we're on this island with those Solarii around." Patronus said jovially.

"Probably." Lara answered as she looked at the clouds above before looking back at Patronus. "A-are you a mutant?" She whispered to avoid anyone else from eavesdropping.

Patronus almost lost his composure from the unexpected question but quickly fixed himself as he looked at her, seeing that she wasn't going to let this go. "*Sigh* No, I'm not." He whispered back. "I can't tell you more than that, Lara."

"After everything we've been through, you don't trust me?" Lara asked with disbelief as she stared at him.

The ninja stared at the glaring Croft as she scoffed before her body motioned to leave. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from standing up. "I can tell you this though and you'll probably won't believe me."

Lara sent him an incredulous look. "After everything we've seen, you doubt I'll believe you?" She smirked at using his words back at him.

"Like you said, you won't believe without the facts or evidence." Patronus smirked back at using her words against the Croft.

"Smartass."

"Back at you…" Patronus answered back before letting out with a big sigh. "A few years ago, my father, an archeologist, discovered a map that was riddled with clues." Lara gestured him to continue despite her current expression. "The map led him to an ancient tomb in Nemea."

Her eyes dilated, Lara held back her excitement at the implication as Patronus continued.

"After very, very close calls with death and all, he discovered pottery and tapestries from the Greek period but the one thing he took from that place…" He stared at Lara's eyes as she seemed to have figured it out. "It was the armor of Hercules himself."

"…"

"…"

"Bullshit." Lara finally answered, causing Patronus to blink owlishly. "There's no way. No way that your father found the Nemean Lion's pelt and gave it to you."

"How else do you explain me being unharmed by that machine gun or anything since we've been together on this island?" Patronus asked back before remembering who he was talking to. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

That's when Lara realized that he was not joking at all. She had been focusing on his tone the entire time and heard no tells of lying. Could he really be wearing a mythological creature's pelt underneath his costume? It does explain him not being harmed at all but in today's world, there are many technological advancements with body armor.

"Okay… I'll believe you."

Patronus chuckled mirthfully. "You enlighten my heart."

The duo stayed in peaceful quiet except for the occasional thunder. "What are we going to do? The helicopter's shot down and I don't think a third attempt will succeed." Lara said as her mind soon replayed the words both she and the hero heard long ago. "No one leaves."

"The voice?" Patronus asked. "I did mention the storms is manipulated by someone."

Lara nodded as she stood up, prompting Patronus to do the same. "The storms… They're linked to the power of the Sun Queen."

"Did she have such power?" Patronus asked skeptically. A nod came from Lara. "Remember I said Himiko might be alive?" Another nod came from the archer. "What if she's the one causing these storms, alive and well?"

Lara shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly but I can't say for sure. The storms are what's stopping us from leaving." She pulled out the parchment she took from the fortress, unrolling it so they could look at it. "The monastery has a ritual chamber."

"I remember."

Lara continued her spoken observations. "If that's what the Stormguard are protecting, the answer to stopping the storms must be in there." She pointed at a specific spot of the map. "There's a hidden river entrance. We can use a boat to go inland, to the ritual chamber."

"One problem though: we don't have a boat." Patronus pointed obviously.

Their session was interrupted by the remainders of the _Endurance_ , specifically Reyes.

"That old PT boat on the beach, I should be able to fix it up." The second woman of the crew voiced her ability. "But we can use it to escape the island instead."

Patronus sighed loudly enough for her to hear. "If you've been listening to our conversation, then you must've heard about the storms and all."

"That something's controlling them?" Reyes scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Both of you need some sleep."

Lara inputted this time. "You don't get it, Reyes. Twice the storms knocked down our transport out of here and Mathis mentioned of his attempts to escape by sea failed."

"She's right. Mathias did say so." Sam supported with her statement.

"I'm not dying here!" Reyes said hotly, surprising everyone present. "I'm fixing the boat and we're leaving!"

Patronus stood in front of her. "And what pray tell will you do once the boat's fixed?" Reyes was about to speak but the ninja wouldn't let her. "When the waves crashed down and destroyed the boat, we'll be left with nothing to escape this place and that's going to be on you."

"I don't need this from a rookie hero whom no one ever heard about!" Reyes shot back as she entered a staring contest with the hooded figure.

Captain stepped in and separated the two. "But I have. Patronus here saved Boston's mayor and his family, brought crime down in the city for the first time in a long time and…"

"I've been hired." Patronus finished for the Avenger, surprising everyone even more. "By Sam's father. He came to me personally to save all of you here." He stared directly at Reyes who became unnerved after several moments. "Should I tell her father that you wanted to escape the island and endanger everyone including Sam despite the storms and raging oceans bringing down any vessels in the area?"

Reyes stood there in shock. He was playing her and making her look like the bad guy here.

"And besides that…" Captain gave Patronus a pointed look. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has already sent an aircraft to this island but do you want it to get shot down by the storms as well?" Reyes gulped. "We have an opportunity to destroy whatever's controlling the storm and escape this island."

Everyone stood quiet until Roth finally spoke his opinion. "I say let's do it."

"Roth!?" Reyes asked with shock.

"They're right. We can't get out of here yet." Roth informed them as Sam, Jonah and Alex muttered about their options. "Captain will stay with us while Lara and Patronus goes inland with the boat."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going." Patronus led the way with Lara behind him as the others soon followed.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Shipwreck Beach, Yamatai**

It had taken them all night and several climbing, ziplines and taking down several Solarii, but the large group finally made it to the beach where the wreck of the _Endurance_ floated near the shoreline as its various parts littered the beach, thanks to the early morning sun and broken clouds.

Naruto had also noticed several wrecks of different class of ships belonging to different centuries like a galleon and a World War II submarine. With everything he's seen with the fortress, the torii and structures they saw, the island has existed at least during the ancient times of Japan, perhaps even longer than that.

As they reached the beach and the mentioned PT boat in sight, Reyes along with Sam and Jonah went to work on its engine while Alex left to get tools from the _Endurance_ wreck to help fix the boat.

Naruto judged the sun's position and estimated that thirty minutes had passed since their arrival, which made the ninja a bit anxious. And he wasn't the only one.

Lara came up to him and Jonah who stood next to the hero. "What's wrong, you two?" She had just returned from a wrecked galleon ship to retrieve a rigging called a block and snatch to aid in the boat's repair.

"It's your computer friend." Patronus answered.

Jonah glanced at Lara before looking at the direction Alex left. "Alex should've been back by now."

*Ratatatata* *Ratatatata*

Everyone went on the defensive as a frantic voice was calling for help. They relaxed slightly when the voice belonged to Whitman while Patronus and Jonah scanned the perimeter for any Solarii but found none. Not even Naruto's Kitsune Sense found any in the forest.

"How many are there?" Reyes asked as she looked at the forest.

Whitman shook his head as he gasped for air. "I don't know…"

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked concernedly.

"I couldn't see anyone." Jonah pointed out as Patronus nodded while he kept a suspicious glance on Whitman.

The ninja listened at Whitman's story of having scared off the Solarii with his gun and ran for miles as he was about to refute that when Lara did it for him.

"And you look like you barely broken a sweat." Lara answered suspiciously.

Whitman dusted his pants. "Must be fitter than I thought."

"You could've lead them straight to us…like back at the palace." Lara pointed out as Whitman stammered a little.

Both Jonah and Reyes were stunned to hear that. "What?" Reyes asked.

"That's not how it was, Lara." Whitman answered back but noticed that both the hooded hero and Lara didn't believe him, forcing him to come clean. "They said that it was the only way they'd let you and the others live."

Patronus snapped his fingers while pointing at Whitman. "I knew it! I knew something was wrong back at that moment."

"I-I tried to warn you!" Whitman answered quickly, hoping to gain sympathy from someone.

Patronus walked to Captain and whispered in his ear, "We should keep an eye on him. He's already proven to save himself."

"I agree." The Avenger nodded while Reyes threatened to kick Whitman's teeth if he didn't keep quiet. "However, we must work together if we're to get off the island."

A disapproving groan escaped from the disguised ninja. "Still something about him bugs me."

Wanting to stay away from Whitman for a little while, Lara began to walk. "I'm going after Alex. Where is he?"

"The engine room…Look, he can take care of himself, Lara." Reyes answered back, trying to persuade her from leaving.

But Lara didn't listen to her insistence. "Good. Then we'll be back soon." She paused as her eyes gazed at Patronus. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"What do you think?" Patronus teased as he jogged to her, walking alongside the archer.

Until Jonah called out to Lara, stopping their progress as he grabbed a nearby modern bow. Naruto recognized the weapon from one of the shops back in Soul Universe's Tokyo during Saeko and Medusa's window shopping. It was a compound bow.

"Here, take this bow. I've been saving it for you ever since I found it." Jonah said, giving the weapon in Lara's hands. "It's powerful. Can shoot an arrow through almost anything."

An appreciative whistle came from the hooded ninja as Lara inspected it. "Thank you, Jonah." She said gratefully.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Patronus did a radio check with Captain America as the latter sent a thumbs-up, giving the all-clear before they left to find Alex. The duo's walk ended at a wreck with an anchor post as it was parallel to a pillar in the water that had a craggy wall.

"I wonder…" Lara muttered as she used her newly-acquired compound bow to fire a rope arrow at the craggy wall. It stood secure instead of falling, giving them relief.

They traveled the long rope to the pillar and traversed through the many wrecks that acted as their obstacles for travel while Alex spoke through the radio.

 _-"Okay, Reyes… I'm getting close to the Endurance."-_ The duo continued their pace. _–"Tell me what do you need exactly?"-_

Reyes spoke through the commlink. _–"Alex! We were getting worried. Okay. I'm gonna need a breaker bar and the rest of my kit. I can't fix this boat without them."-_

 _-"All right, I'm on it."-_

 _-"Lara and that Patronus guy are heading your way. You should wait for them."-_ Reyes insisted at the end.

Alex was stunned by the tone of his voice when he said, _-"Lara?...No, no I got this. I'm going radio silence."-_

Both Patronus and Lara exchanged looks. "Alex…what are you doing?" The archer asked to herself.

After a series of building jumping/climbing followed by ziplining a torii stationed on the beach, the duo made their way to a broken building-like wreck when they heard voices…Solarii voices.

"So what'd they say? What's going on up there?"

His Solarii brother answered, "Some woman and a hooded freak busted out all the prisoners…killed anyone in their way."

"Damn, seriously? Who the hell are they?"

The duo cautiously traversed around the wreck to avoid alerting them as the Solarii continued to talk.

"Don't know. Think that woman came in with that new wreck. As for the hoodie, no one knows." The Solari said, "She killed Vlad during the round-up."

"What?! She killed one of the Russians?!" The stunned Solarii shouted with disbelief. His disbelief grew when the mention of Dmitri and Nikolai fell to her as well. "Holy crap! Did anyone tell Borys?"

"He's running the salvage op on that ship she came in on." Patronus and Lara exchanged looks once more. "I don't think he knows what's going on."

"Damn, when he finds out his brothers are dead…"

Patronus climbed up a wreck that acted as an ascending staircase leading to the big building and helped Lara up before they hid behind a box. Once the Solarii were not facing their direction, the duo released their kunai and arrow at their heads as they climbed to the top and slid on a zipline that led them to an adjacent slightly lower cliff face.

Upon reaching it, Patronus and Lara hid behind a box as more Solarii was walking on a separate cliff face before they took them out with another round of kunai and arrow. They continued onward under a tunnel inside the cliff as the duo journeyed to make it to the wreck.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Cliffside Bunker**

Patronus and Lara stood at the end of the tunnel when they found a rather impressive bunker that was built inside a cliff. What a challenge for one of them. After scaling the cliffside and entering the bunker via an artillery room, they crouched through a narrow tunnel that led them to a main room.

A Solarii was in front of them, causing Lara to sneak up behind and choked him with her compound bow. Patronus quickly hid the body before he joined with Lara behind a broken pillar as she readied her machine gun. The ninja sent a nod to her which she responded before he threw three smoke bombs in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?!"

"Intruders!"

The ones in the center had no chance with their sight blinded as Lara fired a grenade before firing rounds randomly. The room shook from the explosion while the Solarii on the upper levels pointed their weapons at Lara's position.

A Solarii cried out girlishly as he was kicked off by Patronus after he swiftly climbed up to his location. He ran around the level, taking down more Solarii with quick takedowns, elbow strikes and palm strikes as Patronus ran towards the last one.

"Stay away!" The Solarii stepped back as he frantically tried to reload his weapon.

Patronus reached his target and tackled him off the upper floor, using the Solarii as a cushion to break the fall. "That was easy." He raised a thumbs-up to Lara who chuckled a little. The Assassin looked up at the huge hole in the roof and pointed at it, directing Lara's attention. "Going up?"

The duo traversed through the bunker as they took down any Solarii that dared to stand in their way. As for the last two, Lara jumped on one of them and twisted her body around until they were on the floor as she held him in a armbar hold, releasing only when the Solarii's body slacked off weight.

Staring at her, the impressed Naruto simply twerked the Solarii's head to the side sharply, knocking him out while keeping alive. "Impressive. But your hold has tighter than that if you want to put your opponent asleep faster."

Lara blinked at the information and nodded as she mentally put his advice away for future reference.

They returned to the main center room but on the second floor this time as more Solarii came from the other side, opening fire on them as the duo ran around to reach the upper levels. "Keep going, Lara!" Patronus urged his friend as he threw multiple shuriken at once. _"_ _ **Kosaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken!**_ _"_

Too busy was Lara climbing onto the suspended box close to the ceiling that she didn't see the shuriken hit the Solarii around their shoulders, legs and arms, hearing them scream out in pain. She was about to look back when Patronus grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We can't afford to waste more time." He urged her to move as they made it to the roof and stopped at another campfire that overlooked the _Endurance_ wreck.

Lara stared at the object of their journey, clearly worried about her friend inside. "Alex…what have you gotten yourself into?"

"We'll find him, Lara." Patronus assured her as his hand was on her shoulder. "We should keep moving though."

The duo traversed Lara's rope arrow/zipline to one of the craggy rock-pillars in the ocean before moving unto another zipline that connected to the shipwreck. They released early from the zipline and dropped behind some cover as Solarii patrolled the deck.

Once covering behind a box, Patronus and Lara nodded at each as the former sneaked up behind a bigger Solarii while the latter nocked two arrows at the smaller ones. Their teamwork was flawless as Patronus stabbed his Pivot Blade into the Solarii's shoulder deeply with his hand over the latter's mouth while Lara released her arrows at the last two through their backs.

"Hey, Lara. Look at this." Patronus said as he tossed a device with gears inside. "Do you know what it does?"

Lara looked at the caught device before she nodded. "It's one of those rope ascender. I can pull heavy objects wrapped in rope with it."

"You're already thinking about exploring that place with the thingamajig, aren't you?" He got a shrug as Lara used her rope ascender in combination with her rope arrow to pull a lift crane close to their location.

The cargo on the lift broke minutes later and fell on a weakened portion of the deck, breaking a hole into it and allowing them a way inside as they entered inside the boat.

"Back here again…" Lara muttered aloud.

Patronus didn't respond as they walked through the narrow hallways of the ship but made a brief stop at what's assumed to be Lara's room. He saw her grab a photo of herself and Sam in black gowns before Lara looked at the mirror in her locker.

"So much has happened…" Lara said with wonder.

Patronus nodded in understanding. "Every passed minute changes us for better or worse." It was one of his master's favorite sayings back in his dimension's afterlife.

"Yeah. Let's find Sam before the Solarii does."

"Let's do it."

Patronus and Lara walked through the darkened hallway where a Solarii stood near a zipline anchor post. The ninja and archer used their hidden senses to find another Solarii at the other half of the ship as they quickly took care of them with the Pivot Blade and bow/arrow before traveling down the zipline.

The duo quickly paced through several hallways until they fell into a water-filled lower section of the wreck. "This is too many baths for the both of us."

"*chuckle*Only you. The pelt beneath my robes protects me from the elements." Patronus smugly remarked.

The Uzumaki/Croft team eventually made it the engine room where they saw Alex inside a specific room, apparently in a daze. "Alex, what's going on? Are you alright?" Lara asked with great concern.

"I'm pinned down in here…doesn't look good."

Patronus looked around to find another way inside the room but figured it would take too long to reach Alex, so he decided the easy way. "Step back." He told Lara, drawing Tenkaichi from its sheath and swinging the blade through the electrocution box with swift precision.

"What are you?!" Alex asked with fear.

"Keep quiet!" Patronus ordered as Lara tended to him.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry." Alex apologized to them, specifically Lara. "I didn't mean to get you to rescue me. How often does a guy like me get to be the hero?"

He got a knife-hand chop on the head, eliciting a yelp of pain as a bump appeared sooner after. Lara looked at Patronus in the 'what the hell' look as the latter's body expressed blank annoyance.

"Seriously? Are you for real, Alex?" Patronus asked before throwing a kunai at a Solarii on a nearby balcony, all without looking at the dead enemy. "Alex, just ask Lara out on a date. That's it! But don't put yourself or your friends in danger."

Lara looked at a blushing Alex for being called out for attempting to impress her as Patronus swung his katana at the debris, freeing him from the painful trap. The boat shook violently when another Solarii fired a bullet into a gas tank, forcing them to escape from the shipwreck.

"Go, Lara. Go!" Patronus urged Lara while she carried the toolbox as he had Alex on his back.

They came across an ascending zipline that led back to the other half of the _Endurance_ wreck, but an explosion blew in front of them, hurtling the trio against the wall. Lara quickly stood up but found that their way out was covered by fallen debris.

"Oh no!" Alex cried out when he saw it as well. "How are we going to get out now?!"

Patronus looked around but couldn't find another route. The chamber they left was flooded and the hallway was collapsing every second spent to find another way, so he had only one option left to save them.

"Give me your hand." The ninja demanded with his hand out.

Both Alex and Lara looked at him weirdly until the latter remember his ability that he used to save Grim from the Solarii in Shantytown. She quickly grabbed his gloved hand as Patronus warned both her and Alex.

"Take a deep breath, you two." Patronus said to the survivors as they took deep breaths.

A lone debris was falling to smash in their heads but the trio swiftly disappeared in a yellow flash.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Minutes Before-Nighttime)**

 **Survivor's Camp, Shipwreck Beach**

Jonah and Captain America sat around the fire as they cooked their catch of fish while Grim sat on a box nearby, playing with a tri-bladed knife in the air.

"What you got there?" Grim groaned while Whitman's intrigued eyes was on the knife. "Never seen a knife designed like that in my life." Whitman stated.

"…This belongs to Patronus. It was this knife tha' saved my life." Grim praised as he tossed the knife between his palms.

Jonah looked at him oddly while Reyes rolled her eyes at the claim. "How's that?" Roth asked, feeling better after getting some rest.

"He teleported." Cue blank and incredulous looks from the group sans Captain. "It's true! He and Lara were on a separate platform and this Solarii had me in knife-point, bleeding me from my neck and then…!"

"Then what? He showed up in a flash of lightning?" Reyes skeptically said while Grim tossed the kunai into the air.

A flash of yellow light above the kunai before Grim moved out of the way as the falling trio of Patronus, Lara, and Alex landed on the box, shattering it on impact.

"What the hell?!" Reyes screamed out as she and the others jolted out of their seats.

"Whew…" A surprised Alex exhaled out while he struggled to keep his stomach in place. "Is what you two went through the past couple days?"

Patronus and Lara exchanged looks before answering at the same time. "Pretty much/yeah."

"You two are insane!"

Lara's cheeks puffed out when her last meal threatened to escape. "You could've warned us about the side-effect."

"There was no time." Patronus rebutted weakly.

"Lara! Patronus!"

The mentioned people heard their names called out by the worried Sam who ran towards them. Captain and Jonah saw Alex's state before they helped him to get better situated next to Roth. Patronus groaned loudly as he popped his joints from the unfortunate fall.

"Wow, that was something." The ninja muttered before he found his Hirashin kunai next to him and pocketed it in his pouch.

"Who the hell are you?!" Reyes cried out, drawing everyone's attention as she charged at Patronus and grabbed the front of his haori. "You can teleport?! Why the hell haven't you taken us out of here?!"

"Because I'm limited." Patronus feigned heavy panting that was heard by Reyes. "I can only teleport once a day since it takes a lot of energy to do so." Reyes's glare stayed while Patronus continued to lie. "I just pushed that limit to save Lara and Alex from that sinking wreck."

"Reyes…" Roth called out to the woman when she didn't let him go. "Let him go. You're not doing everyone a favor here. Let him rest…He's been through a lot."

Captain walked to the tensed duo and separated them. "I agree. Take a seat, Ms. Reyes." The obvious scared woman glared at the hooded hero before leaving him and the Avenger alone. "That was something, Patronus. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye."

"Don't count on it." Patronus patted his shoulder as he took his seat next to Lara and ate a food pill, satisfying his hunger for a little while. "Oh, that's the good stuff." But before he could get a little shut-eye, Patronus felt a bulge in his robes and took it out, revealing a book. "Lara, you should look at this."

Lara took the book and began rummaging through it with Sam. "Where did you get the book?"

"I found it on one of the Solarii's bodies when we were in that bunker." Patronus answered. "It's probably important and seeing that you're the archeologist of the group, I figured you'd like to take a look. Maybe find something about the storms."

Whitman stood up as if he was offended. "Excuse me! I'M the lead archeologist here, not her! I should look at tha—" He stopped when a sword's tip was close to his boys. "But I should let Lara here get experience."

"That's better. Now sit down and shut up." Patronus ordered as he sheathed his sword.

Both Lara and Sam shared chuckles along with Jonah and Roth as their outlook on Patronus was getting more positive with each passing minute. As for said person, the hooded hero decided to take a little nap after a day he had.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Near the Research Base, Yamatai**

After much needed rest for the hooded hero, he and Lara were on their way to the research base that was in the mountain. According to the book he found, it mentioned about the Imperial Army having found a way to control the storms to win the war back in 1944 and that's where they're going to find out. There were opposing opinions or one opposing voice who threatened to leave them behind.

Upon reaching the top of the cliffside from the elevator, Patronus and Lara heard the former's touch screen 'beeped'.

 _="Patronus, do you copy?"=_

The ninja responded, "Hey, Cap. You're making sure they won't leave, right? That Reyes is pretty adamant."

 _="Don't worry. I'm keeping an eye on them so be sharp out there."=_

"Likewise."

They traveled across a massive gap to another craggy cliffside with Lara's rope arrow and climbed to the top where Lara noticed a book on one of the crates as she soon read it. Patronus sensed her distress and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"This is Whitman's writing. God, he's gone insane." Lara pointed out as she showed it to Patronus. "You should warn the others."

With another nod, Patronus contacted Captain America and warned him about Whitman's possible betrayal. The duo continued their trek to the visible research base through a trolley system that was held by two massive towers and traversed down a zipline that led to the lower half of the base.

Climbing to the ground level of the entrance of the research base, Patronus and Lara crouched when they heard voices ahead. "What are we doing here? There's freaking Oni in that tomb!"

"Calm down." The other Solarii said, trying to calm his friend. "We got orders from the man. No one comes in or out."

Patronus and Lara nodded at each other as the former threw his rope dart at one of the Solari's shoulder and pulled him taunt. "Ah!" The Solarii cried out before Patronus clotheslined him with the inside of his elbow.

"Damn!"

Lara ended the Solarii's life with her silencer-equipped gun that she upgraded back at the beach. She was also armed with Roth's firearm that was attached to her other leg for more firepower, something that Patronus approved loudly as he expertly threw shuriken at the last two Solarii that were on balconies.

The duo stared at the gate. "We're going to have to find another way inside." Lara mused, getting a nod from Patronus as they soon scaled the cliffside next to the gate to find another way inside. They managed to climb up to the upper level and entered through the artillery room that housed a massive cannon with Lara's rope ascender.

As they climbed down a craggy wall inside the research base, Patronus and Lara waded through the green-colored water, scaled up a craggy wall and slipped through a narrow space to the other side. "Be careful, Lara. Those two levels are pretty deep. And keep an eye for Yokai. Those Solarii mentioned they were in here."

"I hear you. Thanks." Lara said back as they climbed down the two drops.

And they were not alone inside the base.

"Oh shit, look at all those bodies." A Solarii said aloud with surprise.

The other Solarii cursed him afterwards. "Keep it down."

"The Oni are here!" The first Solarii complained fearfully.

"Yeah, so shut up about it. And keep an eye out for the girl and that hood freak."

Patronus, seeing two of them in the hallway, sneaked behind the Solarii and dug his extended Hidden Blades into their necks as they fell to the ground. Lara had wondered about the significance of the wrist-mounted weapons but she knew that they were effective at taking down enemies.

"They're called Hidden Blades, Lara." Patronus informed her as he showed her the golden Adamantine blades. "Very useful."

Lara nodded while Patronus flicked the blood off them before he retracted the blade. "Are they…"

"No, they're not for everyone. Sorry, Lara." Patronus smirked when Lara pouted at him. Then something else came to mind as he glanced at her. "What's the deal with Reyes though?"

"…"

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot, but she's disturbed about something…like she wants to get back to something." Patronus paused in his stride and sighed solemnly as he figured it out. "Or someone."

Lara nodded slightly. "Her daughter."

"…" Patronus rubbed his head. "She's scared that she won't see her again." He sighed as he would be in a similar situation with his children and family. "Still, that attitude will only get us killed."

"But…"

"I understand her pain and rashness, but we have to be smart. She hasn't seen what you and I saw." Patronus stressed. "We all have loved ones waiting for us to get back home, not just her. True strength comes from others."

"Philosophical much?" Lara joked, getting a slight laugh from her friend.

"Not so much as it is literal." Patronus muttered before he shook his head. "Never mind that. Let's keep going." He and Lara made it to an elevator shaft that broke in mid-way. After working together in an apparent trick game with the bolts, they managed to reach the first floor.

"What was that?" A Solarii cried out in surprise when he heard the crash. "Hello? Hey! Anyone there?" Patronus and Lara stayed quiet, scaring the Solarii even more. "What the hell am I even doing here?"

Patronus used Kitsune Sense and found two including the freaked out Solarii in the tunnel ahead of them. He whispered to Lara of the number as they readied their weapons for the upcoming confrontation before attacking the two Solarii with swift action. The Solarii barely screamed in pain before their lives ended by the duo's Pivot Blade and arrows.

After hiding the bodies from sight, Lara took the lead as Patronus followed her through the base's hallways until they reached a massive ruin and temple at the end. "Alright, this is it." Lara mused with relief.

"Obviously." Patronus responded simply.

They walked up the stairs where a skeleton adorned in complete samurai armor was kneeling in front of a mural with a katana dug into the stomach. Lara noticed the statutes that were near the mural. "They were in Himiko's tomb."

"I remember." Patronus answered with a small nod.

"These statues…warriors…They protected her." Lara mused from her observations as her eyes were on the mural now. "Is this you?" She spoke aloud to the dead samurai while she stared at the mural. Particularly the man on the painting. "Were you some sort of general?"

"Makes sense." Patronus mused aloud as well, drawing Lara's attention. "This armor has all the hallmarks of a general but the design is unlike anything I've seen." Credit went to the mother of his children since Saeko tutored him in Japanese history. That included political and military figures as well as the armor from each century. "Question is…why did he commit _seppuku_? What was his greatest failure?"

Lara looked closely at the skeleton and the sword. "I'm going to take this out." She pulled out the sword, revealing the blade to be broken in half. "It's beautiful." She winced when her finger got a little cut from the edge. "Still sharp…"

"Careful." The disguised Uzumaki warned her as the Croft archer used her senses to find something odd with the katana.

And Lara did.

She played with the pommel and found a hidden compartment with a small letter inside as she soon unrolled the parchment and made sure Patronus read it too since it was written in Japanese.

"' _I have failed my queen. The ritual was corrupted. The priestess knew only death could save her and took her own life.'"_ Both Patronus and Lara felt dread filling their bodies up as they continued reading the note. _"'Now the first and last Queen lives a half-life, a soul in a decaying body. Her rage became the storms and would not stop while her soul is tied to this earth. My Stormguard are sworn to protect her. They must continue, but I cannot.'"_

Lara released the air in her mouth that she didn't know she had as Patronus grabbed the note from her. "The soul is trapped in a decaying body… That's what causing the storms."

"… _There's something different with the parchment."_ Patronus thought internally as his fingers rubbed against the scroll, trying to find something inside. Unless it was supposed to be hidden from those with normal eyes. _"I wonder…"_ He activated Kitsune Sense as his eyes changed colors to signify its activation. _"Whoa."_

"' _My brothers or sisters who find this letter…Many times I have written to you of my reports, of the Sun Queen…Often there were times where I had conflicting duties to both my queen and the Order, but I urge you now as both the Stormguard General and fellow Assassin to be aware of the one who trapped the queen. His power unlike anything I've seen dwarfed my queen's own and his eyes…rippled like the water being disturbed. It was those eyes that saw everything was true beyond the deception of the queen and his voice that reached the priestess. I urge to find the being and kill him for I fear that he poses a greater threat than even our arch-nemesis.'"_

Patronus stared at the skeleton. _"He was an Assassin? How did he do it?"_ More importantly the mention of the rippled eyes in the letter. _"From the letter, Old Man Six Paths was in Yamatai during the ancient times, but if it's true… why didn't he save the priestess from taking her life?"_

"Patronus? Patronus!" The hooded hero jolted when Lara shook him by the shoulder. "Haven't you been listening to me?" Lara asked before Patronus shook his head. "I said that to stop the storms, we need to destroy the body in the ritual chamber…" She took out the map and looked at it for the location. "How the hell am I going to convince the others?"

"We'll find a way and if not…" Patronus brandished his fists as they cracked. "Well, I'm sure they'll understand later."

Lara stared at him with a deadpan. "I appreciate you use words instead of your fists." Patronus shrugged his shoulders before taking the broken katana off the ground and putting it within his haori's hidden seals. She was about to ask him about the blade when voices shouted in the chamber.

"Do it now!"

The distracted duo was caught off-guard as the entrance behind them was destroyed by a set of charges. Three more explosions occurred afterwards as Solarii appeared from another entrance and opened fire at them. "Don't let them escape!"

Patronus dashed towards two Solarii and leapt at them as he stabbed his Hidden Blades in their throats, bringing them down. Lara brought out her machine gun and fired at three Solari through their chests and heads. She saw an incoming grenade and rolled out of the way as it exploded at the spot before firing one of her own back at the Solarii.

An explosion rocked the chamber while a Solarii tank walked slowly towards her with machete in hand. Accepting the challenge, Lara pulled out her axe and charged at him. The tank swung his machete but Lara rolled out of the way and landed behind his back as she swiftly plunged her axe into his back, eliciting a pained scream from him.

Patronus watched Lara pull her axe out after he finished off three more Solarii with swift strikes from his Pivot Blade. Lara met up with him before they made their escape out of the research base.

As they walked out of the tunnel while being bombarded by the gentle breeze of fresh air, Patronus noticed that they were back at the beach's perimeter. However, their brief respite ended as their radios were blaring with gunshots. "Captain?!" Patronus called out with worry. "What's going on down there?!"

"Sam! Roth?!" Lara cried out through her radio.

It was Reyes who answered them both. _–"We're under attack! Get back here, you two!"-_

Both Patronus and Lara then rushed to make it back to the survivors' beach as they hope to make it back in time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Shipwreck Beach**

"Come here!" Captain America shouted as he slammed his shield against the last Solarii.

The rest of the Solarii had already retreated but in fewer numbers. They ranged at 30 upon their arrival to the beach but thanks to Captain America's military experience and guidance, that number shrunk to a third. Reyes, Alex and Jonah continued to fire at the retreating Solarii's backs, hoping to bring more of them down but the Avenger ordered them to cease fire.

The group heard something from behind them and turned around to face who it is, only to find Patronus and Lara there.

"Lara/Patronus!" Roth and Captain called out respectively as the mentioned duo got off the top of the boat.

Patronus was the first for the sit-rep with his arms raised. "What the hell happened?!"

"There's no sign of them." Lara stated after a quick glance at the camp. "What exactly happened here?"

Jonah was the one who answered them. "During the attack, Whitman took Sam and they disappeared."

"What?!" Patronus responded before he punched the boat next to him, scaring the survivors. "I knew that guy was trouble the second he came back!"

"He's taken her back to Mathias." Lara said softly in realization.

Captain America sighed solemnly. "I kept my eye on him but the Solarii caught us off-guard."

"You did the best you could, Captain." Patronus answered softly. "Everyone here is safe thanks to you. Now we just got to save Sam."

"We could leave now." Reyes offered. "The boat's fixed. We should get help."

Lara shook her head. "I bet they thought that too." She referred about the Solarii.

Reyes answered back. "You were right about Whitman but—"

"You've seen the storms. They target any crat that comes near." Lara paused, reluctant to say the next thing. She saw Patronus nod at her, telling her to inform them about they know. "There were scientists here during World War II and they believed the storms were controlled by something in a ritual chamber near the monastery."

Patronus noticed the skeptical look on Reyes' face but it was not as hardened as before. The rest of them however were listening to her the whole time, especially Captain America and Roth.

Lara continued speaking. "Look, I don't have all the answers, but Sam be taken, I know it's linked. And if we try to leave without understanding why, we'll all die. Just like the pilots."

"…"

As Lara and the others were trying to convince Reyes to trust the archer, Patronus walked a bit far from them after he heard something in the woods. Captain America joined him as he also sensed something was amiss in the forest.

"Patronus…"

"Yeah?"

"…How many?"

"Tell them to get on the boat now." Patronus answered as he drew Tenkaichi from its sheath.

Captain turned around and shouted at the crew. "Roth, get them on the boat now!" Everyone was brought out of their discussion before they boarded the PT boat. Lara looked back after getting on and saw that neither Captain America and Patronus approached the boat.

"Patronus! Captain America!" Lara called out for them, but they didn't budge from their position. Dread filled her as she realized what they were going to do. "Come with us! Don't stay here!"

That's when she saw something come out of the forest that headed towards them and it would've hit one of them if it wasn't for Patronus who cut it down with his black katana.

"Get going!"

That was the order Patronus gave before a large horde of Yokai emerged from the forest and charged at the two heroes. Alex screamed like a girl while Jonah stood stiff. Reyes couldn't believe what she was seeing as Roth held her hand to sooth her while Grim urged the monsters to come to them.

But the one who was most shocked was Lara as she stood there, watching the Yokai of different sizes charge at the two-man wall.

"All of you get going!" Captain America ordered as he dodged several swipes from a Yoki before counterattacking with his shield.

Roth heeded their words and began to turn the key to start the boat. The engine though did not start as the crew began to get scared. Reyes snapped out of her stupor and began to work on the engine to figure out what was wrong with it.

Meanwhile Patronus and Captain America were taking down Yokai as their littered bodies never penetrated the line of defense the duo established. Three Yoki swung their swords at Patronus who responded with a strike of his own as their blades and heads were severed by the hooded human.

After deflecting a strike with his shield, Captain America grabbed a katana from one of the fallen Skeleton Warriors and slashed at another one that charged at him. He spun, dodged, and rolled out from several Yokai whether that be a Yoki, Onyudo or an Oni-Bi as Captain landed with some blows to weaken them.

An Onyudo threw rapid-fire punches at Captain who blocked them with his shield but he was pushed back by each blow. Captain America lashed with his shield to hit a Skeleton Warrior that tried to hit his blind-spot and parried a sword strike with his borrowed katana.

Patronus, seeing the Avenger surrounded by Yokai, jumped and ran on the Skeleton Warrior's heads like stepping platforms as he swung Tenkaichi downward, cleaving an Onyudo in half. He spun around with a wind chakra-coated Tenakaichi like a spinner. _"_ _ **Futon: Ningen no Ken!**_ _"_

The Yokai around the duo were cut, slashed, and cleaved by the spinning Assassin while the bigger ones kept their distance, becoming wary of the human. Captain America parried a strike with the katana before cleaving a Yoki's head with his Vibranium shield's edge as he finished off another Skeleton Warrior via dismemberment around the joints.

Lara stared at the two heroes who mowed down the variety of Yokai whom she never thought to exist until this moment. Her entire life she learned about the different cultures, their languages and folklore but it was here on Yamatai that everything of the mythological stature were real all along.

Her eyes caught a Skeleton Warrior about to stab Captain America's unprotected back as Lara quickly nocked and released an arrow straight at the Yokai's skull, 'killing' it so to speak. Patronus and Captain America looked back at her as the latter sent a salute, thanking her for the save.

Seeing her action, Roth, Alex, Jonah and Grim provided cover fire for the heroes, aiding them by taking down the smaller Yokai while Patronus and Captain worked together to defeat the bigger ones whether it be a Yoki or Onyudo.

Speaking of the mass-muscled Yokai, it stuttered backwards after its targets cut off both arms. Patronus grabbed the dismembered limb and smacked the Onyudo against the body with it before he swung hard at the head as the Yokai stumbled back a few times.

Dropping the limb, Patronus unsheathed Tenkaichi and leapt at the Onyudo as he stabbed its head. The Yokai groaned loudly as it tried to shake off the Human from its form, but Patronus was hanging onto him like he did on the Chief Toad's back in his first time of performing the Summoning Jutsu.

Captain America wasn't one to step aside and let rookies show him up as he thrust his katana into a Yoki's shoulder and bashed his shield once more against its face, stunning the demonic creature due to his enhanced strength. He swiftly swung his shield once more but at the shoulder area, severing the katana-wielding arm as the Yoki backed away and held its miasma-leaking wound.

As if they were one, the two heroes synchronized their finishing moves as Patronus twisted Tenkaichi's blade upward while Captain America sliced the Yoki's throat with his shield's edge. Lara and the others stared in awe as the last two Yokai heads were severed and cleaved off their bodies.

Patronus and Captain America soon heard more footsteps coming from the forests. "Hey, is that engine fixed yet, Reyes or what!?" The hooded ninja exclaimed aloud as he began to slowly form a Rasengan in his left palm.

A moment later, his answer came in the form of the engine idling, much to everyone's glee as he quickly cancelled the Rasengan formation.

The heroes ran to the boat as Reyes drove it towards the river route Lara mentioned while more Yokai burst from the forest. Patronus threw three more exploding kunai at the Yokai, providing them more time as three separate explosions boomed behind him before he and Captain America jumped on the boat.

Reyes kicked the throttle to its fullest as the boat quickly sped down the river route back to the inland, leaving behind the horde of Yokai that stood there on the beach before they retreated slowly back into the forest.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Morning)**

 **Mountain Pass, Inland Yamatai**

It had taken the rest of the night, but the group were sailing close to the monastery's perimeter. They made small talk but Reyes asked Lara about the reason of Sam's kidnapping.

"Do you really want to know?" Lara asked the skeptical woman.

Reyes answered honestly. "No, but you should tell me anyway. All of us here actually."

"There's a soul of an ancient Sun Queen trapped in a dead body." Lara informed her crew and Captain America since Patronus already knew this. "Her rage is what's causing these storms. If we destroy the body, the storms will stop."

"Right…" Reyes replied a little skeptically. "And why does Mathias want Sam?"

Lara shook her head in response. "I don't know. And that's what scares me the most. Look, I know this is a crazy plan."

"Yes, it is." Patronus rolled his eyes at Reyes as she spoke. "But right now, crazy is all we got. So, let's do this."

The group finally made it to the mountain that housed the monastery as Reyes anchored the boat close to a small clearing. Lara inspected her two guns and the rest of her equipment until she noticed that Grim, Jonah, Alex were getting ready with their weapons as well.

Jonah placed his shotgun on his shoulder. "Let's go."

"No, everyone needs to stay and guard the main entrance while Patronus and I go in after Sam." Lara said to her friends, much to their chagrin. "More people means more danger of being spotted."

"But…" Alex tried to reason with her, but Roth silenced them with a raised hand.

"She's right, everyone." Roth groaned as he stood shakily. "None of us will keep with her in terms of stealth and all." He glanced at Patronus who met his gaze. "You keep her safe in here, you hear me."

Captain America stepped forward to make his presence known. "The two of them are not going there. I am also. Sam is my responsibility also."

Lara would've argue with the Avenger but after having seen him defeating Yokai, she knew that Captain America was a force to be reckon with. He certainly lived up to his reputation. She never would admit this to anyone except Roth that the Avenger is the second person she'd have and the first person in her mind was even a stranger who'd irritate her.

The Croft archer continued her reasoning. "Besides, I need all of you here taking out as many of those bastards as you can. It won't just be the Solarii either… There will be… others." She hesitated with the last few words.

"What do you mean, lad?" Grim asked the obvious.

Patronus answered for her. "Samurai. Most likely the Queen's Stormguard…"

"Anything that's not me, Patronus or Captain America, shoot it." Lara insisted firmly.

The crew of the _Endurance_ huddled together as Jonah cited a prayer for the success of Lara's mission and her safety along with Patronus's and Captain's own. Once finished, Patronus, Lara and Captain America began the climb towards the monastery with the absolute intent to save Sam no matter what.

Unbeknownst to the climbing trio, stationed on the opposite mountain adjacent, two distinct figures belonging to a small child and the vulpine category stared at them. If one looked closely at their eyes, they would have noticed their gazes were directly on the hooded ninja's back with such intent.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done yet again! As you may have noticed, this chapter has parts nine and 10-15. The last section of the chapter has the first five-six minutes of part 16. The reason being that most of the videos were fast paced and easily breezed through them in terms of writing them out. I apologize if the quality of chapter went down but I did the best I could. The next chapter will be the last arc chapter for Tomb Raider and we will move onto few episodes from animated series like Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes followed by Civil War in the comics/movie/series in Avengers Assemble.

As always, please review after you are finished reading the chapter.

Game of Thrones Season 7 had finally arrived! Last Sunday was the highlight of my week and I'm looking forward to today's episode. I sincerely hope Jon and Daenerys meet in either episode three or episode four.

Reminder to NIOH players that the second DLC comes out in two days and it has a new Guardian Spirit, new magic items and weapons such as the Tonfas (weapons that are similar or used by Nightwing in the DC comics).

Chapter 10 Q&A's:

 **iZuikaku (Jul 13):** Gate…That's the series where Japan's military goes to a fantasy world. Very tempting and yes, it's true how little Marvel Comics features Japan in its setting except maybe in Wolverine's comics but those were in flashbacks. How would Naruto be Japan's unofficial hero? Do you have any ideas? My Hero Academia too? Maybe but I'll have to figure out how it fits fluidly in the crossover.

 **Jebest4781 (Jul 13):** Congrats on your latest chapter and thanks for your support as always. Likewise, the same for your success as well in your future chapters.

 **. (Jul 13):** I hear you and I fixed that in this chapter. I didn't realize I was straying away but thank you. However, he'll be delayed from going to the other world by a certain being who does nothing but oversee everything around Earth. I did say in the first story that each time he uses his Yin-Yang technique to open portals, the time limit doubles which in this case was four months but you are right that they overstayed their welcome in the Marvel Dimension.

 **Alaxbird (Jul 13):** Thanks for the lookout, I appreciate it. I knew the Hookblade would be attached on the right Hidden Blade bracer since I watched the walkthroughs of 'Revelations'. It did look cool but I wasn't hooked on it. The Pivot Blade on the other hand is my favorite variation of the Hidden Blade, but I could have Naruto use the grappling hook from Syndicate.

I hear you since Black Flag was really good, especially the open world with the ships. Uncharted is a great franchise to play for the Playstation console. I don't remember either but I could add at least a few characters from the Nasuverse and I'll check the Grand Order series.

 **Train Heartnett (July 13):** I know! Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Perseus12 (July 13):** I assure that will happen in the final arc chapter next time. Did you enjoy the newest chapter?

 **Guest (July 14):** Superb I say. Did you enjoy the chapter so far?

 **R-king 93 (July 15):** Well, one of them was furious about his hidden capability but again he tries to hide his abilities as best he could to keep prying eyes (SHIELD) on him and his family. Yep, yep it was.

 **Jelamy (July 15):** I hope I fixed the slow progression with this chapter and kept the quality.

 **Erebor (July 17):** I'm sorry to do this to you, but…you'll have to wait and see.

 **Smaug (July 18):** Well, the other changes are shown here in this chapter with Alex and Roth. I watched the series, both anime and manga, and they really did have it rough. I was glad when the professor who screwed them got her just dessert. I'll have to see about Naruto and Rattle being compatible and all.

 **Moana (July 18):** No doubt she'll be surprised that Naruto is not the one who ruined everything but she will have her vengeance one way or another. Lara on the other hand will do everything she can to aid the hero and save Sam.

 **Mr. Brown (July 18):** The new one? As in from the newest Spider-Man show? You have a point with both series. One of the relics was shown in the temple. Kanabo…That sounds right. I'll change it in the last arc chapter when the big boss battles against the hordes of Yokai and Stormguard.

 **Writing Warrior (July 18):** Yes, it has been done, most notably in Kenchi618's 'Shinobi of the High Seas' for the Foxhound Pirates' Natural Disaster ship. I love that story by the way and I wish it was updated by now. Yggrdrasil is the name of the World Tree and I don't know if I spelled the name right but I could do the Seige episode from 'Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.'

We'll have to wait and see what happens with Sui and the _Aquila_ in the next chapter along with the status between Lara and Naruto. Yes, they will do right by Lara like they did with the first two games.

 **Story Artist (July 18):** Hope the siege on the stronghold was good or decent. That won't happen for a while, but his trust in her grew by him showing and telling Lara about the Hidden Blades along the Nemean Lion's pelt.

 **Romancer (July 18):** Yes, Sui will have an important part in the end of the arc? The relationship between them will grow as there's more to come.

 **Mega Super Hero (July 18):** Okay, I will be careful with the balance between Patronus, Lara and Captain America but, no lie, it'll be tricky from here on. Just in case I did poorly, will you let me know about it?

 **Idea Guy (July 18):** You have a point there. I'll think about it, okay.

 **Monster Lover (July 18):** They are still in the afterlife with the Sage of the Six Paths, training to hone their skills. There will be a chapter that shows the Shinobi dimension's current status but not for a while. There will be a couple here and there but a certain Uchiha will appear in the Marvel Universe soon.

 **Fantasy Science (July 18):** Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. There will be more mythological creatures that are present in the Marvel Universe along with creatures from other games like Final Fantasy and God of War franchises.

 **Requester (July 18):** Yes, I did. Who knows but we'll have to wait and see once the game comes out in October. I was surprised by the literal Eagle Sense by Bayek and the same ability was used by Connor's daughter shown in Assassin's Creed: Reflections comics.

 **Gamer's Fiction (July 18):** He still has his Water Ninjutsu and remember that Naruto still possesses the godly power from Poseidon. I wrote it in chapter two or three. He will use his powers later against major threats.

 **Gojira King (July 18):** If you're talking about Justice League, then no. Tracer is a given of course. I'll have to research the characters and think about it from here on. I've seen the cinematic trailers and they are impressive even in today's age.

 **Hero of Heroes (July 18):** I thought about it but I'm sorry. Fuu won't be part of the harem. I could pair them in another story I have in mind in the future, but not in The Traveler series.

 **Mecha Pilot (July 18):** You made a compelling case about the Symbiote and Anti-Venom but I'm not keen about Naruto having a symbiote bonded to him. Poor Symbiote though being attached to a violent genocidal alien before meeting Spider-Man. If it were, it might.

 **Dino Samurai (July 18):** That can happen in one of the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episodes along with a New Avengers comic storyline. I don't know why they do since it destroys the Jurassic Park feeling and dinosaurs we grew up with.

 **Writing Warrior (July 18):** For the cannons? Maybe. I looked up the Skulls and Bones game but I'm not sure about it. Then again, it hasn't been released yet so we'll have to wait and see.

 **Disney Lover (July 18):** It's a big franchise and with the Kingdom Hearts III being released soon (FINALLY), I might have the Uzumaki Clan visit the dimension.

 **Iron War Dawn (July 19):** Sorry to burst your enthusiasm but She-Hullk is not Naruto's Marvel girl. I'm sorry but I hope you understand.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (July 20):** Yeah, gaming is fun. Especially playing old games that are considered the best from each passing year like God of War III. You have time to play all those games. Yep, and yep but Michelle is considered the MCU's incarnation of Mary Jane Watson.


	12. Island's End

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XII: Island's End**

 **Chasm Monastery, Yamatai**

After scaling the cliff wall with some craggy parts, Patronus, Lara and Captain America reached a tunnel as they slowly crawled on the floor to the other side to avoid alerting any enemies ahead. Once reaching the other side of the tunnel, the trio found the opposing trio of Mathias, Whitman and a scared Sam.

" _Did they change her clothes?"_ Patronus asked when he got a closer look. Sam was wearing a white ceremonial outfit with a halo of flowers around her head. _"What are they going to with her?"_

Captain America noticed that the rookie hero was about to intervene to rescue Sam, but quickly stopped him from doing so. "Look over there." The Avenger pointed at the bridge connected to the monastery. "If we go now, they'll alert the others."

Patronus merely nodded as he tuned out Cap's words not out of disrespect but of stunned. He was not alone as Lara too was staring at the two samurai warriors who were dressed and armed differently. One of them was dressed as an archer with a bow on its back while the other samurai was dressed like an infantryman with a sword on its belt.

"Okay…But Whitman is mine." Patronus warned lowly.

Lara chose to ignore in favor to watching Sam as she and the others cautiously approached the bridge, especially Whitman. "Who are these…people?" Whitman asked nervously.

Mathias, grunting as he held Sam close, answered. "They guard the monastery. They wait only to be introduced to their new Queen, by the one who brought her back to us."

"Ah, of course, of course." Whitman said as his pride lit up from the comment. "I have encountered these archaic tribes before." He breathed to calm his nerves. "Let's get some awards, James."

Lara and the others watched the doctor reveal himself to the now-alert Stormguard. "What is he doing?"

"Being an idiot." Patronus answered simply.

"My name is Dr. James Whitman." Whitman introduced himself to the Stormguard. "I come in peace. I bring you your new queen!" He expected Mathias to reveal Sam but neither of them came out as they hid behind a boulder, scaring him. "Your queen…" His fear grew as the two Stormguard approached him. "What is it in Japanese… Your… Your Joou."

That was the stressor as the Stormguard drew their weapons and began slaughtering him while Mathias dragged Sam across the bridge. The trio jumped down from their hiding spot as Lara called out. "Sam!"

"Lara!"

The chasing Stormguard was blown off the bridge by a strong gust of wind along with the bridge itself.

"SAM!"

"LARA!"

An annoyed Mathias tugged Sam's arm. "Come on!"

Patronus wanted to jump across the gap and pummel Mathias to the ground but the wind current was too strong for either of them. Lara on the other hand noticed two other Stormguard nearby on a separate cliff near the entrance and saw them enter the monastery via a window. "Follow me."

"Wait!" Patronus called out as Lara complied. He waited for the wind to decrease volume. "Now!"

Lara fired a rope arrow and traversed the zipline to the craggy cliffside to the other side as Captain America followed her along with Patronus before they climbed through the window, entering the monastery. "Formation?"

"Formation." Captain answered as he took the rear with Lara between him and Patronus while the latter took the front. They walked down the hallway and turned right before Patronus stopped as an inhuman cry echoed. "What was that?"

His answer came in the form of more Stormguards as they walked in a room ahead of them, conversing like employees in a normal workday.

"The Stormguard…" Lara mused loud enough for the heroes to hear. "Still protecting their queen after all these years?"

"Shall we introduce them to a world of pain?" Patronus asked like a little child.

Captain sent him a nod of the head. "Let's." He answered as Lara pulled out her shotgun and cocked it in one motion with a single hand.

The cocking attracted the Stormguard as they grabbed their weapons and charged at them. Patronus met their charge as he grabbed the first Stormguard and used him as a shield to ram through the rest, knocking them down before throwing the Stormguard in his grip to a wall.

Captain, seeing the Stormguard recovering, threw his shield at the other katana-wielding Stormguard but the cursed samurai ducked underneath the projectile. Undeterred, the Avenger gently nudged Lara aside before he charged at his chosen Stormguard, tackling it to the ground before disarming the katana from the grip.

Meanwhile Lara quickly back-stepped, dodged and flipped acrobatically between the last two Stormguard as they swung their naginatas as she quickly unloaded four shots from her shotgun after landing on the ground. She fired two more shots just to be sure they stayed down.

Captain and the Stormguard traded blows and counterattacks as neither of them gave each other an inch. The Avenger ducked underneath an elbow strike and tackled the samurai once more before he quickly latched his legs around the Stormguard's neck while its arm was stretched out by his hands.

" _An armbar."_ Patronus stated after glancing the grappling move as he simply blocked _his_ Stormguard's attacks before slitting its throat and tendon areas with his Pivot Blade.

Captain's body twerked as a loud snap slightly echoed in the room, signifying that the Stormguard is dead…its neck was snapped.

After setting boxes and debris on fire, the trio crouched through a narrow tunnel as they entered a huge room filled with nothing but Stormguard.

"Oh shit." Lara and Patronus cursed after seeing the horde of unaware Stormguard. "Don't make a sound, everyone."

"Agreed." Captain stated as he and the others crouched alongside the structure that hid them from the Stormguard, walked up the stairs before they stealthily crossed a beam to the other staircase and scaled alongside an edge.

As they approached the open window while scaling, the trio noticed the hulking Stormguard in the center of the room as two smaller Stormguard were inspecting its armor for possible defects. Was this the new leader of the Stormguard after the General's _seppuku_?

That was on Patronus's mind until he saw Lara jumped to the window but accidently knocked down a skull, attracting the Stormguard's attention. With swift action, the Uzumaki ninja threw three smoke bombs in the center to block their sight as he and Captain entered the window after Lara.

The Avenger tilted his head to dodge a flaming arrow. "Run!" He ordered as more arrows flew at them, causing an explosion afterwards.

The trio ran down the hall as a chain of explosions followed them before they tumbled down a steep hill with a few sharp turns and landed on the bottom.

"Oh…" Lara groaned as a hand was in front of her. She accepted it as Patronus helped her stand up. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Patronus answered before extending his Pivot Blade. "Incoming!"

Three Stormguard had jumped from the walls above ahead and charged at them which they responded just as swift. Patronus parried a Stormguard's katana, cutting it due to the Adamantine blade as Captain America bashed his shield on the Stormguard's head.

Once it fell on the ground, the Avenger was on top of it and decapitated the head off before he noticed the second Stormguard. His instincts blared at the point as Captain hunched his back while Patronus rolled over him and kicked the Stormguard's katana away.

Lara watched Patronus slit the Stormguard's throat with his golden narrow wrist blade before she fired several shots from her silencer at the bare-handed Stormguard in the chest and head. After the bodies were taken care of and out of sight, the trio ran to the end of the hallway where there was an ancient door.

Instead of Lara, it was Patronus who opened it with brute force as he punched the door down. Instantly, a powerful gust wind greeted them after doing so as they soon reassumed the formation while trying to mind the weather.

As they climbed up a wall to enter another tunnel, the trio heard the _Endurance_ survivors on the radio.

 _-"Jonah, Grim, incoming!"-_ Roth called out.

Reyes spoke next after the old man. - _"Shoot them down with everything you got!"-_

 _-"I got this side…call out targets!"-_ Jonah shouted as the sounds of gunfire burst in the link.

Lara shared glances with the two heroes as they all shared nods to hurry to rescue Sam. They made it to the other side where a bridge stood before them while the constant breeze of wind was slowly pulling it apart. As the trio cautiously trudged against the wind, the bridge suddenly tilted forward, sending them to a natural platform below.

And once again, Patronus was used to break Lara's fall while Captain had rolled on the ground.

"This is getting annoying!" The disguised ninja whined as both he and Lara stood up.

*Bababam* *Bababam*

The drum-like sound attracted the trio's attention as hordes of Stormguard was getting ready for battle and charging at them. Both Patronus and Lara used their senses to scan the two plateaus that serve as their battleground as they saw that ahead of them in the far north was the one calling the shots for the samurai.

The Stormguard Stalker.

"Alright you bastards, let's see what you got." Lara taunted as she readied her pistol.

Patronus already counterattacked by expertly throwing ten exploding kunai at the Stormguard on the higher plateau, watching them scatter before being blown away seconds later. Lara ducked under an arrow before she returned fire at the Stormguard archer as the Croft explorer followed Captain who had cleared a path of Stormguard.

Seeing a Stormguard on a roof that hid it from the wandering eyes of Lara and Captain, Patronus reached the far roof in one leap and landed on the surprised Stormguard before he stabbed his right Hidden Blade into its neck.

Unbeknownst to him except to Kurama and Ashura, Naruto had just performed an air assassination.

After witnessing his men being torn apart and defeated by the intruders, the Stormguard Stalker raised its massive spiked kanabo with a mighty roar as more archers ran out of the monastery doors and formed into two columns. Once seeing them nocked their aflame arrows, the Stalker brought its kanabo down.

His senses blaring, Patronus turned around and saw the hailing arrows along with the distracted Lara and Captain America. "Guys, get down!" Naruto shouted before he used a Shunshine to reach their location…in front of them.

"We have to retreat!" Lara cried out as she stepped backwards.

Captain shook his head. "There's no time!"

"No choice…" Naruto whispered before he clapped his hands together. " **Futon: Kazeheki!** "

All movements of the Stormguard ceased when a swirling mass of wind circled around the outsiders and cut many arrows that threatened them. Their leader stared at the spherical mass as it dispersed, revealing the outsiders to unharmed by their arrows.

Raising its kanabo and aiming directly at the hooded one, the Stalker roared loudly before giving orders in Japanese. And Patronus and Lara knows what he said.

" _ **Capture the one responsible for our Queen!"**_

The Stormguard sentries, archers and swordsman raised their respective weapons as they either aimed at Patronus or in case of the swordsmen and spearmen took to charge with their weapons.

"I'll handle them! You two get up there!" Patronus ordered, much to their surprise, especially Lara.

She grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy?! You can't fight the rest on your own! It's suicide!"

"Lucky for me, I'm not asking for your permission." Patronus answered simply before he grabbed and tossed both Lara and Captain to the higher plateau just as the Stormguard used a massive stone pillar as a bridge to cross to him. "Let's play!"

Clasping an enemy's blade with his palm, Patronus snatched the weapon before plunging it into the former owner as it fell backwards from instant death for now. He bobbed and weaved from a naginata before breaking it with a hand-knife as Naruto formed his signature technique in his palm.

" **Rasengan!** " Patronus slammed his chakra sphere into a horde of Stormguard as they were destroyed while their disintegrated remains flew off the plateau. Turning around, he inhaled and exhaled several wind-chakra cylindrical projectiles quickly. _"_ _ **Futon: Shinkugyoku!**_ _"_ The Stormguard were torn apart by the wind element's cutting power while the remaining ones were cut down by Patronus's Pivot Blade and Hidden Blade.

Meanwhile on the second plateau, Lara took cover behind a house before she fired her machine gun at the sentries and archers in the towers as Captain America parried several naginata and katana strikes from four Stormguards with his shield. Lara, after taking out the long-range fighters, aided Captain with two shots from her shotgun at the naginata wielding Stormguard.

The katana-wielding Stormguard were distracted by Lara, giving Captain a chance as he quickly snatched a naginata away and cleaved the four Stormguard through their upper torsos. Lara ducked under an arrow and switched her shotgun for her compound bow as she nocked and released an arrow right back at the Stormguard archer.

The duo could hear Patronus's joyous laughter followed by a gentle breeze of wind as they made their way towards the shrine ahead but debris blocked their way between the towers. More Stormguard approached them with swinging weapons whether it be katana, naginata or shield, but they were not deterred.

Lara stood back and switched to her machine gun as she emptied a clip at the Stormguard while Captain fought the others in weapons combat. The Avenger rolled under a Stormguard's katana that found itself into another before he cleaved their legs with his Vibranium-made shield.

After they were secured, Lara fired a rope arrow and used her ascender to pull the debris out. The duo ran between the towers until they were stopped by the impending presence in front of the monastery doors.

Once all was cleared, Patronus leaped to the higher plateau and saw Lara and Captain holding onto the ground with the axe and shield respectively.

As for the Stormguard Stalker, it noticed Patronus and roared at him as the leader charged at him before being blown away by a power gust of wind over Lara and Captain.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Sacred Hall, Chasm Shrine**

 **Inland Yamatai**

After making it inside and catching a breather or two, Patronus looked at Lara who had the 'tell me everything' look. "Wind is one of the capabilities I can use."

"Aerokinesis is one of the beneficial powers in the world and I'm speaking from experience." Captain mused as Patronus chuckled a little. Lara continued to stare at him as she was hurt by the hooded hero's hidden powers although at the same time, she knew that he probably had a reason for doing so.

In fact, she was just glad that he used his powers now and the time Grim was saved. However, she became conflicted by the Stormguard's reaction of his powers. Most likely they'll be focused on killing Patronus since he's the biggest threat to their queen.

"Lara? Lara." The archer blinked when Patronus called out her name. "You good to go?" He asked after a snap of his fingers.

Lara nodded. "Let's keep going." She and the heroes walked to the central shrine room where there was a suspended obstacle. "Great, now we got to do another puzzle or something."

"Or we can do…" Patronus paused as he stepped in front of the doors on the other side and punched through them. "This." He finished as a stunned Lara stared at him while Captain had the 'I knew it' expression. "Come on in, you two."

Lara grabbed his arm as her glare came back ten-fold. "You are going to tell me everything about you when we're done here."

"You sure about that?" Patronus gave the elevator eyes at her and himself. "' _Everything'_ you say?" He smirked before a tick-marked Lara slapped him good across the face. "Argh!"

"Are you serious now?!" Lara shouted at the fear-stricken Patronus. "Unbelievable! And I thought you were different from other men. Guess Captain America is the only different guy here."

The Avenger chuckled nervously. "Am I really?"

"Whatever…" Patronus whispered lowly.

Lara simply 'humphed' as she walked around the center of the room, noticing statues of woman in ceremonial robes with metallic rays coming out from behind them like the sun. "The Sun Queens… the fire ritual where the Queen chooses her successor." She observed at the stone carvings around her as they spoke of the fire ritual. "The chosen priestess enters the monastery. She's given your power and becomes the new queen."

Patronus and Captain waited as Lara stopped at the last carving while she remembered Mathias's words towards Sam back at the palace. "Wait a minute…"

' _Many have given their souls willingly for this gift.'_

Now the words of the Stormguard General came to play in her thoughts.

' _Now the first and last queen lives a half-life, a soul in a decaying body.'_

Lara gasped softly as she finally realized the ritual's true nature. "Vessels. It's not about transferring power. It's transferring… a soul." Her eyes paced around the statues present in the room. "All these Queens… they were all… you." She stopped at the largest statute in the room. "Himiko. The first and last." Fear gripped her when she realized something else important. "Oh God and now you want Sam."

Captain and Patronus glanced at each other as Lara said to the statute. "Well, you're not getting her."

"Okay then. Let's go." Captain edged onwards to the door as Patronus followed him.

The ninja's arm was grabbed by the side, causing him to look at Lara who looked guilt-ridden. "You were right all along, Patronus. Himiko is alive." Lara said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Patronus tilted his head. "At best, I said that she might be alive. That itself is a theory, no." Lara chuckled when the hero's head tilted further like a dog wanted a trick. "Come on. Let's save your friend."

The trio ran through the passageway and made to the windy outside where they saw a massive ziggurat ahead of them connected to a bridge. As they made it to the bridge's opposite end, a lightning bolt crashed at the top of them but Patronus deflected it. " **Futon: Kazeheki!** "

The lone bolt struck a lone part of the bridge behind them as the protective wind wall dispersed around the trio. "We have to get out of this storm!" Captain shouted over the strong wind as he noticed a cave tunnel in the ziggurat. "Through there!"

The trio ran through the cave and climbed up a few high craggy walls to the higher floor. Lara walked to the hole in the wall where she saw the entrance and a craggy wall next to her that led a higher floor as she climbed it while Patronus and Captain followed from behind.

After reaching the highest floor they could, the trio's radios blared with Reyes's voice.

 _-"Guys, those bastards are coming in. We did the best we could to slow them down…"-_

The trio looked down at the bridge and saw hordes of Stormguard running to the ziggurat.

Lara responded back. "Get to the boat… and if we're not back…"

 _-"We're not leaving without you girl!"-_ Roth said hotly through the commlink. _–"We're waiting for you…Patronus, I expect you to bring her back to me."-_

Patronus nodded as he answered the touch screen. "You bet, Roth." He nodded at his companions as they traveled to the other tower, scaled it and crossed to the other side with Lara's rope arrow until they arrived at another campfire. "Okay, who or what are putting these campfires?"

"Oh boy." Lara rolled her eyes while Captain chuckled a bit.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Ziggurat Vestibule, Chasm Ziggurat**

 **Inland Yamatai**

After Lara's temperature rose by the campfire's warmth, the trio engaged in another climbing session as they scaled up the icy craggy walls, broken wooden planks and the wind that threatened to blow them off the ziggurat. At last, they finally reached the top of the ziggurat where Mathias had Sam kneeling before a woman in a royal kimono and her hair done in a professional manner.

"Oh, great Queen." Mathias chanted as his arms were stretched out. "Through the trials I brought you the vessel. Pour forth and return to this mortal coil." Sam was scared and her fear grew as the chant continued. "Pour forth and be reborn. Pour forth and be awaken!"

The decaying body jolted as her face tore from the sudden action with a loud gasp while light blue energy shot out from her mouth to Sam's body.

"Sam!" Lara shouted with worry as she fired an arrow.

"Crap!" Patronus cursed as he threw his kunai.

Both projectiles were thrown aside by the bluish sphere that acted as a shield, forcing the trio to jump down to reach Sam and Mathias while Solarii emerged from the wooden structures. "The ritual has begun. Defend Mathias!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Patronus channeled chakra around his fist before thrusting it forward. " **Eaken!** "

Lara and Captain watched as a narrow column of wind—instead of the normal version—shot out of the hero's hand and threw the Solarii off the ziggurat along with a building or two. The remaining Solarii stood in fear after seeing the wind attack, giving the trio to assault them with everything they have as Lara shot down five of them while Captain threw his shield to take down a squadron.

Patronus on the other hand had leapt ahead of the two as he rushed to get to Sam. "Why didn't I give Sam a Hirashin kunai?!" He cursed himself for not being more careful with Sam. His progress stopped when another gust of wind blew against his frame as Captain and Lara caught up with him.

They climbed another structure to reach the high pedestal until Stormguard appeared from the edges. Lara was ready to fight when a lightning bolt struck a building structure near them as it soon fell onto the struggling Stormguard.

"We have to hurry!" Lara urged as the road in front of them were destroyed, leaving only a pillar in the massive gap between them and the other building on the cliff.

Patronus and Captain were about to go after her when their trained senses alerted them of attacks as they dodged out of the way and saw the Skeleton Warriors, Oni-bi and Yoki brandishing their weapons. Lara turned around and saw the heroes battling the Yokai.

"Guys!" Lara called out.

Patronus slashed a Yoki in half with Tenkaichi. "Lara, go save Sam! We'll catch up to you!" He shouted back without turning around to look at her. "GO!"

Lara hesitated but she knew he was right and turned around as she entered an opening clearing that was surrounded by burning fires and broken building debris. The archer hid behind a debris to hide from two Solarii who didn't seem to have notice her presence.

Dread filled her when a hulking hand grabbed the edge as its owner pulled himself up the clearing. It was the Stormguard Stalker as it walked towards the two Solarii while they opened fire but the samurai's heavy armor deflected the bullets. The leader slammed its arm against the first Solarii, killing him on contact before it grabbed the second by the throat as it soon crushed his throat.

Lara gulped loudly as the Stalker roared at her with its massive spiked kanabo rested on the right shoulder. She rolled out of the way from the Stalker's range as it slammed the kanabo on the ground, causing a small shockwave before she fired bullets from her machine gun at the samurai's back.

The Stalker groaned as it reached for the back but ignored the pain in favor to smash her with the kanabo. Lara rolled out of the way once more and opened fire directly at the unarmored back along with two grenades from her launcher.

Two explosions staggered the Stalker from the force but the samurai recomposed himself as it charged at Lara and swung the kanabo once more. She dodged once more and emptied the current mag at the Stalker's back, but this time the cursed samurai fell to its knees.

" _Now's my chance!"_ Lara thought as she charged at the Stalker and slashed the shoulder area.

The Stormguard leader groaned from the pain but it quickly recovered and lashed out at Lara who swiftly back-rolled out of the way as two Stormguard sentries climbed to their battleground.

Lara reloaded her machine gun and fired at the smaller Stormguard before she dodged out of the Stalker's kanabo and counter-attacked with her gun once more. She also fired three grenades at the samurai as it was blasted by the forceful explosions a moment later.

More Stormguard sentries and archers appeared on the roof as the Stalker, without its helmet, ordered them to attack her.

"Shit!" Lara cursed as she emptied out her clip at the Stormguard horde while dodging her attacks. She rolled out of the way and switched out for her shotgun before she fired the wide short bursts at the hordes. "You won't bring me down, you bastards!"

The Stalker roared when its men fell to the female intruder and charged at her once more. Lara once again dodged the kanabo strike and fired at his back four more times as it fell to his knees. Grabbing her axe, Lara stabbed the Stalker in the head several times before she slashed upwards through the chin.

Feeling the body slacked, Lara pulled out her axe from the Stormguard Stalker's head and took a breather from the battle. She looked up to see a lightning bolt destroy an obstacle and cleared a path that led her straight to the platform surrounded by the shield.

As she made it, the bridge behind her collapsed from the wind but that wasn't on her mind. Lara pulled out her compound bow and prepared to fire at the decaying body but someone else had another idea in mind.

"No!" Mathias shouted as he fired at Lara, knocking the bow out of her hand.

Lara pulled out her pistol and fired a shot at the charging Solarii leader but Mathias ignored the pain as he knocked out the pistol out of her hand before punching her. Lara spun around and pulled out her axe before she dug it into Mathias's shoulder.

"This ends now!" Mathias tackled her to the ground.

Lara saw his pistol and reached for the weapon but found herself in a clash as Mathias tried to stab her with his axe. The struggle between didn't last as a black blade dug itself in Mathias's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and arching his back.

Lara saw Patronus and Captain near Sam before she grabbed Mathias's pistol and fired a bullet at his other shoulder. Mathias screamed once more from the gunfire and when the sword fell from his shoulder as he stumbled backwards towards the edge.

Standing up, Lara grabbed her own pistol and fired both weapons at the staggering Mathias as she approached him until the Solarii leader lost his footing and fell to his death with failing arms.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lara panted heavily as she stared down the massive descent Mathias took with her pistols by the sides. She felt that this was what she was supposed to be but put that aside as she ran over to Sam who was being blasted by the light.

Patronus asked, "What do we do now?!"

"This!" Lara affirmed as she stabbed her torch into Himiko's body.

The effect was instant as Himiko screamed in agony while her body disintegrated in a golden light. Patronus and Captain looked back at Sam who was being cradled by Lara as her head was on the latter's lap. "Sam? Sam! Wake up!"

"What's wrong with her?" Captain asked as Patronus approached her.

Suddenly, Sam lunged at Patronus as her hands was his body. To their shock, her eyes were yellow as an evil smirk adorned her lips.

" **Now I'll have my revenge by taking your body!"**

"It's Himiko!" Lara shouted in dreaded realization.

"Patronus, get away from her!"

Patronus gritted his teeth as he was fighting Himiko's attempt to take his body. As for Himiko, she was having trouble to take his body but quickly realized that this was not the one who destroyed her ritual but his descendant as she saw very few images about him.

The hooded figure being a blonde teenager slamming a Ki-infused sphere against another red-eyed teenager's lightning-covered hand. Another image was him being trained by the one who destroyed her centuries ago.

Meanwhile, Naruto was seeing Himiko's memories as well.

 _ **(Flashback Begins)**_

 _ **Chasm Ziggurat, Monastery**_

 _ **Inland Yamatai**_

 _ **November 1, 500 A.D.**_

" _How dare you appear yourself to me! I am the Sun Queen!"_

 _The Sun Queen put up a brave face but she was utterly afraid at the intruder's flawless martial prowess as her elite Stormguard including her General were on the floor with wounds and bruises. Standing in front of her surrounded by her wounded Stormguard was the intruder himself._

 _His purple-grayish ripple eyes stared at her with the mix of disappointment and solemn before they glanced at the whimpering priestess. The white-cloaked Sage couldn't blame her since she was to become a vessel for Himiko and would have if he hadn't arrived in time._

" _You used your power of knowledge to escape death." The Sage of Six Paths spoke in a firm voice, frightening the Queen. "You took the lives of those before the priestess today."_

 _The priestess whimpered once more as she avoided to look at her former queen._

" _They offered their lives to me!" Himiko justified as she summoned lightning to her hands before firing them at the intruder. "And nor you and anyone else will defy me!"_

 _To her shock, the Sage of Six Paths raised his right hand to catch the lightning before he crushed it._

" _Fortunately, I'm here." The unknown Otsutsuki member flashed through a series of hand-signs before slamming his right hand on the ground. "And I shall place your punishment."_

 _The Sun Queen gasped as kanji spread from his hands and latched all over her person. "W-What are you doing?"_

" _You wanted to live forever, then you shall." The Sage of Six Paths answered. "_ _ **Fuinjutsu: Godai Kekkai!**_ _"_

 _The Stormguard General reached out with his hand. "My Queeen!" He cried out for his screaming queen._

 _Himiko's body glowed brightly as the seals soon disappeared from visible sight. Her head hung down as her general reached out for her before he turned his head to the one who ruined it all._

" _Damn… you…"_

 _The Sage sighed as he formed a single hand-sign. "Now you'll never know of my existence." His eyes glowed with power as the ground shook from the technique he used on the entire island. The Sage of Six Paths turned to the priestess. "You are safe now."_

 _The Father of all Ninja grunted lightly when the priestess hugged him in gratitude. "Thank you, thank you." The priestess repeated her mantra as the Sage carried her with his arms while leaving the palace. "Won't they come after me or you?"_

 _Hagoromo shook his head. "Almost all the Stormguard's memories have been altered by the Genjutsu I just placed except for her." He referred to Himiko. "She'll remember me but as for you, you killed yourself after discovering the ritual's true nature."_

" _Ooh…Well I guess that's better than being a doll." The priestess muttered before speaking aloud. "But regardless, since the ritual was interrupted, you basically cursed her and the Stormguard."_

" _Plus, my Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu will keep them occupied for a very, very long time." Hagoromo stated firmly. "Although, I have a feeling that someone from my family will finish things off here."_

 _The priestess tilted her head. "Who do you mean?"_

" _Just rambling. Are you ready to head back to Nihon (Japan)?" A nod came from the priestess. "Let's go."_

 _The Sage and his traveler entered a small portal created by the former's Yin-Yang chakra and left the deserted island that soon became engulfed by raging storms._

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

" **LET….ME…IN!"**

Patronus gritted his teeth. "FAT CHANCE!" He shouted as the image of Kurama appeared in front of Himiko's eyes while probing through his mind.

" _ **Get out of his mind!"**_ Kurama shouted before he roared loudly with blared fangs.

Himiko screamed as she and Patronus were separated from each other by the light. **"What was that?! That wasn't human!"**

"Screw you!" Patronus formed handsigns different from the one his master used. _"_ _ **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kitsune no Kekkai!**_ _"_

Lara and Captain stepped back in shock as a one-tailed kitsune made of wind emerged from Patronus's hand and rushed through Sam's body. To their surprise, Himiko's spirit was dragged out from Sam as she was held tightly by the fox's tail.

" **NO! NO!"** Himiko shouted in defiance as she struggled to break free.

Patronus walked to the struggling Sun Queen. "I am sorry that my ancestor brought you suffering but you brought this on your own." He whispered to Himiko, much to her anger.

" **Are you going to seal me like your ancestor?!"** Himiko screamed out. **"Do that! But remember I'll escape this island and bring the world to its knees!"**

Patronus stared at her solemnly while Lara and Captain America noticed something about Himiko's spirit. It was becoming physical. She was being revived!

"So, you haven't noticed yet." Patronus muttered softly. "You don't feel the wind?"

Raising a brow, Himiko's eyes widened slowly every second as she did feel the wind breeze against her face. For the first time in a long time, she felt something. Now, her plan of conquest will be ten times fruitful.

Or it would have been if it was not for the golden narrow blade plunged into her throat.

The wind fox's tail released the dying Himiko before it disappeared into the air as Patronus gently lowered her body on the ground. He pulled out his left Hidden Blade from her throat as Himiko grabbed his hand and he knew what it meant. She didn't want to be alone.

"I-I just*gag*wanted…to live*cough*more." Himiko admitted with tears.

"Death comes for us all when the time is right." Patronus answered softly. "If one tries to prolong life rather than accept death, then the fear grows and the consequences become greater."

The first and last Sun Queen chuckled mirthfully. "Says the one…who became an immortal."

"I never wanted it." Patronus whispered while he suppressed his shock. She saw him obtaining Poseidon's power? "Funny how that goes: those who want immortality dies while those who don't becomes one."

Himiko stared inside the hood and she could've sworn that she saw a vague hint of dual blue within. She coughed once more as blood began to fill her throat. "Funny it is… But it goes to show… you're a better… Human being. Worthy." She inhaled deeply. " _Arigato_ (Thank you)."

With her last breath, Himiko left this world.

" _Requiescat in pace_ (Rest in peace)." Patronus whispered in Italian as he closed her eyelids.

Soon, the body of the Sun Queen disintegrated due to being killed and no longer in contact with the fox. Naruto's new original Uzumaki Fuinjutsu allows him to touch a spirit and give them a physical body due to using the Yin-Yang release. The spirit would remain alive as long the fox makes physical contact unless someone kills the spirit with a special metal or power.

The Adamantine metal of the Hidden Blades met that requirement. He only recently created this technique and it is very delicate due to the intricate control of the Yin and Yang chakras.

"It's over…It's finally over!" Lara said with great relief as Sam chuckled loudly.

Patronus looked at the girls and smiled at them as he flicked the blood from his Hidden Blade before he retracted it inside his bracer. "Yeah, it's over."

"Thank goodness." Captain said as he stood beside Patronus. He looked decent despite the numerous cuts and dirty patches around his costume. "I take it you didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to know more about you."

"The less they know, the better." Patronus affirmed strongly. He turned to the Avenger. "And I trust you'll keep it a secret."

Captain America saluted the rookie hero with absolute respect. "Till my dying day."

"Y-you don't have to be so serious about it." Patronus said with a sweat-drop.

"A hero killing people is something most would not ignore." Captain mused as Patronus narrowed his eyes. "However, I think that's exactly what I'm looking for."

The ninja looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Survivor's Beach, Shipwreck Beach**

"Please reconsider, Patronus."

"Nope."

"…" The _Endurance_ crew stared at the show before them as Patronus stood on the opposite side of the boat with Captain America trying to convince him about his offer. From what they heard, the Avenger had offered the rookie hero to be the first member of a new team he's building with other heroes. Much to their surprise including Captain America, Patronus had refused the offer.

"…Very well but the offer still stands, Patronus."

Patronus gave a thumbs-up before he noticed one interesting fact with the boat. "Uh, guys? You fought off the Stormguard, correct."

Alex raised an arm as he flexed the muscles. "Of course, we took down some of them. They were no match for us."

"But they were more than a match for the gas tank."

"Eh?" was the collective word for the crew.

Patronus stepped aside to show the engine leaking oil as a stray arrow had struck one of the gas lines. "No, no." Reyes repeated with disbelief as the boat began to slow down until it stopped near the shoreline. "NO!"

"Yep." Patronus said with a pop of the 'p'.

As they reluctantly disembarked from the boat while Roth and Reyes tried to fix the aquatic vehicle. Lara and Sam sat next to each other while Jonah, Alex and Grim searched around the beach to make sure the perimeter is secured from Solarii or Stormguard.

"Patronus…" Said hero looked to his side and saw Captain America. "Are you sure that ship is _USS America_?" A nod came from him as the Avenger sighed with relief. "Then a lot of people back home are going to be relieved to have their loved ones back."

Before they left for the beach, Patronus had taken Captain America to the cavern where the lost American warship was stranded and informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main priority should be the deceased sailors before the island's structures and tombs.

Their much-needed peace was interrupted by the sound of something falling against a metal component. The armed people rose to their feet with their weapons pointed at the spot where they heard the noise.

*Kon~*

Patronus turned around as he sensed two different unique energies from behind a broken shelter. He walked towards it and in everyone's direct line of fire, much to their chagrin. "Patronus, out of the way!"

Ignoring the warning, the disguised ninja reached the shelter and crouched. "It's okay…You can come out." He said softly. A coo-like sound came from behind the shelter. "It's fine. No one here will hurt you, I promise." Patronus stretched out his right hand as a peace offering.

It wasn't long until the _Endurance_ crew saw something amazing unlike the nasty creatures earlier such as the numerous types of Yokai. The first creature was a small fox with fur as white as clear snow, green eyes and a red bib around the neck. But it was the second creature that had all their attention. It resembled a small child with light green skin, white small eyes and smile on its adorable face as it had a small bib around the neck, a stick of sorts in its left hand and an oversized bowl on its head.

"A Kodama aren't you." Patronus stated softly, getting a big nod from the small creature. "Where's your shrine? And your friends?"

Lara walked towards Patronus and crouched next to him as the Kodama hid behind the fox who snarled at her. "It's okay. It's okay." Lara raised her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you either. I'm friends with him." She pointed at Patronus who nodded at the creatures.

Soon, everyone sans Reyes approached the creatures who were reluctant and scared by their presences but eventually accepted them.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

As it had turned out, the Kodama is a Japanese tree spirit much like the Dryads in Greek mythology that resides in trees. According to Patronus's knowledge, they also lived in shrines that are dedicated to them. The Kodama would bring fortune and luck to those benevolent to them and their trees but also curse those who are the opposite.

After Sam and the similarly-excited Jonah, Alex and Grim had their turn taking care of the creatures, the Kodama and the fox ran to the one whom they felt the safest with as the former quickly climbed to his head while the latter creature sat on his lap.

"They seem to like you very much." Lara said jovially.

Patronus chuckled as he nuzzled the fox's head while the Kodama played with his hood. "I just have that effect on animals, even the folklore type." He gestured to the creature on his head.

There was also the fact that he became one with nature after mastering Senjutsu and Sage Mode. His learning of the art had made him respect nature of the highest nature and the animals can sense that deep respect like the Raicho the Thunderbird, Sui the Hippocampus, and now the Kodama and the white fox.

Although, it was the vulpine creature that gave him the most cause for alarm…in a good way so to speak.

" _Great One?"_ Patronus blinked a few times as he looked around for the voice, only for his head get patted by the Kodama. _"Can you hear me?"_

Patronus gave a small nod, much to the Kodama and fox's delight.

" _Yay! I'm so happy! I knew you were different from the rest of the humans here. I just knew it!"_ The Kodama spoke and waved its stick like a child. _"Foxy here didn't believe me but I knew it!"_

" _Is that really his name?"_ Patronus asked through the link. The fox shook his head and snarled a little at the Kodama. _"What's his deal?"_ He flinched when the fox tried to bite him but the Nemean Lion's pelt protected his body from the fangs.

" _She, not a 'he'."_

Getting down to business, Patronus asked softly. _"How long have you two been on this island?"_

The Kodama explained its history on the island from there on. It told Naruto about how the island was a prosperous one filled with humans and Yokai living in peace with each other. However, that all changed when the Sun Queen took over the island and ruled over its people, brainwashed them to hate the Yokai and destroy all shrines and homes dedicated to them. The Yokai had morphed into their current forms from years of malevolence by the humans except the Kodama themselves.

The Kodama ranged in the thousands around the island before Himiko's reign but after centuries of being hunted and eaten by Yokai and Human alike, there was only one left. That was when the last Kodama met the fox who became its best friend and guardian during the last 300 years. The fox was on aboard an Atakebune, a Japanese coastal naval war vessel used during the 16th and 17th centuries, before it sunk by Himiko's storms.

They met and looked out for each other ever since.

"What is that?"

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted after Sam brought their attention to the horizon where they saw an outline. An outline belonging to a— "Ship!" Roth shouted with vigor as everyone sans Captain and Patronus waved their arms to catch the ship sailor's attention.

The ship had stopped 30 yards away from the island's shoreline, forcing them to swim towards the brig-type ship. As soon as they climbed aboard, the crew explored the Colonial-era ship to search for the captain or anyone but they couldn't which led a few of them to one conclusion.

"THIS SHIP IS HAUNTED!" Jonah, Alex, Sam and Grim screamed out loud.

Shrugging his shoulders, Patronus looked around the brig-type vessel as did everyone else but their reason was to make sure that the ship was empty. The ninja looked up at the central mast on the main deck and smiled within his hood as he saw something cool and wanted a better look.

He noticed the Assassin-shaped pulley system and used it to pull himself to the crow's nest. Naruto chuckled at the object that caught his attention. It was a black flag with an orange Assassin insignia while a red Uzumaki Clan's symbol was centered inside the insignia.

His wives must've made the flag or Jolly roger as it was formally called during his time here. He could only imagine Kuroka arguing with Medusa about the design while Saeko and Rhea with the colors. This made him more anxious to see his family once the crew are safe on Japan's mainland.

"Patronus!" The ninja looked down and saw Lara waving him to come down before complying with her request. "Wait, wait, wait!" Lara cried out as Patronus fell off the crow's nest before he landed in front of her with no signg of pain. "Seriously, who are you?"

Smirking under his hood, Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"Anyone know how to steer this ship?" Alex asked as everyone shook their heads. "I was afraid of that."

"Actually, I do." Patronus said with a raised hand, drawing everyone's attention. "My grandfather was a ship-fanatic and taught me how to sail all types of ships."

"Including an 18th-century brig?" Lara asked with wonder. A nod came from the hooded ninja. "You just continue to surprise me."

His figurative grandfather being Poseidon in a way, Patronus inherited all knowledge of seafaring and the mechanics of every ship class in mankind's history from the Olympian god due in part of his godly power residing within him. That also include limited telekinetic power over the ship.

As they walked to the helm on the upper quarterdeck, both the Avenger and disguised Shinobi noticed the water began to swirl near the ship, alerting their trained senses of the danger. "Everyone, get ready!" The _Endurance_ crew stayed near the main mast and grabbed hold of it as Patronus grabbed the helm.

Suddenly, the _Aquila_ sailed forward very fast due to Patronus's discreet use of his Wind Style as he steered the ship away from the swirling area. However, they couldn't get far enough as the ocean behind rose to insurmountable heights as the ship's passengers saw a new creature that threatened to harm them.

The fox snarled at the creature while the Kodama's grip grew tighter on his head as Patronus inspected closely on the creature.

The churning water held massive debris of wooden ships from past centuries as the massive monster resembled with a rounded head much like a bald monk and two large glowing stones that acted for its eyes.

"The Umibozu…" Patronus whispered before steering the ship away and using the wind to make it go faster.

The tales of the Umibozu or Sea Monk in English was quite discomforting for the ninja as it was basically the mega version of the shark from 'Jaws' which also made him scared of the ocean for a little while. It was a Yokai who attacks ships in the dead of night and according to the legends, to avoid a ship plunging into the ocean, the sailors would use a bottomless barrel to save their lives.

Unfortunately for them, they don't have a bottomless barrel now.

The Umibozu quickly caught to the fast ship and summoned a tentacle of water to smash the crew, but Patronus quickly steered the helm to starboard as the _Aquila_ performed a sharp turn. Large waves rose from the smashed tentacle and headed for the broadsided ship.

Seeing that they won't make with turns, Patronus channeled chakra once more. " **Futon: Kazeheki!** " A large version of the wind technique swirled around the ship and cut a sphere-size hole through the waves. As the technique dispersed, Naruto looked beyond the stern and widened his eyes before steering _Aquila_ hard to port and telekinetically had the full sails for extra speed.

Captain was about to ask why with full sails when a huge yellow beam narrowly missed them. "What's the plan, Patronus?"

The hooded ninja planned to create a clone and battle the Yokai itself when Sam pointed out something else in the ocean. "Over there! Don't tell me it's another one!" The best friend of Lara said in fear.

They were in for a surprise as a horse-headed creature with arachnid-like claws and crustacean armor bursts out of the sea surface and tackled the Umibozu back away from the _Aquila_. The passengers and hidden captain of the Assassin flagship watched the battle between the similar-sized giants after Patronus sailed to a safe distance.

"What is that thing?" Alex asked as he wiped his glasses of seawater.

"Looks like they're fighting each other over territory." Roth assumed as the Umibozu whipped a tentacle at the opposing enemy which didn't look affected due to its bulky appearance.

Grim hummed to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Grim? Do you know that creature?"

"I've heard of its appearance from one of my pops' old stories." Grim answered as the horse creature opened its maw and released a water jet-spray at the Umibozu which didn't look damaged but was pushed back by the force of the attack. "I think that's a Hippocampus."

Lara stared at him in disbelief. "Hippocampus? As in Poseidon's creatures he created and pulls his chariot? I thought they were supposed to be beautiful."

"Looks can be deceiving, girl." Roth said in turn as his eyes were on the two creatures. "I wonder if it's on our side?"

A scoff came from Reyes. "You've got to be joking. Creatures that size can't be on our size." She stated coldly as Patronus rolled his eyes at her.

Sui neighed loudly as she tackled the Umibozu once more. The Yokai's eyes coalesced into one big massive glowing eye as energy charged inside it and alerted both Sui and her lord. The Hippocampus despite its massive bulk swiftly turned around as its long sharp scaled tail stabbed through the eye and to the other side.

The Umibozu lost shape as the water and shipwreck debris fell back into the ocean while Sui crushed the stone in its tail with the arachnid-like limbs into pieces before she gently waded through the ocean towards the _Aquila_ , much to the passengers' shock.

"We got to leave! Patronus, steer this thing!" Reyes ordered but he did not heed her words. "Patronus! Now!"

Patronus waited until Sui's head was lowered to his height and surprised everyone with his words. "Good job, Sui. I'm proud of you." The Hippocampus shook her head in content as waterdrops fell on everyone, much to Naruto's amusement. "I missed you too. Come down here and give me a nuzzle."

Lara and her friends watched the massive creature shrink into the size of a puppy as it slithered around his body before nuzzling against his hooded head. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Everyone including Captain shouted with vigor.

Patronus chuckled as he returned to the helm and steered his ship north. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

As everyone tried to pry answers from the hooded hero, Lara walked to the aft/stern and watched the island grow smaller and smaller with each nautical distance until it was gone. She encountered creatures and historical figures that were thought to be myths and legends only to be proven real right before her very eyes.

And the one who was part of opening her eyes to the supernatural world was at the helm. She could hope that he would be there for her as she plans to discover the truth of her father's many theories of the world's legends.

It wasn't long until one of the survivors noticed something far ahead in the bow of the ship. "Guys, look! We're saved!" Sam shouted with glee as her friends cheered loudly while the jet-like airborne vehicle approached the ship with astounding speed.

Patronus and Captain America recognized the vehicle as the Quinjet circled around them before cruising with the ship like an escort.

And yet why was a sinking feeling pitted inside Naruto's stomach?

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Eight Hours Later)**

 **Osaka Naval Base**

 **Osaka, Honshu, Japan**

" _Iknewit-I knewit-Iknewit-Iknewit-Iknewit-Iknewit."_

A fuming Naruto suppressed the urge to destroy the base with a Rasengan and its stronger wind variant but he knew better but that still didn't mean he couldn't be upset about his current predicament and his tenants were in the same boat.

He was being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as soon as the survivors and himself docked near Osaka's ports. His charge: interfering with an active S.H.I.E.L.D mission. Lara was quite adamant and angry like her friends about the charge but none of them came close to Captain America's anger who demanded to speak to Fury.

So, Fury is the head honcho of the organization. Good to know who to punch once he escapes.

Once he calmed his nerves, Naruto realized that this was an opportunity to know more about the organization and its personnel. So, he waited on the main deck of his ship with his hidden eyes glanced around the dock as agents had their side-arms aimed at him.

" _People are watching me from the other side. Interesting."_ Patronus thought as he found himself to be completely at ease despite his earlier mood. Then he remembered that his occupants were safe.

The Kodama, the fox and Sui hid within his robes' seals to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from getting their hands on them. His ship, the _Aquila_ , was safe from any potential eaves-dropping devices due to him placing strategically hidden tags that constantly sends out wind-nature chakra a millimeter off the ship. As for his weapons, they were still on his person and when the agents tried to take them, Patronus gave them a painful message to not touch them. Thirty agents didn't get the message.

Captain America returned to the ship as Lara and her friends stared at him. "Patronus, I am so sorry. I should've seen this coming especially from Fury." He apologized vehemently yet his anger from earlier was somewhat present.

"He used you to get to me." Patronus said in realization, much to the crew's shock.

A nod came from the Avenger. "He knew that I would recruit you to help the survivors and used that as a cover to arrest you on a false charge."

"For some reason, I feel honored all of the sudden." Patronus said off-handedly, surprising Captain. "I can tell you had no part in this and I believe you."

"This isn't fair! You were trying to help us!" Sam spoke with vigor as her friends nodded in agreement.

Lara walked to Patronus and Captain America. "We'll back you up, Patronus. You saved our lives."

Captain shared a chuckle with the rookie hero. "Most likely they're going to separate you all for your debriefing. Now Fury is going to try to—"

"Take your statement of everything that's happened since you arrived on the island." Fury spoke with authority as he made himself know. "Patronus."

"You must be Fury." Patronus said. "I figured you'd taller or… more something."

"Captain if you would…" Fury ordered to be alone.

Captain America did move but not outside as he stood behind Patronus with crossed arms. "You want the full story? You need to debrief both of us."

"All of us." Lara said firmly as she and her friends stood by Patronus.

Seeing that they would not budge and realizing Patronus would harm his agents if they took them off the ship for separate debriefing. "…Very well." Fury sighed with discontent as he opened his file with a blank paper. "Let's begin."

There began the longest waiting and debriefing Naruto had ever taken part of.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMXTTIIPM

 **(Three Hours Later)**

"And we are done." Fury said as he finished his debriefing with the rookie hero.

As Lara and the others, they gave their debriefings at separate areas around the main deck to different agents and finished as well. They were being escorted off the ship while Captain America stayed with Patronus.

"I take it you want something else." Patronus stated in fact.

"Telepath?"

"An acute observer."

"Straight to the point. Very well." Fury closed the file as he coldly stared at the hooded Assassin. "Where were you on the night of April 28?"

"Sorry?" Patronus asked in a confused tone.

"I'm asking you of your whereabouts on the night of April 28."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Patronus admitted genuinely. So many things happened in this dimension that he doesn't remember everything unless it was of the utmost importance like his children's birthdays and his wives' anniversaries. "I'm a bit lost here."

Fury didn't like his answer and was about to press for more information when the ship suddenly began to glow light blue, stunning both him and Captain America. Patronus swiftly grabbed the two of them before he tossed them off his ship as the glowing began to consume the ship and him as well.

"Patronus!" The ninja looked back to see Lara trying to reach him but she was held back by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Patronus! Get off the ship!" Lara demanded her friend.

The ninja was about to respond to her when he and the ship suddenly vanished in a bright bluish light. Fury, Captain, the _Endurance_ survivors and agents stared at the empty space of the vanished _Aquila_ as Lara began to curse at the S.H.I.E.L.D. director. "Damn you! Damn you, Fury!"

Fury ignored Croft's words as he silently fumed at losing the rookie hero and knew that he probably was never going to get another chance ever again.

Captain glared at the one-eyed man before ushering the survivors to the base away from the agents. He could only hope that Patronus was alive and forgive him for what happened even though the rookie hero already told him otherwise.

Lara was most devastated at losing the person who believed in her other than Roth and Sam. She wanted to get to know him more once they got off the island but now it seemed she may never get the chance. Despite all that, she had a feeling that she can see him again.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Fushimi-ku, Kyoto**

 **Kyoto Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

Patronus blinked several times as he found himself standing in front of a shrine that had fox statutes on both sides stationed at the base of a mountain. He looked around and noticed the people didn't register his presence, which made him nervous.

"Am I dead?" Patronus whispered with beads of sweat falling down his head.

His little show was interrupted when he felt his robes bugled a bit before the white fox escaped and ran up the trail of vermillion _torii_. _"Follow him, my lord!"_

Ignoring the 'lord' part, Naruto heeded the Kodama who stationed itself atop his head as he followed the fox all the way to the shrine's _haiden_ , the hall of worship on Shinto shrine architecture. Patronus saw the fox's head gesture to the well next to him and he knew immediately what it wanted him to do first.

Patronus performed the mandatory procedure for entering a shrine before he entered the _haiden_ as the fox led him to the _hoden_ , the shrine's main sanctuary and the most sacred building of a Shinto shrine. From what he remembered Saeko's words about the Shinto religion, the _hoden_ is generally closed to the public.

So, why was he given the exception?

"And where's the priest?" The fox glared at him and Patronus fixed his sentence. "I mean the _kannushi_ (Shinto priest)? Or the _miko_ (shrine maiden)? Where are they?"

The white fox turned its head while it wagged its tail as the _kannushi_ of the shrine made himself present. His attire was a white _kariginu_ and a _eboshi_ on his head as the elderly man slowly walked to the middle of the room. "Oh! Hello there, young man."

"Uh…Hello." Patronus bowed slightly to show respect to both the shrine and _kannushi_ as the latter kneeled to pray. "Forgive me if I'm trespassing here. This fox…brought me here." He hesitated with a pointed finger at the creature in front of him. "If you want me to—"

"No, no. Not at all, young man." The priest calmed the hooded ninja with a gentle hand wave. "After all, I did bring you here." He turned around to see a stunned Patronus while the fox's tail wagged even more. "Ah, come here you."

"*Kon~*" The fox ran to the _kannushi_ and leapt into his arms as it rubbed its head against his chest.

"I have missed you, child. So much…" A stunned yet wary Patronus stared at the two. "Your brothers and sisters are anxious to see you."

" _Is he talking about me or the fox?"_ Patronus asked as he was surrounded by large numbers of white foxes who stared at him. "Why do I feel like I'm being set up?"

"Get him."

The ninja barely screamed as the foxes jumped at him but he was soon astounded by their actions. They nuzzled against him and licked all over his body, tickling the ninja at the same time. "K-knock it off. Knock it off!" Patronus pleaded with laughing bouts.

It was some time until the _kannushi_ ceased the bout with a wave of his hand. The white foxes backed away with bowed head as Patronus stood up. "I thank you, young man, for bringing one of my children home. And do not worry about your ship: it's safe and sound in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. You'll be sent there after our talk is done."

"I-I'm sorry, your children?" Patronus stuttered as the fox he rescued yipped at him. Then he thought back about the fox statues at the shrine gates as the gears in his head began to turn. "Where are we exactly?"

The elderly man chuckled at the slow ninja. "Currently, we are at the Fushimi Inari Taisha in the city of Kyoto."

"Fushimi Inari Taisha? Kyoto?" Patronus repeated as the gears in his head spun faster. _"His children? White foxes? The oldest dedicated to one of the…"_ He paused as his widened eyes stared at the gentle smirking man while he took a step back. "The foxes here are not just foxes… they are kitsune. They and this shrine are dedicated to the _kami_ of this country. The _kami_ of foxes, fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success."

The man nodded as his clothes began to change to a bright red yukata with the eboshi gone. He had white hair, aged skin but still looked to be in his prime as a black whip was attached to his robe.

"You're Inari Okami." Patronus whispered with awe. The Kodama on his head simply waved at the fox god like a child would at a lone stranger.

Inari nodded with a grateful smile. "I'm touched you know my titles and I do admit that it's bit of a mouthful." He said as Patronus shrugged little albeit nervously. "Now let us discuss…descendant of the Sage of Six Paths."

Patronus back-flipped away to dodge a swift swipe from Inari's whip. "What was that for?!"

"Our discussion." Inari answered simply as he snapped his fingers. His kitsune messengers disappeared in a white mist followed by him and Patronus as well.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Peak of Mount Inari**

After they appeared at the top of the mountain, Patronus put some distance between himself and the _kami_ as he placed the Kodama near a tree.

"Here you go. I can't fight if I'm protecting you at same time, okay." The ninja rubbed the tree spirit's head playfully as the kitsune it befriended came to his side. "You'll keep him safe, right?"

The kitsune yipped positively before the Kodama jumped on its back and ran back to her brethren who stood afar from the future battleground.

Patronus turned around with a serious expression as he popped his knuckles. "I wonder what my master did to you that you want to fight me."

"You'll find it…if you survive."

"I like that bet."

The two combatants stared at each other for a long while as the chilly wind blew against their clothing before they disappeared with astounding speed. They reappeared in the middle of the mountain peak as Inari summoned a black sickle in his opposite hand and swung it at Patronus who dodged the attack.

The ninja smirked as he channeled his chakra into the familiar sphere in his palm. " **Rasengan!** "

A loud explosion rocked the mountain peak as a massive amount of rock and debris showered the entire area, shielding the kitsune and Kodama audience. The battle between a mortal and a god had begun for the first time on Japanese soil.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

The Tomb Raider arc is finally over! I hope that it was all to your satisfaction and you had fun reading the arc. Please review the chapter after reading it, both registered and guest users. I hope you liked Inari's introduction and sudden battle against Naruto.

Game of Thrones is really starting to heat up early in the season, especially that Jon and Daenerys finally had their long-awaited meeting along with Jorah and Sam. I also hope there will be more Valyrian steel swords introduced like the Targaryen ancestral swords, Blackfrye and Dark Sister. Although, there were some death scenes that I wish hadn't come true for a certain Sand Snake whom I thought would survived to the end and maybe even marry Gendry to revive House Baratheon. Gendry still lives and he's even training with Brienne in Winterfell.

August is here and so the summer is almost ending, meaning school is coming soon…Boo!

The next chapter will be the start of real Marvel shows like Hulk, the X-Men, Spider-Man and more. There will be original chapters featuring certain characters to develop friendships and relationships.

Again, I urge you to review after reading the chapter so I can know whether to change direction or continue the path I'm on.

Thank you and enjoy the rest of your summer. FYI: all the guest reviews, there's some sort of issue since the site doesn't show them on the document. I re-uploaded the chapter several times but it won't show my responses to all the guests so I apologize and I'll see if I can answer them in the next chapter.

 _Techniques:_

 **Futon: Kazeheki—Wind Release: Wind Wall**

 **Futon: Shinkugyoku—Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere**

 **Eaken—Air Fist**

 **Rasenrengan—Spiralling Serial Spheres (From previous chapter)**

 **Fuinjutsu: Godai Kekkai—Sealing Technique: Five Great Barrier**

 **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kitsune no Kekkai—Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Fox's Barrier.**

Chapter 11 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Jul 23):** Thanks, and same to you. How's it going with your story now?

 **. (Jul 23):** I see and I hope I fixed that mistake with the recent chapters. I explained with what happened with the Sage and the girl. I hope you liked the reason.

 **Alaxbird (Jul 23):** Grand Order is free? I didn't know that. Fairy Tail's ending was a bit disappointing due to all the characters were not paired up, especially Natsu and Lucy. I was really looking forward to that, but the author disappointed me.

Zero Dawn looks like a great game and the walkthroughs are amazing. I don't know about it being a bridge world but I'll think about it.

 **Perseus12 (Jul 23):** They'll have a happy reunion after this battle against the fox god. I hope you like your answer regarding the two creatures who watched Naruto and the others.

 **Train Heartnett (Jul 24):** Thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and the new god in Naruto's life.

 **R-king 93 (Jul 24):** What do you mean with the Hippocampus? Yeah, there's no point going all out on beings weaker than you.

 **Drakon45 (Jul 24):** Wow, I didn't know you felt that way. To be more honest, there's not a lot of Naruto/Tomb Raider crossovers on the site. I was hoping to keep it original with the crossover along with changes but it looks like I didn't do too good a job. Sorry about that.

 **Uzuuchi007 (Jul 24):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the latest chapter as in chapter XII? Do you have any ideas for the story?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jul 24):** I understand you, but sometimes change is good. We'll just have to wait and see how far the franchise can go with these changes. Why do you doubt Black Cat? What's your reason? Not at all, my friend. In fact, I appreciate talking to my readers like this. As for Lara, we'll have to wait and see from here.


	13. Kitsune no Yoru

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XIII: Kitsune no Yoru**

" **Rasengan!** "

Inari Okami smirked as he easily dodged the weird energy attack for the second time. Naruto Shunshined from the crater he created in hopes to hit the fox god from behind and slashed Tenkaichi, which was easily blocked and parried by Inari's sickle.

"Too slow~"

Patronus grunted loudly by Inari's kick as his feet created long trenches, attempting to slow himself down. He swung his sword once more but sent a wave of wind chakra at the god. Inari cut the wave in half with his sickle before he expertly swung his whip at the disguised ninja.

Seeing his younger opponent jumped high in the air, Inari's hand gave a small twerk as his whip's tip suddenly changed direction and wrapped itself around Patronus's leg. "Oh shiiiiittttt~" Naruto was pulled taunt and slammed into the ground by Inari.

Amidst the rubble, with a mighty display of power, Patronus freed himself and slowly floated up in the air as he glared at the smirking fox god. "He's messing with me…Let's change that." He crossed his index and middle fingers together. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

"Ohh~"

In the safe zone that was far away from the battleground, Inari's kitsune messengers and the Kodama watched with wonder as pillars of smoke surrounded their lord before it revealed numerous clones of the hooded one.

"Attack!"

Inari smirked as he put away his weapons and raised his fists in a basic form. Fists-to-fists then. He stunned the clones with his speed as he had already taken down half of their numbers with simple blows, counters and seamless Jutjitsu takedowns.

Patronus watched from afar with his clones as he observed the god's fighting form and recognized it as Baguazhang. The same fighting style as his Titaness wife's own. This was not going to be easy for him since he to this day have trouble against the martial art as he and Rhea are tied in their spars 49-to-49.

"If you're thinking too much, then you're not fighting."

His eyes widening, Patronus pivoted on his feet as he grasped Inari's fist in his palm with a small shockwave exerted from the contact. Inari used his leg to block Patronus's sweeping leg but he tilted his head away from a swift punch.

Sensing that he was smiling at him in the hood, Inari raised a brow only for his expression to change into shock as he was sent flying from his opponent. Patronus took his chance and reappeared behind Inari as he roundhouse-kicked him to the ground.

Inari rolled forward to soften the blow and quickly stood up as he entered a clash of fists with Patronus. Shockwaves boomed from the blows as they shook the ground. As it may seem to the audience that the duo was evenly matched, but that wasn't the case.

Patronus's head recoiled from a straight punch as Inari landed three more blows to his body. The fox god's arm stretched out from the last attack but Patronus caught it and flipped him over to the ground as he threw a punch coated with senjutsu chakra.

Inari managed to escape via one trick he learned/created. His body turned into a leaf that was obliterated from Naruto's punch that smashed the ground as another crater crumbled underneath his fist.

"The **Kawari no Jutsu**?!" Patronus exclaimed with surprise before he barely dodged Inari's counterattack.

The fox god chuckled at the descendant. "Who do you think gave him the idea of that particular jutsu in your world?" He charged at Patronus with his superior speed as the latter crossed his arms to block the attack.

"A lot had changed since you two last met and secondly…" Patronus's toad-like eyes glowed with power. "You've never met someone like me!" The ninja suddenly dispersed as sharp countless needles of wind chakra burst directly at Inari. " **Futon: Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu.** "

Inari grunted as his body was bombarded and pushed back by the collective force of the wind needles. But he wasn't allowed a reprieve as his feet were suddenly grasped by hands protruded from the ground. " **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!** "

Before Naruto could drag Inari into the ground, the latter managed to escape by phasing his feet out of the ninja's hands as he took the skies in a single leap. "My turn…" He summoned blue flames in both hands before aiming them at the ground below. "See if you can withstand the heat. **Buru Kitsunebi**."

The blue fire stream dashed the ground as it quickly spread upon contact and filled the entire peak. The kitsune messengers marveled at their lord's signature flames while the Kodama worried about the Great One who brought him back to his native land.

Amidst the blazing azure flames was a lone figure as he moved his arms around erratically. Suddenly the flames began to swirl around as if it was obeying his command and revealed Patronus was safe with Tenkaichi drawn although his clothing were not. His robes and boots were burned to ashes along with his weapons except for his Nemean Lion bodysuit, the Adamantine Hidden Blades and rope darts.

With a clap of his hands after dropping the burning Tenkaichi on the ground, Patronus's cheeks swelled before he exhaled a very large cannon of water in the shape of a dragon. " **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!** "

Inari, seeing the attack incoming, emitted blue fire from his feet as he dodged the water dragon with a burst to aid him. However, the dragon missed him by a mile as it soon fell back to the peak and doused the blue flames with a mushroom-like smoke cloud.

" **Raiton: Gian!** "

With his wet hood saved from the flames, Patronus threw several spears of lightning rapid-fire at the airborne Inari who dodged them with some difficulty. He knew that lightning was fast in its own right but with Senjutsu chakra, it became even faster. Even then, it wasn't enough to hit the fox god.

At least that was what Patronus wanted him to think.

After Inari fired several fireballs at the ninja's spot in the dense smoke cloud, he saw a yellow flash-like lightning at the corner of his eyes and barely glanced in time to see Patronus slamming a Rasengan with white protrusions around it. " **Senpo—Futon: Rasengan!** "

Inari grunted loudly as his skin was being slowly shredded while plummeting to the ground by the tornado-like Rasengan. Patronus Shunshined above the grounded Inari and formed a regular Rasengan as it grew several times larger than the ninja.

" **Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!** "

" **Inari no Kekkai!** "

The senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan collided against a blue flame circular shield that had the symbol of a wish-fulling jewel that resembled the magatama. An explosion blew up the area near them as they were flung away from each other.

After regaining his footing, Patronus formed Futon: Rasengan except its four protrusions grew as it now resembled a shuriken. Inari saw this and smirked as he raised his right hand with a small blue flame in the palm. The flame instantly expanded to greater proportions like a miniature sun while Naruto's technique looked like a small moon from the distance.

The hooded Patronus stared into the eyes of his opponent as he was about to unleash his attack. That was until he heard whimpering cries from afar and looked with his enhanced eyes that it was Inari's kitsunes and Kodama as they hug themselves to the ground and tried to ignore the light that was brought by the combined techniques.

Realizing that they and the mountain would be destroyed if his attack collided with Inari's, Patronus sighed loudly as he cancelled his technique.

Inari saw this with his technique still active. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes…"

"…" Inari sighed loudly as he looked to the sky with an exhale. "Very well. Then I have one thing to say…" He hurled his sun-like attack at Patronus who simply stood there with the intention to take the attack.

As the attack raced closer to him, Patronus closed his eyes and waited to be hit until he defended himself with his body. His legs stood firmly as the ninja body-hugged the blue flame-ball and coated it with Senjutsu chakra. "Can't let it explode!"

He exerted more Senjutsu chakra to completely contain the blue flame-ball as Patronus deflected it upwards to the sky with a swift kick. The ninja fell to his knees from the action as he felt his Sage Mode beginning to slip from active.

Inari stared at the panting Patronus who lifted his head and stared right back at him. The fox god liked the look in his glowing eyes of power as Patronus brought out his Pivot Blade and formed another Futon: Rasengan.

"I give!"

Patronus was so surprised that he snapped out of Sage Mode and his Rasengan as the chuckling Inari had his arms up in a surrounding gesture. The fox god contorted his body with audible cracks.

"Impressive, young one." Inari chuckled once more. "It's been a while since I was able to let loose a little." He noticed the young immortal was still wary of him. "Come on now, I don't bite."

Patronus scoffed. "But you can fight."

"True but I'm not your enemy." Inari answered as he waved his hand around him.

The peak's ground was blustered with green vegetation, trees as it was quickly fixed as good as new. Naruto was impressed and knew that it was to be expected from the _kami_ of agriculture. he quickly felt a pit in his stomach and found himself, Inari and the kitsune audience inside a grand hall that goes with a traditional Japanese house.

The colors of the walls ranged from yellow to orange to blue like Inari's flames as ancient tapestry depicting certain legends like Inzanagi and Izanami creating the islands of Japan. In the center was a moderate deep circle filled with pillows and a kotatsu.

"Your clothes are filthy." Inari waved his hand once more as Patronus's clothes glowed red.

Naruto braced himself but felt his body was fresh. He looked at his burned hands and found them to be completely healed by the glow as the ninja noticed his clothing. It was the same black color design with the orange lines going from the arms and shoulders as they met the Uzumaki Clan swirl in the middle of his back.

However, it was his robes that changed as it was no longer a haori but a full-length cloak with a beaked hood anf form-fitting long sleeves. Underneath the cloak was a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants as they hid the Nemean Lion bodysuit from prying eyes along with a new purple belt that had the Assassin insignia in the front. He wore new black boots that were perfect between tight and loose.

Naruto inspected the belt and felt his rope darts along with a new pouch were attached to it. He flicked his wrists and watched his Hidden Blades emerged from the inside of his sleeves with a sigh of relief. With a hidden smile as he retracted his wrist blades, Naruto reached for Tenkaichi's pommel only to grasp nothing but air.

"If you're looking for your sword, I'm afraid I have unfortunate news about it." Inari said somewhat solemnly as one of his kitsune held the sword with its mouth.

Watching Inari take his sword, Naruto finally noticed the unfortunate news: its black blade was melted. The once daito was nothing more than a bubbling and smoldering mess. He fell to his knees as he was despondent over the loss of his sword.

It wasn't just a weapon. He forged it with his own hands albeit with some help by Shikaku. He trained with the blade every day and it saved his life plenty of times, especially against Kronos back in Soul Universe. Now it was destroyed by Inari's blue flames.

"I'm sorry but blue flames are the hottest and strongest types." Inari boasted a little as he sat seiza in front of his guest. "Sit, please." He urged gently as the hooded ninja assumed the same position like him. He pulled something out of his sleeve and revealed it to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. touch-screen device. "And you won't need this anymore."

Naruto watched him crush the device in his palm. For some reason, he was happy when Inari did the act.

"I understand you're confused by all this but if you listen to me, then not all is lost."

"What do you mean by that?"

Inari tilted his head as his kitsune sat around them while the Kodama took its position atop Patronus's head. "A gift, but first I must tell you about my history with your ancestor."

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Patronus lied after some hesitation. "This Sage of the Six Paths is not my—"

"Chakra is it called, correct." Inari interrupted with a small smirk, shutting his guest up. "Your chakra is similar to his own but with some minor differences as well." He raised a small brow as he sensed something else within the young immortal. _"The presence I felt during our battle… there's no question that it was godly. It seems he can control it but very briefly."_

"I…" Patronus tried to think of another lie but saw Inari wasn't going to buy it either. "How do you two know each other?"

"Sake!"

Naruto face-faulted since it wasn't the answer he expected at all as Inari laughed loudly with his children. The Kodama looked at the Great One weirdly as he poked Patronus's head a few times. The ninja sat back up as he was offered sake by the _kami_ and accepted it reluctantly.

"Banzai."

"Banzai." Patronus hesitated before he drank the sake in one gulp.

" _ **After getting your butt whooped for it to sink in I must say."**_ Kurama said lastly with a smirk.

A tick-marked Patronus growled lowly as he kept himself composed in front of Inari. _"You'll pay for that later, Kurama. I promise you that."_

" _ **Ooh~ I'm so scared~"**_ Kurama replied mockingly.

"Young one?" Patronus was snapped out of his internal argument by Inari's words as he looked at him with slight concern. "Is everything all right?" The fox god asked once more.

"F-fine! Everything's fine." Patronus quickly responded with a stutter. "Um…Sake. Could you elaborate that, Lord Inari?"

Inwardly smiling at his manners, Inari answered the ninja. "I was walking about in Kyoto for a nightly stroll when I sensed a powerful energy—his chakra. I went to the bay where I sensed it and there I found him carrying a woman in his arms."

" _This was after the Himiko incident."_ Patronus thought as he listened more.

"He thought I was there to fight him but I managed to explain myself through sake." Inari continued narrating. "Your ancestor was hesitant at first, but he eventually realized I meant no harm. And the priestess with him was very surprised to know my identity. So surprised that she pledged herself to my shrine for eternal servitude." The fox chuckled lowly.

Patronus had to ask after hearing that. "Does that mean…"

"She's the head _miko_ at Fushimi Inari Taisha." Inari answered before elaborating, "I gave her immortality and eternal life."

"…" Patronus stayed silent as he pondered about something that bothered him on the island. "Is she by any way an ancestor of Sam?"

"Yes."

Naruto blinked owlishly at the simple answer. "Uh, okay." He didn't expect to get a straight answer from the _kami_. "I guess that explains why Himiko wanted Sam." Patronus whispered to himself.

Unknown to him, Inari had very good ears as he smirked a little. He knew that Sam was his priestess's descendant since the fox god kept a close eye on all her descendants. Unfortunately, Inari couldn't intervene due to an ancient law that forbad his pantheon from interfering with mortal affairs unless said affair impacted them directly. However, Inari knew that the law is reaching its end as it stayed active for the 700 years.

His queen, Amaterasu, wanted humanity to learn to absolve problems without physical interaction from the gods. There were some like Inari who did not like the law but their queen assured them that it was a trial run for the imposed law.

Even so, Inari knew that Sam and her friends wouldn't survive until the law ends so he had to intervene discreetly of course. He discreetly influenced Sam's father to watch the news of Patronus. He discreetly gave clues about Patronus's capabilities to save Sam and her friends along with his lost child and the last Kodama.

And he was very pleased about the young one's performance during their spar. Despite his power being measly as compared to the height during Japan's ancient times, Inari was glad to still push his friend's descendant for a short time.

"Your ancestor and I became good friends during his time here in this dimension." Inari continued, bringing Naruto's attention to him once more. "In fact, I was pleased to know that he trusted me enough about your mission."

Patronus stiffened as he stared at the amused smiling Inari who looked like a fox after pulling a good prank. "This was a test of sorts." Naruto said after realizing everything that's happened shortly after his arrival in Kyoto. "You knew who I was the whole time."

"Yes, I do…Child of the Prophecy. But I would really like to know your real name as well as a face to go along with it."

The Uzumaki ninja sat there in the _seiza_ position as he pondered about whether to show his face to a _kami_ he doesn't know and who in fact fought him just a few minutes ago.

His pondering was interrupted by Ashura. _"Naruto, I distinctly remember my father telling me about a fox who got him drunk one night long ago. He never mentioned the name but told me that the fox is a good friend to have at one's side. I think this is him."_

" _Are you sure, Ashura?"_ Naruto asked quickly. _"I mean this is pretty vague—risky at most. He could harm my family and—"_

" _ **Naruto, you and I both know that the three of us will do everything we can to protect them. Especially me."**_ Kurama interjected honestly as Naruto was still hesitant. _**"Besides he's a fox god. How many of those are we going to encounter and have as an ally?"**_

"…"

"Child of Prophecy?"

"Naruto." Patronus finally answered as he pulled down his hood, revealing his tan-skinned whisker-marked face, blue eyes and his blonde hair. "I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Inari." He said before giving a bow of deep respect.

"You too, Uzumaki." Inari replied with a respectful bow.

From there, the two allies conversed with one telling the other about their lives in their respective dimensions such as Inari being born and Naruto learning and mastering the Rasengan.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Hours Later)**

 **Osaka International Airport**

It was a mess with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Immigration and Customs, but it was finally time for Lara and her friends to go back home. Fury had returned to his Helicarrier with most of his agents while Captain America was with them to make sure they get on the plane safely.

Sitting from her seat that gave her the view of everything, Lara looked around her entourage and smiled at them as they were doing different things at the same time. Alex, Sam and Jonah were in a playful debate about what drinks they should get drunk once they return to London. Grim was near a charging station where he was smooth-talking a surprisingly attractive flight attendant despite her similar age.

As for Roth and Reyes, they were sitting on the row seats with their hands interlaced as the latter had her head on his shoulder. She overheard Reyes telling Roth about their daughter and he was furious at her for keeping their offspring a secret but quickly calmed down afterwards.

Seeing them together made Lara remember the happy times with her father. The happy times when she and her parents spent happy moments long before her mother's death and her father's obsession with crazy theories. She wished her parents weren't taken away from her but life wasn't fair to her.

It made her more independent and self-aware of the world, but it also made her put up a wall to shield herself.

This wall protected her through her years in university but it was cracked when Sam came into her life. She made Lara be more outgoing and confident in her studies and social life. The wall began to break when she met others like Grim, Jonah, Alex and lastly Patronus.

She hadn't felt this way since her father's death but Patronus helped her be the person she is today. She just realized that she never properly thanked him for all he's done for her and her friends. Now she could only hope for his living.

"Girl…" Roth called for her as she looked at him. "They're calling us."

"Right." Lara finally said before she followed her friends to the gate of their plane. Sam's father paid for the London plane as he was in the United Kingdom city, so he will wait for them. "Let's go."

Her rag of clothing was replaced with new fresh, clean clothes like her friends. Lara grabbed her bag that was full of some artifacts she found on the island as she followed her friends through the sea of incoming and outgoing passengers.

In the middle of the room that housed the gate, Lara tripped on the ground by someone's else foot and dropped her bag. "Damn it, why don't people watch where they're going." She was putting her stuff inside her bag before her hand reached for the last item.

An opposing hand grabbed it instead as he gave the fan artifact to her. Lara didn't bother looking at the stranger as she stood up. "Thank you for your help." She said before leaving for her plane.

" _Requiescat en pace_ (rest in peace), Lara." The stranger replied simply.

Lara stopped in her tracks with widened eyes as she turned around to look for him, only to find nothing but the heads of different passengers. Happiness filled her up as she knows now that he was alive and he came to see her off.

" _Grazie_ (Thank you)." Lara replied in Italian before she met Roth who waited for her at the gate's door.

Roth noticed his ward beaming brightly. "You look like you hit the jackpot, girl."

"I did. I'm glad I did." Lara responded softly as she looked back for the last time. The time to find any sign of Patronus watching her but she knew that she would see him again. "I just hope he realize as well."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lara answered with a cheeky expression.

Roth blinked before a smile etched his mouth as he realized what she meant by that. He shared chuckles with Lara while they boarded the plane.

Outside on the rooftop of the airport terminal, a stealthy Naruto in civilian clothes with a plain hoodie watched the plane that housed his friends fly away from the runaway and to the skies. " _Sayonara_ (Good-bye)."

After he finished saying his good-bye, the ninja Hirashined back to his ship with the signature yellow lightning flash.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **The Cove, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Saeko stood near the deck of the cove as she watched Ashla chased his younger sister around. There were a few stumbles from the twins but that didn't stop them from having fun. Raicho flew above them to keep an eye as he was an unofficial sentry for the Uzumaki Clan.

It wasn't long until the Thunderbird saw something afar with its enhanced vision and screeched loudly to warn its owners. Saeko looked to the horizon and saw the object that got closer to their cove as she grabbed her children in her arms.

Happiness and relief washed over her as she recognized it to be the _Aquila_ and likely her husband steering it. She and her children watched the ship's anchors drop to the cove waters before she saw an unhooded Naruto in his new Assassin robes gifted by Inari de-board on the plank.

Naruto and Saeko stared at each other as the latter had tears in her eyes before she ran into his arms. In response, Naruto held his wife and children tightly as much as he can along with a few deep kisses. Ashla and Masaki cooed from the multiple kisses by their father as they hugged him too.

"Welcome back, dear." Saeko said just before her lips was puckered into Naruto's deeply.

The kiss lasted a full minute before Naruto separated in exchange to lean his forehead against Saeko's. "I'm glad to be home. I love you all."

"I know."

A screech drew their attention before Raicho landed on Naruto's head and pecked at him.

"It's good to see you too, Raicho." Naruto greeted happily as Raicho cooed. "Did you take care of everyone?" A nod came from the Thunderbird. "Good boy."

That's when Sui slithered out of his new robes and rubbed against her lord's head, much to Raicho's chagrin. The Thunderbird screeched and the Hippocampus neighed back before she jumped off Naruto's shoulder for the cove's water.

Raicho flew above the cove as sparks fizzled around his wings while Sui's head popped out of the water before she fired several sprays, attempting to hit the airborne creature/housemate.

The Uzumakis chuckled at the playful banter as they chose to surprise everyone else of their husband's return.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

It was clear to Naruto that his wives missed him very much due to their death-bringing tight hugs from each one. The twins laughed at each hug since they thought it was funny to see their father's reaction and he couldn't blame any of them.

After Rhea made Naruto some delicious homemade ramen, the entire family sat in the living room as they listened to his adventure. They were stunned to hear about Yamatai and the confrontation between the Sun Queen and the Sage of Six Paths, the cute Kodama on the island which also stayed in Fushimi Inari but none of them were ready about the latest kicker.

"You met Inari, the god of foxes and rice in Japanese mythology, just a few hours ago?" Saeko asked with awe.

A nod came from Naruto as he bounced the twins on his lap, making funny faces at them. "Uh-huh." The ninja muttered loudly. "Who's cute? Who's cute? You two are!" He cooed at his children who grabbed his nose and mouth. "That's my kids."

"Naruto~" The entire Uzumaki ladies called him, bringing him out of his playing stupor. "Please continue." Medusa said.

"Right, right." Naruto said as he continued the story. "Anyway, it turns out that Lord Inari and my ancestor are friends. They met back in ancient Japan and it turns out Inari knows about my— _our_ mission."

Kuroka tilted her head as she tried to understand his words. "Does that mean…"

"He's our ally who's privy about us in this dimension." Rhea finished for her husband as he nodded. "Does that mean he knows about us?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, not yet anyway." Quizzical looks came from his wives. "I know, I know, but I want to keep info about you girls and the kids close to my chest."

"Naruto, won't that break Inari's trust?" Medusa interjected as she watched Ashla pull on his cheeks. "I mean that's not like you."

"I did say that I have close people who are very dear to me and want to keep their identities in full closure." Naruto answered honestly. "Lord Inari understood that and told me whenever I'm ready to tell him about you all. He's actually a pretty chill god."

Kuroka giggled at her hubby's words. "I bet since he gave you new clothes." She pointed at Naruto's new cloak and the clothing beneath it that consisted as his Assassin robes. "Is there something special about them?"

"Actually yeah." Naruto chirped. "Lord Inari said these robes are flame-resistant to the highest level as well as much more durable than most clothing." His face morphed into that of realization. "And there's this." Naruto gently handed his children to Saeko next to him as he had his hand out with palm facing outward.

A small blue orb appeared in his palm as it morphed into a katana sheathed in its scabbard. The scabbard was bright red like his mother's hair with trims of yellow around the edge. The katana's hilt was colored deep blue with a golden fox head for its pommel as Naruto drew the katana out of the sheath, revealing its light blue blade for all to see.

"Amazing…" Rhea said in awe at the magnificence of the sword. "What's its name?"

Naruto chuckled at her question. "You're not going to believe it." He got looks from them that said 'Try us'. "Its name is _Kogitsune_ (Little Fox)."

Saeko was so stunned that she almost dropped the kids. And she would have if it wasn't for Naruto's quick reaction. Ashla giggled while Masaki looked a bit annoyed from the action until she noticed the new sword on the table.

"Saeko, you got to be careful with them." Naruto warned as he cooed at his children. "Don't worry, kids. Mommy didn't mean that." Naruto sat back next to Saeko and noticed that she was still staring at the sheathed sword with the widest eyes.

Kuroka, Rhea and Medusa looked at Saeko with concern as the former snapped her fingers in front of her. "Yep, I think you broke her, hubby. And that wasn't even in the bedroom." The Nekomata said nonchalantly with the smallest teasing smirk.

"Kuroka!" Medusa and Rhea chastised the Nekomata as the latter whistled to ignore them before she cooed at the twins.

"Mine!"

Both husband and wife hissed at each other before they entered a game of cat-and-mouse around the house while the kids laughed the entire time. As for Rhea, she and Medusa had the task of bringing Saeko back to her senses with one simple method.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Medusa asked after a while.

Rhea shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

The duo played a round and the winner was the former priestess as she crouched in front of her stoic fellow wife. "Trust me, Saeko. This hurts me way more than it'll hurt you." Medusa said softly as she pulled her open palm for the slap.

Before she could, Saeko reacted swiftly as she punched Medusa straight at her left breast, drawing breath from her as she fell to the floor. The mother swordsman flexed a little as she looked around the environment while Rhea stared at the downed Medusa.

Her gaze switched to her fellow wife. "Welcome back, Saeko." Rhea greeted simply.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

It was sometime after Kogitsune-maru's reveal that Naruto walked to the room upstairs as he gently placed his children in their cribs. It was a long day for the Uzumaki Clan as they strolled around Boston like a regular family, much to the twins' delight and especially the women. It was during that time he also told them about the unfortunate fate of his previous sword, Tenkaichi, and they felt sorry for him.

Naruto knew they missed him dearly and he was the same about them. It was days like this that made him aware of life's sudden turns and grateful for every minute he spent with his family.

Smiling at his children's sleeping forms as they held onto his fingers tightly with their tiny hands, Naruto watched them sleep a bit more before he gently pulled his fingers out of their grip and covered their bodies with blankets. He walked to the doorway and paused to look back at the cribs before closing the door of the room.

The ninja reached the living room where Saeko inspected the sheathed katana with such awe. As for the others, Kuroka, Medusa and Rhea were walking around the Homestead grounds doing their usual daily routines at the night.

A chuckle escaped his lips as Naruto sat next to Saeko. "You like it?" Saeko jolted in surprise before she nodded meekly. "I thought so." Naruto said as he hugged her closely while she gave him the katana. "I couldn't believe myself when Inari gave me this sword. The only time I heard of this blade was in a play."

"The noh drama _Sanjo Kokaji_." Saeko informed him as she cuddled next to him. "The legend tells of the famous blacksmith Munechika has been assigned by the Emperor at the time to forge him a sword worthy of his status. Munechika accepted the assignment and during the process, Inari Okami and his fox spirits aided him after asking for help."

"With blue flames." Naruto said off-handedly. Saeko looked at him with a quizzical look. "Lord Inari can manipulate fire—Kitsunebi, he called it." Naruto barely flicked the katana's circular tsuba to reveal the blue blade. "This explains the color."

"I think it's cool. Did you know that its nickname is _Kogitsune-maru_ after the young child who was actually Inari Okami." Saeko said as she put away the sheathed sword on the table and sat on her husband's lap, straddling it. "But I also think that you should make something else up."

"Is that so." Naruto answered to both statements as he placed his hands on her hips. He stared with an amused smile as Saeko slowly took off her blouse and revealed her purple-laced bra that held her bountiful breast. "Oh God, I missed you." Naruto whispered as he snatched Saeko's lips.

The husband and wife kissed deeply as they swiftly took their clothes off and revealed them in their underwear. Naruto got up while Saeko slid down on her knees in front of him with her head close to his boxers as she rubbed against the bugle within. Saeko looked up with lustful eyes as she ripped off the boxers and stared at her husband's staff.

"My dear husband, you missed me~" Saeko cooed as his staff became stiff against her cheek. "Very much apparently."

Naruto laughed before he moaned upon Saeko's tongue licking his staff. "Oh God…" He gulped as he watched Saeko massaged his stones with her hand. "Come on, faster." He whispered as she massaged faster while engulfing his staff into her mouth. "That's it."

Saeko's head bopped up and down slowly as she enjoyed the feeling of her mouth being full of her husband's dick. As minutes passed, she felt her mouth being filled with spit and pre-cum as the fluids began to leak out through her lips. Naruto, feeling lustful during that time, decided to speed things up a bit as he grabbed her head with his hands.

"Naru—" A muffled Saeko barely said before she felt his dick going in and out of her mouth very fast. The spit and pre-cum escaped from her mouths by droplets as she gagged loudly from his dick while Naruto continued thrusting into her mouth strongly. With each thrust, she felt her pussy become wet as it dripped down through her legs. _"God, I want him in me."_

As if he heard her thoughts, Naruto pulled his dick out of her mouth, spilling the fluids within as he picked Saeko up and placed her on the couch with his head in front of her pussy. Looking upward, he saw Saeko's flushed face before diving into her hole with his tongue going full throttle.

Saeko gasped loudly from the sudden contact before her hands held onto his head to guide him. Naruto's tongue thrust from right to left as he drank some of her fluids before suddenly fingering her without warning. She gasped again from the action as her husband reached for her mouth and claimed her lips with passion.

Taking his fingers out of her, Naruto and Saeko stared at each other before the former angled his staff in front of the latter's entrance. With no words, he entered inside her as they both moaned loudly from the contact. Saeko nodded at Naruto who thrusted into her as the sounds of flesh slapping against each other.

Saeko clapped her mouth to stifled the moans to prevent waking up their children as his thrusts got faster and harder with past moments. Naruto clasped Saeko's breasts and massaged them rather softly as he sucked on them, much to both their delight.

Suddenly, Naruto released her breasts as he grabbed one of Saeko's legs and placed it on his shoulder, thrusting into her in that position even greater. Saeko couldn't contain her moans at that point as the pleasure was too great by the new position while her breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusts.

Feeling that their time was ending soon, Naruto increased his thrusting even more as Saeko moaned louder and louder until they reached their peak. Joyous screams emerged from them as they cum together at the same time with Naruto slightly resting on Saeko's body.

Saeko panted heavily along with Naruto as they stayed connected while their joined fluids leaked out of her pussy. "Damn it *pant* *pant* Now we're going to have to clean this up." Saeko muttered softly with a small smile. "At least, we'll do it together."

"*chuckle* Of course, my dear." Naruto answered as he kissed her deeply.

TTTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"Ah~"

Naruto sunk into the private large pond as relief washed over him with the waterfall in front of him. After helping Saeko with cleaning their love fluids off the floor, Naruto wanted to take a bath after his three-day excursion on Yamatai. As his purple-haired wife, she chose to sleep on the couch to rest from their love-making although she wanted to go another round later in the bedroom.

"This is heaven~" Naruto said with relief plastered on his face. "I needed this." He looked to the tree nearby that held his casual clothes with his headband, Hidden Blades and the recently-acquired Kogitsune sat at the base. "Good, they're still there." He closed his eyes afterwards.

It had been an unbelievable few days for him. He saved Lara, Sam and friends from an Yokai-infested island, stopped an immortal queen taking Sam's body, met/befriend one of Japan's _kami_ and received a new sword to replace his melted Tenkaichi. What was most surprising about Kogitsune is that it is a Divine-type weapon having been forged by a god, meaning that it is far and above stronger than normal-type weapons.

Of course, this meant that he will have to train with his new weapon to get used to it, but he didn't mind it at all.

The sense of peace ended as Naruto sensed a familiar energy approaching from behind yet he made no move in favor to relax in the pond. The source grew closer and closer as the branches rustled to signify her approach. Naruto felt the slight ripples in the water and opened his eyes as he looked to his right and saw a beautiful sight.

It was Rhea with her black hair freed from the ringlet style she usually had it. The ends of her hair reached the water while her skin glowed slightly from the moonlight reflected in the surface. Her brilliant green eyes looked at his blue eyes as they scooted closer together while Naruto had his arm around Rhea's shoulder.

"Hello, my goddess."

"Hello, my king."

Rhea and Naruto's lips touched with the most passion they could muster being in each other's presence. Unlike with Saeko and Kuroka since they like his rough approach, he was gentle with her due to her tragic first marriage with Kronos. After all, he made a promise to protect her.

After disengaging, Rhea noticed her husband sneaked a couple glances on her breasts that floated on the water surface and chuckled. "You really are a breast man, dear." She giggled as Naruto chuckled rather sheepishly. That's what she loves about him since he turns into butter whenever they are together. "I love you, you know that."

"Of course. And I love you too." Naruto responded softly as he kissed her forehead.

"It's been a while when it was just us."

Naruto's eyes shot up in realization. "You're right. Sorry about that, Rhea." He sighed while rubbing his cheek. "Things were so crazy lately and with all the hero stuff to add to that. I'm sorry. I'll work harder to spend more time with you girls and the kids."

"I know you will. That's just who you are." Rhea stated lowly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You will always find time for us." The plan she had for coming here was about to begin as her hand moved slowly to his bottom half. "And it's about time you make some for me~"

"Duh!"

A wide-eyed Naruto looked at his sultry goddess wife whose hand had grabbed his staff in the water. "Really now? My Rhea is taking the initiative~ I like that." Naruto smirked before he gently kissed her on the lips while their bare bodies touched as Rhea sat on his lap.

"I know that you and Saeko did it in the living room." Rhea teased, much to his surprise. "I recognized the smell since after all, I drank some of your seed."

Naruto chuckled as he claimed her lips once more while she continued to rub his staff a bit faster. He grunted as his hands grabbed her large breasts and squeezed them gently while Rhea moaned softly. The former Titaness had her arms around his head to pull him closer to her as he licked sensually on her skin.

The two lovers kissed once more as Rhea guided herself above Naruto's staff and, with a moment of nodding between them, she lowered herself. She gasped lowly as she felt him inside her while her arms wrapped around Naruto's frame.

Naruto in response wrapped his arms around her as he began to aid her bouncing up and down in their stationary position. Rhea's moans grew louder and louder in the gradually rising yet gentle pace as the water splashed around them and out of the pond.

Seeing her beloved enjoying her riding him, Rhea had a smirk as an idea popped in her head. She decided to liven things up a bit by pushing Naruto down into the water while still riding him albeit wildly now. "That's more like it."

Naruto at first was surprised by her sudden action, but realized that she wanted to change things a bit this time. He simply laid on his back underwater since he can breathe with no problem while his hands held onto Rhea's hip to guide her as she rode on his cock.

Rhea laughed in ecstasy as she briefly stopped and turned herself around with her back facing Naruto while her front was exposed to the glazing setting sun in the sky. Naruto's hands gripped on her hips slightly tighter as he began feel her pussy sucked in his cock further.

Smirking at his wife's obvious delight at taking charge this time, Naruto suddenly rose from the water and positioned a surprised Rhea on all fours as the dripping ninja smirked at the lustful goddess. "My turn." His hips slammed into her hips as soon as he said the last words.

Rhea chuckled loudly as she felt him going in and out of her while her head was pulled back by Naruto's handful of her black hair. And if that wasn't exciting enough, she gasped as Naruto pushed her head into the water while splashes sprayed all around. After a few seconds, Naruto freed her head from the water as she gasped with splatters of water escaped her mouth.

Instead of her being angry, Rhea liked it as she cooed for more.

A smiling Naruto pushed her head in the water once more while he continued to ram into her. This continued for ten minutes until Rhea was freed from the last round as Naruto carried her with his arms hooked under her legs while she fixed his cock inside her.

The ninja walked out of the pond before he thrust in her while standing as Rhea met his thrusts in the middle. The two moaned with each met thrust in the cold wind as Rhea claimed his lips once more while Naruto dug in his tongue into her mouth.

Feeling each other tightening, Naruto and Rhea voiced her thoughts.

"I'm going to cum, Rhea!"

"Me too!"

Naruto increased his pace as Rhea screamed from the sudden action while her fingernails drew blood from his skin but neither cared about that. At last they couldn't hold it as the duo came at the same time while their fluids joined together inside Rhea. Naruto straggled a little as he let Rhea to her knees as she sucked his dick to clean up any remaining seed.

"You're so beautiful." Naruto remarked at his goddess-wife who looked at him with his dick bulging her right cheek.

"I know I am." Rhea replied muffled while their juices began to flow out of her pussy.

The goddess conjured a blanket out of nowhere and used it for both her and Naruto rest as they held each other in their braces. Happy to be together once more.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The slightly sore but fully clothed Naruto popped his joints as he walked to the cove where his ship was anchored. He was wearing his casual clothes with his Hidden Blades in full view along with Kogitsune strapped to his back like his previous sword. His trusty Konoha headband was tied around his forehead as it always was since the day he became a Genin.

After carrying the naked Rhea back to their room for a nap after their love making, Naruto wanted to check the _Aquila_ for any sign of damage that may have been inflicted by Sui's battle with the Umibozu. Upon reaching the ship, the Uzumaki ninja inspected the bow from the bow, the main deck, the quarter deck and lastly the stern. Once that was finished, Naruto checked the inside of the ship just to be sure that were not any holes in the hull and whatnot.

During his search, he realized that there was a lot of space for many ideas in his mind that could improve the ship's capabilities for future battles and possibly for the other dimensions. But for now, that will have to wait since he needs materials and people who can be trusted with his secrets.

"I wonder if I can put the Fidelius Charm on this ship." Naruto muttered as he got on the main deck and walked to his captain's room. "That way, S.H.I.E.L.D. can't track either me or the ship anywhere in the world." He nodded at himself as he opened the door and entered his spacious room.

Only to find his last two wives laying on the queen-sized bed, staring at him with lustful expressions as they wore different outfits. Kuroka was wearing a black-laced see-through night gown that did little to cover her breast and legs as her hair was free from her orange band. As Medusa wore a blue/gray Greek _chiton_ that revealed one breast while her orange-red hair curled freely and her blue eyes sparkled at him, enhancing her beauty.

Naruto gulped nervously as he fought to suppress his urge to pounce on them. "Girls…how long have you two been waiting here?" Medusa sent him a deadpan stare.

"A good three hours." The former priestess muttered as her elbow were sore and not from the usual good reason.

Naruto chuckled nervously while Kuroka stared at him, more specifically his pants. "Sorry, Medusa. I didn't know." He answered as he walked to his wives. "But I see you two are dressed for something sensual I assume."

Kuroka raised a teasing eyebrow at Naruto's knowing tone. "Oh Hubby, you know what we're here for. We haven't felt you for the last few days." The Nekomata said sensually as she crawled to the edge of the bed. "And we both know about you being with Saeko and Rhea."

Oh, right. Nekomatas have sensitive ears so she must have heard everything about him being with Rhea and Saeko.

"And~" Medusa interjected as she too crawled towards the bed's edge before sitting on her knees and rubbing Naruto's shoulders. "Neither of us wanted to wait for each other's turn so we wanted to share you~"

The ninja looked between his wives and saw that they were serious about this and he knew that they were not going back down. He chuckled lowly while Kuroka worked to get his pants off as Medusa did the same with his shirt and weapons. Medusa was the first of the duo to claim his lips as they kissed passionately while Kuroka began to stroke his staff slowly as she licked his stomach.

With a discreet use of his wind chakra, Naruto cut the straps of their dresses as they show their bare bodies to each other like husband and wives should. Kuroka claimed her prize as she sucked her hubby's cock into her mouth while her eyes bored up at him.

Medusa, not wanting to be outdone by her fellow wife, grabbed Naruto's head and smothered him into the bouncing safety that is her breasts. She chuckled perversely at her husband's tongue protruding between the valley of her mounds until she was surprised by Naruto's next action.

He Shunshined out of their brace and quickly laid them on their backs with his dick hovering above them as if he was teasing them. Naruto smirked at their lustful gazes and chose the one who desired it more.

"Ah!" Kuroka pouted when Naruto shoved his dick in Medusa's mouth deeply while he licked her pussy. "No fair! I wanted it, Naruto!"

Naruto stopped licking and looked at Kuroka. "There are other things you can do, Kuroka." His eyes gestured to the spot in front of him. She got the hint and scooted in front of him as he continued to dig his tongue inside Medusa while her mouth was deepthroated by his cock.

Kuroka sat on her knees while displaying her pussy in front of the busy Naruto as she fingered herself while rubbing her right breast. She moaned along with Naruto's grunts and Medusa's choked gag reflexes. The priestess gagged loudly as her mouth could not contain the built-up precum and spit while her pussy was getting ready for the main event.

Naruto gasped as he raised his head in time to be doused by Kuroka's womanly juices. He licked the juices off his lips as a smile met his Nekomata wife while his cock stopped deep inside the gagging Medusa. Deciding to up the mood, Naruto quickly created a clone who took Kuroka on his own while he stayed with Medusa.

"Yay! My own Naruto!" Kuroka cheered before having her tongue taken by the clone.

Naruto smirked as he continued to ravish Medusa's pussy and deepthroated her mouth once more. It lasted for a few more minutes until Medusa couldn't handle it anymore and shoved Naruto off of her as she breathed for fresh air.

"Damn it, Naruto! You know how much I don't like it when you deep-throat me for so long!" Medusa complained at the sheepish Naruto while Kuroka was being deep-throated by the clone very roughly.

Naruto chuckled as her held Medusa's face close to his own. "I'm sorry about that, dear, but your mouth felt so good that I didn't want to stop."

"S-stop it!" Medusa said meekly despite the flush in her cheeks. "Flattery won't—" She was cut off when Naruto claimed her lips once more.

As Naruto laid Medusa on her back and entered her pussy with the bed shaking, Kuroka was being dominated by the clone as she was pushed against the glass backdoors with her breasts pressed against it. She meowed ecstatically as her hubby clone plowed into it while holding her arms close to him, controlling her completely and she liked it.

"Yes, yes! Come on, give it to me!" Kuroka pleaded before she cried out when Clone Naruto grabbed her hair to pull her face closer to him as he claimed her lips to muffle her moaning meows. Her legs began to falter from the repeated thrusts into her hip and it was only with the clone's arms that kept her from falling to the ground.

Medusa's moans grew as Naruto turned her around and raised her butt higher while her upper body clung closer to the bed. Naruto's thrusts soon became slow yet stronger thrusts as he gripped onto Medusa's voluptuous ass with his thrusts.

Minutes passed and the quartet felt that they were about to reach their limits as the clone carried Kuroka over to the bed and had her on all fours next to the laid Medusa before he thrusts into her once more. Naruto and his clone smirked at each other for they dominated the women throughout the time and increased their thrusts into the moaning and lust-filled women.

Kuroka and Medusa looked at each other and smiled at being rammed by their loved one and his clone as their limit was very near. Close in fact. "Naruto, we're coming!" Both women shouted as the thrusts grew faster than a minute later.

"We are too!" Both Narutos shouted as they reached their climax.

Kuroka and Medusa gasped when Naruto and his clone cum inside them as they felt his fluids. The clone gave a fist bump to his creator before dispersing, leaving an exhausted Naruto to tend two lustful and sexually-deprived wives.

"T-That was good." Medusa stuttered as drool escaped her mouth.

Kuroka giggled nonchalantly at the incredible love Naruto displayed both for her and Medusa. "More, hubby. More~" When she didn't get an answer, she and Medusa craned their heads and saw a sleeping Naruto on the floor. "Oh~ Maybe next time."

"You're not really going to pass this up." Medusa stated with a smirk that was matched by her fellow wife.

The two then slowly crawled from the bed to the sleepy and clearly happy Naruto as one of them rubbed his dick to full length for another round of fun.

Unknown to him, Naruto was smiling as his thoughts had one sentence. _"My life is good!"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

The cloaked Naruto rolled onto the roof he jumped to soften the impact as he transitioned to free-running across the telephone lines to another building. His attire fluttered against the wind as his sword, Kogitsune, was strapped to his back just like Tenkaichi was once held before.

After two weeks back home, Boston was still safe due to his presence so he decided to cut his patrols from Mondays to Thursdays for now to spend even more time with his family. His time at home gave him time to train and properly wield Kogitsune despite his skill in swordsmanship.

As he ran, Naruto suddenly spun around and drew Kogitsune as he slashed through whatever it was that followed him with the blue blade. He sheathed his new weapon as he inspected the mechanical device's two halves since it was originally a sphere.

"Is that a camera?" Patronus asked himself when he noticed the cracked lens.

His eyes caught another sphere-like machine as it floated around him with its lens zooming in and out on him. He was about to cut the machine in half with the blue blade if it wasn't for the envelope that it held with its arm-like protrusion.

Naruto cautiously took the envelope, opened it and read the contents as his head scanned from sentence to sentence. When he was done, the ninja had one question that he asked no one except for the machine.

"Who the hell is A-Bomb and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.?"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter done yet again. I hope you all enjoyed the happy time Naruto spent with his family, especially his wives. Anyway, not much to say except I have wrote a new crossover story featuring Naruto and the Game of Thrones. I had the idea in my head since season six but I was finally inspired to write after season seven began with Daenerys's invasion of Westeros.

 _Kitsune no Yoru_ means Fox's Night if you know what I mean with the latest chapter.

Please read both this chapter and my new story and review them when you are done. Have a great day and I wish you all a happy life.

Chapter 12 Q&A's:

 **Perseus12 (Aug 1):** Thanks a bunch, I'm glad you are pleased with the chapter.

 **Jebest4781 (Aug 1):** Yep, the next chapter will feature the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. from the cartoon series.

 **Alaxbird (Aug 1):** The Fairy Tail series might get a sequel that supposedly features children of the main characters, which I hope it's true. I watched the walkthroughs and the graphics, storyline and combat are amazing: one of the best games of the year and PS4.

 **Guest (Aug 1):** I see, but I'm sorry to tell you that X-23 is not one of the candidates for Naruto's harem.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Aug 1):** I see and understand your reasons, but Black Cat doesn't like Peter as much when they were together and Naruto wouldn't want her to change all that much. Just to guide her through moral rules and he could even use her thieving skills to penetrate through obstacles and fortresses.

Yep, the conversation between Naruto and Lara will be interesting later in the story. I'm very happy that you enjoyed this arc to the point of seeing the game without playing it. The tension between Naruto and Fury will be prominent thing in the story as it was just seen now.

 **. (Aug 1):** Are you talking about Naruto's wives? They were never on the ship the entire time towards Yamatai. Well, you were partly right about the latter as Naruto received a mythical weapon that was forged by Inari. I don't know why Kogitsune-maru was never used in the anime series except for Touken Ranbu, so I thought to bring the blade to life instead of using Kusanagi or Excalibur.

 **(Aug 2):** *Hehehe* I tend to do that here and there. I hope you liked the rest of the battle in the new chapter and the lemons I featured between Naruto and his wives.

 **R-king 93 (Aug 2):** Thanks a bunch. It's good that you are enjoying the chapters and content. I hope you also liked the lemon scenes as well. Now Fury will enter full throttle to discover Naruto's identity since he just disappeared in front of him.

 **Ortizale317 (Aug 2):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Erebor (Aug 4):** Naruto and his family will stay in the Marvel Universe for a bit more until after Civil War since I want him to associate with the Avengers, Fantastic Four and Spider-Man more often.

 **Hero of Heroes (Aug 4):** Olga from the stories you mentioned long ago sounds very tempting, but I still need to think about it.

 **Genie (Aug 4):** Like I told Guest of Aug 1, Gamora is not one of the candidates for Naruto's harem. I know about her prowess and history, but she won't be in the harem. Sorry.

 **Writing Warrior (Aug 4):** I hope I answered your questions in a satisfying manner. The Siege episode was one of the coolest episodes of the series. There will be original chapters that feature Naruto and Black Cat teaming up with each other like finding a lost treasure. I hope you liked the new chapter and the lemon scenes.

 **Rexy (Aug 4):** Fury wants to know if Naruto was the one who arrived through the breach. Fury was always a paranoid and secretive man who wants to know everything about everyone to see if they're major threats to Earth. In the comics, there are the New Avengers who formed after a massive breakout from one of the superpowered prisons in the Marvel Universe. Naruto and Lara will meet each other again.

Your question with Inari will have been answered in the newest chapter. The Kodama stayed behind in Japan with Inari and the head shrine.

 **Monster Lover (Aug 5):** That could be for another crossover story I might write later in the future, but not in this story. Don't get me wrong; I like the series especially the mermaid, but I'm trying to limit the harem.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Aug 7):** I'm happy that you agree with the arc's ending. I didn't like how Himiko stuck around in Sam's body in the comics, so I changed it up a bit with Naruto's original technique. Yep, that's the life of a superhero. I hope you like the new chapter.

 **Match Maker (Aug 9):** Luckily for you, she is one of the candidates for Naruto's harem when he enters the DC universe along with Supergirl, Powergirl and Poison Ivy.

 **Jelamy (Aug 12):** I'm touched my stories give you relief during your stressing times. That makes me happy and even happier when you enjoy them. Did you like the newest chapter?


	14. Wendigo Apocalypse

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XIV: Wendigo Apocalypse**

 **S.M.A.S.H. Base**

 **Vista Verde, New Mexico**

The isolated mountain in the deserts of New Mexico was the home of several creatures suited to its hot climate. There are five creatures who live in the mountain as their base for their heroic deeds. They are known for being some of the physically powerful beings in the world with their leader as the strongest one of all.

They were the Hulks but their official name is the Agents of S.M.A.S.H led by none other than the original Hulk.

Speaking of the Hulks, the four of them were present in the hangar where their aerial transportation was currently missing.

"Where is it?" One of the Hulks asked in a harsh tone, obviously upset. She was also the only female in the team as she was taller than the average Humans but still shorter compared to her male counterparts. Dark brown hair reached her shoulders as it contrasted her light green skin tone and eyes.

A-Bomb chuckled nervously under the intense gazes of his team members. "Um, well I…" He blinked suddenly as he remembered about the important 'package' from Boston. The package hasn't made a noise for a couple of hours now. "Uh-oh."

"What did you do now?" Hulk asked as he recognized A-Bomb's signature troubled expression. The expression that tells him of the blue Hulk's screw-ups.

A-Bomb chuckled nervously after he typed on the ship's keypad. "Well, I may or may not have-"

"Kidnap me?"

"Exactly!" A-Bomb blinked owlishly as he didn't recognize the voice. The blue S.M.A.S.H. agent turned around, only to receive a gloved fist.

Hulk and his members watched their youngest member fly across the hangar before he crashed against a wall. They looked back to see a figure wearing a dominant black with orange streaks and a beaked hood that covered the identity while a katana was strapped to his back.

"Somebody pissed me off and that person is going to pay!" Naruto shouted since it was their first feast in a major holiday. He was out on a quick patrol, but he was caught off-guard by the strange contraption that blocked his strength. Of course, he could've blast the aircraft with a Rasengan and be done with it but that would have mean free-falling to his death unless he used Sage Mode. Even then, it would've been a waste of Senjutsu chakra for a minor thing.

Plus, there was the fact he overheard the blue creature named 'A-Bomb' mentioned the big green and the others, so he wanted to see for himself.

Naruto cleared his throat as he circled his wrist a couple times to ward off the slight stinging. _'Man, that blue guy has some tough skin. I wonder how the others are?'_ His thoughts were broken when one of the giant humanoid beings, the red one, spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, who are you bum?"

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated the question towards the red one. He wore a light gray sleeveless shirt with military-like green pants and guns on his back. His face was stern with no tolerance towards anything below perfection and he exuded a military presence. "You look like you gotta go to the bathroom or something. Are you constipated by any chance?"

Red Hulk heard stifled giggles from She-Hulk who had her mouth covered by a hand while Skaar pointed a finger at him in a taunting pose. As for Hulk, he has a nod in agreement with the hooded hero's statement. "Why you little…" He stepped close to the smaller Human where his head reached the red Hulk's chest. "If you weren't fragile, I'd teach you a lesson or two."

"Red, you do realize he punched A-Bomb like nothing, right?" Hulk pointed somewhat serious. His eyes were glued onto the smaller Human who wasn't there anymore. "This is no ordinary hero."

"Holy crap, you can speak!" Hulk turned around and was shocked to see the disguised Naruto standing there. "From what I heard about you, I thought you can't talk at all." He poked the green behemoth in the stomach a couple times. "And you're ripped too. What's your secret for the abs?" Naruto asked curiously as he thought about some serious workouts to gain hardcore abs for his wives.

His thoughts were broken to avoid a fist the size of a small car as he simply dodged to the side.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Naruto pouted before the annoyed Hulk who pulled back his stretched fist. "But where are my manners? Before being kidnapped, I was merely patrolling the city of Boston. I am Patronus."

She-Hulk's eyes took on realization. "That's right. I heard about you on the news…nice job on the mayor."

"Cap told me about you." Hulk spoke next as he subtly inspected Patronus. "I didn't expect much, but you managed to impress the old man." He crossed his massive arms together. "What else can you do?"

"Not much except…" Naruto paused when he heard cluttering behind before his fists racked under his strength. "I'm strong to punish the guy who kidnapped me!" He shouted at the now-conscious blue Hulk.

A-Bomb gasped exaggeratedly and was about to retort a whimsical answer when his team stood behind the smaller Patronus with expecting glances. "Uh, I can explain."

"Can I please?" Naruto asked almost eagerly to Hulk.

Hulk looked at the technical genius who had an innocent look, but this was a good time for the blue-skinned agent to learn consequences. "Go ahead."

Naruto chuckled evilly as he approached the nervous A-Bomb with cracking knuckles before the punishment began with loud solid hits.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(An Hour Later)**

 **Rocky Mountains, Colorado**

"Let me out of here and when I get out, I'm going to smash someone!"

Naruto put down his ears after Hulk's outburst as he turned to the giant. "Are you always like this?"

"Yes!" All Hulks chorused including the green.

"I see. So, what's your deal with taking a vacation, Big Green?"

"I don't like vacations and you won't like me when I'm on vacation." Hulk simply answered.

A-Bomb decided to give the real answer to the hooded hero. "Hulk doesn't like vacations because he thinks we end up trashing the place."

"We do and people end up in danger. Now let me out!" Hulk demanded.

Afterwards, A-Bomb began to list all the ski resort-related events to be done in the mountains such as skiing, snowboarding and snow angels on the ground.

"Okay~" Naruto had to take that answer as he shuddered when the aircraft they are in rocked. "I don't like flying."

After the punishment laid onto A-Bomb, the Hulks introduced themselves to the Bostonian hero and gave him a tour of their secret base. The only reason they did so was because of Captain America's vouch for the hero and his deeds on Yamatai Island which included saving the survivors such as Lara Croft. And the fact he's one of the few Humans who haven't talked down to them, can actually punch one of them or showed any sign of fear upon seeing them.

Naruto grew accustomed to calling the S.M.A.S.H. agents by the way they called themselves. Red for the red Hulk, Jenny for She-Hulk, Skaar and A-Bomb while he calls the green Hulk 'Big Green'. When they offered him a chance for vacation in the snowy mountains, Naruto thought to himself about the girls and kids.

Before he could attempt to call them through Skye's phone, Naruto heard the word 'Sasquatch' from A-Bomb as he looked at the blue member who was talking to one of the floating camera machines. "You hear that, gamma fans? You'll be the first ones to see one caught on camera."

"You watch too much Bigfoot reality shows, kid." Red chided. "There's no such thing as nine-foot monkey people walking around in forests."

Jenny turned around to face her passengers. "All right, guys. Buckle up and prepare for landing."

Just then, the front of the aerial vehicle rocked unnaturally before all passengers looked forward and saw a muscled man in a tight brown and yellow uniform with pointed ears around. Three long-knives emerged from the base of his knuckles as his feral teeth were visible to them with overflowing white mustache/beard combo.

And one of the Hulks recognized him.

"Wolverine?" A stunned Hulk asked lowly.

"Eh?! That's Wolverine?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Wolverine growled before he jumped to the center of the jet and easily cut through the outer hull with his claws. Before anyone could react, the furry hero slashed through one of the jet's engines. "We're going down!" Jenny cried out.

"Thanks for the obvious!" Patronus cried out as his stomach felt like a pit.

The jet crashed against snowy ground as the passengers sans one was ejected from the vehicle. Naruto shuddered against the cold weather while the S.M.A.S.H. agents were not bothered by one bit. "So, was that Jump Jet #9?" Jenny asked her teammates.

"That was your ninth one?" Naruto asked stunned. "What's you guys do with the previous ones?" Silence was his response. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out myself."

"Where's Hulk?" Jen asked for her cousin.

By then, Hulk emerged from the flaming wreckage as he busted out of the cuffs that restrained him during the flight. "The jet's the least of our problems."

"Hulk, was that really Wolverine?" A-Bomb asked for clarification.

"I didn't get a good look but yeah. I think so." Hulk answered in his deep voice. "Little weasal's finally went rabid, huh?"

She-Hulk raised an incredulous brow. "Rabid?" She asked disbelieving. "That's an understatement. He's gone nuclear. Look what he did to this place."

The entire group looked around the forest and saw slash marks on the tree barks, felled trees and some metal equipment as well. It looked like someone used a chainsaw to level the place or in this case, a feral mutant with shiny blades out of his hands.

Patronus groaned at the situation he got sucked into as A-Bomb talked to the camera about his horror movies. "I should've taken the bus back home instead." He was tempted to Hirashine back to the Homestead but his good nature wouldn't let him abandon the Hulks in the cold winter mountains. "Damn it, my good side."

Feral growling echoed in the snowing field, putting the heroes on alert. "Beast man coming back." Skaar pointed out in broken English. The growls grew louder and louder as the shadowed man approached them by the passing second until it was time to strike.

And it was for the smallest person in the group.

"Patronus, look out!" She Hulk cried out when she saw Wolverine leap in the air and held his claws in a downward motion at the Boston hero.

Seeing him from a mile away, Naruto twisted his body and grabbed Wolverine's leg and arm as he spun around with the mutant's momentum before throwing him away. "Easy boy. Want a treat?" He joked as the bearded Wolverine brandished his claws together.

"That ain't the Wolverine I know. We go way back." Hulk circled around like Wolverine as they prepared for another round. "Calm down, wolfie. As much as I want to smash you into next Saturday-" Wolverine snarled into a howl before he charged at him. "Have it your way." Hulk kicked up a fell log as it tangled Wolverine towards him before he punched the costumed man into a tree.

Patronus watched the downed Wolverine before he quickly got up like nothing happened to him. "Damn, this guy must be tough."

"He's a mutant with super healing abilities." She-Hulk informed the smaller hero.

Red cut in after her with crossed arms. "And a skeleton laced unbreakable Adamantium. He's really tough…for a runt." Wolverine growled loudly as Red approached him. "I'll show how to be put this rabid wolf down. Huh?"

Wolverine had fallen to his knees with groans of pain.

"Good job there, Red. Your constipated face made him bow to you." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I didn't even hit him yet." Red responded almost disappointedly.

Hulk noticed something different about Wolverine's body mass as he seemed to be shrinking. That led to one realization to the Green Giant. "He's changing!"

She-Hulk stopped Red from hurting the mutant as she pointed at him. "He's right, look!"

"J-Jen?" Wolverine asked confusingly. The white beard/mustache combo was gone and the red eyes disappeared as well as his voice was roughly deep. "Where am I? What happened?" He sounded out of breath.

"You were possessed or something." Jen answered unsurely.

Wolverine grunted as he cracked his neck from the punch earlier by Hulk before he looked the ensemble before him. "So, it's true Hulk. You got your own set of dwarves. Nice." He said sarcastically. "Let me guess: Dopey, Happy and Bashful." He marked A-bomb, Skaar and Red respectively.

And one of them didn't like that at all.

"Hey shrimpy." Red stood in front of the mutant. "You better know I'll pound you so deep into the ground you'll think you're a fossil."

Wolverine responded with his claws threatening to dig into his chin as Red had lifted his head upwards. "My mistake. Guess I found Grumpy instead." He remarked with an amused grin.

Red was pushed aside by a grumpy Hulk. "No, I'm Grumpy!"

"This reminds me of my rivalry with Sasuke." Naruto whispered to himself. _"Geez, man."_ He blinked as he realized something. "Did he just call me a dwarf?!" He dashed at Wolverine, only to be held back and carried like a kitten by Hulk. "Let me at him! I'll teach him not to call me dwarf!" His arms and legs kicked nothing but air as the Hulk had him by the back of his cloak.

"As much as I want to smash him, kid, we need to work with him." Hulk said begrudgingly as Naruto finally calmed down and let him down on the ground.

"Who's the runt?" Wolverine asked gruffly. He chuckled at the hooded figure's response by trying to kick him again. _"That outfit though…Looks familiar."_

She Hulk intervened by stepping in between them. "If you're done, let's get to the bottom of this." Patronus was let down afterwards. "Wolverine, what happened?"

"Ugh, I think I was bitten by a Wendigo." Wolverine walked past them. "It's an ancient curse monster. All bites are contagious." He knelt down to a particular spot where the ground was visibly disturbed.

"Just like in a zombie movie. This is so cool!" A-Bomb said giddily. Naruto growled at the mention of zombies. It reminded him of the smug son of a bitch who tried to take Saeko as his sex slave back in her dimension. "Except that it's real. There's gotta be a cure, right?"

Wolverine turned around. "My healing factor did the trick but everyone else in this resort have already been turned. If the curse spreads beyond this valley, the world is doomed."

"The only chance we got is keep it in the mountain, contain it." Hulk affirmed by slamming his fist into his left palm.

Red pulled up a large box he managed to save from the wreckage with a smile. "Then let's lock and load."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston**

 **Massachusetts, United States of America**

Saeko hummed happily as she walked with her children in their stroller by the park. Ashla cooed at the butterfly that landed on his head while Misaki watched with awe at a juggler. "Do you want to watch them?"

A duo of affirmative coos came from her twins as Saeko found a bench and sat while adjusting the stroller so her children can watch the juggler.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Rocky Mountains**

 **Colorado, United States of America**

Naruto bended backwards to dodge a claw swipe before he kicked away a being similar to the Hulks in terms of height. They were covered in snow-white fur and had the same red eyes like Wolverine earlier except with a long tail and two black horns on their forehead. It was a Wendigo. Sensing another from behind, Naruto flipped over it and kicked his feet into the other Wendigo's back straight to the ground.

"Kid's got skills." Red had nothing but to be impressed by the hooded hero's casual dismissal of the horde of Wendigos.

Hulk and Wolverine knocked out more Wendigos together but their eyes laid onto Patronus who grabbed two Wendigos' arms before they threw them into several trees. "You knew about this?"

"Not a clue, Wolfie."

Wolverine grunted in response. "Well, whatever you do, don't get bitten or scratched. You'll turn into one."

"Thanks for the late advice, Captain Obvious!" Naruto easily side-stepped a couple of Wendigos before he swept their feet that was followed by two swift axe kicks to the heads.

Red held out his technological gun and fired a couple of stunning rounds at the Wendigos. A-Bomb held out his arms to keep a Wendigo at bay before he pushed it back and curled up in a perfect sphere as he rammed into it through a tree. He uncurled and laughed victoriously as he fired his own blaster at a couple more Wendigos.

"No Wendigo is getting through my armor." A-Bomb stated confidently.

Red chuckled heartily as a few Wendigo were down for the count by his blasts. "You Wendigo smell worse than a hundred wet Wolverines."

"Now you know what your breath smells like, Red." Jen remarked back.

"What?" Red asked indignantly as Naruto snorted after stifling the urge to laugh at the burn remark.

Skar and Wolverine used their sword and claws to cut down a couple trees that fell atop their Wendigo adversaries. Naruto regrouped with Hulk whose attention was drawn to an overlooking hill as he too looked. It was a Wendigo but larger than the others with a crimson gem on its chest and larger horns. The Wendigo King howled through the valley as it echoed to their ears.

"Looks like that guy's top dog."

"What makes you say that? The fact that more Wendigo are coming our way or the glowing gem on his chest?" Naruto asked sarcastically while Hulk suppressed the urge to smash him into the ground.

Red punched several times at a hurt Wendigo that wheezed in pain on the snow. "Take a nap, fang face."

"Uh, Red?" Said the eponymous member as he looked a nervous A-Bomb. "Remember rule #4: the monster never stays down." Red grumbled at his warning while the Wendigo stood up and was about to attack the distracted red colored Hulk.

Fortunately, Jen saved the day and punched the Wendigo away from Red. "I think A-Bomb found his calling: annoying monster hunter."

Meanwhile Wolverine pounced on a retreating Wendigo and was about to kill it when Hulk suddenly grabbed him. "Stop! That's enough!" Hulk told the mutant.

"Let me go!" Wolverine demanded as he struggled against the behemoth's grip while the Wendigos retreated for now. "I had him!" He growled at Hulk who had his face close to his own.

"There are other ways to do this: killing is not one of them." Hulk retorted as he was peeved at Wolverine's willingness to kill. It was that mindset that irritates him by Wolverine.

"You really have gone soft, Hulk." Wolverine grunted as he brandished his claws at the towering behemoth. Hulk growled as his fists clenched with an audible 'crack'.

Before the bitter rivals could dish out, their throats were threatened by two blades of deep blue and gold. Naruto stood between Hulk and Wolverine as he held the blades close to restrict their movements. "Knock it off, you two. As much as I want to see you fight it out especially since I have five bucks on Hulk, we have bigger problems here."

Hulk breathed deeply as he nodded at the hooded hero's reasoning while Wolverine snarled lowly at him. His eyes stared at the blue blade that held Hulk back until they wandered onto the small golden blade that threatened to pierce his throat. They widened slightly as he recognized the design from a long time ago. _"So, he's one of them. They still exist."_ He put away his claws as a sign of agreement. "Fine, fine."

Naruto retracted his Hidden Blade and sheathed Kogitsune on his back. He walked to one of the footprints and bent down as his vision changed colors to soft bluish-white and dark brown bordering black trees. Far away, he caught a glimpse of red running over the hills.

"They went that way."

"Let's move." Hulk stated as the group began their march into the dense forest.

And none of them seemed to notice the three scratches on A-Bomb's blue skin/armor.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMXTTIIPM

Time has passed since they followed the Wendigo but neither party member knows the exact amount. They could only estimate the time and their silent party was not so silent at all.

"Please make him stop." Naruto complained as A-Bomb continued to list all the information about monster movies and how their aspects apply to their current situation.

"This is important information here, Patronus. You'd do well to heed my warnings." A-Bomb pouted before he returned to his cell phone.

Naruto sighed as Wolverine stepped in stride with him. "You okay there, kid?"

"Fine." Patronus answered curtly.

"How long?"

"What?"

Wolverine was about specify his question when A-Bomb spoke of the supposed Wendigo King. "Wendigo King? Never heard of him."

"I think I saw your Wendigo King up in the mountains in our last round." Hulk said as Naruto nodded since he too saw the creature. "If he is the leader, we find him and smash him to pieces…hard."

She-Hulk looked at her cousin. "I like the sound of that."

" _Apparently smashing runs in the family."_ Naruto thought until he stopped as did the others. "They're here."

Wolverine sniffed as he picked up a scent…several of them in fact. "Everywhere in fact."

The group walked backwards to cover each other's backs as the snarling and growling grew louder but they could not find them anywhere.

"We can hear them but they're not right or left or above…so underground!" A-Bomb shouted the last word as several Wendigos burst out of the ground and pounced on them.

Red fired his stun gun as She-Hulk launched a blast from her shockwave gauntlets at a group charging towards them. Hulk punched through several of them while Naruto used Jujitsu to throw his enemies away. A-Bomb morphed into his ball form and ran over a couple of Wendigos but more just kept coming after them with no end in sight.

"There's too many!" Red shouted to his colleagues.

"Fall back! To the lifters." Hulk ordered everyone as they retreated with Patronus at the rear of the retreating group.

Naruto glanced back and saw the Wendigos catching up to them. _"_ _ **Doton: Dosekiryu!**_ _"_ He punched the ground in front of him as the chakra channeled into the earth, causing it to rise and releasing a wave of snow instead of dirt as its name indicates otherwise.

The pursuing Wendigos got caught in the increasing wave-turned-avalanche and pushed back away from their enemies. Patronus chuckled as he caught up with the lifter when it began its slow ascent towards the mountain. "Whew…that was close for now at least."

"Just in the nick of time too like in-"

An arm-crossed Red interrupted the youngest radiation monster. "A horror movie we get it!"

"He's even grumpier than you, Hulk." Patronus pointed as Red glared at him while Hulk smirked a little.

Skaar looked out the window and saw Wendigo climbing the mountain side, catching up with them. "Wild beast follow."

"Scrape them off." Hulk said strongly as Red and Skaar fired their weapons at the Wendigo, taking some of them off the mountain.

A-Bomb groaned as he held his head between his hands. "Guys?"

"What?" An annoyed She-Hulk asked. "Another rule we forgot?"

"Only rule #5: first guy who gets bitten never makes it." A-Bomb answered solemnly as his eyes were shut closed.

" _Oh crap."_ Naruto thought when he heard him.

A concerned Hulk said softly, "We'll get you help, Rick."

"Too late."

Hulk reached out for A-Bomb but the latter turned around and showed his transformed state of a Wendigo. "Oh no." The original behemoth muttered before he was punched by his transformed colleague to the other side.

Patronus had knocked three Wendigos off the lift while A-Bomb was restrained by Red and Skaar. "Easy, kid. We don't want to hurt you." Red told the howling A-Bomb.

"Everybody up on the roof!" Patronus shouted as the lift was being covered by leaping Wendigos. Everyone else complied after Hulk blasted away with his wrist gauntlet.

Wolverine noticed A-Bomb was following them and kicked him hard in the head. "Sorry about that, kid."

"Come on!" Naruto hurried as he realized they were surrounded by Wendigos.

"Blast them all!" The Hulks fired with their weapons to blast them off the lift.

"They just keep coming!" She-Hulk countered as she punched a Wendigo before firing at it.

Red kept firing at them while Patronus used Seikuken to push Wendigos back from his radius before he used Oshi Itte and sent them off the lift. Skaar noticed a new trio of their furry enemies and threw his metal boomerang at the howling one. That same Wendigo grabbed his boomerang in mid-air and glared at the owner before it broke the projectile in half with a howl.

"This isn't working!" She-Hulk cried out before another Wendigo climbed up to her and slashed at her as she lifted her gauntlets to protect herself. Much to her surprise, the Wendigo's claws had cut through them. "He cut through my gauntlets."

Wolverine punched one of his adversaries before he slid under a charging one. He saw that he was surrounded and climbed up the lift's connecting hand to the wires. "This isn't getting better. Hulks and Patronus, hang on to something."

"Wait, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Naruto shouted indignantly before Wolverine cut the wires with his Adamantium claws.

The lift fell with all the occupants, both the pursued and pursuers, to the deepest part of the mountain.

Sometime later, Naruto groaned from his landing spot as he looked up. Hulk and Wolverine were nearby but Red, Skaar or She-Hulk was not at all. If it wasn't for the Nemean Lion pelt plus his vastly-improved durability, Naruto was doubtful that he would have survived even with Sage Mode since the height was at least five times the height of the spires in Mount Myoboku. At least, he would have broken bones if his luck stood out.

"Red, Jen, Skaar." Hulk called out as his voice echoed in the forest.

Wolverine started moving with Hulk and Patronus behind him. "Come on, we're better off without them."

"No, I'm not leaving them." Hulk answered back.

"Hopefully they're safe when we find them." Patronus said.

The trio stopped when they heard snarls ahead of the inside a thick mist as Wolverine had his claws out while Patronus and Hulk readied themselves. When four pair of eyes emerged from the mist with their bodies, Hulk and Naruto were shocked. "Oh no. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have turned into Wendigos."

"We can see that, Big Greenie. No need to say aloud." Patronus drawled out as Wolverine chuckled gruffly.

Hulk sighed in conflict. "I'm not going to hurt my friends."

"They're not your friends anymore, Hulk." Wolverine brandished his claws once more. "We got no choice."

Patronus shook his head. "I'll have to disagree with you there, wolfie. There's always a choice or better options. We just got to find them." Hulk smiled while Wolverine growled in discontent.

"Come on, Hulks. Don't give into your rage." Hulk informed to his transformed team, but they didn't heed his words as their attack commenced on them.

Hulk stepped back as Red and She-Hulk charged at him while Skaar chose Patronus to be enemy which left Wolverine with A-Bomb. The green behemoth dodged their attacks as he hesitated to fight back thus on the defensive while Wolverine slashed at A-Bomb who avoided his attack and clotheslined him towards a tree.

As for Naruto, Skaar swung his swords at the hooded hero who side-stepped or pivoted around each strike. Naruto grabbed the hilt of Kogistune and held it diagonally as Skaar's blade slid across, forcing the transformed Hulk to stumble past him. " **Haze**." He would have completed the second part of the technique but Skaar could die from it.

Skaar snarled as he turned around and charged at Naruto who kicked up snow to blind him. When the deed was done, Naruto swung around the distracted Skaar and hit him in the back of the head with Kogitsune's flat side and sent sliding across the snowy ground while Hulk threw Red into She-Hulk as they tumbled into a heap.

Wolverine leapt onto A-Bomb and twisted his body around as he used the momentum of the jump to send the blue furry Hulk against a tree and landed on the ground. He jumped to the downed Hulk and raised his right set of claws for a downward stab motion, but a large green hand stopped him.

"Enough!" Hulk demanded. "Put your claws away, Wolverine. We got to find a cure."

"Get this through your thick skull, Hulk. There. Is. No. Cure!" Wolverine pulled his arm out of Hulk's grip.

While they were distracted, A-Bomb regained himself and swiped his claws at Hulk. "Gah, you little-" Hulk snarled as he grabbed and twirled A-Bomb around before releasing him to crash against Red and She-Hulk. Then a rush of great pain flowed into his head, causing him to grasp it with his hands. "The curse!"

Patronus leapt to Hulk and Wolverine's side. "What happened?"

"He got scratched." Wolverine answered as the Hulk-Wendigos approached them.

A clearly upset Hulk roared before he began smashing the mountainside with his bare hands. "Easy, Hulk! You'll shatter the mountain!" Patronus warned him.

"That's the idea." Hulk answered, much to Naruto's surprise.

The mountain peak exploded from the several powerful punches of Hulk. An avalanche it was called and headed straight to their location. Naruto was about to use Kazeheiki when Hulk pulled him under his arm with Wolverine in the other as the 'Strongest There Is' launched in a mighty leap to a hill that was out of the avalanche's path.

When they were in the clear, Wolverine looked at his old rival. "There's the Hulk I've been waiting for. The ice will slow them down."

"But I don't have a lot of time." Hulk warned lowly. "We got to move."

"Then let's get moving." Patronus urged as the Hulk leapt towards the last location of the Wendigos.

If they had stayed a little longer, the trio would have noticed a lone blue arm burst out of the ice with a clenched fist.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Wendigo Lair, Deep Mountain**

They followed the tracks that Naruto and Wolverine found using their respective abilities. The tracks led to an abandoned mine shaft with a symbol atop. It resembled the necklace of the Wendigo King noted by Patronus.

"You wanted His Furry Highness, get ready to be his chew toy." Wolverine joked as Naruto snorted in response.

Hulk on the other hand wasn't pleased. "Really? You're going with that?"

"It's funny, Hulk. You got to admit it." Patronus said as they entered the mine/lair.

The trio of heroes carefully walked in the dark tunnel with the slight beams of the winter moon as their only source of light. It was enough for them to use since they saw countless skeletons of different species littered on both sides of the tunnel. They eventually reached an area that had enough space for them to fight comfortably.

And that also includes the Wendigo as well.

Nods were shared before the trio made quick work of the first wave of Wendigo as they soon retreated deeper into the lair. The heroes followed them in the same path until they found another area with bigger space this time along with their prime objective.

The Wendigo King stood before them with his transformed horde as his eyes glowed bright red while Hulk's was dimmed compared to it to their unknown. **"Green Beast…come into the light. You and your world will be marked by the beast…forever!"** The King snarled with glee.

"No thanks, Fido." Wolverine brought forth his claws before he leapt at the Wendigo King. Said creature turned into mist and avoided his attack as the mutant remained guarded.

Naruto watched as he sensed the malevolent emotions around the room until it centered behind Wolverine. **"My power is that of another world. And you will suffer with it."** Wendigo King dissipated his form to avoid Wolverine's claw swipe and solidified his body to punch the mutant away from him. He repeated the action to reach the downed Wolverine before tossing him against a pillar of skeletons, felling it in the process.

Sharing nods, Patronus and Hulk charged as they punched or kicked away the smaller Wendigo before reaching the King. Hulk took the first action and leapt at King with a downward punch, but like with Wolverine, the furry creature rematerialized itself behind the green behemoth, picked him up before throwing him towards a larger pile of skeletons.

Naruto grabbed the King's tail and heaved him in the air as he swung several times before releasing his grip. At that same moment when the ninja's grip freed King, Hulk burst out of the pile and delivered a haymaker to send him sprawling across the ground.

The two heroes stood ready as Wendigo King rose to his knees and looked at Hulk. **"You can be a Wendigo."** Hulk blinked before he groaned in pain as his body grew green fur, sharp teeth and horns on his forehead with his hands on his head.

"Hulk!" Naruto growled at the smirking Wendigo who spoke a bit about the so-called Age of the Wendigo. "Not while I'm here!" He vanished and reappeared behind the surprise Wendigo King before kicking him away. "Where do you think you're going?!"

With another Shunshine, Naruto appeared sideways of the mid-air Wendigo and punched him sharply into a wall. Once he landed, the ninja noticed the jewel necklace. "That must be the source of his power. If I destroy it, then the others will revert to normal. Okay then…"

The Wendigo King snarled as he pointed a clawed finger at Patronus. **"Death."** His subordinates charged and pounced on the hooded Naruto, but the latter was too fast and agile for them as he went straight for King. **"Maggot!"** He swiped his natural claws at Patronus but the latter flickered moments later.

Soon he found himself surrounded by images of Naruto, cutting off any escape. The Bunshin technique he picked up from Hayato Furinji in the previous dimension was invaluable since it requires nothing but speed and skill. Naruto stopped in front of the Wendigo King, ending the flickering clones as he stabbed the jeweled necklace with his Hidden Blade.

The Wendigo King howled in pain as Naruto pushed his Adamantine blade deeper in the necklace until he was pushed back away by the force. Crimson red ghost heads sprang from the necklace as they flew around the area while their jailor howled as loud as he could until his body disappeared and left behind the broken jewel.

Naruto looked at all the Wendigos as they returned to their normal selves including the Hulks. One woman saw Hulk still a Wendigo and screamed in horror. "A monster!"

"Easy there." Patronus said to the woman as Hulk changed back as well. "That's Hulk."

As they were walking out of the mine with the survivors, spotlights shined upon them from the skies. Naruto, Hulk, the Agents, and Wolverine blocked out the lights as it blinded them until the unmistakable noise. The disguised ninja and Green Behemoth groaned when the vehicles landed in front of them as they recognized the symbol on their hull.

"Ah great, it's those S.H.I.E.L.D. chumps." Wolverine grunted until he noticed Patronus fidgeting in place. "What's the matter, hoodie? Did the cold catch up to you or you scared of the boys in blue?" Then the mutant experienced one of the hardest punches he ever endured.

The audience watched the famous yellow/brown costumed X-Man flying high over the air in a far distance. They heard a boom afterwards that indicated a landing before their eyes glued onto Patronus whose arm was in an uppercut motion. Naruto looked at the staring audience with a quizzical tilt of his head as if he had done something wrong.

"What? I've been wanting to punch the guy for that remark all night." Patronus answered. "I didn't know him at the time and already he pushed all my buttons."

Hulk pointed at him. "Thank you! I'm not the only one who thinks that." He raised a hand for high-five and Patronus gave him one.

Naruto exhaled after he deactivated Sage Mode. With his base form, he could send Wolverine through one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jets but he thought about giving his punch additional punch with natural energy for the regenerating mutant was extra funny to him and apparently to Hulk and Red.

With all the people safe in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and the Agents giving statements, Naruto retreated behind a tree and Hirashined back home.

"Hey, where's Patronus?" A-Bomb complained like a child. "I wanted his autograph!"

Hulk and his cousin sighed at the blue-skinned agent but they too wondered about the Bostonian hero's whereabouts until they realized that there was obviously more to Patronus than meets the eye.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts, United States of America**

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The entire Uzumaki Clan shouted while the twins cooed with their family. After Naruto had barely returned in time for the feast, the women of the clan had spent all day cooking the traditional meals associated with the holiday.

Since the twins are still young, neither of them noticed the tension in the room and it was all directed at the father of the clan. The nervous Naruto chuckled at his wives' glares since he was supposed to help them with the cooking via clones. "Um girls?"

They all turned their heads away from him before their attitude turned 180 in front of the curious twins as smiles shined to them.

Naruto sighed despondingly as Kurama and Ashura laughed at their friend's current misfortune although they knew that the girls would not stay mad later in the bedroom hours from now. Until they will enjoy the delicious meals set before them.

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

 **END OF CHAPTER**

It's been a while since my last update and I hope you all enjoyed it. It's small compared to the previous chapter though. The adventures with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. will come but I will alternate chapters with different heroes and teams like the Avengers and Fantastic Four. I will be using Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Avengers Assemble as well, Spider-Man the Animated Series and possibly the new 2017 series.

Thor: Ragnorak came out and I could only hope that it was good. Star Wars: The Last Jedi cannot arrive any faster. I wish that the new Spider-Man and God of War games live up to expectations.

As for the sword technique Naruto used, Haze, it is one of the sword parrying techniques from the NIOH game released this year. You can type the name associated with NIOH on Youtube and watch the animation of the technique and in case anyone is wondering, Naruto only used the first part of the technique to deflect the attack.

Chapter XIII Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Aug 13):** Really? Well I read Kogitsune's legend with Inari but that was it, so I thought it would be cool to add it to Naruto's arsenal and give its own abilities and whatnot. I hope I do a good job with it though. I thought that it was time for the lemons to arrive after a lot of waiting.

 **Guest (Aug 13):** I agree.

 **Jebest4781 (Aug 13):** I'm sure they will be interesting. Great job on your latest Nobody chapter. I hope the next one is ready soon.

 **Perseus12 (Aug 13):** Kitsune are known for their mischievousness like our favorite ninja here. There will be more appearances of the kitsune and various Yokai both in the Marvel Universe and other dimensions that has Yokai-related manga. Of course, since he needs to be with his family.

 **Haseothesage (Aug 13):** I planned them to stay until the end of the Civil War, but I guess I could put Thanos just before the infamous war. Of course, there would be someone who wants to impede his progress but who should it be is the question. Any ideas?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Aug 13):** Spider-Man is my favorite Marvel character after all. That includes the characters in his franchise as well. Why may I ask?

 **R-king 93 (Aug 14):** I do my best with my stories. How's it going?

 **LordMentat (Aug 14):** Why thank you. I'm pleased to know that you enjoy my story. Did you enjoy the latest one as well?

 **Sorarocks531 (Aug 15):** Have you read the manga? The current arc, the tournament, is really hyping up with Rokuro's new powers. Anyways, are you excited about the new Batman animated film with Jack the Ripper or the new Superman: Doomsday film? I know I am.

 **Writing Warrior (Aug 25):** Don't worry 'cause they will see each other soon. Hope you enjoyed the first interaction with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.

 **Marvel LOVER (Aug 25):** I thought that it was about time Naruto meet the teams of the Marvel Universe. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Match Maker (Aug 25):** I thought I already gave the clue during the story. Well, now it's just a matter of getting them to be with Naruto and know each other.

 **Crossover Party (Aug 25):** You are right about one of the girls anyways.

 **Cerulean Knight (Aug 25):** Hey, it's been a long time since we last spoke. How are you doing? Regarding Lara Croft, by what matter of feelings would you have about her? Positive or negative? And you are right about Naruto Inari since the two of them were not going at full strength with the latter wanting to know the former's strength.

 **Erebor (Aug 26):** Yeah, he'll associate with the X-Men and this chapter was the stepping stone towards that relationship.

 **Rexy (Aug 30):** Possibly to be honest. I plan for the Uzumaki Clan to leave after the Civil War though.

 **Crossover Mayhem (Sep 18):** I don't know but I'll consider it.

 **Frank West (Sep 19):** I've heard about the Monster Hunter series, so I'll check it out and consider it afterwards.

 **Dave (Sep 19):** Well, I updated the story and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Anthony00 (Sep 30):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Strong Man (Oct 9):** I'm sorry to disappoint you about She-Hulk. Did you enjoy the first interaction between Naruto and Agents of S.M.A.S.H.

 **Monster Planet (Oct 27):** I'll have to research the tribes from that series.

 **Pizza King (Oct 27):** Nope, you are not the only one and that will be pointed out in the story. Did you enjoy the chapter?

 **Dave (Oct 28):** Yep.

 **Luna (Nov 6):** As I mentioned to someone earlier, I will consider the series after some research into them.

 **Monkey King (Nov 6):** When you mentioned She-Hulk in that series, do you mean Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes or the separate yet earlier Fantastic Four series? I'll check her out.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Nov 6):** In order: perhaps in one or two chapters; the Siege of Asgard is a world-wide event; Lara will appear very soon; not for some time in case of the Juubi and it's a female.

 **Arkham Inmate (Nov 6):** Nope, you are not the only one but I'm saving that for another story.

 **Genie (Nov 6):** I know, I know but it is my decision about her.


	15. It's a Wonderful Time for Theft

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XV: It's a Wonderful Time for Theft**

 **Outskirts of Boston**

 **Massachusetts, United States of America**

The city of Boston was bustling with cheerful grace and happiness as time counted down to one of the most prolific and celebrated holiday in most countries. It was Christmas time and there was no one more excited than Naruto as he jumped from building to building with several flips and showboating to show his cheerful support for the holiday.

His cheery mood was interrupted when he heard the familiar music that is the pursuing squad car of the Boston PD. "Why don't criminals take the day off too?" Naruto complained before he changed direction towards the siren. It wasn't long until he caught up with the pursuing vehicle and saw the fleeing counterpart about three cars length away.

His eyes caught the sight of people crossing the intersection ahead and his speed increased with a Shunshine as Patronus reappeared in front of the speeding car and threw shuriken at the four wheels. The tires blew out, causing the vehicle to stagger a bit as the driver tried to regain control.

" **Doton: Spikero.** "

The criminals in the car grunted in pain when the car's engine was pierced by a spear emerging from the ground. They looked up and their eyes bulged in fear when they saw a waving Patronus as the two quickly got out of their car and set themselves on the ground. "We surrender!" They cried out since the hero's reputation was frightening because no one in the criminal world knows anything about him. He was a ghost to them…the Ghost of Boston they called him.

"Aw, at least make it a little amusing." Patronus sighed as he put a pair of zip ties on the criminals.

Once the police took them into custody and a pair of farewells, Naruto disappeared into an alleyway and climbed up the building until he heard a 'beep' from his right arm. He pulled back his sleeve, revealing a device that clung to the Hidden Blade bracer on the side facing him where he saw a message for him.

"Looks like I got a message."

The device was similar like the S.H.I.E.L.D. device he wore on Yamatai Island except Sky built it herself along with some help by Horizon Labs' latest software that she 'procured' during Thanksgiving week. It held the latest technologies in the world including satellite images, the police frequency and GPS to aid him in his hero patrols.

"Looks like I'm going to the museum."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston Museum of Arts & Antiquities**

"So why am I here, curator?" Patronus asked the elderly man in a gray suit with a red Santa's hat.

The curator turned around as he said to the hero. "Your reputation in this city precedes you, Patronus. Criminals are hiding in their dens ever since you arrived long ago. Honestly, I feel that you are the best security measure."

"Security measure?" Patronus pouted a little since he didn't like being called a thing. "No offense, but it is Christmas holiday, curator."

"I would not ask for your help if it wasn't the utmost importance." The curator said gravely as he led the local hero to the main center where there was a painting guarded by two buff security guards in suits and guns. "This is a painting that was once forever lost to history."

Naruto looked at the painting and was amazed by the detailed image of powerful emotions and colors. The central part of the painting had four men mounted on their horses as they fought for a battle flag. "I'm not into painting or art, but I gotta admit that this…this is powerful."

"The Lost Leonardo as it is informally known but its real name is _The Battle of Anghiari_." The curator explained before he went into the details about the lost painting and the more Naruto listened, his interest in the painting grew as he gazed at the centuries-old painting.

Patronus nodded as he understood the apparent value of the painting which is priceless. "And because of that, you want me to make sure that the painting stays out of the hands of those who want to acquire it via illegal means."

"And you'll be thoroughly compensated for it." The curator emphasized the 'compensated' word to get his point across. "Please until the exhibit is over on Christmas Eve."

Patronus pondered about this for a good ten minutes before he decided to help the curator who was very pleased about his answer. Naruto asked to be excused to make preparations for the security and found himself on the roof where he made sure that no one was watching or listening to him. He pulled a crystal skull and pressed the soft pentagon-shaped bulge on the forehead before speaking to it. "Girls? Are you there?" He asked before after deactivating the wrist computer and his earbud.

 _-"Hubby!"-_ Naruto chuckled at Kuroka's voice as it was clear she missed him. _–"When are you coming back?! I need my Hubby pillow to cuddle with!"-_ He heard stuff cluttered around the skull followed by a painful cry and lastly a different voice belonging to the mother of the group.

 _-"Patronus, continue your patrol but do make it back in time for the holidays. We all miss you."-_ Rhea said elegantly to her husband as Naruto chuckled at her words until a nervous sigh reached her ears. _–"Something's happened, huh?"-_

"What makes you say that?" Naruto gulped at being nearly figured out.

 _-"Naruto."-_

Naruto gulped when Rhea used her commanding voice on him. He was basically powerless against her when she becomes concerned for him possibly due to her motherly personality. Thus, he had no choice but to tell her the truth about being hired by the museum's curator to protect the Lost Leonardo. When he did so, Naruto had to mute the phone because Rhea shouted with glee and ranted about her desire to see Leonardo's lost work.

"I take it you are a fan of his work." Naruto stated after Rhea calmed down and reassumed her motherly tone.

 _-"Of course! Such a wonderful man although it was bit of a shame when I heard of his preference."-_

"Preference?"

 _-"Nothing you need to worry since I met you and fell in love."-_

"…What's the penalty for destroying a priceless artwork?" Naruto asked seriously as his jealousy rose a bit while Rhea chuckled through the skull. He sighed after her pleadings not to destroy the painting convinced him otherwise. "I won't, I won't. Besides I'll keep a clone here for the three days and then watch the exhibition on the last day. There's no way I'm missing Christmas with you girls and the kids."

 _-"You're a wonderful husband. We're blessed to have you and I know the kids are happy to have you as their father."-_

"I'll see you later tonight, okay? Love you." Naruto put away the crystal skull into his cloak's many seals and created a clone to take his place as he left the museum for one last round of patrol before his return home.

As the invisible Naruto jumped from building to building expertly, a cry reached his ears and he changed directions on a pivoted foot. The ninja reached the area and saw a group of shady-clothed men surrounding a woman in her mid-twenties. "Not today." He casually dropped off the roof and landed on one of the thugs.

And his friends were shocked and afraid at the same time.

"Oh crap, it's Patronus!"

"Hello, boys."

The men's would-be victim cringed every time Patronus punched, kicked or noogied their attackers as she stared at him. _"He reminds me of my husband."_ Naruto turned to face the woman.

"Are you all…right…miss?" He was stunned by the woman's appearance once his eyes got a full look. She was shorter than him but her body had the graceful development of a peak woman with luscious red hair and green eyes that reminded him of Rhea as her clothes were covered by a soft green jacket.

"I'm fine, thanks." She gave a once-over at Patronus' attire and weaponry. "Who are you supposed to be, a ninja or something?"

"Something." Naruto answered before he activated the wrist computer and alerted Boston PD about the attempted crime. Once he got the okay about the patrol car, he cut off the connection. "Police will be here soon, miss. Hope you have yourself a nice Christmas."

"Why do you do it?"

Patronus stopped in his tracks as he looked at the conflicted woman. "Do what?"

"Being a hero. Why do you do it?" She asked again.

"Honestly?"

"I'd prefer it."

"I've always wanted to be a hero and I have skills to help people. Simple as that."

"But doesn't it conflict with your personal life? Your family? Your friends?"

Patronus thought about it for a moment. "Not really. Sure, there are moments of tension and frustration, but we always work it out." He looked at the woman. "I take it you know someone in the business. A family member or colleague?" Her silence was his answer in the reluctant positive manner. "I see."

"He just…" The red head leaned against the wall opposite from Patronus. "There were times that got to us but the last event about his heroism…I just couldn't take it anymore. I left him and moved to the West Coast for a while."

"So, you're married to him." The woman flinched and cursed herself about spilling the beans about her marriage. "Relax, I won't say anything to anyone, promise." Patronus swore with his hand over his heart. "You divorced him?"

" _Seperated_ is more like it."

"I see."

"At first it was fine but lately I…I've begun feeling lonely and out of place." She sighed deeply. "I want to go back to him but I don't know if he'll take me back. I basically abandoned him but I don't want to go through it again. What should I do?"

Patronus crossed his arms as he pondered about this rather serious subject. He and his wives never had any problems with his hero persona since he made clones to take his place and time to spend with them but this was the first time he confronted anything marriage-related. It could mean make or break for the woman's marriage to her unknown hero husband.

"I guess it all comes to one question, miss." Naruto paused before he said, "Do you love him?"

"…Yes, I do."

"Then you have your answer." Patronus' head perked up when he heard the sirens close by. "The police are here. Take care of yourself and Merry Christmas."

As the woman watched the hero expertly climbed to the roof and disappear afterwards, she looked at the glaring siren lights as a Boston police officer approached her while his partners rounded up the downed criminals. "Are you all right, ma'am?" She nodded. "May I ask for your name for the report?"

"Parker…Mary Jane Watson-Parker."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Days Later-Christmas Eve)**

Among the numerous tourists and citizens who were in awe of the Lost Leonardo, a young blonde woman stared at the legendary painting with a subtle intense gaze before they flickered around the room. They switched from the guards, the cameras, and the exits connected to several hallways. She was casing the room and the entire museum for the matter of fact as the gift on her Christmas list was hanging in front of her.

Besides the Lost Michelangelo counterpart, she and her father had always wanted to find the Lost Leonardo and now it was right in front of her. But it would be poorly amateur of her if she were to take it without the utmost care and strict planning, not to mention about the possible competition for the painting.

"It's a thing of wonder." Felicia remained composed at the person who walked and stood next to her. She found a young man with blonde hair like hers, blue eyes that resembled the deep blue ocean, and happy aura around him that she felt. "Though I don't really understand why."

"Are you an art enthusiast? Or student?"

The man shook his head casually. "I never really got into art but this painting here-" His finger pointed at the lost painting. "I don't know but something about it intrigues me."

"Art does that to people even when they're not interested originally." Felicia blinked softly. _"What's going on here?"_ She had never entered a conversation with anyone of the male gender unless she was planning a theft and needed to seduce the owner as part of her plan. The very few men she talked without ulterior motives was Spider-Man and that hooded hero from Boston, Patronus. "If you had a chance to obtain this painting, would you do it?"

Naruto assumed a thinking expression and thought about it for a good two minutes. "Yeah, yeah, I would. I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't look great on my bedroom wall." He made a mental image of the painting in his master bedroom above the bed. "Pleasure to meet you, though, the name's Naruto." He offered a hand to Felicia.

The cat-themed thief hesitated before her hand met with his and that was when she felt it: a warm jolt spread from his hand to her shoulder. As the disguised ninja, he was baffled by the pure beauty his fellow blonde since he did not expect to meet someone like her during his discreet scouting inside the museum.

Felicia shook his hand with hers a couple times before she released it. "Felicia…Well it was nice talking with you, but I must be moving along."

"No prob. See you later." Naruto turned away and left behind a bewildered Felicia. It was not long until he felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to turn around and saw Felicia. "Is something wrong?"

"Is that it?"

"What 'it?'"

"You're not going to ask for my number or a date?"

"No."

"Why not?" Felicia asked a little hasty.

"Because you're uncomfortable about it."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Their little verbal debate caught an audience but it was broken when a loud thunder noise rang through the halls and the room shook in place. Naruto helped Felicia to her feet and ran with her in the panicking crowd for the nearest exit until he conveniently tripped on the floor. Felicia looked back to search for him but found no sign and had little choice to delay her heist until the heat dies down…or she could use this to her advantage.

"Ah~ Look at this painting." The masked man stared at the Lost Leonardo with great respect while his twenty men guarded the entrances around the display room and took other prominent paintings and statues from their pedestals, shoving them into the vans that protruded in the main room. "Years…years I have searched for this painting and now I have it close in my grasp."

"That's the last of them, boss, and we're ready to go."

"Ah yes, very good, Dominus." The boss blinked as he did not recognize the voice behind him. It sounded guttural at best. "Dominus, are you okay?"

"Sure Caesar."

"Ah okay." Caesar lifted his arms to grab the painting, but he had reached for his gun instead and pointed it after turning around. However, his gun-wielding arm stopped midway by a different hand before Caesar felt an impossibly jolt of pain in his torso and darkness covered his eyes.

"Man, I'm too strong." Patronus complained as he looked at _The Battle of Anghiari_ before he dragged the unconscious Caesar to the tied-up men near the vans. It was not long for him to pick up the sound of sirens, then the squad cars of the Boston PD. "Over here, gentlemen." He directed some officers to the citizens while a different squad stayed with the criminals and the last few officers followed Patronus back to the display room.

"The room is secured I take it." Sergeant Wilson stated rather than ask as Patronus nodded and turned around to face him. "Honestly, you're making us look bad out there." He joked while Naruto chuckled with the fifteen-year veteran until his eyes noticed something wrong and it was behind the hero. "Um, Patronus?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the painting?"

"What are you talking about, serge? It's there." Naruto pointed over the shoulder with his thumb. Wilson gestured him to turn around and so the ninja did, but his cheery mood changed to an indignant one. "Oh crap."

The painting was gone followed by a fainting curator who had arrived moments earlier to check on it.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

" _That was so easy!"_

A cheery Black Cat jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the Lost Leonardo on her back. Her father taught her all she knew about thievery, but compromise was the main aspect and that included her brazen approach just now. And to think that she had accomplished this right under Patronus's nose.

"Now to make it to the safe house and I'll be in the clear."

"Really now? And what are you going to do after?"

"Take a bath then stare at the painting with a glass of wine and…" Black Cat turned her head to the right where she saw an airborne Patronus in the Burt Reynolds position to tease her. "How?!" She had a good five minutes head start against the hero and yet he was right there with her!

"Shouldn't you be wondering about your back?"

" _My back? No…"_ She reached out for the painting but could not reach its frame on her back. Her eyes looked at Patronus who landed on the roof with her and saw the Lost Leonardo in his hand. "You annoy me, you know that?"

"I'm hurt!" Patronus answered in mock-hurt before he jumped back to dodge a thrust strike from Black Cat. "Haha~ You can't touch me~" He taunted as he landed on a pile of boxes until it broke suddenly under his weight. "Wha!"

Black Cat chuckled as she casually caught the painting in her hands. "I didn't have to~" She ran towards the edge of the roof until her feet tripped over something, causing Felicia to let go of the painting. The cat-themed thief looked up and saw a thin wire around her right foot before following the end of it wrapped around Naruto's left hand as he caught the painting with his free hand.

"Yeah, what was that? It was like something messed with the area." Naruto felt a very subtle 'pull' in the area and it was so subtle that he almost did not sense it at all. It was really weird, but then again, he currently lives in a dimension filled with people possessing strange powers that could be considered Kekkai Genkai in his native lands.

"It sounds like you have a bit of bad luck, Patronus." Black Cat teased before she swiped the wire with her claws, freeing herself as she pounced at the hooded hero who had sealed away the painting for safe-keeping inside his robe as he flipped away for safety.

Patronus merely hummed in thought as he landed safely this time before dodging Black Cat's strikes and kicks. He caught her knee and opposite left fist as Black Cat was about to follow up with a head-butt until a 'boom' sound drew their attention away from their fight. "Looks like we're to continue some other time, Black Cat." He slipped away from Black Cat's limbs and threw a smoke-bomb between them.

Black Cat coughed behind her left hand while her opposite limb waved the smoke away from her. When it finally cleared, she looked around for the hooded hero but he was gone from her sight. Luckily for her, heroes are very predictable and she knows Patronus's next location.

"I'm not losing this to anyone."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Crash Site**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Sneaking into the building through the hole from the roof was easy enough, but this time Naruto did not expect anything like this at all. A person laid facedown and appeared to be wearing a brown jacket as crushed steel beams and boxes was beneath.

"*Whistle* How high did you fall?" He asked the unconscious person while staring at the snowy night through the hole.

No answer came from the person as Naruto expected for someone who crash landed through a building.

"The box." The person said weakly with a cough. "Take it."

Patronus looked around and found a red/black bow with a ribbon like a Christmas present. "This box? What's so special about this box?"

"Let me see it." Black Cat insisted as she pounced on Patronus and landed on him this time.

Both hero and anti-hero rolled around on the floor as the box exchanged hands several times until Felicia emerged as victor. She stood up as Naruto was on his knees, looking at the box. "What's in here?"

"Don't open it!" The person cried out but it was too late as Black Cat opened it.

Patronus watched the inside of the box glow a bright green light that shined against Black Cat's face. It was that moment he noticed her eyes dilated and an uncharacteristic gleeful smile etched her lips. "Um, Kuroneko, are you okay?" He asked while approaching the female and reaching for the box.

"Rawr!"

Patronus twirled his body out of Black Cat's sudden claw strike as he quickly back-stepped away from her ferocious barrage. "Cat, knock it off!" He looked at the box and quickly kicked it out of her hands, which worked since her barrage ceased moments afterwards.

"Wh-Wha?" Felicia shook her head as she rubbed her temple. "What happened?"

"You went feral." Naruto answered as he held the closed box away from her. "By this box." He turned around to face the person who was knowledgeable about the object. "You got some explaining to do."

The person finally turned over and both costumed being gasped when they saw him. He had white skin with a full white beard and moustache while his hair was tied in a ponytail as he wore a brown jacket over red shirts and light green pants. "Oh no, not you two." He complained after seeing them.

"Who are you?" Patronus asked.

"I'm Santa."

"What? Santa Claus?" Black Cat asked incredulously.

Santa threw his arms up. "No, Santa McMurphy! Yes, Santa Claus!" He argued before wincing in pain.

"No way. You can't be Santa Claus."

"He's got rosy cheeks." Black Cat remarked before she realized what she just said.

"Yeah, your cheeks are bruise-colored," Patronus said disappointedly.

Black Cat had an uncomfortable look after a whiff of the air. "And you smell like you stepped in something."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Santa countered gruffly. "But I was just shot at, fell 3500 feet and crashed through a building." He grunted in pain as his hand clutched his stomach where bullet holes were present. "Besides all those other stuff was made up by advertising companies. Trust me, I'm the real Santa Claus!"

Both Patronus and Black Cat shared incredulous looks before the latter asked, "Prove it."

"*Groan* All right." Santa used his elbows to lift himself up slightly. "You're both Patronus and Black Cat and I won't say anything about your identities." The surprised people looked at him as he continued. "For you, Cat, when you were a little girl, all you wanted was your father to be home for Christmas and read your favorite bedtime story 'The Cat in the Hat'." Felicia was shocked by the detailed knowledge while Santa shifted his gaze to Naruto. "For you…why is ramen the only thing that matters to you? Very unhealthy food you know."

It took all of the Jinchuriki's self-control not to pummel the downed apparently-real Christmas figure. "So, you really are Santa." He said with awe. "What happened to you and what's inside the box?" Naruto lifted the box for the three of them to look upon it.

"Actually, it's not what's in inside the box but the box itself that matters." Santa took out a gem from his pocket before an ethereal mirror of sorts formed in front of them as it revealed a grand village bustling with life. "You see it all started a few months ago."

The mirror's image shifted like water until it focused on small people adorned in green outfits and hats with long ears: elves. Naruto and Felicia watched the mirror focus on a cleaner Santa in a red shirt and brown pants being approached by a tall elf. "I was approached by my lead toy designer, Quillgin, who was excited about a breakthrough he made on his life's work." The past Santa looked at the formula given to him by Quillgin. "The idea was simple: an empty box that, when open, would give the child they desire most. But little did I know the key component was dark magic."

"I have a feeling you discovered it the hard way." Patronus and Black Cat continued to watch after the mirror changed images to past Santa and Quillgin observing a family behind a mirror.

Santa nodded. "We used a focus group to test out how it would work in a Christmas morning scenario." Both hero and thief winced when they saw what happened: the family of four began fighting each other over the glowing box. "Things got ugly: the box had a power over people. It brought out the worse in them. I ordered the box to be locked away and any work pertaining to it be destroyed."

The mirror changed once again to show the bow being locked in the vault followed by past Quillgin's laboratory being destroyed in flames with past Santa presiding from outside. The past Quillgin tried to stop the destruction but past Santa had pushed him away, forcing the angry elf to leave in humiliation.

"But I should've known that he'd come back for it then." Santa put away the gem and pointed at the two youngsters. "The box is your hands now. You must destroy it. If Quillgin gets his hands on it, he'll use its power to get what he wants most: the destruction of Christmas forever!"

"Christmas gone forever?!" Patronus asked before he looked at Black Cat then at Santa. "Don't worry, Santa. Black Cat and I will do this."

Black Cat leaned away from the ninja as if he offended her. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I'm not doing this for free."

"But it's Christmas, Kuroneko." Patronus whined a bit. "Feel the spirit especially with Santa here!" He pointed at the groaning Santa.

"Forgot it then."

"Come on, Cat!"

Santa groaned despondently. "Why'd I have to land in this city? Okay, Black Cat, I'll give you one gift from my private collection."

"Private collection?" Black Cat repeated with glee.

Patronus shook his head. "For shame, woman, for shame." After putting the box down, he and Black Cat walked to Santa and tried to help him up but he cried in pain, forcing them to stop their attempt.

"Forget about me. Just go and destroy the box. It's the most important thing to do right now." Santa felt their hands leave his person. "Quillgin won't stop until…he…gets it…" He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Santa?" Patronus asked concernedly.

Black Cat sighed, "He passed out." She looked at the box and found an axe nearby before grabbing it. "Let's destroy it here and now!"

"Wait!" Patronus warned too late.

Black Cat swung the axe directly on the box, only to be forced back by the powerful defense. Patronus Shunshined in the trajectory and caught her before she could crash against the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah…better than that axe though." Felicia answered with her finger pointed at the broken halves.

Patronus nodded as he placed Black Cat back on her feet. "Yeah, better you than that." He then picked up the box when his senses detected the malevolent dark energy around the gift. "Any idea how to destroy this thing?"

"You're asking me?" Black Cat asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, since we're working together on this." Patronus answered simply before he walked to the unconscious Santa and grabbed his jacket, shaking him like a doll to wake him up. "Santa, tell us how to destroy this thing!"

A snort was his only response as sweat-drops slid down the two associates' heads.

"Well, he's got the jolly part down." Black Cat spoke off-handedly. An idea then popped into her head. "I have something that destroy the box."

"Shoot."

"We destroy it in a vault of hot molten lava."

"Really?"

"Sure. I heard it was one of the ways to destroy evil artifacts."

Patronus tilted his head as he was unsure about this. "Are you sure about this?" He soon assumed a thinking pose. "Come to think of it, why does this sound familiar to me? Have I read it somewhere?" He tapped his head as if to jumpstart his thinking process but Felicia stopped him later.

"Do you want to destroy this thing or not?" Black Cat hurriedly insisted, hoping that her hooded associate did not notice her slight blushed cheeks. "So, where are we going to find a volcano around here?"

"I know where but it's kind of far from here."

"How far?"

"Have you ever been to a Shinto temple?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Fushimi Inari Taishi**

 **Inariyama, Fushimi, Kyoto**

 **Honshu, Japan**

The fox god Inari hummed contently as his numerous adoptive messengers played with each other like the children they are. The Christmas spirit was highly celebrated by his Parthenon and the Yokai all around especially since the indigenous population offered thanks and gifts to the spirits for the year and hopefully the new year as well.

The peaceful atmosphere he and his _kitsune_ messengers enjoyed was interrupted by a flaming blue circle in the middle of the temple. Inari hummed as he recognized the flames. "So, he figured out the sword's teleportation capabilities. At least he's coming by to greet us for the holiday. And he's brought a guest this time."

"What was that?!"

"Hey, keep your voice down! We're in a temple so show respect." Patronus chastised as he sheathed Kogitsune before bowing to Inari. "Merry Christmas, Lord Inari Okami."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Patronus." Inari looked at the woman next to him. "And may I ask for your stunning colleague's name?"

Black Cat was taken aback by the elderly man's question but had to admit him to be daring. "Black Cat."

"Ah, the thief. I recall someone of that name tried to steal the regalia from Amaterasu's temple in Tokyo a couple years back." A gaping Patronus looked at a sheepish Black Cat who found the ground to be very interesting as Inari chuckled knowingly. "You have guts, my dear, but sadly for you, they were not there."

"Say what?" Both visitors asked in unison.

Inari pretended he did not hear their words and asked, "So, what can I do for you two?"

"Can we borrow your volcano?"

"Say what now?" Inari asked as it was his turn. Naruto explained what happened with Santa Claus and the rogue elf Quillgin and the evil box in their possession until their arrival to his temple. "I see, but as much as I want to destroy the box myself, I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Christmas." Patronus face-faulted while Black Cat had a disbelief expression. "Even us deities take the holidays off from our duties."

Naruto recovered himself. "Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so, but that doesn't mean I won't allow you to use my mountain." Inari created a door that led to the cliffs on his namesake mountain. "Good luck and I hope you enjoy your holiday weekend as well."

Patronus bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Inari Okami." Black Cat gave a silent 'thanks' before following her associate through the portal.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Above Japan's Skies**

Quillgin smirked as his tracking device beeped, telling him the exact location of his life's work. He pulled the reins to direct the reindeer to a new course towards his gift. Soon, Christmas will be destroyed and Santa Claus along with it. As for the people who were foolish enough to help Santa, he has a couple of surprises waiting for them in the bag behind him.

"Hey! Get me out of here, elf dork! I wanna eat chimichangas!"

Although he might regret his choice of the mercenary but the latter is the best at what he does and that is chaos.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Inariyama's Summit**

Naruto hoisted himself over the cliff edge before he turned around and pulled Black Cat up as she visibly shivered under her borrowed coat that he had on him. "You okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine." Felicia shivered as she followed him to the peak.

"Your body language says otherwise."

"Shut up."

"Meow." Patronus mocked her theme until he stopped in place. "We got company."

Black Cat tensed up in preparation. "Where?"

"Up."

The fast flying object flew over them as a bag was thrown off and landed in front of the two associates. The red bag moved around within as Patronus stepped in front of Black Cat to protect her from whatever threat in front of them. "All right, where is that freaking elf lord?! He interrupted my chimichanga time!"

"Oh no…" Black Cat muttered in horror. "Not him."

Patronus looked at her. "You know whose voice that is?"

"Yup. He's notorious in all communities throughout the world and a mouth that never stops talking."

"That sounds annoying."

"You have no idea." She recalled being teamed up with him and Spider-Man some time ago and by the end of it, she wanted to blow off her ears.

The bag opened and revealed a man who stood at equal height with Naruto as he wore a red and black bodysuit with white eyes along with two swords on his back that formed an 'X'. "You, are you affiliated with that long eared bastard?!"

"Uh…"

"Too late!"

"Crap!" Naruto dropped the box before he crossed his arms to block the costumed man's flying kick. "Cat, get the box and destroy it! I'll keep him busy."

A crazy face etched the masked man's head as he drew his swords against Patronus. "Keep me busy?! What are you, gay?!"

"Huh?!" Patronus countered with Kogitsune. Imagine his surprise when the red man's blades did not break against his own. "Are they made of a special metal?"

"Hell yeah, they are!"

" _That was easy."_ A surprised Naruto blinked before noticing Black Cat leaving for the peak with the box in her possession. "Mind telling what they are?"

"I could tell you but I'll have to kill you~"

" _This guy sounds like he belongs in a psych ward."_

The opposing swordsman backed off and looked to be offended. "You were just thinking that I belong in the psych ward."

"How did you know?!" Patronus asked all shocked.

"Because I am the Merc with a Mouth: Deadpool!"

"…Who?"

Now it was Deadpool's turn to face-fault on the ground...then collected himself a second later. "Looks like I'll have to teach you who I am~"

"Ah shit."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

"Shit!" Black Cat jumped over a massive snowball that threatened to roll over her. "This is so not worth it!"

Why? It may have something to do with the massive snow-like beasts that stood in her way, throwing massive snowballs down at her. She dodged, rolled, pounced, and twisted all over the place to avoid the white projectiles until she found temporary solace behind a boulder that served as a shield.

"This is really not worth it!" Felicia noticed the trees nearby and jumped expertly on the branches just as the snow beasts closed into her previous location. _"Okay, just have to be quiet and wait for them to pass by."_

"WHEEE~"

Her plan was shattered when something or someone landed into a heap of snow nearby, drawing both Black Cat and the snow creatures' attention. It was good timing too as Patronus sent the creatures with two elbow strikes and a backhand away. "Abominable snowmen?" He asked with awe as blue flames flickered around Kogitsune's blade.

"You're in awe over those things?! They just tried to run me over with massive snowballs!" Black Cat head-slapped Patronus on the head, which elicited a yelp of pain.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "That's how you say thanks to someone who saved your life?!"

"Yes!"

"Hoodman and Cat sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Deadpool sang as he sat on a nearby tree after digging himself out of the snow, receiving glares from the two. "First comes love then marriage then divorce after Cat's cheating~"

"We're not married!" The two shouted in defiance.

"Then I can kill you two with no problem~" Deadpool hooked his legs around the branch and used his momentum to shoot himself towards to the two.

Patronus stood in front of Deadpool and waited for the moment to use one of the techniques he learned from the Sage of Six Paths. As for Deadpool, he had his swords out and spun around like a missile. Naruto focused on the ground and channeled his chakra to aid them. " **Doton: Doeiken!** "

The Deadpool missile groaned against the earth-composed monument. "Hey no fair!"

"All's fair in battle." Patronus countered before he blocked Deadpool's sword after the latter jumped over the earth wall.

The red mercenary lashed out with his secondary blade but that was countered with the ninja's Pivot Blade. The swordsmen entered a barrage of clashing blades and this gave Black Cat time to move around them as she raced to the peak where the heat of the molten lava could be felt during her approach.

*Bang*

Black Cat rolled out of the way as she barely sensed the attack and saw the elf from the mirror earlier, Quillgin. "I thought you'd be a small elf."

"Hand me the box and I'll spare your lives."

"Tempting but I happen to like Christmas." Black Cat responded as she played with the box between her hands. "Plus, it won't do me any good if I fail and don't get anything from Santa's private collection."

"Very well then. I'll just have 'Santa' give you your gift now." Quillgin snapped his fingers and a snowy portal appeared behind him. "In fact, here he is!"

Black Cat took a couple steps back as she was taken aback by the new arrival. It looked like Santa but it was not really him since she saw the real thing. He was taller than herself, Patronus, Deadpool and Quillgin combined with pale blue face, long arms, and yellow white hair. Red strabismic eyes stared at her even though they did not look it at all and the spiky moustache and beard also negated the jolly image as she was disturbed by the giant battle axe in its hands.

"Nicolas The Renegade…my personal slave version of jolly Santa," Quillgin said with disgust before he pointed his finger at his enemy. "Dissect her."

Felicia ducked under the axe swing but immediately pounced at Krampus' leg and swung around to deliver a roundhouse kick. It had no effect whatsoever, forcing her to backflip several times to avoid consecutive swings. She gasped when something grabbed her and soon came face-to-face with one of the snow bunny-like creatures whose maw opened, revealing its rows of sharp teeth.

"Now that's not nice."

Felicia saw the arm that held her being cut in half by Patronus's flaming sword before he sent the creature flying with a weird glowing blue sphere away. She was caught on his shoulder, much to her embarrassment. "T-Thanks…"

"You're welco-" Patronus was cut off when Renegade swung his axe and forced him to block the strike. "Hey, I was giving thanks to my friend here."

Quillgin smirked smugly as Renegade lifted his axe for another strike once more. "Renegade is made of the same dark magic I used for the box so your efforts are useless!"

He was proven wrong when his creation was bisected in half by Kogitsune as Renegade dissipated into nothingness by the flames. Patronus was about to go for the leader when he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was the box. He looked back and saw a cleaved Deadpool wrestling with Black Cat while his legs stood against a tree like it was enjoying the sight.

"All I ever wanted was to make Santa proud and relieve him of his burden with my life's work." Patronus looked at Quillgin who had opened the box, basking in its glow. "But now I will wish the destruction of Christmas forever!" He imagined explosives being put all over Christmas-related objects, trees and presents as the elf smirked at the detonator within the box.

Naruto imagined the sadness his children will have when their presents are gone and the tree and cookies. This was to be their first Christmas and he would be damn if this elf destroyed it!

"NOO!" Sheathing the sword, Patronus Shunshined in front of Quillgin and tackled over the top, falling to the lava.

"Patronus!" Black Cat shouted in concern before she kicked Deadpool away from her and jumped over the edge as well.

Patronus and Quillgin wrestled over the box in the freefall as the former landed a punch but the latter countered with a kick to the face, which made the ninja dizzy a little. Quillgin dived deeper and reached for the instrument of his revenge but Felicia also grabbed it as well. The detonator inside the box switched to diamonds, then the detonator and diamonds as a cycle. Black Cat managed to snatch it out of the elf's hands but he managed to grabbed her feet.

"Get off!"

"Cat, let go!" Patronus told her and she complied, dropping the box by pushing it further to the ground. Black Cat looked up and saw Patronus before she grabbed onto him. "Take a deep breath!" Once she did, the duo vanished in a golden flash but not before seeing Quillgin and his creation meet their end in the molten lava.

Meanwhile at the top, a regenerated Deadpool looked over and shouted, "Where's my chimichangas?!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston**

 **Massachusetts, United States of America**

A golden flash glowed the area briefly followed by the sounds of vomiting, courtesy of the Hirashin no Jutsu. "Sorry about that, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it." Black Cat foully corrected the hooded hero as he had his arms up defensively. "But nifty trick you have there…I'm kind of jealous."

Patronus waved his finger as if to admonish her. "You shouldn't steal, Black Cat, but that's your nature I suppose."

"Thank you!" Black Cat shouted as she was happy that someone agreed with her.

"That is what I should be saying to the two of you." Both associates looked to their sides and saw a conscious Santa Claus waving at them with his reindeer-pulled sleigh behind him. "You saved Christmas and I thank you for your efforts."

Patronus and Black Cat approached the legendary Christmas figure. "It was no problem, Santa, and we did this in record time too!" He pointed at the clock on his wrist device. _"Good thing it only took three hours and not the whole day otherwise the girls would have killed me in my sleep if they tried!"_

"Anyway…" Felicia drawled out as she stretched out her open palm. "My reward please."

Much to a flabbergasted Naruto's surprise, Santa nodded at this. "I made a promise and I shall keep it." He reached for something in the bag and pulled out a painting that elicited a gasp from the cat-themed thief. "I see you are familiar with it."

"But it has said to been lost right after Michelangelo finished it." Black Cat said finally as she gently held the painting in front of her. "It's amazing."

Patronus raised his hand like a child in preschool. "I'm a little lost here, but is that a lost painting?"

"Yes." Felicia answered gently as she began to caress the frame. " _The Battle of Cascina_ was to be the sister painting to Da Vinci's _Battle of Anghiari_ during the Renaissance but both paintings were lost to time." She visibly pouted at Naruto. "If only you had let me keep the painting, I would be set for life with these paintings."

"You're lucky to get one at all." Naruto countered in monotone.

Santa perked up at the ninja's words. "And speaking of paintings, shouldn't you return that painting back to the museum?" Both youngsters looked at him confusingly, which signaled that it was time to go. "Well, I must be going to deliver gifts and all that." He perked up after realizing that he was forgetting something. "What was it again…Ah, here it is."

"What?" Patronus caught the signature red bag that belonged to Santa. "Is this for…" Santa nodded as he boarded his sleigh and pulled the reins before taking off to the skies. "Thanks Santa!"

"HOHOHOHOH~ MERRY CHRISTMAS~"

Naruto and Felicia watched the legendary figure disappeared in a snowflake flash. "He actually said it!" The ninja shouted like a child, much to the thief's amusement.

Black Cat then noticed something hanging above them and although she wondered where it came from-a certain red-colored Christmas figure comes to mind—Felicia might as well take the opportunity since no one was around.

Patronus felt something soft touch his cheek although it was minimized by his hood's cloth. He looked to his left and saw a somewhat blushing Black Cat. "Merry Christmas." She said before running from him and disappearing over the ledge

"…Merry Christmas." A stunned Patronus answered before he ran back to the museum to return the painting then home with his family.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts, United States of America**

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted with jolly as he carried the bag over his shoulders in his Santa costume he purchased for the twins a week earlier.

"Hubby!" Kuroka pounced and grabbed onto him as she smothered him with kisses. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, my neko."

It was not long until Rhea, Medusa, Saeko, and the twins arrived to give him hugs and kisses for the holiday. Naruto looked around and felt festive by the decorations of snowmen, candy canes, laurel wreaths and strips, and lastly the Christmas tree adorned with multicolored lights and the angel at the tip. Underneath the tree was an empty space for 'Santa' to drop off the presents for the children but that might come later than expected.

"Naruto, where did you get that bag…and painting?" Rhea asked after seeing the painting within the bag.

"It's a long story, Rhea…one I plan to tell you during the night." Naruto gave her a once-over. "Mrs. Claus." Rhea sneaked a kiss from him before Medusa, Kuroka and Saeko did the same as well since they were all dressed as Mrs. Clauses.

Ashla and Misakia cooed for their father to hold them, which he complied, and gave them kisses. "D-D-"

Time seemed to slow down for the Uzumaki Clan as they stared at the twins. "Honey, did you hear something?" Saeko asked for clarification as she and her fellow housewives stared at the twins.

"Misaki, did you say something?" Naruto asked.

It was Ashla this time who struggled with words. "D-D-D-D"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"DADA~" The twins said at the same time. "MAMA~"

The parents including the stepmoms cheered happily as they huddled over the smiling twins and felt grateful to be together for the Christmas holiday with Naruto wishing for more days like this to come in future days.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Merry Christmas to everyone around the globe. I wish you all happiness and safety for the next year of 2018. I am so excited for the new year as new anime seasons and video games are going to be released: God of War, Spider-Man, Boku no Hero Academia, Highschool DxD, Godzilla and much more. Also, movies such as Avengers: Infinity War and Black Panther.

I hope you enjoyed this original chapter of Christmas themed content although I have a feeling that you may recognize the theme from a show. I was watching Youtube and I saw the episode and it was funny so I though it to be good for the chapter plus it gave me an opportunity to bring Felicia and Naruto close. Please review after you finish reading the chapter.

Again, have a great Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everybody and I will see you in 2018!

Chapter XIV Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Nov. 10):** Thanks, and Merry Christmas.

 **Perseus12 (Nov. 10):** I thought it was time for Naruto to get acquainted with the heroes of the world and this episode was perfect. The Fall of Olympus movie? I don't know but I'll think about it over New Years.

 **Jebest4781 (Nov. 10):** Thanks man, and you too. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

 **Ben 10.000 (Nov. 10):** I have not thought about that actually. But honestly, no.

 **Haseothesage (Nov. 11):** I will watch the film when it comes out in DVD and I heard it was the best of the Thor trilogy. For the Infinity War, are you talking about the comic, episode in Avengers Assemble, or the upcoming film? I was thinking to have Naruto stick around for the Civil War since someone made a grave mistake against him. Kang the Conqueror from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes… yes, I will do that episode. I also have someone else in mind to be a secret Templar though Taskmaster is a good choice. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

 **R-king 93 (Nov. 11):** Thanks, and that's good to hear. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

 **Monkey King (Nov. 11):** You were right about her in the show. She was gorgeous and sexy all the way!

 **Writing Warrior (Nov. 11):** It will be after Christmas. I prefer it to be just them two and Jonah like in the sequel and there will be flashbacks when Sam teases Lara about Patronus.

 **Marvel Lover (Nov. 11):** Sometimes the show does not make sense. Actually, I thought I put in the reason why and as for Devil Dinosaur, I forgot about him.

 **Match Maker (Nov. 11):** It will only be two from the Marvel Universe and that is it. How did you know?

 **Crossover Party (Nov. 11):** I thought I was being discreet with Lara but oh well. She will be back after Christmas.

 **Erebor (Nov. 11):** I will go into that in the next chapter since I was busy about the Christmas theme and such.

 **Rexy (Nov. 11):** I don't know but I'll think about at least one of them.

 **Monster Planet (Nov. 11):** I will have to do some research before I give you my answer about them.

 **Pizza King (Nov. 11):** I will think about the vault to contain the Infinity Stones or at least secret sanctuaries guarded by a sentry in different places in the galaxy. There will be more interactions between Naruto and other Marvel groups.

 **Lemon Freak (Nov. 11):** It won't be long from now but I still want Naruto and Lara to know each other better before they have intercourse.

 **Strong Man (Nov. 11):** I had considered her but I made my decision who will be in the harem. Sorry, but Rouge won't be with Naruto.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Nov. 12):** Yes, it is from that animated series. I don't know but I was thinking of someone from Naruto's bloodline enter the fray.

 **Genie (Nov. 12):** She is not so much a heroine than a thief or better description, an anti-hero.

 **Idea Guy (Nov. 12):** This sounds great but I'm not sure about it being part of the story today. The answer will have to be no.

 **A Team (Nov. 12):** How does that go exactly?

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Nov. 12):** Star Wars is one of the universes I plan for Naruto to cross over and change things somewhat for the galaxy there. I especially envision him piloting one of the Jedi Starfighters: Delta 7B Aethersprite light interceptor in one of the space battles.

 **(Nov. 12):** Yeah, I heard about that. There are just some things that are better off unchanged in the comics and movies affiliated with them.

 **Requester (Nov. 13):** I don't know about her to be honest. Perhaps in another crossover story.

 **Kingdom Hearts (Nov. 13):** Wolverine lived since the colonial times so he is bound to have encounter them at some point in his life. There will be a couple Templars with one character fitting the role quite well.

 **Guest (Nov. 14):** No, because there are a lot of stories that have Naruto achieving the Rinnegan and I think it is overused.

 **Gear 117 (Nov. 15):** I'll look them up.

 **Kombat Instinct (Nov. 16):** They will appear in a major battle that forces Naruto summon all hands-on deck. That would be exciting.

 **Guest (Nov. 16):** Supervillians from horror movies…that is an interesting concept. I'm pleased that you enjoy both stories and support them. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **King of Fighters (Nov. 21):** Here is my dilemma: Naruto is already honing his martial art skills through the numerous battles he will face off in the future against powerful opponents. However, I will think about it since it will just be pure skill rather than power.

 **Titanzilla (Nov. 21):** Storm will not be part of Naruto's harem since I have already chosen two of them. There will be adventures with the X-Men and Avengers.

 **Cerulean Knight (Nov. 21):** I plan to have Naruto meet the deities of several pantheons before leaving the Marvel Universe. Lara will be in the harem without question. That is great to hear and congrats on your new job.

 **Beast Tamer (Nov. 22):** I'll check out the ARK game and someday, Naruto will travel all over the Savage Land mainly out of curiosity.

 **The Question (Nov. 22):** I do not know to be honest. I have not thought that far ahead.

 **Inspiration (Nov. 22):** Is this from an animated series or your idea? It sounds great and from one of the animated series to be honest.

 **Hero of Heroes (Nov. 22):** I actually thought about this long during "The Traveler" before I broke it in to several stories. I have a few in mind who will aid Naruto to reclaim his homeworld.

 **Romancer (Nov. 24):** The movie did justice for her but sadly no since I have two or three DC females for him.

 **Recommendation (Dec. 4):** I don't know about her in the harem. Perhaps in a Naruto/Shokugeki no Soma crossover in the far future.

 **GIR (Dec. 4):** They will meet again and your ideas about the creatures is appealing as well.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Dec. 7):** I see…that's your loss though since you did the action, not me~ Yeah, I was thinking a good way for Naruto to leave an impression for everyone.

 **R VS B (Dec. 8):** It was bad that Fanfiction could be restricted to those in the United States. What you need to know is that people in the country are already fighting the decision.

 **Ruberforumfree (Dec. 18):** I never heard of that series. Is it a manga or anime series? I'll check it out though.


	16. The Present vs The Future

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XVI: The Present vs The Future**

"Good morning, handsome~"

Naruto chuckled as he moved his hand to caress his wife's head while she pressed against it. "Morning, goddess~" He greeted happily as his eyes opened to find Rhea standing there while he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"…Oh well, I'll take today off." Naruto remarked casually as he got up from bed and walked downstairs with his wife to the dining room. "Where are the others and kids?"

"They're out playing in the cove."

Naruto stopped and stared at her all flabbergasted. "Without me?!"

"Which is why I'm here to wake you up and take you to have fun with us."

Naruto hugged his immortal wife. "You're so good to me, Rhea!"

"You're such a child." Rhea giggled at her husband before she snapped her fingers as her clothes was replaced with a two-piece bikini while Naruto's was replaced with swimming shorts. "Come on, dear, they are waiting for us."

"Yosh!" After opening the door, Naruto carried Rhea in his arms like a bride before he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off in a free-fall to the water where their family played around with each other.

Christmas and New Years had passed by with no problems for the Uzumaki Clan and the Bostonians as crime was at an all-time low, a record that would most likely be near unbreakable due to the Ghost of Boston's reputation. On Christmas day, Naruto told his wives about his meeting Santa, saving the holiday from a renegade elf and even receiving a kiss from Black Cat, which he had to calm Kuroka five times that night after the wives. They were surprised of course but their surprise had furthered when the gifts were from Santa himself and that made them even more excited to open them.

But the most excited ones were the twins as they opened the gifts. Speaking of gifts, Naruto told his wives about the _Battle of Anghiari_ painting and how it came to be in his possession. His _actual_ possession as in he now owns the painting. When Saeko asked him, Naruto responded that the founder of the painting, the original owner, actually wanted to give the painting to the ninja as a Christmas gift after saving the anonymous person.

"Dada! Dada!" A wet Naruto floated in place as he waited for his children swim to him with Saeko's help.

"Life is good."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Week Later)**

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York, United States of America**

In the center of Midtown Manhattan was the former base of the famous Avengers. The founding members were the Invincible Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, Wasp, Ant Man, and Thor. The team was later joined by the World War II superhero Captain America who was equal to Stark in authority and leadership. Their ranks grew but an unfortunate event caused by one of their vast members left the team in shambles and the Avengers disbanded.

Now the base was becoming lively with the occupants currently inside.

"What is a futurist?" Steve asked Tony.

"What do you mean?" Stark asked as he grabbed a square of tofu with his chopsticks while his Avengers ID card activated a newspaper hologram.

"Well, the newspaper had always called you a futurist and I've always wondered what a futurist is." Steve asked while doing one handed push-ups. "And unless you're interested in Italian art, I'm still not entirely sure what that is."

Tony stopped as he pondered the words. "How to explain…a futurist is someone who tries to predict the future or in my case, try to create it. I'm inventing technology for the next century, make the world a better place." He answered while moving a graphical chart in the hologram. "For instance, having news and information to reveal in wireless signals as opposed in a newspaper."

Steve had ceased his exercise to talk to his…teammate while drinking a cup of raw eggs. It had been a month since he moved back in the base and the reason was that Stark wanted to patch things up and possibly reassemble the Avengers although one of them would probably not come back since he has a team of his own.

"I like newspapers." Steve countered with said object in his hand. "For instance, this one has a picture of you fighting HYDRA." He placed the paper with the mentioned picture of Iron Man fighting a HYDRA machine. "And even from a picture, anyone can see that you don't know how to fight."

Tony was offended by his words. "What? There are about twenty supervillains out there that would disagree with you." Steve put his hand on the inventor's shoulder.

"Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We got work to do." Steve said somewhat seriously as he left the kitchen while a smirking Tony read the actual newspaper instead of the hologram.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

The training room was dark with a long light focused on the boxing ring where Captain America and Iron Man stood with boxing equipment rather than their costumes. The two heroes were not alone as they had an audience in the stands, which were the main powerhouse and the archer of the team.

Hulk smirked at the future whooping of one of his former teammates as he was soon accompanied by Hawkeye. The two had their beef in the form of a rivalry bordering on sibling-type, but this was one event that they could not pass up. "This is going to be good." Hawkeye said as his hands rubbed in anticipation.

"Yep," The green behemoth simply agreed. "It's been a while, Hawkeye."

"Two years."

"…So, what've you doing?"

"Mercenary stuff for S.H.I.E.L.D." Hawkeye glanced at the former powerhouse of the team. "I heard you formed your own team not too long ago. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. if I recall correctly."

"Yep."

Steve looked at Tony. "From what I've seen, your fighting style is to tackle people and blast them. If I had to guess, I'd say you've never been in an actual fight in your life." He stated rather coldly.

"W-well I-"

"Punch me." Steve ordered the shorter man.

"What?" Tony asked surprisingly and was about to refuse when Steve ordered him again. He looked to the side and threw a decent right hook… only to end up on the floor instead.

"Ha!" Hawkeye elbowed Hulk gently while the latter chuckled in agreement.

Tony groaned as he rolled on his back and looked at the super soldier. "Did that just happen again?"

"Come on, let's try it again." Steve helped Tony up to his feet and gestured to bring it on, which the latter did, only to be sent flying against the ropes then the mat again.

Hulk and Hawkeye could not contain it anymore as they laughed at the display of whooping while Tony shakily helped himself up against the ropes. Tony charged once more and threw a couple punches that Steve easily dodged before he grabbed one hand and countered with his own jab. The laughter-fest above grew louder from the attempt, much to Tony's displeasure.

"My armor protects me, you know." Tony defended as he refused Steve's hand. "It would've taken you down before you even touch me." He stood up and walked to the corner where he began to take off the equipment. "And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I got four more that could."

"Tony, you can't always count on your armor." Steve advised since this was one of the reasons of the tension between them. "You have to be ready for anything."

Tony countered, "That's the whole point. I'm working to know exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for."

"Like me?"

"Yes." Tony answered the unfamiliar voice before he turned around and saw a hooded figure who flicked his forehead enough to make him stumble on his butt.

Patronus hummed as he shook his head. "For someone who's a futurist, you didn't see that coming at all."

"Patronus!" Naruto looked to the side as Hulk had jumped to his location and offered his giant hand for a shake. "It's been a while. How are things in Boston?"

Patronus nodded contentedly. "Good. Vista Verde?"

"Same. You should come by to visit again although your first time shouldn't count." Hulk trailed off while Patronus growled lowly.

Tony raised a curious brow. "You two know each other?" They nodded. "How?"

"Not telling you." The two height-contrasting heroes answered with a high five to each other. "Did you see the event?"

Patronus stifled a laugh before he answered, "How could I not?!" He soon laughed with Hulk, much to Tony's chagrin.

"So, this is the Ghost of Boston, huh?" Hawkeye made himself present for the rookie hero to see him. "You don't look much to fit that title."

Naruto inspected the man's costume which looked rather silly compared to his costume. Hawkeye wears a V-shaped purple mask that completed the scaled armor-like purple vest with a purple band around his sleeveless right bicep, purple fingerless gloves, and matching pants and boots. On his back was a purple quiver filled with arrows and his collapsible bow.

"What's with the purple? Accessorize much?" Patronus joked monotone, which Hulk chuckled while Hawkeye was about to reach for his bow.

Luckily, Captain America stepped and ended any conflict before any started for their sake. "Now, now, let's all calm down." He looked at the Bostonian hero. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that you're here."

"It's kind of hard to ignore your message when my inbox was filled with your requests and all." Patronus drawled lowly.

Tony looked at the super soldier. "Requests?"

"To join the team of course."

Patronus interjected. "Which I had refused time and again at Yamatai then home. But I at least agreed to look around the base to see if it might worth it."

"Speaking of the base, how did you get in here?" Tony asked the ninja who stayed silent. "I will find out."

"And you will fail." Patronus countered casually. "Now on with the tour?"

Steve chuckled as he walked ahead of them. "Follow me."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Baxter Building, Midtown Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York, United States of America**

"These Fantastic Four as you call them, they are mortal heroes as well?" An extremely muscular man asked one of his teammates. It was Thor, son of Odin and prince of Asgard. He was tall and often compared to the height of his rival/teammate, the Hulk, with blond hair and blue eyes. A silver helmet protected his head while a red cape was attached to his black armor that had silver circles, red wristbands, and a large golden belt, and tall golden shoes. In his right hand was the legendary Mjolnir, a powerful hammer that aided him for centuries.

Besides the Thunder God was his friend and fellow teammate, Wasp, the opinionated member of the Avengers. It was she who came up with the team's name. Wasp had blue eyes, short auburn hair and a shapely figure as she wore a black and yellow dress that showed most of her back over black leggings, yellow gloves and boots. Yellow headphones were worn over her ears to give the appearance of a real wasp along with a choker around her neck.

Leading the arresting group was Ant Man in his red bodysuit with blue and lines through the uniform. Black and blue gloves reached his forearms with a red mask covering his face san mouth and antennas in the forehead area. He wore a silver belt that glowed somewhat and contained the reason for his powers.

Ant Man hummed before answering, "They're more like explorers. I think Reed said something like they were heading out to the Earth's core today."

And their arrestee was the cryogenic supervillain Blizzard. His attire was an Eskimo-style blue and white parka over his cryogenic suit with a metal ice pack on his back with two wire-like pipes connected to his blue gloves with white fingertips along with a facemask that slightly distorted his voice.

"This isn't fair." Blizzard complained behind the leading Ant-Man. "None of you could have taken me alone!"

An annoyed Wasp shoved Blizzard, making him stumble in his stride. "Man, you're a whiner! You've been complaining ever since we caught you, Blizzard, which was really easy by the way." She jabbed verbally with a smirk.

"Where are you taking me?" Blizzard asked before he and his escorts arrived in a room. "What is this place?" In the middle of the new room was a steel door with very large '42' emboldened on the doors as it was guarded by two Iron Man-like robots albeit dark blue color.

Wasp looked around and answered the villain. "Well, honestly I'm not sure. I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, Iron Man, Reed Richards and I had a meeting after the Breakout." Ant Man answered while swiping the card and opening the doors. "We brainstormed ideas to make the world a better place. This was #42."

Thor did not seem to agree with him. "Truthfully, friend Ant, I do not think this will hold anybody." He was surprised when a blanket of oozy-like wall of light shined upon them. Ant Man entered the portal, followed by Wasp and Thor who gently pushed a reluctant Blizzard to the other side.

As they reached the other side, the heroes and arrestee were greeted by a silver metal robot with a unique face design. **"Greetings, Dr. Pym."**

"Morning Ultron-5, we have a new guest for you." Ant-Man greeted before introducing the guest. "This is Blizzard. He's awaiting trial."

" **Greetings, Mr. Gill AKA Blizzard."** Ultron-5 offered his robotic hand. **"May I call you Donald?"**

A stunned Blizzard shook his head. "No." He freaked out a little when Ultron created a sphere of energy around him, causing the villain to float within it. The three Avengers followed the robot and villain to the center of the prison where there were hundreds of cells guarded by numerous Ultron-like robots. The masterpiece of the facility that did not go unnoticed by Wasp and Thor was the huge cylindrical tube held vertically and contained green liquid with black spots within. "Did I mention that I was really, really sorry?"

"Nope and it wouldn't help your case either way." Wasp then noticed some villains who had bruises on their faces. "Whoa, what's their story?" She asked Ant-Man who looked at the same villains.

"Ah, they are from Boston."

"Boston?" Thor repeated. "If memory serves me correctly, there is another mortal hero operating in the city."

Wasp nodded with her Norse god teammate. "You're right, Thor. I don't remember his name but his reputation scares the criminal underworld in that city. I think he even has a nickname now. What was it again?" She pondered greatly until realization hit her. "Ah, the Ghost of Boston, that's the name."

The scared Bostonian criminals cringed at the mention of the hero's nickname. One of them freaked out and began to hit the walls as if he was trying to escape. "Is he here?! Don't let him in here! Don't let him get us!"

"Intense…" Wasp gulped since criminals do not lose when confronted by a hero except by famous ones like those in the Avengers. If this Ghost of Boston can inspire fear, then he might not be a bad addition to the team. "I wonder if he's a team player."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

The tour was short but exciting for the disguised ninja. The mansion was filled with exciting technology, which he had no idea of how or what they work, that could potentially aid humanity such as alternative energy and curing diseases. There were originally five of them but Hulk and Hawkeye had to depart due to the former chasing the latter's sarcastic joke against the green behemoth.

That left the two Avengers and Assassin as they reached the armory and the two men adorned their hero persona. Captain America put on his attached mask while Iron Man had the finishing touches done in his signature red-gold armor. As for Patronus, he was looking around with his hands around his back until his ears picked up on the Avengers' conversation.

Tony groaned as the pain from the early training session came back. "Well, I appreciate the lessons and bruises but the world has changed, Cap. Lot goes faster now than ever and it's only gonna get faster still. I'm wired to a worldwide network of computers and satellites." Iron Man stated as his HUD scanned Captain America's form and gave him facts and possible weaknesses. "The goal is to see danger before it gets here. I'm getting ready for the future and working to get humanity there in one piece. You're used to the old ways of doing things."

"They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it." Captain approached Iron Man with crossed arms. "If the old ways include training and preparation, then perhaps you need to slow down a bit."

"Slow…down?" Iron Man repeated the words as if they were new to him while his mask lifted upwards to reveal his face. "I hear you talking but the words don't make sense."

Patronus cut in the conversation from this point. "What the Cap is saying that basics are especially important regardless of the years and such."

"Thank you, Patronus." Captain said. "How you-"

"My answer is still no." Patronus answered. "Although the both of you have valid points, you still lack something that the other needs."

Iron Man raised a curious brow at his words. "Such as?"

"Well, Iron Man, what you said about seeing the danger ahead of you is great and all, but what happens if you overlook the danger that is right at your door or feet at matter?" Patronus asked quizzically while his hand knocked on the armor.

Just then, a bright light burst from behind them, prompting the trio to be on guard as a figure appeared before them. It was a man with dark purple skin in a red-black uniform as he sat on a hover chair while approaching them. "Greetings Avengers." The man spoke as he sat up while the light ceased. "I am Kang." He reached for something in the air, and much to the trio's surprise, a portal opened and the intruder pulled out a rifle of sorts. "I have come from your future to deliver a message to Captain America."

"…You didn't see this coming, huh, Mr. Futurist." Patronus joked sarcastically.

Kang fired a wave of energy circles that pushed Captain America away despite blocking while Iron Man raised his arm and summoned a sphere of arc energy to defend them. Iron Man groaned in pain as he struggled to keep the barrier active against the stronger weapon. "Jarvis, activate mansion defenses!"

Missiles sockets emerged from the steel ground behind the heroes and fired upon the intruder with a direct hit. The shield was down but it proved to be a mistake as the armored man was protected within a green shield of his own. More of the mansion's defense system fired upon the smirking intruder before he pressed a button on his chair as the shield spread out and knocked out the defense system. The conqueror finished it off with a blast from his rifle before he stepped off his chair in front of Iron Man.

"I don't care who you are, this ends now!" Iron Man declared before firing his repulsors at his enemy who disappeared to dodge. The invader reappeared next to him and lifted the armored Avenger up with one hand. "Okay, now I care who you are."

He glanced over Iron Man's armor. "Your armor is…amusing. Primitive but amusing." Captain America took advantage of the intruder's lowered guard and threw his shield at him, only for Kang to stop the projectile in mid-air. "Now…where were we?" He looked at Captain with a smug smirk. His finger twirled and the Vibranium shield spun the opposite way before it flew back to Captain, smashing him against the wall as the intruder threw Iron Man against a different wall and fell to the ground.

"Jarvis, give me a full analysis of Kang's armor and weapons!" Tony ordered as the HUD scanned Kang's armor. Imagine his surprise Jarvis could not scan either of Kang's armor or hover chair. "Who is this guy?"

Captain stealthily ran behind the smirking armored enemy as he turned around with his hand on his belt. The Avenger threw punches and kicks that hit small portals around Kang's body. "Who are you?! Why are you attacking the Avengers?!"

"Oh, not the Avengers, Captain, you." Kang answered. "Your questions: I am Kang the Conqueror. I have come from the 41st century, traveling to this backwater time period for one simple reason: to eliminate you from the timeline." He pointed at Captain who stepped back a bit before Kang pressed a button on his chest plate, unleashing a series of energy waves that sent a screaming Captain America away.

"Jarvis, full power to Uni-Beam!" Iron Man declared before he straightened his back and fired a light bluish energy beam from his chest. Kang simply stood there and let his shield to protect him from the blast, much to Stark's surprise. "That's…not possible."

Captain walked towards Kang with Iron Man. "Stay focused!"

"Kang, you say you're from the future. Why would you want to take out Captain America?" Iron Man asked, demanding to know his reason.

Kang answered with resolute. "To save the world." The two Avengers stopped and looked at each other as they registered the answer while Kang noticed something amiss. "Wasn't there three of you?" He felt something tap his shoulder and instinct drove him to turn around as a fist hit him squarely in the face.

Captain and Iron Man stared blankly at the large hole Kang made after being punched by Patronus. "Man, that guy was annoying. Let's go!" Patronus ordered as he ran into the large room where Kang unceremoniously crashed. He saw Hawkeye and a man in a full-bodied black suit and mask reminiscent of a panther surrounded the intruder.

"Now, this is just some friendly advice: I'd stay down if I were you." Hawkeye informed Kang with a readied arrow.

Kang glared before firing energy waves from his helmet and sending both Avengers to the ground as Hulk charged at him. The green behemoth shoulder-tackled the shield twice, breaking it on the second try before he grabbed Kang and lifted him in the air as he was about to deliver a world of hurt on him.

"Hulk, wait!" Iron Man told the powerhouse. "We need answers. What do you mean by saving the world, Kang?"

Kang answered, "In my time, I ruled all. But a disruption in the space-time continuum destroyed my reality, everything from existence. I traced the cause of the disruption to an anomaly in the time stream…something that should not have existed in the 21st century: Captain America." He then picked up chatter from his ship. " _Damocles_ , what is it? _"_

"What the heck is a Damocles?" Patronus asked while Kang was shocked to hear the new information from his servants and glared at him as well. "Hey, what's with the look, purple breath? You want to start round two?"

Kang snarled at the hooded ninja. "It appears that I have been wrong about the anomaly." He opened his fists and released bubbles of electricity that hit everyone except Patronus who jumped out of the way and landed outside the zone. "While Captain America's actions are abysmal, it appears that you…" He pointed at Patronus. "Are the main point of my reality collapse."

"Me?" Patronus pointed at himself and looked both sides. "Are you sure about that? I mean I didn't do anything to upset your timeline. I'm a nobody outside of Boston and that's what I prefer."

Kang pointed his rifle at him. "Killing you will be the first step to restoring my empire."

"You have about three seconds to get that gun out of my face." Naruto warned as he was annoyed by the weapon's barrel.

"Or what?" Kang responded before he was hit by a hammer and smashed against a wall.

"That happens." Patronus watched the hammer return to its owner and saw the three Avengers that he recognized from the team roster during the tour. "The cavalry's here."

Thor grabbed his hammer when it returned to him. "You wish to end a life, villain? Then try ours!" He declared while Wasp shrunk and Ant-Man grew in sizes.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Wasp said after registering the Norse god's words.

Kang's eyes glowed and his arm moved a bit as blasters fired from behind Thor, forcing the Avengers and Patronus to dodge the attacks until the chair returned to its owner whom took a seat. Wasp fired yellow energy bolts from her hands at Kang, but the shield rendered them ineffective.

Iron Man landed before his ensemble. "Give it up, Kang."

"Kang doesn't give up, primitive." The conqueror decreed, glaring at the ensemble before them. "If you insist on fighting for the…Hooded One's life, then I shall show you fools exactly what you are fighting for."

The entire room was basked in the same bright light that Kang arrived earlier, causing Naruto to sense that the worse has yet to come.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Earth**

 **Year 2015**

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was taken aghast by what he was seeing and he was not alone. The Avengers looked upon the destruction of civilization around them with the sun in the sky giving off a different color and flames around the city. "W-what happened here?" The ninja whispered to himself.

That was when Kang made himself appear with his back facing them. "This is what the Hooded One's-"

"Patronus, just so you know." The ninja retorted before being slapped in the back of the head by the tiny Wasp.

"— _Patronus_ 's presence in your time has caused." Kang turned around and glared at the disguised ninja. "This is all his fault!" He sneered harshly while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Thor picked up a little doll and looked at it solemnly while Iron Man stepped forward. "Where have you taken us, Kang?"

"Not where, Avenger, _when_." Kang corrected. "You stand in your New York City just ten years from your present day."

An upset Hawkeye readied an arrow at the conqueror. "You did this."

"You're wrong, archer. I didn't do anything." Kang reiterated. "I'm not responsible for destroying your world; Patronus is."

Iron Man raised his left arm to stop Hawkeye from firing. "Everyone just wait! Jarvis, connect to the Stark Industries network." When Jarvis informed that the network did not exist, Tony grew impatient. "Try S.H.I.E.L.D! Try everything!" He was stunned after Jarvis told him that nothing existed anymore. "T-There's nothing out there. There's no one left."

"Of course not." Kang responded as if it was the easiest thing present. "You see, very soon in your timeline, Earth will be consumed in a war." He looked up at the dying sun. "Earth's sun will be a casualty of that war along with all life on the planet."

Wasp asked the obvious question. "What kind of war could do that?"

"A war between two alien empires: the Kree and the Skrulls." Kang answered as Iron Man and Ant Man shared a look, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto. "By the end, it was Patronus that was truly responsible."

Thor stepped in this time. "Nay! You lie, conqueror. No one man could be responsible for such destruction least of Patronus here." During the time in Prison 42, he learned all he could about the Bostonian hero's deeds and knew that he was a good person at heart.

"Not knowingly, but this Patronus should not exist in your time. He should not live at all and I am here to correct that." Kang decreed resolutely.

Patronus pretended to be mock hurt. "Oh, your words hurt me so deep." Kang glared at him deeply. "Seriously, what could I have done to cause all this? I stick to the shadows. I don't boast my deeds and I'm not part of a team like the Avengers."

"And that is the greatest threat to all realities!" Kang pointed at the ninja. "You are an unknown and that is most dangerous to my empire."

Patronus hummed before asking, "Hypothetically, if I surrendered to you and accept my death, you're going to leave Earth alone?"

"Not hypothetically since I will crush you! But just to be sure, I'm going to advance the planet's technology in your time. I will ready your military and prepare them for the coming war." Kang said with a clenched fist. "Earth will be able to repulse the alien forces."

Ant Man felt uneasy after his words. "And how do you plan to accomplish all of this?"

"By conquering your world." Kang answered. "I tell you this as a courtesy: this is going to happen."

"And there we go." All eyes moved on Patronus who was stretching his legs and arms. "I was going to kiss his ass regardless, but that whole 'conquering thing' just doesn't sit right with me plus he has a punchable face." Cue sweat-drops from the Avengers sans the Hulk who looked ready to help him. "Now without further ado…" Patronus paused before he Shunshined in front of a surprised Kang and punched him squarely in the face. "Let the butt-whooping begin!"

Hulk chuckled as he rushed after them. "Now we're talking!" Patronus smirked and grabbed Kang, spinning him around before releasing the conqueror at the green behemoth who clotheslined him to the ground. "Avengers, attack!" Hulk ordered as his former teammates rallied.

"Primitive fools." Kang muttered before summoning an energy net that blocked all of their attacks including Thor's lightning strikes, Wasp's energy bolts, Iron Man's repulsors, and Cap's shield. He returned fire to the senders and held out his arm to telekinetically stop huge boulder and threw it back at another that was thrown by Hulk. "You really hope to defeat me by throwing rocks at me, you mindless monster?!"

Hulk smiled smugly. "It's called a distraction, smart guy."

Kang glanced over his shoulder and saw Black Panther swung his arms, inflicting damage on his armor before he was shot by an energy bolt. Hulk leaped at him with his arms raised for his signature 'smash' technique but he was repulsed by the shield. Kang looked around for the one responsible for his empire's destruction but he could not find him. "Where are you, Patronus?!"

His answer arrived when the ground below him broke open and revealed Patronus as he delivered a knee strike against Kang's chin. "Here's a little special move I have for you!" He channeled chakra into his palm until it formed into the familiar shape. " **Rasengan!** " Kang screamed in pain before the sphere pushed him away from the ninja and burst as the invader crashed against the broken monument.

As for the Avengers, they stood there in places as their eyes stared at the hooded hero, especially Iron Man. This was the first piece of evidence that Patronus possesses powers and therefore an advanced human or even a mutant.

"ARGH!" Kang burst out of the rubble he was under and glared at Patronus. "I will destroy you, Patronus!" The same bright light that brought them to the current time shined as all eyes looked over at the chair with Iron Man sitting on it, controlling the technology. "No!"

"A very smart man told me once, 'those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it'." Iron Man quoted, referring to his earlier conversation with Captain America. "Your technology is incredibly advanced, Kang, but some of its systems are based on very, very old technology—Stark Industries technology. Activate time circuits!"

Everyone present in Iron Man's declaration glowed before they all disappeared to their present time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

 **Year 2005**

The Avengers, Patronus and Kang returned to the large training room, much to the latter's rage. "You will pay for this!" He charged at the armored Avenger while throwing aside Captain and Thor as he leaped, only to be shocked by his own hover-chair's defensive shield and flung back to the ground.

"Thor!" Patronus called, getting the god's attention. "Let's hit him with the storm!"

Thor nodded with a smile and swung his hammer above his head as he summoned lighting while Naruto channeled chakra around his fist and wind began to swirl around him. "Take this!" Thor declared as he aimed the lightning at Kang.

" **Eaken!** " Patronus threw his fist out and fired a powerful stream of wind at the invader.

Both elements combined mid-air and struck Kang as he cried out in pain by the attacks until they ceased and fell to his knees. Electricity shorted out through his armor as Kang panted heavily from the attack. "This…is not over." Kang stood up defiantly as Patronus, Captain and Iron Man was in front of him.

"Cap and I don't agree a lot, but on this, we do." Iron Man activated a small rocket launcher on his left arm. "It's over."

Kang smirked as he pressed a button on his belt. " _Damocles_ , recall now!" Both the conqueror and his hover-chair disappeared from their sights, retreating to his safe haven.

"Good work, soldier." Captain America said to Iron Man.

"Thanks."

"You know he'll be back, right?" Captain looked at Patronus who struck a conversation with Hulk, Thor and Wasp. "He'll be back for him."

Iron Man nodded in agreement. "That's the problem with the future: it's always there waiting for you."

Looking up at the ceiling as he could barely sense Kang's _ki_ above the Earth's atmosphere, Naruto felt the unease feeling in his stomach grow by the moment. _"Things are not going to be easy from here."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Vacuum of Space**

 **Near Earth, Sol System**

Amidst the vast star-littered space was Kang's time-traveling ship, the _Damocles_ , as it floated safely from the planet that is Earth. In the bridge of the ship was the crew of the ship in uniforms as they waited for the news from their emperor. The same bright light appeared in the bridge, revealing Kang as his armor was still short-circuiting from the combined attack of Patronus and Thor.

"Did the natives surrender?" One of the bridge members asked.

"They did not." Kang answered disappointedly as he stood up from his chair after the short-circuiting ceased. "Time to show the 21st century how I earned the title of 'Conqueror'." He raised his arms as his eyes glowed greenish-white, summoning his powerful might.

The might being in the form of countless green saucer-like ships appearing around the _Damocles_ as they all began their trek towards the inhabitable Earth. "Kang sir, the conquest of the 21st century has begun." One of the men announced after kneeling behind, much to Kang's approval.

"None can oppose me, not even the Avengers." Kang connected to the command system. "Commence attack!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York, United States of America**

It was utter chaos for the citizens of the Big Apple as numerous of Kang's forces spouted out countless huge robots that wrecked the city. The National Guard had arrived moments earlier as soon as the attack commenced, but found themselves unable to destroy or even dent the robots as they easily destroyed the tanks and scared off members.

However, they were not alone as the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and its fighter pilots had arrived and counterattacked the ships with their energy weapons but quickly found themselves on the brink of collapse. "Report!" The commanding officer demanded amidst the battle.

"Sir, the helicarrier's taking heavy fire from multiple unknown contacts." A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reported from his computer. "Shield is ineffective."

"Keep the bird in the air. I'm not about to let her go down again and S.H.I.E.L.D. is not going down without a fight." The commanding officer declared.

"Director Fury…" Fury looked at one of his men. "This isn't just an attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. The United Nations are under attack! We're getting distress calls from all over! Sir, what are your orders?"

Fury grimaced before saying, "Someone get me the Avengers!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

In another part of Manhattan, two teenaged boys were running from the burning buildings and chaos for shelter. One explosion was too close as the one with glasses was flung off the ground and landed hard. He groaned in pain and his eyes squinted as his glasses were knocked off. His friend helped him up to his feet as one of Kang's robots towered over them after he found his glasses.

Blasts came from the machine but they were blocked by the timely arrival of Captain America who threw his shield at the robot, destroying it but more arrived to take its place. "Avengers assemble!" Captain America cried out after catching his shield.

The first to heed his call was Hulk who had leaped from somewhere far and landed hard on one of the arriving Kang robots. The second was Ant-Man as he summoned flying red ants to infiltrate one of the machines and ordered them to eat the circuits and exploded from within. "So much destruction! Why would someone do this?" asked the miniature Ant-Man as he flew on his ant mount.

"Why? I'm going with 'what'?" Hawkeye countered as he fired an arrow. "What are these things? Aliens?"

An invading robot was sliced apart from within as Black Panther emerged and gave his input before jumping off the destroyed the robot. "Unlikely. More likely, this is Kang."

Kang's ships spouted a second wave of scarab-like objects but some of them were destroyed by Thor's lightning. "Truly this is a battle the likes of Midgard had ever seen. Aid me, Wasp." The thunder god said as Wasp in her miniature form blasted at the incoming scarabs but they proved to be ineffective.

"Ugh! I need bigger stingers." Wasp complained before flying around and blasting at the incoming scarabs. "This is crazy! Do we have a plan?" She flinched when Thor destroyed a scarab near her with his hammer. "Where is Iron Man?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Hudson River, New York City**

"Return fire!" Fury ordered.

"Sir, all weapons system is off-line." One of his men countered. "We can't-Sir, incoming!" He pointed at the incoming scarab which was promptly destroyed by Iron Man's uni-beam.

Fury said, "What took you so long?"

"Traffic's heavier than usual." Iron Man joked as he fired his repulsors at the scarabs. "The helicarrier's a sitting duck out here, Fury. You need to get to the city safe. The Avengers can handle it."

"Oh yeah, you want to tell me how you intend to do that." Fury somewhat said instead of asking.

Iron Man responded, "Sure after I figure it out myself." He stopped firing after Thor's hammer destroyed the rest of them in the area and returned to the Norse god's hand.

"The Hulk boasted that he would smash more machines than I." Thor smugly smiled at the challenge. "He's sorely mistaken."

"You could at least act a little more worried about this, Thor." Iron Man chastised.

That seem to bring Thor of his ego a bit as he assumed a solemn expression. "Sadly, I have faced such odds before in the defense of Asgard."

"Jarvis, isolate one of these things and analyze it." Iron Man ordered as his HUD scanned one of the scarabs. However, the one he chose was destroyed by a blur. "What the hell?"

"And another one here!"

"That is…"

"Yes, it is Patronus! My other challenger!" Thor exclaimed as Patronus hopped from each scarab in the sky, destroying them with either his Kogitsune or Rasengan.

Patronus had sliced through one of the last scarabs before he floated next to Iron Man and Thor. "That puts my total around 50, Thor. What's yours?"

"60, Patronus." Thor countered with pride in his voice, much to Patronus's displeasure.

"I'm going to see how many Hulk crushed." Patronus Shunshined away from their location.

Iron Man sighed before he managed to scan one of the scarabs. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"I kid thee not." Thor answered softly, assuming that his friend disapproved of the challenge.

"No, these robots, the ships, I know this tech." Iron Man pointed out. "This is all—"

" **Did you really think that you had defeated me?"** A hologram of Kang's head appeared before the airborne Avengers.

"Kang!" Thor said displeased.

" **I warned you Avengers that I would save this world. Under my rule, Earth would be strong. It would survive oncoming onslaught."** Kang answered with pride. **"I've been learning the strengths and weakness of your Earth's defenses. And now the true conquest begins."** The smirking Kang disappeared from Iron Man and Thor who were filled with dread.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Manhattan, New York City**

" **Raserengan!** " Patronus slammed dual Rasengan into the robot through the back and out of the chest area. He walked away from the fell robot and met up with Black Panther and Hawkeye with Hulk, Captain America and Ant Man nearby. "You guys good?"

"We are well. Thank you for your concern regardless the circumstances." Black Panther responded all noble.

The banter between them ceased when the robots' eyes glowed light blue. "Uh oh."

"I think you're right about that, Hawkeye." Naruto agreed with the archer as the robots began to fix themselves.

Hulk growled in irritation while Ant Man was astounded by the action. "They're regenerating…they're self-repairing. This was all an act! We didn't even make a dent." Ant Man grew to his giant size and battle the repaired robots but he was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

"Hawkeye, Panther, Patronus, fire at will!" Captain looked at Hulk. "Hulk, help Giant Man!"

Hulk stood there until Patronus shouted, "Do it Hulk and I'll treat you and S.M.A.S.H. to pizza on me!"

"I like that!" Hulk raised a thumbs-up before he leaped to help Giant Man, only to be hit a scarab into a building. "Sometimes I hate this job!"

The Avengers and Naruto battled the endless hordes of robots that kept repairing themselves by the passing minute. Black Panther ran on fours across a building's side thanks to his Vibranium suit and claws until he nose-dived towards a robot and sliced through it with his finger claws.

"Oh, come on!" Hawkeye complained as more robots landed near their location and he rolled out of the way while Giant Man struggled to escape the robots on him. The archer fired his arrow before reaching for another in his quiver, only to grab nothing. "Crap, I'm out!" He readied his bow as a melee weapon. Captain America blocked an energy blast with his shield but was pushed back by the force as he stood back to back with Hawkeye. "We got a big problem out here, old man. Look around us!"

"I know." Captain affirmed. "We need to set up a rally point to regroup. How many explosive arrows do you have left?"

"None."

"Will a kunai help?" The two Avengers looked up and saw Patronus in the air as he spun around like a twister and threw hundreds of kunai laced a flaming piece paper. "I'd cover my ears if I were you two." Naruto warned as he put out his arms. " **Futon: Kazeheki!** "

The entire street where most of the Avengers were battling in exploded moments after Naruto explosive kunai made contact, shattering glass and robots alike. Captain America and Hawkeye were safe in Naruto's wind shield while the others were on the rooftops. The remaining robots marched towards them as Naruto channeled chakra around his fist.

" **Eaken!** " Naruto thrust his fist at the robots, unleashing the regular and original form of his technique as the powerful wind tore apart the robots with its cutting nature until there was nothing left.

Thor, Iron Man and Wasp saw the destruction from the elemental attack, causing the latter to whistle in praise. "That's something all right!" Thor summoned lightning and channeled to the scarabs in the area along with Iron Man's missiles before all ran and fly to the rally point suggested by Captain America.

"Is everyone okay?" Iron Man asked with obvious concern.

"We don't have time not to be." Captain America answered before he threw his shield at another robot and jumped over debris. "These things are running through the city block by block. We need to divert them."

"It's Kang: ships, robots, everything."

Patronus grunted in anger. "This guy…I shouldn't have gone easy on him." He mumbled under breath before speaking aloud. "What's the plan here?"

"Stop his invasion of the city." Iron Man answered before Fury's voice spoke in the comms signal.

 _-"Not exactly. Tactical targets are being hit all over the Eastern Seaboard."-_

This confused Ant Man atop his red ant mount. "Why New York then? There's no tactical target guarding the city."

"The Avengers are the tactical targets." Captain responded after slicing through a robot with his shield.

Patronus made his input. "But I have a feeling there's more to this than just the country."

 _-"You're right, Patronus. Although our earlier discussion will have to be postpone after this, the invasion is not happening just in New York, but all over the world. He's taking over the entire Earth."-_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts, United States of America**

The ladies of the Uzumaki Clan watched in horror at the hologram produced by the crystal skull. Hundreds of robots were destroying buildings around the globe. The wives could feel only worry and dread but also hope that their husband will return to them safely in their arms.

"Dada?" Ashla muttered as he sensed something was wrong.

Masaki was next to utter, "Dada?" Her eyes began to tear up along with her brother until they were wrong by their moms.

"It's okay, Ashla and Masaki." Saeko whispered coolly. "Dada will be back, okay? He will be back."

Kuroka, Rhea, and Medusa wanted to help Naruto but he called them earlier to stay at the Homestead since the land is protected by magic. As for Boston, it was protected by an invisible barrier that was produced by numerous seals placed in strategic locations around the city in case of situations like this.

" _Please come back to us, Naruto. Please…"_ Rhea, Medusa, Kuroka and Saeko prayed together in their minds.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Hours Later)**

Naruto dodged a blast before destroying a robot with Kogitsune. Long ago after they rallied at Avengers Mansion for a quick reprieve, Iron Man stayed behind to look for Kang's whereabouts while Black Panther returned to his kingdom of Wakanda. The ninja stood atop the Empire State Building for the second time since his search for Black Cat and Spider-Man, watching the endless numbers of Kang's machines and scarabs.

The Avengers started off decent but began to be gradually overwhelmed to the point that even Hulk and Thor struggled to beat them. He overheard Captain about needing an army to even the odds for them and that left Naruto one choice. Patronus closed his eyes and began channeling chakra around his entire body as he Shunshined to the Hudson River. "Let's get to work! **Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

A massive smoke cloud drew the attention from allies and enemies as the scarabs and crab-like robots converged on the site until Patronus burst out with a Rasengan and destroyed a robot before he was blasted by three machines. Then hell came for Kang's forces as countless clones of the hooded hero Patronus leaped from the cloud and began to mow down any scarabs and crab robots in their way. And the best of all, the clones were in Sage Mode to double their efforts.

 _-"Patronus, how did you-"-_

"You wanted an army, Captain; you got one." Patronus privately thanked his master's training since it increased his already massive reserves of chakra. "Although they won't last long, so let's make them count!" He lied since his clones had grown strong enough to withstand a hit. Now the clones can last a Hulk-related attack or something similar to that.

Thor and Hulk landed near the original Naruto as they had destroyed a couple of machines. While the machines were beginning to be overwhelmed by Naruto's clones throughout New York City, Wasp and Ant-Man flew their Quinjet towards one of Kang's armada ships. "You seem too excited about this." Ant Man told Wasp as she steered the aircraft out of the energy bolts fired at them.

However, the Quinjet was hit in the bow of the hull and quickly exploded, but Wasp carried her equally-sized teammate to the ship with a smile on her face. "See? Everything according to plan." She said confidently.

"You do know those Quinjets costs Tony $20 million apiece, right?" Ant-Man asked rhetorically.

"Well, it wasn't my plan." Wasp defended as she flew inside the slot and entered the ship. After they navigated through a vent all the way to the bridge, Wasp put Ant-Man down and flew to Kang's officer's face, much to his surprise. "Hi." She greeted before blasting the alien with her stingers.

Ant-Man returned to his original size and looked at the equipment. "This is a similar design to Kang's time chair. Iron Man and I theorized that Kang's equipment has some kind of temporal stasis."

 _-"A what?"-_ Patronus asked over the comms.

"Something that allows it to remain in this era—like an anchor."

 _-"I don't understand half of that, but can you destroy it already?!"-_

Wasp nodded in agreement. "My pleasure." She zapped the control console and the ship flickered out of existence until it disappeared. Unfortunately, Ant-Man lost his footing and fell to the ground until he quickly shrunk himself before Wasp rescued him from the free-fall. "Sorry about that."

Ant-Man sighed before he informed the Avengers and Patronus to destroy the armada ships in any way they can, which prompted the ninja's clones to attack the ships to outdo Hulk and Thor. The two powerhouses chuckled and leaped at the armada ships as well until all of them were gone.

"Whew, that was close." Patronus said before he groaned loudly after all of his clones dispersed at the same time. "Damn it, clones! I'm still not used to that." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find Captain there. "Captain America…"

"Great work, soldier." The First Avenger praised the ninja. "You really saved us there."

"Yeah, but this isn't over yet." Patronus looked at the sky. "This was just one battle and there are more ships, robots around the world."

Captain nodded. "This war won't stop until Kang is found." The comms link buzzed with Stark's voice.

 _-"Then you are in luck."-_

"You found him?"

 _-"I found him."_ -

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Aerial Space**

 **Manhattan, New York City, New York**

After Iron Man relayed the message of Kang's location, all Avengers and Patronus returned to the base for equipment suitable for the next part of the mission. They were all wearing space armor constructed by Iron Man that had their motifs but the only ones who did not have a suit was Hulk and Patronus, as for the latter hopes the Nemean Lion pelt plus Inari's robes can protect him from the vacuum of space. Instead they have oxygen masks to supply them during the mission.

They were all currently on the spaceship and flew towards the atmosphere with the intention of defeating Kang and ending his conquest. The airborne craft was accompanied by five of Ant-Man's Ultron guards from Prison 42, much to his displeasure but it was better of five rather than all of them.

"You know, I'll never get used to this." Patronus mentioned.

Wasp asked, "Fighting together with the most awesome team in the globe?"

"No, going to our deathbeds in the vacuum of space." Patronus countered since fighting in space did not sit right with the ninja at all. In fact, he wanted to stay on Earth and help the other cities in the United States or other countries but he knew that the Avengers needed all the help they could get. Plus, he really wants to kick Kang back into whatever century he came from.

Captain noted the fear in the ninja's voice but chose to address it later. "How much time do we have?" His answer arrived in the form of three bright lasers that came from space, blinding him and his teammates temporarily.

"Not enough." Iron Man emphasized while covering his eyes with his arm.

Wasp asked the obvious question. "What is it?" Hawkeye opened a shield that allowed him to see through a window and saw the lasers aiming at something.

"It's a targeting beam of laser sight." Hawkeye answered. "A really big one. Can you tell where it's aimed, Stark?"

"Uh, yeah. Us." Iron Man reluctantly responded.

A stunned Ant Man countered, "But we're right over the city. A blast that size will destroy everything."

"I think we can all agree Kang will stop at nothing to achieve his conquest." Patronus said as matter of fact. "Can't this thing go any faster? You know what, let me out. I'm going to stop the laser."

However, one of the Avengers beat him to it as he opened the hangar door. "Nay, I shall go!" A determined Thor flew out of the spacecraft and quickly outmaneuvered the vehicle ahead of them.

"Whoa, I've never seen Thor fly so fast." Iron Man said with awe in his voice. "What's he doing?"

"Saving us all." Captain America answered.

Thor continued to fly higher before he began to spin his hammer at nigh unstoppable speeds and channeled lighting around the weapon, summoning a shield of sorts. "FOR MIDGARD!" He flew forward with Mjolnir at the front in top speed as Kang's laser burst from the sky towards him. A bright show of blue and green light showered the atmosphere while the laser was deflected by the ship and damaged some of its systems.

As for Thor, he fell back to Earth at terminal velocity with no sign of waking up. The Avengers and Patronus watched the smoke trailing Norse god free-fall, hoping that he would wake up soon. "He's still falling! We have to go back." Wasp insisted out of concern.

"We can't. Thor bought us a chance." Iron Man pointed out. "We have to keep going before Kang fires his weapon again."

Ant Man placed his hand on his helmet. "Ant-Man to Ultrons 1 and 4, break off and catch Thor." He ordered his creations as the specific models heeded his command.

"Thor…" Wasp whispered out of concern.

"Goldilocks is tough. He'll pull through." Hulk reassured his tiny former teammate.

Patronus chuckled. "Yeah because without him, who are you going to challenge in smashing things?"

"You."

"Uh… no." Patronus then looked at Ant-Man. "Any news about Thor? Is he okay?"

"The Ultrons have him. He's comatose but alive."

With that in their minds, the team continued to make their way to Kang's warship where they quickly found trouble in the form of similar sized space-crafts. "Hang on!" Iron Man told his passengers.

The Avengers space-craft twirled, barrel-rolled and dived out of the lasers' trajectory before it fired back thanks to a gleeful Hawkeye and Patronus who manned the guns onboard. The Ultrons defended the Avengers but they too were being destroyed until two managed to survive.

Although Iron Man saw that they need more help and decided to do something rather drastic. "Captain, you take the controls." He said as the First Avenger grabbed hold of the yoke. "Come on, you're with me."

"Uh, don't you mean Hulk?" Wasp asked meekly. She reluctantly flew outside to space with Iron Man where Earth in its whole was there in front of her. "Wow, I can't believe I'm in space."

"Jan, Jan, focus. We need to clear a path for the others." And they did just that as the Avengers space-craft managed to get close to one of the closed airlocks. Luckily for them, Hulk 'opened' it with his fist and allowed all of them including Wasp and Iron Man inside before a force field closed the breach.

"That was fun." Hulk said simply after taking off his oxygen mask as did Patronus.

The strike team was not allowed a brief reprieve as Hawkeye, Wasp and Captain America were tackled off the ground by several unknown forces. Patronus looked around until his eyes spotted three figures in different uniforms and weapons atop their space-craft. "We have company."

"Our lord Kang had been expecting you infidels. Now die!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Bridge of** _ **Damocles**_

Kang watched the destruction of his empire over and over again as it fueled his hatred of the hero Patronus whose actions led to its demise. There was little truth to what he told the Avengers in their first skirmish. His empire was in fact stable and thriving but there was a republic that held equal power and technology. The republic and his empire were allies in a war thus they lived in peace with each other. Kang did not want that at all.

He wanted the whole of Earth as his own empire. He did not want to share it with anyone else! So, he will fix the problem and bring back his entire empire as the sole ruler.

"Kill them all. I want them dead." Kang ordered his elite guard over the comms. "I will not be beaten by a bunch of Neanderthals! Hold the line."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Breached Airlock,** _ **Damocles**_

Naruto assumed the Furinji Style stance as the elite guard prepared to take them all out. His eyes widened in surprise as the guards blurred and knocked around the Avengers. Wasp fired her stingers at one of them, but she was swatted away by a back-hand while one of the Ultrons was sliced from behind by the scimitar wielding guard. The Ultron attempted to protect his creator, but it was swatted away from the ace of the mace-wielding enemy whom Ant-Man shrunk in size to get away as Hulk leaped at the axe-wielder.

Unfortunately for the green behemoth, his target disappeared and re-emerged behind him before hitting Hulk away with his mace. "Hulk!" Captain cried out before using his shield to block energy waves from the third guard.

Iron Man fired his Uni-Beam at the sword-wielder while Wasp fired her stingers simultaneously at their mutual target as Hawkeye joined the attack as well. Unbeknownst to the Avengers, their enemies were moving around casually while their speed—to them—was too much for them. The slim swordsman dubbed Samurai by Naruto simply redirected their projectiles away from him to the different Avengers.

The end results were Iron Man being blasted by Hawkeye's arrow; the archer zapped by Wasp's stingers; and the yellow Avenger repulsed by Iron Man.

Naruto winced at the display including Hulk and Captain America slammed together by the fast mace-wielding guard dubbed Gladiator. "These guys are too fast for them." The ninja observed as he realized that he was not alone anymore.

"Lord Kang wants your body, so I-" The one dubbed Gunslinger stopped when Patronus had grabbed his throat and lifted him up in the air.

"I heard this story before, you know." Patronus looked at the alien invader. "Now let me show you what I do to those who monologue." He choke-slammed Gunslinger to the floor, causing it to cave underneath his strength. "Not talking now, are you?" He taunted before standing and seeing that he caught both Gladiator and Samurai's attentions. "Are you just going to stand there or do you want me to come to you?"

The Gladiator and Samurai looked at each other before they disappeared from sight with their speed. Unbeknownst to them and the Avengers, Naruto could see them as plain as day while they ran around him in a pincer attack. They reappeared on both his flanks and swung their melee weapons, which Naruto blocked them with the Adamantine metal plates on his Hidden Blade bracers. Patronus squatted slightly before he pushed them back and kicked the Gladiator away, then crossed blades with the Samurai via his Pivot Blade.

Gladiator growled before he charged at Patronus as the latter sensed him coming and twisted his body out of the way. Naruto quickly countered with a swift uppercut to the stomach before he blocked Samurai's strike with the Pivot Blade once more. The ninja then back-flipped out of the pincer attack before he ran at them with both Hidden Blades out this time.

"Is he going to kill them?" Ant-Man asked in concern after seeing the hero's fighting style.

The Avengers watched the fight continue before they noticed that Patronus flickered out of existence just in front of the remaining elite guard…then there were two—six Patronus in the airlock. "He made clones again but they look different than before." Wasp pointed out as the clones looked transparent from their point of view.

"Coward! You choose to hide behind tricks rather than-" Gladiator felt pain from the back of the neck before he fell on the ground as did his companion Samurai.

Patronus's Bunshin disappeared after he stopped moving as he looked at Hulk. "Big Greenie, do your specialty." He gestured him as Hulk complied and bent the mace around the elite guard to keep them restrained. "All right, what's Plan B?" He noticed the looks from the Avengers except Captain and Hulk. "What?"

"How were you able to see them?" Ant-Man asked before he shook his head to focus the task at hand. "Never mind that. Now if we find the station's time drive, we can end all of this right now."

Patronus raised a hand like a student in school. "Is this the same thing you talked about the ships above New York?"

"Yes. We destroy the drive and this whole base, Kang included, will disappear. The war is over."

Captain America nodded in agreement. "Okay, but how do we find it?"

Ant Man turned around and spoke to his creation. "Ultron 5, scan for tachyon particles. The other armada ships were giving them off big time." He informed as Ultron 5 scanned the area with a red light from side to side until it found what they were looking for.

" **Tachyon force detected."** Ultron 5 informed as he led the way for the Avengers while Hulk, Patronus and Hawkeye stayed behind a little.

Hulk was the first of the trio to speak about the robot. "Useful toy."

"Creepy-looking though." Hawkeye inputted as Patronus nodded.

"That's what I thought too." Naruto said after they stared at the robot.

Apparently, their conversation was not far away from them enough. "It is not a toy and it's not creepy-looking. It's designed to look like an ant's head." Ant-Man defended.

"Wrong choice." Patronus pointed as Hawkeye and Hulk chuckled at the casual jab at the scientist before they followed the team as well.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After clearing more guards and finally reaching the location of the tachyon force, the Avengers plus Patronus stared at the contraption in front of them. It was a massive tube that seemed endless from both sides and probably took up half, if not the entire ship, as it was filled with the yellow energy known as tachyon particles.

"*Whistles* That's…" Patronus started to speak.

Hawkeye finished the hooded ninja's sentence. "Big."

"I don't care how big it is; it's getting smashed." Hulk declared before he ran towards the tube and threw a straight left punch. Except it did not break under his incredible strength and instead repelled Hulk away while tripping the alarm system. "Oops."

Electricity streaked across and all over the room from the ceiling as Captain America blocked it with his shield while Patronus protected Hulk and Hawkeye with his wind shield until the latter fired one of his arrows at the system. Then came the reinforcements in the form of the crab-like robots they faced on Earth.

"We need a plan here guys!" Patronus shouted as he tore apart several robots with his Rasengan and Kogistune.

Captain America looked down and found an unconscious Ant-Man on the ground after he was hit by the electricity. "Ant-Man, we need you! Get up!"

"He's out!" Hawkeye said after seeing no reaction from the pacifist. "Cap, come on! We need to shut down the computer system before it's too late." He dodged a blast as a miniature Wasp flew past him and fired her stingers at the increasing numbers of crabs while Iron Man used his Uni-Beam to take out a huge portion of them on the opposite flank. "Maybe we can reprogram the thing!"

"That's it!" Iron Man shouted in realization as he looked at Ultron 5. "Ultron, you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" An unfortunate familiar voice boomed as the machines parted from each other and formed two rows while their master levitated towards the intruders. "You came to fight me, Avengers? Here I am!" declared the short-circuiting conqueror.

Hawkeye aimed another explosive arrow at the floating Kang. "Hey, you know what? I'm glad Patronus's gonna wipe out your timeline." Both Patronus and Captain America looked at the archer. "Because any future ruled by you has to stink." He fired, only for Kang to stop it in mid-air, turned it around and 'returned' it as Hawkeye jumped out of the way.

Hulk took his turn and leaped at Kang who used his energy shield to push him back into the horde of crab machines. As for Ultron 5, it fired a red beam at Kang, only for the latter to block and dispense the energy as flames onto the Avengers and Patronus while Captain threw his shield at the conqueror. Kang saw this coming and simply deflected the projectile with a backhand before he fired energy beams out of his hands at Wasp and Iron Man after they combined their attacks together.

The stinger/Uni-Beam combo was defeated in the clash as the owners were sent flying from the impact. Hulk had just finished off the machines and used one as a weapon to hit Kang but the latter used his shield to break through before he flew and upper-cut punched the green behemoth to the ceiling.

Patronus, Captain and Ultron watched the 'Strongest There Is' as he fell to the ground and not get up. "Oh…That's not- What the hell?" Naruto shouted in surprise as he and his only conscious companions were encased in dull yellow energy spheres. "This again? Oh, you again?" He whispered in annoyance after seeing a smug Kang.

"Patronus…Latin word for protector. It seems like fate that we meet." He turned the sphere so Patronus can see you him fully. "I am a conqueror but you stand in my way by protecting those weaker than me…than us."

Naruto snorted sarcastically. "I doubt we're the same and you bet your ass I'd fight you any day and time."

"Amusing from a Neanderthal, but you and your teammates have fought well but this outcome was inevitable…never in question." Kang spoke, "I will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of my timeline. The survival of Humanity."

Patronus sighed at this. "While I may disagree about my actions being responsible for your empire's collapse, I too want Humanity to live in peace and prosperity. This may seem like a long shot even now, but do you surrender?"

"No."

"Good."

To Kang's shock, the bubble cracked before it burst open after Patronus was engulfed in yellow flames within. He looked at the hooded ninja except there was no sign of flames at all. "An illusion?"

"Less talking, more fighting." Patronus taunted Kang by gesturing his fingers towards himself. "That's if you can lay a hand on me."

Kang snarled at the challenge and pulled out two bladed weapons from the portal he created before charging at Naruto. The two combatants entered a clash of weapons as Kang swung with utmost precision while Patronus blocked each strike with his forearms that was protected by his Hidden Blade bracers. After Kang attempted to throw him off balance with a sweep kick, Patronus countered with a two-fisted attack to the stomach and face.

" **Yamazuki!** "

Kang slammed against the wall and ignored the pain as he charged at Patronus once more before firing energy blasts from his weapons. Naruto deflected the blasts with swift strikes of Kogitsune and assumed the primary stance of the sword style he learned from his master as his enemy pounced on him once more. Kang's attacks pressed on but they never penetrated Patronu's intricate defensive parries, much to his anger.

"I learned countless martial art styles, both unarmed and armed, but I can't hit you! Why?!" Kang demanded to know.

Patronus smiled as he parried and cut Kang's arms multiple times during each exchange. He also noticed that Kang was beginning to tire out, which was good for him as the sword style was definitely worth learning. When he learned the art, Naruto had asked his master about the name which was two. The first name was confusing and odd but the alternative was easier to remember. It was called **Soresu**.

"Die here!" Kang fired dual beams at his hated enemy.

Naruto waited for the perfect moment and seized it as he deflected the beams right back at Kang's chest. The conqueror grunted in pain as his suit began to short-circuit again before he looked up and saw an awaken Iron Man commanding Ultron 5 to do something to the time drive. "What are you doing?"

"Your tech is advanced, Kang, but I'm a quick study." Iron Man answered. "Ultron 5, now!"

It was not long when Kang received reports about his armada ships disappearing from the globe and timeline via comms. He then fired a beam that was similar to Iron Man's Uni-beam from his chest at Ultron 5 before it was blocked by Patronu's **Kazeheki**. Iron Man soon commanded Ultron 5 to cease the countdown for the _Damocles_ ' departure after an unknown voice spoke in the room.

"That is enough." All beings looked and saw a woman with black hair enter the room. She wore a silver armor with long sleeves over a purple bordering black dress that had a transparent veil over her shoulders as a tri-pointed crown was worn over her head. "Kang."

"R-Ravonna, my love. What are you doing?" A stunned Kang asked, much to the conscious heroes' surprise.

"I should ask you the same question."

Patronus shuddered visibly. "Really now? This has got to be a joke in the 41st century." Ravonna looked at him and her eyes widened in surprise.

"It is an honor to meet you, Patronus." She greeted, much to her lover's anger.

"Do not honor him, Ravonna! He is the cause for the disruption of our timeline!" Kang countered before he was upper-cut punched by Patronus and fell on his back.

The ninja shrugged his shoulders in a 'what can you do' gesture. "So…uh…I take it you didn't know about his conquest." Ravonna shook her head. "Want to talk?" He asked after sheathing Kogitsune.

"Yes."

And just like that, the war was over between the 21st and 41st centuries.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Few Days Later)**

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York, United States of America**

S.H.I.E.L.D. was extremely busy the past days as they salvaged Kang's technology from the destroyed machines courtesy of the Avengers and Patronus. Speaking of the hooded hero, there was images of his clones throughout the world's news network, much to his chagrin but there was nothing he could do about it now. As for the invaders, Ravonna made a global apology to the citizens of the 21st century before she left for her own timeline.

During the discussion between S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and Patronus, Ravonna explained to them that their timeline was stabilized after the hooded hero's appearance in the timeline: their empire exist in peace with the republic whose fundamental government and creators were inspired by Patronus's actions during his heroic deeds including team-ups with the Avengers and other heroes. They were not surprised that Kang did not approve of this and wanted everything back to his rule only, but Ravonna heeded him not to do so. Kang did not listen to her and left to change the timeline for his own sake.

Speaking of Kang, he was transported to the 41st century in a time cell for his actions against the empire and republic while Ravonna will be the ruler in his stead.

The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Patronus watched the ships depart to their timeline except the _Damocles_ which Ravonna gifted to them in reparations. The ship was to be the new base for S.W.O.R.D. led by Carol Danvers of the Air Force branch. As for Patronus, he got a bit of surprise from Ravonna when she revealed to him that he was her great ancestor during this timeline and a member of the Brotherhood. Although she did not develop any abilities due to her greatly diluted lineage, Ravonna quietly told him that she was proud to be his descendant and vowed to honor him and his ways.

"Patronus…" Said hero turned around to see the First Avenger. "I thought you left by now."

Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "Not yet. Just enjoying the sights." He pointed at the sunset over the horizon. "Beautiful."

"You did good, soldier." Captain praised the ninja. "About the team…"

"Cap." Patronus paused as he sighed. "I appreciate the offer and all, but my answer is still no."

"I know."

"Good." Patronus walked to the edge. "But I don't mind being called in for back-up in case you guys are in too deep."

Captain America chuckled at his words. "I appreciate that, Patronus. Thank you for everything." He offered a hand which Patronus shook before the ninja left in a yellow flash to Boston.

"Still couldn't get him to join, huh?" Iron Man asked knowingly as his co-leader nodded. "Same thing with Hulk. I gotta say that I'm proud about the big guy finding his own team."

"Me too." Both Avengers went inside the mansion. "So, we have Wasp, Thor, Panther, Ant-Man and Hawkeye back. That's more than I thought would return." Iron Man nodded as well. "Well, you up for another training session?"

"After the time with Kang we just had… my pleasure."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts, United States of America**

After Hirashining back, Naruto sprinted inside his house where he found his family and hugged them all as much as he could with limited space in his arms. His wives kissed him all over his face while the twins grabbed onto his uniform as if they were afraid to let go of him and he would disappear from them.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm home now." Naruto reassured his family as he looked out the window when the sun had disappeared and night came. "I love you guys."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Happy New Year! I cannot believe 2018 is here thus the first update is finished. This is Naruto's first teamup with the Avengers and focused on the Kang episode from season one of "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes." I understand if you feel that the chapter is rushed but there were some scenes that I took out and such plus I got excited. There'll be other episodes from other series including Fantastic Four and Spider-Man (1994), (2012), and (2017).

I hope you all had a great New Years' eve and wish you a fantastic 2018! Please review after you are finished reading, thank you!

Chapter XV Q&A's:

 **DragonKent (Dec. 24, 2017):** Well, I do not know until we see what they do with the franchises they acquired. Hopefully, they can bring sparks to the films and TV shows. Yours?

 **Alaxbird (Dec. 24, 2017):** Yep. I know but I was worried about messing up Deadpool since I tried my best to keep close to his character as possible especially since the film two years ago. Ryan Reynolds is the master of Deadpool I say.

 **Perseus12 (Dec, 24, 2017):** I always wanted to post a Christmas-themed chapter on the holiday eve and I had finally done it. I thought it was about time for their first words plus Patronus' closeness with Black Cat. I'm glad it did bring tears to your eyes. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you, your family and friends!

 **Train Heartnett (Dec. 25, 2017):** Thanks and you too. Happy New Year to you, your family and friends as well!

 **Ben 10.000 (Dec. 25, 2017):** I gave a hint of the next world in the new chapter. You just have to find it. The reason why was because I've binge-watching the videos and shows of the franchises and I can't get it out of my head.

 **Jebest4781 (Dec. 25, 2017):** Thanks and you too. Great job with your latest and first 2018 update.

 **Antishyguy weegee (Dec. 25, 2017):** I take it that you didn't like the chapter. Anyway, Happy New Year to you, your family and friends.

 **Keyblade master cole (Dec. 25, 2017):** I understand but I made my decision about the Marvel pairing. Perhaps in another crossover between Naruto and Marvel. Happy New Year to you, family, and friends.

 **Ravage88atlas (Dec. 25, 2017):** Well, I gave a hint about the next world for Naruto to cross over to. As for challenges, he'll facing them in civil strife and martial challenges. Happy New Year to you, family and friends.

 **Tera12 (Dec. 25, 2017):** I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I wish a Happy New Year to you, your family and friends.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Dec. 25, 2017):** Well, we will have to see from here in the future chapters. Happy New Year, man, to you and family and friends.

 **R-king 93 (Dec. 25, 2017):** Thanks a lot. Happy New Year to you, your family and friends.


	17. In Deep

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XVII: In Deep**

February had come and gone as the Uzumaki Clan is now passing through the middle of March in Boston. The winter season had ceased as the weather approaches the spring season, much to Kuroka and Medusa's relief since they did not like the rain or snow at all. Naruto was pleased with himself about his stability of both his home life and hero business, but he also imagined how things would be difficult if his wives weren't supportive as they are now.

Speaking of his wives, they were out shopping in Boston's farmer market for fresh produce since their garden needs more time to bloom and it was nice to get out of the Homestead every now and then.

It was also fun to notice the stares from other men, both single and married, as they walked through the market. "They're so obvious with their staring." Kuroka winked at a single man who passed by and glanced at her butt. "Good thing I'm already taken."

Medusa nudged Kuroka with her elbow, chastising the Nekomata for her flirting even though the latter reassured the priestess of her faith to their husband. "Honestly, Kuroka, one of these days Naruto will punish you." Kuroka opened her mouth for a rebuttal but Medusa cut her off. "And no, it's not because you're better than all of us combined with your mouth."

The guys within earshot stared at Kuroka with widened eyes and slight blush around their cheeks. Both girls stopped their small arguments when Rhea and Saeko glared at them for making a scene in a public place. Ashla and Masaki giggled at their moms' reactions before their attention was drawn to the multitude of people passing them by, wondering like the babies they are.

"Kuroka, Medusa, can you get the produce please?" Rhea asked as they nodded and left for the produce section. "Saeko, are you coming with me to get the meat?"

Saeko smiled at the goddess. "Of course, plus I know the twins will get upset if you're not around. You're their favorite aunt after all."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Rhea and Saeko strolled around with the meat section for prime cow meat. The distracted Uzumaki wives looked around the section until the twins' stroller was brushed up by a fellow shopper, causing Ashla's toy—a figurine of his father's heroic persona—to fall out of the boy's hand. The oldest twin soon cried as he tried to reach for his toy until a foreign hand picked it up and gave it to him while ceasing the cries.

"Oh~ You're so cute." The stranger observed before her eyes looked at Misaki who stared at her. "Your sister has beautiful eyes." She looked at Saeko after the latter saw her picking up the toy and giving it back to her son. "How old?"

"They just turned one this past winter." Saeko answered as she observed the girl who was roughly around Naruto's age.

"Aren't you young to have children?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"What about their father?"

"He's at home, tending to chores and whatnot." Saeko hummed contentedly. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if he wasn't around."

"Sounds like quite a guy."

"He is. Your accent…where?"

"London."

"Sightseeing our city?" Saeko asked while Rhea negotiated the price for the meat with the cashier.

"You could say that but I'm also looking for someone."

"Who?"

"…I don't want to say but he saved my life."

Saeko pondered about the kind of man whom the stranger searched for. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Lara…Lara Croft." She was then stunned by Rhea's beauty after she came behind Saeko. "Oh wow."

Rhea tilted her head at Lara's words. "Thank you but I must admit that you are quite the stunning beauty yourself. You will grow to be a very beautiful woman." Lara brushed her hair past her ear out of embarrassment by the goddess. "Will you join us for lunch?"

"Really?" Lara asked out of surprise. "We just met."

"Of course." Rhea smiled at the younger girl. "If the children like you then you're fine with me."

Lara looked at her watch before she nodded and accepted their lunch invite. "Sure." They were soon caught up by Kuroka and Medusa whose combined beauty stunned Lara once more while they in turn were surprised by the archeologist's natural graceful features.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Ground**

 **Forested Massachusetts, United States of America**

Naruto stood in the middle of the cove as he focused on his chakra through the seawater. His eyes opened and he began to perform _kata_ of the Furinji Style moves. The water churned and 'swished' after each of his movements before it solidified into various shapes like a car, subway and plane. With a raised brow, Naruto shifted his movements to hard but slow strikes and movements as the earth shifted this time and cracked under the power.

Then he felt it once more: the power given to him by Poseidon. Naruto saw his arms and legs glow bright blue, indicating his usage of the power which he dubbed 'Earthshaker' after one of Poseidon's many titles. It was rather getting annoying since this power would activate randomly though that might have something to do with his lack of training with Earthshaker.

"Okay then. Let's start with something easy to familiarize myself." Naruto pondered which element he should start. "Wind of course! Duh!" He bonked himself on the head as he focused on the calm breeze around the Homestead. His arms moved slowly in a _kata_ of Rhea's Baguazhang while the movements were seemingly defensive as it appears from outside view. Then Naruto swiped his right arm in a vertical chop and that was when he felt the wind become stronger followed by the rumblings of trees and the cracking of the earth. "Do I dare look?"

The ninja opened his eyes and cringed by the result of his first session with Earthshaker. The trees were torn from their roots and the ground cracked under the weight of each fell tree for about an entire acre or more from Naruto could see.

"I'm so dead." Naruto said knowingly while he felt a wash of immense exhaustion not unlike Sage Mode's time limit. "Why every time?" He asked before focusing on the Earthshaker until the godly feeling went away from his body. "I need a place where I can train this thing freely without damaging our home."

" _ **It's not a big deal."**_ The Jinchuriki looked to his side where his Tailed Beast partner laid around near the port as he snacked on a watermelon. _**"After all, one of your wives is the goddess of fertility and earth. She can fix this place up."**_

"The fact remains is that I don't want destroy our home time and time again." Naruto barked back. "It's been a while since we talked." The last time they spoke was after Yamatai when Naruto informed Kurama that they still need another six months before leaving the dimension. That was three months ago and the Tailed Beast did not say a word to him or Ashura for that matter.

" _ **Being cramped in your body without talking really puts a damper on my personality."**_

"You have a personality? That's new to me."

" _ **Ignoring that comment and changing the subject, there's something that have been bugging me recently."**_ Kurama remarked as Naruto sat _seiza_ in front of him. _**"Why haven't you accepted Captain America's invitation to join the Avengers?"**_

Naruto answered right away. "Simple: my family."

" _ **You sure it's nothing else?"**_

"Nope." He looked at the sky with his partner. "As you know, I grew up without my parents but I had their love." Naruto shifted his gaze at the fox beast. "I want to be there for my family as much as I can, especially the kids. Being with the Avengers like in January took an entire day and when I came home, I saw the relief of my family as they saw me."

" _ **A family man I see. Honestly, I think you made the right choice, Naruto, but that thing with Kang also exposed your Ninjutsu. No doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. will come after you and they'll be relentless if their director was a hint."**_

"Not just them, Kurama. I'll bet a lot of people have their eyes on us these days."

" _ **And when they come, we'll smash them."**_

"Is Hulk influencing you now, Kurama?"

" _ **Maybe…Maybe not."**_

"Okay then." Naruto sat up and walked back to the seawater. "Want to help me control Earthshaker in a spar?"

A gleeful expression overcame Kurama's maw as he grew to the size of the _Aquila_. _**"Did you have to ask?"**_

"Let's do it then." Naruto responded as he felt the rush of godly power while his body glowed in a cyan color before charging at Kurama.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Days Later)**

Patronus flipped over a powerline during his daily patrol in Boston but he was also looking for something or rather someone. Imagine his surprise when his wives told him about Lara Croft in the city and since then, he had been searching for her but no luck so far. His search ended prematurely when his wrist computer 'beeped' and alerted him of an incoming message from his technical support.

"Hey, Sky. What's the word?" He asked after rolling up his right sleeve and pressed the 'Accept' button, showing Sky's face on the device.

 _-"Good all things considering."-_

"Do I dare ask why?"

 _-"Oh, it's nothing major like saving the entire world from a time traveling conqueror with the Avengers."-_

Patronus groaned as he knew she was going to bring it up. "Sky…"

 _-"I mean I'm just technical support with above-average hacking skills and technical saavy but you-"-_

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry about not bringing you in to help us out. I'll be sure to do it next time." Patronus looked to the side. "If there is a next time." He whispered under his breath.

 _-"What was that?"-_

"Nothing. Is that all you wanted to say or is there actually something else you wanted to discuss with me?"

 _-"Yeah, the museum called for you again."-_

"Regarding?"

 _-"They didn't say."-_

"At least it's a change of pace." Patronus mused while Skye shrugged her shoulders. After ending the video link, the hero made his way to the museum.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Boston Museum of Art & Antiquities**

 ***Slap***

Patronus did not expect this at all…well somewhat actually. Luckily, they were in a private room so nobody saw the palm-to-face action just now. "I take it you're somewhat upset."

"No, but I wanted to do that ever since that Tokyo airport."

"I see. You feel better?"

"Yes."

"That's good. It's great to see you again, Lara." Patronus greeted sincerely.

Lara nodded in agreement with a soft smile. "You too."

"How are the others?" Naruto asked after he pulled out a chair for Lara, which she took before sitting down himself.

"They're fine. All fine." Lara responded. "Sam is helping her dad in his company, Jonah got his own cooking show and Ross met his daughter for the first time."

"That's good. Are they living together?" Lara nodded. "Great for Ross." Patronus said until he noticed the slight pout on Lara's face. "What's with that look?"

"No 'Thanks' for the gift? How rude of you especially since it's a one of a kind."

"What gift?"

"Think back around Christmas Eve."

Patronus assumed a thinking posture with his fingers underneath his chin while Lara sat in her seat with an expected expression. It finally hit the ninja about the painting he received from the archeologist who discovered it. "The _Battle of Anghiari_ painting. That was you who gave it to me?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna ask the obvious: why? That painting made your career and you owned it." Patronus stated. "Unless you had a reason for it." The British young woman shook her head as she attempted to play it off. "Okay, now you got me curious. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Lara…"

"I need your help with something." Lara finally relented before she took something out of her leather jacket and placed it on the table. "I found this at the same time with the painting. I was wondering you would know what it is."

Naruto took the object which was circular in design with a raised top in the center. Images adorned the relic as a lone figure seemed to battle hordes of creatures in the ocean while Greek lettering etched behind the four images. "From the looks of it, the relic details of a sea battle between a hero and a monster."

"I got that part." Lara answered in monotone.

"Well, excuse me." Patronus answered hotly. "The Greek dialogue is ancient obviously but it makes references to Poseidia or better known as-"

"Atlantis." Lara interrupted excitedly. "Sorry, but I already read the gylphs."

Patronus raised his arms in indignation. "So, what do you need my help for?"

"Protection." Lara answered under her breath as Naruto's head lifted in realization.

"There we go. Then why not just say that?"

"It's been a while, you know?"

"Okay, that was a lame excuse but I accept." Patronus informed the archeologist, much to her hidden happiness. "When do we leave?"

"Now." Lara rolled up her sleeve, revealing a device with a green light in the center. "We're ready."

Naruto coughed loudly to get her attention. "Who was that?"

"You'll see."

The two associates disappeared in a mist of green warping lights around their bodies just before the curator entered the room with his hopes of asking for the _Battle of Anghiari_ painting back for his museum suddenly dashed as he assumed that they left without a word.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Hudson River, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

"Oh shit!"

"You got that right!" Naruto shouted in surprise. After arriving back in one of New York's ports, the duo found themselves on the platform where a monstrous sea creature partially submerged and when it attacked them, Patronus had carried Lara in his arms as he jumped high in the air. "So, I take it you didn't know they were on call."

"No." Lara answered meekly as her carrier landed near the amassed citizens who stood behind the officers of NYPD. "What are you doing?" She asked after Patronus placed her down and walked towards the monster. "You're not actually going to fight that thing?"

Patronus glanced at her with a 'are you serious' expression. "It's sort of in the job description, Lara. Stay there." He approached the landed ship that was clearly the monster's work and saw the one responsible for the whole incident. "Who are you, pal?"

It was a light tanned man with gold braces around his wrists and slick black hair as his facial features looked narrow and his ears were pointy. He wore nothing but red and black trousers while a three-pronged gold spear was gripped tightly in his hand. "I answer to no one, land dweller."

"You just did, pal." Patronus remarked, much to the hostile figure's irritation. "Do you have a name at least?"

"I am Namor, king of the lost city Atlantis and I have come to warn all land dwellers: stay away from the seas!"

"The seas are not yours alone." Patronus countered as the New Yorkers cheered the hero's worlds until he silenced them with the one finger; the good one. "Both Humans and Atlanteans are off-springs of Earth."

Namor narrowed his eyes at the hooded stranger. "Then why is it that your kind is harming her and her seas? She has done nothing wrong while your petty wars and technology ravage her so!"

"That may be true, but Humanity is seeing the flaws in their ways and are changing to help our planet and her creatures. The Avengers, Stark, the Fantastic Four…all these people and more are finding ways to help all life."

"That is not enough. For the safety of my home, I leave this warning to you all: stay away from the seas or feel my wrath."

"And if you harm a 'land dweller' as you call them, there won't be anything to stop _my_ wrath."

The tense atmosphere between Patronus and Namor was only associated with the 'snap' of cell phone cameras before it was broken by the ground shaking followed by four new arrivals. "Hey, who's the guy with the hood?" asked someone who sounded like a teenager would say.

The first of the arrived group was a man with black hair that had shades of white by the ears, brown eyes and wore a blue/black one suit with the number '4' on the left breast pocket. The second man had short blonde hair, smug look and blue eyes that were covered with shades. The third member was a taller and larger person with rock-like appearance as the number '4' belt wrapped around his shorts while his blue eyes scanned the damage before his fists cracked under his strength.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S THE FANTASTIC FOUR!" One of the bystanders shouted with glee. "JOHNNY, I WANT YOUR BABY!"

"Wrong guy to ask." Johnny said seriously before sizing up Patronus. "Beat it, will you? New York is our turf."

"Who are you again?"

Cue a face-fault from the cocky member of the Fantastic Four before he managed to recover himself. "Are you kidding me?! Johnny Storm, the Human Torch!"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Patronus shook his head before he noticed the four member who revealed herself after walking from behind the ship. "Who are you?" It was a young woman with short blonde hair that reached her shoulders as her voluptuous figure was hugged by the uniform.

"Susan Storm, Invisible Woman." Sue introduced herself before gesturing to her teammates. "This is Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm as the Thing and you just met my annoying brother. I'm sorry to bring you here under these circumstances."

This was news to Patronus as Lara broke the line and approached the heroes. "Ms. Storm, thank you and we understand about this but-" She said before being interrupted.

"You asked the Fantastic Four to help you out?" Patronus felt a little offended by her disguised actions. "I don't see why you need me 'cause you already have a heavy hitter." He pointed at the Thing who felt proud of being the heavy hitter.

Lara stuttered a little. "W-well, you could be their back-up."

"Four isn't enough for you?"

"ENOUGH!" The heroes and Lara looked at a disgruntled Namor who clearly did not like being ignored. "If you do not heed my warnings-"

"Then we face your wrath, we got it." Johnny interrupted as Namor telepathically ordered the sea creature to destroy a nearby restaurant.

The creature raised one of its many tentacles before it swooped at the designated target, much to Namor's pleasure. Until he was surprised when the tentacle stopped inches above the logo. "Why have you stopped?" He raised his trident that glowed purple as his creature was engulfed moments later. "I command you to destroy it!"

"I don't think it would, your Highness." Patronus declared as Namor rested his eyes on him and saw his glowing blue arms reached out at the creature that was now glowing the same shade of color. "Creature, cease your action." The creature obeyed his command and pulled back its appendage. "Now return to your home and family."

The Fantastic Four, Lara, and Namor watched the creature slink back inside, much to the latter's rage as he looked at Patronus. "How could you? No one could override the power of Neptune's Trident!"

" _I thought it looked somewhat familiar."_ Patronus stared at the weapon pointed at him. "I wonder…" His attempted action came to a halt when Namor lunged at Patronus with the trident but the ninja saw it coming and had pushed Lara to Invisible Woman as he blocked the strike with his Pivot Blade, much to Namor's added surprise.

"Your tiny blade should've broke the moment it made contact with-" Namor noticed the gold sheen coming off the blade and compared it with his own weapon's metal. "Your blade…it is made of Adamantine."

"Adamantium? Like that feral Wolverine?" Grimm asked as Reed shook his head.

"No, Ben. _Adamantine_ is the golden metal and sole substance of the Olympian Gods. It is just as indestructible as Adamantium and perhaps more durable than Vibranium." Reed assumed a thinking expression. "Question is where did Patronus get it?"

Johnny looked at his brother-in-law. "You know his name?"

"As should you, Johnny." Reed answered as Patronus and Namor continued their stare-off.

"Answer me: where did you get the metal?"

Patronus shrugged his shoulders, "I found it at the flea market." He lied though Namor was not in the mood for games.

"I can see through your lies!" Namor exclaimed as he attempted to push back Patronus to no avail.

"That's not the behavior worthy of a king." Patronus mused mockingly.

Namor narrowed his eyes until they caught the beauty that is Lara, specifically the glowing section of her jacket. He pointed the trident at her and the relic broke through Lara's jacket as it floated before him. "So, it is you."

"Excuse me?" Lara asked before she was grabbed by a whip of water and pulled in the sea.

"Lara!" Patronus shouted as Namor dived back into the ocean. "Oh no, you don't, fishman!" He followed after the Submariner, leaving behind the Fantastic Four and the citizens behind.

"Did that just happen again?" Ben asked, referring to the time when Namor abducted Sue to be his wife early in their careers. His family nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Let's fire up the submarine."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTIIPM

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

The day was proving to be tense for the king of Atlantis. After many months of his denizens pleading him to take action against the land dwellers due to past events like the invading Kang some time ago, Namor had left for the land and hoped that his associates, the Fantastic Four, would persuade him to negotiations but that new hero had irritated him to no ends. Perhaps he should not have instigated the matter with his ordering the sea creature to attack as a force of power.

Imagine the Submariner's surprise when he noticed Patronus following him into the deep ocean where its pressure would kill a human instantly. Now they were in a stand-off where most of Atlantis's forces aimed their different but advanced weapons at the intruder while Lara, with an air bubble around her head, floated behind Namor as two guards stayed by her side.

"You are trespassing Atlantean territory." Namor told the disguised ninja. "Leave now or be vaporized."

Patronus narrowed his eyes. "How about you hand back my friend you just took from the land?"

"I cannot do that."

"Then I can't leave." Patronus floated in official Atlantean territory, prompting its natives to fire upon him. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow."

A greatly concerned Lara pulled onto Namor. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" She ordered before the guards pulled her away from their king.

"He made his choice." Namor answered callously. "Now unto-"

"My lord, look!"

To the shock of the Atlanteans and relief of Lara, the dust cleared to reveal a virtually unaffected Patronus floating there with his arms crossed. "So, I take it we do it the hard way then." Patronus shifted his right foot and the ocean floor shook hard enough for the royal guard to lose their balance while Namor and Lara were spared. "And that's just a little of what I can actually do." He said before thinking, _"I don't really want to destroy the lost city of Atlantis."_

"Patronus, don't do it." Lara pleaded to the hero as Namor looked at her.

" _Well, well. This can work to my advantage."_ The king thought as he called the relic to his hand. "Do you know what this is, land dweller?"

"A relic pertaining to the legends of Atlantis. Its images detailed certain heroes like Perseus and Theseus. What of it?"

Namor twirled the relic between his fingers. "This particular relic plays an important part in Atlantean culture. It is a token for marriage specifically to the royal family."

"Say what now?" Lara asked for clarification.

"And this stunning beauty is to be my wife."

"Oh great." Patronus muttered.

"But…" Namor paused for a brief dramatic touch. "If there is one who challenges the betrothed in question, they are to engage in mortal combat for the bride's hand."

"Say what now?" Patronus said this time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"This. Is. Amazing." Lara said with awe as she observed her surroundings. Despite being held captive by the Atlantean king, the archeologist in her could not help but be amazed by the architecture of the lost city that is Atlantis. Their technology in terms of weaponry, landscaping, and defensive capabilities are far beyond most on the dryland above except for S.H.I.E.L.D. and other related organizations.

"You could not say that so loud."

"Sorry."

Patronus and Lara were taken to the gladiatorial arena of the Atlanteans after their little tense arguments outside the territory. To everyone's confusion, Namor had ordered his subjects not to harm the hooded ninja as the latter had challenged the king for Lara's hand in marriage although that was not his intention nor neither of their knowledge. Originally there was to be a feast before the challenge but Patronus rather insisted to finish it so both he and Lara can return home.

And he was not the only one who felt this way.

"Human scum!"

"You have nerve challenging our king!"

"You'll be dead before the Mooning!"

Both Naruto and Lara raised eyebrows. "Mooning?" The 'bride to be' asked as she was situated in the viewing balcony while flanked by two guards wielding spears.

"It is Atlantean tradition for any royal member who is about to marry, my lady." One of the guards answered albeit with a sneer. "It states that both groom and bride are to consummate their marriage in front of the citizens, to show loyalty and love to Atlantis."

Patronus chuckled a little when Lara looked at him with a 'Help me' expression. "Don't worry, don't worry. This will be over soon." He answered despite the boos. "I hope."

Namor made himself known and silenced his citizens with a raised arm. "Atlanteans, many of you have cried to me about the surface world's callous disregard to the seas and us!" His people muttered in agreement with their king. "I have heard your pleas and swam to the surface dwellers with warnings of Atlantis's wrath should they not agree with my terms but one positive outcome has come from my venture." He gestured his arm at Lara. "I have found my bride!"

" _I would like to drown now."_ Lara thought internally over the loud applause.

"But one challenger has protested my betrothed and challenged me for her hand!" Cue the boos and jeers from the Atlanteans as they threw objects at Patronus who let them hit him since he could not feel anything with the pelt except that last one to the head. "As per the Atlantean Royal Family tradition, I have heeded his challenge and shall face him in mortal combat for the lovely Lara's hand."

"She's not a trophy, Namor." Patronus voiced his discontent about Lara being treated as such. "I'm going to enjoy beating that notion into you." He ignored the jeers from the Atlanteans until they were silenced from his glare even though his expression could not be seen due to his hood.

" _To command such silence from my people…this is no ordinary human."_ A small smirk tugged the corner of his mouth as Namor swam from the perch and floated in the arena before Patronus. "Shall we begin?" He asked as he twirled Neptune's Trident before blocking Patronus's sword strike. "Eager I see."

"You have no idea."

Namor shoved Patronus away and thrusted his spear at the ninja, but the latter parried the strike by altering its path away from his body then counter-thrusted at the Submariner. Namor swam backwards to dodge the attack but still ended up being wounded from the counter-attack, much to his chagrin. "I see now."

Naruto did not answer verbally before he assumed the Soresu stance except his blade is pointed vertically close his right flank.

"Then I shall get serious as well."

"Good."

Namor channeled his energy through his spear and the three prongs glowed red before firing a blast of energy that is the same color. Patronus simply deflected the blast above the arena to avoid harming the Atlanteans and Lara. The Submariner continued to fire blasts at the Shinobi who deflected each one while he moved casually to the Atlantean.

" _ **Doton: Shindo!"**_ Naruto thought as he shifted his right foot on the arena floor, cracking it in the process.

The Atlanteans cried out in surprise when their home started to shake rapidly while Lara held onto her seat as Namor stabbed the Trident into the ground and fired a green energy this time. Another tremor shook within the arena this time before it burst open and out came the same creature who attacked him back on the surface.

"This guy again?" Lara asked to herself.

Unlike last time, the creature attacked Naruto who sheathed Kogitsune in favor of grabbing hold of the extended limb. "Here we go!" He spun around with his captive, causing a whirlpool to form in the arena as the Atlanteans stared in shock at the display of power before them. "Say goodbye!" Shouted the senjutsu-enhanced Naruto as he let go of the creature.

Namor stared his fellow sea creature hurled out of the city of Atlantis as did Lara before their eyes returned to Naruto whom was approaching the king with his Hidden Blades out. "This…is interesting." Namor smirked as he held the Trident of Neptune high above his head. "It's been a while since I had a challenge!"

"Then I'll be your last in a while." Patronus turned his left Hidden Blade to the Pivot Blade as he was about to Shunshine behind Namor and end the battle there.

Until a loud explosion shook the arena, ending the battle as all people in the arena looked for the source and saw a building fall in time to show the origin. The citizens of Atlantis did not panic like anyone would in normal circumstances but instead swam to the center of their city to defend it from invaders who dare to interrupt their king's fight.

"Lara!" Patronus retracted his Hidden Blades as he swam to Lara who managed to escape her guards and swam to him, much to their relief. "Take a deep breath."

"Are you serious?"

"Just do it!" Lara complied albeit grudgingly before she and Patronus disappeared in a yellow flash that resembled a lightning strike in the middle of the ocean. It was not long until Patronus returned to the arena without Lara this time and swam to Namor who was surrounded by his guards who waited for his commands. "Whoa, take it easy!" He raised his arms after two of the guards aimed their weapons at him. "I just want to help."

"Hah! First you challenge our king's betrothed and now you want to help? Land dweller scum."

"If I was scum, would I have returned to your home and aid you to defend it?" Patronus asked inquisitively as the Atlanteans muttered while Namor looked at him. "We can put aside the ego later but right now your city is in danger. We need to act quickly."

Namor sighed since the challenger was right; his city and people comes first above all. That is the duty of a king. "Atlantean Guard, secure the citizens." Namor ordered his men before he swam towards the grand hall of Atlantis. "Challenger, with me!"

"It's Patronus by the way." Naruto informed while he followed the Atlantean king. "Any idea who would attack your city?"

"One comes to mind and I thought he was dead the last time we fought."

"Who?"

"Attuma."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Grand Hall, Atlantis**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

When the duo of Patronus and the Submariner arrived, they saw the grand hall's doors were forced open as their hinges flung open and pulled apart outward with blast marks and strikes consistent with spear and energy weapons. They swam inside the hall where the ninja noticed several unique tapestries that seemed to depict the history of Atlantis whose creation was related to the Trident of Neptune which was wielded by a blue-skinned man with gray hair and beard.

"Is there something important here in the hall?" Patronus asked, only to receive silence from the king. "Seriously the silent treatment now? This isn't the time for secrets kept during an invasion."

"…"

"Guess I'll have to find out the other way then."

Namor looked at him for the first time in a while. "What does that mean, land dweller?" Now the treatment was turned onto to him. "Answer me."

Quickly raising a hand to silence, Patronus chastised the king. "Do you want them to know we're here?"

" _ **I think they already know that you are here, Naruto, since invaders usually expect the defenders to come after them."**_ Kurama jested, much to Naruto's irritation. _**"Just saying, dork."**_

"I will end you." Patronus whispered under breath as he and Namor swam to the main room where they found a squad of fish-like men with light blue skin and armed with spears and armor around their chest. "Are they Atlanteans?"

Namor nodded. "Yes, the Aquateans as they are called. Atlantis lived in peace with both sides but Aquateans felt they were oppressed and lashed out at my people and tried to usurp the throne for their leader."

"Attuma."

"Yes, and I fought him to regain my father's throne. I've always tried to make amends and heal the rift between our people, but there will always be ones who oppose change."

"Unfortunately, that's the truth." Patronus agreed since this was true to a fault.

To his great surprise and disappointment, there is still a lot of hatred in this dimension particularly with the Mutants and Inhumans situation back in the United States. Humans treated them with disgust and horrid attitude about being different. This was the same with the mutants who feel that they should reign over the Humans for their weakness and there was that Magneto character who exemplifies this philosophy. Luckily, there were people like Charles Xavier who lead the X-Men to show the world that mutants are living beings just like Humans.

"You speak of experience."

"Somewhat."

The duo ceased their discussion in favor of stealth as they took their chosen targets who guarded the room while their master was within to steal whatever was important to invade Atlantis. Namor snuck up behind two men and snaked his arms around their necks before he put pressure on them, instantly knocking them out while Patronus knife-handed one man on the neck and kicked the other hard enough to send him spiraling into the rest of the squad members against the wall.

Patronus and Namor swam in the spiraling staircase in a descending formation until they reached a massive room filled with weapons that the ninja had never seen designs before. It was not only that but their energies were calling out to him as if they resonated with his chakra or something godly.

"Are these artifacts related to Poseidon by any chance?" Patronus asked out of curiosity after a particular artifact glowed slightly brighter when he passed by it too close.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Namor asked before he noticed the artifacts glowing. _"That is strange. They never glowed in anyone's presence, not even as I wield Neptune's Trident that grants me a portion of our patron god's power."_ He looked at Patronus who tried to look inconspicuous from the artifacts reacting to him. _"He's hiding something and somehow it is related to Poseidon."_

"HURRY UP, YOU SORRY EXCUSES OF ATLANTEANS!" boomed a voice from the other room at the opposite end, prompting the duo of Human and Atlantean to swim faster until they reached their destination. "The invasion forces won't hold out for long, especially with that half-breed Submariner!"

As Naruto took one side and Namor took the other, they looked over their corners and saw the one responsible for the invasion. It was a tall humanoid with contrasting shades of blue and a yellow armor plus a headpiece. His cape fluttered in the water, which confused the ninja but he put that aside for now.

"I take it this is Attuma." Patronus said to Namor who swam at the invading leader like a torpedo. "Oh well, stealth is overplayed in invasions." He channeled the water around him and launched himself at Attuma with Namor as the duo kicked the taller Atlantean straight in the back.

Attuma screamed in surprise as he crashed against a wall while dropping the artifact he searched for. As for his guards, Patronus and Namor quickly disposed of them with the Pivot Blade and the Trident respectively before the king found the artifact and picked it up. It was an odd-looking device with a mechanical eye in the middle and triangular protrusions all around it; both front and back.

"What's so special about that?" Patronus asked, which Namor shook his head.

"None. Lord Poseidon told me vaguely about this artifact but I didn't understand its significance. I still don't but apparently Attuma does."

"And that's bad for us."

"Indeed!" Both combatants perked up in alert as boulder-sized debris were flung their way, forcing them to dodge the projectiles before they were grabbed in the necks by one smug smirking Attuma. "Namor, I see you're holding Neptune's Trident for me. I thank you at least for that." Attuma's features morphed to that of a glare when his gaze shifted at Naruto. "Now, you're inviting Humans into our world as well? How low can you go, half-breed?"

"Like this!" Patronus countered by twisting his body high enough to kick Attuma in the face, forcing the Atlantean to release him and Namor. "Here comes some butt-kicking!" He dashed normally since the water resistance and pressure was nonexistent to him due to the godly power within himself.

Attuma regained his footing and lashed out with a straight punch. Patronus met with his own as a shockwave boomed from their fists and caused the water to recede a bit. "Human! You have surprising strength to match my own; the only ones capable of such feat is the Hulk and that Thunder God."

" _Hulk and Thor?"_ Patronus smiled within his hood. "Good thing I'm the third person!" He countered Attuma's elbow strike with his own elbow strike before the Atlantean drew his sword and slashed at him as Patronus clashed with Kogitsune. "And you know another thing about me, Attuma?"

"And what's that?"

"I can bring the heat!" As soon as Naruto said those words, Kogitsune's blade suddenly enveloped in blue flames as bubbles formed from the contact between fire and water, much to Attuma's displeasure. "Can't take it?" He shoved his opponent back before swinging his blade and unleashing a wave of blue flames at the Atlantean.

"Flames in water?! You miscreant!" Attuma raised his blade to block the flame wave before it pushed him back by the force while being burned at the same time by the incredible heat. "What magic is this?!"

Naruto recalled from his talk with Inari Okami that blue flames are the hottest type of all to his knowledge. It can burn even in underwater although one must be careful with the marine life should he ever find himself in combat in the particular region. "Shoot, the Atlanteans!" Intense flames can also boil organic beings if it was hot enough.

Seeing the surface dweller cancel the flames from his sword, Attuma smirked arrogantly as he redirected the wave of flames away from him. "Your compassion for Namor's people will be your undoing, surface dweller!" He exclaimed as his body launched forward at the ninja with great speed due to being underwater.

Atlanteans are faster and stronger than Humans by 100 times fold…so why is it this Human is able to fight on par with him? Attuma swung his sword faster and stronger to throw Patronus off his game but the latter remained vigilant as he simply parried and blocked his strikes like a master swordsman he is with similar speed and strength.

"What's the matter, Attuma? Surprised that a Human can match your strength?" Naruto taunted as he clashed blades with the Atlantean warlord.

"Not the word I was looking for, Human, as I will emerge victorious!"

Patronus smiled in the darkness of his hood. "Good thing I'm not alone then." He tucked in his legs before extending them out for a drop-kick to Attuma's stomach. "Your turn!"

"My pleasure!" Namor shouted as he batted his nemesis with Neptune's Trident through a pillar and a wall back into the relic room. "Attuma, your life shall end today!" He torpedoed through the hole and thrust with his spear which was countered by Attuma's blade, but his charge continued as he pushed the warlord back continously.

"Cursed half-breed! You're a mistake that stained the glory of Atlantis the moment your parents met." Attuma decried, angering Namor as he picked up the pace before pushing back Attuma and thrusting his spear squarely at his chest. "Fool!" He grabbed one of the prongs before they reached his torso, pulled the weapon and Namor towards him, and punched the Submariner hard through several walls. "Now I possess the Trident of Neptune!"

"Not today!" A different voice cried out, attracting attention from the combatants as a rock-covered Ben Grimm smashed through a wall and punched Attuma in the face while he was sent flying against a wall. "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" The Thing said his signature catch-phrase as he slammed his fist into the opposite open palm.

"My kind of party!" Patronus raised a thumbs-up to the Thing who responded with his own before the duo dashed at Attuma and clashed with him fist-to-fist.

The rest of the Fantastic Four were adorned with special slim-fitting underwater suits created by Reed Richards since their first tangle with Namor the Submariner when he abducted Susan Storm to take her as his wife. Luckily, they stopped the 'wedding' and since then, they were uneasy associates with Namor who wanted to bridge his world to the surface albeit slowly.

"Does he have a mask or something?" Johnny asked out of curiosity as he pointed at Patronus who clotheslined Attuma to the ground after Thing kicked him towards his path.

"Less talking, Johnny." Invisible Woman said to her younger brother. "Let's contain him and force his army to surrender."

Mr. Fantastic had a device in his hands with several blips of two different colors; the red blips were Attuma's forces while the blue colors were Namor's Atlantean guards. From the looks of it, Attuma's forces were decreasing based on the disappearance of blips from the device's image projector.

"Looks like things are winding do-" Richards was cut off as Grimm slammed into him after being thrown by Attuma. "Crap."

Invisible Woman glared at the warlord. "No one hurts my husband!" She raised her hands and created a force field around Attuma, cutting him off from the seawater. "This is going to hurt you…a lot." She curled her fingers as her force field began to shrink at the same time.

"Nice, Invisible Woman. Keep him in there until-"

"I break free?!" Attuma twirled Neptune's Trident before thrusting it, easily shattering the force field as he regained his full strength from the water. "Your pathetic powers are no match for me!"

Patronus Shunshined in front of Attuma with his signature sphere of chakra in hand albeit the larger version. "How about this? **Oodama Rasengan!** " The explosion and force behind the impact shook the room while the water was blown away as the Fantastic Four and Namor braced themselves for the debris thrown at them.

"Behind me!" Invisible Woman exclaimed as she summoned a force field around her family and uneasy ally while debris broke against the protection. "What power."

"And I have a feeling there's more to come." Mr. Fantastic observed as the dust settled and gave them a sight to see where Patronus stood in front of the massive hole in the hall where Attuma was sent launched backwards to outside.

After sheathing his blade on his back, Patronus raised his forearms to block a power crimson beam before he was slammed through another wall. The Fantastic Four and Namor looked back and saw Attuma walking back into the room with no sign of injury from Patronus's energy sphere.

"Weak magic that Human wields." Attuma sneered as he looked at the opponents. "Just like the rest of his kind."

The debris and rubble that covered the hero exploded from Patronus's exertion as he rose up and flexed his arms to get feeling back into them. "That was something." He mentioned before observing the lack of wounds on Attuma's chest. "Wow, you're tough."

"Then let me show how powerful I really am!" Attuma dematerialized out of existence, surprising the Humans as he reappeared behind Patronus and punched the latter squarely in the back of the head before grabbing his leg and slamming the ninja into the ground several times. "Taste defeat!" Attuma slammed Patronus against the wall near him before he thrusted Neptune's Trident at his chest.

"Sue!"

Invisible Woman nodded as she knew what her husband ordered and produced a force field shield in front of Patronus just before the spear broke through. Attuma's smirk fell when his spear hit nothing but the wall as Patronus had slipped underneath and quickly double-kicked him from the ground through the wall into the relic room.

The warlord growled in frustration before he was pressed into the ground by the Thing's barrage of punches into his back. "Don't forget about me!" Ben exclaimed as he continued his punching.

"Get off of me!" Attuma stood up as the Thing quickly held him into a full nelson to restrain his movements. "You pesky Humans think this will stop me?!"

"No…" Mr. Fantastic answered as his body stretched like gum and wrapped around Attuma's legs to further the restraint. "But this will! Sue, his head!"

"On it." Sue raised her hands up and moved them around in a circular gesture as a small force field bubble formed around Attuma's head and neck to cut off the water supply. "That should do it."

Three of the Fantastic team and Attuma struggled against each other's bonds but the latter was beginning to break through, much to Sue's surprise. "It must be the seawater. He's not completely covered." Reed informed as he struggled to restrain the warlord's legs. "Sue, extend the force field _around_ his body."

"I think not!" Attuma threw his trident at Invisible Woman before it broke through the force field. "Die, Human!"

"Sue!" Reed exclaimed with worry in his voice.

Invisible Woman gasped before she created several shields in front of her to slow the projectile as it easily penetrated them until a gloved hand halted its speed. When she saw that it was Patronus who saved her, the wife of Reed sighed in relief. "Thank you for the save."

"No problem." Patronus answered before he stabbed the three-pronged spear into the ground. "Now I got to kick this Atlantean's ass!"

Attuma growled at the incoming Human and flexed his muscles enough to break the Thing's full nelson hold as he grabbed Richards's face and began to crush it with pressure, forcing him to release his legs. "You want to fight me again?!" He threw Mr. Fantastic at the Thing hard enough to send them crashing through several walls to outside the Grand Hall. "I accept your challenge!"

Both declared combatants reeled back their fists as they approached each other until their ranges crossed and exchanged blows straight to the faces. A sharp shockwave shook the Grand Hall violently as the ceiling began to fall apart as part of the aftereffects. The repeated blows that Patronus and Attuma exchanged upon each other certainly did not help the rapidly weakening structure.

"What's the matter, Human?" Attuma taunted after feeling his opponent's fists hit him some parts of his part that he did not understand and as a result, Patronus was getting hit faster than he could counter attack. This did not stop the Atlantean to put more strength into his punches, resulting in more blows as Patronus was being pushed back. "You cannot overwhelm me in my territory!"

His last punch was blocked squarely in Patronus's palm as the latter chuckled loudly. "Finally."

"What do you mean by-" Attuma was caught by the intense pain that shot throughout his body as he stepped back away from Patronus. "What's happening?!"

Patronus chuckled as his plan was coming into fruition. His strikes were not wild compared to Attuma's but precise and heavy against specific parts of his body: the vital points. Although, he was worried since the anatomy and physiology of Humans and Atlantean was different, which was why Naruto was in Sage Mode before the second round of fist-to-fist to compensate for his strength since Attuma was still stronger than him.

"My turn!" Patronus slammed his fists into the vital points in Attuma's stomach, sending natural energy through his body as he does so. "How does it feel?!" He kneed the Atlantean several times in the stomach, followed by dual palm strikes to the ears. " **Shockwave of Forgetfulness!** "

Even Attuma's ears ringed from the Senjutsu-enhanced attacks as Patronus continued his combination of attacks inspired by Kenichi, his fellow disciple under Hayato Furinji.

" **Rekka Sajinbaku!** " A fast spinning punch of Karate to Attuma's face followed by a low kick to the back of the leg. " **Ti Lan!** " Patronus was not finished with his Senjutsu assault. " **Ma Style: Rasetsuki!** " He struck after gradually decreasing the movements of his hands in a horizontal and downward as they made contact on Attuma's chest while the latter felt his skin was being shredded in different directions. " **Kosaka Slash!** " He unleashed a powerful downward slash on Attuma that left a blinding flame wound from the shoulder to the abdominals.

Attuma held his bleeding torso and felt the sensation that had not happened to him in a long time. "You wretched Human! I'll kill you!" He lashed out with a sloppy haymaker, which was what Naruto wanted all along since his combination was not done yet.

Patronus grabbed the stretched-out arm before he placed it around the back of his neck and tripped Attuma with a leg sweep, forcing the both of them to the ground with the Atlantean taking the brunt of the counter-attack. " **Sumokudori!** " A brief debris cloud emerged from the Jujutsu technique as both combatants quickly rose up with Patronus in a safe distance for his final attack as the ninja lowered his arms into a guardless stance.

"I will block this one, you fool. Just try!" Attuma summoned all his strength into his bulging arms and legs as he assumed the most basic defensive stance.

" _Focus, Naruto. Find it. It is there…all I have to do is…"_ The ninja's breathing slowed as among Attuma's defense was a small white zone between his left elbow and torso area. _"There!"_ He dashed with greater speed thanks to Sage Mode and launched a vertical kick when he got close to Attuma's weak point. This technique is one of the Furinji Style's 108 Legendary Techniques and focuses all the user's might behind a kick to an opponent's weak spot even they are attacking or defending. It is called, " **Korui Nuki!** "

" _What?!"_ Attuma exclaimed in shock as his opponent's leg slipped past his elbow guard and hit him squarely into his oblique area, lifting him up from the ground while putting the air out of him.

"Whoa." Thing said as he was impressed by the Ghost of Boston's physical strength as well as the martial arts display. "Not bad, kid. I think I want to fight him next."

"Please don't." The Richards pleaded as their long-time friend waved them down.

"NO!"

All eyes were on Attuma who was throwing a tantrum due to the thought of being bested by a Human and in underwater no less! "I won't stand for this! I will not-"

" **Futon: Rasengan.** "

A howling scream escaped from the Atlantean warlord's mouth after Patronus slammed the completed version of the Rasengan into his chest. Unlike the previous time, the Senjutsu-enhanced wind chakra sphere did the trick as Attuma felt his skin being shredded piece by piece each waking moment and it continued after Patronus released the sphere from his hand.

The ninja and the audience watched the small sphere grow in size as it sent Attuma out of the hall and across the buildings of Atlantis until it burst seconds later at the outermost wall in the northern sector. "And done." Patronus clapped his hands together to get rid of the dust inside his gloves while Sage Mode deactivated moments later.

"That was something." Thing said as he and his friends approached Patronus, gaining his attention. "Nice clobbering though you should have left some for me."

"Would you have done the same?"

Thing crossed his arms as he thought about it before he gave his answer. "Nope."

"Thought so." Patronus shared a smile with Ben until the ninja noticed something missing in their numbers. "Where's the…Uh, Flame Boy or something?"

"Johnny?" Susan asked until she, her friend and husband looked around as Johnny was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

"Come to think of it, he disappeared sometime during the battle." Reed realized.

They looked around the city and saw Johnny sweet-talking one of the Atlantean women adorned in armor despite their blades pointed at his throats. "Come on, ladies. Put your swords away and I'll show you all a good time, especially you toots." He winked at the woman with red hair who looked away out of embarrassment.

"JOHNNY!" Ben and Patronus shouted in anger as they chased the flirting Human Torch around the city for his leaving them in the dust for a woman.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Hours Later)**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

It was quite a day for Lara Croft since she was worried about her friend after he left to settle the incident at Atlantis. Imagine her great relief when Patronus and the Fantastic Four returned safely with the Human Torch covered in bruises, much to his lady fans' chagrin.

Good byes were exchanged between the two groups with their goal delayed for another time. When Patronus asked Lara about their goal after one Hirashin trip back home, she revealed to him that her studies into her father's notes, the late Richard Croft, had her on the trail to a sacred relic lost to history. When Patronus asked her, Lara responded with three words.

"Not telling you."

"Cliffhanger!" Patronus burst out with his chopsticks pointed at her.

Lara slapped his chopsticks away with her own in an amused way. It was soon after their return to Boston that the unfortunate sign of hunger made itself known in the middle of the street for everyone to hear. For Naruto, it was the opportunity of a lifetime to get someone to enjoy the most delicious meal ever created in the history of the universes.

"Don't let your ramen get cold though." Naruto said somewhat serious. It was about a month ago when he heard a small ramen shop somewhere in Little Japan and spent weeks looking for it but at the end it was worth it. The ramen was good but not as good as Ichiraku's Ramen back in Konoha. Imagine the ninja's surprise when the owners were thrilled to have the city's hero to patron at their shop and offered free ramen to him.

Naruto loved the idea of free ramen, but noticed the shop's outwardly state bordering on decay plus the added information that the owners were about declare bankruptcy. As much as it pained him, Naruto refused the free offer and such action caused Kurama and Ashura to temporarily pull him inside his mind before they slapped him repeatedly to make sure if he was dreaming or someone else entirely. That did not mean that he would not pay the owners a very generous amount that borders above the hundreds value.

"Do you like it?" Lara nodded as she and Patronus ate out of their bowls. "Good thing 'cause I'd throw you off this roof if you said otherwise." The ninja grunted when Lara jabbed his head with her chopsticks. "I was just kidding."

"So am I." Lara jested before she turned her attention at the bag next to her. The last Croft opened the button and saw a tome with glazed bronze and diamonds sorted into its covers. "I'm still amazed you got these." Her bag was full of Atlantean artifacts that the disguised ninja procured from the eponymous underwater city.

Patronus nodded though it was not easy to get them in the beginning. After Attuma and his forces were arrested and sent to jail under the watchful eye of Cleto, the sea monster sent to eat Hesione of Troy centuries ago, Namor gave albeit with great reluctance Patronus gifts to show his gratitude for aiding in the defense of Atlantis. It was also this time that the Submariner decided to cede the other important significant matter to him as well another.

The matter being betrothed to Lara Croft although technically neither of them are married and the engagement was null. Lara was relieved when she heard of this but Naruto sensed a very small hint of solemnness in her voice. He got several artifacts for Lara since she wanted to go to Atlantis but kept one for himself.

It was the odd little device with the strange edges around the very small sphere inside of it. When Patronus asked for the device, Namor steadfastly refused but his cousin, Namorita, persuaded him to do so. There was something odd about the device bordering on technological frontier and Patronus wanted to know if it could aid him and Skye with their patrols.

"Are you pleased?" Patronus asked as Lara nodded with a bright smile. "That's good." He then got to the point. "Lara, seriously, is what you're investigating potentially dangerous?"

"Patronus…"

"Lara."

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking a break for a while to spend some time with the relics." Lara put the now-empty bowl next to her. "Thank you, really." She assured the hooded hero though the Croft appreciated his concern.

Patronus sighed deeply since he was still not okay about being kept in the dark but must respect her wishes. "Okay then." He pulled something out of his robe and placed it into Lara's hands. "If you're in even the slightest hint of danger…" He paused to think about his next words but decided to be honest. "Or you ever want to talk then either throw or stab this anywhere and I'll be right there for you."

"Thank you." Lara smiled at him as she held the kunai close to her chest. "So, any place worth visiting here?"

"Hang on." Patronus placed Lara around his back after placing the bag and disintegrating the ramen bowls with the combined power of fire and wind. Slightly blushing when Lara's certain assets pressed against his back, Naruto stretched a little before leaping off the roof in a back-flip.

Instead of screaming out of fear, Lara cheered "Whooooo!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

After three hours with Lara, Patronus dropped her off at the hotel she stayed at before he returned home early, much to his wives' surprise since he usually comes home around six in the evening. It was better for them since he came just in time for dinner. The Uzumaki wives were setting the table when they heard their husband scream in anguish.

"Naruto!" The ladies ran to the master bedroom where they saw Naruto in his pajamas staring at the mirror with anguish in his face…or some form of it. "Oh my gosh!" The women exclaimed in great surprise.

"I know!"

Naruto's face or what's left of it was heavy bruised as his cheeks was heavily swollen while his eyes were barely seen by outside audience. It was strange since he did not feel any pain but the fact remains that Attuma was insanely strong to inflict this much physical damage to him even in Sage Mode.

"This…is something." Saeko hesitated to find the right words to describe the situation.

Kuroka and Medusa snickered at Naruto who felt downtrodden while Rhea comforted him. It certainly did not help when Kurama and Ashura made hilarious jabs at his face.

" _Sometimes this job sucks."_ Naruto thought before images of Black Cat and Lara passed through his mind as a smile etched his lips. _"But it certainly has its benefits."_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Well, Naruto has met the Fantastic Four in this original chapter as well as reunited with Lara. There'll be more chapters and scenes with Lara as well as the sequel game in the future after some time with the superhero teams and individual ones. I hope all of you are having a good new year so far.

As we can see, things will start to pick things up with Naruto and the heroes with the future storylines. I will be using TV series such as Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Spider-Man the Animated Series and Spectacular Spider-Man and perhaps the 2018 Spider-Man game if it comes out in April or March, and that 2006 Fantastic Four series, which this new chapter is sort of influenced by.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I wish you a great day.

Chapter XVI Q&A's:

 **Guest (Jan. 2):** I really don't want rush the romance aspect but there are stories that do a great job with the romance like Kenchi618's stories and Arthain. Super Smash Bros the video game? That would be very interesting and fun to write about.

 **R-king 93 (Jan. 2):** Thanks, and I try my best to show how much Naruto's presence changes the future.

 **Jebest4781 (Jan. 2):** That's one of my plans after all to make the story better until the Civil War arc. The challenge will be what sort of changes to fit in with the story. Great job on your latest chapter on Nobody.

 **Alaxbird (Jan. 2):** Yes, it should since Soresu comes from one of the cultural franchises in human history. Sadly, it's not from One Piece. Hint: the franchise started in the 1970s and still going strong to this day despite some setbacks in the early 2000s as well as Soresu being used by one of the famous characters. I see what you're saying and that is my bad. There will be more characters appearing though this person will not be affiliated with the Shinju.

 **Ben 10.000 (Jan. 2):** In the future, Naruto's actions will leave roots in each of the universes he visited and will visit. I'll explain more as the story progresses. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Perseus12 (Jan. 2):** Well, Captain America and Spider-Man inspired heroes such as their future versions like Captain America 2099 and Spider-Man 2099. So why not Patronus as well since his mysterious nature but kind actions inspired people in the future. You got that from the theme song, didn't you? Can't blame you since it's catchy and cool.

 **Keyblade master cole (Jan. 2):** Yeah, Naruto will go to the DC universe. It will be combined TV, movies, and comics like I'm doing with Marvel. The first arc could start with the Young Justice or the Justice League: War movie series. You know, I wish there would be more Marvel movies with the same animation like the DC universe films.

 **Tera12 (Jan. 3):** That's good to know. Are you excited for more?

 **Antishyguy weegee (Jan. 3):** That I agree with. Such a shame it ended but the series had its time on Cartoon Network. Thank you for the greeting. I hope you are having a good year so far.

 **Charles Ceaser (Jan. 3):** I will. I see that you enjoyed the chapter. How was the new chapter so far?

 **Jelamy (Jan. 3):** I see. Well, I'm glad you are enjoying the story to your pleasure. I understand that since I reread stories until the last chapter then the waiting continues.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jan. 3):** Did you enjoy this new chapter? There's more to come in the story with Lara, Black Cat and the heroes in the story.

 **Bankai777 (Jan. 3):** Thanos will show up for the Infinity Stones/Gems as they are called sometime after or before Civil War. Black Panther did show in Chapter XVI during the battle in Manhattan until he left for Wakanda to lead his people.

 **Writing Warrior (Jan. 13):** Sometime later in Civil War or before that with Spider-Man in the same chapter as well. What happened with the rest of the _Endurance_ is already explained in this chapter during their reunion at the museum.

 **Match Maker (Jan. 13):** And here I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it. Oh well, glad you approve them as am I. There'll be chapters focused on Spider-Man and Mary Jane from games like Edge of Time or Web of Shadows and episodes like the ones involved with a stalker.

 **Crossover Party (Jan. 13):** He'll hang out with the Avengers though and get caught up with their missions and such like what happened in the last chapter with Kang. Possibly though I can't guarantee it.

 **Erebor (Jan. 13):** She already knew that he was alive during the invasion. This was shown in the last chapter of the Tomb Raider arc in the airport at Tokyo where Naruto whispered to her in Italian. Also, she was the one who found the _Battle of Anghiari_ painting and gave it to him as a Christmas present.

 **Rexy (Jan. 13):** That would be _very_ interesting to write about. Thank you since I have more material to work with for when Thanos comes to Earth.

 **Monster Planet (Jan. 13):** I haven't checked out the Monster Hunter world but I'll do it after posting this chapter. This Rathalos sounds interesting to research after your insistence. I have researched the Shadowkhan and while they are impressive, I'm not sure if they'll fit with the story. Give me more time to think about it.

 **Pizza King (Jan. 13):** Should this vault be in a pocket dimension? I think the four stones will be separated while one of them is kept by Naruto on his travels. Good to know you enjoyed the chapter.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Jan. 13):** No, it's not Kushina or Minato if you were also thinking about that as well. It would be someone who hates Naruto's actions and tries to undo them or at least get rid of the ones responsible for said actions. That is what the Sealing Keys are for, but I see what you mean.

 **Genie (Jan. 13):** One of Naruto's wives whom birthed their children who were the progenitors of Uzumaki in the Marvel Universe. If you can guess who, that is.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Jan. 13):** It will be during the Clone Wars with changes throughout the series. Naruto will change the Jedi after his departure. Are you sure about that? I think there are some things that are best left alone in their franchise series but I'll think about it.

 **Requester (Jan. 13):** I had already told you of my decision about her. Perhaps I can write about her in a different crossover that involves elfs like Gate: Self-Defense Force with Itami leading his troops to the parallel world that attacked their city.

 **Kingdom Hearts (Jan. 13):** The explanation with Roth has been shown in the chapter and I hope it satisfies your question. Hence another reason why Lara came to Boston for Naruto.

 **Gear 117 (Jan. 13):** There's more to come and you are right about that but I have something in mind for that as you have seen in this chapter.

 **Kombat Instinct (Jan. 13):** Of course, they will but after some initial setbacks here and there. He'll hang out with Avengers, Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Spider-Man and such during his stay. That'll happen later on but not for now.

 **King of Fighters (Jan. 13):** I will and think long and hard about it. That's good to know you are satisfied.

 **Beast Tamer (Jan. 13):** There are few episodes that take place in Savage Land but my dilemma is choosing which one: Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, or Agents of S.M.A.S.H.

 **Inspiration (Jan. 13):** Well, you have imagination on your side. Mutants have it bad in the world like the Inhumans but more intense.

 **Romancer (Jan. 13):** You got one of the girls: Supergirl of course. I too think she is the best on my personal view but there are two more from that world as well. Can you guess them?

 **Titanzilla (Jan. 13):** The time limit for hopping to the next dimension still needs a few months to cool down which is another six months.

 **GIR (Jan. 13):** Obviously her reaction would be hilarious, then she'll turn to historian mode as she asks them questions about their lives and such. We will have to wait and see in the future.

 **Hero of Heroes (Jan. 13):** You'll have to wait and see in the future chapters.

 **Idea Guy (Jan. 13):** I'm sorry but I respectfully decline with these armor sets.

 **Genie (Jan. 13):** Starfire is undoubtedly a beautiful character in the DC universe. I had already decided on my choices about the women but maybe I could add her in the harem if I replace one of the girls I had chosen. A big maybe by the way.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jan. 13):** I actually saw the game walkthrough yesterday via Gamer's Little Playground Youtube channel. It is good but I have already set the arcs for the Marvel Universe before Naruto's departure.

 **Agent of Mayhem (Jan. 13):** After the Fantastic Four in this new chapter, I think it'll be Spider-Man or Avengers again. I'm watching some Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode in fact. Tough to choose though.

 **Led Zeppelin (Jan. 14):** That's a good point. I'll watch that episode and see if I can change it for Naruto to fit in though the Contest of Champions is good as well. I'll have to think about that.

 **Cerulean Knight (Jan. 14):** The invasion part wasn't good? Oh well, at least the story was good. Not bad since Gaea is the primary goddess of life in Earth and she probably senses Naruto's power since his arrival. I think it'll happen in a chapter since I don't know how to write omakes. Kang did look petty when I watched the episodes that focused on him.


	18. Sins Past

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XVIII: Sins Past**

As his eyes opened after waking up from one of the best sleep he's ever had in months, the brown-haired man groaned happily while he was careful not to awake the heavy weight on his chest.

That heavy being his beautiful wife with her signature red hair, Mary Jane Watson-Parker. After an amazing night for their wedding anniversary they just had plus the extra activity they participated for three hours straight, he could not blame his wife for being in the comforts of deep slumber. Peter was also grateful that he and Mary Jane are back together. It was on Christmas Eve that everything went back to normal albeit with some changes in their lifestyle.

After Spider-Man returned from his night patrol around Manhattan, Peter had taken off his costume when he opened the door and found his wife standing there in the hallway. He hardly got any word out before she held onto him tightly while whispers of 'I love you' repeated into his ears. That was also when Mary Jane told her husband about the burglars who attempted to harm her in an alley and she had to calm him down. Peter only calmed down when he heard that Patronus came to her aid and rescued his wife although he was a little peeved after being thrown across Manhattan like a football.

Using his spider-like reflexes and speed, Peter managed to slip out of his wife's embrace without waking her up as he walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for them both. As he made the preparations for an omelet, bacon, and a side of hash-browns, Peter recalled one of the conversations he and his wife, mainly about his superhero duties.

His other life as Spider-Man brought strain onto their marriage whether Mary Jane would be stood up on one of their dates or Peter returns home with injuries or his villains preying on either of them to make the arachnid-themed hero pay for his interference. Like any other married couple, they came to a compromise to help mend their love for each other: no heroing on date nights, birthdays, and anniversaries like the night before and weekends as well.

When he asked his wife about someone planting this idea in her head, Mary Jane responded with a 'Not telling you,' and for some reason, Peter's mind flashed about a certain hooded hero stationed in Boston.

"Patronus probably had something to do with it." Peter sighed as he pondered about the compromise. "But she's right. I take my responsibility too seriously but I feel I must honor my uncle's memory." He breathed deeply after saying those words. "I must try…for MJ." He said while his eyes gazed at his bedroom door. "I can't lose her again."

" **Talking to yourself, Mr. Parker?"**

"Actually yes." Peter answered to the voice as he looked at the laptop next to him. "Did you shut yourself off when the missus and I-"

" **Knocked boots? Of course, Mr. Parker, you taught me to be better than that."**

"And it was well worth it."

During the separation with his wife and between his heroing, Peter wanted to do something more to boost his game as Spider-Man. He built an AI based on an algorithm he wrote during his tenure at Empire University, but it never got any traction due to his superhero life and tragedies associated with that life. Now he did thanks to his new job at Horizons Lab where he was personally hired by Max Module after the latter read one of his thesis papers back in the university. He used his new job's resources to develop technology that both aid humankind and his hero life.

" **And I thank you for giving me life, Mr. Parker, although not in the traditional sense, of course."**

"Now, now, Karen." Peter retorted at his AI whose voice was obviously female. "Any updates in Manhattan or globally?"

" **Crime rates in Manhattan had lowered to 3% in the last month alone since the Avengers' tangle with Kang."**

"I can't believe I missed that." Peter took his Aunt May out to Pennsylvania for family vacation. "Though they handled it without me."

" **And with Patronus I might add."** Karen retorted amusingly as her counterblow incensed her creator even more. **"Globally, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Fury attended a summit meeting in Brussels."** Oh yeah, Peter enabled her to have top-tier hacking skills that can penetrate government agencies.

"I see. Anything else?"

" **Your mask's lenses need to be updated for your HUD so I can aid you in your patrols and such."**

"Thanks for the reminder."

" **Also, the Adams House Grill called last night and confirmed your reservations for 8:00 PM tonight."**

"Again, thanks for the reminder." In the early years of their marriage, Peter would either miss or be late to dinner dates but now he can. "And done." Peter finished breakfast and placed them on a plate with a small flower vase before he left for the room. "Karen, remind me to finish building the wrist computer too."

" **Of course, Mr. Parker."**

Peter stopped in front of his bedroom door and looked at his laptop. "And Karen?"

" **Going to sleep now."**

With that done, Peter opened the door and entered the room where Mary Jane just woke up and smiled at him as she slowly pushed aside the blanket to reveal her incredible figure and ample breasts. "Morning, Tigers~" The red-head teased her husband and his friend underneath his drawers.

"Morning." Peter greeted as he used his leg to close the door behind him.

It was a good morning indeed for the Parkers as their bedroom soon played a symphony of moans and curse words at each other for a change.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Brooklyn**

"Rhea, for the last time, I heard you. I'm not going to mess up the order."

 _-"That's what you said last time."-_

"And I apologized for it…several times I should add!" Naruto countered before calming himself down. "I'll buy three of them this time. How about that?"

 _-"I approve."-_ replied Rhea all happy. _–"See you when you get home."-_

"Love you, bye." Naruto sealed away the skull before he discreetly jumped off the roof and landed in the alley with no witnesses. The ninja was in town to aid Boston and New York police with a prisoner extradition thus his wives wanted him to pick up some delicious cheesecakes from a bakery in Brooklyn. He was already in his civilian clothes at this time. "Hey there, May!" He greeted the employee after entering the baked goods store.

"Naruto, my dear!" May greeted the blonde adult as he approached the counter. "How are you?"

"Oh fine! You?"

"Blessed to be living considering my age."

Naruto waved off the sentence. "That just means you're one strong lady, May."

"Thank you!" May beamed as she accentuated the ninja's statement by flexing her right bicep. "This is thanks to raising my nephew."

Naruto shook his head amusingly. "I still can't believe you and your husband did that considering your ag-" He stopped when May glared at him. "I mean you and your husband are just such good people."

It was back in January when Naruto via Patronus met May Parker after the former stopped a robbery at Boston. The elderly Parker was in his town for a vacation with her nephew, but they got separated for a while after the baseball match in Fenway Ballpark where Naruto attended to as a civilian as well. He found her and talked with her until her nephew, Peter, arrived to pick her up. Naruto felt like a grandson talking to his grandmother so he wanted to know more about her.

May also felt that Naruto was a grandson and wanted to talk with him in the future. She informed him about her bakery in Queens and since then, they talked whenever Naruto was in town for her delicious cheesecake or some other business he had.

"How are your sisters?" May asked, referring to Naruto's wives. He had let slip about him living with multiple girls in a large house and Naruto could not tell her about being married to one let alone five as well having two children.

"They're fine though my niece and nephew are getting more riled up nowadays." That was the truth this time, well half-truth anyway. "I don't understand why though. They weren't this fuzzy when I left for work before." Naruto noted curiously. "May, do you know why?"

May shrugged her shoulders. "I raised Peter when he was five years old and the twins are…one year old?" Naruto nodded. "So, my area of expertise starts around the age of five." She chuckled with a grandmotherly expression as Naruto's sunken head. "I guess you could change your schedule so you can be home more often."

"You think I should?"

"It is just my opinion and advice."

"I'll…think about it." Naruto countered before his eyes beamed like a child as the bag-covered cheesecake boxes slid over the counter to him. "Yes! So, the total?" May told him and Naruto paid the due amount before he grabbed the bag's handle. "See you later, May. Tell your nephew and his wife I said 'Hi'."

"Will do! Stay safe, young man."

"Likewise."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Midtown Manhattan**

"Oh~" Mary Jane groaned as she was running—in heels—across the streets to make it in time for the bus, only for said vehicle leaving her behind. "Damn it. Peter's never going to let me hear the end of this." Of all the times to be late, this had to happen tonight! "Damn that photographer. I swear it felt like he was taking way more photos than usual."

The beauty model had a photoshoot that was for a movie she auditioned back in Los Angeles and luckily for her, the shooting was in Boston at the time Patronus saved her from those felons. The premiere will be one week tonight as is the reason for the dinner date with Peter. It was his way of congratulating her career after several bumps in the road. He was not the only one happy as Mary Jane was proud about her husband moving up in the world after being hired by Horizon Labs: his ideas and technology helps the world today such as the police and medical hospitals.

"Ah, taxi!" Mary Jane waved her arm up and down at the approaching yellow vehicle as it stopped in front of her. "Oh, thank goodness." She entered the vehicle and closed the door as the driver waited for her destination. "Adams House Grill."

"Gotcha." Mary Jane pulled out her make-up kit as she wanted to make herself even prettier for her husband. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Just someone special."

"He takes care of you?"

"Of course." Mary Jane felt a little odd talking with the cab driver, but she did not mind it.

"If you don't mind me saying, miss, you're very pretty."

"Uh, thank you."

The cab driver shook his head at her reaction. "Sorry for being direct but I tell as it is."

"That's a good trait." Mary Jane looked to the window where she missed the driver's hand gripped the wheel's tighter. "Not a lot people has that."

"Does that include you?"

Now it was getting weird and increasingly dangerous for the wife of Spider-Man as her instincts was telling her to get out.

"Um, you can drop me off here." Mary Jane told the driver as she waited for him to stop the cab, but he did not do so which caused her to be alarmed. "Seriously, stop the cab!" The cab skidded to a stop and she quickly opened the door before running to the nearby park where the restaurant was on the other side. "Freaks everywhere…"

"Now that's not nice about me…" She turned around and saw a man she had not seen in years. He was taller than her with light brown hair, a somewhat muscular frame, and green eyes as his attire consisted of a black sleeveless shirt over blue jeans. "Especially since we dated."

"Morris!" Mary Jane exclaimed in surprise. She dated him for some time until they broke up and before she realized her love for Peter. "W-What do you want?"

"I know why you broke up with me, Mary Jane." Morris said almost desperate. "I-I had no car, no cash, no class, a nobody."

Mary Jane shook her head in frustration. "You don't understand just like that time ago."

"But I do." Morris countered. "Everything's different now. I can give you everything you ever wanted and more instead of that husband of yours." He sneered at the mention of Peter.

Mary Jane glared at the obvious delusional man. "Don't you talk about my husband that way."

"There's something I have to show that'll change your mind about him."

"I don't have to do anything!" Mary Jane was about to leave but Morris grabbed her hand before she managed to pull it out of his grip. "And Peter is a better man than you'll ever be: he's helping people and reached to higher grounds in the honest way."

Morris sneered at her. "He's a geek!"

"He's a hero!" Mary Jane countered before she left him behind.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Morris shouted as the water fountain behind him shot upwards to the sky as a geyser, drawing Mary Jane and the other patrons' attentions. "Not too bad, huh, Red?"

"Y-You're one of them?"

Morris chuckled smugly as he looked at her. "As long I'm close enough to it, I can control all the water around me. What do you think? Will you come back to me now?" He asked as if it was a sure thing.

"I think you're crazier than ever." Mary Jane stepped back in fear while she held her necklace and pressed the secret tracer hidden inside it. Morris sneered at her as he approached to take her by force until a red and blue gloved hand grabbed him on the way. "And we're not alone."

Spider-Man looked at his secret wife. "Are you all right, miss?"

"I'm fine now." Mary Jane answered with relief since she knew that Peter will always be there for her.

Morris sneered as he took his arm out of Spider-Man's grip and walked towards Mary Jane, but the hero stood in front of him to cut off his path. "Hold it there!" When that did not work, Peter grunted before he punched at Morris's chest or 'splashed' through it. "What the hell?"

"Oh~ Is the big shot hero Wall-crawler stuck?" Morris taunted before he placed his liquefied hand on the hero's chest. "Here, let me help you with that."

Mary Jane ducked as her husband was sent flying by a powerful water torrent into the bush. "I must be losing my mind, but did he just turn into liquid?" Peter asked aloud as the water rescinded from him and returned to Morris.

"Now do you see? I can transform." Morris spoke in an increasingly delusional tone. "I can do anything; I can give you anything you want, Red."

"I don't want anything from you!" Mary Jane answered before she ran away.

Morris growled as his body turned into water before he commanded the surrounding water to his will. Geysers burst out of the fountain and potholes before the massive amounts of water washed over the escaping Parker-Watson and someone else with a bag in his hand. "Help!" She cried out as she struggled to stay afloat.

"What the hell?!" The unfortunate passerby was hit by the pressure of water as well and deep enough for no one to see him.

Luckily, she was not in there for long as Spider-Man swung over and grabbed her out of the water before he landed near a police station. "Stay here." Peter told his wife before he returned to the park and landed on a nearby building's roof as Morris solidified his semi-normal form.

"This has nothing to do with you, Spider-Man, so but off!"

Spider-Man glared at him when he said those words. "This has everything to do with me." He whispered before saying aloud, "I can't; they'd take away my superhero license. Anyway dude," He fired web-lines at Morris and covered him from head to toe before heaving the crazed lunatic up and over the roof as the hero slammed him into the floor, breaking the web-case in the process. "No surfing allowed in the district!"

It did not do any good as Morris simply re-emerged himself with no damage. Spider-Man fired another dual web-lines that slipped past his enemy. "Pathetic. You don't really think you can match the power of Hydro-Man, do you?" His answer was the arachnid-themed hero dived at—straight through him, which disoriented Peter as a result.

"*cough* *cough* Did you just say Hydrant-Man?" Peter quipped although he really wanted to beat this guy to a pulp, but a wide man told him that a calm mind gets you far ahead. "The dogs must really love you."

Morris grunted in frustration. "It's _Hydro-Man_! And it's the last name you'll ever hear."

"Nope, _my_ name is the last one you'll ever hear." Morris returned to normal form as he turned around and saw a fist incoming before his head splashed upon contact. "What the hell?!"

" _What is he doing here?"_ Spider-Man wondered as Patronus leaped to him for some distance from the self-proclaimed Hydro-Man. "Why are you here?"

"Prison transfer initially." Patronus answered starkly. "But I have a beef with him." He pointed at the regenerated smug yet annoyed man.

Spider-Man retorted, "You just met him."

"It's a personal matter, Spidey." Patronus growled as he remembered the atrocity that happened to him and his family. _"He got the cheesecakes wet!"_

"Well, it looks like I have two bodies to destroy." Hydro-Man said under breath until he saw Naruto raised a fist next to his head. "What are you going to do? You can't hurt me~" He taunted the ninja who smirked underneath his hood.

" **Eaken.** "

Spider-Man's eyes widened when a powerful stream of wind burst from Patronus's fist and covered Hydro-Man's body as he began to splatter and regenerate several times until it was futile. "Whoa! Aerokinesis?!" He shouted with surprise as Naruto looked at him confusingly.

"Aero-what?" Naruto asked for clarification before he and Spider-Man put that aside to find Hydro-Man except the later was not around. "Damn it, he's gone. I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"So do I." Peter answered beneath his mask.

"Oh yeah, what did he do to get on your bad side?"

The Web-Slinger answered with this. "Nothing that matters to you."

"Hey, easy there Spidey." Patronus said to calm the unusually upset veteran hero and emphasized this with raised defensive arms. "I'm not trying to hone in on your turf. I saw a victim being assaulted and came to help including you in that battle."

Spider-Man sighed deeply. "Sorry, it's been a while since I worked together with someone excluding that time with Morlun."

"Do you really think he's gone?" Patronus asked since, from what he's seen, Hydro-Man can regenerate from any blows and possible wind attacks. Spider-Man shook his head. "Is he after that woman?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. So, physical attacks won't work but elemental attacks can."

"Somewhat but he'll just regenerate."

"Good point." Patronus pondered about what to do until he realized the time by his wrist computer's 'beeps'. "Shoot and the place is closed now."

Spider-Man looked at his fellow hero. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. What we should worry about is the woman Hydro-Man's after. One of us should look after her."

"Agreed. So, I take it you'll be looking for him then."

"What?" Patronus asked before Spider-Man web-swing away to look after his secret wife. "Okay then. The girls are not going to like this, but I'm sure they'll understand, right guys?"

" _ **No comment."**_ Kurama answered while Ashura shook his head.

"Great." Patronus Hirashined back to the Homestead to face music that is the wrath of his sweet-deprived wives.

None of the heroes noticed the small black purse that was once held by Mary Jane or a liquefied arm picked it up to the sewers where it met its maker.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Parker Residence, Midtown Manhattan**

"Patronus was here?"

Peter nodded after he took off his mask but not his costume as he hugged his wife tightly. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Good thing you gave me this." Mary Jane broke the hug and flipped the necklace where a spider-shaped device fitted perfectly. "Your Spider-Tracer came in handy."

"Yeah, but who was that, MJ?" Peter asked before his wife turned away in shame. He gently grabbed her chin and guided her face towards him. "Whoever it is, I'll beat him."

Mary Jane sighed before she took a seat on the couch and patted the spot as Peter sat next to her. "His name is Morris Bench. I'm embarrassed to say but I dated him back in high school."

"I don't remember that guy in high school." Peter mentioned.

"It was before I moved to New York…before I met you and the others." Mary Jane said softly. "He seemed nice at first but he turned out to be a big mistake. I sure can pick them."

Peter offered his shoulder and May Jane took it as she placed her head on top while the hero's arms wrapped around her. "That's true but then again you and I wouldn't be together."

"You're different than him."

"Yeah, I'm solid and he's liquid." Peter joked though the mood was killed by his wife's 'are you serious' look. "Just want to soften the situation a little."

"Peter…"

"Sorry." Peter kissed her on the forehead. "He won't find you, MJ. I won't let him."

"I know but perhaps we should move somewhere else for the time being."

"Are you sure?" Mary Jane's serious face told him her answer. "Okay then. Luckily, I prepared for something like this." Peter informed her softly. "Anyway, it won't do us any good talking about this anymore. Let's go get some sleep."

With that in mind, the Parkers turned in for the night as they hoped to get some relief of tonight's actions and ruined date.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Horizon Labs Headquarters, South Street Seaport**

After a late morning, Peter walked into his own lab, Lab VII, which was huge and accommodated with technology and computers to aid in his ideas. When he first arrived at the laboratory, Peter was mesmerized by the sheer size and space as it was all his and no one's else. It was here that he created the noise reduction headphones and a specialized motorcycle helmet, but there are still more ideas he had in mind.

As soon as dawn broke, the Parkers moved (swung) to upper West Side where their safe house was located via discreetly. After Mary Jane's kidnap before their separation, Peter took measures to ensure his family's safety in case his identity was ever revealed and they needed a place to hide out. Their alias as residents in the Upper West Side are Percy and Andromeda Johnson.

"Morning, Karen."

One of the computers activated after Peter said the name as the female AI presented itself. **"Good morning, Mr. Parker. Is everything all right?"**

"I wish it was, but I need your help." Peter said as he approached his main computer that housed his AI.

" **What do you need?"** Before her creator could say anything, the doors opened and drew their attention. **"I believe you have a visitor, Mr. Parker."**

"Who is it?" No one but employees of Horizon Labs are allowed into the building. Peter looked at the person before he was stunned to speak.

"Hey there, Mr. Parker!"

It was Patronus.

"P-Patronus?" Peter asked out of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for help actually." Naruto answered before he looked around the laboratory. "Nice digs though." His eyes noticed the computer behind Peter. "Nice computer too."

" **Why thank you, Patronus. I take care of myself quite well."** Karen made herself present, much to Patronus's surprise as he looked around the room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he searched for the person who spoke to him.

" **Behind you."** Patronus looked at the computer where he saw the computer lines squiggle rapidly and randomly. **"Hello."**

"What are you?"

"She's an Artificial Intelligence: an AI." Peter answered with pride at the awe Naruto displayed towards his creation. "I call her Karen."

Patronus furrowed his eyebrows. "Karen? I would have preferred something like Kara. Kara sounds nice."

A little annoyed at the ninja, Peter snapped his fingers to get the ninja's attention after he stared at it for too long like a child who saw a whale for the first time in his life. "You said you needed help. About what?"

"Right. Last night I was minding my business when there was this…guy who can turn into and manipulate water around him. Physical attacks don't work on him so I was wondering if you'd find a way to fight him." Patronus said. He already exposed his Ninjutsu via Futon, the Kage Bunshin, and the Rasengan to the world and that was way more than he intended to show. Now, he needs to find other ways to fight to lessen revealing his Ninjutsu.

" **With science!"**

"R-right." Patronus said with a sweat-drop on his head. "So, I called Max last night and he said to talk to you."

Peter raised a hand as it stopped-paused-stopped-paused as he stared at the hooded hero in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Max?"

"Your boss. You don't know your boss's name?"

"Of course, I do but…anyway, what's the villain?" Peter asked, feigning his lack of knowledge and playing the role of an ignorant civilian. "Or who?"

"He called himself Hydro-Man." Patronus informed the nephew of May Parker. "What do you know that can…beat water except flames? I don't want to set Manhattan on flames with my sword. Do you have some fancy technology or something in here?"

Peter nodded as he walked over to a table filled with sets of beakers and chemicals unknown to Naruto. "If this Hydro-Man's water composition is the same as regular H20 particles, then I'll be able to create a solution that neutralize him."

"You can do that?" Naruto asked out of amazement. "You can create something that'll stop Hydro-Man with those…liquids?" He pointed at the full beakers and jars.

Peter smiled at the Bostonian hero's childlike nature right now. "Let me show you."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Midtown Manhattan**

It was not every day where a delusional and super-powered ex-boyfriend comes after you to insert himself as part of your life. Mary Jane knew the inherent risks of dating let alone marrying a superhero, especially one as famous as New York's Spider-Man, but the love between them persevered through the years and gave her the strength to do so.

Yet of all things, she forgot her wedding ring back at their apartment so she thought she would get there really quick and return without any sign of Hydro-Man.

The wife of Spider-Man locked the door and exited the building with her ring on her finger where it belongs. "Now to get back home before something happens."

"Like me, Red?" Said female looked to the sidewalk and to her horror saw Morris standing there. "I was hoping to run into you sooner or later." Mary Jane bolted down the street as she hoped to get as far away from as possible, much to Hydro-Man's amusement. "Oh Red, so naïve." Hydro-Man said before he morphed himself into countless gallons of water and caught up with his 'beloved'.

Just then, Patronus Shunshined on one of the nearby rooftops just as Spider-Man flipped in mid-air before he landed on the rooftop across the street from him. "Spidey! Where you've been?! I was looking for you the past 30 minutes!"

"Do you have what we need?" Spider-Man asked as he was a little out of breath. He had to wait for Patronus to leave his lab and the perimeter before he changed into his costume, swung the long way to make it look like he arrived from a different direction.

"Yeah!"

Both heroes followed the raging river in the streets until it pulled the victim over the fence and into the harbor. "No!"

"Oh man." Patronus landed in front of the metal barriers while Spider-Man stuck to the side of the wall. "There's no way a crazy person like him would kill this woman just like this."

Spider-Man tightened his fists in anger before he calmed down. "Karen, you got a signal on her Spider-Tracer?" He whispered inside his mask.

"You say something?" Naruto asked but he was ignored in favor for the AI.

" **Locking onto her signal, Spider-Man."** The AI responded as Peter watched his HUD pulled up water pressure diagrams of the harbor and noticed some irregularities that pointed to one of the buildings across from their location. **"She's there at the water pumping station."**

Peter nodded before he pointed at their destination. "Over there, Patronus." Spider-Man informed the rookie hero before web-swinging over there.

"Hey, wait for me!" Patronus shouted before he used the several approaching boats in the harbor as stables to cross the harbor. "Just like riding a bike." He said under breath as the surprised people, tourists, and fishermen watched him perform acrobatic feats with skill.

Both men reached the station as they snuck inside the station where they crawled and squeezed through tight spaces until their target found their target and his target, the latter surprising Patronus as he recognized her. "The woman from Boston?"

Spider-Man looked at him before Hydro-Man revealed heaps of jewelry and money that laid next to his wife. There was a string of robberies as of late and all crime scenes had no evidence of B&E at all. It was this time that Jonah Jameson proclaimed that Spider-Man was the culprit behind the robberies and demanded justice for the people of New York. "So, it was this guy."

Patronus wanted to move in for an attack but Spider-Man gestured him to hold off as Hydro-Man began to explain his powers origin. Morris was expelled from high school and his parents had sent him to the Navy so he would learn responsibility. It was sometime into his enlistment that he was dragged into the depths of the ocean where something changed him and granted him his powers.

When he told Mary Jane that she will be his and his only, Spider-Man took action as he leapt off the wall and fired a web-line to swing-kick right through Hydro-Man while Patronus landed next to the red-head beauty. "Hello again."

"Patronus." Mary Jane said with relief as her husband and the Bostonian hero are here now.

Hydro-Man reformed and glared at the hooded hero. "Get away from her!" His arms changed before he fired torrents of water at him, but Patronus grabbed and placed Mary Jane on his back while he jumped away from the intended spot.

"Take this, creep!" Patronus threw a small ball at his enemy as it popped open by contact on Hydro-Man's body before he became some sort of a stone statue. "Whoa, that's…something. What the heck happened to him?"

Mary Jane looked at her secret husband as he landed near them while she got off the ninja's back. "That's what I like to know."

"Parker's handiwork I take it?" Spider-Man asked as a surprised Naruto nodded. "He helps me out from time to time. I recognized his signature." A sweatdrop slid on his head as Patronus looked all over the now-stoned Hydro-Man. "From the looks of it, Parker made a powerful coagulant into that grenade; one that would react with the H2O particles in his body and become a hardening agent."

Patronus stared blankly at him. "English please for normal people present?" Mary Jane looked at him amusingly.

"Basically, he turned to stone."

"Ah." Patronus's head raised slightly as a sign of his recent understanding. He then looked over the horde of plunder from Morris's robbery heist and the nearby pipes. "That's interesting."

"What?" asked the secret Parkers.

"A hunch." Patronus pushed back his sleeve and activated his wrist computer to call in support. "Skye, come in, Skye." All he got was static crackle. "Are we deep underground or enough? It didn't look like it from outside."

Spider-Man looked at the pipes as well and realized what Patronus's hunch is. "Karen, pull up the schematics of the city's water pipes." His lenses' HUD acquired the desired blueprints and saw that a majority of the water pipes ran the red blips that are the recently robbed stores of high value. "I see now. Morris must've been using the water pipes to travel throughout the city via sewer pipes, sinks, anything water can go to. Nice catch, Patronus."

"Thanks, but I wasn't sure, to be honest." Patronus admitted. "Just a hunch."

"It's good to have gut feeling especially in this type of business we do."

"Thanks Spidey…Um, that coagulant thingamjing…is it by chance flawed in some way?"

"Why?" Spider-Man asked before his head started to tingle badly, warning him of something close by. "Oh that's-" A torrent of water slammed the arachnid-themed hero into the pile of plunder while Patronus managed to dodge the one intended for him and stood next to Mary Jane as Morris managed to reform in front of him.

"Well, seeing that this happened and I need to pay a certain scientist for this unforeseen development, it's time for a…TACTICAL RETREAT!" Patronus lifted Mary Jane over his shoulders and jumped into a vertical pipe for escape.

"There's nowhere you can hide from me: I am everywhere!"

Patronus and Mary Jane managed to reach the streets before Hydro-Man reformed himself out of a pothole nearby as he summoned a river of water and directed it on the hooded hero. The disguised ninja leaped expertly onto several ascending boxes that led to the rooftop of an old smelting factory as both he and Mary Jane could feel the heat though the former was not bothered by it via his flame/heat-resistant robe.

But the one who was really feeling the heat was Hydro-Man himself as droplets of water or sweat had begun to drip from his arms and face excessively while he was in pursuit of them. "Give her back to me!"

"Come and get her/me, you watery bastard!" Both Mary Jane and Patronus shouted simultaneously as the former began to sweat as well.

Hydro-Man sneered at the taunts and name-calling as he chased after them although his pace slowed from running to walking and his breathing grew heavy with each step. Finally, he cornered them as they were…standing there at the edge and chatting like old friends? "What is this?!"

"Hey, you look out of breath, pal." Patronus said merrily.

A recovered Spider-Man perched himself on the ledge of the roof where he saw Hydro-Man in his liquid form. "Why don't we all just take a breather?" His HUD scanned his enemy's biological structure and received some interesting results. "I knew it."

"You again?" Morris panted as he struggled to keep his balance. "You and you-" He pointed at Patronus with the last word. "Can't beat me…"

Patronus chuckled loudly to get his attention. "Spidey and I don't have to, pal." The ninja pointed his thumb at Mary Jane. "She already has."

"What?" Hydro-Man responded like it was an affront to him.

It was Spider-Man who explained his enemy's downfall. "Don't you get it, Mitch? She's led you away from the water that feeds you. You're barely holding yourself together, pal. You're almost out of…you." He ended with a lack of a better word.

"I for one wanted to keep fighting you, but Red here told me about her plan and I went along with it." Patronus offered a high-five to Mary Jane who returned it. "Good thing I did or you would've been in a real world of pain, according to my book."

"Why, Mary Jane? Why did you do this?" Hydro-Man approached but Patronus and Spider-Man stood in his way to protect the actress. "I…love you."

Mary Jane shook her head, disagreeing with his proclaimed statement. "You don't kidnap people you love, Morri, and you don't force yourself on the people… especially if the person is already married to a great man." She stepped forward a little at the delusional robber who was holding his head. "Now, let us get you to the hospital."

That seemed to be the final straw as the hydrokinetic man screamed in anguish before he glared at Spider-Man and Patronus. "You two, I'll destroy you with my bare hands!" He lunged at them, but the heroes simply dodged to the side but not before Mary Jane took to the safety of her husband's back.

When the water did not reform in any way and steam could be seen due to the heat from the sun, the heroes and Mary Jane knew the Hydro-Man was gone… at least for now.

"Thank you again, Patronus." Mary Jane greeted as she stayed on Peter's back. "You definitely left your mark in the community."

"Which community is that?"

The Parkers couldn't tell if he was joking or serious due to the hood covering his entire face even with the sun out.

"Well, guess I should take my leave here." Patronus saluted the unknowingly married couple and turned around to Shunshine back to May's Brooklyn bakery where he noticed a very tiny glint in the far distance. It shined like a diamond would if it was lodged between rocks in a riverbed. Except his ninja senses told him otherwise of the danger ahead.

And he was not the only one.

"Mary Jane!" Spider-Man lunged for his wife and tackled her to the ground after his Spider-Sense practically drilled his head of the incoming danger. There was no mistake of the familiar 'ratatatata' hallmark of the machine gun nor metal touching metal? Both husband and wife looked up from their position on the ground and saw Patronus standing over them with his blue sword in very fast motion as small flashes could be seen around him. "Karen, is he-"

" **Yes, Spider-Man. Patronus is deflecting the bullets away from you and MJ with sufficient accuracy and precision though there is a small flaw in his technique."** Mary Jane yelped when a stray bullet ricochet near her left hand as she pulled it close to her body. **"Hence that stray bullet that nearly took your wife's hand."**

" _Remind me to dial back her personality a little back home."_ Peter thought to himself.

Naruto on the other hand cursed himself after he heard Red's surprised cry. _"I need to work more on my deflection skills."_ This was one of the two specific Soresu maneuvers that emphasized its defensive nature and made up its core tenets against both unarmed and armed opponents, which also included ranged weapons like guns. For the lack of a better name, this technique is called the **Circle of Shelter**.

The storm of bullets ceased when the sirens blared in the far distance and signaled their arrival to the scene of the crime, much to the trio's relief. Patronus exhaled lowly while the Parkers got up slowly after the danger was over before the only lady of trio spoke aloud. "Okay, who the hell shot at us?" Mary Jane asked out of shock as she tried to calm herself with Spider-Man's hands on her shoulders to aid her.

"Whoever it is, I don't think they were going to say 'hello.' At least not in the usual way." Patronus sheathed his blade on its scabbard. "So, Red, your husband happens to be the one and only Spider-Man, huh?"

Mary Jane and Peter stood shell-shocked at the ninja's back before the husband snapped himself out of it first. "What are you talking about, Patronus? She's not my wife." He lied casually after years of experience.

"You called her Mary Jane."

"We already knew her name."

"Hydro-Man said my name plenty of times. He practically thought he owned me." Mary Jane added her input as Patronus slightly perked his head in agreement, seemingly accepting the whole thing.

Except when he pulled out a necklace with a recognizable pendant out of his robe. "If that's true, then…" Naruto turned over the pendant and revealed the Spider-Tracer attached to the other side. "Then is there a spider-like tracking device underneath here?" He revealed his wrist computer which showed radio frequency. "I hit some interference back in the water station and found it to be you, Mary Jane." Good thing he learned a few things about radio frequencies even though they are still a pain in the ass to remember. Technology is really not his thing but he does his best.

Mary Jane sighed in defeat while Spider-Man's head lowered to show the emotion. "What do you want?"

"Pardon?" Patronus asked confusingly.

"What do you want?" Spider-Man repeated this time. To the Parkers' surprise, Patronus scoffed at them as he turned around as if their presence was suddenly intolerable.

Patronus shook his head and chuckled mirthfully. "What makes you think I want something from you? Because I merely discovered your connections to each other, you think I'll blackmail you? I understand the paranoia but come on! Not everybody in the world have ulterior motives against you." He tossed the necklace at Mary Jane who caught it with one hand.

"There are people out there who would love to see me in pain by going after my loved ones." Spider-Man countered hotly. "They're too important to me."

"Then be better at protecting them." Patronus informed the veteran hero. "Make the device even smaller or invisible as a matter of fact." He sighed before turning to face the couple. "Let's put that aside for now and focus on the other matter at hand: the shooter."

Spider-Man sighed in relief at the redirection. "Was the shooter targeting you?" He asked the ninja who shook his head.

"I don't think so 'cause there's no way the shooter could've known about me entering the city today or any days. Boston PD told me of the convoy's departure five minutes beforehand." Patronus explained. "I think the target was you, Spidey, or your wife altogether."

Mary Jane felt disheartened about this. "But for them attack us in broad daylight…that would mean-"

"They've been keeping an eye on us for a while." Spider-Man finished his wife's sentence. "MJ, we should assume they know our identities and everyone associated with us."

"Do any of you have other safe houses to stay low?" Patronus asked as the couple nodded. "Let's get there."

After Mary Jane situated herself on Peter's back, the trio of married adults made their escape underneath the blanket of Patronus's excessively heavy smoke courtesy of his extra-large concealment bomb. A few minutes later, the spot where the heroes and woman had their bout against Hydro-Man was approached by two disguised adults in matching black gear with guns on their persons.

One of them kicked the ledge in anger as parts of the debris fell to the ground from the power behind it.

"They won't escape us. I swear it!" The male of the duo declared loudly while his partner stayed silent. They made their escape as NYPD patrol cars arrived at the building so their vengeance will be complete and no one will stop them.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Lab VII, Horizon Labs**

 **South Street Seaport, Manhattan Island**

A t-shirt wearing Mary Jane woke up from her needed slumber after their entire day of practically touring New York City and retreated to the one place that is the safest for them right now, which is her husband's lab. It's quiet, isolated, and very limited to access plus top-notch security systems, courtesy of the Horizon Labs' employees' various ideas of improvement and technology.

The benefits of having a lab of your own is you can do anything you want with it such as a bedroom for late work or apparently hiding from assassins.

Mary Jane staggered out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs as she was still in a daze. A yawn escaped her lips as she instinctively noticed her husband's presence when her feet touched the ground level of the lab. "Morning honey." The closed-eyed red head beauty drawled out.

"Voyeurism much?" Her pace froze as the now awakened Mary Jane stared at the audience that is her costumed husband, the cross-armed Patronus, and her husband next to him? "And I have to say this: wow!" Patronus admitted honestly while he blocked Spider-Man's punches with just his forearms.

Mary Jane's T-shirt had her left shoulder exposed and the strap of her bra was undone. The red-head's legs were long and healthy as her underwear was the main centerpiece of the attention as it had the tagline across in the middle: 'Spider-Man's Cherry.'

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!"

Patronus watched the embarrassed wife of Spider-Man run back to the sanctity that is the bedroom upstairs before he looked at Spider-Man and Peter Parker. As to why there is another Peter Parker, it was simple actually to the actual one: hologram projection. It was last night before they arrived at Horizon Labs, Spider-Man had his AI Karen to activate a hologram of himself so he can be in two places at once. It was for cases such as this that the struggling hero anticipated for so long and more.

"Okay now the pleasant distraction is gone…" Another punch dodged courtesy of his reflexes. "You were saying, Karen?" Patronus asked the AI.

" **After the courtesy of NYPD via secretly hacking, I analyzed the photos and downloaded copies of their online reports."** Karen informed the trio including the life-like hologram of her creator's civilian alias as projections of the mentioned documents appeared for all to see including the weapon. **"The weapon used at the scene was a modified M4 Carbine with a Soviet sniper scope."**

"Custom job?" Spider-Man asked his AI.

" **Yes, Spider-Man, but oddly enough I cannot find any online paperwork connected to this custom job, which suggest this was accomplished under the table."**

"Meaning?" Patronus asked for a simpler explanation as 'Peter' answered him.

'It means the weapon is untraceable.'

"Ah. That's smart and devious…this suggests planning of a strategist."

"Agreed but 'who' is the question."

"Can you think of anything?"

"Have you just _met_ me?"

"Good point." Patronus then looked at the hologram projection that is Peter. "Peter, can you analyze this?" He pulled out a small plastic bag that contained a bullet. "I may or may not have infiltrated the precinct, grabbed one of them with a replacement, before I came here. Figured we can find out where the shooter has been before their attempt."

'Gladly, just place it on the scanner over there,' "Peter" said as Patronus followed the instructions and allowed the machine to do its intended objective. 'It may take a while.'

Patronus looked at the civilian. "How long?"

'A couple hours.'

"I can go for a hot dog. Want anything?"

Spider-Man shook his head. "I'm good, thanks." He watched the hooded hero walk through one of the secret hatches that led to his lab and breathed in relief as he was finally gone. "Deactivate the hologram, Karen, please."

" **Certainly, Spider-Man."** The hologram of Peter spoke in Karen's voice before it disappeared and changed into a blonde-haired woman in a business suit. **"I just finished the test on the bullet."** The AI created an image of cemetery somewhere outside the city. **"According to the readings, there are traces of marble dust on the bullet, which indicated your shooter's previous whereabouts. I pulled up the records and located no one of significance."** Karen looked at her creator and saw that he had seen a ghost. **"Spider-Man?"**

"I have to go."

" **And Patronus? Should I inform him?"**

"No." Spider-Man fired a web-line to another hatch as he left for the cemetery, not noticing his worried wife who was outside of the room and overheard the whole conversation with the AI.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **New York's Cemetery**

When he saw the cemetery on Karen's holographic map, Peter knew there was more to this than a simple assassination. He never thought to visit this place again on this kind of circumstances but only nostalgic or memorial anniversaries. He also never assumed that she would have anything to do with this.

"Hey Gwen." The costumed man said for the first time since his arrival. What laid before him was a headstone with the words engraved 'Gwen Stacy' on it: the grave of the first woman he loved before he and Mary Jane found each other years after her death. "I, uh, meant to come by and visit for some time, but things have been crazy— _crazier_ the past few years, most recently the past months. I got married to one of your friends and I know you would've approve of her. My aunt opened a bakery in Brooklyn of all places, but I know how much you loved cheesecake and I'm sure you'd like May's recipe."

Above the starry sky was the incoming blanket as the roars of thunder came to signal the arrival of approaching rain.

"There is also a new superhero in the world and luckily for me, he's based in Boston." Spider-Man chuckled mirthfully. "He's a good guy, but he's also mysterious. I don't like mystery especially if one who fought with the Avengers and refused such membership. And his abilities are really something to say the least. He just has this presence about him that makes me uncomfortable even though he goes out of his way to help me. I know I'm being selfish for keeping him out of the loop but I still feel unease about him."

A small breeze harshly blew against his costume as if it was Gwen's way of chastising him for his way of thinking.

"You're probably right about that, but look what my being Spider-Man brought to my family…to you." He never forgot the moment when he realized Gwen was dead in his arms. The pain was agonizing and brought rage of him towards the one who'd been responsible. "Norman Osborn…I thought I made him pay that day, but somehow he came back and made my life hell. I persevered and didn't let him break me. Somehow, this has all the writings of that bastard and he solidified that title by involving you and my family."

Raindrops fell from the thunder clouds above as it was time for him to take his leave since no one else arrived or so he thought.

" _We're not alone."_ Peter thought as years of experience warned him, not his Spider-Sense.

" **Spider-Man, you have enemies around you."**

" _Enemies as in more?"_

"Come to pay your sins, Spider-Man?" The voice, clearly male, spoke under contained anger as it became one with the cemetery. "Because if you did…you're too late. Way too late."

Spider-Man carefully looked around as his head tingled with pain to the point of a headache. _"I don't recognize the voice but Spider-Sense is going crazy."_ He then asked Karen to find alternative routes for escape out of the cemetery and his HUD showed arrows that showed him the routes. "Who is it? Who's out there?"

"I'm wondering what's more insulting, that you don't know who this is…or that you do and you're too much of a coward to say so?"

Spider-Man's wariness grew as he felt the presences both in the east and west while his Spider-Sense's intensity grew more. "Hard to say…why don't you come on out where I can see you, and we can find out together."

"Suit yourself!"

He was fast…faster than Spider-Man expected as the assassin ambushed him from behind and tumbled down the hill away from Gwen's grave. Now it was a battle to see who will land the first punch once their rolling tumble ceased and it was not the hero.

"How does it feel, huh?" The angry assassin landed a heavy blow at the veteran hero's head. "How does it FEEL knowing you're alone and nobody's going to help you? Huh?" He landed another blow that almost disoriented the hero with its precision. "How does it FEEL knowing you're going to die alone?"

Having enough, an irritated Spider-Man grabbed another punch by the wrist and stopped it from his face. "Don't know and I don't feel like finding out!" He kicked the assassin off him then punched him squarely in the stomach before the hero grabbed his enemy's neck. "Let's find out who you-" Spider-Sense struck his head as it shook him south. "From behind?"

Another assassin leap-kicked from above and hit Spider-Man's chin as the force knocked him off of the first assassin. The first assassin recovered and drew a knife before he slashed at the hero who dodged the strikes side-to-side. Spider-Man cursed under breath as the assassins worked together to attack him from all sides but his reflexes and speed saved him from their strikes.

With a backflip, Spider-Man managed to catch a breather before he fired a webline from his web-shooters. **"Splitter Web."** He commanded his automated devices as they fired two web-lines that split into four lines, but the assassins rolled out of the way and charged at him. **"Ricochet Web."** He fired a single web-line this time and missed its targets as it—like the name implies—ricocheted against a tree and a headstone before it tagged the second assassin.

Another resource he used at Horizon Labs was the upgrade and improvement of his web-shooters as they now fire different web-lines responding to his voice commands or gestures, but this is the first time with them.

"And heave!"

The tagged assassin was harshly pulled to the side and hit the other enemy to the ground, but they quickly regrouped as the combatants stared down at each other.

"You won't escape, Spider-Man. We know where you live, your loved ones' job, everything!" The angry assassin declared. "We will not rest until vengeance is ours!"

"Then it's good that I'm still here." Both assassins tensed up and lashed out with a single leg and knife strike at the voice behind them but Patronus merely grabbed their limbs and tossed them aside. "Now I'm considered a friend of Spider-Man, so do help me understand why it is you're trying to kill him." The ninja felt hatred exuding from the assassin on his right whom he named 'Wrath' for short after their recovery in mid-air.

"Do not get involved in our business with Spider-Man." Naruto looked at the assassin who stood on his left. Unlike Wrath, the second assassin was female and calm though hints of her anger was present in her voice. For that reason, the ninja named her 'Reason' in this case.

Patronus flicked his wrists and emerged was his Hidden Blades, which put the assassins on edge. "I beg to differ."

"What are you doing here?!" Spider-Man demanded.

"Your wife overheard you and told me everything what Karen found." Patronus looked at the veteran hero. "You really should learn to trust people when they genuinely want to help you." He gestured his fingers at the assassins in the 'come on' way. "Come."

Wrath and Reason heeded his words as they had already charged at him before he finished his one-word sentence. Wrath was the leader in the assault and threw kicks combined with elbow strikes at all sides while Reason provided support with her knife slashes. Patronus on the other hand dodged all of their attacks with relative ease as they were nowhere even near his speed.

"Come on, you two. I'm pretty sure you can do better than that." Patronus taunted as he wanted to anger them. That is one of Soresu's principles against an enemy. It worked on one of them at least as Wrath charged like a bull and his moves were sloppy compared to before against Spider-Man. "Here we go."

Wrath gasped when Patronus slipped underneath his haymaker and counter-attacked with his right Hidden Blade, which left a nasty wound on his chest to his oblique muscles. That only made him mad and his attacks got wilder but unfocused as Patronus side-stepped each attack while he slashed his body with his Hidden Blades.

To the eyes of Reason and Spider-Man, Wrath looked like a rock that was trying to hurt the flowing river that is Patronus as the latter was moving so fast that his body left afterimages behind his every movements. "Impossible." Reason muttered under her breath before she blocked Spider-Man's punch though her forearm stung from the power behind it.

"You're just as fast as your associate." Spider-Man back-flipped away as Reason countered with swift strikes before he fired dual web-lines that ensnared the female assassin this time with an additional kick. **"Taser Web."** The web-lines had currents of electricity surged towards the female combatant, but she managed to cut the thick web with her secondary knife and leaped backwards to put some distance.

Just then Wrath was slammed through a tree before he landed next to Reason with multiple lacerations as his black suit was littered with patches of torn fabric while his weapons was nonexistent. As she reached for her downed companion, Reason felt a presence behind her and turned on her knee to block a narrow golden blade from reaching her face except it stabbed into her arm instead.

Patronus withdrew his blade and flipped over the assassins as he landed next to Spider-Man who was clearly ready for the third round. Or what would have been the third-round if Reason had not carried her wounded companion and leapt behind an incoming truck that was turned into their escape vehicle.

"What was that about?" Spider-Man asked the ninja who stayed silent as he stared at the now gone truck. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't really leave the building area." Patronus finally answered as he looked at the veteran hero. "I kept my distance from Horizon Labs and followed you here plus your wife did tell me about your findings."

"How?" Spider-Man saw Patronus reveal his wrist computer. "You hacked Parker's AI?" He asked almost offended by the notion.

"No, Red told Karen to hack into my wrist computer. Speaking of which, Max is not going to like the fact that Karen hacked into his software." The ninja walked to the headstone where Spider-Man stood before the brief fight. "This Gwen Stacy…she had something to do with this?" He received only reluctant silence from the veteran. "Spidey, I get you are uneasy around me. I can tell from your body language, but right now, you and I got to really work together if you want those assassins stopped."

Peter looked at the comparatively rookie hero and understood why the Boston police department accept him unlike the New York police do him. He wants to help but only if the party lets him to do so and informs him fully of the situation at hand so he would know what to do to assist.

"…"

"See you then, Spidey." Patronus walked away from the gravesite as he was going to Hirashin back home and rejoice in the comforts of his family.

His pace froze under the archangel statue when Spider-Man spoke after a while. "She was someone special to me and my wife. You could say that she was my first and that bastard took her from me."

"Who?"

"The Green Goblin."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Half-Hour Later)**

 **May's Bakery, Brooklyn**

"Oh dear." The elderly Parker matriarch mused upon seeing the increased rain drops. "That young lady said there'd be no rain tonight, but the stations prefer quantity than quality." She was referring to Channel Five's attractive assets in the torso area. "Back in my day, they would choose women of good standing and brains."

*Ding-Ding* *Ding-Ding*

"Sorry, but we're closed now." May said to the eager customer with her back facing them. When she didn't hear the bell ring to indicate their leave, the elderly Parker slowly reached for the small panic button underneath the shelve. It was installed by her nephew in case robbers intended to hit her store. "I said we're-"

A lone hand covered her hand and cut off her sentence. "We know, but we don't care. All that matters is the death of your nephew and wife."

"Brother, don't."

"Can't I just kill her?"

"And ruin the plan? Forget it. And if we know our father, he's probably on his way here right now." Reason said, much to May's surprise. She saw the look on the Parker woman's face. "He didn't tell you. Well I shouldn't be surprised since he killed our mother that night."

"Plus, he won't know unless we want him to." Wrath mentioned as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. "In case you haven't realized, _auntie_ , this is a jammer."

May stared at the masked people before a bag covered her head. _"Peter, save me!"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Horizon Labs, Southside Seaport**

"How in the hell is this guy NOT in jail?!"

"That's what we think all the time." Spider-Man answered lowly as Mary Jane stayed in his embrace. "He's devious and extremely smart. He even created false evidence to exonerate him from his past crimes and declared him sane as such."

Patronus clenched his fists as he stared at the mugshot of the Green Goblin via Karen's holographic projector. It had a narrow chin and head with green skin and long ears much like a goblin from the 'Goblin Slayer' manga he glimpsed at a café store that one time. "And he already knows your identities and such."

"Yes."

"And any move you make against him, whether as Spider-Man or your civilian identity, he'll anticipate it."

"Yes."

"And yet you're still standing with your sanity intact?" He was given a brief but concise history of Spider-Man's battles against the Green Goblin and his actions.

"Uh, yeah." Spider-Man did not know how to answer in another way.

"You're really strong, Spidey." Patronus looked at the couple whom seemed surprise and confused. "You and your wife…any lesser people would have been broken from you guys went through."

Mary Jane felt pride at being complimented by a hero, especially by Patronus who was seen as an enigma by the superpower community. And he was right. If she was weak in any way or let the trauma affect her, she would have left Peter for good years ago, but her love for him and his her made them stronger together.

"Thanks, Patronus." Mary Jane said to the hooded ninja while her husband nodded in agreement.

"Sure."

*Beep-Beep* *Beep-Beep* *Beep-Beep*

The main reason they were back inside the lab was to analyze the blood in Patronus's Hidden Blades so they can identify the assailants and figure out their next move against them. Peter had also placed a third sample of DNA into the machine as part of his hunch. This time it would be on their terms and not the assassins.

" **The results are back."** Karen informed and placed the results next to images as they popped up in hologram screens. **"I will leave you three alone."**

"Dear God." Mary Jane looked away while Spider-Man stared at three images with a horrified expression.

Patronus looked at the images and saw a very pretty girl with sun-like hair, blue eyes, and a smile that held a certain charm. Her image was titled 'Gwen Stacy' alongside with the two assassins' DNA results as an embolden word 'MATCH' etched underneath the holograms. "So, she was the mother?"

"But Gwen never had intercourse with anyone as far as I know so…" Spider-Man stopped when his wife escaped his embrace and paced nearby. "MJ?"

"Red, you know about this?"

"I don't know how fast they grew, but I know they're not your children, Spider-Man." Mary Jane turned around before she answered with a solemn face. "She made me swear not to tell anyone, especially you. She was so ashamed that she wanted to forget about it."

Spider-Man's breathing started to grow heavy as his mind played back to the months before Gwen's death. She had left suddenly during their relationship and lived in Paris for a time, a year, before returning to New York to continue their relationship. Since then, she was jumpy and nervous around… _"No, not him."_

"She even told me who the father is."

" _No."_

His mind imagined Gwen walking to a bedroom in a mansion that he had never visited for a very long time. He clenched his head as he did not want to go there but his brilliant mind was on the fast track. He could see Gwen undressing in front of the man whom she had an affair with. He could see her gasping in pleasure and ecstasy while rough hands held her hips in place. He fell to his knees as the shadow that covered the man was lighted up by the fireplace.

It was Norman Osborn with a smug and pleasurable face before it was replaced by the Green Goblin mask.

"NO!" Spider-Man screamed as he reached his breaking point and flipped over a table cluttered with technology. He then broke another table followed by a few sections of the wall that was now riddled with fist-sized punches.

Before the lab could be destroyed, the enraged arachnid-themed hero was held in a full nelson by one hooded ninja.

"Spidey, you have to calm down!" Patronus shouted to the flailing hero who didn't heed his words or refused to do so. _"He must've really loved her to be driven this mad."_ He put more pressure into the nelson while Mary Jane scooted in front of her angry husband. "Red, you shou-"

"He's my husband!" That shut the ninja up since he recognized the 'Stay out of this' tone of the wife. "Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man…" Her words reached him as the veteran began to calm down while she soothed his anger with her hands on his masked head. "I know, I know, but I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Patronus released the hero when he heard crying and stepped back as the couple held each other in their embrace. **"Patronus…"** He heard the AI from his wrist computer and stepped to a distance away. **"There's something else, but I'm not sure if Spider-Man is capable of this."**

"Shoot, Karen."

" **A few minutes ago, I was alerted to a silent alarm on a specific frequency known to Mr. Parker."**

"And? Where's this place?"

" **Aunt May's Bakery in Queens."**

Time stood still as Naruto registered the information he was just given. "Is May alright?"

" **You should see this."**

Naruto watched the AI pull up the security video and saw the assassins carrying May's body out of the shop, but not before Wrath put a sign that was clearly for Spider-Man: 'Meet us at the place where she died'. He clenched his fist as his chakra began to flare up in response to his emotions but the ninja quickly reeled it in to avoid crushing the laboratory.

"What is it?" The ninja turned around to see a concerned Mary Jane while Spider-Man sat afar to cool down his anger before he told her what Karen just told him. "You have to save her." The secret Mrs. Parker insisted in concern.

"Question is…" Naruto nudged his head at Spider-Man. "Should I bring him along or not?"

Mary Jane knew what her husband would do but the beautiful redhead also shared the same trait as the hero and left to tell him the news. Patronus meanwhile watched Spider-Man punch the wall again before both men left Horizon Labs through one of the secret hatches.

Now, it is time for payback for the Parker family.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **George Washington Bridge**

Reason stood at the place where her mother fell to her death by the man whom she was told to be her father. As she watched the sun's light about to set despite the raining clouds, Reason's mind also wondered back to the time she and her brother ambushed Spider-Man. There was no question that he was mighty and strong as her uncle told them, but she was also confused by his morality towards her mother.

She didn't tell her brother since she arrived first, but Reason saw Spider-Man dig Gwen's grave and retrieved a sample from her corpse. Anger filled her at the time for his desecration of her mother's burial site, but she waited when he filled the grave and stared at it with a solemn expression given his body language at the time. So, one question had been bugging ever since: what is he up to?

The recognizable 'thwip-thwip' signaled her enemy's arrival as she turned around to see Spider-Man in a low crouch position after his landing. "Where's your friend?" She asked while her hostage, May, whimpered since the latter was close to the ledge.

"Over here." Patronus appeared behind the surprised Reason before he scooped the clothed May on his shoulder and reappeared next to Spider-Man. "And here." He took the cloth off of May's head and saw her scared expression briefly before it shifted to one of relief. "Don't worry, May. We'll get you out of here."

May and Peter looked slightly confused. "How do you know my name?" She asked before Patronus scooped her up in his arms.

"Patronus, get her out of here!" Peter shouted before the sound of a jet rang out in the area, forcing the trio to look around for the source. He cringed by the intensity of pain in his head, indicating the nature of the danger ahead. _"Spider-Sense is crazy! Where is it? Where is he?"_

"SPIDER-MAN!"

The opposing team looked back to see a figure flying towards the arachnid-themed hero on a jet-like hover machine as Spider-Man rolled out of the way while Patronus leaped backwards to dodge the rushing charge. When they found their bearings, both heroes and May were stunned to see the costumed Wrath.

He was no longer dressed in the black bodysuit and mask, but it was different to Patronus yet familiar to Spider-Man and May. They should since both Parkers had seen it a lot of times in their lives. Wrath was wearing a gray bodysuit with light purple cloth around his shoulders, matching boots and gloves while a satchel hung over his shoulder, but it was the mask that caught their attention. It was the Green Goblin mask.

Or more specifically the—"PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THE GRAY GOBLIN!"

"Gray Goblin?!" Spider-Man shouted in anger before the top was covered in smoke thanks to Naruto's bomb.

"Not this time!" The Gray Goblin threw a hand-sized gray pumpkin bomb at the smoke-filled area, which was an air bomb as the smoke was cleared, but his and his sister's enemies remained except someone was not there. "Where is she?!"

"She's safe." Patronus answered coolly while Spider-Man stared at the costumed assassins. Naruto created a clone and had sent him to take May to safety underneath the smoke cloud. "This is your only chance, you two: surrender."

Gray Goblin scoffed at his request. "After all we did to get him here…" He pointed at the 'killer' of his mother. "We won't stop until he's dead."

"Then listen to what I have to say about all of this." Spider-Man spoke for the first time since his arrival. "No tricks, jus the truth here. Now let me get things straight and you tell me if I'm wrong. You think I'm your father. You think I abandoned Gwen, killed her, and left alone overseas to fend for yourselves, given some letters and finally had a name to go with your pain. Now you came to destroy my life the way you think I destroyed yours. That about cover it?"

Gray Goblin cut in from here atop his glider. "That about covers it except we know you're our father, not 'think.' My sister and I are stronger and faster than normal people and -"

"And aging faster as well, right?" Spider-Man asked as the silence from both the Stacy twins confirmed it. "And that's not all. Both of you are dying due to your blood. From the results, you two aged two or three years for every real year in real time, perhaps even faster. Your age has accelerated like progeria, but it's your enhanced strength that kept you safe from being destroyed."

Goblin gave a small stiff nod. "Which is the only thing we have to thank you for."

"There's just one problem though: I'm not your father." Spider-Man informed them with no hesitance. "Your father was a…a man named Norman Osborn and-"

"You lie!" Gray Goblin shouted in defiance as he took off his mask, revealing his face for the first time. He had his mother's blonde but short and green eyes like his real father. "He gave us a home, looked after us, educated us, trained us! Then he told us about you and your betrayal and why your death is necessary!"

That was when Patronus finally cut in. "Necessary?" The twins looked at him as he could feel their glares. "That lunatic caused hell upon Spider-Man, your mother, everyone associated with their lives!" He pointed at the male twin. "But you already know who Norman Osborn really is since after all you're wearing the same costume via different color. In fact, I think you knew about your lineage for a while now, but kept your sister in the dark about it so you two can continue that coward of a father's vengeance against Spider-Man."

"Gabriel?" The sister looked at her brother who didn't share a glance with her. "Tell him he's wrong."

"…"

"Gabriel…" She said, feeling hurt for his keeping secrets from her. "After everything we've been through, you kept this from me?"

"Sarah."

"Is that why you told me to leave early and meet you here on the bridge? To wear that suit and proudly proclaim your lineage to the Green Goblin?" Sarah exclaimed angrily.

"And another thing you should know about Norman Osborn: he was exposed to a formula that gave him tremendous speed and strength, but it also destroyed his mind." Spider-Man explained further. "After his death, I thought he was dead, but I didn't stop to think of him having possible healing abilities. If his DNA was encoded with the formula at the time of your conception, it explains about your accelerated aging."

Patronus said, "Which means…"

"If they don't do something, Gabrieal and Sarah will die of old age in a matter of years." Spider-Man informed Patronus. "I can help them." He looked at the twins while Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "I can help you. Just trust me-"

"That's the problem here: I don't trust you and I'll never trust you."

Patronus crossed his arms. "Well, it's a good thing that one of you does."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel demanded as Patronus gestured his head towards the only female present. "Sarah?"

"…"

"Sarah." Gray Goblin repeated in an almost demanding tone as his sister removed her mask. Patronus and Spider-Man were stunned as Sarah was the spitting image of her mother with the same facial features and long blonde hair including the black band. "What is he talking?"

Patronus raised his arm and tapped the wrist computer after pulling back his right sleeve. "This, genius. As expected of an AI, she detected a rather unusual…" He paused as he tried to find the words, but looked at Spider-Man after failing to do so. "Can you explain it? I don't understand what Karen just did."

"*sigh* Karen detected a hidden worm in the Horizon Labs' network and it was focused on Lab VII." Sarah stiffened a little as she realized what he was talking about. "Just before she deleted the worm from the system, Karen recovered the data log your sister found. It was the blood results I performed on both your DNA and your mother."

Gabriel looked at his sister with a mortified expression. "Sarah, he-"

"Ever since we watched him at the graveyard, I've had this nagging feeling so I used a bug to burrow into his secured network." Sarah spoke as Gabriel began to seethe in anger. "I wondered about it, but after everything that happened just now… we've been lied to for years by a madman…our real father, the Green Goblin, killed our mother and twisted us to be Spider-Man's assassins."

"Like Spidey, we can help you." Patronus muttered lowly after the last word. Honestly, he was reluctant about Spider-Man's plan to talk to them and persuade the twins to surrender peacefully, but he always was the one to give second chances. "Last chance, you two."

"NO, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" The offspring of Osborn shouted as he shot towards them in his glider. "I won't let you take my sister from me!"

"Gabriel, stop it!" Sarah shouted, but her words didn't reach him as the Gray Goblin circled around the area and threw plenty of pumpkin bombs at the heroes. "No!"

The bombs didn't reach them after Patronus expertly threw his shuriken which split into several and caused explosions in mid-air. Gray Goblin sneered at Spider-Man, but his rage was focused on the hooded hero as the latter was the one who screwed it all up. Spider-Man was supposed to be dead by now…by their own hands, but he came along and threw away their plans to cause their target pain. Now this Patronus took his sister away from him as well.

"Die you!" Gray Goblin fired his pistol at the ninja.

Naruto dodged the bullet by shifting his torso sideways, but he heard something or someone gasp in pain. He looked back and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh-"

"NO!" Spider-Man shouted in defiance as he saw it too. Sarah was shot in the abdomen and bleeding fast as she stumbled backwards to the ledge.

"Gabe…I've…I've…been…been…" Sarah fell over the ledge. "Shot."

" _No, not this time!"_ Spider-Man dived over the ledge in an attempt to save Sarah.

Gray Goblin smirked at the opportunity to kill Spider-Man and was about to fly towards him when he felt a presence behind him as an immense intent flooded over him. He turned around and saw Patronus with red eyes within his hood before his vision turned to black as a glowing gloved-fist approached his face.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man reached the unconscious Sarah and grabbed her waistline before he fired a webline at the support beams as he changed directions toward the city. "Hang in there, Sarah. I'll get you, okay? Just stay alive."

"Go, Spider-Man." A calm Patronus encouraged the faraway hero while an unconscious Gray Goblin laid next to his feet and his glider broken after a crash-landing.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Four Days Later)**

 **Midtown Hospital**

He stood over the bedside as he watched the chest rise and descend in rhythm with the heart machines. He could hear the mutters of the hospital staff outside the private room while NYPD guards remained outside due to his crimes against May Parker for kidnapping, but it didn't matter to him. _They_ didn't matter as they are weak compared to him and his family. The Osborn family that is.

Norman shifted his gaze at his son's head where he was utterly speechless yet disappointed at what has become of him. He was doing activities concerning his archrival when he got the call about Gabriel in the hospital and since then, he visited his son hoping that he would wake up and inherit his legacy.

But his hopes were dashed when the doctor in charge informed that Gabriel had massive damage around his brain and his face was unrecognizable that they covered it up with bandages. He was in a coma and not even his Osborn blood can fix it so easily or at all.

*Crush*

Norman flexed his hand after clenching the IV pole slightly in half. Before the twins' final encounter, he was informed by Gabriel of the Boston hero's interference in Spider-Man's assassination. No one interrupts their game and that someone, this Patronus, will pay the consequences for his interference.

As for his daughter, Sarah, he cannot find her and all his attempts of contact had been moot. She had gone underground and if she ignored his signals, that meant only one thing. "She's weak, just like her mother. No matter since I still have one child to carry my legacy." Norman walked to the window and stared out at the cloud-covered night sky as the rainstorm continued its streak of downpour on his city. "Spider-Man and now Patronus… it seems I have to work harder."

He turned around before closing the blinds to the windows. Across the street underneath the cover of darkness was nothing except when a lightning bolt struck the sky, it flashed enough to reveal a soaked Patronus as he was staring at the room window where the Osborns were inside.

Now he knows who Norman Osborn looks like as well as gauge his capabilities. His malevolence was off the charts for someone like him, but Naruto expected nothing less. He stayed in New York to see if Norman would visit and wanted to have a 'private discussion' with him, but Kurama stopped him from making a mistake that could end badly for him and Spider-Man.

Having enough of staring at the bastard who brought hell on Spider-Man and his wife as well as May, Patronus stayed in the shadows as he ran across the rooftops to one particular place that he had to stop by since his wives would not let him return home without what he came for.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Aunt May's Bakery, Queens**

"This. Is. Delicious."

"Yes, May, it is delicious."

The elderly Parker smiled at her nephew and grandniece-in-law as they continued to share the big cheesecake she made for them. After their experience that they've had with the Stacy twins last week, Peter and Mary Jane took time off from their work to spend time with each other along with May. That also included time-off from Spider-Man as well and much to his surprise, New York was fine without the hero during the week.

And speaking of the week, Peter searched for Sarah after taking her to the hospital. When they got there, Sarah was taken into emergency surgery, but complications arose during said procedure. Her blood loss couldn't be stopped due to her enhanced blood rejecting the normal blood bank the hospital had in their possession. A gamble was made on Spider-Man's part as he offered to transfuse his blood to help Sarah since both of theirs was the same type and enhanced as well. Peter knew Sarah's blood type because he had asked Gwen about hers before her death while they were dating and he remembered that she talked about having kids of their own.

Low and behold, it worked and Sarah recovered from the surgery. But it wasn't peaceful for long as when Peter in his civilian attire went to visit her that same day, Sarah was gone with no trace at all. He would be lying if he wished that Sarah wouldn't come back, but he'll wait for her and welcome her with open arms to his family even though she tried to kill him.

*Knock-Knock*

"Sorry, we're closed!" May shouted at the door since she wanted alone time with her family.

"But May, it's an emergency!"

Both Parkers perked up while Mary Jane was confused as May walked around the counter and headed for the door. "Am I missing something here?"

"Remember that guy I told you about in Boston? The one who found my aunt near Fenway Park."

"Oh him? What is he doing here?" Peter pointed at the delicious meal they've been eating. "Duh, of course." Mary Jane ridiculed herself with a bonk on the head. "What's his name?"

"You know what? I don't know actually." Peter realized after a moment. "Never caught it, I guess."

The voices of May and Naruto was heard from afar as the former invited the younger man inside to meet with Peter and his wife for the first time, even though it wasn't to their knowledge. "Sure, May!"

"And I have to use the little girl's room." Mary Jane said to her husband as she rose from her seat.

Peter sent her a sly look. "Want some company?" Mary Jane kissed him on the cheek as she walked to the bathroom to the side just as Naruto made himself known and greeted with a wave.

"Hey there, Peter." Naruto greeted as he offered a hand. Peter took it and shook before they disengage as Naruto took a seat on the other seat. "Where's your wife?"

"Bathroom."

"I see." Naruto received a fork along with a plate of cheesecake from the patron. "Thanks, May."

May nodded with her grandmotherly smile at him. "You're welcome."

"Naruto…" Peter called, stopping the blonde from putting the delicious meal in his mouth. "What are you doing here if I may ask?"

Naruto pointed at the somewhat big cheesecake that he and Mary Jane had been eating. "What else? I made a promise to my sisters that I bring them a bunch of May's cheesecakes the next time I visit New York."

"Just for that?"

"Just for that."

"…"

"…"

"Do you want drinks?" May asked to break the sudden awkward silence in the room.

"Sure, Aunt May." Peter responded politely while Naruto shook his head.

The ninja then noticed the uneasy expression on the male Parker and asked the obvious question. "What's wrong with you, Peter?"

"Nothing." Parker answered curtly before May slapped his hand for his rudeness. "Just something rough happened to me recently."

"Oh? Like what?"

"An old girlfriend issue with her kids."

"Oh. Are they yours?" Naruto asked, which Peter shook his head. "But you want to look out for them, perhaps even adopt them?"

"Yeah…If I'm honest about it, but one of them hates him and Child Services lost the other."

"And by 'lost,' you mean she ran away."

"Yeah."

"And you want to find her?"

"She's street-smart and knows how to hide." Peter admitted in half-truth. "What should I do?"

"Well, if you can't adopt them or the girl, just keep an open mind and leave your door open for her. Give her help if you can." Naruto answered honestly. "Does she have a name?"

Peter's mouth opened to answer his question when Mary Jane entered the room after her break in the bathroom. "Hello there, Naruto. I'm Mary Jane Watson-Parker, pleasure to meet you." She walked to the blonde in the store and offered a hand.

Meanwhile the stunned ninja stared at the beauty in front of him as his mind played through several scenarios. "Uh…"

"Keep staring at her and you'll meet my fist." Peter warned half-jokingly and half-serious at the staring blonde as the latter shook his wife's hand.

Naruto chuckled nervously as his mind had just finished over the past months including recent events. His talk as Patronus with Mary Jane back in Boston about her superhero husband, her familiarity with May when she was captured, and Spider-Man's technical knowhow regarding his web-shooters back in the graveyard. _"Holy crap, Peter's Spider-Man!"_

"Naruto, are you okay?" The concerned May asked after she placed another bag of cheesecake boxes on the counter as the blonde had already regained his composure.

The Jinchuriki gave a small nod as he smiled at the couple. "Well Peter, you certainly have one heck of a wife here." He said as Mary Jane giggled while Peter wrapped his arm around her waist. "And I can see you two are very much in love."

"We are." Mary Jane kissed her husband's lips to affirm Naruto's statement. "And I'm sure a handsome man like you will find someone to love as well."

" _Trust me, I already did."_ Naruto then felt his thigh vibrate. "Excuse me one second." He pulled out his flip phone, his personal device as a civilian, and answered the call. "Yes…Yeah, I just got it and…What…No-no-no-no-no! It's already starting?! O-Okay, I'm on my way there now!" Naruto ended the call and looked at the Parkers who were concerned at his reaction. " _Dancing with the Stars_ finale is on. I'm not going to miss that."

"Oh, is that on?" May looked the clock on the wall. "Dear me, we're going to miss it as well."

Naruto left the appropriate amount of money as he grabbed the bag containing delicious goods. "I got to go now! We'll talk later sometime. Bye, Parkers!" He ran out of the store after his farewells.

"…"

"I like him." Mary Jane told her family members. "Someone normal for once in our lives."

" _And yet why was there something familiar with him?"_ Peter thought before he shrugged his shoulders in favor for the smidge of cheesecake on his wife's cheek as he licked it off. Luckily for them, May had her back turned at the time of the display of affection. _"But it's people like him and Patronus that makes it worth being Spider-Man and Peter Parker."_ He kissed Mary Jane again as May turned around and chuckled at her nephew and niece-in-law's love.

Meanwhile outside of the bakery stood the discreet Naruto in his Patronus outfit as he watched the Spider Family comfortable with each other. He may be one of the strongest beings on Earth with his determination and love for his family drives him to be so, Naruto sees Peter and his family as the toughest people he'd ever met so far.

And if they ever need help with Osborn, he'll be there for them as the villain is on his watch list now.

" _Now to get back home."_ Naruto mused before he ran across the rooftops for the train ride back to Boston as a change of pace. Usually, he would just Hirashine back home but after a day like he had with the Parkers, now Naruto wants to relax and enjoy the scenery atop a train back to the forested area of Boston.

As the ninja enjoyed doing acrobatic tricks between jumps and leaps with the last one landing him atop the departing train, Naruto sat down in _seiza_ and basked in the wind pressing against him. While he was relaxing atop the train car, the people inside the comforts of the metal box enjoyed pastries and drinks offered by stewards.

A male steward had noticed one of the passengers upon boarding and since then he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was never one to back down from picking women and he's not about to start now. Clearing his throat, the steward walked to the seat and spotted his target as his eyes began to undress her. He dreamed of taking her to his home in Boston and grabbing the beautiful blonde hair with his hand-.

"Are you going to give me the water or keep staring at me?"

The steward blinked as the passengers stared at him after the blonde's proclamation and he grew flustered from their disapproving gazes before turning around with his tail between his legs. As for the woman, she looked down at the book that covered the real object of her attention.

A photo of Patronus wielding his Hidden Blades under the rainy night at the cemetery.

With a quiet sigh, Sarah looked outside past her reflection in the window while her target was enjoying the rainy sights from the above the car with the bag of treats underneath his robe's protection.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter finally finished after a while. If anyone was confused of the chapter's content, it was combined with the "Hydro-Man" episode of Spider-Man the Animated Series (1994) and the 'Sins Past' comic book arc in Amazing Spider-Man #507-514. I understand there are a lot of discontent and hatred towards that story line but hopefully the changes I made in this chapter can remedy even slightly. Plus, this introduced Norman Osborn as now Naruto/Patronus is on his radar for his interference. Should be exciting for these two to butt heads later on in the story.

Also introduced here is Spider-Man getting a new job at Horizon Labs which I think is appropriate for someone like him: his own lab and upgraded web-shooters from the Amazing Spider-Man Vol. IV plus ideas from the Homecoming film such as the HUD in his mask's lenses and his AI Karen. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review after you are finished reading, please.

Black Panther is coming out next week and I heard that tickets are completely sold out…Damn it! Guess I'll have to wait two weeks if I'm lucky there are some afterwards. Also, God of War will be released on April 20, 2018 instead of March, but I'm sure we can wait a bit longer. I'm hoping the new Spider-Man game will be released in March or this month, but if it comes out in the summer then the perfect video game for me to play.

I hope you all are having a good year with your family and friends. See you next time!

Chapter XVII Q&A's:

 **. (Jan.17):** When Naruto arrives at the DC universe, one of those girls you mentioned will be part of his clan. I too agree that Starfire should stay with Robin/Nightwing, especially after "Teen Titans vs Justice League" and "Teen Titans: Judas Contract." Really, ironic since I haven't read any of Namor comics; just from that Fantastic Four series in 2006.

 **Perseus12 (Jan.17):** And that serves Naruto as a reminder that there are purely physically powerful people who can fight against ninja such as him. Do you have any ideas for said conflicts you mentioned and with which heroes and villains? I never saw the cinematic trailer, but it sounds epic.

 **Alaxbirc (Jan.18):** Soresu is not from One Piece but I'll give you a hint: famous swordsman who fought and defeated his corrupted disciple. May I suggest Hajime no Ippo, Berserk, Dragonball Z? As much as I want to introduce those characters, it is actually someone else I have in mind who would have a hatred towards Naruto for his current actions.

 **Sinedd662 (Jan.18):** Please forgive me, but I'm having trouble understanding your writing. What do you mean?

 **Jebest4781 (Jan.18):** Thanks and you too about your recent chapter. Great job and I look forward to your next chapter.

 **War Sage (Jan.18):** At least one of them will be in the harem. I'll let you know figure out which one. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I don't think I've heard from you for a long time. How've you been?

 **Keyblade master cole (Jan.18):** You think so? Perhaps I can combine both worlds with the main focus on the Wars universe plus elements from the Arrow and Flash shows. Just food for thought here.

 **R-king 93 (Jan.18):** Yeah, he'll still keep most of his powers secret except for the ones he displayed: Rasengan, Shadow Clones, Wind Ninjutsu (Eaken, Kazeheiki). Unless the situation is dire and forces him to use more of his repertoire like an invasion or intense battle.

 **Dragonkent (Jan.18):** Honestly, I do not know but I'll figure it out as we move along in the story. Perhaps the Inhumans will appear from the Avengers Assemble series, but the others…we'll see in the future.

 **Ben 10.000 (Jan.18):** Well, he wouldn't be Nick Fury if he didn't try to coax Naruto into working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometime later in the future.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jan.18):** Yeah, it'll be tough with the harem getting bigger, but the choices will be worth it in the end. That's great to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter. How was this new chapter?

 **Writing Warrior (Jan.20):** I didn't mention them in the chapter XVII? Better fix that in the next upcoming chapters.

 **Match Maker (Jan.20):** Not yet with that story though I'll make it smaller compared to the original game…probably three or four chapters. I've been watching those games actually from Gamer's Little Playground and I think the Edge of Time game will be perfect for another Spider-Man chapter.

 **Erebor (Jan.20):** I didn't write that? I'll remedy that when they go out in an adventure together in the future.

 **Monster Planet (Jan.20):** I had just watched the Monster Hunter franchise, particularly "Monster Hunter: World," recently and it looks pretty damn good. The Rathalos is an intimidating creature no doubt and I'll think about it. I skipped a bunch of episodes from the series so no wonder I missed it.

 **Pizza King (Jan.20):** Did I say five? Thanks for the correction, bud. Sounds too Tony Starkish, but I'll work with it and add some changes as well.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Jan.20):** There is more to Naruto's bloodline, you know. Yeah, they could be trouble…I'll think about it. I already sent Kakuzu and Sasori in the Traveler story. Karin…I'm not sure about her.

 **Genie (Jan.20):** No, nothing in plan with Naruto and it doesn't have to be with him necessarily. It could be his descendants who later marries a dark-skinned girl who lives in the Marvel Universe.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Jan.20):** I understand your passion for the sci-fi genre. It would be interesting to say the least, but not in this story now. Perhaps in another crossover that involves the three franchises.

 **Kingdom Hearts (Jan.20):** He knows of the Assassins after he heard stories about them and saw the insignia from various places that had them such as the bureaus. Lara knowing about them…maybe…maybe not.

 **Beast Tamer (Jan.20):** I watched both of those episodes long ago and they were funny and entertaining. Perhaps I'll fuse the episodes like I did with the Hydro-Man episode and the Sins Past story arc. Thanks for the idea.

 **Inspiration (Jan.20):** Eventually it will. Have patience, my young grasshopper.

 **Romancer (Jan.20):** They are good choices, Romancer, but sadly none of them are the women I have in mind…I am considering Ivy to be honest. Supergirl has always been my favorite as well.

 **Idea Guy (Jan.20):** He will get a new form similar to the Six Paths Mode in terms of power but different in appearance. I looked the Blacklight Virus and while appealing, I'm not sure about it in the story.

 **Calderoneric (Jan.21):** Yeah, there will be worlds where Naruto won't take new wives as I want to make the harem manageable. That could be a running gag through the story.

 **Story Artist (Jan.24):** How is that game? I heard that it was very good and enjoyable to players who are not used to the arcade-style of playing. Perhaps in another crossover in the future but not in this one.

 **Rexy (Jan.24):** That's great to hear, my man. I'm thinking about it and I'll let you know in the near future.

 **Kombat Instinct (Jan.24):** I don't know since there are a bunch of stories that used this before. Perhaps someone else will have the Chakra Chains say his own flesh and blood.

 **GIR (Jan.24):** Well, not everyone will react the same way as the four girls has before. We will have to wait and see from here.

 **Titanzilla (Jan.25):** It sounds like a challenge and in the words of the sex-crazed, comedic suit, challenge accepted!

 **ALIEN LOVER (Jan.26):** I had already answered to Story Artist and it is same. I'll probably introduce her in another crossover in the future.

 **Dawn Empire (Jan.28):** I watched the latest game on Youtube and the gameplay plus story is amazing, no doubt. I have checked out the Rathalos species and they are intimidatingly cool. I'll think about it, but no guarantees.

 **Frank West (Jan.28):** As much as that idea is appealing, I believe Starfire is most suitable to Nightwing since they are a recognizable couple along with Superman/Lois and Batman/Catwoman, the last one I'm proud to see since those two deserve each other.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jan.29):** Interesting idea and I have seen the new Scarecrow from Injustice II: he is downright scary, especially since you say that he's voiced by the Freddy actor.


	19. Ultron Imperative

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XIX: Ultron Imperative**

The Uzumaki Clan was enjoying their daily stroll through their beloved city of Boston. It was the weekend after all, the beginning in fact, and Rhea had planned all kinds of activities for them to do as a family. Naruto was looking forward to this all week; just family time with his kids all weekend long and that included love sessions with his girls.

So, imagine the family's peeved attitude when they were suddenly transported to foreign land instead of the beach on their Homestead grounds. The twins on the other hand remained their innocent oblivious selves as they tugged on their mother's purple bangs.

And who was the person responsible for this?

Well, he was standing in front of the ninja with a happy expression as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Lord Inari, why are we here?" Naruto asked as he was wet from the cove in his swim shorts.

"Training of course!"

"What?"

"I see you are upset about this." Inari was not bothered by Naruto's display of frustration in the form of punching through the wall while the women took a step back away from their upset husband. "I understand that you and your family want to spend time with each other, but this is of grave importance."

Naruto's features softened slightly upon hearing this as he retracted his hand and walked towards the fox god with his body dried and shorts replaced by his casual attire of T-shirt, pants and sandals. "What is the cause of this grave matter?" The Jinchuriki asked curiously.

"But first, your family shouldn't hear this, especially the young ones." Inari snapped his fingers as the walls shifted behind the clan and revealed a large beach with palm trees nearby. "Ladies, enjoy your time here while your husband and I discuss this matter."

When the ladies disapproved, Rhea raised her hand to quell their words. "Ladies, this is a matter between men." She gently pushed the protesting women out of the room and immediately their attitude changed as soon as their feet touched the sand. "Go back to your discussion, but don't take too long."

"I won't." Naruto answered as Rhea gave him an air kiss and he returned it. "So back to the matter."

"I will only tell you if you accept the training."

"Why?"

"Naruto…"

"You should tell me the grave matter or I'll Hirashine my family back home."

Inari's smile strained a little at the boy's attitude, but it is one of the reasons he liked him. "Very well, but I should warn you that it will not be pleasant for you."

"What is it, Lord Inari?"

"A great threat will arrive to Earth in five months' time." Inari informed his chosen as they were walking towards the sliding doors that led to the outside. "You must be ready for that threat."

Naruto raised a brow as in 'Haven't you met me' look. "You do know that I have more tricks in my sleeves, right?" He was referring to the power-ups of Senjutsu, Kurama's chakra, and lastly Earthshaker…which he has not gained control of yet.

"Well you can consider this as a trump card." Inari mentioned casually as he began to leak out his godly power in the form of a small orange flame outline around his body. "I assume you know what this is." He moved his arm in a circle.

"Uh…"

Inari chuckled at the boy's attempt aloofness. "This is known as godly power or in our native language, **Kami no Chikara**." He noticed Naruto stare at his glowing arm. "And I know you have it as well, Naruto." The ninja tried to lie while shaking his head. "You can drop the act since I sensed it during our spar in Mt. Inari."

" _Damn it."_ Naruto sighed deeply as he knew the jig was up. "I call it the Earthshaker and it is staying that way."

"If you call it the Earthshaker, then that means you've likened the power to Poseidon's." Silence came from the ninja, prompting the fox god to correct his statement. "No, he gave his power to you. I do not know why but I assume he had similar reasons as I do."

Naruto raised his hand in response to this. "Just so we're clear, I got the power from a different Poseidon in the previous dimension." Inari gave him a thumbs-up. "Cool, so you'll let me train here to control it?"

"No, I'll personally train you myself." Inari said with a smile that was so pure that it made the ninja suspicious of his character. "Of course, you'll need to get your affairs in order."

"Why do I feel like this is extremely dangerous?"

"Until then, Naruto." Inari told his future disciple. "Enjoy the beach."

And that was the last time the ninja saw the fox god as the latter had disappeared from his sight like a mirage. "Well, if the teacher said so, then I shouldn't argue with the man." Naruto commented softly as he leaped high into the air and splashed into the ocean with his cheerful family.

Yet not one of them noticed the far edge of the beach with the water cascading down like a waterfall or the massive floating pagoda buildings below that was teeming with life.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Boston**

Patronus leapt off the rooftop as he landed in front of the surprisingly hidden ramen shop with his hunger for the delicious cuisine. It was a pretty easy day for the hero as there was little-to-no crime around the city as of late. He was looking forward to this meal for a while since the owners mentioned about a delivery of top-of-the-line meat they ordered and planned to make a new dish.

"Hello, my patrons!"

His response was silence followed by the clattering of guns cocking at him.

The ninja blinked at the aimed pistols before he back-stepped to make sure that he was in the right place. "Yeah, this is the right place." He looked inside before entering again since there were agents blocking his escape as well. Naruto took his favorite seat near the counter after the agents parted to make a route for him. "All these agents for little ol' me…Don't know whether I should be in awe or hurt."

The person he spoke to walked out of the kitchen and stood in front of Patronus on the other side of the counter. It was none other than Nick Fury.

"You've been a very hard man to find, Patronus."

"Part of my charm." Patronus answered curtly. "Where are the owners? You had better not harm them in any way."

Nick lifted a brow. "Is that a threat?"

"A statement." Naruto countered softly.

"…They're safe. They had to close early due to a sudden surge of bug infestation," said Nick as he opened a bottle of _sake_ and poured droplets into the small circular disk. "They won't be back for two hours."

"Two hours for a three-minute conversation? Ambitious aren't we."

"Three minutes is all I need actually."

Patronus's head perked slightly at the apparent challenge. "Really? How's that?" Fury pulled out a dossier from his trench coat and laid six photos of bodies laid on rough terrain…all of them with markers that pointed to several entry wounds caused by a narrow blade. "I recognize these guys but I don't know where exactly."

"You killed them on Yamatai."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "Kill is such a strong word, Director. I would say…permanently sleeping."

"With a blade strong and small enough to penetrate the rib cage and lung or heart."

"And what blade is that exactly?"

"Fishing I see." Patronus said, smirking when he saw the subtle flinch in Fury's lip. "Well, my sword couldn't have done that damage."

"But your wrist blades could."

"What wrist blades?"

"You killed these men on that island."

"Self-defense, Fury. Lara Croft was there as well and I saw her kill those psychotic bastards too."

"Ousting someone to save your behind?"

"Stating facts for events that you clearly were not present at the time, Director." Patronus finished with the last word in disdain. "So, what's your goal, Fury? Put aside the spy director and talk honestly. You do know how to talk honestly, right, or have you forgotten after years of lies?"

Fury simply chuckled at the ninja's brave statement before he drank the _sake_ in one sip. "Come work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No." Patronus answered resolutely and quickly.

"Just for clarity, why not?"

"Because you give off a bad vibe and I tend to stay away from people with bad vibes." Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing personal."

"Even if these photos somehow find themselves on the front-page news."

"Blackmail out of the spy handbook…very subtle there, Director." Patronus discreetly pulled out a smoke bomb from his pouch, quickly filling the restaurant with black cloud in the room as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents panicked and aimed their weapons randomly. "But I'll still say 'no' and thanks to you, I lost the only ramen shop in Boston." The voice trailed off as the smoke cleared with the hero gone.

A tall and tan-skinned woman with red lipstick and short brown hair and matching eyes in the signature S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform approached her superior who didn't seem disappointed. "He didn't accept it, obviously."

"…He's good."

"How so?"

Fury picked up the photos before he burned them with a lighter. "He knew they were fake, Hill."

Maria was skeptical at his claim. "How?"

"While he may have used his blades to give them the slash wounds, there was not one deceased when S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated the island." Fury dropped the remnants of the pictures into the trash nearby. "He used his fists to knock them out." He hoped to scare the hero into working for him, but Patronus kept his composure and quickly determine the photos' authenticity the moment they were revealed. "It's scary there's someone like this."

"All the more reason to bring him in." Hill insisted hastily. She never liked heroes since they gain massive egos and believe they are above the law with dangerous powers and no oversight. But none have ever rubbed her the wrong way like Patronus as he was completely mysterious to even them and the local police enjoyed his company but also maintained a professional relationship. There were times where Patronus was present at a crime scene that he could have stopped easily but allowed the police to do the deed. Not to the mention the fact that Boston's crime wave is at an all-time low in years. "I heard there was talk of Boston PD making him an honorary member of the force."

"I heard it as well."

"Will that work for us?"

"Doubt it." Fury signaled his agents to leave the premises as he and Hill were the last ones inside. "I got a call from the mayor, the Attorney General Massachusetts, and the Governor, telling me to leave Patronus alone."

"Is he connected to any of them?"

"Other than saving the mayor, no." Fury closed the shop's door as he and his second-in-command left the area just in time for the owners to arrive. "He's making this into a challenge." A very small smirk tugged his mouth's edges. "It's been a while since I've had a challenge."

Hill stopped her stride as she looked around the block, glaring at the airspace for the one whom her spite grows each day before leaving in a jet. All she needs is one incident to make her case solid against all heroes and then they will be under control whether they like it or not.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

 **Horizon Labs, Port of Boston**

After the unfortunate meeting with the One-Eyed Monster and loss of the only ramen shop in Boston, Patronus continued his routine of patrol and family time with his family. That was until he received a call on his wrist computer and headed for the lab that created it. After sneaking into one of the vents he scouted prior, Naruto landed softly behind the blissfully unaware Max who was intensely staring into the newspaper in his hands. "Hey, Max!"

The head of Horizon Labs was startled as he tried to recompose himself. "Patronus, good to see you." Max offered a hand and Patronus shook it before both men began their walk around the hallway. "How are things?"

"Good considering crime is down."

"And is that bad?"

"For Boston PD and I? Yeah."

"There's always dilemma on every issue—everything really." Max pointed as he and Patronus stepped inside of Max's own lab codenamed Lab I. "But we always adapt to situations."

"Adaptability is mankind's greatest tool and flaw."

Max sent Patronus an amused smile. "Philosopher are we."

"Sure, why not?" Patronus responded as he followed the scientist to one of the doors that had different symbols related to mythology. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" They stopped in front of the door that had a massive lightning bolt image embroidered with silver and titanium as it opened to allow them entry.

Max turned his body away and pointed at the object of Patronus's visit: the oddly-shaped Atlantean device he received from Namor. "I've been studying this device ever since you brought it to me. It's…well…"

"Frustrating?" Patronus added if it was the word he couldn't speak of.

"Challenging to say the least." Max answered before he typed in several keys and showed codes completely unfamiliar to Naruto. "Know what this is?" Patronus shook his head. "This is programming for a computer software that I'm not familiar with at all. It's out of this world, literally."

Patronus stared at the device he picked up from Atlantis. "Does that mean it is not Earth-created?"

"Exactly."

"So where did it come from?"

"Good question and I intend to find out. But what I do know is the program's not complete."

"'Not complete?'" Naruto repeated. "Are there pieces of that program somewhere on Earth?"

"I've had Horizon Labs' satellites looking for the remaining pieces, but so far nothing." Max assumed a thinking pose. "Perhaps I can write an original algorithm so complex that it should match the device's programming."

Patronus gave up on even attempting to understand science stuff and let him run with it. "Go ahead, please. Whatever you think is necessary. Is there anything else?"

Max's fingers gestured for his guest to follow him. "Yes…yes, there is something else I wanted to show you." The two men walked out of Lab I and entered Lab II, the doors with a bronze spear outline, as the lights turned on to reveal Max's inventions. "I noticed that you climb buildings with surprising speed and efficiency."

"And how exactly did you notice that?" Patronus asked suspiciously.

"I saw you after taking down those robbers near the park on my lunch break." Max answered casually as he took one of his inventions off the shelf that he hoped will aid Patronus on his heroics. It was small in design and had an indispensable amount of rope inside with the metal end resembling the Assassin's insignia. "Anyways, this is a grappling launcher and it can fit into one of your bracers; you can scale up buildings and across faster than before. As for the grappling hook head, I took the liberty of modeling it after the symbol on your belt."

Patronus inspected the device and pondered whether if it would really help him in combat. _**"Don't forget you're a shinobi as well, Naruto. This can aid you if you need to make a desperate escape in case your Ninjutsu does not work. It's better to be prepared than not to be."**_

" _All right, all right, Kurama."_ Patronus thought internally before responding in a cheerful tone. "Thanks, Max. I can only assume how much time you put into this."

"15 minutes."

"…Right." Patronus stuffed the launcher inside his robe for safe-keeping for now. "What else you got?"

"Yes."

The two men walked into the third room called Lab III as it was narrow and left little room for them. It was adorned with weapons of all kind on both walls with neon lights in the ceiling, showering Naruto and Max with a different light opposed to what they wore outside of the room. At the end of the lab was a suit; an armored suit coated in purple and blue markings around the arms, legs and torso with a face mask resembling a ninja's.

"Nice suit. Yours?" Patronus joked while Max wasn't pleased in the slightest. "My bad. What is it for?"

"It's a radiation suit." Max answered before his guest took a very fast back step away from the lab as soon as the word 'radiation' left his mouth. When the scientist realized this, he waved his arms in attempt to calm the nervous hero. "No, no, Patronus, you misunderstand. It does not emit radiation; it shields the user from all types of radiation including gamma."

"And is that particular radiation bad?" A nervous Patronus shakily asked.

"Bad is the understatement for Gamma radiation."

Patronus gulped but he cleared his throat to shake off his nervousness. "Um, what need would I have for a radiation suit if I'm never going near the stuff?" He then remembered Max's earlier words. "It's better to be prepared than not at all. Thanks, Max, but honestly I hope there won't come a day that I need this suit."

Max wasn't offended at all as he chuckled at his words. "So do I." He walked out of the lab just as a 'whirring' sound sang briefly before the doors closed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hopefully not."

Lab III's doors were torn open by the explosive force and the one responsible was the radiation suit as it floated above Patronus and the creator. **"Eliminate threat."** The suit's speakers spoke, surprising Patronus and shocking Max.

"Does the suit have one of those artificial intelligence things?" Patronus asked out of needed curiosity.

Max sighed heavily. "Nope."

"And I guess it's not supposed to talk in an ominous and threatening way."

"Nope."

"Good to know." Patronus grabbed Max by the arm and tossed him out of the office just as the suit flew towards the ninja. He jumped at the flying enemy before lashing out with a roundhouse kick as the suit crashed through the walls. "Hope this place is insured."

The ninja leaped out of the building through the hole and landed on a segmented roof of one of the lower buildings as the radiation suit stood up before it charged at him and threw several slow punches which Naruto dodged without effort. It was amusing to the shinobi but he decided to end it with a swift slash of the blue-bladed Kogitsunemaru.

" **E-E-E-E-E-Eliminate T-T-T-T-Threat-at-at-at-at-at…."**

Naruto stared at the severed helmet that would have shielded his face for a few seconds before he was called by Max through the hole. "What's going on, Max?" He asked after leaping back inside the room and sheathing the sword on his back.

"The suit?" Max asked hopefully as Patronus shook his head. "Well, it was the prototype anyway. I'll make some improvements about its security measures and speaking of which, Horizon Labs' network was attacked just now."

"By whom?" The computers had shut off as soon as the words left his mouth. "What happened?"

"I shut it down to kick out the intruder but I got the location." Max wrote down the address on a Post-It and passed the paper to the hero. "You'll be surprised like me though." Patronus looked at the written address then at Max whom the latter knows he was surprised by the way his head reacted. "Told you."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

After skydiving from his Hirashine spot, the Empire State Building, Naruto landed in front of the gates that blocked his path from the building. "Please." The ninja scoffed at the obstacle before he leaped over the gates and knocked on the doors. "Avengers, open up!" He knocked again when no one came to the door. "You better have a reason for hacking Horizon Labs." No answer again which means… "Open Sesame."

*Crash*

The door was flung off his hinges as Patronus walked inside the mansion and found not one Avenger in sight. He would have call them with his wrist computer but Max warned that it could be compromised from the virus and told him to leave it at Horizon Labs. Prompting to investigate this mystery, the hooded ninja ran around the building as he searched room from room until he eventually found the massive conference hall with Thor and Iron Man standing near a hologram table that displayed a green hologram in coding.

"Ad I thought that was Hulk who busted down the door." Thor said as Iron Man sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Greetings friend Patronus."

Patronus waved at the thunder god. "Hey Thor." He approached the table and tossed a small USB at Tony, whose face plate was lifted, before crossing his arms. "We got trouble."

"Like what?" Tony asked as he inserted the USB into the console. "That's weird."

"Weird as in a signal came from Avengers Mansion and took control of one of Max Modelle's suits to destroy me?" Patronus asked rhetorically as Tony and Thor looked at him strangely. "Yeah, that happened."

"When did this happen?" Tony asked for more data.

"Half-an-hour ago."

As Stark was working on the new data from the USB he received on the console, Thor looked displeased. "Technology."

"You're gonna give me a hard time about this again?" Tony asked exasperatedly. "After all we've been through?"

Patronus watched Thor paused in his stead before he spoke. "I-I apologize, Iron Man. That was not my intent." The thunder god responded sincerely.

"Wait-wait-wait." Iron Man emphasized with his arms stopping an invisible something in mid-air. "Did you just apologize?"

"That's what an apology sounds like." Patronus pointed out sarcastically.

Ignoring the smaller-sized hero's words, Thor explained the reason of his apology. "As you know, I've been barred from my home. Nothing I have tried had broken the magical barrier between Earth and Asgard, so I must ask you…" He slightly turned his head away as if he was embarrassed to say what he must say. "I need your help. Can your technology aid me in returning to Asgard?"

Iron Man didn't answer but his smirk said it all. "Sorry but I'm enjoying this too much. Of course, I'll help you, Thor."

"Why are you banished from Asgard anyway, Thor?" Patronus asked as he was confused. "I mean your father is Odin, right? Was there a reason?"

"Not banished, Patronus, _barred_." Thor corrected. "Something is preventing me from entering Asgard even with Mjolnir."

Patronus pondered as he assumed a thinking pose until something came up. "When did this start exactly, Thor? Your entire time here on Earth or recently?"

"Recently."

"How recent?"

"About two weeks' time." Thor realized something else as his mind played back to the day it started. "In fact, this started after the Casket of Winters was taken by Enchantress."

"Casket of Winters? Enchantress? Explain please." Patronus listened to the duo Avengers about the winter cataclysm that engulfed the entire globe and its creation by a legendary Asgardian artifact which was used by a Dark Elf named Malik. "So that's what happened. Damn that casket…ruined a good weekend of fun." He and his family had planned to travel to the Caribbean for the weekend, but the summer heat was replaced by the very unseasonal weather of the Ice Age. "Okay, what else?"

"Ever since I have not able to return home." Thor repeated his previous statement before he looked at Patronus or more specifically, the blade on his back. "The sword on your back, may I see it?"

Patronus tilted his head. "Why?" Before Thor could explain his reason, the doors opened for Black Panther with a few ape-like beings lying unconscious in the supine position on floating stretchers before they were placed on the floor in face-plants. "Gifts for us, Black Panther? You shouldn't have." Naruto joked, deflecting Thor's request for Kogitsunemaru.

"Patronus, Thor, Iron Man, we have a situation." Black Panther walked to Iron Man and gave him a memory chip. "I intercepted the Red Ghost and the Super Apes as they attacked the Fantastic Four. To his dismay, they were not home." He informed while working on his pad as he stopped walking in front of Iron Man. "But the Red Ghost had the schematics and security codes of the Baxter Building. He claimed to receive them in an anonymous transmission, a message."

Tony's facial features narrowed at the new information he just heard. "That's a pretty big coincidence, don't you think."

"Indeed." Black Panther agreed before he turned around and left for the Quinjet to transport the downed villains. He stopped at the door and glanced at the hooded hero. "Patronus, I require your aid with the Super Apes and Red Ghost."

Patronus looked at Stark and Thor before he shrugged his shoulders and left with the Wakandan protector.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

It was a sight to behold for the wives of the Uzumaki Clan…well almost all of them. The twins remained situated on their baby seats without a care in the world except for their meals Saeko prepared for lunchtime. Sitting between Ashla and Masaki was Kuroka who looked pensive in her current activity, which was reading a big tome she found in the manor's basement.

"What did you just say?" Medusa asked after she assumed her ears wasn't working. "Please say that again."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue and blew raspberries at the orange-haired beauty. "I'm reading…well studying actually."

"Is the world ending all of the sudden?" Saeko joked with a small chuckle as Rhea and Saeko stifled their amusement.

"I want to be better, okay?" Kuroka answered rather snarky, much to her friends' surprise and the twins' sudden change of mood as they began to tear up. "No, no, no, I'm not mad at you both. It's okay." She patted Ashla and Masaki on their heads to ease their moods. "It's fine now."

The rest of Naruto's wives took their seats around the dinner table before Rhea asked the obvious question. "Kuroka, why are you studying? And for what?"

"For Naruto…and us." The Nekomata responded meekly, surprising her fellow sister-wives that she was not exhibiting her usual spunky self. "I haven't been out in the field with Hubby because of what happened that night. Anyway, I'm fine with staying here with you all and the kids, but I have this nagging feeling for some time now. I feel that I should be better than this…like I should improve myself."

Saeko nodded in agreement with the yokai. "There is always room for improvement. That's what my father always told me during my childhood." She looked at her children who were so blissfully unaware of their conversation and she hoped they never encounter something that will change their view on the world. "That is why I train every morning at the crack of dawn. Better myself and my swordplay for you all, Naruto, and my children."

"Well, I'm not studying kenjutsu thank you very much." Kuroka lifted the tome she was reading enough for the title of it to be seen. "I'm refining my magic. I found this tome behind a fake wall the basement and the kicker…it was concealed with magic." She paused as a particular spell caught her attention but a pout crept on her facial features. "But the problem I have here is that the spells are in Latin, a language I'm not proficient with."

Rhea chuckled humorously as she pointed at herself. "Fortunately for you, I happen to fluent in Latin both modern and archaic." She smiled at her fellow wife as the Nekomata's twin-tails wagged from side to side, showing her happiness. "And I know a certain husband of ours will be proud of your needing improvement. Besides I'd be lying if I say I don't practice my Tessenjutsu every night before bed."

"I thought you were just taking long baths at night." A surprised Medusa exclaimed softly as the Titaness nodded. "Well since we're all telling the truth here, I guess I'll admit I too been practicing my archery and the Kosaka Style in the western section of the Homestead. It's quiet there and peaceful."

"Mama?" Saeko looked at her quizzical daughter. "Family important?" Masaki asked her mother.

The ladies were somewhat taken aback that the one-year-old had grasp the meaning of their conversation. Especially Saeko since she instantly realized her daughter will grow up to be a smart woman like herself.

"Yes, Masaki. Family very important." Saeko blew an air kiss at Masaki while Ashla looked at Kuroka, catching her attention. "Ashla, what is it?"

Ashla lifted his small hand and waved it childlike as he said, "Milk, milk, milk." The ladies chuckled except for a nervous Kuroka as she chuckled underneath the jealous Saeko whose strained smile showed it.

"Go ahead." Saeko's brow twitched after Kuroka reluctantly undressed her kimono top to reveal her left breast and let Ashla enjoy his meal. "But no chocolate from Milan for a week." She chuckled as the Nekomata gawked in shock. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Now who's ready for lunch?"

"HAI!" The entire family sans the head raised their hands even Ashla as he continued his milk feeding.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

"That was…intense."

"Indeed."

Patronus and Black Panther had arrived from a rather heated argument between Wasp and Ant-Man: the latter quitted the team after his pacifism led Hawkeye being injured during a battle with the Serpent Society earlier today. Actually, they were passing by the ant-themed hero's lab when Wasp had noticed them and drew them in to persuade the scientist into staying, but Ant-Man told them to leave before the king and ninja could make their cases.

Now they were transporting the unconscious Super Apes and Red Ghost onto the Quinjet so the authorities can take them into the prisons. Naruto pushed the containers inside the vehicle while Black Panther was busy with the tablet when the lights flickered and caught their attention.

"Something's wrong with the electrical?" Patronus asked as he securely put the last containers inside before coming down on the ramp.

Narrowing his eyes, Black Panther said, "No, we are under attack."

"What makes you say that?" The Quinjet's ramp suddenly closed up but not before Patronus leaped out of the vehicle in time as it flew away through the open roof. He and Black Panther noticed the second Quinjet hovering before firing at them, forcing both heroes to retreat for now. "Okay, I believe you. Why does stuff happen every time I come to New York?"

The aerial vehicle's engines whined before it flew at them as Patronus unsheathed Kogitsunemaru and Black Panther's silver claws emerged from his gloved fingers. They waited for the right moment then struck at the wings with swift strikes from their claws and sword in tandem.

"Let us find the others. We must warn them of the attack." Black Panther informed the younger hero as they ran around the hallways.

A loud commotion and blast sounds echoed through the halls as the heroes changed their course to the training hall and found Captain America, Hawkeye, and a woman with short brown hair in a medic uniform. "Oh, they know about the attack, all right." Patronus said before he and Black Panther dodged to different sides while they avoided laser beams. "Everyone behind me!"

"Go to Patronus, Jane." Captain America told the medic as he blocked one of the several beams.

Jane ran to Patronus and took cover behind him as he unsheathed Kogitsunemaru before using Soresu to deflect all the lasers that were aimed at him. "Captain, any ideas how to destroy this thing?" He asked as his blade-work deflected a lone laser away from Jane.

"Can you shut it down?" Jane asked as well.

"I got one!" Captain answered before he looked at the archer of the team. "Hawkeye, look for a gear box or something that's controlling all this."

Hawkeye looked around before his eyes noticed the camera on the top of the pillar of lasers. He quickly pulled back an arrow and fired it at the machine as the top part exploded and revealed a mushroom-like power source brimmed with arc energy. Captain America saw his target and threw his shield to a wall as it ricocheted around the training room for a bit before the projectile weapon hit the mark.

Patronus had deflected the last laser as the machine ceased its function, much to his and everyone's relief. Black Panther looked at his fellow Avengers, guest, and civilian. Jane let out a small sigh of relief as she looked at the one who was the reason of her visit. "Your arm seems fine, Hawkeye." She said rather passive as Hawkeye sent her a 'I told you so' look.

"The computer systems have been compromised." Black Panther stated to the uninformed people.

A sarcastic Hawkeye answered, "No kidding."

"Do we know the cause?" Patronus asked the Avengers who shook their heads. "Hopefully, Stark has some answers." He and the others felt the mansion shook violently. "I'll check it out. One of you guys should take…What's your name?" He looked at the medic.

"Jane. Jane Foster, FDYC medic." Jane introduced herself to the hooded hero. She was taken aback when Patronus shook her hands very fast.

"Very nice to meet you despite the circumstances." Naruto ceased the action before he ran out of the training room. "I'll contact you guys if I got anything!" His voice echoed through the hallways.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" An annoyed Hawkeye muttered before he ran out of the room as well. "I'm not letting him steal the show from me—I mean us!"

"…I think he has a rival." Jane pointed out softly as Captain America and Black Panther shrugged their shoulders before they left the room take her to safety.

Meanwhile Patronus and Hawkeye, who managed to catch up albeit with some difficulty, reached the conference room where they saw a hole in the ceiling. "Going up." Hawkeye commented smugly as he fired a grappling arrow to rappel himself upward.

Annoyed at the archer's smugness, Patronus was going to make the jump in one leap but remembered about Max's invention he made for him back at Horizon Labs and the fact he was still in Avengers Mansion, which meant that Stark may have eyes on him as well. He grabbed the grappling rope launcher from the seal inside his robe and attached the device onto his primary bracer, right next to the Hidden Blade.

"Let's see if it works." Naruto muttered as he raised his left arm and tensed his muscles a little before the Assassin grappling-head was shot out of his sleeve. He wasn't bothered when the device pulled himself up to the hole in the ceiling and recovered in a roll next to Hawkeye. "Yes, it does." He muttered in approval after the Assassin-head hook and wire retracted back inside his sleeves. "Is Iron Man fighting Thor?"

"Yes, he is."

"Mind control?"

"Gotta be."

The ninja and archer watched Thor trade blows with Iron Man before the latter appeared to talk to the thunder god about something. That something displeased Thor from the look on his face noted by Naruto before the god summoned lightning around him and aimed at the guard-less armored hero. Hawkeye winced after the light show while Naruto saw Thor rescue the downed hero as he climbed down to ground level and ran to the other Avengers when they landed on the street.

"Ouch." Stark whined around being electrocuted in his steaming armor after Thor placed him on the street.

Patronus reached them earlier than Hawkeye as the latter said, "What happened here, Thor: a fight between magic and science?" The ninja asked as Thor shook his head.

"Nay, friend. Iron Man was controlled by an unknown force and attacked me against his will," Thor answered while Stark was fiddling with his left arm gauntlet.

And he was done by the looks of it. "I'm accessing the core programming." Iron Man informed his audience while inwardly he was glad to be in control of his armor again. "Maybe I can get-" His eyes widened in surprise as he paused mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Thor asked out of concern.

Stark answered, "The command codes that overrode the armor…I know where they're from." He looked back at the mansion and the other heroes did so afterwards. "Ultron." The technological genius finally finished as he stood up and ready for a fight.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

" **Training room offline. Quinjet II offline. Iron Man armor offline. Horizon Labs armor offline."** Ultron stated as he sat on a chair with electrical wires connected to his back. Everything went perfectly except for the arrival of Patronus who somehow managed to travel to Manhattan faster than he expected but nevertheless it won't matter for the long haul.

His 'guest' wasn't rooting for him either as she never stopped her mouth ever since he took her captive.

"Sounds bad, doesn't it." Wasp taunted her captor when he looked at her while she was determined as ever. The small-sized heroine was trapped in a sphere of energy that prevented her to return to normal size. Her mind played through the whole scenario that led to her capture: her failed attempt to persuade Hank to remain with the team including the words of Patronus and Black Panther followed by being zapped by Ultron but not before Hank was the first on the receiving end. "I'm guessing you got about a minute before the Avengers bust in here and send you to the scrapheap."

" **Radioactive Man, the Serpent Society, the Red Ghost."** Ultron said the names as he approached his captive. **"These threats have been generated to occupy the Avengers while I upgraded my programming and weapons. And while I am not able to eliminate you, I can eliminate them."** Ultron's optics glowed ominously red while he stated his words as Wasp noticed the Avengers and Patronus entered the room while Stark was no longer in his defunct armor.

Thor was the first to take as he flew towards Ultron with Mjolnir above his head for an overhead attack. "Have at thee, machine!"

"Thor, wait!" Wasp warned her friend but it was too late as Ultron fired a red-outlined white beam at the thunder god. Thor screamed out in pain as the beam eventually vaporized him and left only his mystical hammer behind when it fell in front of the stunned audience especially Wasp.

Ultron felt accomplished in destroying one of its strongest threats but that went away when Patronus suddenly appeared in front of him and saw red eyes inside the hood. "You're dead now, robot." The ninja hit squarely into the machine's maw and sent him crashing into the wall behind it. "I'm going to teach you a thing or two about humans."

Captain America, Black Panther, and Hawkeye joined the action as they attacked the robot with all they know in vengeance for their fallen friend. Wasp noticed Stark's quick departure but switched her attention to the battle when Patronus appeared behind Ultron once more and kicked the evil enemy in the back. It was not only her who was astounded by this display of power, speed, and agility as her fellow Avengers stood to watch the fight.

" **Does not compute. Power, speed, and agility of hero Patronus…"** Ultron was cut off when Patronus shut its maw closed as the latter lifted him in the air.

"Yeah, keep thinking about it, machine while the Avengers and I kick the crap of you." Patronus grunted as he threw Ultron at Captain America who used his shield to bash aside the incoming enemy. "Hawkeye!" Said archer fired three explosive arrows that engulfed the machine in three small explosions as the force sent it towards Black Panther who had his Vibranium claws extended. "Do it, Panther!"

With that said, Black Panther lunged at the airborne robot and covered it with slashes on its torso along with a slashed-off arm. As Ultron staggered away from the angry Avengers, Patronus looked at Wasp who was just floating there. "Are you going to do something or let this machine get off clean?" He asked the female Avenger.

Wasp looked at the fallen Mjolnir then Ultron who managed to recomposed itself as he stopped Black Panther's pounce and shocked him before the Wakandan king was thrown aside followed by a maw blast at Captain America who crashed against the wall. **"Your destruction is inevitable. I know your every weakness—I know everything about you."**

Patronus stood clear from Wasp when he saw her angry look filled with blue energy in her eyes. "You don't know everything about me, monster." Wasp declared as her body glowed with spotty blue energy before she grew in size similar to Giant-Man. The one-armed Ultron stepped back before the giant Wasp punched it through the bridge onto ground level and caused debris to fall on top of the machine.

Wasp groaned in discomfort as she shrunk back to normal size and steadied by Patronus. Black Panther and Hawkeye approached the debris cautiously but Ultron burst out of it and blasted them away before Wasp and Patronus landed in front of the killing machine as it raised its remaining arm at Patronus.

"Enough, this isn't what Hank wanted." Wasp spread out her arms to defend the ninja although he didn't need it. "He programmed you so you wouldn't hurt me. Doesn't that tell you anything?" She asked.

" **Henry Pym is flawed like all of humanity. You are correct, however."** Naruto's brow raised slightly as Ultron continued his monologue. **"I am not able to hurt you… yet. But I do not need to hurt you to stop you."** Ultron's optics glowed before they fired complete red beams at Wasp but Patronus deflected them both with Kogitsunemaru. **"The only to perpetuate peace is to eliminate those who instigate war. This is my programming and I will be unstoppable."** Ultron said after he caught Captain America's shield and scanned it before Black Panther knocked it out of his metallic hands as the king retreated from its attack. The machine noted the guest hero in front of him. **"As for you, Patronus, you are an abnormality amongst humans."**

"Indulge me, robot." Patronus assumed the Soresu opening stance before he deflected more of Ultron's beams and began to walk towards said machine.

" **Judging the data from the battle against Kang and your display against me today are perplexing. Yet you show such raging emotion when I handled Thor the Thunder God and your prowess is beyond me. Why?"**

"Why?" Patronus asked back as he subtly dodged a laser close to his body before Ultron unleashed two lasers from its optics. The thin lasers merged into a single big projectile but Patronus dodged it once more and dashed towards the machine which fired another lone blast. "Because there's more to living beings than violence." He slashed Ultron's torso diagonally in half while the blade deflected the laser at the same time.

This was the second of Soresu's specific maneuvers and it was handy against single projectile-armed enemy. It served a dual purpose to turn the momentum from deflecting a projectile into a slashing motion at an adjacent target and allowed its practitioners to advance on the enemy before he or she could fire again. This move was called the **Deflecting Slash**.

In Naruto's opinion, this move is both defensive and offensive.

Ultron's bisected body flailed on the ground as it tried to move away from the hooded hero but someone hindered it progress. And Wasp was happy to see him. "Hank!" She cried out as the helmeted Ant-Man narrowed his eyes at his creation.

The Avengers and Patronus were surprised when Ant-Man grew to his giant form and punched Ultron deep into the floor with four hard punches before he shrunk back to normal. He dug his hand through the machine's chest and pulled out the power source as Ultron's red optics glowed no more.

"I-I don't understand how all this could have happen." Ant-Man said despondently as he stared at his fallen creation.

The silver-colored armor Iron Man, who arrived late to the party, took off his faceplate with his eyes on Ultron. "Go through the remaining Ultron shells and programming. Destroy everything… _everything_." Tony insisted strongly.

"O-of course." Ant-Man answered meekly as he took off his helmet and walked to the door. "That doesn't change anything. Thor's gone and I'm the one who gave Ultron the power to do it. This is all my fault."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Unknown Location**

He opened his eyes and saw his hand reaching out for the sunny skies. He saw the trees bustle above him as a foreign yet familiar voice spoke to him.

"Whatever's happened… it can take care of itself." Thor felt a hand caressed his left cheek in a loving way. It was a woman with a buxom figure in a green attire, honey-dipped blonde hair, and yellow eyes. "For we are together now, Thor. And that's all that matters." The crowned woman said lovingly.

The wind breezed strongly as she kissed him on his forehead and thanked whatever or whoever caused this great fortune presented before her.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion, Manhattan**

The scientist-robed Hank Pym callously tossed all the programs and data related to the Ultron-5 into the arc energy pillar emitted from his table. He hesitated when the last disc was in his hand but tossed it into the pillar and sat on his chair in shame for his hand in the creation of a monster.

But he was not alone at the moment.

"Dr. Pym." Said doctor looked at the door and saw the rookie hero who gained fame comparable to Spider-Man and Captain America. "You got a minute?" Patronus asked the scientist who didn't respond at all. "I know you want some private time but I got to get something off my chest."

"I'm rejoining the team. You can have my spot if you want it." Pym answered solemnly as he looked down. Unfortunately for him, this allowed a suddenly annoyed Naruto to slap him in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

Patronus sighed loudly. "For acting the way you are now, doc. I don't want your spot since… A. I'm never joining the team and B. a friend of yours is gone." He breathed to calm down a bit. "This isn't your fault."

"I created Ultron: it is my fault."

"You created him, yes, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. You intended to create something—a tool for peace and prosperity." Patronus noted Pym's glance on, now he got his attention. "Ultron was…He was flawed in some way you didn't anticipate, doc, and that led to a disaster. All you can do is remember your time with Thor and be better; learn from your failures. After all, failure is the greatest teacher for all of us."

"I-I don't know, Patronus. I always wanted to rid the world of violence, but humans…I-I don't think we can be changed."

"You can." Naruto insisted strongly. "It'll probably take another billion years or even ten years from now, but humanity can change. We're just stubborn as hell." Cue a chuckle from the insect-themed hero. "I know about your pacifism and I have to say is stick with it."

Pym looked at his fellow hero. "What?"

"It's your belief, right?" Naruto asked as the doctor nodded reluctantly. "And you want to make the world a better place than it is?" Another nod came his way. "Then don't let anyone else change your beliefs: stick by them and find a way that benefits everyone…as long as it's not questionable."

"…"

"Um, you okay?" Patronus rubbed his cheek with his finger. _"Perhaps I said too much."_

" _ **That's a first for you."**_

" _Kurama, you beat Ashura yet?"_ The Tailed Beast and his ancestor are engaged in a shoji match just for the heck of it.

"…"

" _Your silence says it all."_

" _ **Shut up."**_

Patronus chuckled inwardly as Pym spoke again. "Actually, I thought you were going to give me a hard time about my pacifism."

"Why would I give a man hard time for his beliefs? Being a pacifist is actually cooler than a fighter."

"So much you'd be one?" Henry asked hopefully as Patronus snorted afterwards.

"No way! I like fighting too much to stop."

Henry's shoulder slumped as a figurative depressed cloud hung over his head, much to Patronus' amusement. Their talk was soon interrupted by an unarmored Tony who arrived to make sure all of Ultron's bodies and programming are destroyed. Naruto noticed the last deactivated body, grabbed it before he tossed the machine into the arc pillar as it was disintegrated into nothingness.

"So, what were you talking about?" Tony asked in hopes of a joke somewhere in their discussion.

"Bugs/Ninjas." Pym and Patronus looked at each other weirdly while Stark shrugged his shoulders before he worked on Pym's computers. Henry walked to the Ultron head that belonged to a different model. "I still can't believe this is happening." Pym stated in shame as he stared at the table.

"How many others are there?" Tony asked.

"This is the last of them." Pym answered as he turned to face Tony and Patronus. "That's every Ultron component that was in the mansion. 42 is clear and so is Wayword College. I just don't understand what went wrong. I just don't understand how I could create something that could kill Thor."

That was when the leader of the Avengers and scientist noticed Patronus's thinking pose as he was pondering about something. "Got any ideas, Patronus?"

"Maybe…Doc, was there any signs of Ultron's programming being flawed when you created him?" Naruto asked which Pym shook his head. "What could have happened to cause your robot go all Terminator?"

Tony's attention was turned to the computer when he noticed something worrisome. "There was a massive series of upgrades in Ultron's CPU. I'm trying to pinpoint the cause."

Pym sighed despondently at this speculation. "Guys, I mapped human brain patterns into a machine. A million things could have gone wrong. It's a completely new—" He paused as his thoughts were being pieced together.

"I can hear your brain clinking from here." Patronus joked while Tony chuckled before they got serious.

"It's me. I used my brain waves as a template—to create Ultron's programming from there: I made it crazy."

"Hold on, hold on." Patronus waved his arms to emphasize his pleas. "So, you gave the Terminator thoughts like an AI?"

Tony corrected the rookie hero. "Ultron was an AI."

"So, it had human thoughts."

"Yeah."

"So, theoretically, if Ultron was engaged in some activity that caused its brain waves to malfunction, could that change him from its original programming?" Patronus asked the two smartest people in the world.

Stark and Pym looked at each other as the latter waved his hand in 'sort of' gesture. "Theoretically yes."

"And the end result would be the same as someone's temporal lobe being compromised or destroyed thus becoming a serial killer."

"Ultron wasn't a serial killer." Pym insisted weakly.

Patronus gave him a deadpan look even though they couldn't see it. "Dude, he talked about humanity's extinction. I think that qualified him as a serial killer. Anyway, let's go back to when this event happened."

"The first sign of deviation came after Kang's invasion." Tony said. "Ultron-5 did interface with Kang's tech. Maybe—Wait, this isn't Ultron-5."

"What?" Both Pym and Patronus asked simultaneously.

Tony grabbed the Ultron head. "This body—it's not the original one. The programming's been uploaded into it according to the data stream. Ultron's been transferring its intelligence into new bodies over and over again." He pressed a few keys on the computer where the data showed him what he wanted to know. "The last one was about an hour ago."

"But that was when we destroyed it." Patronus countered rather worryingly as he did not like this at all. "So, if he's not here, then…"

Tony finished his sentence for him with… "Where did the AI transfer to?"

Their answer arrived in the form of the lab screens turning bright red that grabbed their attention. Unbeknownst to them, several of Stark's Iron Man armors were activated with red lights instead of the arc reactor's light blue energy while at Stark Industries building, an Ultron body burst out of the infrastructure.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMXTTIIPM

The remaining Avengers walked inside the conference room after none of them could move Thor's hammer even an inch and mourned the loss of their friend, especially Wasp. However, their somewhat comfortable atmosphere was broken when a huge Hulkbuster in the same Iron Man color-scheme burst into the room and launched an uppercut at the heroes who all dodged out of the way.

Hawkeye fired an exploding arrow at the slow armor but it was caught dead in its track, much to his surprise until another one of Iron Man's armors, the Stealth suit, revealed itself out of the cloaking device. "Stark! What are you-" Hawkeye cried out before he was cut off by another explosion from the right side.

It was more Iron Man armors with slightly different designs from each other, but Wasp and Captain America recognized them. It was the Mark II, Mark III, Mark IV, and the Silver Centurion armors with the Hulkbuster and the Stealth Suit made it six for the Avengers to tussle with no problem.

"That's a lot of Iron Mans." Wasp stated the obvious.

" **You attempted to destroy me, Avengers."** One of Iron Man's suit spoke to them with its arms behind the back.

"Ultron?" Hawkeye asked in disbelief.

" **You failed."**

"Quit talking, stupid robot!" The Iron Man suit that spoke was cleaved in half by a leaping Patronus with a single stroke of his blade. "Let's smash these suits to pieces!" Naruto declared as he engaged the Hulkbuster that tried to bury him into the ground but the ninja rolled out of the way.

"You heard him, Avengers, attack!" Wasp shrunk to her bug-size and fired several stingers at the Mark III armor while Black Panther kept it occupied with his claw swipes.

As for Hawkeye's battle with the Mark II armor, he flipped several times to avoid the small missiles from the possessed machine before firing another explosive arrow. The projectile hit its mark as it exploded directly inside the arc reactor that powered the suit while Captain America flipped over the Mark IV armor as he grabbed the shoulders and hurled it at the Stealth Suit.

The Ultron-possessed Stealth Suit shared a look with Captain America before it used its cloaking device to vanish from the Avenger's sight. Captain noticed the Silver Centurion's repulsor was aimed at him and raised his shield to block the energy attack before he redirected it at the Mark II who had Wasp in its grasp, freeing the bug-sized hero as she quickly flew to aid Hawkeye and Black Panther.

Her attention was caught in the form of Patronus being slammed into the wall by the Hulkbuster that was adorned in slash marks. She changed her flight course to aid him but stopped when the Hulkbuster's right arm was hacked into several pieces by Patronus's blade which was now adorned in blue flames. "My turn!" Patronus shouted with a smirk as he leapt high at the Hulkbuster and punched downward squarely at the head. " **Furinji Ninryoku Goukenha!** "

With a twist of his embedded fist, the Hulkbuster was sent falling to the ground with a small dust cloud covering the room slightly. The Avengers had only a glance but all of them did see a heavily fist-sized dent from the heard to the inside of the arc reactor which exploded a few seconds after the crash. The remaining Ultron-possessed armors noticed their fallen suit and all charged at Patronus whom the AI deemed the most dangerous threat to him other than Thor and the Hulk.

"Bring it!" Patronus declared as he jumped in the air into a spinning flip that made him looked like a flaming wheel. The Mark II, III, and IV armors flew to the side that left Patronus to land safely, but the ninja threw his fist out and fired a blast of wind at the machines. " **Eaken!** "

The armors struggled against the wind pressure as they were pushed back while their parts were scratched and deeply cut by the Futon Ninjutsu. The Avengers saw their chance and attacked the distracted Iron Man armors with everything they had as Patronus entered the fray as well until he was tackled to the side by an unknown force into a wall. The ninja scowled when the perpetrator revealed itself to be to the Stealth Suit.

" **Your elimination is inev-"**

"Yeah, yea, I get it." Patronus muttered in annoyance as Kogitsunemaru was stabbed through the Stealth Suit's arc reactor. "But there's no way I'm going to let that happen." The ninja turned the flaming blade upwards before he cleaved the suit into two. He watched the suit melt from the blue flames that was the fox god's signature fire.

Now there were the Mark II, III, IV and the Centurion armors left.

Captain America threw his shield at Patronus who batted it at the Centurion armor with his sword. The combined momentum and strength of both weapons decapitated the Centurion's face-plate as Black Panther delivered the final blow with his claws and the armor was split into four large parts. The Mark II's propulsion boots blasted the ground as it flew towards Patronus but the wall from behind exploded and revealed the Mark I armor, an iron bulky and non-technological advanced version, grabbed its waistline and fell backwards for a pile-driver.

"Get out of my armor, creep!" Tony ordered the AI in his Mark II armor before he blasted the head off. "Everyone get down!" The armored man ordered his teammates and guest as he twisted his upper body with his arms stretched out while lasers cut through the remaining armors as well the conference room's walls.

Patronus whistled appreciatively. "You should lead with that next time."

"I agree." Captain America supported his younger hero's statement.

"It's a one-time only." Iron Man answered as he tossed the palladium laser disks out of his hands. "And we got trouble big time."

Hawkeye didn't like the sound of that. "How big?"

"Nuclear big."

"That's bad." Wasp said simply and worriedly.

"And what's worst is Ultron's attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. for the codes he'll need for the missiles."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Above New York City Skyline**

Today is not a good day for Maria Hill, the now acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D after her predecessor left without a reason or warning. She didn't anticipate this happening despite her S.H.I.E.L.D. training and the normal hazards of her jobs. She prepares for such an event yet this threat before her is nothing like she encountered in her life. Normally a villain or deranged psychopath has reasons or some tragic backstory for their actions, but this villain is determined to make all life on Earth extinct.

But today is not the day for her to let this machine get the codes.

Maria threw two punches but they were caught by Ultron's palms as the machine began to crush them slowly, bringing the female director to her knees. "No, I'll never tell you." She declared defiantly despite the pain. Ultron attacked her ship and wanted the nuclear launch codes.

" **As I said, your compliance is unnecessary."** Ultron responded robotically as his chest opened and revealed three appendages with flailing red tendrils. **"Scanning the human mind was the first thing in my programming."** His tendrils grabbed onto the horrified Maria in a tight embrace.

"AAAHHHH!"

Ultron's interrogation was cut short when a shuriken tore his tendrils apart while a repulsor blast engulfed the machine as it raised its hand to defend itself with an energy shield. The Avengers had arrived much faster than he expected but Ultron was ready this time. Patronus Shunshined behind the machine and kicked it towards Captain America who slammed his shield against Ultron, sending him flying to the wall behind bridge.

Ultron recovered quickly as he simply kneeled on the wall within his shield and landed before his enemies. **"I cannot be defeated, Avengers."**

"You say that like it's true." Patronus said in contempt.

" **It is."**

"Not while we're here, robot." Captain said, brandishing his signature shield.

" **That matters not. I have what I need."**

As Wasp helped the weakened Maria to her feet, she asked, "And what does he need?"

"The codes." Maria answered as she and Wasp looked at the monitor where the globe's continents has red blimps all over. "He's got S.H.I.E.L.D.'s missile codes."

" **Director Maria Hill, security code accepted,"** said the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer as Ultron floated in front of it. **"Nuclear missile launch in progress."**

Patronus gulped audibly. "Why do I have this pit feeling in my stomach?"

"He's firing a nuclear missile?!" Wasp asked in disbelief.

Maria shook her head in shock. "No, not _a_ missile. All of them."

As Ultron spoke to the world about life's extinction and there was nothing anyone could do, Patronus gritted his teeth at this maniac machine's nonchalant disregard for every man, woman, child, and animals as if they were nothing to it. "Ultron!" He Shunshined in front of the machine and swung his flaming sword at the shield that protected his enemy.

" **Your weapon is inadequate. It cannot-"** The shield broke against the divine weapon which bisected Ultron in half before Patronus kicked the legs away and threw the upper body back on the bridge floor. **"Again data has been wrong. You are an anomaly, Patronus. You of all must be eliminated."**

"Just try it." Patronus dared the robot as he dashed towards him but suddenly stopped when he heard thunder and lightning. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you." He informed with a smug smirk.

As Ultron's maw prepared to fire another blast at his enemy, a lightning-covered object suddenly crashed into the machine. The Avengers and Maria looked up as the team was happy to see who was the one that landed the surprise hit. It was none other than Thor and he did not look happy as noted by Patronus.

"Ultron, I would have words with thee." Thor insisted strongly as Mjolnir returned to his hand.

" **Error. Contradicting data. The being known as Thor was disintegrated."** Ultron stated obviously as its arms repaired itself along with the dent in his chest as well. **"Resolution: absolve contradiction."**

Thor grunted as he flew towards Ultron's laser with the electricity-covered Mjolnir blocking it before both combatants entered a stalemate between attacks. The Avengers and Patronus worked together to distract Ultron from Iron Man and Hill as they worked vehemently to disable the missiles. After the combined ranged attacks by Wasp, Black Panther and Hawkeye did little against his shield, Ultron's shoulders opened to reveal Gatling-like guns and fired laser bullets at his enemies but Patronus stood in front of Hill and Stark to deflect the attacks.

"Hey, you're not supposed to have guns! Hank didn't put those in you." Wasp stated as she pointed at him.

" **This body was designed by Henry Pym and modified by Tony Stark."**

Cue the glares from everyone at Iron Man as he smiled nervously with a chuckle or two. "Way to go, Stark." Hawkeye muttered sarcastically while Captain America threw his shield at the robot, only for it to bounce off and land on the ground. The archer grabbed a specific arrow and fired it at Ultron as it released a wave of energy on the shield.

" **Error, shielding offline."** Ultron stated to himself as he attempted to defend against the Avengers but it was too late for him.

"Perfect." Both Thor and Patronus tackled the machine to the ground as they quickly battered Ultron with the now-wind-clad Kogitsunemaru and the lightning-adorned Mjolnir. "I bet I can destroy more pieces of him than you, Thor!"

"I accept your challenge!"

The wind and lightning blasts from the two immortal beings intensified in response of their owners' excitement as the deck caved in from the combined strength while the Avengers and Hill ceased their attacks in favor to step away from the chaos. "Stark, we're running out of time!" Hill reminded harshly to the futurist.

"We need to override Ultron's command codes. It's the only way."

"Do you have three minutes?"

As Patronus and Thor continued to bring the storm onto the trapped and regenerating Ultron, Ant-Man aboard on his flying carpenter ant flew inside the machine's head as he dodged and swerved out of the falling debris that were pieces of his creation. The scientist reached his destination and glared at the glowing yet sparkling jewel-like core that was Ultron's computer programming, the core of his being.

"Upload in progress." Ant-Man muttered to himself as he typed in the keys in front of the core.

" **I am aware of your presence here."** Ultron's voice spoke from the core. **"You must know that if this body is destroyed then I will simply upload into another."**

"I know…." Ant-Man responded softly as he continued to press multiple keys until it was complete.

" **What do you hope to accomplish here? No virus can stop me."**

"It's not a virus. It's logic." Ant-Man countered as his computer read 'Upload complete.' "Good bye Ultron." He felt the vibrations stop soon afterwards and left the machine through the maw before the scientist regrew to normal size in front of the heroes. He saw a motionless Ultron and the timer on the S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped at two seconds before detonation.

"Victory is yours, Ant-Man." Thor congratulated as Wasp floated next to him.

Patronus was the first to ask, "What'd you do, doc?"

Ant-Man explained about the flaw in Ultron's logic during their battle in Avengers Mansion and exploited his weakness: the human mind. Since Ultron was created from a human mind, he himself was also flawed like the rest of them he vehemently claimed thus part of the problem instead of the solution.

"Hawk, you did it! You saved the world." Wasp greeted her love interest while she regrew as Ant-Man caught her in a twirling hug. "With science even."

Unfortunately for them, someone was not happy about the vents at all.

"It's because of him that the world was in danger in the first place." Maria harshly pointed out. "Ultron was his machine."

Tony and Captain America tried to defend their friend but the saddened Ant-Man refused and accepted his responsibility as he left the Helicarrier solemnly.

"Way to go, Dirty Hill."

"Excuse me." Hill asked as she was taken aback by the name-calling and looked at the one who said it.

Patronus glared at her from his hood. "You heard me, Dirty Hill. Just got to sully the moment while kicking a man when he's down." He sheathed Kogitsunemaru on his back. "I'm leaving. I'm hungry after a scuffle."

" _This was a scuffle to him?"_ Wasp, Hawkeye, and Tony thought inwardly while Captain America, Black Panther, and Hill stared at him.

"May I suggest an Asgardian feast, friend Patronus?"

"Does it include meat?"

"Of course!"

"I'm in!"

Sweatdrops slid down the Avengers' heads including Black Panther at the sudden comradery between the two heroes. Hill was not amused at all as her glare was fixated on Patronus' back and she knew that there was more to him than certainly meets the eye.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

 **Avengers Mansion**

" _Where's the meat? I'm starving."_ Patronus groaned as his stomach growled for food.

He and Thor had arrived in the mansion with the intention to fill their stomachs with delicious Asgardian food, but Stark caught up with them ahead of the others and asked the thunder god about his survival by Ultron's beam. Patronus too was curious about his survival until Thor explained that it was an old adversary who rescued him with her magic and used her powers to make him stay with her as she was also in love with him. Her name was Amora, but to the Avengers, she was known as the Enchantress and a member of the Masters of Evil.

"She just returned you to Earth?" A skeptical Tony asked as Thor leaned against the stone of the fireplace. Patronus leaned against the wall near the main hallway as he listened to everything.

Thor nodded in response. "Aye, the Enchantress' fury was great, but she told me that sending me back to Midgard was a fate worse than death."

"That's not ominous at all." Patronus remarked sarcastically.

Thor sighed while his glance remained on the flames in the pit. "I fear that, as dangerous as Ultron was, something worse is coming." Both Tony and Patronus looked at the flames in contemplation about the future threat that looms over the people of Earth, prompting the latter to consider and ultimately accept the proposal he was given.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

 **Training Ground, Inari's Temple**

 **Unknown Location**

"Again."

"Come on, man."

*Wa-tssh*

"Ow!" Naruto whined in response of being hit by a whip across his back. "Damn it." His chest was bare but kept his training pants and sandals with his headband still in place around his forehead. His Hidden Blades bracers and Kogitsunemaru laid next to the fox god's feet for the duration of the session.

The ninja was to balance himself on a very thin pole with just his toe while two very heavy stone fox statues were held on his shoulders and two strings tied around his chest as they were connected to separate trees on opposite sides. Normally he can handle this without chakra, but Inari noted that the godly power within Naruto leaks out of him unconsciously in random periods of time. Thus, the point of this exercise was for Naruto to channel and keep the Kami no Chikara within him or the statues would increase in size and weight, forcing him to adapt and keep the leaking power inside.

It was also timed and if he leaked out godly power, the clock is reset for 48 hours.

"Naruto, you must keep the power within at all times."

"It's…not…easy as it…sounds." Naruto grunted at the excessive weight on his shoulders literally. "And I thought Chakra control was enough while I was genin-level." In terms of skill, not power-level wise. "Son of a bitch!"

"Language!"

Naruto winced against the pain as Inari waved the weapon he just used against his disciple. "Sorry, Lord Inari."

*Wa-tssh*

"I mean 'sensei.' Damn that hurts." Naruto grunted when the fox statues grew in size again while the strings around his chest tightened. "I hate this so much."

Inari wasn't bothered by the pain his disciple was in as his smiling face said it all. "Come now, Naruto. When will it be the next time you get to train under me at my shrine. And in Takama-ga-hara no less." He laughed haughtily when the wide-eyed ninja suddenly looked at him so fast with an audible 'crack,' the fox god thought he snapped his neck. "Oh my, I didn't tell you? My bad."

"EHHH?!" were the words of the human-turned-god as they echoed from the temple of the fox god to the lands and home of the Shinto gods.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter done yet again. I hear great things about the Black Panther film and I hope it is as exciting when I go watch it. So, this chapter is based on the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes season one. I changed a few things here and there and I hope you all enjoy it. Cannot believe March is coming up soon.

In case anyone hasn't heard, Dragon Ball Super is ending after episode 131 which really sucks. Originally, there were to be 150 episodes for the series when it first released back in 2015, but they cut it for a new anime series to take DBS time slot. I hope the anime is worth depriving us fans of 19 episodes of DBS action.

Chapter XVIII Q&A's:

 **Ninth Tail (Feb.8):** I'm glad you approved/enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **iZuikaku (Feb.8):** Don't worry about Osborn since he will get his in due time. That is an interesting idea and I'll think about it. Any more ideas for the story?

 **Alaxbird (Feb.8):** And you are correct: it is Soresu or Form III of lightsaber combat from Star Wars. Naruto is more offensive-oriented in marital arts and Ninjutsu, so I thought to balance that with a defensive sword style. Of course, Naruto will develop his swordsmanship further once he and his family arrive in the Star Wars dimension. They are taking too long to reveal the next trailer or the release trailer though. I am expecting great things from the game as well. I saw the teaser trailer and I read that Spider-Man from the MCU will appear in it as a cameo. Oh no, he of all people will appear eventually in the story but not yet.

 **Jebest4781 (Feb.8):** Thanks man. I hope we get to see your latest chapters of your stories soon.

 **Perseus12 (Feb.9):** I hated Norman Osborn from the Sam Reimi films, but when I read the comics that he was involved with the death of Gwen Stacy, even an affair with her, my hatred of him is absolute. Nowadays he's not even the unique villain that he was known for back in the 60s, 70s, and 80s comics, but now Marvel is trying to revitalize that with the "Go Down Swinging" arc: the last arc to be written by Dan Slott. Now Osborn merged with the Carnage symbiote and became the Red Goblin as he planned to terrorize Spider-Man and his family, friends for the last time so the CBR says about him. Yep though I hope you can wait in the next chapter regarding Sarah.

 **Sinedd662 (Feb.9):** Mary Jane Watson is a fine woman but I respect the Peter/MJ pairing far too much for Naruto seducing her into an affair. In another crossover, I could write Naruto and MJ pairing up but not cheating on Spider-Man. Throughout anime and manga, if there is a pairing that I and fans like a lot for it to be unchanged then I won't change it. However, if the manga or anime does not give a solid lead about the character pairing or they are never going to be together ever, then I would hook Naruto up with the girl.

 **R-king 93 (Feb.9):** Thanks. Now just wait until the major event I have planned with the conflict between superheroes. Everything good?

 **Bowser300000 (Feb.9):** Isn't the First Crisis confusing? I haven't read it but that's about the gist of it after the event. The Blackest Night though…I think it'll be after the event. I'll read the comic event and let you know either in the next Q &A or PM in Fanfiction.

 **Onyxia2000 (Feb.9):** Nope in this dimension though it'll be known to a select few in the DC universe.

 **Guest (Feb.9):** I agree though I know I can improve the story further.

 **Cerulean Knight (Feb.9):** I can see that. When I read the graphic novel of the story arc and finished it, I was conflicted about Gwen's character. I thought she was faithful to Peter but Norman sullied her and she felt horrible about cheating on her boyfriend. I never thought they would bring her back in "Dead No More" arc last year or two years ago.

I thought to change it up with a classic Spider-Man episode combined with the arc. Spider-Man: Homecoming elements were added to the story as well as Dan Slott's like his Horizon Labs and upgraded web-shooters. After all, Naruto is a ninja and he keeps things close to his chest unless he has no choice like what happened with Kang's Invasion. We'll probably see Naruto and Spider-Gwen sometime later or not since I'm now debating about her inclusion. I grew up with the Spider-Man animated series and rest assured I'm watching them to pick the next episode as well as my Spider-Man comics. Sarah is indeed heading to Boston though Patronus does not know it…yet.

 **Calderoneric (Feb.10):** Who is Echdina and what is Queen's Blade? Yeah, Amazons would tend to scare his twins though Rhea glares at them for scaring her step-children as well. Really? Wow, I'm very touched that you've been following since 2013. I hope I continue to impress you and maintain your following. What do you think of the newest chapter? As a recurring joke, did you say that men tried to flirt with Naruto's wives only for the latter to scare and/or beat them up later on?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Feb.12):** You think so? To be honest, when I was reading it for chapter XVIII, I had that impression as well. I debated whether or not to have Naruto learn about Peter's superhero identity but I eventually chose to do so since the ninja will have a hand in the upcoming conflict. I thought to myself that since Peter is a genius, he should be able to create his own artificial intelligence interface and the movie provided that. The Horizon Labs and upgraded web-shooters are actually from the Amazing Spider-Man comic series. Yes, I do. Did you enjoy this newest chapter?

 **Romancer (Feb.15):** I'll let you figure that one out, but here's a hint: she is one of the heroines affiliated with Supergirl. I know there are many possibilities but I want to manage the harem.

 **Writing Warrior (Feb.15):** My bad. I'll fix that the next time Naruto and Lara meet up with each other.

 **Match Maker (Feb.15):** Something else with Sarah. Can you guess what it is?

 **Erebor (Feb.15):** I will probably do so in the next time Naruto and Lara meet each other in another adventure.

 **Monster Planet (Feb.15):** I researched the Monster Hunter franchise and I saw so many cool creatures like Kirin and the dragon that is gold as well uses wind for its attacks. Which place would you suggest or rather a new place that remains to be discovered by Naruto?

 **Pizza King (Feb.15):** I know~ I will absolutely think about it, but also an idea regarding Peter and his family as well. Lately, I'm leaning towards it.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Feb.15):** No, they stay dead since they are no longer in their world where the Shinju's power is most prominent and strong. Plus, Naruto's chakra is Ashura's thereby an opposite to Kaguya's chakra.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Feb.15):** One that I will do sometime in the future when I can.

 **Kingdom Hearts (Feb.15):** I didn't explain that in the past chapter? I will in the next time when Naruto and Lara meet with each other. I'll let that to you to decide.

 **Beast Tamer (Feb.15):** I will definitely do my best to put it in my story. That's great to hear. How about this newest one?

 **Inspiration (Feb.15):** It looks that way so far. Oh, hell will be brought upon him or anyone messing with Naruto's family. I forgot that Saeko was a masochist fighter from the series. Perhaps I will include that soon rather than later.

 **Rexy (Feb.15):** Thanks. Well, for your question, it was another Avengers mission. The next one chapter will probably be either X-Men or Hulks.

 **Kombat Instinct (Feb.15):** Yes, it would be very interesting to see, but which one though?

 **Titanzilla (Feb.15):** Please forgive me, but what was the challenge? It's been a while and I forgot. Can you remind me please? Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Frank West (Feb.15):** And I will provide that as soon as he and the clan reach the DC universe. That is a pretty valid idea since Connor did so with struggling colonists in the game.

 **Dawn Empire (Feb.15):** I saw several creatures who caught my eye and their designs, powers, and sheer coolness was impressive. I'm definitely thinking about them in the story. When will that be I do not know yet.

 **Arkham Inmate (Feb.15):** I got goosebumps just from reading that line and imagining Freddy at the same time.

 **Wiz (Feb.15):** Cyborg girlfriend? I've never consider even once in my life. I'm familiar with Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell and Android 21 in Dragon Ball, but not the Negima character. I'll have to think about it as well research each girl. No guarantees though.

 **Jelamy (Feb.15):** I see that and again I'm sorry about Raven not being in the harem.

 **Genie (Feb.16):** I'm not cruel, just picky. There'll be other crossovers in the future with Naruto and a dark-skinned girl. Don't worry about it.

 **Dragon slayer of death 98 (Feb.22):** Like most of the Spider-Man fans today. Don't worry about Norman as he will get his dues in the future. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Ninjutsu Master (Feb.26):** I agree with the 2003 TMNT series being the best in franchise history. Being included in the story though might be challenging to be honest since I have things planned out for the story. However, I will think about it and come back to you with an answer hopefully two chapters from now.


	20. Hulks on Ice

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XX: Hulks on Ice**

"Wow~"

"I see you are pleased."

"You bet!"

"Calm yourself, Naruto. You are still my guest and not to mention my disciple. You represent me after all."

Seeing the weird looks that Inari's kitsune were staring at him after his outbursts which hasn't been displayed for a long time, Naruto chuckled nervously as he waved at them. After the training, Naruto was adorned in an orange kimono top over his pants with his Hidden Blades and the sheathed Kogitsunemaru situated where they belonged on his person. Inari's attire was a crimson red and navy-blue kimono outfit while a short sword, a wazikishi, was strapped to the small of his back.

They reached their initial destination as Naruto stared at the wonders that was before him. The sky was as bright as the sun with a subtle tint of the lightest blue. Countless Japanese pagoda-style buildings floated with such grace that they were one with the sky instead of a hindrance. Wooden arching bridges connected each building to several platforms made of marble outlined with red stone and that included a bridge that connected to Inari's home. The platforms seemed to go on for miles from where the ninja was standing and he hoped his mentor would guide him all over his homeland.

Unlike the pagoda, Inari's home and temple was an authentic Japanese traditional home during the Tokugawa Shogunate and Meiji era. At the front of the bridge were two kitsune statues with red bibs around their as they stood guard on opposite sides. Naruto noticed this back at Fushimi Temple in Kyoto as well. The walls of Inari's home were colored violet red with themes of orange on the sliding doors while the main doors were silver instead of gold.

"Naruto, are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Come then." Inari told his excited disciple.

As they crossed the bridge to the first platform, Naruto noticed many small buildings and shops that resembled those of the Tokugawa shogunate and the Meiji era. Not to mention the people who stared at him though their glances ceased when they noticed the god next to him and bowed as they passed by a sign of respect.

"Morning, Patron Inari." One of the citizens' kids cried out happily to the fox god whom responded with a happy wave.

That was when Naruto noticed the citizens' clothes as they were all violet red with themes of orange on their sleeves and hakamas. _"Perhaps they're specifically loyal to him or praise him as their patron god."_

"This platform connected to my home is under my jurisdiction thus everyone who had died and reincarnated here in Takama-ga-hara is under my protection." Inari explained calmly. "There are many believers who pray to us Shinto gods today and for many reasons as well. Farmers are a great example. They prayed constantly to me and, after death, they are allowed entry here to my platform and shall live here under my protection until reincarnation arrives for them."

"Really? How long does one wait for reincarnation?"

"Average?" Inari asked before he shrugged his shoulders. "2000 years."

" _That's a hell of a waiting period."_ Naruto thought with a sweat-drop. "Until then, they just wait for reincarnation or-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both student and master looked ahead where the commotion was about as they saw several men in matching Meiji-era Western uniforms chased a young boy who tripped over a box of salmon. The boy was around five years of age with black short hair and blue eyes in dirty clothes. The men in uniform wielded different weapons instead of the katana such as the kusarigama, wakizashi, tachi, and a naginata.

"Let me go!"

"You brat! You dare defy us, the Kitsune Guard honored by Lord Inari himself?! I'll make you pay," said one of the Kitsune Guard whom seemed to be the leader of the gathered men. He had a scar over his left eye with a muzzled beard and brown hair with a portion tied in a small bun like the warriors of old. "Perhaps I'll pay a visit to your house. I noticed your sister and she looked to be a fine woman."

The boy's head snapped up in defiance. "You leave my sister alone!"

"You little-"

"That. Is. Enough."

The Kitsune Guard felt dread and froze on their feet as they slowly turned around to see a stranger with blonde hair glaring at them. They looked to the stranger's left before their skin turned paled as it was the one whom they feared to never meet under any circumstances. It was the fox god, Inari, and he was not pleased at all.

"Naruto, do the honor."

The men shuddered in fear as Naruto cracked his knuckles loudly with a maniacal grin. "Gladly." The bystanders cringed, winced, and cheered at the display of justice and karma inflicted upon the men while the children were shielded by their mothers. Clapping his hands of figurative dirt, Naruto walked over to the boy and offered a hand in front of him. "Need help?"

The boy instead ran off and away from the ninja as the latter sighed in understanding his actions. It was probably the first time anyone stood up for him and he does not know how to respond to such action. Naruto felt that way sometimes during his childhood in Konohagakure, but he didn't let it stop him from being who he was.

"Poor boy." Inari sighed in contemplation as he looked at the men. "Imposters."

Naruto looked at his master. "You know them?"

"Of them." The fox god responded as marching footsteps could be heard from behind him and Naruto. "Kitsune Guard, arrest these men and send them to Yomi for their deeds."

"Hai."

Naruto watched the real Kitsune Guard who were dressed like samurai and their armor were the same colors like the civilians and the temple. He watched a small group of them talk to the bystanders who relayed everything that just transpired minutes before their arrival. _"It appears they are the police force around here."_

"And you are?" One of the Kitsune Guard asked the distracted ninja. He then noticed the golden fox pommel on his back and stepped back slowly nervously. "M-My apologies, my lord." He gave a small bow to the now-confused ninja before leaving him behind to rejoin his brethren in arms.

Naruto scratched his head quizzically. "What was that about?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Inari's head gestured to the side as a way to continue their tour. "Lord Inari, what was that Kitsune Guard nervous about?"

"Ah yes." Inari said nervously as he shuffled his disciple forward to the next bridge. "On with the tour then, Naruto."

The ninja grew slightly suspicious at the god's attitude as the latter soon changed his appearance into that of a normal man. "Lord Inari, why are you acting weird?" He asked bluntly while Kogitsunemaru disappeared from his back or more specifically turned invisible by Inari's power.

"You know as well as I do that Kogitsunemaru is a blade forged with the aid of my own hand." Naruto nodded as Inari continued his explanation. "Rarely has it been in the hands of a mortal much less another god." The fox god scratched his beard he grew as part of his disguise. "In fact, it is taboo to give a weapon associated with a god to another god."

A sweat-drop appeared on Naruto's head. "Is it such that it may be scandalous? How high?"

"War between pantheons."

Images of the Greek Olympians battling the Shinto gods over the lands of Earth flashed in Naruto's minds as he could hear the cries of millions of innocent people. And all because of the weapon on his back as well as the Greek sea god's power inside his body.

"Is there another reason of your training me?"

"Look, Inari-zushi!" The disguised god ran over to the stand that served his favorite offering and food for centuries. He happily ate all of them while his disciple watched the display of hunger comparable to his eating of ramen. "Delicious! I know Lord Inari would approve these, young lady."

The woman chuckled embarrassingly at the praise as she nodded before Naruto and Inari left the stand, much to the former's confusion.

"Um, don't we need to-"

Inari cut in his disciple's words. "Pay? Such a thing doesn't exist here in Takama-ga-hara. People here can continue their craft and trade without monetary exchange. No rent, debts, anything that caused grief for the living. Although what we saw earlier with the fake Guard is unfortunate, it will be quelled soon enough."

"By the Kitsune Guard?" Naruto asked for clarification as Inari nodded. "Okay then."

"On with the tour then."

The disguised Inari guided his secret disciple through the crowd of passed souls who seemed to live life in Takama-ga-hara like it was Earth. Much remained to be explored for the ninja and there was nothing going on Earth that would change that.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

 **Somewhere on Earth**

It was the transitioning of seasons that had the Earthlings ready for the spring as it brought new things in the year. It was the time of the warm sun with gentle breezes, fresh produces, and casual outings with one's family and friends. And yet…

"Why the hell is it so freaking cold?!"

Those words were the general consensus of the entire globe. A never-ending blanket of snow and cold hovered the entire planet according to the news report via Naruto's wrist computer. The floating ninja was in the midst of enjoying his tour around the legendary home of the Shinto gods when one of Inari's kitsune messengers approached them and informed about the rather sudden unnatural change of the planet's seasons.

Before Naruto could protest or even begin to leave the god behind to explore Takama-ga-hara, Inari swapped his casual clothes for his Patronus outfit and transported him as close as he could to the source on Earth.

"What's this?" The ninja asked after he felt something on his back other than Kogitsunemaru. It was a note from his master.

 _Naruto, as you know, we gods tend to stay out of mortal affairs unless it concerns us greatly. Think of this as another training session except you are dealing with Asgardian magic. Tata. P.S. Don't lick the snowman._

The ninja stared at the chibi Inari who had his tongue stuck out at the bottom of the note before he crushed and shredded it with his wind-chakra. "Just wait, old man. I'm gonna go Kurama Mode and then you'll wish you didn't take me as your disciple the next time I see you."

" _ **Finally, I get some action. I want to smash that god so badly…Naruto, you might want to watch out."**_

"For what?" Naruto heard a weird whirring before he turned around in time to be stuck on the windshield of a hulking jet like a bug. "Thanks for the late warning, Kurama." He muttered lowly before his eyes caught sight of the people inside and joy replaced his brief anguish. "Hey there, Hulks!"

After he managed to get inside the Jump Jet, Naruto greeted the S.M.A.S.H. agents except Hulk and Red as the ninja felt the intense atmosphere in the air. He leaned from his seat and whispered to A-Bomb, "What's the deal with them?"

"Hulk and Red are ticked off at each other. I don't know why, but I'm sure Red started it: he always does."

"I see."

No words came from the blue agent and ninja as the aircraft rumbled against the obstacles and wind sheers from outside. It was hail in the size of cars. Jen did her best to avoid the projectiles but to no avail as the warning systems blared with damage throughout the Jump Jet.

"Am I crazy or does that ice cube have a guy in it?" A-Bomb asked his occupants.

Patronus and Hulk also took a closer look at the giant hail before they recognized the person. "That's no guy. That's the Prince of Asgard, Thor. He's been frozen." Hulk said as he noticed his rival's lack of movement nor attempt to break out. "We got to do something. Jen…"

"I'll get us as close as I can." Jen pushed the yoke to steer the ship close to the hail prison. "But what are we going to do then?"

The jet's door opened with Hulk at the ready. "I'm going to do this." He jumped off the aircraft which nose-dived to the ground and landed on the hail prison before the green behemoth smashed it with several powerful blows until Thor was free as they were now in free-fall. "Thor! Thor! THOR!" Hulk shouted in front of the sleeping Asgardian.

It did the trick as Thor woke up. "Hulk?" He asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Never mind that. Just make with the spinning-hammer-and-fly-away thing."

A loud boom was heard when Thor did so and soon both Avenger and Agent were airborne as Thor held Hulk by the latter's wrist.

A 'hmph' escaped Thor's throat. "Together on another adventure. Nearly avoiding doom as always. Reminds me of the time you and I-"

"Yeah, yeah." Hulk cut the Asgardian off from memory lane. "How did you end up in that block of ice?"

Thor recalled his memories. "I was attempting to return home with Stark's technology and succeeded somewhat. I somehow landed in Jotunheim and fought the giants there. I was pursuing a certain group of Frost Giants and near the portal, I was frozen. If I landed here, it means their portal leads to Earth and the Frost Giants are coming." He and his passenger eventually reached the crashed aircraft of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and landed some distance away from them.

And one of the Hulks was not happy about their current situation.

"You crashed us into downtown winter, Shulkie." Red sarcastically commented about Jen's flying skills.

Jen put her hands on her hips as she said, "I hate the cold too. You know, I live in warm places to get away from this stuff." That's when the two powerhouses of Earth and Asgard made their presence known.

"The other Avengers are dealing with this mess elsewhere, so what do your icicle pals want?" Hulk asked gruffly as usual.

Thor answered gravely. "To take over the Nine Realms, beginning with Midgard. But we will face the sons of Jotunheim with fury. But before beware of the horror the Frost Giants bring. Their footprints are canyons, their fists are mountains, and their icy gaze alone will freeze your own soul."

Everyone looked at each other quizzical at Thor's rather dramatic speech about their mutual foes.

"A little exaggeration there, Thor?" Naruto asked knowingly. Thor noticed his presence and asked him about his being here. "I was investigating the source of the winter when I…was picked up by the Hulks."

Hulk chuckled lowly. "Don't you mean off of our windshield like a bug."

"Why you!"

She-Hulk and Skarr watched the display of comradery between the laughing Hulk pointing at the airborne kicking Naruto who was held by the back of his collar by an amused Thor. "All that manliness…I don't know if I'm supposed to swoon or barf," Jen joked under breath to her confused teammate.

"You have to be a little impressed." A-Bomb remarked with his finger and thumb emphasizing 'little.' "I mean this guy is the prince of Asgard." He whispered to the female Hulk.

Red on the other hand actually minded the Asgardian's presence. "Hmph, Goldilocks thinks he's so tough tossing around his hunk of hammer."

"You jest but they intend to freeze every land, ocean, and every living thing on this planet." Thor remarked before tossing the gawking Patronus aside into a hill of snow, leaving the latter's outline as a result. "Now let us take the fight to them."

A lone hand rose from Patronus's outline. "I'm game for some ass-kicking!" The ninja shouted with glee.

The group followed the storm's origin via flight as the Hulks were on hover-boards designed specifically for them while Patronus was flying like normal, much to the S.M.A.S.H. agents' surprise san Hulk who saw him do it during Kang's invasion. "Rick, how'd you talk me into using this?" Hulk asked as he still can't believe about using the board.

"Rocket-boards are the right tools for the job." A-Bomb answered excitedly. "Not to mention they are rocket-boards!"

Naruto snorted loudly. "Geek alert." He deliberately said out loud as A-Bomb pouted angrily at him. Both men heard Jen talk aloud about her discomfort in the cold weather despite being a Hulk.

"I just want to know where is the heater on this thing," said Jen as Naruto and A-Bomb were dumbfounded by the layers of clothes on her person such as gloves, a parka, and a scarf over her mouth. "It's cold. I'm a California girl, born and raised. I don't do cold."

"R-right." Patronus simply responded with a sweat-drop as he flew closer behind Thor and Skaar.

"I admire your warrior spirit and manly hair." Thor remarked to his airborne associate. "What is your name?"

"I Skaar."

"A warrior's name if ever I heard one by a lot."

The sweat-drop on Naruto's head grew after that discussion before it slid down when he heard Red's voice. "A-Bomb, tell Hulk to get his ugly green butt out of my way." The red armed Hulk said as he glared at the leader's back.

Patronus watched A-Bomb groaned at this before he flew next to Hulk with his body stiffened like a toy. "Hulk, Red says to tell you to get your ugly green butt out of his way. Are we really doing this?" The youngest member asked softly.

"You tell Red that I'll try to stay as far away from him as I can." Hulk barked back as Patronus sighed before he flew to the comfortable area with Thor and Skaar.

"They always like this?" Thor asked out of curiosity to Skaar.

Skaar pondered about the past arguments between Hulk and Red. "Not this bad." He finally responded.

"Ah, family issues. I understand those well." Thor flew between the glaring Hulks with Mjolnir separating them. "I do not know why you squabble, but put your differences aside like a good Hulk."

Thor took the lead as Hulk said to Red, "He's talking to you, Red."

"I heard that." Red countered as he and the others followed Thor's lead.

"I think that was the point, military man." Patronus pointed out as Hulk and Thor shared chuckles.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

It took some time but the superhero group finally found the cause of the unnatural weather around. It was a large snow-covered mountain with the top exhaling an endless vapor of cold like a snow machine. Jen immediately felt the air becoming colder, much to her chagrin while the men remained unaffected.

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Patronus asked as everyone shook their heads. "Good, then I'm not imagining about those hail!" He and the others weaved out of the car and boat-sized hail as they approached the mountain. "Oi Thor, what else can you tell us about these pals of yours?"

Thor nodded his head. "First of all, Patronus, they are not my pals. Secondly, the Frost Giants bring a cold that this world has never known. They will pave the way of their invasion on an ocean of ice."

"Oh great." Patronus remarked sarcastically. "Just another day in the office then."

Hulk scoffed at the ninja. "Yeah for you. How come I got left out of bashing that freaky Ultron robot?" Both Patronus and Thor shared a glance before they whistled innocently while their faces found the sky and ground suddenly interesting. "Guys!"

"We got company!" A-Bomb shouted over the wind as he pointed at the obstacle that formed in front of the mountain's base.

The snow swirled around a specific spot before it solidified into a being with dark blue color. It looked like an icicle man with pointy edges on his forehead and shoulders as his frozen beard gave an unsettling scratching noise when the enemy rubbed his nails against it. And Thor recognized him.

"Laufey, king of the Frost Giants." Thor said to his friends.

" _Great, another mythological figure to fight."_ Naruto thought inwardly as Laufey summoned a saber made of ice and slammed it onto the ground, forcing a tunnel wind and sending them backwards on the snowy plateau. "I say we crush him into ice cubes! Who's with me?!" He dashed at the Frost Giant king with the Hulks and Thor.

"No need to tell us, short stuff!" Red shouted with glee as he readied his guns. Much to their chagrin, Laufey retreated in a hailstorm he created to shield himself as the heroes stopped in their tracks and looked around for him. "Damn it!"

"I think your constipated look drove him away, Red." Patronus countered with the armed Hulk pointing his gun at him. "You want to risk your toy?" He emphasized his statement by raising Kogitsunemaru.

Laufey's voice boomed over the icy winds around them. **"Follow if you dare."**

"Where'd he go?" A-Bomb asked his teammates even though he knew the answer.

"Beware the Frost kind are a treacherous lot," Thor warned his allies.

Patronus didn't like this as he noticed Hulk pondering about the suspicious circumstances. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Big Green?"

"Yeah. They're trying to lure us in. It's a good plan but-" Hulk was cut off when the ground shook violently under his feet. "Below!"

The Hulk's warning came too late as the ground caved in and everyone fell to the icy caverns below while hunks of hails poured down on them, preventing their escape while darkness covered their eyes.

It was sometime later when Hulk woke up and found himself, his agents, Thor and Patronus imprisoned via their limbs and lower bodies restrained in ice. Patronus was already awake since he had been trying to break out of the ice but, much to his surprise, they were really strong to withstand his pressure.

Red was the third to awaken via A-Bomb's camera that shone its light on his face. "Douse the light, you one-eyed coffee bot." The machine obeyed before the red-skinned Hulk, like Naruto, tried to break out of his restraints to no avail as he stopped. "A-Bomb, tell Hulk that this is all his fault."

"A-Bomb, tell Red if he doesn't like it, he can heat himself faster and melt his crybaby self out of there." Hulk retorted annoyingly.

" _These guys are worse than me and Sasuke. And that's saying something."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Before A-Bomb could repeat Hulk's message, Jen let out an annoyed shout. "Stop! It's cold enough in here already without the two of you giving each other the cold shoulder."

"Ba-dum Ba-pssht." Everyone looked at Patronus who laughed at Jen's cold remark. "Come on, it was right there. I couldn't let it pass by."

Red turned his attention from the ninja to the female of the group. "You're bundled from head to toe. How can you possibly complain about the cold?" He sighed as he diverted to the situation at hand. "Well, I'm guessing the Frost Giants brought us inside their ice mountain."

The cavern/prison quaked as a swirling hailstorm formed on a position before it revealed a towering Laufey who looked down upon them. **"You guess correctly."** The king of the Frost Giant ominously said.

"Laufey." Thor remarked derisively. "What do you want from us?"

" **Tell me, Thunder God, when I have frozen your beloved Midgard, will you accept that** _ **you**_ **are to blame?"** Laufey asked rhetorically as his staff formed in his hand before the top glowed a snowy and whispy light.

Hulk looked at his rival. "Uh, Thor, what the heck is he talking about?"

"You better spill the beans right now." Patronus said strongly as he too wanted to know what is missing now.

Laufey pointed his staff on the ground as a small portal showed the captive heroes about the hazardous snow storms that covered the globe. "The icy revenge I had planned for his home Asgard even now I unleash on your once green realm, mortal monster and weakling." He said to Hulk and Naruto respectively.

"Your quarrel is with me." Thor told his life-long enemy, which didn't go unnoticed by the audience present.

"Wait a minute." Red spoke after realizing the cause of the snowstorm. "He attacked Earth because of a grudge between you two?"

Hulk put in his two cents. "Yeah, whatever happened to putting your differences aside?"

"Really you two?" A deadpanned Patronus looked between Red and Hulk. "You guys of all people in this room are saying this?"

Thor looked back at his allies. "I can't help it if he's evil." He answered like it was the obvious answer. Sweat-drops slid down on everyone's heads at the response.

" **Evil or not, your fates are sealed as is the fate of humankind."** Laufey interceded as he leaned close to Thor. " **I could never understand what you saw in mortals, Thor. They are so weak, so easily frozen, even your monstrous Hulks walked right into my trap. They're no better than ogres."**

Hulk smirked at the Frost Giant. "Well, you were trying to trick us. We decided to make you feel smart, right Jen?"

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get my jacket back." Jen breathed in as she wrestled her hands out of her sleeves and opened the zipper before smashing the restraints on her legs. She quickly helped Hulk and the others san Patronus who used Katon chakra to free himself.

"You're going down, Snowman!" Red declared as he was ready for a fight.

Laufey was undaunted before his attention was brought to Thor's voice. **"Monsters or not, these are the strongest beings on Earth."** He stated matter-of-factly before Laufey retreated via hailstorm.

"He got away." Patronus muttered disappointedly with a hidden pout.

Meanwhile Jen stomped her feet into the ground as she was angry about her current situation. "Great, my jacket's soaked. Someone big and frosty is toast."

"Was that another pun?" Cue the angry look from Jen as Naruto raised his hands defensively. "You're that peeved… got it."

The heroes climbed out of the hole where Laufey retreated towards where wisps of ice blue energy solidified into a large creature with three serpentine-like heads and necks as one of them snarled at the intruders.

"Ice serpent!" Thor cried out as he and the others jumped out of the way to avoid one of the head's lunge. Skaar threw his boomerang at the serpent before Thor threw Mjolnir at the head where it chipped off like ice and the barbarian Hulk grabbed it, only to be dragged backwards to the Asgardian. "Nay, dear barbarian, only I am worthy to wear Mjolnir." He informed the confused Hulk after retrieving his weapon.

"Incoming!"

Hulk had jumped at this point and smashed the second head to pieces, much to Red's annoyance. "A-Bomb, tell J-Jaws I don't need him trying to help me."

"*sigh* Hulk, Red said-"

"A-Bomb, I'm busy." Hulk interrupted the younger teammate. "I don't care what Red says right now." He didn't see Red's skin glowed the eponymous color as his anger grew at being ignored and growled to show it.

She-Hulk punched off chips of the last serpent head while Patronus sliced through the main body with the flaming Kogitsunemaru. "At least all this exercise is keeping me warm."

"Hulks be wary as we enter Laufey's lair." Thor warned once again.

Patronus twirled the ablaze Kogitsunemaru in anticipation. "Now the main round is here."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Tokyo, Honshuu**

 **Japan**

The island nation of exquisite arts, architecture, and otaku culture was like the rest of the world besieged by the unnatural and endless ice storm. The city unlike the Western cities suffered greatly to secure their citizens and face the harrowing conditions against the snow. There was mass chattering about loss of life regarding both civilian and professional officials via the government's secure radio frequencies, much to the official's chagrin.

There was one thing Japan and the entire Asian continent lacked in the world: heroes.

The Western Countries have abundant supply of heroes and they act as major deterrent against crime though it depended on each city or country for that matter. The most prominent example was the United States of America where the famous reputations of the stationed heroes reached their lands as well such as the Avengers, Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, even the X-Men.

It was this one component that the land of Japan suffered for too long and now it was time to fix it.

That is why he petitioned to his superiors about a program not unlike the Avengers six months ago in November. He, like many officials, heard of the marvelous miracle to ever happen to his people: the recovery of the Imperial Navy of Japan's missing officers from World War II. And it was accomplished by the hands of Westerners, a young British woman and Boston's own superhero.

The official looked at his computer's screen and was glad to have Internet even in a storm like this as he examined the contents with an approved smirk. He already found someone to lead the charge of his plan since this person had been in the hero business since last April. Unfortunately for said associate, his reputation was only known to Japan and hasn't extended globally though on the precipice.

He picked up his cellphone and called the hero associate after hearing on the radio about a group of citizens trapped under an overturned car in the Shinjuku prefecture. "Go."

 _="Hai."=_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Shinjuku Prefecture, Tokyo Metropolitan**

 **Honshu, Japan**

She was just returning home for a visit to her grandparents after finishing her studies early in America and graduating with her degree in Engineering. She never once thought that her bus would turn over after some idiot ran the red light during a soft hail storm…the same hail storm that caused her and the other passengers' current situation.

The doors were frozen. The metallic walls of the bus did little against the intense cold. And the audible shaking of people, family, and tourist shivered as they huddled together to gain warmth. Their efforts were at a fault as hunger struck them followed by the linger feeling of exhaustion.

One of the children hugged her mother tightly as she shivered to her neck. "Mama, are we going to die?" The teenager watched the mother shakily rubbed her head to soothe her.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. Just count to ten and we'll be out of here." The mother responded as she did her best to hold back her tears to avoid showing fear to her child.

The teenager never knew her mother since she was dumped in the streets of Tokyo and fended for herself all these years until she was struck with kindness of the elderly couple who soon became her adoptive grandparents. They raised her and taught her enough to blend in with society though her street demeanor was somewhat stayed by her education.

"One."

She never had the opportunity to do something more with her life once she graduated college.

"Two."

She didn't have friends nor attempted to make any since either her personality drove them away or they were scared of her.

"Three…four."

Nor was she approached by any guy.

"Five."

Granted all the guys she knew were hoodlums who only wanted one thing from her during her childhood but she fought them off.

"Six…Seven."

Even she had a dream of being married and having children of her own.

"Eight."

She could see the image of her own daughter smiling at her moments after birth and the comfort she exhibited in her arms.

"Nine."

The image of her future family was tarnished by this wretched storm and she hated the one whom caused it.

"Ten."

All seemed lost for the people inside the wrecked bus until the roof was stripped off the vehicle as a rush cold wind blasted them until a hulking man appeared before them and the teenager stared at him in awe.

"It's fine now. Why?" The man asked boisterously as the civilians looked at him with hope stirred in them. "Because I am here."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Laufey's Lair**

The heroes entered the lair of the Frost Giant King and found themselves in front of a massive snow-like energy spouted out of an equally-sized hole. "That's the biggest snow cone machine ever!" A-Bomb pointed out childishly.

And sitting behind it like a king was Laufey himself.

"That geyser is the source of the global ice storm." Thor said. "Find something to block it."

Laufey clenched his fist as he said, **"My frost creatures, attack!"** Said creatures came running in the throne room and charged at the group of heroes.

"Now this is more like it!" Patronus shouted with glee as he swung Kogitsunemaru, unleashing a wave of intense blue flames that instantly melted the creatures on his end. He then lashed out with his left arm as the Pivot Blade stabbed through the head of a lone frost creature, shattering it like tiny glass.

Thor swung Mjolnir side-to-side in rapid succession and destroyed four frost creatures while Skaar threw his boomerang at another charge's head, cleaving it. She-Hulk tossed aside her jacket and slammed her gauntlets together to unleash a green energy net that held back the reinforcements at one of the tunnels.

"Red, how about closing the doors on these freaks?" Jen asked rhetorically.

"With pleasure, Shulkie." Red answered gleefully as he pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the creatures. "Fire in the hole!" The top of the tunnel crumbled after the explosion and caved in the creatures while it blocked the way inside the throne room.

Meanwhile Hulk pulled out a giant icicle from the ground, swung it a couple times to rid of close enemies, and clogged the geyser. Skaar aided his teammate with a leap to the ceiling and sliced three more giant icicles that helped clog the geyser completely. A-Bomb, much to Naruto's surprise and wonder, brought out his flamethrower before he unleashed said element at one of the frost creature's spear, melting it and causing them to retreat.

"Aw~" A-Bomb taunted. "Where you running? Home to mama, hide in the fridge? Hey, your mom probably is a fridge."

"Look out!" Hulk cried out as he tackled the frost creature away from the distracted A-Bomb.

"Thanks, big guy, I owe you one."

Hulk didn't hesitate to cash it in. "Okay then, tell Red he needs a better deodorant. I can smell him from here."

"Hey!" Red shouted indignantly before he retorted, "A-Bomb, tell Hulk that he'd better watch it or I'm gonna smack the green out of him!"

Patronus kicked away one of the creatures. "Are you guys really doing this?"

"Can't you just rage-text each other?" A-Bomb offered softly as a confused Naruto raised a brow.

"Rage-text? Is that a thing now?"

A-Bomb deadpanned at him. "Seriously?" Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "Oh man, poor you."

"Mind your own business!" Both Hulk and Red shouted at each other or more specifically A-Bomb who growled in annoyance.

The ground shook more violently than before as the storm began to be sucked into the geyser rather than blown outwards, much to Thor's suspicions.

"Something is amiss," said the Asgardian.

" **You and your monsters think you've won, Thor, but you've already lost."** Laufey stated calmly as the cavern's icicles fell from the ceiling. **"With my defeat, you have awoken he who slumbers."**

A concerned Hulk asked, "What kind of ice volcano is this?"

"This is no mere volcano." Thor responded gravely before he and everyone else were blown away by the force of the geyser and out of the volcano to the surface. The ground shook once more as the snowy hill shuffled in front of the heroes. "The Asgardian keeper of winter. Centuries ago, my father, Odin, trapped and banished him. His mountain is a portal to Jotunheim, realm of the Frost Giants. And through it, Ymir will bring to Midgard an endless age of ice."

" _Damn it, Inari!"_ Patronus cursed inwardly. He gasped when the progenitor of the Frost Giants emerged from the once-volcano as the size of him was titanic. _"He's huge!"_

Ymir was extremely tall and Naruto ranged him to be as tall as a mountain. His icy body was pure white in contrast to Laufey's somewhat gray color with spiky protrusions on his chest, shoulders, and head as he roared with arms raised for battle.

"Somehow Laufey's controlling him," stated Thor after observing the situation.

Laufey made himself present in front of his enemies with an evil chuckle. **"I freed Ymir from your father's imprisonment. In exchange, he would turn Earth into a frozen waste and crush anyone who stand in the way. Destroy them!"** Ymir roared in agreement as he formed an ice club and smashed the ground where the heroes were standing before they dodged out of the way.

"So do we have a plan about a 1000-foot snowman?" A-Bomb asked his leader.

"I only know one plan: smash!" Hulk leaped onto Ymir's leg and repeatedly smashed his right fist.

Everyone else followed the plan except for Naruto and Thor who floated into the air. "I will bring down thunder and lightning to send you to the ground where you belong!" The Asgardian declared as he summoned a thunderstorm above him and cast a powerful lightning bolt at the Original Frost Giant who blocked the blast with his arms.

Skaar watched Thor be smacked by a backhand followed with Hulk and the others as well before he growled at the giant. "Skaar crush Icicle-Man!" He said while drawing his two blades from his back and leaped higher at Ymir's lower body before climbing.

Thor recovered out of the snow and hurled Mjolnir that reflected of Ymir's chest harmlessly while Patronus swung Kogitsunemaru, unleashing another wave of blue flames at the giant. Ymir groaned slightly in pain as his left arm steamed intensely from the effort, much to both him and Laufey's intrigue.

"Damn, not hot enough." Patronus chastised his effort as Skaar leap-climbed to Ymir's chest and stabbed one of his blades directly, causing Ymir to pick him up and blow him away with his icy breath that froze him. "Skaar!"

Hulk quickly looked at his blue teammate. "A-Bomb!" Said person morphed into a ball and high-tailed it to Ymir's feet where he returned to normal and caught his frozen friend before leaping out of the red zone.

Thor looked at Skaar and nodded in relief. "Our gray friend is alive. Frozen inside-out but alive."

"Be careful." Hulk told the remaining able fighters. "If you're frozen and get shattered, then you're done."

"Any plans then?" Patronus asked as Laufey commanded Ymir to crush them via a stomping foot. Hulk lifted his hands and stopped the foot from squishing them before he pushed the Frost Giant back with a shove as everyone continued to batter the enemy. "The usual then, okay." He switched from fire to wind before swinging Kogitsunemaru and the Pivot Blade several times as blades of wind hit Ymir's head several times with seemingly no effect.

After throwing Mjolnir and retrieving it, Thor landed next to Hulk who hurled a boulder at the Frost Giant Progenitor. "The shell is nigh-invulnerable but there must be a weakness."

"We'll keep him occupied. Go handle the ice cream man." Hulk told Thor as the latter flew to Ymir's shoulder.

And he wasn't going alone.

"Wait for me!" Patronus overheard their conversation and reached Ymir's shoulder just as Thor landed. In front of them was Laufey who summoned an ice spear. "I've always wanted to beat up a king."

" **You dare challenge me, mortal?"** Laufey asked in disgust. Patronus simply shrugged his shoulders. **"As for you, Thor, Asgard will pay what you've done to Frost Giant."**

Thor said nothing as he clashed with Laufey's spear before the latter twirled it to push the Asgardian back. Patronus leaped at Laufey and slashed with Kogitsunemaru, but the Frost Giant parried his attack and shoulder-tackled the ninja away next to Thor. "Is it just me or is this guy's energy growing?"

" **You sense my power, mortal. Even for a maggot, that is somewhat impressive."** Laufey stated as a tick mark appeared on Patronus's head. " **You two will not deny us our vengeance."**

Thor narrowed his eyes at his eternal enemy before he struck him cleanly with Mjolnir. "Revenge is only just an excuse. Your goal is to conquer the Nine Realms."

"What is it with villians and their need to conquer?" Patronus asked out of curiosity. "It never ends well for them."

" **And conquer them I will. With every passing moment, this world grows colder and my power grows with it."**

"Oh crap." Patronus swung Kogitsunemaru rapidly to deflect many of Laufey's icy narrow projectiles with tight dodges. "Thank you, Soresu." Thor however wasn't lucky as he was hit in the back and fell to the ground unconsciously. "Thor!" He leaped off Ymir's shoulder and grabbed Thor's arm before Shunshining next to the S.M.A.S.H. agents.

Ymir fired his own ice javelins at the heroes and Naruto quickly used Soresu to deflect or redirect the projectiles away from the semi-conscious Thor. Hulk then noticed something on Ymir's chest after Patronus fired a quick flame wave at the Frost Giant. "Skaar's sword…A-Bomb, Smashball Special!"

"Eh?" Patronus turned his head and watched Hulk as he threw A-Bomb in ball form at Ymir's chest. "Baseball?"

The airborne A-Bomb cheered loudly as he slammed Skaar's sword deeper into Ymir's chest, causing an ice white glow as it caved in slightly. "Focus your attacks there. Let's hope Skaar find our soft spot." Hulk informed his hero allies before he pulled out his gauntlet from his pants and fired blasts at the target.

"Your turn, Shulkie!" Red told the female hero present as he fired his guns along with Patronus' sword swinging wind blades as well.

Jen took the approach and leaped high onto Ymir's chest where she pulled out Skarr's sword before she punched into the weak spot several times. "Hey, icepick, in case you haven't heard I hate the cold!" She quickly disembarked off the glowing spot.

"A-Bomb, you tell that green cluster to stay out of my way."

"A-Bomb, tell Red to get out of _my_ way."

Patronus looked at the arguing Hulks who were shoving each other for a better spot to fire at Ymir. "Seriously?"

"A-Bomb, look out!"

The ninja switched his attention to Jen who tackled A-Bomb away from Ymir's ice club swing, but neither of them were moving.

"Rick…Jen…" Hulk muttered softly out of concern. He quickly grew angry as his eyes were glued on Red. "This is your fault!"

Red looked at the accusing Hulk. "Me? This is all your fault!"

"Then whose fault is it really?" Thor asked after waking up and seeing what happened with A-Bomb and She-Hulk.

"Admit it, you two." Patronus told the solemn Hulks sternly. "This is no time for grudges. Let it out now."

Hulk looked between Patronus and Thor before he sighed in defeat. "We're…We're both to blame." He looked at Red. "And unless you and me get over this grudge, we're going to get front-row seats to the end of the world."

Red groaned loudly. "So that's your apology?" He grunted as he walked away from the three. "You really sting me. I'm going to get A-Bomb's flamethrower."

"What's this?" Thor asked out of intrigue as Naruto and Hulk saw steaming footprints left by Red. "Your crimson brother's fury can indeed melt ice."

"Yeah, the angrier Red gets, the hotter he-" Hulk stopped as he and Thor realized the key to victory. He looked at Patronus who already realized it as well since he sheathed Kogitsunemaru with his hands rubbing in anticipation. "Hey Red." Said the armed Hulk turned only for the original to punch him in the stomach.

Red held his stomach as he staggered backwards. "What was that for?!" He got punched again by Hulk who smirked also.

"That's the rest of my apology."

"Have you lost your gamma-irradiant mind?!" Red asked angrily.

Thor approached the confused armed Hulk. "And I would like to apologize as well." He finished by smashing Mjolnir against Red's head.

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Patronus cried out in glee as he Shunshined in front of the stupefied Red and double-kicked him in the face. "Oh that felt so good!"

Red recovered as he glared at the trio. "What is the matter with you creeps?! I'm on your side, remem-" Thor caught him off by dashing behind him and sending him flying to Hulk with Mjolnir.

Then came the game of 'Whack-a-Red Hulk' between Patronus, Hulk, and Thor as they punched, kicked, and hammered the stupefied and increasingly angry Red, much to the ninja and the original's glee.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Red screamed out as his anger reached the boiling point literally. His red skin glowed profusely while Thor had him in a full-nelson who remained unaffected by the increasing heat.

A smirking Thor said, "I think perhaps he is hot enough."

"HOT ENOUGH FOR WHAT?!"

"I'll explain later." Hulk answered while he grabbed Red's hands and spun around him around for momentum. "But first you need to cool off!" He released his angry teammate in the sky.

"IIIII HHHHAAATTTTEEEE YYOOOUUUUUU!"

Patronus whistled appreciatively as Red hit right through Ymir's weak spot. "The armor is broken!" Thor shouted after seeing cracks in Ymir's body.

" **It…cannot be."** Laufey said slowly in disbelief.

Thor flew to the air and floated in front of Laufey, "Mortals often find a way." He stated matter-of-factly before he threw Mjolnir at the Frost Giant King who fell off Ymir's shoulder. "You have no place here on Midgard, Ymir. Patronus, I require your aid."

"I'm right behind you, Thor." Patronus declared as he drew Kogitsunemaru and combined his wind chakra with Inari's blue flames around the blade, increasing the heat as a result. "Say the word!"

"This ends now!"

Lightning and wind-enhanced flames shot forth at Ymir's weak spot from the legendary weapons as the Frost Giant Progenitor howled in pain while his being was engulfed in a net of lightning and cracks of burning flames. Soon, Ymir crumbled into tiny shards of ice and snowflakes except for his head whose maw remained open.

Oddly enough a whitish-dark blue portal appeared in Ymir's mouth as it began to suck the winter cold along with a screaming Laufey.

"The portal leads to the Frost Giants' home of Jotunheim." Thor said to his allies, still eager for battle as he pointed Mjolnir. "We can take the fight to them."

However, and surprisingly, Hulk placed his hand on the Asgardian's shoulder. "They had enough, Thor. Let it go."

"I agree with Hulk, Thor." Patronus said, supporting the behemoth's words. "As much as I like to fight, there also comes a time to cease fighting in the day."

Thor looked back at the portal before it and Ymir's head disappeared from their sight as he sighed loudly. "You are right, friends."

"Of course, we are. That's why we're better than you." The ninja arrogantly stated with crossed arms like Hulk.

"Really?"

TTIIPMxTTIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Pacific Ocean**

For some reason, the group of heroes found that staying on a floating ice slab in the middle of the ocean to be soothing after a battle with an ancient Asgardian entity. Thor and Naruto knew that entities don't really die but, given enough time, they can reform their physical bodies so Ymir will definitely be back.

"Ah, now this is the kind of global warming that I'd like to see: Tokyo is toasty, London is drying out, and even Vista Verde is heating up." A-Bomb said with joy as he told his friends with information with his smartphone. "My online feed system says the sun is shining all over the world! We did it, guys!"

Thor nodded warmly. "Indeed. And I am deeply indebted to you."

"Don't mention it, buddy." Hulk returned the thanks. "We're the Hulks; it's what we do."

"Sans one." Patronus pointed out. "I'm not a Hulk."

"But you smash like one." Jen retorted teasingly.

Patronus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before his stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrassment. "Damn it, I think I skipped lunch."

"Hey blondie." Naruto looked at Red as he thought the crimson Hulk talked to him but it was to Thor.

Thor looked at Red. "Yes?"

"Apology accepted!" Red punched the Asgardian in the face, sending him off the ice slab before he recovered himself.

"AHAHA, well played, Red Giant. Farewell, Hulks and Patronus." Thor bid his goodbye before leaving them in a loud 'boom.'

Hulk had taken a seat at the edge with a loud groan as Red glanced at him. "What, I owed him that: he started it and I finished it. No grudge," He finished casually.

"We could've asked Thor for a lift home." Hulk said, explaining his reason of upset.

Jen sighed in relief as she took off her parka and laid down on the ice slab. "Well, we'll eventually end up back in civilization. In the meantime, the weather's warm…just the way I like it."

"We good now?" Hulk asked as he glanced at Red over his shoulder.

Red answered, "As long as you quiet waking me." Both A-Bomb and Patronus's heads snapped at them skeptically and incredulously.

"Wait, wait, this whole thing between you, this grudge was over sleep?" A-Bomb asked as he became frustrated over their argument on such a measly topic.

Red nodded vehemently. "Yeah, because this green big knucklehead stomps around and drums all night, keeping me awake. I'm on military time; I rise and shine at the crack of dawn."

Patronus had the mental image of Hulk drumming it up and keeping an annoyed Red awake followed by another image of Red blowing the trumpet and doing jumping jacks in cadence while waking Hulk from his sleep before the latter sent Devil, their pet dinosaur, at the military man who was quickly stomped by the roaring creature.

"Yeah, I know." Hulk responded gruffly. "You wake me up early every morning. I stay up late because you used to chase me around all day." He was referring to the time when Red as Ross chased Hulk long before they became reluctant teammates.

Red's anger rose to the boiling point as his skin glowed crimson while he began to sink into the slab.

"But you know what, forget it; what's done is done. I'm letting it go." Hulk spoke solemnly before he opened his eyes and found Red's lower body deep in the slab.

Red gritted his teeth. "So that's your apology."

"As much as you're going to get, Red." Patronus said with a chuckle. "Who here wants lunch? It's on me today." All the Hulks raised their hands simultaneously so fast that he almost couldn't see them. "I just know my wallet is going to regret this."

Soon after the agreement was made, a yellow light flashed over the slab and the heroes were off to their destination of gourmet heaven.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Tokyo, Honshu**

 **Japan**

"This is impressive." The official spoke as he sat on his chair. "68 rescues in one hour at Shinjuku, 48 fires put out in the Miyagi Prefecture, 100 buildings stabilized at Kyoto. This is more than I and the others expected and the Emperor is pleased about the results."

"Hai, it is our job to ensure peace is secured and the citizens safe." The cheery man stated as he felt good of heroism. He recalled the bus civilians' smiles of joy and hope when he flashed his smile at them. "Though I sense you have troubling news."

"The Emperor feels that your associates are missing something in regards of a hero. I know not of this, but still he wants outside help to aid the process." The hero in shadows saw the TV screen next to him activate with a single image of a hero who made ripples in the hero/villain community. "This person has been chosen for the job due to his city's crime rate being at an all-time lowest in years."

"Oi, oi, this person is…"

"Hai."

"Sounds interesting."

"Then I assume you'll get him to come over."

The hero walked to the official's office door but stopped as he turned his face enough to smile so big that the light from the lamp glinted off the teeth. "Of course, since I'm here."

TTIIPMxTTIPMxTTIPM

 **Somewhere in Denver, Colorado**

"Ah-choo!" Patronus sniffed his nose as he looked around the restaurant. "Someone must be talking about me."

"Red, that's my steak!"

"Get your own, Greenie!"

"Keep your hands off my cheeseburger, Skaar."

"Skaar like cheese."

A-Bomb chuckled at Patronus' misfortune at the increasing cost of damages after Hulk punched Red through one of the restaurant's walls as the latter dug his head into his hands with a muffled scream. "Hulk fans, don't forget to subscribe to my one and only segment called: Patronus' Dead Wallet."

"Bite me, A-Bomb." Patronus sighed as he resigned to eat his meal of macaroni cheese, barbecue ribs, and mashed potatoes. "Good thing I'm rich though." He whispered to himself. It was really fortunate for him and his clan that Hagoromo gave him substantial money pit before his departure from the Shinobi Dimension.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done and in record time I might say. Black Panther is still going strong with the box office and changing the idea of movie films along with the TV series Black Lightning on CW. The Spider-Man PS4 release date is still undeclared by Insomniac and I really want to know about it soon. This chapter is based on the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode eight and I really liked this one as it had the perfect blend of comedy and action though I changed a few things here and there.

We will be seeing more of the Shinto realm of Takama-ga-hara as Naruto continues his training under Inari and he will meet some of the Shinto gods as well as yokai and even famous figures from Japanese history. One of the people, iZuikaku, proposed his idea in the previous review and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to write here rather than in another dimension so thank him for that. Though one franchise will not appear since I have something else planned for it.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a great day from here.

Chapter 19 Q&A's:

 **Bankai777 (Feb.27):** Eventually he will. When I won't say. Did you enjoy the chapters?

 **iZuikaku (Feb.27):** I took your advice and begun towards the Association with two of the manga series you mentioned. There will be more introduced over time though. I thank you for the idea and I hope you'll continue reading my story. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Drakon45 (Feb.27):** Eventually, yes, I will. You looking forward to it?

 **Calderoneric (Feb.27):** Yeah, I'll do that in the following dimensions that are to come. The fighting games will be a challenge since Naruto won't be able to go all out, but I'll see what I can do. And I appreciate your ideas as they fuel the story and my imagination. Between the women you mentioned in the games, who do you think is the prettiest and better fighter?

 **Jebest4781 (Feb.27):** Thanks and good work on your latest Dragon's Guardian chapter. It was refreshing to see new creatures fight Naruto and his developing relationship with Tyene. I hope to see more soon as with Nobody as well.

 **Kamikage86 (Feb.27):** There will be a time when Naruto has to use his Kami no Chikara and unveil something new in the Marvel Universe. I hope you enjoyed the new Shinto realm of Takama-ga-hara and there will be more exploration of the mythical land of gods in future chapters.

 **Perseus12 (Feb.27):** Yep, Naruto will always face intense training since he can't afford to grow weak for there are multiple powerful enemies ahead of him in the worlds. The ladies and children will have more facetime in the chapters so don't worry about it.

 **Sinedd662 (Feb.28):** That's good to hear. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter as well.

 **(Feb.28):** The major threat will be Thanos but there will be more appearances of multiple Marvel villains in the story. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Seriously, Marquis, I don't know why your name won't appear in bold as I make sure to write it down but it keeps happening. I hope you know this and that I'm not doing it intentionally.

 **O (Feb.28):** Oh no, I intend to do that during Naruto's stay in the Marvel Universe the whole time. Just need to get to it and start writing it subtle-like in the story.

 **Chad (Feb.28):** I don't know when, to be honest.

 **Dragon slayer of death 88 (Feb.28):** Thank you for your support. I hope you enjoyed this latest one as well. The next world is one where Naruto's main sword style comes from.

 **R-king 93 (Feb.28):** I'm glad you enjoyed the flow of the story. Did you also enjoy this latest chapter with the Hulks?

 **Alaxbird (Feb.28):** No, no plans with that franchise at all. Though I never thought to write it like that until you mentioned it. Anyway, did you enjoy the latest chapter with the Hulks?

 **Romancer (Feb.28):** No, no, that would be the Justice League cartoon version and her name is Galatea. She is really, really a mother to all things…proactive regarding soil and sun. I'm sorry about Raven but my answer is no. Perhaps in another crossover in the future.

 **Writing Warrior (Feb.28):** That will be either the sequel or the other quests from the previous games before the reboot. Regarding Excalibur though, I'm a little iffy but I'll think about it.

 **Match Maker (Feb.28):** Yeah, I agree with that last part but I will write down the reason for her pursuit real soon, okay.

 **Manuelhector (Mar.1):** Not a problem, man. Everyone has their opinions and taste with literature/reading material. I'm sorry if my story was not to your satisfaction. You take care of yourself and be safe, man.

 **Erebor (Mar.1):** He will start to work on both projects with the girls' help regarding magic and such.

 **Monster Planet (Mar.1):** You are right about the three secretive locations but don't you think the S.H.I.E.L.D. or the world would've eventually discover flying dragons. Then again, the world has countless worlds and surprises that are waiting to be discovered. I actually agree with the Monster Hunter franchise befitting in the One-Piece world so I'll think on that.

 **Pizza King (Mar.1):** Really? I always try to avoid rushing, but I guess I didn't do well this time. Hulk was with his team at the time and Naruto was his replacement during the episode.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Mar.1):** I'll explain that as it regards about Naruto's chakra and the Juubi's chakra in the next chapter.

 **Kingdom Heats (Mar.1):** Yeah, their next meet up won't be long from this point on. The Templars will have make an appearance though it is not what you think at first.

 **Beast Tamer (Mar.1):** Naruto was Hulk's replacement in this chapter since Hulk is no longer an Avenger and leads his own team in Vista Verde at New Mexico. I tried to avoid rushing in my stories but it looks like I didn't do that with this one. Hopefully, the latest chapter fixed that mistake.

 **Inspiration (Mar.1):** Being around Naruto tends to curb certain people's personality especially if they fall in love and have kids. Don't worry since she will show this side when something happens to her and her family. Do you think Goblin will let someone who interfered with his vengeance against Spider-Man go scott-free?

 **Rexy (Mar.1):** The next chapter after this one will be the X-Men chapter though I don't know which series: Wolverine and the X-Men, X-Men: Evolution or the anime X-Men. I'll figure something out though. I don't know if I'll introduce Doctor Strange in the story to be honest.

 **Kombat Instinct (Mar.1):** All right, all right, but it'll be while until they appear though.

 **Titanzilla (Mar.1):** I remember now. Sorry but it's becoming really challenging to keep up with everything involving school and work. Thanks for the reminder and I will complete the challenge. How did you like the latest chapter?

 **Frank West (Mar.1):** I always liked the Homestead community in the game. Magic is still a little iffy for Naruto to learn but that can't be said for Kuroka as I mentioned in the chapter about her learning new spells. There'll be more to come with the X-Men in the future.

 **Dawn Empire (Mar.1):** I saw the Palico in Monster Hunter: World: it looked adorable yet handy in a fight or invention.

 **Arkham Inmate (Mar.1):** Scarecrow in Arkham Knight was good but not as good as the Injustice 2 version. Mr. Freeze is a definite as the man just wants to save his wife and Killer Croc had it tough as a kid like Naruto, so the latter can make a connection there and slowly turn him from villainy.

 **Wiz (Mar.1):** I checked Chachamaru and she is quite a looker for an android like Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell. However, I have already made my decision regarding Naruto's harem plus there will be worlds where the ninja won't get a girl.

 **Ninjutsu Master (Mar.1):** I'm going to try my best to include them in the story, but again I can't guarantee it. We will have to wait and see from here on. I planned to have Naruto to just have Kogitsunemaru, the Hidden Blades, and an additional weapon from a certain franchise belonging to a certain master swordsman. I admit the Sword of Tengu is really awesome and often imagined Naruto wielding it when I was a kid, but not in this case. Perhaps in another crossover in the future.

 **Genie (Mar.1):** Perhaps next time, okay. Um…there's a problem with that since I already determined the Predator franchise as fictional in "The Traveler" during the contest between Naruto, Kabuto, and the leader of the Bounts.

 **Slayer (Mar.2):** No, the zombie virus is not Saeko, her children or the survivors since they traveled to the Shinigami Dimension and they were purified by the Reishi in the environment. I'll get into depth about that in the next chapter; thanks for pointing that out. I thought I was forgetting something.

 **Story Artist (Mar.2):** Those guys are cool Transformers but I don't have any plans with the franchise in my story.

 **The Question (Mar.2):** All in due time, my friend, all in due time.

 **Writing Warrior (Mar.2):** I think either you or someone else mentioned about Naruto learning archery before. My answer was no last time, but now I'm thinking that it would not be a bad thing along with Yondu's arrow.

 **Rivals (Mar.2):** Ninja vs Samurai, the old age debate of whom will be victor…I hope to do right when the encounter happens in the future with the X-Men chapters. Though I don't know exactly the Silver Samurai's powers or abilities yet so I'll check him out in the Marvel database.

 **Wordsmith (Mar.3):** I checked them out and the both of them have a heck of a biography but I have already made my decision about the harem, sorry. Perhaps in another crossover if I choose to write another.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Mar.6):** Thanks since I want to make the story as close to the comics with additional elements from the shows and movies. How'd you enjoy this chapter?

 **Survivalist (Mar.6):** I'll check him out after this and let you know in the next chapter.

 **Middle-Earth (Mar.6):** I never heard of the game. I'll check it and the creatures you mentioned out and let you know of my answer in the next chapter.


	21. Hindsight

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXI: Hindsight**

 **Inari's Home, Training Hall**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

Inari sat _seiza_ with a cup of fresh tea on the outside of the training hall as he watched his disciple practice _kata_ with Kogitsunemaru in hand. From what Naruto told him, the sword style was **Soresu** , a very uncommon name in Japanese terms, but what interested the fox god most was its defensive nature given the tight movements the ninja displayed now. He could see there was no lapse in his defense whatsoever.

There was the issue of the style's lack of offensive maneuvers however and could prove to be fatal to Naruto in any of his future battles against unarmed or armed opponents. Although that could be rectified if _that man_ would allow Naruto to be trained in his kenjutsu style although he might refuse— _will_ refuse more like it.

Simple point was that the kenjutsu style died with its last practitioner during the Meiji Era and both masters declared that no one shall inherit the techniques of the style as it was technically dead like them. But that won't stop the god of deceit and mischief to persuade them otherwise.

His thoughts were interrupted by a comfortable presence he had not seen since Naruto's arrival to their home. Inari looked at the edge of the training hall where he saw the beautiful face of the person who snagged his heart all those centuries ago before she quickly left as to avoid something…or something.

"Who was that, sensei?"

Inari looked at his sweating and bare-chested disciple as he rested Kogitsunemaru on his shoulders. Apparently, she wasn't quick enough to avoid the boy's detection nor his sensing skills. "That is someone very dear to me."

"Who, your wife?"

"…"

"Oh snap, she is?!" Naruto asked indignantly as he stepped back in surprise. "How? When?! I never read anything about you being married!"

"You should read more, young one." Inari jested at his disciple's funny reaction as he patted the spot next to him. "Take a break, Naruto, and let me discuss about her."

Naruto was quick to take his offer as he waited for the god's tale. "So which goddess is she? What is she the goddess of?"

"Aren't you thirsty for details…like a gossip girl." Inari mused deliberately before he held Naruto's face away as the latter tried to hit him. "Even acting feisty like one, how embarrassing."

Growling as he was in a losing battle against the fox god, Naruto ceased his antics and relaxed in _seiza_. "What's her name?"

"Leone." Inari answered simply. Cue the quizzical tilt of Naruto's head, much to his chagrin. "She's from a different pantheon long forgotten but she remained due to being my wife."

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?" Naruto let out as he was confused. "From which pantheon did she come? Was she a stray god?" His mouth quickly covered by a frantic Inari who looked back at the spot where his wife was last seen. After he was freed, the ninja looked at his master. "But I thought all stray gods were killed by a douche of a god."

Inari nodded solemnly. "That is the legend but, in reality, she was saved by none other than yours truly." He finished with a shining smile, much to Naruto's displeasure as he had to cover his eyes from the bright display.

"How?" Naruto asked after wiping his eyes.

"I was passing by and saw Tsuki about to harm her so I intervened with my wakizashi." Inari paused when Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "What?"

"You were stalking her, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were. I can imagine it." In fact, he was at the moment as the dream of Inari hiding behind a tree with giggles of a pervert was heard.

"No, I wasn't!" A heated Inari shouted as he defended himself while Naruto noticed the kitsune around the corner and they all nodded to contrast his defense. "I told Tsuki that I will punish her for her acts and took her to my temple…where I proposed to her."

"And she said yes?"

"Nope."

"Then how-"

"You know as well as I do that foxes are very persistent bunch." Naruto and Kurama shared nods since both of them are notoriously stubborn as Inari continued speaking, "I took her out on dates, gave her clothes, everything I could think of to persuade her to be my wife."

"But she still refused."

"…Hai."

"What made her change her mind?"

"Tsuki."

"And by Tsuki, you mean…"

"The Shinto god of the moon and one of Lady Amaterasu's brothers, Tsukuyomi." Inari said in slight spite, much to Naruto's surprise. "He came after Leone to 'purify' her for her attitude aka torture to commit her… sins against the moon god."

Naruto perked up when he realized the implications. "You fought him, didn't you?"

"Hai. Compared to Tsukuyomi, I was a young god but my love for Leone drove me to fight him with all my strength." Inari chuckled as he remembered the livid battle. "Much to everyone and my surprise, I'm quite powerful to draw the battle into a stalemate. Then Susanoo ended the fight and we were punished by Amaterasu by sitting in _seiza_ with our hands bound and our legs weighted down by a massive block of stone that grew heavier every time either of us moved."

A sweat-drop slid on Naruto's head as he imagined the fox god howling in pain with the stone on his thighs. "That sounds rough and oddly familiar."

"One night in the 200-year punishment, Leone came to me and gave food to sustain me." Inari smiled at the fond memory. "Tsuki was aghast but I didn't mind because I saw her beauty that night after she was done. I asked for her hand again and she finally accepted my proposal."

"…I think I just cried a little." Naruto sniffled as he wiped away a lone tear. "So, what happened after that?"

"Lady Amaterasu lifted our punishments early and allowed my marriage with Leone, which is still strong after all these centuries."

"I'm glad." Naruto looked back at the corner where he sensed her presence. "Why haven't I met her yet?"

"Honestly, I do not know."

"Strange. Perhaps I've done something to offend her?"

"Not likely, Naruto." Inari's expression switched to solemnness for a brief moment before his smile took over. "Anyway, I believe training is done for the day. Why don't you explore Takama-ga-hara on your own?"

The ninja was already on his way before the god finished his sentence as the dust trail was his only present evidence. "Thank you for very much!"

" _Youngsters always in a hurry."_ Inari thought with an amused head shake as he rose from his seat and walked through the many hallways of his home. He reached his destination in mind where the person whom he wanted to speak with for a while stood before open walls where the view of Inari's platform and their residents were seen. "Leone?"

His wife flinched a little at being called by her nickname before she turned her attention on him. "Why, Inari?"

"Leone…"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Naruto, clad in his kimono clothing whenever he is in the realm of the Shinto _kami_ , walked through the platforms connected to each other and filled with countless residents of deceased people. It was a week after the battle against the Norse deities and since then, Inari finished the tour of Takama-ga-hara, which was full of wonders for Naruto.

According to the fox god, there are in total of 300 platforms that are related to the numerous deities, both minor and major, and the deceased people are sent to one depending on their prayers during life. Each platform and their residents are under the protection of their respective deities and their security forces like Inari's Kitsune Guard. The floating pagodas are the gods' residence and each residence have 200 servants whether they be human or animals like the kitsune messengers though Inari has both kind.

It turns out each god allows a stray, a deceased soul who didn't pray or ascended to a deity's protection, to join their ranks through recruitment into their security force and they must serve their god for a contract of 250 years. Once the contract is complete, the stray is declared a resident under that god's protection and he/she may continue to serve the god's security force or start employment in one of the shops.

The _kami_ are also divided by their importance and worship by their believers in Japan and worldwide like the major gods including Inari and Amaterasu are the top of the hierarchy while the minor gods are below them but still maintain significant influence. Below the minor gods are the legendary historical figures in Japan's history like the Minamoto Clan, the Oda Clan, and the Tokugawa Clan.

Strangely for the blonde, he felt he was at home here despite it actually was not at all. The ninja realized that their language share similarities with the Shinto including customs, clothing, and way of life. The abundance of life reminded him of the daily society in Konohagakure.

He hopes the resistance is okay and makes a mental note to summon Lord Fukasaku for a status report after his return back to the Homestead.

As the ninja passed the boundary between Thunder God Raijin and a war goddess whose name he never read, a loud scream was heard ahead of him as all citizens in the new platform he entered stopped briefly before they continued on their merry way.

"Did something just happen?" Naruto asked before he was taken aback when the people suddenly escaped into the shops before metal doors and walls protected them. "Okay, I'm missing something here."

"Leave me alone, you crazy bitch!"

"Yeah, I'm missing something here." Naruto looked where the voice came from and saw a running figure crash into him before he fell on his back. "You okay there, man?"

The person was a young man around his age with purple hair in a navy tracksuit that has a small golden crown on the right side, brown leather boots, and a faded blue scarf with tears wrapped around his neck. "H-Hiyore?"

"Hiyore? His girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" The man came back alive with stars in his eyes and reddened cheeks. "Well, not yet, but…" A fist slammed into his face and he was put back into sleep.

"Geez man, don't come back from the dead like that!" Naruto chastised the man who quickly recovered as he rubbed his cheeks. "Honestly, people these days…"

"Just so you know, I'm a god."

That caught Naruto's attention. "Yeah right."

"I am." The stranger answered smugly as he stood up pride. "I am Yato, the god of fortune! Bow before me, human soul."

"Never heard of you." Yato shook in place as if he was struck by an arrow in the chest. "God of fortune? More like god of boasting." Another arrow hit his knees and Yato fell on the ground in shock. "So, who's the crazy bitch you're running away from?" Naruto asked out of mere curiosity.

"This bitch."

Yato flinched as he quickly took refuge behind Naruto's legs. "Her." The pale skinned woman was beautiful and slender with long silver hair that reached her mid-back, rare purple eyes, and red lipstick as her attire was a grey jacket over a black bikini with a short grey skirt and long black boots while a hat was adorned on her head. "The Psycho Bitch." Yato sneered with his tongue sticking out.

"Right…" Naruto responded lowly with a sweat-drop. "So, who are you really?"

A small twitch in her eyebrow at the lack of respect by the human soul but she let it passed due to his kimono attire belonging to Inari. "I am one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, Bishamon."

"Never heard of you." Naruto answered casually as Bishamon was struck by a figurative arrow in her chest.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yato cried out happily with a pointed finger at the shock-struck war goddess as she fell to her knees. "Finally, a person who doesn't know who you are! How does it feel now, psycho bitch?!"

His mouth was shut when Naruto's fist slammed his head into the ground with his body flailing about. "That's enough of that, you tracksuit nobody." He walked away from dug-in Yato and the still-struck Bishomen with exploration still in mind. "Perhaps I could check out Yoshitsune this time."

"Hey get back you-" Yato screamed out after snatching his head out of the ground, only to find the man who punched him gone. "What the…where did he go?"

"Are you sure you should be ignoring the person trying to kill you…"

Yato pivoted on his knees and clamped his hands to stop a blade from slicing him open as he entered a struggling clash with his archenemy/reluctant ally. "Let me alone, crazy bitch!"

"Today's the day you die, Yatogami!" Bishomen declared as she pressed her attack that Yato held at bay while her thoughts were on the mysterious man who claimed to have never heard of her. _"This prompts an investigation…"_ Her eyes shone brightly as she pressed against the clash even more. _"Right after the death of this man!"_

"Help me, Yukine, Hiyori!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Arriving above Fenway Park, Naruto Hirashined out of Takama-ga-hara to escape the situation he would've gotten sucked into between those two deities, but not before leaving a note to one of Inari's kitsune messengers to explain his sudden departure. He stretched his body limber before leaving with the intention of going home when suddenly a very loud scream was heard nearby.

"Just my luck." Naruto sighed before he changed out of his custom kimono for his Patronus outfit and ran across several rooftops as he reached his destination which was a general store. And the sight was unpleasant. "Who the hell are you?"

The sight was a man in a black and white outfit with matching white gloves and boots, black belt with a gun holster, and the letter 'J' on the chest. The big kicker was the full helmet with black visor and silver mouth-plate. Combined with the uniform, the man looked like one of those Power Rangers except the weapon is real. His right hand was covered in blood as the victim next to his feet bleed profusely from his bashed head while a woman, his wife, held his left hand and cried for him to stay alive.

"I am Justice!"

"More like crazy!" The women screamed at the man before she looked at Patronus. "Patronus, this man just assaulted my husband out of nowhere!"

"Your husband committed a crime!"

"He did not!"

"He did so!" Justice pulled out photos from his belt and showed them to Patronus. "This man has been following high school girls from their baseball and cheerleading practices for the past three weeks. I sought to correct this wrong by giving him justice for the family!"

Patronus didn't answer as two Boston PD cars arrived at the scene due to the store owner's phone call sometime after the assault. "Patronus, you're here." One of the officers said delightfully. "What happened here?"

"Justice seems to have carried out punishment to the accused victim." Patronus explained calmly while an ambulance arrived for the victim. "He has photos of the victim stalking high school girls and committed this act."

Justice saluted the police officers and hero. "Thank you for your words, Patronus! I shall do the job as you proudly-"

"Arrest him."

"…What?"

"First of all, those photos you have there: they're fake." Patronus swiped the photos out of Justice's hand, much to his chagrin. "You say you staked him out for three weeks and yet the photos are about three hours fresh." He handed the photos to the closest officer. "Do you feel them?"

"Yeah. I learned this in the academy, Patronus, but how do you know?"

"Photography classes." Patronus lied since it was Max and Skye, his technology teachers, that showed him about photos and such. "In other words, you inflicted assault and bodily injury to a person under the pretense of false justice. That cannot be tolerated."

Justice didn't expect this at all from the hero Patronus. He was just exacting law and order just like him so why this treatment? Justice was all he could about. Justice was all he'd done since he was a kid against those who committed crime back in his hometown on Japan. When he first heard about the mysterious Patronus months ago and the fear he struck into the criminal underworld in Boston, Justice knew he had to get his approval as a superhero.

"Justice is absolute…"

"Hm?"

"Justice is endless…"

"Oi, take it easy now."

"Justice…IS ETERNAL!"

The Boston police officers raised their guns at the approaching false hero while Patronus simply parried Justice's hand chop and choke-slammed him into the ground, cracking the helmet in the process. "But justice is also blind and it's up to us to make sure it is guided and executed properly." Patronus informed the unconscious man before he released him and looked at the officers. "Take him away."

"Yes sir."

Patronus approached the victim and his wife in the ambulance and lowered his head in shame. "I apologize for this. This man executed false justice inspired by my actions and you two are victimized by this. I am sorry."

"That man is a psycho." The woman said softly. "You are not, Patronus. You've shown that through your actions in our city. We thank you for all you've done."

"I wish your husband a fast recovery."

The ambulance left after the doors closed and left behind Patronus with the officers to give his statement about the events before their arrival. _"Now nut jobs are using my actions to justify their harming people. This isn't what I intended at all."_ He gave his statement to the officers and bid them safety before climbing a building and commencing his patrol.

"Plus Ultra!"

"Eh?" Patronus turned his head to see a huge fist approaching his face, forcing him to block it with his forearm. "What the hell?!" He was sent spiraling out through the sky and crashed into the ground. "What hit me?" He found himself in the wilderness and stood up to check his surroundings. Much to his surprise, the city of Boston was far away as he can sense his Hirashin markers at the distance. "How strong was that thing?"

The thing landed in front of Patronus as debris kicked up from the percussion force. When the dust settled from his vision, Naruto stared at the thing which was an extremely large man with a very tall and over muscular figure. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand over his head that covered his face except for the deep blue eyes. His outfit screamed 'look at me' as it was a skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a somewhat 'Y'-resembled red symbol and a diamond at its center, his gold sleeves covering his forearms that had accents of white and blue around the wrists, and shin-length gold boots protected his feet.

"Who the hell are you?"

" **Tekisasu Sumasshu!** "

Patronus crossed his arms to block the straight punch as he was sent skidding backwards on his feet while the trees were uprooted by the massive wind pressure. He dug his feet further into the ground and finally stopped the skid while his arms sting tremendously from the pure power behind the punch. "This guy…he's like the Hulk except none-grouchy."

"Come, Patronus! Show me your skills!"

The ninja ducked under the fast punch of his attacker after the latter suddenly appeared in front of him. " **Furinji Tekken!** " He lashed out with his own straight punch that hit squarely against the attacker's torso. His enemy however wasn't fazed as his feet skidded back only a few feet and his face didn't display any sign of effects. "You got to be kidding me."

" **Detoroito Sumasshu!** " The attacker declared as he used a downward punch at Patronus.

However, the ninja didn't retreat but met his attacker's attack as he threw an uppercut punch in response. Time seemed to stand still as the combatants' fists slowly approached towards each other and were mere moments from a clash when suddenly Patronus's punch turned into a corkscrew blow. The attacker saw the punch turned clockwise and dodged his own as Naruto quickly used his shoulder to extend the reach of his punch and struck his chin with enough force to snap his head back in the recoil. " **Shiraha Nagashi!** "

" _You should really count your blessings about that man. After all, Karate is one of the most practiced martial arts in the universe."_

"I know that." Naruto pouted as he could imagine certain drunk Karate master cheering him on for using one of his techniques. He kicked his enemy's chest while using him as a board to put some distance between them. "This guy…He's no ordinary hero or man." His attacker reeled his head and smiled with a shiny glint off his teeth. "Ugh, he just reminded me of Super Bushy Brow sensei."

"Well then, shall we continue?"

Naruto's response in facing a strong opponent was cracking his fingers and knuckles with a hidden smile.

"Let's…"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Wolverine or Logan Howlett in his civilian identity woke up from his slumber after another horrifying nightmare about his mysterious past and lashed out with his claws, only to stop when it was a young girl next to him.

"It's okay, you're safe." The girl told the scared mutant who retracted his set of claws.

"Sorry." Logan gritted in pain as he held his head. "W-where am I?"

"At my house. Here I brought you something to drink." The girl offered a glass of water as Logan accepted the gesture and drank the contents. "You healed up really fast, you know? Daddy said that's good since you probably don't want to go to a hospital."

Logan sighed in relief as he wiped his mouth with his forearm. "Your dad's a smart man."

The girl looked back at the door and began to walk backwards. "I better go. My dad said I shouldn't be in here, bothering you."

The X-Man smiled at the gesture as he remembered the events that happened prior to his being unconscious. He was riding around the country after his big trip through Europe on his motorcycle when there was an accident regarding an oil tanker, a family van, and a train. He ran into the fire when the girl, Erica, was found inside the car and shielded her from the explosion, thanks to his healing factor before he lost consciousness.

The ringing of the phone brought Logan out of his thoughts as Erica's mother answered it. "Hello." Her features narrowed after a few seconds. "Mrs. Wyman, I don't see how it's any of your concern of who stays in our house." She ended the call with a loud annoyed grunt. "I cannot believe Carl; he's got the whole neighborhood worked up."

"I guess we should've expected this." Erica's father said in the other room to his wife.

Logan breathed heavily as he didn't want the family to be caught in the crossfire by bringing him in to their house. The relations between mutants and mankind rose recently for unknown reasons even though he heard reports of the X-Men protecting mankind, their actions are still deemed evil by anti-mutant believers like Senator Kelly.

The X-Man looked at the window when the wind suddenly picked up in speed followed by the sound of a helicopter or two. That meant one thing to the mutant as a recent threat rose against all mutants: Mutant Response Division or MRD. Logan growled at his enemies before he opened his bag to see his signature costume inside.

Soon enough, armed men in black gear and helmets burst into the home with the logo 'MRD' etched onto their left arm sleeves as they searched around the house for the mutant, only to find an open window. The entire neighborhood was then searched around for the mutant while one of the neighbors, Carl, was near one of the MRD agents.

"He's got razors in his hands." Carl informed disdainfully.

The commander of the MRD was the only one who didn't wear a helmet as his military-cut white hair was present to see. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Erica's father asked, feigning ignorance.

"You want to play it that way, fine." The MRD commander turned away from the family. "You're all under arrest."

"On what charge?" asked the father while his family was shocked.

"For harboring a fugitive mutant."

The family was put in cuffs and taken to the helicopter. "You have no right to do this!"

A costumed Wolverine had slowly climbed up in time to see the family inside the aircraft and snarled at the MRD's actions towards them. He gave a war cry while jumping onto two MRD agents and recovered his footing to slash through their weapons as the surprised MRD agents regained their composure.

"Get them out of here! We'll handle him!" The commander ordered before the helicopter heeded his words and began take-off.

Wolverine dodged a few punches from an MRD officer before he tossed him aside and saw the helicopter in mid-air. He barreled through another duo of agents, ran atop a taxi car before jumping off it as a springboard with his extended claws. However, the helicopter rose higher and the mutant missed his mark as he crashed atop another car then rolled on the ground.

While the X-Man was distracted, the MRD commander used a net launcher to ensnare him from behind while one of his men fired a gas canister to put him to sleep. The gas covered the mutant from their sight as the MRD approached though they stopped when the net was thrown at their feet.

"Who wants some?" Wolverine asked, demanding to take on the next agent as the MRD called for a retreat. He noticed the unopened gas canister and gave it a twirl before throwing it inside the helicopter. The aircraft soon crash-landed atop an RV while Carl took cover behind a car.

"Hey!" Carl shouted indignantly before a loud 'boom' caught his attention. "Crap!" He ran away from the car as an unknown object crashed into his car.

Wolverine grunted before his enhanced sense of smell caught whiff of a familiar scent from long ago. It was from the time when he joined up with Hulk and… "No, not him."

"SON OF A BITCH!" A hand shot out of the destroyed car as Patronus wedged himself out of the metallic vehicle. His clothes were slightly roughed up but no tearing whatsoever. "That smiling hero…I'm going to make him-" He blinked owlishly as his eyes scanned the new environment around him. "Shoot, he launched me all the way into the middle of nowhere." The ninja said casually despite the pain ringing in his head. "So, where am I exactly?"

"How the hell are you here?!"

Patronus looked for the person and found a widened-eyed Wolverine. "Oh hey, Wolfie. How's it hanging?" He asked if what happened was nothing wrong.

"Of all people I know, you just have to show up."

"I don't have to take this. I'm going home." Patronus answered resolutely as he began walking towards Boston.

Wolverine sighed as he stopped Patronus with a hand to his shoulder. "Wait, I need your help."

"What's the plan?"

And Naruto's attacker made his presence known after crash-landing near them. "And where do I fit?"

"Who the hell are you?" Wolverine asked as Naruto sighed within his hood.

"That's the exact question I asked him when he attacked me."

Patronus's attacked smiled at the smaller heroes with his arms stretched out as if to welcome them. "I am the Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

Sweat-drops slid down on the mutant and ninja's heads while Carl cowardly crawled back inside his house, clearly afraid of the superhumans in the cul-de-sac.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Prisoner Cell Block**

 **MRD Massachusetts Branch Headquarters**

The MRD was complemented with state-of-the-art facilities and technology in the country, like the hidden base above the snowy mountains, for their pursuit and detainment of mutants whom many humans believe to be threats to their existence. All the agents and sponsors are believers in the anti-mutant cause to the point of arresting human citizens for helping mutant fugitives.

Such as the family that sits in the cell block before him and his men. They deserve to be in the same cell block like the rest of the mutants they caught this past week.

"Tell me about the mutant." The shadowed man demanded softly as Erica's father stood up from his seat.

Erica took her father's hand as she said, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"His name is Wolverine and he's very dangerous."

"He's not." Erica defended sharply.

The man came into the light, revealing his African descent features with a bald head, black eyes, and brown mustache above his lips. He wore the MRD uniform with a pistol holstered on his left hip but the most distinguishing feature was the threw slash marks across his face, starting from his nose to the left cheek. "Yes, he is."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After obtaining a memory chip from the agents in the helicopter, the trio of heroes reached the perimeter of the MRD base thanks to Skye's hacking skills. Wolverine gritted his teeth when he saw the agents of MRD shoving new mutants into the base with their rifles but his anger was nothing compared to Naruto's as his grip on a nearby tree tightened with every second to the point of almost felling it.

All Might was also disappointed in the Americans' way of treatment towards mutantkind. He and the others like him may not be mutants but they are humans and share the same ancestry. However, his mission was to determine the overall prowess of the Bostonian hero to see if he was really the other person to qualify for their program. But now, it seemed he will have to explain to his government about interfering with a United States organization's duties.

"All Might, stay here."

"Eh?"

Patronus looked at the taller hero. "Your power is great but it's not ideal for stealth entry." He sweat-dropped when a figurative depressing cloud hung over All Might's head. "But that doesn't mean you're not qualified for extraction details."

"Is he going to be okay?" Wolverine asked out of necessity.

Patronus waved it off. "He'll be fine. Let's go." He and Wolverine left the depressed All Might behind as they stealthily entered through the roof and into the ducts thanks to the blueprints Skye gave them via Patronus's wrist computer.

"Who are you really?"

"What are you talking about?"

Wolverine sighed below his breath. "You just decidedly help someone you barely know on a dangerous mission to save strangers from US government base. Who does that?"

"Us—heroes." Patronus answered simply as he stopped before a vent and opened it by cutting with his Hidden Blades. He and Wolverine sneakily landed on the ground and stayed close to the walls to avoid being detected by a squad of MRD agents. "Ready?"

Wolverine extended his claws. "Born ready."

It happened so fast as the MRD agents were swiftly handled without a sound from any of them and stuffed into a nearby closet. Patronus took one of their keycards and led the way to the cell blocks as more MRD agents approached from surrounding quadrants and hallways though they were swiftly handled by the cooperation of the heroes.

They eventually reached a main hall where there were countless MRD agents as they shoved mutants onto stretchers with their limbs cuffed tightly. Half of them were children, crying for their parents. Machines were behind each mutant as they were filled with some sort of gray liquid.

"Doctor, are you ready for the procedure?" One of the agents asked the man in the white doctor's coat.

The doctor nodded as he placed his clipboard under his armpit. "This shall be the first attempt."

"Will it work?"

"This is the first experimental test of the cure." The doctor informed as a sadistic smile etched his lips. "But if they die, then it's not our problem. We'll just write they died from an unknown source or infection."

The agent who asked shared the smile in front of a scared crying girl. "Good, then there'll be less mutants tomorrow than today. Begin the process."

"My ple-"

A straight wind blade cut through the machines and spilled the supposed cure as the MRD agents and doctor looked at the one responsible for the attack. However, they could not move as a mysterious force forbade them in the form of the hooded figure who was staring at them. All of them saw fierce red eyes within the darkness of the hood while some men could swear a shadowed fox shadow loomed above the intruder.

"You call mutants monsters…freaks…" Patronus muttered under breath before his voice grew loud by the passing moment. "And yet you tear apart families, experiments on innocent children, and disregards their status as living beings. They are not the monsters here; YOU ALL ARE…!"

Wolverine stared at the pure anger Patronus was exuding at the MRD agents and doctor as he could do little in his presence. The ninja dashed towards an MRD agent and tossed him hard at his approaching colleagues before he threw shuriken at the doctor's leg, preventing him to escape. Meanwhile, Wolverine secured the children after cutting them free from their bonds as he guided them away from the angry hero.

"S-stay away!" The doctor ordered frantically as Patronus approached him.

The ninja stopped as calming breaths escaped his lips before he held up the doctor by the collar. "You created the cure I assume. Who else knows?" He got no answer from the resistant doctor while forming hand-signs with his left hand. "No matter since the cure will be gone forever." Naruto declared as he pressed his index and middle fingers against the doctor's forehead. " **Fuin!** "

Wolverine watched Patronus hold the squirming doctor before the latter stopped flailing and was tossed aside on the ground. "You okay there, bub?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Patronus answered as he turned around and saw the children scared of him when he approached them. "I let my anger get the best of me and scared them."

"You think?"

Patronus hummed before he formed handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.** "

"CUUTTEE!"

" **Huh?"** The puppy-sized Tailed Beast blinked owlishly until reality set in for him. **"What am I doing here?!"**

Naruto answered nonchalantly. "Being cute for these kids, Kurama, right now." The gawking fox looked at him before he was snatched away by the kids who tugged his nine tails. "Be gentle with him, kids, but go crazy at the same time. Meanwhile, follow him-" He pointed at the clone next to him that he created while the kids and Wolverine were distracted with Kurama. "—outside to our extraction man."

"Okay!" The kids cheered before they and the rest of the mutants followed the clone.

Wolverine turned his head towards his ally. "That was a nifty trick."

"Sure, why not?" Patronus said as he swung Kogitsunemaru and unleashed a flaming wave in the lab. "Let's hurry and find the family."

"Right."

They ran through multiple hallways and defeated many MRD agents who stood in their way while the fire alarms rang out due to the blue flames in the experimental lab. The heroes eventually reached the cell block where they saw the scar-faced commander of the MRD shoving Randy into the cell.

"You!" Wolverine dashed towards the commander and tackled him to the ground while Patronus double-kicked the guards and threw shuriken at the power cell at the other side of the hallway. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The commander growled in defiance as he grabbed his pistol but the mutant tossed him to the hallway where he just came from and held fast. "Hard way then."

Patronus watched Wolverine punch the man into dream land before he directed the non-mutant family and the captive mutants to follow his clone who had just returned from taking the kids to All Might. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I got several ideas."

"Lay them on me."

Both heroes dragged the commander to the room where Randy was apparently being tortured for information about Wolverine. They knew this when one of the hacked cameras feed appeared on Patronus's wrist computer courtesy of Skye and so learned about the torturer's face, which was why Wolverine attacked him first before all else.

Patronus shoved the man onto the chair before Wolverine slapped him awake. "Good, you're not dead. Anyway, you're going to leave that nice family and to give you incentive." Wolverine pushed the remote as the chair's clamps covered the MRD commander's eyes and clutched his head tightly.

"Honestly, I feel we should beat the bastard to the inch of his life." Patronus gave his two cents as they walked away from the commander screaming Wolverine's name repeatedly. "History between you two?" Wolverine pointed over his shoulder and Naruto saw the three scars on the man's face. "I see…you should've dug digger."

"For once, I agree with you."

The heroes ran out of the chamber while Patronus made several clones who left their separate ways with their mission given by the original. They reached outside where the mutant children, teenagers, and adults were hurried into the back of a semi's trailer. "Come on, let's go!"

"He got us a truck?" Patronus asked incredulously before he noticed the downed MRD agents, courtesy of All Might. "Oh well, what's done is done." He climbed inside the open trailer with Wolverine as All Might hit the gas and the semi drove out of the perimeter. It wasn't long until they were chased by the remaining MRD agents via military Humvees. "We got company!"

Wolverine growled as he extended his claws once more. "What's the fastest way out of here?" He asked as Patronus pressed the keys on his wrist computer and displayed a holographic map for them to see.

"There's one: a maintenance hatch down at the bottom of the hill." Patronus answered. "If we can get there, there's a sewer line over two miles from here. Let the big guy know back there!" He told one of the mutants and a girl nodded as she stumbled towards the semi front.

All Might had heard his companion's information and smiled at the planning of the hooded hero. His features changed when he caught sight of a Humvee skidding to a stop in a distance from them and blocked their way as an MRD agent emerged from the sunroof and pointed a rocket launcher.

"Shoot!" The Japanese hero swerved the semi out of the way but the same couldn't be said for the trailer as the rocket grazed it with enough force to make the occupants and objects lose their footing. The semi and trailer soon skidded uncontrollably to an unintentional U-turn which forced out a few supplies out of the trailer along with a hero who crashed against a tree afterwards. The trailer hung over the very steep hill and began to pull the semi down with it. "Wrong way, wrong way!"

The MRD agents yelled, "Go, go!" They told their drivers after them.

"Patronus, move!"

Said ninja sat up from the snow and looked back to see the trailer rolling above him, forcing Naruto duck then roll out of the semi's way. All Might had steered the semi around as he now got a clear line of sight down the mountain while the trailer slightly swayed side to side over the unstable ground of snow.

"Patronus, get your ass back here!"

Naruto heeded the mutant's words as he ran towards the trailer just as the MRD Humvees crossed over the edge and drove down the hill with one of them hitting the Bostonian hero when the latter braced himself in a jump and bounced off the windshield. Patronus grunted loudly as he was sliding down the mountain on his back uncontrollably and narrowing avoided any trees at the same time.

"FIRE!"

Patronus dodged to the side when an MRD agent fired an electrical, retractable cable from the sunroof of one of the Humvees. He quickly drew both Kogitsunemaru and the Pivot Blade before the ninja dug them into the snow, using the weapons as makeshift ski poles to make turns. _"I always wanted to go skiing."_ He used the Pivot Blade to turn left as the retractable cable hook missed him and hit a tree instead before the ninja jumped off a log as a makeshift springboard.

But another cable hit its mark around his neck, eliciting a soft surprised grunt from Naruto.

"Wolverine, he's in trouble!" Erica pointed out worriedly after seeing one of her saviors in danger.

Patronus grunted as he cut the cable with Kogitsunemaru before a Humvee pressed against him, threatening to run him over. " **Furinji Kuruma Kasehi!** " He punched the car's front hard enough and used the leverage of the power to flip it over him. "Yeah!" It was a variation of the **Furinji Sensha Kaeshi** which functions against tanks as suggested by the name.

The airborne car flipped several times before it crashed on the steep ground while the remaining two Humvees swerved rapidly to escape its zone. Patronus was about to leap for the trailer when another cable wrapped around his hand wielding Kogitsunemaru and the second cable hooked onto his left hand as well, preventing him from using the weapons. "A little help here!"

"I'll take it from here!" Wolverine jumped from the trailer in a series of flips before he crashed through the windshield of one of the Humvees. He slashed through the agents' guns but not before one managed to fire several rounds at the mutants. Wolverine kicked the driver's seat harshly and force the latter to hit against the horn while he elbowed the front passenger out of the car. He grunted under pain when the remaining agents landed a couple of blows on him, but the feral mutant palmed their faces strongly to send them out of the car doors.

In the semi's driver seat, All Might saw the last Humvee still reeling in Patronus with electricity in the side mirror before his instincts drove him to do what's right. "Someone take the wheel, I'm stepping out for some fresh air." He got no reply so the hero's fist rummaged through the trailer without looking and found his replacement, much to his pleasure. "Good luck…"

"Randy." The father of Erica gawked when All Might had smiled at him before he got out of the seat and climbed out of the semi. "I can do this, I can do this."

Erica poked her head through the hole. "I want to drive!"

"Not now, Erica." Randy told his pouting daughter.

Meanwhile, All Might casually walked to the trailer's edge where he saw Patronus and Wolverine still sliding after them on the snow while the last Humvee. " **Mizuri Sumasshu!** "

"Whoa, hang on a second!" Patronus warned when the hero jumped off the trailer but it was too late.

All Might swung his right arm and focused it into a straight chop via quick motion that cut through the last Humvee but also struck the snowy ground as well. The optimistic hero soon realized the warning Patronus tried to give when the snow in the higher altitude began to cascade towards them like a waterfall.

"Avalanche!" Patronus cried out.

Wolverine gritted his teeth at this unforeseen action. "Damn guy doesn't know his own strength."

All Might remedied his mistake by throwing out a straight punch right at the avalanche. " **Tekisasu Sumasshu!** " He focused his strength precisely into his fist prior the action as the brute force and wind pressure blew away the avalanche into nothingness, much to the shock of the mutants, Erica's family, and Patronus. "Do not worry since I am here!" He leaped high in the air before rolling next to the sliding Patronus and Wolverine. "Hello."

"Who the hell are you?" Wolverine asked gruffly as he was annoyed and stupefied by the tall man's Hulk-like strength. How come he never heard of this person, especially since he could give Hulk a run for his money in a brawl from the looks of it.

"All Might."

"Hmm…"

"Look out!" Patronus warned as the trailer swerved side to side, forcing the heroes lie still on the snow after each swerve. "All right, from the looks of it, this is a shortcut but…Oh shit!"

Wolverine glanced at the ninja. "What?"

"There's a cliff up ahead!"

All Might sprung into action as he made a giant leap that propelled him to the front of the semi. The hero of Japan grabbed onto the semi's grill and dug his legs for support but the snow wasn't stable as he was skidded backwards. _"I won't let these citizens be harmed!"_ He dug his feet further into the ground and a sudden jolt shook the semi and trailers as they stopped just before the cliff mentioned by Patronus.

"Son of a bitch, he did it." Wolverine said in awe while Patronus nodded in agreement.

A smile etched All Might's mouth after he walked to the trailer as the mutants and the formerly-arrested family got off from the vehicle with looks of relief and happiness. "Hello there, citizens!"

"So cool!" The kids shouted with starry eyes at the muscular and much taller hero.

Patronus and Wolverine sighed in relief as the situation was over though neither of them could shake off the ominous feeling in their experienced minds.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

" _The United States is still reeling in after the attack on Massachusetts' MRD mountain base three days ago."_

" _The MRD or Mutant Response Division was attacked by a mutant called Wolverine but the surprising fact was the support of another hero named Patronus. The latter is a hero based in Boston whose actions resulted an all-time low of crime rates in centuries."_

" _Is Patronus a mutant supporter or perhaps a mutant himself?"_

Video of Patronus creating clones in the MRD lab and said clones destroying a majority of the base appeared on the television set before static of black and white ceased its image next to the news anchor giving the report.

" _Breaking news: MRD is currently under investigation by S.H.I.E.L.D. for illegal experimentation on mutant captives, which would've resulted in the deaths of millions including children."_

Another video popped onto the small box cut where it had audio about the MRD doctor and agent casually and sadistically talking about the children's death, courtesy of an anonymous email to an international news station that relayed the video to all stations around the world.

" _What is most shocking is that the citizens of Boston maintain hope and positive outlook on their beloved hero who not only suppressed crime but also touched their hearts. I believe there is more to come from Patronus in the near future…one I hope to get know in an exclusive interview."_

The TV turned off after the official pressed the remote before he looked at the one whom just returned from Boston via a secret flight. "Well, you have anything to explain about this?"

"Not at all. Patronus did what he thought was right and I agreed with him." All Might answered jovially.

The official sighed in resignation as he also knew about the mutant situation in America as it was the same for his citizens in Japan but to think the Americans would go so far as to arrest non-mutant families and experimenting children at the cost of their lives…this won't go tolerated in Japan.

"Even though Boston's majority view Patronus in a positive light, I'm sure his recent actions may garner rather unsavory eyes upon him." He was referring to the anti-mutant believers around the world. "Even with that, you're sure about him?"

All Might nodded sharply. "Absolutely."

"…Very well. Bring him here in the office. I would like to speak with him."

"Uh…"

"What is it?"

A nervous sweat-drop appeared on All Might's cheek as he slowly walked backwards to the door. "I kind of forgot to bring him here, Ciao!" He said before closing the door as the official smashed his fist against the desk.

"ALL MIGHT!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **Westchester County, New York**

It was a long time for the X-Man since he had been at the school but now was to set his roots for good or at least attempt one. There were a few goodbyes from his fellow X-Men, some cried while others being nonchalant, but his closest friend and teacher was awaiting him in the conference room where the X-Men met for briefings.

He walked past by the training yard where children were training and playing at the same time with their powers. He was always proud of the place as it was one of the very few safe havens for mutants everywhere and the only place that promotes mutant-mankind harmony. He entered the mansion and took the elevator to the sublevel where a familiar face greeted him with a smirk.

"Took you long enough."

It was one of his closest friends he met ever since his joining the X-Men. She was of African-descent and taller than him with short hair and brown eyes while her lips wore purple lipstick as her casual attire consisted of light blue jeans, an orange tank hope, and heels under a soft black jacket. A black choker was worn around her beck while two oval-shaped gold earrings displayed from her ears.

"Hey, Storm. Been a while."

"Same to you, Logan." Storm replied before she and Logan shared a shoulder hug. "Where's you go this time?"

"Europe and a little bit of action in the Midwest USA." Logan answer gruffly. "Although I ran into a Wendigo problem in the meantime afterwards."

Storm raised a curious brow. "Finally met someone nastier than you?"

"No one's nastier than me." Logan retorted with a chuckle. "Is everyone else in there?" Storm nodded with a smile. "You have any idea what Charles want?"

"No, but he's been very disturbed lately."

"Any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I think he'll tell us once we're there."

The two X-Men was quiet as they entered through the metallic 'X'-shaped door and were greeted by their friends and teammates. The first of them was Jean Grey AKA Marvel Girl with Caucasian skin, red shoulder-length hair, and green eyes in a green-sleeved top, brown pants with a belt, and a red necklace with a yellow 'X' inside of it. The second was Hank McCoy AKA Beast due to his constant transformed state as he resembled a blue-furred ape with darker blue hair and a beard while his attire was a blue business suit.

"Logan."

Said man looked at the person who called him and the atmosphere suddenly turned tense.

"Scott." Logan returned stoically. Scott was taller than him and Storm with brown hair and eyes while red shades covered them as his attire was a blue shirt and pants. "You still have that look in your eyes."

"Now, now, that's enough with you two." A familiar person made his presence as he revealed himself in the light. The man was bald and dressed in a well-worn blue suit with black eyes that seem to pierce one's soul or mind in his case. "It's all in the past now. The present and future of both mutants and mankind however is still in tumultuous time."

Hank pressed the console keys as images of certain heroes popped out of air with their locations prominent in both Japan and Massachusetts.

Xavier pointed his finger at the heroes. "However, it may seem bleak for our kind nowadays, we will continue the fight for harmony especially with people like them on our side." The X-Men agreed with their leader's words as they looked at the images of the heroes whom they grew to know over the years: Spider-Man, Captain America, members of the Avengers. The last two heroes whom Beast managed to catch with their own cloaked satellite before they disappeared through unknown means even for them.

Patronus and All Might, the former making headway throughout the superhero community while the latter being prominent in the island of Japan reached Xavier's ears when he used Cerebro to search for mutants in the East and heard stories about more heroes like All Might.

"Logan, you worked together with those two." Storm stated. "What do you think about them?"

Logan sighed inwardly as he pondered about the two men he worked with recently before he answered his teammate. "The big guy All Might is flashy with the name-calling of his attacks and that smile of his, but he's got what it takes to be a hero. His power is no joke either. I bet my claws he can give Hulk a run for his money if those two ever fought seriously."

"Surely you must be joking, Logan." Hank chuckled. "Aside from gods and cosmic beings, there is no one who can match—no, surpass Hulk in physical strength."

Logan looked at one of his closest friends as his face didn't show amusement. "I wish I was, Hank, but you didn't see his strength in the mountains." Except for Xavier, Logan would never admit that he got chills every time he thought about All Might blasting the avalanche out of existence like it was nothing. "As for Patronus, he's a mystery. I can't get a good grasp on him but one thing's for sure: he can be scary when angry."

"Scarier than an angry Hulk?"

"Scary enough." Logan chuckled, much to his friends' confusion. "In fact, I want to see how good he is in a fight with a mutant."

Jean scoffed amusingly. "You just want to fight him yourself."

"Am I that predictable?" Wolverine asked as everyone nodded at the same time. "Man." He pulled out a cigar from his jacket pocket and lit it with his lighter.

Storm chuckled while Hank looked at Xavier. "Charles, what do you want to do next?" The ape-like mutant asked his dear friend.

*Riiiinnnngggg-Riiiiinnnngggg*

"Now's the time for classes. All of you have classes to teach and that means you too, Logan." Xavier answered with a smirk that grew when Logan gawked at him. "I believe you are now the History teacher for all grades."

"You can't be serious, Charles." Logan said reluctantly before he was carried off the ground via telekinetically. "Jean, put me down!"

Jean shook her head while Scott had his phone out to take pictures of the airborne mutant. "Not a chance, Logan."

"This is not funny!"

Scott laughed loudly. "It is to us!"

"Shut it you!"

Xavier chuckled to himself at the atmosphere that changed when his strike force was complete after the return of one of their own. He saw the news about the MRD Massachusetts Base and he would be lying if he didn't feel anger towards the agents. However, the MRD doesn't represent the majority of humanity like the family who saved and defended Wolverine from said organization. The same can be said for Patronus whom he knows is not a mutant since he cannot find him in the Cerebro.

" _The fact I cannot find him in the human setting also troubles me. Who is he really?"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Inari's Temple, Dining Hall**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

"Ah-choo!" Naruto sniffed as he looked around. "Someone must be talking about me."

"You always say that."

"Well it's true." Naruto answered his wife. "Saeko, back me up here."

Saeko looked at her husband while she wiped Masaki's mouth of food. "Sure honey."

"You didn't even listen, huh." Naruto muttered before Ashla crawled onto his lap. "There, there, son." His son smiled at him as the ninja finished his meal with thoughts about recent events as Patronus.

It was the third day, the same day he released the video about the MRD, he was called to the Massachusetts Governor's office for an explanation about his actions toward a federal government. He merely responded that people were in trouble and feared for their lives from dangerous people who cared less for their well-being. Surprise and behold, Senator Kelly was present at the meeting and wanted Patronus arrested for his actions towards the MRD and his agenda for a mutant-free world.

Naruto wanted to punch the senator right there but he countered with words towards the governor and Boston's mayor.

" _Times have changed for the planet. We have people who can fly, shoot webs from their wrists, lift trucks and more in the world. I agree there are those who want to use their power to subdue but there are people like the Avengers and the X-Men who want harmony in the world. They brought half of the fight to harmony and now's our turn—your turn to bring the other half to make the world a better place. Make the change yourself."_

With that, Naruto had left the office with no security or federal agents stopping him, much to Kelley's chagrin. He could only hope that they heed his words and if not, he himself had already done so.

He remembered about the people they rescued from the base. As for the rescued mutants, the teenagers went with Wolverine while the adults left on their accord and the children were reunited with their parents. The reunited families couldn't stay in their neighborhoods anymore and Patronus offered them a place in the Homestead including Erica's family.

Although most of them were reluctant, they accepted Naruto's offer and became new residents of a place free of fear and hatred. He remembered that he sent a clone ahead of their arrival to play as the host for the families with his wives as well while the original brought them to the secluded home.

As for their current seating in Inari's temple at Takama-ga-hara, the fox god invited the Uzumaki Clan for dinner as well as a show depicting ancient battles from the Warring States period of Japan which Saeko was really excited about. The hall they're in was exquisitely designed with red walls and golden yellow ceiling. Tapestry of the gods Izanagi and Izanami, the birth of Amaterasu and her siblings, the creation of Japan, Kogitsunemaru's creation, Inari's wedding with his wife hung onto the walls in even space between them.

"Lord Inari has a wife?" Kuroka asked with surprise. "I didn't know that. Perhaps in my dimension, he's married as well."

Medusa shook her head politely as she disagreed with the Nekomata. "Unlikely, Kuroka. Every dimension will be different from each together slightly or significantly."

"She's right." All adult eyes were on the male Uzumaki Head. "The first world, Saeko's home, didn't have gods' intervention nor anyone with abilities. Then we have you girls'-" He pointed at Rhea, Medusa, and Kuroka. "—where the gods did exist along with Shinigami, Hollows, dragons, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. This whole thing made me excited and nervous at the same time about the worlds we'll travel after this one."

"Naruto…" Rhea muttered under breath. She knew that Naruto grows anxious whenever he thought about the next world they'll visit with the time limit is reached. Could she blame him since he has a family to look after? Not to mention to find the remaining Sealing Keys to defeat the Shinju and save his world in time. Naruto admitted this to her some time ago but she also knew that it was their love, the love of the Uzumaki Clan, that gives him the strength and drive to continue onward.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his head. "Sorry girls. Anyway, I wonder about this big announcement Inari mentioned?"

"He never told you?" Saeko asked her husband who shook his head. "Strange."

Naruto and the others nodded. "But I'm pretty sure it's not a big deal. After all his kitsune messengers gave you ladies and the kids those kimonos." He said casually as he held Ashla on his shoulders, much to his son's happy mood.

His wives are wearing red, light orange, blue, and black kimonos that is made of the same material as Naruto's Assassin outfit after his bout with Inari.

Ashla cheered for his mothers' blushes when Naruto commented about their beauty until the latter brought the child down next to the ground beside him when Inari arrived in a dark crimson red kimono and he was not alone. The one who came in after him was a young woman as she sat down next to Inari. She has short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes while her attire consisted of a lighter shade red kimono and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hello, Uzumaki Clan. Welcome to my temple." Inari greeted his guests, specifically to the women and the children present as they bowed to him in respect. "It's a pleasure to have you here formally."

Saeko gave a small nod. "The pleasure is ours, Lord Inari." She looked at the woman by the fox god's right side. "May I ask about her?"

"Hai. Allow me to introduce my wife, Leone Shishijou-okami." The woman curtly bowed before she glanced at Naruto who caught the look in her eyes…one of contempt not unlike those of the people from Konohagakure. "We've been happily married for the longest time as you know." Inari said, not having realized about his wife's stare towards his disciple.

The ladies of the Uzumaki however did and they are not pleased by it. _"What is her problem?"_ They all thought while Masaki and Ashla tugged on their father's arms without a bliss in the world.

"Sensei, what is this big announcement you mentioned?" Naruto asked out of curiosity until he and the others heard footsteps approaching from outside before the doors opened.

"INARI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Hey Foxy, how's it going?"

"SHUT UP YOU GOD OF CALAMITY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PYSCHO BITCH!"

A tick marked Saeko was about to call the rude intruders for their words but an even bigger marked Inari rose from his _seiza_ position and shouted, "YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN! YOU DARE TO BARGE INTO MY TEMPLE AND CUSS IN FRONT OF CHILDREN, ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE MY KIN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!"

"S-Sorry!" Bishamon and Yato squeaked like children in _seiza_ while an aura-leaking Inari stood in front of them with his hands on the hips. _"An angry Inari is unlike we've ever seen!"_

The twins laughed at the two gods' scared expressions while their parents sat in silence as they didn't want to break the atmosphere by Inari's godly power. Naruto would've done the same thing himself but he froze when Inari's anger leaked out the latter's power and knew that he had much more to learn to wield and use the godly power within.

Owlish eyes blinked several times in the Uzumaki family as they all stared at the heaving Inari. "Kin?" The aura surrounding Inari disappeared after he jolted stiffly and looked them with a sheepish expression.

"Guess the fox's out of the bag." Cue groans from his guests. "Hey, it's funny!" Inari cleared his throat as he walked back to his seat next to Leone who has a displeased look. "I meant for Hotei and Kushinada-hime to be the witness but I suppose you will have to suffice."

" _Kushina? Did he just say my mother's name?"_

" _ **No, Naruto. He said Kushinada-hime, the wife of Susanoo though I understand you'd think he said your mother's name."**_

Saeko whispered to Naruto. "Hotei as one of the Seven Gods of Fortune? We're going to meet him?"

"Apparently not, thanks to those jokers." Naruto pointed his thumb at the intruder gods whom recognized him.

Yato pointed at the ninja dramatically. "You! You're the soul who didn't know Bishamon's name." Inari chuckled when he saw said war goddess sulk at the mention of being unknown. "You really made my day that time, thanks."

"…Who are you again?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head as Yato was struck by a figurative lightning bolt and fell to his knees.

Bishamon chuckled at his reluctant ally's torment. "Revel in that pain, Yato."

"Screw you!"

"Do I have to kick you two out?" Inari warned as his body glowed dimly to warn the gods who shook their heads. "Good." He shifted his gaze upon his guests. "As for what I said earlier, you heard 'kin.' That was slip of the tongue but it held truth."

Naruto played around with the words and pondered the meaning behind them until he finally realized when Kogitsunemaru suddenly appeared beside him on the left side. "You don't mean…" He looked at the fox god who suddenly shifted to serious. "Sensei, this is…This is—This is really…"

"What is it?" Kuroka asked her husband, only for Inari to answer her.

"By accepting Kogitsunemaru, Naruto Uzumaki is hereby my son." Inari smiled at the shocked adults before he shifted at the twins. "Which means I'm those two's grandpa and you ladies' father-in-law!"

Everyone sans the twins yelled out, "EEEHHHH!?" As it echoed out, a certain sun goddess muttered about a nuisance in the west before she returned to slumber as it was nighttime in Japan.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

I hope you all enjoyed the first X-Men chapter with notable changes here and there like the snow battle. All Might had made his full appearance and challenged Naruto then worked with him to test his capabilities. I tried to play it out with the consequences of Naruto's alter ego's action with the governor and mayor and hope it was okay. I also hope the ending and cliffhanger was worthwhile with Naruto meeting Yato and Bishamon for the first time.

Speaking of Noragami, I read the series and watched the anime to get a better understanding. I got to say that it is probably the only manga that fully capitalizes on the Shinto gods besides the new manga called Raisekamika that was recently released. I wondered why the manga didn't update for the past year and I learned the author was struggling with health issues. It's a bummer but I hope the author recovers from the issue with no problems in the future.

Kind of a twist ending regarding the weapon given to Naruto and Inari's declaration of adopting the ninja as his son. If you're wondering about his wife, she is Leone from Akame ga Kill. I wondered about her being with Naruto for a while but I decided to have her as Inari's wife with her own mythos. As for her displeasure with Naruto and Inari's decision, it will be explained in the next chapter.

As for the X-Men, the majority of them are from the Wolverine and the X-Men series except for Storm whose her version comes from the Marvel Anime series.

Please review when you are finished with the story and I hope to see you all next time. Have a great week and Spring Break for those in college!

Chapter XX Q&A's:

 **War Sage (Mar.6):** Thanks for the support. How'd you enjoy the latest chapter? It's been a while though. How are you doing?

 **Sinedd662 (Mar.6):** I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Bankai777 (Mar.6):** Don't worry about that since the time will come between those pranksters.

 **(Mar.6):** I heard the film sucked with horrible reviews. I saw the teaser trailer for the Shadow of the Tomb Raider coming out in September 14. Lara will return shortly for the sequel game in the story and I want to include the third game by the time it is released.

 **Kamikage86 (Mar.6):** Forgive me but what do you exactly mean with Yamatai and Japan? His own dimensions like Kaguya? I don't know about that but we'll see. I like the Realms of Tengoku…catchy. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **R-king 93 (Mar.6):** Yep, which makes Naruto exemplary as he values teamwork. The Hulk and his team also portrayed that during the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. which I was saddened when it ended after two seasons. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Jebest4781 (Mar.6):** Yep, eventually but looks like All Might messed that up if his sudden exit was any indication.

 **Alaxbird (Mar.6):** The version of Hulk I'm using since then is from the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. series the whole time. I like this version since he's in more control of his rage and power. I really hope it's that date since I want to play that game so badly.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Mar.6):** It has been a while since you reviewed and I'm glad you chose to read the chapter with the Hulks since I thought it was one of the funniest episodes from the series. When you mentioned the Noragami characters, I read the manga and watched the anime. It was really fun but good with the Shinto deities as well. I hope you enjoyed the portrayal of the characters in their interactions with Naruto.

 **Calderoneric758 (Mar.6):** Yeah, it's really tough to choose which one. Emma Frost will make an appearance later on but Lady Death… I'm not sure about her appearing at all.

 **AchingHeart (Mar.6):** That's good to hear; I'm glad you enjoyed it. How was the latest chapter with the X-Men and All Might?

 **Perseus12 (Mar.6):** Yeah, there'll be more with the Agents and Avengers. Naruto believes in teamwork as proven in the series against Madara and Kaguya. The mysterious man will be from one of the series. Yes, it will continue to be more interesting and exciting. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Mar.9):** One of the reviewers mentioned about introducing the anime heroes into Marvel and I thought it was a good idea rather than saving it for later. May I suggest you watch the series as they are good. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Romancer (Mar.10):** Yes, she is as the adult version. The girl is someone whom connection to Earth is strong.

 **Writing Warrior (Mar.10):** Okay, you have a valid point about Excalibur and Lara. It'll be difficult to choose which version of the legendary blade for Lara to wield on her person. Do you have a suggestion?

 **Match Maker (Mar.10):** Thanks for understanding. Yep, it was All Might from My Hero Academia. But I thought that character was the main protagonist of the series or am I wrong? It is an interesting idea for the hero. Is Cocytus from Overlord as well or a different series?

 **Erebor (Mar.10):** Really? Sorry, I lost track of things with school, work and all. There'll be time for both properties to upgrade them.

 **Monster Planet (Mar.10):** You are right about S.H.I.E.L.D.; they're not infallible or all knowing. I think they'd be suited for the One-Piece world rather than Marvel but we'll see from here. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Pizza King (Mar.10):** There is an episode where Hulk will voluntarily turn back into Bruce Banner when a particular enemy appears to threaten the Earth.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Mar.10):** They will. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Beast Tamer (Mar.10):** Yeah, Hulk will continue to help out with the Avengers like in Kang the Conqueror.

 **Inspiration (Mar.10):** Oh yeah, the fool will regret his life. I agree with that and he'll investigate his patterns before retaliating against Patronus.

 **Rexy (Mar.10):** I agree with your idea and I was taken aback by Storm's animation from the X-Men anime. The Juggernaut fight will have to wait later on. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter with the MRD.

 **Kombat Instinct (Mar.10):** It could be interesting but I don't know how to exactly gauge Naruto's strength against the Midgard Serpent. Perhaps this could be a test to Naruto's abilities as a ninja. I'll figure out how to do it.

 **Titanzilla (Mar.10):** That's great to hear. Thanks for understanding and I will take my time with my stories.

 **Frank West (Mar.10):** This chapter was the stepping stone for the Homestead's growth as the mutant families and Erica's family moved into the grounds from the MRD. Kuroka is extremely skilled in magic but she doesn't know any actual spells from the series. She knows only illusions and such. Would Doctor Strange train a demon though and a seductive one like Kuroka? I'll ponder about it.

 **Dawn Empire (Mar.10):** It's a possibility.

 **Arkham Inmate (Mar.10):** The Arkham Knight Killer Croc was way better than the previous versions in the series. Yang chakra could also be used to heal wounds according to the Naruto wiki. Fishman Karate is interesting for Croc to learn but it will be a while until they arrive to that world.

 **Wiz (Mar.10):** Rhea, Medusa, Kuroka, Saeko are with him now. Two ladies from Marvel will be with him soon after more adventures between them. There'll be three more ladies from the DC universe and at least one more from another world ahead.

 **Ninjutsu Master (Mar.10):** What I wrote in the latest chapter is one of the reasons why there won't be a war but another conflict involving mainly of gods in the Marvel Universe will force all deities to work together to protect the one who gave them and their powers. It's called the Chaos War. Afterwards Naruto will inherit Kogitsunemaru as a reward. I don't know about the Juubi though. What are you asking about the Juubi exactly?

 **Slayer (Mar.10):** Did you enjoy the latest chapter? I haven't mentioned that with Saeko's friends? I'll fix that in the next chapter or two.

 **Rivals (Mar.10):** I watched the episode with Silver Samurai and it was impressive with the samurai code and all. It could prove to be Naruto's martial prowess since both would be refrained from using their powers thought the ninja's physical abilities are beyond the Samurai. We'll see in the future.

 **Middle-Earth (Mar.10):** I'll check them out and make my decision about them. They sound tough to beat even for a ninja.

 **Survivalist (Mar.10):** First off, I didn't know they were part of the Fallout series. I never played any of the games and that explains my unfamiliarity. They look like fierce creatures but I'm not entirely convinced about their inclusion into the story.

 **Story Artist (Mar.10):** Are you referring to the scene when Optimus Prime rode Grimlock to Hong Kong with the other Dinobots in Age of Extinction? That was so cool though. I know it sucks but sorry.

 **Writing Warrior (Mar.10):** Now I had more time to think about it and it would benefit Medusa to be the greatest archer in the multiverse. It'll be a while though.

 **Arkham Inmate (Mar.10):** The Arkham Knight Croc is the better one. The 2004 series is second best.

 **Lizardmen (Mar.10):** Naruto already upgrade his Assassin gear with the rope launcher invented by Max. As for the other weapons, I think it'll be some time before they appear in the story.

 **Survivalist (Mar.10):** I see. No wonder I couldn't find it in the wikia. He looks and sounds interesting but I already planned something similar to that be included with Naruto's family in the future. Sorry.

 **Jelamy (Mar.11):** That's great to hear. I hope you enjoyed all the chapters you read. There'll time before that happens but when it does, it'll be epic.

 **Action Hero (13):** I don't know about the Sword of Tengu honestly. I really want to focus on Kogitsunemaru since there are rarely legends or stories depicting the blade. I admit that it was really awesome when I watched the series as a kid back then.

 **Hero of Heroes (Mar.13):** I don't know about that either. It is very challenging and interesting but I already got a similar idea from another reviewer who suggested with the fighting video games like Dead or Alive and Tekken.

 **Cerulean Knight (Mar.16):** I never thought about that before. That's a good question. Did you enjoy the latest chapters?

 **Gojira Rex (Mar.16):** That does sound really challenging and similar to the theme in the Arkham Knight game. I like it, but which gangs should participate if I choose to do Boston? Do you know any in the comics world?

 **BIG NEWS (Mar.17):** Yes, I saw the teaser trailer a few days ago and it inspired to get the sequel game up and running in the story soon.

 **Croft Family (Mar.17):** I saw the trailer on Youtube and I'm excited for it. Hopefully Spider-Man is released soon.


	22. Head Over Tombs

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXII: Head Over Tombs**

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"God, I really hope so."

"Kuroka, stop teasing that Yato with your breasts!"

"Ah, it's fun~" Kuroka answered to Medusa as she winked at the blushing Yato who giggled perversely before he was silenced by a jealous Naruto cracking his knuckles. "It's even more fun since Hubby is cute when he's jealous."

The distracted Uzumaki members and Yato felt a dreadful pressure as they looked at Saeko who glared at them with widened, angry eyes. Naruto gulped since he knew that she was really angry whenever her eyes glared like that. As for the rest of his wives, they sans Rhea learned the hard way about angering Saeko whenever it regarded the children, groceries or Japan's history and lore.

"That. Is. Enough from you all. You're being rude to our hosts." Saeko sweetly said although her face didn't show that expression.

Sweatdrops fell on everyone's head except the twins as they played with their mother's hand like her emotion didn't affect them at all. "Yes, ma'am."

"You've chosen a fine wife, Naruto." Inari nodded slightly before he thought, _"Why do we go for the women whose anger knows no bounds?"_ He cleared his throat just as Naruto's mouth slightly opened. "As all beings of Japan know, Kogitsunemaru is a treasured blade of mine." Inari crossed his arms. "It is also the sign of my power and authority."

Bishamon nodded, agreeing with her fellow god. "Not only that, it is one of the Divine Regalia in Takama-ga-hara."

"Divine Regalia?" Medusa asked the war goddess. She too knew of Bishamon's identity back in her own dimension though she was caught off-guard when this Bishamon was a woman as all stories she heard of depicted the deity as male.

"Oh, I know that!" Yato suddenly burst out, interrupting a tick-marked Bishamon before she could explain. "A Divine Regalia is different from a regular Regalia."

It was Kuroka's turn to ask the obvious question. "There are two types?" Yato raised three fingers instead.

"Three types actually. There is the regular Regalia that are created from Human souls and-"

"Human souls?" Naruto interrupted the unknown god, much to his comedic chagrin. "The _kami_ uses Human souls to create weapons?"

Inari shook his head. "No, no, Naruto. It doesn't work like that. Here in Takama-ga-hara, we _kami_ give a name to the Human soul who wants to be by our side in either daily life or battle. This was fairly common back in the day and _kami_ can have multiple Regalia like Bishamon here, befitting her status as a war goddess."

"That sounds about right." Saeko answered as she favored Bishamon as one of the deities she worships back home and now. "Yato here mentioned three types. What is the second type?"

Yato answered happily with his waving arms. "The second type are the Blessed Regalia. They're stronger than regular Regalia but also extremely rare even now."

"How so?" asked Rhea as this was the first she heard of a Regalia in all of her lifetime.

"When a Regalia is created and used in battle, they must put everything on the line even their name to save their master." Inari answered this time as a deflated Yato sunk against the floor while Bishamon poked him in the head several times. "Only the purest and most loyal Regalia may ascend to be Blessed."

"And I have one!" Yato suddenly stood victoriously with hands on his hips while Bishamon glowered at him.

This surprised Inari and Leone who hadn't change her expression the entire time she was in the room. "When did this happen?" The fox god asked curiously since the last Regalia to ascend Blessed was one of Bishamon's three-hundred years ago.

"Three weeks ago." Yato answered casually as Inari narrowed his eyes afterwards.

"This wouldn't have happened at Bishamon's area, right?" The two gods flinched as Inari sighed lowly. "You know, Her Majesty didn't take kindly about you two fighting especially in Takama-ga-hara. I hope this won't happen again."

Bishamon shook her head vigorously. "It won't, Inari. I promise that."

"Okay, I kinda want to know but at the same time I don't." Naruto glanced at the blade that laid next to his side. "The Divine Regalia is the third type, right? And Kogitsunemaru is one of them." Inari nodded. "What makes them different from the other Regalia?"

"Simple: they are created by the _kami_ themselves or part of a legendary creature." Inari opened an eye to his recently-adopted son. "You know the story of Susanoo defeating Yamata-no-Orochi and the blade Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Kusanagi was part of a comparable being to a deity before it was taken by Susanoo who in turn gave it Amaterasu and since the Kusanagi was created in a way by Orochi, it is a Divine Regalia. Divine Regalia are exceptionally stronger than both the Blessed Regalia and the regular types."

"But why adopt me?" Naruto asked as everyone's gazes were now upon the hosting deities or deity. Leone swiftly excused herself out of the room before her husband could even stop her. "Was it something I said?"

Inari closed his eyes as he knew his wife's real emotions. "No, it's what I did that angered her." He opened his eyes and stared at his adopted son then his fellow _kami_. "This does not leave these halls under any circumstances. Am I understood?"

"Hai!" Yato answered for everyone cheerily before he dodged Bishamon's elbow strike. "Quit it, crazy…" He stopped when the Uzumaki adults glared at him as if to dare him to finish his sentence. "Lady." The tense stares ceased when they focused on Inari as Yato sighed in relief. "Why me?" He asked with streaming tears at his misfortune.

" _Suffer, Yatogami!"_ Bishamon thought as she smirked at the downtrodden _kami_.

"The reason why Leone is upset about my decision to adopt…" The rice god paused as he prepared to reveal one of the most sensitive information known only to him and his wife. "…It is because that blade was originally meant for our child."

"…Your…child?" Medusa asked tentatively. "You and Lady Leone were trying to conceive?" Inari nodded, much to the shock of Yato and Bishamon. "How-How long have you two been trying?"

"…"

Naruto saw the slight hurt in Inari's eyes. "You don't have to tell us any more than you should." His wives agreed with him as too the other gods.

"Thank you but I must tell you fully. Leon and I have been trying to conceive for the past 500 years but no luck as humans say nowadays." Inari sighed as his fists tightened. "Before we made the first attempt, Leone was a different woman when I met and married her. She was full of life, played pranks on the humans and other _kami_ , and had this aura that attracted me to her in the first place."

All eyes including the twins saddened at the now-struggling deity.

"At first, she wasn't bothered about not conceiving as we are gods and have all the time in the world, but over the centuries, that aura of brilliance of hers dimmed after each failed attempt." Inari remembered the night when he found Leone crying in the futon while holding a toy that was meant for their child. "Kogitsunemaru was meant to be wielded by our child when he or she grew up to adulthood."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the Kitsune Guard's reaction. _"That's why he freaked out after seeing Kogitsunemaru on my back. He must've thought I'm Inari's son. Does that mean the Kitsune Guard know about the truth of the sword as well?"_

"Then I met the Sage of the Six Paths." The ninja perked slightly by the mention of his ancestor. "He told me about a child with blonde hair and blue eyes who will change everything and everyone he comes across. That was when I knew about you, Naruto."

" _Sage of the Six Paths?"_ Both the quizzical _kami_ tilted their heads. _"Who the hell is that?"_

"And I'll explain about the Sage to you two later." Inari told his fellow deities before he had a solemn expression. "When I told my wife about my intention to adopt you, she thought I betrayed her—us." Naruto stood up from his seat and walked to the hallway. "Are you going to-"

"Talk to her? Yeah."

The Uzumaki family and deities sat in silence after the ninja left to find Leone until Yato broke it. "Ramen anyone?" They all nodded as Inari snapped his fingers before several ramen bowls and two small meals for the twins appeared in front of them. " _Itadakimasu!_ "

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Naruto walked through the many halls of the temple as he focused on Leone's godly power, thanks to his training. He found her, dressed in a white dogi top and a black hakama, in the training hall as the wife of Inari punched, then kicked the air in rapid succession much to the ninja's impression. _"She's clearly trained."_

"Leave this place. I do not want to be disturbed." Leone said tensely without looking at him.

Yet Naruto didn't as he silently entered the hall and stopped a fair distance from the goddess. "Lady Leone, I-"

"I said leave."

"If you'd just let me-"

"LEAVE!"

"…" Naruto sighed inwardly as he turned around, then pivoted on his foot before leaping towards Leone who grabbed his fist and threw him across the hall. The ninja flipped in the air before landing on the floor easily and assuming the Soresu opening stance with only his arms positioned in the same way sans sword. "Guess we'll talk the hard way then."

"You dare?!" Leone growled behind her teeth at the action of the one who took her child's place.

"Sometimes it's the only way for people to talk to each other."

"Then this will be a _very_ short discussion."

Naruto blinked and already Leone was right at his face, causing him to sway away from her right hook while countering with a roundhouse kick. The goddess saw it coming and flipped over the limb before she retaliated with her own that landed on the ninja's head as he skidded sideways from the force.

"Wow, I felt that." Naruto muttered in surprise as he shook his head vigorously. "And she's an unknown so that makes her more dangerous."

Leone stepped inward within Naruto's personal space and threw a swift, diagonal elbow strike at his chin. The ninja's arm suddenly redirected the opposing limb away from him before he thrust his palm at Leone's stomach, sending her skidding backwards as a result. The lion goddess rubbed the spot where the attack landed before she glanced at her opponent. _"This might take a little longer than I thought."_

Naruto assumed the Soresu stance once more as he felt more comfortable rather than the Furinji stance. He thought about using the Soresu stance as a martial art since it easily transitioned to offense during his training and it paid off so far. The Jinchuriki was put on alert when Leone lowered her guard and her body hunched forward while her arms swayed side-to-side.

Both combatants stayed still, their breathing in sync with each other, and their eyes never leaving their target.

That is until one of them made a mistake to blink and the other took the chance.

"Gah!"

The participant was flung against the stone wall as hung weapons fell from their placings due to the shock. Clapping the hands to rid of imaginative dust, Leone turned around to leave the stain in the training hall as she had enough of practice even though it was ruined by him. The lioness wife of Inari was focused on her thoughts on her hand until she felt two opposing limbs touch her cherished treasures followed by massaging afterwards.

"Oh…I didn't mean to do that." Naruto mentioned before he ducked under an elbow strike and back-flipped away to avoid a hammer kick. _"Huh, they are actually the same size as Medusa and Saeko."_

" _ **Pervert."**_

" _I agree."_

" _Shut it, you two!"_

Her head lowered before it rose, a glaring Leone stared at the nervously sheepish Naruto who meekly waved at her. "You dare!?" She seethed behind her teeth. Only her husband is allowed to touch and grope her breasts like the way Naruto did moments ago. "You're dead meat now."

"Was that a pun?" Naruto asked since her name was a reference to the lion. He was caught off-guard when Leone's body started to glow a fiery yellow-orange energy around her.

What came next surprised him even more.

The energy around Leone engulfed around her body and replaced her training outfit for something more revealing. Her new outfit was a black tube top that showed an impressive amount of her cleavage, detachable sleeves from past her elbows to her wrists, pants, boots with a scarf around her neck as her hair also grew longer with lion-like ears, tail and claws.

"Whoa, I can see why Inari fell in love with you." Naruto's eyes shifted briefly to the black underwear and revealing leg skin. "Very clearly, in fact."

Leone didn't answer as she sunk to the wooden floor on all fours, prowling like a lioness hunting prey in the wild. Naruto sighed inwardly as he assumed a fighting pose only to double over in pain. _"What?!"_ He managed to lift his head up enough to see two Leones, one with the fist against his stomach and the other prowled on the ground before the latter disappeared out of existence. _"An after-image? And I didn't even see her!"_

"Now go." Leone spoke again as she pulled back an index finger in her hand. "Away." She flicked the finger as soon the word left her lips and sent Naruto through the wall effortlessly while kicked-up debris broke against her body due to her power. "That should teach him a thing or two." Her lion ears perked as she looked ahead where Naruto walked towards her. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she sniffed the air around them. "Something's different. He's changed."

"Dead serious now."

"Good. I hate it when my enemies hold themselves back."

Naruto and Leone walked until they were at each other's faces and stared at each other with the utmost determination to do one thing in their minds: obtain victory. They became more acquainted with each other's breathing in close proximity until their limit reached its height and quickly for that matter.

A loud 'boom' echoed in the hall as Leone and Naruto clashed fists before the latter was pushed back by the stronger force. "Oh man." He blocked Leone's secondary attack, a palm thrust, with his forearm as the force behind it skidded him backwards to the outdoor training field where Naruto trains for his Kami no Chikara control. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." The lion goddess said behind the shocked Sage Mode-Naruto.

Naruto lashed out with a reverse elbow attack but Leone ducked under it and launched upwards with an uppercut to the chin area. The ninja saw it coming and back-stepped to avoid it, only to be sidetracked by a surprise kick to his stomach. "Wha-" His knees buckled by the attack but stood strong. _"I thought she was going to throw an uppercut then instead launched a kick?"_

"Slow." Leone disappeared from his sights and swiped at Naruto with her claws behind him.

Naruto, sensing the attack this time, pivoted on his heels and caught both her hands, entering a stalemate of strength. "Damn, you're strong, Leone." He was shocked to be struggling against her but, then again, she is a deity and the wife of Inari.

"I am known as the Lion Queen."

"Yeah, well you should know what I'm called back in my village."

"And what's that?" Leone asked before she found her strength draining all of the sudden. "Eh?" Naruto took advantage of her confusion and snaked behind her, wrapped his arms around Leone's waist before pile-driving her into the sandy ground. Before Leone could recover, Naruto quickly grabbed her exposed legs and slammed her several times in the ground until he released his grip.

With a Shunshine, Naruto appeared next to airborne Leone. "That I'm the Unpredictable Ninja!" He launched a palm thrust at Leone's midriff but before it landed, a swirling sphere of energy sudden came to life within his palm. " **Rasengan!** " The small seal he placed on her disappeared from her back as she most likely detected it and got rid of the kanji words.

The signature technique of the Uzumaki propelled the goddess towards the pillar and crashed through as she landed in a dust cloud. It was this latest shockwave that forced the residents within Inari's temple to witness the fight, including said god and his guests.

"What is Naruto doing?!" Medusa asked in shock as Naruto landed in front of the dust that covered his opponent.

Bishamon glared at the adopted son of Inari. "He's attacking Lady Leone! I'll stop him." She was stopped by the arm of the fox god.

"You'll do no such thing." Inari told the war goddess sternly with his eyes on the battle.

"But…Lord Inari, he's-"

"Up to something and I want to see it."

Rhea asked with a questionable gaze, "See what?" She received no answer and so turned her attention to the battle in front of them.

" _That's the lion goddess for ya. In the ancient texts, the lion represents honor and courage."_ Naruto scoffed mirthfully. "They should add in strength too 'cause my arms are getting numb." He blocked a kick from behind him as he glanced at Leone whose midriff had no marks from his jutsu. "Make that tough too."

"Interesting attack you have there." Leone chuckled a little. "It actually tingled there for a moment."

A chuckled escaped from Naruto as well while his hand kept her foot at bay. "There's more where that came from." He swiftly kicked her stomach with enough force to send Leone skidding backwards far enough from him. "Ready to keep going?"

"You have to ask?"

Booming thunder echoed in the outfield training zone as the family of Inari the fox god watched two of their family members spar in Takama-ga-hara terms. All but Rhea didn't see the tears in the corner of Inari's eyes. _"Thank you, Naruto."_ Inari silently said to his adopted son as he stared closely at the face of his beloved wife.

The face of Leone smiling for the first time since as long as he can remember. Especially when she hit home squarely into Naruto's chest after charging her right fist.

" **Chojin Sengeki!** "

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Naruto woke up startled as he looked around to find himself in the master bedroom. "W-What? I'm back home?" He winced sharply as pain electrified throughout his body. "God, that hurts. What happened?" His brain racked the events back in Takama-ga-hara but the door opened to reveal Rhea with a tray of meals for him. "Rhea? What happened? When did we get back here?"

"Five hours ago." Rhea answered as her shocked husband gawked at her. "I know, I know. It shocked us too when you didn't wake up from Lady Leone's attack."

A blank-faced Naruto blinked at the mention of said technique that apparently put him out of commission, "Her attack?" He tried to move but the pain spread throughout his body again and prevented him from moving. "Oh man, what did she hit me with?" Naruto asked as he removed the blanket off him and saw a huge bruise that covered his entire upper torso. "Damn…She really got me."

"More like dominated, sweetheart." Rhea corrected the blonde as she placed the tray on Naruto's lap before sitting next to him. The Titaness explained that after Naruto was knocked unconscious by Leone's technique, the lion goddess played with the ninja like a ragdoll throughout Inari's training field, much to the behest of the rest of his wives. "Most of the bruises she gave you had already healed but that particularly one is going to stay with you for a while as it seems."

Naruto winced as he let out a small chuckle. "Guess my plan worked then."

"Plan? Your plan was to get beat up by a goddess?"

"No…I was going to win and tell her I had no intention of replacing her child." Naruto sighed inwardly. "But she was strong, Rhea. I mean she handled me like I was an amateur to her…the same feeling I had when I fought Inari after Yamatai." He scoffed behind his breath. "Guess I have more to learn." His Sage Mode was not equal to Leone's strange transformation given by the evidence of her not being tired or hurt by his attacks.

Rhea chuckled at her husband. "If you had used your **Kyubi Chakara Modo** , you probably would have beaten her."

"I doubt that." Naruto admitted, much to Rhea's surprise. "She was just like Granny Tsunade back then, toying with me. Besides I don't want to use that form unless I have no choice to do so."

Rhea nodded as she knew about the Tailed Beast that dwelled within him. Its might was powerful, very powerful and can match a deity in prowess due to the compatibility and years of training with each other that Naruto and Kurama had together. "So, this plan of telling her about the child and all, you didn't actually say anything about that."

"I did. Through my fists." Naruto answered simply. Rhea waved her hand in circles for him to explain specifically. "Fighters, when words failed to reach one another, use their fists to communicate their feelings better." He inwardly chuckled at the mere mention of Sasuke's words used against him back home. "And I know her feelings as well."

"Such as?"

"Sadness. Pain. Disappointed."

"At who? Inari?"

"Herself."

"Why?" Rhea asked but realized the reason after recalling Inari's story. "Because she couldn't conceive." Naruto nodded solemnly. "I can't imagine what she's going through. The thought of never conceiving a child with the one you love…I don't think I can bear it."

Naruto raised his hand and rubbed Rhea's cheek affectionately as she leaned into it. "I hope not but remember you are strong, Rhea."

The Titaness smiled at him and decided to hand-feed her husband. "Say 'ahh,' Naruto."

"Aahh." Naruto obeyed as he chewed on the hash brown and savored the crunchiness. After swallowing it and finishing the meal cooked by Rhea, Naruto thought to thank her with a kiss on the lips. "That's my gratitude for having an amazing wife." He blinked when Rhea suddenly adopted a sultry look before feeling her hand on his member downstairs. "You want to show your gratitude?"

Rhea pulled the blanket off him entirely and rubbed his awakening dick. "Shut the door."

"You got it." Naruto waved his hand as a breeze of wind closed the door. "No disturbances."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Inari's Temple, Master Bedroom**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

"Yeah…no disturbances." Inari grunted as the books in his arms fell from his grasp.

All he wanted to do was finish his books about the month's prayers as well as tribute from the living people in Japan and worldwide. There was peace and quiet in the bedroom as he made it clear to be alone when doing the monthly books. It was also this same time that his wife was at the training hall ever since she defeated Naruto hours ago. It was strange for the newcomers of the staff but the veterans and Inari himself knew that she regained that spark that attracted him in the first place.

She even started her old ways of terror amongst the deities around the sacred realm given by the screams two hour ago in Raijin's palace.

And he was so into his thoughts that his eyes didn't notice Leone undressing before him. Nor did he react in time when the lion goddess suddenly dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled in his dick within her mouth as slight gags escaped her lips.

"I-I take you forgive me?" Inari asked weakly as her tongue swirled around his penis.

Leone opened one of her eyes and paused her current action. "I'm still angry at you, but not as much as before." She swirled her tongue around the cock to elicit a gasp from her captive. "You can thank your disciple for that."

"B-But I take you won't accept him."

"No. I won't accept him as he currently is yet." Leone answered muffled before she decided to get back to her duty. "Enough talk and more sex."

Inari grabbed her head to help the bobbing as she gagged several times against his spear. "You got it." He sighed blissfully. _"Thank you, Naruto!"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

The ninja of the Uzumaki Clan meditated near the cliff as he faced towards the horizon at the rising sun. Meditation was the last thing on his mind currently as Rhea's words echoed after their last love session. It was the effects of him being adopted as Inari's son in Takama-ga-hara.

In the sacred homeland of the _kami_ , Naruto can appear in representative meetings between the deities regarding different issues or festivals throughout Japan. He will also have the responsibility of keeping order within Inari's territory as well as the _kami_ 's responsibility of defeating Ayakashi throughout Japan, corrupted souls who turned into phantoms due to their grudges that held them to the living world.

When Naruto pointed out the problem of the travel distance between Japan and Boston, Rhea told him that she and the others were going to fix that problem. In four days fron now, he will be expected to appear at the annual spring festival so all of Takama-ga-hara can see him as Inari and Leone's son. The ninja heard something come up behind him and spoke for the first time, "Is there something you need, Randy?" He asked, standing and turning around to greet one of the Homestead's residents.

"Uh, I want to know about the rent." Randy, Erica's father, asked timidly as Naruto raised an eyebrow. The residents kNEW of him as the Homestead owner since he used a clone to be in his stead while the original, in his hero outfit, brought the families to the lands after the incident with the MRD.

"Rent? For what?"

"For our living here," Randy clarified. "And it's not just me but all the families here."

Naruto chuckled mirthfully. "Nothing." Randy blinked confusingly as the ninja continued to speak. "This place is rent-free for everyone here and more. As we all get along, there's no need for stuff like that."

"Really?" Randy asked to be sure if what he'd heard was right.

"Really, really." Naruto answered as he chuckled inwardly about a certain talking donkey. "How are you adjusting here in nature?"

Randy chuckled sheepishly as he now walked with the owner of the lands. "My family went camping a few times but I never expected to live in a place like this." They crossed the wooden arching bridge to where the buildings Naruto saw before moving in were busy with life. Families with mutant children came in and out of their respective houses with furniture that Patronus managed to 'reacquire' under the disbanded MRD's noses.

Speaking of the MRD, the latest news showed that they lost most of their funding from their supporters except Senator Kelly who remained their adamant backer. Hill and her S.H.I.E.L.D. agents investigated each of the agents' backgrounds and psychology that determined their current psyche. Also, the Governor of Massachusetts recently passed a law that forbids MRD presence through the state as well protected their rights and non-discrimination against mutants and their families, thanks to Patronus's words of making change by yourself. The law received backlash from the non-mutant believers in the state but there were also a group of Massachusetts citizens who fought back against the prejudiced people and agreed with the Governor's law.

Change was something all beings struggle with throughout time and inevitably come across in their lifetimes.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Randy stop in front of a large two-storied building that looked like a boarding school. Apparently, it was the inn used by the colonists who moved in during the Colonial Assassin Connor's time. It was perfect for families who were in groups of three or four. Behind the inn was also Randy's small office of a doctor since he was a pediatrician. The other buildings furbished into their own households as they all discussed with Rhea about housing arrangements in the previous day before today.

As for the rest of the Uzumaki ladies, the new tenants know that they are relatives to Naruto and Rhea who are seen as the couple owners of the land, much to Saeko and Kuroka's annoyances.

"Dad, dad!" Erica cried out as she ran into her father's arms. "Can I go play with Sam and Jessica?"

Randy nodded with a smile. "Of course, you can. Just be careful." It was only yesterday that his family met Jessica and Sam but they were good children along with their parents whom were reserved about being relocated away from their original homes and lives. They and the rest of the families were slowly adjusting to life in the woods rather well, especially their children.

"And be wary of the animals in the woods!" Naruto warned the kids who waved him off in a 'yeah, yeah' gesture. "*sigh* Kids."

"Well, I must be off. I got a lunch date with the wife at the inn." Randy shook Naruto's hand before leaving him in the middle of the road. Naruto turned back towards the manor and reached the door when he suddenly felt a familiar tingle in the top of his back near the base of his neck. "Where am I going this time?"

The ninja went to the master bedroom and opened the closet door where his freshly washed and dried Patronus outfit hung neatly for him. Putting the outfit on along with his Hidden Blades, Kogitsunemaru, and ninja pouch, Naruto wrote a note on the headboard in the room before he Hirashined out of the area.

Just then, Kuroka hummed into the room with a basket of fresh clothing and picked up a particular black bodysuit as she walked towards the closet. "Oh dear, he's gone again." She looked at the empty closet and the bodysuit. "I'm pretty sure he'll survive without the pelt for one day."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Moments Ago)**

 **Gulag, Soviet Mining Installation**

 **Siberia**

Lara grunted as she managed to wedge through the narrow gap she made with a pipe and emerged armed via a recurve bow and arrows as well as rope. Her dirty grey long-sleeved Henley shirt and beige cargo pants with brown combat boots were getting cold due to the weather inside the building. She was close to finding what she needed to clear both her and her father's name to the world, but they got in the way.

Trinity, a secret organization turned paramilitary that investigates the supernatural in the world and destroy it. They were the ones who smeared Lara's name after the events at Yamatai with claims of insanity like her father although S.H.I.E.L.D. rebutted against the organization with warnings of intervention.

Hours earlier, she attempted to obtain a book containing the location of the artifact she sought out but was captured by Trinity as well as tortured for information about said object. They tried to break her with one of the people close to her, only for said person to be one of Trinity's spies. Lara's nerves only steeled even further in defiance against Trinity's forces.

"Hey!" One of the Trinity soldiers saw her coming out of her cell via a gap at the top. Lara tried to fight back but she was pinned against the wall. "What do you think you're doing, huh, girlie?"

"This." Lara head-butted the soldier that pinned her and kicked him away while she ducked under the other's wide knife attacks. "Give me that back!" She demanded after she saw the knife. It was the one a certain hero gave her months ago.

The mercenary chuckled as he played with the knife by tossing it in the air. "Is it that precious to you?" Lara didn't answer which he needed. "Good." He tossed the knife hard at the wall next to him. "Now, it's worthless."

Lara smiled at him, much to their confusion. "Nope, it's not." The Trinity mercenaries raised brows when the corner of their eyes caught a glimpse of yellow lightning before something grabbed their heads and knocked them into blissful sleep albeit painfully. "Hey, Patronus."

"Don't 'Hey, Patronus' me, Lara." The hero answered somewhat hard after he saw her current state. "What the hell happened to you? Who are these guys?" He noticed the kunai he gave on the ground and picked it up. "Didn't I tell you to call me if this thing of yours get too dangerous?"

Lara didn't answer and Naruto walked to her to return the kunai as she pocketed it in her pants. "I thought I could handle it alone."

"You're never alone, Lara. I thought Yamatai changed that." Patronus pointed as Lara scoffed a little, which made him furrow his brows. "What happened? You seem…grody today."

"Grody?"

"It's something kids are saying nowadays. Do you know what it means?" Lara shook her head. "Damn, well what happened to you?" asked Naruto but she still refused to answer. "Fine, you don't have to tell me…for now." Patronus then noticed the third party in the room. "Hello there, who are you?"

The man in the other cell had shaggy long hair that reached his neck with a full beard and mustache connected. He wore a soft jacket and pants with a white scarf wrapped around his shoulders. The man was roughed like Lara although not as much given the lack of bruises on his skin. "Jacob. Get me out of here and I'll help you."

Patronus shrugged his shoulders before Lara pulled him back. "Stop, you can't." She told her only ally at this point.

"Why not?" The ninja asked confusingly.

"I can't trust him." Lara answered simply.

"Again, why not?"

"We may not be enemies. I can see that." Jacob said, trying to convince the girl. "I suspect you do too." Lara scoffed as she walked to the locker nearby and pillaged a couple of walkie-talkies where a key laid about as well. "I know the layout, I know the land."

"I'm a fast learner." Lara answered curtly before she corrected herself. " _We_ are fast learners."

Jacob said, "I've no doubt of that…Maybe I can offer you something more valuable." Lara rolled her eyes as she continued her activity. "I know what you're all after."

Patronus noticed Lara stop entirely before she mused her options about Jacob. _"What is it they're all after?"_ Naruto thought to himself. _"Lara, what did you get yourself into here?"_ Lara made a decision and picked up the key, walked to the cell, and unlocked it as Jacob stepped out of it.

"Thank you." Jacob said to his saviors.

Lara gave him the walkie-talkie. "Take this in case we get separated." Jacob accepted the object as Patronus rolled up his right sleeve. "What is that?"

"A wrist computer obviously." Patronus answered as he pressed a few digital keys and tuned into the frequency of the walkie-talkies between Lara and Jacob. "Testing, testing, can you two hear me?" His voice came from both Lara and Jacob's radios. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Jacob took the lead and went slightly ahead of them "We have to move. The guards will be coming here through their rounds any moment."

"Do you know the way out?" Lara asked as Patronus was behind her, serving as their rearguard.

"Yes…I've had some time to study this place."

That caught Patronus' attention. "How long were you here, in that cell?" He asked.

"Long enough to learn that Konstantin won't stop until he's found what he's looking for." Jacob answered warmly.

"And that is what exactly?" Patronus asked since he wants to know what this object is.

Lara answered for him albeit in a question. "The Divine Source? Is it here?"

"Mmm. Trust must go both ways, Lara." Jacob mused as Patronus wondered about this Divine Source. Was it something really worth for Lara to risk her life to obtain it? If so and the worst is to come, he might have no choice but to destroy it for Lara's sake even if she'll hate him forever.

The trio entered a room under a flight of stairs where they found a movie projector playing. "What is this?" Lara asked.

"A history lesson…This has its own scars." Jacob answered solemnly.

Lara restarted the projector as she and Naruto watched the film depicting Soviet soldiers sending prisoners to mining camps after World War II. Jacob explained that was not enough and his people were captured with the children being taken as slaves, away from their mothers' warm embraces.

"Those don't look like mining…more like an excavation." Lara said as she pressed the projector several times with different pictures of different artifacts. "Those…Those are ancient. What did they find?"

"You'll have to ask them. We have to go, we aren't safe here." Jacob heeded as Lara followed him out of the room.

Naruto on the other hand noticed one more slide and pressed the projector out of curiosity. What he saw surprised him. Another image of a statue that was very reminiscent to a deity he met before but it was different in appearance. Still, he can never forget that face of determination.

"L-" A loud thud drew his attention as Lara had just opened a metal door with her pickaxe. "Still strong as hell, I see. Where do we go from here, Jacob?"

"Our best chance of escape is to make our way to the old train yard."

Lara then asked, "And what then?" She and the two males walked up the stairs towards the roof.

"My village is in a valley on the other side of the mountain, we'll be safe there."

"And hopefully warm." Patronus said softly after he realized his body felt coldness from the weather. _"I must've grabbed the wrong bodysuit instead of the pelt."_

They made it outside of the building and found themselves within the complex where numerous Trinity mercenaries patrolled the area and lights from different positions throughout to detect movement. Patronus and Lara saw the helicopter they heard on the radio dropping off a shipment.

Lara looked around and saw an opening to ground level before she nudged Patronus to come with her. "Stay here. We'll take care of this." She told Jacob before following Patronus. They took cover behind boarded postings as Lara came next to Patronus. "I see about several men in the area. What's the plan here?"

"Looks like we got to reach that command post." The ninja pointed at the center building with all the equipment. "Same as usual? You hit high, I stay low then reversal?" Patronus asked as Lara nodded. "Oh right, here." He gave her several darts in her hand. "An upgrade whether to kill or sleep your enemies." He said before he moved to position behind one of the crates near the truck. Lara aimed her bow at the man in the closest guard posts and fired an arrow at his head while the ninja dragged a Trinity soldier over the crates and strangled him to sleep.

Lara approached her companion's position as he rolled underneath the truck, circled around the men near the fire, and quickly climbed aboard the shipping crate before punching the soldier in the head then quickly grappling his neck. Seeing the man limp in Patronus's arma, Lara fired two more arrows at the two other guard posts before she took care of the last one on the command center's roof.

There were still four more outside the command center and Patronus was in position to jump them, but the last two could heard him if he does so.

Seeing his hand signals to the roof nearby, Lara heeded Patronus's orders and climbed atop the roof where she grabbed a rock. She threw it near the truck, drawing his attention as the soldier investigated where the sound came from while Lara fired a Poison Arrow at the fourth man while Patronus leaped off the crate and landed on top of the two men near the fire with hits to their temples. As for the last one, Lara landed on him and stabbed with her pickaxe into his head.

Patronus and Lara climbed silently onto the command center's roof where they saw the last two men in the area. Without words, the ninja positioned himself atop the glass roof portion that was positioned above a soldier while the other left the room and that meant Lara will take him. The Croft heir and the Uzumaki ninja looked at each other before they did their deeds; the former lunged at the soldier outside and knocked him out with a rock while the latter smashed through the roof and punched him through the wall.

The duo regrouped in the command center where Lara pressed a console that opened the gate at the other side in front of them. "Jacob? I've found a way to open the inner gate."

 _-'Head to the courtyard, you two. I'm already inside.'-_

Patronus and Lara ran across to the other side and scaled the side of the building where they noticed Jacob who was already inside. They found a way inside via an open window and regrouped with Jacob as their adversaries were below making preparations and surrounded with guards. One of them was a forties something man with graying hair but still the physique of a military soldier in black attire. The other was a woman in somewhat comforting clothing with blonde hair.

"I cannot wait to leave this frozen hell." Ana said, showing her contempt for their location.

"Then I have good news." The man obviously Konstantion by Patronus's observation said, "Reconnaissance from the scouts. The natives have a settlement on the other side of the mountain."

Ana placed her hand on his own. "Soon. You will have your day."

"We both will. Just as long as you don't lose focus again."

Ana looked at him indignantly. "What do you mean?"

"You're sentimental about her…the Croft girl. I can tell because she's still alive." Konstantion said almost spitefully as Patronus tightened his fists. "We can't afford to dwell on the past."

"You doubt me?" Ana asked in an offended tone. "You know what I've given to Trinity. What I've sacrificed! What I face-" She coughed violently as Konstantin comforted her. "I'm fine."

"Life has not been kind to either of us." Konstantin said solemnly. "But I swore I'd always protect you."

"Now who's being sentimental?"

"I promise, all of this will be worth it in the end. With the Divine Source, you will live." Konstantin insisted. "But more importantly, you will live in a world cleansed of sin."

Patronus narrowed his eyes. _"These people need to be stopped and the way to do that is find the Divine Source before them."_

"Send your men to this settlement. Find out what they know."

Jacob was about to attack him in a suicide mission but Lara held him back. "It's too dangerous." Ana lit a cigarette and noticed the disapproving gaze of her brother.

"Let me have my pleasures." Ana pleaded as he reluctantly nodded. "None of this will matter the day our work is accomplished."

 _-'Konstantin, you're needed in the holding cells.'-_

Konstantin placed a comforting hand on Ana's shoulder. "We're in this together, sister. Remember."

"Always." With that said, the Trinity members left the room, prompting Patronus and Lara to reach the table map.

Jacob whispered harshly. "What are you two doing?"

"Yeah, Lara, what are we doing?" Patronus asked before he looked at her reading an ancient document. "Reading. Of course, you would read at a time like this."

Lara read the document that hinted the Divine Source with the words 'Life eternal' before alarms rang throughout the complex. "Get out, we'll find you." She told Jacob.

"We will?" Patronus joked before he and Lara opened the metal plate below before they sunk waist-deep of dirty water. "Ugh, I just got this costume washed."

Lara knocked him on the head. "Let's find a way out of here." They were careful not to be seen by the Trinity soldiers and made out of the waters to another room when the radio crackled with Jacob's voice.

 _-'Lara, Patronus, the train yard is on the north end of the gulag. I'll wait for you two there.'-_

"On our way." Lara responded as they closed the door leading to the control room and reached another that led outside. As she opened it, a Trinity soldier burst in with his assault gun but Lara snatched the weapon from him while Patronus elbowed him hard against the wall. "Eat lead." She fired the gun at the two accompanying soldiers behind Patronus.

The duo assumed the same formation they utilized back at Yamatai as Patronus took care of the soldiers up close while Lara killed the others at long range with her assault rifle. They were halted in their progress when multiple gunmen fired upon them at the same time, forcing Naruto to use Kogitsunemaru to deflect the bullets, much to the soldiers' shock.

"Aim at the one with the sword!"

They could never penetrate the defensive nature of **Soresu** but Naruto worries about Lara being a sitting duck behind him. Those worries ceased when she somehow crafted something out of an empty can and threw at the soldiers before it exploded near them, wounding with the shrapnel she found earlier. "Damn, Lara. Very creative, aren't we?"

"Since when can you deflect bullets?" Lara asked the suddenly nervous Patronus.

"Recently?"

"…"

"We're going to have a long talk about you…" Lara stated before jabbing her finger at Patronus' chest. "And you're not getting out of it."

Patronus sighed in defeat. "Fine." He threw a shuriken at an incoming soldier's chest with the force knocking him to the ground. They crouched under a building after a hole in the floor and made it to the other side in the windy night filled with snowed landscape. "Call your buddy. Find out where he is."

"Jacob? Jacob, where are you?" Lara asked through her radio.

 _-'You two, be careful… They're everywhere.'-_

"But nowhere near as dangerous as us." Patronus retorted confidently as Lara nodded.

 _-'Regardless, you'll run into some trouble.'-_ The radio then sported sounds of soldiers shouting orders and firing their guns. _–'Damn it!'-_

"Shit!" Lara cursed as Patronus looked at her.

"Relax, okay? He's a tough guy. He'll make it through."

"And how would you know that?"

"I don't, but you got to have faith." Patronus said before he noticed Lara shivering and grabbing her arms. "Oi, stop."

Lara did so and watched Patronus put his hand inside his robe before he pulled out a thick black jacket. "Here, this should warm you up more than just your shirt."

"Thanks." Lara put on the jacket and instantly felt her body warming up thanks to the linen inside. What she didn't know was that there were seals throughout the clothing that heats up the wearer with fire chakra. Naruto learned this after their first stint at Yamatai and knew this would be handy in the future.

Speaking of Yamatai, Japan took matters with the formerly dangerous island. From what he saw on the news prior to helping Lara, the island nation had designated Yamatai to be a colony for mutants as well as to solve the overpopulation problem. It would also be safeguarded by Japan's heroes with the nation also proposing to ask America and Britain's heroes for help.

"No problem, let's go forward." Patronus said as Lara followed him. The duo found themselves halted by another guard post that fired up them but Patronus used Kogitsunemaru to deflect their bullets. "Come on, Lara. They won't hit you."

"What the hell, man?!"

"He's deflecting the bullets with his sword!"

"Shoot his head!"

Patronus chuckled at their panicking. "Cowards." He glanced at Lara who readied her assault rifle. "On my mark…three…two…one." The bullets stopped only by Lara's own rounds killing the guards while Patronus incapacitated the remaining men with his darts. They made it to the train yard where they witnessed Jacob swiftly ending a grunt's life with the latter's knife to the stomach. "Nice skills there."

"What took you so long?" Jacob asked as he pulled the knife out of the man's stomach.

"Thought we lost you back there." Lara answered her reasoning.

"Not a chance." Jacob sheathed the knife into his pants. "Thanks for getting me out of that place. Both of you." A helicopter approached them from the sky, prompting to run away. "We can get out through there."

The trio ran through a trailer car on the tracks as the helicopter fired at them with bullets or rockets, everything they can to destroy them. They were stopped when the helicopter fired a rocket that covered their exit route and the way they came through was blocked by arrived Trinity soldiers as the pilot ordered their surrender.

"Lara…" Said girl looked down at the icy waters below. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "Cool. Go now." Lara and Jacob jumped off the tracks as Patronus swung his wind-coated blade at the roof of the trailer car, felling atop the soldiers before he threw his unoccupied fist at the aircraft. " **Eaken!** "

The helicopter was shredded by the attack as it swung out of control while Patronus sheathed Kogitsunemaru and fell in the waters after Lara and Jacob. He saw two distinct figures in the clear water and quickly caught up to them before he assisted the struggling Lara to the other side. "You okay?"

"F-Fine." Lara shivered before she felt warmth again. "Did you do something to the coat?" Patronus gave her a silent nod. "Thanks again though my pants and boots are freezing wet."

Jacob made himself present to the duo. "I believe I can fix that if you'll follow me."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day-Morning)**

 **Hidden Refuge, Siberian Mountains**

 **Siberia, Russia**

The trio had made their way to a hidden refuge which was a warm cave filed with trinkets and a small chimney-like fireplace for warmth. Then they spent the night together with Naruto keeping watch albeit with a clone posted outside of the cave. When morning arrived, Lara exchanged her wet clothes with a beige cargo pants, dry brown combat boots, and a thick woolen scarf around her neck. She didn't accept the Remnant jacket as she kept the mysteriously dry jacket Patronus gave her.

"Thanks for the clothes." Lara said to Jacob as she received a cup of an unknown drink. "Thanks for the drink."

Patronus accepted a different cup of the same drink. "Thanks, Jake." He said to the host before drinking. _"Sweet but a little bitter. Overall warmth throughout the body. This is perfect for where we are now though I have no idea at all."_ Naruto cleared his throat and asked aloud, "By the way, where are we exactly location-wise?"

"Siberia." Jacob answered before Lara could say anything.

"Russia?" Patronus crossed his arms as he looked at the only female in the room. "You never mentioned anything about going to Russia in our last talk."

Lara gave a 'so-and-so' shoulder shrug. "I didn't go here straight afterwards. The clues in the coffin and my father's research led me here. Apparently, Trinity too as well."

"Speaking of Trinity, who was the woman back there?" Patronus asked, only to get silence from the woman. "Sounded like you two had personal history with each other." More silence met him. "Lara…" When she refused to answer, he shook his head at her decision. "So, what makes you risk so much to come here, Lara?"

Jacob had walked to the fire chamber to keep the flame alive. "That's what I like to know as well."

"The Divine Source."

"Yeah, what exactly is that?" Patronus asked the archeologist.

Lara sipped her drink and stayed silent for a moment before she answered him. "It is an ancient artifact said to bestow immortality to those who gaze upon it."

"And you want this Divine Source for what?" Patronus asked, only for Jacob to ask his own question.

"What I want to know is why."

Lara looked at the two men before she responded solemnly. "When I was young, it was just my father and I. He was an archeologist too. In his last years, he was obsessed with myths about immortality. Of course, no believed him… not even me. Our last conversation was a fight. He… He took his own life." She was then comforted by Patronus who had sat next to her and placed his hand on top her own. "I thought I'd come to terms with it, but…"

"Something else happened." Jacob realized the reason of her search for the Divine Source.

"And I saw something that I thought was impossible. It changed everything." Lara gazed at Patronus as he knew she was talking about Yamatai, the Stormguard and Himiko. "I realized my father was right. He died alone and broken. But he died for something."

Jacobd took her silence as a way for him to speak. "So, you believe the Divine Source is real?"

"I honestly don't know." Lara admitted. "But if there is any truth to it, I have to find out. It… It needs to be researched and studied. It could make a difference to the world. It's not something to be hidden away."

Jacob on the other hand seemed to disagree with her views. "A difference is always for the best. Would you wish Trinity to have the secret to immortality?"

"Of course not."

"Then I would ask you not to abandon your quest, but to alter its path." Jacob said. "Join me and my people. Help us repel Konstantin and Trinity."

"And after that's done." Lara asked hopefully he will lead her to the artifact.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Then you leave our valley untouched, but knowing that you've done the right thing."

Lara shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" asked Jacob while Patronus remained silent.

"I-We'll fight Trinity with you but my goal remains the same," Lara said determinedly. "If I give up now…"

Jacob finished her sentence. "You'd feel like you'd be letting him down."

"Not just him." Lara insisted. "I need answers, Jacob. I need to understand." Jacob sighed inwardly and stood up. "You're leaving?"

"Right now, my concern is for my village. It's over the mountain pass, a day's journey on foot. But there may be a faster way through the old copper mine." Jacob then said sternly. "You rest. I'll be back soon." He left but not before giving Patronus a look that said 'Persuade her.'

"…"

"…"

"…You've been quiet for most of that." Lara looked at Patronus who sat _seiza_ the entire time. "What do you think?" She asked him, hoping for his honest opinion.

"Honestly?" Patronua asked as Lara nodded sternly. "I don't think this Divine Source should be found. It's better to remain undisturbed and unseen from the world."

"Why?" Patronus sighed loudly, prompting Lara to ask again. "Tell me why." She insisted.

"The world is dangerous as it is, Lara. We have mutants, shady organizations, and supervillains who will stop at nothing to obtain this Divine Source if you reveal it to the world." Patronus explained. "The MRD for example, if they catch whiff of this, won't hesitate to use the artifact to wipe out the mutants from the Earth. Magneto likewise will definitely do the same to humans. Osborn…well, he's a power-hungry megalomaniac and him being immortal won't do good for Spidey and me."

Lara tilted her head at the mention of the megalomaniac. "Who?"

"Don't worry since you probably won't encounter him anytime in your life." Patronus then shifted to his inner thoughts. _"On second thought, maybe I should post a clone to watch over Lara after this is over."_

"But still… I can't let him down and I need answers." Lara insisted to the one who was there with her. "Tell me you understand."

"All I can say at this point about is you need to be sure about immortality 'cause it's not worth it."

"What do you mean?"

Patronus exhaled after he finished his drink. "A long time ago, my teacher was a part of a team and they were the strongest warriors of their generation. His teammate whom he considered a brother betrayed them and searched for ways to obtain immortality. He even performed experiments on unwilling subjects and himself with a technique." Lara noticed his fist clenching in anger. "This same guy went after my own teammate who too sought power and offered his own body though in the end he betrayed the corrupted man."

"W-What was his name?" Lara asked. "Your teacher's friend?"

"Orochimaru." Lara shuddered in disgust as Naruto nodded. "That's the correct response for someone like him. His search for immortality and decisions made him lose his humanity." He looked at Lara who was worried. "I really hope you don't end up like him."

The Croft placed her hand on his arm. "I promise I won't."

"Then let's meet up with Jacob." Patronus stood up and helped Lara to her feet as she was confused. "Come on, I know you want to meet up with him as you feel rested." He pulled out a familiar treat that Lara snatched out of his hand as soon she saw it. "Well, you're welcome."

Lara nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She said as her body felt rejuvenated from the strange meal. "Onward to the copper mine."

"Ladies first."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After killing starving wolves and climbing rocky terrains, Patronus and Lara reached a warehouse on a cliff since the Remnant General asked them for help. They found a lone Trinity guard near an open vent but Patronus took care of him with a chokehold and hid the body out of sight. "Be on guard from here, Lara. There could be more."

"Got it." Lara affirmed as she waited for Patronus to jump off to the ground inside, then performed the act as well. She was caught by Patronus to prevent her from injuring herself. "Thanks, but I can take the pain."

"I know you can but I prefer you wouldn't unnecessarily hurt yourself especially if we're in for a long day." Patronus responded cheeky as he missed Lara's slight blush before she shook it off. They walked down a set of stairs where three Trinity soldiers were present, two of them asleep and one awake with his back facing them. "Get the two sleeping and I get the one standing." He whispered as Lara nodded with her bow and two arrows ready.

It was fast as Patronus wrapped his arm around the soldier's neck while Lara fired both arrows at the sleeping guards at the same time through their skulls. When the body went limp, Lara noticed a set of keys followed by a heavy voice ahead of them. "Hey, over here." The duo approached a cell and found two people, a man and a woman, bound to chairs as they were beaten up with Remnant attire. "Get us out of here."

Lara opened the cell and Patronus went inside to cut the ropes with his Hidden Blades. "You two all right?" Lara asked as Patronus helped them both to their feet.

"Your help is greatly appreciated." The woman said albeit heavily.

Patronus waved it off with a hand. "Don't mention it."

"We owe our lives." The male Remnant said this time.

"Again, don't mention it." Patronus repeated before he pointed at the way they came in as the Remanant soldiers left together. They made their way to the Soviet Installation after Lara acquired a map in the warehouse and eventually made it via a series of drops, jumps, climbs and breaks.

The installation was based out of a copper mill where Jacob mentioned to meet up with him. They heard voices and quickly went inside of a wooden structure where more voice was heard as the duo climbed to the upper levels. Lara noticed a vodka and made a Molotov while she and Patronus took cover via different positions: Lara was at the bottom while the hero was atop the pillars and out of sight.

Seeing the ninja nod, Lara threw the Molotov and watched it burn the screaming Trinity unlucky enough to be within her sight. As for the remaining men, Patronus threw several hallucinogenic darts at them as he and Lara watched them punch each other out of fear. The coast was clear and climbed towards the roof of the installation where they encountered more Trinity soldiers.

"Kill them!"

Patronus threw three shuriken at the soldiers as Lara fired her assault rifle to aid in the killing although that wasn't his intention. More Trinity soldiers came to attack them but their efforts were in vain as Patronus used his wind chakra to manipulate the breeze in the area to unbalance them while Lara personally killed them with her climbing axes she acquired from Jacob.

"Fire! Light them up!"

The duo ran inside the structure and up another flight of stairs as the building burned rapidly due to the winds around them. Two more Trinity encountered them and Patronus charged as he deflected their bullets with his arms before punching and kicking the soldiers out of the building. Three Trinity appeared with shields and Lara took them on as she dodged one's shield bash and stabbed him in the back. Lara ducked under the other's shield swipe and countered with a stroke to the neck before she leaped at the last one, used the shield to launch herself in the air and landed on him hard with her knees to his face.

"Wow, you've been training?" Patronus asked, impressed with her skills despite the burning building.

Lara gave him a deadpanned look. "Is this really the time?" She shook her head as they ran to outside and found a rope post with a trajectory to the bridge below. She fired a rope arrow and descended rapidly to the antenna with Patronus before they both jumped to another rope line that guided them to the bridge. As she landed, a Trinity soldier was about to attack her when he was shot in the back and fell to the ground.

The one responsible was Jacob.

"Nice throw." Patronus praised Jacob's skill with the knife evident by the one in the soldier''s back.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh a little. "Thank you." He looked at Lara with an amused expression. "We seem to be making a habit of saving each other."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're all right." Lara then looked ahead and saw the copper mine that will lead to Jacob's village. "Is that it? The way through the mountain?"

Jacob answered, "Yes. There'll be more of them inside. You don't have to do this." He tried to persuade her.

"Can't get rid of me so easily." Lara affirmed as Patronus nodded in agreement.

"You should've seen her back in Yamatai." Patronus walked ahead of the two. "She's tough, Jacob, really tough. Come on, we're wasting time."

Jacob and Lara shared looks before they caught up with Patronus as the Remnant leader took the lead. Jacob used a flare while Patronus and Lara used green glow sticks to light up their paths as they traversed the tunnels. "This path will take us all the way through the mountain. My people used these ways until the Soviets arrived and began digging."

"What did they find down here?" Lara asked as she was an archeologist.

"Enough to make them curious."

Patronus, behind Lara, asked the obvious question. "How curious?"

"They used machines and explosives to dig deeper. It caused quite a lot of damage."

"So that curious." Patronus growled. "Curiosity leads to excellence but also destruction."

Jacob glanced at the hooded hero. "Deepening words there, Patronus."

"I have my moments." Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "Are the tunnels stable today?"

"Most of them collapsed but it's safe now." The mountain shook as to oppose that statement. "Or…it used to be…"

"That doesn't sound good." Both Lara and Patronus said in unison as they ducked under metal beams.

Jacob turned around to face his allies. "Trinity must have found the old mining equipment… They're trying to finish what the Soviets started."

"And there's no other way through." Lara said knowingly as Jacob sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid not… not anymore." The trio slipped through a narrow gap in the fence. "This complicates things." They stayed quiet when enemy soldiers' voices echoed through the tunnel about the machine being faulty as the mountain shook violently by the second.

"They're going to bring the whole place down." Lara said worryingly. She and the men leaped over an obstacle when the machine suddenly shook the mountain violently enough for Jacob to push both her and Patronus ahead of him as he was being piled on by rubble from above. "Jacob!"

"Find Sofia! Tell her Trinity is here!"

"We got to go!" Patronus carried Lara on his back as they were in a hurry. They ignored the Trinity soldiers and the exploding drill machine though the force caused Naruto to stumble and take the brunt of it until the duo reached a tunnel that forked two paths. One of them was closed by rubble and forced the allies to take the other way though Lara held onto Patronus tightly as she didn't want to let go. "You okay back there?!"

"I'm fine!"

"Good 'cause I'm going to have to toss you!"

"What!" Lara managed to shout indignantly before Patronus swiftly took her off his back and tossed across the tunnel to the other side. She looked back and saw the tunnel collapsing onto her friend. "Hurry!" She pleaded as Naruto dived at the last second and avoided being squashed like a bug. "Are you okay?" Lara asked the person who laid next to her.

Patronus gave her a thumbs-up. "You know I'm always okay. You?"

"Same here." Lara retorted as she and Patronus helped each other up before they heard voices ahead. They took cover behind a couple of crates from Trinity soldiers as the latter patrolled what seemed to be an elevator shaft connected to an upper level. "There are about three of them in here." She informed after her sight turned gray while the enemies glowed yellow-golden.

Patronus nodded at her words. "I got the top. You below?"

"On your mark."

"Three…two…one…mark." Patronus fired his grappling hook that clung onto the surprised Trinity soldier and tugged the rope, causing the enemy to fall off the second level.

"Is someone-" The second Trinity was cut off with an arrow protruding through his skull along with his fellow mercenary whose throat was pierced.

Lara noticed Patronus's tilted gaze upon on her. "What?"

"Your skill with the bow really frightens me and that's saying something." Patronus informed his ally and friend as he walked towards the control panel. The elevator worked as it descended but quickly broke down midway to their level. "Plan B then." The ninja walked to the lowest platform and turned his back to face the platform with his hands lowered beneath his waist. "Come on, I'll give you a boost."

Lara heeded his words and ran towards him, then jumped up to the platform's edge with Patronus's arms boosting her upwards. She pivoted on her knees and held out her arm as Patronus grabbed it before pulling him over. "You're heavy, you know that?"

"Well, that's hurtful." Patronus complained in mock-hurt as they stood up before the ninja noticed something on a nearby table. "Look at that there." He walked towards the furniture and picked up the object of interest: a knife. "A combat knife from the looks of it." He held it out for his ally to take it. "You're going to need it."

A confused Lara hesitated. "Why though? I have your kunai."

"It's always better to be prepared for unexpected things to happen." Patronus urged her to take it and Lara did as she unsheathed it to inspect the serrated blade. "Test it out first." He nudged his head towards the hanging debris that was in their way.

Lara cut the rope with a few strokes and watched boxes fall to the ground as the route was clear for them to climb up the shaft. They leaped across the gap, jumped atop the broken elevator, leaped to the frozen craggy wall nearby. Lara used her climbing axes while Naruto utilized his Pivot Blade and Hirashin kunai until they got high enough to transition back to the shaft with a leap and shifted to the other side until they reached the top of the shaft.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Pantheon Corridor, Abandoned Mines**

The duo walked through the somewhat unstable tunnel where they came upon skeletons of Soviets littered across a ruined hallway that contained ancient structures. "I hope Jacob's still alive." Lara couldn't help but voice her worry about the Remnant leader.

"So do I." Patronus answered as he went to his thoughts. _"Honestly, that man's been bugging me ever since I met him. He's clearly hiding something from us and the way he speaks, the wisdom in his voice…add the fact that I can't sense his Ki at all only makes him more suspicious."_

"These ruins…" Lara spoke, drawing Naruto's attention. "These could be part of the Prophet's lost city." She examined the statues and the corridor's walls.

"And what city was that?"

"Kitezh."

Naruto could only shake his head. "Never heard of it."

"Hence the words 'lost city' next to it." Lara cheekily retorted which Patronus responded with a hidden raspberry. They read the mural since both could speak ancient Greek from study and godly power in Naruto's case.

Naruto and Lara traversed through the hallway where they found more broken ruins along with Trinity agents, forcing them to take cover. They spotted two nearby Trinity soldiers inspecting a wall of interest and quickly came up behind them before silencing via Lara's knife and Patronus's choke-hold. The duo dragged the bodies out of sight and took cover behind a stone obstacle from more enemies ahead on what looked to be a bridge ahead of them.

Patronus looked at his partner. "Stay here." He silently climbed up a broken wall with none of the soldiers focusing attention on him as the ninja brought out darts from his pouch. "Say good bye." With a swift action, the poison darts hit two of their targets as they elicited a surprised yell of pain.

"What the hell?!"

"Something bit me!"

"Possible intruder." The Trinity soldiers were alert as Lara moved to Patronus's position when he climbed back down. "Hey…I don't feel so good."

Lara looked through the hole in the wall where two soldiers held their heads in pain before they suddenly turned into berserkers, killing their surprised brethren with rapid-fire from the assault fires. When the last one die, the berserker soldiers fell to their knees, unmoving from their supine position. "Should I ask?"

"No." Naruto answered simply as they walked to the end of the route where a large harpoon was stationed. Its head was already fired by Trinity at the door of the massive Byzantine temple across the massive gap and far away from them. "Ladies first."

Lara rolled her eyes at her ally. "What a gentleman." She sarcastically said before climbing upside-down towards the ruin, never minding the deep chasm below her. When she finally reached the temple, Lara disembarked off the rope and turned around to wave her friend over. Patronus heeded her and ran across the rope without a problem in his balance, much to Lara's surprise. "How did you do that? When?"

"Since I was twelve." Naruto answered as if it was the obvious thing. "It's pretty easy."

Lara suddenly had a determined expression on her beautiful face. "Teach me how." She declared sternly.

"…Maybe later." Patronus redirected the awkward situation as he looked at the massive door. "Looks these Trinity chumps tried to break in here." He pointed at the other harpoon hooks attached to different objects through the massive compounds in the colossal cave they were standing in.

Lara looked at the different structures connected to the door. "I'll be back." Naruto looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To open the door."

Patronus shook his head at her. "Why do things the hard way when you have me?" Lara placed her hands on her hips as the ninja unsheathed Kogitsunemaru before coating the blade with wind chakra. Two diagonal and one vertical strikes were Patronus's actions before he placed the sword back to its sheath as the door broke down into several pieces in front of them, opening the entrance for them. "See?"

"When did you get a new sword?" Lara asked as she was mesmerized with the blade's design, especially the fox-head pommel of the hilt.

"Recently." Patronus answered before he and his companion entered the temple just before rubble fell behind them and covered the entrance. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about those chumps chasing after us."

They walked down the stairs where murals and statues of a certain figure was everywhere, especially with one huge statue was centered in the temple. "This statue must be the Immortal Prophet…" Lara muttered in awe. She noticed the mural at her feet and drew Naruto's attention as well. "And this… it shows the exodus of his people from the deserts of Syria."

Patronus followed her as she walked along the story-telling murals in a circle. "They settled in a hidden valley and built a great city. Kitezh…" She continued to voice the narration for both her and Naruto. "To protect the city and its people, the Prophet raised an army of warrriors…" She stopped at the third larger mural as her interest was piqued. "But what is this showing?"

"An offering maybe?" Naruto answered unsurely, giving a theory.

"It's not the Divine Source they're holding. It's something else…" Lara paused between words. "Something else…but what?" She got on her knees to read a barely readable inscription on the mural. "'And his warriors forged for him an Atlas. That the Prophet might always know his city and its secrets.'" Her head rose in realization. "A map of the city…it could show the way to the Divine Source."

Patronus felt the structure shake a bit and that prompted him to nudge Lara gently. "We got to go. Now."

"It's a wonder this place is still standing." Lara voiced her amazement. The duo walked to a nearby open door and followed the path until they reached a flood and collapsed hallway, forcing them to swim to the other side where sunlight was seen atop a flight of stairs. "Ah, sunlight."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Geothermal Valley**

They reached the upper level of the ruin before Lara noticed a rope line that reached the lower levels. She jumped towards it and used her axe to descend to the bottom before disengaging and landing in water as Patronus did the same moments later. They walked slowly as the atmosphere was suddenly tense and quiet.

Hearing rubble crumble, Patronus swiftly stood in front of Lara protectively as strangers aimed their bows at them while walking down the stairs as they were accompanied by a woman. "Stop right there." She was slim in build and slightly taller than Lara as her attire consisted of a green and brown tunic, lined with fur and chain mail, brown leather trousers and boots, fingerless gloves with white gaiters. It contrasted her looks as she was pale in skin color with green eyes and red hair tied into a series of intricate braids with small silver rings and a bun at the back.

"Easy! Easy!" Lara said calmly, trying to soothe the hostile Remnants. "You know I'm not with Trinity." Patronus cleared his throat aloud. " _We're_ not with Trinity."

"Why should we believe you?" The woman asked hostilely.

"I—we escaped with one of your own." Lara explained. "A man named Jacob."

The woman and her men tensed at Jacob's name as the latter looked around behind the intruders. "Where is he now?" She asked as Naruto sensed her emotions brewing negatively.

"We were together but we got separated in the mines." Lara answered truthfully though both she and Patronus still saw the hostility in their eyes.

One of the warriors raised his bow at her thought Patronus remained in their aim. "No! No, no, no, no…." Lara repeated adamantly against the false words.

"Jacob would never trust outsiders." The woman declared steely.

"Please, listen! We're not your enemy." Lara informed desperately.

The woman raised her bow at them. "I warned you. You should have left!"

"Fine then." Patronus finally spoke as he flicked his wrists and the Hidden Blades extended from the sleeves, halting the Remnants when they saw the weapons. "Bring it on then. You'll have to get through me if you want her!" He challenged the hesitant natives who looked at the woman for orders.

Luckily for them, a familiar voice spoke out from behind the intruders. "Sofia! Enough." It was Jacob as he emerged from the ruin, completely unharmed.

"Father!" Sofia ran to her father, much to the ninja and Croft's surprise.

"Father?" Patronus repeated confusingly.

Sofia went into her father's arms as Jacob hugged her before she broke it. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm glad you two made it out of there." Jacob told his allies before he noticed the wrist blades on Patronus' arms. He glanced at the tensed hero before looking at his daughter. "Forgive Sofia, she is…cautious."

Lara nodded understandably at his words. "In her position, I'd be the same way." She glanced at her friend. "Though him… not so much."

"She's right." Patronus admitted honestly. "If she or her men fired an arrow, I'd wiped the floor with them before they knew what hit them." Sofia and her men bristled though Jacob nodded, calming and confusing them at the same time.

"I have no doubt about that." Jacob looked at his second-in-command. "Trinity is coming in force. We must prepare."

Sofia nudged her head at the intruders. "And them?"

"They're friends." Jacob answered before he whispered to her. "Especially him." Sofia glanced at Patronus still standing in front of Lara protectively. "On my word, no harm will come to them." The Remnant leader told the men present as he knows they will pass the word around.

During the entire exchange, Lara was drawn by the structures they were standing in. "These ruins…" Jacob and Naruto's attention were upon her. "We must be near the Prophet's Lost City."

"Come, you two. We do not have much time," Jacob forewarned as the two followed him when he trekked up the stairs. "Prepare the weapon stores, secure the battlements. Go! Now!" The first warrior heeded his orders and left to do them. "They're almost here. But we're outnumbered." He told the second warrior as the latter left to do reconnaissance.

The last warrior approached him. "The children and elders are vulnerable."

"Go. Get them into the catacombs." Jacob told him as he and his allies reached the top of the stairs. "Light the fires—the valley must be alerted."

Both Lara and Naruto were in awe at the sight before them. A massive valley of beautiful nature with white mountains in the far distance and rivers on both sides as shrubs and trees littered the lands. "Incredible…" The awe-struck Lara said as Naruto felt himself in peace when nature energy flowed past him, much like the Homestead.

"Such beautiful lands…untainted by modern technology." Patronus voiced his own awe. "Such few places remain on this planet."

Jacob had sent his daughter to gather their fighters at the upper village before he spoke to his allies. "There is much to do." He looked at them. "If we had more time…"

"Later. For now, we'll do what we can to help." Lara told the worried Jacob as Patronus nodded to affirm their desire to help them survive.

Naruto cracked his fists at the upcoming battle. "Let's get to work." He and Lara set out to help the Remnants in preparations to fend off Trinity soldiers and protect the civilians and keep the Divine Source from being taken into the wrong hands.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

This chapter is the beginning of Rise of the Tomb Raider with arts four, five, six, little bit of seven, most of eight and nine, and part ten. I was inspired by the sneak peek of "Shadow of the Tomb Raider." I know it may seemed rush, but I realized with the previous installment that were unnecessary moments that could have been skipped over. If you think otherwise, then let me know please. With the other chapters, I hope to make this arc last three chapters at least and I will install a Marvel villain into the arc to make it more exciting and dangerous for the heroes.

Well, Avengers: Infinity War is now less than a month to be released and I am so excited! Also, the new God of War game will also be released one week prior to the film, so double the fun. Also, I saw the sneak peak of the "Death of Superman" film and I am also excited yet sad about it since the film depicts…death of one of our favorite superheroes. It comes out in the summer and part II, "Reign of Superman" will be released next year.

I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Please review after you are done reading, thank you. Have a great day and enjoy your weekend.

Chapter 23 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Mar.18):** Thanks, and you too with your most recent update of "A Dragon's Guardian."

 **Nick Terakidan (Mar.18):** I have heard of the franchise but I do not know the weapon types or their effectiveness. Can you inform of their abilities please? Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Alaxbird (Mar.18):** I did? Perhaps I confused you with another reviewer. My bad, man. So, it seems though that was an oversight on my part. Yeah, I hope the explanation was understandable but enjoyable.

 **Habu2010 (Mar.18):** You are welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far? How was the latest chapter for you with Lara?

 **Kamikage86 (Mar.18):** That is a great question and I hope I did well explaining Naruto's role as Inari's son in Takama-ga-hara and Yamatai's conversion to being a colony like you suggested. If not with Inari's son effect, then let me know. The Realms of Tengoku sounds really cool and intimidating like the Gate of Babylon and Unlimited Blade Works. Question is where and what weapons should be stored in said arsenal as you mentioned? That will be not easy to determine.

 **(Mar.18):** Not only Akame but also a certain power-driven ice demon who was responsible for Leone and Akame's disappearance from history. Those two will make an appearance in the Marvel world so don't worry about that. Um, I recalled that Yahiko managed to mimic one of the techniques from the kenjutsu style but still it was impressive for him. Of course, but I'll add something twisting with the kenjutsu style being taught to Naruto. Glad you caught that on since it is very powerful.

 **Spartan of Chaos (Mar.18):** Yeah, I remember it mainly because of the animation, which was impressive. The storyline was cool too although I was sad when they couldn't produce a second season with Apocalypse. Did you enjoy the chapter?

 **Perseus 12 (Mar.19):** Yep, Naruto will continue his training for the upcoming threat in the future. The MRD is down and out. Both men are ninja and have no problem getting into battles when necessary. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Mar.19):** Yeah, you seriously did. I thought to give Bishamon a taste what Yato went through all those centuries past. Honestly, I thought about Leone being in the harem but that would replace one of the ladies I planned. Besides, who's to say that I won't do another Naruto multi-crossover series. It's become a running gag of sorts for Naruto and his family. Akame and one more character will appear in the story. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter with Lara.

 **Writing Warrior (Mar.20):** I have only seen the pilot episode of that series. It was odd seeing that version of Excalibur but the design didn't feel right. That 'never heal' ability reminded me of the Merlin series when said wizard created Excalibur with a dragon's breath. The abilities can be retained but I would like to check out other different designs of Excalibur with the Sword Art Online version being the head runner. I too am curious about that battle.

 **Romancer (Mar.20):** Yes, she is. In the comics, Power Girl fell through a portal that led her to New Earth and stayed with the Superman and Supergirl that we know from the 1980s such as the battle with Doomsday and such. No, not her though good guess. Keep trying, bud.

 **Wiz (Mar.20):** Yes, so far. You got it with the Marvel and DC girls. One last one from another dimension whom I intend to reveal when the Uzumaki Clan arrive there. I checked her out and she is cute but I don't know about her honestly. I'll consider her after more time and as we go along with the story.

 **Action Hero (Mar.20):** I admit that they are awesome and effective in offense and defense. I'll check out the video game and consider the idea from here and let you know in the next chapter.

 **R-king 93 (Mar.20):** Thanks for your supporting words, man. Yeah, I reread the manga series a few times due to the fact it was one of the few manga focusing solely on Shinto mythology along with Raisekamika. The latter includes other mythologies but the design and concept is original from the others. Thanks, and I'll keep up the good work for you to enjoy the story.

 **Calderoneric758 (Mar.21):** Actually, someone else had already suggested those franchises together along with Mortal Kombat but I'll keep an open mind for the idea. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Match Maker (Mar.21):** All Might and the Hero Academia really made an impression in the manga/anime world. For Patronus/Naruto, there will be more for him and Japan's heroes as it will begin a new era for the island nation. That idea is very promising indeed. Perhaps a certain event will force them to do so. I watched a few episodes and it looked like he is an anti-hero by his actions. Maybe with the Kuroka idea though Doctor Strange is in the lead for that…I'll have to think about this seriously. Cocytus looked to be an honorable warrior but I'll have to figure out about his role in possibly aiding Naruto against the Shinju.

 **Erebor (Mar.21):** There will be more events centering on Boston especially with one of the reviewers giving a splendid idea. There will be more chapters with the X-Men and All Might in the future. They will remain in the Homestead free of prejudice from the outside world. In the real-life mythos, one of Inari's attributes is a sword and for this story, Kogitsunemaru is that particular weapon and the symbol of the fox god. We'll have to find out later on as the story progresses from here.

 **Monster Planet (Mar.21):** Juggernaut is a very powerful mutant though I think All Might would beat him albeit with trouble. Monster Hunter does seem to fit more perfectly with One Piece than other series except maybe Toriko.

 **Beast Tamer (Mar.21):** Of course, he will be there since I want him to beat up several giants that stand his way plus a certain trickster.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Mar.21):** They will be warned in time about the Shinju's threat before Naruto leaves the dimension as he builds up trust with the Avengers and other heroes in the Marvel dimension.

 **Pizza King (Mar.21):** I can see that, bud. Yes, he does as it was mentioned in chapter thirteen after Naruto's battle/discussion with Inari.

 **Inspiration (Mar.21):** That will be the same to anyone who attempts to track him down through his city or loved ones if they ever discovered their identity.

 **Rexy (Mar.21):** Yeah, she was incredibly good-looking for an anime character. The possibilities of Marvel being portrayed in Japanse animation holds a huge opportunity for the people and the company. I haven't figured that part out yet actually though what you suggested is interesting, even original.

 **Kombat Instinct (Mar.21):** Nice Sannin-battle reference there. That is something very promising for Gamakichi or Gamabunta to test his worth against a legendary mythological figure associated with Ragnarok.

 **Titanzilla (Mar.21):** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you also enjoyed this latest chapter as well. I will and likewise to you.

 **Frank West (Mar.21):** This chapter shows the opening curtain of the Homestead interactions as there will be more to come. Well, he and Ainz from Overlord are competing against each other for that position. You are right about Kuroka being nice since being with Naruto, so they got that going for them.

 **Arkham Inmate (Mar.21):** With the Water ninjutsu, that'll be iffy since Croc doesn't have chakra like Naruto and his children. The Fishman Karate style on the other hand does sound promising for Croc to learn. Really? June Moone? That's an interesting pairing if I ever saw or heard one.

 **The Fans (Mar.21):** He'll be back with an armory on his back. In fact, he might be back sooner than you think.

 **Kaiju Powers (Mar.21):** Why, why, why did you have to suggest such an iconic and favorite monster of mine to be put into my story? As much as I want to, I can't. Perhaps with another crossover, I can with a few monster-related franchises to be put into the other story.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Mar.22):** It is interesting as it introduced characters to reincarnations of their deified selves then regained their memories as well as their combat prowess. Originally, Marvel Girl was her hero name before she used her real name in the hero world. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter with Lara back in action.

 **Ninjutsu Master (Mar.22):** Really? There is a hidden element into Naruto's training as the aura of an individual can molded/influenced through their masters. This can be seen in the OVA of Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple as during a battle with Kenichi, Sakaki against another master, the latter was briefly startled when he felt Kenichi's Ki burst. It reminded him of Sakaki's Ki and the training follows the same principle. Does that help you? That will change with him saving them from a mutual threat in the Chaos War against the Shinto Progenitor of Darkness.

 **Slayer (Mar.22):** Yes, she does keep in contact with them. As for the zombie virus, that was cleansed when she and the others entered the Soul Society where the Spirit Energy cleansed them both inside and outside. The latter statement I had mentioned before in Chapter XXI.

 **Middle-Earth (Mar.22):** You made a compelling argument about the beasts. I'll have to figure out how to bring those creatures into the story.

 **Story Artist (Mar.22):** Hopefully after a Spider-Man chapter which will be next once the Rise of the Tomb Raider arc is done. Yeah, that scene gave me chills with my favorite Transformer riding my dinosaur into battle.

 **Writing Warrior (Mar.22):** I'll have to figure a plan to incorporate a meeting between the Clan and Reavers or Reapers.

 **Survivalist (Mar.22):** I always envisioned Naruto having an AI in the story so that's happening. I already put in an Easter egg about the AI some chapters ago actually.

 **Gojira Rex (Mar.22):** Damn, man. Just…wow, you really thought about this City at War and the mentioned groups. I love it and I'll definitely use these groups in the upcoming arc down the line. Seriously, thanks for this idea.

 **BIG NEWS (Mar.22):** This just happened as Lara and Patronus are now looking for the Divine Source and keep Trinity from obtaining the artifact. Hopefully the Shadow of the Tomb Raider is good when it comes out. Two Marvel characters will appear during this arc as contractors for Trinity as extra muscles.

 **Croft Family (Mar.22):** That really sucks but maybe you could get the Spider-Man PS4 bundle if they release one. Yeah, I'm really figuring it out about Lara's reaction but I think I almost got it.

 **Hero Gear (Mar.22):** Huh, never even considered her in the story. I'll check her out and come back to you with an answer in the next chapter.

 **The Question (Mar.22):** There will be for four books with two dimensions traveled in each one; eight worlds in total for Naruto and his Clan to travel.

 **Idea Guy (Mar.22):** I recently got into the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise and it is an amazing yet funny series. Especially Stardust Crusaders, the Stands are simply incredible in design and powers. However, I'll have to decline your idea with the utmost respect as three beings (Naruto, Kurama, Ashura) are more than enough in the story. That doesn't mean there isn't a possibility about the series being in the stories though.


	23. Mountain Warfare

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXIII: Mountain Warfare**

It had been a while since they disembarked to help the Remnants prepare their warriors and valley for the initial assault from Trinity. Lara was separated from Patronus who came under fire by the natives. By fire, she meant him being followed around by the children and the warriors who seemed to be in awe when they set their sights on him.

Lara helped the natives with several preparations such as bringing repair supplies to damaged watchtower buildings that suffered from floods. Then she brought down aerial drones said to be mapping the entire valley with her arrows. Speaking of arrows, she approached the smith who heard about her and Patronus' deeds of rescuing Jacob from Trinity.

"Here you go. I found as much as I could, but they'll help you." The smith told Lara as he handed her a bag with essentials. "I also crafted something extra as thanks."

Lara nodded. "Thank you." She left the smith's shop and left for an area to be alone for the moment to inspect the extra tools added to her arsenal. The tools were small grenades meant to be attached to her arrows along with an oil flask to create fire arrows like in Yamatai but faster as she could also refill the container with supplies spread throughout the valley. Her rifle was modified to the automatic setting instead of semi-automatic; a new pump-shotgun with ten rounds instead of five; a new hunter quiver that carried up to fifty arrows rather than fifteen with her old one; lastly her combat knife was sharpened since it was dull to begin with.

As Lara prepared her arsenal onto her personal, a child walked to her hesitatingly. "Excuse me, outsider?" She flinched when Croft looked at her. "Do you know the Hidden One? Are you one of them?"

"The Hidden One?" Lara asked confusingly.

"The man you came with."

"Patronus? Why do you call him the Hidden One?"

The young girl shook her head. "Not just me; the entire valley calls him that."

"Why?"

"A story from the days of our ancestors." The girl said before Lara offered her a seat and she took a seat. "I don't remember a lot but the Hidden Ones always grabbed my attention during story time. When our ancestors fled from Kitezh, they were saved and aided by shadows that came alive. Those shadows slew the Mongol Horde led by that…Genie Can or something."

Lara was surprised and asked, "You mean Genghis Khan?" The girl nodded as the Croft girl was more intrigued about the history of the Prophet's people. "Please continue."

"Even one of them slew Genghis in battle with a blade from his wrist!" The girl cried out happily as she imitated the way Patronus does for his Hidden Blade. "He fell from the sky and thrust the blade into his neck."

" _Kind of young to know this particular history."_ Lara said with a sweat-drop.

The young girl continued her people's history. "They held them back long enough for our ancestors to escape Kitzeh. We do not know their real names or their identities, but each generation gave us a description of our saviors: robes with hoods covering their faces and small blades emerging from their wrists as if they were part of them. We call the Hidden Ones as they stay in the shadows."

" _Sounds like Patronus. Could he really be a Hidden One?"_ Lara asked internally before the girl's mother called her back. They needed to move to the catacombs before Trinity arrives. _"I must ask him now."_

The last Croft made her way to the area where she and the Remnants last saw Patronus. It was times like this that she was grateful for Roth teaching her how to hone her unique skill. Her gifted sense as stated by Roth also allowed Lara to find people whom she was more familiar with much easier as their auras glowed brighter even in daylight.

Such as in the case of her friend Patronus.

She found a rather isolated mountaintop and scaled the side until voices could be heard from the range. "Kurama, are you in agreement with this?"

" _Kurama? Who is he talking to?"_

" **Yeah, we're going to need all hands on this. As fast as you are, those Trinity bastards have ammunition to blow apart this valley. I just hope you haven't lost your touch."**

"Please, Kurama. I can handle it, but the question remains: can you?"

" **Smartass."**

"Grouchy fox." A brief silence made Lara wonder if they noticed her presence. "What's with that look?" A small sigh of relief escaped from Croft's lips.

" **Listen, ninja boy. You've been acting odd for a while."** Kurama stated, adding only more intrigue to Lara as she eavesdropped on the conversation. **"Especially with this Lara girl."**

On the top of the mountain, Naruto paced around the spot as his Tailed Beast partner, the size of a dog, laid on the ground lazily. "I don't know what you are talking about."

" **I mean you acted rather hastily to protect her from those Remnants and Sofia."**

"They threatened her. Simple as that."

" **You may hide it from everyone else, but I've known you since birth. You're really crushing on her, huh?"**

A small blush appeared on Lara's cheeks as she held on through the groves. "So?" Naruto admitted, unknowingly making Lara blush more.

" **Since when I wonder."** Kurama cheekily teased as he knew when. He just wanted his partner to tell him.

"Yamatai, okay?" Naruto answered hastily. "I've liked her since Yamatai." He breathed deeply and spoke calmly this time. "She's an amazing girl—woman I've ever met. She…When I first met her, Lara was just a scared girl who was hit with the hard punch of reality. As I got to know her and fought with her at Yamatai, Lara grew to be this confident, brave woman. After I came here at the Gulag, I didn't see any trace of the scared girl I met at the cave."

" **I hope you wear protection."**

Naruto punched the Biju's head at the jab. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to work out." Lara felt a pang in her chest as she listened to him. "She's…she's precious to me, Kurama. The world we live in is not suitable for her."

" **So is Saeko. And Medusa, Kuroka, Rhea…they're all special to you."**

"But Lara…she-she…She's something else, Kurama." Naruto informed his partner. "And besides, do you really think she'll be okay with a harem?" Lara had to suppressed a gasp as her chest hurt more. "I'm sorry but I don't think she's the type of girl who'll be okay with that sort of thing."

" **Your wives did, but I see your point."** Kurama agreed. **"After all, most of them are immortal and lived in an era where that sort of thing was common. I did mention it back at the plane at the island, she's really something. Don't you think you're being a little…How do I say this, presumptuous about her? Like with your wives, she could be okay with it and our mission."**

Naruto deadpanned at him. "Did you just meet her?" Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "And what am I going to say to her? 'Hey there, Lara. I'm a dimension-traveling ninja who's on a quest to save my dimension from a deified demon with four keys and I have four wives and two children with one of them. Do you want to be my fifth?' You want me to say that?"

" **Not with that attitude, I don't."** Kurama deadpanned back. **"I think you're putting too much stress on yourself about this—about her. If she makes you feel the same way as your wives does, why fight it?"**

"Because I'm afraid of losing her if I tell her." Naruto admitted honestly. "She's been through a lot, Kurama. She lost her father whom was right about something that is common knowledge to us, almost lost her life several times at Yamatai and here. If I tell her everything now and she rejects me, I'll lose not only a beautiful and capable woman, but a great friend at that."

"Well it's too late for that."

Both Naruto and Kurama turned around to find a clearly hurt Lara standing at the edge of the mountaintop. She walked towards the stunned ninja and slapped him good as Naruto's head snapped to the head from the action. "You think I'm some fragile thing that needs to be cuddled with?!"

"Lara… I-"

"And a harem? Did you think of me as some sort of trophy to add to your collection?!" Lara shouted as she slapped Patronus again. The Croft girl was about to slap him again, but the hooded Naruto stopped her.

"Never. I had never once thought of you as a trophy, Lara." Naruto said to her sternly. "You're much more than that."

"Like what?" Lara asked sternly as she wrested her hand out of his grip.

"I-"

"Like I'm so special that you don't want to even ask me because you're afraid of losing me overall." Lara somewhat repeated Naruto's words against him. That was when he realized she heard everything. "Well, congratulations, Patronus. You just did." She was so angry that she didn't take into account about the talking fox.

That was when the radio on Lara's hip blared with Jacob's voice.

 _-'Lara, come in over.'-_

Lara glared at the solemn Patronus before she picked up the radio. "I'm here, Jacob."

 _-'Everything all right? You sound tense.'-_

"I'm fine." Lara insisted.

 _-'Okay then. I need to light up the central beacon a few kilometers north from the village. That'll warn the entire valley of the incoming Trinity attack.'-_

"Got it." Lara put away the radio and walked towards the route instead of climbing down. She heard footsteps and barely glanced at Patronus. "Don't follow me. I don't need your help with the beacon." Her head turned just as sparkling of tears left her eyes, a sight Naruto caught and made him feel even worse.

Naruto sat down against Kurama's body. "Aw shit. I screwed up."

" **You think?"**

"Is there any chance?"

" **I don't think so, Naruto."** Kurama said honestly before he returned to Naruto's body, forcing him to hold himself up with his right arm.

Naruto sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky. "Mom, dad…I could really use some advice right now."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Dining Hall, Inari's Temple**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

A blissfully happy Inari and his wife Leone sat with food presented to them as they clapped their hands together. " _Itadakimasu!_ " The couple repeated the words ingrained since creation before they took their chopsticks and commenced eating. The Inari household was slowly regaining the light in the form of Leone.

After the small scuffle with her unacceptably-for-now adopted son, Leone exhibited the traits that attracted her husband in the first place. Plus, she began to train more intensely in the training hall and Inari knew the reason why. The small scuffle revealed to Leone that she had grown weaker while Naruto became stronger as he never would have reacted to any of her attacks or movements at all if she was at her prime. She noticed that he was adjusting to her combat style very quickly, which stunned and excited her at the same time.

Inari knew that she will want to be at her absolute best if she was going to truly beat Naruto at his best as well.

And his servants whom he considers to be his family were happy as well to see Leone regaining her spark.

"My lord and lady..." One of the servants appeared before them. She was a young slender girl with short red hair and green eyes dressed a kimono in the fox god's color scheme, showing her allegiance to the deity. Next to her was an older version of her with fair skin, dark green eyes and ginger hair in a wavy bob-cut who was dressed in the same kimono via a dark color scheme as to show the difference between them. "Your guest has arrived."

"Very well, thank you two." Inari said. "Hold on." His new servants stopped from leaving the room. "How are you adjusting here, Chika?" He asked the older woman who was in her late twenties.

"It's taking some time getting used to." Chika answered softly as her daughter had a small smile. "Both Chise and myself."

Leone blinked while Inari nodded since he knew of their horrible history. "Well, here you are safe from anyone who attempts harm upon you two. Also, make you wear these medallions." He snapped his fingers as small necklaces with a green fox statue appeared around Chise and Chika's necks. "They will disguise you as souls while you're here."

"Lord Inari, this is…"

"You're home now. You're excused." Inari smiled at the mother and daughter who bowed deeply to their savior before they left the room. "I suppose you want an explanation." He looked at his wife as she nodded. "This was just before I adopted Naruto as our son. I was in Fushimi to collect the prayer tribute when ayakashi appeared in the vicinity. They were drawn to something and I investigated before killing them all. Imagine my surprise when it was those two the ayakashi was after. Granted they were afraid of me at first, but I chose to listen to their story to gain their trust."

"What happened?" Leone asked.

"Chise and Chika were born with an abnormal ability to absorb mana or magical power in the European nations." Inari answered. "I've heard of such a thing in rumors, but I never thought they actually existed. Such power strained their bodies and many of their people died at a young age. It was also this power that many evil entities want them to bolster their power and such."

"And the husband?"

"He defended the family from the dark entities but eventually he abandoned them and took Fumiki, Chise's brother and Chika's son, with him."

Leone growled as her cup cracked under the pressure from her fingers. "That coward! I'll fillet his skin if I ever see him."

"Now, now, Leone, let's not be hasty." Inari calmed his wife before his face assumed the same glaring yet evil-like expression. "I'm the one who'll kill him first."

"No, it'll be me!"

"No, me!"

"What kind of husband are you?!"

"One who's good in bed."

"I wish I didn't have to hear that."

The bickering married couple looked at the hall's entrance where their guest had arrived. He was tall with a somewhat angular face and phenomenally developed physique as his arms and legs bugled just by standing. His attire was a set of black pants with European-styled boots and a magenta short-sleeved shirt under a floor-length red and white cloak. On the left chest side was the kanji for "Hiten" and showed his validity of training of one of the powerful kenjutsu styles known to man and deities.

"The thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Hiiko Seijuro XIII." Inari announced the man's title and school before they both bowed in respect. "I appreciate your responding to my invitation."

"Yeah, yeah, where's my sake?" Seijuro asked nonchalantly. Inari didn't seem bothered by his attitude as he was used to it after meeting him in the Meji era when Seijuro was alive. A jar of special Inari sake was thrown at him and he caught it easily. "Thanks. What else you have in mind, Inari?"

"Training."

Seijuro stopped his drinking and sternly looked at the serious fox god. "I thought I told you that Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu is dead."

"You said it, not the headmaster." Inari corrected as Seijuro's eyes narrowed at the mention of him.

Throughout Takama-ga-hara, it was known there was an enclave of all the past Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu practitioners, and their families if they had married during life, resides in and prohibits any human souls to enter their territory as they all vowed to never teach their kenjutsu style unless the headmaster approved it. The headmaster was none other than the progenitor of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Hiiko Seijuro I.

"I doubt even he will approve of it."

"You never know~"

Seijuro sighed heavily. "You've already contacted him."

"Actually, you did."

"Huh? Wait, you didn't."

"I did."

"If only you weren't a god." Seijuro muttered under breath with a tick-mark on his forehead.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Leone giggled at her husband's triumph over the arrogant master swordsman before her thoughts clued into someone whom she hadn't seen for a long time. _"I wonder how she's doing. Maybe I should take a trip to Earth sometime."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Geothermal Valley, Siberia**

Hell had come for the land of the Remnants, descendants of the Deathless Prophet's followers. Fire scorched trees, filling the air with harmful ashes. This was what Trinity wanted upon the ones they deemed to be heretics for centuries and no one was going to stop them, not even the Croft girl.

Instead it was them who was being destroyed by flashes of yellow lightning on the ground and all was watching the spectacle.

When the helicopters arrived, Lara urgently ran from the beacon to aid the fight against Trinity before she came across Jacob and one of his men who was being held hostage by a Trinity soldier. She was about to help them but Jacob shook his head, telling her to stand down.

"Where is the Divine Source?!" The soldier demanded from the Remnant warrior before he shot him for not answering fast enough.

Jacob shouted, "Stop! Don't hurt anyone else!" He was shoved to the ground when the grunt hit him with the shotgun.

"Where is it?!"

"Right here." The Trinity soldier gasped in pain as he gagged in pain with a golden blade stabbed through his throat. Patronus scoffed before disengaging and threw the body away from Jacob. "You good?"

"Yeah." Jacob answered before he and his warrior were helped to their feet by Lara who emerged from her spot.

The once scared warrior was in awe of Patronus's presence. "Just like the stories. Thank you, Hidden One."

"What the hell is a Hidden One?" A confused Naruto asked before his wrist computer blared with voices. He had tuned into Trinity's communication frequencies after killing a few on his way back to the village.

 _-'Watch out!'-_

 _-'He's everywhere!'-_

' _Target is in the north—no, south, wait west!'_

' _Proceeding to the upper village!'_

"Incoming." Patronus glanced at Lara who didn't seem to register his presence as she went on ahead. "Jacob, take cover."

The Remnant nodded as he and his warrior fell back to aid the other warriors in another part of the village. Lara pulled out her shotgun before she took cover as three Trinity soldiers entered the building with guns raised. She didn't wait a second longer as she blasted three rounds at them and moved forward to the adjacent building where a Remnant woman was heard.

"No wait, please!"

Before the Trinity soldiers could kill her and the children, Patronus broke through the roof and stabbed the soldiers through their necks with his Hidden Blades before he leapt at the last one with a flying knee strike and felt a snap feeling through the contact. Lara and Patronus continued to make their way to the edge of the village where they encountered Trinity soldiers armed with flamethrowers.

Retreating Remnants including women and children were chased by them until the being they called the 'Hidden One' jumped in front of the startled enem soldiers.

"Burn." Patronus said as he unsheathed Kogitsunemaru and unleashed a wave of blue flames at the fire-bearers.

The Trinity grunts screamed while they rolled one the ground, trying to put the divine flames of Inari to no avail. The gun-bearers hesitated to approach and gave Lara time to charge at them before she slashed them with her combat knife and climbing axe. Patronus aided her with coordinated attacks, pushing back soldiers until none were left for them to kill.

It was times like this when innocent lives were threatened that Naruto will resort killing to protect them. After all, he told the Elder that he won't be able to keep the Katsujinken completely before his departure.

"They're monsters!" Two more Trinity soldiers cried out before leaving their hiding spots, only for them to blown into the air and land on the ground in a lifeless heap.

Lara glanced at Patronus as he flicked the blade to get rid of the blood. What she or the Remnants didn't know was that Naruto created clones and sent them out all over the valley to attack Trinity with stealth or brute force. Ninjutsu was also included as long as they don't damage the valley too much. What really helped them was the Hirashin markers that the clones put all over the valley so they can blitz them everywhere at the same time, much like Naruto's father during the Third Great Ninja War.

 _-"We're bugging out. Any remaining forces withdraw and regroup at the drop."-_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he raised his blade high in the air. What happened next stunned Lara and the observing Remnants. The fires around village were sucked towards the blue blade, swirling around it like a coat before Patronus swung the weapon. A large orange flaming wave rapidly caught up with the helicopter and destroyed it as the remains fell in a distance away. "Now they know we're not to be messed with." With a flick, Patronus retracted his Pivot Blade and sheathed Kogitsunemaru.

"Huzzah!" A Remnant cheered at the might of the Hidden One followed by his brethren who joined him.

Lara saw the hope in their eyes but she felt nothing other than pain towards Patronus. She thought he was different from the others but she was wrong. On the entire way to the beacon, Lara cursed at him and felt alone in the world once more. The feeling had been this painful since her father's death.

Perhaps she was better off alone after all.

"Listen up, all of you!" Patronus shouted sternly, ceasing the celebratory cry. "The enemy will be back with bigger guns and larger numbers. I urge you all not to rely on me. Rely on yourselves and the comrades that stands next to you." The Remnants looked at each other and nodded as they listened to him. "Rely on the training and the ways you undertook during your childhood… the same ways your ancestors did. This is only the beginning."

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Jacob announced as everyone turned to face him. "Everyone, head back to village and recuperate as much as you can." His people heeded his words and left as he noticed Lara leaving Patronus but couldn't call out to her in time. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask?"

"I kept something from her and… I lost her."

"Something about you I presume."

Naruto looked at the leader. He was shrewder than the ninja thought. "Yeah."

"Let her heal, Patronus. Things take time."

"How much time exactly?"

"Who knows?" Jacob left the hero briefly before the latter followed him.

Patronus sighed lowly. "Yeah, who knows?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Gulag, Soviet Installation**

Within a rundown wooden church, the leader of the Trinity forces had his arms spread out as he basked in the direct sunlight through the broken mosaic. His sister was sitting behind him in the far row benches, quietly observing him while something else was on her mind. Their silence was broken when the radio on the altar blared with a grunt's voice.

 _-"We've been overrun—no, destroyed by the natives. Croft and that hooded man is with them… All casualties…all of the men dead and scattered throughout the valley…yellow lightning on the ground. None of the natives lost any man."-_

An angry Konstantin growled before he yelled in frustration while throwing a wooden stand. "We should have killed her."

"You have nothing to show for your efforts. Perhaps she'll succeed where you're failing." Ana coldly told her brother as she approached him.

"I will not fail!" Konstantin declared at the insult.

"Trinity will step in if you do. And you know what that means?" Ana asked as her voice almost cracked. "I'm expendable. They have no interest in my survival. I need the power of the Divine Source." She entered another coughing fit while her brother held her to stabilize her balance.

Konstantin placed his hands on her shoulders. "And you will have it. Don't lost faith, Ana. This is God's will. Our success is inevitable."

"Not while that man is still around."

"Ana…"

"It's a cruel joke. To think they would come back of all people. Please. Just find it. My time is running out." Ana pleaded before she left him in the church.

The Trinity leader returned to the altar and kneeled as he clasped his hands together. "I've come so far, I've endured so much. These final barriers you have set before me… These sins you have forced me to commit… they must have a purpose. Only you can show me the way. Grant me strength to continue for her. For you, for Trinity. Please… show me the way." He clasped his hands together so tightly that the wounds bled out, deluding him as they were a sign. "Then blood it shall be."

He rose from his kneeling and headed for the door when his radio blared again with a different voice.

 _-"Konstantin, the package is inbound. ETA fifteen minutes."-_

A smug smile etched the merciless leader's mouth. "Excellent. Send them to the command center and I'll give them their target."

TTIIPMxTTIPMxTTIPM

 **Geothermal Valley**

The village was damaged but not as much as Jacob or Lara had originally thought. It was mostly thanks to Patronus's hidden clones that remained sentries throughout the valley in case Trinity tries a sneak assault. From the numbers they tallied, most of the Remnant warriors were uninjured save a few who are currently in the tent for treatment.

Lara approached Jacob after helping an injured man to the tent. "I'm sorry, your people don't deserve this."

"It is our chosen path…our duty," Jacob responded solemnly. "It's never been easy."

"That's what makes a human being." Patronus interjected as he landed between Lara and Jacob. "Life's full of difficult challenges and uneasy truths."

"Sounds like you're experienced." Lara tensely sneered at the hooded hero. She looked at Jacob. "Trinity won't stop, will they?"

Jacob shook his head at the question. "They have too many resources so I doubt it."

"And the Atlas?" Lara asked, much to Naruto's surprise. She was still thinking about the Atlas at this time?

"It's an ancient map to the old city, but Trinity won't find it at the tower." Jacob answered as he pointed at the tower located far up in the mountain peak. "Many of my people live in those ruins. They won't be prepared for what's coming."

"I can help them, Jacob."

Jacob had a somewhat skeptical expression. "Would you do this for us or for that which you seek?"

"Right now, they're one and the same."

Naruto had to suppress from shaking his head at her answer while Jacob seemed to accept her answer. "I'll bring reinforcement after I tended the wounded." The Remnant leader informed before one of his soldiers screamed in defiance.

"DON'T TAKE MY LEG!"

They saw the medic, a woman, trying to hold the injured man on the table. Jacob was about to calm him but Patronus beat him to it as he kneeled down next to him. "Listen, you need to calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"…Okay then." Patronus answered before he punched the man out of commission, shocking everyone present. "His screaming will distract me from this."

The woman asked him, "What?"

"This." Patronus's hands glowed white as he was using the Yang release and placing them on the man's leg. A second later, he retracted them and the wound was gone while the bullet remained in Naruto's hands. "There we go. Good as new."

"Are you the Prophet?" asked the woman in awe.

"No why?" Suddenly the Remnants brought their injured brethren to help and asked him to use his healing powers to save them. "All right, one at a time."

Jacob chuckled at the hope in his people's eyes. "He's full of surprises."

"I'll be going now." Lara tensely said before leaving the village to help the civilians at the tower which was also the Acropolis.

"Lara, wait!"

The Croft girl was gone from their sights to do her own thing for now.

TTIIPMxTTIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Acropolis**

It wasn't long until she found the entrance but upon entrance a mess laid before her. Carts of food were overturned; livestock was amok; an overall mess. It seemed they left in a hurry.

"Jacob, it's a mess up here. There's no sign of your people." Lara said through her radio.

 _-'Sofia might have taken them into the catacombs beneath the tower. Patronus had already healed the wounded and he's on his way to you now. Reinforcements and I will be behind you both ten minutes from now.'-_

"Jacob, I don't-" Lara stopped transmitting when Patronus walked past her. "That was fast."

"Yeah."

"Just how long have you been able to heal others?"

"Is this really the time?" Patronus asked Lara who scoffed at him.

"No."

The tense atmosphere between them didn't cease as they traveled through the acropolis together. The ruins reminded Lara of her trips to Greece with her father while Naruto remembered about the battle he had at the Acrocorinth. They climbed up an obstacle the route took them outside and back through a narrow passageway with a waterfall. Despite of the tension between them, it didn't impede the duo to work together whenever Lara faced a compromising climbing obstacle. They reached the top of stairs when helicopters flew over them headed towards the acropolis where the Remnant civilians were hiding.

"I hope it's not too late." Lara said to herself as she ran down the route followed by Naruto. They reached the bottom and found dead bodies though none of them were Remnants. "Your handiwork I presume."

Patronus didn't answer as he sensed his clones nearby. The ninja had sent some of them to protect the civilians in case Trinity would do something like this. "Let's keep moving." He told Lara before they walked towards the courtyard where Trinity soldiers were huddled together, panicking.

"Where did they go?!"

"I don't know, man!"

"There's one! And Croft is with him!"

Lara readied her bow and arrow but Patronus stood in front of her protectively. "What are you-" A single gunfire made her pause as the bullet that aimed at her was deflected by the blade of Kogitsunemaru.

"Shoot him, shoot him!"

"You're dead." Patronus simply stated, confusing the panicked soldiers. Suddenly one of them was pulled into the ground by a pair of hands while the other one was snagged away from a roped projectile. Another two pointed their guns at Naruto before two figures appeared behind them and stabbed them in the back. The last Trinity was taken by Lara's fire arrow, setting his body ablaze. "Told him. Thanks boys."

Lara watched Patronus interact with the ones dressed exactly like him. They had the same manners as him, same footwear and even the swords on their backs. "A-are they clones?" Lara asked them as Patronus sighed before he nodded. "Who or what are you? Never mind that, you never were going to tell me." She left them as the clones winced at their creator.

"That's cold, boss."

"I know." Patronus replied knowingly. "How many of them are left? Where are the survivors?"

"All of them were taken to the catacombs by that Sofia girl. There are still two of us who revealed themselves to the Remnants and are guarding them right now. As for Trinity, they're all dead."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Patronus nodded before he dispersed three of the clones and left one remaining. "Head back down to ground level and warn the others to keep a sharp eye. I have a bad feeling in my gut that this isn't over." The clone saluted him before Hirashining below and Naruto left to catch to Lara.

Meanwhile Lara had entered the catacombs and silently walked when she heard scared voices belonging to Trinity soldiers. "Who the hell are they, man? They're not human!"

"Demons! They must be demons!"

Lara readied two of her arrows and aimed at her targets before she fired them. A thick green puff of gas flooded the chamber as the men coughed violently from inhaling the substance and quickly died. By the time Patronus caught up to her, the gas left the room through the hole in the ceiling and allowed them move forward to the tunnels.

They walked some distance within the catacombs when the ground under their feet blew up, forcing them to fall on the ground. "Ahh! Dammit!" Lara whispered painfully until she realized that it was just disorientation. She felt something below her and glanced to see it was Patronus. "H-Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Naruto wheezed out. "I'm more concerned about you."

Lara shook her head at his words. "Why?"

Their little discussion was interrupted when footsteps was heard, forcing them to take cover as Trinity soldiers walked into the room albeit cautiously. "Hey man, this isn't the way out of here."

"Shut up!"

"Face it, we're lost!"

Patronus and Lara sneaked up behind the scared soldiers before slitting their throats with the Pivot Blade and combat knife. They continued their way until both managed to scurry through a narrow pathway and turned the corner when light met their eyes, blinding them.

"Hold it, hold it, it's the boss." The light went away, revealing the Remnant survivors and Sofia accompanied by two of Naruto's clones.

"The Hidden One…are you really the Prophet?" One of the Remnant asked the original near Lara who shook his head. "You must be though! How can you do this?"

Sofia broke up the group and told the warriors to gather the women and children to make the trip into the catacombs accompanied with Naruto's clones. "Thank you, you two. Our losses are nonexistent thanks to you." Sofia said gratefully before a worried expression overcame her. "But I fear that will happen if this continues. We can't afford to lose our people, not even one."

"Maybe your people have sacrificed enough." Lara said to Sofia.

"It's…all we've known." Sofia responded before assuming a somewhat relieved expression. "I misjudged you, Lara. And you Hidden One." Naruto didn't bother to ask this time.

Lara breathed as she said, "Tell me how I can help."

"I've got to get the rest to safety but the entrance to the catacombs are blocked." Sofia answered against the door in front of her. Patronus stepped in front of it as he knocked on it several times. "What are you doing?"

"Opening it." Patronus answered. "You guys on the other side, back away!" He sensed their _ki_ to move away before punching through the door. "Come on, people, let's go!" The horde hurried out of the chamber as the clones protected them from the vanguard and rearguard.

"Thank you, Hidden One. They'll be safe in the catacombs with your people." Sofia thanked, mistaking the clones as different Hidden Ones. She looked at Lara when the latter was conflicted about something. "I know you seek the Divine Source, but my people will die to protect it."

Sighing, Lara retorted, "If this keeps up, your people will die. You can't protect it forever." She argued, hoping Sofia would understand her reason.

"We've lasted this long." Sofia argued strongly before speaking softly. "But for now, I'm glad to have you as an ally." She was approached by one of the villagers.

"They're converging on the tower! We've still got people there!"

The trio looked at the standing, somewhat burning tower. "Get the others to safety. They'll need you." Lara told Sofia who nodded as she left Patronus and Lara. The duo continued to run atop narrow passages and reached the segmented bridge when Jacob's voice spoke through the radio.

 _-"Lara, Patronus. We're here but the helicopters are pinning us down. I need you both to get Trinity's attention in any way you can."-_

"No problem, Big J." Patronus answered as Lara went ahead of him over the three-segmented bridge. He caught up with her in a single leap. "I presume you want me to-" Lara had fired a grenade arrow and blew up the debris that blocked the entrance. "Never mind." They crawled under the door when Trinity fired upon them.

"Lay down suppressive fire! Don't let them gain an inch!"

Patronus growled as he deflected the bullets with Kogitsunemaru. Lara ducked behind a stone brick large enough to give her cover before she fired three ablaze arrows at the same number of soldiers. She ducked again before looking at the corner and catching the hero also dodging bullets that would have blown him to pieces with subtle movements. Patronus reached two Trinity soldiers before he decapitated them with a single stroke.

The first courtyard was clear and they moved up the stairs to the second courtyard where more Trinity soldiers appeared to kill them. Lara took care of them with poison arrows and proceeded forward, only to take cover behind a boulder when heavy fire came from a wooden bridge ahead of them. Naruto coated wind chakra around Kogitsunemaru's blade and swung it, unleashing a wind blade that sliced through the bridge and killing the soldiers as they died from the impact.

They continued forward when Remnant warriors ran towards them but were shot down by a soldier. "Bastard!" Lara cursed as she pulled out her shotgun and blasted his chest. Two more soldiers charged at them as Patronus and Lara met them halfway. The ninja ducked under a slow swing while cutting him in the waist while Lara twirled around the other and hooked her axe around his neck before pulling hard, snapping the bone in the process.

The duo reached the main courtyard and took cover as the Remnants anti-aircraft artillery and weaponry began to overpower the remaining Trinity soldiers. "Jacob, it looks like we've got the upper hand." Lara informed through the radio.

 _-"Good work. Those choppers should be in range soon."-_

Patronus spoked next, "They're here now!"

Said helicopters were shot down by the numerically superior artillery as they spun out of control and crash-landed nearby the coutryard.

"We did it." Lara said with relief while the Remnants cheered at their victory just as Sofia's voice was heard through the radio.

 _-"Lara, Hidden One, are you there?"-_

Patronus responded as he was worried by Sofia's tone. "We're here. What's the problem?"

 _-"Trinity is swarming the tower. We're trapped in the catacombs beneath."-_

"Damn it!" Lara cursed at the short-lived victory. "Just hold on… we're on our way!" She blinked as soon as the words 'we' registered in her head but put it aside for now. They ran across the hallways and killed any Trinity that stood in their way until their route led to the tower as three soldiers argued about blowing a hole in the floor.

Naruto threw Kogitsunemaru at one Trinity's back while Lara took care of the others with her assault rifle. Two more but more armored soldiers appeared though they too fell to Lara and Patronus's weapons. The Remnant reinforcements had arrived with Sofia coming up from the catacombs as Jacob approached from the entrance.

"They're gone, Jacob." Lara informed the leader who wasn't convinced at all.

Jacob sighed heavily as he informed his allies. "I fear this battle is far from over."

"Will you tell me more about this place?" Lara pleaded as Jacob finally nodded at her request.

"You've earned that much. Come with me." Jacob responded as they went for somewhere private, but stopped to point at Patronus and gestured to come with them. "Both of you." Sofia kept her distance but followed them quietly.

The trio reached the top of the broken tower and saw a magnificent view of the entire valley. "In ancient times, our Prophet brought the Divine Source to this valley. My ancestors built Kitezh to protect it from the outside world." Jacob said, relaying his people's history to the outsiders.

"To what end?" Lara asked. "What is the Divine Source, Jacob?"

"I'd like to know too." Patronus insisted as Jacob nodded to him.

"An artifact from a time long forgotten. We believe it holds a fragment of God's soul." Jacob paused before he continued. "Legend tells us those who beheld the Source were granted immortality, but others have always been drawn here seeking its power." He pointed at the structure across the valley from the tower as it was showered with light from helicopters.

A realized Lara said, "Trinity."

"Yes, they seek to spread their darkness across the world. With the Source, their soldiers would be… unstoppable."

Patronus shook his head at this new information. _"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! This thing must be destroyed."_

"Then help me find it… before they do!" Lara pleaded with Jacob, stunning Naruto with her words.

Jacob shook his head negatively. "This is not your burden."

"Of course, it is! My father died for this." Lara answered desperately.

"You can't fill the emptiness inside you, Lara. You can only set it free."

Lara glanced briefly at Patronus before her eyes set upon the Trinity-occupied structure. "I'm going to find it. With or without you." She declared with determination.

"Lara, wait!" Patronus called out as he followed Lara who was held by Sofia.

"I have to do what I can." Lara said to Sofia.

The daughter of Jacob understood her determination. "You spilled blood for us. I want to help."

"You know where the Atlas is." Lara responded in realization.

"The Cathedral. In the archives below." Sofia slowly shook her head. "But we won't follow you there."

"Why? What will I find?"

"There are others."

Patronus waved his hand to grab her attention. "And by others, you mean…?"

"The Deathless Ones."

"Oh great, Deathless Ones." Patronus sarcastically muttered under breath. "More to worry about."

"They will kill any who trespass." Sofia answered. "My father believes they will stop Trinity."

Lara didn't like that idea. "I can't take that chance."

"I know." Sofia replied before she gave Lara an object. "It will help you reach the Cathedral." Lara nodded before she left for said structure. Sofia approached Patronus and whispered close to his ear. "Please keep her safe."

"Always planned to."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

Naruto grunted as he landed behind Lara after watching her use the gadget to throw axe as a launcher of sorts. "Lara, we got to talk."

"No, we don't." Lara barked at him.

Patronus grabbed her arm, stopping her stride. "Yes, we do. I don't care if you hate me about what I kept from you, but Lara, you're basically abandoning these people for an artifact."

"An artifact that's brought them such pain and grief." Lara countered as she wrested her arm out of his grip. "Patronus, they're bound to an oath made by their ancestors… a duty that's brought them bloodshed. I see a people who wants to live in peace and if I can relieve them of that… reveal to the world of their heavy burden…"

"Sometimes good intentions can make things worse, Lara." Patronus retorted softly. "Take it from me literally."

Lara's gaze stared at the ground until she chose to look at Patronus in the face or hood for that matter. "I guess with me, everyone gets hurt."

"Is that what you think of yourself?" Patronus asked. "Lara, life happens to all of us. It's not like you're some bad luck charm that brings disaster to everyone you know."

"Yamatai. I lead my friends to that hell hole and almost lost them."

"But you met me and Captain America who saved all of your asses."

"Roth almost died protecting me."

"And yet he lives with a daughter and girlfriend… or wife?"

"Wife."

"Oh good for them. Why didn't anyone invite me?" Patronus asked, steering the talk off-topic.

"Patronus…"

"Sorry."

"And my father."

"What happened to your father was unfortunate, Lara, but you can't just focus on the past. It'll eat you alive and make you blind and the future." Patronus hesitated but placed a hand on her shoulder as he was relieved she didn't brush it off. "I'm not saying forget the past, but remember the happy memories you had with him. After all, if you forget him completely, he's gone forever. And I consider you lucky."

Lara chuckled mirthfully. "How's that?"

"At least you were raised by a parent." Patronus answered softly, stunning Lara as she registered his words. He just revealed something very personal to her. "Treasure that always." He went ahead and jumped across several descending formations and obstacles.

Lara turned her gaze at the back of her associate—no, companion. The pain in her heart still stung but a new feeling began to emerge once more. It was the warm feeling that she'd felt whenever his presence was near and ever since Yamatai. She put aside her thoughts and followed Patronus to ground level, but that couldn't stop the small smile etched in her lips.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Cathedral**

With a lucky Hirashine marker placed near the location, Patronus and Lara reappeared above the trees where they found a new Trinity base set near an old Remnant cabin with stationary lights set around the perimeter. A large bonfire was in the center as several Trinity soldiers huddled near the source of warmth. The strength of the flames was strong enough to avoid being put out by the rain aided by strong gusts of wind.

"Hey, did you just hear?"

"What?"

"Regiments five through eight were taken out."

"What?"

"How?"

"It's those hooded freaks! They're everywhere in the valley, sticking to the shadows and other places to hide, man. I'm starting to think this is not worth it."

Lara looked at Patronus who had a hidden smirk since he knew about the slaughter of the forces. Trinity may have guns and helicopters but they don't have Ninjutsu which is the ultimate weapon. Patronus glanced at Lara and noticed her hair was getting wet so he fixed it by pulling her hood over.

"There, now you're an Assassin."

"A what?"

"I'll explain when this is over. You deserve that." Patronus told her as she gave a small nod. "I got the guys in the cabin. You okay with the men out here."

"Please."

"Attagirl." Patronus left Lara in her tree as he walked among the branches and landed softly on the roof. The ninja dropped down to the second floor and quickly stabbed the guard in the back with his Hidden Blade. Lara picked a poison arrow and let loose the projectile at the bonfire as the poison gas burst out violent around the men.

The result was dead soldiers.

Lara climbed down from the trees and approached the cabin, hearing nothing from inside, as she entered the first floor with Patronus hiding the bodies he just killed. "Good work."

"Same to you."

The duo walked the stairs to the second level and used a pile of hard logs to jump to a bar in the high wall. They scaled the side and climbed upwards before running through the wilderness. Patronus had to keep a careful eye on Lara due to the rain but he also knew she can handle herself. They climbed higher and higher until a radio stopped them from reaching a level as it warned the soldier of lost contact with the team Naruto and Lara just killed.

"Possible hostiles?"

 _-'Could be radio interference but Konstantin doesn't want to take any chances.'-_

Lara pulled herself over the edge and swiftly grabbed the soldier's mouth, slitting his throat as she held him firmly until he stopped moving. Patronus followed her afterwards as their progress to the top was almost unhindered save for the Trinity soldiers they killed on the way up. Finally, their journal to the top ended as they propelled themselves through a hole in the wall of the cathedral's base from a high bar. "I'm never doing that."

"You know you will."

"I know." Lara pouted a little. "I was just saying that to calm my nerves."

They instigated another but easier climb to the cathedral top where Ana's voice could be heard for both of them. From what it sounded like, she and Trinity attempts to dig through the archives. Her voice grew clearer and louder on their climb to the top until they reached it and cautiously walked toward the center where they spotted a lone Ana standing before a hole in the stone floor. There was a support beam and rope to carry people down in front of her.

"It's got to be down there." Ana said to herself.

The duo heard voices and saw Trinity soldiers everywhere, forcing Lara to make a rash decision. She ran to the unsuspecting Ana and held her hostage with a gun to the head.

"Kill an unarmed woman?" Ana asked tauntingly. "That would be cold even for you, Lara." More soldiers converged on their location. "Then again, I know why you haven't pulled that trigger. Shoot me and my men will cut you down within seconds. It's the one thing they're better than you."

"Shut up, Ana!" Lara told her as she oticed the explosives around the circumference that she and Ana stood. They both heard guttural voices around them and found dead soldiers instead with a lone Patronus.

"What men? And don't think those snipers will save your ass, lady. I took care of them as well." The ninja informed the shocked lady before anger flashed across her face. "You know if you keep your face like that for a while, it'll stay that way."

"You…Why are you here?!"

"Stopping you from committing a massacre."

Ana seethed at the now confused Naruto. "You and your people… I thought all of you died during the war. I thought my brother and I were free from your clutches… free to do with the world. Make it in our own image."

"…" Patronus chuckled softly before it blew into laughter, much to Lara's confusion and Ana's anger. "Trinity is them?"

Lara nudged at him. "What are you two talking about?"

"Lara, Ana here along with her brother and Trinity as a whole… they're the Templars." Patronus replied haughtily. "A fanatic secret organization that sought to save mankind by taking away their free will. In the 20th century, they and my order, the Assassins Brotherhood who protected mankind's free will, engaged in a final battle that killed almost all of its members."

Ana let a loud taunting huff. "We're not the Templars; we are better than them. They kicked us out, calling us radicals for going against the order's rules and goals. We hid from the Assassins and Templars to wait it out until the fools killed each other. I thought the world was free of the Assassins until I head of you."

"Yeah… we're getting the Atlas." Patronus told her as if it was a sure thing. "You're going to die like the pathetic thing, Ana."

"No one will stop me."

Patronus noticed her glance shifted to the ceiling and turned around to see a bullet hit one of the explosives. "Oh SHIIIITTTT!" He cried out during free-fall below. Naruto kicked the wall to push him towards Lara after she separated from Ana and grabbed her tightly as he crashed against a wooden platform. "Gaaaa…That hurts." He looked at the person in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the one who should ask you that." Lara retorted concernedly. "I'm tough, you know."

"Yeah, but I don't want that face of yours to get scratched up like in Yamatai."

Their little moment was interrupted by Ana's voice as she stood on platform several levels higher than her. "Reconsider my offer, Lara… before it's too late." Her response was a bullet and shuriken into both her shoulders.

"it was too late the moment you betrayed my family!" Lara countered strongly as she lavished the thrill of harming the traitor. Both Lara and Patronus got up. "I'm getting the Atlas, Ana!" Her and Naruto's attention was drawn to the lower levels when sounds of battle with gunfire and screams echoed to them.

"Something is slaughtering my men down there, Lara! If they can't find it, neither can you."

Lara chuckled at her words. "That's where you're wrong. I have him by my side and another thing, got to hell!"

Ana watched her enemies leave but not before Patronus gave her the middle finger. "Croft and the Assassin are on their way down there. Kill them and get me the goddamn Atlas!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

They made it through a narrow crack where Lara saw a sight through a hole barred with metal. "*gasp* There it is… it has to be."

"Keep your mind cautious, Lara. There's still more to be done." Patronus told his ally softly.

They approached the next tunnel when Lara noticed an old mural in the wall. "An old mural… and those vessels… Greek Fire… The Prophet's Deathless army… Armed with Greek Fire, they were unstoppable." She relayed the images to Naruto who grew more cautious about the Deathless Ones.

"Let's keep moving, Lara." Patronus took the vanguard as he used Kogitsunemaru's blue blade since it glows in the dark under his mental command. A nifty trick he learned from a darkness training session with Inari. Suddenly a wave of foul stench burned their nostrils. "Gah, you smell that?"

Lara's cough was confirmation of that. "Hard not to." She replied before coughing again. They traversed through the thick smoke fog when it cleared to reveal an awful sight. "Oh no…" Dead soldiers with smoke from their bodies. "Burned alive…"

"Hard way to go." Patronus coughed out before they continued through the hallway.

"Who could have done this?"

"Probably the things Sofia warned us about."

"The Deathless Ones."

Patronus nodded sternly. "Be on your guard" His nose was now free from the stench as they now faced a blocked entrance with green substance leaking out of the vessels. "What the hell are these?"

"These vessels… They're still filled with Greek Fire…" Lara gasped before she took out her assault rifle. "Those vessels are still full… if I could ignite them."

"Wait, what?"

Lara fired a round at the jar as a bright flash of white flames destroyed the rubble that blocked their way. Orange flames clamped onto the vines and walls to burn anything in its path. The duo was careful not to get any of the flames on their person, especially Lara, but made it through to the chamber where the object of everyone's desires was present before them.

It was a dodecahedron of a black hard metal with red linear symbols. A green gem embedded on the top only added its mystery with the glow of the same color as well.

To Patronus, it was just a glowing ball, but to Lara it was the key to finding the object she so desperately wants to find. She looked up at the ceiling where a massive hole let in a ray of light directly on the artifact. "This is it." Lara said with great relief and accomplishment. It was short-lived however as a grenade was thrown near her location.

Patronus helped her to stay balanced after the device exploded when she ran outside of its range. "Take cover!" He told her behind the large stone altar-like table. "Ready to blow these guys away?"

"You bet." Lara said confidently as she stashed the Atlas into her quiver. "Bring it on then." They made quick of the Trinity soldiers mainly due to the jars of Greek Fire around as the enemy burned alive. "Anyone else?!" She challenged more.

Her answer was several bullets aimed at her but Patronus stood in the way and deflected them as he assumed the Soresu brace-ready stance. It was different from the opening stance as Naruto held Kogitsunemaru's hilt held at his waist on his dominant side in a two-handed grip with the blade extended vertically upwards while his dominant foot was placed back as the other extended forward and to the side in a brace-position.

"YEAH BITCHES! Nice job with the sword, McHoodie!"

"Oh no…" Patronus said in an annoyed tone after he recognized the voice. "Of all people… he had to be here…"

Lara grew worried. "Who?"

"DEADPOOOOOLLLLLL~" The red and black clothed mercenary said sing-song with his machine guns aimed at them. "Do you feel lucky, punks?"

"Ugh, he's annoying." Lara admitted with a disgusted face.

Patronus nodded in agreement. "You have no idea." After the little scuffle with him in Christmas, Naruto wanted to know more about Deadpool and the information was unreal to him at the point he could no longer research him.

"Why us?" Lara asked out of instinct, unknowingly saying Naruto's words albeit changed.

Naruto looked at Lara with an appreciative look. "You understand my world now, I could almost cry." Ignoring Lara's deadpanned response, Patronus faced the dancing Deadpool which raised the question, _"Is it just him or are there more out there?"_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Wow, record-breaking posting since I updated the most recent chapter back in Friday. I was really excited about this arc so that plays a part. This chapter has parts 11, 12, 13, 14. As you read, Lara found out about Naruto's past, family and mission which caused her to be hurt of course. Though throughout the chapter, their relationship hit a rough patch but Lara is slowly placing her trust in him again. Honestly, I hope I played this out good in the chapter. It is April now, guys, and I am so excited 'cause God of War and Avengers: Infinity War will be released this month.

Nothing more to be said except enjoy the rest of your weekend with today and Caesar Chavez Day tomorrow.

Chapter XXIII Q&A's:

 **DragonKent (Mar.30):** Thanks, and I haven't heard from you for a while. How have you been? Really? That's great to hear since the last time we heard of them was the Secret Wars in 2015. Everything is now under Disney and Marvel's control since Fox was brought out from them. I wonder whom they have play the X-Men and Fantastic Four if we ever get those films.

 **Lightningblade49 (Mar.30):** If one universe is erased, then its pair is also erased…sick twist but very good material. It's been a very long time since you appeared. How have you been?

 **Bowser3000000 (Mar.30):** Chaos War is a story arc in the Marvel Universe where the gods of every pantheon unite to defeat the Chaos King who seeks to destroy all life by killing Gaia as she is the source to everything on Earth. The God of War is really cool, but sadly no in this story unless my mind changes later down the road.

 **Kamikage86 (Mar.30):** You're right. The Realms of Tengoku doesn't have be solely weapons but ancient artifacts and treasures lost to legends and myths. Should the buildings be according to the objects' origins and pantheon/mythology like Kogitsunemaru being placed in a Shinto temple for example? Honestly, these ideas help out a lot and I thank you for them, really. Did you enjoy the first chapter in April?

 **Perseus12 (Mar.30):** Geez, I haven't seen that film for such a long time but funny as hell though a little messed up. Hopefully, there'll be more Leone/Inari scenes along with Takama-ga-hara and the Shinto gods. That's good to hear you're enjoying the arc.

 **Guest (Mar.30/31):** I have stated this a few times throughout the story, but Naruto still has to learn more about gods and their powers. Another thing is Naruto tries to keep his abilities a secret as much as he can since the less people know about him the better since he'll take advantage of it. In the Marvel and DC universes, the gods are vastly powerful with very tough skin (durability) and more experienced. Leone in her manga is a very powerful fighter before she transformed and when she does, her capabilities are enhanced greatly. Also, Naruto stated in The Traveler that he might have to use Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to compete with them. I have explained my reason and I apologize if you are not satisfied with the story. I wish you a good life and have a great life.

 **Naruto tendo rikudo (Mar.31):** Yeah actually. I plan to have the Clan enter the Fate series dimension starting with Unlimited Blade Works, then Grand Order, the Apocalypta series. I'm happy you're enjoying the story and hope you'll continue to support it until the end.

 **Alaxbird (Mar.31):** Yep, especially since there'll be the third game coming out in September. It's already kicking him since he's still sore from Leone's punch in the stomach and remember that he keeps all of the godly power within himself as non-active. In other words, a separate transformation.

 **Jebest4781 (Mar.31):** Thanks man and you too. I hope another update will be up soon, no rush.

 **Nick terakidan (Mar.31):** Well, you are obviously a big fan and I like that; be passionate about the things you enjoy. Really, this is a lot of weapons to choose from and I will look them up in the wikia and Youtube. I'm glad you like my fic and I hope the latest chapter is just as good as the last one to enjoy.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Mar.31):** Thanks man for your words about Naruto and Leone's fight. I remember about that scene and thought it would fit in this bout with them about not liking the situation thrust upon them. Akame will make an appearance and the other one… yeah, I'm keeping that close to my chest. A character from a series with amazing fighting animation that remains strong to this day. Right now, this series is onto its latest installation on Mondays or Sundays. Again, I'm keeping her close to the chest. The anime was mostly filler but the manga is much more exciting though still sad since most of the characters died sans a few from Night Raid. This arc won't be drawn out as the next chapter is the last with Marvel characters beginning to appear.

 **R-king 93 (Mar.31):** Thank you, man. I hope I did a good job with the latest chapter as well, especially with Lara and Naruto.

 **Haseothesage (Apr.1):** Those two are cool enemies, but I actually have two other characters besides Deadpool to appear against Naruto and Lara. I could have them appear in different chapters with their respective series, Kraven (Spider-Man) and Killmonger (Black Panther). How have you been, man? It's been a while since you last spoke.

 **Disel (Apr.1):** Actually, that will be pushed back a bit to book four since it'll be the best for last.


	24. Strength of Character

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXIV: Strength of Character**

Naruto and Lara stared at the enemy amidst the burning chamber set by Greek Fire. Deadpool AKA the Merc with a Mouth was sipping tea in a broken cup he picked up from the ground despite the flames.

"Is he for real?" Lara asked before she began to cough from the ashes.

Patronus sighed as he nodded. "Apparently so." He whispered to her. "If we just walk around him, he won't bother us."

"Do you really think that'll work?" An incredulous Lara asked him.

"We won't know until we try."

"Okay…"

It was only ten steps they took before Deadpool threw the cup at Patronus who deflected it with his arm. Lara gasped as Deadpool leaped at her but Patronus stepped in front of him and initiated Form III's **Circle of Shelter** to deflect the rapid-fire bullets from the machine guns. "Stay close to me!" Naruto told Lara and she heeded him by staying close to his back.

"Here, stay away from me!" Deadpool cried out childishly until the weapons ran out of ammo. "Well then…" He drew his Carbonadium blades and clashed with Patronus. "I'll slice me up some McHoodie's sandwiches!"

Patronus pushed Deadpool back before kicking him to the side. "Lara, go on!"

"But-"

"You need to go now! I'll be behind you!"

With a perverse giggle, Deadpool pointed his blade at Patronus. "So, you're thinking of screwing her here and now? Such a bad boy~"

"Shut up you!" Patronus retorted with a tick mark on his head.

With the fires burning and oxygen running low, Lara ran ahead but Patronus was behind her albeit blocking and parrying Deadpool's rapid blade-work. It was unorthodox and unpredictable as Deadpool also incorporated leg strikes to throw Naruto off-guard, but he wasn't fooled. Still it was somewhat difficult to find an opening.

" _There!_ " Naruto thrust Kogitsunemaru but it was parried by one of Deadpool's blade, which the ninja wanted. He grabbed the opposite arm and twirled to pull it into an arm-lock as the ninja swung his blade but Deadpool managed to block it with the other sword arm via dislocating his shoulder. "Damn..." He watched his mercenary enemy's shoulder forcefully relocating by its own accord. "Double damn."

Deadpool chuckled before he continued his assault against the defensive Naruto. Meanwhile Lara took cover as a Trinity team blew through the ceiling in the next room. She fired a smoke-bomb arrow at the team, covering them in a cloud before firing a poison arrow. Most of them were killed but two of them managed to escape and converged on Lara as she fired two grenade arrows at them.

One of them saw it coming and dodged to the side but the same couldn't be said for his companion. He took cover around the corner and aimed at Lara but found himself in the crossfire between Patronus and Deadpool as the former spun around him. However, the latter did not as he cut through the waist with his blades.

"Incoming!" Deadpool cried out before kicking the torso at Patronus.

Naruto twisted his body to avoid the torso while Lara fired a poison arrow into Deadpool's back. She was stunned when it didn't take effect on the mercenary as he continued his assault. "Why didn't it take effect on him?" Lara asked before the door was being open forcefully by lasers.

Trinity burst into the chamber but Lara had thrown a Molotov at them, burning them alive before she moved through the door along with Patronus being her rearguard against Deadpool. Naruto parried both swords before kicking Deadpool hard enough to send him skidding backwards.

"Nice try~"

Patronus pointed at his chest, prompting Deadpool to do the same on his own until he felt something that was not there before. He looked down and saw a burning tag, "FUCK!" He took the tag off and threw it but the explosion occurred in mid-air as the force shook the chamber and caused the ceiling to collapse on them, blocking his way from his enemies.

Naruto and Lara ran the entrance and down a tunnel before they swam through a tunnel that had a gas at the top. "Oh no." Lara said with worry.

"What is it?" Patronus asked.

"Sulfur…" Lara responded softly. "This whole place could go up… got to hurry."

"Let's."

They swam through the tunnel while keeping their heads away from the sulfur as Trinity soldiers discussed about their location and the urgency to find them. Lara ducked under a branch but she was noticed by a soldier above her. "I fucking got her!" He ignited his flamethrower but Patronus pulled her into the water to avoid being burned alive.

The duo swam at surface level but dived underneath again when a flare ignited the sulfur as screams of pain and terror filled their ears from above. They even encountered a mutilated arm belonging to a soldier before Lara had to go back up for air where a Trinity soldier had his flamethrower aimed at her.

"Freeze! It's over. Hand over the Atla-" Those were his last words as he was stabbed in the back by a straightsword and fell into the water right on top of Lara.

Patronus quickly dived to her and pulled the body off of Lara while she managed to take something from the soldier's gear. It was a rebreather Naruto recognized and it allowed her to breathe underwater indefinitely, which was good for them since they need to be stealth right now. They swam through the underwater tunnel away from the bloodshed until the duo reached an area the water level couldn't fill.

"You okay?" Patronus asked since he was worried when that soldier fell on her.

Lara put away the rebreather and breathed cleanly. "I'm fine." She answered before looking at him skeptically. "Question is how were you able to swim underwater without coming up for air?"

"… I can breathe underwater."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Patronus answered. When Lara opened her mouth to speak, he interrupted her. "I know, I know: we're going to have a long talk after this is done."

They climbed up a stone-way where a massive statue was surrounded by buildings around them along with floating Greek Fire vessels in the water. "I see our exit out of here…" Lara panted out as the statue of the Prophet leaned towards a building due to a vessel exploding and destroying the supports. "The statue's unstable. Looks like we'll have to use the Greek Fire to set it down."

"Let's go." Patronus affirmed her plan as he left with Lar to gather as much Greek Fire as they could without damaging them or killing themselves. It took a while with the buildings' different obstacles but they managed to gather enough vessels near the support beams of the statue. "Do the honors."

Lara nodded as she released three fire arrows at the same time, hitting their marks and destroying the beams. The statue fell backwards, creating a makeshift bridge for the duo to climb and cross to the building that led to their escape. As Lara and Naruto were walking upwards on the statue, they heard voices behind them before turning around and seeing countless heavy-armored soldiers armed with bows and their arrow-heads ablaze with bluish flames.

"Oh god no." Lara whimpered in fear.

Patronus shouted, "Run!" He and Lara ran up to the building before climbing it through several obstacles as their new enemies, most likely the Deathless Ones, fired incendiary projectiles at them. As they climbed up a wooden platform, Lara lost her grip and fell backwards only for Patronus to catch her hand, then quickly placing her on his back. "Hang on!" Lara held on tightly to Patronus as he ran and climbed through obstacles on their way to the top of the building.

"YEAH, BITCHES!"

The duo had to stop when they heard that voice again and looked at the archers' side to find Deadpool screaming in delight with every kill he committed against the immortal soldiers. His delight grew when one of them resurrected and stabbed him through the chest. "Oh goodie, these guys are more fun than McHoodie!"

"He's enjoying this way too much." Lara muttered in deadpan.

Naruto groaned inwardly. "I can see why Wolverine is annoyed with him."

When they came across a massive gap, Patronus leaped forward but Lara estimated that he wouldn't make so she threw her roped axe with her legs wrapped around his waist as they swung to the other high building. She groaned from the weight her legs carried but her axe released in time as Patronus landed on the building and Lara held onto his back once more.

With another leap, Patronus had his hands out to grab hold of the tunnel in the cavern only to fall short below. "Shit!" He quickly turned around in Lara's embrace so she wouldn't be the one sliding down the slippery and steep downhill as his back and butt was cold and wet. "Hang on!"

The hill wasn't long as they fell a big drop into a small water hole that cushioned their landing. Lara let go of Patronus as they walked out of the water and the cave before contacting Jacob. "Jacob, we made it. We're out." Lara told through her radio.

 _-"Lara, thank God you're all right. Bring the Atlas to me in our observatory in the mountains."-_

"We're on our way." Lara pocketed the radio before she took out the rebreather and dived into a flooded tunnel along with Patronus. She and the hero swam through a few flood corridors filled with rocky protrusions that threatened to cut them if they were not careful. They eventually reached a new ruin filled with statues and sculpted walls before her radio blared with a familiar voice she never thought she'd hear again.

 _-"Lara! Lara, are you up there?"-_

"Jonah, is that you?!" Lara asked with great relief.

Patronus was surprised at this development. "Jonah's here too?"

 _-"*laughing* Little bird. You're alive, I knew it!"-_

Lara couldn't believe this at all. "My god… Jonah, what are you doing here? Where are you?"

 _-"I'm up here in some kind of fortress. You can thank Jacob… His people picked me up half-dead out on the tundra."-_

"I can't believe you came after me!"

 _-"*laughing* Is that so hard to believe? I told you I got your back. I couldn't leave you out here alone."-_

"We're on our way up to you now. Don't go anywhere!"

 _-"Who's we?"-_

Patronus took advantage to introduce himself. "Me, big guy."

 _-"Patronus, you're here too?! *Laughing* I assume you've taking care of Lara while I've been gone. Thank you, my friend."-_

"No sweat. We'll see you when we get there." Patronus said to his new ally before he and Lara climbed up a shaggy wall to make their way towards the Observatory.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Geothermal Valley**

As they were walking towards the observatory, Patronus had to point the elephant in the room. "So, are we going to talk about what happened down there in the Cathedral?"

"Let's… Those things attacked Trinity, slaughtered them like they were nothing. They must be the Deathless Ones Sofia mentioned." Lara recounted the horrors with a shudder. "And their armor… I couldn't see them well, but it looked like very advanced medieval armor."

"Probably ahead of its time back then, maybe even today. I saw bullet casings splattered all over that place with the statue and the actual bullets." Patronus took something out of his pouch and showed it to Lara. It was a bullet but its point was severely bent. "Those armor of theirs is going to be tough for you when we encounter them. Aim for the chinks in their armor: the narrow openings where the plates meet including their necks."

Lara shook her head. "I fear that won't be enough." Patronus thought for a moment before he stopped as well as Lara did. He pulled up his right sleeve, revealing his secondary Hidden Blade with the wrist computer as he unstrapped it from his arm. "What are you-"

"Give me your arm." Patronus asked gently as Lara offered her left arm. He pulled back the jacket's sleeve as he placed the weapon under her wrist. "Sorry about the size so I'm going to make it as tight as possible." He did the deed, much to Lara's chagrin but she endured it until the weapon fitted somewhat. Naruto also switched the wrist computer onto his primary bracer while the grappling launcher was attached to Lara's borrowed bracer.

Lara inspected the weapon Patronus with intrigue. "How do you use it?"

Naruto stood next to her and opened her hand with fingers out. "Now give it a little flick of the wrist to extend the blade." Lara did the deed and the blade emerged from its dormant state, revealing its golden metal. "And don't worry about it cutting off your ring finger any time. The Hidden Blade had been redesigned to avoid that mishap."

Lara reveled at the obvious ancient signature weapons of the Assassins that she heard Ana call Patronus back at the Cathedral. She flicked her wrist a few times and watched the blade extend and retract several times until she got the hang of it. "Thank you."

"Another thing: pull the sleeve over it." Patronus told her and Lara did as she pulled her sleeve over the weapon. "That way, it'll help you stay in the shadows and crowd better… as well as catch your enemies off-guard."

Lara nodded at him. "Thanks, I mean it." They then continued their way to the observatory where on the steps was a familiar person. "Jonah!" She ran into his arms as Jonah gave her a bear-hug before breaking it.

"You look terrible." Jonah joked as Lara mock-punched him in the arm. "Terrible but… happy." He then noticed Patronus approaching them. "And I'm pretty sure he's one of the reasons why." Lara shushed him just as Patronus offered a hand. "Come here, brother."

Naruto yelped lightly when Jonah picked him up in a bear-hug. "Good to see you're the same, big guy." He was put back on the ground before Lara stood next to him. "Tell him, Lara."

"I was right, Jonah," Lara said excitedly. "Dad was right: The Divine Source is real!" She had a solemn expression. "I wish he was here to see this."

Jonah put his hand on Lara's left shoulder. "He'd be proud of you." He noticed Sofia by the side, reminding him of something else he just learned. "Sofia told what you two have done for her people."

"Lara, Patronus," Sofia spoke with relief.

"Nice to see you, Sofia." Patronus said with a nod.

Sofia pointed at the entrance ahead of them. "Jacob is waiting for you two in the observatory." The group of four walked inside the observatory until they reached the top where Jacob was waiting for them. Lara went ahead of them and approached Jacob as she pulled out the Atlas from her quiver to present it to the leader.

"You actually found it." A stunned Jacob said as he looked at the ancient artifact. "The founders of Kitezh were skilled craftsmen… They used this place to view the Atlas."

Lara inspected the room and noticed chains in the ceiling along with a hanging metal platform that had a shape that resembled the Atlas. "There…" She placed the artifact into the shape. "Jonah… try those chains."

Jonah did what she asked and pulled on the chains as the platform rose to completely seal the sunlight in the ceiling, but it also allowed them to see an enlarged map with the Atlas as a projector with the light, amazing the outsiders and Sofia.

"Incredible," Lara muttered in awe as she surveyed the map. "They must have used this to plan the construction of the city."

Sofia then pointed out a relative information, "Like ancient blueprints."

"Exactly." Lara responded as she grew excited by the second when her eyes noticed something in the map. "Everything radiates out from this point; that puts the center of the city under the lake." That was when she noticed a discrepancy. "No… something's not right." She noticed the cathedral symbol and realized it. "The Cathedral… where the Atlas was. It's on the wrong side of the map." She waved her hand in a circle. "Keep rotating, Jonah."

Patronus watched the map by Jonah's doing until Lara told him to stop.

"That's it." A happy smile plastered on Lara's face as she figured it out. "Kitezh isn't under the lake." She walked to a window with Patronus. "It's under the glacier!" She smiled brighter. "The Divine Source must be there."

Patronus didn't like the heavy snow-topped mountain but he knew she wouldn't stop since she was so close. "Question, Lara: how the hell are we going to get through all that ice?" He asked "As much as I want to make ice cream, I don't think the Remnants will appreciate me sending an avalanche on them"

Lara took his hand and pointed at the map again, specially a route. "This path leads into the city." She released the limb to figure out the location of the path. "The Cathedral is there… and the Tower on the other side. That means the entrance of Kitezh must be…" She figured out the location, leaving her stunned. "Here…"

"What now?" Patronus asked to make sure he heard Lara right.

"The entrance to Kitezh is… here." Lara's gaze rested upon Jacob after turning around. "You knew!" The leader nodded before the observatory shook violently, taking everyone's attention to the roof.

Said roof cracked after an explosion before it fell upon them as Patronus tackled Lara and Jonah out of the way before four Trinity soldiers propelled down from the helicopter hovering above the building. Jonah saw the vulnerable Atlas and picked it up just one of the soldiers grabbed him into a hold.

The other two fired their weapons at their targets though Patronus quickly killed them with a swipe of Kogitsunemaru. He saw Jonah elbow the soldier's stomach and kicked him over a debris block right before the other soldier stabbed him in the back while taking the Atlas out of his hands.

"Jonah!" Lara ran to her fallen friend and pressed her hands on his wound. "Stay awake, Jonah, stay awake!"

Patronus growled at the soldier who clipped himself one of the ropes before charging at him. The Trinity soldier saw this coming and fired his gun but not at him. "Bastard!" He Shunshined in front of Lara and Jonah, deflecting the rapid-fire bullets until the soldier was aboard and the helicopter left the observatory. The ninja would've gone after it, but Jonah was in danger now.

"Patronus, help!" Lara cried out as Naruto kneeled next to him and placed his hands on the wound. "Please save him."

"I got it, Lara." Patronus told her softly before his hands glowed white. Jonah groaned lightly as his face relaxed which was good. "He's better now." A heavy click reached his ears and Naruto threw a shuriken at the solo Trinity grunt's hand, forcing him to release the pistol. "We're going to have a little chat."

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer." Lara, Jonah, Sofia watched the Assassin grab hold of the grunt and dragged him to the arching windows. Patronus reached the edge and pushed the grunt through the planks as he held him up with one arm. "Talk!" Naruto demanded.

The soldier grunted by his grip. "Never, blasphemer." He cried out when Patronus punched his face. "I'll never tell you anything." Another punch and he felt his nose move a bit, indicating it was broken now. "You'll never reach them now, not with those two protecting the commander."

"Who?!" Patronus demanded before punching his hostage again. "I said who!"

"All of you will die."

"You first." His grip loosened, Patronus watched the soldier fall to his death before he turned around and walked to the group huddled to Jacob. "Damn, they got you?"

Jacob panted with a pained chuckle. "It's a flesh wound; I'll be fine." He glanced at Lara. "It'll only be a matter of time before Trinity knows about the Divine Source."

"Not if I take it away before they do so." Patronus offered with eyes on him. "And I can take out their leaders before they get there."

Lara rose her knees and stood in front of Naruto. "I'm coming with you." Naruto shook his head. "Why not?"

"The two people that soldier mentioned… something about it bugs me. I'm going solo on this one."

"Absolutely not!" Lara countered hotly. "We're a team, you and I! Does that not matter to you?"

Patronus noted the worry in her voice and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Teamwork is everything to me… just as much as you me. Please just… stay here with Jacob and Sofia to prepare the forces against Trinity in case I don't make it in time. You want to prove about your father being right, get to the Divine Source before they do."

Lara stared at him worriedly as her heart pang with a suffocating feeling. It was the same feeling she felt when her father killed himself and now it's consuming her again. "Don't go, please." Her breathing grew heavy and rapid by the second, much to everyone's worry. "Don't go, don't go, don't go…" Lara panted with every word.

"Lara?" Patronus asked with worry before she fell to her knees and he saved her from hitting her head. "Geez, Lara… breathe, breathe." He told her before she fell asleep. _"I think exhaustion just hit her."_ Footsteps came from the stairs and more Remnants arrived to secure everyone. "Take care of her, Jonah."

Jonah didn't like him going as well, but he knew that Patronus was going to do what he needs to do. "I will, brother."

"You're going to need surveillance to aid you." Sofia told him, only for Naruto shake his head.

"Your father, your people need you Sofia…now more than ever." Patronus said to her who reluctantly nodded. "Why the long faces though? I'm going to be back." He walked to the edge of the broken window as Lara's voice softly called out to him. "I will be back, Lara… I promise." Naruto leaped off the edge before Hirashining as he had a date with Trinity.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Gulag, Soviet Installation**

Patronus reappeared in the outskirts of the Gulag as he sensed the numerous _ki_ throughout the landscape though not the ones he was looking for. He took cover on the steel beams of an outside construction crane when several Trinity soldiers were moving weapons into the helicopters.

"To read the Atlas, the Dynamic Douches need a place similar to the Observatory but where?"

Luckily for him, the answer came from below in the form of two soldiers patrolling the area.

"Where did you say they were again?"

"I said at the research center at the high hills in the north. They got the object that apparently leads to this Divine Source everyone's been raving about."

"Good. The sooner we get out of here, the better. I can't stand this cold."

"Texas?"

"California, born and raised."

" _Thank you, you two idiots."_ Patronus chuckled mirthfully before he leaped to a snow lifter to find this research station. His eyes caught sight a broken spherical structure that was in the north as well as a series of lifters that connected to the station nearby. "It's time to end this." He made a series of jumps from lifter to lifter in ascending order.

The ninja softly landed against the metal platform and snuck atop the spherical structure as he heard Ana's voice and looked through one of the holes to find his targets. "I'm too late."

"Extraordinary." A kneeling Ana said with wonder as she examined the map. "The Divine Source… it's in the center of the old city. Buried beneath the ice!"

Konstantin then said with determination, "Then it's time to move." He was geared up for combat. "I will notify the dig teams and prepare the transports."

"Our men encountered the Deathless Ones in the archive… This will not be easy, brother."

"The holy path is not meant to be easy." Konstantin explained as it was easy for him to say.

"Are the men aware of what they will face?"

"No. But they are prepared to fight and die for the cause. That's all we need from them."

Ana hesitated to speak for a moment, then said "Konstantin… Now that we're so close to the end—" Her brother turned around swiftly to face her.

"We've only just begun!" Konstantin corrected strongly.

"I'm afraid Trinity is just using us." Ana voiced her fears about the organization that raised them. "What if they don't intend to let you keep the Source? We should prepare for—"

"No!" Konstantin cut her off when he placed his hands around her shoulders. "You must have faith. I wasn't chosen by Trinity… Once the Source is mine, it won't matter what they want. I will lead God's immortal army and you… You shall live."

"Except you won't." Patronus made his presence known as he burst through the ceiling and landed on Konstantin. "Neither of you." He punched Konstantin before lifting him up over the head and tossed the merciless military man against a wall. Ana dropped the Atlas and ran but her hand was penetrated by a shuriken with enough force to pin her against the wall. "I'll be taking this." Naruto picked up the Atlas and sealed it inside his robe before approaching the dizzy soldier in the room. "Konstantin, I'm going to enjoy this."

Flesh hitting flesh echoed in the building but it didn't last long as Patronus was so focused in beating the man who caused Lara, Jacob, Jonah and the Remnants pain that he didn't register or sense a being until his cocked fist hit something solid. Out of curiosity, Naruto patted a few times and felt a lot of muscles.

"Hulk?" The next thing he knew was being thrown out of the research structure before crashing through a few obstacles and finally into one of the lower buildings then through the wall as he was now in open land. "What the hell, man?" Naruto groaned as he shakily picked himself up when Konstantin's voice was heard through his wrist computer's radio frequency.

 _-'That fucking Assassin is here! Second and Third Regiment, make sure the abomination kills him and desecrate his corpse!'-_

Patronus raised a brow. "What abomination?" His answer arrived when it landed in the room in front of him with a loud 'boom' and the ground cracked underneath its feet. "Oh… that abomination."

It was a tall being around the same size as Hulk and a gargantuan humanoid with sharp spikes on his arms, elbows, back, and feet. His musculature was more pronounced than the Hulk though skeletal parts on his chest became visible as well as around his neck. Green, piercing eyes glared into Naruto's own hidden as a deep, rumbling chuckle escaped his mouth.

" **Give me a real fight!"**

"… Shit." Patronus' worry doubled when the regiments of Trinity arrived to back up Abomination. "Double shit."

"Take him!"

Before they or Naruto knew it, Abomination went on a rampage as he started killing the soldiers with his huge arms and legs. Stomping them, crushing, punching and kicking was the norm. **"Stay out of this!"** He crushed the last soldier in his hand like popcorn with an audible 'crunch.' **"You're next."** Abomination declared with a bloody finger pointed at his opponent.

"…" Patronus cracked his hands at the ruthlessness display by this creature. "Fine." He breathed deeply as his body became empowered a second later.

Both stared at each other before they walked like nothing was happening. Their casual walk turned into a jog, then it morphed to a sprint before a full charge with full force. Abomination snarled as they got closer while Patronus growled in response. The ninja and mutant creature leaped at each other with cocked fists and there was only going to be a one winner.

It wasn't Naruto in this case.

Abomination had easily won the challenge while the force from the collision shook the area as he rolled with Patronus before tossing him through a stone building. Naruto grunted with each bump on the ground before stopping, slowly getting up. "What hit me?" The ninja asked in a daze before he lost his balance and fell to his knees. "Is this guy stronger than Hulk?"

" **I'm as strong as the Hulk—no, stronger than him."** Abomination stated arrogantly as Patronus faced him. The archenemy of the Hulk gestured his arms at Patronus in a 'bring it on' gesture. **"Come on!"**

" _Hulk's strength wasn't like this the few times I worked him. He must've been holding back a lot. If this is Hulk's original strength, I need to be smart about this."_ Abomination charged at him as Naruto noticed broken debris of the truck. _"These'll do."_ Patronus ran to them as Abomination leaped with his fists overhead, read to smash him.

" **DIE!"** Naruto's hand stretched out for the debris but changed course and grabbed a fell steel light post before swinging it hard right at Abomination. A shockwave boomed from the contact as Abomination crashed through a generator, causing an explosion as the shower of flames spread out in the base. The humanoid mutant chuckled as he walked out of the flames unharmed. **"Is that all you got?"**

Naruto's response was throwing the steel post at Abomination who caught it easily. A second later, Patronus Hirashined in front of the surprised gargantuan before he focused senjutsu chakra into his fist and punched him in the face, snapping his neck to the side. Abomination quickly recovered and threw an elbow strike but Naruto flipped over it and used the outstretched limb as a springboard to knee him in the face.

With a smug chuckle, Abomination's other arm quickly lashed out and grabbed Patronus' leg before thrashing him into the ground several times before the last time was in front of him. He raised his foot at the groaning ninja's back and stomped him into the ground. **"Hm?"** His enemy turned transparent within his massive leg and disappeared from his sight.

Naruto Shunshined behind Abomination with a Rasengan larger than its original size. " **Senpo: Odama Rasengan!** " He thrust the sun-like sphere into his enemy's back and sent him flying out of the base through the forest. The surrounding buildings shook while some collapsed from the shockwave of the attack. "Now to find those two."

With a series of Shunshine throughout the base, Patronus reappeared atop the crane where he saw Trinity and their leaders boarding helicopters and taking off for Kitezh. Bending his legs, Naruto initiated a mighty leap worthy of the Hulk as he formed another Rasengan with his targets reaching closer to him.

"Konstantin!" Ana cried out in alarm as her brother aimed his assault rifle at the airborne ninja, only to be side-tackled by a green gargantuan. "Good. I hope that Assassin dies by his hands."

"He will, sister." Konstantin tapped the pilot's shoulder. "Head to the valley. Destiny awaits us."

None of them noticed the yellow lightning in the sky as they headed north for the mountains.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Geothermal Valley**

"Father, they're on the move!" Sofia told her father who was accompanied by a recuperated Lara. As Patronus said, exhaustion hit her at the lowest point and she needed rest.

Lara and Jacob heard rotors before their gazes shifted upwards to spot helicopters fly over them and straight to the glacier where the hidden city of Kitezh was buried underneath. "Oh no…" Lara muttered under her breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Lara." Jacob apologized to his downtrodden ally.

Before any of them could process the possibility of their strongest ally dead, lightning-like light flashed nearby followed by a loud boom. They went to investigate but their route was compromised when something crashed through the cliff and embedded against the wall under the water. Lara saw the being and gasped aloud. "Patronus!"

Said hero struggled to break himself free from the wall but eventually did as he fell to his knees. "Stay there!" He shouted at Lara who ran to help him. "Don't come any closer, Lara!" Jacob went to pull Lara away from the scene as they all went to the entrance of the observatory.

A roar snatched his attention as Abomination clothesline him back against the cliff, then used his arm to pin the ninja.

" **Nice magic tricks you got there, runt."** Abomination commented as his back was singed with a huge spiral mark present. **"I really felt that."** He leaned closer to the hooded hero's face. **"But you're not as strong as me."**

"Guess again." Patronus retorted before he pulled out his Pivot Blade and stabbed Abomination's right elbow then pulled it down mightily.

" **GGAAAHHH!"** Abomination reacted to the unnatural pain and released his enemy in favor of clutching his elbow. He looked at it and saw the wound not healing at all. **"That's more like it!"**

"Then you're going to love this!" Naruto whistled sharply.

The trees rustled before six clones emerged from them and launched themselves directly at Abomination. The mutant creature punched one clone who dispersed from the powerful contact but the others landed next to him and threw power blows throughout the body as their hands were rapid-fire to the eyes of the audience.

"Unbelievable." Sofia muttered at the sight before her along with her father, Jonah, and most of all, Lara.

" _Is this his life? What he goes through every day?"_ Lara thought as a clone leaped on Abomination's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck as much as he could.

The original signaled his clones to initiate Plan C and they heeded by stopping their assault as each of them quickly wrapped their arms and legs around the Abomination's joints, mainly the elbows and joints. **"You think you can stop with these joint locks?! I am Abomination, the strongest one there is!"**

"Then prove it." Naruto challenged him as Abomination chuckled at his determination. He charged at the mutant creature who unhindered by his clones' locks and threw a straight punch to meet Abomination's own attack.

A powerful shockwave blew away the air and trees as the audience protected themselves with their arms. Patronus and Abomination clash their fists multiple times before they rapidly threw punches at each other. However, only one of them was making contact while dodging and the other's punches getting slower and weaker.

" _ **What the hell?!"**_ Abomination thought in frustration as his arms no longer obeyed his commands while Patronus pummeled his body, specifically in the liver and then a left hook to the temple. _**"They're not random. He's aiming at the vital points!"**_ He gazed upon the clones who tightened their locks that grew more effective by the second. _**"He waited for this!"**_

An ancient Jujutsu move that the practitioner uses against a stronger opponent as it targets a joint. If the user maintains the lock for a minute, no matter who or how strong the enemy is, the latter's body will eventually react in a negative way. Since the clones were not in Sage Mode after being created in the day before, it took longer for it to be effective.

Naruto took a step back and charged at Abomination who threw double hammer punches at him, but the ninja sunk in lower to dodge them then sprung up with his left arm swung up swiftly in an uppercut. Abomination's chin shot up in the air and fell to his knees while Naruto began to aggressively weave his body in a figure-eight before delivering rapid-fires punches from side to side at his as shockwaves emanated violently from each punch, forcing Abomination's head to snap side to side in response.

The humanoid retaliated with a body tackle against Patronus who was skidded backwards. **"Nice try."** He muttered before falling forward to the ground in a loud 'thud'.

" **Gazelle Punch** and **Dempsey Roll**." Patronus muttered as he panted from the fight. His body aches with pain from the power blows Abomination landed on him as well as the strain on his back and waist from the Dempsey Roll technique. _"Thanks, Ippo."_ He thanked the boxer whose match the ninja watched back in the Shinigami dimension. "Boys, take him to the Avengers. They'll know what to do with him."

The clones nodded before they held the body of Abomination and Hirashined to the Manhattan marker. Naruto on the other hand fell to his knees as he panted heavy from the brutal fight of fists and ninjutsu. "That guy was a monster…"

"Patronus!" Naruto groaned as he stood up and turned around to see Jacob, Sofia and Jonah running towards him. "Are you all right?" Jacob asked with concern after seeing his body heave with air.

"I'm fine." Patronus answered softly before Lara brushed past the others towards him. "Lara, Lara, now wait second-" She slapped his face. "Okay, I deserve that." Another slap came from the Croft girl. "I deserve that too." A third slap arrived already. "Okay, that one was a little excessive."

Lara sent him a look. "Really?" Naruto instantly felt fear before he felt excruciating pain in his downstairs area as Lara rubbed her leg.

"What the hell?!" Patronus cried out disdainfully as he fell to the ground. "That was a low blow!"

Jonah clicked his tongue. "Little bird, you really shouldn't have resorted to such violence. Especially since we're going to need all hands to stop Trinity." Naruto slowly got up from the ground with a nod.

"He's right since I'm the big gun here." Naruto flinched when Lara gave him a nasty glare.

"We're going to have a long talk after this."

"…Hai."

Jacob and Sofia couldn't help but be amused by their banter but it was not time for amusement. "Trinity is going to brute force through the ice."

"There's gotta to be a way to get there before them." Lara countered. "Jacob, the map showed a secret path to the city."

Jacob nodded grimly. "The Path of the Deathless. It's too dangerous."

"We're running out of time," Lara insisted. "You know I can't give up now." She looked at Patronus. "And I'll be fine as he's with me."

"If we can delay Trinity, we might have a chance."

Sofia agreed with her father's words. "I will take our forces and attack them on the ice."

"Take a few of my… men with you." Patronus told Sofia about his clones. "They'll help protect you. The rest will remain here for the elderly, women and children."

Jacob breathed with a deep nod. "Then it's time. Open the path." Sofia left them for the observatory while Jacob guided his allies to the side as the stone-steps opened and revealed a new tunnel beneath the ruin. "I wish you both best of luck."

Lara and Patronus glanced at each other before stepping down the descending stairs as they raced to reach the city of Kitezh and find the Divine Source before Trinity does.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Path of the Deathless**

It was a while for the duo as the path they took lived up to its name for one of them. luckily for Lara, she recently acquired broad-head arrows that allowed her to fire them into soft wooden walls and use the projectiles as footholds to cross gaps between them as well as her compound bow the Remnants found in the forest near the Gulag. They made it through the Orrery, an ancient observatory created by the Prophet's astronomers during the construction of Kitezh.

Speaking of the Prophet, Lara relayed the new and shocking information she learned to Patronus.

"Jacob is the Deathless Prophet?" Patronus asked not in awe but mere casual. "Huh."

"Huh?" Lara repeated as she didn't believe his reaction. "This is huge information, Patronus. He and his armies are the living proof of immortality the Divine Source provided. Though…"

"What?" The last Croft told the Assassin about Jacob's reasons for hiding his true identity from the Remnants for generations, the atrocity his armies committed for killing thousands of citizens with the ice centuries ago, and how this must end if his people were to survive. "I see." Naruto said after a while.

"You knew, didn't you?" Lara stated rather than asking.

Patronus shook his head. "Not at first. I had a hunch from the time I first met him, but I wasn't sure. When we saw the Deathless Ones in the archives, it confirmed my suspicions." He stopped as did Lara. "You know about the concept of _ki_ , right."

"The life energy all beings have according to the Chinese and Japanese."

"Jacob and the Deathless Ones… I couldn't sense their _ki_ at all."

"Wow…"

"Plus, there was the whole 'you being mad at me' thing and I couldn't really say anything." Patronus meekly told her.

"Right." Lara gulped as she was about to say something else but Sofia's voice spoke through their comm links.

 _-"Lara, Patronus, we're on the mountain above the glacier."-_

Lara replied first. "Can you see Trinity?"

 _-"Yes, they're beginning their operation."-_

"We're entering the old city now…" Lara responded as she could hear bells in the distance. "Listen Sofia, don't attack them too soon."

 _-"We'll give it some time. I'll contact you again soon."-_

They ended contact with the Remnant second-in-command before entering through a tunnel past the stone door. The duo found themselves within a new world as a huge structure was before them while thick frozen water stuck on several parts throughout the wall. Naruto and Lara shared a gaze before they commenced another round of climbing to the top but stopped when the Deathless Ones marched past them.

Lara and Patronus scaled to the side quietly as to avoid attracting their attention then jumped and climbed an icy shaggy wall. Lara ran ahead and leaped towards another ice wall, but it cracked from her axe and caused her to fall into the chasm. _"Shit!"_ Croft cursed as she wedged herself with her body to stop falling.

Patronus followed her with his hands and feet stomping the ice. "You okay?" Lara nodded. "Think you can move?" Another nod came his way. "The ice won't last for long. We'll have to jump at the same time." Lara turned to the exit and waited for his signal. "Ready… go!"

The duo jumped at the same time as ice fell through their previous spots. They landed somewhat safely into a new route and continued onward while encountering new structures even more extravagant than the ones in the valley and more Deathless Ones. From what he sees, Naruto determined that they were getting ready for battle with Trinity.

They crossed a narrow log and stuck to the wall while scaling it as the Deathless Ones in military formation marched to a mutual location and Lara couldn't help but whisper her observation. "So many of them." She said to Patronus.

"Let's not draw their attention, then." Patronus and Lara were now safe through the icy bluff as a new view, a massive stone bridge, led to the hidden city. "All right, let's figure out a game plan." Naruto said before he winced when his stomach ached in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Lara walked in front of Patronus who nodded before she jabbed at the spot, eliciting a stifled yelp. "Good."

"Damnit woman, why are you doing that?!" Naruto whispered sharply.

"… Can't you tell?"

"You're still mad at me?"

Lara reluctantly shook her head, then nodded. "I'm still upset though not as much as before about the other thing, but I'm more upset when you left."

"Let me get this right: you're somewhat mad at me about my identity and all, but you're more upset about a different reason?" Naruto rubbed his head as it ached from the thinking. "Women are so confusing." He flinched when Lara raised a hand, only for her to softly rub his shoulder. "Lara?"

"… When you said about going after the Atlas and leaving me behind-" Lara cleared her throat as to finish what she wanted to say. "—I felt this gripping feeling around my heart. I couldn't breathe… The last time I felt like that was before my father killed himself."

That was when Naruto realized about Lara's breakdown earlier with widened eyes. "You thought I was going to die." Lara reluctantly nodded at his words as Naruto comforted her by bringing her into his arms. "Oh Lara… You should know by now that I'm not going to die by anyone's hands."

"I know that. I know that, but I couldn't—can't stop but worry about you like that. Why?"

"I know why but I don't think you're ready to admit it."

Lara agreed with him as she looked at him. "You have to promise me, Patronus, that you'll tell me everything about you."

"I promise, Lara." Patronus said determinedly. "And I always keep my promises." Lara cleared her throat to rid whatever blocked it and looked toward the city. "Do you want to go first?"

"Gladly." Lara jumped to the descending zip-line, using her axe as a medium while Patronus was behind her with his hands. "Shit!" She crashed through icicles and leaped for the wooden edge, only for it to break and caused her to fall to the icy water.

Naruto Hirashined behind her, more specifically the kunai marker, and grabbed Lara's waist while his free hand grabbed hold of a crack in the wall. He heard a voice from the top and knew that one of them must have heard the water splashing. Naruto quickly threw Lara to the other side of the adjacent wall before he hid underneath the plank just as a Deathless One looked over his location.

" _Please don't notice, please don't notice."_ Lara pleaded as she could see Patronus' gloved hand exposed on the plank. She released a sigh of relief when the immortal soldier left the area for his duties before her gaze caught Patronus pointing at her then gesturing upwards. "Got it." She turned and wall-jumped upwards to the edge.

Suddenly the same Deathless One was there and grabbed her neck to lift her up. Lara kicked the sword arm and grabbed her axe to melee the immortal warrior several times in the neck, eventually breaking through the neck guard and killing him as he disintegrated in ashes. The momentum of the melee caused Lara to fall through a wooden floor and slid down to a plaza of sorts where blue flames were present as well as more Deathless Ones.

They noticed her and two of the infantrymen charged at her as Lara pulled out her shotgun to fire powerful rounds at them. The rounds pushed them back and pulled off their armor until they disintegrated like their fallen brother. Five more Deathless Ones appeared to kill her but this time, she wasn't alone.

" **Rasengan!** " A falling Naruto shouted as he landed on the Deathless Ones, destroying them while creating a crater in the process. He turned to Lara who panted from the assault. "You—You look fine. Stick close to me; we're doing the old formation." Naruto drew Kogitsunemaru and his Pivot Blade as Lara switched her bow and arrow.

"Be careful of the flames, they're Greek Fire. I think they fire arrows with them."

"Good to know."

The duo traversed through the hidden city as Deathless archers fired Greek Fire arrows at them but Patronus deflected them with **Soresu** and Lara retaliated with her grenade arrow. They blew up and turned to ashes. This was the pattern for the team of two as they fought their way into another plaza with a standing gate.

Four more Deathless Ones engaged them as the archers fired arrows at the brushes, surrounding Naruto and Lara while the two even more-heavily armored soldiers slowly walked to them. Naruto twirled Kogitsunemaru once as a challenge to them while Lara switched to her assault rifle and fired at them. They didn't flinch upon the bullets, meaning they were tougher than the others.

The first one swung his broadsword at Patronus but the latter parried and cut it at the same time before he countered with the Pivot Blade stabbing through the neck. An unusual reaction happened as the Deathless One groaned in pain before his body shone with a bright light and exploded on the spot.

The second soldier was so confused that he didn't react to Lara's attack with Patronus' borrowed Hidden Blade as it dug through his chest plate and the same thing happened to it as well. "What kind of metal is this?" Lara asked as she gazes on the Hidden Blade.

"I'll explain later." Patronus responded as he threw kunai at the archers before they exploded a second later. "Let's keep moving."

Lara had to agree with him and they ran through the burnt gate that lead them to another structure thus more climbing. They climbed upwards until the duo reached a pure ice tunnel and found a very steep ice slide with a wooden structure on the other side of the chasm. "Let me get on your back."

"Okay." Patronus sheathed his weapons before he kneeled so Lara could situate herself on his back and stood up. "You going to use the rope axe or the grappling hook?"

"Let's find out."

"Risk-taker… I like it."

With a moment's rest, Patronus and Lara slid down with the former's feet sliding carefully before he used the momentum to jump forward. Lara quickly aimed and fired the grappling hook from her borrowed Hidden Blade at the obstruction in the ceiling as she and Naruto used the forward momentum to swing to the other side. The hook disengaged as Patronus landed on the roof hard just before it broke, causing them to free-fall but Naruto's feet crashed on the icy floor with cracks underneath.

"Worth it." Patronus nodded with a slight sting in his feet. Luckily, Sage Mode lasts for thirty minutes for so he still has half the time remaining.

Lara got off his back while the hook returned inside her sleeve as she noticed something in the ice. It was a skeleton covered in clothing. That was when she recalled Jacob's story about the civilians killed by the avalanche during Kitezh's siege. "I think it's up ahead."

"Then we better keep moving."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Frozen City**

Naruto and Lara passed through the icy tunnel as they walked up the stairs while Sofia's voice reached them through their radios.

 _-"You guys… They're going to break through the ice any minute."-_

"Do you think you can stop them?" Lara asked hopefully.

 _-"The best we can do is buy some time."-_

Patronus responded this time. "That's all we can ask of you and your people. Good luck, Sofia."

 _-"I'll see you two on the other side."-_

The comms link ended and the duo traversed through a small hall with a statue through ascending stairs until fog met them at the top. It wasn't long however as the fog dissipated and revealed the site they were searching for the whole time. They saw an entire city foreshadowed by a massive building in the back while a colossal sheet of ice overhanging the entire area including their location.

"The Chamber of Souls…" Lara said in an awed voice with her gaze at the biggest building in sight. "The Divine Source has to be there." She noticed the layout of the city and the route to it. "Looks like the way into the city center is through that gate…"

Patronus also noticed something but it was an unfortunate sight for them. "And we should stay out of sight if we want to avoid trouble." He directed Lara's gaze at the streets where Deathless Ones were patrolling certain areas of the city. "Unless you want to fight them."

"No, thank you." Lara retorted before she descended on the zip-line, then changed to another descending zip-line.

Patronus followed her and landed on the building where Lara was waiting for him before they continued their way through the outer city without alerting the Deathless Ones patrols of their presence. They managed to reach the gate into the inner city when it suddenly closed and heard something 'wham' from the distance.

"Back!" Patronus tackled Lara to the floor and away from the gate as a fireball hit it instead of them. "Bastards!"

Lara looked up and saw the smoky trail from a far distance near the entrance where they arrived from earlier. "Maybe we can use them to break the gate for us."

"Or I can simply do this." Patronus counter-offered as he walked to the burning gate before punching through it with senjutsu. "There."

A nonchalant Lara pointed behind her. "And them?" She moved aside when Naruto drew Kogitsunemaru, channeled wind around the blade and swung it horizontally. A large wind blade raced towards the trebuchet before the weaponized element cut through the siege weapon along with the ones using it. "Must you always use brute force?"

"It works. Why are you complaining?"

"I'm an archeologist; we preserve the past."

Patronus wagged his finger side-to-side. "Not when the past is coming to kill us." Lara rolled her eyes at but she couldn't stop the small smile.

The duo traveled through the citadel plaza and took in the sights of the ancient city that still stands for centuries after being sieged by the Mongols. It was during this time Lara noticed a body armed with a quiver of new arrows armed with the same metal as the Deathless Ones. "Maybe these pierces armor." She noted before a blaring alarm reached her ears.

"Yeah? Looks like you're about to put them to use." Patronus extended his Pivot Blade and twirled Kogitsunemaru as the Deathless Ones began their ambush on them. "You hit the archers, I'll handle the infantry."

Lara grunted as her affirmation before she fired her recently-acquired armor-piercing arrows at the archers, easily breaking through their faceplates. She fired another round of two and the archers disintegrated into ashes while Patronus handled the infantry soldiers, deflecting their swords while countering with the Pivot Blade. Two infantrymen hesitated before they remembered their duty and attacked him though Lara stabbed them in the back with the Hidden Blade in rapid succession.

Another wave of Deathless Ones infantry arrived though Naruto ended them with a jutsu. " **Eaken!** " The favored air fist burst through the soldiers while also taking out a portion of the wall as well. "Oops." He flinched when Lara punched his outstretched arm. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry! They're just stronger when I'm in Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?" Lara repeated out of curiosity as Naruto sighed in defeat. "You're-"

"I know, I know." Patronus swung another wind blade from his Divine Regalia and cut through the gate in front of them. "Come on, we can't let Trinity get there before us." He sheathed the sword before climbing up to the gate as Lara did the same and walked through the broken gate with the Chamber of Souls ahead of them.

Suddenly the gate behind was destroyed by another fireball and caused the bridge to break into segmented pieces, forcing the duo to run across. Naruto got through easily with a few leaps but Lara ran and jumped before each fell behind her. She leaped forward as far as she can before firing the grappling hook at Patronus who caught it. Naruto pulled her up quickly before the edge he was standing breaks as well.

They managed to get away but only to run into another wave of Deathless Warriors. Patronus drew Kogitsunemaru and slashed through the infantrymen while Lara used her grenade arrows to kill or incapacitate the archers until she finished them off with her Hidden Blade. The duo stayed within sight of each other as their footwork brought them together and left a trail of ashes that were once warriors.

Naruto gazed at the blue katana in his hand. _"Since a god created this, these things fall easily just like my Hidden Blades. Does that mean a deity's behind this?"_ Their brief respite was broken when an unnatural earthquake shook the ancient city and forced the duo to look up at the glacier.

Except the glacier had a massive hole with helicopters descending from it while city-sized ice boulders fell upon several sections of the city.

 _-"Lara, Patronus! Trinity has broken through! We can't-"-_

Sheathing Kogitsunemaru for now, Naruto and Lara glanced at each other before they commenced another climbing session similar to the one they climbed at Yamatai to face Himiko. The ascension to the Chamber of Souls was long and dangerous as they faced not only the structure's collapsing in certain areas but also the flaming trebuchet attacks the Deathless Ones aimed at them as well. Their minds were on the goal of stopping Trinity's plans and they won't quiet until they accomplished it.

After narrowly avoiding a fireball and reaching a spot in one of the high buildings, Lara and Patronus rested on a ledge big enough for comfortable foot space. Lara scurried to the corner but pulled back when a Deathless One was also climbing to the top as well. Patronus noticed this and checked the surroundings as the Deathless Ones were climbing from both side. "Shit."

They stayed quiet as they scurried around the corner but hurried their progress when the building began to collapse through several parts through their ascension. Lara fell when the ice she stuck her axe into broke but Patronus grabbed her hand and held on until she found her footing below him.

With a wall jump, Patronus reached the top of the building and turned around with his hand out. "Jump!" Lara prepared herself and wall-jumped too as she grabbed Naruto's hand before something grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Patronus held strongly and looked below to find a Deathless One holding her legs. "Lara, shoot him!"

Lara heeded his words and pulled out her pistol before firing the entire clip into the warrior's face until she kicked him off her, plummeting him to ground level. "Pull me up." Lara told him as Patronus did the deed and brought her the ground away from the edge. What they saw after stunned them as it was a battlefield reminiscent of the armies of old.

Deathless Ones and Trinity soldiers littered the building in front of them, both side trying to attain victory over the other as they seem to meet a stalemate with guns and bladed weapons.

"Damn." Patronus muttered although his war against the Shinju was a hundred times worse and more fighters than this.

A sight catches Lara's eyes as she looked at the adjacent structure with a prominent figure being guarded by Trinity soldiers. "Ana." She said in observation. They jumped to the circular structure and hid behind a broken shield to hid from the distracted combatants as their radios beeped with Sofia's voice.

 _-"You two! GET DOWN!"-_

"Sofia?! Where are you?!"

Her answer came in the form of a fireball smashing through the structure's wall and clearing out the path for them.

"There's your answer, Lara." Patronus pointed out before he spoke to Sofia. "I take it you'll provide cover fire."

 _-"Yes! I see you Patronus and Lara."-_ In the distance, both of them saw Sofia and the Remnants having commandeered a trebuchet with Jonah helping them aim as well. _–"We'll do whatever we can to support you from here."-_

Lara pulled out her assault rifle and cocked it with a new clip. "Thank you, Sofia. We'll take whatever help we can get…" She looked at her partner. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"… Yes."

"Then stay close." Patronus answered before he redrew Kogitsunemaru and the Pivot Blade. "Three… two… one… GO!"

The duo climbed over their cover and began their two-man assault onto anyone foolish enough to stand in there. The Deathless infantry fell to Patronus' blades while the Trinity riflemen was put down by Lara's rifle. It was also bad for them as none of their bullets and arrows couldn't penetrate the defensive nature of **Soresu** or the combined power of Lara's multiple weapons on her person. They reached the other side of the structure and climbed up the ice-covered building in front of them just as an attack helicopter hovered around them with a familiar but unwelcome voice.

 _-'All squads! I have a visual on Croft and the Assassin! They must not be allowed into the Chamber of Souls!'-_

"Konstantin." Lara said under breath before she switched to her bow and arrow.

Patronus was about to bring the son of a bitch down with Kogitsunemaru when his senses told him to look up and saw a fireball crash into the area near them. "Uh, Sofia did you throw that last fireball?"

 _-"We're still reloading. Why?"-_

"Then who?"

"HEY THERE!"

Their eyes widening, Lara and Patronus watched the flames come alive before a severely burned Deadpool walked out of it with his uniform possessing several stab holes and bullets as well. His mask was ripped in half with the mouth exposed but he still smiled at Patronus and Lara.

"Hi, pals! Ready to die?"

"Not in the slightest." Patronus Shunshined in front of the surprised yet delighted mercenary and tossed him off the building swiftly to the other structure.

"BIIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCCHHH!" Deadpool's voice trailed off in the distance along with a crash, then a yelp of delight. "YAY, MORE PALS TO KILL!"

 _-'Bastard! Kill Croft and the Assassin, not my men! Fuck this! It's game time for you, Ice Queen!'-_

"Ice…" Lara started her sentence.

Patronus finished with… "Queen?" He saw something push off the assault helicopter before feeling something grab his throat, much to his surprise. "Lara!"

"Patronus!" She gasped out before he was gone followed by a wind pressure that threw her off her feet and sent the Croft girl slammed into a wall. After she recovered, Lara ran back to the spot where she last saw him before her eyes scanned for Patronus at the building below as a large ice dust cloud covered the whole structure. "Patronus!"

 _-"Lara! Duck 'cause he's aiming at you!"-_

Lara heeded her warning and rolled out of the way as bullets ate the floor before she retaliated with a grenade arrow. The assault craft stumbled and wobbled in the air before the pilot commanded his remaining men to kill her. "Damn it, I'm alone now…" She paused before looking down at the building below. "No, I'm not. Please be safe… come back to me."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Panting with heavy breaths as he tried to figure out what grabbed then choke-slammed him into next week, Naruto clapped his hands and blew away the ice cloud with his wind chakra as he saw the one who did the deed. It was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes as her attire was that of a general with long sleeves, a blue scarf around her neck, and high-heeled boots while a tattoo was visible on her chest above her cleavage.

"Hello weakling." Naruto tensed up when she spoke in a cool tone, matching the environment around them. "Now die." The woman drew her weapon, a rapier that came from France centuries ago, from her waist before she charged at her opponent with her usual speed. Usually, their bodies were littered with stab wounds before they knew what hit them.

Except Naruto didn't have stab wounds as he dodged them albeit barely and deflected some that aimed at his vital points before Shunshining as she appeared on the other side. She turned around with an intrigued expression before feeling something run down her left arm. The woman touched it and raised her fingers to see the tips dripped with blood… her blood.

"Well, well. Looks like you got yourself a mighty weapon to put a scratch on me." She mused before raising her rapier over her head. "But that was a fluke."

Naruto grunted as he assumed the Soresu brace stance before deflecting the woman's charge and barrage of thrusts at him. However, some of them got through as his stomach, legs, and arms were secreting blood but Naruto twirled around her with a big swing as a counter attack.

The rapier blocked it without the woman looking at him before she kicked him hard through a wall. "How boring. I thought you were something, but I guess it was my imagination." She walked a few steps before her enemy was appeared in yellow lightning-like flash and thrust his blade through her stomach followed by a whitish sphere of energy with blades around it. "Huh… perhaps you are something."

" _I barely managed to put a marker on her before she kicked me."_ Naruto winced though he didn't show to his enemy after she was sent flying away from him. When the blood slid down Kogitsunemaru's blood, he noticed it wasn't red but gold. "No… Ichor? But that's only with a-"

"Deity?" The woman walked back towards him as she discarded her rapier and cracked the knuckles in her hands. "I'm surprised you know about the ichor. Now fists."

Naruto twirled Kogitsunemaru for another round but an icicle knocked the blade out of his dominant hand and caused it to slid away from him. "She can control ice?" Naruto muttered before cracking his knuckles as well and walking towards her. "Speaking of fists, it sounds like your Saturday nights."

Fists and legs clashed with minimal shockwaves from the contact as the Ice Queen threw an elbow strike but Naruto spun around it. He used the momentum with his elbow for a reversal but stronger version, but the female enemy tripped his legs and drove her fist against his back, driving him through the ground.

"I thought I felt something soft." The Ice Queen muttered curiously as the dust cleared but her opponent was not in the level below. She looked up and saw not one but twenty of her plaything. "Oh… All of you for little ol' me?"

The Shadow Clones engaged the ice deity while the remaining ones, the Bunshins, remained out of the fight as the real one initiated to recover from the attack in his back. He barely Shunshined without her realizing it until he created his distractions. To his shock, she was already in front of him while his clones were tossed aside merely from her speed as a few of them were tore apart with holes in their torsos.

"There you are~"

Naruto gasped in pain as he doubled over from the body blow to his stomach but he remained standing despite his wobbling legs. _"She's—She's just Leone except much stronger! Sage Mode can't beat her…"_

"I'll admit though: you lasted longer than the puny grunts I faced over the years. The last time I had a good fight with was my pantheon… of course I killed them all." The Ice Queen leaped backwards and clapped her hands before assuming a specific diamond sign as several icicles formed out of the cold air and surrounded her target. "Maybe that girl you're with will provide me some entertainment with her screams."

No answer came from Naruto but a flinch when Lara was mentioned.

"Good bye, **Weissschnabel!** "

The icicles darted at their target and pierced through his… image? The Ice Queen felt an odd energy from behind her and turned around to see her enemy's back with an odd yellow energy around him. He turned around with his eyes closed, even though she couldn't see them, and this sparked a light in the Ice Queen as she charged at him with several punches, but the ninja dodged them rather easily this time.

"Oh~" The women threw two fast punches this time, only to be dealt a body blow from Naruto after he dodged them. "Argh!"

The energy around Patronus's body burst out as flames enveloped him, forcing the Ice Queen to take a step back while holding her stomach. The building they were in lighted up in the same yellow-orange energy, drawing attention from Trinity and Remnants. With a guttural scream, the energy disappeared except it was present around one person as the Ice Queen stared at the new appearance of her opponent.

He was engulfed in shroud of yellow-orange energy that flickered off his body like flames. Black lines adorned his arms and legs extended throughout while six magatama formed under his neck and a prominent swirl design is seen over the stomach. Two prominent horn-like protrusions formed over his hooded head.

" _Such power. Looks like there's more to him than just a human."_ The Ice Queen chuckle as her body was suddenly enveloped by her energy, the energy of a god. "They call me the Ice Queen, but my name is Esdeath Yukigami."

"Patronus."

Esdeath blinked before she lunged to the side while dodging a kick from the nonchalant Naruto who flipped over to rebalance himself. The air pressure blew away the surrounding debris as Esdeath threw a straight punch before Naruto twirled around to and countered with his fist as well. Esdeath saw it coming and clashed against his attack with her own as a more powerful shockwave shook the building before an explosion destroyed it.

Naruto reappeared away from the cloud as Esdeath followed with a kick but the ninja flashed past her without seemingly attacking. Esdeath turned around and revealed a bruise mark on her cheek before wiping it away from her ice powers as she summoned icicles around him. " **Weissschnabel!** "

The icicles darted at him but Naruto simply walked after he turned towards her as they missed him. He said nothing when one came his way but the ninja simply blocked away as one thing remained in his mind: protect Lara from the threat before him.

Esdeath sensed his challenge as he charged at her with greater speed than before. She summoned more icicles from behind her and fired them at Naruto while throwing punches faster than the ones earlier. The Jinchuriki dodged some icicles and deflected most of them while his chakra arms blocked Esdeath's own until he was in front of her and launched several attacks of fast punches and kicks.

Shockwaves erupted from each limb as Esdeath blocked them but found herself being pushed back by the sheer force of his enhanced strength. She grew delighted at his strength and launched a kick at him before both of them disappeared from the building with their speed and reappeared in the sky as they engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto and Esdeath dodged, blocked and countered each other's strikes as it grew more intense after their senses grew sharper while their strikes became more sharper and heavily stronger. Their fight was viewed from below as they ascended above the building where Lara was currently fighting for her life.

 _-"Lara, you have to look up! It's amazing!"-_

Lara did and saw what may be the most beautiful thing she'd ever saw as Patronus, her ally, was fighting in the sky against the one who attacked him. Her mouth was open as she stared at the fight in the sky. Most of it was all blurs and shockwaves but the one instant she could see clearly, it was Patronus dodging a punch from Esdeath and countering with his own that was blocked as well. "Patronus… what are you?"

Breaking off from their bout briefly, Patronus and the Ice Queen stared down each other before the former floated close straight to her face as their fists clashed once more, trying to penetrate the other's defenses. As their clash continued, thunder clouds formed above the ancient city of Kitezh before lightning struck randomly throughout the land.

" _This… This human! He's great! I must know more! I must fight him more!"_ Esdeath declared as she upped the number of punches followed by Naruto, causing even more stronger shockwaves.

" _ **Esss…death."**_

" _What?"_

" _ **Ree-tun…o…mEE!"**_

Naruto saw an opening and formed his signature technique in his hand but it was bigger than normal with three smaller ones rotating around it. " **Wakusei Rasengan!** " He thrust the jutsu directly on the surprised Esdeath's chest and the four Rasengan interacted with each other before they formed a massive, turbulent wave-like vortex.

Esdeath screamed as she was sent crashing through the third building from the Chamber of Souls. Said structure collapsed on top of her as it fell into a massive cloud of debris and cold. While Naruto remained in the sky, Esdeath laid on the ground as she contemplated the attack used on her… the sensation of pain… something that hasn't happened to her for a long time. She sat up and looked down her uniform which was torn in the torso section by the multiple spiral marks.

"Patronus… You made me remember this feeling~" Esdeath blushed as she looked up to see the bright light in the sky that was her enemy. "It's too bad our bout has to end, but make no mistake, I will be victorious." She created a portal with her ice and walked through it with a little limp in her step.

In the sky, Naruto sensed Esdeath's godly power disappear before he noticed Konstantin's aircraft within the building before the Chamber of Souls. "Lara." He disappeared like a streak of light.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Moments Before)**

After a long struggle with the aircraft and killing the Deathless Ones in the room, Lara had to worry about the one man who stood in her way. She fought using her surroundings and the skills she learned at Yamatai and here in the valley as Konstantin was a formidable foe, especially since he took her bow and weapons away from her.

Picking up a can and quickly mixing the ingredients, Lara looked around the corner with her enemy looking at the opposite direction. She threw the can at his feet as it quickly dispersed the smoke gas that forced him to cough violently, allowing her a chance to attack him. Lara struck his back with a heavy rock, causing him to fall to his knees and his anger to rise.

With a mighty yell, Konstantin drew his knife and slashed at her but Lara saw it coming and dodged the blade as she countered with the Hidden Blade and stabbed him directly into his heart. She pushed the blade with her other hand to make it go deeper, eliciting a pained gasp from Konstantin.

He fell to the ground after Lara pulled the blade from his chest and retracted it before she took her weapons off him. "This… This is not my destiny. I was meant for greatness!" He declared defiantly. A crash came, forcing him to look up and see a flame-like being in front of him. "My… my-"

"You failed." Patronus answered, shocking the mercenary leader at the power he holds.

Lara kneeled before the downed Konstantin. "This was never your destiny. Your sister let you believe that."

"I did all… all of this… For her.." Konstantin said weakly as the flames around them spread uncontrollably. An explosion caused Lara and Patronus leave for Ana, angering the younger sibling. "Don't you two walk away from me!" They didn't listen to him. "Wait! Trinity killed your father!"

Lara stopped, forcing Naruto to do the same as they looked at the smug Konstantin. "No! You're lying." She said in disbelief.

"He begged for his life!" Lara walked closer to the downed Trinity member. "And when that failed… He begged for yours!" Konstantin smugly recounted.

"You're wrong! Shut up! Just shut up!" Lara demanded as she was near him.

"He was a pathetic man. I pitied him! I like to think his last thoughts were of you, Lara! Of how he drove you away! Of how he had failed you…"

Patronus didn't say anything as this was Lara's choice on her own, but he hopes she would make the right one. Lara extended the Hidden Blade but then retracted it as she turned around and walked away from Konstantin. "You're not worth it…" She said harshly as Patronus chuckled at the defeated Konstanin before he followed her. It was not long before the flames reached the Trinity member, burning him alive before the ground cracked opened and caused his fall to the ground below. "Burn in hell." She cursed after seeing the act.

"He was trying to bring you down to his level." Patronus placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Your father would've been proud of you."

Lara nodded as she reveled in the sight that is the shroud of energy around Naruto's body. "What is this?" She then remembered something important about Ana. "The Chamber of Souls!"

"Let's get there!"

The last thing she remembered was being outside and the next, the two of them were inside the chamber with a surprised Ana holding something covered in a blanket. "Ana! Stop!" She commanded the scared woman who feared the cloaked Patronus. "Your men are defeated. Your brother is dead."

"No." A disbelieved Ana responded weakly.

"That is what Trinity has wrought. Death." Lara continued speaking, trying to persuade Ana of something. "And that's all they will ever bring. Give this up."

Ana stood up, clutching the cloaked artifact. "I gave up everything for this." She reasoned tearfully. "I have no intention of giving it to Trinity. What about your father? You're dooming him to be mocked by history. How can you let this go?" She asked disdainfully. "When you're so close."

"… I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Lara answered after hesitating. "I can't let you take it."

"Think of the millions suffering and dying. We can save them. We can change the world." Ana persuaded weakly as her enemies approached her slowly. "Together."

Lara shook her head at Ana's words. "The cost is too high, Ana. We aren't meant to live forever. Death is a part of life."

"That's easy for to say." Ana retorted negatively. "You're not the one who's dying."

"But this isn't about you." Lara countered hotly. "This is about humanity. About protecting what it means to be human."

They were interrupted by a lone Trinity soldier who ran into the chamber. "They're coming! We're surrounded!" He was stabbed through the back by Jacob who was quickly by Ana multiple times.

"The Source is not meant for the world!" Jacob declared as Ana pointed her pistol at Lara who had hers aimed as well. Patronus had summoned Kogitsunemaru from the battle zone with Esdeath and twirled it to intimidate Ana.

"This is your last chance, Lara." Ana told the girl. "Everything I've done. Everything you've done. Another Croft doesn't have to die for this."

Patronus perked his head at her words. "What the hell does that mean, lady?"

"But I'm willing to." Lara responded with determination.

The Deathless Ones had surrounded them during their talk as Ana answered, "Well I'm not." She fired her pistol at the infantrymen to no avail as it didn't affect them. "Please." She pleaded the only ones who could potentially save her. "I'm dying. This is my only hope."

"Tough luck, bitch." Naruto countered hotly. That was the final nail in the coffin as Ana took off the cloak, revealing the Divine Source.

"Ana, no!" Lara shouted defiantly before she covered her eyes from the bright shard.

Naruto wasn't affected due to his chakra mode as he watched Ana's soul leave through her eyes to the Divine Source before she fell to the ground and released the artifact. Lara saw her chance and wrested it away from Ana before she could get it back as she held it above her head.

"Lara, do it!" Patronus told the hesitant girl. He noticed her staring at the wounded Jacob who nodded with an 'it's okay.'

Ana saw what Lara was about to do and shouted, "Nooo!"

"I'm sorry." Lara apologized to her father with her eyes closed before she smashed the Divine Source into the ground. A great bright pillar of light blanketed the room and soon the entire city of Kitezh as the Deathless Ones screamed in pain and anguish at having their souls back before all of them disintegrated except none of them resurrected again. "Jacob! Hold on…" Lara ran to the heavily panting Jacob.

Naruto kneeled next to Lara who held Jacob steadily. "Let me heal you."

"I've held on… for too long already." Jacob answered after shaking his head to refuse his offer.

"You knew I'd destroy it." Lara said, realizing his intentions all along.

Jacob nodded weakly as he said, "In all my years… I've met few as extraordinary as you two." He coughed as the pain and end he waited for has finally come for him. "It's finally happening. My ending."

"I'm sorry." Lara apologized to the once immortal man. "All I wanted was to make a difference."

"You already have… You already have." Jacob insisted to the downtrodden girl. "It's time."

Patronus laid an uncloaked hand on Jacob's shoulder. " _Requiscat en pace_ , Jacob." Jacob nodded one last time before he disintegrated into dust like the rest of his armies and finally at peace with himself. He and Lara gave their last respects to the man they had come to know in a short period of time before they escaped the collapsing city with Naruto taking them above the city and into the glacier but on the other side away from the valley. "Thank God, that's over." He sighed in relief before exiting Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

The recoil from Sage Mode had just hit him since the rejuvenation of the Chakra Mode ceased and weakened him to almost lose his balance.

"I need to rest." Ana pleaded as she entered another coughing fit, forcing her and the captors to wait when she sat on a nearby boulder.

Lara turned around to face her former friend. "Ana, you said 'Another Croft doesn't have to die for this.' What did you mean by that?" She asked strongly.

"I'd answer her if I were you." Naruto warned Ana as he purposely gleaned Kogitsunemaru's blade into the sun and the light reflected into her eyes.

When Ana didn't answer, Lara pulled out her pistol and aimed the barrel at her. "You killed my father, didn't you?" She asserted, approaching the weak Trinity member.

"Trinity ordered his execution." Ana admitted softly before her voice cracked upon remembering that day. "But… I couldn't do it."

"You're lying." An incredulous Lara replied. Naruto couldn't blame her since Ana betrayed her family for an organization who will kill anyone that stands in their way.

"I loved him." Ana told her before she was shot in the chest and fell to the ground.

"No!" Lara cried out before she took cover while Naruto looked for the shooter.

In the far distance where the sniper had a good view on the deceased target and Lara, he spoke into his radio. "It's done."

 _-'Good.'-_

"What about Croft?"

 _-'No. Not yet.'-_

Before the sniper can leave, Naruto had Shunshined behind him after his wrist computer detected their frequency. And the shooter knew he wouldn't make it out of there, not after what he witnessed about the Assassin's abilities. Naruto turned the man over and held him high in the air.

"Who's your boss?!" Patronus demanded as the sniper didn't answer him. "Tell me!" He noticed the man's throat then a smirk came his way. "No, you bastard!" He punched the man's stomach one time, trying to force him to spit out whatever he swallowed. "Spit it out!"

It was too late as the sniper convulsed in his grip before foam escaped his mouth, signifying the confirmation of poison.

"Damn it…" Patronus cursed before he snatched the radio from the sniper and put it next to his wrist computer. The device was scanning the frequency until he managed to break through it but only silence met him at first.

 _-'Assassin, I know you're there.'-_

Naruto said nothing as he let the man talk to him.

 _-'I was skeptical about the Assassins being gone. After all, you people are like cockroaches to us: always popping out of nowhere and coming stronger. You may have stopped us this round but there are more legends out of there. This time, we will prevail and you will fail to stop what's coming.'-_

The frequency disappeared, causing Naruto crush it as Lara walked behind him. "Who was it?"

"Trinity's leader most likely." Patronus stood up and turned around to face his ally. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

"Good 'cause I am sore as hell and I think I broke a couple of ribs with Abomination and Esdeath." Naruto lost balance as Lara helped him to stay standing on his feet.

"Men. Always trying to put on a brave face." Lara said in a huff as they began the long trek back to the Geothermal Valley.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

 **Croft Manor, London**

 **United Kingdom, Europe**

It was a long and arduous time for the ninja and aristocratic member since their conflict with Trinity in Serbia. After they broke the news about Jacob's death and his identity as the Deathless Prophet to the Remnants including Sofia, most of them were relieved that the conflict was over but new problems arose from the revelation. Their oath fulfilled, some Remnant families chose to leave the valley to move to the Soviet Installation and build a village there while the remaining families stayed in the valley as it was still their home. Sofia inherited her father's leadership and made great strides to rebuild their home.

And their allies couldn't leave yet as they wanted to help them. During their stay, Naruto and Lara encountered the legends of Baba Yaga, an ancient witch who killed a Remnant's wife years ago and that Remnant with his granddaughter sought to kill her in vengeance. Naruto and Lara aided them while encountering powerful hallucinogenic properties that affected Lara's mind as well as the ninja. Though both of them never told each other about their hallucinations, they knew it affected them.

In the end, they defeated the witch but didn't kill her as she was the Remnant's supposedly deceased wife and grandmother to the young native girl. As for Deadpool, it turned out that he only joined the team of mercenaries to impress Esdeath because he said and quoted 'She had a redunkulous body.' Naruto had to agree with the crazy anti-hero though he would never admit it in front of Lara or his wives. When they left the valley with a tied-up Deadpool, Naruto quickly dropped him—via Hirashin—at the Avengers Mansion in Manhattan before he returned to Lara and watched her board a plane to London in the town where she arrived prior to the events.

It was that moment Lara had asked Patronus to give her time to process about his words she overheard him talking to Kurama. Naruto told her to take as much time as she wanted to even though he didn't like where this was going for the next two weeks. As Lara, in her black jacket over gray hoodie with blue pants and boots, returned from lunch with Jonah and Sam, she entered her father's—her room.

"… You can come out now." Lara called out aloud. "I saw you back at the restaurant. I wondered if you lost your touch or getting sloppy." She turned around and saw a clean Patronus standing there in front of the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Patronus returned back. "How have you been?"

Lara shrugged her shoulders. "I moved into the manor after I stopped my uncle from taking it."

"Douche."

"Neh…" Lara muttered as she clasped her hands together. "I called you here because I had a lot of time to think about… you and us." Naruto didn't say anything as it was her time. "I was angry at you. So angry that I wanted to fire all my arrows in your ass." The ninja gulped as his hand reached for his behind. "I thought you were different from everyone else… someone who won't hurt me the way you did."

"The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, Lara." Patronus admitted genuinely. He kept an eye on her for the past two weeks after his brief discussion with Trinity's leader in case he tried anything with her.

Lara gave a small nod. "I know that. I know that now." She leaned off the table. "After what happened, I was angry and wanted to pretend you didn't exist. But when you told me about treasuring my memories about my father, I was elated that you shared something real with me. As we fought against Trinity in the valley and Kitezh, my anger… it didn't do anything to keep you from thinking about me and my safety. I thought 'what kind of person would do that for the one who hates him?' *Sigh* When you were attacked by that woman, I felt nothing but worry about you. It was the same with Abomination."

Naruto breathed slowly with his eyes lowered slightly as Lara continued talking to him.

"I know about your wives and children. I admit I'm not comfortable about that." Lara admitted as her heart began to flutter. "Or I should accurately say 'was not comfortable.' We live in a world of marvels where everything is possible with you being one of them." Naruto's head rose fully and found Lara standing in front of him. "Sam once told me I should get out of my shell and see the world in my own view. You helped make that possible… My parents would never approve of this though."

Naruto chuckled as Lara wrapped her arms around his neck while his own snaked her waist. "I'd won them over with my charm."

"What makes you say that?"

"I won you over, didn't I?" Patronus retorted with a smile.

Lara chuckled as she stared into the hood. "Can I ask you questions?"

"Fire away." He was prepared for all the questions relating to his past, family, and mission.

"Are you a masochist?"

A deadpan expression came her way even though Lara couldn't see it. "Seriously?" Naruto asked as she nodded strongly.

"One can never be too careful~"

"Cheeky girl." Patronus shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Are you an alien?"

"Nope."

"Do you ever intend to get rid of me or your… wives if you grow tire of them?"

"No! Geez, woman, what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Men with harems in the past never ended up happy or their lives destroyed by their appetite."

"And by appetite you mean…"

"Let's move on." Lara insisted since she couldn't say the word, much to Patronus' amusement. "How powerful are you really?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at her. "Truthfully, I don't know but at least one of my forms proved equal to a deity's power." He then retreated to his thoughts. _"Though I have a feeling she wasn't even warmed up."_

"How forms do you have?"

"Three."

"…"

"Lara?"

"Do you love me?" Lara asked meekly as she was nervous.

Naruto answered without hesitation, "Absolutely." He placed his hands over Lara's before moving them to his hood. Her eyes widened before a smile etched her mouth as Lara pulled the hood off, revealing the face she wanted to see for so long. "It's been a long time coming but… I am Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure."

"… Hello… Naruto." Lara answered softly as she cried out tears of happiness.

Naruto shushed her soothingly as he wiped away her tears. "It's okay, Lara, I'm here now for you and always will be."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Naruto and Lara leaned to each other before their lips finally touched each other. They wanted to do this for a great while in the time they've known each other and that it's happening, they couldn't be happier. After a few great moments, Naruto and Lara broke the kiss for a breath of fresh air.

"I—I"

"Wow." Naruto exhaled with a smile. "I've wanted to do that for now."

That comment couldn't stop Lara from smiling as well. "Me too." A deep crimson blush colored her cheeks. "There's something I've wanted to do for a while now." Naruto tilted his head. "I admit I'm not very experienced with this… actually I'm not experienced at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lara meekly said before her lips were taken by Naruto's once more albeit more softly. "Mmm…"

Naruto broke it as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Then I'll be gentle but I don't want you to feel rushed if you're ready, Lara. We can wait for a better time."

" _He cares about what I think and my feelings… God, I'm lucky to have met him."_ Lara smiled before she took his lips this time. "Take care of me."

"I will."

Words were said no more as they leaned in for another but deep kiss. Without breaking contact, Naruto used his wind to close the windows and door with the drapes pulled slightly. Lara felt her heart beat faster than before as he began to undress her, but she grew more nervous when her arms moved to undress him as well like they were on automatic setting.

With some shuffling and staggering on Lara's part, she and Naruto were in their birthday suits though one of them covered her sensitive parts. Naruto gently rubbed her cheek, assuring her that he will be gentle as Lara put away her arms and revealed her breasts.

Lara moaned softly as her breasts were slowly massaged by Naruto's hands while her hands instinctively grabbed his spear. They finally had enough as Naruto broke contact and placed his robe on the ground before placing Lara on top of it. She watched the man lowered himself to her downstairs as he gently spread her legs wide open, very wide due to her gymnastic background.

With a twitch of his eyebrows, Naruto's head was gone but his hair remained in view while Lara gasped out in ecstasy as she was feeling an unbelievable form of pleasure. She covered her mouth to muffle a particularly loud moan of surprise when Naruto did a rotor-like motion with his tongue. The pleasure within her rose and rose by the second while Naruto massaged her delectable breasts and licked her pussy until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

A loud moan escaped her lips as her liquids splashed all over the blonde's face, causing him to look at the face of his blushing and panting lover. "That was your first time and you released this much?" Naruto licked the liquids around his lips as Lara's blush grew into more intense shades of crimson.

"Cocky aren't you?" Lara panted lowly as she now felt a rise to best him even though it was her first time.

The smug smile was replaced by astonishment and surprise as Naruto gasped when Lara pushed him down on his back and massaged his balls. He gasped once more when Lara gave his dick a slow lick despite her hesitation of messing up. Those feelings disappeared within Lara after she saw the ecstasy on Naruto's face and took the next step by engulfing his cock into her mouth, pressing it against the inside of her cheek so he would see it and grow even harder.

" _Her mouth… It's incredible."_ Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Lara gagged loudly when air was almost cut off from her. _"This is his cock… It's big. I can't believe I missed out of this, but I'm glad it's with him, especially my first time."_ She felt the cock grow its hardest and her instincts told her it was time. Naruto remained on his back as Lara pulled out her mouth and sat above his spear with her wet pussy in sight.

After a moment, Lara lowered her waist as she felt pain in her privates the entire time she slid down until it reached her insides' limit. Naruto held her waist to balance Lara before she slowly slid up and down his cock while moans of pleasure escaped their mouths. Her rhythm grew with every bounce as the waves of pleasure began to override her along with Naruto who moved his hands from her waist to clasp her hands.

Moans came from the partners in every sense of the word until Lara's pace slowed down, prompting Naruto to take his turn. He stopped her and sat upright as she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms snaked around his neck. Their eyes stared at each other as Naruto began to bounce with her, eliciting yelps from Lara who hang onto him tighter with each stroke into her insides. As Naruto's hands clasped Lara's buttocks to help her to stay in place, the last Croft took his lips again while the hotness within her grew hotter like the Uzumaki connected to her.

"L-Lara…" Naruto grunted as he felt himself reaching his limit. "I'm almost… almost at my limit."

Lara gasped as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I-I think I am too." She moaned loudly when Naruto slightly quickened his rhythm. "Don't take it out."

"W-what?" Naruto asked surprisingly. "Are you sure?"

"It's a safe day for me." Lara grunted as she took his lips once more.

Seconds later, the two climaxed as they remained in place while their muffled mouths groaned in pleasure and their limbs tightened around each other. Lara separated her mouth from him and chuckled lowly while Naruto was mesmerized by how she was glowing in front of him. They remained connected with each other as Naruto laid on his back and allowed Lara to rest on his chest while their combined fluids escaped from her pussy.

"That was… something." Lara admitted as she panted against his chest, her eyes meeting his own. "Thank you."

Naruto raised a brow. "For what?"

"For being my first." Lara responded as she sneaked a kiss from Naruto. "And for coming into my life."

"Same here." Naruto chuckled while his hands softly massaged her firm buttocks. "Do you want lunch?"

Lara shook her head as she smiled contently while her ears listened to his heartbeat. "Not now. I just want to lay here for a while."

"… You got it." Naruto closed his eyes as he held her tightly above his wet robe, enjoying the company while Lara was enjoying his own. "By the way, what are you going to ask about me?"

Lara perked up as her exhaustion seemingly vanished with her eyes on him. "I thought you'd never ask. Thank you for remembering!"

"Why did I have to say that?"

"Because you're a good man." Lara answered confidently as she kissed him again.

Naruto chuckled as he stared at Lara. "What do you want to know?"

"Your sword."

"Is that a euphemism…" Naruto laughed when Lara pouted cutely at him. "All right, all right." The ninja recounted the tale after his disappearance from Tokyo bay as Lara was getting more interested with his story.

One chapter of their lives closed with Kitezh and the love blossoming between them, but they know that Trinity is out there with plans to take the world for their own. The organization will continue to search for artifacts from legends to accomplish this but Naruto and Lara will stop them at every turn, but not as only allies but a couple.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

And the Rise of the Tomb Raider is done with parts 15, 16, 17, 18. Today or yesterday, I learned the most exciting news in the gaming world: Spider-Man PS4 has been revealed to debut in September 7, 2018. At first, I was sad, but now I'm excited about the release date along with the preorder editions said to come with the game. Avengers: Infinity Wars will be released in 23 days from today and God of War 16 days. This is a great month for me.

Now the fight scenes with the Marvel characters though Deadpool was more for a comedic relief as seen in the beginning of the chapter and during the final stretch of the game. Abomination however was pure strength that pushed Naruto's Sage Mode as a heavy reminder there are more physically stronger beings in the Marvel Universe.

Now I want to put this out there as a lot of Marvel fans know about: with Hulk's strength fluctuating due to being tied to his anger, Naruto would fight on par with him before his anger thus strength increases to the point of having to use Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to match him if he ever goes out of control and such.

Esdeath made her first appearance in the story and I hope I did good with the character in her debut. Now, she is a god like Leone though obviously stronger than the latter: in the manga, she defeated the Night Raid as they barely escaped with their lives so it makes sense if she dominated Naruto as well plus Leone hadn't been training and off the battlefield for a very long time while Esdeath was sharpening her skills for centuries. Unlike with Leone, Naruto tries to push her to no avail and was forced to use Nine-Tails Chakra Mode which put him on par though Esdeath hadn't powered up until the end of the fight when the voice called her to him.

Nothing else to say than have a great week everyone and see you next time.

Chapter XXIII Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Apr.1):** I had my eye on the Hiten Mitsurugi Style for a long time since finishing the manga and such. I was surprised too when I learned about that, poor Kyntar who bonded with him.

 **Calderoneric758 (Apr.1):** A fighting tournament where the antagonist gains the losers' abilities and battle the last warrior standing… Where have I seen that before? Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the fast posts and hope you also enjoyed the latest chapter sparking Naruto and Lara's relationship.

 **Kamikage86 (Apr.1):** I'm glad you did. Yeah, I thought it would be cool with the realms relating to different mythologies and pantheons to give it a unique look like the Gate of Babylon and Unlimited Blade Works.

 **Jebest4781 (Apr.1):** Thanks man. How are your stories going?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Apr.1):** What I meant and noticed that there were an excessive amount of unnecessary actions and scenes in the original game chapters. I condensed it and put in the scenes where it was relevant and such. Naruto can't be lucky all the time, but he can do his best to help the people in his life. It is the Hiten Mitsurugi Style from Rurouni Kenshin manga series. With Esdeath's appearance, I think it's safe to say who will appear in the story.

 **(Apr.1):** Yeah, he has some standards though his brain is replaced with his boy downstairs whenever a hot lady comes around like Esdeath. Yep on those two movies and don't forget about God of War that comes out on April 20.

 **Perseus12 (Apr.1):** Well I hope I did the mending of their relationship good in this ending chapter. He didn't really screw it up though he made the Deathless Ones his bitches. That woman was smoking hot and in the end, she couldn't bring herself to kill her weakened daughter, a sign of a true mother.

 **Gwb620 (Apr.1):** Thanks man. Glad to have you as a supporter and fan of the story. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter with Naruto and Lara's blossomed love.

 **R-king 93 (Apr.1):** Yeah, Naruto can't be lucky all the time and I try to have the story with real-life elements like the first chapter when he and his clan arrived and lived in a shotty apartment and working menial jobs. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the arc and the lemon.

 **Bowser3000000 (Apr.1):** Don't get me wrong; the idea is great but I'm not sure about putting the series into the story. Who knows, my mind might change in the future as we move along. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Kamen rider pride (Apr.1):** One from the Fate series… well two since they are the same beings with same history but different personalities. The other was astonishingly beautiful that I knew she would make a great addition to the harem power-wise and personality-wise due to her devotion to the master.

 **Donald Vici (Apr.2):** Deadpool can't be killed, in fact it is impossible to kill him. I actually did a write an Uzumaki Clan lemon back in chapter thirteen long ago. As for the next lemon, I hope Naruto/Lara's was satisfying and enjoyable. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Apr.2):** I really was on a roll with the previous chapters and didn't want to lose it. Was the movie good? Yep, I thought long and hard about tying the Templars and Trinity just fitted in with them though they are radicals to them. In the Assassins' Creed, there is a third party called Instruments of the First Will who are enemies of the Assassins and Templars.

 **Writing Warrior (Apr.2):** I'm glad you liked the SAO's version as I think it's the best, on par with the Fate series' Excalibur. I'm happy that you enjoyed the previous chapters and hope this latest chapter was just as satisfyingly well-done. Yes, I was talking about the Ravagers; thanks for correcting me.

 **Romancer (Apr.2):** Her name starts with 'P' and that is all I'm telling you. She had time to think about him and eventually trusted him again. I try to keep real-life elements into the story since everything can't be perfect for everyone.

 **Wiz (Apr.2):** He's going to handle them the way he usually does: Deadpool–style and cut them up like shiskabob (sorry if I misspelled that). I have made my decision about Tohka: the answer is no sadly.

 **Action Hero (Apr.2):** I did and thought about it considerably. You made a good argument but my answer is no: they will not be part of Naruto's attire.

 **Match Maker (Apr.2):** Well, he begins to tell her everything at the end after their love session and her forgiving of him. In the chapter will begin their new life together as a couple and Lara's grasp with Naruto's everyday life at the Homestead. I hear you about Cocytus meeting and being Kuroka's teacher but the question remains is how will they meet?

 **Erebor (Apr.2):** Yeah, I'm sorry about not including Doom into the arc but there are episodes and story arcs that include him like the Fantastic Four series and Avengers Assemble.

 **Monster Planet (Apr.2):** It's a possibility… that could work in a bank heist or the City at War arc one of the reviewers mentioned.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Apr.2):** He'll tell them before his departure to the next dimension though I think I'll change it to before their invasion into the Marvel word.

 **Pizza King (Apr.2):** I would in another crossover, but not in this story since I have already planned out the members to be included into the harem. I want to make it manageable for me and you guys. Raptorcloak has a story where Naruto mates and marries a mermaid from the Queen's Blade franchise.

 **Rexy (Apr.2):** Really? Great ideas often come from mistakes as history pointed out several times.

 **Kombat Instinct (Apr.2):** You're welcome. I am considering it though it'll be a while for the battle to appear.

 **Titanzilla (Apr.2):** I'm glad I made your day. That makes me very happy and pleased about my work. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the arc. Perhaps… the Blade of Olympus though, I'm not sure about it to be honest.

 **Frank West (Apr.2):** Yes, we will. I'll have to research the two in order to make the battle exciting… if it ever happens. Yes, they will have a school after this chapter.

 **Arkham Inmate (Apr.2):** I don't think so plus that is a common trope throughout the crossover section. Well, that's good since villains also need love. Maybe he can but with caution since she is terrifying to most including June.

 **Inspiration (Apr.2):** The Baba Yaga DLC will be mentioned in passing after the main story. Naruto begins telling his story to Lara after their love session with each other.

 **Kaiju Powers (Apr.2):** All right, all right… I'll think about it though it will be a long while for the DC universe to come.

 **Ninjutsu Master (Apr.2):** My bad. They did that in this chapter and more at the ending.

 **Slayer (Apr.2):** Really? I thought I explained it in previous chapters. Yep, me too. Only in mention with Sam at the lunch. Though they will eventually appear for them to meet Naruto, the guy who captured Lara's heart while not knowing he is their savior as well.

 **Middle-Earth (Apr.2):** You are right about that. I'll work on the Shinju after this chapter and more.

 **Story Artist (Apr.2):** I bet you are but this takes time, especially since school is getting more hectic with mid-terms and the finals next month.

 **Gojira Rex (Apr.2):** That's a gift all of people should share with the world, especially in the world of writing fanfics. I really appreciate your help in improving my story. Never read that series at all since I'm not an Iron Man fan. Is it good?

 **BIG NEWS (Apr.2):** Yep and that's happening between chapters as Lara will grow accustomed to Naruto's lifestyle as a hero and family man at Boston and the Homestead.

 **Hero Gear (Apr.2):** I still don't have an answer about Elsa Bloodstone yet. I'll tell you the next time.

 **Dracopedia (Apr.2):** The Apple of Eden doesn't exist in the Marvel Universe and I explained the different mythos of the Assassins and Templars in the earlier part of the story. No artifacts of the Isu will appear in the story as well.

 **Genesis (Apr.2):** Well, that'll happen later in the next chapter with Ashura. Inari asks the persistent Hiten Mitsurugi practitioners who had vowed to never teach their kenjutsu style to outsiders unless their first master and progenitor allows it, which hasn't happened since their last practitioner's death.

 **Idea Guy (Apr.2):** I know that they're cool and valuable but I have to say no. No, I won't reconsider. Perhaps when I do a Naruto/Jojo crossover story.

 **Random (Apr.2):** I don't think Deadpool would be an Assassin overall since he's a loudmouth crazy anti-hero.

 **Hero of Heroes (Apr.2):** I hope the way Naruto and Lara talked with each other is fine and the lemon being good.

 **KingRyu (Apr.3):** Maybe though it'll be a very long time until I do one. I'm very busy with the story I'm writing now. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Haseothesage (Apr.3):** That's great to hear. That is fine since it means I've done something right with the chapter that prompted you to respond. Don't feel forced if you don't want to write a review.

 **Sanctuary (Apr.3):** After the adventure when she arrives at the Homestead and meet the Clan as one of them. The plan was for the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to be used if Trinity goes too far like with Esdeath and such.

 **Wiz (Apr.3):** Not a problem, man. Don't worry about it?

 **Brotherhood (Apr.5):** You'll find out in the next chapter when she goes with him to America. Yes, they are as extreme radicals whom the Templars felt opposed against their goals and ideals.

 **GUGK (Apr.5):** I know there is going to be a crossover movie with Godzilla and Kong in 2020. I'm glad my story is one of your two favorites. That makes me feel good and confident about my work.

 **The Order (Apr.5):** You'll find out in the next chapter.

 **LEMON LOVER (Apr.5):** Well, the Croft lineage will be strong starting from this chapter. I hope the two weeks between them was good for them to patch things up with each other.

 **Dragonsaurus Rex (Apr.5):** You are right about that and I will focus on Saeko and Lara. Kuroka is already on a head start as she is learning more spells from the tome she found in the basement. I will fix it and thanks for pointing it out.

 **Shipwright (Apr.5):** I always planned for the _Aquila_ to fight against modern ships with modifications.


	25. Temporal Paradox

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXV: Temporal Paradox**

It had been quite a roller coaster for the last Croft in the world as she entered a new world after falling in love with the one who changed her life. She, like her father, prided herself about the knowledge obtained from study in her childhood and college. Lara thought she knew everything as much as possible about the past but Naruto AKA Patronus told her everything about his mission and past in his home-world: Tailed Beasts created by his ancestor, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Shinju, the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Allied Shinobi Forces.

She learned about the loss of his friends, the training by the Sage of the Six Paths, the various worlds he traveled so far and the beings like the Biblical figures and the Seireitei Shinigami, his being given immortality and godly powers by Poseidon and such. Naruto continued with the recent events like meeting and encountering the _kami_ of Takama-ga-hara as well as being adopted by the fox god Inari Okami and trained by the latter. The kicker of Naruto's tales was about the Brotherhood who had safeguarded mankind's free will as they believed it allowed their race to progress farther than they could ever do if restricted. Their archenemies, the Templars, sought to save humanity from their self-destruction by stripping them of free will and they committed several acts such as massacres and genocides.

The fact these two organizations influenced the shape of the world as it was today and as humans shocked Lara to her core.

She was so shocked that she didn't respond to Naruto's calls.

"Lara… Lara?" Naruto softly tapped her cheeks to snap his girlfriend out of her stupor. "Can you hear me?"

" **Well, I expected this reaction out of her."**

"You did not." Naruto answered hotly.

" **I didn't? Does thinking it count?"**

Naruto looked at the fox with narrowed eyes. "No."

" **Then no."**

Naruto sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of her elegant face. "Lara, sweetie, are you okay? Please talk to me." He pleaded before Lara blinked owlishly as she took in her surroundings. They were still at Croft Mansion as Naruto stayed with her to consolidate their relationship with each other. The day they physically manifested their love was three days ago and spent those days talking.

"Am I dreaming?" Lara asked before she pinched herself, then pulled her cheek. "Nope, not dreaming."

"Overwhelming, huh?"

"That's kind of an understatement." Lara retorted as a small smile etched her lips when Naruto's hands snaked with hers. "Thank you for telling me. This is… this is unbelievable information—history here, Naruto!" She said excitedly. "This could change the world but…"

Naruto raised a brow at her pause. "But?"

"But there's a reason why your Brotherhood and the Templars remained in the shadows for centuries." Lara finished softly. "Anyway, I'm honored to learn about this, especially the Assassins you mentioned."

"Altair Ibn-La Ahad, Ezio Auditore, Edward Kenway, Connor and the Frye twins: the prominent Assassins who made lasting changes in the world." Naruto recalled the names as he looked up to them since all of them were above-average but very strong-willed Humans with no abilities except for the Eagle Vision. In the study where he found the Codex, there were numerous journals about the legendary Assassins and their deeds including their targets. "I would give an arm and a leg to have an opportunity to see one of these guys in action back in the day."

Lara chuckled in response. "After hearing about them, I would too." She blinked a second later. "Don't you know Iron Man?"

"Not really. I mean, we only worked together a couple of times." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you ask him to build a time machine?"

"I'm not so sure since it'll be awkward if I ask him that all of the sudden."

Lara groaned but agreed after hearing about the relations between the two heroes. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Said girl who almost risked her life for an artifact that was a curse and not divine." Naruto retorted before Lara playfully slapped his arm. "When we have a chance for that, we'll go." Lara smiled at his words and kissed his hands, prompting him to do the same except on the lips as he leaned close to his girlfriend. "I'll never get tired of doing that."

Lara smiled before kissing him again. "Me neither, though, I am concerned about something."

"What?"

"The talking nine-tailed fox sleeping on the table next to us." Lara turned to the dog-sized Tailed Beast. "So, you are Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Beast?"

" **Yes."**

"But you are a kitsune as well."

" **And?"**

"How can you keep such power in a little form?" Lara asked curiously as she prodded Kurama's head and body. "Unless this is a form you chose instead of your real size…"

Kurama raised an impressed brow. **"Smart girl. I see a bright future for you as long as you can keep him-"** He pointed one of his tails at the eating Naruto. **"—Out of unnecessary trouble, Lara."**

"What else can you tell me?"

" **No, my Jinchuriki told you everything about us and our adventures."** Kurama yawned lazily as he stretched his body. **"I'm heading back inside, Naruto. Lara, if ever you want to talk, just say the word."** Lara nodded before the fox disappeared in a wisp of red chakra that was sucked into Naruto's body.

"He was… stoic."

"But he did say he likes you, Lara." Naruto retorted as he washed the plates and cooking utensils used for breakfast. "And Kurama doesn't like a lot of people."

"But he must like your family."

"Oh yeah, but he doesn't show it. The only time, though, is towards my kids since he's also their godfather."

"Say what now?" Lara asked in shock, which confused Naruto. "Seriously?"

"I didn't tell you?" Naruto received a shake from his girlfriend's head. "I thought I did. Well, now you know."

Lara blinked at his nonchalance, but then again, he unloaded everything about him to her. "Speaking of family, do they know you're here?"

"Of course, they do."

"And they're okay with that?"

"Yes."

"What about your duties as Patronus? Wouldn't your lack of presence in Boston raise questions?" Lara asked, only for Naruto to create a clone then punch it a second later. "Right." She remembered something else and went to her room before returning to the kitchen with something familiar to them both. "Your Hidden Blade I assume you'd want back."

Naruto watched her place his weapon in front of him. "Yeah, thanks. I see you didn't want to give it back." He reattached the bracer to his right wrist where it belonged just like the primary blade attached to his left limb. "Which reminds me…"

"What?" Lara asked as Naruto began to dress himself in his Patronus outfit with the hood down. "Where are you going?"

"Where are _we_ going is more like it, Lara."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts, United States of America**

"Um… girls?"

His wives were not happy as their glaring and black aura-covered bodies didn't make him or Lara feel any better.

"Where-" Saeko began to speak then trailed off.

Medusa continued her sentence. "Were-"

"You?" Kuroka finished with her claws slightly extended.

Before he knew it, Naruto was caught in a pretzel lock with his right arm left loose while Medusa had his legs caught within a scorpion lock. "What the heck, girls?!" He was completely confused by their actions against him. "What did I do?!"

"You didn't tell us where you were." Saeko retorted hotly before she jabbed him in the back. "For two weeks!"

Medusa nodded sternly before grinding her fist against Naruto's head. "We were worried about you and no calls, no notes."

"But I did!"

"When?" Kuroka asked hotly.

"Before I left, there was a note in the closet." Naruto answered meekly under the pressure despite his power. "Did you girls even check?"

Kuroka gulped nervously as she remembered the note… the same one that went into the trash after reading it. She forgot about it since on that same day, she and the others were caught in a chaotic war zone with the twins who displayed chakra abilities such as walking on walls and manipulating the elements uncontrollably in the manor.

"We didn't see any note." Medusa countered though she started to believe his words since he always made sure that they are informed about his arrivals and departures. "Guess the note got lost or something."

Saeko hummed in thought. "Perhaps."

Rhea, who placed the twins for their naps, arrived in the living room with a not-so-pleased aura around her despite the smile on her face. "Everyone, please refrain from yelling anymore or I'll be forced to send all of you outside." Lara watched those in the comedic conflict instantly sit in _seiza_ in front of the woman. "And it appears we have a guest." She smiled at her. "It's been a while, Lara. How have you been?"

The Croft girl was so entranced of Naruto being pinned by his wives that she didn't recognize them until Rhea spoke to her. "You-You're the woman from the store." She took a closer examination at the women in the room. "All of you are."

"Oh right, you're the girl Hubby talked about at that island." Kuroka mentioned before she noticed something about her. "You look different from before. You have this glow…" She caught something familiar in the air as her nose led the disguised Nekomata closer to Lara where she smelled it before a gasp came from her. "You have his scent." She looked between the bushing Lara and the sheepish Naruto. "You two did it."

"Uh… I'm sorry." Lara apologized as she knew this would happen. "I'm sorry." A hand clamped on her shoulder, causing Lara to look a puzzled Rhea.

"What do you have to be sorry for, sweetheart?" The Titaness giggled, confusing the much younger girl. "You captured his heart just like the rest of us. That makes you special."

Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing as the other girls nodded with smiles toward her. "I-I admit I was really nervous about meeting you, but I didn't know you were his wives back then."

"Luckily for us, Naruto told us about you with details." Medusa countered while she brushed her hair away from her face, "Not just me, we all wanted to meet the girl who caught his fancy."

Saeko chuckled as she rubbed Naruto's back. "Anyway, welcome to the family."

"Uh girls, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend for now." Naruto told his wives, surprising them before explaining Lara's reasons for why. "Let's respect her wishes and move on from there." His wives nodded at his words. "So, how goes the residents here?"

" _That's right. Naruto told me about aiding mutant families and letting them live in his isolated grounds."_ Lara observed the room they were standing. _"Structure and furniture indicates Colonial-era origin with little modern technology."_ She smiled at the care the Assassin Brotherhood and the Uzumaki Clan take to maintain this one-of-a-kind structure for all these years. "This manor is very lovely."

The Uzumakis smiled before they urged their husband to stand up, prompting him to do what they wanted. "Want a tour?" Naruto asked as he offered a hand, which Lara accepted by intertwining with her own.

"I'd love it."

The ladies watched their husband and future sister-wife leave the room before they left for the kitchen to cook a celebratory lunch. Almost all of them anyway since Kuroka later followed them, wanting to see if Lara was willing to engage in an activity that doesn't involve just two participants. However, she was halted by Rhea who sweetly threatened to pet her two-tails in the opposite way.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Naruto chuckled as he watched Rhea and Medusa being heavily questioned by an awe-struck Lara after they revealed their true identities as Greek mythological figures. "Enjoying the talk, ladies?" He smirked when Lara shushed him before she questioned Medusa about her confrontation with Perseus.

"I must say it's very nice to have an archeologist in our midst." Saeko muttered before she kissed Naruto's cheek. "And she can handle herself like us." As soon as she said that, a concerned expression overcame her husband's face. "What is it?"

"You, Lara, Medusa… You three are the only ones who don't have powers or weapons." Naruto said. Since they stopped Ultron, Thor's words about an impending threat approaching Earth frightened the ninja not for himself, but for his family. Rhea is stronger than him physically and power-wise with her abilities of geokinesis, levitation, and magic. Kuroka uses Senjutsu combined with her Yojutsu to perform magic, so she would be fine with a little more studying with Rhea.

As for the ones without powers, Naruto had been wrapping his head around to find suitable weapons or armory for them to use in the world. Since legends exist in this dimension, so should their artifacts as well. Two questions pondered through his prankster mind: where are they and who or what protects them? If protected, will they allow it out of their protection?

The ninja mused as a few weapons and artifacts came to his mind but most are likely sealed away or in their owners' possession.

"Naruto?" Said ninja looked at the one who called him. "Don't you have to go do your heroing?" Lara asked since Naruto was in his casual attire with only his Hidden Blades on him.

"It's Friday, Lara." Naruto answered. "I don't work on Fridays since I consider it part of the weekend."

Lara blinked before noticing the women in the room nodding at his words contently. "Wait, you take the weekend off?" Naruto nodded in response. "Why?"

"Because I can; I'm not married to it." Naruto then explained about the cops not having to rely on him and how it was their job to maintain the peace. "Plus, I want to spend more time with my family."

"Oh… I see."

"I thought I told you."

"With everything you told me, it can be forgotten at times." Lara smiled at him. "You're really something, Naruto."

The Uzumaki chuckled haughtily before he was silenced by the collective voice of his wives. "Don't encourage him. It'll just inflate his ego."

"So cruel are my loved ones~" Naruto pouted with a figurative depressed cloud over his head while Lara laughed with his wives. _"I'm a lucky guy."_ The corner of his right eye caught a passing shadow, prompting him to smile before leaving for outside air.

This action caught the attention of his wives and girlfriend although the latter was confused as to why. When Lara looked around, she got head gestures from the women and followed the one who claimed her heart outside to the cove. As soon as she arrived, the Croft girl stopped in place as she was stunned by the sight before her.

A massive six-winged eagle with twin tails nuzzling against Naruto's head, much to their pleasure. "I missed you, Raicho." He glanced over Raicho's size which had doubled since the last time he saw him. It had actually been a month since the Uzumaki Clan saw the legendary creature as it flew out of the Homestead towards the southwest. According to Rhea, in the southwest lies the home of the Thunderbirds though Naruto was hesitant due to the bird's safety and whereabouts but chose to remain faithful that he would return.

And he did return with a wingspan longer than the manor's width.

"Come over here and say 'Hi,' Lara." Naruto told his girlfriend. Raicho noticed the newest member of the clan and screeched curiously as Lara reluctantly approached the avian. "This here is Raicho the Thunderbird." He patted his friend's feathered neck. "Raicho, this is Lara, a very good friend of mine."

Raicho merely turned his head side-to-side as Lara slowly stretched out her hand until she touched the surprisingly soft beak. A soft 'chirp' while a soft gasp of laughter escaped from the girl's lips. "This… this is amazing. A living Thunderbird from Native American religion," exclaimed Croft as she stroked the creature's narrow face. "How old is he?"

"Uh… Carry the two with…" Naruto looked at his fingers, counting for the correct age about the creature. "Almost a year now I think. That's fast for his size."

"A year?!" Lara exclaimed with surprise. "Incredible." She examined the avian creature's right eye that was so big, it reflected her face and upper body. "Simply incredible." A blink of eyes showed realization about something that also appeared in her life, "Where is that creature I saw at Yamatai? Is it here?"

Naruto chuckled as he whistled twice and Sui emerged from the cove waters, neighing like its land non-mythical counterpart. Seeing its master, the Hippocampus shrank to its miniature size and climbed up to Naruto's shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek in content. "Hey there, Sui, are you doing okay?"

Lara watched the yet-another legendary creature neighed positively before it noticed her presence. She gulped when Sui snaked down to the ground level and slithered towards her like a certain reptile before it extended its tail match Lara's height. The two stared at each other, lava-red eyes meeting brown ones, for a while until one made its approval clear to those present.

"Aw~ It's so cute," Lara couldn't help but express her true feelings as she cuddled with Sui. "And this is Poseidon's Hippocampus?"

"The first one he created actually." Naruto corrected Lara, surprising her of this fact. "In the previous dimension, she was somehow sealed into a jar of sorts and Poseidon couldn't release her since he would've been sucked in as well… though I still have doubts about that." He whispered the last words to himself.

Lara didn't mind his whispered sentence as she was enjoying the company with two of the world's legendary creatures. The Croft was still in awe of Sui and Raicho and appreciated the fact she met Naruto who opened a new world for her to explore beyond artifacts and books. For example, the time when the ninja explained to her about the sword on his back being Kogitsunemaru from Japanese mythology…

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Kogitsunemaru… you said Inari Okami forged the sword himself." Lara stated as Naruto reluctantly nodded with her words. "Does that mean you can visit him?"

"At his main shrine in Fushimi, Kyoto, or his home."

"Which means?"

"Takama-ga-hara." Naruto answered before flinching when Lara somehow got within his personal space, leaving behind the puzzled Sui and Raicho. "Damn girl, you're fast."

An excited Lara rapidly asked, "Can you take me there?"

"A little fast don't you think." Naruto dryly responded but couldn't help to laugh at Lara's starry eyes. "I would if I could, but I only get there for training sessions with Inari and that's not for another day or so." He blinked for a moment until a thought came to his mind. "Unless the girls did what Rhea thought about that…"

"What?" Lara asked before Naruto left her behind. "Hey!" She was about to go after him but decided to stay with Raicho and Sui before taking out her notepad and clicking her pen. "Prepare to be examined, you two." The two creatures glanced at each other quizzically before they shifted their gazes on the new member of the family.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Inari's Temple, Dining Hall**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

"Wow!" Lara exclaimed as the archeologist within her squealed like a baby while her eyes scanned the interior she sat in _seiza_ no less. Fortunately for her, she went on numerous trips to Japan with her father and was taught Japanese etiquette.

As for how they arrived at the temple, Naruto and Lara traveled with the _kamidama_ , a miniature shrine for the household throughout Japan and some parts in the world like the United Kingdom. The _kamidama_ houses the deity as the family's guardian in their lives and it could be any deity they wish it to be. The Uzumaki household holds two _kamidama_ , Inari Okami and Amaterasu, as Saeko wanted to keep her traditions to the twins. Since the _kamidama_ are miniature shrines, they serve as portals to other Inari or Amaterasu shrines in Japan and in this case, Takama-ga-hara.

"Can we explore the realm?"

Naruto chuckled as he was happy at Lara's excitement before his eyes glanced at Lara's current attire. She was wearing a light green kimono with her hair tied up like the women throughout Japan's ancient history. The ninja was more stunned by Lara's enhanced attractiveness by his culture. "You look even more beautiful."

"R-Really?" Lara asked as she fought down a blush while brushing aside. Among the cultures she admired, Japan was the top on her list along with Middle East and Mesoamerican. "You're not so bad yourself." She too was stunned by Naruto's change of clothing, his orange Inari kimono, before their arrival.

"Thanks," Naruto replied with a smile. "Do you want some _katsudon_ or _karrage_?"

"How about _ramen_?" She received a big kiss from her boyfriend, which left her a little breathless for a moment. "I take it you like that food."

The ninja chuckled in response. "So are you, especially the ones from Takama-ga-hara. You know what? I'll take you to all the food shops here."

"Why the shops when you can eat here." Naruto and Lara looked ahead to find a disheveled Inari who fixed his kimono before he sat before them. "Ah, who is this beauty before me?" The fox god inquired before the duo took turns explaining their latest adventure in Serbia, including their blossomed love. "Ah, another future daughter-in-law."

Lara blinked owlishly before she remembered the fact that Naruto was adopted by the _kami_ prior to their encounter with Trinity in Kitezh. Since she is dating him, that means Lara is partially a member of Inari's household in Takama-ga-hara like the others. "Wait, daughter-in-law? W-We haven't discussed about marriage yet."

"You will eventually," Inari responded casually.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Lord Inari, she and I are going to take our relationship over time."

"That's right," Lara responded nervously while she tried to get rid of the small blush in her cheeks. "Though it's not completely off the table."

"Say what now?"

Inari chuckled at the relationship between the two before he recounted the rather lavish party with Leone back in their room. It was the reason for his appearance into the dining hall. Lately, Leone was even more aggressive and her lust grew more insatiable with each day, forcing Inari to use his powers of duplication to satisfy her like today.

"So, what would you like to know, Lara?" The fox god asked the human.

Lara stuttered before her archeology mind began to take over and she started to ask about everything in Japanese mythology and stories. Naruto simply sat there while the meal course consisting of _ramen_ , _karaage_ , _katsudon_ , _yakitori_ , and _sake_ were placed in front of them by the _kitsune_ servants, much to Lara's paused shock before she continued with her questions.

During the entire meal, Inari answered as best he could to Lara's questions without revealing too much about the _kami_ and Takama-ga-hara. Lara was marveled by the quality of the food she ate as they were delicious with every bite but Naruto's huge appetite outshined her expression. The towering plates of _ramen_ and _katsudon_ was proof of that endless pit he called a stomach.

" _Just what is he? How can he finish all that?"_ Lara thought internally as she eyed the increasing number of bowls. _"I guess this must be tied to his power—chakra. The bigger the reserves, the more intake of food he must consume… Just amazing."_

"And that's how I met and married my wife."

Lara blinked as she barely heard the story of Inari and Leone's wedding. "That's great, Lord Inari. I'm wondering why hasn't this information about your marriage ever been mentioned in the history books?"

"We gods don't have to tell the humans everything about us." Inari smugly told the mortal young woman. "And we can do whatever we want back in the day like…" He glanced the distracted eating Naruto before shifting his gaze on Lara. "Like back then, Susanoo or his son-in-law would have taken you from the mortal plane to be their concubine."

Naruto growled at the mention of Lara being taken from him while the latter was nervous at the idea of her as someone's concubine. Her relationship with Naruto was different as he loved her the same way she does him.

"They'd better think twice if they know what's good for them," Naruto said lowly while his adoptive father chuckled at his words.

"That's the mark of a husband: protect your lady and family."

"Damn straight." Naruto answered before he was tapped in the head by a pensive Lara. "What?"

Lara admonished him, "Be respectful here. He is a _kami_ after all."

"So is he." Inari pointed out as Lara looked at Naruto strangely. "He didn't tell you?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I thought I did." He glanced at his girlfriend. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Lara responded, much to the ninja's relief. "It was just weird that you told Lord Inari about your godhood before me."

"I didn't actually. Inari sensed the power when we first met."

The _kami_ of rice and fertility nodded at his words as Lara expressed a look of understanding. "I see. Can all deities sense the powers of another?" She received a full lesson of the Kami no Chikara, or godly power, and how one must maintain proper control to use them. Naturally-born deities are proficient from birth. As for a deity who was once mortal like Naruto, they need proper training to avoid the power from bursting them alive.

"Is she okay?" Inari asked simply because Lara was rapidly writing everything he told her into her notebook.

"It's an archeologist thing," Naruto responded simply. He blinked before his hand snatched up to block a pair of kunai that threatened to stab him. "Hello, Lady Leone."

The mortal in the room looked up as Leone, in her kimono, entered the room and kissed Inari before sitting in _seiza_ next to him. "Hello there." She responded coolly before her eyes met Lara's, an action that caused the young girl to flinch in response.

" _It feels that she's staring at me like a lion stalking its prey in the wilderness."_ Lara thought to herself as she sweat-dropped from Leone's pressure.

Only for the same pressure to dissipate followed by an unforeseen action.

"So pretty~" An owlishly Lara blinked several times as Leone was suddenly grabbing onto her like a stubborn baby. "And very firm in some areas." Leone observed after she squeezed the girl's assets and buttocks. "Though I have a feeling they'll get bigger and firmer." She chuckled as Lara whimpered before managing to get out of her hold and hiding behind Naruto. "Aw, don't be shy."

Lara tried to shove Naruto in front of the goddess as a sacrifice, but the ninja didn't budge from his seat mainly for his own safety. Leone gazed uninterestedly on the blonde but she was intrigued by his reaction to her kunai: when they fought, Naruto couldn't react to any of her movements until he had to use that strange transformation and that didn't even help him.

" _Did something happen to him recently?"_ Leone wondered to herself. "Whisker-Face…" She ignored Naruto's twitching eye by his apparent nickname. "Did you engage in a big fight lately?"

Naruto shared looks with Lara for a moment. "Yeah against two: Abomination." Leone gestured her hand as if to 'continue.' "He is Hulk's physical archenemy and I had to use Sage Mode to match him in strength."

"Then there was this woman."

"A woman?" Inari asked as Lara nodded in response. "Describe her."

Naruto answered since he was the one who actually saw the woman. "Around Leone's age, maybe older, I guess. She has long light blue hair and eyes, wore a general's outfit of some kind, and has this tattoo-"

"In the middle of her chest above her cleavage?" Leone asked as she finished the boy's description. Her eyes widened in great surprise while Naruto was now suspicious as he nodded to answer her question. "Come with me… now."

Lara watched Naruto leave her behind but not before he gave a kiss to ease her worries. "Did something happen?"

"Leone's past is complicated and I fear Naruto just got himself a new enemy to watch out for."

Meanwhile as Naruto followed Leone, the lion goddess breathed loudly as to control her temper after receiving new information about the one who killed her pantheon. He stopped when she did before the latter turned around and asked him, "You fought Esdeath?" Naruto nodded. "And you survived? She is not type to let weak opponents leave with their lives."

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto responded sarcastically. "We fought but then she left all of the sudden after I hit her with one of my jutsu."

"How? In our spar, you didn't last long."

"…I have another form… a stronger form." Naruto informed the goddess. "Honestly, I didn't think I could land a hit, much less react to her movements at all. However, she wasn't even warmed up from the looks of it."

Leone sighed deeply as she nodded understandably. "She toys with those weaker than but becomes serious if a strong enemy appears." She turned to face Naruto. "The fact you landed a blow on her and reacted to her movements is nothing short of a miracle. But to Esdeath, it means you are on her radar."

"Hooray for me," Naruto muttered sarcastically. He grunted when Leone punched him in the stomach and caused his knees to buckle slightly. "What the hell, that was a total sucker-punch!"

"And don't forget it. Esdeath will use anything and everything to obtain victory against her opponents."

"Lady Le-" Naruto ducked underneath her knife-hand thrust before he scurried on the floor and stood up away from Leone. "Damn it, woman, why are you attacking me?!"

"Always remain on guard when facing Esdeath."

Leone shifted her feet into a stance and arms in position before she attacked Naruto. The ninja was ready this time as he blocked her strikes albeit slowly. Seemingly amused of his movements, the goddess increased the speed of her attacks, forcing Naruto to respond in the same manner. "Good. Now, we can get to the warm-up."

"W-Warm up?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Fushimi, Kyoto**

 **Kansai Region, Honshu, Japan**

"You know we didn't have to come here."

"We or actually _I_ didn't have a choice—being the adoptive son of Inari and all." Naruto retorted as he winced from the bruises in his torso after Lara tapped an area. "Please don't poke. It hurts."

"But aren't you a god?"

"We hurt easy when hit by another deity or divine weapons."

Lara understood his words as she walked with him through the streets of Fushimi, Japan. Out of the many wards she visited in Japan altogether, Fushimi was one of the few towns Croft haven't visited. It was a good thing too since now the town will be explored by her and the one she loves.

"Where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. "Kyoto is famous for its… shoot, what is it famous for?"

" _Sake._ "

"Want some?"

"Maybe after you finish what you're supposed to do." Lara finished in a teasing tone, much to Naruto's chagrin. "Come on, let's find some… what are we looking for?"

" _Ayakashi_ or better known as Yokai and phantoms in the English language."

"And it is the _kami_ 's job to extinguish these spirits?"

Naruto nodded albeit unsurely. "From what Inari told me, the _ayakashi_ are spirits filled with immense regret. That regret grows into a grudge and that rises over the years until they transform, never to return human again." He shrugged his shoulders at this information. "We'll have to see for ourselves from here."

"And you brought me along because?"

"Because I want to be a good boyfriend/future husband."

"Bringing me to a potentially dangerous mission is a sign of a good boyfriend?"

"…Man." Naruto whined with a figurative depressed cloud over his head.

Lara shook her amused head as they turned the corner where the report of the _ayakashi_ incidents was said to have occurred. Unfortunately for the duo, their path led them to one of the controversial areas known throughout the land of Japan. It was not only Kyoto, but all the major cities in the world like Tokyo, Los Angeles, and New York City.

"T-The red-light district?" Naruto nervously muttered while Lara sighed before a chuckle left her lips. "Lara, I swear I didn't take us here for pleasure."

"I believe you," Lara responded softly as she kissed his cheek to reassure him. "Now let's finish this quickly so we can go home."

"Bet."

The Uzumaki/Croft duo walked through the streets of the red-light district and ignored the many questionable sexual-oriented establishment. That also included actions in the same category as they glanced a man getting a blowjob from the prostitute he most likely ordered in a nearby alleyway. They finally reached their destination: an old _izakaya_ of all places.

"Really? Here?" Lara asked confusingly.

Naruto pulled out the report from his jacket—which he changed into his casual clothing as Lara did—and read the address. He looked at the _izakaya_ then the paper a few times. "Yeah, this is the place. Why would a restaurant be in the red-light district?"

"To refuel themselves?" Lara asked unsurely before they entered the building.

The interior was actually large than the exterior as there were plenty of customers inside, laughing and talking with each other. Some men looked their way with their eyes scanning Lara rather lusciously until a simple glare from Naruto forced them to stare at something else in the room. The couple took their seat in front of the kitchen as chefs worked with each order, trying to get them to their customers as fresh as possible.

"Hello there, what can I get for you two today?" The owner, a middle-aged man with thinning hair and eyeglasses, adorned in clothing of a cook, approached the couple with menus. "Foreigners? You two are just in luck: today, we have one of our specials."

"Yeah, we actually heard about this special from a friend here. It's the main reason for our visit." Naruto responded as Lara agreed with him. "Is it true you only have it once a month?"

The owner smiled with pride though the nature of his energy was different if Kurama's special sensing ability told Naruto anything. The duo ordered their food and the man turned to the kitchen as he relayed them to his employees. Lara waited like she had all the time in the world, enjoying Naruto's presence even though they were on assignment technically.

"Lara."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Norse mythology?"

"Quite a bit actually. Why?"

"Curious about a friend of mine: he's been banned from Asgard and ever since had searched for ways to return home. All of them failed." Naruto answered, surprising Lara as she knew whom he was talking about. "Right now, he's asking an… associate's help with science, but I was wondering if there are other ways to get into that place."

Lara grew excited as she might be able to help Thor, the Norse god of thunder and one of the Avengers, with her knowledge. "Well, first off, there's the Bifrost that allows travel between the Nine Realms though it is commanded by the Aesir god, Heimdall." Naruto nodded as she continued her explanation. "There's also artifacts that supposed to open several gates that open to the Nine Realms from Midgard AKA Earth."

"What are they called?"

"The Norm Stones."

"And these stones are supposed to open the gates throughout Earth connected to the Realms." Naruto said to clarify he heard the information correctly. Lara poked him on his cheek as her way of saying 'yes.' "Any chance you happen to know where these Norm Stones are?"

Lara shook her head unfortunately. "Sadly, these are myths though the world is full of marvels as we've seen."

"Well, at least I know what to look for." Naruto said as he saw the positive side before standing up. "I'll be back, just need to use the bathroom." He bid Lara with a kiss, then left for the destination needed for relief, only to turn the opposite direction when eyes were no longer on him. The ninja silently treaded past the food storage room to the back door where the owner approached an adjacent wall and tapped it four times in a tune. "Well, what do we have here?"

The wall separated from each other like the scene in Harry Potter as the owner entered through it, followed by Naruto once there was enough distance between them. What the ninja saw stunned him as there were countless creatures—yokai—walked past each other and talked like people at the market.

In fact, it was a market.

Naruto followed the owner to a shop and took a seat behind the gang of human-sized _oni_ with red skin and two small horns on their foreheads as they played _mahjong_. The owner approached the butcher of the shop as the latter was cutting fresh salmon and yellowfin tuna with his sharp knives. The butcher, an octopus-like yokai, noticed his long-time friend and greeted him with a high-leg?

"How are you, Satoshi?" The yokai greeted jovially.

"Well, good here, Oga." Satoshi sighed forlornly, catching his friend's concerned eye. "Well until, my latest customers arrived just recently and one of them felt… strange." He paused as Oga gestured him to finish his thoughts. "It felt something between human and… divine." His friend tensed slightly, noticed by Naruto.

"Are we compromised?"

"No… no, I don't think so."

"Are you sure? After what happened with the humans the past weeks, I'd—hell, we all hoped the _kami_ wouldn't notice."

"We're not even sure if he is a _kami_. Don't stress out." Satoshi soothed as he tried to calm the nervous Oga. "But if we are, it's been fun."

"I guess it wouldn't matter to them if they learned that we killed the yokai responsible for those murders." Oga answered softly, much to a certain someone's surprise. "We just want to live in peace like the old days. I hate those freaking yokai who believed in supremacy over the humans and they still exist today."

Satoshi sighed grimly. "I know, but a majority of us are afraid from being discovered by the humans and _kami_. We're just trying to live in peace. Nothing will change for us as it seems, but we have to remain positive."

"And hence you being the leader of the yokai in Kyoto."

"Did I have a choice?"

"Nope." Oga smiled mischievously, much to both of their amusement. "The usual?" Satoshi nodded as his response. "Got it."

After paying and bidding adieu to his friend, Satoshi returned to his restaurant and gave the fresh ingredients for the cooks. He slightly looked out of the kitchen where Naruto and Lara remained in their seats as they talked something about the Yucatan peninsula if his decent English caught their words correctly.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

One big feast of Kyoto meal and a tip later, the couple walked up the vermillion tori-covered stairs towards the Fushimi Taisho where Inari was said to be waiting for them. Soon enough, they met the fox god who didn't seem pleased at the top of the steps. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly." Inari emphasized strongly as Lara hid behind the nonchalant yet guarded Naruto. "I gave you orders to erase the _ayakashi_ from this world, but you ignored them."

Naruto responded sternly. "And?"

"Why?"

"Because they are innocent and dealt with the ones responsible for the murders. That community only wants to live in peace amongst the humans, but they are afraid of them and… us." Naruto tightened his fist as he continued speaking to the stern god. "They want change but that also has to come from the _kami_ as well."

"You would defend such atrocities against all living beings for the sake of change in the world?"

"If it meant a better world, then yes." Naruto answered as he subtly channeled chakra around his palm.

"… Good then."

"Eh?" The couple said at the same time as Inari laughed at their expressions.

"Change is good and I wanted to see if you would stick by it; the look in your eyes says it all," Inari responded with his usual smile as he glowed fiery orange. "I'll see you two later in Takama-ga-hara whenever you want though… Nah, I'll wait for the next session. Hope you don't die in it."

"Wait, what?" Naruto managed to ask before his adoptive father left for the heavenly realm. "Now, I'm scared." He felt the lips of Lara touch his cheek. "What was that for?"

A small chuckle escaped from the Croft. "Because it's not every day a girlfriend comforts her scared boyfriend like you."

"I can think of another way to make me happy," Naruto retorted with a smile before Lara playfully slapped his face. "But I think Kyoto has more to offer for us."

"Agreed."

Lara leaned against Naruto's side with her head on his shoulder while the latter's arm laid around the former's neck as they walked back down the steps together under the night sky.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Week Later)**

 **Training Hall, Inari's Temple**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

After Lara's week of stay around the Homestead and meeting the mutant families, the Croft girl returned to her manor in England though she kept a Hirashin kunai. During that time period, Naruto and Rhea forged a set of Hidden Blades specifically built for Lara. Like Naruto's, Lara's were forged out of Adamantine, and enchanted by Kuroka. Also, the Uzumaki Clan head wanted to stay in touch with Lara in case an emergency or they simply want to talk, so he thought of the idea to connect the two manors on opposite ends of the world through magic like how the various entrances around the Homestead and had Kuroka, who was practicing with the spells for a while, to perform the task as her first test.

It didn't go well at first since Kuroka hadn't really used her magic for a great while but eventually she was able to accomplish it. Now Lara could come and go as she pleased, much to her and everyone's excitement. Right now, the family was called to the sacred homeland of the _kami_ for an important ceremony and this included Lara as well since she would never want to miss this opportunity.

"Um, mind repeating that again, Lady Leone?" asked Lara as she and her fellow lady friends san Rhea grew nervous.

The Lion Queen's response was her tossing a wooden bow at the mortal girlfriend of her yet-to-be adopted son. "You gals are training with me. I cannot stand having such weak girls within my household." She then felt a brief of an ancient power and traced it to Rhea, impressing and scaring Leone. "Well, most of you anyway."

Kuroka whimpered as she never thought to be part of physical training, but then again magic was limited by the user's current physicality. The stronger the body, more powerful magic becomes afterwards. She and her fellow sister-wives along with Lara began a few warm-up exercises as they followed Leone's movements.

The jumping jacks they did drew the attention of the one whose heart was snagged by their beauty and personalities.

"Stop staring and focus!"

Naruto flinched when Inari's hand slapped against his bare back. The ninja was in the middle of another training session albeit differently as it involved the Kami no Chikara outside of the training hall. _"Man, they're beautiful,"_ Naruto thought with his eyes snatching glances of his loved ones' training under Leone. As for the twins, they were being taken care by Chise and her mother whom he was surprised to meet before welcoming them as friends.

"Now, Naruto, remember what I told you. Concentrate," Inari told his adopted son. "You may be a new god but that doesn't mean you can control the power. Remember you were mortal therefore so was your body. Both body and power must adapt to each other."

The Jinchuriki nodded in understanding the concept as he breathed deeply and focused on the power within him. The feeling of glass/pins that would inflict in his arms and legs before was no longer there. Instead it was a soft but strong feeling akin to the gust of wind combined with the rushing seawater and earthy pickings.

Inari smiled as he was impressed with Naruto's fast learning curve about the Kami no Chikara. The fox god watched the ninja move his arms alit in a soft light blue aura like the rest of the body. Wind began to pick up within the room as if it was obeying Naruto's nonverbal command. Unlike the last time at the Homestead, the element was gentle but awaits his intent for stronger attacks if need be.

The hue around Naruto's body turned lighter as his stance shifted to slow but strong steps along with his punches. Below his feet was the ground cracking slightly before the sand and rocks lurched forward as Naruto commanded them to form a massive wall that stood between him and his master.

"Impressive though I'm more concerned about your concentration in combat." Inari casually tossed one of the giant kitsune statues at his adopted son.

Naruto, still ablaze in his godly power, punched instead of catching it as the statue splintered into countless debris. Inari was pleased by this action since the destroyed object had been made from a forgotten metal known only to the _kami_ and reputedly to be near-indestructible except by vastly powerful beings such as Amaterasu, Susanoo, and their moon god of a brother. This meant there was more to his adopted son's potential as a god than he thought.

"How was that?" The ninja asked as he suppressed the power within him.

"Good considering how you were earlier, but you still have a long way to go."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he knew the training would be taxing and almost never-ending but the godly power of Poseidon and Inari's training will help him in the future.

Suddenly, the bright blue sky of Takama-ga-hara turned hazy purple as all residents were alarmed including the grand hall of Amaterasu. A small fire sphere floated hurriedly to the concerned Inari who nodded before it left the grounds, worrying Naruto. "Something's happened on Earth. I am needed at the Grand Hall where Her Majesty has called for all gods to attend." He raised his hand to stop the ninja. "However, she requested some gods to do reconnaissance to figure out the source of the problem. Go."

"My family."

"They will remain here for safety. Leone will watch them."

Naruto glanced at his family who were consumed by Leone's training to even notice and nodded before leaving the Shinto realm via Hiraishin.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Manhattan, New York City**

 **New York**

The ninja's plan was to go to Boston and speak with Max to find out about the disturbance powerful enough to shake Takama-ga-hara and concern the supreme goddess of Japan. Instead he found himself in New York instead which seemed normal and safe. "Did I mess up or something?" A more pressing matter for Naruto was the weird images he saw during the Hiraishin's space. It was about Spider-Man with his costume torn and heavily injured against a foe whom he couldn't see. "I need to go to Horizon Labs and check on him."

Naruto changed into his Patronus outfit and ran across the roofs of several buildings for the Horizon Labs building, only to find it non-existent. "What the hell? Where is Horizon Labs?" He activated his wrist computer and searched for the company in the Internet with one result. " _'Horizon Labs' Failed Start; Modell in Shambles.'_ What's going on here? Skye, come in."

No answer came from his technical support.

"Skye, come in." Naruto called once again as it was the same result. "I need to find Peter and fast."

" **That I agree with you, Patronus."**

"Huh?" He looked around for the voice before looking at his wrist computer, which had an image of blue-haired woman. "Is that you, Karen?" Naruto asked to make sure the voice belonged to Spider-Man's AI.

" **Affirmative."**

"Can you explain what the hell's going on? Where's Horizon Labs and Max Modell?"

" **Give me a few seconds… done. This is odd."**

"What is it?"

" **According to my latest research, a company called Alchemax bought out Horizon Labs and crushed any competing companies in the world while those like Stark and Fujikawa Industries still remains though both are struggling right now."**

Naruto raised a brow at this new information. "I never heard of Alchemax before though granted I never read the paper except for sports and grocery sales. So, what's the odd part?"

" **The odd part is that Alchemax was established years earlier than it was supposed."**

"How early?"

" **Twenty years before Stark Industries when they both actually started around the same time. Something is very wrong here, Patronus."**

"You think? By the way, how exactly are you in my wrist computer?"

" **Mr. Parker thought it was best for me to have a copy of myself somewhere safe in case of situations like this. Luckily, you happened to be most secretive hero who qualified for such honor."**

"I don't feel honored at the moment." Patronus responded stoically.

" **Mr. Parker thought you would say that. You should head to the Alchemax building."**

"Why?"

" **Three reasons: quantum energy is detected there; secondly, the man behind Alchemax, Walter Sloane, is there right now; and third, Spider-Man also happens to be at the same place as is Mr. Parker."**

"And you know this how?"

" **Simple: I hacked Alchemax's security mainframe. You must hurry though. It doesn't look good."**

"On it."

Patronus Shunshined across Midtown to the location of Achemax's headquarters and eventually arrived at his destination. What surprised the ninja was that the corporation's windows aghast in smoking flames as the employees fled from the entrance ground level and found his ticket inside via a broken vent on the roof. After several turns and shimmies through some tight spaces, Naruto found himself on the fifty-fifth floor and surrounded by security guards who didn't seem to notice his presence.

" _Let's keep that way."_

The guards' discussion of the baseball game between Red Sox and Angels along with booty calls ended when Patronus tapped their temples with his fingers in rapid succession and fell to sleep before they could even register what happened to them. With a Henge, Naruto's outfit resembled a guard and left the room as he locked it to prevent alerting the rest of the security force.

" **Patronus, I'm detecting a huge source of quantum energy on the sixty-sixth floor."**

"Quantum what?"

" **Temporal power."**

"… Still don't know what that means."

" **Time energy."**

"You mean someone is actually trying to control time?" Naruto asked incredulously. "How's that possible?"

" **I am not sure by what you mean, Patronus. You yourself use time to your advantage."**

"Huh?"

" **Please do not be coy, Patronus. Mr. Parker had been studying your strange methods of travel between here and Boston. He always wondered about that and assumed you used some form of space-time manipulation. And I believe he was correct in his theory."**

"I wonder if Parker can make another Karen." Patronus threatened as he gripped the screen tightly, eliciting a tiny yelp from the AI.

" **Don't, don't! As far I'm concerned, Mr. Parker only made two copies of me and I fear what happened to the other me. Please don't destroy me."**

"If you keep your lips shut, then we won't have a problem."

"… **Okay, but there's a problem with that."**

"What's that?"

" **I don't have lips."**

"Smartass."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Gateway, Time Nest**

 **66** **th** **Floor, Alchemax**

Peter Parker was having a really bad day. Initially, today started out as normal for him with his day job as a lab assistant for Doctor Octavius in Alchemax. Then suddenly something attacked the building and forced all but him to leave as he assumed his superhero alter ego and found the one responsible.

It was Anti-Venom, the "twin brother" to one of his deadliest enemy known to him. The symbiote-attached enemy had an elongated jaw with fangs, sharp long claws and small tentacles around its back and a prehensile tongue. It was white throughout the body mass except the chest, parts of the upper arms, and the face covered with black while piercing deep red eyes staring down at him. An intense black spider-like symbol etched the chest area as a way to tell the web-slinger that he is superior to him.

There was also the fact that Anti-Venom's physique being bigger than the slender Spider-Man.

"Great, now Eddie's nuts."

Anti-Venom snarled before he leaped at Spider-Man with his claws threatening to stab into him. Peter grunted with exertion as he barely dodged the attack and retaliated with his own series of swift punches that staggered the taller symbiote. Anti-Venom snarled in annoyance as he swung out with a backhand, but Spider-Man fired a web-line and pulled him out of the trajectory to avoid being hit.

"Not this time!"

Spider-Man yelped out in surprise when a tentacle formed out of the enemy's palm, wrapped around his foot, before being swung around violently in the room. Peter aimed his web shooters at Anti-Venom's face and fired dual web-lines before an electrical current ran across them, shocking the controlled Eddie Brock as he released the hero.

Peter flipped over his enemy and ensnared him with webbing before tossing Anti-Venom through a circular door. He web-swing into the room and found himself in a semi-dark room with several crates. "Um, Eddie? We all done here? Hunh. How about that? Miguel. Good news: turns out you were wrong!" Spider-Man told triumphantly. "Hope that doesn't wound your ego…"

Miguel was the voice in his head that spoke to him during the attack, warning the original Spider-Man of his impending death on the 66th floor and Sloane's involvement in rewriting history including Peter's history. Another fun fact about the voice was that he is the Spider-Man from the future in New York.

 _(What, you think if you die, I'll be happy to be right?)_

"I don't think you're happy to be wrong."

 _(Then you know as little about me as you think I know about you.)_ Miguel chastised his predecessor for his smug attitude.

Peter countered back at his 'successor.' "What I know is that Brock looks to be down for the count." He then whispered to himself. "Better make sure, though." His voice returned to normal tone. "So… can we call this one a wrap, Eddie? Maybe go grab some coffee? Laugh about it?" When the symbiotic-bonded Brock was nowhere to be found, Spider-Man relaxed his nerves. "Ok, guess I can go back now and take out Sloan now once and for all."

Spider-Man wished he could take back those words as he was suddenly wrapped in tentacles, courtesy of Anti-Venom. His body felt excruciatingly pain as he screamed while Anti-Venom rejoiced in the act. _"T_ _ **r**_ _y_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **g**_ _… t_ _ **o**_ _c_ _ **u**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _u…"_ Brock justified his reasoning for harming his archenemy.

"Cure… yourself!" Peter defiantly shouted before he was released by Anti-Venom, feeling extremely weak but still put up his guard. "Nice try, but it didn't work."

" _Y_ _ **e**_ _s,_ _ **i**_ _t_ _ **d**_ _i_ _ **d**_ _… N_ _ **o**_ _w_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **f**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _h_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _j_ _ **o**_ _b!"_

Spider-Man fired two web-lines to pull himself to the ceiling as Anti-Venom leaped at him with open arms. " **Rapid-Fire!** " Web bullets barraged from his web-shooters as they staggered Brock but it didn't last long as he quickly jumped at the ceiling and punched through the spot where Spider-Man once was before he dodged it.

His view being upside-down, Peter wasn't bothered by it as he swerved and twisted his body to avoid the tentacles. Spider-Man jumped off the ceiling and fired two web-lines to four crates before throwing them at Anti-Venom who smacked the projectiles away from. Brock launched more tentacles from his claws at the hero as the latter fired another line to pull himself to a nearby wall.

" _I'm losing strength fast."_ The veteran hero admitted internally before he dodged another charged attack.

Both combatants met each other on ground level as Brock launched wild hook punches, but Peter dodged them albeit barely this time as he retaliated with swift punches that pushed back his enemy before finishing with a leg sweep. Anti-Venom sensed the attack coming and flipped over the kick before grappling Spider-Man with his tentacles, draining him of his powers.

" _ **A**_ _l_ _ **m**_ _o_ _ **s**_ _t…_ _ **p**_ _i_ _ **t**_ _y_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _."_ Anti-Venom snarled to his nemesis before releasing him.

Peter gasped as his breathing grew more heavily while the costume was shredded in some areas because of the tentacles. "I could… say the… same thing about… you." His knees buckled after taking a simple step. "My speed…"

" _ **G**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _e_ _ **.**_ _"_ Anti-Venom declared in a snarl before punching his enemy hard with several hits. He finished by ensnaring Spider-Man while draining more of his powers and tossing him back to the gateway room.

The room where Walker, the CEO of Alchemax, stood in front of the weakened hero. "Good try, Spider-Man, but I've had a hundred years to plan this. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I kept you close to keep an eye on you… make use of you… but now you're done. And I'm through with you."

"O'Hara… A… a little help?" Peter asked through the chronal link, panting heavily while Anti-Venom ominously approached him. "O'Hara… if you're there… I got nothing left. No power… nothing. You tried to warn me… and I was an idiot."

 _(Stop talking about yourself in the past tense! This isn't over!)_ O'Hara defiantly barked at his predecessor.

"Spoken like someone… who isn't here." Peter responded weakly.

 _(I will be! Just hold on! I'm doing what I can! Come on, Parker!)_ O'Hara inadvertently pleaded. _(Where's the 'never-say-die' attitude!?)_

"I don't need to say it…" Spider-Man crawled slowly to get away from Anti-Venom. "And I'm out of jokes. I'm sorry... I… didn't get the job done…"

 _(No way! No shocking way are you giving me brave last words!)_ O'Hara refused to hear as the sounds of a fight echoed through the link.

That jolted Spider-Man to snap out of his stupor as he struggled to put himself up on his feet. "C'mon, Spidey… Hold it together… Just another few seconds to get your strength back…" The hero was then put into a bear hug courtesy of Anti-Venom. He fired a web spat directly into Brock's eyes before kicking him in the chest as the hero was free while blood slid down from his wound in the stomach.

The two archenemies glared at each other before charging with all their might… only for Anti-Venom to be sent flying sideways as the confused Spider-Man fell to his knees.

Walker and Octavius, his assistant whom he changed under his leadership, looked at the one responsible for stopping Anti-Venom. "Why are you interfering with this, guard? I'll have your pension for this." Sloane glared at the 'guard'. His glare turned to shock when the man's uniform 'poofed' and changed into something else. "No… It can't be."

The clothing was black with trails of orange and a hood obscuring his face while a katana hung closely to his back as the man tried to help Spider-Man up to his feet, but the latter remained on the ground out of mere exhaustion.

"P-Patronus?" Sloane sneered yet fear was present on his face. "You… You're not supposed to be here!"

Naruto tilted his head. "You know me?" He cracked his knuckles loudly as Sloane inadvertently took a step back. "Guess I'm going to get to know you the easy way…." Anti-Venom roared at him, standing behind the ninja with his stretched-out arms. "Right after I beat this guy into slime."

Spider-Man panted heavily as he stared at Patronus before falling unconscious. Patronus and Sloane noticed a web-line snagged the body and pulled the hero through the gateway, much to the latter's increasing fury. _"This isn't supposed to happen! Spider-Man was to die here, but how did Patronus… Never mind that, Anti-Venom will crush him."_

Even in 2099, the name and hero Patronus was regarded as a mere myth to the world except Boston whose residents remained faithful to the individual. All known facts and testimonies about the hero was lost in the Data Collapse in 2040, which was weird for all historians and scientists in 2099 who tirelessly searched for his origins to no avail.

" _C_ _ **r**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _h_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _w."_ Anti-Venom leaped at Patronus with his tentacles. Naruto slashed through all of them with Kogitsunemaru as the chopped tentacle parts were set ablaze of the blue color. _"_ _ **K**_ _i_ _ **l**_ _l_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _!"_

"Try it."

The symbiotic-bound villain charged at the hooded ninja as his arms morphed into uneven scimitars, swinging them at Patronus. Naruto easily dodged half of them while parrying the other half with the blue blade before he kicked him hard towards the gateway. Sloane's shock grew deeper when he saw this since the hero's abilities were unknown after the Data Collapse.

Brock recovered his footing before snarling at the nonchalant ninja who threw his blade. Naruto was surprised when Anti-Venom flipped over the weapon with surprising agility. "He moved just like Spider-Man," The ninja mused after his observation.

" **His powers are Spider-Man's."** Karen informed her temporary owner. **"Anti-Venom is the 'twin brother' of Venom, a symbiote who bonded to Spider-Man long ago. After their 'separation,' Venom had been one of Spider-Man's deadliest enemies."**

"And Anti-Venom?" Patronus asked while dodging and countering attacks against his opponent.

" **Anti-Venom is a blank symbiote i.e. no will of its own, which allows its host complete control."**

"It doesn't look like the host is in control."

Sloane gritted his teeth as he pressed a device, causing Anti-Venom to scream in pain. "Destroy him, Anti-Venom!"

"You won't be destroying anyone, you pasty-face patsy!" A voice shouted in defiance as someone swung through the gateway and kicked Brock down to the floor. Patronus, Sloane, Octavius, and Anti-Venom stared at the newcomer whose attire was definitely not from the present.

It was a man in a form-fitting light blue suit with light red demonic-like spider on the chest and skull-like images on the face to resemble eyes. A smaller cyan bluish demonic spider design etched on the top of his back while a blue 'beeped' across his costume. Sharp talons protruded from his forearms, making him more intimidating than the original Spider-Man. If one looked closer, a barely visible light and short cape fluttered from the back of his shoulders.

"What the hell! The place is crawling with Spider-Men!" A scared Octavius as Sloane snarled at the Spider-Man from his time period.

Walker then said, "Don't worry. He'll just step on this one as well." Anti-Venom launched his tentacles from his mass at the other Spider-Man before they were repelled by the suit's protection.

"What's going on?" Octavius asked in a confused manner. "Why isn't Anti-Venom's powers draining his-"

"Because my powers aren't radiation-based if you have to know." The other Spider-Man coldly told the technically century old villain.

Sloane's fury grew even more when he heard this. "Didn't know, don't care."

Anti-Venom charged at the new Spider-Man, only for him to grab something else as the latter was suddenly behind him. The bluish outline in his grasp faded into sparks as the web-crawler swiped his claws and talons against Anti-Venom's back, causing the taller villain to stagger while Patronus took advantage with several fists instead of blade.

The Spider-Man glanced at the hooded ninja before he flipped over Brock, ensnaring him with webbing all the while. The futuristic hero pulled the web-lines over him, flinging Anti-Venom through another room where the regeneration room was stationed… the very room where the original Spider-Man laid in his time period.

 _(O'Hara? O'Hara?)_ Peter's voice called out to him through the link. _(Where… where am I?)_

"Parker? You're alive!?" O'Hara said in shock yet relieved that his plan worked.

 _(What the—Miguel! There's some kind of monsters breaking in! Where'd they come from?)_

O'Hara dodged a scimitar-like swipe from Anti-Venom's arm. "Just keep calm! They're probably mutation experiments from other regeneration eggs in that lab. Most likely they want to eat you for raw materials."

 _(Good thing you told me to stay calm… That makes it all better.)_ Peter sarcastically retorted weakly.

"I'll change things here to fix things there." O'Hara told his ally as he made another afterimage to take the brunt of Anti-Venom's attack before countering with a flurry of swipes and kicks. Out of nowhere, Patronus made his presence known by destroying one of the three hubs in the room. "Good, destroy the other two while I handle Slimey Bastard!"

 _(Who are you talking to? Wait, here? There? Am I in 2099?)_

"Yeah, but if I and Patronus destroy the regeneration eggs here, it'll eliminate the experiments there." O'Hara informed Parker since both knew the phenomenon surrounding them right now. "Come here!" Spider-Man 2099 leaped onto Anti-Venom's back while Patronus sliced through the remaining eggs with his blade.

Anti-Venom was flung back to the gateway room by Spider-Man 2099's webs and his head snapped back after Patronus kneed him via Shunshin. O'Hara noticed something attached to Anti-Venom's chest after blasting him with a shockwave from his thrusted hands. "Patronus, destroy that device! It's controlling him!"

Naruto, heeding the different Spider-Man, formed a spear of lightning in his right hand before he threw it at Anti-Venom's chest. The control device crackled with electricity as the circuits were fired before it splintered off the villain's chest, restoring him to his right mind if anything.

" _Y_ _ **o**_ _u…_ _ **d**_ _i_ _ **d**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _."_ Anti-Venom said lowly as he trolled towards the scared Sloane and Octavius, ignoring Patronus and the other Spider-Man. _"P_ _ **l**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _d_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **c**_ _h_ _ **i**_ _p_ _ **i**_ _n_ _ **m**_ _e…_ _ **C**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _t_ _ **r**_ _o_ _ **l**_ _l_ _ **e**_ _d_ _ **m**_ _e…"_

Sloane walked backwards to the gateway, trying to convince his puppet otherwise. "I didn't control you, Brock. I freed you. We both know you wanted Spider-Man dead. You should be thanking me!" He shouted though soon regretted that decision.

" _ **T**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _n_ _ **l**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **j**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **w**_ _g_ _ **r**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _e_ _ **f**_ _u_ _ **l**_ _I_ _ **a**_ _m!"_

"No! Keep back!" A scared Sloane warned the approaching villain as they were in front of the gateway along with Octavius.

Octavius looked back at the duo behind him. "One side, you fool, before-"

Naruto and O'Hara watched Anti-Venom tackle the two men through the portal, fading from their sight as they looked at each other for a glance or two. The ninja was impressed by how badass the new Spider-Man looked with his futuristic suit while the latter was stunned as he couldn't believe that the myth existed after all.

"Patronus." Naruto introduced himself as he offered a hand.

O'Hara glanced at the extended limb before he accepted it. "Spider-Man from the year 2099, the future."

"Spider-Man 2099? Sounds better than Amazing Spider-Man." Patronus added while O'Hara nodded in agreement. "Where is he? Where is Spider-Man—I mean the one I know from this period."

"He's safe and healed." O'Hara answered before Patronus waved his hand as if gesturing him to explain. "He was dying, but I placed him in one of our regeneration pods in the future. Thank God, it worked and- HOLY SHOCK!"

Patronus caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of his left eye before he and Spider-Man 2099 flipped out of the way as bespectacled oozy tentacles launched out of the gateway towards them. "Just another days' work, huh." He groaned as the life of a superhero just kept getting excited yet complicated at the same time.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Well, Avengers: Infinity War is out and great in its entirety. Well, the next step here in the story is another Spider-Man arc regarding one of the video games as I'm sure you all figured out which one I'm using. Good thing that there's a lot of material to use until Shadow of the Tomb Raider and Spider-Man PS4 comes out. Deadpool II came out two days, but I have not seen it yet, so no spoilers, people.

To be honest, this new arc will be challenging in regards to the time travel sections between both Spider-Man, but I figured out a way to make it more fun and allow Naruto to do so. I hope you all enjoyed Lara being part of the family.

I had just finished my first year at the university I'm attending and it is an amazing feeling. Finals week is over and all assignments are done. Now, the summer is free for me to write my stories unhinged.

Hope you all have a great summer from college and see you next time.

Chapter XXIV Q&A's:

 **Calderoneric758 (Apr.5):** I'll check out the episode. Spider-Verse, I don't think I'll be able to do it since the Uzumaki Clan will leave after two major events: Civil War and Chaos War. I'm not sure about the last thing you mentioned about the pornstar bit.

 **Kamikage86 (Apr.5):** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Jebest4781 (Apr.5):** Yes, it will be interesting with time travel and such. It'll be challenging as I mentioned before.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Apr.5):** No doubt about that at all.

 **Bowser3000000 (Apr.5):** Far Cry is a good series, but I'm sorry to say that it won't be adapted into the story as I already planned out the other worlds.

 **(Apr.5):** Really? That's interesting to know. There will be one more character from Akame Ga Kill and I understand why Weiss's attack would throw you off since they're both Ice users.

 **Alaxbird (Apr.5):** Yep, and I'm so excited for the game when it is released. There'll be more on that as the story progresses.

 **Perseus12 (Apr.5):** That's great to hear, bud. I'm happy that you enjoyed it. More adventures await the family from here on.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Apr.6):** Yup… it was kind of tough to gauge her strength, but deities including Thor are many times stronger than humans. This will test Naruto's abilities as a fighter and a god. Who called her is a major antagonist from one of the story arcs regarding all the pantheons on Earth.

The Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu is actually a pure-killing style, but Kenshin used a Reverse-Blade Sword that deals blunt force trauma instead of outright killing them. Kenshin vowed to never kill again, which is why he incapacitate his enemies instead of killing them.

I hope Lara's visit to Takama-ga-hara is good for the first time. Esdeath won't be there, but she will definitely return later in the story.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Apr.6):** Assassin's Creed movie was actually decent with the acrobatics and story-telling. I hoped you liked Lara's reaction when she finds out the women at the market are Naruto's wives and the twins his kids.

 **Shadow Susanoo (Apr.6):** Not a problem at all, bud. I'm just glad you enjoyed the chapter. How was this one? I was thinking after Civil War and another event that involves the pantheons around the globe.

 **Ortizale317 (Apr.6):** I honestly don't think that the TMNT will appear in this dimension, but the DC one after reading the Batman/TMNT crossover comics. Also, Injustice makes it even more interesting.

 **TheGizmoDragon (Apr.6):** Wow, that's great to hear. I'm glad you enjoyed the entire story to its current chapter. Thanks, it was challenging but awesome to write the development between Naruto and Lara. The latest chapter will start for Felicia and Naruto as well. There will be more since I'm out on summer vacation from college.

 **R-king 93 (Apr.6):** Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. How was this chapter?

 **Ravage88atlas (Apr.6):** Eventually, but we'll have to wait when Shadow of the Tomb Raider comes out in September. Naruto will encounter characters from the future just like Spider-Man 2099.

 **Gwb620 (Apr.6):** Cool, that's good to hear. How was the latest chapter? What'd you think of it?

 **Donald Vici (Apr.6):** That's great to hear, man. I will and I hope this chapter was as entertaining like the last one.

 **Guest (Apr.7):** Thanks.

 **Writing Warrior (Apr.7):** I know, right. It is on par with Fate series' Excalibur in appearance. What ability should this Excalibur have beside the ones you mentioned before?

 **Titanzilla (Apr.7):** I'm glad your dream has been realized, man. You are very welcome and more adventures will come for the whole clan.

 **Romancer (Apr.7):** All right then, but it'll be a long time until the DC universe arrives, just so you know. I'm happy you enjoyed the story.

 **Wiz (Apr.7):** No, this isn't the end of him as he will appear more in the story. Who knows?

 **Action Hero (Apr.7):** I know that, and he'll need to be on his toes for times without the pelt. Plus, there are more interesting armor and clothing out there than just the Shredder armor.

 **Match Matcher (Apr.7):** I hear that, but the question remains about their first meeting and such. I'm thinking about which world Ainz and his people would be suited for, but it'll be a while. I do not know to be honest about her being taught by both of them.

 **Erebor (Apr.7):** He did in this chapter, which is why Leone's training the ladies san Rhea since she feels her power.

 **Monster Planet (Apr.7):** It'll be a challenge to put which villain into that particular arc, since there's so many in the Marvel Universe.

 **DEATH BATTLE (Apr.7):** Yep, but one more event or two will set the one whom Naruto will talk to about the Shinju.

 **Rexy (Apr.7):** I hope their reactions was good in this chapter and the beginning of a new arc with none other than Spider-Man and his future counterpart.

 **Kombat Instinct (Apr.7):** Yeah, since Lara is from an aristocratic family and feels a sense of pride. I thought to give their relationship more room to grow before they become husband and wife.

 **Frank West (Apr.7):** For now, the Homestead and Croft Manor are connected to each other with magic, much like the secret tunnels connected to several places in Boston. She will come and go between homes as she will research for the next artifact, but also spend time with the Clan.

 **Arkham Inmate (Apr.7):** Yeah, it does. Don't worry; the time will come for them, though it'll be a while. I'll figure something out for June.

 **Inspiration (Apr.7):** I hope I did Lara's reaction correctly in this chapter. More on Spider-Man and his future counterpart in the next chapter.

 **Kaiju Powers (Apr.7):** DC universe will be in Book IV along with the final dimension since there's one more world in after the Marvel Universe. We will see after this chapter.

 **Slayer (Apr.7):** I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. Perhaps after this Spider-Man arc as I want to further Naruto and Peter's friendship.

 **Middle-Earth (Apr.7):** Perhaps I should start showing the other antagonists who appeared in the movies as well.

 **Story Artist (Apr.7):** I was really inspired to do so after seeing the teaser trailer for Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Plus, I learned to take out the unnecessary parts and only put in the scenes that are really good. It was also before Finals Week so there's that, which is why it took over a month to update.

 **Gojira Rex (Apr.7):** I'm glad you are happy. I have no idea, to be honest with you. Huh, that sounds interesting though I'm not an Iron Man fan except the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and RDJ's character.

 **BIG NEWS (Apr.7):** Yep and her reaction was there in this chapter as she was stunned about Naruto's background and meeting Sui and Raicho.

 **Hero Gear (Apr.7):** There'll be more scenes with Lara's new life in the Uzumaki Clan. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you are entertained with this one.

 **Dracopedia (Apr.7):** He will search for them and their allies to cripple their operations. Well, the two of them will protect their family from. She kind of is, isn't she?

 **Genesis (Apr.7):** She met the people in Naruto's life in this chapter and is overwhelmed by it. The Hiten Mitsurugi is the name for the kenjutsu style used by Kenshin in Rurouni Kenshin. We will have to wait and see about that.

 **Idea Guy (Apr.7):** It will be Spider-Man, then Hulk and All-Might, and then Avengers.

 **Hero of Heroes (Apr.7):** I thought so too when I wrote the scene.

 **Sanctuary (Apr.7):** Yep, she did and she was amazed by the creature and Sui as well.

 **Villain Pub (Apr.7):** I'm pretty sure you can figure out which character will appear in the story.

 **Brotherhood (Apr.7):** Yep and Lara Croft as well.

 **GUGK (Apr.7):** Sweet, man. That is actually cool. So am I and I'm betting on Godzilla. Just two more years for the film to be released. I think I actually read that before.

 **The Order (Apr.7):** All the histories and stories of their adventures would be told by Naruto. Who knows about the first part, but the second part, she will definitely marry him.

 **LEMON LOVER (Apr.7):** Thanks. There will be events that leads to his other wives except Rhea since she's already immortal. The children after the twins will be immortal as well, but that doesn't mean Saeko and Ashla won't have a chance to be immortal as well.

 **Dragonsaurus Rex (Apr.7):** She can command animals, which is pretty handy. She has superior physical prowess including strength, speed, stamina, endurance and controls mystical energy that her son Zeus got the ability to use lightning. Medusa, I have something planned for her in the next dimension or so.

 **Shipwright (Apr.7):** I bet you will be amazed by the battle and the things I planned for the future.

 **Pizza King (Apr.7):** Yeah, he will when the next Avengers chapters appear sometime after this arc. I was trying to describe the MCU Abomination, but I guess I wrote the Creature from the Black Lagoon instead. Oh yeah, they did.

 **Beast Tamer (Apr.7):** Maybe they did, maybe they didn't.

 **Boomstick (Apr.7):** Well, there you have it: Lara's first meeting with the god Inari.

 **Kaiju Powers (Apr.7):** That's really tough to choose between the 90's Godzilla and the 2004's Godzilla from Final War.

 **Requester (Apr.9):** I don't know… maybe.

 **Bruz The Chopper (Apr.9):** Maybe the Punisher or Daredevil.

 **Battle Master (Apr.10):** I think they could give Naruto a busy time in Boston as is to distract him from something bigger. It would be pretty awesome to see that.

 **Overwatch (Apr.12):** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. How was this latest one? The Agents of SMASH, then Avengers.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Apr.12):** I will check them out and get back to you in the next chapter.

 **Smaug (Apr.12):** Is it really that much of a beast? I'll check it out.

 **Pirate's Life (Apr.13):** I don't know since the harem already reached its limit number. Again, I want to manage the harem and keep it small.

 **Action Hero (Apr.16):** I don't know about the Shadow Tribes, honestly. I'll think about it.

 **IMAGINATION (Apr.17):** Maybe, but I'm not entirely sure about it since I have other plans for the Clan and their future homes in the other dimensions. I'll think about it though.

 **Cerulean Knight (Apr.17):** This chapter shows Naruto beginning to use his Earthshaker powers in practice. Using them in actual battles will require very powerful beings to force him to do so… like a certain deity or two.

 **Dude (Apr.24):** I saw it too and man, the true Venom came out of the comics! I don't know about the symbiote being part of Naruto's arsenal, to be honest.

 **Marvel INFINITY (Apr.27):** I don't know, man. I planned for at least three major events before Naruto leaves for the other dimension.

 **Titanzilla (Apr.28):** Yes, I did and it was amazing! Totally worth it! To be honest, I don't know if they'll be in the story.

 **Alexandero622 (Apr.30):** Que historia?

 **Showmen (May 4):** Sorry, but no mutant girls for Naruto in this story.

 **Easter Egg (May 5):** Yes, I have and I'm learning towards Web of Shadows rather than Shattered Dimensions. It is a great game, but too big for the story so I'll stay to the games I've chosen. Sorry, but Palutena won't be in the harem as I already chose the girls.

 **Skyrim Instinct (May 5):** She will appear in this arc though it won't be the real her.

 **Guest (May 9):** I just updated and I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Infinity dragon (May 11):** I don't know to be honest, but I'll think about it.


	26. Quantum Causality

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXVI: Quantum Causality**

 **Year 2099 – 10:02 PM**

 **Regeneration Egg Room, Alchemax Building**

 **Nueva York City, New York**

 _ **-Total cellular regeneration complete in three… two… one… Regeneration complete. You are fully healed, Mr. Parker.-**_

One of the room's regeneration pod door opened, revealing a completely healed Spider-Man as he weakly got out of the machine and fell to his knees. "Room… spinning…" He slowly stood up with buckling knees. "I can barely stand…" His legs gave out and fell on the ground. "Where…am I?"

 _(You're in 2099, Parker. The cellular regeneration healed you.)_

"I hope my medical insurance covers that." Peter weakly joked as he walked around the room while the space around him was dizzy to him.

 _(Focus, Parker. We have to test the Gateway. Toss something into it.)_

"C'mon, O'Hara… doesn't coming from the dead entitle me to a breather. Hey, are you using my name while Patronus is there?"

 _(The thing about Quantum Causality is that it applies to borderline telepathy. I'm surprised you haven't told him your identity.)_

"And why is that?"

 _(…Anyhow, I thought to test this theory and it turns out to be true.)_

"Again, your Quantum Causality theory makes no sense whatsoever."

The phenomenon "Quantum Causality" the two scientists are currently arguing about is the theory that one change in an event will result into an alternate timeline. However, with the Gateway active and bridging both Spider-Men's time periods, the Causality changes the future instead like when Peter, in the present, destroyed the security robot body parts to save O'Hara from said creation, in the future, before it could kill the latter for trespassing. This applies to structures and historical events as well, though, only O'Hara knows that.

 _(We need to see if the Gateway's reestablished.)_ A pause came from O'Hara before he spoke again. _(And Patronus says "Get your ass moving, Spider-Man!" And I agree.)_

"Jerks. Fine, I'm on my way there." Peter finally regained his equilibrium as he ran out of the room into the gateway room and stood before said machine. "I'ma toss a piece of junk to see if the gate's working one way." He found a piece of technology before tossing it through the machine. "Incoming!"

 _(It came through! Perfect.)_

"Plus, I'm feeling like my old self. Strength and everything." Spider-Man said after his body re-energized a moment ago.

 _(Yeah, well, good thing the cellular regenerator had your DNA on record.)_

Peter assumed a stance as he said, "Good, stand back."

 _(What do you mean?)_

"I'm coming through the gateway."

 _(Hold on, the return circuits are fried. I won't be able to come through even if you set it up on that end. I'll be stuck here.)_

"So, fix it."

 _(I can't. The technology doesn't exist here yet. You need to find the repair parts on your side and then send them through. I'll guide where they are.)_

Before the last few words were finished, a symbiote-covered tentacle burst out of the gateway and slammed the ground before Peter, sending him on his butt with the shockwave. "What the heck is that?" Parker exclaimed after shaking the impact off.

 _(What happened?)_

"I'm looking at a tentacle the size of a Buick!" Peter replied as he stared at the stationary two tentacles within the gtateway.

 _(Yeah, something like that came at me and Patronus when the Gateway first got overloaded.)_

Peter nodded as he fired web bullets to the tentacles and forced them to retreat. "It looked like one of those mechanical tentacles that Otto Octavius uses in his research… but really messed up."

 _(Look, just watch out for them. There may be more.)_

"Believe me, whatever's trying to kill me at any time: there's always more. So where to?"

 _(Get to the hydroponic jungle. You'll find what you need there. Wait, something's happening… Patronus, what's going on… Do something to expel the energy!)_

"O'Hara! O'Hara, what's wrong?" Peter's answer came in the form of a blinding blue light, forcing him to cover his eyes as it was too bright. It was not long until the light receded and allowed Spider-Man to face one of his allies in the past. "Patronus?! How did you get here? I thought the Gateway wasn't working from the other side."

Patronus showed his bracers that brimmed with barely visible swirling colors of blue, red, white, much like the gateway. "Not sure; just that the other you, Spider-Man 2099, freaked out when my bracers glowed, saying something to dispel the energy or whatever. So, I Hiraishin to somewhere, but instead I got here. Something messed with my… What?" He asked after seeing a shocked Spider-Man staring at him. "I have something on my face?"

"You time-traveled!"

"Really?" Patronus asked in surprise. "But I never actually time-traveled before; just bended space." The Hiraishin jutsu was a Space-Time Ninjutsu, but despite its classification bearing 'time,' it never implicated time travel across the space-time continuum.

"You can bend space, but later on that." Peter paced around in the room as his scientific mind worked a few scenarios. "Well, I think I got it, but, Patronus, even though you never actually time-traveled before, you still bended space and time to your advantage. It's safe to assume that the gateway somehow amplified your power to travel through time."

"How?"

 _(Yeah, how?)_ O'Hara asked as he heard all the information just now.

"My guess is those bracers of yours. They must've collected the quantum energy until it was too much for them and you had to expel them somehow. What are they made of?"

Patronus hesitated, but he answered his ally. "Adamantine, the metal of the Olympian Gods. So, where are we supposed to go?"

"Adamantine, noted." Peter said before leading the way as Patronus followed him back through the regeneration room where a tentacle emerged through. "These freaking tentacles keep showing up!"

 _(Huh, that's weird.)_

"I am so glad you can maintain your scientific detachment." Parker replied sarcastically. "And why are time gateway repair parts in a jungle?"

 _(Just trust me, okay?)_

"'Trust me,' says the voice in my head." The sarcastic Peter retorted. "You know, this is how serial killers get started."

"Should I be worried about you becoming a serial killer, Spidey?" Patronus tapped him on the shoulder. "You're talking to yourself there."

"Just… talking to the other Spider-Man with my head."

"Since when can you do that?"

"Just recently when the other Spider-Man used my DNA to establish a chronal link. That's how he knew about the attack and warned me about Anti-Venom." Another question popped into Peter's head. "How did you know about this place and the attack?"

"When I bended space, there was this big wave of energy and I saw you being pummeled by Anti-Venom. I rushed to get here, but New York was different when I arrived."

"Such as?"

"Let's find the repair parts and get back to our time period."

"Can't you-"

"Nope 'cause the quantum thingmajig is out." Patronus emphasized this by waving his right arm. "Plus, I don't have separate markers between here and there. For now, the gateway's our way back."

"Okay."

The time-displaced duo got rid of the several temporally-charged tentacles, turrets, and security grids that stood in their way as they trekked towards the hydroponic jungle. Spider-Man swung through the hallways while Patronus sprinted ahead of him as O'Hara's voice spoke to his predecessor. _(When you acquire the parts, keep them separated. Otherwise, you can wind up with a sort of energy feedback.)_

"Okay, what 'sort' do you mean?" Peter asked his successor incredulously.

 _(The explosive sort.)_

"Oh, faaan-tastic." Patronus looked at him when he said that. "The other one said to keep them separated or they'll explode." Spider-Man answered him.

"Well, that's just great." Naruto kicked the wall that caved in under the strength. "Good thing there's two of us for now."

The two continued to move around the maze of hallways as Spider-Man conversed with his future counterpart, thanking him for saving his life. O'Hara retorted with a sarcastic comment of avoiding death as the duo walked through a simple hallway before cackling blue and white energy engulfed the structure, changing it into something entirely new.

"What the damn hell!" Patronus exclaimed with great surprise before he leaped back to avoid a turret barrage.

Spider-Man was also vocal with his expression. "Spidey 2.0, what just happened? What is that?!" He asked while dodging the bullets gracefully.

 _(What are you talking about?)_

"Patronus and I had a nice easy path in front of us before it became an obstacle course!" Parker shouted as he webbed up the turrets before Naruto destroyed them with Kogitsunemaru.

 _(*Chuckle* Welcome to my world… literally. Both of you are seeing quantum causality in action.)_

"Weird. So, you can help us from the present."

 _(Which present? You're in my present. You mean your past present or my present future?)_

"I hate you." An annoyed Peter said lowly before relaying the information about quantum causality to his ally.

Patronus rubbed his head unsurely. "Seriously? So, what happened back there somehow changed the hallway into… this?" He shook his head as his brain started to hurt about the mechanics of the scientific theory. "Let's just continue through the door."

"But don't we need-" Naruto swung the katana blade through the door, slicing it into four pieces before walking through it. "Keys? Why bother looking for keys when you have a sword that can cut through anything." Peter retorted before speaking to O'Hara via mentally this time. _"All right, we're almost there. Now what?"_

 _(There are three rooms in the hydro jungle. You'll find an energy regulator in each one. Take the part that looks like an atomic battery.)_

"Atomic?!" Peter repeated with surprise, stopping Naruto in his tracks. They had just entered the so-called hydroponic jungle complex: a massive grand hall with more-than-50-feet distance between two floors and three towers of varying heights adorned with plant life akin to the jungle in Africa and the Amazon.

"Did you just say atomic? What's atomic?" Naruto's eyes widened, though Peter couldn't see them. "Oh, no, it's the parts, huh? Please tell me it's not the parts." Silence came from Spider-Man, which caused the ninja to throw his arms exasperatedly. "What is it with you and radiation!"

"Calm down."

"You're right." Naruto breathed calmly before his breathing got interrupted by gunfire. "After I beat these guys to a pulp!"

 _(Back to the memo here, remember they are fragile and if they touch either of you…)_

"And if they touch each other, we're screwed. Got it." Peter replied before webbing the security guards and swinging them around. As he released them, Patronus slammed them to the ground with a few strikes. "I hope they have medical insurance for those broken ribs." The ninja tossed two more guards at him as he leaped near the bodies and webbed them densely against a nearby wall.

Patronus thrust his fist through a robot guard before he tossed it aside. "Let's find these atomic boxes of death."

"Melodramatic much?" Spider-Man quipped before searching for the first atomic regulator.

The heroes reached the first room due to Peter's Spider-Sense detecting the regulator. It was a big room with three consoles overall: two on higher levels and one in the center. Rotating and bisecting red lasers protected each of the consoles as Patronus thought about the right approach to reach them without simply smashing.

 _(The part you need should be in the middle of the room. You can take it without risk after you deactivate the three consoles around the room.)_

"Why are these things always in three?" Spider-Man questioned as Patronus was intrigued as well.

Naruto responded, "That's a good question."

 _(I have no idea.)_

Spider-Man then sighed as he dived between the narrow gap of the rotating lasers and deactivated the first console. "You know that's just gonna bug me for the rest of the day." The Heroic Age hero proceeded to the other two consoles while avoiding the lasers at the same time, impressing Naruto even more with the display. "Do you want to hold the thing, or should I?"

"Why don't I do this instead?" Patronus asked as he waved his hand in a circular motion. A sphere of wind formed around the regulator before it levitated from the ground and rose to Naruto's shoulder. "That way we don't risk death by explosion."

Spider-Man gave him a thumbs-up. "Super." He and the ninja made their way to the next two regulators as they defeated many of Alchemax's robot guards and security systems. With the regulators contained in separate wind spheres secure in Patronus' control, Peter spoke to Miguel. "Yo, we got all three regulators! We're good to go."

 _(Then get going. Head back to the Gateway room.)_

They traversed back to the hydroponic jungle where the plant life seemed to grown exponentially while in the last room. Paying no attention to that, the heroes returned to the path they took, only for tentacles burst out of wormholes and destroyed the bridge leading to the Gateway room. "Damn it! O'Hara, the suicide squid's back and it just annihilated our way out."

"Not exactly." Patronus said as he pointed downward and saw a new route to their destination.

"Scratch that, it opened a different path." Spider-Man said before he and Patronus stepped off the platform and fell through the hole until they landed in a-. "A sewage way?! Now my costume's going to be smelly. MJ's not going to like this."

Patronus suppressed a gag reflex from the strong potent smell. "You don't do your own laundry?"

"And you do?"

"Yeah." Naruto responded. At first, Rhea washed his clothing, but eventually she and the others felt that he needed to help out more with the house besides the cooking and cleaning. "It's an invaluable skill to have." He heard a clink behind him and looked back as a sweat slid down his scalp. "Uh, Spidey, ask your counterpart about the magnitude of the explosion."

Peter glanced at him confusingly until it was replaced by one of worry as two of the regulators were inside one wind sphere and cackled with red energy around it. The two spheres must have merged into one during the fall. "O'Hara, remember you said to keep those parts separate? Let's just say, for the sake of argument, that didn't work out. Just how much of a big bang are we talking about?"

 _(It'll crater the city.)_ O'Hara responded as Peter relayed his response to Patronus who groaned exasperatedly while running and swinging through the sewers, respectively. _(Why are you… Wait… Don't tell me…)_

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Spider-Man asked hopefully while swinging one way to avoid a tentacle.

 _(Not for you, there isn't! Get them to the Gateway as fast as you can!)_

Patronus stayed behind Spider-Man as he took care of the tentacles with his web bullets to avoid damage to the regulators. On their way, they heard a familiar female voice in the P.A. system. _**–My, my, my. What a blast from the past… two of them. Such an active duo of wannabe heroes brings back so many memories. Neither of you are supposed to be here, you know.-**_

"That voice…" Spider-Man said lowly as he was greatly surprised. "That voice!"

" _It can't be her, but if it is, how?"_ Patronus thought as well as he sliced through the tentacles with Kogitsunemaru.

 _ **-The security systems told me about your presence here and you've both been very, very naughty.-**_ The voice spoke in a flirting-like tone. _**-You two just keep running around weaving your web and cloak, you two. I'll be right with you, so we can relive the old times.-**_

Spider-Man shook his head as he webbed some more tentacles. "Must be the speakers distorting it." He said, refusing to believe that it was the one person he never thought to be here. "Anyway, who builds speakers in the sewers anyway?"

"I think that's the least of our worries at the moment, Spidey!" Patronus countered before he slashed through the last door, and the tentacle blocking it, and entered the gateway room. "Tell your buddy we're here."

Peter complied with a nod. "We're in the Gateway room."

 _(Throw the parts through one at a time. Passing them through the time stream should reverse the energy build-up, but if you toss them in together, it'll trigger the-)_

"Okay, we get it!" Peter relayed the information to Naruto before they threw in the regulators one at a time through the gateway. "Any clue as to why Otto's tentacles keep coming out of nowhere?"

 _(He may still be alive between dimensions and trying to get out.)_

"Or try to drag us in." Naruto pointed out after Peter repeated O'Hara's words.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2006**

 **Gateway Room, 66** **th** **Floor, Alchemax Labs**

"Wish I knew how to get rid of these shocking tentacles!" Spider-Man 2099 exclaimed as he dodged said limbs while placing the regulators atop the gateway. "All right, they're in place." The tentacles soon retreated within the gateway, giving him a breather for now.

 _(Sweet. What's next?)_

"I just have to activate the breakers."

 _(Good plan.)_

"Without getting killed." Spider-Man 2099 finished sarcastically after human Alchemax guards surrounded him in a circle.

 _(Oh, better plan.)_

O'Hara sighed heavily before he flipped over a guard and webbed him heavily. Upon landing on the ground, Spider-Man 2099 swung the guard like a wrecking ball at the other guards, knocking some of them unconsciously while the others dodged his continuous attacks. He fired web bullets at the remaining guards, but they were unaffected with their shields. Three of them leaped at him with electrifying batons, but the future Spider-Man phased of existence as they passed through him. The afterimage dissipated after contact, leaving them open for their assailant.

Spider-Man 2099 swung his body in a helicopter-like motion as the guards' heads snapped to the side from contact while the remaining ones aimed their weapons at him. A blinding light shined behind them before their eyes took in the form of darkness. The future arachnid hero saw Patronus clapping his hands to dust off the figurative dirt off them. "Patronus, I didn't need your-"

"DUCK!" Patronus Shunshined over the hunched futuristic Spider-Man and round-house kicked the guards that attempted to sneak attack him. "Activate the breakers, I'll handle the guards who come our way."

"Sounds like a plan."

" **Next wave of guards incoming… three, two, one!"**

Ignoring the computer voice from Patronus' right arm, O'Hara leaped to the top of the first breaker and fired two web-lines as he put pressure until it gave way and slid into the metal floor. "One breaker down!" He shouted as Patronus was taking down the wave of guards with martial art moves too fast for even his enhanced sight to see. Spider-Man 2099 leaped high to reach the other breaker and repeated the same action.

Naruto weaved under their attacks and quickly threw the men before he twisted their legs and arms together. By the time he finished, a circle of guards was present before the heroes as Spider-Man 2099 just finished with the last breaker and landed next to him. "Shock, man. Is that a move?"

" **Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sasharin.** " Naruto said lowly as it was one of the Jujutsu moves he actually learned from Akisame instead of mimicry. It was meant to pin down multiple opponents with their joints adding pressure onto them, thereby preventing their freedom at all times. "Anyhoo, we got the breakers activated?"

O'Hara glanced at the gateway and found that the machine was malfunctioning somewhat. "It's not getting a steady power flow."

"What could be causing it?" Patronus asked confusingly.

"I'll have to check schematics to figure out why."

"And where's that?"

"If the archives room here is in the same place it is in my time, it should be accessible through a vertical tunnel."

"Again, where's that?"

"Follow me." Spider-Man 2099 said before speaking to his predecessor. "You stay put."

 _(I've been thinking maybe staying put isn't a bad idea.)_

"Meaning what?"

Patronus stood aside when O'Hara stopped in his tracks as Peter continued their mental discussion. _(C'mon, O'Hara, it's not like Anti-Venom was a fluke. Someone's always trying to kill me and there's always a chance of my loved ones being caught in the crossfire. If I stay here, no one I love will suffer or die because of me.)_

"What about all the good you've done, and will do? The people you'll inspire, including me."

 _(You're saying the lives of a billion strangers are more important than my loved ones?)_

"I'm not saying that. History says that."

 _(Yeah, well history doesn't to wrestle with guilt… or tentacles! They're at it again!)_

"Alright, stay clear of them. Patronus and I'll figured out on my end."

Patronus tapped O'Hara's shoulder as the center of the room opened in front of them. "What did Spidey say, Spidey 2.0?" Parker's future counterpart hesitated, but told the ninja about the original's decision to stay in the future to avoid harm to his loved ones and guilt. "Spidey, what are you thinking?"

"Let's just move to the archives room." Spider-Man 2099 said before he dived into the hole, followed by the ninja as they free-fall down numerous levels consisted of multiple, thick mechanical pillars and doors. The duo dodged and swerved out of the tight spaces between the obstacles until a massive blast door closed in front of them as they landed with a loud 'bam.' "Shock it. We'll have to find the control room to open this."

"Or…" Patronus paused as he redrew his katana and channeled his wind chakra through the blade. The ninja slashed twice in an 'X' before the door broke in four separate pieces and the duo resumed their free-falling to the bottom with Naruto in the lead as he sliced through any obstacles in their way.

O'Hara was amazed by the wind-coated weapon as the obstacles were composed of materials similar to Adamantium. Every moment he's with him, Spider-Man 2099 learned more about the myth and his abilities. "Lyla, record activities regarding Patronus. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." Lyla was his personal A.I. from the future and embedded into his suit, similar to Parker's A.I. except far more advanced.

" **Recording Patronus into personal archive."**

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The duo's free fall ended when Patronus sliced through a dead-end wall and landed into Alchemax's first few levels as Spider-Man 2099 fired a web-net to catch himself. Naruto, before the landing, had expelled the wind from Kogitsunemaru's blade to soften the impact before he sheathed the weapon away. They found the mainframe door, which had a—

"Terrific. A voice-coded door." Spider-Man 2099 commented exasperatedly. He glanced at Patronus who turned around and covered his ears. "Miguel O'Hara, 5-2-4-9." His code was denied, which caused him to slam against the door. "Figures." He turned to the mental link. _"Parker, change in plan."_

 _(Quelle surprise.)_

"I can't access the archives on this end, but you can on yours. I'll guide you to the archive room and you can give me the information I need." Spider-Man 2099 informed before he nudged Patronus and told him about the new game plan.

 _(The archives room. That would be handy. I could look up the people I love… keep them out of danger…)_

"Don't you dare poke around in there! It's dangerous." O'Hara warned his predecessor. "You've already seen the dangers of screwing with the past. Learn from the mistakes instead of repeating them!"

 _(Fine, fine!)_

Patronus tapped O'Hara's shoulder. "What was that about?"

"He… He was going to look into the archives and use the information to save his loved ones." O'Hara said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Patronus asked before Spider-Man 2099 gave him an unseen glare. "I don't know a lot about time-travel, so bring me up to speed on the subject."

"Changing certain events in the past or present in our time will have consequences, whether good or bad… we never know until it's too late." O'Hara explained. "Say, for example, Christopher Columbus had never found the New World—the Americas—back then. The United States would have never been formed, the natives in the Americas would be in great numbers and so on, so on."

"What about changing small events or decisions?"

"Even changing those would have bigger impacts like say… you want ice cream and your day is bliss with good fortune since then. Now take that example, and change your option from ice cream to your favorite pizza, which is on the other side of town. You with me so far?" Patronus shrugged his shoulders, but he did the best he could to understand. "You order the pizza, but it then takes one hour to arrive, and by the time it arrived, it's cold. Meanwhile, good or bad things will happen during that period." O'Hara finished.

"It's the unknown changes that stood out for me," Patronus pointed out unsurely. "So, basically time-travel is so unpredictable with changes that can have benefits or major repercussions for the present and the future… is that right?" Spider-Man 2099 nodded sternly. "Good to know; I'll be sure to keep reminding Spidey of that."

"Patronus, my scanners detect quantum energy build-up in your arms."

"Yeah, Spidey told me that my bracers, somehow, are absorbing quantum energy, and when needed to release at full, I basically time-travel to the future or here," Patronus explained before he turned to his thought. _"How and why it amplified my Hiraishin no Jutsu, I have no idea unless… it was the dimensional rift where I saw Spider-Man almost dying back then. That must be it."_ He was about ask Spider-Man 2099 before guards arrived to stop them, halting him in the process. "You go this way…"

"And I'll go the other way."

Both heroes went work as they took care of the guards with displays of agility and strength in a coordinated effort. Patronus tossed one guard in the air before Spider-Man 2099 axe-kicked the same one into the ground. The weary guards kept their distance, but Naruto wasn't one to leave an opportunity as he channeled wind chakra into his fist and released it against the ground softly. " **Futon: Kazedama.** "

The wind swept from underneath Naruto and blew back the guards against the walls, knocking them out unconscious. Meanwhile, Spider-Man 2099 waited for a nearby turret to fire a missile at him. Said projectile flew at him and O'Hara dodged it with an after-image, destroying it and the lock on the door in the process as well. He then swiped with his claws and talons at the pillar of energy a few times until it was destroyed.

 _(O'Hara! The walls are closing and there's no way out. Now would be a good time to pull that quantum causality thing!)_

"I don't know what to do."

 _(Something! You're in a better position than I am!)_

"If I can find the architectural plans, make some changes... but I'll need a computer for that."

 _(Find one!)_

"The original Spidey's in trouble. We need a computer." O'Hara told Patronus as they went through the formerly shielded door and ran while taking out the guards that came in their way. Their route led them to the Alchemax library, which consisted of three levels and housed numerous rooms for technology. _"Parker? You still there?"_

 _(Yeah, but it's getting to be crunch time!)_

"Don't panic."

 _(I never panic. There looks to be an electrical panel there. Maybe I can short-circuit this thing!)_

"See if there's any way to slow it down."

Patronus asked, "How much time we have left?"

"Not a lot."

"Straightforward… I like it." Patronus told him before he created clones to deal with the Alchemax guards, shocking O'Hara of his ability.

"You can replicate yourself?!"

"You don't?"

"Yeah, I do… somewhat."

Ignoring the pained screams from the guards, the duo separated to activate the consoles that unlocked the door to the Terminal Room. They had meet up in front of the door when the original Spider-Man spoke to his successor. _(O'Hara, remember I said 'I don't panic.' That's more of a guideline than a rule.)_

"Did it work?"

 _(I made it worse! The incinerator started up!)_

"Can you shut it down from your end?"

"Shut what down?" Patronus asked while punching a guard repeatedly.

 _(I sure hope so!)_

Spider-Man 2099 looked around for the computer and his Hyper Sense alerted him to a console in one of the upper levels. "I'm going to the last console and then the computer! Head back to your Spidey."

"That sounds so wrong, just so you know." Patronus mentioned before he caught sight of a mechanical hulking figure that approached him. "A Hulkbuster… though smaller than Stark's. Go, Spidey 2.0; I can handle him."

With a visible nod, O'Hara web-yanked himself to the third floor two times as Parker spoke to him again. _(Hey! Remember when you were telling me to hurry up?! Right at you!)_

"I'm doing my best to find that computer so I can bail you out!"

 _(Well, do better than your best!)_

"Shock it! I got to get back to the first level," Spider-Man 2099 ran off the third level and fired a web-line to slow down his rapid descent. He saw Patronus destroy the Hulkbuster with a strange energy ball in his palm before he disappeared in the bright light that indicated time-travel, followed by his clones' burst of smoke. "Parker, you there?!"

 _(O'Hara, I'm running out of room!)_

"Parker, Patronus is heading your way!"

 _(But not exactly at my—Patronus, you're here! Good, he bought us some time, but we're not going to last long here.)_

O'Hara web-yanked himself deeper into the hallway before a security glass door closed behind him. He sprinted towards the vertical and horizontal bisecting lasers before creating another after-image that seemed to slow down his surroundings. With another web-yank, Spider-Man 2099 finally reached the computer.

 _(O'Hara, it's now or never!)_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Year 2099**

 **Alchemax Building, Nueva York City**

Patronus and Spider-Man grunted in exertion as their combined strength held back the compacter's sides before everything changed suddenly.

 _(Parker, are you there?! Say something!)_

Peter howled jovially with Naruto as they free-fall for several seconds before landing in a chamber. "Glad I'm out of there. The place smelled like the Rhino in July." He looked at Patronus. "Thanks to you, too."

"It's what I do." Patronus responded with a shrug while multiple lasers covered literally every inch of space in the chamber they're in. "Um, any plan here?"

"Spidey 2.0, there's enough security in here to keep out an army of Spider-Men! Any ideas?"

 _(I'm trying something here…)_ The chamber's structure changed with a loud groaning before only one rotating set of lasers remained. _(Did it work?)_

"Yeah, mostly. We can deal with the rest. Thanks, man." Spider-Man said before he and Patronus activated the three consoles in the room while avoiding the lasers. "Moving onto the next thing on your agenda…"

"Which is what again?" Naruto asked while cracking his knuckles.

 _(Good, now focus. Get the schematics we need. If you two run into trouble, I can make modifications from here to simplify your path.)_

Spider-Man said, "You ready for more guards trying to kill us?"

"Nothing that will give me more pleasure." Patronus answered sarcastically. "Let's go, buddy." They walked through a hallway and entered a chamber connected to two other rooms, guarded by a force field and a security robot. "Here you go." He swiped his katana and launched a wide wind blade that sliced through the robot. "Great, we're stuck here. Call your buddy to find us a way out of here."

"Spidey 2.0, we're trapped here by a force field. Can you do anything?"

 _(Looks like the security matrix is in the adjacent room. I'm rerouting a vent to you so you can destroy it.)_

A part of the room coalesced in energy before it morphed into a closed vent as Patronus broke and crawled through it, followed by Spider-Man. "Tell your buddy 'thanks' for the way out."

"Hey, Spidey 2.0, Patronus says 'thanks.' We're on our way to the archives. It should be easy for us from here on out."

 _(Just hurry. These shocking tentacles are getting nastier by the minute.)_

"We're on our way!" Spider-Man said before he and Patronus exited out of the vent, destroyed the generator that produced the force field, and returned to the room they were in before they found themselves in a room that revealed to be a dead end. "Great. Now what?"

 _ **-Better go back, little bug, before you get squashed.-**_

"At least she didn't mention me." Patronus muttered under his breath.

 _ **-Bet you can't handle this~-**_

Spider-Man sighed heavily. "Her again. Please, let me be wrong about who this is. Could this get worse?"

A second later, hordes of security robots appeared in a white light and surrounded the heroes with their weapons bare upon them as the voice chuckled flirtatiously.

Patronus slapped the back of the web-slinger's head. "You had to say it, didn't you?"

"I know, I know!"

 _ **-Oh, he knows, he knows~-**_

The heroes went to work on attack and defense against the horde, but the latter option was mainly for Spider-Man as the alien serpent-like guards began to overwhelm him. He leaped high in the air and aimed his wrists at the targets, " **Web Grenade!** " Four objects fired on a few guards before explosive webs showered half of the horde, restraining them in place.

Patronus had better luck as he used his strength and speed to overwhelm the guards, but a Karate move came to mind that seem suited for this. He slipped behind one guard and attacked with a powerful bare-handed strike, then a kick from behind the nearby machine, before continuing with multiple knife-hand swipes as the force of the technique wiped out the surrounding guards. " **Heian Hyakudan!** "

"Holy shock!" Spider-Man exclaimed in surprise by the display.

 _(I take it you saw the myth in action.)_

"He's a myth to you guys in the future?"

 _(All records and data about this guy was wiped out in the Data Collapse, which was strange for us. Even in my present, we had no clue to his identity.)_

" _So, he's still a mystery."_ Peter thought tentatively before speaking aloud to O'Hara. "Can you make us a way out of this room?"

 _(There's a power conduit running next to the room you're in. I'm creating an access to it disguised like a vent. Break through it.)_

Patronus noticed one of the walls change into a closed vent, meaning Spider-Man 2099 changed the structure back in the past. "Sweet, let's go before more come." He let Spider-Man take the lead before feeling the floor shake in a fixed pacing. "Before more arrive."

Both men crawled through the vent until they dropped to ground level in front of the Archives room entrance. Patronus broke through the reinforced door with Eaken and entered a humongous room with four large floors covered with glass windows. Strangely, there were no guards except there was a lone figure standing before them.

It was a tall woman with a dirty blonde hair tied in a pony-tail. Her face was covered in a full blue and white mask complete with a sleeveless matching tight uniform and stripes of red in the belt. The prominent feature was the red, white, and blue shield attached to her left arm along with the star on her chest.

"Is that…"

"Captain America?" Patronus asked before remembering they were in the future. "Right, so this must be Captain America 2099. Of course, they have a Spider-Man here; why not Captain America as well. You here to help us?" He caught the shield that attempted to bash his face in. "I'll take that as a no."

Spider-Man then asked, "Why are you attacking us besides our unwelcomed presence here?"

"Here in 2099, heroes are outlawed unless they are employed by Alchemax and enlisted in the Avengers." Captain America 2099 pointed at the time-displaced heroes as the shield flew back to her wrist, thanks to the device attached to it. "By law, you are illegal heroes."

"Evil corporation with its own Avengers team. Could this day get any worse?" Spider-Man asked sarcastically.

His answer burst out of the wall behind them and grabbed Patronus in a mighty bear hug. "Yes, it can! Why do you keep saying that?!" Patronus complained as he tried to escape the man's grasp, but no effect. "How strong is this guy?"

"Hercules?!" Spider-Man asked in shock.

"Who?!"

Spider-Man stared at the one who holds his ally captive: it was an extremely muscular man with short brown hair and a sort of open-faced helmet around it. He wore nothing, but short brown stretchable shorts while two metallic bands covered his wrists as his feet were exposed by his sandal-like footwear. This was Hercules, the God of Strength and Patron of Heroes from the Greek Pantheon.

He was also one of the Hulk's physical rivals along with Thor in the Heroic Golden Age.

"Well, well, well, so this is the mythical Ghost of Boston." An unimpressed Hercules said as he slightly tightened his embrace, but grew a little confused when no yelp of pain came from his captive. "A little tough, are we?"

"You. Have. No. Idea!" Patronus substituted himself out of Hercules's grasp with a robotic guard, and reappeared next to Spider-Man who had already webbed up Captain America 2099 before they fell to the ground below for more space. Captain America and Hercules followed suit as they prepared for a throttle. "Meat?" He pointed the god before his finger shifted to the super soldier. "Or potatoes?"

"Can I have the salad?"

"Wiseass."

Hercules, of course, chose Patronus as he charged at him with bewildering speed that was veiled by his massive frame. Naruto had entered Sage Mode in the nick of time before dodging the god's attack while Spider-Man engaged in combat with Captain America of this time.

 _(What's happening, Parker?)_

" _Your friends, the Avengers, are trying to kill us!"_

 _(Which ones?)_

" _Captain America and Hercules!"_

 _(You two need to get out of there! Captain America is one thing, but Hercules… He's a different story! An alcoholic and raging Olympian who flirts with any woman in his vicinity. If you're in the Archives Room, take the battle somewhere or the data will be lost. Also, you'll need security passes from the guards there.)_

"Patronus, we have to take the battle from here!"

Naruto ducked under Hercules' straight punch as it pulverized the door off its position. "I might want to rethink my approach here." He noticed the locks on the main door, but at the rate they are in, none of them could reach the schematics Spider-Man 2099 needs for the gateway. With a Shunshine, Patronus appeared behind the distracted Captain America and tossed her out of the room through a window. "Spidey, find the schematics. I'll handle the big guy!"

"You sure?" Patronus back-rolled from the spot that Hercules landed, and before Spider-Man could react, the two vanished in a bright yellow light. "Did they just turn into flames?" Peter put that aside for later as he web-yanked himself to the second level for the first key he needed from. Spider-Man webbed up the guard before he yanked the web-line and clotheslined him to the ground. "That's one."

The process was the same for the other guards except he left them hanging unconscious in a web-net. As he entered the chamber and turned the power on, Spider-Man walked back to the main room in the center where holographic screens appeared around him with images and schematics.

Little did he know about his status as prey to the predator in the room.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Nueva York City**

One of Alchemax's floors shook violently as the opposing forces within clashed against each other several times, shattering the windows on the top and bottom until an object was thrown out of the building and crashed against an adjacent structure.

Amidst the debris, the shadowed figure pulled himself out of the wall and fell on fours as he groaned loudly.

"Yep, he's the God of Strength all right. I wonder if Thor is as strong as him." Patronus stood up and leaned against a down satellite tower. He looked up and was taken aback by what he saw: the sky was black, unnaturally black, even for night as the buildings looked like disproportionate red spears tearing into the atmosphere. Cars flew over him and around the structures, though they avoided his area as if it was routine. "This is the future? It can't be."

" **This is most likely the result of Sloane's alteration of the past."**

Patronus looked at his wrist computer, talking to Karen. "How do we change it back? To Spider-Man 2099's… original future…present thing."

" **My guess is we somehow change the past, which should restore the future. We travel to the moment before Sloan arrives in the past and take him back to the future—his future time period."**

"But Spider-Man 2099 said time travel and changes are unpredictable; we'd never know the changes until it's too late. I won't risk it. Besides, both Spider-Men are smart: they will find the solution. We just have to buy them time."

" **It's 'we' now?"**

"I know you've been hacking into Alchemax's mainframe ever since we first arrived here." Patronus said cheeky. "How else did you know about the guards coming before they arrived?"

"… **Guilty as charged. I've tapped into their security including the cameras; it took me a very long time to break through firewall, just for your information."**

"In any case, if they search for you, stay low or better yet, disconnect for your safety."

" **Understood."**

The ground shook from behind, signaling the arrival of the Greek god as he laughed derisively. "Pathetic. I don't see the fascination my father had with you after all these centuries. Your punches only tickled me, just to let you know."

"Then I'll have to try harder." Naruto whispered as his eyes morphed in the cross-shaped, combining Sage Mode and Kurama's chakra. He grabbed the satellite tower and swung it at Hercules, who was caught off-guard by the new speed displayed, as the latter was sent flying out of the building. The ninja ran off the roof and fell in free-fall as he quickly caught up with Hercules before slamming him with punches to the face. "How about this! **Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!** "

All Hercules saw was a massive energy ball before being engulfed into it. A massive explosion shattered the nearby windows of surrounding buildings while the god felt the ground against his back as he found himself in the lowest level of Nueva York. "Great, perhaps I can find some lady around here tonight for some fun." He muttered to himself before rolling backwards to avoid a knee-strike from Patronus, which increased the crater's circumference in the process. "After I get rid of you."

"Try it." Naruto Shunshined at Hercules before he tackled him through the walls and continued his drive.

Hercules, having had enough of this farce, dug his feet into the ground, instantly halting Patronus' charge. "Come on then." He slammed both his closed fists against Naruto's back, driving him to the floor with a loud 'boom.' His hands patted against each other to dust off the debris before the god dodged the unknown deity's strikes and retaliated with a shoulder tackle.

The hooded ninja flew across the alley and out into the main street until he crashed inside a shelter. Several people ran out of the building in a frenzy as they surrounded the area until Hercules arrived. "It's an Avenger! It's Hercules!" Almost all the citizens fled in fear of the former Olympian, except a couple of women, or more specifically, a mother and daughter.

"Well, well, well… Looks like you ladies will keep me company tonight." Hercules glanced at the daughter whose figure was impressive for her teenage years. "You especially."

"Leave us alone!"

Hercules wasn't fazed, but amused by the mother's tact. "Perhaps, you will entertain me more… right after your daughter." He took a step before yellow light flashed briefly and felt an immense force crashing against his face.

The mother and daughter gasped before they braced themselves from the air pressure. When it was over, the duo saw an amazing sight of a being coated in flickering yellow flames and strange black lines with two horn-like protrusions on the hooded head. "Get out of here. It's going to be messy." He disappeared in a trail of flaming light.

"Mom, who was that? A hero?"

The mother sat there in complete shock as she processed the sight they both saw: the legendary figure whom she grew up learning about in her young age. All Bostonians learned about the hero who remained a mystery to them, but made great changes for their society, even today.

"That, honey, was Patronus."

"No way."

Meanwhile, the yellow flame streak dashed across the city until it reached the dystopian-version of the Statue of Liberty. Patronus landed in front of Hercules and punched his stomach several times before one strong straight one to the face. The Patron of Heroes fell flat on the ground while Naruto broke a pillar that supported a mural depicting Sloane's supposed greatness in the past and fell it on top of the Greek god. The result was a thundering 'boom' as the island rumbled and shook like an earthquake just struck it as Naruto walked several steps across the island.

" _I have to get back to Peter and Spidey 2.0. They need my help."_

"Leaving already?"

Patronus turned around to see Hercules, who had already recovered, before he grabbed the massive mural and tossed it at him. Creating a Rasengan, the ninja slammed the sphere against the debris, destroying it as Hercules leaped at him with dual fists, which he caught with his palms.

"This is something!" Hercules exclaimed jovially as he tried to shove Patronus back, but no budge. Both of them relaxed their grapple briefly before they pushed again with more strength as their deadlock remained the same. The increased force from them caused their legs to slide backwards as the ground between them cracked severely before they slowly pulled away from each other. "Hulk… Thor… They were my greatest rivals, friends… They, besides my father, always challenged me in our spars, exciting me until their deaths decades ago. My life was in torment for no other great rival and the heroes today are weak as a mortal, but you… I see now why Thor and Hulk saw you as one of their greatest rivals. Unlike them who always ended in a stalemate with you, I will be the one to emerge victorious!"

Suddenly, Hercules released his right hand, which caused Naruto to lose balance as he leaned forward. The God of Strength took advantage and punched him in the stomach as he was launched upwards in the sky. Patronus quickly fixed himself before he summoned chakra arms as they quickly latched onto Hercules and yanked himself to slide-tackle the Olympian down to the ground.

"Too slow!" Hercules declared as he recovered to his feet and grabbed Patronus' waist before suplexing him to the ground. He finished with a mighty kick that skidded him across the land and into the generator shed before it exploded in a geyser of flames. "Come on, where are you?"

With a flash of light, Patronus reappeared behind him and stomped the ground as an earth stump propelled Hercules high in the air. Naruto streaked above the Olympian and thrusted his fist with a powerful blast of wind against vulnerable back. " **Eaken!** " The cutting wind drove him through the chasm created by their strength, causing the island to completely crack in half.

Staying in the sky for extra measure, Naruto didn't see any movement from the god before he Hiraishined back to Alchemax, just as a wet hand burst from the ground and clenched into a shaking fist.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2006**

 **Alchemax's Building**

Spider-Man 2099 was having a really tough day; first, the temporal-displaced tentacles that constantly tries to kill him; secondly, security guards who impede his progress. Now, he has to save his predecessor's wife from her impending death after Parker looked into the archives in 2099. After much chastising and eye-opening about the title of Spider-Man, O'Hara searched for Mary Jane while avoiding security and the increasingly-appearing tentacles.

"What's Mary Jane look like?"

 _(Tall. Red head. In mortal danger. You'll know. I'm sure you can find her.)_

"What's she doing in Alchemax?" O'Hara asked confusingly. "Does she work here?"

 _(No, she was just meeting up with me for dinner. This is all my fault…)_

"I said I'll take care of it." Spider-Man 2099 repeated as he fired web bullets at the two tentacles that blocked his path. "Shouldn't be too hard to find. Hey, what happened to Patronus? You haven't said anything about him."

 _(Last I saw him, he was fighting Hercules outside Alcehmax. Next thing I knew, the entire building shook like a Hulk just went mad!)_

"You've got to be shocking kidding me." O'Hara said in disbelief. "How powerful is this guy?"

 _(Truth be told, I have no idea, but I'm glad he's on our side.)_

"Feeling's mutual."

Spider-Man 2099 returned to the large room where multiple tentacles blocked off access to certain rooms. On the second floor was the person whom both men were concerned about.

"Peter?!" A scared Mary Jane cried out for her husband. "Where are you!" She saw two tentacles about to thrash her and dived for the door behind her as retreat was her option. "PETER!"

"Parker, I see her! And she's looking for you." Spider-Man 2099 web-yanked himself to the second floor to follow Mary Jane.

 _(This is my fault. Is she safe?)_

"Well, she's not dead, but the tentacles have other ideas. I could use an extra hand to deal with these tentacles."

 _(Help her, for crying out loud… Patronus hasn't return yet, so I think you'll have to go solo for now. Just hurry, okay.)_

O'Hara groaned, but a flash of blue light blinded him for a moment as Patronus appeared next to him. Naruto quickly exited Nine-Tails Chakra Mode before Spider-Man 2099 regained his sight, much to his surprise. "Man, you really show up at the right time." O'Hara proceeded to tell Parker about Patronus' current location.

Meanwhile, Naruto was confused as to why he was in 2006 instead of 2099: his intentions lied into assisting Peter back in Alchemax's archives room. Is the quantum energy in his bracers influencing the Hiraishin no Jutsu out of his control? Karen had just informed him that the energy was building rather rapidly than earlier and reached to one-hundred percent before his latest attempt. As long as it wasn't at 100%, Naruto could still Hiraishin to the marker on Spider-Man in the same time period.

"Get the shock out of my way! I have no time for you." Spider-Man 2099 declared, snapping Patronus out of his thoughts before both dispatched of the tentacles and guards. "Patronus, we need to get to Mary Jane before she reaches the elevator."

Naruto looked at him. "Why?" O'Hara told him about her impending death. "How do you know that?" The future Spider-Man relayed about the original's reading of the past events. "But didn't you say-"

"I know."

"So, wouldn't this-"

"I know!"

"I'm glad we're doing it though."

"So am I."

Naruto and O'Hara soon encountered mutated serpents with multiple blobs on their backs and elongated claws. Spider-Man 2099 swiped his claws while the talons extended beyond the costume, slicing the creatures as Patronus dispatched his group with simple punches and kicks.

They came around the third floor to another main force as Mary Jane was on the other side and surrounded by tentacles. "Mary Jane, follow the sound of my voice!" She freaked upon seeing Spider-Man 2099's appearance.

"Who are you!?" Mary Jane ducked to avoid a tentacle swipe. "Just save me!"

"MARY JANE!" Patronus appeared from the corner. "Damn it, man." He and Spider-Man 2099 crushed the enemies, both guards and mutations, as they searched for Mary Jane before her impending death. The ninja destroyed the generator that shielded the tentacles, which prevented their path forward.

Spider-Man 2099 fired web bullets at the heads and met back up with Patronus as the former's predecessor shouted worryingly. _(She's dead, isn't she?! Hurry, O'Hara!)_

"We're doing our best! We've our own problems." O'Hara retorted harshly at the increasing pressure.

 _(Don't talk to me about problems!)_

"Calm down!"

Patronus looked at the future Spider-Man. "What's happening now?"

 _(Seconds ago, the computer said she was crushed by some kind of falling debris! Now it says she dies in a… Now wait, it's changing again!)_

After relaying Peter's words to Patronus, O'Hara responded to his predecessor. "It's the quantum causality. There's so much happening that it's going haywire! Now calm down! I have enough to deal without you freaking out in my head!"

"Okay, let's hurry before MJ meets her death." Patronus said hurriedly as he threw a mutation at a horde before blasting them with a fireball. "Spidey 2.0, where do these things keep coming from?!" Multiple swirling holes appeared on floors and walls, allowing the tentacles and mutations to enter their destination.

"Those are temporal rifts and they're opening all over." Spider-Man 2099 webbed a monster guard before he swung it around the room, knocking down the newly arrived mutations. "It's like the fabric of space-time is being stretched thinner and thinner. It may reach a point where it's irreparable."

With a punch that downed a guard, Patronus asked, "What's causing it?"

"The Gateway, most likely. We need to save Mary Jane quickly, then get back to the 66th floor," Spider-Man 2099 said with concern.

Both heroes reached the fourth floor as Patronus sliced through the tentacles with Kogitsunemaru while Mary Jane was in the elevator on the end of the hall. "Help! Heelllppp!" The red-head actress pleaded hysterically within the elevator before it broke and fell, courtesy of the tentacles.

"Damn/Shock!" Patronus and Spider-Man 2099 fell free in the shaft as they hurried to save Mary Jane from her death. "Spidey, what's it say on your end!?" O'Hara asked as he kept his arms close to his body, increasing his speed in the free-fall like Naruto who was ahead of him.

 _(That she dies in an elevator!)_

"Not gonna happen!" Spider-Man 2099 declared resolutely.

Naruto didn't need to hear Peter's words to determine his resolve in saving Mary Jane. "Out of the way!" He shouted before slashing with his blade against the tentacles that stood in their way. "Spidey, you need a boost?" O'Hara instantly knew what he meant and bent his knees while his feet laid atop Naruto's palms before the latter tossed him towards the elevator.

Spider-Man 2099 fired a web-line at the elevator's top before he yanked himself and stuck to it. He launched another web-line to pull Patronus down to the shaft before they worked together to pull off the roof. O'Hara did so with a little too much force, which propelled him off the shaft.

"Thank you, chakra." Patronus had channeled his chakra the moment his feet touched the shaft's roof. He grabbed the panel and yanked it off the shaft, revealing a worried Mary Jane who was startled by his presence. "Mary Jane, are you okay?"

Before she could answer, a tentacle suddenly burst out of the wall and hit Patronus off the shaft, forcing him in free fall once more. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The wife of Peter Parker pleaded in worry.

 _(Miguel, it's changing again!)_

"What did it say?" O'Hara asked his predecessor.

 _(Actually, nothing. What does that mean?)_

"Honestly? It means she wasn't important enough to be remembered."

Patronus winced at the sharp blow to Mary Jane's value. "That's got to suck." He slashed through the rectangular obstacles and more tentacles for room before repeating the boosting action to O'Hara as the latter reached the shaft. Naruto watched Spider-Man 2099 grabbed Mary Jane and web-swung to an open area they just passed before he used his grappling hook to do the same.

Once they were on safe land, Spider-Man 2099 put Mary Jane on her feet, only to carry the actress on his arms after she swooned from what just happened. "I got her. She's okay." Patronus landed and followed them to safety as Mary Jane spoke to the futuristic Spider-Man.

 _(Thanks… thank you. Both of you. This means a lot to me.)_

"No problem, Spidey. Come on, let's get you out of here now." O'Hara said, confusing the woman in his arms.

"Are you talking to…"

"I know he's your husband." Spider-Man 2099 glanced at Patronus who nodded his head. "Both of us. Secret's safe with us."

Mary Jane's confusion turned to intrigue. "You got some sort of cell phone under that mask?"

"A cell what?" A genuinely confused Miguel asked as Patronus snickered at his aloofness. "I mean… sure. That's it."

"Can I?" Mary Jane asked, hoping to talk to her husband… to hear his voice.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to him after all this is over. You'll have your whole lives together."

" _Did he just reveal their future?"_ Patronus wondered himself before shaking his head. "You doing all right there, Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane gave a grateful nod. "Thanks to you, both of you. I just want to say 'thank you.' You're as brave and unselfish as… another guy… who goes by the handle Spider-Man." She said honestly with a tinge of pride. "You're a worthy successor to the name."

"Thanks… I mean that…" To be deemed worthy by the wife of the original Spider-Man, O'Hara felt immense pride and a greater sense of responsibility from that moment.

Patronus tapped O'Hara's shoulder as he nodded in agreement. "Second here, now I gotta to go." The ninja raised his bracers that was brimming with quantum energy. "The energy is building faster for some reason. Perhaps, your quantum causality is responsible for it."

"Possibly. Stay safe and watch her husband."

Patronus sent a look at both Mary Jane and O'Hara before he Hirashined back to 2099, hopefully to Peter's location this time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2099**

 **Alchemax Building**

"Thanks again, Miguel."

 _(Enough with the thanks. You ready?)_

"To come back home? You bet," Peter answered gleefully.

"And leave me again?" Spider-Man turned around when he heard the voice from the speaker and his insides churned upon seeing her. The woman frowned at his reaction. "Just how much reaction is a girl supposed to take?"

"Black Cat?! I was praying I was wrong." Peter inspected Felicia's more racy attire as the zipper was existent and allowed more of her cleavage and navel exposed to the bottom. A blue diamond choker grasped her neck while her feet was visible with extended nails as her fanged teeth breached her lips. A dazy white aura glistened off her entire body, confusing the Web-Slinger even more. "Felicia, what have they done to you?"

Felicia gasped in pain. "Help me, Spider!" She rubbed her cheek in contemplation, "They… They gave me an anti-aging drug for decades…" Her fingers flared out as the nails extended sharply like claws, not unlike Wolverine's claws.

Spider-Man's head tingled harshly like a migraine before he ducked after Black Cat lunged at him. The cat burglar smashed the wall behind the hero, surprising the latter with her out-of-nowhere strength. He leaped in the room she was in and said in disbelief, "You're lying! The real Felicia… she never would have let them-"

"Never have let them what?" Black Cat 2099 interrupted sharply, her glaring eyes bore at the hero. "Turn me into this? You destroyed me, Spider! After what you did, I didn't care what happened to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Spider-Man assumed his pose as did Black Cat 2099 before both engaged in battle. "Either I haven't done yet what you claim I did or you're making this up to mess with my head!"

Black Cat lunged at Spider-Man, slashing with her claws, though the hero cartwheeled out of the way. "And you get to guess which one! Isn't this fun?"

"Not remotely."

"Aw… you used to have a sense of humor." Black Cat pressed her attacks against him, forcing Spider-Man to take the ceiling for a breather.

Spider-Man scoffed while he launched a barrage of web bullets at the female villain who back-flipped several times to avoid them. "Dying tends to get you serious in a hurry."

"Then you're about to get deadly serious." Black Cat declared venomously as she increased her speed and pounced on the walls like a feline at him. Spider-Man fell to the ground to avoid her attack and fired a web-line, but she contorted her body like a cat to dodge his line and followed him.

Spider-Man web-yanked to another wall before he webbed Black Cat 2099's feet and swung her around several times until his grip relaxed a bit.

Black Cat quickly recuperated and dug her claws and nails into the wall before she sensed a presence that hasn't been felt for a very long time in the far distance. "Until next time, Spider." The aura around her grew in size before she disappeared like a star.

"Felicia… I'm so sorry." Spider-Man apologized despite not knowing what he actually did or haven't done yet.

 **-Oooo, he's so sorrrrry… 'Help me, Spider, poor me!' You actually feel for that?! What did we EVER see in him?-**

"Felicia, this… creature isn't you." Spider-Man tried to lecture before three lights shined in front of him, revealing clones of Black Cat in different attire and short hair.

" **You don't get to lecture us on who we are, Spider! Not anymore!"**

 _(Okay, Peter, I'm almost to the Gateway. I left Mary Jane with Captain America and the others… still can't believe this day: first I met Patronus, now the Avengers.)_

"Do I hear a tint of happiness in your tone?" Spider-Man teased before he web-lined two debris and slammed them at the clones as they dodged with cat-like reflexes.

 _(Anyway, the energy is limited, so we'll have to jump through at the same time.)_

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Where's Patronus? Is he with you?"

 _(I thought he was with you by now. Shock, the quantum energy in his bracers must be growing out of control, affecting his destinations whenever he travels.)_

"So, he can be anywhere or whenever by now?"

 _(Most likely…)_

"Shock." Spider-Man cursed before throwing the webbed debris at the gathered clones. They ducked and flipped over them, but instantly found themselves ensnared with webs before being pulled against the thrown debris. " **Taser Web** , good night, ladies." He watched as the jolts traveled to the clones and shocked them into sleep.

The Web-Slinger opened the door and swung across the halls towards the gateway room as his successor talked to him once more. _(I'm en route to the Gateway Room. Tell me when you're there as well. We have to time this right!)_

"You've got it, Miguel."

"Oh nice…" Spider-Man stopped on the ceiling when he heard another foreign voice speak to him. The man was in the shadows of another hallway that prevented the hero to see him. "You and your counterpart are on a first name basis now. It's good to know you're bonded."

Spider-Man hung upside-down from the web-line like a spider. "Who are you?"

"I'm the CEO of Alchemax. The real question is, who are you, old friend?"

"Old friend?" An exasperated sigh escaped from Peter's mouth as he said, "So, this is where you make the big reveal, and I say, 'Holy cow!' Norman Osborn! Or the Kingpin! Jonah Jameson!" He then grew hopeful shortly after the last words. "C'mon, PLEASE, let it be Jameson."

"All of them long dead, I fear. Too bad they didn't have access to the anti-aging drug we developed. It does wonders for you. And I do mean… you."

Spider-Man was taken aback when the CEO revealed to be himself, a much older version in a suit. "No, it… it can't be." Both Parkers almost lost their footing when the building violently shook with the shockwaves emanating from the lower levels.

"Seems like our friend is held up by the Avengers." The CEO Parker 'hmphed' before he spoke to his younger self about his twisted version of their mantra, 'With great power comes great responsibility and great opportunity,' and his plan to fix reality to save everyone they love and could not save in their career. "Let me explain it all to you."

Spider-Man swung away from his older version as he vehemently shouted, "Explain it to my rapidly retreating backside and I hope Patronus beats the hell out of you when he sees you!"

"… I await him in fact." The CEO stated ominously before he left for his office.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Hydro Jungle**

As Spidey swung back to the hydro jungle, he found Black Cat standing atop one of the towers with a key in her possession. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"You know it is." Spider-Man retorted seriously.

"Well then, come and get it."

After a lengthy chase around the jungle that ended atop on one of the higher pillars, both combatants prepared for a fight when an explosion broke the ceiling, causing them to put distance between each other. The debris cloud shrouded the people within, but their power blows expelled the air as Spider-Man saw Hercules grappling with Patronus. Unlike the last time he saw him, Patronus was adorned a cloak made of fire, two larger horns on his forehead, and a black suit underneath with six magatama around the neckline with a swirl mark in his stomach.

"P-Patronus…" Black Cat 2099 whispered with surprise before fear took over once she saw Hercules. "No, not you."

Noticing the femme fatale, Hercules licked his lips lusciously. "Ah, Felicia, dear… I've been looking for you a while now." He kicked Patronus squarely in the chest with enough force to hurl him through the walls. "It'll be just like old times with me giving it to you… violently."

Spider-Man webbed Hercules' face before he throttled him with attacks from all sides, angry that the god violated Felicia, even though she's a clone. It was known to him and his enemies that his rage or determination vastly increased his strength beyond its peak, though not enough to level with someone like Hercules and Thor, but he didn't care.

"Seriously?" Hercules asked nonchalantly before he simply grabbed the younger Parker's arm. "At least you have more spunk than your older self." His free arm was raised as his fist clenched tightly, indicating a more powerful punch coming Peter's way. "If I kill you now, you wouldn't exist here."

The Olympian's attempt was suddenly restrained when several chakra arms latched on his arms before being forced to release Spider-Man. Patronus, in Kurama Mode, dashed around Hercules as clones appeared around the latter, which angered him given that he backhanded and smashed any clones in his way.

Some of them faded upon contact while others 'poof' in smoke, furthering the god's infamous anger as his mind solely focused on crushing the one who ruined everything for him. His fist hit the ground, completely pulverizing the tower as a dust cloud shrouded the Olympian and his intended targets.

On the other side of the jungle, Patronus had secured both Spider-Man and Black Cat 2099 during the confusion as he gave the key to the fellow hero. "I don't know what you need this for, but get going." Naruto told the arachnid-themed hero as he quickly left for the Gateway Room. He glanced at Black Cat and was taken aback by her new appearance, "Black Cat… what happened to you?"

"Leave me."

"No," Patronus shook his head. She may deny it, but Naruto could see fear and hurt in her eyes; he should know since it was the same for him during his childhood. "What happened?" He repeated softly this time.

Before Black Cat could respond, Patronus felt the wind change and grabbed the feline-themed villain as he flickered to another part of the jungle while a train-sized debris destroyed the space they stood on, courtesy of Hercules. Shoving Black Cat into another room, Patronus turned around and dashed at Hercules before disappearing in a series of flaming streaks around the god.

Hercules lashed out with back-handed arms, hoping to hit the ninja and fellow god, but he proved to be far superior in speed. _"He's a lot faster than before!"_

With several Bunshins and Shadow Clones distracting the god, Naruto leaped high in the air and cocked back his arms before unleashing a flurry of rapid punches. Hercules looked up in time to see hundreds of punches with half being after images due to the immense speed of Kurama Mode. " **Furinji Yama-Kuzushi!** "

The entire jungle quaked under the incredible strength of the technique as debris kicked up and filled the entire chamber. Patronus' expression didn't change when the cloud dissipated and revealed Hercules holding his right fist squarely in his left palm, but the latter was somewhat bloody and bruised. "Is that all you got?"

His answer arrived in the in form of a chakra hand slamming the energy sphere as it grinded his face. Feeling the grip lax a bit, Patronus swung his body forward as he tensed his right leg and kicked vertically squarely Hercules' chin that shot upward. " **Chai Kick!** "

Spitting blood out, the God of Strength lashed out and pinned Patronus against his body in an extremely tight bear hug. "You need room for those fancy attacks, so let me deprive you of that!" Hercules said venomously as he tightened the brace, but also met a soft touch under his chin. "Please try something."

" **Ma Style Takusousho!** "

Hercules didn't see Patronus' small chakra hand pushed his connected palm-turned-uppercut upward, sending the god to spit blood from his mouth once more as the force behind the technique snapped his head to the ceiling once more. It—and a few Rasengans—forced Hercules to release the smaller hero and allowed the latter to deliver a fast spinning punch at the stomach.

" **Rekka Sajinbaku!** "

Hercules' knees buckled as the effects of the connecting techniques began to affect him, much to his great surprise. He lashed out with an elbow strike, but Patronus ducked and countered with a simple punch to the chest as Hercules crashed against a towering pillar from the force.

Naruto continued his assault, but Hercules recovered and tensed both arms before clapping his hands as a severely powerful shockwave shattered the remaining towers and flung the ninja through the opposite wall. The strength of Hercules was too much for the jungle as several portions of the walls and ceiling fell off of their positions, destroying the hydro jungle along with anyone who hasn't gotten away from the battle.

Black Cat 2099 was the one who didn't leave the battlefield and saw her doom in the form of a falling concrete as she saw herself surrounded by massive debris and braced for the impact.

Only to feel nothing but breathing on her head.

When Felicia looked up, she was stunned when Patronus was holding the debris high above his head, his arms slightly bent from the weight. "Why?" She asked as part of her confusion.

"Honestly… it's just who I am, plus I like blondes and we blondes got to stick together." Patronus answered before he hefted the concrete away from them and offered a hand to Black Cat. "Come on, while Drunk Breath regains his bearings." Black Cat furrowed her eyebrows. "I smell it on him, which makes me doubt if he's using his full strength correctly."

Black Cat accepted his hand and pulled herself up as she was then carried bridal-style. "Whoa, you didn't even propose to me yet."

"Yet is the key word." Patronus teased back, surprising the feline beauty. He flashed towards an unbroken portion of the jungle and put Black Cat 2099 on her feet. "You need to go now."

"…"

"What is it?"

Black Cat shook her head side to side with a sad expression. "Nothing." She turned around and left the jungle, leaving behind a confused Patronus.

"I'll never understand women." Naruto stated lowly before he faced the jungle and free-fell to the severely cracked ground as Hercules landed on the opposite side. "But I at least have respect for them unlike you and your dad."

Hercules dug his foot into the ground, cracking from the strength put into it before he leaped at Patronus who was ready for him. The third round of their battle was to start once their fists clashed.

Suddenly, the jungle rumbled from side-to-side as dark purple-bluish spots blanketed some portions of the chamber before a dominantly white swirling portal appeared in the spot between them. As both combatants noticed this, particularly Hercules, a massive head sprang through the breach and snapped its jaws into the Olympian God.

"Arrggghhhh!" Hercules screamed out in unbelievable pain as he recognized it from his mortal life. The unbearable poison so deadly that being around it and the creature breathing the substance challenged the deity in close combat. "No, this is not how I will go down!" Hercules pushed the pain aside and punched the creature severely, forcing it to release the jaws as the god fixed himself to hold up the upper half of the mouth from closing down him.

"Oh…" Patronus flickered to the top when the portal grew in size and stepped back as he was shocked by the mere size of the creature. "That's a lot of heads."

It was not just the head struggling to bite down Hercules, but other similar-sized looking heads flailed about with terrifying roars that bordered on an extremely bad violin-playing mixed with harmonica sputters. All of them had sharp green eyes and webbed spikes lining along their extremely long necks as their narrow snouts complemented the brown, smelly tree-length teeth while drips of drool fell off of them. Their heads were connected to a massive scaly crimson skin that rivaled a train in size with four bloody legs.

Naruto and Hercules knew this creature as they had encountered this beast before at least once in their lifetimes. Although for the ninja, this creature was different in size and appearance than the one he countered back in Shinigami Dimension. Unlike the previous one, there was something afoul in the air given by Hercules holding his breath.

" _The air's poisonous!"_ Patronus thought before he created a tight wind sphere around his head to secure his oxygen supply, levitating as the poisonous fumes were blown away by the sheer power of the ninja's flame-like appearance. "First time is on the fritz, now I have to deal with both Hercules and the Lernean Hydra. I need a vacation… the Bahamas sounds good."

The Hydra heads roared as the entire damaged hydro jungle rumbled against the sheer force before all but one lunged at Patronus who met their charge within his sphere and swung Kogitsunemaru swiftly once in range. The hydro jungle shook violently from the clash while the windows shattered due to the air and flames expelled from the ninja/god.

Naruto created several chakra arms and used them to push the nine heads against the wall as he was about to slash one of the necks when Karen shouted hastily. **"Patronus, don't!"**

"Eh?" Patronus asked before the head with Hercules in its mouth slammed him against a wall. "Mind explaining to me why I shouldn't kill this thing?"

" **The Lernean Hydra was one of Hercules' Twelve Labors, correct?"**

"Yeah."

" **So, if you kill the Hydra before Hercules can in the past, history will change. I've been analyzing the quantum energy emitting from the Gateway Room and the Time Storm is getting out of control, hence the Einstein-Rosen Bridge."**

Patronus dodged a head and kicked away another one. "An Eisen what?"

" **A wormhole basically."**

"How do we stop it and the Hydra?"

" **Beat it into submission?"**

"That wasn't very intelligent for an A.I." Patronus sheathed Kogitsunemaru and flew high towards the ceiling before crossing his fingers a familiar sign. Hundreds of Kurama Mode-clad clones appeared around the jungle as they cocked back their arms before unleashing a combined barrage of chakra arms upon the mythological creature. " **Bunshin Chakara Gatoringu!** "

The rapid, powerful punches sent out collective shockwaves as the multitude arms begun to overwhelm the heads given by the cries from the creature. Another wormhole appeared underneath the Hydra's feet and sucked in the creature as it was being pushed in the continuing barrage. Meanwhile, a lone chakra arm snatched the weakened Hercules out of one of the jaws and smashed him into an electrical power source, electrocuting the Olympian despite its low effect.

When the Hydra was gone with the wormhole, Patronus dispersed his clones and teleported to Hercules who was on his knees, breathing heavily from the poisonous fume remnants. "Go on, finish it." The Olympian urged spitefully as the poison slowly receded from his body.

"No point in finishing a defeated man or god." Patronus answered resolutely before leaving for the Gateway Room.

A spiteful yet amusing smile etched Hercules' lips as this was another characteristic of the hero Patronus: humbleness. He himself had that, but it was diminished when his friends and loved ones died years ago, which led to his road of alcoholism and rage issues. His eyes stared into the back of the hero, the Olympian clenched a fist and made his move.

Patronus didn't hear or see, but felt the vibration spread from the ground to his entire body. He leaned forward while raising his right leg as an earth spike burst from the ground and encased Hercules' wrist, stopping it in place. Naruto pivoted on his foot and clenched the left fist as he hit squarely against Hercules, but the moment before, a black sphere burst on contact. " **Cho Mini Bijudama!** "

Hercules gnashed his teeth against each other as his skin burned from the black sphere before screaming in pain. Patronus released the technique as it morphed into a powerful red beam, sending the Olympian through a massive hole in Alchemax's wall. The ninja breathed rather calmly as he swung his arms forward and manipulated the earth to fill in the hole to stabilize the structure weakness.

"Oh man, that'll keep him away for a while. Hopefully this time fiasco will be over soon," Patronus muttered lowly as his breathing returned to normal after a battle with the Olympian God of Strength and the Lernean Hyrdra as well. He took a step to the right and fell into a wormhole as a result. "I just had to sAAAYYYY IIIITTTTT!"

As the wormhole closed seconds after the trailing scream of the ninja, Black Cat 2099 stepped out of the unscathed room and activated a device similar to Patronus's wrist computer as a familiar triangular-like symbol appeared on the screen before it turned black with a single horizontal wavy line. "Code White, I repeat Code White… the Mentor has returned. And he needs our help."

Black Cat fired a grappling line to find the original Spider-Man or Patronus and help them like her genetic template did years ago. As the feline-themed left the chamber, another wormhole appeared in the destroyed hydro jungle, and out came was not a physical object, but an unnatural 'clicking' sound.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is finished and I am watching Tetraninja's walkthrough with Spider-Man Edge of Time parts 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17. These are just references for me to guide the arc like the Tomb Raiders. Hopefully, I was able to clear the confusion with the traveling bit between Spider-Men like the quantum energy being channeled into Naruto's Adamantine bracers and amplifying the Hiraishin Jutsu.

As for Hercules, there was the Avengers 2099 in the comics where superheroes were supposed to be outlawed unless they work for Alchemax. There'll be more of the Avengers as well as other future counterparts appearing the next chapter. Spider-Man 2099 defies Alchemax and continues his superheroing with the other heroes like the Defenders of that time period.

Lastly, for the martial arts techniques Naruto uses, they are from the Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple wiki and you can look them up. For Bunshin Chakara Gatoringu, it translates to "Clone Chakra Gatling."

I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and look forward to your reviews. Have a great day and see you next time.

Chapter XXV Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (May 20):** That's good to hear, and again, awesome job on your latest chapter for Nobody.

 **Perseus12 (May 20):** He will continue to get stronger and gain new perspective about the worlds such as time travel being extremely dangerous. He already met Black Panther in the chapters with Kang the Conqueror and Ultron. Honestly, I'm not sure about them being in the story, but I'll do the best I can.

 **iZuikaku (May 201** They'll appear more with Patronus leading them to set up like in the series. I'm excited about the next episode as I hope it introduces the All Might-All for One's fight but longer than in the manga.

 **Alaxbird (May 21):** That's cool. How's your day going? Excited for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom?

 **(May 21):** I totally agree, but I'm also excited for Ant-Man and the Wasp movie this year as well. It's like that in the comics when he won except one person is left alone and that was Tony Stark. That was freaking hilarious; it was like he cleaned the slate for Ryan Reynolds!

 **Calderonic758 (May 21):** Not a problem. Who is this 'nature vet' you mentioned in your review? At least two of the women in you mentioned will be getting upgrades and/or weapons. The others will have theirs in time.

 **Ryan L. Spradling (May 21):** All those women are great, but I've already chosen the girls from the Marvel Universe, which are Lara and Black Cat.

 **Doomqwer (May 21):** I do not know if I'll include the Infinity War arc, comic or movie versions, as I plan to end this dimension with the Civil War and Chaos War arcs, the former option being the last.

 **TheGizmoDragon (May 21):** You are welcome and happy late birthday to you. I saw DP2 and it was hilarious though sad when Wade's girlfriend died just as they talked about having a family. The Juggernaut scenes and Deadpool's fan reactions… pure comedy! Those ideas are gold for Deadpool moments.

 **Kamikage86 (May 21):** He will grow more powerful, perhaps an Infinity Stone will come his way albeit temporarily. There's more to come for the Edge of Time arc. Glad to see you enjoyed the chapters.

 **Gwb620 (May 21):** Good to know you are happy about the arc. This tells me I'm doing something right for my readers. I've never played it, but it looked really cool to play it. I'm more excited about Spider-Man PS4 this September and hope it lives and/or surpass expectations.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (May 22):** Finals are always killers for students of all educations institutions. Yeah, she's going to be an antagonist. A chance but slim. I agree and there will be moments like that in the story. Lara wants to take it slow, but that doesn't mean she won't officially be part of the Clan. Leone's past influences her actions as mentioned about her training the Clan after hearing Naruto's fight with Esdeath. Honest… that bastard really deserved to die after all he did and you are right about being peeved when he killed Leone in the series. That would be an exciting image to see and write about when the time comes for Naruto's full god mode. Luckily, there's a lot of source material for the story to include in and change for the readers.

 **R-king 93 (May 22):** Oh yeah, for a hero and ninja, it never stops getting exciting and frustrating at the same time. Thank you for the praise about me passing the first year. It's really something to be proud of.

 **Writing Warrior (May 24):** They are all great abilities, and gives me something to think about for the future battles and enemies.

 **Titanzilla (May 24):** There will be more of Lara and the ladies of the Uzumaki Clan included in the story other than just at the Homestead. He might or might not appear in the story.

 **Romancer (May 24):** Well, in the game, her clone worked for Alchemax, but gives more clues about the original and her own allegiance to a certain organization. Hope you like the twist at the end.

 **Wiz (May 24):** Probably after or during one of Naruto's adventures.

 **Action Hero (May 24):** I'm sorry, but I just don't see Naruto ever wearing such a classic villain armor. Yeah, Lara will like Naruto's time-traveling tale and others about the past from Rhea and Medusa. I will include the Shadow of the Tomb Raider when it comes out.

 **Match Maker (May 24):** Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm still figuring out about the first meeting and such.

 **Erebor (May 24):** Yeah, it'll be interesting to find out later on. Huh, I thought I did, but then again, the chapters are long that it sometimes went by unnoticed.

 **Monster Planet (May 24):** I will do that. Maybe, it'll be Savage Land or X-Men or My Hero Academia.

 **DEATH BATTLE (May 24):** Yep, and he will tell other heroes as well in the future. He does from the myths as well as his talks with Peter in their chronal link conversations.

 **Rexy (May 24):** I hope I answered your question regarding Black Cat. Did you enjoy the chapter?

 **Kombat Instinct (May 25):** That's good to hear and Lara's archeological mind demands answers to the history before her. Yep, she will do that.

 **Frank West (May 25):** Being the girlfriend and future wife of a ninja god will force her to be careful, especially in the world they live now and will for future events.

 **Arkham Inmate (May 25):** Esdeath will search for the one who made her feel something. That is an excellent question and I will spend time thinking about that after this arc is over next chapter or two.

 **Inspiration (May 25):** That is good to know as an author. Like Spider-Man (Peter Parker), he was an admirer of Patronus, but also regarded him as a myth than a real person.

 **Middle-Earth (May 25):** No, no, this is fine, but it'll be a challenge about gathering an army of powerful allies who will fight with him. Not to mention it'll be a while, a long while, before anything resembling that occurs.

 **Story Artist (May 25):** Not a problem. You too and I hope this chapter was as thrilling as the previous one. I will include the Shadow of the Tomb Raider, but I will include other treasure troves from other movies and games for adventures.

 **Gojira Rex (May 25):** I don't have a problem with the Kingpin suit; I was just unsure since I wasn't familiar with the comic story arc and an Iron Man fan. That does sound good; I'll think about it.

 **Dracopedia (May 25):** Your question is answered about the Brotherhood and I hope you like the way it was presented. You made your point about Lara and I agree with you.

 **GUGK (May 25):** I liked it, I really liked the story. In fact, I like any decent story that includes Godzilla.

 **Shipwright (May 25):** I found the ship in need of an upgrade, especially in a world like Marvel.

 **Kaiju Powers (May 25):** Those are cool versions as well.

 **Overwatch (May 25):** I think the Savage Land or Monster Island are good choices, but I'll have to decide which team or superhero for Naruto to join with after this arc.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (May 25):** I have checked out the "Ark: Survival Evolved" franchise and it is rather very fascinating and cool as the creatures including mythical types are powerful and perfect for the Marvel dimension. I will choose certain ones in the story, but it'll be a little while before any one of them appears. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom looks solid from the trailers, to be honest.

 **Smaug (May 25):** No, surprisingly he wasn't. I have the "Big Time" graphic novels and he showed that in the Spider-Island story arc when he sacrificed the Anti-Venom symbiote to cure the spider disease in New York.

 **IMAGINATION (May 25):** I have a different plan in mind regarding the epilogue of the series. Don't worry since the ancestral homeland will be included.

 **Dude (May 25):** That's not a bad thought, though I was saving that for another person. I'll think about it, okay.

 **Marvel INFINITY (May 25):** Honestly, I do not know if Thanos will be in the story, but I'll try to do so even though I'm strong in my decision about ending after the Civil War. Rhea and Thanos… they are different types of Titans, but it would be very cool to see that battle.

 **Frozen Forest (May 26):** That is a good idea since Whitebeard was such a beast in the Marineford arc, especially in his death scene that he stood standing, terrifying Blackbeard and his pirates.

 **Spirit IS (May 26):** Everyone have their own opinions about the games and that's fine. I hope you are pleased with the changes in the game and such. Lara has more to learn about the world she lives in as seen in this chapter.

 **Hero Gear (May 26):** That would be good, but also more fun if the two try to show each other up during their teamwork.

 **Skyrim Instinct (May 27):** I'm thinking the one when they are sent to space where the Jump Jet turned sentient and tries to kill them. In the game, Black Cat was given an anti-aging drug by Alchemax for years, but eventually left the corporation. However, they obtained her DNA and created a clone with enhancements like super strength comparable to Spider-Man.

 **Donald vinci (May 29):** Thanks, and likewise to you with school in Nigeria. Wish you the best of luck.

 **Idea Guy (May 31):** I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. Naruto resides in Boston, not Detroit. I have seen the "Detroit: Become Human" trailer, but I'll check it out.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jun 1):** Pleased that you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully this latest chapter is just as good as well as less confusing or so. I have seen Deadpool 2 and it was hilarious. Thanks, man.

 **Cerulean Knight (Jun 2):** Sort of at first, but as Naruto gains more control of his godly powers, he'll be able to use them against any god-level or similar opponent if the situation calls for it. In which comic story arcs did those characters use the enhanced forms?

 **Genesis (Jun 2):** He does not know of Bayek, not yet. Eventually she will read the Assassin tome and learn more about the Brotherhood.

 **Action Hero (Jun 2):** I honestly don't know if Infinity War will be in the story at this point, but I'll think about it.

 **Dragonsaurus Rex (Jun 2):** Yep, just wait for her. As for Medusa, I have something else planned for her regarding a certain series dealing with a certain powerful relic. I don't know about the Ultimate Alliance storyline, but I'll think about it. No guarantees, though.

 **The Question (Jun 2):** Yes, he will be in the Civil War arc. As for which side he will be on, I'll keep that to my chest until then. It wouldn't be a Marvel story without Stan Lee in it.


	27. Edge of Time

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXVII: Edge of Time**

Of all the places to end up in after accidently stepping into a wormhole, why must it be the one location where men, whether intentional or accidental, are notoriously blamed for lecherous behavior.

"PERVERT!"

"PEEPING TOM!"

"WAIT FOR ME!"

Bursting out of the locker room, a soaked Patronus ran down the hallway as a group of wet woman, covered in towels, threw objects and whatever else they could find at him. "It was an accident!" He winced when a lucky object hit the back of his head. "Damn wormhole, dropping me in the women's locker room of all places… sure, they were nice, but my wives and Lara are the best I've seen. I hope they're still safe."

Naruto's arms brimmed with quantum energy violently as a wormhole suddenly appeared in front of his left foot, enveloping him into another free-fall. "Not again!" The trip was short as Naruto found himself in a rustic-looking chamber just as a wall changed into a massive steel door that opened and revealed mutant zombies, who attacked a cart with wheels. "Where the hell am I now?"

"Patronus!" It was Spider-Man 2099 as he swung to the ninja's location. "You really know when to show up at a good time."

"You're here." Patronus inspected the futuristic hero by poking him repeatedly. "I guess you and Spidey returned to your time periods. I assume the worst is over." O'Hara shook his head, eliciting a soft sigh from the ninja. "Of course not. Does this have to do with the Time Storm?"

Spider-Man 2099 was surprised by his words. "How do you know about the Time Storm?"

"Karen told me." Patronus answered as he rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his wrist computer that housed the A.I. "She's been analyzing the quantum energy and the Gateway."

"You have an A.I.? And we are in the Parascience Research Lab."

"She's not mine. She was—is Spider-Man's, but the cunning man placed a copy of her in his wrist computer sometime before all this happened."

"Incredible." Spider-Man 2099 said before talking to himself or so it seemed. "Lyla, establish a connection with Karen so the two of us can stay in contact."

" **Engaging in attempted tune frequency."**

Patronus heard a 'screech' and 'blare' noises from his computer before Karen spoke, **"Patronus, I'm detecting a signature unknown to me. Is it friendly?"** Karen asked in fear. Naruto glanced at O'Hara before he responded with a 'yes.' **"Understood. Allowing friendly link to be established… now."**

"Will this help her?" Patronus asked with concern.

Spider-Man 2099 affirmed his question with a small nod. "Lyla is more advanced than Karen, and, by doing this link, she's enhancing your A.I.'s security and capabilities. Less risk of being hacked here in 2099."

"That I like." Patronus said before he saw another cart being destroyed by mutants that resembled zombies. Parts of their flesh was missing and glowed light green. "What the heck are those?!"

"Shock, they never really shut it down. There's living test subjects here! Looks like they feed on energy."

"For what purpose?"

"Warfare and they could destroy the next data box."

"Well then…" Patronus flicked his wrists, extending both Hidden Blades as they were coated in wind chakra. "Let's put them to the ground." He leaped at the zombies and focused on the chakra as they extended into thin sword-like constructs. " **Uindo Ken!** " He did not need Kogitsunemaru for this situation, but also wanted to focus on utilizing more of his Futon in battle.

Spider-Man 2099 watched the ninja/god sliced through the zombies before he himself engaged in battle. With rapid flickering of the wrists, he fired a barrage of web bullets, stunning the zombies before dashing at them with swinging legs from a handstand. He tied a web-line to yank another zombie and clothesline it to the floor while Patronus stabbed one through the head.

Once the zombies were no more, they waited for the cart to attach itself to the construct in the middle of the lab. Another room dubbed the Cybernetic lab as more zombies slowly approached them. "Great, more coming." Spider-Man 2099 said lowly while Patronus rolled his shoulders in anticipation.

 _(This Atrocity thing isn't slowing down anytime soon! What's happening on your end?)_

"Patronus and I just need to connect two more databoxes."

 _(I have no idea what you're talking about; just do it fast!)_

Patronus and Spider-Man 2099 engaged in another round of protection against the mutant zombies whose numbers seemed to increase from the first wave. They pushed themselves through the next two rounds until all four data boxes were connected to the construct as O'Hara launched a web net to ensnare a group of zombies to a wall while Patronus sliced through them.

"Now what?" Patronus asked as he kicked away another zombie.

"And now we wait. Spidey, we have all four data boxes. As soon as I've activated them, we'll know what's going on." Spider-Man 2099 said as he double-kicked a group of four to the ground and swiped at them with his talons.

 _(That'd be a nice change of pace. It sure beats dying again.)_

Spider-Man 2099 chuckled at the joke, "True." He flipped over a charging zombie and kicked it to a wall. "I just need to activate each data box."

"I got it!" Patronus shouted as he created four clones and sent them to the boxes, which they activated. After doing so, they returned to aid the original in suppressing the zombies. "Go in now." Spider-Man 2099 heeded his words and entered the construct while Patronus followed him as the zombies were burned down by his clones. "So, what do we know?"

Spider-Man 2099 pressed the proper keys of the multi-screened computer for information while saying, "You guys, I think that Atrocity is connected to the time storm somehow."

"How's that?" Patronus asked as he heard a very distant noise outside.

"Not sure. What I really need is some of its DNA to complete the analysis."

 _(How?! It's on this end!)_

"Grab a DNA recorder and acquire a sample. Download it into a computer there, it'll show up her."

Patronus stepped forward with a confused face. "But, if it's not here, doesn't that mean Spidey failed or haven't failed yet?" Unknowingly, Spider-Man in the past had just asked the same question with a little rewording.

"Do you guys want a two-hour lecture on the laws of quantum dynamics?" Spider-Man 2099 asked rhetorically, gaining no answer from either his predecessor or the ninja. "No? Then trust me. It won't be visible here until you do it there, Spidey. Patronus, can you help him out?"

Patronus breathed in sharply as his bracers glimmered with quantum energy once more from the recent debacle. "On my way there now." He Hiraishined, hopefully, to Spider-Man's current location while O'Hara continued to search for more information regarding the time storm and Atrocity.

"Peter, Patronus is on his way to you now. How's it going?"

 _(Aside from not having a DNA recorder and being chased by a berserk sushi? Just swell.)_

"Well, get it in gear 'cause if this time storm escalates, you're going to have a ringside sit for a brand new big bang." Spider-Man urged before he heard an unnatural 'clicking' sound. "What was that?"

 _(What are you talking about? Never mind; I'll get the DNA thing. I'm moving as fast as I can!)_

"Well, move faster." Spider-Man 2099 urged hastily this time as the 'clicking' increased in volume.

 _(I hate it when you say that.)_

"Well, you need to set a prime example, Parker." Spider-Man 2099 retorted as the noise seemed to be in the room. He looked around, but found nothing in return except the 'clicking' turned sharp. "Okay, Peter, are you close yet?"

 _(Miguel! He got me!)_

O'Hara clenched his head as Peter's voice screamed in pain. "What's happening?! Talk to me! Shock it! Peter!" He turned one way and found himself staring into ghoulish eyes before back-flipping away from the claws' swipe. "What the shock?!"

It was a bald, ghoul-like creature with pale grey skin and a bat-like nose. Its featureless, silver eyes glow faintly in the dark of the room as its back had a noticeable ridge, and the needle-like fangs and claws extended in front of its prey. A black, forked and proboscis tongue stuck out of the mouth, much like Spider-Man's enemy, Venom.

The creature ticked in an unnatural way like shrilling to break glass before it pounced Spider-Man 2099.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Year 2006**

 **Gas Chamber, Alchemax Building**

Patronus stumbled out of the time portal that is the Hiraishin as he looked around for signs of Peter. "Damn it, I'm in the wrong place." He ran for the exit when his eyes caught something on the other side, prompting him to investigate. It was luck as the something turned out to be Spider-Man, though he didn't move at all. "Peter? Spidey, come on, wake up." He shook the body. "Don't leave Mary Jane behind, man. Wake up!"

"Mi—Mig…Miguel?" Spider-Man breathed in as his vision slowly grew clear by the second. Soon, he found the hidden but concerned face that is his ally. "Patronus? Thank God, you're here."

Naruto helped him up to his feet and noticed his costume was even more torn than the last time he saw him. "What happened to you?"

"Atrocity… snatched me from within an air duct… managed to get away, but left half of my costume behind." Spider-Man responded exhaustingly. "Found this room to hide in… passed out for I don't know for how long."

"So, where are we?" Patronus asked as Spider-Man led the way to a nearby computer.

It was there that the heroes noticed a large chamber surrounded by equally-sized canisters on both sides. Next to the computer was three empty syringe-like devices, something that excited Spider-Man. "Spidey 2.0, I found it!" He got no answer from his counterpart. "Version two?"

 _(*Grunts of exertion* I'm a little busy at the moment! Anyway, is it the DNA recorder?)_

"Yeah!" Spider-Man replied as he got one recorder out while Patronus got the other one.

 _(Don't stand around telling me about it. Use it!)_

"On the Atrocity. I love this plan." Spider-Man retorted excitedly, ready for payback.

Patronus raised a simple hand. "What is this Atrocity you guys keep talking about?" Spider-Man pointed behind the ninja, forcing him to turn around and see the answer as the door was forced on the other side. "Oh my God! That's an atrocity all right."

It was a hulking-size creature with a largely disproportioned body as the left side was more muscle pronounced while the right looked weak and small. Slimy and covered tentacles protruded from its back as the incredibly long black tongue hung from the open mouth while the red circle eyes glared at the duo.

"Come on, we need to get it into the gas chamber," Spider-Man told his ally and they went to work.

The duo ran to one side of the chamber and waited there until Atrocity ran through it, but the two doors shut closed, trapping the mutation. They waited until it fell victim to the gas and laid on its back until the door opened, allowing the two to obtain samples. Naruto and Peter ran back to the computer and put two of the recorders into the device.

"Did it work?" Patronus asked the smart guy.

Spider-Man shushed him as he typed in the code to read the DNA samples. "Spidey 2.0, how's it going there? Did you get it?"

 _(…)_

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

 _(Gah! Finally… this thing was very frustrating. Very agile too. Anyway, the samples are better, but I'm missing some strands. Get me one more sample and that should do it.)_

Spider-Man groaned loudly as he grabbed the third recorder. "If we ever meet face-to-face, I'm so gonna punch you in the face repeatedly." He turned to Patronus who stepped back from him. "Are you ready?"

"No, you got this one." Patronus chuckled before he was teleported suddenly.

"Son of a bitch, he left me behind!"

 _(Patronus?)_

"Who do you think?!" Spider-Man retorted angrily before the awakened Atrocity performed a similar act to escape the chamber. "What?! This thing can teleport too?"

 _(What are you talking about?)_

"Teleport—crack a dictionary!" Spider-Man retorted as he webbed the recorder on his back and yanked a web-line to pull himself away from Atrocity when it appeared behind him. Despite its size, Atrocity chased after him with surprising speed, forcing Spider-Man web-swing out of the chamber for more room since the gas chamber won't work for the third time. "Damn it, Patronus, where are you when I need you?"

Atrocity leaped high in the air for a body slam with arms and leg stretched out, but a flash of blue/white light blindsided the mutation as Patronus appeared out of it and kicked the creature away into another room through another room. "Hey there, Spidey." He dodged a web bullet aimed at his head. "What's the deal?"

"Why did you leave me alone with that thing?" Spider-Man asked hotly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Patronus countered. "Karen just told me the quantum energy is getting out of control fast and now I'm teleporting randomly."

"How much time you got before the next one?"

"No idea so let's just get the third sample and be done with this thing."

By the time Atrocity got up, Patronus threw his fist and used Eaken to push the creature against the wall near electrically-powered pillars. Spider-Man webbed its limbs and tentacles heavily to restrain his movements before he said, " **Taser Web!** " He fired dual web-lines at the Atrocity before it was electrocuted violently by the web-shooters.

"Let me in on the fun." Patronus said as he created a ball of lightning and threw it at Atrocity, increasing the output of electricity. "How was that?!"

The end result was an unconscious mutation who fell flat on the ground, breathing heavily with slack tentacles. Spider-Man took advantage of this and plunged the recorder into the creature's flesh like before as he soon swung back to the chamber. "Miguel, I just uploaded the latest sample." Patronus ran towards him before he unwillingly time-traveled once more. "And Patronus is gone. Hopefully he's on his way to you."

TTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2099**

 **Parascience Research Lab, Alchemax**

Miguel was analyzing the data when Patronus had just arrived in time to heard his results. "No wonder I couldn't get a reading. That thing's a combination of Sloan, Otavius, and Anti-Venom."

"Say what now?" Patronus asked timidly.

Spider-Man 2099 wasn't disturbed by his sudden presence as he grew accustomed to his rapid reappearance. "They must have mutated into that thing when they were shoved through."

 _(My God. Any weaknesses?)_

"At a guess? High voltage." O'Hara responded, "Right now, they're supercharged with quantum particles."

"Like my bracers." Patronus pointed out, getting a nod from Spider-Man 2099.

"Yeah. If we can reverse the polarity of the gateway and shove it back through, the quantum feedback could reverse the time storm!"

Patronus snapped his fingers in approval. "I like the sound of that."

 **-Well, I don't. Besides why reverse it, Miguel, when we can use it?-**

The duo turned around and saw a hologram of an older Peter Parker in some sort of an advanced suit, surprising Naruto and Miguel. "How did you know-"

 **-Of course. He knows, so I know.-**

"Guess your Quantum Causality thingamajig just bit you in the ass… Miguel." Patronus said, earning a glare from Spider-Man 2099 before he looked at the older Parker. "Peter… age did not do you justice."

 **-Good to see you still have your sense of humor.-**

"Apparently, you don't anymore."

 **-Patronus, Miguel, you both are on the wrong side of this. I'm not the villain here. I'm the guy who's trying to make everything right. Don't you get it?-**

Miguel scoffed at him. "Apparently I don't."

"I think I do: he wants to change the timeline, probably change a few events regarding the people in his life." Patronus commented, earning an acknowledging smirk from the older Parker. "You started this on purpose. You wanted Sloane to build the Gateway and go back to the past, so you can use the Time Storm as your advantage."

 **-You were always the shrewdest person I've ever met, Patronus. Direct, but shrewdest. Miguel, our stealthy friend is correct: when the storm is fully unleashed, I'm going to harness the quantum energy. It will give me complete control over the time stream.-**

"Complete—What, you're trying to play God?" Miguel asked spitefully at the words of his current predecessor.

 **-The first creation of the universe wasn't bad… for a first draft. I'm just going to provide a much-needed rewrite. I can make up for my original sin by saving Uncle Ben. Not to mention Gwen Stacy, her dad, countless others. What kind of villain fixes it so that everyone gets to live happily ever after?-**

"You're talking about power no human should have." Spider-Man 2099 argued back about the merit of Parker's plan. "You'll end up destroying yourself, but not before you've annihilated everything else."

 **-What about Patronus? You've seen his strength, his power especially with the latest quantum-related time travel capabilities.-**

Patronus stepped forward a little with a hidden glare directed at the CEO. "Unlike you, I'm not trying to destroy everything just because of guilt. You sicken me, Parker." A small frown etched on the CEO'S face. "You think you're the only one who have—had it hard: losing the people you care about to villains or events out of our control? Get over yourself. I've lost people closest to me too, and there's not a day that goes by when I don't think how I could've make a different decision or action back then. Life is messy, and death… whether you accept it or not… it's part of the world we live. You think you're honoring the people whom you couldn't save back then by doing this, you are not, Parker. In fact, you're dishonoring them by giving up and doing this rewrite. And FYI, I know you're Spider-Man since that incident with the Osborn twins."

 **-…-**

"Not only are you dishonoring them, you are also threatening the people closest to me, to Miguel, and your younger self with Mary Jane and Aunt May. And we're going to stop you. Bet on that."

 **-… I had really hoped you would be on my side. This discussion is over.-**

Patronus, once again, felt vibrations on the metal floor, and grabbed O'Hara as he jumped away from the spot where a hatch opened, supposedly to send them down in free-fall. It was likely an attempt to slow down their progress while CEO Parker put the finishing touches on his plan.

 **-Should've expected that; you were always quick on your feet.-**

Patronus watched the hologram off-lined as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation of beating the CEO into a bloody pulp.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2006**

 **Inari's Temple,**

 **Takama-ga-hara**

The situation was not looking good for the residents of the Shinto realm. They noticed the phenomenon in the skies had begun to affect the outer areas, forcing the all deities, both major and minor, to combine their powers in an effort to the Time Storm's effects. The result was a great translucent light green barrier encasing the entirety of the gods' home.

For one mortal, it was something well beyond incredible, even to her historical mind.

"So, the barrier is produced by all the gods here?" Lara asked Leone. The lion goddess was asked to stay by her husband to protect everyone in the temple and that included Naruto's family.

"No, they are enhancing the barrier." Leone answered as she poured a cup of sake and gave it to Lara. "My husband told me the barrier is produced by the Ama-no-uki-hashi, the bridge that connects Earth and this world."

Lara almost dropped the cup upon hearing this new information. "The bridge said to be created by the first Shinto deties, Izanagi and Izanami? Really? Oh my God, I need to write this down." She looked around for something to write, but found nothing in semblance. "Damn it, of all the time, why didn't I bring them?"

"Sometimes, you just got to relax and enjoy the view even if the world is in danger."

Lara fiddled her thumb around the cup. "I guess so." She looked ahead at the garden where the Uzumaki ladies were soothing the distressed twins who cried for their father. "They miss him."

"They can sense him in danger," Leone said in fact. "When Susanoo and Kushinada's daughter was born, the serpent, Yamata no Orochi, attacked the couple to eat her in vengeance. Lord Susanoo took the serpent to another location in Japan and fought it for three weeks. Those whole three weeks, the princess never stopped crying until he came back home. I remember the little smile she gave when he saw her. Granted this was a day after Inari fought that moon god of a douche, but still."

"Parents and children have a powerful bond. I guess this applies to gods as well."

Leone nodded solemnly as her hand unconsciously rubbed the side of her stomach. "I can't speak for you, but every woman, whether a god or mortal, wants to be mothers even if we don't know it yet."

"Do you think he's all right?" Lara asked concernedly. She was asking about Naruto as her chest felt tight like someone had a foot on top of it.

"Pretty sure he's fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"If he wasn't, then my husband chose a pretty weak being as his adopted son."

Lara didn't respond, but she knew that Leone's words held no contempt towards Naruto. In fact, they also held worry for him as well like her, the girls, and the twins.

"Where do you suppose he is now?" Lara asked after several moments of silence.

"I don't know, but the determination I saw in his eyes showed me his character."

"Which is?"

Leone stood up and grabbed the empty bottle of _sake_. "He's not going to die and his family drives him to do so." She then took her leave for the kitchen as Lara remained sitting.

After several minutes of watching the barrier, the Croft stood up and walked to join the Clan as she stood down between Kuroka and Medusa while the twins brightened at her presence. Saeko and Rhea smiled at the children's laughter, but they shared glances with Medusa, Lara, and Kuroka as they all shared one thought together.

" _Stay safe, Naruto."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2099**

 **Gateway Room, 66** **TH** **Floor**

 **Alchemax's Building**

After destroying massive hordes of the Failed Experiments coined by Miguel plus more reinforcements of guards and time-displaced creatures, Patronus and Spider-Man 2099 reached the Gateway Room just as the original Spider-Man spoke to his successor.

 _(Miguel, I'm getting ready to reverse the polarity. Just in case I blow up the universe, I just wanna tell you… it's been fun!)_

"Have faith. I'm almost positive this'll work," Miguel answered, getting an unsure look from Patronus.

Naruto wagged his finger disapprovingly, "Whenever someone says 'almost,' it's never really assuring. I hope you know that."

"I know that, but he doesn't." Miguel retorted softly to the ninja.

The duo found the CEO standing atop the gateway adorned in some sort of mechanized suit with eight large arthropod legs. Miguel inspected the outfit and assumed it was some of an advanced technology derived from one of Spider-Man's previous suits in the past, but he doesn't remember which one it was.

"I believe we had an appointment," Spider-Man 2099 joked as Patronus scoffed in response.

"Luckily I cleared my schedule for you both. I'm sorry it's come to this, but obviously you are part of the problem, not the solution." CEO Parker stated nonchalantly.

Patronus threw a shuriken at his apparent enemy, but he dodged it despite the heavy suit. "How is destroying the universe a solution? For a smart guy, you really are stupid, Parker."

"I am smart, but you both are idiots," CEO Parker disengaged from the gateway and landed on the floor, preparing for the fight ahead of him. "I'm absorbing all the quantum particles being unleashed. I'll reshape the timeline any way I wish long before it collapses. Think of it as playing dice with the universe. Einstein would have approved."

Spider-Man 2099 assumed his fighting pose, "Einstein's not here, so I guess I'll have to do."

"And your explanation really doesn't change the fact you're an idiot for doing this," Patronus countered as CEO Parker scoffed at his words. Naruto smirked in his hood as the older Peter grimaced when the ninja drew Kogitsunemaru from its sheath. "Time to cut me up some spider!"

CEO Parker leaped above in the air to avoid Patronus's sword strike, which was extremely fast despite his calculations. The entire time the ninja hero was in 2099, the older Spider-Man recorded his every move so far and made preparations to counter them, but now it seemed to be irrelevant at this point.

Spider-Man 2099 left a decoy in his place as CEO launched several car-sized web bullets at it. "Peter, looks like your future self has taken a page from Iron Man's old playbook. We're squaring off against some kind of Iron Spider outfit."

 _(That sounds like a crutch to me. If he really had confidence in his own speed and agility, he wouldn't be making with the heavy metal! Just use something to outflank him.)_

Spider-Man 2099 heeded the younger Peter and fired rapid web bullets at the airborne CEO, but the latter web-zipped himself to the ground as the projectiles missed him. However, Patronus Shunshined behind him and swung his blue blade engulfed in sharp swirling wind as the CEO leaped to the side.

"Missed." CEO retorted starkly before his suit's sensors report of slight damage to the containers.

Patronus twirled his blade, brandishing the Divine Regalia at the corrupt hero. "Want to restate that?" He swung Kogitsunemaru and unleashed several wind arc-like waves at the CEO. The machine-attached villain dodged them all with incredible speed akin to the Bunshin and Decoy abilities of Patronus and Spider-Man 2099, respectively.

Naruto had seen this before back in 2006 with the younger Peter. The Spider-Sense is really going to be a pain in the ass as the machine most likely enhancing the ability with the quantum energy from the Time Storm.

The CEO leaped in the air once more as he avoided the combined prowess of Patronus and Spider-Man 2099, though struggled to keep up with the hooded hero's obvious superior speed. The trio's focus on the battle was briefly broken when a wormhole appeared in the middle of the room and what emerged was four tentacles slamming the ground before they retreated back inside.

"What the? Friends of yours?" The CEO asked.

Spider-Man 2099 quickly took advantage of his confusion. "Sure! I'm just full of surprises." He web-zipped himself to another part of the room to avoid the CEO's body slam, allowed Patronus to Shunshine above him and sliced off a leg before kicking the villain away. _"He doesn't know about Atrocity. We can use that, especially the Anti-Venom part."_

Patronus must've had the same thoughts as he did as the ninja let the CEO pounced at him, only to grab the outstretched mechanized legs and swung the villain around several times. Spider-Man 2099 waited for another wormhole to appear, which one did moments later, and signaled Patronus to let go.

The CEO, albeit slightly discombobulated, corrected himself, but not in time to avoid the tentacles that ensnared him as well doing something else to his body. "I don't understand! How are these things draining my powers?" He grunted when Patronus punched his face.

"How?" Spider-Man 2099 repeated before he swiped his talons to cut off another limb off the suit. "As quickly as possible, that's how." He grabbed one more limb and tore it away from his strength while Patronus continued punching the CEO's face.

"Stop! Punching! Me!"

Patronus paused for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think so." He assumed punching, but then switched to Kogitsunemaru as its blade stared directly at the CEO's face. "It's a shame you turned out this way." The ninja raised the katana to kill the surprised CEO, who tried to push him off to no avail.

Before Spider-Man 2099 could stop him from performing the act, a blurry figure crashed through the door and tackled Patronus off of the CEO into another room out given by the massive breach near the gateway. "Shock it!" He back-flipped away when the tentacles disappeared into the wormhole and, in turn, freed the CEO.

"Now it's just the two of us." CEO Parker said before charging at his 'fake.'

Spider-Man 2099 grunted as he ran to meet the villain's dash in the middle. "Only one of us is going to stay here."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The other side of the Alchemax building crumbled violently as Patronus was airborne in the sky before he stopped his free-fall. He shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears before sight focused on the enemy before him. "Damn Hercules, you are one tough bastard," Naruto commented as Hercules had very dense black markings originating from a sphere in the middle of his chest.

It did not stop there as splatter of blood dripped from his shoulders and parts of his helmet was destroyed from the sheer force of the Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb.

"You. Will. Die!"

Naruto's response was assuming the flame-like appearance that is Kurama Mode before flying at Hercules. He changed direction at the last second and grabbed hold of Hercules' neck before kneeing him in the back followed by another sphere surrounded with smaller spheres like a planet. " **Wakusei Rasengan!** "

The arm morphed into a chakra arm that extended greatly away from the building before the Rasengans exploded into a vortex-like attack and sent the Olympian crashing into the ocean. Naruto Shunshined at the shore of what it once was the Brooklyn Harbor as he recognized the nearby ramen shop that still existed after nearly a century.

As Patronus dug his feet into the ground for a boost, the world shook from side-to-side as dimensional energy shadowed parts of the nearby structures and the sky before it ceased moments later. "Uh, Spidey 2.0, can you hear me?" He asked through the wrist computer.

 _-'Yeah, I can hear you! What do you need?! *Grunts*'-_

"Time Storm's getting worse! There are wormholes forming randomly everywhere! Please tell me you beat the CEO already." Patronus cried out before he caught an empty truck and threw it aside as Hercules leaped at him, forcing the blonde to enter another grappling match. Only this time, he found himself being pushed back. "What the hell?"

 _-'Patronus, the younger Peter just defeated Anti-Venom and sent him back through the Gateway. I just need to lock it down on my end.'-_

"So, what happens after that?" Patronus asked as Hercules drove him through a building without signs of slowing down.

 _-'The backlash should collapse the quantum bridge and overwrite all of this, wiping it from existence. Which brings me to another dilemma I see.'-_

Naruto rolled on his back and extended his legs against Hercules' stomach to push the latter into a dump of garbage. "Which is?"

 _-'Once the gateway closes, it'll cut off the quantum energy in your bracers and most likely cease the amplified effects of your power.'-_ He was referring to the Hiraishin no Jutsu. _–'You'll be stuck here with no way back.'-_

"Which means I have to go back to the past the moment you beat the CEO."

 _-'Precisely! I'll tell you when, but I think it's better if you can get back here to coordinate our timing.'-_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Patronus flew at Hercules and punched him across the face, but the Olympian recovered and countered with a downward elbow strike. Naruto stopped the limb with a chakra arm and retaliated with another one grabbing Hercules' waist before slamming him into the ground repeatedly, ending the assault by tossing him far away down the street.

Frustrated at being the one on the losing ground, Hercules stood up and threw an oldies car, a Dodge Challenger, at Patronus. The ninja could have pushed aside or sliced through the projectile except said object had screaming people inside it. "Damn." Naruto caught the car without his strength crushing the frame and put down it next to him. "Are you both okay?"

"Look out!" One of the passengers pointed at something.

Naruto looked back and saw a massive portion of a restaurant flying at him before he put out one arm to catch the debris with the other arm on the car. The force in the throw bent Patronus's limbs as he put more strength to prevent the debris from crushing him and the people while they slid down the road until it stopped. Naruto pushed down the slab and pulled out the door as to allow the citizens to get out of the car easily.

As he turned around, a fist snapped his head to the side sharply and brought Naruto to his knees and hands. The large hand gripped Patronus's head and lifted him off the ground, bring the ninja face-to-face with a bloodied but smirking Hercules. "That was a nice blast you hit me back there. Sent me all the way to Connecticut, just so you know." His grip grew tighter on the ninja's head, eliciting a groan of pain from him. "I must say… you really are something else, Patronus. But I win and also am superior to Hulk and Thor."

Lifting his right arm back and tightening his entire limb including fist so hard, it looked like it was about to pop as Hercules released his attack on Patronus. As for the ninja, he tried to fight back but the punch he received moments ago really messed with his head. Naruto then focused on his internal power, the Earthshaker, as the feeling of gentle wind coursed throughout his body, but then it changed to a vibrating combined with pins and needle-like in his arms.

" _Don't tell me it's not working!? Not a time like this!"_ Naruto thought as he assumed the power was obstructed by his unbalanced head. Moments passed, but still there was no fist smashing his face in, so that was a plus. Ever curious, Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hercules' fist coming at him… just very, _very_ slow. He was confused about what was happening until his arms caught his attention.

They were glowing, but not Kurama Mode's yellow chakra. It was the same bluish-white color like the wormholes back in Alchemax. What he also didn't know was that the color of his eyes changed as well. Hercules saw them as they were dominantly white with tint of light blue.

Naruto moved his arms and legs to find them moving normally, but for some reason Hercules and everything else around them was slow. Was he manipulating time just now? He shook his head to put that aside and forced the Olympian's hand to release him with several stabs via Hidden Blades. The Adamantine nature of the weapons spilled ichor from the limb as Patronus walked away from the slow and stationary Hercules until the opposing glow fizzed out from his arms.

Hercules returned to normal speed before realizing the pain in his left arm as he clutched it. He stared at Patronus shockingly at the power he'd displayed. "How long have you been able to manipulate time?!"

"Honestly, just now." Patronus admitted before he raised his right hand as if to call something back. What came was the blue blade that is Kogitsunemaru after it burst through an alley behind him and returned to his hand. "Ready for the third round?"

 _-'Patronus, you need to get ready to go back!'-_

Naruto sighed, but Hercules fumed when he heard that his opponent will leave their battle with no clear victor. This will not stand for the Olympian God of Strength. He charged at the ninja god, but someone else had intervened as he was tackled to the ground and pounded on for several minutes.

Patronus assumed the Soresu stance as the unknown person ceased his ambush and turned around to face him. The ninja was taken aback slightly as the figure was tremendously tall—taller than Hercules— and had muscular bulk with razor sharp fangs and claws while a long tongue hung from his mouth and torn shorts. His eyes were red with yellow sclera while the hair was green like the rest of the body, which brought Naruto to one conclusion to the person's identity.

"Hulk?"

And he was not the only one as more figures had arrived to assist one of them, most likely Hulk 2099. One of them had a body composed entirely of silver like the surfboard he was standing on with no hair or visible eye pupils. Naruto had heard of him from the Avengers' database from one of his visits: this was the Silver Surfer, but whether he is the original or this year's incarnation is up to his imagination.

The next arrival was another man, but most specifically an Atlantean. He had navy blue skin as his attire was a tight black and emerald bodysuit with matching gauntlets on the wrist and forearms. His long wavy black hair reached past his shoulders while a golden trident laid on his back.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the woman next to him. She was tall like the Atlantean as her long blonde hair were tied into two separate braided tails while a tuft of it resembled a small rock-star-like style, but her blue eyes contrasted her look. Her attire was a tight black and green sleeveless attire with golden bands around her biceps, a green skirt around the waist, and black pants ragged at the ends tied in red bands and matching boots. In her hand was a thin sword with a gold guard that has protrusions and a black handle.

The last person was a young woman in a rather civilian-like attire. She wore light blue jeans, a black shirt under a gray jacket with a red bandanna over her head as her long black hair fluttered in the wind caused by the Time Storm. Her hands brimmed with an unknown red energy and flickered across her arms every time they moved like when she put aside a strand from her eyes.

"*cough* I assumed you're not with him," Patronus commented before he blocked the blonde woman's sword. "Come on, not you too!"

"Fight me, Patronus! It's been nearly a century since our last bout."

The rest of her colleagues sighed exasperatedly at her attitude before the Atlantean placed his hand on her shoulder. "Valkyrie, please don't attack our Mentor." Valkyrie's features softened before she backed away and sheathed her weapon while the Atlantean approached the hooded ninja. "Apologies, Mentor. Valkyrie here had her pride wounded when you defeated her long ago."

"Uh, not a problem." Patronus muttered unsurely as he exited out of Kurama Mode and sheathed Kogitsunemaru. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

Hulk 2099 dragged the body of the semi-conscious Hercules and dropped him next to his feet. "Are you not Patronus Maximus, Mentor of our Brotherhood from years 2006 to 2008?"

"Uh… no?" Patronus answered meekly before the ground and sky quaked after another time wave, a purple-white wavy cloud passed over them. "What was that?"

" **That was a time wave from the Storm. It's becoming more unstable, Patronus. Lyla tells me that Spider-Man 2099 is about to send the CEO into the Gateway, so get ready for his word."**

"Thanks for the heads-up, Karen."

The woman in the civilian clothes scoffed at the mention of his leaving. "You're leaving already? Whatever."

"And you are?" Patronus asked indignantly.

"Dr. Strange. Or from what you say, Strange 2099."

The Atlantean raised his trident-occupied hand. "Sub-Mariner."

"Valkyrie or Brunnhilde," The blonde woman introduced herself once more as her sword, Dragonfang, twirled dangerously slow.

The levitating boarder gave a stationary hand. "I am Norrin Rand, or better known as Silver Surfer."

"Hulk." Hulk 2099 greeted to the comparatively small hooded hero. "And we're the Defenders."

"Defenders… I like it." Naruto said with a nod as he gave them two thumbs-up. "Just as badass as the Avengers. And back to your calling me 'Mentor,' what is that?" He hopes to divert their attention long enough for Miguel to give him the signal.

One voice, however, was not allowing this to happen as she made herself known to the gathered heroes. "You do not have to be suspicious of us, Mentor." It was Black Cat 2099 and she approached the ninja with a soft expression. "We've all heard stories about you from our predecessors, though some of us were skeptical of them." She gave a pointed look at Strange who looked the other way. "Your battle with Hercules and today's events certainly proved your abilities and your character."

"What are you talking about?" Patronus asked despite his surprise over Black Cat 2099 being an Assassin.

Sub-Mariner stepped forward with a respectful. "We are all Assassins, taking the same cause as you have a century ago."

"Shhh!" Naruto shushed the hero as he frantically looked around for cameras. "No one is supposed to know about our existence."

Strange huffed as she raised her glowing red hand and revealed a hazy crimson barrier around them. "No one can hear or see us for the moment, Patronus. Don't worry about it."

"Uh-huh… what do we do from here on?" Patronus asked the future Assassins. "Wait, who's your Mentor? Of this branch?" The Defenders shot glances at each other, which meant one thing to the ninja. "Right, I must've put some rule to prevent revealing identities about each Mentor back then or going to do it in the future… Wait, I—but that would mean this conversation has already happened or were supposed happen…. AAHHH!" He screamed in frustration while gripping his head tightly from the sudden headache by trying to figure time-travel.

Hulk 2099 leaned towards Valkyrie and Sub-Mariner before he whispered, "Is he really the Mentor from the Heroic Age?" His teammates shrugged their shoulders, showing the mutual uncertainty amongst themselves.

 _-'Patronus, you must leave NOW!'-_

"Okay, that's my cue, guys. It's been awesome, getting to know all of you albeit briefly, and… keep up the good work. Best tell your Mentor that."

The Defenders watched the spectacle in front of them, but it was not the Mentor returning to 2006 yet. Black Cat 2099 gave him a kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear before the ninja Hirashined back to the present. "Better?" Hulk 2099 asked the clone. It was common knowledge to the Defenders that she, like the original, had feelings for the hooded Assassin. Unlike her genetic template, the clone heeded her feelings and 'scored' the ultimate job.

"Much better," Black Cat answered with a genuine smile.

Those were the last words she spoke before an enormous white quantum wave engulfed the entire team and city from the Time Storm.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

Naruto flew through the Hiraishin time-space field as he was currently fleeing the reversed time wave that was catching up to him. When it closed in onto his feet, Naruto transformed in the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode for the extra boost as his flying speed increased enough for him to be ahead of the wave.

"Mr. Parker, I can-"

"Oh, shut up! You're nothing but a pawn, Sloan, and I will make your life a living hell when I'm in the past."

Hearing bones snap ahead, Patronus flew to the side and avoided Sloane's mangled body before he increased his speed further by decreasing wind resistance. He looked ahead and saw a man with eight mechanical tentacles who was supported by a human-sized Anti-Venom as the latter was trying to fend off the CEO Parker's mechanical spider limbs.

"Anti-Venom, you were always a constant thorn in my life, but I shall kill you now." CEO Parker declared before he was silenced by a limb and felt the same burning pain that signified the increasingly loss of his powers.

Patronus unsheathed his blade, and when CEO Parker managed to break free from Anti-Venom's limb, swung swiftly at the neckline. He didn't need to see the shocked future Parker's body break apart into multiple pieces or being engulfed in the wave that disintegrated them. Naruto sheathed his blade before grabbing Anti-Venom and the man with the mechanical tentacles as they finally reached the other side of the time tunnel.

TTIIPMxTTIPMxTTIPM

 **Year 2006**

Watching the Alchemax Building changing back into Horizon Labs, the torn-up Spider-Man was amazed by the sight. "It's all back to normal."

 _(Same here.)_

"Okay, but… if the timeline snapped back to normal… if none of it happened… how do you and I remember it? I mean, we've got two different sets of memories in our brains. Shouldn't that be making us… I dunno… crazy?"

 _(Crazy? We already dress in skin-tight costumes and fight bad guys for free.)_

Peter rolled his head in annoyance. "Okay, _crazier_."

 _(You really want a five-hour lecture on temporal paradoxes?)_

"Sure, why not? As it turns out, looks like I have all the time in the world."

A bright flash of white and blue light breached from him, causing the Web-Slinger to turn around and find a steaming Patronus—out of Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode moments before arrival—carrying two unconscious villains from his rogue gallery.

"After I finish talking with Patronus."

 _(He made it back? That's good news, really good news. Tell him it's been quite an experience fighting together.)_

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Spider-Man told his counterpart before he addressed Patronus. "Hey there, man. Good to see you are okay after an ordeal like this." He lightly tapped Anti-Venom and Octavius' bodies as relief washed over him. "So, do you think they'll remember everything?"

Patronus shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, but if they do—" He raised his hand as the Hidden Blade extended in response. "—I'll just dispose of them." Seeing the glare from Spider-Man, Naruto chuckled before he retracted the blade. "Kidding, Spidey, geez. And I thought you were a jokester."

"Spider-Man 2099, or Spidey 2.0 as you called him, wanted to say it was a pleasure working with you." Peter said before extending his hand to Naruto. "And this same goes for me. Both of you… you guys saved me and Mary Jane's lives through this ordeal. I'm glad you are here."

"That's what friends are for, Spidey." Patronus retorted as he accepted Peter's hand and shook it. "Glad everything worked out okay. So, should I leave these two at S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers?"

Spider-Man pondered about the course of action before he answered, "How about we have hot dogs on the way there?"

"Sounds good," Patronus answered as he carried Octavius while Spider-Man webbed up Anti-Venom and held him at arms-length. "I wonder if the Red Sox-Mets game is today."

Peter faced the ninja with a serious expression. "Are you a Red Sox fan?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered before he assumed the same expression. "Mets fan?"

The pride for their respective baseball teams instantly took over the heroes as they quickly left the heavy webbed villains at the nearby police precinct and raced each other to the Citi Field, home of the New York Mets, for the mentioned game.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Year 2099**

 **Sanctum Santorum, Greenwich Village**

 **Downtown District, Nueva York City**

The heroes met up with each other for their weekly meeting regarding criminal activity in the city and information about their enemies such as the Avengers and Hydra. Unlike their previous incarnation's attitudes towards each other, this current team acknowledges their abilities and personalities. Another fact that helps their teamwork was their being Assassins whom their predecessor, Patronus Maximus, revived the Brotherhood during the Heroic Age, which proved pivotal in humanity's greatest need.

Hearing the door open, the Defenders waited for the person overseeing their operations: Mentor of the Nueva York Brotherhood. "Relax, everyone… it's not the White House."

"No, but still tradition remains even in this century." Hulk 2099 answered, though he was in his human form: a man with a semi-muscular frame with shaggy brown hair as he wore a lab coat over a light blue collared shirt and black jeans. This is John Eisenhart, a former dealmaker turned hero after the slaughter of the Knights of Banner, a dedicated cult who worshipped the original Hulk in the Heroic Age.

The Mentor stepped out of the shadow, revealing himself to be Spider-Man 2099. "Oh, what a day."

"What are you talking about?" Strange asked, confused about the Mentor's exhausted behavior. "Nothing's happened for the whole day. You okay?"

Oh, right. Since the backlash from the reversed polarity of the Time Storm wiped out the alternate timeline, the Defenders had no memory of meeting Patronus except for Miguel. For him, it was an honor to meet and work with the Master Assassin who changed the world and their Brotherhood. Hopefully, he doesn't remember about the events, but if the rumors about him continues to be true, Miguel could only pray that Patronus will keep the Time Storm event to himself. Though, there was one regret in O'Hara's mind; he never got to learn Patronus' true identity.

Though that was largely on their part. Alchemax and its rival corporations searched for Patronus' identity, but there were no results in the end and forced the Assassins, led by Miguel's predecessor, to institute the Data Collapse to protect the hooded figure and the Brotherhood at the same time. Their goals about protecting mankind's free will remained, even though the Templars are gone.

"Spidey, are you ready for today's game?"

"Hell yeah." Miguel answered as he took off his mask, revealing a dark brown and short-haired man with green eyes.

The Defenders/Assassins sat down on their semi-leather couch in front of a massive TV before Strange activated the remote and turned on the box as a baseball game. Opposing cheers of 'Red Sox' and 'Mets' were shouted in the room as they were enjoying a time of pleasure after a hard day's work, especially for Miguel O'Hara. This was a tradition for all Assassins across the globe after a long day of hard work that they would enjoy themselves in daily activities such as sports. The American Brotherhood, however, took their sports very seriously and this started from Patronus Maximus's tenure as Mentor.

" _Tienes la bueno vida_ , Patronus."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Year 2006**

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

After a shocking loss of the Red Sox and bidding the exhausted Peter farewell, Naruto had returned to Takama-ga-hara and retrieved his family before going home. He informed them about his recent journey of traveling in time between the present and the future, his allying with Spider-Man and his future counterpart, the battle against Hercules of the time and the Hydra, the Defenders, and the alternate CEO Parker who was let his guilt turn him into an insane megalomaniac, and the Time Storm being responsible for the strange occurrence in the Shinto realm.

With that said and done, the family sought for sleep except for the head of the clan as he had something else he needed to do. Naruto had put this notion off since he read it, but, after what happened with the CEO Parker and the Time Storm, he knows that it had to be done to ensure the survival of the Brotherhood and warn future generations in case similar events occurs.

Laid open in front of him on the table was the Codex as an ink pen twirled between his fingers, pondering on where to start writing his adventures.

Finally, he started writing his first entry.

" _April 28, 2006. You can never know where the day's going to take you."_

Naruto stopped in his progress as he observed the new handwriting for a few moments. "Huh, Medusa was right. I'll thank her for the lessons when I go to bed." Lately, he had been taking—forcibly—handwriting lessons after Medusa caught sight of his below average handwriting on a note some time ago. It was hard since English had to be written in a different style that Naruto was not familiar with at all. "Plus, this saves me a lot of time writing than the regular style." He mentioned before continuing the first of his recorded activities.

"I myself really did not know that I was going to travel through time. No sir, I did not. This started when I was… traveling with an unorthodox method and saw the impending death of one of my good friends and a hero here in the so-called Heroic Age, Spider-Man. I arrived in New York City and found many things changed like Horizon Labs being dismantled by the corporation Alchemax. It was there I met the villainous Anti-Venom, a giant humanoid covered in a white goo-like substance that seemed to give him abilities similar to Spider-Man, and the one behind his attempted homicide, Sloane. After a brief but dominating bout with the controlled Anti-Venom, I was aided by a man who came through the Gateway. He was of the future from the year of 2099 and claimed the moniker of Spider-Man as well."

Naruto continued to write his Time Storm journey until the last leg with the CEO.

" _I had wished there was another way, but the CEO would have manipulated the past to keep his family at the cost of others such as my family and those in Spider-Man 2099's life. It was that moment I knew the Creed demanded his life, and with swift strikes of my blade, Kogitsunemaru, I took it, and cut his body into parts. Those parts are forever lost to what I assumed to be the Space-Time Continuum._

 _This Quantum Causality, I hope, would ensure a different life for Peter and his family here in the present as he knows—vows to never become the CEO. And I believe him. To think such a person would hold onto guilt and let it consume him or her… it frightens me. Would I have let guilt—the guilt about failing to beat the Shinju and the cost of my friends' lives—to change me if I didn't have the people I care about in my live: Kurama, Ashura, my wives and children, and others. I heed to the one whom will succeed me once I am gone._

 _Death is inevitable for all beings, whether man or god, but if one chooses to reject that, then he or she will be punished in ways unknown to us yet. Surprisingly for those who accept death, life rewards them with gifts sometimes incomprehensible or unwarranted. I happened to have been imparted with the latter, but I will let you figure that one out on your own."_

Naruto ended the entry with a chibi fox that had a whimsical eye wink before he closed the Codex and exited the room for the comforts of his beloved wives and girlfriend in the master bedroom. As he slipped into bed between his slumbering beauties, Naruto replayed the words of Black Cat 2099 in his mind.

" _Don't abandon her."_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Spider-Man Edge of Time parts 18-20 and 24-25. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and the Codex entry being a change of pace from normal writing regarding ancient texts from the past or Assassin-related events like the Time Storm for warn future generations of similar events.

The Defenders are not only heroes, but also Assassins as well. However, to clear up any confusion, when the reversed Time Storm imploded, it wiped out the alternate timeline and restored the original. In the game, both Spider-Men had a chronal link which allowed them to communicate. As for Naruto, the Hirashin Jutsu had its own time wormhole like Goku's Instant Transmission and he was covered with quantum energy in his bracers, thus they protected him as well from the overwrite.

I watched the E3 conference and I am very pleased with the games that are coming out soon. Super Smash Bros is obviously one I'm most likely to play along with Assassin's Creed: Odyssey. It looks good like Origins, but the two problems I have with it are the fact that the plot looks to have nothing to do with Assassins except the name only; I mean not even the Hidden Blade made an appearance at all. The second is I heard that Achilles will make an appearance in the game. Granted, it would be cool to have him, but as a history enthusiast in ancient civilization, this is inaccurate as the game takes place in the Peloponnesian War and Achilles was alive during the Trojan War, which was about 100 or 200 years before.

The best of all is the Spider-Man PS4 game: the graphics, combat style, gadgets, villains, characters like Mary Jane and Yuri, and most of all, the web-swinging. Insomniac has my absolute gratitude for what they have done for the franchise and I hope they'll have a successful run like the Arkham series by Rocksteady.

Have a great summer and vacation, everybody, and I'll see you next time.

Chapter 26 Q&A's:

 **Perseus12 (Jun.7):** Yes and no. Normally, when the past is changed, it leads to an alternate future. In the game, both time periods were connected by the Gateway thus the changes affect the same timeline. Do you understand better or did you get a headache in the process still?

 **Ryan L. Spradling (Jun.7):** Thank you. Yeah, that will be interesting to write about in the future.

 **Guest (Jun.7):** They are still in the mission with the keys and I did explain about this earlier in the story. There's just a lot of materials in the Marvel franchise to use before I move onto the next dimension that has a key.

 **Jebest4781 (Jun.8):** Thanks, and likewise for your stories.

 **Alaxbird (Jun.8):** Can't believe the film comes out next Friday already. I'm also excited for the Incredibles sequel, which I heard is a solid film after a decade since the original's release.

 **Calderoneric758 (Jun.8):** The end of this arc will begin the path between Patronus and Black Cat, like I did with the Tomb Raider games.

 **R-king 93 (Jun.8):** Thanks. How are you doing? Did you see the E3 conference on Youtube?

 **TheGizmoDragon (Jun.8):** I'm glad you enjoyed the roller coaster of a chapter. For the movie Ragnarok? Cool. The clanking was from a creature who appeared in a NBC show I watched for six seasons until it ended, sadly. The creature is called Aswang and it makes a creepy 'clanking-clicking' noise not unlike the Predator, but higher from the TV series, "Grimm." If that's not what you were thinking, can you tell me what you thought it was going to be, please?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jun.8):** Yep, the Time Storm generated tons of quantum energy through the gateway and Naruto's Adamantine Hidden Blade bracers absorbed the energy, which amplified the Hiraishin Jutsu. At first, it was under his control, but as the Time Storm grew out of control, so did the technique. Hercules saw Thor and Hulk as his friendly rivals, but grew bitter when he heard stories about Patronus. I hope you liked the Defenders being Assassins and aiding Naruto with Hercules.

Sure, plus a combination with this girl from the anime, Renai Bouken, who takes the yandere to the highest level in my perspective. I too was saddened and pissed when the manga author wrote Leone's death. Of all people, I thought she would have survived along with Akame and Tatsumi. I will do her justice in this story.

 **Gwb620 (Jun.8):** Thank you. How are you doing?

 **Kamikage86 (Jun.8):** I know; time travel makes things difficult to follow. How was this chapter? Was it better to follow?

 **Ravage88atlas (Jun.8):** Actually, this story follows the Edge of Time game. The next game or episode will probably be the Web of Shadows and ultimately the PS4 game.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jun.9):** Thanks; I hoped I did both characters right regarding their abilities, especially their strength. You were actually close with the spelling: it's spelled Heracles in Greek, but Hercules is the name from the Roman language. I know, but that is the way it is. I certainly hope the Spider-Man PS4 exceeds our expectations.

 **Writing Warrior (Jun.11):** How was the latest chapter? Eventually the sword will appear in the story, given time.

 **Titanzilla (Jun.11):** I bet it would. Actually, no since Naruto is left with the knowledge of changing events will affect the future.

 **KingRyu (Jun.12):** I had thought about that crossover a long time ago, but I do not know a lot about cuisine and its world. I'll think about it though. Do you mean to include the Shokugeki no Soma in the story or a different new story from this one?

 **Romancer (Jun.12):** Yeah, the game's Black Cat was a clone. Yes, she is along with O'Hara and the Defenders.

 **Wiz (Jun.12):** I'm glad you enjoyed it. How was the latest chapter and the ending of the Edge of Time arc?

 **Action Hero (Jun.12):** From the looks of the trailer and demo gameplay, I believe the game will be quite a climatic ending to the trilogy. Yes, they are responsible for the Data Collapse though by their predecessors.

 **Match Maker (Jun.12):** Thanks for the vote of confidence. There's a third season coming out this summer, right?

 **Erebor (Jun.12):** Thanks for your understanding and I will. They will and, in fact, already begun as Leone is training them except Rhea since she's already powerful in her own right.

 **Monster Planet (Jun.12):** Those are good in order, but for My Hero Academia, I do not know where to begin so to speak. How was the ending of the Edge of Time arc?

 **DEATH BATTLE (Jun.12):** Yes, he will be famous about bringing back intelligence on Patronus. The Templars are gone, Alchemax and corporations like them will be the entities similar to the Templars.

 **Rexy (Jun.12):** That's good to hear. In the game, she is a clone. Good guess, but no; I bet I surprised you with O'Hara, huh?

 **Kombat Instinct (Jun.12):** I bet you are excited about Lara and her tendency to investigate all things historical or mythical in the future. In both myths and comics, in the future of 2099, he was always a prideful guy with too much anger. In the Heroic Age, his anger repressed after feeling guilty for his actions in Greece such as the killing of his families, people in the pre-Trojan War era, and such. In the 2099 comics, he was struck with guilt again and resorted to alcohol, which brought about his anger once more. You think so too, huh?

 **Frank West (Jun.12):** No, they haven't given up on their search for him. No, I don't think so. Why, is there one from anime or the comics I should be aware of?

 **Arkham Inmate (Jun.12):** And I agree with that sentiment, but I also wouldn't want to exclude Naruto from fighting Esdeath as well at first. Then Leone will arrive and deliver some good old-fashioned justice onto Esdeath. That is a good question, but I can't choose any of them.

 **Inspiration (Jun.12):** Thanks for the compliment. Liked the reactions of the new Assassins and the identity of their Mentor.

 **Middle-Earth (Jun.12):** Thanks, man, so do I until I can figure it out.

 **Gojira Rex (Jun.12):** And I agree with you on that. Again, it'll be a while until the arc comes by.

 **Dracopedia (Jun.12):** Nope, they died out, but the corporations like Alchemax are the replacements for them.

 **Shipwright (Jun.12):** Yes, he will work on it after the Edge of Time story arc. I'm just wondering what and with material should he upgrade the ship.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Jun.12):** Rexy is THE Tyrannosaurus Rex in the history of the world! I too was happy when she appeared in the film as well, especially when she and Blue fought the Indominus Rex together. I'll think about it.

 **Frozen Forest (Jun.12):** If only we could have seen him fight Kaido: the Strongest Man in the World vs the Strongest Being in the World. That would have epic—beyond epic!

 **Spirit IS (Jun.12):** No, it is not Sasori. It is a creature from the series "Grimm" in which the creature, an Aswang, goes after their children's pregnant wives for their own lives. You can watch on Amazon in season three and the episode is titled "Mommy Dearest," or check it out on Grimm wiki.

 **Hero Gear (Jun.12):** Probably, but we'll see as the story progresses after the arc.

 **Skyrim Instinct (Jun.12):** She already did, but also gave him a warning about their future.

 **Idea Guy (Jun.12):** You don't have anything to be sorry about. Unfortunately, no, those things will not come through as proven by the chapter. Sometime later, another time rift or wormholes will engage in the future as the story progresses.

 **Genesis (Jun.12):** They will eventually through something called a trip to the past. Yes, I did and I can't wait for the game to come out like Spider-Man PS4.

 **The Question (Jun.12):** We will have to wait and see when the time comes. I'm saving that for the DC universe after the successful crossover of Batman and TMNT comic series last year.


	28. Savage Land

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXVIII: Savage Land**

"Mmm…"

The soft-voiced Naruto relaxed as he sunk deeper into the water, leaving only half of his head above it. It was the weekend for the Boston-based hero and he took advantage of that every time. The ninja wasn't one to miss a break whenever there's one available and he certainly wouldn't want to miss time with his loved ones.

"MMM…."

Especially, his loved ones.

The water splashed when a head breached through it, revealing a wet Lara Croft in her birthday suit as Naruto fixed himself up in a sitting position. The Croft girl took her place atop his lap, yelping in pleasure as his member penetrated her insides, but that didn't stop the two from smiling at each other.

"Hey there, beautiful. Did you like it there?" Naruto asked cheekily.

Lara ignored his words, but responded by kissing him deeply. It was by chance she left for a bath in the backyard of the manor, but luck happened to find to be on her side as Naruto was already in the water when she arrived. Her attempt to sneak up behind failed, but Lara didn't care as this meant intimate time between them. Sure, she enjoyed spending time with the ladies and the twins, but it was not the same since Lara wanted to be with Naruto alone.

It was during this time she realized the competition for Naruto's affections and time alone amongst the women despite the fact he spends every moment with them after heroing. The most competitive was Kuroka, Saeko, and Rhea including herself. They yearned more from him.

Well, today she scored with him.

"You have a little something there," Lara said in a soft sultry voice before she licked Naruto's cheek slowly. "This land of yours… can't believe you own it."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while his hands grabbed her waist firmly. "We got lucky," he responded before guiding Lara up and down his shaft. "The previous owner was… a good friend of mine." Lara bit her lips closed as pleasure began to engulf her body. "He was the descendant of an Assassin who owned this manor."

"From the Colonial times I suspect," Lara pointed out as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders. The rhythm increased and the water splashed more as evidence of their passion. "I don't think I'll ever see an environment such as this ever again."

Naruto kissed her deeply and the two didn't part until air was necessary. "Good thing you met me, huh?"

"My great fortune indeed," Lara responded greatly.

Their intimate time together was fortunate to have a barrier that cloaks and sound-proofed their actions from prying eyes like the residents of the Homestead. The only ones who can see through the barrier are those in the Uzumaki Clan including Lara. Both man and woman continued their affair in the clean water as the waterfall's rushing flow increased their mood for more.

Their climax reached and the two returned to the manor for breakfast as the smell of fresh eggs, bacon, and hash brown filled their sense of smell. And they were not the only ones.

"Gggs…Agggs." Ashla repeated as his tiny hands tapped on the table.

His sister was the same as him, but with a different meal. "Ashh… Ashh."

"Hold on, kids. Until everyone is here." Saeko told her children as they calmed down, but sighed when their antics reignited upon seeing their father and Lara enter the dining room. "And where have you two been?"

The two looked at each other and responded, "At the ship." They exchanged subtle surprised but pleased looks before taking their seats. "So, what's on today's schedule?" Naruto asked his Titaness wife.

It was long decided that the Homestead needed structure of sorts for the residents, especially the children. As such, Medusa, and Rhea now teach at the new school for all ages about the necessary skills they would need in their adulthood. For the adults, they would do their trade and occupations within the Homestead like farming would go the super market in Boston and other rural communities. The same was said for computer technicians, sewn clothing, and authenticators.

"Well, the school building is almost done with a few hiccups on Kuroka's part." Said Nekomata's ears drooped slightly with puffed cheeks, but Naruto sent a wink to reassure her of her efforts as Rhea continued to list off the schedule. "The farmers are almost ready with their produce. They'll await at the border for instructions from Medusa at 10:00 a.m. The same can be for the seamstress and the painters," Rhea continued as they eat their breakfast.

Naruto nodded as he processed everything so far. "Anything else?"

"The ship is in need of an upgrade," Medusa told Naruto, surprising the latter and Lara of her insight into naval matters. "We live in the modern world, and that ship won't last three seconds against a naval cruiser. We will need materials to strengthen it, but where I do not know."

Lara spoke next. "Could you ask the Avengers for that Adamantium steel you mentioned?" Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

"If I ask, they'll be suspicious about my intentions," Naruto answered. "We still have plenty of Adamantine here on the Homestead, but the problem lies in the equipment to reinforce the ship. Granted I can forge Hidden Blades and like, but fixing a ship… that won't end well."

Rhea hummed in thought while Medusa said, "So, who can we trust with our home and ship while possessing the technological know-how and engineering skills?"

"…"

The Uzumaki Clan had to think about whom they could trust from the stories Naruto told them about the various heroes he'd met as Patronus. Then it came to them as there was one team whom they could possibly trust due to their friend nature and technological expertise like their aircraft Naruto rode in before facing the Wendigo.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Mountain, Near Vista Verde**

 **New Mexico**

The weather in the desert state was perfect for training as stated by the leader of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. One of the items on the training menu was climbing one of the desert mountains shaped like a knife. One of the agents, however, did not like this at all as he struggled with the exercise.

"Don't rush, Rick," Hulk told him as he was ahead of his team. "Read the rock. Take a moment and plan your route."

An irritated A-Bomb sighed at his worry. "Yeah, would you hurry up? They're gaining on us."

"This is a training exercise, not a race," Hulk scolded his younger teammate before resuming climbing.

A-Bomb, still struggling to catch up with Hulk, was passed by Skarr who climbed over him. "Hey, I'm climbing here," He complained after the deed.

"Bye-Bye," Skarr responded as he climbed over Hulk as well.

Red chuckled as he did the same to A-Bomb, "Make a hole, people."

"Race you to the top." She-Hulk retorted excitedly at the apparent race.

"Ain't no race, remember," Hulk told his teammates.

Red 'humped' at the original's words. "Take it from a real soldier: you want to make a man, push him to the limit, then you push him more. If he didn't break, he's got a shot."

"Okay, it's on." A-Bomb liked that sound of that and chose to run up the mountain, much to Hulk's chagrin. "Oh yeah! Don't want to rub it in your faces, but I kind of want to." His teammates took the challenge and increased their climbing speed, irritating Hulk as he continued his usual pace.

Sometime later, A-Bomb took a breather and jumped to an overhang. "Rick, watch it," Hulk told his overeager friend as A-Bomb finished the transition to the vertical mountain side before a portion fell downward, sending the younger agent in free-fall. "Rick!" He reached out and grabbed A-Bomb's hand before placing the latter back to the wall and next to him.

"I got it," A-Bomb said despite what just happened as Hulk growled at his actions.

Red smirked down at the duo, "You going to change his diaper too? Kid would have survived the fall… probably."

"That's not the point, Red," Hulk counter-argued with his former enemy.

"Yeah, the point is to show him how it's done," Red said before jumping ahead and over the leading Skarr. "Heads up!" Debris fell from his previous position onto the agents left behind.

Jen complained at the debris in her eyes and shouted, "Cheater!"

A happy Red landed at the summit and looked down at the losers. "Ooh-rah, King of the Mountain. Hope you were paying attention, Jones."

"What took you so long?"

"Huh?" Red turned around and saw Patronu sitting _seiza_ with a tea set next to him as he drank his cup. "How long have you been here, pipsqueak?"

"Long enough, Red, long enough." Patronus answered before he finished his tea and put away the tea set inside his cloak's seals. "There's something I need to talk you guys about."

A small tremor struck the mountain for a moment before it grew intensely as the entire area was shaking perhaps by Red's unintentional boast of strength.

"Is this part of the test?" A-Bomb asked before molten lava erupted from the summit, burning one of the cameras as Patronus and Red backed away from sight.

"Uh oh," Red muttered.

Patronus nudged the red-skinned Hulk with his elbow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear!"

"JUMP!" Hulk told everyone as they leaped off of the mountain along with Patronus and landed on ground level.

As A-Bomb landed after emerging from his ball form, he heard shuffling from above and grunted when an avalanche of rocks swept over him from the eruption. Hulk raced to action and quickly tossed aside the debris, revealing an unharmed and smirking A-Bomb, "Chillax bro. It's going to take more than an avalanche to hurt the Bomb," A smirking and smug A-Bomb said to a growling Hulk.

"What's up with Big Green?" Patronus asked the agents. "He seems a little… overprotective."

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "No idea except it can be annoying at times."

"Same thing during your childhood?" Patronus asked, earning a side-glare from the female Hulk, which proved his question. "I see. So, what's the deal here with the eruption?"

Jen shook her head. "I have no idea. The mountain is supposed to be dormant. It's not due to erupt for another million years."

"Something obviously caused it," Patronus said as molten lava slowly flowed down the mountain. "Where and how is the question." He noticed Hulk approaching him, "Hey, Big Green. How's it hanging?"

"Patronus. What's going on?"

"I have something important to ask you, but that can wait. Right now, we need to find the source of this eruption."

Skarr noticed someone was missing and voiced his thoughts, "Where's Shouty-Man?" He referred to Red.

"Oh, I saw Red at the summit before I jumped off," Patronus looked back at the top. "Think he's okay?"

The party of heroes noticed a flaming rock dashing across the sk. "That rock's heading for Vista Verde," Jen pointed out as Patronus levitated to go after it, but someone else beat him to it.

"I got it!" A leaping Red cried out as he smashed the rock into pieces before it could reach the city.

A-Bomb pointed at the airborne former general, "Found Red." The mountain erupted more molten lava and flaming rocks, increasing the severity of the situation.

"Skarr, go help him stop the fireballs," Hulk ordered the barbarian as the latter leaped mightily to aid Red. "Patronus, you go help them as well." Naruto nodded before he flew towards the city to aid the two Hulks.

"I'm going to help too," A-Bomb said as he was raring to go.

"No, you're with me and Jen. We got to stop the lava flow," Hulk answered before he and Jen left while an irritated A-Bomb growled in annoyance.

At the town of Vista Verde, Red grunted as he emerged from the hole and looked amongst the fleeing, scared citizens. "You're welcome!" He shouted to the citizens before focusing his sight on an approaching fireball. Said fireball was destroyed by a bellowing Skarr as he brandished his sword. "Good dog."

Naruto landed next to Skarr and noticed several more fireballs heading their way to the city as he unsheathed Kogitsunemaru before channeling wind chakra. Swirling winds coated the sword more prominently to the point of creating a strong breeze around the ninja who threw the weapon at the sky. " **Uindo Reido.** "

The two S.M.A.S.H. agents watched with surprise as the sword directed itself to one fireball and sliced through it multiple times until debris remained. The weapon didn't lose its momentum to destroy the next fireball as it met the same fate like the previous one. The heroes watched the blade continue its current activity until the last fireball was disposed of.

"Tsk, glory hogger," Red muttered with crossed arms.

An annoyed Patronus ignored him as he raised his hand and recalled Kogitsunemaru back while dispelling the winds. "Good try for a first time. Perhaps I could add more into it next time." He muttered to himself before sheathing his katana. "Want to see the others fail?"

"Greenie failing?" Red asked before a devious smirk etched his lips. "Come on then." The three took leaps back to the others as they were smashing the ground to create a channel in order to redirect the lava flow away from the town.

Hulk was the vanguard, punching away the earth to make a route while A-Bomb and She-Hulk smashed the sides to make it wider. A lone boulder fell behind them and threatened to clog up the lava, which would lead to flooding. "I got it!" A-Bomb shouted in vigor as he approached the boulder.

The leader of the S.M.A.S.H. agents noticed the lava was about flow on top of A-Bomb. "Rick, look out!" Hulk shouted before he jumped behind the younger agent, grabbed him, and leaped out of the way as She-Hulk landed on the boulder and smashed it into pieces. She quickly rejoined her team and Patronus at a safe location.

The heroes watched the lava flow into the makeshift earth bed with no sign of overflow at all. "Well, I'd say that was a success," Patronus said aloud.

"Why did you pull me out?" A-Bomb asked his team leader.

"I was saving your scally butt," Hulk responded back. "You were about to take a lava bath."

A-Bomb didn't like the answer and retorted, "So what? My armor's tougher than you think."

"Not a good time to test it."

A-Bomb scoffed at this, "It's never a good time, not with you." He walked away, peeved at the treatment from Hulk.

Red chuckled at the scene before him. "Kid's got a point. Someone's got to show him the ropes; let him make his own mistakes." He answered before leaving for the Gamma Base.

"That was… tense?" Naruto asked unsurely while Skarr and Jen shrugged their shoulders before all of them left for the secret base.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Gamma Base**

The team regrouped in the main conference room where the Hulks were searching for the cause of the eruptions. A spherical hologram of the globe was projected behind the computers as several red spots and lines interconnected to each other including the event that just happened.

"Looks like the barbeque in our own backyard wasn't an isolated incident," Jen pointed out to the audience behind her.

Hulk then said, "Lots of eruptions coming from here-" His finger tapped the spot where the eruptions originated. "—Antarctica."

"The South Pole?" A-Bomb asked, "Nothing down there, but a bunch of ice and penguins." He pouted in a peeved manner while crossing his arms. "All sorts of stuff that won't hurt me there." Hulk growled lowly at the indirect verbal blow.

"I'm confused. What's down there that could cause eruptions?" Patronus asked as he was off-guarded by the rather seriousness displayed by the Hulks except A-Bomb.

Red answered for the duo, "The South Pole is also home to… the Savage Land," He ended with a knowing smile.

"We better check it out before the planet turn itself inside-out," Hulk stated determinately before all left for the Jump Jet sans one.

Patronus slowly walked after them, still confused about the importance of the South Pole. "Seriously, guys, what's down there in this Savage Land?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Somewhere Above Antarctica**

 **South Pole**

"Guys, stop teasing and tell me already!" Patronus whined like a child, much to everyone's chagrin.

Jen glanced at the shaded Hulk with a glare, "Red, tell him already."

"Fine…" Red muttered lowly as his fun was over. "You listen too, Kid, 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Savage Land is an isolated tropical region hidden deep within Antarctica."

Hulk put in his two cents about the secret land, "And full of dinosaurs."

Both Patronus and A-Bomb's eyes dilated greatly when they heard the name of supposedly extinct creatures and smiled like children with huge teeth, "Dinosaurs!? Real dinosaurs?!" They screamed in delight while shaking each other in glee. "I love dinosaurs." A-Bomb said to the excited Patronus, "Scales, fangs, claws! They're my peeps." He retreated to his thoughts where imagery of himself imitating a dinosaur.

"You have an inside track with them already," Patronus said gleefully. The reason for his excitement was mainly because of fossils in Boston's Natural History Museum, particularly one dinosaur that caught his attention. "I wonder if that species is there."

"Which one?"

"I'll keep that to myself, thank you very much."

The Jump Jet breached through the clouds and the occupants found themselves flying over a tropical land rather than the blanket of snow anymore. They had reached the Savage Land and they were not alone. A-Bomb noticed out the window was a flying dinosaur with a great wingspan and a triangular-like face with a beak. "*Gasp* A flying dinosaur," The excited agent said as Patronus looked out his window and found another one of the same species as well, though there was one characteristic that bothered him.

"Um, are those lasers attached to them?" Naruto asked rhetorically before the aircraft was hit from behind by the creatures known as Pterodactyls. "Yep, definitely lasers!"

Red responded sternly, "Why do you think they call it the Savage Land, kid?" Naruto didn't answer as he prepared himself for battle.

"I can't shake them!" Jen told her co-pilot and cousin.

Hulk answered back, "Don't worry. We're packing too."

"Then let them have it already!" Jen retorted as Hulk activate the defense system via torrents in the aircraft's wings. She barrel-rolled and dived while her cousin pressed down the mechanism as lasers were fired upon the airborne dinosaurs. Naruto held on tight like the rest of the Hulks who are not fighting now as the pterodactyls were stunned by the lasers and fell out of the sky.

Jen, after another barrel-roll, noticed a humanoid and pterodactyl hybrid riding a particular large dinosaur staring at them. "And who is that?" Hulk saw the being too and sighed at this new development before explaining to everyone onboard.

"Sauron: half-man, half-dinosaur. He has some kind of mind control power and drain your energy by touch. *Sigh* He probably wants to blow the Earth."

Patronus turned his head away from the window to Hulk, "So, this would be the dinosaur making a comeback at the expense of humankind… Great."

" **Come my brothers. Let us show why dinosaurs are meant to rule the Earth,"** Sauron declared as his brethren screeched in forced agreement.

His words were heard through the Jump Jet's external cameras as his visage was seen by the occupants inside. "Yep, what'd I tell you." Hulk stated rather than asking as he already knew of the hybrid's intentions due to previous battles between them. "Bet they want to eat us too."

"Well, they can choke on this," Red stated confidently as he pulled out one of his blasters. "Come on, A-Bomb. Someone's got to teach you how to take care of yourself, so Big Brother here won't have to keep wiping your nose."

A-Bomb liked the idea very much and left with him. "About time."

"Let him be, Hulk," Patronus said to the green leader, "He'll realize his mistake sooner or later." His words were loud enough for the departing members to hear, but A-Bomb scoffed at him.

"I thought you were on my side."

"Whoever said that? I know I didn't. Go on, take Red's lead, be your own man," Patronus answered as he put his feet up on the back of Hulk's seat. "I'll be here discussing with the Big Green about your training menu."

Before A-Bomb could make a retort about the menu, Red pushed him down the aircraft while Jen talked to her cousin. "You keep those things off my back and I'll land us in one piece." Hulk conceded to the plan and walked to the end of the Jet with Patronus following him as a pterodactyl slammed against the windshield and slid down slowly. "I hope this thing has wipers."

"Merry Christmas." Red stated, handing a particular rifle to A-Bomb. "Time you learned how to handle a flying lizard."

An unsure A-Bomb accepted the weapon and asked, "The Gamma Taser? Are-Are you sure?"

"Let's make them extinct again!" Red declared excitedly as he climbed outside and stationed himself atop the Jet with Skaar and A-Bomb as he fired his dual cannons at any pterodactyl he could find. "Don't be shy, kid. It's not about quality shots. It's just the quantity."

"I can't believe I'm zapping dinosaurs!" A-Bomb exclaimed with glee as he fired the Gamma Taser. "Yeah, come get some!" Most of his shots missed the airborne dinosaurs, but one was lucky to hit Sauron from afar.

Sauron held his chest where the shot hit him moments ago. **"Give me your strength, brother!"** He gripped his steed's head as a light green aura engulfed them, indicating his absorbing the dinosaur's energy and his eyes glowed the same color like the aura. The weakened pterodactyl fell while Sauron flew with no sign of previous damage as his talons gripped the tech-saddle armed with lasers.

Meanwhile on the Jump Jet, Hulk climbed up the hatch, only to duck when A-Bomb fired the Gamma Taser a little too close. "Hey, watch it!" Hulk scolded the nervous A-Bomb.

"Sorry, my bad," A-Bomb apologized before the Taser was taken by Hulk.

"Red, you know Rick hasn't been trained to use this weapon!"

Red retorted just as hotly, "It's 'on the job' training! He's never going to learn from you, Nurse Nancy!" As Patronus climbed out of the hatch as well, Sauron took advantage of the argument and fired the saddle's lasers at one of the Jet's wings, causing sudden turbulence and A-Bomb falling off into the jungle below.

"Rick!" Hulk cried out before he held on to the Jet tightly and glared at Red. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Red asked indignantly. "He's the one who fell off!"

Patronus slapped the two's head in rapid succession. "How about we stop arguing and start holding on to dear life?!" He shouted despite his comfort of his chakra-channeled feet safely attaching him to the Jet. Hulk took this time to put on his Gamm Blasters from a compartment nearby the base of the Jet.

"It's about time you put on your blasters," Red commented sarcastically before a pterodactyl blasted the Jet once more through another run-by.

Jen, in the cockpit, struggled to keep the aircraft in balance. "What are those chuckleheads doing?" She asked in frustration.

A distracted Red fired at any passing pterodactyl with glee until he was blasted off the Jump Jet by Sauron and screamed in horror towards the dense jungle as the hybrid floated before Hulk and Patronus after he fired at the other rotor in the wings. **"We survived extinction. You will not, beast and human. Man's time on this planet is at an end."**

"Why do villains have to monologue? Is that a thing or do they have to do it?" Patronus wondered as he channeled wind chakra around his fist.

Hulk grunted at Sauron's declaration. "Not on my watch, Needlenose." He thrusted his fist forward, only for the Gamm Blast to short-circuit moments later. "Huh?"

"Technical difficulties?" Patronus asked before Hulk tossed the malfunctioned weapon at Sauron who was hit squarely in the face. "That works too." He ceased the chakra flow when Sauron and his brethren left them alone. "I'm guessing they're retreating for now." He, Hulk, and Skarr returned inside the cockpit.

"Jen, we lost Rick. Have you seen Red?" Hulk asked as Jen turned around.

"Can we discuss this later? Like after the crash?" The Jump Jet broke through the weaker trees and branches until it completely crashed against a strong bark as Jen faced her passengers. "And we're here."

Patronus raised his hand like a school kid. "Where exactly 'here' are we?"

That was a good question for everyone not lost in the region known as the Savage Land.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Somewhere in Savage Land**

 **Northwestern Region**

After the chaos set by Sauron and his pterodactyls, A-Bomb managed to regroup with Red sometime later since their locations were not too far from each other. "Red, so…uh, how are we going to find the others?" The blue-skinned Hulk asked the oldest agent.

"Rendezvous at the objective," Red answered casually with a twig in his mouth like a farmer.

"Where's that?"

Red raised his right arm and pointed his finger at the direction of an active volcano. "Over there, Einstein."

"Oh, of course. A giant super volcano…" A-Bomb muttered before a horde of small dinosaurs walked over the hedge, staring at them. "Do you think we should go around?"

"Lesson 1: face front, always meet danger head-on," Red instructed before firing a blaster at the dinosaurs, scaring them away. "Stick with me, kid, and you'll be giving old Greenie lessons."

" _You know Red isn't such a big jerk after all,"_ A-Bomb thought to himself with a hidden smirk. Then Patronus's words reverberated in his mind. "Hey Red? What's the deal with Patronus?"

"How do you mean?"

"The way he spoke to me on the Jump Jet… he didn't sound condescending or judgmental. It felt he was trying to advise me about something."

"I got that impression from the moment we met him. He doesn't have the vibe of a normal do-gooder. That kid… he gives the presence of a warrior. I speak from experience as a soldier."

A-Bomb hummed in thought before the duo put the topic aside and began their trek to the active volcano, hoping to meet the others there or on the way.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Southern Region**

"That's, what, third Jump Jet we crashed this month?" Hulk asked his cousin as they inspected the downed aircraft.

"Good news is I think I can get it flying again," Jen answered while brushing aside a lock of her hair from her eyes. "Just need to realign the turbine thrust vectors. Give me an hour."

Hulk disagreed with her plan. "No, if we go airborne, Sauron will know we're coming. First order of business: A-Bomb and Red."

"Overprotective much?" Jen teased her cousin as Patronus joined the duo with his smile hidden under his hood. "They can care of themselves, even Rick."

"What are you talking about? I'm not overprotective," Hulk answered back.

"Not overprotective?" Jen asked teasingly. "Ha! You wouldn't even let me fight Back-Trog the Leaper when I first became a Hulk. I'm just saying I know what he's going through."

"…"

Patronus put in his two cents. "I get you want to protect your family and friends from danger. I really do, Big Green, but ultimately, we have to let them experience the world as it is. Let them grow to be their own person." He understood Hulk's intention perfectly as he was the same with his children when they were born and currently at the Homestead. Naruto didn't want his kids to go out of the Homestead grounds, but his wives, Kurama, and Ashura convinced that they needed to be out in the world. Still, that doesn't mean he can't watch over them from afar as they grow up in their childhood.

"… That's not the point, Patronus, Jen." Hulk said, clarifying his reason to him. "A-Bomb became a Hulk because of me. I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did." He finished before punching aside an anaconda that tried to pounce on him.

Jen understood and answered, "He won't. He'll make his own mistakes. That's how you learn."

"Ditto, sister," Patronus agreed as he and She-Hulk high-fived each other. "That's how I learned albeit sometimes painfully." He subconsciously rubbed his shoulders when memories of training with the Sage of the Six Paths resurfaced. "Very painful in fact."

Hulk grunted lowly as he conceded to their words since mistakes happen to everyone, but it is ultimately up to the individual who choose to learn from the experience. Their discussion ended when the ground shook like an earthquake as a horde of Brachiosaurus, large dinosaurs with a long serpentine-like neck and thick four limbs, stampeded past them.

"What scared them?" Jen asked aloud.

Patronus answered her question while looking at the assumed cause. "I'm going to go with that." The Hulks turned to the direction of Naruto's pointed finger and saw the active volcano.

"That must be the source of our problem," Hulk realized, "Jen, Skarr, go scout out that volcano and find out what Sauron's up to." He looked at Patronus. "You and I are going to find the others. There's no telling what kind of trouble Red will lead them to."

" _And he says he's not overprotective,"_ Patronus mused with a small shake of his head as he followed Hulk while Jen and Skarr headed for the volcano.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Sometime Later)**

 **Volcano Region**

Jen and Skarr had finally reached the summit as they found something weird inside the volcano. Situated on the dry, hard land next to the lava was a contraption of sorts being built humanoid lizards.

"What lizard people doing?" Skarr asked his comrade.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," She-Hulk responded as she readjusted her Gamma Gauntlets. "They actually built a Doomsday machine. Hello, Doomsday machine. Since when did dinosaurs get so smart? *Sigh* Well, might as well save the world." She shared a glance with her teammate. "Skarr, slash drill. Got it?"

Skaar unsheathed his barbarian sword and leaped at the drill. "Skarr slash!"

"And we're off," She-Hulk commented before following Skaar's lead and landed on the ground below. She and Skaar ran towards the approaching hordes of Ankylosaurs, which were working the drill. The Ankylosaurs were huge dinosaurs with spikes around their harden-shelled backs and club-like tails that even T-Rexes feared that made them thought twice to approach the herbivores.

She-Hulk channeled gamma energy through her gauntlets and formed dual circles before they expanded and imploded onto the approaching dinosaurs, casting them out of the area by the force of the explosion. Hearing noises from above, she sighed at the diving pterodactyls since it was revealing to be a long day for them.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Northwestern Region**

"Aweessooommmee~" A-Bomb stared in wonder at the sight that stands before him and Red: a huge light green Tyrannosaurus Rex equipped with lasers. This dinosaur was also different from Devil, their own T-Rex, it appeared older and had three distinct claw marks on the right side of its neck. The King of Dinosaurs bellowed tremendously at the two Hulks with its jaws drooling saliva from the two sets of teeth as it waited for them to make a move.

Red was not one to let an opportunity go as he pointed his weapons at the dinosaur. "Lesson #2: smash first, ask questions later." The T-Rex roared once more at his challenge, but the red-skinned Hulk noticed something attached to his back. "Well, I'll be a monkey's red butt."

It was Sauron as his eyes glowed bright green. **"Obey me, you beast,"** Sauron commanded before the T-Rex's eyes glowed the same color, indication its mind taken over. **"Destroy them!"**

The T-Rex roared in affirmation before charging at the distressed Hulks as Red fired his weapons rapidly in an attempt to slow it down. "Come on then!" He met the T-Rex halfway, but the beast suddenly turned its body around, swinging its tail at him. Red flew across the jungle and became entangled in vines like a puppet.

A-Bomb faced the creature head-on and punched it aside as the force brought the knees down, but the T-Rex quickly recovered and kicked him to the side. The dinosaur's jaws reached for him and clamped down, but A-Bomb stopped it from eating his person with some struggle since he was not as strong as Hulk or Jen.

The older and bigger T-Rex roared as it gained momentum and pushed A-Bomb back with its jaws just waiting to sink the teeth into its latest prey. A-Bomb growled at the challenge and sunk his feet into the ground when he put more strength, entering a stalemate of power between the two beings.

Sauron would've enjoyed the scene had it not been the sound of the alarm blaring across the land. **"My drill… in danger. Finish them!"** The hybrid took flight and headed towards the volcano, leaving behind the two creatures.

The T-Rex stomped the ground with enough force to throw off A-Bomb's balance and bit the blue-skinned gamma mutant within his mouth. Although, his teeth couldn't penetrate A-Bomb's armor or bruise him, they kept him in check as the dinosaur shook his head side-to-side before throwing its meal up in the air and swallowing whole.

And Patronus and Hulk got first-row seating of the action as the T-Rex licked the side of its jaws with sights on them.

"Talk about eating without breathing," Patronus muttered with an audible gulp. Still, that didn't suppress his excitement at seeing an actual dinosaur, but not just any dinosaur. "I also can't believe I'm seeing a live T-Rex. This is amazing except for the A-Bomb being eaten part."

"This isn't just a T-Rex, Patronus."

"What do you mean? It looks like a T-Rex from the museum except… this one is a lot bigger."

Hulk growled as he assumed a fighting stance as did Patronus while circling around the wary T-Rex. "Exactly. Somehow, Sauron managed to get his hands on one of the most dangerous creatures in the Savage Land."

"And that would be…"

"This is the Alpha Rex and it certainly won't go down without a fight," Hulk cited seriously. "Rick, just hang on! We'll get you out of there."

A muffled Red responded through the vines, "Fat chance." The Alpha Rex charged at Hulk and Patronus—who entered Sage Mode just now—before Red broke free of his restraints, leapt at the dinosaur, and punched it away to the ground. "That's how you do it!" He shouted egotistical.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and you get Rick swallowed up by a dinosaur?!" Hulk chastised his agent.

Red wasn't bothered by his words and pulled out his weapons once more. "Then let's perform an A-Bombectomy," he retorted before the Alpha Rex swung its mighty tail and slammed Red into the ground once more.

"Okay then, Plan B?" Patronus asked his friend.

"Plan B."

Both heroes jumped on the Alpha Rex's neck and ran to its head as they held on tightly when the dinosaur thrashed around like a mad bull. Naruto covered its right eye while Hulk did the same with the other, forcing the Rex to thrash more violently as the trees were knocked down by its tail and the ground were imprinted with its massive foot indentations.

"I don't know if this is bad or cool!" Naruto shouted, voicing his thoughts. Hulk was about to punch the Rex into submission when said creature slammed him against a boulder, leaving Patronus alone. "Talk about bull-riding!" He shouted as the Alpha surprisingly jumped to incredible heights, though not as high as himself or Hulk. "Got to cover both eyes… **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** "

A clone formed next to him and reached the other eye before covering it as the original Naruto began the next phase of Hulk's plan.

"Easy, big guy. Easy, calm down." Naruto soothed loudly as the Rex continued to thrash around until slowly ceased to a standstill. He and his clone removed their hands from the eyes when the glow flickered briefly before it disappeared, indicating the Rex's freedom. Dispersing the clone, Naruto petted the Alpha to let it know that he had no intentions of harm as Hulk and Red walked in front of the beast. "Take a look, guys; I tamed an Alpha Rex!"

The dinosaur suddenly looked sick before it opened its jaws at the surprised Hulk and Red…

*BBLLLLEEEEGGGRRRRRHHHHH*

"Oh, that's just not right," Patronus commented before taking out his Smartphone and took pictures of the drooled Hulk, Red, and an upchucked A-Bomb. "But this will be rich on the Internet. That's a good dinosaur."

The disgusted and upset A-Bomb grumbled as he stood up. "Lesson #3: No more lessons from Red."

"Hey!"

"See there, Big Greenie? Told you he would realize it," Patronus said confidently as he situated himself on the saddle. "Huh, wonder where they get the tech for this? Quite comfy but a little big for me." He then yelped when the Rex suddenly lurched forward, throwing Patronus off his back and onto the ground. As he recuperated, the ninja found himself staring at the teeth-equipped jaws of the Alpha. "Uh, hey?"

The Alpha Rex sniffed the hooded hero deeply as it contemplated his unusual scent from the Hulks and the creatures of Savage Land. One thing was for sure, that this being was clearly powerful and it would not accept anything less. Naruto groaned when the Rex licked his head before he stood up and petted the creature.

"I guess he's free from Sauron's control." A-Bomb assumed while shaking off the drool.

Hulk nodded. "Yeah, he's our friend now though I'm surprised an Alpha Rex would accept someone like Patronus here. Guess he sees something that we don't yet."

"Reminds of Devil back home," A-Bomb mentioned casually, catching Patronus's attention.

"Who's Devil?"

Hulk answered him this time, "Our own T-Rex back at the Gamma Base."

"You have a pet T-Rex?!" An indignant Patronus cried in surprise before realization set in quickly and calmed him down. "You know what? That actually makes sense. How come I haven't met him?"

"He went out for a walk today before you came," Hulk answered off-handedly. "Come on, we need to focus on the objective here. Going to give him a name, Patronus?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before the active volcano shook violently, indicating its approaching climax. "We'll worry about that later."

"Right, enough playing around. We need to move!" Hulk commanded before the group left the volcano with Patronus riding the Alpha Rex.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Volcano Region**

It was a good day for Skarr as multitudes of pterodactyls flew over him, blasting the wooden support beams and forcing the barbarian Hulk to jump to the next level. He dodged a sword strike from a lizard-man and kicked him off the wooden platform before noticing a panel of sorts nearby.

"Which is off switch?" Skarr wondered to himself before he felt the floor shake from behind him.

" **Obey me, savage."** Sauron demanded with his glowing eyes. Skarr's own flickered momentarily before they assumed the same color.

She-Hulk landed nearby Skarr after seeing lack of motion from him. "Skaar, you okay?" She asked, only to be back-handed by the controlled Skaar.

This didn't last long as Sauron touched both Hulks and drained their strength, indicated by the glowing gamma energy being absorbed into his body as they screamed in agony. The hybrid growled as his body grew in size, becoming more muscular like a Hulk, and the wings resembled a flared-out cape.

" **Man's time is almost at hand! The dinosaur-"**

"—Are history! And so are you," Hulk sternly declared after landing before Sauron with Red, A-Bomb, and the Alpha Rex sans Patronus. Sauron flew to the skies before he was tackled by the hooded hero and punched repeatedly in the head. "Patronus and I will take Sauron, you guys get the drill."

Red still didn't like being given orders by Hulk. "Oh no, I'll take the drill, you take Sauron," He said before leaving to do the job at hand, leaving behind a somewhat irritated Hulk behind.

"I'm on it, Green," A-Bomb said confidently as he rolled up into his ball form and left to help his fellow agents.

The Alpha Rex had chosen its next meal and ate some nearby lizardmen before heavy footsteps equal to its own drew attention to the side as well as Hulk. The Strongest There Is noticed the creature was similar to the Alpha Rex in size except it had dark grey scaled-skin, a huge dorsal sail on the back, an elongated snout, with equally large arms and claws to give a quadrupedal stance as it approached the Alpha Rex, snarling at its apparent rival.

" _Oh, an Alpha Spinosaurus… hopefully the Alpha can beat it."_

The Alpha Rex bellowed in retaliation, sparking another response by the Spinosaurus before the Rex clamped down on the neck and pushed it to the ground. The sailed beast quickly recovered and roared in pain, but persevered as it managed to break free from the Rex's jaws until the latter tackled it away from the drilling site.

Hulk would've watched more if it wasn't for Sauron and Patronus crashing into him as their scuffle moved to another site of the volcano. Recovering quickly, Patronus and Hulk punched Sauron away before they charged at the hybrid who countered with a glowing fist that detonated upon impact.

Naruto shook his head as Hulk stood up while Sauron readied for another bout when the volcano quaked even more violent than before as molten lava.

" **The final plate is about to fracture,"** Sauron exclaimed, pleased with his plan so far. **"The end of your world is at hand!"** The hybrid cackled before expelling a fire stream at the heroes who dodged to separate sides, but he was quick and flew to the distracted Hulk as his hand touched the gamma-powered agent's chest. **"Such power. I have never felt its equal…"**

"Hulk!" Patronus cried out in worry as he watched the light spectacle while Hulk struggled to fight back against Sauron's power-drain.

The thoughts of the world ending by Sauron's hands did nothing, but fuel Hulk's rage as he broke free from Sauron's grip and stomped the ground. Spikes and upturned chunks raced towards Sauron, which flicked him towards Patronus as the latter clotheslined the hybrid hard into a crater.

Meanwhile, A-Bomb helped the weakened Skarr and Jen to their feet. "Red, you going to stop this thing or what?" Rick asked before punching a lizardman away.

"Working on it!" Red responded as he pondered with his hand against his chin. There were three levers that operated the machine in the console, but if he chose the wrong one, the drill would destroy the plate faster than its current pace. "Let's see… if I was a reverse lever, which one would I be? Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" Red pulled the level he chose and, as luck would have it, the drill reversed its polarity and increased its speed. "Oh, I'm good."

" **Stop them!"**

A second later, Red screamed in pain after being blasted by green lasers, courtesy of the lizardmen as he fell near the drill bit. And A-Bomb saw this as he fell to his location and shook him, trying to wake the unconscious Hulk up. "Come on, Red, get up!" He pleaded before noticing the drill bit ahead. "Hang on there, buddy. It's time to put my armor to the test!" A-Bomb assumed his ball form and rolled against the machine as he struggled to halt it, but eventually did moments later.

" **My drill!"** Sauron cried out in exasperation after seeing his machine exploding.

Patronus took advantage of his distracted fore and tripped him by sweeping the legs. Sauron halted himself by flapping his wings and breathed a fire stream at the hooded ninja who was seemingly engulfed moments later. When the smoke cleared and revealed a hole in the ground, Sauron looked for him except Naruto emerged from behind and thrust his fist as a massive gust of wind pummeled him away. " **Eaken!** "

Sauron groaned upon crashing against a boulder, but quickly recovered as he lifted said object and chucked it at the approaching Patronus. The ninja slid on his knees and leaned backwards as the thrown boulder flew over him before Shunshining behind the hybrid dinosaur. However, he was ready for the action and quickly grabbed his head inside the hood before beginning to drain his power.

"Aaahhh!" Patronus grunted as he tried to break free from Sauron's grip.

" **Power! Such incredible power inside of a human!? You and the Hulk are the only creatures of mankind I respect for giving me the objects to… Wait? What's happening?!"**

And he was not the only one bewildered as Hulk watched the spectacle in front of him. Sauron's glowing hands are being shut by an increasing gray rash from Patronu's hood. "He's turning to stone?" Hulk wondered in shock as Patronus managed to free himself by breaking off the hybrid's arms.

" _Thing about Sage Mode is its massive drawback of proper control,"_ Naruto commented as he flicked his finger at Sauron's forehead and sent him into the lava pit. "For those who don't know how to control nature energy."

"How did you—Never mind that," Hulk said since it was pointless to ask Patronus about his abilities. He's just glad that the Bostonian hero is on their side and a friend.

Both heroes watched the lava until Sauron emerged from the molten environment and floated in the air, though he reverted back to his normal form thereby weakened. **"My power... burned away."**

"You're done," Hulk said as it was a real fact. "Well done."

Patronus chuckled at the pun. "Good one, Big Green."

Sauron growled at his predicament and felt his power waned when his eyes ceased glowing. A symphony of angry chirps and deep growls reached his enhanced hearing, forcing him to look at the west and seeing a horde of approaching pterodactyls. **"My brothers! I've lost control of them! They've come for me!"** With several flaps of his wings, Sauron fled the area while surrounding by his angry brethren. **"You'll pay for this, Hulk and Hooded Man!"**

"That's Patronus to you!" Naruto corrected with a shaky fist aimed at the sky.

Hulk 'hmphed' at the fleeing villain, "That's one pterodactyl turning chicken."

The moment of relief was destroyed by the drill machine that reached critical level as the lava began to overflow and destroy it at the same time. The heroes watched the object of their mission burn before it sank into the hole made by its progress with no sign of two Hulks.

"Rick? Rick!" Hulk called out in concern.

The ground behind the heroes cracked open as a solemn Red emerged from the dirt. "He… didn't make it," He said lowly.

"No."

"Nah! I'm just messing with ya!" A-Bomb said as he emerged from the ground as well, only to be dragged into a head hold and a victim.

Hulk chuckled as he noogied A-Bomb's head, "I figured, you little punk." He ceased the noogie and had his arm around the younger agent's shoulder. "Now, let's get out of here."

Another crash drew their attention as the battle between the dinosaurs continued with the Alpha Rex as the dominating force. The scarred dinosaur had its jaws attached tightly on the bleeding Spinosaurus and drove it against a wall before dragging his enemy through the field. The Alpha Spinosaurus broke free, but the Rex pressed its body to tackle the enemy through a boulder near the lava. The dorsal-sailed dinosaur snapped its jaws at the small arms of its hated enemy, but the Rex swung its tail across the snout.

Seeing it stunned, the Alpha Rex sank its jaws into the Alpha Spinosaurus and pushed it towards the lava before it disengaged briefly to tackle the weakened dinosaur with its head. The opposing animal snarled in pain while rising to its feet as its eyes stared into the Rex's own before the Spinosaurus roared in defiance, prompting the King of the Dinosaurs to bellowed back.

Suddenly, the ground fissured underneath the Spinosaurus's feet before the cracks became prominent and separated from the main platform. The weight of the dinosaur rapidly grew too much for the separated plate as they cracked into smaller pieces until the feet met lava.

The heroes and Alpha Rex were met with the howls of the Spinosaurus as it thrashed around in the lava, sinking by the second until nothing remained of the creature. The dinosaur inhaled before bellowing in victory over its territorial enemy throughout the land known for savagery.

"Man, this is better than in the comics!" A-Bomb exclaimed before he commanded his cameras to take pictures of the dinosaur.

Patronus hummed in thought while the Alpha Rex changed its direction at him with neither of the Smashers thinking about what's going to happen.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Gamma Base, Vista Verde**

 **New Mexico**

"So, what do you think, Hulk?"

"A project, huh? What for exactly, Patronus?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he pointed at the plans he and Medusa made according to the Clan's wishes. "Well, the ship's been around since the Colonial era, and I thought it deserves an upgrade. And why not go to the team I'm more familiar with?"

"You trust us enough with this. I'm touched," Hulk teased as he wiped away an imaginary tear from his tear.

Patronus scoffed at him jokingly. "Don't flatter yourself, Big Green. Do you think you and your team can do it?"

"I'm not a billionaire inventor, but we do all right. Consider it done," Hulk agreed as he shook hands with Patronus to affirm their decision. "Though I'm a little wary about this metal you wrote here."

"It's Adamantine, so it's no big deal."

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my ways albeit legal reasons," Patronus answered honestly. The metal was located in a mine on his land, so technically it belongs to him. "How long will it take you guys to finish the upgrades?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but if I had to guess, probably a month."

"Okay, then." Patronus answered calmly, but inwardly he cried as he and Kuroka would be deprived of their favorite hook-up spot. He was brought out of his thoughts when something had licked him from back to head. "Ah, Devil!"

The chuckling ninja turned around and met the happy face of the Hulks' pet dinosaur. It was a crimson red Tyrannosaurus Rex, though a lot smaller than the Alpha Rex at the Savage Land, with yellow eyes, a collar around its neck, and slicked horns on the back of his head and back hence his name.

"How are you doing there, big guy?" Naruto asked before being licked by the dinosaur again. "I'll take that as being 'good'. So, I'll bring the ship here tomorrow then."

"Not a problem. We'll be careful with the ship, though."

Patronus nodded as he playfully nudged Hulk's arm. "Thanks, man. Well, see you tomorrow."

"You don't want to stay for burgers?"

"As much as I want to, I have another job to do back home."

Hulk chuckled as he knew what that job entailed and waved the hooded hero 'bye' when the latter disappeared in a flash of yellow light akin to a lightning bolt. Devil, on the other hand, whimpered as he sniffed for Patronus's scent after seeing him mysteriously vanished before his very eyes. "Don't worry, boy. He's fine," Hulk soothed the dinosaur before walking with him. "Want some treat?"

Devil snarled happily as he chased after the laughing Hulk towards the kitchen.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

" _May 10, 2006…_

 _What comes across as overprotectiveness? What is it about our drive to protect those we care about? Is it inherent or taught? I come across as one who will stop at nothing to protect family, friends, the people from danger. There comes a time when we all need to learn the world on our own without coddling from our elders or superiors. The Master Assassins and Mentors before me certainly made mistakes, but they like me learned from them and became better beings as a result. That doesn't mean we stop learning though as every day is a new time for learning._

 _And what better place to learn than the Savage Land?_

 _The Savage Land is an isolated region within the Antarctica filled with ancient creatures from millennia ago such as dinosaurs. I know, dinosaurs! I saw Pterodactyls, Triceratops, a Spinosaurus, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex at that land, which became something more to me. Luckily, I left a marker for easy travel before we left for home._

 _A-Bomb of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. led by the Hulk made mistakes in our trip to the Savage Land. At first, Hulk thought A-Bomb wasn't ready for many things, but throughout our time in the land, he realized that the blue-skinned goofball needed to learn on his own. Getting swallowed up by an Alpha Rex seemed to do the trick since he didn't listen to Red no longer. Then again, Red got his ass kicked by the Rex._

Naruto continued writing about his and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s encounters with Sauron, his plan with the drill to his eventual loss, both literally and figuratively, the battle between the two Alphas, until the end of his current predicament.

 _Regarding the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Hulk had told me that the proper name was Tyrannosaurus dominum, but it became popularly known as T-Rex. The same T-Rex was an Alpha, which stood about 70 feet high and had green skin with three distinct claw marks on the right side of its neck. Its battle with the Spinosaurus left him weakened, but he healed just fine. Then came the hard part—_

"Naruto!"

The ninja looked up from the Codex as he was situated atop the cliff where his eyes caught Rhea waving her arms, then pointing a direction. Naruto followed until he sighed after seeing what caused distress with his wife: Alpha Rex sleeping atop a bunch of wood and the new stable meant to house more cows and goats for the Homestead supply.

"Got it!"

Then he resumed writing to finish his entry.

 _It is not easy having a domesticated Alpha Rex at your house, but I'm positive it'll be worthwhile for my family and the Brotherhood. I learned there is more to this world than meets the eye and I'm constantly learning, which makes me a better fighter, Mentor, and father."_

With a snap of his fingers, the Codex flew back into the study room at the manor before Naruto ran down the cliff to move the sleeping Alpha back to its territory where it won't frighten the Homesteaders until they were ready and he them.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Chapter done yet again. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter with the Savage Land and I thank the reviewer(s) who informed me about the dinosaurs from the Ark: Survival Evolved. I checked them out and the gameplay online—I have to say that I was impressed with the lore into the series. The Alpha Rex definitely caught my attention when I read up about it, but I also wanted to incorporate Rexy into the story as well, so the Alpha is Rexy.

Incredibles 2 and the Fallen Kingdom films are out, so I can't wait to see them. No spoilers, please!

I hope you all are enjoying your summer vacation and see you next time.

 **Uindo Reido (Wind Raid).**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

 **Eaken (Air Fist)**

Chapter 27 Q&A's:

 **Kamikage86 (Jun 15):** I know it's hard to follow. I had trouble staying on track and figuring out where to stop and start different time periods. How was the latest chapter with Savage Land?

 **Calderoneric758 (Jun 15):** Why would I hate you? No, he was not in Ultra Instinct, but he tapped into a power that neither Shinto deities have in their entire pantheon and it regards with time. I'm not sure about that, to be honest.

 **Perseus12 (Jun 15):** Thanks, man, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like this new chapter as well.

 **Alaxbird (Jun 15):** Really? I heard it was an amazing issue, but sucks that I have to wait for the graphic novel to come out to read it. Which one is that?

 **Gwb620 (Jun 15):** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. How was this latest chapter? That's good to hear.

 **Reader (Jun 15):** It is. I was referencing its own dimensional gateway as similar to the Hiraishin when it was amplified to time travel.

 **Jebest4781 (Jun 15):** Thanks, and great job on your latest chapter. Like-wise to you as well.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jun 16):** Next time with Yato for sure. I'm glad you liked the Defenders, the Data Collapse, and O'Hara's handling himself bits. I thought to put a godly event to reassure Lara about Naruto's twins, since it's to be expected with any parents. You know what, you are right about Yuno Gasai. My bad, thanks for the reminder. I'll do my best to give her justice.

 **TheGizmoDragon (Jun 16):** Oh, what were your thoughts about the ending? No, I was binge-watching Grimm for the first time since its end back in 2016 and thought that one of the Wesen would make a good addition to the story as a minor villain of sorts. There's more to come with Black Cat in the future.

 **Ortizale317 (Jun 16):** The Goblin Slayer is a good manga, so I'll think about it. No guarantees though.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jun 16):** Are you planning to pre-order the Spider-Man Collector's Edition or the deluxe edition? If the former, I'm sorry to say that the Collector Edition is no longer available to pre-order. Is that list long? Yeah, that was the premise: the future Peter Parker let guilt consume him and became a villain with the intent to rewrite history at the cost of others. No problem.

 **Guest (Jun 16):** I agree.

 **Ravage88atlas (Jun 16):** It was the start of Naruto's intention to restart the Brotherhood. From I understand, the Hidden Blade existed long before, but the first recorded use of it was used by Darius who killed the Persian king Xerxes or Darius I during the Persian Wars between Persia and Athens; this was set before the war between Athens and Sparta. There is more to come, my friend, and it is no problem with long reviews.

 **R-king 93 (Jun 17):** Kingdom Hearts III looked amazing as did Resident Evil 2. I haven't seen the Octopath you mentioned. What is it about?

 **Writing Warrior (Jun 18):** Hulk 2099 can transform at will rather than uncontrollably. The Assassins teach him how to be stealth in all situations and that meant breathing exercises.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jun 18):** I agree with Killer Croc as well. Again, I was really surprised when June Moon and Croc are together when you told me about them.

 **Titanzilla (Jun 18):** The music from the films? I don't know about that, but I'll try. I can do that in one of the upcoming Avengers' chapters.

 **Romancer (Jun 18):** It'll be on his mind for a while, but eventually he will realize the meaning behind it.

 **Wiz (Jun 18):** I actually thought about that, but I figured why not superheroes? Thanks. Eddie was dropped off at the police precinct before Patronus and Spider-Man raced for the Red Sox-Mets game.

 **Action Hero (Jun 18):** I will explain that in the chapter about Karen. No, they do not… not yet anyway.

 **Match Maker (Jun 18):** It's been confirmed that Overlord will have a third season. Keep that hope, man. We will wait and see from here on.

 **Erebor (Jun 19):** There will be chapters that show their training and development.

 **Monster Planet (Jun 19):** I'm glad I did. I will figure it out with My Hero Academia part and more about the franchise. How was the Savage Land chapter?

 **Rexy (Jun 19):** She was with them. I didn't write that down? Weird. Not yet as Naruto hasn't written yet. He still has to figure out whom 'her' is.

 **Kombat Instinct (Jun 19):** Like a certain hero-in-training from My Hero Academia. Eventually, he will meet with Hercules in the present time and perhaps use the knowledge of the future, but we will have to wait and see.

 **Frank West (Jun 19):** I'm sure the press and journalists would want answers, but which one is the question. From manga or comics and who?

 **Middle-Earth (Jun 19):** Yeah, I wanted it to be longer, but I was reaching my limit for the arc as I ran out of material from the game and creativity at that point. Did you enjoy the Savage Land chapter?

 **Inspiration (Jun 19):** Well, they are hardened heroes who live in a dystopian society.

 **Gojira Rex (Jun 19):** Eventually, Naruto and Lara will meet them after an adventure or two together.

 **Dracopedia (Jun 19):** We'll find out in both cases regarding the organizations.

 **Shipwright (Jun 19):** He will eventually after the upgrades, starting from this chapter.

 **Writing Warrior (Jun 19):** This chapter will start the upgrades procedure and Naruto will have his new ship ready to go soon. I will look back at them and make sure they are in depending on the choices. A historic what? Event like what? He hasn't changed anything except put the timeline back to its original form.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Jun 19):** I saw that too and wonder how she got there besides the boat ride. Don't tell me because I haven't seen it yet. I agree which is why I have Rexy as a pet for the Uzumaki Clan, but as an Alpha from the Ark: Survival series with green skin from the film and the claw marks on its neck.

 **Frozen Forest (Jun 19):** I know, but I'm sure Luffy will unleash fury on Blackbeard for capturing Ace, to begin with. Maybe, maybe not.

 **Genesis (Jun 19):** I'm not sure about the time-traveling adventure, but I'll think about it. Where and when would be the question.

 **The Question (Jun 19):** It would mainly be the 2003 TMNT with elements from the 2012 series.

 **LEMON Lover (Jun 19):** They will eventually. That'll happen too with Lara in the next chapter or so.

 **Guest (Jun 20):** I'm glad you think so.

 **AnimeIsLife0407 (Jun 21):** No, you are right about Black Cat. Thank you, thank you very much. It's not easy, but I managed. I will do that in the next chapter with My Hero Academia starting with the first season but modified. The manga and anime are really great with the latter in the third season already. You are very welcome and I have more for you to enjoy next time.


	29. The Times Ahead

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXIX: The Times Ahead**

 **Tokyo, Honshu**

 **Japan, Sea of Japan**

Shunshining atop Tokyo Tower, Patronus stared at the scenery of the metropolis. It always amazed him about this country's ability to adapt and evolve from past transgression. As much as he wants to tour the sights, Naruto had hero business to attend in this country and it is not on behalf of the United States.

In the back of his mind was the _Aquila_ whose modification was delayed due to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s arguments about what they should enhance or put into the vessel. There was also Lara's protest about the naval ship's modification and argued that a historical artifact should not be tempered with at all. Naruto had to convince her—for a week—that the armor and weapons will ensure its survivability for generations ahead.

For now, the ship was back in the cove at the Homestead until the Hulks can agree on their plans for the ship without breaking its structure integrity and layout.

"Karen, remind me what I'm doing here again," Patronus asked the A.I. "Karen?"

No answer came from the female-voiced computer, prompting Naruto to correct his previous words.

"Sorry, Jocasta."

It turned out that, after the Time Storm, both copies of Lyla—Miguel O'Hara's AI from the future—and Karen—Peter's AI—merged somehow into one entity with the capabilities and databases from both timelines. As such, she deserved a new name and chose the one from Greek mythology about Oedipus's mother. Jocasta was also an acronym and stood for Justified Optimistic Capable Artificial System Aid, a name she gave herself.

" **Yes, Patronus. Three days later, All Might had sent you an invitation, regarding Japan's national security. The details are classified."**

"And?"

" **And I already hacked through the mainframe and left no trace of my existence in their system. It appears that Japan wants you as a consultant for a… public safety project."**

"They need me for that? And what does All Might have to do with this?"

" **Recent data shows multiple sightings of heroes throughout the islands of Japan. The logical conclusion is that the public safety project is not a normal one."**

"Again, why me, Jocasta? Why not the Avengers or Fantastic Four or the Defenders?"

" **For an A.I., I cannot find a definitive answer, Patronus. I suggest you go to the meeting and find out from the source. I put the Office of Public Safety in your map just now."**

"Thanks, Jocasta," Naruto answered before he felt the floor shake slightly. "How long did it take your government to track me?"

"Not long, but we had to use satellite when we lost you in the airport."

Patronus turned around and came face-to-face with the smiling All Might, "How have you been, big guy?"

"Plus Ultra, my friend! The citizens are safer than ever before."

"Because of you?"

"Because of _us_."

"Us?"

Leaving nothing further to discuss, All Might jumped high in the air and afar at the distance, forcing Patronus to sigh heavily before he followed his fellow hero in the direction where the map had pinpointed the Office of Public Safety via Shunshined-roof hooping. Hopefully, he will get some answers to the super Public Safety project Jocasta had informed him about moments earlier.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"And that is the end of the presentation. As I hope you can understand, Patronus, we need your expertise in this matter."

"…"

"Patronus?"

Hidden under his hood, Naruto was simply stunned about Japan's special Public Safety project. Their intention was to train those with Quirks—terms to describe the powers manifested in people in Japan—into professional heroes. The professional heroes would get paid by the government depending on their performance as well as fame and glory along with it. This was to quell tension among the populace and possible villainy.

A ranking system has also been established and All Might would be ranked number one in Japan due to his popularity and amazing power. To inspire new generations to help society even if they do not want to be pro heroes, the government plans to build schools for those with Quirks and the Quirkless in others thereby separating them.

"So, why me again? I keep thinking in my head and I'll said it aloud to you lot: there are other heroes who have been at this gig more than me. Avengers, Fantastic Four, and the Defenders… hell, even the European heroes can help you guys."

The man in charge of the project stood up from his seat across the American hero as he pressed a small remote. The projector in the room switched slides and revealed images of Patronus in Boston, helping the citizens in any way possible. There was even one where he aided construction workers rebuilding a structure that was damaged by a robbery gone wrong and halted by Patronus himself.

"Officially, we were searching for a known terrorist said to be hiding in Boston, but unofficially-"

"—You were spying on me. Not sure how I feel about it," Patronus said lowly before intentionally breaking the glass of water in his hand. "Guess I do: not cool. Not cool at all."

"I understand your being upset at the invasion of privacy, but our Emperor wanted to make sure if you are the right person for the job. Unlike most heroes in America, you help not only the citizens, but law enforcement as well. There are reports of you standing near an active crime scene whether a homicide or robbery occurs, but you do not take action due to some circumstances. This in turn led to a significant all-time crime decline in your city. Why is that?"

Patronus sighed heavily as he stood up from his seat. "Because that is their job, Mr… I'm sorry, I don't think you told me your name."

"That would be Special Agent Kaishin," Kaishin introduced himself. _"This is the seventh time he's asked for my name. Is he doing it on purpose or really just a spazz?!"_

Inwardly, Naruto chuckled behind his breath as he liked teasing the agent about his name. _"He's so easy to tease!"_ He cleared his throat before returning to the topic at hand. "The police officers in Boston—across the world in fact—aspired to serve their cities, the citizens. I can only imagine how they feel when suddenly superheroes showed up to do their jobs. So helpless or insignificant in some way. So, I do not intervene at crime scenes as I see they can handle it themselves and I do not want them to rely on me solely. They know this, and even work harder to better themselves as police officers. Whenever they need help with a particular crime, the captains of the precincts call for me and I, in turn, learn more about police procedure and such."

"Appealing, but I supposed this is key to your success in Boston," Kaishin conceded as the reports do not lie. "In complete honesty, what do you think of our project?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"It'd be appreciated from a famous hero such as yourself."

"… Well, it's a very good plan, but I foresee problems with it. What about the mutants who live here? Should they not be given the same opportunities and protection as the people with Quirks? And also the Quirkless population; they are already separated just by not having Quirks, so why widen that gap with separate schools? I understand that this may lead to problems, but it'll be even worse if you go through that plan."

All Might were pleased as he too saw this problem when his detective friend informed him long ago. _"He's shrewd. That's a great quality for a hero."_

"And another thing: why solely heroes? I mean I get that is what everyone dreamed about at one point in their lives, but that is not the only job they can take. Of course, they need to learn control of their abilities, but what about other fields? I mean if one person has a Quirk for water or something, then that being can decide to become a fireman or wildlife protector. I'm just spitballing here. And what about children if they develop their abilities at early age."

Kaishin spoke after the pause, "We already thought of that and had psychologists perform studies with the Quirk-bearing people over the past 20 years. They in turn trained the current generation and are ready."

"And the police force? What is their role in this?"

"They will continue their duty as always, but if a crime is performed by a Quirk person, then they'll call a hero for assistance."

"I see. What about their identities? Honestly, that's the most concerning topic on my mind right now. If they are compromised, the hero or heroine will have their families, friends, associates in jeopardy. What are your government planning on dealing with this problem?"

Kaishin furrowed his brows, "Do you mean 'potentially'?"

"Mr. Kaishin, we live in a world where anything is possible for better or worse."

All Might nodded as he too was concerned about the security of the heroes' identities, "We do have a plan, but from what the agent tells me, that they won't tell you or me unless you agree to help with the project."

"So, I guess that's it, huh?" Patronus cracked his knuckles as he was about to leave. "Thanks for including me in this, and now, I'll enjoy the sights that is Tokyo."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?" Naruto suddenly found himself tucked underneath the smiling All Might's armpit. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Taking you to the site! I need to convince you otherwise!"

"What site?!"

"You'll see!"

With that said, All Might ran out of the room, leaving behind a trail of dust throughout the building. When the cloud cleared, an annoyed Kaishin huffed amidst his dirty room and misplaced clothing. "Heroes."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Blue Site, Training Facility**

 **Outside of Metropolitan Tokyo**

The huge muscular frame that is All Might landed in front of the heavily guarded fortress that is said to be one of the training sites for adults with Quirks. Of course, Patronus wasn't paying attention to the Japanese hero's explanation as he tried to free himself during the trip.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted in defiance before driving his elbow into All Might's side.

The shadow-eyed man grunted when he released the hooded hero. "Strong you are, Patronus, but why did you hit me?!"

"You just snatched me up and landed us in the middle of nowhere!" Naruto argued hotly.

"um, excuse me?"

"What?!" Both heroes shouted at the guard who instantly became afraid.

"The platoon is ready for your assessment, All Might and Patronus."

Confusion struck Patronus once again as he instantly calmed down as did All Might, "Assessment? What assessment?"

"The next generation of heroes, of course," All Might responded with his ever present smile. "Let's get moving, shall we?" He followed the guard with the wary Patronus behind him. "Though I have to warn you that their Quirks are different from mine."

Naruto tilted his head, "How so?"

"There are different types of Quirks: emitters, transformation, and mutations. The last one doesn't refer to Mutants to clear your confusion. It is when one Quirk combines with another to become completely new like mine."

"So, your Quirk is, what, super strength?"

"It's called **One For All**."

"You named your Quirk?"

"All of us do according to their nature. Mine gives me power on superhuman levels throughout my body," All Might explained as Naruto realized something about his abilities.

"That explains your incredible power during our little bout back in the States. Geez, man, if you were holding back then, I'd say you are easily as strong as Hulk now."

"Hulk? The Strongest One There Is vs the Symbol of Peace… that would be an epic bout."

Patronus nodded with an audible 'hum' as they entered the Blue Site, walked past several rooms including the main room, and reached their destination. They found the platoon, who stood stiffly when their presence was noticed, as Naruto glanced at the singular row of people apart from the platoon.

"Hey, All Might, who are they?"

"Ah, my colleagues and fellow heroes. I'll introduce you to them later," All Might said lowly as Patronus could only nod at this point.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are the people in the platoon military?"

"I… don't know."

Cue Naruto falling to the ground as a result of his answer. "Did you have to pause for that?" He asked muffled on the ground before recovering on his feet.

"Yes… yes, I did," All Might responded with a thumbs-up.

" _What a weirdo."_ Naruto thought inwardly as a sweat-drop slid down his head.

The platoon's captain was a fit man with spiky hair that reached his neck in the back and a goatee. His uniform, like his platoon members, was tight and had combining colors of red and white—the theme of Japan's flag—with black boots. "All Might, Patronus, I am Captain Shokichi Komachi of 1st Platoon, ready for inspection."

"Relax, dude, you're not in the military unless you particularly were a soldier."

That's when All Might remembered something else regarding the new heroes. "Oh yeah, the captains of the platoons are from the military to give them a sense of security and authority."

"I thought we were training heroes, not soldiers."

"And that is why we are here to assess them."

But Naruto wasn't convinced about this notion, "How exactly are we going to assess them?"

"With this!" All Might somehow pulled a remote from his person and pressed a button.

In doing so, the ground spilt open behind the platoon and emerged was a complete copy of the Tokyo district in full scale with actual street signs and buildings.

"A replica city. That'll work," Patronus nodded vigorously. "Let's begin with two members. Uh…" He scanned the members before choosing the ones to go first. "You two. Go. Everyone else, stand by me and All Might."

Everyone heeded his words while the chosen two members stood in front of the city. The ground then rose high enough for the audience to see with a bird's eye view on the city and two members. They were both men and looked to be either older or younger than Naruto, but the ninja can't really tell at this point. He will have to look at their files if he even agrees to aid the project.

The man on the left had short spiky blonde hair and green eyes while he took off his long-sleeve jacket, revealing a black sleeveless shirt hugging his muscular frame though paled in comparison to All Might's.

"That young man is Marcos E. Garcia from Mexico," Shokichi informed the American hero. "So is the man next to him; Alex Kandley Stewart. Both of those men are childhood friends with another classmate in the platoon. They lived in the northern part of Mexico where the cartels were in control. Eventually their Quirks developed and they came here to escape prejudice."

Alex was also a fit young man with black hair and gold-like eyes as he stretched his arms and legs before the simulation commence. Unlike his friend, he kept his jacket on, which didn't hide the fact there was a noticeable bulge in the small of his back. What it was, Naruto and All Might will have to wait and see.

 **-Garcia and Stewart, your objective here is to stop a robbery in progress. Begin!-**

"Let's do this, Marcos!"

"Got your back, Alex!"

Both men charged straight into the city as they ran down three blocks and eventually reached the bank where men in black clothing and ski masks emerged with bags of money. "Heroes! Shoot them down!" One of the robbers shouted before he and his partners fired upon them.

"Marcos, watch the men on your right!"

"I got it!" Marcos retorted before he willed his Quirk to come forward. His body frame slightly grew in size as the arms turned light green scale-like skin with eye-like pupils in them. Four eyes emerged on his forehead while the chin had fang-like protrusions as a result of his transformation. "All right, **Huntsman** , let's do it!"

Both All Might and Patronus were already surprised by the transformation alone, but the new speed he just displayed was incredible. Marcos had already reached the robbers and quickly punched each of them until they were in the wall with their asses hanging out.

The remaining robbers aimed their weapons and fired at him, but Marcos quickly grabbed a nearby pipe as he deflected the bullets, thanks to his additional eyes. He would not be alone as a high-velocity object was thrown at each of the robbers' hands, forcing them to let go of their weapons. The evil-doers looked to the one responsible and saw that he was transformed as well.

Alex's appearance was similar as his body frame slightly increased in muscle size while his hair looked rigid and hard. Feathers adorned his arms, resembling wings as his chin sported a noticeable horn and part of his face had feather-like skin on his cheeks. "Guns are dangerous, you know? With my **Harpy** , I can disarm you lots without getting near you."

Somehow, a lone robber snuck up behind and attempted to stab him in the back with a knife. Alex heard footsteps and simply flipped over the man before kicking him into the street, causing a cave-in as a result of his enhanced strength.

"Alex, Fastball Special!"

With a nod, Alex got rid of his jacket, revealing the canister filled with red baseballs as he pulled out a couple of them. "Batter up!" He declared before quickly pitching the balls at Marcos in rapid succession as the latter deflected them to the robbers' bodies. More baseballs were thrown and deflected until none were standing anymore.

 **-Simulation ended.-**

"Ah yeah, we passed!" Marcos high-fived Alex as they deactivated their Quirks. As for the robbers, they convulsed with electricity before morphing into steel machines. "These things are no match for us."

"And so are the citizens," Patronus countered as he approached the two heroes-in-training. "Take a look at the street."

Alex and Marcos looked at the area before dread filled within them as bodies of citizens laid dead with their blood spreading from the bodies.

"First rule of heroes: always secure the citizens and be aware of your surroundings. This, especially a team, is vital for you and the people you want to protect. Do not just charge in."

"Yes sir."

"And another thing: do not call me 'sir'. Call me Patronus since we're going to be colleagues; this isn't the military." Naruto assured with a smile, even though they couldn't see it. "Go with your teammates and choose the next two."

"Hai!"

Patronus didn't move from his spot as he told All Might and the captain about his plan: give the next two about a real fight between heroes and the villain… which is him. He didn't need to hear footsteps as his sense already pinged their _ki_ before turning around to face another young man around his age who kept bouncing on his toes as he had short red hair, black eyes, and had the physique not unlike that of a boxer. He even assumed the position of a boxer when raising his arms up with the right arm forward and the left arm close to his side.

" _A southpaw."_

His partner in this bout was also muscular in frame, but looked to be older than Naruto. He had short brown hair and matching eyes as his jacket was taken off while stretching his limbs. "Hizamaru," He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"The name's Akari Hizamaru and don't you forget it, dumbass."

A deadpanned Naruto responded back, "With a loud mouth like that, how can I?" A stifled chuckle managed to be heard from above the platform, causing an irritated Akari to shake in his place while Patronus noticed the blonde woman in the crowd. "You two ready?" They nodded in response. "Come on then."

Akari took the first move as he charged at the hooded hero and threw a punch, which the latter effortlessly dodged. This only incited the hero-in-training to attack more, but faster. Patronus didn't get hit once, but he noted that the guy had good form with surprisingly speed and power despite having not activated his Quirk.

Suddenly, the wind around them shifted as if it was pushed away by an unknown force. Naruto ducked under Keiji's surprise left hook from behind, but Akari wasn't so lucky. "Gah!" Hizamaru cried out as he staggered from the punch before his legs were swept underneath him by Patronus's leg.

Keiji threw a downward straight punch as Patronus pivoted on his right foot while in his crouched position and countered with an uppercut. Naruto hummed in contemplation while the red-haired student landed in the ground hard, creating a small crater as a result. "Is that it?" He asked genuinely surprised rather than condescendingly.

Hearing debris falling on the ground, the American hero looked at the wall and saw Akari pull himself out of it. This time he looked different. Two small bug-like antennas protruded from his head while light green markings appeared around his face like tribal tattoos as his hands slightly increased in size with silver pronounced knuckles and claws.

"So, what's your Quirk called?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **Multi-Force**."

"… Really?" Patronus asked before casually raising his right forearm to block another attack. "What about yours?" He glanced over his shoulder as Keiji had activated his Quirk as well.

The boxer's prominent changes were his arms as they grew in size while segmented hardened armor covered the forearms and the inside of them had black softer armor. His knuckles were deep brown bordering black with light green hands as two small antennas were on his head, protruding from two small black ovals resembling eyes.

" **Boxer Mantis**."

Keiji's abilities are based of the peacock mantis shrimp. It gives him incredible strength combined with endurance and durability though it didn't seem enough as his fist ached when upon their first contact.

" _Hhmm… not catching like One For All, but whatever,"_ Naruto thought as Keiji put more force into his fist, trying to move the ninja's arm back. "At least, you are not holding back."

Akari, using his enhanced speed, leapt at Patronus who quickly grabbed Keiji's arm and tossed him at the airborne hero-in-training, causing them to crash into each other. Recovering in mid-air and landing on the ground, both men ran at the hero before launching attacks but synchronized: Keiji focused on the upper body while Akari handled the legs.

To their classmates and friends, their speed and attacks were blurs, but to Naruto and All Might, it was a different story. Their speed was decent, but far slower than either of them anticipated for this assessment. Of course, it was to be expected, but not at this capacity.

"Are you just going to be on defense the whole time? I heard you are one of the strongest heroes on the planet, but I bet you're not as strong as the Hulk or Thor," Akari taunted, trying to rile up the ninja into making a mistake.

Patronus knew better and kept his defense up until it was time as he casually flipped over their attacks. Quickly fixing himself after the flip, Naruto kicked Akari and Keiji's backs as they were slammed into the street, creating two craters from their impacts. The two men recovered quickly with moderate scuffle marks on their faces and charged at him again.

Suddenly, they backed off and Patronus was confused until he felt his body restrained by something. He looked around and saw something glint from the sunlight as it became clear that it was wiring…except it didn't feel the ninja wire he'd used. "What do we have here? String? Clever."

It didn't take long for the ninja's trained eyes to notice the glints that reflected the sun off said restraints. "It's part of my Quirk," Akari informed as he felt pretty proud of himself. His abilities were that of the bagworm moth, which allowed him to produce very thin, but incredibly strong silks threads on a human capacity. "We won!"

"Young Patronus, stop holding back!" All Might said aloud, silencing the cheery duo of Hizamaru and Keiji. "We want to show how the world of heroes really is. Be the villain as they say."

Patronus pondered loudly as his head lazed to one side, then the other while the two men in front grew increasingly wary. "Okay," He responded before extending both Hidden Blades and cutting the threads in the same motion. "After all, I am the villain in this scenario…so, prepare to die, heroes!"

Before he knew it, Akari's face was snapped backward by a knee strike while he flew and crashed into the top floor of an apartment building. Keiji barely reacted to Patronus's punch and dodged it, but doubled over when the punch found its way to his stomach. _"Double punches?! And he did it without alerting us!"_

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" An irritated Akari jumped from the roof in a rage as he readied his right arm.

Patronus responded in kind by grabbing Keiji and slammed him into the approaching Akari, right in the head as the force upturned the street as well as a debris cloud. All Might winced slightly while the captain, lieutenant, and their platoon groaned in place. As the debris cleared, a wounded Keiji was held in the air by Patronu's arm while a struggling Akari remained on the street under his foot.

"Another thing you guys need to know is teamwork being absolute in the field, especially against someone who is stronger, faster, or smarter than you," Patronus informed the weakened men in his space. "It'd be your downfall if you let your guard down out there against criminals or villains."

Akari tried to get up, but he was quickly stomped by the foot on his back. _"His strength, speed, reflexes… they're beyond our Quirks. I can keep hearing from the government about him: the Unknown Variable, the Avenger who's not an Avenger."_ That's what Japan and the rest of the world calls him now due to his working together with the Avengers in the past. _"How can someone like him not pop up in anyone's radar?"_

"It's over."

Those words were the last the two men heard before darkness consumed their eyes.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Four Hours Later)**

Akari jolted out with a scream before he groaned in pain, holding his stomach with his arms. "Son of a bitch!" He cried out.

"Hey, keep it down, idiot."

The hero-in-training looked to his side and saw the lieutenant of his platoon sitting beside him. She was a beautiful American woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes as frameless glasses adorned her sight. Her military attire did nothing to hide her incredibly lean yet muscular body and the bust size that always grabbed the attention of every male that came her way… except from All Might and Patronus, to everyone's shock. This was Michelle K. Davis, daughter of Donald Davis who was a hero and granddaughter of one of the first people born with a Quirk in Japan long ago.

"Michelle…" Akari said under breath before being hit in the head by her hand.

"That's Lieutenant Davis to you."

"Hai," Akari whimpered as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"All of you got your asses kicked is what happened."

"Tch. Can't believe he beat us like that—Wait, all?"

Michelle didn't answer verbally as she chose to open the curtain that separated them from the rest of the infirmary. Stunned, Akari could only watch as all members of the platoon laid on their individual beds with different body parts wrapped in bandages like him and Keiji who was next to him.

"Did he do this to all of them?" Akari asked, getting a nod from Michelle. "Damn him! Was he doing this to prove himself better than us?"

"Nope." The curtain of the bed from across Akari's bed opened, revealing a sitting Patronus who had just finished his meal of ramen. To their surprise, the plastic bowl was cut by an unseen force. "I wanted to test not only the four, but your entire platoon."

"For what?"

"Remember what I said."

Akari furrowed his eyes as he pondered about the hooded hero's past words. Michelle shook her head with a hand on the face after moments passed and no answer came from the member. "Teamwork. He talked about teamwork amongst yourselves," Michelle mentioned in an annoying tone.

"Correctamundo, _bonita_ (beautiful)." Naruto snapped his fingers in confirmation. "I wanted to see if your platoon will step in to help you two. And they did… after a couple minutes of thrashing your bodies around the fake city."

"You went too far," chastised Akari as he glared at the ninja.

"Did I? Answer me this: did you feel powerless or hopeless?" Patronus asked as Akari stiffened moments later. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I wanted to see if your colleagues have heroic potential aside from their abilities. Also, I wanted to show them and you guys that the world of heroes and villains are different from your current perceptions. So far, you passed; sorry about being rough. Just wanted to let loose after a while."

Akari scoffed at his statement, "And we were just convenient for you?"

"Would you rather that I and All Might fight in the facility, destroying the area in the process and endangering your lives as well?"

"…"

"Thought so. Get some rest; you're going to need it."

"Wait, why?" Akari asked, only to see the retreating back of Patronus leave the infirmary. "It's going to be good, isn't it?"

Michelle let a small smirk etch her lips. "For you, no."

Outside of the infirmary, Patronus walked to the veranda and breathed in the fresh air that the forest always provided. Standing next to him was the one who brought him to the Blue Site against his wishes. "So, what do you think, Patronus?"

"I honestly don't know, All Might. The plans, project… it seems you, the heroes, and the government thought this out carefully, but…"

All Might pressed him, "Speak your mind, Young Patronus."

"Are we really training heroes or soldiers? Because I didn't get that sense of heroism from the platoon today. In fact, they act like they're in the military with romanticized views of our jobs. They have no idea what's in store for them out there," Patronus said with a heavy sigh. _"I haven't even begin rebuilding the Brotherhood. How the hell am I going to do this, especially since I have a family?"_

All Might understood what the American hero was talking about, but knew that, like the students here, they made the choice to become heroes and protect the world. "We all reach a crossroad at some point in our lives, and we have to make a choice. That one choice defines who we will become in the future. The people who are here have made their choice and decided to use their abilities to make the world a safer place like us. And we can guide them how to do it."

"… If I agree to do this, things need to change."

"Oh, how so?"

"Think outside the box and more."

All Might couldn't help but feel a little worrisome as a nervous sweat droplet slid on his head, "What do you have in mind?" He asked after seeing the evil glint that penetrated the darkness of Patronus's hood.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(A Week Later)**

Class Zero slept soundly in their dormitory instead of the barracks they were sequestered before. It was after Patronus's reluctant acceptance of aiding Japan's Pro Hero Association project. The first phase of the modified plan was to get rid of the military atmosphere since the objective was future heroes. The second consisted of basic and college-level education regarding hero-related decisions in the field. And the third was something called "Hell Week."

All Might and Patronus stood afar from the dormitory as one of the Japanese Heroes stood in front of the building. He is a tall, slender man with long, spiky hair and a moustache. His attire consisted of a black jacket with an upturned collar completed with studs as tanned, studded shoulder pads adorned said body parts. Black pants adorned his lower body with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves while his neck was covered by a directional speaker. The last piece of his costume was a pair of headphones with a word 'HAGE' written on the headband, and sunglasses.

This was Present Mic, the Loudest Man in the World.

"Do your stuff, Mic, but don't bring the building down."

"You got it, Patty Boy!" Present Mic responded after a twirl and hands pointed at the hooded ninja who sighed at his nickname. He focused his green eyes at the dormitory before warming up the throat. Then, his Quirk did the rest, " **WAAAKKKKEEEE UUUPPPPP! CCCOOOMMMEEE OOONNN, HHHEEERRROOOEEESSS!** "

A powerful green soundwave shot forward at the dormitory, scaring the sleeping animals away from the area while All Might and Patronus covered their ears since being near Present Mic affected them as well. His Quirk was **Voice** , which gave him high-pitch, low, and loud tones against his enemies, or in this case, the heroes-in-training.

"All right, that's enough!" Patronus told the screaming Sound Hero by tapping his shoulders. When he didn't stop, Naruto went for the alternate route and tapped his temple, ending the soundwave. "He takes 'loud mouths' to the highest level possible that I never thought. Ah, there you guys are."

The sleepy class slowly walked out of the dormitory with hunched backs and loose arms. Well, almost all of them as a few were ready for the new direction under Patronus's command. Since the American hero agreed to help Japan, the government gave him full reign with the changes albeit consent with All Might and the other Japanese heroes' decisions.

"Morning, guys! Welcome to your first day of Hell Month," Patronus shouted at the groaning students. "Oh come on! You all knew this was happening."

Akari muttered, "Not at three in the morning and wasn't Phase Three going to be in six months?"

"Expected the unexpected. This is how I was trained back home so I get to inflict-teach the same way onto you future heroes," Patronus finished with a chuckle. "Yo, Komachi and Davis, is it?" Said people nodded as they waited for his orders, "Take them around the mountains—" Collective groans interrupted him, causing Kurama to take over for a moment, **"ten times."**

"No problem, Sensei. Let's go, everyone!" Komachi shouted as he led the tired group to the route that led into the mountains.

Before they were completely far away, All Might shouted almost as loud as Present Mic, "And no using Quirks for the entire time!"

"Aw!"

Naruto decided to skip to Hell Month since it was too tempting to wait for six months. "Wants some tea?"

"Again, why are they running instead of just training?" asked someone in a low tone compared to Present Mic. He was a slender, tall man with messy shoulder-length black hair, which partially hangs in front of his face, and half-opened eyes. His pale skin contrasted his hero costume: a ragged black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants tucked into his boots as a utility belt fastened around his waist while a scarf bundled around his neck. Ultimately, his unkempt facial hair and droopy, tired eyes combined with the outfit made him look like he just got out of bed. "Unless you are a _yokai_ with a penchant for torture."

This was Shota Aizawa AKA Eraser Head whose Quirk was unique amongst the powers encountered in the world.

"Like you are not enjoying their torment, Eraser Head," Patronus answered with a devious smirk, which was shared by Eraser Head. "When I wiped the floor with them, almost all the students had no sense of combat or initiatives with their Quirks. Plus, their reactions were way too slow than I expected so we're starting from the basics… my version of course."

A sweat-droplet slid down All Might's head as images of his mentor punching him in the stomach and vomiting as a result. Patronus certainly has the menacing teacher vibe like him and that scared the hero.

"Let's make it more interesting for them," Patronus suddenly spoke before he lightly stomped the ground. A lone ripple spread underneath the earth towards the forest before collective screams came from most likely the students. "That's better."

"What did you do?" Eraser Head asked stoically as he somehow had a yellow sleeping bag and slipped into it. "Whatever, just don't wake me for three hours." He then commenced sleep with audible snores.

"…"

"…"

"Shall I?"

"Do it."

Present Mic readied himself as he faced the sleeping Eraser Head and opened his mouth, " **YYEEA—** " His voice suddenly coughed violently as he heaved over his head. Patronus and All Might looked at him before directing their attention to the awakened and clearly mad Eraser Head. "Damn it, your Quirk is the opposite of mine."

Erasre Head's Quirk was **Erase** , which allowed its user to 'erase,' or temporarily deactivate someone's abilities. His red eyes are the indication of his ability's utilization instead of his normal green. "Do. Not. Wake. Me. Up!"

Cue the pouts from Patronus and Present Mic before Eraser Head returned to sleep. "Young Patronus, what exactly did you do up there?" All Might asked after feeling a tremor from the distance. His response was a low laughter from the hooded hero. _"I don't want to know anymore."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Up at the Mountains**

"AAAHHH!"

The entire group were running away from the monster currently chasing after them: a twenty-foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex. Its body was made entirely of the earth, thanks to Naruto's chakra animating it. "I freaking hate Patronus!" Akari shouted as his classmates yelled out their consensus.

"Man, that Patronus isn't making it easy for us," A sweat-dropped Komachi chuckled while Michelle simply huffed at their predicament. "Come on, it's good for them not to rely on their Quirks."

Michelle wasn't pleased in the slightest. "I feel like he doesn't think we have what it takes to be heroes," She stated sternly, causing Komachi to chuckle once more. "You and I trained for this the past three years with no problems. Now the government brings in an outsider to help us."

"You're American as well, Michelle, but I see your point. Still, if the Emperor feels we are missing something, then we must accept his help. Besides, he got us a new living quarters to boot, so give him a chance. So… how are things?"

"With who?" Michelle asked as stoic as ever.

Komachi's expression turned cheekier. "You know who~" He smirked when a very subtle blush appeared on Michelle's cheeks. "So, did you two do it yet?" He asked like a schoolgirl in school. Only he knew of the budding romance between Akari and Michelle during the past months.

Michelle's response was a quick jab to her friend's face. "Silence."

"Okay," Komachi answered with a swollen cheek, seemingly not bothered by her action.

The screaming Group One continued their running speed away from the chomping Tyrannosaur as it was united by more creations, courtesy of Patronus. Now, a Velociraptor, Triceratops, and a Pterodactyl chased them as well.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Musutafu, Honshu**

 **Japan**

The city of Musutafu was located just near of Tokyo, but its population rivalled that of the capital city on the island. Mainly, because it was the base of operations for some of the heroes like Present Mic, Eraser Head, and others. The fact about its location near Tokyo as the hero.

"So, this is the high school where you intend to teach students?" Patronus asked his guide.

It was a grand-looking institution with four tall glass buildings interconnected by hallways between them. In front of the buildings was the gate and twelve-foot walls on both sides, stretching around the perimeter of the school. Emblazoned with gold-like color was the letters of the high school and its motto was Latin for "something beyond."

The school was U.A. high school for heroics.

"Come, let me show you the place," All Might insisted the hero as they entered the premises.

It wasn't long of a tour, but Patronus was impressed about Japan's plans to teach future generations of heroes. U.A. had sophisticated-looking classrooms and each of them were organized by letters such as Class 1-A for the Heroics department. That was also a surprise for Naruto as the school also had different departments for students who either didn't pass the entrance exams for the heroics department or wanted to heroes in other ways. The two departments are the General Studies and the Support departments.

The General Studies involved students with Quirks, but didn't pass the exams. Still, they're to be given top-tier education for college throughout the nation, but if a student improved their grades throughout the year, then he or she can be transferred to the heroics department.

As for the Support Department, students who want to support heroes are accepted with ideas in technology and equipment. Basically, they are the future Tony Starks in the world. Companies recruit these students once they graduate after their inventions or equipment captures their interest.

Back to the school, it possesses a full-scale cafeteria with quality chefs, a grand-scale P.E. field, and three different sites unknown to Patronus at the moment. All in all, the facility seemed ready with heroes as teachers who focused on specific skills and subjects needed for the world such as history, English, and so on.

"What do you think, Young Patronus?" All Might asked in a boastful way.

"It's very impressive. I assume there are applicants for the school already?"

"Once the Emperor declares the Hero Association Project to the world in two days, we hope the population will be at ease with us as the teachers."

"So, who trained you?" Patronus asked All Might out of curiosity. "I mean there was nothing like this until now. What's-" He paused and flinched upon seeing the taller hero beginning to tremble at his spot. "Uh, All Might? You okay?"

"Y-yeah," All Might stuttered as his legs trembled before they shook slowly in intensity. "I mean the government knew about us, b-but left us alone to our affairs. My master taught me at first, but her fr-friend took o-over after her death…" His entire body began to shake as well. "H-he was always strict, but taught me many skiiiillllll…" He was shaking so badly that Naruto could see the space around distort horribly. "Stop trembling, legs!" The hero whimpered while slapping his shaky legs twice.

" _Who the hell is this guy?"_

" _ **I don't know, but I like him,"**_ Kurama said for a moment before returning to sleep.

Underneath his hood, Naruto rolled his eyes while All Might still shook crazily. "His n-name is Gran Torino."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"Take me to him," Patronus said seriously. His answer was a completely terrified All Might running away, leaving a massive dust trail. "Come on, it was just a joke!" He waited for the hero to return, but flinched when his ears heard a 'boom,' indicating an explosion. Naruto looked around and found a trail of blackened smoke at the south where Tokyo was located. "Okay, then. Time for the marker or…"

Raising his hand out casually, Patronus grabbed ahold of a passing bus and let it take him towards the city like a flag.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Minato Ward, Tokyo**

Shunshining in an alley from the bus blocks away, Naruto ran out to the cluttered streets and shouted to the fleeing citizens, "Get to safety! Shelter or anywhere!" He helped a woman to her feet before running to the site of destruction and found the source of the destruction. "Oh my gosh."

The source was a nine-foot tall large black humanoid monster. Its musculature was similar to All Might's, but more pronounced with many scars. On the top of his head was exposed brain with large eyes around it while the mouth resembled a bird's beak and sharp teeth attached within. The only attire visible on its body were soft yellow shorts reaching its knees with concrete knee guards.

The creature smashed the bus's body before tossing it into a McDonald's restaurant. It roared and rushed towards a burning car as its right fist caved through the metal.

"Nomu is amazing, isn't it?"

Reacting with a fast reverse elbow strike, Patronus was stopped when an opposing hand halted his limb. He then double-kicked the stranger's body and landed away from his new opponent as his sight caught her appearance. It was the woman he fought back at Kitzech, the goddess Esdeath. "You again?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Why are you here?" Patronus asked before entering Sage Mode. The ground underneath his feet caved in slightly from the increased power, much to Esdeath's delight. "Answer me."

Esdeath waved her index finger from side to side. "Not yet. Right now, I want one thing."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked even though he was afraid of her answer.

"You."

Nomu, as it was called by the goddess of snow and winter, turned its attention when a shockwave brushed against him and viewed the clash between its master and Patronus in a grappling match. With no thoughts, Nomu charged at the one hostile, but was blindsided by a force comparable to his strength as a foreign hand crashed against the beak.

A tremor cracked the street as it spread to the next three intersections and the shockwave pushed the other combatants out of their fight for the moment.

"Huh?" All Might muttered as he was somewhat surprised by Nomu's lack of reaction. He punched him two times, but his enemy didn't flinch by the slightly stronger punches. "Looks like you're tougher than you look like." All Might leaped away from the Nomu who tried to hook him, then dashed back towards him with his arms above in a cross position and downwards chopped at the head. " **Karoraina Sumasshu (Carolina Smash)!** "

Nomu barely moved from its position while the force behind the technique passed through him and blew away the stationary cars off the street. It threw a hook at All Might, but the hero ducked underneath and swiftly positioned himself behind the Nomu as he grabbed the waist with his arms and suplexed him to the street.

Quickly releasing his grip, All Might recovered and threw an uppercut punch at the beak. " **Detoroito Sumasshu (Detroit Smash)!** " Again, no reaction from the Nomu, but the windows of the surrounding buildings shattered from the air pressure blast.

Meanwhile, Patronus dodged a palm strike from Esdeath and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to her stomach. The goddess skidded sideways, but stopped before launching a barrage of punches and kicks as the ninja dodged and parried them unlike last time. Naruto was surprised that his reaction time improved from last time, but in terms of strength and speed, Esdeath was still a level higher than him.

"Show me!" Esdeath shouted suddenly as she started to push Patronus back with stronger force. "Use your power like last time!"

Naruto responded back, but not what she demanded as he crossed his index and middle fingers. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!** " His clones emerged from the smoke clouds around them and pounced at Esdeath. They all quickly turned shifted their bodies as more clones appeared around the area and formed spiraling spheres of chakra in their hands. " **Rasen Bunshin Burasto (Spiralling Clone Blast)!** "

Esdeath, smiling the whole time, took on the challenge and met the clones as he created a frosting ice naginata. " **Burizado Reido (Blizzard Raid)!** " She hurled the spinning naginata at the first wave of clones, cutting through them around her before they could even get close enough with their technique. "Is that all?! Show me that power!"

Her response was a pair of hand grabbing her feet before a tower of Patronus clones spun out of the street, swirling Esdeath around until the A.I. spoke to the ninja. **"Patronus, now!"**

The clone holding Esdeath's feet released her as she was flung away from the city street. Naruto dispersed his clones as another shockwave from behind caused him to stumble while the area was upturned. "All Might, we have to get them away from the city. Hit Nomu to the direction of Esdeath!"

"Yosha!" All Might grabbed Nomu's outstretched arm and spun around a few times before flinging him to the sky in the direction. "Let's go!" He mightily leapt in the direction along with the flying Patronus towards the direction.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Sea of Japan**

"Young Patronus, do you know that woman?"

Patronus let out an audible groan. "Not really. Her name's Esdeath, the goddess of snow and winter. I fought her once before and she's really strong."

"How strong?" All Might asked before he landed on solid ground.

Except it turned out to be sea water frozen in a frozen land mass courtesy from Esdeath who was the center.

"That strong," Patronus responded as he Shunshined behind his opponent while channeling wind around his body and slide-tackled Esdeath. " **Uindo Dasshu (Wind Dash)!** "

Esdeath apparently had the same idea as she summoned frost to her body and countered his attack with a slide-tackle while their shoulders connected. " **Aisu Dasshu (Ice Dash)!** " She shouted as the opposing elements of wind and ice blew them away from each other. "Ha, you're better than last time." Her hand touched the shoulder where scratches and tears were visible on her clothing. "But I want to see the power from before."

Rubbing off the frost on his clothes, Patronus entered Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, much to Esdeath's great delight before they disappeared from sight. Shockwaves boomed across the sky as a sign of their clash. Meanwhile, All Might continued to punch the Nomu with little to no effect and the latter retaliated an uppercut that hit the mark as the hero was flung off his feet in mid-air.

He recovered in time and landed on the ice before blocking another of Nomu's power blows. "Can't speak?" Nomu sent four more punches, which All Might blocked and parried its attacks as shockwaves emanated from their clashes. "I'll just go at you with 100% of my power!" He cocked back his right fist and launched it at Nomu who retaliated with its own.

A bigger shockwave blew around as the ice mass caved in from their colliding power. All Might and Nomu clashed their fists against one another at rapid speed, faster than before as it was an all-out barrage. The icy land mass cracked from the power and caved in after each clash.

All Might's head recoiled back by the few punches, inciting him to increase his rate of barrages and force. It worked as Nomu struggled to keep up with him and bludgeoned by the opposing fists of the hero. Seeing this, All Might delivered a hard left hook and sent his opponent flying backwards.

Nomu bounced on the ice floor few times before he latched his hands into it, stopping himself as he leaped in the air and met All Might with another haymaker. The hero blocked it with crossed arms as he crashed into the ice and pushed Nomu back upwards before jumping after him.

He missed, but All Might wasn't one to be to down as he cocked back his left fist and thrusted it into the air with enough force to propel himself backwards. " **Nyuhanpusha Sumasshu (New Hampshire Smash)!** " All Might's body smashed into Nomu's back, driving it deep into the frozen ground as an ice cloud gusted out from the upturned area.

The hulking black figure reverse-elbowed him in the stomach two times before a head strike hit All Might's face and flipped over the shoulder. All Might recovered and braced his knees in the crater before reversing their roles as he shoulder-tossed Nomu away. Digging his feet, the hero ran in incredible speed akin to teleportation and kneed the villain's head at the back followed by a kick upward to the sky. He jumped high to meet Nomu, grabbed his arm and spun around four times, releasing him back to the ground.

Massive ice blocks upturned from the force as Nomu slowly stood up while All Might landed in front of him and clenched his right fist tightly. "Plus Ultraaaaaa!" He smashed it deeply into the stomach as the villain was rocketed through the clouds, then the sky. "Patronus, I got him!"

Another shockwave 'boomed' before two lights clashed and appeared in All Might's sight as they glared at each other. The Japanese hero stared in awe at the power they emitted. Esdeath slightly panted as did Patronus with their respective weapons, covered in respective elements of ice and fire.

"Hm, that Artificial Human was specifically created to destroy this human," Esdeath mused aloud as if she was disappointed by the outcome. "He won't be happy about this. Now, to say good bye for now, but I'll be back, darling."

" _Darling?"_ Both Patronus and All Might thought internally.

"Good bye, darling… **Toripuru Pasuto (Triple Pursuit)!** "

Esdeath swung her naginata in a wide downwards sweep at her 'darling'. Nothing happened almost instantly before a series of ice chunks slowly emerged from small ripples behind the woman. Swift as the wind, the chunks flew at Patronus who created several chakra arms with multiple Rasengans for a counter.

His retaliation was set and Naruto saw them approaching his range, but his heart told him otherwise. The low beat pulsed throughout his body as if to tell him use something else. The pulse spread and ended at the sword hand as Kurama's yellow chakra flickered wildly while the blue blade's flames changed from blue to the sky variant and the fox head pommel's eyes glowed sky as well. The arms and chakra spheres were gone. He assumed a slight low position with Kogitsunemaru facing forward, then switched it pointing to the sun.

The ice chunks were still at their rocket speed yet Patronus was not alarmed as he waited… until now.

" **Reijingu Sutomu (Raging Storm)!** "

As quick as an explosion, three blue fire pillars birthed by the single stroke from Kogitsunemaru as they swirled around Patronus. The ice floor rapidly evaporated from the intense heat while the projectiles met its opposing element as the fire storm picked up speed to the other side. The ice chunks had melted from their train-size to needles after passing through the flames.

Esdeath was not disturbed by the power. Instead pleasure washed over her as she watched the storm burned her makeshift island, but knew her departure was imminent since the experiment failed with All Might's victory. Her body evaporated into frosty flakes and left the area as the opposing fire attack burned the land she once stood.

Meanwhile, Patronus and All Might regrouped before they left the melting ice island via flying and a mighty jump. Their journey ended up at the dry land as they walked back to the scene where the Nomu laid unconscious in a crater, surrounded by wary police officers aiming their pistols at it.

"All Might, do you have a containment cell for villains?" Patronus asked, expecting a positive answer.

What came was a big sweat-drop on the smiling hero before heaps of sweat fell from his head as his expression slightly faltered. "No, we don't," All Might answered nervously.

"You might want to discuss with your government about supervillain prisons," Patronus said with a tap on the taller man's shoulder.

"Hai."

"Ramen?"

"Sure, I'll pay… after we secure this guy."

Patronus nodded in agreement, "Right."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Four Days Later)**

 **Main Hall, Inari's Temple**

 **Takamagahara**

Naruto sat in _seiza_ with Lord Inari and Lady Leone as they were silent after the ninja's summoning. Laid stationary in front of his knees was the sheathed Kogitsunemaru, the actual topic of their conversation. The atmosphere was tense, more tense actually as the divine couple stared at the blade.

So, he tried to break the ice. "Um-"

"What was it?" Inari asked seriously, much to Naruto's surprise. The fox god was usually laid-back and easy going, which meant this is serious. "The technique you used four days ago in the Sea of Japan, what was the name?"

"How did you-"

Leone interrupted her adopted son, "Naruto, this is serious. Which technique of the sword did you use in recent days?"

"The…Um, the **Reijingu Sutomu** ," Naruto answered unsurely as the couple glanced at each other in surprise. "And the crazy thing is I didn't even know about it."

"Explain," Inari insisted.

Naruto continued his explanation, "I was going to use one of my Ninjutsu against my enemy's ice attacks, but I felt the sword… talking to me. It's like it wanted me to use that technique."

"This is good but troubling," Leone said under breath. "Naruto, that technique is one of Kogitsunemaru's arsenal. It can only be used by those of divine power. Did you use your godly powers at any point of the fight?" Naruto shook his head. "What did you use then?" Leone pondered about the circumstances and recalled the strange power he used against her in their first 'spar.' "Was it that yellow form when I kicked your ass?"

"Uh, yeah."

Inari's serious expression switched to one of intrigue. "Really? I see…"

"What?" Naruto and Leone asked the god.

"It's only a theory, but I think your transformation leaked into your divine powers, which enabled you using one of Kogitsunemaru's techniques."

Leone gave her input. "It's one of the blade's secret techniques. Divine Regalia have distinctive attacks that makes them unique from other weapons aside their creation by deities. The fact that the blade 'spoke' to you tells us it has accepted you as its master."

"And that concerns you both," Naruto retorted softly after seeing their glances. "Why do I have a feeling you two are about to tell me something that'll bring me in a bigger thing than now."

"Takemikazuchi."

Naruto glanced at Inari with a stupefied look, "The Thunder God? What does he have to do with this?"

"He covets Divine Regalia. Kogitsunemaru had been on his mind ever after I used one of its techniques long ago."

"And why does he want Divine Regalia?" Naruto asked curiously.

Leone answered him rather hotly. "Because he's an arrogant bastard who wants to prove he's better than anyone in combat. Especially after Susanoo destroyed him."

"He challenged Susanoo?" Naruto asked stupefied. "Either he's an idiot or courageous, but I think he's the former." Inari and Leone shared a chuckle with each other. "I take it he'll come after me for the sword."

"Most likely," Leone answered. She then asked, "Who did you fight four days that forced you to use the technique?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Esdeath was back." The couple tensed up as Naruto explained, "She had this weird humanoid beast to kill All Might, a fellow hero, but he won and she left. She also called me darling, which only raised her overall creepiness."

Leone did not like this at all. "What is she playing at? Regardless, you fared better than the first time I assume." Naruto smiled confidently though the lion goddess didn't seem convinced. "Tomorrow morning, training starts."

"Huh, but why?" Naruto asked before sweating bullets upon Leone's 'soft' glare. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am?"

"Got to go, bye!"

Inari watched his adopted son teleport with Kogitsunemaru back to his home just in time as Leone barely missed him and punched the tatami, leaving a fist hole in the process. "Sweetie, remember about your temper. We don't want you destroying the temple again and that was WITH the _sake_." He wasn't fazed by Leone's 'watch it' face while drinking his tea. "I didn't expect Kogitsunemaru to accept him so early. This really proves his potential as a god, Leone."

"I know though I didn't want it to be… not for him," Leone admitted softly, much to her husband's amusement. "What?"

"You're really starting to care about him." The amused fox god watched his peeved wife leave the room for the training hall to vent her displeased attitude. A frown took hostage of his mouth. "Esdeath is working with someone, but who? Come out, Yato, I know you're there." A small yelp came from above the ceiling before the younger god made himself known and fell in a kneeling position in front of him. "Why are you here?"

Yato flinched when he heard a creak in the hall. "Hiding."

"From Bishamon?" Inari asked knowingly. "What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing." Yato answered before whistling innocently under Inari's incredulous gaze. "I'm serious."

"Okay."

The God of Calamity watched the God of Rice and Foxes muttered an enchantment before he left the room. "Lord Inari, where'd you go?" The wall next to him burst from the outside, scaring Yato as an evil smirking Bishamon purposely aimed her Regalias—two pistols—at him. "Gorilla!"

"DIE YATOGAMI!"

Outside of the main room, Inari listened to the chaos with an amused smile. "Thank goodness I'm a god or I wouldn't have to put up with this."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Placing Kogitsunemaru on its pedestal in the closet where his Patronus outfit, Naruto walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. The Codex was next to him as he intended to write down his latest adventure as Patronus Maximus in Japan. Ashla and Masaki played with each other by his feet. His wives were in Boston with the Homesteaders to buy commodities like books, comics, cereal, drinks, and more.

"Ashla, Masaki, no hitting each other," Naruto softly told his children as they listened to him. The twins then turned their attention by playing with the air spheres he created for them. "You like that?" Ashla patted his right foot while Masaki gave a small nod as she reached for the elusive spheres. "Good."

" _July 15, 2006_

 _What really defines a hero? I had to look back on what made me want to be a hero. If we have the power and skills to save others, then is it all right to let the next generation of humanity to be heroes? I admit I was conflicted when All Might invited me on Japan's behalf to aid them training future heroes. At first, it seemed their Hero Association project was a means to control the population against their will, but that wasn't the case. The agent in charge and the Emperor will reveal the project to the citizens of Japan and the world—to allow them to choose whether to pass the project into effect or not._

 _I saw the scared faces of citizens, but they were grateful towards All Might's and my efforts to handle the latest threat: Nomu. The mentioned creature was a humanoid being with blacker than night skin, covered in scars, and beak-shaped mouth. Portions of the brain was exposed between its eyes. Its power was comparable to All Might's own as Nomu managed to equal him in strength and speed for a time. Though this was not natural as divine intervention had a hand in this._

 _The divine intervention was named Esdeath the Frost Queen: goddess of ice and winter. The Lion Goddess and Inari's wife, Leone, seems to have a past with her though she keeps it to herself. I do not know if Inari has knowledge about her past. Esdeath is a woman with no regards to anyone but herself and her ambitions and that includes me as well. I fear I have not seen the last of her, but I'll be more than ready when she comes back._

 _What you need to know is that myth and legends are real as seen with the Mighty Thor of the Avengers and Hercules of the Greek pantheon. They are heroes by nature and nurture as well. For me, I grew up alone, but I was taught right and wrong by Old Man Icharaku and his daughter, Ayame. Then I was taught the skills and teamwork by my previous senseis who made lasting impacts in my life._

 _I think Japan is taking the right directive by allowing its citizens to vote on a project that would change their lives and the world forever. It's just a matter of time whether it will be positive or negative."_

Finishing with a loop in the 'i' of his name, Naruto closed the Codex and snapped his fingers as the inheritance flew from his lap to the room upstairs. He picked up the twins in his arms before securing them with the hands and lifting in the air as they played around the living room. "Here comes the Twinsters~" Naruto cooed at his laughing children as they played around the world.

"Dada, dada~" Ashla playfully reached for his father while Masaki assumed a flying pose akin to Naruto's.

Luckily, Rexy was asleep in her territory like Raicho and Sui in their respective homes in the Homestead.

Father and twins continued playing 'Airplane' with each other throughout the manor. The main door opened as Uzumaki ladies entered the building with bags of groceries and books. "Naruto, we're home!" Saeko called out as the trio made themselves known. "Hello, you two~"

"Mama!" Ashla and Masaki cried out joyfully as they reached for their mother.

Naruto walked over to his wives and handed the twins to Saeko before he helped them with the bags. They all walked to the kitchen and began to unload the bags into their respective places. Naruto kissed and hugged each of his wives as Kuroka was the last to receive his affections.

However, she winced in pain, causing her husband to back away. "Kuroka, are you okay? What happened?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine, Hubby. Just sore breasts," Kuroka weakly assured, but the others couldn't hold back their concerns as well.

"She's been feeling nauseous lately," Medusa pointed out as she grabbed an apple and bit into it. "I don't know why."

Lara, his current girlfriend, wiggled her finger at the playful Ashla before she gave her input. "She keeps throwing up every two hours, maybe three."

"And she's been eating more than usual," Saeko answered with a knowing expression like Rhea.

The others didn't catch their expressions, which made them feel more positive. "So, is she sick?" Naruto asked confusingly. "Wait, why does this feel familiar?" Sore breasts, nauseous, increased appetite. The only time he saw this was with Saeko and she was… "Really?" He looked at his Nekomata wife. "Really?"

Kuroka nodded as she shared a joyous smile with her husband and he yelled excitedly while hoisting her around. "It's finally happened, Naruto. I'm going to be a mother!" Saeko, Medusa, and Lara rushed over to hug the Nekomata in a congratulatory manner after Naruto put her down. "Well, not just me."

"Someone else?" A surprised Naruto asked excitedly. "Who?" Kuroka looked over to the mother of the clan with the ninja's eyes on her. "Rhea?" The Titaness smiled as well before her husband approached and hoisted her in the air. "How long?"

"13 weeks for me and seven weeks for Kuroka," Rhea responded confidently. Confused or surprised looks came from her family. "Titaness of Motherhood, remember?"

Medusa suddenly shouted excitedly, "This calls for a celebration!"

Naruto kissed his now pregnant wives and had them sit down to relax as he joined the others in the cooking along with Lara. All of them brimmed with happiness as the twins wanted to be Rhea and Kuroka. The women gently accepted the kids in their arms: Kuroka held Ashla and Rhea carried Masaki as they played with their stepmothers' hairs.

The atmosphere was blessed with incomparable joy as the Uzumaki Clan will welcome new members in the future ahead. It also gave Naruto new initiative to be not only be stronger in power and skills, but also smarter against the evils hiding in the shadow. They are out there, but he and his family will be ready for them.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

This chapter took a little while to write regarding the material from Boku no Hero Academia and the characters of Terra Formars. Don't worry about the humanoid roaches since they won't appear in the story. The heroes appear before the children does sometime later with modified origins about the Quirks and Hero Association.

"Death of Superman" will come out in two weeks and I am excited about the film since it is supposed to be better than the 2007 version. I'm also excited about the sequel coming out next year in 2019, "The Reign of Supermen."

Spider-Man PS4 is gaining more hype as we approach the release month of September. I certainly hope it lives up to or exceeds expectations us fans have. The next chapter will either be Avengers or X-Men, then Spider-Man before one of the major events in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter XXVIII Q&A's:

 **Ryan L. Spradling (Jun.22):** Supergirl is in the harem, but the rest of the women you mentioned on the list will not be in spite of their looks and powers. But my decision might change as time passes by.

 **Nick terakidan (Jun.22):** Lara does count as being part of the Marvel Universe along with Black Cat.

 **Kamikage86 (Jun.22):** Thanks, man. How was the pregnancy reveal? Did you enjoy the latest chapter as well as For Storm that Follows?

 **Shirou Emiya1 (Jun.22):** Yes. Let me know when you figure it out. Did you like the chapter?

 **Perseus12 (Jun.22):** This chapter focused on the creation of the Hero Association with Boku no Academia and Terra Formars characters.

 **Alaxbird (Jun.22):** Yes, it was and I still can't believe Wu is an antagonist. Never thought of him like that after the first film.

 **Gwb620 (Jun.22):** It was actually tricky, the previous chapter, since the Savage Land episode was before the Hulks on Ice and Wendigo ones in the series. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Ddraig The Invincible (Jun.23):** Is this the Apocalypse from the latest X-Men movie before Logan? Um, the Apple of Eden doesn't exist in the story; I modified the origins of the Assassins and Templars. Naruto and Lara could meet Bayek and Aya in Ancient Egypt. Time traveling through multiple periods makes me feel tentative as it delays the story and the next dimension, which I really want to get to.

 **(Jun.23):** Did you like it?

 **Calderoneric758 (Jun.23):** He didn't kill Kronos, but his Space-Time Ninjutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu, was amplified by the quantum particles from the Time Storm, which allowed him to time travel. Eventually, he will develop temporal-related abilities like he did against Hercules in 2099. The next world will take place in the final frontier-related dimension.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jun.23):** Both Spider-Man and Agents of SMASH are good series to work with. Now, Naruto has control of the air, sea, and land through these creatures. No dragon since it is an overused trope in fanfic. Yato got in trouble again with Bishamon, but next time he and Naruto will do some trouble together in Takamagahara.

 **R-king 93 (Jun.23):** I will check it out when I can.

 **Jebest4781 (Jun.23):** Thanks. How is the progress of your stories?

 **Guest (Jun.23):** Yes, he is looking for the keys; I did mention this in a few chapters ago. The time limit for him to enter the next dimension increases with each use: doubling the limit as the Uzumaki Clan waits for two years.

 **Ravage88atlas (Jun.23):** Odyssey looks good, but I hope it is mostly historical accurate; Achilles is supposed to appear in the game, but he lived and existed before the Peloponnesian War. Chaos will be coming for the ninja, but now peace is with him and his family. The Alpha Rex will eventually be used for training purposes and combat.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jun.26):** Me too and I heard that the Collector's Edition was sold out. Incredibles II was amazing and funny as hell. I haven't watch the Jurassic World sequel yet. Edge of Time was a thrilling game. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Alexandero62 (Jun.26):** Lo seinto. No entiendo espanol bueno.

 **Writing Warrior (Jun.26):** The exterior of the ship will remain in size, but the inside had been enchanted by Kuroka before it was dropped off to the Smashers. Almost all of them makes it to the ship's development. The spell will increase the interior for living and combat situations. Hulk and the Smashers are pretty cool inventors seen from the show, and Naruto trusts them and Peter more than he does Stark. The Jump Jet crashes are for comedic effect.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jun.26):** That's impressive. I can't actually since it'll be a long time before the story reached that world.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Jun.27):** That's what Rexy looked like from the latest Jurassic World film and trailers. Perhaps in the future battles she will gain more scars.

 **(Jun.27):** Is this from the powerlisting wikia? Thanks for the information about quantum manipulation. The Speed Force gives Flash the ability to time travel, which is part of quantum manipulation.

 **Titanzilla (Jun.27):** Every family has certain quirks that make them unique from each other. A chapter with Lara's friends seeing Patronus in action as a hero at Boston, handling a runaway T-Rex.

 **The Question (Jun.27):** It'll be named Rexy and fight with Naruto in the future.

 **Wiz (Jun.27):** Karen and Lyla were linked together in Naruto's wrist computer during the Edge of Time arc. The backlash of the time storm merged the two AIs into one being after Naruto traveled back to the present for the final time. Her name is Jocasta from the comics and mythology.

 **Action Hero (Jun.27):** Thanks, and after reading your review, I should have written the battle more between the Rex and Spinosaurus.

 **Romancer (Jun.27):** It won't be long for those two to meet again. There will be a flashback about the Rex's living arrangement with the Homesteaders and the Clan. Yes, there will be a chapter about an excited Lara studying the Rex while begging her boyfriend to take her to the Savage Land.

 **Erebor (Jun.27):** Next time, Naruto will explore with the land with his girlfriend. I haven't seen the movie yet.

 **Match Maker (Jun.27):** Thanks. Red will get a little overzealous with the weapons, but it'll work out eventually. How was the ship?

 **Monster Planet (Jun.27):** He will eventually return to the Savage Land with Lara. We'll see about the Velociraptor joining the family.

 **Rexy (Jun.27):** I see. Pretty sure about his return and more collecting of creatures and plants.

 **Kombat Instinct (Jun.27):** I hope you enjoyed this chapter with MHA and Terra Formars characters. My apologies if the explanation about the Hero Association isn't understandable or confusing; I did the best I could. The Evolve or Ark series that the Alpha Rex is from has technology to enhance its capabilities.

 **Frank West (Jun.27):** A girl and Rexy from the films.

 **Middle-Earth (Jun.27):** I know. I thought it was beneficial to the ship, but you know I think you are right about the weapons.

 **Inspiration (Jun.27):** Good to see you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Gojira Rex (Jun.27):** It was the Tyrannosaurus Rex he wanted to see.

 **The Encounter (Jun.27):** Thank you. You too.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jun.27):** He will eventually.

 **Fanfic Fan (Jun.28):** Thank you for the comment about reaching 1,000 reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Inspiration (Jun.28):** Yes, I did. Hold on there; one thing at a time.

 **Dracopedia (Jun.28):** He will encounter the real and remaining Templar who happened to be one of the hero's rogue galleries. I did see the trailer and I can't wait for the release next year. Hopefully, it has transitional levels like the DC vs Mortal Kombat game.

 **Shipwright (Jun.28):** It won't be just the Smashers, but the people will be the ones whom Naruto trusts during his time in the Marvel Universe such as Peter Parker.

 **Frozen Forest (Jun.28):** Is this the Marineford War you're talking about? Whitebeard went down like a total monster in front of the world. Eventually, they will be brought down. Yeah, it looks like it.

 **Genesis (Jun.28):** It really would be an interesting adventure. I don't know about Kuroka having an animal ride, but we'll see.

 **Disney Fan (Jun.28):** It is; the only game I played although briefly was Kingdom Hearts II and that was a very long time ago. Kingdom Hearts III will be one of the games I plan to buy next year. I'll consider it.

 **Lemon Lover (Jun.28):** Well, Kuroka is finally getting what she wanted along with Rhea since she is also the Titaness of Fertility as well.

 **Mutant Kind (Jun.28):** I have already stated that Lara and Black Cat are the only girls from the Marvel Universe to join.

 **Adventure Craze (Jun.28):** They are great game franchises.

 **Critic (Jun.28):** Always been a fan of Black Cat and her competiveness with Kuroka could be a running gag along with being the Marvel-like counterparts to Batman and Catwoman.

 **(Jun.29):** There'll be more creatures from mythology and games to appear in the story.

 **SMASH UP (Jun.29):** As I have said before, Lara and Black Cat are the Marvel girls in the harem.

 **Idea Guy (Jun.30):** And faster with greater durability than a normal Rex. Plus, I have another idea for the Alpha.

 **Spirit IS (Jun.30):** I do not know how to do that actually. I know that Oturan Namikaze made anime openings for his Naruto/RWBY crossover and it was good.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Jul.2):** You are right about that. Stan Lee will make a cameo in the story.

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON (Jul.9):** There'll be more from S.H.I.E.L.D. Lara and Black Cat are the only Marvel women to enter the harem, no more. I have not seen or read the series until you mentioned it. Red Sonja might make an appearance in the story through the small arc in Spider-Man where she took control of Mary Jane and battled her enemy from the past.


	30. Hyperion

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXX: Hyperion**

 **Takamagahara**

July was over and the year moved to August where the summer heat became worse in the initial two weeks. That was in the human world as the divine home realms were not bothered by this manner. The ninja was present as his status being Inari's adopted son signified his being in the Shinto realm occasionally for business regarding the mortals and _ayakashi_.

The ninja god was also given the opportunity to choose his titles as to make room for his position in the Shinto pantheon.

Only problem: he has to choose which ones by the end of the year or he will remain as a nameless deity indefinitely. One of the factors that plays into this is that the _kami_ are rather clingy to the titles in the pantheon and refuse to let one another to share their spheres of influence. Those who already share a title like Kagutsuchi and Kojin, deities of fire, work together to keep it to themselves just like Raijin and Takemikazuchi, the deities of lightning and thunder.

"And I don't know which one," Naruto mused. _"God of the Wind is out as well as God of the Storms: Fujin and Susanoo will probably come after my neck."_

Recently, Inari informed him that his godly power has evolved from being Poseidon's power to his own, meaning it has no trace of the Olympian's 'scent.' That was the purpose of the training since deities can recognize or detect others who are not from their pantheon just by the quality or scent of their godly powers. His mind went back to the trip in the future: his battle with Hercules, to be precise. It was about the strange power he used briefly that shocked the God of Strength to the point of fear and envy. However, he was left to put it aside for now.

And he was not alone in the physical sense.

"Well, I am Yato the God of Fortune," the confident god said proudly with a thumb prodded against his chest.

A deadpan Naruto responded in a snarky tone, "But I never heard of you before until recently." Yato fell to his knees and hands in despair as if he was struck by a huge arrow through the back.

"Jerk, you just put salt on my centuries-old wound," Yato whined.

"I know. So, where are we going?"

"To Old Man Tenjin's temple. I like to bug him now and then."

Naruto smirked evil-like to Yato's words, "Allow me to assist you on that." The two tricksters shuffled their feet rapidly, leaving a trail of small dust behind in the process. They traveled between each god's domain—Raijin, Fujin, Suijin, and Doujin—until their path led them to their destined location.

The duo found themselves in front of a grand temple with light green and white colors. Although Naruto thought that, since Tenjin was the God of Learning and Scholarship, he would have settled for a teaching facility like college or high school. Then again, looks can be deceiving such as…

"Yato!"

Before Naruto can react, he saw Yato being kicked in the stomach by an unknown figure. He simply stood and watched the yelping Yato beaten within the mass of limbs and curses. "So, who do we have here?" A soft-spoken voice from inside the temple. The ninja looked to find a middle-aged man between his fifties to seventies with grey hair tied underneath a small black priest hat. His attire was that of a black Shinto priest outfit. "Ah, I know who you are."

"You do?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"The Son of Inari you are as evidenced by the sword on your back," Tenjin pointed at the fox head pommel with his fan. "When I heard him and his wife adopting a young god as their own, I thought they were mistaken, but your recent exploits are rather impressive."

"Such as?"

"Don't be coy."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before Yato screamed for aid. "Should we help him?" He asked, pointing his index finger at them.

"No, his Shiki and human friend are upset at him for one of his pranks. Let them be."

"Okay."

Yato gawked at the sudden turn of behavior, "TRAITOR!"

"Whatever," Both Naruto and Tenjin retorted at the same time, leaving Yato to his misery. "What is your favorite tea, young man?"

"Don't really have one."

Both gods sat down in the main room before an entourage of young women in _miko_ outfits entered with a tray of cups and teapot. "We should change that," Tenjin answered softly before sipping his tea. "Ahh~"

"Okaaayyy," Naruto drawled out before drinking his tea as well. "Not bad. So, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing of the sort."

A skeptical Naruto stared at him. "Really?"

"Straight to the point, huh," Tenjin retorted as he was amused by his attitude. "I've heard that you are searching for titles to go with your godhood. Of course, the mortals need to know about your existence as well in order for them to worship you."

"There's that too."

"May I offer some suggestions?"

"Fire away, Lord Tenjin."

"God of Education, Studies, Academic Success, and-"

Naruto raised his hand, shaking it in a negative manner. "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. No offense, but I'm looking to be an educational god. I'm a fighter."

"Are you saying that I'm not a fighter?" Tenjin asked as his tone innocently, but the body language oozed out killing intent.

Surprisingly, the ninja sweated bullets from the suddenly tense atmosphere, "No, no, I mean of course teachers can be a fighter. Anyhow, I don't think those titles fit me, truth be told." Tenjin accepted this with a sigh of resignation. "I mean what titles are there that haven't been taken in the pantheon?"

"Very little I'm afraid and none of them seem to suit you."

"Man, this sucks," Naruto pouted before sipping his tea. _"Kurama, any ideas?"_

" _ **Nope, Naruto."**_

" _Gee, thanks for the help."_

Tenjin grew a little concerned about the silent guest. "Inarison, are you well?" Naruto snapped out of his own world.

"I'm fine; just thinking about titles and whatnot," Naruto responded before he finished his tea. "Thank you for the drink, Lord Tenjin."

"You are welcome, young one. They'll come to you, I know it. Do not rush; just be patient."

"Are you the God of Wisdom as well?"

Tenjin chuckled behind his unclosed fan. "No, that's Omoikane. What defines wisdom really?"

"Socratic much?" Naruto retorted, referencing Socrates. "It could be many things, but I'd say wisdom in its entirety is evidence of our capacity to understand the nature of the universe. Something like that." Tenjin was somewhat amused by his answer, but also intrigued as well. "Well, I should head back home."

"Inari's temple or Earth?"

"I'll let you figure it out," Naruto teased before shaking Tenjin's offered hand. "Thank you for the tea."

"Come visit whenever you can, young one."

With a small nod, Naruto left the room. Tenjin poured more tea in his cup and drank it before loud laughter barked from the outside, causing the deity to run towards the source. What he found stunned the popular god evidenced by his falling to the knees in comedic despair. His Shinki arrived seconds later and gasped aloud as their master was splattered with paint of orange and black.

Faraway atop a building, Yato and Naruto snickered behind their hands like teenagers. The ninja served as a distraction while the unknown god was meant to perform the deed. Although, he was delayed by the unexpected arrival of his Shinki, Yukine, and human friend, Hiyore, their job was complete.

They soon left the area in time to miss Tenjin's outrageous curses for the way of Yato's temple, much to the latter's chagrin. Naruto stood blankly at the temple belonging to his new deity friend. Compared to Inari's and Tenjin's temples, which were grand in scale and beauty, Yato's temple was no bigger than the hole in the ground. Literally, there was a man-made hole surrounded by tape of flags.

"Don't look at my shame!" Yato cried out with his arm-shielded face and the opposite hand stopping his guests.

Naruto, Hiyore, and Yukine blankly stared at him before they exchanged looks with each other. Hiyore was a young teenage girl with long brown hair and light eyes colored magenta as her attire was winter clothing since winter arrived in the Land of the Rising Sun. A purple tail-like cord resembling a cat's tail swayed from her lower back. Yukine was a young boy with short, messy blonde hair, yellow-amber eyes as he wore a blue hoodie, loose grey jeans, and a teal patterned knit cap. Yukine was also Yato's Blessed Regalia.

When the ninja asked about the tail, Hiyori explained that she became a half- _ayakashi_ after a near death experience. The circumstances were left out, but Naruto pondered that it must have been extreme or rather simple… most likely the former. Yato, on the hand, insisted that Hiyore was the first person to worship him in an unofficial capacity until she made a small shrine, which allowed him to ascend to Takamagahara.

"You guys want ramen? I'm buying," Naruto offered, receiving three hands in the process. "Cool, let's go."

Hiyore leaned close to Yukine, "For a god, he's completely human."

"No kidding, but he has that authority unlike Yato here," Yukine jabbed verbally as his master fell to the ground after such an insult. "And I'm not kidding." Despite the serious tone, his mischievous grin betrayed the sentiment.

"Traitor!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Time passed by the world as an event shook the world and their leaders: Japan's Hero Association project. The Prime Minister and the Emperor of Japan revealed their intentions to make their island nation and keep their citizens safe by legally teaching and cultivating future heroes guided by current heroes such as All Might and Eraserhead. Patronus was kept out of the press reveal for his sake, though All Might informed that his role into the Association would eventually be brought to light.

The countries were surprised by the project and the fact Japan had its own heroes within the borders. The Japanese citizens ultimately voted in favor of the Association as they thought change was upon them. In the same instance, the project revealed another facet that surprised the United States, especially: equal opportunity and safety for mutantkind on Honshu and its colony island, Yamatai. And any mutants persecuted in other countries are allowed refuge and given automatic citizenship if they decide to stay and pass a test.

It was not long until a great number of persecuted mutants and their families fled to Japan for opportunity, mainly from the United States.

Naruto walked past the occupied houses as they were about to turn in for the night. Dusk was arriving, so the children were allowed to leave school. Why? There were kids that needed extra lessons for a test or two that their teacher was not pleased about.

"Hi, Mr. Uzumaki," One of the kids greeted while passing by him.

"Hello." He waited as his secret girlfriend—the Homesteaders knows nothing about his harem—locked the door of the school and walked past him before catching up with her, "Lara, I take it school went fine."

"Kids these days have no respect for their elders."

"They're just kids, Lara."

"That's no excuse."

Naruto raised his hands defensively after her sharp retort. "Easy, easy. Was it that bad?"

"They thought there were twelve continents in the globe," Lara answered blankly.

"Okay."

"And some of them thought the Earth was still flat."

"Ouch."

"And two of the teenage boys asked me out during class."

"What are their names so I can pay them a visit?" Naruto asked not so innocently.

Lara sighed with an amused smile. "I'm not telling you, but thanks. I can handle myself as you experienced firsthand… twice I should add." She bumped her hip against his, which brought a smile from Naruto. "How was Takamagahara?"

"Fine, fine," Naruto responded with a heavy sigh as he entered the manor. Lara closed the door and joined him on the couch after a long day for the both of them. "Apparently, I need to choose my titles for my godhood by the end of the week or I'll be a nameless deity."

"Does the God of Charm fit your bill?"

"Haha."

"Ok, what titles are there left?"

"From what I've seen and heard, little of which makes no sense or are compatible to my abilities," Naruto groaned in frustration, causing Lara to soothe him by placing her head on his shoulder. His arm secured her shoulder and brought Lara closer to him. "But I'll leave that for tomorrow. Right now, I have a beauty in front of me who needs some kisses after a long day."

An amused Lara stopped him with a finger on his outstretched lips. "As much as I want to, my hips need a break."

"It wasn't going to go that," Naruto retorted as Lara sent him a 'really' look.

"It always leads to that."

"…It's not my fault. You are just too beautiful."

Lara blushed at his casual words even though she heard them many times before. "You say that to all girls."

"No, just the ones I love the most," Naruto answered with a smirk.

The couple fell in the embrace of slumber as they felt comfort in each other's arms while the rest of the family slept in early. The reason being was a vacation in the West Coast concerning a new movie and the grand beaches.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Week Later)**

 **Times Square**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Crowds of screaming, scared citizens ran amok across the legendary tourist spot as flaming meteors struck the surrounding buildings. In no time, the Avengers flew to the scene… the sky more like it. Thor, Iron Man, and an African-American man in a tight white and red outfit with red wings that emerged from his arms plus sides while a translucent yellow visor shielded his face from the wind speed and debris. The rest of the team were aboard on the Quinjet.

Their main objective is to stop the meteor shower from destroying New York City.

"Thor, you're up!" Iron Man ordered informally.

Thor heeded his words and summoned lightning around Mjolnir before channeling it at the approaching meteors, easily destroying them. "Hmm, stones from the sky… hardly a challenge," the Asgardian prince said unchallenged.

"Then set aside, Goldilocks, and leave more for me to smash!" Hulk called out from his position atop the Quinjet. He leaped and destroyed the first meteor of another wave, then jumped to another before being smacked off of by a faster meteor. Iron Man caught his arm and swung once as he threw Hulk back at the meteors.

"Well, that's using your head," Iron Man retorted after the display.

On the meteor, Hulk patted away the debris off his body nonchalantly, "Not funny, Stark, and not original. A-Bomb has better jokes than you."

" _Ouch."_ Hawkeye thought internally before he fired a few explosive arrows at the smaller meteors. "There's too many for me to shoot down!"

"I got your back, Hawkeye," Captain America affirmed through the comms to his teammate on a separate aircraft. The Quinjet's weapons system blasted the meteors that approached the city.

One, however, was left unscathed.

And Hawkeye noticed it, "You missed one!" He propelled his aircraft towards the lone meteor before ditching it, causing both to be destroyed from the collision as well as the archer's rapid free fall. "Didn't think that through!"

"Yo, Clint! This is going to hurt," Falcon, the new teammate of the Avengers, flew and caught Hawkeye with his body. Both men crashed in the street due to imbalance.

Once the debris cleared, Hawkeye skeptically looked at the newest teammate. "You call that a save?" Deep rumbling from above caused both men to look up as another meteor seemed to be falling towards them. It was not long as Black Widow arrived on the scene and ditched her hover car as it collided with the projectile while she landed near Hawkeye.

"You call that a thank you?" Black Widow teasingly asked her teammate. She joined the team after her undercover mission in Hydra succeeded with most of the organization being disabled by S.H.I.E.L.D. forces except for the inner circle including Red Skull. Her joining of the team was a while before Sam Wilson AKA Falcon arrived as well on recommendation of Captain America.

"Everybody thinks they're a hero," Hawkeye sarcastically said as he rose to his feet. "Might as well sit back and-"

Deeper was the rumbling and groaning as the Avengers gazed at the night sky, only for a massive meteor hurtling towards their city. Flames scorched its surface after crossing the atmosphere and its descending spheres.

" **Warning! A designated Class C meteor just entered the atmosphere. An Earth killer, sir."** Jarvis informed his master/friend.

His skin losing its original color, Tony repeated the words his brain processed, "Earth killer? There's two words I never want to hear together." Hulk clapped his hands together as a shockwave pressed against the meteor, only for the flames to burn out. "Avengers go!"

Thor saw the future of Midgard being destroyed and channeled lightning through the spinning Mjolnir while Hulk clenched his right arm to destroy the meteor in one blow. This is one of the times the two will stop holding back their strength for the sake of the planet they love.

A great burst of powerful wind slammed against the meteor's surface, slowing down its speed but little. Iron Man detected the source and looked back to see a floating Patronus's outstretched fist manipulating the wind. "Need some help?" He rhetorically asked before noticing the powerhouses about to crush the meteor. "Go for it, guys! Show me who's stronger between you two!"

That remark incited the two rivals to put more strength into their incoming attack. If only they committed them a second early. Suddenly, red-orange net appeared around the meteor's surface as the heroes put off their attacks and efforts while their sight absorbed the current event in front of them.

"Um, any ideas?" Patronus asked after ceasing his Eaken technique.

Iron Man ordered Jarvis to scan the phenomenon before a bright light engulfed the meteor, destroying it as pieces fell to the surface below harmlessly. Hulk, Thor, Patronus, Iron Man, and the rest of the Avengers regrouped in the streets of Times Square, bewildered by the action moments ago.

"What just happened?" Iron Man asked his teammates and associate.

Thor picked up a cube from the street that had a glowing atom symbol on one of its surface. "Stark, is this your doing?"

"Not on my best day," Iron Man answered back.

The other female of the team pointed at the one deemed responsible. "We got company. Look," She informed the heroes down the street as a man stood there with his hands on both sides of his waist.

He wore a tight short-sleeved orange uniform with dull yellow belt, arm guards, boots, and a fluttering cape with red eyes and short blonde hair as the atomic symbol emboldened on his chest area. The stranger winked with a two-finger salute to them before flying away in great speed as a sonic boom was left in his wake.

"Did that dude just wink at me?" Hawkeye asked unsurely.

Hulk answered with a smirk, "Yep."

"Totally," Patronus seconded the answer. "Might want to watch for him later."

Wasp walked towards him and asked, "What brings you here, Patronus? Are you finally going to join our team?"

"Nope," Patronus answered flatly, causing her to deflate in disappointment with a pout. "I came by to pick up some delicious pastries from a well-known bakery here when that hugeass asteroid appeared with its cousins."

Hawkeye pushed Janet aside with haste and eagerness in his eyes. "Is that May's Place in Queens?" A nod came his way. "Oh, I love that place. It's the only other place that has good cookies besides Falcon's mom."

"Falcon's mom?" Patronus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hulk grunted in agreement, "And how good are these cookies?" He asked with anticipated saliva at the corner of his mouth.

Snapping out of his daze upon the Ghost of Boston, Falcon made himself known to the hero. "I am Falcon, latest member of the Avengers. Pleased to meet you." He offered a hand to Naruto, which he quickly shook for a moment.

"Nice to meet you too," Patronus then noticed the other woman among them. "And you are…"

"Black Widow. We met a long time ago."

"Right, right. Almost a year now. Wow… So, any spider powers?"

"Just these stingers," Black Window responded, smirking as her bracelets cackled with electricity. "Want to try them?"

Waving his left hand in defiance, Naruto quickly said, "No, thanks. We're good." He looked at the one taller than all of them. "What brings you here, Hulk?"

"I wanted to talk to Reed about the game," Hulk responded with slightly wide eyes as he motioned something else. Game was the phrase about the _Aquila_ 's modifications to prevent anyone learning about it. "Sadly, he and the Fantastic Four weren't there. The Baxter Building had a Post It note about some trip into the Negative Zone."

Patronus furrowed his brow more, "The Negative Zone?"

"More on that later," Captain America said to the heroes. He was surprised to see that Patronus and Hulk are on great social terms, but then again, they helped each other out on more than one occasion. "Right now, we need to figure out who that man is."

"And determine if he's friendly," Iron Man finished before everyone entered the Quinjet and left for the mansion.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

 **Avengers Mansion**

Time went by for the heroes after that fateful night. Patronus and Hulk returned to their cities as they enjoyed their time of solace and peace that their presence brought. Naruto was even more excited as Kuroka and Rhea's pregnancies developed nicely with no problems whatsoever. But Kuroka's excitement surpassed his own as she wanted nothing more than a child since her race, the Nekoshou, was on the brink of extinction. Even more so, she wishes to have a son so her race can have a better chance of revival, though Naruto assured her that they will love their child no matter the gender.

As for Rhea, she was treasuring every moment of her pregnancy as it was the child of the man she loved; the one whom never forced himself onto her. Also, interest rose in the mother-to-be since her child will be the result of a god and a Titaness, two different species of immortals. She assumed that their offspring will be powerful, but only time can tell them of that fact.

The sanctity of peace, however, was broken Jocasta informed Naruto of a call from Captain America that concerned Hyperion. Much to their discomfort, a wary Naruto bade them good bye for now and had Hiraishined to New York, reached Avengers Mansion, and met with the Avengers as they were gathered around the holographic table.

Stark had acquired all the latest information about the stranger who saved the city in the night before as all heroes including Hulk were present in the conference hall.

"Looks we got a new contender for title of Earth's Mightiest Hero, calls himself Hyperion," Tony informed his teammates as holograms of different feats the new hero committed around the world. "A touch of grandiose, even by my standards."

Patronus snickered behind his hand. "You have standards?" Tony grew annoyed by his comment.

"On the contrary, he seems quite impressive," An impressed Thor voiced after seeing a video of Hyperion's feat of stopping an active volcano.

Falcon also agreed with the Thunderer, "I've been analyzing this guy for weeks. His power ratings' off charts: heat vision, invulnerability, super strength, flight," He said excitedly after proclaiming his research.

An annoyed Hulk huffed after hearing the traits, "Just another pretty boy in a cape." His eyes glanced at a somewhat bothered Thor who met his gaze. "We know how many we can tolerate nowadays."

"Down, boy," Wasp jested at the former powerhouse of the team. "By the way, how's the Smashers?"

"Everything's fine, Wasp. In fact, we're about to go on vacation next week."

Wasp, Hawkeye, and Black Widow were surprised to hear his words. "Really, vacation?" Hawkeye asked half-skeptical and half teasingly, "I bet it's an eating and smashing contest rolled into one." Hulk sent him an unamused expression, which unnerved the archer. "Okay, back to the guy on the hologram. I don't like him; wonder what his aim is."

"He diced a meteor the size of the Grand Canyon into ice cube. I say accurate," Captain America pointed out.

The smirking Hawkeye retorted, "Well, I'd say it's time for a face-to-face. For that near miss with the meteorite, it's pretty obvious we could use someone like him on the team. Another powerhouse is always better."

"You like him because he winked at you," Hulk retorted.

Patronus snickered behind his hand, gaining Hawkeye's glare in response. "Glare all you want. Just don't deny it, archerboy."

"Boy?" Hawkeye repeated. "You sound younger than all of us except for Falcon here… maybe."

The cube obtained from the site rolled across the table, catching everyone's attention before Black Widow voiced her concerns. "What makes anyone of you think he wants to be an Avenger? Has anyone stop to think what motivates this… Hyperion?"

"The skeptical one. Nice," Patronus gave her a thumb-up, which caused Black Widow to roll her eyes. "And why haven't we heard about him until now? Where was he?"

Hoping to put their concerns at ease, Captain America said, "Some people hear the call to help where they can." He picked up the cube and inspected it. "There should always be an ideal, Widow."

"Agreed, but on the other hand, who tells the man who saved the world without breaking a sweat, 'no?'"

Silence filled the room among the heroes until Patronus's wrist computer 'binged' sweetly, drawing the Avengers' attention on him. "Okay. What's up, Jocasta?"

" **Trouble in Midtown."**

"Of course," Patronus muttered under breath before speaking aloud. "Don't worry about it; I got it covered."

"But it's always good to have back up."

Heeding Cap's words, Naruto left the room with the First Avenger and Iron Man while the rest of the team decided to relax for the meantime.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Midtown**

As the group of heroes arrived at the scene, they saw a lone man garbed in a light grey uniform with pink gloves, belt, and ski-like mask as his hand held a fuzzy glowing crowbar smashed into the engine of an armored truck. "You guys just got wrecked by the-"

"Wrecker?" Iron Man interrupted. "Where's your crew?"

Raising an eyebrow, Patronus asked the obvious. "He has a crew?"

The apparently-named Wrecker turned around and snarled at the arrived heroes. "Back off, Avengers or you're going to see more than double when I'm finished with ya!" He warned while readying his crowbar.

Sensing the wind patterns shift slightly, both Patronus and Captain America stepped aside as a projectile—a pothole cover—slammed against Wrecker's chest. He grunted in pain and let go of his weapon while flying across the intersection. "Hyperion!" Captain America called out as said hero flew behind Wrecker and caught him before ascending a bit higher in the air.

Hyperion spun once and threw Wrecker at the armored truck as the latter bounced off it and fell on the street. The hero landed near the vehicle and lifted it above him as he apparently aimed at the downed Wrecker.

"Wait! There are people inside it," The worried Captain America called out. Luckily, the guards managed to get out of the truck and left the area as Hyperion committed the act.

"This is your final warning!" Hyperion slammed the truck in front of Wrecker before repeating the action three more times around him. "Surrender or next time I won't miss." He let go of the truck while airborne before addressing the heroes. "Thanks for the assist, gents."

Seeing the clearly scared Wrecker tremble, Patronus clenched his fist at the floating hero while Iron Man tried to talk to him. "Hyperion, we need to talk!" His words failed to reach him as Hyperion left in a sonic boom.

"So, you still think he follows the ideal, Cap?" Patronus asked the unsure Avenger before cuffing Wrecker with Stark's villain handcuffs. "Let's take you back to the station."

"Don't let him near me, Patronus. Don't let him near me."

"Okay…"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion**

After watching J. Jonah Jameson broadcast his reel about the latest superhero Hyperion and his actions bringing crime down similar to Patronus's acts in Boston, Captain America turned off the TV with a remote, much to Hawkeye's dismay.

"I see Hyperion ruffled your feathers, huh, Cap." Patronus asked rhetorically. "Good 'cause he could have dealt with Wrecker entirely different."

Captain America grunted, peeved about Hyperion's actions while Tony poured champagne into his glass behind him. "I'd hate to be on the other end of that grunt," Stark mentioned off-handedly.

"Let's just say speaking with this Hyperion is becoming a priority," Cap remarked in a military perspective. "Any word on-" He was cut off by an excited Falcon who held a tablet as the latter approached Stark.

"I got him! I got his position," said Falcon as he utilized a few keys on the screens. "Hyperion shares the same energy signature as those meteorite dice. All I had to do is triangulate the frequencies and—"

Patronus reacted as if it was too much for him to bear. "Enough already, just speak English please."

"Aye, no more babble," Thor affirmed as well, unknowingly supporting his fellow deity. "Where is Hyperion?"

The answer to their mutual question came in the form of the building shaking as if an earthquake was happening. "Upstairs?" Tony asked with surprise. They all looked out the panoramic windows and saw an enormous shadow swallow the buildings like night would after sundown. "Way upstairs."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Manhattan Airspace**

The Avengers, Hulk, and Patronus flew towards the massive ship that blocked out the sun although not completely. They entered through the back door and landed the Quinjet in the hangar before getting off the aircraft. Walking through hallway after hallway, the heroes seemed to have found the main room.

"Should we be jealous that his clubhouse blows our clubhouse?" Hawkeye joked somewhat serious.

Patronus noted the massive statue of Hyperion as they passed by it while he pressed several keys on his wrist computer, informing Jocasta to perform one of her activities in the ship. That's when he and the others noticed the one they want to speak to floating in front of the statue's face, burning it with lasers from his eyes.

"Show-off," Iron Man muttered sarcastically.

Hyperion felt their presence as he joyously greeted them, "The Avengers! I'm Hyperion. Hi." He remained floating and descended slightly.

"'Hi?' Seriously?" Hawkeye asked in a joking tone to Black Widow.

Falcon leaned close to Captain America after noticing the fine work on the statue. "You have to wonder about his decorating skills," The youngest member said to the second in command.

"Made a statue. I can see why you think it's funny, but I find that image is really important. It's all about first impressions; striking fear into the heart of villains before I even throw a punch."

Iron Man leaned close to Falcon after being surprised by Hyperion's apparent new superpower. "Your scans missed one, Sam: superhearing."

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to finally meet you all," Hyperion, still pleased, floated down until his feet were barely above the floor. "I have been admiring you all from afar. Your abilities are impressive and wide-ranged: stealth, technology, unrivaled strength." His finger waved in a circle as a mist-like substance formed screens around the heroes before images of their feats were displayed like the battle against Ultron, Kang the Conqueror with Patronus. "I mean there's a reason they call you Earth's Mightiest Heroes… Well, almost all of you."

Naruto ignored the jab at him as he watched the images shift to other events before his arrival in this dimension and saw the Avengers fighting ghost-like beings from another world including their imposters, a skull-like red man, and the formation of the team after a battle with a man controlling gravity. There was another image regarding a young woman with red glowing hands, but it was cut off by a snap of Hyperion's fingers.

After snapping out of his daze, Iron Man gazed at Hyperion. "You've been studying us."

"You've been studying me too, right? It makes sense. I wanted to know what I was dealing with before I made contact. Needless to say, I was very impressed." The somewhat smug expression of Hyperion did nothing but incite Captain America in a calm manner.

Patronus beat him to the punch though. "Can't say the same about you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why?" Hyperion asked in an innocently tone, which only increased Naruto's wariness.

Captain America answered this time, sharing his hooded friend's concerns. "Your methods are severe and your power makes some people nervous."

"By 'people,' you mean the Avengers? Sure not," Hyperion refused as he glanced at the group.

When he saw his gaze, Hawkeye became slightly nervous, "Uh, what Cap meant was…"

"We just want to know who you are," Iron Man finished as he was curious as well.

"My origin. Well, I must tell that it is not a happy one."

The Earth heroes watched Hyperion talk to his AI named Quagmire about a file before images of four people who stood with him and another planet appeared in front of them. Hyperion explained that he was of another world far from Earth and that corruption plagued his people along with war. He tried to save them by clotting the sickness, but eventually he failed as his home was destroyed with his life barely spared in the ship they're standing in.

"So, you're an alien from another planet, the last of your kind, with both amazing powers and super intellect," Falcon said excitedly.

"Indeed."

"Wow."

Leaning close to his ear, Iron Man whispered to Falcon's ear. "That's another one you missed, Sam. You're slipping."

"All that remains of my home world is in this citadel. I will use its advancement to save your planet," Hyperion stated as he floated near Thor before gently inspecting his cape until the Thunder God pulled it away from him. "Nice cape."

"Save our planet?" Captain America asked concernedly.

Patronus voiced his concern again, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Before answering, Hyperion's hearing caught wind of an unfortunate sound from someone he thought was taken care. "Hold those thoughts, you two. Some people don't learn from their mistakes. Make yourselves at home; I'll be right back," Hyperion said before going through the mirror-like obstruct and disappearing in the process.

By then, Patronus was already gone, much to Falcon's amazement when he called out to him, prompting Hulk and the Avengers to leave as well.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIPM

 **Brooklyn Bridge**

"It wasn't me! You can't prove nothin'," Wrecker frantically explained to the stoic and unconvinced Hyperion who was airborne.

The alien had enough of his words and sternly said, "Silence! You had a chance of rehabilitation, villain. You're a stain on this planet and I shall wipe off." He finished with an evil smirk as his eyes changed to hot red before two thin beams fired towards the frightened villain.

His heat vision, however, was blocked by a blue flaming blade as they were redirected to the sky. The flames obeyed the will of its owner as Patronus stared at Hyperion who didn't look pleased about his action. "Why have you intervened? My eye blast would've incinerated that stain. Next time you should—He was cut off when the Vibranium shield hit his face and returned to its owner.

"Stop, there is no next time," Captain America answered hotly, clear anger present on his face. The rest of the Avengers and Hulk arrived at the scene via the Quinjet.

Anger began to take over Hyperion as he didn't like their intervention to his ways. "Why are you stopping me? I thought we were on the same side."

"Avengers don't take lives," Captain answered sternly as his team plus Patronus and Hulk prepared for a fight. "We save them."

Hyperion didn't agree with that statement, "But this scum adds nothing to the good of Earth. He's a parasite!"

"That may be true, but we are not judge and jury." Captain retorted, "We have laws. And if we don't follow them, then we are no better than the criminals." During the debate, Iron Man had flown above the bridge before descending until he was at the same level as Hyperion.

"Stand down, Hyperion," Iron Man softly ordered the alien hero, hoping to avoid a fight. "Now."

"I understand."

"Great." Falcon was happy to hear Hyperion see things from their human perspective. "Cool our heads, right? Phew, for a second there, I thought you'd gone—Uh oh."

Patronus sighed heavily as he entered Sage Mode, feeling the rush of nature energy flowing through his body. "Get ready, everyone."

"It was the same on my planet," Hyperion ominously spoke lowly as he ascended slightly with red eyes blaring. "If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem!" Emitting his heat vision in anger, the alien directed them at different parts of the bridge before being pushed back by Iron Man towards the sky.

"Says the guy blowing up half of New York!" Iron Man retorted before blasting Hyperion's face with his repulsors.

On the bridge, one of the support beams were hit by the heat vision as it began fall over, but Thor quickly moved to action and easily held it back in place. Patronus tossed a bus at the compromised spot before igniting Kogitsunemaru's blue flames across the blade. Quickly, he focused the flames to the tip and fired a blue laser at the connecting points, fusing the two constructs together. "Thor, you're clear!"

"Aye, thank you, Patronus," Thor released his hold as Hyperion approached the heroes after dispatching Iron Man from their aerial battle.

Hyperion flew towards the ground-based Avengers before being hit by Captain's shield as it returned to its owner. "Hawkeye, Wasp, Widow, get the civilians off this bridge now! Falcon, clear out the Wrecker." Cap ordered in haste.

"You got it," Falcon affirmed the order before leaving the scene with the villain while Wasp, Hawkeye, and Widow left to help the civilians.

Standing up, Hyperion tried to make the Earthlings see his belief, "You're not helping anyone, soldier, believe me. Peace through force is the only course that works. You're poisoning these people's minds with your soft ideals!"

"How's this for soft?" Hulk asked rhetorically before tackling Hyperion off the bridge and into the water below.

The two powerhouses clashed, blowing out the water surface several times as Hulk pummeled Hyperion who was stunned by his opponent's strength being comparable to his own. Hulk punched his adversary one more time before mightily hurtling him back to the surface.

As soon he was out of the water, Hyperion recovered after shaking his head, only to be hit by a slab of metal across the face. A great shockwave spilt the ocean in half and shattered the nearest lightbulbs in the area, which was the bridge headlights. Thor swung Mjolnir at Hyperion's stomach while his left fist smashed against his face.

"Here, Hyperion, consume lightning!" Thor declared before aiming his hammer at the airborne alien, striking him with great bursts of electricity. Even Hyperion couldn't stop himself from screaming by the power of the Thunderer as he crash-landed on the streets of Brooklyn. He flew towards his downed opponent, but received a blast of heat vision to his chest instead before being smashed into a vacant truck.

Hyperion recovered and dashed towards Thor, but he was interrupted when the earth stood in the way as it broke from the street and barricaded him. He easily broke through it, but instead a powerful sphere of energy slammed against his chest before he was propelled by the immense force away in the opposite direction.

Patronus shook his hand as he felt great resistance when the Rasengan hit the alien. _"For him to take hits from the likes of Thor and Hulk, this guy is trouble, big trouble."_ Just in case, he felt his body tensed for a moment before relaxing in greater extent. Although no one could see them, the cross-shaped pupils of enhanced Sage mode blared within his hood as the ground beneath his feet caved in from the power increase.

Hearing the crunching of metal and smelling burned air, Naruto dug his feet slightly before he Shunshined at Hyperion who was stunned by his displayed speed. The alien villain retaliated with his heat vision, but Patronus raised his left arm and blocked the beams with his Hidden Blade bracer before countering via a right hook to the face.

Another shockwave shattered the surrounding windows of buildings and cars by the impact. Hyperion recovered quickly and threw a punch, but Naruto ducked to sweep his legs. The alien, though, didn't touch the street as he floated to stop himself and kicked at the ninja.

Patronus twisted his body out of the leg's way before grabbing it as he slammed Hyperion into the street a few times until thunder was heard from above. With a knowing smirk, the ninja tossed his enemy up to the air where Thor threw a fist at the stomach. However, Hyperion saw him coming and dodged out of the way, letting the Asgardian pass by him enough so his cape was exposed for grabs literally.

Thor was surprised by the sudden tug of his cape as Hyperion swung him around before releasing his grip, sending the Thunder God crashing through several buildings in the process. That was when Hulk arrived as he tackled Hyperion to the street, crumbling away the street while skidding until they reached one of the major intersections of Brooklyn.

However, Hyperion turned the tables as he broke free of the Hulk's grip and quickly wrapped his cape around his neck before pulling taunt strongly. Hulk grunted in pain for a moment before delivering a backhand blow at Hyperion as the latter rolled backwards from the force of the attack. The alien recovered quickly and he flew towards before grabbing Hulk's throat for a trip to the sky.

Hulk tried to free himself, but Hyperion avoided his punches with head sways and smashed his fist squarely against the behemoth's chest as the latter hurtled through a couple of skyscrapers and crashed into an oil tanker before it exploded into flames.

"It's pointless, Avengers! I am unrelenting in my course of action. And your petty ideals will-" Hyperion stopped as he swiftly turned around and grabbed the wrist of the struggling Patronus. "—And you. I thought we would have had an understanding between us," He said before being head-butted by the hooded hero as the latter put some distance between them in mid-air.

"And how's that?"

"Your handling of crimes in your territory. Do you not use the same method of force as I?" Hyperion smugly asked, smirking at his Earthling opponent.

Patronus narrowed his eyes at the alien, "I'm nothing like you." Although he did kill the Remnants on Yamatai and Trinity soldiers at Kitzech, it was self-defense and the protection of Lara as well as the Prophet's people, not blatant murder. "Ta-ta." He said before quickly descending.

The reason being was a slab of Uru metal hurtling and smashing against Hyperion's face as his head recoiled from the force. Following this was a double hammer hand punch at the back as the alien crashed into the streets once more, shaking the landscape while cratering the spot.

Hyperion growled in anger before lashing out his heat vision, cutting through buildings until the beams hit Hulk and Thor out of the air. He continued his trajectory towards Patronus who blocked it with Kogitsunemaru. A moment or two, Naruto slowly pressed forward against the alien who was stunned at his actions.

"Kneel before me!" Hyperion declared as the beams grew in size, the indication of more power.

Patronus grunted as he was being pushed back, but his feet dug into the street before the momentum ceased. "Is that all you got?! I expected more from an arrogant douche!" He lifted the left foot and stomped it once. " **Kueiku (Quake)!** " A small earthquake shook the area as the street upturned near Hyperion, causing him to lose his balance. As soon as the heat lasers ceased, Patronus channeled wind chakra around his blade and swung it in a downward sweep motion. " **Torunedo (Tornado)!** "

Wind from the sword picked up speed before it morphed into a great whirlwind, sucking in Hyperion like a ragdoll. Patronus twisted Kogitsunemaru slightly before the elemental attack swiftly closed in on the alien. Unknown to his opponent, the Torunedo technique's second effect was to trap enemies and close in on them with millions of sharp wind needles cutting against their persons. It was the sword's version of the Rasenshuriken.

It turned out that Kogitsunemaru not accepts him as the owner, but also abilities such as his affinity towards wind and Ninjutsu. The sword also magnified the intensity of the attack, but in case of fighting within towns or cities, control as well.

Naruto directed his blade high then over his head as the whirlwind followed the motion, sending the alien back to the body of water before it ended per his command. He Shunshined to the site just as Thor and Hulk landed next to him on both sides while Hyperion blew out of the water, heaving in anger at the resistance against his ways.

"ENOUGH!" Hyperion declared before firing yet another but more powerful heat vision at the trio.

"Together now!"

Upon Patronus's commands, Thor spun Mjolnir before aiming a humungous lightning bolt as Hulk clapped his hands strongly, sending a powerful shockwave. With a quick lit, the blade of Kogitsunemaru unleashed three blue spiraling pillars of flames as Patronus directed them at the other attacks.

The Raging Storm attacks 'consumed' the lightning bolt as it split into three. They arced around the fire pillars before said element magnified in size due to the shockwave bolstering its strength. Growling in annoyance, Hyperion's eyes glowed intensely red before unleashing beams of heat the size of a bus. To his surprise, the combined attack withstood the beams as they clashed while the water churned and burned.

Meanwhile, Iron Man and Captain America arrived at the scene before attacking the villain with their respective weapons: shield and Uni-Beam. They hit his back, causing him to falter his focus as he chose to redirect his heat vision at them. Iron Man grabbed Cap's arms before flying out of the way.

The distraction worked as the combined elemental attack consumed Hyperion, the latter actually screaming in pain. Steam clouded the scene as the Avengers, Hulk and Patronus watched but remained alert in case of a surprise attack. The aerial obstacle dissipated as Hyperion slowly descended to the ground and fell to his knees afterwards.

Captain and Iron Man landed near the trio who handled the alien before the former took a step forward. "This is your last chance, Hyperion: stand down!" Cap warned sharply with narrowed eyes.

"*laugh* Last chance? That's what they said on my planet too," Hyperion responded ominously. "But I showed them."

Maintaining his outward composure, Naruto was slightly taken aback by his words before sheathing Kogitsunemaru on his back. _"Don't tell me he—"_

"No, he couldn't have," Iron Man whispered to himself before speaking to Cap and Patronus. "You two, keep him busy." He flew to the sky away from the battle. Falcon was stunned by his mentor's sudden departure and joined pursuit as well.

Or in Hyperion's arrogant view, fleeing in fear.

"Finally, reason. Looks like Iron Man has the most sense out of all of you," Hyperion smugly stated.

Patronus snorted loudly in response. "He just forgot to turn his stove at the mansion. He's not afraid of you, neither of us are actually." Hyperion snarled at his response and became increasingly annoyed by the one whom he thought would agree with his methods. "Come on, then. Round two." He flicked the bird at the alien who was slightly confused but peeved at the same time. "That's how we Earthlings say 'fuck you.'"

That was the last straw as Hyperion dashed towards the ninja with greater speed, passing by Hulk and Thor while grabbing Patronus by the throat and ascending high to the sky. "You sicken me, all of you! Humans are flawed, unable to comprehend what's to come next if they continue this path!"

"Humans are flawed, but they strive to be better, to forgive," Patronus retorted sharply before his body began to steam. "You clearly underestimate what humans are capable of. Like this, boom." Flaming tags were seen underneath his cloak before his body exploded, hurtling Hyperion back to the airspace of Manhattan.

Only for Thor tackled him and slammed Mjolnir against his face.

The stunned alien fell but retaliated with another blast of heat vision at the Asgardian's chest as the latter crashed against a building. Hyperion recovered his bearings in time for Hulk to lariat him to the streets. "Enough!" He kicked the Hulk off of him as the latter landed on an unlucky Hawkeye.

"Oh, come on!"

Ignoring the archer's outcry, Wasp and Widow fired their stingers at Hyperion as the latter was unfazed by their 'weak' attacks. They dodged when another round of heat vision came their way, but a child was in the path as well. Reacting to this, Captain America jumped in front of the attack and used his shield, deflecting the beams upwards to the sky. "You call yourself a hero? You would've harm this child."

"Collateral damage, Captain," Hyperion responded as if it was a common thing. "You may not accept it, but I—" Two fists hit from both sides of his face as two shockwaves rang out from contact and crumbled an unfinished building in the construction yard below.

Thor then ensnared Hyperion into a full nelson hold while Patronus angrily punched his stomach, eliciting a yelp of pain. "Collateral damage? Is that what you just said?" He delivered another fist against the body. "No one—" A left body blow to the liver section. "—is—" A knee strike to the abdominal. "—collateral damage—" A right elbow to the sternum. "—especially children!" He finished with a basketball-sized reddish-pink sphere. " **Shui Rasengan (Vermillion Spiralling Sphere)!** "

Hyperion groaned as he tried to fight back against the pressing force of the strange energy attack before Thor released his grip. The result was the Rasengan trailing the villain away moments before bursting in a wave of red/pinkish energy (chakra).

"Children are the future, Patronus. Those who are blind is condemned eternally," Thor said as he too agreed with the ninja's words.

Reeling in his emotions after Hyperion's blatant disregard of a child's life, Naruto breathed calmly albeit barely. He always behaves this way whenever children and family are involved. It's because he is a father himself, but he's not complaining about it. His pregnant wives are the most excited of bearing children as it was the start of something new in their lives.

Amidst the rubble after crashing, Hyperion let out a war cry as his exerted force blew away the debris. He felt the shield tick him and saw Captain America, Wasp, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Widow still ready to fight him. "You all only delay the inevitable. Why?" Silence met his demand before he realized the true meaning of Iron Man's departure. "Distraction. My citadel." He took to the sky towards his base of operations.

"Tony, heads up. Whatever you're doing, do it fast: trouble's heading your way at mach speed," Captain warned while Naruto and Thor followed the alien.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Hyperion's Citadel**

Kneeling before one of the constructs, Iron Man heeded his teammate's order as he continued his work: hacking into the Citadel's network. His eyes remained on the images of Hyperion's peoples as the background changed a few times. "Jarvis, tick-tock."

" **Patience is a virtue, sir."**

Iron Man winced when the structure shook from an outside force and turned around just as Hyperion burst from the below. "Stark!" The alien villain shouted in anger.

"Oh, hey! Still want me to join your team?"

"No, Iron Man. I want you gone," Hyperion venomously answered before charging at the human hero.

Iron Man braced for impact as he was shoved against the construct by Hyperion until they tussled in the air before the human lost said bout and got slammed onto the ground. "Jarvis, I could probably last about 3.2 seconds. Get a move on!"

" **Apologies, sir. The computer's as powerful as he is. May I suggest playing Possum until I can access them?"**

"Heh, you make that sound almost doable," Iron Man joked before dodging Hyperion's first round of heat vision. He countered with his repulsors against the second wave as the two energies stalemated each other and exploded afterwards. "Hyperion, I got a question for you before crushing me and all. If Earth is such a crummy place, then why call it home?"

"I chose Earth because it was weak, in need of saving."

"'Chose Earth?'" Iron Man repeated. "You looked over your options and thought to put yourself on top of the food chain?"

Red colored over the angry Hyperion's eyes. "I offered you peace and order!" He answered before flying at Iron Man and shoving him through the construct into another chamber.

"From the looks of it, the Avengers were to be your rebound group," Iron Man said after observing the statues of costumed people.

Still angry, Hyperion responded with his finger pointed at the Avenger. "Unlike you, they did whatever was needed to get the job done!" He simply dodged a single Uni-Beam that came his way. "Ha, pathetic. To think I beleived you worthy to join my team." Hearing low humming seconds later, he grew concerned and turned around to see something important was destroyed. "The stabilizers!"

"Is that what they were?" Iron Man feigned as he teased the alien. "I thought they looked important. Jarvis, how's it going?"

" **Still need time, sir—Oh my, I'm receiving aid from an outside source. Now my efforts are doubled into the firewall. It will not be long."**

Before Iron Man could respond, Hyperion dashed at him before grabbing his arm as he was thrown into the ground. Not letting him breathe, the alien pummeled the hero, straining the armor's integrity given the alarms from within before Hyperion tossed Iron Man back to the main chamber.

"It's over, Stark! I have defeated you and your pathetic Avengers," Hyperion stated despite it was the other way around.

Patronus broke through the ceiling and floated at the same aerial level like the alien, drawing anger from the latter. "What I miss?"

"Other than me getting my ass kicked, Hyperion here claims he defeated the Avengers," Iron Man answered before Patronus let out a loud 'ha' in response. "I know, right? Might isn't always right."

"Except for the cases of super douchebags who believe they're the center of everything."

"Good point, Patronus."

"Thank you."

"Enough! I tire of your petty resistance!" Hyperion shouted as his anger grew every passing second.

It was at that point Iron Man made the ultimate rebuttal. "Like you did your own people? Jarvis, light it up." Both heroes and the alien watched the mist-like technology activate around them as it showed the true images of Hyperion's people being oppressed by him. "No, you enslaved them just like you want to enslave us."

"No, I—It didn't…" Hyperion was at a loss of words at his handiwork. "I offered them something, something better!"

Patronus growled audibly at the narcissistic villain. "From the looks of things, you made everything worse through your actions."

"You drove them to fear and desperation," Iron Man continued after the secret ninja.

Hyperion glared at the image of him using heat vision. "They refused me!"

"You made them hate you," Iron Man countered softly.

Patronus gave more insight, hoping to make the alien lose it. "An outsider of your people, that's the worst fate anyone could bear, but in this case, it suits you. And another thing I hoped I was wrong—"

"They didn't destroy themselves, you destroyed your own planet when they wouldn't listen to you," Iron Man remarked sharply with judgement clear in his tone as the images ceased and returned into the constructs.

Hyperion faced the heroes. "They didn't deserve me! They wouldn't listen! I tried to teach them right from wrong; they chose wrong," He defended albeit unsuccessfully.

"I'll let you in on something, Hyperion: humans aren't perfect, _you're_ not perfect," Iron Man emphasized. "You're not even a hero. You're a criminal."

The response was a very peeved Hyperion dashing at Iron Man and Patronus before halting, catching a lone arrow in his wake. Standing behind them were the gathered Avengers as a recovered Hawkeye readied another arrow. "*laugh* What, another trick arrow? Does this explode?"

"No, Distraction Arrow," Hawkeye finished with a wink as he and his teammates took couple steps back sans Hulk and Patronus.

Thunder roared outside of the airborne alien-craft while the arrow in Hyperion's hand protruded a white tag with the comedic word 'bang.' Lightning struck the Citadel as Thor plowed through the ceiling and hit the villain's face with the electric-clad Mjolnir. A shockwave rang throughout the ship as Hyperion was flung away into Hulk's grasp and slammed into the ground, shaking the floor as a result.

"And another thing you should know about us Earthlings and gods like Thor here is anyone who threatens our home, they better make damn sure they can force us to go full strength because we will defend with everything we got," Patronus declared through seethed teeth before punching the stunned Hyperion as his head dug deep into the ground. For a brief moment, Naruto used Nine-Tails Chakra Mode but had focused it into his fist's knuckles for the extra power and stealth.

In normal circumstances, he would have used the form if it was one-on-one, but Hulk and Thor were present who can contend with the alien's strength. So, there was no need for him to use his full power unless Hyperion was also going to use his full strength, but the powerhouses of Earth had most of the fun.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **McClaren's Bar, Upper West Side**

After S.H.I.E.L.D. took Hyperion into custody, the Avengers and Patronus left to relax after a long day of battle. Black Widow, Captain, and Hulk already left for the evening to debrief their encounters with the alien except the latter went home. And the fact Tony was paying made it all better.

"Chef, more cheeseburgers!" Thor shouted mightily as he finished his third platter of said meal. His eyes gazed at the sight in front of him. "Odin's Beard, how is this possible?"

Patronus stuffing hordes of food like a vacuum or, in Thor's eyes, one of the Warrior Three's members eating mead was nothing short of amazement except by Hulk's standards. Still, it was impressive to the present Avengers.

"I just lost my appetite," Wasp groaned before dropping her burger on the plate. So did Falcon, Hawkeye, and Stark who was out of his armor this time.

Thor on the other hand was not discouraged. In fact, he was inspired to prove himself better. "Patronus, I have accepted your challenge!"

"What challenge?" Patronus asked before more food arrived, courtesy of the waitresses. "Oh, that challenge."

"By the way, where is Hyperion being held?"

Tony answered the curious Falcon by using his Avengers ID card, connecting to the TV as it changed channels to one of a confined Hyperion who claimed that Earth will need him in face of a danger too much for the heroes to handle by themselves. His chatter was silenced by the combined might of Mjolnir and Kogitsunmaru.

"Ugh, I heard enough," Thor said after calling Mjolnir back to his hand. "The day the world needs that fool is the day the Avengers are no longer here to defend her, especially the Son of Asgard." He finished with a wink.

And Hawkeye was the recipient. "You just winked at me. Why is everyone winking at me?" The archer asked as he was creeped out for the moment.

Patronus chuckled at his misfortune before calling Kogitsunemaru to his hand and sheathing it on his back. His chuckle grew slightly loud when Thor crushed a cup, demanding more coffee as Tony gave the amount of money needed to pay for the cup and the TV damages.

Then came Wasp who sat next to him as she began another persuasion campaign to join the Avengers even his reply was always the same. Taking some distance from the team, Tony pressed his ear where a lone earpiece was positioned. "Jarvis, have you located the origin of our mystery aid?"

" **No sir, I have not. It is rather perplexing as there is no trace of the aid anywhere in the Citadel's computers or in the Manhattan area. I feel… inadequate."**

"How about our hooded friend?"

" **Nothing incriminating about him, sir. His work in Boston showcased his ability of that."**

" _Then why would Hyperion think Patronus'd agree with his methods?"_

" **Perhaps we should cease this operation into him. He has proved nothing but a good comrade to the Avengers."**

"Maybe, but I want to know what he meant by forcing to full strength."

" **A bluff or a statement?"**

"That is what I need to find out." Tony finished before returning to the table, but found one person absent. "Patronus left?" Everyone nodded while Thor continued eating the platter of food that will deplete Tony's wallet very soon. "Great." He muttered under breath.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Homestead Grounds**

It was another quiet day for the Uzumaki Clan and Homesteaders as life became more docile and tranquil with everyone's role in the grounds. It took a while, but the Homesteaders found themselves without worry of the outside world in regards to paying bills, mortgages, car payments, and more. They were in a way free.

As for the clan members themselves, they were quite pleased with their life right now: a stable home, land, and creatures to look after as members of the family. Now a vacation was needed for the Ghost of Boston and his family.

" _September 15, 2006_

 _Power… it is the one thing that drives all living beings to obtain through any means necessary. It comes in many forms like money, politics, or in this world's case, actual powers. I met many heroes who possess many powers and abilities though I never thought I met anyone whose might equals that of Thor and Hulk. And this was a villain who goes by the name of Hyperion, an alien douchebag who wanted to rule Earth by 'saving' it. After beating him to a pulp while discovering he destroyed his own people after they became afraid of him and his ways._

 _The theme here is that power can potentially corrupt anyone who possess it. It falls to the individual or team to responsibly use the power to aid those who are unable to defend themselves and fight the people who mean harm. Good people are hard to find, but worth the search as they, along with you and myself, help set the ideal like Captain America and the Avengers._

 _This also applies to gods like the Olympians, Asgardians, and the Kami. It is up to the current generation to teach the next about responsibility and morality."_

Finishing his latest entry into the Codex, Naruto created a clone to watch the Homestead and aid the inhabitants before he met with his family at the ship. After a few kisses and hugs, Naruto grabbed the helm and turned the ship to starboard while the sails were released from their pulleys by his will. The women sat on the benches on the starboard and port sides of the upper deck as they gazed at the sun.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Lara asked her boyfriend.

The ninja smiled even though he faced the ocean as the _Aquila_ sailed past the cove. "To an island said to be an Assassin hideout during the early 18th century," Naruto responded cheekily. "Great beaches, tropical plant life, and isolated from the world…somewhat."

"Where?" Lara asked excitedly.

"Great Inagua of the Bahamas."

The Croft heiress instantly latched onto his left arm, happy that he was taking them to an Assassin hideout aside from the manor. Hopefully, he could take her to the Savage Land one of these days. She, along with the kids, was excited at seeing a formerly extinct creature in front of her. Rhea, Medusa, Saeko, and Kuroka didn't share their enthusiasm on the other hand.

Naruto gripped the helm while Rhea and Medusa went inside the captain's room to prepare food as Saeko helped Kuroka with her seasickness via kenjutsu breathing techniques she used when pregnant with Ashla and Masaki. Lara leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as her hands lovingly held caressed his sides.

The _Aquila_ sailed ahead under the ablaze sun with some protection from the sea and the sky. Raicho hid in the clouds with his gaze on the ship carrying its master and family like Sui who swam under the vessel to ward off any intolerant scrappers.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Now, this marks the first use of the Avengers Assemble episodes combined with Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I thought the battles between Hyperion, Hulk, and Thor would have better so I decided to spice it up. Death of Superman came out and I can honestly say that it was better than the 2007 version, but I feel it could have been more if more heroes in the League appeared like Shazam (where was he by the way?) and had more running time for more destructive battles. I can't wait for the Reign of the Supermen next year as well as Batman: Hush and Wonder Woman: Bloodlines.

Comic Con was epic as it showed the great story trailer for Spider-Man PS4 and I loved the new Velocity Suit, which reminded of Marvel's little Tron-like costumes for heroes like Spider-Man and Captain America a few years back. Only two more months for the game to be released and I will enjoy every second of playing it like the rest of my fellow gamers who are excited as well.

Lastly, Godzilla: King of the Monsters was finally shown and I am more than excited for the movie. Honestly, it took almost five years, but the wait was worth it. I hope the film is great and better though it is confirmed that classic Godzilla themes as well as the G-Man himself will have more screen time than in the original movie, confirmed by the director at Comic Con.

Hope you all are having a great summer. Peace out!

Chapter XXIX Q&A's:

 **Alaxbird (Jul.15):** Thank you. Aw, that sucks about the Brachiosaurus. Why kill it? I can see it too.

 **Calderoneric758 (Jul.15):** Who is KG? I'm not sure about it, but they will appear in the combined world of Justice League Warverse, Young Justice, and comics like I did with Marvel.

 **Jebest4781 (Jul.15):** Thanks, and you too. Is the next chapter of Nobody coming soon?

 **Perseus12 (Jul.15):** It was about time for the family to have new members, especially for Kuroka and Rhea. I thought to make him the secret hero instructor of U.A. with All Might and such.

 **Ryan L. Spradling (Jul.15):** He was there for the twins' birth after saving his wife and friends from Shido. Saeko went into labor afterwards. And he will be for the new births as well.

 **Kamikage86 (Jul.15):** I'll put the Yamatai colony in the next chapters ahead. They will eventually.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jul.16):** I thought so too. That series is supposed to be off hiatus for a while since the manga author recuperated from what I heard, but no new chapter. Well, I'll wait since I know he or she will continue the work unlike the Freezing author who leaves his work either unfinished or doesn't update for a very, very long time. Noragami is back though and I was stunned by what Father did to Bishamon; Hopefully, Yato kills him once and for all.

Thanks for the words of support and there is more to come for you and the readers.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jul.16):** You should watch it, especially since season three kicked off with a series of battles including All Might and his nemesis, All For One. The roaches were scary as hell and way too overpowered even by anime standards. It is a bit of both regarding Esdeath's fascination with Naruto though she couldn't see him smile inside his hood. Slowly, Leone accepts Naruto as her adopted son. He will learn Kenshin's style though not completely. Rhea and Kuroka will have children whom the father will always be there to protect them.

 **Ravage88atlas (Jul.15):** By which god do you mean by "former god?" He'll be chased by both deities for his body and sword. It'll take place in space.

 **Kingkazuya (Jul.16):** I don't know about writing that crossover story since I'm focusing most of my time into Patronus Maximus. I'll keep it in mind though.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Jul.16):** The sooner the better. Yeah, she'll want to see him more and wanting him at full strength.

 **R-king 93 (Jul.16):** Thanks. I thought they would make better characters as heroes rather being sent to Mars fighting mutated roaches.

 **Bowser3000000 (Jul.16):** Eventually yes. In fact, I think I'll adapt a certain magician into the story.

 **Gwb620 (Jul.16):** He made me laugh in his debut, tricking everyone into thinking he was dead and the fact All Might is scared to death of him.

 **(Jul.17):** Yes, yes, it is. I see but I can fix that later on. Honestly, the Death of Superman was better than the 2007 version, but it could have had more runtime for other heroes to appear and fight Doomsday like Maxima and Supergirl. When are they going to add her in that movieverse anyway? Are you excited for Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Spider-Man PS4, and Assassin's Creed: Odyssey? I haven't see the movie yet.

 **TheGizmoDragon (Jul.18):** I try to build up the characters in the story as best I can. We will have wait and see when Civil War arrives. I wanted to show Esdeath so Naruto will realize that he needs to be more careful and alert since she could appear anywhere. I haven't really seen Futurama. I'm pleased that you enjoyed the ending.

 **Guest (Jul.19):** Lo seinto pero no entiendo espanol bueno.

 **Writing Warrior (Jul.19):** I will probably need time to figure out how and where to upgrade the ship.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jul.19):** X-Men, huh? Perhaps after chapter thirty or thirty-one.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Jul.19):** I can imagine and hopefully do much better than Age of Extinction.

 **Titanzilla (Jul.19):** I like it, but it'll be a while.

 **The Question (Jul.19):** I understand that and I'm looking up ancient/legendary armor and weapons for Lara and Saeko.

 **Wiz (Jul.19):** I have my ways, but Ultron will seek her out later on.

 **Action Hero (Jul.19):** I can see that battle, actually.

 **Romancer (Jul.19):** Yes, it will be quite a flashback. I'll need to figure out Rexy's personality, but not exactly like Devil Rex.

 **Erebor (Jul.20):** I will see the movie eventually. There will be cool things Naruto and Lara finds on their next adventure together.

 **Match Maker (Jul.20):** From what I know, Esdeath generally considers all as weaklings and trash except for those who catches her attention like Tatsumi and Naruto. The weapons will be decked out on the ship.

 **Monster Planet (Jul.20):** They were fierce and sneaky creatures given in the films and books.

 **Rexy (Jul.20):** Yes, Leone will step up the training for the clan except Rhea.

 **Kombat Instinct (Jul.20):** Naruto will face Esdeath more in the future. We will see whether Leone takes it easy on Kuroka and Rhea. Also, her partner or boss will be revealed in the future as well.

 **Inspiration (Jul.20):** We will wait and see when the children arrives. Kuroka is a very excited cat by the way. Rhea loved her children but hated her husband for forcing himself on her.

 **Dracopedia (Jul.20):** Who is 'they?' Medusa and Lara… yeah, eventually.

 **Shipwright (Jul.20):** Naruto will tell the people he trusts about his mission and the Shinjuu. I don't have an account for Deviantart or know anyone who has it. Do you?

 **Forzen Forest (Jul.20):** But Naruto already has earthquake-like powers from his godly form of Poseidon. Whitebeard was too much of a badass to die, but what a way to go (bump chest in respect). There is a story by NeonZangetsu who wrote Naruto having the power of wind and the Tremor-Tremor fruit at his disposal after the war. Do you think the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates will ally with Luffy in the series?

 **Genesis (Jul.20):** I can imagine that, but I think I should wait until Odyssey comes out since it supposedly takes place before Origins, then meet Bayek later on. A Sabertooth tiger though… maybe.

 **Lemon Lover (Jul.20):** You will have to wait and find out when they give birth. Yes, she will be prepared for her new child and Naruto. A little bit, but she knows her time will come eventually.

 **Mutant Kind (Jul.20):** In my story, she is since it'll take too much time to do separate worlds. Honestly, she would be great but not for this story.

 **Adventure Craze (Jul.20):** That will be cool to write as a separate crossover story. Maybe some influences or characters will appear, but I'm not sure about them.

 **Lord Dominator (Jul.20):** Yes, yes, it is. She will eventually, but not now.

 **Critic (Jul.20):** It will be interesting and funny to see how these two acts towards each other.

 **Idea Guy (Jul.20):** I'm not sure about her having powers, but I'll think about it.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Jul.20):** Multiple times I assure you. No idea yet.

 **Kaiju Fan (Jul.20):** I just recently saw the Rampage movie. I had little expectations, but it turned out to be a great and funny movie with great characters including George and the Rock. I don't know to be sure, but I'll think about it.

 **Gojira Rex (Jul.20):** No, he hasn't given up, particularly with a new reporter who wants to step up in the world. There'll be more to come.

 **SMASH UP (Jul.20):** We'll see, but you are right about Luffy leaving Hancock in the air.

 **Kisame (Jul.24):** I was a lot time ago, but I bet it was too late. Was there anything good on Shark Week?

 **Kaiju Fan (Jul.24):** Yes, I did and it was super hyped. I am so excited for the movie even though we have to wait for less than a year for its release. The music was excellent and flowing throughout, especially the last few seconds of the trailer from when the Tywin actor said "Long live the King" to Madison smiling at the approaching Godzilla who roared while US fighter jets flew over him apparently on their side.

 **Disney Fan (Jul.24):** Genie… man, I loved the character growing up as a kid. I'll consider him greatly. Perhaps Kingdom Hearts will appear later on.

 **Guest (Jul.24):** I will, eventually.


	31. Grim Reminder

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXI: Grim Reminder**

 **Great Inagua, Bahamas**

 **Caribbean Sea**

"Higher, papa, higher!"

"Okay!"

A trunks-bearing Naruto leapt high in the air with his daughter as she laughed with glee. On the other hand, her mother and brother were not happy upon seeing this. "Naruto Uzumaki, I command you to stop! It's too high for her."

"Aw~" Naruto pouted as he landed safely on the water's surface and carried Misaki in his arms instead of the shoulders. "Misaki, don't worry. Your mother just cares about you as do I." He kissed his daughter's head before passing her to Saeko who gave him a glare. She wore a purple bikini which did little to hide her bosom and figure. "What? She wanted to go higher."

"Doesn't mean you should do it. And for that, no ramen for the next three days." Saeko turned around with a smile as she knew her husband fell into the water due to shock while her children giggled at their father's reaction. "Come on, kids. It's time for lunch."

It was day five of their vacation in Great Inagua, a secret Assassin hideout and base of operations for the scant Caribbean Assassins during the early 18th century. A much-needed rest for Naruto after quite a few heroic actions concerning with Spider-Man, and the Avengers. The women in the clan were happy to be with their husband although Lara was not enjoying it.

Instead, she was somewhere else.

"Is Lara still at the study?" Naruto asked after catching up with his wives, stationed underneath a tree's shade. They nodded before commencing lunch, courtesy of Rhea. "I brought us here so we can relax, not study or heroing." He sighed since that's how it is with someone like Lara. "By the way, you all look beautiful." Kuroka wore a black bikini, Rhea a green bikini, and Medusa an orange bikini with her hair tied in ponytail.

"We know," the three chorused as he repeated thousands of times yet they still love it. "Naruto, you should get Lara or she'll forget to eat to lunch again," Rhea told him before he took his leave. "And no sex either!"

Naruto waved in response. "I got it, I got it." Shunshining across the dense jungle and appreciating the flow of nature energy, he reached the hideout that served as their home for the stay. It was an old stone building with architectural features of the 18th century America and Mexico combined. It has the historical aura like Saint Peter's Cathedral or the Pyramids of Egypt.

Entering the compound, the ninja/god walked atop the stairs for the second floor as he found himself in the study: a circular room with shelves of books on the walls and open doors plus windows that gave grand scenic views on the island around them. At the right side is his girlfriend, Lara, who was excitedly focused on the page of her twenty-third book. She wore blue shorts and a white bikini top with her hair free of a band.

"Lara, it's time for lunch."

"Just another minute."

"Lara, the last time you said that, it turned into three hours." Naruto retorted blankly as Lara continued reading. "Okay then." He lifted his girlfriend out of her seat and carried Lara over his shoulder, much to her dismay. "Now we go."

An annoyed Lara slapped him on the head. "Naruto, I was just about to get to the good part!"

"But I'm not in you." He grunted after another slap to the head. "I deserved that. Even you said that breaks are necessary for one's mind."

"… Fine. Did Rhea cook my favorite?"

"Of course."

"Can you put me down? I want to hop the trees like you."

Naruto put her down before both commenced their activity and disappeared into the foliage for the beach. It was here that Lara started to show the fruits of her training. That's right, Naruto began to train her in the ways of the Shinobi and Assassin just like the others. In spite of her lacking superhuman traits like the others, Lara still showed prowess beyond the normal human.

Much to her enjoyment, Lara felt the wind breeze past her face as she hopped from branch to branch with her boyfriend in tow. At first, she was peeved about the toughness of the training, but the results spoke for themselves. Plus, it would give her a greater footing against Trinity and villains in case they come after her or the clan. She couldn't believe how much her life changed after meeting Naruto on Yamatai. She encountered mythological creatures, met ancient gods, and visited the sacred Shinto realm of Takamagahara, and more. Every day, she feels more grateful to Naruto opening her eyes to a new world and learn more about herself as a person and a girlfriend.

Landing onto the sand, Naruto placed his arm around Lara's shoulders as they walked towards the group. They took their seats before commencing their lunch with each other. It was peaceful and quiet as the clan were completely alone without distractions of the outside world.

Until a white fox approached them from the bushes of the jungle with its head nudging against Naruto's leg.

"Hello there," Naruto petted the messenger of Inari as it snuggled with Ashla who rubbed its head. He grabbed the parchment attached to its collar and read it. His eyes perked and furrowed at the same time while reading until he was done. "Huh…"

Rhea glanced at her husband, ceasing her feast. "What is it?"

"It seems that Takamagahara is having festival for Amaterasu and we are invited since Inari's household includes us," Naruto finished, halting his family from eating. The twins on the other hand didn't mind as they played with the teasing fox. "Yeah, any ideas?"

A dazed Medusa snapped out of her stupor. "Do we have to give her a gift or something?"

"I don't know. Rhea, any ideas?" Naruto asked as all eyes were on the Titaness.

"Normally, for the ruler of the pantheon, the other gods are required to have a tribute towards him or her." Rhea inhaled sharply afterwards. "So, there is a challenge towards getting what kind of gift since immortals have lived for so long. Good luck, Naruto."

A confused Naruto looked at her, "Huh?"

"In all cultures, it is customary for the patriarch of the family to deliver tribute to the lead god," Lara pointed out. "So, I'd get to work about that gift, Naruto."

"But I—"

Kuroka gave her input albeit teasingly. "Don't piss off the Sun Goddess or you'll get burned, Hubby."

"You're not helping at all, any of you," A suddenly downed Naruto hung his head out of depression. "What am I supposed to get her?" The women in the group shrugged shoulders, which didn't help him feel better at all. "Let's just eat and continue our vacation. Anything else on your minds?"

Lara suddenly said, "I want a new bow."

"What?"

"I want a new bow," repeated Lara sternly. "And a sword as well."

"What about your Compound Bow? That still works against enemies," Naruto informed his girlfriend until he realized their lifestyle regarding his. "But not against supernatural or divine ones." Lara nodded with Saeko and Medusa doing the same as well. "Luckily for you girls, I was already looking into legendary weapons from different cultures and mythologies, but sadly there are not a lot of options. Nevertheless, I won't give up on obtaining them."

Lara and Saeko glanced at each other before kissing both his cheeks as a sign of their mutual affection for him. "But which ones would suit them?" Kuroka asked curiously. "I mean there are so many weapons that is near impossible if they are a match for Lara and Saeko."

"Perhaps this requires divine intervention in ways of the fox?" Rhea mentioned off-handedly. She knows of Inari's speed as the fastest in the Shinto pantheon due to his role being the messenger of the _kami_. "He could find out about weapons in the pantheon and others as well."

Naruto snapped his fingers as approval to her idea. "Nice, I'll do that. Saves me a lot of time so I can be with my family more." The ladies smiled but knew that he was lazy at this point to go out on other ventures. "But if push comes to shove, I'll find them."

Everyone smirked at his words before they continued their meal together on their private island. For now, life paused for the Uzumaki Clan.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Week Later)**

 **Xavier's Institution for Gifted Children**

 **Salem Center, Manhattan**

 **New York City**

Wolverine, or James Logan as his civilian identity, walked through the halls that served as his home for years. He was called telepathically by the headmaster of the mansion. Said building was that of the Neoclassical features from the 18th century, but had modern technology like television, kitchen, and grand field for tennis as well as training mutants.

It was one of the only safe havens for young mutants who are scared of the world's persecution. Now, their hopes are high after Japan's Hero Association was announced as well as their intent to house persecuted mutants as part of their citizens. Xavier saw this as a great accomplishment towards mutant-human relations.

Now, it was odd that he was called by Xavier for some time after the announcement. Though he was pretty sure the professor wanted to thank the people responsible for the deed. However, most of them resided in Japan, so that was a problem. The Wolverine had a feeling that Xavier found a way to thank them.

"Ah, Logan. Finally, you are here," Xavier said amicably.

"What's going on, Professor? Mutant troubles?" And troubles he meant Magneto's Brotherhood. "Please something to get me out of here." Wolverine pleaded, hoping to escape the boredom that tends to be too much for him.

"It's about the people behind the Hero Association in Japan."

"I heard about it. Want to say thanks?"

"I would, but they live too far away and I don't want to expose myself as a mutant. Fortunately, I managed to probe one of their minds and find out another who played a part in the Association. And he happens to live here in the States."

"Great, who?"

"I believe you and him are already acquainted through the… Wendigo incident."

All color faded as Logan's features bristled upon mention of the hero he was at odds with after the incident. "Patronus? You must be joking, Charles." Their relationship over the years grew that of father-son. "He and I are not really buddies."

"But he did free the mutants MRC captured months ago and discredited them as an unconstitutional force."

"You can imagine how many people hate him for that." It was no secret that people with anti-mutant mindset hated the Ghost of Boston's actions for the mutants and saw him as one of them, though they were quickly silenced by the population in the cities who came to view their bigotry and racism as intolerant. "Though I gotta to hand to him, he changed things."

Xavier nodded with a smile. "Yes, he has. I wish to invite him for the party we're having in a few days."

"What party?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

The two X-Men then retreated to rest as Xavier pulled out a box of Cuban cigars he procured during the sixties. With a quick lit, the men inhaled and smoked out rings or halos to enjoy their solitude of teaching even for a moment.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

In one of the rooms of the grand mansion and safe haven were a teenage girl around the age of sixteen or seventeen years. She has a petite and slender figure with long brown hair though it was messy due to sleep and tied in a ponytail. Layers of it framed both her face and light blue eyes while her attire was simply pajamas: a pink short-sleeved shirt and shorts.

This is Katherin 'Kitty' Pryde or Shadowcat as she is known in the superhero community.

*Rrgh-Rrgh-Rrgh*

She groaned upon being awaken from her precious sleep as her hand slipped through the clock, breaking it in the process. The girl got up from her bed and walked out of the room for the restroom in the hallway before phasing through it. The 'Occupied' sign on the handle slipped her gaze after exhaustion.

"Hey, do you mind?!" A Southern drawl cried out in surprise from the bathroom. Kitty phased out of the room as a girl around her age with short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has green eyes and pale skin complexion with purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Her pajamas were light green long-sleeved shirt and shorts as the girl held a hair brush in her left hand. "The sign says 'Occupied'—the door was locked."

This was none other than Rogue and Kitty's roommate, which is unfortunate on her part.

"Who could read at this hour?" Kitty weakly defended before having the door slammed shut in front of her. "Sorry~" She said sassy before returning to her room and changing into her usual attire: a pink long-sleeved sweater over a cream-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg. A necklace was her accessory as it hung around her neck while her brown sandals were next to the bed.

" _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Today started out just all the other school days with everyone feeling all… crowded, me included, especially with a roommate like Rogue. Though it's not real easy to get close to her or healthy either."_

She paused for a moment when said roommate entered the room in her usual clothing, which was a green t-shirt with a black sleeved top under it and black jeans attached to a belt. Rogue pulled out a blow dryer from the dresser, igniting the usual loud sound as Kitty was annoyed and left the room.

Only to be literally pushed by her fellow X-Men who had just awakened from their slumber.

Kitty put on her sandals before leaving for privacy and found it in the form of the empty kitchen as she sat down on the seat and resumed typing her message for the parents.

" _Finding places to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle like when Mr. Logan's around, but that's okay. That's okay because he doesn't want to talk to anybody lately. Something has him in a foul mood and all we could get from were the words 'hooded freak' and 'uppercut. Whatever that means."_

Logan was sitting near the window porch as he read the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his other hand. Until he noticed a somewhat nervous Kitty staring at him and ceasing her typing. "What's the matter, half pint? Am I reading too loudly for ya?"

"Ah, no. Just enjoying how quiet it is," Kitty responded before the door opened and revealed her loud friends entering the kitchen. Her destroyed peace and quiet was further exacerbated when Logan raised the volume of the television for a particular news report.

It was about a series of animal attacks somewhere near Mount McKenna in Canada and it seemed to angered Wolverine.

"Hey, Logan. Are you okay?" Scott asked as his somewhat rival left the kitchen.

" _It's like sometimes Mr. Logan can be incredibly rude, you know. I mean Professor Xavier's always saying like we're a family here. And we all have to get along, but Mr. Logan here doesn't act like it. He's always going off; doing his lone wolf thing. I mean it's like his life is so much tougher than ours."_

No longer tolerating the hectic atmosphere, Kitty left the kitchen for the sanctity of her room. As she walked there, the girl was taken aback when three metal claws sliced through a door; most likely the one whom she was talking about. "Mr. Logan?" She heard crashing from the other side before a distressed Logan came out of the room. "Uh, sorry, I—Are you okay?"

Groaning from the sudden intense headache that was now receding, Logan breathed in to soothe himself. "Yeah, fine. Just… redecorating," He answered before closing the door behind him and leaving the young mutant.

Little did one of them know that today is about to get interesting.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Outside the gates of the mansion was an approaching sem-truck hauling its load to whatever parts of the state of country for that matter. Its driver was oblivious to the extra weight on the vehicle, mainly due to his passenger performing an oral capacity on him. The loud moans of the driver certainly didn't help his case.

The extra weight leaped off of the truck and landed on the tree branches without a single leaf falling by his presence. "Why here? I was having a nice day with my family and then I got this cryptic message from Wolfie. How did you find it?" Naruto asked his A.I. since it was her who informed him about the invite.

" **Newspaper ad."**

"Oh… Then how did you—"

"— **Newspaper is my hobby."**

"Okay." Naruto left it at that and continued his trek towards the facility that required his presence until he reached the doors. "Wow, this place is better than the manor." He knocked on the door to the 'A Shave and a Haircut' tune before waiting for a response. "Can anyone hear me?"

No answer came from the other side. So, Naruto took another way inside and walked around the front door as he easily hopped over the fence for the backyard. Except said landing turned out to be a huge outland that seemed to stretch out for miles decorated with stone statues and beautiful flora ranging from roses to daisies. On the far side, there was a great obstacle course filled with potentially dangerous… constructs for anyone—any normal human.

"Huh, P.E.?" He asked himself. His stride was unhindered by distraction, but remained slightly alerted when his ears heard a subtle 'wisp' in the air. Naruto reached the fountain and stared at the water as he sensed four _ki_ behind him, but powerful though not as potent as the Elder in terms of quality.

Luckily for them, one of _ki_ signatures was recognizable to Naruto.

"I rang the doorbell, but no one answered." Patronus turned around and found himself facing two women of great beauty but different complexions, a man with sunglasses, and the last one just furrowing at him. "Hey there, Wolvie."

Logan looked annoyed by his greeting. "Patronus…"

"This is him?" Scott asked skeptically.

Storm glanced over the ninja's attire and was intrigued by the mysteriousness he exhibited. Jean on the other hand was cautious as she sensed great power within him, though even her powers couldn't tell the its depth. Logan grunted at Patronus's goofy attitude as he sat on the edge of the fountain. "This isn't a good time," Logan told the ninja.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "I came from Boston because you had something urgent to tell me, now you're telling me to scram."

Wolverine shooed at him. "Yes, now go on."

"Really?" Patronus approached the Berserker as their heads pitted against each other. "You sure you don't need a bath right now 'cause you reek."

Cue snickering from the X-Men. "You sure that isn't your breath?"

"That's you from smoking recently."

Logan and Naruto were about to exchange blows via their bladed weaponry until a voice laced with wisdom and sophistication halted their future actions. "That is enough, you two. Don't destroy everyone's home because of your pride." Xavier said before greeting the guest. "Patronus, welcome to Xavier's Institution for Gifted Children. I am Charles Xavier, the headmaster." He gestured at the X-Men present. "This is Ororo Munroe AKA Storm—" Storm waved at the ninja before moving to the other woman present. "—Jean Grey AKA Phoenix—" The red-head nodded with a smile. "—and Scott Summers AKA Cyclops."

"Is it because of the glasses?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, getting Logan snicker behind his hand. "And I'm assuming you guys are mutants as well or better yet, the X-Men." They were surprised by his intuition just by the introductions. "Wolvie here told me about you guys when we tussled with MRD months ago. I always wondered when I get to meet you guys."

"So did we after your deeds for the mutants by the MRD," Storm responded before a smirk etched her lips. "Also, we wanted to know what exactly happened when the two of you met the first time."

Logan clicked his teeth when Patronus looked at him, apparently stunned. "You didn't tell them about my uppercut?" He dodged a claw swipe before blocking them with his Hidden Blade, surprising the present X-Men when it didn't break on contact. "Wolvie, that was a special moment for us… well, for me at least."

"Shut it, bub, or I'll slice you up," Logan warned as he pressed his claw, but Patronus remained strong.

"Logan, put your claws. Patronus, your knife please." Heeding the man's words, the two retracted their weapons but kept their eyes on each other for a minute or so. "Now, let's bring our guest inside to meet the students." Xavier said as he directed his wheelchair and entered the mansion with his students, Logan, and Patronus in tow. "Oh, there's something you should know beforehand, Patronus?"

Tilting his head, Naruto asked the obvious. "What's that?"

Suddenly, students were rushing at him after one of them noticed his presence. "The kids are very excited about your deeds and wanted to meet you for a while."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

" _Life around here just got interesting, Mom and Dad. Just recently, the hero from Boston came by for a visit. His name was Patronus and all the kids here look up to him because of his actions for mutants. I used to think there were no good humans besides you until I met Professor Xavier and the others. But when I heard about his deeds against the MRD, I was filled with this sudden rush of hope. The lingering hope rose within me when I met him in the mansion like everything was going to be okay from here on now. Maybe it's his charisma or something, but I'm glad he's on our side._

 _Though the same can't be said for Mr. Logan. For some reason, Patronus annoys him, which makes me like him better. I wonder what is under that hood? I bet he's handsome. On another note, what is up with the other kids? Some of them like Anthony have no regard for others and his actions affects others._

 _The teachers here are some of the most powerful and mature people I ever met. Scott Summers is one of them, but there are times I feel that he's trying to impress Professor Xavier as to show he was worthy of something. What that is I do not know, but Jean is pleased nowadays."_

A startled Kitty paused the typing and almost fell of the tree branch after Scott, who was cleaning his Charger, turned the vehicle's radio as blaring music rocked the area. She was peeved by the sudden destruction of peace as Scott and Jean left the mansion for some time between them. They are the perfect couple in her eyes.

"Whatcha doing?"

Again, Kitty was startled by the sudden presence and dropped her laptop in the process. Much to her relief, the foreign hand caught it before leaving her leg as the device was placed on her hands. When she looked to the rescuer, Kitty breathed out a sigh of relief when it was the one whom the kids fawned over. "Patronus, thank you," she said gratefully.

"No problem and again I ask, whatcha doing?"

Kitty closed her laptop to avert his prying eyes from the contents. "Nothing."

"Aw~" Naruto pouted with his head hung out of feigned depression before he recovered a moment later. "Oh well, that's a shame. So, what are you doing up here besides writing to your parents?" Kitty flinched in surprise after realizing that he was there a bit longer than before. "Come on, tell me," He asked liked a persistent child in grade school.

"Besides being spied on, just trying to get away from the chaos that is everyone. You?"

"Same."

"I thought you'd enjoy the fandom."

Patronus gave her a pointed look even though she couldn't see it. "I'm not a hero for the glory and all. Besides, I like this place because of the nature here."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked as she was now intrigued.

"The plants, trees, grass, the fountain you guys have here… as far as I know, this is one of the places that embodies nature. It's sad that the people today don't really appreciate the planet."

Kitty looked at the scene around them and tried to see it in a different perspective of the hooded hero. "Guess I never really saw it that way." She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. "Are you a philosopher or something?"

"More of a history nut. Nowadays, gods and mythological beings are appearing like Thor as the prime example," Naruto said before briefly tuning to his internal thoughts. _"Although me too since I'm a god as well."_

"That's true, but being smart is not everything."

"I used to think that way when I was a kid, but experience by facing intelligent egomaniacs and rampant misguided villains taught me otherwise," Naruto answered as brief flashes of Orochimaru, Madara, and Aizen crossed his mind before shaking them off. "Besides, it opened me up to new perspectives of the world thereby avoiding ignorance."

"That's deep."

"Thanks, I just thought of it," Patronus then leaned his head away from Kitty's hand, apparently trying to pull down his hood. "Nice try… What's your name?"

"Kitty. Kitty Pryde and I already know yours, Mr. Ghost of Boston," Kitty said in a teasing-like tone. "What's on your agenda?"

"Apparently hiding and waiting for food to arrive."

Kitty's mouth opened like a fish after realizing something common in the mansion. "Jenna's cooking, isn't she?"

"I can't bear the stench, it's like she's a witch stirring a potion in there!" Patronus countered in a harsh whisper as he and Kitty imagined a black-haired teenager wearing a witch's hat while stirring gooey and oozing purple stew adorned with body parts. "Just give me pizza and ramen any time of the day."

"Cheeseburgers and ice cream for me."

Patronus grabbed his chest in mock pain. "Girl after my own heart." His head turned to the side when familiar voices were heard within range. "Hey, it's Wolfie and the Doc."

"Where?" Kitty asked as her curious mind was now intrigued by the sudden stealth atmosphere.

Both eyes slowly emerged from opposing sides of the tree as they gazed on the two figures that caught their attention. The men looked to be engaged in a serious discussion with a worried Logan being tentative to the understanding Professor. "You know as well as I do that a great portion of your past memories is still suppressed. It's been a while since our last session, so it'll be quite discomforting. Are you sure about this?"

"Have at it," Logan responded before Xavier approached him and gently pressed his forehead with two fingers.

The two X-Men grimaced from the intensity of the memories. For Xavier, it was unpleasant of having to see the kind of life Logan went through since the Colonial America. As for Logan, unbearable headaches, that his powerful healing factor couldn't heal or stop, plagued his physical state whenever something related to his past comes about like this morning with Mount McKenna.

Needless to say, mind probing is unpleasant for both of them.

Logan felt great pain as his mind saw flashes of… scratched trees with claws and destroyed machines… and himself asleep in a green water-filled tank with a breathing mask attached to his face. Vivid flashes of different people and objects gradually overcame him as Logan grunted in pain while Xavier shook his head out of tense worry.

"Anything useful, Charles?" Logan asked after the headache ceased moments later.

Xavier nodded in response. "Yes, but I don't think I need to tell you what to do." He wisely responded to the one whom he viewed as a son.

"Don't tell anyone about my departure; I won't be gone for long," Logan stood up from his seat and left the professor behind to take care of some business.

The Headmaster of the institution breathed deeply as he soaked in the sight of his ancestral land, but a mirthful chuckle barely left his lips. His gaze nearly cut to the corner of right eye as if it knew that there was someone nearby during the probe.

But the tree he was glancing at was void of beings unlike moments ago.

"Now, let's see if Patronus really is whom the media claims him to be."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"This is a bad idea!"

"Shhhh!" Patronus whispered sharply as he entered the amazing jet left out in the hangar. "Where did you get this thing?"

"I don't know. It was here when I arrived here," Kitty answered starkly while following the hooded hero. "Do you know how to fly one of these?"

"No, I thought you did."

Another voice interjected into the conversation after a soft 'wisp' cut in the air. "Oh, I thought no one was here. My bad." Patronus and Kitty turned around to see a young teenage boy with blue fur covering his entire body and two-toed feet. His three-fingered hands tapped against each other while yellow eyes averted the gaze of the mansion's guest. He also has pointed ears, fang-like canine teeth, and prehensile tail that swayed from side to side. "Patronus, right?" A nod came his way. "Wow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name's Kurt… Kurt Wagner."

"Nice to meet you, man. So, what's your power?" Patronus asked curiously. He saw Kurt disappear in a purple smoke followed by the smell of a bad substance before the mutant reappeared behind Kitty, unfazed by his power. "Teleportation, huh? It's a nice power to have in this world."

Kurt was surprised by the Ghost of Boston's shrewd observation. "Thanks, but I wish I could say the same about my appearance." He said somewhat melancholy.

"Stop it, will you." Kitty retorted strongly as she went to comfort her friend, "You should be proud of your abilities and appearance."

Naruto nodded slightly as he patted Kurt's shoulder to reassure his not being alone. "She's right. The times are changing; it's inevitable. Those who accept change live on while the ignorant ones will be left behind. Take the people who left Massachusetts months ago when the law for mutant equality passed—they rather leave their home rather than try to change their mindset towards mutants. It's their loss since you guys are amazing… except for Wolvie and his attitude."

"*snort* Don't say that or he'll slice you up," Kitty answered with a giggle.

"He can try."

The no-longer-nervous Kurt cleared his throat after a laugh or two. "So, what are you guys doing?" He asked despite his conscious warned him not to do so.

"Flying," Patronus answered casually. He knows he can fly, but that does not mean he miss the opportunity to pilot aircraft especially one as cool as this one. "Do you know how to?" Kurt shook his head before Patronus left for the front of the jet and sat in the pilot seat, pretending to fly the aircraft. "Where's the key?"

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other before leaving the ninja behind as he continued playing pilot. The teenagers needed to get to class anyway and besides, they were not supposed to be in the jet anyway unless it was for a mission. They were surprised when a costumed Wolverine was approaching the aircraft and instinct told them to hide.

And by hide, they mean Kitty phasing herself and Kurt inside the jet's structure.

His sense of smell being his greatest asset, Wolverine caught the scent of the one whom he didn't want to see right now. "Patronus, what are you doing here?" Wolverine asked annoyingly as said person discreetly ceased his playing and turned his seat around to face him with a serious mood.

"I have been waiting for you, Wolvie," Patronus responded like a parent waiting for his child to return home. "So, where are we going?"

"Not we? _I_ am going somewhere."

"And this somewhere is…"

"It's called 'none of your business.' And I would leave it at that."

Patronus didn't verbally respond as he pressed the button that said 'auto pilot', much to Wolverine's brief surprise. The X-Bird lifted off and flew into the skies with them and two students in two. "Oops… Did I do that?" He asked nonchalantly akin to a famous TV character in the 1990s.

"*Growl* Great, now I'll have to bring you back to the mansion."

"Or you do the opposite and let me come along with you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay then."

Wolverine breathed and exhaled as he watched Patronus open the hangar door below and fell through, leaving no trace of his presence. "That guy really annoys me." He disengaged the autopilot and assumed control before his head ached from the returning pain.

Unbeknownst to him and his hidden student passengers, Patronus was underneath the aircraft with his feet and hands clinging onto the hull with his chakra. _"Like I'm going to miss this!"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Main Hall, Inari's Temple**

 **Takamagahara**

Lara, Saeko, and Medusa were nervous as they sat _seiza_ in the front of the lord who summoned them. Rhea stayed behind to care for Kuroka since both of them are pregnant and not needed for the occasion. They wondered why would one of the major Shinto _kami_ summon them without Naruto? However, none of them can assume what Inari has in mind and has to wait for him to speak his agenda.

"Ladies, you may relax. Please have some tea," Inari gestured for Chise as the latter gave the guests their cups. "Thank you, young lady." Chise nodded with a small smile before leaving the room.

The trio drank their tea and enjoyed its comfortable content before relaxation soothed them over. "Lord Inari, you summoned us for a drink? For which neither of us have any issue at all," Medusa finished quickly as not to sound ungrateful.

"I too am puzzled about your summons, Lord Inari. And where is Naruto?" asked Lara since the clan usually go to the Shinto realm together. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No of course… Well, there's the fact neither of you told me about my future grandchildren," Inari pouted like a child before being smacked in the head by his wife.

Leone rolled her eyes after the deed. " _Adoptive_ grandchildren," the goddess chastised as she sat next to her husband. Although, she couldn't contain the small hint of excitement in her tone. "How far along are you three?" The Uzumaki ladies almost choked on their drinks as they cleared their throats. "So, it's not neither of you, which means it's that Titaness and the Nekomata. Why are they not here?"

"Because Lord Inari summoned us only, Lady Leone," Saeko responded respectfully.

The lion goddess seemed puzzled by this notion, "Really now?" She asked with her gaze on the nonchalantly whistling Inari. "What are you up to?" Inari tried to make a break for it, but Leone anticipated his action and pounced on him into a hold. "Tell me or no sex for three hundred years."

"… It's nothing."

"Six hundred years."

He broke finally, "I called them here about weapons." The pressure on his back and left arm increased moments later. "Naruto was concerned about these three's safety against supernatural threats and so am I."

"Weapons? Are you offering to create Divine Regalia for these three?" Leone asked unsurely. "Because you'll be shot down by Hachiman and Susanoo for suggesting that. Have you forgotten the ban?"

Lara, Saeko, and Medusa exchanged looks before the former asked the mutual question. "Um, what ban?" asked the Croft Heiress. The more information she has about the Shinto realm and their gods, the clearer understanding Lara gains in their field of archaeology and history as a whole.

After releasing Inari of her grip, Leone fixed herself and sat properly to answer the mortal. "Long ago, the gods either divined mortal weapons or crafted Divine Regalia, but this became a problem. Her Majesty Amaterasu foresaw the problem of a civil war between gods if they were to create more weapons for themselves thus she commissioned a council of sorts. This council is to either permit or deny the creation of new weapons from petitioning gods."

"The books never mentioned of a civil war… except for that battle against the chthonic gods," Saeko mentioned. Being a practitioner of kenjutsu and kendo, she studied Japanese history and lore. "I assume the council has denied countless petitions since then." Leone nodded with Inari. "So, out of curiosity, does Lord Inari have other weapons besides Kogitsunemaru?"

"No, because Kogitsunemaru is my finest and only work," Inari responded with a puffed chest as sign of his pride. "But that does not mean other weapons cannot be assimilated into my household. In fact, there are three weapons I have in mind and perfect for you three."

Medusa perked a little as she was intrigued along with Lara and Saeko. "Are they recognizable in name?" asked the curious orange-haired beauty.

"Yes and no. For you, Medusa, the name is unrecognizable but it'll fit your style," Inari responded with a teasing smile.

Leone sighed as she knew once Inari had started something, there was no going back. Although his and Naruto's intentions for the three women are good natured, something like this is bound to attract attention from the other deities who may have their eyes on the weapons.

"Are the weapons here in Takamagahara?" Lara asked as she finished her cup of tea.

Inari smiled at the Croft heiress as he stood up from his seat. "Are you ready for a tour?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Mount McKenna National Park**

 **Canada**

After a rather uncomfortable jet ride with an increasingly painful Wolverine, Kitty phased through the hull with an intrigued expression as she watched the X-Man leave the aircraft. The young woman changed out of her civilian clothes for the hero suit: a gold-collared, dark navy-blue bodysuit with a light purple V-shaped stripe in the front, a gold utility belt marking an 'X' logo around her waist, light purple combat boots, and thick gold gloves.

As for Kurt, his hero attire was a black body suit with red vest-like symbol through the chest area and ended with small shoulder-like cuffs, gold gloves, an 'X' logoed belt similar to Kitty's, and red combat boots. The gloves and boots were custom-made for his appearance and use of his powers.

"Have you contacted the mansion?" Kitty asked despite the cold penetrating through her suit.

Kurt or Nightcrawler shook his head negatively. "Nothing. Something's jamming the transmission."

"That means someone has a base here," Nightcrawler and Shadowcat jumped a little when Patronus made himself known. "And that someone is luring Wolvie here," He mused aloud before noticing the mutants' expressions. "What? You didn't actually think I'd listen to Wolvie and leave, did you?"

Despite knowing for a short time, they somehow had feeling that Patronus wouldn't listen to the disgruntled Wolverine.

"Exactly, now let's follow him." Patronus stated before following Wolverine's tracks.

Leaning to Kitty's ear, Kurt whispered, "I don't think I've ever met anyone who could annoy Mr. Logan like he could."

"Me neither except I heard Mr. Logan cursing something about a red-faced freak with two swords," Kitty responded before following Patronus. As for the cursed person, she hoped to never meet him or her. "Patronus, wait up for us!"

In the far distance, the groaning Wolverine panted heavily from the headaches that seemed to increase by the second.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Mountain Base**

Within a semi-dark lab hidden away from the surveillance of the world, a bald man dressed in black scientist outfit and goggles stared at the screen that provided the only light source in the room. The computer showed a skull with a prominent glowing dot, which signified its activation. "Excellent. The chip in his brain is still active after all these years. Oh, I did just good work in those days," The man reminisced fondly. "And yet through sheer force of will, he's managed to subdue it until now."

"Why now?" asked his companion in the room with a deeper gruff voice.

"My best guess would be that he's gone soft with Xavier—let his guard down. Certain news footage did the rest, right Bigfoot?"

"Don't call me that." The companion made himself known in the light as he was taller than Wolverine with amber eyes and long messy blonde hair. He has elongated canines, claws at the tips of his fingers and bare-footed toes, as his vertical pupils narrowly stared at the man in front of him. His attire were black tight pants with the hems hidden in brown boots adorned with black stripes, a wrestling-like belt around the waistline, and a torn light cloak-like robe. The arms were covered by brown gauntlet-like armaments with black shoulder guards attached to a green oblique-less shirt.

"Tell you what, Sabretooth: why don't you greet our old colleague?" The doctor rhetorically asked as the mutant roared with flared arms before leaving the lab. He faced the computers and gradually turned the knob on the console for something he has in plan for Wolverine.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Wolverine was bit relieved when the pain ceased, but his luck ran out as it returned ten times worse as he held his head tightly, hoping to block the high-pitched sound. The auditory obstacle soon left him as his nose picked up a scent in the north, behind the trees before a man pounced on him into the ground. He kicked him off of his body as both men circled around like predators preparing to maul each other.

"Wolverine!"

"Sabretooth! I thought something stunk in this forest."

Sabretooth made the first move and swiped his claws at his archrival who jumped back to avoid it. Wolverine quickly back-flipped, but slipped on the snow and fell against a boulder as Sabretooth thrust a knife-hand at him before dodging it. The knife-hand attack pierced through the boulder like knives before Wolverine retaliated with a double kick to his enemy's legs, knocking him over but Sabretooth recovered quickly.

The more feral-looking mutant grabbed the nearby boulder and tossed it at the other animal-based mutant, but the latter jumped over and tackled the former to the snow-covered ground. Sabretooth quickly tossed Wolverine off of him, but remained on the ground as the X-Man looked ready for another bout.

"All right, fuss butt, playtime's over," Wolverine declared as he brought out his Adamantium claws. "Now I want some answers!" His attention was caught by the sudden appearance of a scientist man in front of him. _"A hallucination?"_

" _You'll get your answers, Wolverine, but you'll wish you hadn't."_

When the man turned the dial, the pain in Wolverine's head grew tremendously painful as he fell into his knees and clasped his head after the pain returned. He tried to get up, but Sabretooth attacked with a hammer punch to the back of his head, causing him to lose consciousness. "Welcome home," the feral mutant stated in a pleased manner.

Back at the lab, the Doctor stood in front of the catatonic Wolverine who stood like a soldier. "You've aged remarkably well if at all, Logan. Your recuperative powers have serve you well. Now it's time they serve me, especially since your enhancements represent quite the financial investment."

Wolverine looked to the destroyed lab before he was plagued by visions… of an unconscious him bathed in a liquid tank before his ramage. He grunted in pain from the memory before asking, "Who…*groan of pain* who-who ordered it?" Logan asked, struggling to speak against the command imposed by the Doctor.

"That Adamantium skeleton of yours? I can hardly believe you haven't figured that out by now, Logan," Doctor M heard the doors slide open and greeted his colleague. "Ah, Bigfoot…" He ignored Sabretooth's warning growls of that name. "Are we ready for training?"

"Yes, we are," Sabretooth responded simply.

The Doctor typed on his keyboard and the computer screens revealed real time surveillance of three intruders in the lab's territory. "Yes, and I see our test subjects are in position as well." He then took a closer look at the hooded one. "Strange, he is not of your play group but no matter, he will be dead."

"… No!" Wolverine defied out of concern for the students, not Patronus.

Tired of his compassionate side showing, the Doctor turned the dial once more as Wolverine fell to his knees when the pain returned. "It's time we resume Project Weapon X: your development as the ultimate mutant slayers," The Doctor declared venomously, showing his disdain against mutant-kind.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The cold atmosphere did little to stymy Shadowcat's displeasure while she was peeved at the two men's nonchalant behavior. Her biggest worry though was the loss of one disgruntled teacher with dangerous claws. "Do you guys see him?" asked Kitty, receiving head shakes from the duo. "Man, it's like he dropped out of sight somewhere."

"Well he's back," Kurt claimed after catching a familiar shape with his heightened vision.

The trio stopped in front of a set of natural rocks and boulders where Wolverine stood, apparently staring at the distance. Shadowcat waved at him, trying to get his attention. "Mr. Logan, over here!" She called out with relief.

Wolverine changed his gazed on them before a smirking Sabretooth walked behind him, causing Shadowcat to gasp while Nightcrawler suddenly became nervous. "Uh oh, he's brought a friend!" Kurt shouted the obvious.

"Sabretooth, but they're like mortal enemies!" Kitty pointed out as she knew about their rivalry from past battles.

Patronus spoke for the first time in a while, "Apparently, they're not right now."

"Yeah because they're ours!" Kurt finished before running away with Kitty from the two berserker mutants. However, one of them didn't follow their course of action. "Patronus, come on!"

" **Earora (Aerora).** " Patronus said as he summoned a gust of wind that spilt into two pillars and smacked into the airborne mutants into the boulders. "There, easy."

A surprised Kurt asked the obvious, "He can use wind?"

"Is he one of us?" Kitty was hoping that is the case. In fact, she realized that she's been very hopeful in the past few hours.

"Get ready 'cause someone else is here."

Heavy footsteps rattled the ground, felling trees and scaring the native life away as the students grew increasingly worried by the second. Mainly, it was because they knew whom it was that approached them and wanted to get as far away as they can. Patronus remained unfazed for the most part until he saw the one responsible for the heavy earthquake-like steps.

It was an exceptional powerfully-built man who was taller than anyone in the area combined. His solid frame rivalled that of Hulk and Hercules as his attire, a red sleeveless uniform with two bands—four in total—strapped around his arms and hands, a pair of matching gloves covered part of his forearms to the hands. His most distinguishing feature was a massive dome-like helmet that shielded his head, leaving only the eye and mouth visible to all.

"Oh my God!" Kitty cried in surpise.

Kurt finished his friend's stunned exclamation. "Juggernaut!"

"Who?" Patronus asked before ducking under the behemoth's backhand swing. "Is he trying out for the Triathlon?" He back-flipped away from Juggernaut's other punch and landed in front of the teenagers. "You two, head back to the jet and leave this place. I'll handle these three."

Nightcrawler was stunned by the Bostonian's statement. "What?! You can't handle Mr. Logan, Sabretooth, and Juggernaut at the same time. Juggernaut especially since almost nothing can affect him! They'll kill you!"

"No, just you two!" Sabretooth finished as he and Wolverine pounced at Shadowcat and Nightcrawler with their claws. The duo escaped the attacks and ran away from the berserkers.

Patronus turned around to chase after them, but he was grabbed by Juggernaut's massive hand, and to his surprise, couldn't break free from his grip. Juggernaut chuckled before casually tossing his new toy away, destroying rows of trees and rock formations as a trail of destruction was left in his wake. "Time to crush some X-Men babies," Juggernaut said before leaving to join the chase.

Only to be slammed into the rocky ground by a massive blue energy sphere from the sky.

" **Senpo: Oodama Rasengan (Sage Art: Giant Rasengan)!** "

Shadowcat lost her footing and tripped when a rocky explosion shook the area. It was not just her as Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Sabretooth slipped though the latter two recovered in a frontal roll. She and Kurt ran further before being separated as the former's foot stepped on loose rocks and slid down the hill, avoiding Wolverine's claws in the process.

"Kitty!" Nightcrawler cried out of concern before he performed a mix of ducks, sways, and flips against Sabretooth's swipes before retreating to the trees.

Upon reaching the base of the hill, Shadowcat crawled backwards away from the savage Wolverine in fear until she remembered to do the opposite. "Mr. Logan, it's me! What's the matter with you?" She asked the old mutant.

Wolverine stood in front of her before his body quavered in place as he struggled to overcome the chip's override. "K-Kitty…" He managed to say in concern as he fights to keep his claws from slashing at the teenager.

"I-I know you're not yourself, but at least you recognize me," Kitty responded somewhat relieved. "We've… uh, we've always been friends." Seeing Wolverine's eyes narrow to her words, she reeled it in and backed away once on foot, "Okay maybe not friends, but close enough." She felt helpless at seeing Wolverine in pain, gripping his head tightly before he yelled once then assumed a stoic expression. "Got to go then."

Thus, a second chase began as Kitty ran around trees and Wolverine cut them down in pursuit of her until a mountain was in front of them. She phased through it, saving herself from the claws that almost stabbed her until, upon reaching the other side, Shadowcat barely stopped herself from falling over into a stream below.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the snowy land, Nightcrawler teleported as he whispered, "Kitty. Kitty!" His eardrums caught an unbearable war cry and looked up to see Sabretooth free-falling towards him as lightning flashed across the clouded sky. He rolled out of the way and ran from his pursuer before acrobatically climbed up a tree, hoping to put some distance between them.

Unfortunately, that was not case as Sabretooth caught up with him easily.

"I forgot that cats can climb too!" Kurt leaped away to another tree and Sabretooth swiped through it as the former fell to the ground. The assassin mutant fell after him with readied claws, but the X-Man had other plans. "See you later, dude!" He disappeared in a mist of black smoke, leaving a disgruntled Sabretooth behind.

As Kurt teleported everywhere to find his friend, his third try brought him to her as Kitty slowly approached the snarling Wolverine who stood close to a cliff while water rained down from the thunderstorm. "We're popping out of here!" He said upon grabbing Kitty's arm while Wolverine struggled to keep his claws at bay although they were close to the girl's head.

"No, wait!" Kitty refused as she pulled her arm away and used her hands to pull down Wolverine's mask off. "I'm reaching him! It's me, Kitty, remember?!" Both her and Kurt could see the fierce struggle in the mutant's eyes as he used everything to fight off the chip inside him. "Half Pint?" It was her nickname he used earlier in the day at the mansion's kitchen. "Please try! We had breakfast together just this morning… kind of. Whatever they did to you, you're fighting it! You can win! Don't give up!" She supported verbally. "You don't really want to hurt me, do you, Mr. Logan?"

The strained Wolverine seemed to heed her words as he retracted his claws and fell to his knees before Kitty hugged him out of relief. Their moment was interrupted as Sabretooth lunged at them, but Logan shoved Kitty aside and met the tackle. Both men fell down the cliff with Wolverine on the ground, but he kicked his archenemy off of him and suddenly ran towards the mountain.

Both Shadowcat and Nightcrawler saw them at full with the assumption that the one responsible for Wolverine's brainwashing must reside there for cover. "Let's go." Kurt determined before Kitty got on his back and teleported to their next destination.

If they had teleported a second later, the two mutants would've seen a great tunneling force bringing down trees and changing the landscape. And the debris cloud was heading towards the mountain base as well.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Weapon X Mountain Base**

"Sabretooth, where is Wolverine?" The Doctor asked with worry.

 _-"He's entered the lab."-_

"Get down here and protect me!" The surveillance cameras showed the worried scientist of Wolverine intruding the base along with the other X-Men before one caught his attention. It revealed an unknown force rapidly approaching the base in alarming speed, but the doctor knew whom was the cause of it. "That blasted Juggernaut of a fool—I told him to _avoid_ the base, now he'll destroy it!"

The 'swissh' noise of a claw cutting through drew his attention to the door as an angry Wolverine glared for the action done to him and his students.

"Don't make me do this, Logan! You're too valuable," The Doctor pleaded with his hand on the dial, preparing to do the worst. Wolverine ignored him and continued his approach. "I warned you!"

Wolverine fell to his knees when the maximum power of the chip intensified the pain in his head. The smirking scientist activated four red drone machines with a console button as they surrounded the mutant. Unbothered by this, the unmasked X-Man lashed out with his claws as he cut through some tentacles, but he was eventually restrained.

The scientist would've prevail if a certain female X-Man didn't enter the lab. "I know what to do," Shadowcat ran through the machines with her power and phased into the console, much to the Doctor's chagrin as it exploded seconds later. Sparks flew across the lab and ignited flames on the liquid in the floor.

Pipes and structure beams fell after series of earthquakes shook the lab, indicating the battle has taken stage within the facility now. Also, the pain in Wolverine finally ceased as he already dispatched the drones and brandished his claws at the frightened scientist. "You've challenged the wrong animal, bub," Logan stated sternly as the lab's condition grew worse by the second. "Kitty, get out of here."

"Not without you," Kitty retorted strongly.

That was when Nightcrawler teleported into the room and apparently, he heard their conversation. "No time to argue this time," He grabbed his friend's arm and vanished moments later as Sabretooth entered the room, but his appearance didn't affect Wolverine's calm expression.

Their moment was destroyed as a wall behind them exploded after a lone, huge figure flew over the shorter men and hit the surprised Sabretooth. The Doctor turned around nervously while Patronus entered the room albeit his attire had several scuffle marks. "Hey there, Wolvie. Sorry I took so long, but the Big Lug over there is one tough son of a bitch." He nudged his head at the scared person in the room. "Is this the guy who brought you here?"

"Yeah and I was about to slice him up."

Patronus extended his Hidden Blades and used the pivot attachment of the left one. "Mind if I join you? 'Cause Juggernaut over there said that this creep was going to experiment on Shadowcat and Nightcrawler after their 'disposal'." He finished with an emphasis on the last word as he brandished his Pivot Blade.

"… I'm starting to like you now, Patronus," Wolverine said before the flames around them grew in size.

"But let's take this outside."

Before they knew it, Wolverine and the Doctor found themselves outside of the lab seconds later next to a stunned duo of Kitty and Kurt just as a loud explosion boomed from afar. Both men and the teenagers then realized that Patronus can teleport like Nightcrawler as the former grabbed the scientist before he simply tapped his forehead, knocking him out in the process.

"There you go, now you can slice him up," Patronus stepped aside as he gestured Wolverine to do what he intended to do earlier.

"… No, we'll take to the Professor. Perhaps he'll dredge up whatever he knows about my past and Weapon X."

"Weapon… X?" The trio—Kitty, Kurt, and Patronus— asked in synch with tilted heads.

"Later, but now Kurt, take us to the jet." The mutant heeded his words and teleported them to the Blackbird as they got situated in the aircraft. Wolverine piloted the jet and brought it airborne before heading to the general direction of the mansion. However, they didn't reach far as a hulking figure had jumped high enough to grab onto one of the wings. "Hang on!" Wolverine warned as the alarms blared and the plane descended sharply.

Before the jet reached the ground, it disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Meanwhile in the distance, Sabretooth emerged from the wreckage, unhindered by the debris due to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, both of which are similar to Wolverine's. He snarled and swiped down a tree, disappointed that the Doctor was taken and his archenemy couldn't be brought to his side. And it was all thanks to those kids and the hooded hero.

Leaving with his tattered clothes, Sabretooth walked to a destination in plan as he knows someone else who would handle the unwanted interference the next time around.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Xavier's Institution for Gifted Children**

 **Salem, Manhattan**

 **New York City**

Scott and Jean were enjoying their time together as they haven't been out on a date for a while. With everything that's happened with the Hero Association in Japan, the welcoming of mutants in its colony Yamatai, and Massachusetts' law to collaborate coexistence for mutants, they never really caught a breath to process it.

Theirs and the rest of the mansion's peaceful atmosphere was broken as a flaming Blackbird flew over the grounds and crashed outside. "Who piloted that?!" Jean asked with concern.

"Get the Professor and the others! Keep the kids inside too," Scott told his girlfriend before she left for the mansion while he ran towards the site.

By the time Cyclops reached the crashed remains, a broken wing was tossed at him before he took off his sunglasses as a powerful ruby colored beam burst forward and sliced through the debris. His progress was halted seconds later after as a flame-adorned Wolverine was tossed over him while Nightcrawler teleported near him with Shadowcat. "Kitty? Kurt? What happened?"

"Him!" Both teenagers answered with pointed fingers.

"NOTHING CAN STOP THE JUGGERNAUT!"

The trio moved out of the way as the tallest mutant ran through the gates while Patronus was trying to halt his drive to no avail. To his shock, the ninja's strength proved to be ineffective and he was using Sage Mode enhanced with Kurama's chakra. As he dug his feet deeper into the ground with hopes of slowing Juggernaut's momentum, said villain grabbed his head and slammed him several times before tossing the latter through the fence and the mansion doors.

"Hey!" Cyclops opened his eyes once more and unleashed another burst of his optic blast, but the Juggernaut wasn't fazed at all. He tried to put more power into the blast, but the stepbrother of Xavier casually walked towards him until they were close to each other. With no other choice, he closed his eyes and rolled out of Juggernaut's reach when the latter tried to grab him.

Just as the walking mass of muscle was lifted in the air by an invisible force. And that force was none other than Jean Grey.

"Hands off my boyfriend!" She sharply waved her hand down and the captured Juggernaut met the ground in a massive crater. Jean ran to Scott while Patronus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine slowly approached the downed villain. "Is he… you know?"

Patronus didn't face her as he was focused on the mutant in the crater. "Assume nothing, Jean, until the end."

"The end of what?" Shadowcat asked before Juggernaut suddenly raised his fist and punched the ground. "Never mind!" She phased through the flying debris while Nightcrawler teleported as Patronus and Wolverine slashed them with their blades.

Both mutant and ninja jumped at the villain before unleashing their blades on the Juggernaut, only to find neither of them made a scratch on his skin and bounced off at the same time. Patronus recovered quickly and back-flipped away from Juggernaut's backhand, but Wolverine wasn't lucky as he crashed into the pool.

"Shadowcat, can you pull him into the ground?" Patronus asked as she nodded. "Do it!"

Heeding his order, Kitty ran towards the distracted Juggernaut who was fighting the newly-arrived Colossus. She dived for the helmeted man's legs and phased into the ground moments before the former sank down to his neck as the X-Man emerged in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"You think this can stop me?"

Patronus and Colossus ran to him before they grabbed his helmet. "Long enough for this!" The ninja answered as he and the X-Man hefted the gear off of Juggernaut. "Jean now!" Jean focused her will as she penetrated through Cain's mind just like last time when Juggernaut attacked them at a camping ground that one time.

However, Juggernaut was ready and slammed his fist into the ground. A soft quake took hold of the street and caused Jean to lose her concentration plus footing. The villain broke free from the earthly prison as he punched away both heroes. He quickly put his helmet back on before charging at Patronus whom he deemed to be the most 'entertaining' challenge as his punches tickled him. "Come here, Patronus!" He grabbed his neck and lifted him up so their faces are close to each other. "I'm going to rip you in half now."

"I'd rather you didn't," Patronus coughed out despite the hand wrapping his neck.

Juggernaut didn't care as he placed his massive hands on the legs and chest areas before tearing him in half with flakes of a tree splintering outward? "What the hell!" He was taken aback while staring at the two tree parts in his hands instead of the torn body. "Where are you? The unstoppable Juggernaut felt a tap on his leg and saw a waving Patronus who gave a cheerful mood. "How did you do that?" He planted his fist through the hero before the latter faded from existence. "Huh?!"

The collective short bout of laughter drew the villain's attention to his surroundings and found numerous copies of the Ghost of Boston. Some of them flipped the bird at him while others called out names to infuriate him. It worked as he charged like a bull and mowed down the Bunshins while the physical copes rolled out of the way to avoid being hit to exact the plan.

Except twenty got hit in the process after being clotheslined by Juggernaut.

"Hey ugly!" Juggernaut turned around as Patronus chuckled behind his hand before snapping the fingers on the other. "Bye-bye."

"Huh?"

The villain's body shuddered before being sucked into the air like a portal was there. The present X-Men watched as Patronus rubbed his shoulders from the intense physical fight and exited his enhanced Sage Mode. It was times like this that mind and strategy reigns over pure strength and force. As much as he wanted to duke it out with Nine Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto realized the battle would inflict untold damage to the mansion, the students, and the environment all around.

"Where did he go?" was the mutual question everyone had, but Kitty being the only one to ask.

Patronus pointed to the sky and all eyes were fixated at the dot that became visible to them. It rapidly grew in size and became apparent that Juggernaut was falling from great heights, most likely the stratosphere. Ignoring the screaming, Naruto waved his hand as a grand sphere of wind surrounded the villain and halted his rapid descent, much to his relief. "I hate heights!" Juggernaut complained despite of his acknowledged invulnerability.

"Everyone does, big guy. It's nothing to be ashamed," Patronus responded casually. He turned to the X-Men and bid them a 'bye' gesture. "Thanks for the stay, but I better take this lump back to prison wherever that is." The ninja and his passenger disappeared in a yellow flash of light.

The relieved mutants finally took a breath in as Wolverine fell on the ground to rest with Kitty and Kurt running to him in concern.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Hours Later)**

The resting Logan opened his eyes as he was startled by the source who unknowingly disrupted the peaceful atmosphere. It was okay for him since it was Xavier and not Patronus.

"It's all right, Logan. You're in the infirmary," Xavier said paternally. As Logan reached his head and felt a bandage wrapped around it, the professor answered his unasked question. "We've removed the chip in your brain though it was no simple task due to your Adamantium skull."

Logan sat upright and turned his body to face the professor before pain rang in his head. "The kids… Are they okay?" He asked with concern.

"They're fine, Logan. Kitty has been checking on you every hour since the battle with Juggernaut," Xavier answered soflty.

"Why was he there in Mount McKenna in the first place?"

Xavier explained that the Doctor named Daedalus broke Juggernaut out of prison and hired him as one of his bodyguards with Sabretooth before they drew Logan to restart Project Weapon X. They wondered who was behind the break, but now they know along that Daedalus is sent to prison for his past crimes of illegal genetic experiments and human rights violation after being dropped off at the New York State Police headquarters along with Juggernaut.

"That guy really is a pain in my ass," Logan murmured as he rubbed his face to get rid of exhaustion. "But I'm kind of glad he was here. Don't tell him I said that of I'll never hear the end of it."

Xavier placed his fingers over his mouth and slid them across like a zipper. "Never out of this room. Another thing I want to discuss with you is Patronus himself."

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't read his mind. Even Jean didn't fare well."

Logan was alerted a second later. Few people can manage to prevent someone of Jean and Xavier's caliber from penetrating their innermost thoughts. "This is a game changer."

"Yes, but I trust, in time, Patronus will open up to us just like you did years ago."

"That took a great while if you rememeber."

"… Hopefully, he's more forward than you."

Meanwhile in the dining room of the mansion, Kitty was finishing her incomplete email to her parents with Kurt standing as guard outside so she would have peace and quiet.

" _So, like I said this morning, it's just been a normal day here at the Xavier Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about not having enough time alone, right? But I think I missed bumping into everyone. It's just part of the deal when you're part of a family. And speaking of family, the entire school is bustling with joyful outbursts after Patronus' visit here. I don't know why, but it feels like we've gotten a lot more hopeful about things like Scott's urging to get a rare cruise for him and Jean. For me, I feel that our future, about the co-existence between mutants and humans, just got clearer with the major supporter in the form of the Ghost of Boston."_

She sent the email and closed her laptop to relax in the chair as the others entered the room whilst walking over Kurt. Soon after, dinner arrived from the cooks and all the students plus X-Men enjoyed their meals. Standing outside on the branch and watching over the residents, Patronus smiled at the atmosphere before returning home via Hiraishin.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Inari's Temple**

 **Takamagahara**

When he arrived home, there was a note from Inari and Leone who had urgent news about the weapons he asked about three of his wives. Naruto walked fast to the main hall and found his family with his adoptive parents sitting in front of twenty rows of weapons and different types.

"Hello everyone," Naruto kissed his wives and children before assuming the position in front of the gods. "Are these the…?"

Inari nodded as he gestured Lara, Saeko, and Medusa to come closer. They did as Leone spoke somewhat tensely, "As you all know in our land, weapons, after their creation, are sentient in a way we still don't understand today. What we do know is they choose the ones deem worthy to wield them and the deeper the bond, the greater the wielder becomes. This applies to Divine Regalia like Kogitsunemaru as my husband pointed not too long ago."

"Hai," the trio answered in unison.

"Now do nothing and wait until they choose. Think nothing at all."

Lara, Saeko, and Medusa nodded before they closed their eyes to meditate as their breathing began to slow down. Naruto taught them to meditate from his Senjutsu training and it helped their bodies to recuperate both physically and mentally. They thought nothing as the gentle breeze of Takamagahara blew past them in the temple with the smell of sakura trees hinting the air. Nothing happened until a tinge of something different touched their body parts of leg, arm, and chest.

Medusa was the first to open her eyes as the weapon who chose her floated in her gaze. It was a copper-red longbow with two sharp protrusions near the handle as its crimson string tingled with glowing bits of energy that she could sense. Hesitating for a moment, the former Gorgon reached for the weapon and held it as she inspected its design with wonder.

"The _Shienkyu (Conflagrant Flame Bow)_ ," Inari said, impressed by the weapon choice. "It was forged from the essence and heat of the first Phoenix King long ago after his death. Its string holds power to launch thirty arrows at once and set your enemies aflame with the Phoenix's everlasting fire. A worthy weapon for you, Medusa."

Naruto smiled as Medusa placed the Shienkyu by her side and thanked the gods with a bow. Saeko and Lara heard the commotion with pride in their hearts as they opened their eyes too and found weapons floating in front of them as well. Saeko found a tachi, a predecessor to the katana with a more curved blade for incredible slashing damage, as it was sheathed in a light blue-colored scabbard. The tsuba's design was that of a five-leafed flower with dark blue handle and the gold pommel engraved with the kanji 'Tenka.'

"The Monster Slayer _Dojikiri Yasutsuna_ …" Leone was next to be impressed along with her husband. "For one of the Tenka Goken to choose a mortal of no divine lineage… I expect great things from you, Saeko." She winked at her protégé who could only stare in shock as one of the swords she studied and admired since childhood is now in her possession. "In case you are wondering, there are copies of the swords in Earth while the real ones are here in Takamagahara."

As for Lara, her weapon was one among of the legendary weapons like Yasutsuna. Like Shienkyu, it was a Japanese hankyu with a white section for the handle as the upper and lower curves were asymmetric and had golden plates with amethyst gems in the center. Glaive-like blades were attached to the curves that held two metallic and bone ends where the string was tied tightly. Unlike the Shienkyu, this bow had a blue arrow with the front portion near the tip colored yellow and the feathers at the opposite as white.

But it was this weapon that shocked the housing gods most of all as the couple never expected this outcome, especially since it was a mortal.

"Lord Inari, Lady Leone, what is it?" Kuroka asked as the twins played with her hair.

Inari gulped audibly while Leone tried to recompose herself. "Well, Lara, that bow is something. Its name is _Ame-no-Makakoyumi_ and the arrow is the legendary _Ame-no-Habaya_."

"As in the weapons of Ame-no-Wakahiko, the god who was killed after slaying a female pheasant from heaven? Those weapons?" Saeko squeaked, much to her embarrassment. Naruto liked it while the others giggled at her reaction.

Leone nodded after regaining her composure. "This weapon dates back to the time when the rulership of Japan passed from the kunitsukami (earthly gods) to the amatsukami (heavenly gods). After two sons of Amaterasu, Ame-no-Oshihomimi and Ame-no-Hohi, failed to pacify Japan and report back to their mother, it was Ame-no-Wakahiko's turn. However, he was entranced by Okuninushi's daughter, Shitateru-hime, and married her in the process. Thus, he sided with her father in the end. For eight years, Amaterasu and the amatsukami waited until they decided to send a messenger, a female pheasant, to question his delay. There are two versions of this: either the goddess Ame-no-Sagume prodded him or the pheasant's chirping annoyed him, the end result was Wakahiko shooting down the gentle creature with Ame-no-Habaya."

"And things got worse after that," Naruto assumed from the tone of the story.

"The arrow holds tremendous power and killed other innocent bird maidens while reaching Takamagahara, near the feet of Her Majesty and Takamimusubi, the creator of the weapons. He was angered by the action and the spilled innocent blood on the arrow's body. Takamimusubi threw the arrow back from heaven and hit Wakahiko as penalty for his crime against Heaven and Earth. After peace was made between the kunitsukami and amatsukami, Takamimusubi put the weapons away in the hall and left Takamagahara for six hundred years."

After Leone finished the story of the bow's past, Lara asked one question. "Does he know about this?"

"He said the bow and arrow are up for grabs, but no one wanted such a weapon with a checkered past," Inari spoke to give his wife a breather. "Not even I thought the bow and arrow would choose someone, much less a mortal. Nevertheless, it chose you and that means you are special, Lara. As are all three of you," The fox god finished with the three women bowing in gratitude. "Now since the weapons are chosen, we can celebrate this special occasion."

The Uzumaki Clan watched the rest of the weapons leave the temple in a blue light to their resting place dubbed the Hall of Relics, a place where ancient weapons, materials, and clothing rested for their next owners to arrive. There are some that remain with their original wielders after their deaths like Nobunaga's swords.

"Naruto, a word."

The ninja waited as the family left for dinner outside near the koi pond. The fox god breathed in calmly as he hesitated to speak the true urgent message. Naruto watched Inari pull out a vertical envelope from his yukata before receiving it as the former looked at the black written kanji. It read 'Challenge' and ended with a swirl of lightning flashing across three clouds.

Reading it with emotions flaring at the contents, Naruto looked at Inari with an indignant expression. "Is he serious?" Inari nodded sternly. "That bastard! So not only is he challenging me for Kogitsunemaru, but he seeks the girls' weapons as well? They just got them for crying out loud," He voiced out his displeasure.

"I know."

"It doesn't say a date and time."

"Yes, that's sort of a rule since Takamagahara's founding."

"So, basically an ambush," Naruto finished with a frustrated sigh. "Well, if he wants them, I'll be waiting for him."

Inari was still worried since Takemikazuchi is not only the thunder god, but also the god of swords. He is on par with Hachiman's skills as a swordsman in spite of the latter's status as the god of war. But he knows that Naruto holds incredible power and techniques that can give him an edge in the challenge. The god also wondered about his godly powers and when will his adopted son begin to use them is still a mystery.

"Enough of that business, now let's celebrate the girls' accomplishment," Inari said with Naruto nodding, agreeing with his statement.

The two men left for the party with the challenge letter behind in the room. Naruto quickly Hiraishined back to home and grabbed the Codex before returning to the temple. After grabbing a plate of food, the Jinchuriki began the latest entry into the Assassin relic.

" _September 23, 2006_

 _Change… everybody, both god and man, face this problem constantly. It comes in many forms like mutants gaining recognition as living beings and not freaks. The people and kids at the institute I visited showed me they are fighting for coexistence through peace instead of violence. Speaking of violence, everyone's past is littered with it in either big or small portions. The person I see this within is Wolverine of the X-Men. I do not know a lot, but he struggles with his past from what Xavier told me before my departure. Of course, I refused to hear it in the first place since Logan didn't give authorization. I want to gain his trust from himself._

 _Violence also comes in hand with jealousy. For instance, the Thunder God Takemikazuchi is jealous about my possession of Inari's Kogitsunemaru and challenged me to claim it as his own. Not only that, he seeks to claim three weapons from friends of mine—the ones who were chosen by the weapons themselves. I do not know what the outcome will be, but I'll do my best to come out victorious._

 _My advice from this is accept your past, try to move forward with wisdom, and seek reconciliation whether in conversation or combat."_

Finishing the short entry, Naruto shut the Codex closed before sending a clone home with it. He joined the family to enjoy their dinner together with no other worries at the moment. White foxes ran around the pond, playing with each other while Ashla and Masaki chased two specific ones that had two yellow stripes at the tip of their tails. Peace was among the Inari household and Uzumaki Clan.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

All right, the other X-Men chapter is here with some original content. This is from X-Men: Evolution episode "Grim Reminder," with Kitty and Kurt's designs from the series. The Shienkyu is from the Sword Art Online series; the Ame-no-Makakoyumi and Habaya are wielded by Ina from the Samurai Warriors; you can check out the gallery in Koei wiki and I did my best to describe the weapon, but I made it a hankyu instead of the daikyu as it is mentioned in the legend and be easy for Lara to wield it easy; Dojikiri Yasutsuna's design is from Nioh except without the small hook at the tip of the blade.

Another school year will begin for me next week, so I won't have as much time to write during the semester. Hopefully, I can get another chapter in by Monday before the semester starts. Perhaps it'll be another Spider-Man episode or Avengers. After that chapter, I will work on the Shadow of the Tomb Raider when it comes on September 14, 2018. Speaking of games, the wait is almost over for Spider-Man PS4 as it is two weeks away from release.

One last thing: Reign of the Supermen will be released in early 2019 along with Wonder Woman: Bloodline, Batman: Hush, and Justice League vs the Fatal Five.

Chapter XXX Q&A's:

 **Calderoneric758 (Aug.1):** I don't know about the symbiote invasion and pantheon war, but the civil war will definitely happen.

 **Perseus12 (Aug.1):** I was surprised about it when I learned the character. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Great Inagua section as the clan enjoyed their vacation. There's more to come for the characters in the story.

 **Alaxbird (Aug.1):** Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Jebest4781 (Aug.1):** Thanks, man.

 **Ryan L. Spradling (Aug.1):** It was mentioned in passing at the beginning of the story. I will do that for both cases.

 **Bowser3000000 (Aug.2):** I don't think those events will be in the story since I want to progress to the other dimension.

 **Kamikage86 (Aug.2):** Thanks for the review. Do you have any idea for the new name of the mutantkind? Naruto's development of Realms of Tengoku will start soon.

 **Ravage88atlas (Aug.2):** Yeah, I'm thinking of buying Death of Superman when I can along with its sequel, Reign of the Supermen, in 2019. The next dimension will feature a famous space series/franchise.

 **R-king 93 (Aug.2):** Thanks for the support and Naruto's running gag continues to haunt him to this day.

 **KingRyu (Aug.2):** That is a good idea. Actually, your review convinced me to put the title for him. There are two more titles I have in mind for Naruto and I will reveal them in the near future. Actually, I gave a hint of the second title some chapters ago. The third title is something special.

 **(Aug.2):** Then Naruto would be too overpowered in that world. The godly powers in Naruto is the substitute for the Yang power from the Sage of the Six Paths. I do not know who is smarter, but it would be cool to see them dish it out both physically and mentally.

 **NodMPortant (Aug.3):** He will leave the Marvel Universe soon after a couple more adventures and the Civil War arc. I have not forgotten the keys, but there are no keys in the Marvel Universe.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Aug.3):** I know the series is just creepy with the freaking roaches. Yeah, the Avengers, especially Wasp, want him to join, but he still has reservations. The girls do enjoy their time together as expecting mothers. Yeah, it's a concept from Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple that Kenichi's _ki_ is strong and holds hint of his masters' _ki_. The OVA series showcase this with Kenichi and Sakaki-sensei. Also, readers can give suggestions for the titles and I will decide whether to choose them or not.

Couple of pranksters working together… I couldn't pass that opportunity up. And there will be more events of that later in the story. Dude, I don't mind your reviews at all. They help me keep track of my progress of the story and such. I'm just glad you are enjoying the story.

 **Writing Warrior (Aug.5):** I do and will put them in there. Yeah, Naruto shows great control of Kurama's chakra compared to his younger days.

 **Arkham Inmate (Aug.5):** How was the chapter with the X-Men? The design from the 2004 series is probably the best in the franchise.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Aug.6):** Oh, I know he is since it's my favorite dinosaur. I like the Age of Extinction version and the way he fought. Well, the Rex will have some technology aid from the series she came from.

 **Titanzilla (Aug.6):** No, not this time. I'm saving that for the last entry of the Tomb Raider reboot franchise.

 **The Question (Aug.6):** No, she stayed behind at the Homestead since the ship wasn't equipped for her yet. I do have a few things planned for the Alpha Rex.

 **Action Hero (Aug.6):** Yep, Naruto showed the power that he can fight Superman with later on. Just wait and see for the reality.

 **Romancer (Aug.6):** Her personality will show later in the story. I don't know about that, but we'll see in the future.

 **Erebor (Aug.6):** Yeah, since Naruto's AI is more advanced than Jarvis. Yeah, he's looking for more support to upgrade the ship. Which movie was this again? How'd you think about the island adventure?

 **Match Maker (Aug.6):** I think Esdeath will be probably be close to death against the Juubi, but still damage the beast enough.

 **Monster Planet (Aug.6):** Blue is a good raptor from what I've seen in the clips and all.

 **Rexy (Aug.6):** We will have to wait and see about Medusa and Lara. Since Leone struggled to get pregnant, most likely she will take it easy on Kuroka. They'll be gods and the third generation of immortals, but with the unique power of chakra to boot.

 **Kombat Instinct (Aug.6):** Maybe it's the Shinju or maybe it is not. We'll have to wait and see.

 **Inspiration (Aug.6):** They'll be a new generation of gods with the power of chakra. No, nothing like that.

 **Dracopedia (Aug.6):** I saw a video on Youtube a couple days ago and it showed the roster consisting of Naruto, Dragonball, Bleach, One Piece, HunterxHunter, and Death Note. It looks impressive and I liked the transitional stages. How was the latest chapter?

 **Shipwright (Aug.6):** I have not watch that series at all, so I know nothing about it. I'll check it out when I can.

 **Frozen Forest (Aug.6):** Poseidon was also called the Stormbringer and Earthshaker, relating to the earth and air. Anyway, since Naruto is training. Well, I guess we will have to wait and see from here on. I hope the Whitebeard Pirates remnants will ally with Luffy and add great strength to the Straw Hat Grand Alliance.

 **Genesis (Aug.6):** I know, right? I mean for the Odyssey game, it would make more sense if it took place after Origins and in the conquered Greek cities by the Romans. Better yet, Origins should have taken place in Ancient Greece with the Isu weapon, then Ancient Egypt with the use of the Hidden Blade. I think in this case, it is the formation of the two philosophies of the two organizations, freedom for the Assassins, and control for the Templars.

 **Frank West (Aug.6):** No, I have not yet.

 **Lemon Lover (Aug.6):** There will be more lemons in the future. No, not on their vacation.

 **Critic (Aug.7):** Oh yeah, and I'm looking into the magic and spells from other franchises.

 **Idea Guy (Aug.7):** Guess I will have a lot of thinking and figuring out to do in the future.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Aug.7):** I have a trio in mind, but I'll think about the ones you wrote down as well.

 **Kaiju Fan (Aug.7):** Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Not a lot, really. Godzilla can't get here fast enough for us fans.

 **Gojira Rex (Aug.7):** I'm not sure yet about the Squadron Supreme, but I'll think about it. No, you're not the only one.

 **SMASH UP (Aug.7):** Yes, it does have a great cast. Honestly, I don't know about adding more women since I want to keep the harem manageable and small. I'll think about Hancock, but she is often used as the pairing in the category along with Robin and Nami, both of whom I have no problem with at all.

 **Disney Fan (Aug.7):** We'll have to wait and see if Genie and the others appear in the story.

 **Gojira Rex (Aug.7):** Not yet with the City at War.

 **Mutant Kind (Aug.7):** They feel more hopeful after hearing Japan's news for mutants. As for Patronus harboring mutants and their families, they'll learn that later on.

 **Middle-Earth (Aug.7):** He will eventually.

 **Ready Player One (Aug.7):** Soon and the toads are still at Naruto's call.

 **Lord Dominator (Aug.8):** Yep, she had those thoughts with her family and Naruto.

 **Adventure Craze (Aug.9):** I'll check them out when I can if they ever appear in the story.

 **Smaug (Aug.9):** I'm still not sure about that, but I'll let you know when I made my decision.

 **Critic (Aug.10):** She's waiting for her chance. She will be back in time. No, he would not and will make an appearance later in the story.

 **Mind Blown (Aug.12):** That would be really weird and kind of… confusing in the end.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Aug.17):** I'm thinking of purchasing the film so I can write the new chapter on it.

 **G-Fest (Aug.20):** I'll consider her, but now I'll check out the rest of the females from that series now that you mentioned it.


	32. Partners

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXII: Partners**

 **Manhattan**

 **New York City, New York**

" _No one tells me what to do. No one wants to fool around with me anymore. Perhaps being alone suits me best instead of companionship."_ A certain and frustrated femme fatale anti-heroine/thief noticed something amiss after a car caught her eye. It was a van with her family name emblazoned on the side. _"That's odd. The Hardy Foundation doesn't have trucks that look like that."_

With that in mind, Black Cat assumed action as she fired her grappling hook and swung after the mysterious truck. She flipped in the high air before landing on the trailer. _"Bingo, crime in progress."_ She held onto the vehicle for a while until they reached the Warehouse District and disengaged for a more birds' eye view where a gang of masked men were present.

To the side were the guards, unconscious and tied up as the driver stopped at the gate while one of the men arrived at the window. "It's about time! What took you so long?!"

Black Cat discreetly swung for the crates and landed behind a guard before she tapped his shoulder. The masked man turned around to receive a puff of gas from the feline-themed thief's wrist as she caught his body to avoid drawing attention. "Time for your cat nap," Black Cat joked.

"What do you think you're doing here, lady?" Stealth is over apparently. "This ain't no sewing circle!" He shouted, aiming his rifle at her.

"Aw, too bad because when I play roughly, you need stitches," Black Cat responded as she dropped the body and jump-kicked the man away, drawing attention from the rest of the robbers. Felicia rolled to the side and avoided laser blasts from the robbers before she back-flipped high enough to land on the top of a crate hill. "Believe me, that would be the last thing you do."

She fired another hook at a construction rail and swung down to knock away three men. Side-stepping to the left, Black Cat avoided a pincer attack as two robbers butted heads as a result before she leaped at a rifleman and punched him away, sending him into a crate as a result. The lone laser blast destroyed one of the lifters while Black Cat knocked away two men with a roundhouse kick before she grabbed from behind by another robber.

Smirking at the weak restrain attempt. Felicia jumped backwards and drove her grappler against a bunch of crates as his grip released her. She easily caught a punch from another masked man and tossed him overhead outside the perimeter. Seeing her job done, Felicia was to call it a night when her senses alerted her of something in the north.

Only to see a flash of light above her as debris from the building fell on top of her with darkness consuming her.

A low chuckle echoed the warehouse perimeter as he approached the pile. It was a muscular human with green pupil-less eyes, shoulder-length green hair, and two appendages on his shoulders. He was riding an advanced machinery resembling a hover-car and utilized one of the mechanical arms to remove the debris until his prize was visible to him.

"Ah yes." The arm brought unconscious Black Cat to him as he grabbed and inspected her face. "Hello, my darling. As much as I want to keep you, you are just a means to an end," He sniffed her hair before leaving the scene as police sirens were heard from the distance. "And a great means you are."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Croft Manor, London**

 **United Kingdom**

Waking up as her shoulders popped from the physical activity from the night before, the disheveled Lara walked down to the kitchen. She had a little hitch in her footstep, but ignored it as food was on her mind right now. The smell definitely helped the image in her head and entered the designated area.

With Rhea being the cook.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Rhea greeted the mortal as she waved at her.

"Morning, Rhea. Naruto?"

"In the pool with the others."

Lara nodded weakly as she left for the backyard. Her progress stopped when the attention was grabbed by the newest addition in the house. She changed course and approached the weapon of mythical origin, her hand softly caressing the handle tentatively. "Ame-no-Makakoyumi… I mean to get a new bow, but I didn't think a legendary bow would be in my possession." She then heard her ringtone nearby on the table… where she remembered that Naruto and Medusa had sex there last night. After carefully avoiding the spots, Lara grabbed the phone and accepted the call. "Hello?"

 _-"Hey, Lara, it's Jonah."-_

"Jonah, how are you?"

 _-"I have news."-_

Lara looked back at the kitchen and the backyard to make sure she was alone. Just to be sure, she walked to the library for privacy. "Okay, what did you find out?"

 _-"I have a friend who owns a fishing business in Mexico. He told me that lately, there have been a multitude of orders ranging from sea food to equipment."-_

"Let me guess: these orders are not for the ocean."

" _The shipments were sent to inland Mexico and Peru. My guess is Trinity's at work here."_

"So, it is."

 _-"Lara, maybe we shouldn't rush this. I mean many months have passed since Kitezch and you've been pushing yourself with Trinity's tracks and all."-_

"No, Jonah. If Trinity knows something that we don't, then we're already behind. Whatever's in Mexico cannot fall into their hands."

 _-"Lara."-_

"Jonah, please."

 _-"… Where and when do you want to meet?"-_

"Puerto Vallarta on September 29."

 _-"Next week then. Hey, do you know how to contact Patronus? Instead of him coming to the party late, it'd be best if he was with us at the start."-_

"… No, I don't. I lost the kunai back at Kitezch."

 _-"That's unfortunate… I got to go, Lara. Good bye and take care of yourself."-_

"Bye."

As soon she ended the call, the clan entered the house after a refreshing pool time and Lara put the phone down. Naruto noticed her and planted a kiss on Lara's forehead. "Morning, beautiful. Who was that on the phone?" He asked curiously.

"Just Jonah."

"Oh, how is he?"

"Fine. He, Sam, and the others are wondering how I'm doing."

Naruto, intrigued, wrapped his arms around her waist as Lara stepped in close to him. "What'd you say?"

"That I'm working on my Master's Degree and doing part time jobs; I cleared my father's name; got a boyfriend."

"Really? And who is this boyfriend?"

"That's the same question Sam asked me albeit in a shocking tone. Let's see: he's funny, charming in a way, good looking, immature sometimes, and surprisingly good in bed."

Naruto raised a brow. "Surprisingly good?"

"Okay, very good," Lara corrected as she kissed him. "They actually want to meet you someday." Naruto was about to say the correction, but Lara beat him to it. "And by your civilian identity, not hero persona."

"I see. Well, when do you want to do it?"

"Hm… I'll let you know. Now breakfast time," Lara finished with a kiss before she and Naruto left for the kitchen.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Undisclosed Location, New York City**

"We're on our way," a female voice responded to her colleague, Smythe. She was an adult with wavy black hair akin to Monica Geller from Friends and wore white jeans with a pink long-sleeved fluffy shirt under vest.

"He's up to something."

The woman, Alisha Silverman, turned around to face her father. There was a problem as he was not elderly, but a mere infant clothed in baby attire. Her father was Silvermane, one of the crime bosses in New York City, but their latest acquisition backfired on them. Silvermane grew old and sought the Tablet of Time to grant himself invulnerability and eternal youth. Instead it turned him into a child, defenseless and weak as Alisha was now the new crime boss until they can reverse the process.

"If he's ruined your plans, father, then we'll eliminate him," Alisha coldly said as she carried her infant father before grabbing a milk bottle. "Do you want your bottle now?"

Silvermane shook his head, "No, but this useless body of mine needs it. Give it to me!" he snatched the bottle and drank a few gulps before pausing. "Oh, how I rue the day I toyed with that Tablet of Time." He shouted angrily. "My mind is trapped; I am powerless!"

"On the contrary, with Smythe working for you, you have the same scientific knowledge that Kingpin once enjoyed," Alisha countered, putting a positive view on her father's situation. She entered the lab where their only scientific employee was working on the latest assignment.

"Smythe! I gave you this lab to develop the wave to make me an adult again," Silvermane chided childly before noticing the downed Black Cat in a dome-like prison. "Not collect specimens!"

Smythe defended his reason as he anticipated their displeasure, "With the equipment we've taken from Tomes' burned up lab and the data from the Tablet of Time, I have almost all the pieces I need in order to reverse-engineer the science of neogenetics. And I know only two of such subjects," He finished with the computer showing two costumed men of different creatures.

One of them was an elderly bald man with green feathers and wings, and talons as his feet. The other was tall and wore a full body yellow suit with a long, thick tail that has a stinger at the tip whose face was covered in a mask. And they looked familiar to his employers, especially the female in the room.

"Scorpion and the Vulture?" Alisha asked surprised.

"Get me one of those at once!" Silvermane demanded like a child.

Hating to deliver bad news, Smythe answered, "The problem is that they've gone underground—vanished. However, that's where this lovely creature may help us. By holding her hostage, we may be able to force Spider-Man do our legwork, make him find Scorpion and Vulture for us."

"Ha, clever idea!" Silvermane approved, "Spider-Man's weakness is that he cares too much. Good work, Smythe, and Alisha, change my diaper."

Once the Silvermanes left, Smythe entered an adjoining room where there was a capsule-like machine with a sleeping person inside. He approached it and caressed the glass. "Father, I promise that soon you will be free to walk the Earth in a new bioengineered body. I swear I'll make Silvermane keep his word. *sigh* Once again, I find I'm working on promises."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston**

 **Massachusetts, United States of America**

The clan returned to home though Lara stayed back home in London to take care of something relating to her family's estate. With Kuroka and Rhea enjoying the perks of pregnancy such as sending Naruto out on an errand, said patriarch is waiting in line outside of a bakery. Every Thursday, the bakery sells incredibly delicious strudels but limited to three hundred because of ingredients and the amount of time put into them.

Luckily, he was there to grab ten strudels and left the bakery merrily. Naruto walked a couple blocks away until his wrist computer 'pinged,' signifying a message had arrived for him. "What is it, Jocasta?"

" **An urgent message from Max Modell of Horizon Labs: he claims that one of his employees is involved in shady business. He seeks a meeting with you."**

"*sigh*All right then." Naruto walked into a nearby alley and created a clone dressed in his hero attire. "You go to Horizon Labs and report back to me afterwards."

The clone nodded, "Hai." He watched his creator leave via Hirashin before making his way to Horizon Labs. After security let him pass, the ninja Bunshin met Max in his office along with… "Peter? What are you doing?" He then put two and two together. "Are you the employee involved in the shady business? I thought you were better than that."

"What? I'm not involved in anything of that sort," Peter retorted nervously. That is until he caught the teasing tone from the hooded hero. "Haha, very funny. Anyway, I got this message from Spider-Man who asked me to decode the encryption, and this is what's inside." Peter finished while typing the appropriate keys.

The computer screen changed to that of the man with strange appendages on his shoulders, much to the shock of the two scientists. "Alistaire Smythe?!"

"Who's that?" Clone Naruto asked.

"A famous inventor and son of Spencer Smythe, the creator of the Spider Slayers," Peter answered with hints of spite in his tone. "Both of them have tried to kill Spider-Man over the years. His father died after a failed attempt, and Alistaire tried to avenge him since then."

 _ **-"Spider-Man, listen to me: I have the Black Cat. Do as I say and she'll be safe."-**_

Clone Naruto asked the obvious question. "What does he want Spider-Man to do?"

 _ **-"I want one of these two, either one."-**_

Images of Scorpion and Vulture appeared on the screen, answering the clone's question.

 _ **-"Bring one of them to me, and I'll release her. You have 24 hours, starting now. Use this device to signal me when you are successful."-**_

"So, does Spider-Man know about this?" asked Clone Naruto.

"Yeah, but the thing is his whereabouts," Peter answered, confusing Patronus in the process. "Last I saw him, Spider-Man was going to vacation in the Bahamas."

His confusion deepening, Clone Naruto pondered about this. _"So, who is… Wait a minute,"_ He waved his arm at Peter, only for it to pass through a translucent part of his body. "You're a hologram."

"Yeah, I mean I worked on this at the airport, but I couldn't be at the lab physically. I had Karen connect me to the hologram projectors here in the Boston lab."

" _You're passing this off to me?! Well… at least he's taken my advice about balancing heroism and marriage,"_ Clone Naruto pointed out before speaking aloud, "How long ago did Spider-Man receive this message?"

"About four hours ago."

"That gives me twenty hours to find two of Spidey's rogue gallery and save a feline femme fatale in the process… Great." Patronus accepted the same device from Max as Peter's hologram dissipated seconds later. "Mr. Modell, what do you know about Scorpion and the Vulture?"

"I'll send you the information as you head to Manhattan."

"Why?"

"Because that's where they both went underground."

"Great." Clone Naruto muttered under breath, _"The boss is not going to like this."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Brooklyn**

 **New York City, New York**

The criminal known as Scorpion watched television to pass the time after he couldn't really step outside, especially since he was no longer normal in today's standards. He was staying at a girlfriend's apartment who knew his gentle heart rather than the smeared reputation he gained after failing his mission.

That was to bring down Spider-Man on behalf of J. Jonah Jameson. However, in order to do that, Gargan had to undergo radiation experiment that gave him the powers of the scorpion, the natural predator of the spider, but the cost was too great for him. Now, he searches for a way to return normal.

And he was not physically alone in the room as his captive voiced out his displeasure after the television turned off via remote.

"Turn it back on!" The elderly Vulture demanded as he was bonded to a pair handcuffs in the ceiling. "I said turn it back on!"

Scorpion rose his seat and sharply said, "Shut your trap."

"Ah, what's the matter, Gargon? Don't you want to hear about getting the body you always wanted?" He managed to say before his body glowed in a white aura-like shroud and turned into a younger man with orange hair.

"I said shut up!" Scorpion barked back, "You laugh but your stupid experiments have made you a freak just like me." His memories of being turned into his current persona sponsored by J. Jonah Jameson narrowed his features to a glare. "There's only one reason I bothered to save your miserable life after your lab went ka-boomy. It's because I need a science guy like you to turn me back into plain old Mac Gargan."

Vulture grunted at him, "Fine then let me go so I can cure the both of us."

"You're going to stay right where you are till I get the money to build us a lab."

"Then why don't you steal it, bug boy?" Vulture countered almost derisively. "That is your forte after all."

"No!" Scorpion sharply refused, "I'm going straight."

Vulture laughed at his response hard. When he gathered his breath, the age-changing man responded, "You're going nowhere, Gargan. You're hiding and maybe you should start calling yourself 'The Cockroah.'"

"… Maybe you do have a point, but I got to do something," Gargan said after seeing his real situation as he put a hat and trenchcoat to disguise himself.

The other animal-themed villain morphed back into his elderly age once more. "You're doing the right thing, Gargan."

Before Scorpion can leave to do a crime-affiliated activity, a woman entered the apartment. She was shorter than him, but has long blonde hair and blue eyes as her attire consisted of a pink short-sleeved sweater and green pants.

"Sarah…"

"Mac, what are you doing?" Sarah asked in distress. "You can't go out in public. If they catch you, you'll be put in jail; I'd never see you again."

"Sarah, don't you want me to be normal?"

Sarah placed her hand on Mac's masked face to comfort him, "We'll get the money; it'll be okay. I've already saved $500."

"$500?!" Vulture gasped out mockingly, "By the time we get enough, my young self will look like I do now."

Scorpion glared at him before approaching the bonded villain. "Don't you ever insult her again!" He punched Vulture's face to show he was serious and faced Sarah. "We'll do it your way," He relented, much to Sarah's relief.

"Thank you, Mac. We'll make it, I promise," Sarah assured her husband with a kiss, much to Vulture's chagrin.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Lara worked diligently on her current activity within the basement as she wanted to improve one of her equipment in anticipation for the fight against Trinity. That is the upgrade of her Hidden Blades. Lara heard Naruto was about to leave the manor for business at New York City and asked him if she could read the Codex for research material about Assassin weapons and their methodology with each one.

She looked page after page of all the known Hidden Blade upgrades utilized from the different branches of the Brotherhood. Her search for one that fit her style of combat and fighting and so far, three caught her interest. However, Lara thought long and hard about the pros and cons of these upgrades to truly see if they are worth it. Her eyes retreated to the Codex for more upgrades just in case.

After looking over the benefits, she had chosen the upgrades for both Blades. Her main bracer has the grappling/poison dart launcher and the secondary is upgraded by the Turkish adaptation known as the Hookblade, which would greatly increase her reach for gaps and edges when climbing or jumping from high places as well in combat.

And most of all, the metals were made from the Olympian ore called Adamantine.

She wished she could tell Naruto about her next adventure, but Lara knew that this was a fight that would end with Trinity's blood. "Time to go to work." She left for the forge with the Codex to make the upgrades necessary for her future battle against the organization that haunted her family for years.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Brooklyn,**

 **New York City, New York**

Some time passed and Scorpion could no longer be patient with slow progress in the financial matters for a lab. He had locked Sarah in a closet and commenced a robbery spree. "Keep away from me and no one will get hurt!" Scorpion warned the policemen who was in the midst of securing the perimeter.

He wanted to go straight as an arrow, but time could no move fast enough for him and Sarah.

"Oi, oi, oi, what do we have here? An actual human/scorpion?" Patronus, the original, spoke atop from his perch on the streetlamp. "Guess Spidey's part of the Animal House after all." He was enjoying his time at home until the clone informed him about Black Cat's being a hostage.

Scorpion was taken aback by the hero's presence. _"Patronus?! What's he doing here?!"_ He then glared after remembering his life goal, which is to return normal. "Beat it, you freak! I have no time for this," Mac retorted before running from the scene.

Patronus jumped from the streetlamp and landed in front of Scorpion, cutting him off. "Now can't we be civil about this?" He caught the tail and avoided the stinger in the process. "Apparently not."

"Aahh!" Scorpion screamed as he flew over a bunch of cars and landed atop a Lamborghini.

Unfortunately, its owner was near as he screamed in horror. Patronus looked to see an elderly man in his seventies or eighties with square-rimmed glasses, balding spot amidst white hair around his head, and a blue suit as a young buxom woman gasped at the scene.

"My car!"

"Sorry, Mr… What's your name?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Lee! Stan Lee!" Stan caught a small business card that said 'Free Fix by Hero Activity.' "Ah~" He said in a pleasing tone.

Patronus saluted him before chasing down Scorpion who managed to get a lead during the debacle. Luckily for the ninja, he was faster. Scorpion looked over his shoulder to see if he lost him, only for the Ghost of Boston to tackle him down the ground. They wrestled for supremacy, but Patronus was the victor.

"Now I got to ask: why are you robbing banks, Scorpion?" Naruto asked the villain, who was tied in tripwire at the joints.

"None of your business!"

"But you were underground for months. So why now?"

"…"

Patronus sat down next to the tied Scorpion and tapped him on the head repeatedly, "Tellme-tellme-tellme-tellme-tellme-tellme."

"All right, fine!" Scorpion relented while Patronus waved the New York policemen to keep their distance. "I want to return being normal." For some reason, he blurted out all the events that had happened in his life after meeting J. Jonah Jameson until his recent scrap with Spider-Man that led to his underground. "Now are you going to send me to jail?"

"… Nope. No, I'm not."

"Eh?"

Scorpion watched Patronus talk to the police's sergeant-at-the-scene about a plan he has in mind. From the looks of it, the conversation was long with heated counters between hero and officer. Hope nevertheless left Mac Gargon and it only grew when the tripwire loosened around his body.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Silvermane's Undisclosed Base**

 **New York City, New York**

Smythe opened the ceiling hatch and looked back as the person he forced to do his dirty landed on the metal floor with a prize on his shoulder. "Ah, Spider-Man, you delivered." Spider-Man handed over the unconscious Scorpion to the thugs as they held the latter in a mechanism. "You understand, before I consider our bargain complete, the specimen is genuine."

Spider-Man said nothing with crossed arms as Smythe's computers confirmed that Scorpion was the real one and not a fake.

"Aw, excellent, even neogenetic programming is present. Ha, a perfect rosetta stone."

Spider-Man, having enough of the man's presence, spoke for the first time, "I kept my word, Smythe."

"And I will keep mine. And there she is."

Smythe had deactivated the cloaking device and revealed the captive Black Cat in her spherical dome-like prison. Spider-Man approached her before demanding, "Okay, release her."

"As promised."

Spider-Man looked around in case of traps, but found none as he reached for the dome. "You may hate me, Black Cat, but us heroes can never be too cautious."

"Isn't that right," Smythe answered deviously as he pressed a button on the keyboard. In doing so, Spider-Man was shocked by an invisible electrical field that weakened him.

Just as Black Cat broke free from her bonds and gag, she screamed out, "NO!" The feline thief watched her former crush become prisoned like her before he recovered seconds later. "Great. Guess we better start taking superhero lessons from the Hulk."

"Actually, he has a team right now."

"Really? The green behemoth that always shout 'Hulk Smash'?" asked Black Cat genuinely surprised.

Their little debate ended by the voice of the child in the room after Alisha entered within. "Good work, Smythe. This is one bonus of what I approved."

"Why thank you, Silvermane," Smythe said as he was pleased with himself as well.

"Did he say 'Silvermane'?" Spider-Man asked in shock. "Silvermane is alive?"

"Spider-Man, I would like to make a trade to swap your age for mine, and with your powers, I will be unbeatable," Silvermane laughed at his assumed victory.

"Excellent idea, father," Alisha approved since it was known that Spider-Man has one of the most impressive abilities as a hero.

Spider-Man tapped the dome to get their attention, "So, that baby is Silvermane? The crime boss who was thought to have died in a lab months ago?" Alisha and her father reluctantly nodded before their worries grew after the Web Slinger chuckled in spite of his current predicament. Spider-Man spoke into his right arm, "All right, boys, now!"

Alistaire, Alisha, and Silvermane were startled when the sound of doors hitting the floor echoed through the hallway. Gunshots rang uncontrollably as panicked yelling and orders came from the sides of bad and good, respectively. They were taken aback when the New York Police department burst through the door and aimed their guns at them.

"Freeze!" The sergeant at the scene demanded. "Get down on the floor, now!"

Alisha glared at Spider-Man for leading the police to their location, "You just signed your death certificate!"

"No, I didn't," The Silvermanes and Alistaire were shocked when Spider-Man turned into smoke before it revealed Patronus, waving at them. "And this?" He flicked his finger at the dome as it shattered seconds later. "Not really strong to contain someone like me." He did the same to Black Cat's dome before helping her out of her binds with two swipes of his Pivot Blade. "You good?"

"Yeah… but I could've handle this myself," Black Cat answered as she was a little peeved of being rescued.

Patronus nodded simply, "Of course you can. I just… helped you along the way." He retracted the Pivot Blade back into his sleeve before flipping over Alistaire's charge and kicking him in the back as the scientist broke through the wall. "Did your boys get him?" He asked the sergeant.

"Just as Scorpion said: at the corner of the Red-Light District," Sergeant Ames answered. What he didn't know was that Patronus had sent a clone over to Scorpion's apartment and placed the elderly Vulture in the district, knocked out with bottles of alcohol. "And we got both the Silvermanes and Smythe."

That was when Scorpion easily tore off the metal cuffs and walked to the hooded hero. "We got a deal, right?"

"Yes, we do."

As the police escorted away Alisha and her infant father, none of the heroes and thief noticed Smythe crawling to one of the consoles and pressed several keys. "Die," he venomously said after the last key was put in the computer.

The police, heroes, and thief were put on alert when the basement trembled violently as the ceiling became loose and fell to the ground. They shielded themselves when the wall broke apart, revealing a trio of huge insect-like machines: a blue tarantula, a green scorpion, and a black widow.

"Spider Slayers, kill them!" Smythe commanded before escaping with his father's body atop his hover car.

"Sergeant Ames, get out of here!" Patronus told the officer who heeded his command with his men. He looked at Black Cat and Scorpion who seem resigned to their current fate. "So… who's got who?"

They all dodged to different spaces with the Spider Slayers chasing them: Tarantula Slayer against Patronus; Black Widow Slayer against Black Cat; and Scorpion Slayer against the eponymous former villain. Gargan rolled to the side and avoided the splatter of insecticide from the tip before he countered with his venomous fluid at the legs.

The green Slayer wobbled to the side before slamming the tail onto Scorpion when the latter attempted to pounce on the back for its energy source. Gargan groaned before he ignored the pain as the Slayer stomped onto him several times. Meanwhile, Black Cat flipped over the charging Black Widow Slayer and kicked the top hull, denting the surface as she landed on the other side.

Before she could swipe her claws, the Black Widow Slayer fired two thick web lines from the back and webbed Black Cat into the wall. Felicia grunted as she exerted herself to break through the web while the Black Widow Slayer approached her with rapidly-spinning fangs. Fate intervened as a recovered Scorpion aimed his stinger at the web and released a stream of acid liquid on the web, disintegrating the web.

It was enough for Black Cat to break through before she launched her line and pulled taunt to avoid the fangs as they hit the wall instead. She then ran away from the Slayer, leading it to one whom may or may not need her help, but it didn't matter to her. Once she was close, Felicia jumped over the Tarantula Slayer as the Black Widow counterpart slammed into it.

Patronus seemed pleasant by his body language as Black Cat landed next to him, "Bravo, but I was going to destroy it," He said after clapping his hands.

"I'm sure you were," Black Cat teased flirtingly.

Not one to let someone like Black Cat to get the advantage over him, Patronus unsheathed his katana and swung it once as a crescent wind wave easily cut through the short-circuited machines. "There, now they're really destroyed," He said confidently as Felicia stared at the destruction in shock.

" _Well, well, well, someone's been hiding something all this time,"_ Felicia thought after getting over her shock.

Their moment together passed when Scorpion screamed in pain, drawing the two's attention as the former villain was pinned down by the last Slayer including his stinger. Nodding to each other, both Patornus and Black Cat charged the machine as they targeted the legs that held Scorpion at bay, easily slicing them in the process.

Scorpion recovered and leaped at the Slayer's head before he repeatedly punched as fast as he can. Patronus swung Kogitsunemaru and cut off the tail as Black Cat dented the remaining legs with her fists, weakening them in the process. Lastly, Scorpion thrust his stinger directly into the Slayer's head as electricity short-circuited from the entire body before it fell to the damage overall.

"That was… something," Scorpion said slightly out of breath.

Patronus shrugged his shoulders before noticing the lack of presence from Black Cat. "Damn, she left before I got to say something." He heard the shuffle of paper on his back and reached for it with his right hand. It was a note and the content scribbled in a language unfamiliar to most of the population today. Luckily for Naruto, he does know the word after lessons from Rhea. " _Caelum_ (sky)."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After making sure Scorpion was take care of in New York Police Department, Patronus left for the one place where the sky could be touched. And that is the Empire State Building. Naruto Shunshined at the peak of the building before searching for the one who asked for him there.

And there she was… leaning against the railing with her observable butt in its glory for him to see.

"Cat." Patronus called out, grabbing her attention, "What's going on? Why'd you leave all of the sudden?"

Black Cat straightened her posture as she approached the Ghost of Boston whose reputation soared over the months since she last saw him. Needless to say, she was impressed. And his latest show of the hidden power showed that he can aid her in a quest that was on her mind lately.

"You know I'm a thief, right," Felicia responded back. "Besides seeing you in action tonight made me feel confident about something." She stopped in front of Patronus with her eyes trying to penetrate the darkness of his hood to no avail. "So, are you interested?"

Many things are going through Naruto's mind as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Her revealed cleavage certainly didn't help him with his urges. Like his wives and girlfriend, she is able to allure him in a special way. However, his thought process was broken when Black Cat revealed a paper that had numbers… seven of them actually.

"What's this? A phone number?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to track it down?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to steal?"

"It's not really stealing, but more like discovering something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you if you track down the person whose number that belongs to."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine… but only because I'm interested."

"There you go," Black Cat said in a somewhat pleased tone. She stared at Patronus's butt when he turned around to type the number in his wrist computer. _"Very nice."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Upper Westside Village**

Patronus had located the person's whereabouts and the duo traveled to the location: a third-floor rather swanky apartment with a large floor plan and two bedrooms on opposite sides. Black Cat pulled out her lock-pick and turned the lock of the door as she entered the apartment followed by Patronus who closed the door.

"It doesn't look like he's here," Patronus pointed out after seeing the apartment.

With an exhaled sigh, Black Cat walked to the bookshelf before she slightly pulled out a specific book. The shelf shifted forward and slid to the left. "Hello there, Mozzie."

Mozzie was a short, bald man in his forties with horn-rimmed glasses as he dressed in a long-sleeved button shirt with blue jeans. "Oh, hey there, Cat. Didn't know it was you who came in knocking," Mozzie answered before noticing Patronus's presence as his eyes widened like a seizure was undergoing. "You-You brought him here to Wednesday? Why?"

"He's… a friend of mine. And that's all you need to know," Felicia sternly replied. Both Patronus and Mozzie shuddered at the tone of the feline-themed thief as the latter smirked at their reaction. "Well then, Mozzie?"

A look of realization struck the short man, "Okay, so you're here about the thing." Both hero and thief nodded as they sat down on the couch for Mozzie to explain something apparently important. "Listen because I'm only saying this once, and Cat, don't freak out but someone just tried to kill me last night."

"What?!" Black Cat couldn't hold back her surprise.

"Now calm down and let me explain: I was at the Nestler's Storage Unit with a good friend of mine for our weekly buys. There was a particular one that caught my eye and June managed to lessen other buyers' wallets in the process. Inside were covered windows, stacks of books, newspaper, but one thing drew my attention. A diary belonging to someone named C.H. and it happened to have his address."

Hearing this, Patronus raised a hand like a school kid, "Did you break into this guy's house?"

"No… I had his key, which is technically mine since I bought the storage unit and everything in it," Mozzie explained with his whimsical nature trying to derail the hero's questioning. "Back to the story: I was in the house and made myself comfortable for a few hours, which were bliss."

"Get to the man with the gun, Mozzie."

Growling lowly at being interrupted by the Ghost of Boston, Mozzie heeded his demand, "Fine. That's when the gunman came in and had his gun on me. He then started demanding I—723—get him the flag."

"Flag?" Black Cat asked since she didn't know the full scale of the job.

Patronus asked again, "What flag? And who's 723?"

"No idea," Mozzie answered honestly despite the small sting in his mouth. "But he looked ready to kill anyone to get it."

Black Cat felt the incredulous look from Patronus on her, but she chose to ignore it. "Mozzie, Patronus can help us get this flag, but now we have competition."

"Is no one curious enough about this flag's story or something?" Patronus asked, only to be ignored by the two thieves. _"These two are going to be trouble for me."_

With nothing left to say, the newly-formed trio went to work—in search of this mysterious flag and the masked gunman.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

Research was never thought to be so mentally exhausting by the normal person, but Naruto knew it to be necessary. Mozzie and Black Cat went outside to the town records in hopes of finding the person who lived in the house where Mozzie was threatened. Although he could have told them about Jocasta, Naruto thought it was funny if they did the legwork.

" **And that's everything about him."**

"Thanks, Jocasta." The door opened and revealed Black Cat entering with Mozzie in tow as the latter finished the last of his hot dog. "Hey, you two. What'd you find out?"

Black Cat nudged Mozzie to explain his findings. "After much flirting with a somewhat ambitious secretary, she let me see the records about the house. It was owned outright by Robert Townsend since 1781." Patronus did a double-take when he heard that name. "Yes, that Robert Townsend who's really dead," Mozzie said before drinking his freshly-made tea.

"A family trust was set up in early last century to maintain it," Black Cat picked up from her colleague's brief break. "The last executor died years ago, but the trust keeps up the payments."

"Is there a way to know about the trust?" Patronus asked before getting head shakes from the duo. "Anything about the initials 'C.H.' or the number 723? Could a trace of the family lineage do the trick?" Black Cat seemed impressed by his suggestion. "I know and I have my moments like this: Robert Townsend was not only one of the leaders of the Revolutionary war, but also part of the Culper Spy Ring."

Black Cat was taken aback by his information and asked, "Culper Spies? As if George Washington's spy ring who aided the Continental Army during the American Revolution… You can't possibly mean them." She may see it, but Felicia definitely felt the smug look hidden in Patronus's hood. "Oh my God, you are."

"I am. From what I currently know is that the Culpers sent intel from British-occupied New York and Boston using codes, which includes numbers as substitutes for names," Patronus pulled back his sleeve and used his wrist computer to display a holographic visual of a book that was specific about the Culper Spy Ring. "And Robert Townsend was 723. This book, from the reviews—which are scathing for the most part—presents the possible theory that Culper descendants have been keeping the spy ring active since the war with their ancestors' numbers."

Mozzie shouted gleefully with arms raised in the air, "I knew it! Of course, the Culper descendants kept the spy ring alive. How the heck did I miss it?"

"What am _I_ missing here?" Patronus asked after being startled by Mozzie's outburst.

Black Cat leaned in and whispered to him, "He's a conspiracy theorist."

"Ah, I see."

Mozzie sprinted to his library and pulled out the physical copy of the book with the diary he got from the storage unit. "This book exposed the spy ring, exposing them in the process. It even has their secret communication codes!" He looked from the book and the journal several times, "711, 246, 669, 723…"

"What are you doing, Mozzie?" Patronus asked curiously.

"I'm reading the code. T-these numbers mean words. Um, 'Washington hand unto 723 the country clothier… he carried through the ice unto New Jersey in December.' How about that?" Mozzie asked triumphantly.

Both Black Cat and Patronus stared at him, stunned that the codes were true. "What?" asked Black Cat in disbelief. "I remember that Washington gave a flag to the Culpers."

"Wait-wait-wait, is this the same flag that old Georgie carried through some lake with his men?" Patronus asked to make sure if they are talking about the same thing.

Mozzie nodded with a great smile, "The very flag he carried across the Delaware in 1776. What do you think about that, you two?"

"That must be worth a fortune today," Black Cat pointed out.

Scoffing at the statement, Patronus corrected her, "Priceless even. An authentic American symbol lost or hidden since the Revolution."

"And this is a modern day 723's coded journal," Mozzie said upon returning to the journal and reading the next contents. "And he's talking to a 355 about the flag."

"355?" Patronus asked unsurely.

"The Culpers' female spy." Mozzie handed over a hand-drawn picture of what's supposed to be the female spy dressed in colonial attire. "And it seems 355 had some letters containing important information about the flag's location."

Black Cat was now more than ready to be part of this apparent treasure hunt. "Let's contact her," she declared resolutely.

"How do we make contact with the woman?" Patronus asked before realizing that they have the Culpers' way of communication. "Unless we do their way almost 200 years ago."

Mozzie nodded happily, "Through strategically placed messages in newspaper."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Stuyvesant Park**

The trio had placed themselves in strategic positions through with Mozzie being the bait as he was posing to be Agent 355. Patronus and Black Cat had assumed their civilian identities to blend in with the crowd more efficiently. Felicia sat by a bench that was on the opposite side of Mozzie's as she licked her ice cream to play her part as the sexy blonde beauty in workout clothes.

And she caught the attention of the one whom she never thought she'd meet again.

"Felicia? Is that you?" The secret thief looked to her side and found Naruto standing there with a sandwich in his hand. "Hey, it's me, Naruto."

"Right, I forgot. You're the man who didn't ask me out after I coyly gave you hints about me," Felicia resumed her eating of the ice cream as a sheepish Naruto sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about that. I've… been meaning to call you, but I had a problem."

"Did your cell phone break?"

"I never got your number in the first place."

Cue the nervous and meekly face of Felicia as she remembered not doing the deed, "Well, you never asked for my number."

"I couldn't because the museum was being evacuated."

"You should've looked for me afterwards."

"But you were already gone."

"Then you need to make it up to me." Felicia said before realizing just how lively she's gotten since talking to her fellow blonde. It was strange, but she didn't think she would met someone like him… not after Spider-Man.

Naruto chuckled as he nodded. "Of course, and I will. Does dinner tonight sound good?"

"Gladly. And where?"

"How about I keep that a secret?"

 _-"Agent 723?"-_

 _-"Agent 355."-_

The two stopped their flirting before Naruto excused himself to get a napkin from a nearby hot dog vendor. Discreetly, both Felicia and Naruto looked at Mozzie and found a young woman with blonde hair wearing glasses in a pantsuit sans coat as she sat next to the man.

 _-"I was busy working on the flag."-_

 _-"Oh, good."-_

 _-"I thought that stupid Culper descendant book might've caused you to go dark."-_ 355 said after being somewhat comfortable with Mozzie. _–"You know the press actually contacted me to verify it?"-_

Mozzie responded in a peeved tone, _-"It's frustrating that our existence came into question."-_

 _-"As if there's even a question."-_

Mozzie looked rattled by her incredulous tone but maintained his façade. _–"So do you have the letters?"-_

 _-"I do. I'm still concerned about their preservation."-_

 _-"Preservation? O-Of course. I can assure you they will be… preserved."-_

Agent 355 chuckled by Mozzie's reaction. - _"I know I keep harping on it. It's the librarian in me."-_

 _-"Commendable profession, 355."-_

 _-"Call me Tempest. No need to pretend about the Culper Code with me."-_

 _-"I take the code very seriously."-_

Tempest chuckled at his seriousness as she stood up to leave, but not before handing Mozzie a box that contained the letters. Tempest was to take her steps before she found a man in late forties in a suit, discreetly pointing a gun at her and Mozzie. "Don't move, you two or I'll blow your brains out."

"Stringer," Both Naruto and Felicia said tensely under breath. He was the professor and author of the Culper book, which led to him being discredited and losing his college tenure. "Patronus, should we?"

Naruto cleared his throat before responding, "No, let's let him take them. Perhaps, the three of them can lead us to the flag. Cat, wherever you are, you should change back into your costume. I'll do the same," He got the napkin and returned to Felicia who was ready to leave as well. "Sorry, Felicia, but I got to go for work and all."

"Don't worry about it. I must return to work as well… after I take a shower," Felicia emphasized with a little show of her cleavage. "So, where should we meet?"

Naruto answered with a small smile. "How about the Plaza Hotel?"

"Pricey, don't you think."

"It'll be worth it."

Felicia slightly lowered her head to avoid showing her smile at being asked out. "The Plaza it is." She left the park as Naruto did the same in the opposite direction with the two focused on finishing their secret activity for tonight.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Revolutionary War Monument**

Stringer, Mozzie, and Tempest were speed-walking to the ancient pillar from the 1700s. It was after a series of tests that revealed hidden messages, the storage room with Tempest's ancestor's picture that showed the location, that their penultimate destination was at hand.

"This monument was dedicated to the fallen soldiers of the Revolutionary War," Tempest informed both men, "It was built around this stone." She read the inscription on the stone, "'416-209'—'Never forget.' I think the flag is under here."

Mozzie became excited once more after seeing her translate the code. "You know the Culper code… because you're a Culper spy! Aha! They _do_ exist!" He fist-pumped to himself.

"What?! I am not a spy," Tempest defended against the accusation.

Growing impatient, the nervous Stringer said to them, "Hey guys, how about we lift the stone?" He resumed to watch the outside in case anyone approaches the tower.

"He is gonna kill us the moment we confirm the flag is here, isn't he?" Tempest asked, scared that she might not see her children again.

Mozzie countered her sad point, "If you see a moment, you use your spy training."

"I am not a spy. I don't have training."

"Oh right," Mozzie accepted to play along with her words. "'Culpers don't exist.' Copy that. Still, use your spy training." He grunted after removing the stone slab with Tempest.

Stringer, upon hearing the stone touch the ground, entered the small room again. "All right. What do we got?" He asked impatiently with his eyes on the box within the hole alongside Mozzie and Tempest's sight as well.

"Well, there's a box down there," Mozzie pointed out.

"All right, how about you do down there and get it?" Stringer somewhat demanded strongly.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Mozzie became a little nervous as he stared at the dirt-covered box before entering the hole. He dug the prized box out and gave it to Tempest. "Help me up! I hear rats down here!" He called for help.

"You don't hear rats. You _are_ a rat," Stringer insulted grimly.

"Okay, let's see it," Mozzie said with hope of seeing the flag.

Tempest opened the box and looked at them with a disappointed face. "It's gone."

"What?!" Stringer said in disbelief before aiming his pistol at the nervous Mozzie. "Oh, you bastard. You conned me again!"

Mozzie shook his head. "No, that can't be! Everything led to here!" He said before Tempest took out her belt and smacked Stringer's gun hand, forcing him to release the weapon. "You really _are_ a spy!"

"Run!" Tempest told Mozzie as they ran out of the monument.

Stringer recovered his weapon and began shooting at the runners before he was disarmed by Black Cat and punched as a courtesy from Patronus. Once it was over, Tempest and Mozzie walked back to them with Black Cat asking, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, she used her spy training," Mozzie answered excitedly.

Annoyed by his insistence of her being a spy, Tempest replied in the same tone, "I told you—I am not a spy. I-I saw a moment, and I took it."

"Hey, your secret's safe with me," Mozzie said in an effort to gain her trust. Tempest sighed in annoyance again before she noticed Patronus and his appearance. "Thank you."

The hooded Assassin approached the trio with the unconscious Stringer on his shoulders, "Hey everyone. I'll drop this guy down at the police station and we'll look for the flag," He informed albeit slightly excited at the notion of finding an American relic from the past.

The trio coughed when Patronus threw a smoke bomb against the floor and when it cleared, he was gone like the wind. "Wow, just the rumors said. You know, he reminds me of an ancient order I heard about from my travels: people that fought for freedom in the shadows." Mozzie mentioned off-handedly before noticing the absence of Tempest as well. "She's gone too. Oh well, she just proved me right."

Black Cat was somewhat disappointed that the flag wasn't in her possession, but at least she got the chance to work with Patronus more. And she also has a date tonight.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Somewhere in Lower East Side**

A confident Tempest walked into the light-filled room where her fellow patriots and comrades sat, awaiting her return from the mission. They said nothing when she reached her seat and pulled out a dirty/slightly worn out American flag before displaying it fully. Most notable was the circular thirteen stars rather than the current fifty stars.

"Was there a problem, Agent 355?" asked the man next to her.

Tempest shook her head. "No, not at all. However, I have news that may shock you all but also please you. The Assassins are back." Excited chatter erupted between the Culper agents as they either refuse to believe or happy that their old friends are back. "And you all know what that means. 711?"

The man next to her, apparently 711, stood up from his seat, "My ancestor, George Washington, had told my lineage of a man who helped the Revolution from the shadows. Days before his deathbed, the man told my ancestor of his part in an order. Out of gratitude, he wrote that members of this man's order should return, we are to be loyal to them until the end of time. Does anyone object this notion?"

No one rose a hand nor shook their heads.

"Then it is settled." 711 looked at Tempest, "Do we know this Assassin's identity?"

"Yes… in fact, the country knows his identity."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Finishing the arduous process of the upgrades she chose for her Hidden Blades, Lara checked the weapons to make sure they fitted properly. She also made countless arrows into her magically-enchanted quiver—courtesy of Kuroka—which currently stores almost 150 as of now.

As she bid good-bye to the family, Lara walked to the basement for her plane trip to Mexico with Jonah. Before she could enter the tunnel, a motherly voice stopped her from doing so. "Lara, are you okay?" Rhea asked the young British woman.

"I'm fine, Rhea. Really," She insisted, trying to hide her hurried attitude. "I'm just… really homesick. I want to stay in London for a while."

But the Titaness can sense something else in the mortal's energy, "Lara, you know you can tell us anything, right? We're here for you," Rhea soothingly said with a small smile.

"I know."

"And Naruto… he'll move heaven and earth for any one of us if we're in trouble."

Lara couldn't stop herself from smiling at that perk of Naruto's. Hell, he fought alongside and protected her on both their adventures together. As much she wanted him to be with her, this is something between her and Trinity.

"And I love him for that. I really do, Rhea, but I'll be fine."

Rhea seemed convinced by her words as she sighed contently. "Are you going to be back for his birthday and the _kami_ gathering?"

"Of course! I would never miss either of them," Lara answered back. Her hopes lie in that Trinity will be brought down before Naruto's birthday arrives. "Tell Naruto I'll be back then." With nothing more to say, she entered the tunnel for her mansion as it closed behind her.

Rhea's smile morphed to worry as she sensed the troubling nature of Lara's _ki_ ; it felt fiery and uncontrollable though remained steady within her heart. Perhaps the mortal was dealing something with her parents since their anniversary draws near. Sometimes, living relatives prefer to be alone in times of mourning, even their loved ones are excluded like them.

The Titaness left the basement, but she noticed the open Codex on the table, which elicited her curiosity. The page was on the Hidden Blade upgrades from different Brotherhood branches. However, it had to wait as Saeko and Kuroka called out Rhea for her aid in an extremely difficult Greek dish.

"Coming!" She answered back before taking the now-closed book with her out of the basement. _"I'll talk to Naruto about my concerns. Hopefully, he can reach her. I fear for Lara's safety."_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Plaza Hotel**

 **Manhattan, New York City, New York**

As Naruto sent one of Inari's foxes with a message for his family in Massachusetts about his evening date, he walked out of the alley casually in his new attire. His evening clothing was a black suit and white dress shirt as the signature headband remained with his normal clothing in the seals. His mind flashes back to his recent handling with Scorpion AKA Mac Gargan as Naruto negotiated with New York police with Massachusetts police to release the villain into the latter's custody.

The reason was that to cure Scorpion of his condition. Naruto knew that Horizon Labs could develop similar technology to the one that gave Gargan his powers and worked out a deal with New York police. The officers were skeptical, but they trusted Patronus enough to agree since Gargan also led them to arrest Vulture and the Silvermanes. Right now, Gargan is being transported under heavy guards to Boston so Max can begin to work on the technology.

The ninja looked at his surroundings as he had never been inside the Plaza Hotel, but now understood why many couples—married or not—chose this establishment as their venue. Naruto sat down at the open bar and ordered a Jack Daniels, the drink he shared with Connor at his bar, for his pleasure.

The bartender handed him his drink and Naruto tipped him generously for the service. His motion to drink the substance halted when a familiar voice spoke next to him, "A scotch man, huh? I never suspected you of that kind of drinker."

Naruto looked to his side and almost dropped his glass as he was stunned by the beauty before him. Her hair was tied in a braid with silver pins as the blonde beauty wore a slimming blue satin gown while it showed a decent amount of her cleavage. Felicia's lips coated in red color that made her more alluring than before.

"Wow, you look amazing, Felicia."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I dress for those who catch my attention such as yourself," Naruto answered coyly.

Felicia hid her smile behind a hand as she liked his answer. "And am I one of them?" She saw Naruto offered his hand in front of her and took it as he stood from his seat.

"Definitely," Naruto answered before he led Felicia to a table reserved for them. The ninja held out her chair and his date graciously accepted as she sat down. After taking his seat, Naruto handed her a menu as they both looked for delicious meals to eat with each other. As he already chose his meal, his eyes scanned over to the woman who still looked for the food appropriate for her. "You know something, Felicia?"

Felicia chuckled at his vague question, "I know many things, Naruto. By which are you referring?"

"Your name."

Cue the thief's puzzled expression. "What about it?"

"Lately, I've been interested in what names mean like Michael is Hebrew for 'Who is like God?' and such," Naruto chuckled as he was a little embarrassed upon bringing this up. "I looked up your name and found out that it is a Latin name. It means 'happiness' and your parents chose correctly."

Felicia was taken aback in a pleased manner. "And why is that?"

"Because you fill me up with happiness."

"That's a little bold of you."

"It's the truth."

" _The truth…"_ Felicia sighed with a smile as she looked into Naruto's eyes, "I think that's an admirable quality of yours. Not many people can speak it."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Everyone can do it; it's just they _won't_ do it is the difference."

Both hero and thief began to enjoy each other's company with each passing second as they were in their little world. Little did they know that their lives would change once again as the night continues for both mortal and immortal. For now, the night is theirs.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Hello, everyone! Well, Fall 2018 is here and that means school has begun again… man, why? It is my senior year and that includes incredible amount of work including academic papers and exams. From my schedule, it seems this semester will be my busiest one yet along with my job. In other words, this chapter might be the last one for a while as I will put almost all of my energy into the semester so I will graduate in the spring. I'll try to work on it, but most likely, the next arc will be out in either Thanksgiving break or Winter Break. As for the 'almost,' it will be reserved for the new Spider-Man game coming out next Friday…

HELL YESSS! Five months that we Spider-Man fans have been waiting and satisfy our wait with trailers and gameplays, but now it is almost here. Speaking of games, Shadow of the Tomb Raider will be released the following week and that will be the next three chapters or two depending on the content. In case anyone doesn't know about the plot, Lara will travel to Mexico and then Peru to prevent the Mayan apocalypse that she accidently started instead of Trinity. That will mean encounters from Mayan supernatural beasts and perhaps their gods as well.

Also, The Predator movie will be out on September 14—the same day as Tomb Raider—and is supposedly the direct sequel to the original Predator, counting out Predator 2 and the 2010 Predators films. From the looks of the trailers and plot, it seems the director and crew are looking to expand the mythos of the franchise even more.

Anyway, this will be the last chapter in a while and I hope you all enjoyed it. I understand if it feels a little rushed, but I wanted to get this done before I do my assignments and all. If you have questions or suggestions for the story, you can contact through the P.M. on Fanfiction and I'll get back to you whenever I can. P.S. the other half of the chapter is from White Collar's Identity Crisis with the Culper Spies and such. Thank you everyone, and enjoy your Labor Day weekend and beyond.

Chapter XXXI Q&A's:

 **Calderoneric758 (Aug.24):** Just like Sui the Hippocampus, the Alpha Rex and Raicho the Thunderbird will travel with the Clan.

 **Perseus12 (Aug.24):** I know and I'm using Kitty's appearance from the Evolution series since she's pretty in that one. I don't know a lot of X-Men lore, but I do know about people like Stryker trying to restart the program and made numerous attempts to get Wolverine back. Yeah, the Clan grows closer with each other and there'll be more to come with new people like Felicia.

 **Kamikage86 (Aug.24):** I will think about it and the Realms of Tengoku will be at the fore when I take a break for my studies.

 **Alaxbird (Aug.24):** The upgrades are already in hand with Naruto having the Pivot Blade, Poison Darts, rope dart, grappling hook launcher from the British Brotherhood. Lara on the other hand chose other upgrades that will be revealed when the last Tomb Raider arc is released, which will be quite a while. As for the Pieces of Eden, I have mentioned that they do not exist in the Marvel Universe since there are actual gods and pantheons across the world as well as the reimagined origins of the Assassins and Templars I wrote early in the story. And I thank you for your ideas since they and suggestions help writers in Fanfiction to improve their writing, imagination and more.

 **R-king 93 (Aug.25):** Oh yeah, even when he doesn't get involved, something always drags him into it. Thanks man, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Jebest4781 (Aug.25):** Thank you and yours as well. It was really good and I liked the original content with the marriage to Selina, referencing the wedding of Batman and Catwoman. I'm still upset about that, but the author supposedly says that they will be together indefinitely.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Aug.26):** I know, I know. They are about two years old at the moment with their third birthday coming up. Oh yeah, there's more to come with the beauties. Wolverine get annoyed with Naruto, but no one annoys him the most than Deadpool. In Noragami, the thunder god wants a Sacred Regalia so much that he pushes his Shinki to the limit in hopes of any of them to evolve. Though it was time for the trio to wield legendary weapons to protect themselves against stronger enemies. Yeah, Leone is starting to come around for Naruto and his family.

 **Guest (Aug.25):** I see. Well, don't worry cause his time in the Marvel Universe is coming to an end soon. Earlier in the story, Naruto and Kurama had searched for the missing key, but couldn't since the world they're in is a Bridge World; the keys are said to be in the Major Worlds like Bleach. Still, thanks for pointing it out and I'll fix it when I get back to Fanfiction.

 **Reviewer (Aug.25):** I understand and I will do my best to fix this. Thanks for the review and letting me know about my emphasis into Naruto's strength.

 **Story Artist (Aug.26):** I'm glad you did and thanks for the luck—I'm going to need it. I will absolutely enjoy the games when I can.

 **Writing Warrior (Aug.26):** I know it wasn't as epic, but I can fix that later on in the story for their rematch. I don't think so.

 **Arkham Inmate (Aug.26):** He will be back. And Black Cat has returned as both damsel and partner to Naruto. Yeah, I thought that version of Mr. Freeze is better than most if not all of them.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Aug.26):** Yes, I am Perhaps they'll help as well.

 **Titanzilla (Aug.26):** I know, but it'll be a great while before I can write that arc. Naruto will face the Templars and you'll be surprised when I reveal their identities.

 **The Question (Aug.26):** Thanks man. Yeah, she has a legendary bow from Japanese mythology and I didn't even know about it until I started my research. It has a tragic backstory, but Lara will use it as a force of good. Hint: the blade is connected to her homeland. She will get it after Shadow of the Tomb Raider.

 **Action Hero (Aug.26):** It would very much be an intense battle. Yeah, I heard about Antarctic Vibranium as well. I'm not sure since Naruto has the Adamantine metal for his Hidden Blades and other weapons. Perhaps for someone else, like say, Saeko or Lara. We'll see in the future.

 **Romancer (Aug.26):** I will think about it in the future after the semester.

 **Erebor (Aug.26):** I see. I will watch the movie whenever I can. Oh yeah, she got a legendary bow and in the future, a legendary weapon. They will eventually when the clan leaves the dimension. I bet with the new gameplay and mythos of the ancient Mayans.

 **Match Maker (Aug.26):** It can happen either way.

 **Monster Planet (Aug.26):** So, you say many times.

 **Rexy (Aug.26):** Yes, he is. Who knows, but since her child will be the product of a god and Titaness, it'll certainly draw attention from some of the pantheon leaders on Earth.

 **Dracopedia (Aug.26):** We'll have to wait for the game's release, but it is appealing for us anime/manga fans. They will use their new weapons in a separate chapter when they go on a girls' night out.

 **Shipwright (Aug.26):** No, I have not. I will watch it whenever I can during the semester.

 **Genesis (Aug.26):** Who knows? Perhaps in the other dimension they will have a time-traveling adventure into the past. I'm thinking Greece, then Egypt, Masyaf, Italy, Colonial Americas, and Britain when I come back to Fanfiction after the semester. To be honest, Odyssey doesn't look bad, but there is some controversy about historical facts. For example, if you paused at the Spartan's ship with the image of the eagle grasping a snake in its talons on the sails, that is Mexico's national flag emblem which is the Aztec's migration several centuries after Ancient Greece. Still, the Medusa boss battle looked good, but it could be better like the player has to climb to avoid the ground or something.

 **Frank West (Aug.26):** I will when I return to Fanfiction. Perhaps or perhaps not.

 **Critic (Aug.26):** You're right about the many masters of magic in the world, which makes it difficult to choose as Kuroka's master. Still, it would be fun when I reveal who it is.

 **Idea Guy (Aug.26):** Sadly, Rexy didn't appear in this chapter, but she will in future chapters.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Aug.26):** That is a cool picture to image for Naruto's titles and such. We'll wait and see when the semester ends.

 **Kaiju Fan (Aug.26):** Me too. I theorize that Kong will reach his maximum height by some natural means in the island and equal Godzilla in height and strength. Perhaps Monarch and/or black marketers want both of the monsters dead, so they would harvest their cells or something.

 **Gojira Rex (Aug.26):** Ant-Man wasn't in the first episode where Hyperion appeared in season one. Maybe, but I'm not sure about their battle.

 **SMASH UP (Aug.26):** If you have more suggestions, I'd be happy to check them during my break from Fanfiction.

 **Disney Fan (Aug.26):** Oh yeah, he would. I miss that laugh when he gets excited and I love the scene he is offended by Aladdin's words of him not being all powerful to get them out of the sand.

 **Mutant Kind (Aug.26):** I'll get back to that in the next chapter.

 **Adventure Craze (Aug.26):** In terms of crossover stories? I think so too.

 **Smaug (Aug.26):** Oh yeah, but it will intense between Naruto and Lara once they are reunited in Peru. Especially once Takamagahara catches wind of what happened in Mexico.

 **G-Fest (Aug.26):** I remember that they were released by orders of Gengo after the Nova Clash. Perhaps she'll be in the story but with someone else who suits her. We'll see in the future.

 **Mind Blown (Aug.26):** He is in this chapter, and I hope I did a good job with him.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Aug.28):** Yes, Take is one of the Thunder Gods in Japanese mythology. It will be quite a battle between two swordsmen of speed and power. Both games will live up to the hype I hope.

 **(Aug.28):** Well, here it is. Did you enjoy it?

 **Guest (Aug.27):** I'm glad you liked the latest chapter.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Aug.28):** I checked him out and he does look pretty intimidating. However, I was thinking that his background would go with someone else who has similar technology to both him and the Predator.


	33. Kannazaki

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXIII: Kannazuki**

September had ended eight days ago. Thus, the month of the _kami_ approaches in the Land of the Rising Sun as the shrines will soon be empty of the deities. But, there was another event that has the Homestead Manor excited: Naruto's birthday. Since the first day, the Uzumaki women tried their best to contain their excitement of celebrating their husband's birth.

But for Naruto, it was also a time of mourning.

He sat in his room with a picture frame of his parents smiling as they hugged each other in affection. Although he was eternally grateful to them for saving and believing in him, his heart still throbbed from the knife that time inflicts upon him every year. A lone tear fell on the glass, landing straight on his mother's face.

" **Naruto…"**

The Jinchuriki wiped his eyes as he looked at the door, seeing Kurama with the twins laughing and holding onto his fur. "Hey, partner. I was just…" He put away the picture underneath the pillow away from the fox's eyeline.

" **Naruto, I know. You mourn them as you should, but not in front of your kids. Have you forgotten?"**

Seeing his children's expression beginning to change from happiness, Naruto suddenly smiled at them thereby causing Ashla and Masaki to keep their bright expressions. "You're right, buddy," He walked to them and picked up his kids, putting both on his shoulders. "Ready for some fun, you two?"

"Yay!" Ashla and Masaki raised their hands to the air.

As the trio left the room, Kurama trotted over to the bed and used one of his tails as it flipped the pillow. He looked at the picture frame and sighed deeply at his actions towards Minato and Kushina. Rage was an extremely dangerous emotion, one that controlled most of his life after the death of Hagoromo and being seen as a weapon by the Shinobi in each passing century. Once his friendship with Naruto cemented during the Fourth Shinobi World War, guilt once consumed the Tailed Beast, but he made a vow to protect and aid his friend as best he can. And that includes his family as well.

" **If only you can see him now, you two. He's an amazing father and husband though I'm fairly certain you might have thoughts about polygamy, but they make him happy and he them. He and I saw many incredible things during our travels. I know the journey is long and challenging, but we will return home and your grandchildren will see their native homeland for the first time in peace."**

Kurama wrapped the picture frame and fixed it on the nightstand properly. He stared at the object of his focus before leaving for the living room as Naruto was on his back with the twins floating above him, thanks to the wind surrounding them. They laughed and cheered as their father flew them around the room. Luckily, for him, their mothers were out shopping in Boston for new clothes that recently came into style.

" _You haven't told him yet, huh."_

" **Leave me be, Ashura. I will tell him, eventually."**

A wisp of blue chakra emerged from the Tailed Beast as it formed a human body and revealed Ashura in his white kimono that he wore during his younger days. And he was not pleased. "Kurama, the more we delay here, the chances are lower for our people back home. Why? We should've left months ago."

" **You know as well as I do that this world's population are very wary about intruders. Remember that Fury and .E.L.D. was looking for any information on Naruto. I understand his cautiousness, especially in regards to his family."**

"Which is all the more reason we should've left this dimension a long time ago."

" **I know. Which is why I spoke to Naruto about this last night. He admitted that this world, this land—the Homestead—reminded him of home. That's why he was reluctant to leave, Ashura. This little area keeps his family safe from threats."**

"Does he fear harm will come to them if we move to the next dimension?"

Kurama growled lowly, agreeing and answering his question. **"I asked him that same question, Ashura, and he answered like a father would. I told him that threats are always everywhere, which is why we are always alert. It is the way of the Shinobi after all."**

"When do we leave?" Ashura asked the canine-height Tailed Beast.

" **Both he and I agreed that we leave this world on New Years' Day. He wants to celebrate the twins' birthday here before leaving."**

"I will hold you both to that."

Kurama sighed in contemplation during Ashura's return to his Jinchuriki's body as he was right. They did spend too much time in this world, but the time limit for each dimension travel doubles after every use, and that inevitably escapes their grasps no matter what they do.

If only both men knew what he knows about their world. The burden placed on him by his foster father was great and he was sworn by Hagoromo to never reveal the truth, even if he was defeated in combat.

Hopefully, the moment never comes but his wisdom from centuries of living told him otherwise. Kurama could only brace for it when the moment arrives for him.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Nagasaki**

 **Kyushu, Japan**

Naruto, in his civilian clothes, walked amid the busy streets as citizens walked from shrine to shrine in hopes of obtaining favor from the _kami_. He understood why though. After all, October was the month of the gods, or _kannzuki_ , where the heavenly deities retreated to Takamagahara for a grand festival, thereby leaving their shrines 'empty' in a way.

Luckily for them, they still had time before the _kami_ 's departure. After all, they had until the end of the week to do so. That reminds him about his titles as his deadline is approaching in the month of December. The same month that will be his family's last in this dimension.

"Man, it's going to be tough to say goodbye to Inari and Leone," Naruto sighed as he was grateful to the gods' training of his godly powers. Speaking of his foreign abilities, lately he's been feeling odd throughout his body. There are times when he walks among the people and his body feels exceptionally stronger by the passing second. Naruto is wary that this might be a side effect of being a god, but Kurama informed it could be something else.

" _ **Every god is unique. Perhaps you'll be something new."**_

If his godly powers are something new, then it's a new ballgame for Naruto and his family. And he will have to wait for time to aid him in bringing these abilities to light.

"Hey, watch it!"

Naruto bumped against someone before the latter fell on her butt to the ground. It was a teenager with short auburn hair, green eyes, as she was wearing clothing reminiscent to that of a rebel: a gray hooded sweatshirt and black jeans as a blue thin bandana wrapped her cropped hair in place.

"My bad," The ninja helped the girl up on her feet. "You okay?"

The girl scoffed at him, "Besides you bumping into me, I'm swell," She answered derisively.

"Okay then."

She gaped when the blonde punk just left her without a formal apology and ran in front of him, stopping his stride. "You didn't say sorry."

"I did somewhat."

"Say you're sorry."

"Nope," Naruto answered simply since he didn't like her attitude towards him. He tried to move around her, but the girl stood in his way, "I'm not saying sorry to someone with an attitude."

"Look who's talking."

Naruto turned around to go the opposite way, but the girl stood in front of him again, "Let me leave… please."

"An apology."

"… How about some food? Will that suffice?"

The girl was about to retort when her stomach growled lowly, betraying the female on the spot. "Fine, but I choose the meal."

"Sure, sure," Naruto waved her assuredly as they walked together now. "You know, I don't want to keep calling you 'girl.' What's your name?"

She hesitated for a moment, but answered, "Elpis."

"Elpis?" Naruto repeated to make sure he heard right. "That's an unusual name. Greek?"

Elpis nodded as she was confused by his reaction. "Why?"

"Where from Greece?"

"…I traveled from place to place, but Corinth and Athens are my homes."

"Busy places with rich history, nice. I'm Naruto."

Elpis scoffed under breath at the blonde's rather change of his attitude, but she was also like that as well. They approached a shrine festival that just started in honor of the most important _kami_ in Japan. "Amaterasu of the Sun… it's amazing the world has so many religion and pantheon of gods to worship."

"Yeah," Naruto drawled out before they reached a stand Elpis found with her nose. It was an _okonomiyaki_ stall, which made both attendants' mouths wet from the smell. Naruto ordered two in both Hiroshima style as he and Elpis watched the cook bring their meals to life with ingredients like squid, eggs, pork, beef, and cabbage.

They licked their mouths in anticipation before their impulses took over and commenced stuffing their stomachs. "DELICIOUS!" The two shouted in satisfied glee, pausing in their eating and resuming at the same time.

" _Arigato_ ," The cook felt pride at his cooking satisfying the customers.

Naruto paid the amount of yen for the food before he and Elpis left for the street. Their meal together brought them to a bench near the entrance of the Amaterasu shrine. Rapid footsteps drew the duo's attention as a worried teenager, younger than them, had a bag of filled with assorted goods. At least that's what they assume in their heads.

"Either he really likes the shrine or wants something from the goddess," Naruto said after watching the teen rapidly purifying himself and entering the temple.

Elpis hummed in thought before saying, "He seems hopeful about something."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Naruto retorted after looking at her.

"Do you know your Greek myths?"

"More than most. Why?"

Elpis sighed under breath, "Then I assume you know about Pandora's Box."

"Don't you mean _pithos_?" Naruto asked as Elpis was taken aback with an impressed surprise. "I do know more than most. Anyway, I know the legend: After Prometheus gave Man the sacred fire of Olympus, Zeus grew enraged and commissioned the gods to create the perfect girl. Her name was Pandora, and the gods gave her a jar that contained the evils from the Titanomachy with orders to never open it. She did, and all the sins escaped to infect humans: greed, lust, pride, vanity, etc. But hope remained with humans, which enabled us to survive each day back then."

Elpis scoffed, "Sounds like we don't deserve hope."

"Hope is what keeps us going when the going gets tough against insurmountable odds," Naruto countered softly, "I surely kept going during some tough times."

The god didn't notice the look from Elpis nor the crowd as they either passed or approached them. Their expression suddenly grew hopeful upon approaching or passing by them. The girl saw this as she grabbed her phone that vibrated just now. "Damn it, my teacher is calling us back to the hotel. Not enough time in the world," She complained with a huff.

"Depends on who you're with or what you are doing."

"True."

"You believe hope should remain with us?" Elpis asked the ninja.

Naruto thought about it for a minute before he answered, "I think all of us had hope since the beginning. She was always with us yet we never knew it until that day."

"I see. Well, it's been nice knowing you, Naruto," Elpis bid good-bye to the bewildered ninja. When Naruto tried to say bye to her, she was already gone in the heavy crowd like a ghost.

Waving weakly, Naruto saw something surrounding the citizens' bodies. It was a soft trail of an unknown energy, but not _ki_. No, this is something else, but why is he seeing this just now? It didn't dwell for long as the foreign energy disappeared from his sight with the people onward with their daily lives.

" _That was weird. The energy is something else, but what is it exactly? Come to think of it, I've never seen this before until after I-"_ Naruto played back his brief time with Elpis as his mind tried to figure out the current event. And he came to one conclusion, but refused to believe it. _"Then again, this is a world of gods, myth, and heroes."_

Accepting the fact that he just met another deity, the ninja/god left the bench in pursuit of an object required at the _Kannazuki_. The tribute to Amaterasu. Meanwhile, his former guest and deity watched him from afar, stoically standing like a statue. She still could not believe that someone had actually done it: he is connected to her domain. Though from the looks of it, this new god has no idea, but is barely beginning to notice signs of it after their meeting.

Although she was wary of him, Elpis was satisfied and glad the god is benevolent with a positive outlook on the humans. There was also the fact he correctly knew about the Pandora myth and the _pithos_. She could only hope that he awakens to the level before something disastrous happens on Earth.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

He found a store, but didn't enter it after noticing a young girl staring at the window of a candy store. Naruto looked around for her parents, but none of the adults seem to acknowledge her presence. No parents called out for the girl's name, which concerned the ninja since he's a father.

Without hesitating, Naruto approached the girl. She looked to be around eight years old with long silver hair and sky-blue eyes as her attire was a red kimono. "Hey, little girl, what are you doing here?" He asked, only to be met with surprise from the girl. "Are you okay?"

"You… You can see me?"

"Of course, I can. You're right there plain as day," Naruto answered cheerily. "Where are your parents?"

The young girl's expression turned solemn for a moment, "Gone. My guardians watch over me for them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Naruto apologized rapidly.

"It's fine. They're somewhere in the world, doing something."

"So, where are your guardians?"

"…"

Naruto's head rose slightly as he recognized the sheepish look on her face. The look of a rebel, "They don't know you're out here, huh."

"…No," The girl answered meekly.

"Hahaha, you're just like me back when I was your age. It's okay to rebel every once in a while."

The girl stared at him like he was speaking the truth. "Really? My guardians always tell me that a lady must be proper, graceful, and polite."

"Sounds like a snoozefest," Naruto replied lowly.

"What's a snoozefest?"

Naruto looked at the child as to make sure she was joking with him. She was not… not at all. "You don't know what a snoozefest means?" She shook her head with her innocent eyes. "Wow, sounds like you need to live a little more. What do you say we go have some fun?"

"Okay," The girl answered happily as she and Naruto left for the shrine festival.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Um, it's Tamae Saru."

"Tamae Saru? Cool. Never heard that name before. My name's Naruto," Naruto answered with a grin, which Tamae responded in return, "Let's go have fun, Tama."

Tamae giggled before joining the older boy as they entered the shrine festival. Numerous kids, parents, and elderly walked about with each other, trying to obtain the gifts they want. Other stands involved food like _okonomiyaki_ , _ramen_ , _yakisoba_ , _karaage_ , _yakitori_ , _tempura_ , _tonkatsu_ , _dango_ , _daifuku_ , _melonpan_ , and _mochi_ ice cream.

And they took to every stand for the delicious meals, courtesy of Naruto's wallet. The duo ate with glee as the environment around them grew lively. Naruto finished the last of the _tonkatsu_ and _karaage_ while Tamae ate the _dango_ and _melonpan_ as smiles took over their faces. Tamae felt happy and giddy every second that passed while she watched the crowd pass by them.

"Having fun yet?" Naruto asked the kid.

Tama nodded in response, "Yes, thank you. I never had fun like this before."

"That begs a question: are you part of a noble family here in Japan?" Naruto asked curiously. Tamae gave a reluctant nod as her response. "I see. Sure, you have tons of responsibility on your plate, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun as well."

"Everyday?"

"Make every day a fun day, Tama."

"… But what about people who don't want to have fun with me?"

A puzzled Naruto tilted his head at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Because of my status, the people around me see me as the leader of the land, but not as a young girl who was really alone at the time."

"And you wonder if you did something wrong at some point in your life."

Tamae looked at him in an astonished manner, "You too?" A solemn Naruto simply nodded. "What did you do?"

"Eventually I found people who saw me in a different light, and encouraged me to do my best," Naruto answered as he recounted Old Man Ichiraku and Ayami, the Konoha 11, and his wives plus girlfriend.

Tamae looked at him with big dilated eyes like a kid should at her age, "Can you be one of those people for me?" Naruto raised a lone pinky, which puzzled the young girl. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"You lock your pinky with mine and we make a promise to keep it ergo I can be one of the people for you." Tamae was pleased to hear his explain and quickly locked her pinky with Naruto's as they shook them twice. "Now, what else do you want to do?" The young girl looked around for a stall that have not been pilfered by them.

Tamae found it and pointed with her finger. "I want that plushie fox."

"One plushie fox coming up!" Naruto declared as he approached the stall. Obtaining the toy rifle, the ninja swiftly fired down the assorted cups and bottles with pellets. Much to the vender's chagrin, the latter gave the fox plushie to the ninja as Naruto returned to the bench… where Tama was no longer there. "Tamae? Tamae? Where are you?"

Discreetly retreating to the trees, Naruto climbed the trees for a vantage point. He focused on all the _ki_ signatures in the area, but something hit him while doing so: his sense could not register Tamae's _ki_ at all during their time together. Was she a spirit or a yokai?

"Good bye, Tamae. I hope we meet again," Naruto whispered under breath before Hiraishining back home with the fox plushie in hand.

Had he waited a second later, the ninja would have seen the night sky flashed a yellow-orange flash wave.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Days Later)**

 **Main Hall, Temple of Inari**

 **Takamagahara**

The Uzumaki Clan had arrived in the hall of the fox god with their formal attires. The girls' hairs were tied up in traditional Japanese buns as their colors was the same, representing Inari's household colors. Another distinguishing feature on all the kimonos was the Tenko _mon_ , a fox's head facing forward as three bamboo leaves surrounded it from behind. The _mon_ was displayed on the front of the members' kimonos to show their lineage just like the mortals did in Heian-era Japan.

"Naruto, I have a tiny matter to discuss with you before we leave."

"Shoot, Lord Inari. What is it?" Naruto asked while placing Kogitsunemaru on his back.

The fox god stopped the action as he pointed at the weapon with his free hand, "It's that actually."

"What about it?"

"Seeing as it is a formal gathering, there are certain etiquette about weapons."

"So, I can't bring Kogitsunemaru."

"Attaboy."

Naruto sighed as he prepared to seal the sheathed weapon away, but not into his arm this time. Instead he waved his hand as a purple energy wrapped around it and a small portal appeared next to him, barely revealing an area of untold light showering a healthy plains region.

Unbeknownst to Inari and Leone, Naruto's Hidden Blades remained underneath his sleeves. After the weapon was stashed safely, the ninja was met with the eyes of a bewildered Inari and Leone, apparently stunned by the display. "What is it?" He asked simply.

"Naruto, how long have you had that power?" Both deities asked the ninja.

Naruto pursed his lips as he tried to remember when beginning to practice with the power. "I guess around a few months, but that's all I could manage for now. At least, I have a better storage unit than a scroll or body part in case I lose a limb in combat."

Both Shinto gods looked at each other with signs of worry. It was never heard of a _kami_ obtaining that kind of power. However, if the power was ever manifested completely, then the Shinto pantheon would be on even ground with that of the Olympians, Asgardians, and the Hindus. After all, these pantheons have certain deities who possess the power that he may also have as well.

Putting aside this new development, the gods asked Naruto to never reveal that kind of power in any circumstances unless it was absolutely necessary. The Jinchuriki became immediately concerned and wondered if this new ability is more trouble than it is worth. At least, he has some control of the ability.

With their discussion over, Naruto went outside for the fresh air that Takamagahara provides eternally. His mind wondered about the two females whom he met a couple days ago and piqued his interest in the process. The process was halted when Ashla and Masaki tugged on his kimono, begging him to put them on his shoulders. "Sure, kids. Alley-oop!"

"Yay!" The twins cried out happily, giggling at their new height.

"Are you ready to go?"

Responding with a positive 'Hai,' the Inari household left for the main event that has all the _kami_ in the buzz.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"Holy s-"

Rhea and Saeko slapped Naruto's head to stop his cursing before the twins hear it. They do not want them saying those words at all. Still, the girls and gods could not blame his reaction as the former were stunned by the beauty that is Amaterasu's palace. It was a very grand _pagoda_ complete with massive traditional Japanese gardens near the entrance as a torii stood tall for the entrants to see and behold when they leave later after it was done.

After entering the main hall, which seemed even larger than outside, the Uzumaki Clan were stunned to see the other _kami_ from the pantheon. Some of them were recognizable by their _mon_ and characteristics mentioned in various myths and books like Kagutsuchi with his flame-like black hair and stern expression giving him away.

Others Inari gave introductions like Hachiman and Raijin, much to Saeko's satisfaction as she revered the former because of her samurai lineage and the latter for his equal might to Fuujin, the wind god. Naruto chuckled at his wife while Ashla and Masaki pulled him towards the stall that had toys for the children.

"Daddy, daddy!" The twins pointed at the fox plushie toy, "Kury, Kury!" 'Kury' was the nickname for Kurama after failed attempts for them to say the fox's name correctly. The Tailed Beast didn't mind it though since their cuteness won him over.

Naruto paid the vendor with the appropriate tribute and tossed the ball lightly at the stack of bottles, scattering it as a result. The person was surprised, but gave him the reward that his children wanted from the beginning. " _Arigato_ ," both of them said to each other before the ninja and his kids left with their plushie toy.

The trio found their family near the food table as they were talking with a few familiar faces like a couple of gods glaring at each other. "Hey there, Yato, Bishamon," Naruto greeted the two gods who ceased their stare-down to reciprocate his 'hello.'

"Hi, Naruto!" Yato said after finishing his food.

Bishamon simply nodded at him. "Hello, Inarison," She then noticed the two small creatures by Naruto's feet. "Are they yours?" The hidden foreign god smiled as the war goddess approached the twins and crouched in front of them. "Why, hello little ones," She giggled when they hid behind their father's legs, but peeked out the side with mere curiosity. "Oh, you two are cute."

"Kids, this is Lady Bishamon, a very important _kami_ in the pantheon. What do we say?" Naruto asked the twins.

Ashla and Masaki slowly walked away from the safety of their father's legs and bowed properly in front of the goddess, "Pleasure to meet you, my Lady," the twins greeted in unison.

"So, well-behaved…" She remarked, inflating Saeko's pride of her parenting as a result before directing her sneer at Yato. "Unlike someone I know." Yato stuck out his tongue in response. "I wish you two great fortune and protection in your lives," Bishamon said to the puzzled children.

As for the adults, none were more stunned than Saeko as she noticed the soft glow that enveloped her children for a brief moment. Bishamon had just blessed the twins for their years to come. The purple-haired swordswoman loved Takamagahara and her life as it had become after meeting her husband.

"Thank you, Lady Bishamon. I am honored that you blessed my grandchildren," Inari bowed slightly to show his gratitude.

Leone nodded at the war deity to show her appreciation as well. This did not ease the foreboding feeling in her heart since she was also one with nature as a lion goddess. It was exacerbated by Lara's absence for the festival, which confused Leone since she remembered the mortal's excitement to meet all the _kami_ of Takamagahara. Most importantly, she doesn't seem to be the type of person to forget about one's birthday.

Her worries were put aside when familiar presences approached the family. It was Tenjin accompanied by his horde of Shinki and a young boy no older than five years old was beside him along with an older man. The boy has short, slightly messy black hair and strikingly green eyes, which had no pupils as he wore a kimono appropriate for the gathering.

"Hey, who's the shrimp?" Naruto asked, to the horror of Inari, Tenjin, and the old man accompanying the boy. His response was a fist slamming his face to the ground. "What was that for?" He muttered through the cracked floor.

Leone snarled at her adopted son. "Mind your manners, boy. That kid is no other than Ebisu, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune," She bowed apologetically to the venerated god. "My apologies for Naruto, he is rather new to Takamagahara and not acquainted with the _kami_ yet."

"Ebisu!" Yato called out happily as he lifted the younger-looking god in the air, much to his pleasure.

"Yato, I was wondering if you were going to come," His demeanor switched to a blank and betrayed expression, scaring Yato. "So, you sided with Heaven after all, huh?" Ebisu asked ominously.

Yato sweated bullets, much to Bishamon's satisfaction as the Uzumaki Clan asked Inari and Leone for the details. It was long before their induction into Inari's household that Ebisu, in his previous incarnation, committed a taboo against Takamagahara by obtaining a brush from Yomi. This brush had the power to create _ayakashi_ from dead and vengeful souls of the Underworld. Heaven retaliated by killing Ebisu and this was led by a deity proclaimed to be Heaven's representative.

"And here he is."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The group of four households, a stray god and his friends were approached by a young man with long, straight black hair that is swept back as two long fringes hung above his forehead and over his ears. His long-curved eyebrows caught the attention of the prankster inside Naruto, which he suppressed to avoid a spectacle. His attire was that of Shinto priests rather than the formal kimonos.

"Takemikazuchi."

Hearing Inari's introduction, Naruto and Yato's eyes narrowed at the thunder god who approached the younger Ebisu. "Why, if it isn't Ebisu! You are so sweet and lovable now!" He proclaimed in a not-so-sweet tone, "It is a shame about your former self, but that is what you get for thrusting the heavens into chaos. Honestly, if it were not for you… I would never have had such fun!"

Inari and his household, Tenjin, Yato and his friends, were taken aback by the thunder god's ecstatic statement. Anger rose in the Jinchuriki and his tenants as they despised the blatant truth about Ebisu's past life.

"The first Ebisu was a leech child without any bones—that is why his mother abandoned him! Well put and how clever of me."

Yato was about to give him a piece of his mind, but Naruto beat him to it as the latter snatched Ebisu out of the thunder god's hands. Kuin, Takemikazuchi's Shinki, was stunned by the ninja's speed like his master as well.

"I think that's enough, thunder god. This is a festival for Her Majesty after all," Naruto sternly said as he handed Ebisu over to the latter's apparent Shinki named Kunimi. "And what's happened is in the past. No need to dredge it up to upset him."

"…You're fast," Takemikazuchi said after observing Naruto's figure silently. "There's not a lot of people who can do that."

"Perhaps they never heard of you to begin with."

The thunder god's expression twitched from the quip as he noticed the _mon_ on the blonde's kimono, bringing his smirk back to life. "So, you're him," Takemikazuchi mused, "I thought you'd taller."

"And I thought you'd be shorter from the tales I've heard about you. Life's full of disappointments," Naruto retorted back.

The tense atmosphere between the two gods was beginning to be felt by the attendants. It was broken when a microphone blared to gain everyone's attention followed by a loud voice recognized by all but a clan in the room.

 _-Okay, everybody! It's time to announce the results of our annual popularity contest!-_

Breaking off the stare-down with the thunder god, Naruto joined his family at the announcer. It was a middle-aged man with short, spiky white hair and a tan complexion. A goatee hanged from his chin and tuft of chest hair was visible through his clothing as his aviator sunglasses covered his eye colors. Unlike the rest of the attendants, his attire was a kimono-like shirt and baggy short-trousers under a haori.

"Who's that?" Kuroka asked for her clan.

Leone answered with one word, "Okuninushi." She caught sight of Saeko fainting, but it was halted by Naruto who held her in place. "He's not that big of a deal."

 _-We have calculated the number of worshippers, amount of merchandise sold, copyright avenue, media coverage, ETC., and totaled the scores to determine the most popular gods in Japan!-_

"Hey Yato, maybe you placed at the top," Hiyore said meekly as she tried to cheer up her friend. Yato stuttered at the possibility as he nervously waited for the result.

 _-In third place, the idol of students everywhere, the God of Learning! The venerable Kanko, also known as Tenjin!-_

A spotlight shined upon the god from above as he scoffed under breath before assuming cheerful expression to greet everyone applauding him.

"Did he just scoff under his breath?" Yato asked with surprise.

Naruto gave a nod with an affirmative expression, "Yes, yes he did."

 _-In second place is a god featured in manga and novels everywhere! Gaining immense popularity in the foreign tourist market is our beloved Inari-san!-_

As another spotlight flashed above the fox god, his family, and Yato including his friends clapped to congratulate him. Kurama voiced his support to the deity from within Naruto even though no one could hear the beast.

 _-And the moment you've all been waiting for. In first place… of the Seven Gods of Fortune, Ebisu!-_ Okuninushi raised the stunned boy-god high in the air. _-Not only is he the God of Business Prosperity, his name is used for everything from place names to training stations to beer. The love of mortals makes Ebisu number one!_ _ **Anybody got a problem with that?!**_ _-_

No one had a problem with the verdict as they cheered for the smiling boy. After the top three gods received their rewards—paid trips to exotic places around the world—a long gong rumbled across the hall as the attendants gracefully kneeled in front of the altar on the main center of the room.

Three figures walked graciously from the curtain. They had pale skin with ornaments decorated around their clothing and excessive makeup akin to geisha of the modern and feudal Japan eras. The attendants waited for the one to make her appearance before one of the Shinki proclaimed loudly.

"Her Majesty, Amaterasu-omikami!" Her female Shinki tapped her fingers while everyone prepared their gifts for their ruler. A bigger spotlight shined on the throne, but she was not there. "My Queen? Where is she?"

This was alarming to the gods as the sun goddess' Shinki always accompanied her day and night. They rose from the ground while the Imperial guards, mortal samurai whose honor, bravery, and sacrifice in life allowed them prestige to serve as Amaterasu's bodyguards, scurried throughout the palace.

"Lord Inari, what's happened?" Saeko asked as she held her children close to her legs.

Inari shook his head slowly as he tried to process the current situation at hand. Rhea didn't like this while Medusa and Kuroka held each other's hands to stay close. As for Naruto, he closed his eyes and reached out the environment: the breaths of the _kami_ ; the scent of the food infiltrated his nose; and the lack of _ki_ in the room. After all, they were gods so their power is unreadable.

His focus was broken when he felt a tug on his kimono's left side. Naruto looked down and found two beaming eyes staring at him with a smile to boot. And a smile of his own met hers in the end. "Tama! How are you?" He offered her his hand and Tamae shook it vigorously. "I was worried when you just disappeared, but I sort of suspected you were supernatural. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay."

"I didn't know you were a god too," Tama responded, sounding a little hurt that lasted only an instant. "I'm glad you are here in Takamagahara, Naruto."

Tamae nodded with her present smile, "Me too."

A loud gasp silenced the entire crowd as Naruto noticed the party participants back away from him and the girl in mere terror and astonishment including Inari and Leone. "Um, what's up with them?" He whispered to the girl.

"I don't know," Tama answered innocently.

The pale Shinki hastily approached the duo and quickly shielded the girl from the puzzled Naruto. "Uh, you three okay?"

"How dare you speak to Her Majesty in a casual manner?!" The female Shinki scolded him.

"Her Majesty?" Naruto looked at the girl, then the Shinki, and the crowd around them. "But her name is Tamae Saru."

"And where did you hear that name?"

"From her," Naruto responded simply as the Shinki looked at a sheepish Tamae. "Wait a second. Tamae Saru…" He switched the lettering around of the name and his eyes widened in shock as it was an anagram of Amaterasu. "Oh man, you really are the sun goddess!" The Shinki, and Takemikazuchi smirked triumphantly with anticipation of him kneeling for forgiveness. "Well, isn't that a big surprise."

" _Eh?"_

The apparent Amaterasu escaped her Shinki's circle and walked to Naruto who dropped one knee to meet her eye gaze. "Do you have it?" She asked hopefully. The ninja knew what she spoke about and reached inside his kimono before pulling out the plushie from their day together. "You kept it!"

"Of course. I had a feeling we'd meet each other again, though I didn't expect like this," Naruto replied honestly as he handed over the plushie to the sun goddess. "You like it?"

Amaterasu nodded as she squeezed the toy tightly in her grasp. "I love it!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the food table.

The rest of the _kami_ and the Royal Regalia were stunned at the apparent closeness between an unknown god and their ruler. The Inari household was most shocked of all: Leone suppressed her instinct to hit Naruto while the Uzumaki ladies watched with stupor and Inari himself had little to say in this regard.

Okuninushi quickly brought the party back to life by performing a dance in synch with a traditional Japanese song. Slowly, the _kami_ returned to enjoy the festivities, but they maintained their distance from their ruler to avoid offending her. That didn't quell their interest into figuring out how they met and when.

Naruto and Amaterasu didn't mind their gazes as they continued to enjoy each other's company just like it was a couple days ago. "So, Lady Amaterasu—" He stopped when she gave a cute glare and fixed his words, "—Tamae—" The glare ceased a second later, "Enjoying the party so far?"

"Yes."

"That's good," Naruto responded with a smile before it left him. The plate fell from his grip as his hands grasped the table to support himself.

Tamae approached him in concern. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Her worries grew when the ninja yelped in pain seconds later, causing her Shinki to pull the ruler away from him. "Help him." It was not only him, but other gods screamed as well. "Get the healers in here now!"

Naruto groaned as he was surrounded by his family who showered him with concerned looks. "I'm fine, everyone; it's gone now." He exhaled slowly.

"What did you feel, Naruto?" Inari and Leone in unison.

"Pain… and thousands of lives screaming in horror."

Tamae approached the fox god who immediately kneeled in front of her. "Lord Inari, send your _kitsune_ out in the world to find the source of this disturbance; this is not natural," She ordered calmly, showing her ruler side to those present.

"At once, Your Majesty," Inari left the room after a bow to summon his messengers.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Moments Later)**

The festivities ended soon after the strange debacle with the room being cleared of party effects with _tatami_ for the gods who became ill. Strange black spots 'bubbled' on their bodies, causing the unaffected gods to leave the room except for high-tier gods and relatives of theirs. And this included Inari's household.

Naruto remained in the room, but also sent his family to Inari's temple for safety. "Tamae, what are those things on their skin?" He paused before asking again, "Is it a sickness, a disease for gods?" After all, it was new to him.

"Yes," Tamae responded curtly. "It happens when our Shinki commits acts against us, causing these blights to appear on our skin." She sighed when a _kami_ grunted in pain from the blight. "Until the source is purified or released, the gods afflicted will be wreathed in pain."

"Is this only to our pantheon?" Neither he nor Lara and Rhea ever heard of the Olympians having anything like this disease affliction. The present gods grimaced at seeing their fellow immortals struggling at this time of need. "I see, but I don't think any of their Shinki did this to them."

Tenjin, Yato, and Bishamon looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean, Naruto?" asked the God of Education.

"I mean I don't have a Regalia like you do, but I'm not being blighted as well," Naruto responded, "What are their titles?"

"Land nourishment, different animals as their symbols, and seasons." Tenjin answered before realizing their common ground. "They're all nature gods."

Tamae picked up on the clue and had sent forth the three-legged crow, Yatagarasu, to find the latest and unnatural disaster in the mortal world. "It shall find the source of whatever's happened to them," Tamae said with resolute.

"How long until we hear the news?" Naruto asked the sun goddess.

The female Shinki was to chastise his casual demeanor with her master, but Tamae sent a small glare from the corner of her eye, stopping the Regalia's intention. "About now," the young girl answered as the crow returned with astonishing speed and whispered in her ear. She sighed deeply as her subjects awaited the news. "Thank you for the news… there was a tsunami on an island off the coast of Mexico that claimed of almost all the mortals there."

Naruto and Kurama understood this would affect the gods, but why did it affect the former as well? Plus, the screams from the deceased mortals was something else.

"It's out of our hands now, Your Majesty," Takemikazuchi said with respect, directly contrasting his usual mood. After all, he doesn't want to be burned to a crisp in seconds.

Before Naruto could ask, Inari whispered in his ear, "Since it happened in Mesoamerica regions, the pantheon there will handle the source."

"But since the gods here are affected by the disaster over there, shouldn't it be our case as well?" Naruto mused. "I mean what if this is affecting all the pantheons as a whole?"

Takemikazuchi scoffed at his theory, "Nonsense. That is not possible."

"Do you have another idea?" Naruto asked the thunder god who was pensive, but offered no alternative. "Tamae, I think one of us should go to Mexico and find out what happened there."

Tamae grew concerned by his implication and asked, "Are you offering to go out there and find the cause?"

"Well if you insist…" Naruto trailed off as he waited for permission.

The Shinki and the other gods watched their ruler contemplate her decision. The female of the Royal Regalia did not like the way Amaterasu was around this unknown god. And it seemed she was becoming more rebellious after that time they lost sight of her. From what it looks, Her Majesty and this Naruto are like siblings given by their behavior towards each other.

"Very well, Naruto. Go and discover the cause; if there's more to it, investigate," Tamae ordered softly as the ninja nodded to show his understanding. "And come back so we can eat more dango together." She raised her hand with only a pinky extended. "Pinky promise it."

Naruto chuckled as he interlaced his pinky with hers before they shook them together. "Pinky promise." He bowed in respect to her before leaving the room with Inari following him.

And one god was not happy that his opponent left Takamagahara before he could take his prize from him.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Cozumel, Mexico**

"Oh my God."

He could barely hear his own words as thunder boomed and lightning cracked the dark sky. The rain was fierce, hitting his wet hood with such velocity. Naruto tightened his grip on the surface that was his ride from Takamagahara and it was surprisingly fast.

"Oops, sorry, Raicho. Didn't mean to do that," Naruto answered soothingly as he rubbed the avian's head.

It turns that Thunderbirds are immune to lightning storms because of their own ability to create said phenomena whenever they fly. Luckily, there was a series of storms from Boston throughout the southern United States and the Gulf of Mexico.

" **Naruto, we are nearly over the island. Prepare yourself."**

"Thanks, Jocasta." Naruto stood up on the Thunderbird's back and breathed deeply to prepare himself for what he was about to do. "And Raicho…" Said avian screeched as he looked at his master. "Be my eye in the sky," He finished with a wink before slowly leaning forward off the airborne creature.

His eyes narrowed slightly as the island became more visible by the passing second though it was slightly blurry. Jocasta warned him of his rapid approach by telling him the decreased meters from ground level. As the last 100 meters was relayed to him, Naruto's sight returned to full view and suddenly threw his fist pointed at the building. " **Eaken (Air Fist)**." He decreased the power behind it to slow down his descent.

Naruto landed on the roof and breathed out softly before jumping to the next building that was closer to the water. There, he saw the city destroyed by the ocean as downed power lines, billboards, compromised three-storied structures, and screaming civilians either searched for their loved ones or helped others from drowning.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

His eyes caught sight of a frightened girl hanging onto a weakened lamppost. He heard 'mi nina necesitas ayuda' from the opposite side of the post and saw the mother screaming for her child while others kept the woman from going into the water. The ninja went to action as he jumped from a lamppost to the wooden section of a telephone section and ran across the pole before swinging a series of metal bars. The last obstacle was a wall as he scaled the side, but the lamppost was shaken from the increased water wave.

"Aah!"

" _Mi nina!_ "

Pushing off the wall and over the lamppost, Naruto grabbed the girl as he held her tightly and landed on a nearby palm tree. After a series of jumps and scaling buildings, the ninja reached the stranded people's location. The girl got out of his grasp and ran towards her mother who embraced her, crying in relief as they whispered to each other in Spanish.

" _Mi nina, mi nina._ " She carried her daughter and approached the hooded stranger. " _Gracias, senor, gracias._ "

Naruto responded with a curt nod, " _De nada_." He made the gesture to follow him. The reason being was that he sensed a great gathering of _ki_ at a nearby building.

Time passed as Naruto brought down structures and vehicles use as bridges for the people. It was long and arduous as the tsunami forced down waves that threatened to drown them like this one. The ninja focused his right hand and thrusted it at the incoming disaster. " **Eaken (Air Fist)**!" The original power was back as a powerful pillar of wind pierced through the wave, dispersing it in the process.

Ignoring the awe from the people, Naruto knocked down a radio tower that connected them to their destination. He stayed behind to make sure every last one of them made it safely before reaching the roof himself as his ears heard the sound of a very heated argument between two people.

"And I lost it! After everything that my father went through, I gave Trinity exactly what they wanted."

" _Lara?"_ Naruto reached the peak and saw his girlfriend talking with Jonah. Neither of them sensed his presence as he noticed Lara's new clothing. It was a blue and black tank top with beige and black cargo pants, green boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her Hidden Blades though were not on her for some reason as is her bow from Takamagahara.

"He'll use the Box and the knife to remake the world," Lara said distraughtly.

Jonah was perplexed by her words, "To remake it into what?"

"I don't know. He-he thinks he can rid it of-of sin and weakness…" She paused to catch her breath. "A man like that… We—we have to stop him! It's all my fault."

" _Could this—No, no way."_

" _ **I think she did, Naruto."**_

The worried Jonah tried to calm Lara down and said, "We'll figure out, okay? I—I promise." He was about to leave to help the injured islanders, but Lara became frantic when she saw him do it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lara stopped him by grabbing his arm. "We have to get to the hidden city before Trinity. We have to find the Silver Box."

"Okay, but first we're gonna help these people get to safety and then we'll go after the Box," Jonah countered a little assertive, hoping she would calm down.

"No-No one is safe!" Lara screamed at him after hearing his words. "Not if he gets the Box first. I have to go. I'm the only one-"

And that was it for Jonah. "You're the only one that can what?! You don't know that you caused all this, Lara! Not everything is about you." He finished the sentence somewhat softly as Lara was taken aback by his reaction. "These people need us here. We can do good NOW. Besides, what do we got to go on? A riddle? We're going to need more than pink fish and silver crowns to get to the hidden city."

The atmosphere between them grew awkward after Jonah's outburst.

"I'm going to help these people. And then I'll find us a plane," Jonah said softly after the short pause.

Naruto had heard enough and made his presence known, "Sound decision, Jonah. I'll help." Jonah was surprised, but relief came as he approached the Boston hero and gave him a bear hug. "Okay, big guy. It's good to see you too."

" _Oh God, did he hear?"_ Lara hoped that was the case as she turned around to face her boyfriend, only for him to walk past her without a word. She sniffed while Jonah left to help the hero as Lara walked to the edge of the roof and fell to her knees, watching the destruction that she inadvertently caused the moment she pulled that dagger out. "What have I done?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Amazon River**

 **Peru**

After escorting the surviving islanders to safety and having supplies, the trio were aboard a plane that Jonah found from one of their friends named Miguel. Patronus had asked about their reason for being in Mexico, but Lara was hesitant to answer him.

So, Jonah did the deed. Lara had found a clue in her father's studies about a relic in Mexico pertaining to a hidden city of the Inka civilization. She and Jonah went to the island where the relic was stored, but Trinity had beat them there already. However, Lara made it to the temple first and found the artifact, an ancient Mayan ceremonial dagger, within a pedestal that warned her about taking it.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, stunned by Jonah's words. Lara ignored the inscription and Jonah's warning about taking the dagger and took the relic in her effort to prevent Trinity from taking it. He looked at her and Lara's head met his gaze. "So, that explains it." The pain that inflicted on him at Takamagahara: they were the voices of the people who drowned in the tsunami.

Jonah looked at the hero. "What?"

"I have connections to… certain entities who oversee the world." Naruto answered him while Lara slightly perked up when he mentioned the _kami_. "I was at their party with my relatives when this wave of pain washed over me. I didn't experience something like that before and some entities were affected by the tsunami, so I came here to investigate."

" _The gods are being affected and him too? What have I done?"_ Lara repeated in her head solemnly.

"I see, well, I'm glad you're here with us now." Jonah said with a little spunk in his voice. "I asked Lara about contacting you, but she said she lost the kunai you gave her back at Yamatai."

Naruto looked at Lara quizzically as she refused to meet his gaze. "… Well, that's a shame," He answered softly. "What's done is done. The only way those lives won't be truly lost is if we stop Trinity and this… What's his name?"

"Dominguez," Lara finally answered him. "Paul Dominguez, the leader of Trinity."

"The head honcho himself?" Naruto asked in surprise. "This just got more interesting. So, Lara, what do you know so far? Tell me."

Lara was confused by Naruto's attitude the past three days. She expected him to pull her aside and chastise her for the actions committed by her hand, but nothing of sort happened. And this worried the Croft even more.

Finally, she answered him again. "I think we are looking for a volcanic mountain. The 'crown of silver' is probably a band of clouds." Her gaze went to Jonah who voiced his thoughts about the islanders who lost everything before she was gestured by Naruto to continue. "The riddle said, 'Chase the heart of the serpent to the silver-crowned mountain, where the Twins confer.' I wonder what the Twins are."

"Could it be a reference to the Gemini Twins?" Naruto asked. "And the serpent… Far-fetched, but perhaps the World Serpent or an Inka counterpart of sort?"

Lara shook her head, but she was pleased about his guesses. Her mood was killed when Jonah didn't seem to acknowledge her words lately, "This storm looks like bad news." He mused while staring out at the cloud-covered sky through the window.

"It's just a little rain," Lara said to calm his nerves, hoping to mend the strained partnership. "We'll concentrate on the cloudy mountain."

Patronus hummed in thought, gaining his girlfriend's attention. "I wonder if we'll face another of supernatural creatures like the Stormguard or the Deathless Ones."

"You really think we'll face such things?" Jonah asked, only to get flicked in the forehead as a response. "Right, dumb question. As for the cloudy mountain, if we find it, how do we know we have the right one?"

"Gut feeling?" Lara and Naruto asked in unison. "It's our only clue." The Croft reasoned softly. "The mural says there'll be more disasters. The best way we can help them is to put a stop to it, and Trinity."

Naruto knew it wasn't him she was trying to convince, but Jonah. "Yeah, but how do we really know?" He asked her for honesty.

"Simple: when we are attacked by Trinity or supernatural creatures, then we'll know it's the right one."

Ignoring Patronus's statement, Lara answered her best friend, "Jonah, what I felt when I took the dagger—"

"You mean the tremors of the tsunami?" Jonah asked to be sure.

Lara shook her head, "More than that. It felt like I woke something up… I know it's not practical. I know it's hard to believe, but you need to trust me." She pleaded at the end.

"We have to trust each other," Jonah answered back, knowing it will take all of them to stop Trinity.

Patronus nodded at Jonah's words, "We all do." He tapped the giant's shoulder, gaining his attention as Naruto pulled back his hood and revealed his blonde hair with the whisker-like birthmarks visible to him. "The name's Naruto, Jonah. Pleasure to finally meet you as a civilian."

"R-Right," A stunned Jonah answered before he felt grateful that the hero showed his identity to show trust between them. "Wow, thanks man."

As for Lara, she was shocked that her boyfriend revealed his secret identity, but she knew this was the case eventually. The Croft heiress always wanted to tell Jonah, Sam, and Roth about her boyfriend, but she couldn't for the sake of their family.

After a little info about each other, the two males returned to window gazing for clues. "I might have something over here!" He called out.

"Really?" She asked while unbuckling her seat to what Jonah found. A grand mountain with clouds surrounding it. "That's it!"

Naruto clapped Jonah's shoulder, "Nice catch, man."

"Hope things get easier from here."

The ninja face-palmed in response with an audible 'smack.' "Why'd you have to say that?" The plane then shook somewhat troubling. "See?"

"I don't like this storm," Jonah said nervously. "Should we come back in the morning?"

"We're so close," Lara answered, insisting that they push forward.

Jonah exchanged glances with Naruto before answering. "I guess a little turbulence wouldn't stop Trinity either."

"Miguel, is there anywhere to land?" Lara asked the pilot after approaching the cockpit.

Miguel looked at the GPS map and nodded at her, "Yeah, I can put you down near Kuwaq Yaku."

"Good."

After Lara returned to her seat and buckled herself down, another but strong turbulence struck the plane. She shared concerned expressions with Naruto and Jonah as Miguel spoke to them through the headset. "Hold tight. It might get bumpy." Seconds later, the windshield was broken by rocks that also struck him in the face, causing Miguel to fall against the yoke.

"Shit!" Lara cursed as the plane began a steep descent. She unbuckled her belt to reach the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Jonah asked his friend.

Lara answered through the wind, "I'm gonna level it."

"Lara, get your ass back here!" Naruto demanded, but when she didn't heed him, he unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled himself to the cockpit as well. "Lara, come on!"

"Help me then!"

Naruto grabbed the yoke and pulled hard, but he ended up tearing it as a result. "Shit." Meanwhile the plane's structure was being torn apart by the wind pressure.

"Get ready to jump!" Lara shouted to Jonah.

Jonah shook his vigorously, "No fucking way!"

"We have no choice, big guy!"

"Are you two out of your fucking minds?!" Jonah answered back. "I am not jumping out of this plane!"

That was when the plane tore apart and separated from each other: Jonah with the body of the plane and Lara in the cockpit with Naruto. "JONAH!" Lara cried out.

"Heads up!" Naruto shouted before he put Lara into the seat next to Miguel and struggled to put the buckle in. "Come on, man!"

"Come on, come on," Lara pleaded for her boyfriend to put the belt. And he did just in time as they rapidly approached the forest. "Shit!" The last thing she saw was Naruto's body blocking her sight.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Hours Later)**

Lara stirred in her unwanted sleep until her eyes opened. She was met by a gloomy and somewhat foggy jungle as animal life made distinctive sounds to draw in people. The Croft heiress found herself alone as neither Naruto or Miguel was found within the area.

Needing to find them, Lara braced herself and unbuckle her seat belt as she landed roughly on the ground. She covered herself with her arms for any kind of warmth as her gift was needed at this point. Lara focused on her breathing as the environment became light gray with yellow colors moving about around her and far away.

The yellow color was the animals and insects. Another color caught her attention and it was a soft blue footprint in the trees above. Blue is for allies and friends. There was no person other than her that can climb trees like nothing and she's dating him.

She followed the trail until the sun broke the cloud formation and saw the mountain far away with dense green life around as her gift deactivated moments later. "The Silver-Crowned Mountain… I'm getting closer," Lara mused to herself before noticing a red dot trail the sky from the ground. "Someone's over there! I have to get to them."

Lara traversed the cliff and thick tree branches expertly as she jumped and rolled like the adventurer she is. It was here she noticed that her balance and dexterity remarkably improved from the Assassin training under Naruto's guidance.

She eventually reached a camping base, but there was no sign of anyone nearby. Lara cleaned herself of the mud with fresh water before a crash drew her attention and ran towards it, to find her boyfriend carrying the compartment that held her new bow inside.

"Naruto!" She said joyfully and ran to him for comfort, hugging her boyfriend in relief. "Thank God, you're here."

Naruto raised a curious brow, "What, you'd thought I left you alone?"

"Well, you kind of did." Lara answered back.

"You were safe in the trees away from the animals. I searched around for the plane parts, but Jonah and Miguel were nowhere to be found."

Lara's concern grew, but it was remedied by Naruto's presence. "Let's get going," She said before Naruto nudged her with the case.

"Not without your weapon."

The Croft heiress opened the case and stared the Makakoyumi briefly before storing it around her shoulder along with her quiver. "Why didn't I store my equipment together?" She sighed in irately until Naruto presented her with two more cases.

"Well, here they are." Naruto answered curtly.

Lara opened them and saw her weapons of choice for this adventure. She attached a holster to her right thigh and checked the condition of her pistol, a SIG Sauer P226, before placing it safely and spare rounds in her belt. Lastly, she put on her upgraded Hidden Blades and extended them to make sure their function was not compromised from the crash.

After putting her earpiece and synching the radio frequency with Naruto's wrist computer, Lara prepared to call for Jonah, but Miguel spoke through the radio.

 _-"Miss Croft? Anyone? Come in?"-_

"Miguel, where are you?" Lara asked before the transmission ended abruptly. "Damn, let's go."

Naruto stepped aside and let her lead the way, causing Lara to become more concerned about his behavior. They jumped from tree to tree in uncomfortable silence for Lara, but not for Naruto. Eventually it became unbearable for Croft as she landed on the ground, followed by her boyfriend.

"What's the matter with you?" Lara asked after turning around to face Naruto.

Naruto was confused by her question, "What do you mean?"

"You're really not going to say anything?"

"Like…?"

"About me being here and the tsunami at the island."

"Lara, it happened. Nothing we can do to change that," Naruto walked past her to continue onward. "And it's not the time."

Lara sighed as she said, "Maybe you're just a coward to say anything." She was startled when Naruto appeared in front of her with his speed.

"What?" He asked her. "What did you just say?" Lara stood her ground as if telling him 'you know what I said.' "You really want me to do this?" She nodded at him. "Okay fine." He cleared his throat before letting it out. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

His voice echoed across the jungle as the flaura erratically left the area to escape his wrath.

"Lara, for a smart person, you did a really stupid—no, reckless, extremely reckless thing!" Naruto shouted as Lara stood fast though her barrier was weakening. She wanted him to do this after all. "How could you do this?! Did our time together mean nothing to you?!"

Lara was offended and answered back, "Of course, it mattered to me!"

"Apparently not! I told you that I would always protect you and that I'm in this with you beyond Trinity's destruction, and what did you do?! You started the freaking Mayan apocalypse that affected members from different pantheons!" Naruto continued. "I was there, Lara, at Yamatai, at Kitezh, watching your back. Why didn't you bring me along with you?"

"I had no idea that the dagger—"

"Tell me honestly: revenge is on your mind, right?" Naruto asked as Lara hesitated to answer him. "I lost someone, a brother to me, to vengeance, Lara. I'll be damned if I let that happen to you too."

Lara gulped audibly as she remembered the tale of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's former teammate from their younger days. He left their village to join a rogue ninja for power that would enable him to kill the man who slaughter his entire family: his older brother. When the deed was done, Sasuke was corrupted by vengeance and malice.

"Do you honestly think that vengeance will bring your parents back, Lara?" Naruto asked softly, his earlier rage dissipated by now. "Do you think that this approach of fighting Trinity would honor them?"

"I-I-"

"It's not, Lara. In the end, you're going to feel empty with no other purpose in life."

Lara gulped as she shook her head, "I messed up, Naruto. I messed up really, really bad."

"Now, we got to fix it," Naruto replied softly as he brushed aside a hair strand from Lara's eye. "Together as a team."

Lara couldn't help herself but smile slightly at his words and kissed him. She doesn't know why, but the hope within her grew by the second. "I'm really glad you're here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and—Oh my God, your birthday! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Lara, it's fine. You have the 'fate-of-the-world' card to use in this case," Naruto joked.

"I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"I know… You see it?"

"Yeah. One behind me in the tree and the other in the shrubs."

The two creatures they were talking about was the predators of the jungle and native to these lands: the jaguars. One of them had a body before it dropped the carcass near the humans, revealing it to be Miguel. Both species slowly readied themselves until the jaguar behind Naruto pounced on him, but the ninja ducked underneath while Lara rolled to the side and pulled out her bow.

Nocking the string, Lara dodged the jaguar's claws before she fired her arrow. The power of the bow increased the projectile as the arrow cleaved through the feline creature in half and its parts splattered across the jungle ground.

"Damn," both Lara and Naruto mused aloud as the remaining jaguar flee from them. "I like this bow." She said impressed by the power.

The duo continued onward until they found another plane crash and Jonah along with. "Jonah!" Lara said in relief as she ran to him, hugging the giant while Naruto shoulder-hugged. "I thought I got you killed."

"You didn't," Jonah answered with a small smirk before he winced in pain.

Naruto noticed him clutching his left arm. "What happened to you?"

"Some kind of parasite got into my arm when I was looking for woodworm, but they don't grow here," Jonah answered while Naruto grabbed his infected limb as a narrow blade extended from his wrist. "Is this going to hurt?"

"Probably," Naruto answered honestly as he penetrated Jonah's skin with the Pivot Blade and searched for the parasite.

Lara sat next to Jonah while the deed was being performed. "I, uh, had something similar happen to me when I was a child in Egypt."

"Do you… Do you think the storm from earlier was THE storm—the one from the mural?" Jonah asked, wondering if that was the case.

"I don't know," Lara answered honestly.

"If it was the storm, then we should move forward but after a couple hours of rest," Naruto offered and Lara gave him a look. "Lara, I see you're exhausted from the crash and so is Jonah. We're not going to lose to Trinity if we rest for a couple of hours."

"It's just—I feel like I have to keep going and if I don't… then I'll just let everyone down," Lara said solemnly as Naruto pulled out the parasite and stomped on it with his feet before healing Jonah's arm. His Pivot Blade returned its original orientation and retracted back into his sleeve.

Jonah retorted, "But if we rush and die, who stops the cataclysms and Trinity from doing whatever they want?"

"… You're both right. If we reach Kuwaq Yaku, we can rest for the night," Lara said, which Jonah and Naruto agreed before heading out for the city.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Night came and forced the trio to make camp in a location away from the jaguars and other predators. Naruto had placed sensory seals around their perimeter so they would sleep soundly for the night. Jonah had finished cooking for them. "I miss my brother," Jonah said suddenly as he was still reeling in from the islanders' death. He explained that he protected his sibling from their father, but failed to see the signs that took him from the world.

"My parents… I miss them too," Lara replied solemnly. Naruto said nothing as he listened to her. "I had a dream about my mother recently."

"Yeah?" Jonah asked her.

Lara hummed with a small smile. "It was so vivid…" She laughed a little before it was replaced by solemnness. "When I was little, my father used to keep things from me-hide things-about her, especially."

"Why would he do that?" Both Jonah and Naruto asked in unison.

"After she died, he thought they'd cause me pain. It didn't stop me from looking for them, of course." She paused as her gaze was set on the fire. "I still have so many questions."

Jonah spoke again, "Your dad created as many mysteries as he solved."

"You got that right," Naruto agreed with the giant. He still doesn't know much about Lara's father and the knowledge he has is lacking compared to Lara's.

Silence permeated between the trio, but Lara broke it with Trinity-related topic, "Dominguez said that he would use the Silver Box of Ix Chel to remake the world. If you had that power, what would you do?" She asked Jonah.

"*Chuckle* Panic, probably." Jonah answered honestly.

"You wouldn't go back to when your brother was alive, and be with him again?"

"Uh… And lose everything else? No way. I like this world," Jonah answered after a brief hesitation. "It's-It's not perfect, but everything I love now is in it."

Naruto raised his bowl at Jonah. "Kudos, Jonah. I'd do the same thing as you." Jonah nodded and clinked his bowl against the ninja before they drank their meal.

"Not even you, Naruto?" Lara asked, surprised by his words especially after everything he is connected to. "Even if you have the power or the technology, you wouldn't change a thing?"

The ninja sent her a curt smile. "Lara, I would be lying if I said I didn't think about changing the past. In my youth, I always thought about saving my parents from their deaths and other things. But I realized and know that life has experiences for us, both the good and the bad, which makes us humans. It is how we use those experiences to help shape the world or destroy it like this Dominguez character. I wouldn't change anything now because I'd lose the people I call family and never would have met Jonah, Sam, Roth, the Avengers, Spider-Man, and… you."

Failing to stop the smile come alive on her face, Lara admired Naruto's answer as she realized the truth in it. If he ever changed that, she never would have met him in the first place. Still, the box's power remained in her mind, but so is the memory of her time with Naruto and the Uzumaki Clan, her second family.

Fatigue struck both Jonah and Lara as they soon fell asleep near the fire. Naruto put it out and took off his cloak to cover up Lara, so she would sleep better. The ninja walked a bit far from the camp and clicked his tongue a few times in a specific code. An airborne figure flew down from the skies and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hey, Raicho. I need you to do something for me," Naruto said to the normal bird-sized Raicho. It turns out the Thunderbird species or at least Raicho can manipulate their size at the will. This ability is handy for discretions, but the side effect was that Raicho cannot create storms while flying at this size. He attached a small letter to the creature's talons and whispered, "Takamagahara for Inari."

With that, the Thunderbird took off for the Shinto heavenly realm and Inari knows about it as he was the one who suggested the idea. Naruto wrote about Trinity's search of the Mayan dagger, the tsunami, and his current trail for the next clue. He left out the part of Lara being responsible for the deaths of thousands of mortals as he feared she would be punished for her actions.

Returning to the camp, Naruto sat against the wall with Kogitsunemaru by his left leg. He drifted to sleep, but felt a warm presence on his right shoulder as a smile etched his lips. The ninja kissed her forehead as Lara snuggled closely against his neck. The comfort between them grew like the contrasting light of their weapons—Kogitsunemaru's blue and Makakoyumi's purple—on opposite sides, but they were not awoken by them.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

The smell of fire burning near them awoke Naruto and Lara from their slumber. "Morning," Jonah greeted while tending the fire. "I see you two slept really well last night."

The two were puzzled until they realized their closeness with each other. Naruto stretched out his arms as they popped from the stiffness while Lara slightly scurried away to avoid showing their relationship. Neither of them were ready to tell Jonah about each other yet, especially with Trinity still around.

"And morning to you too," Naruto said to Jonah as Lara stretched her limbs for the adventure ahead. She gave him his cloak back as the ninja put it and Kogitsunemaru back on his person.

Lara smiled at him, "Thank you for the cloak, Naruto."

"No problem at all, Lara," Naruto replied with a big smile, showing his teeth.

Jonah stared at them before asking, "So… silver-crowned mountain?"

"Yeah," Lara answered after the moment passed between her and Naruto.

"I wonder what else the jungle has in store for us today…"

"Probably madmen bent on killing us," Naruto joked half-seriously.

Lara rolled her eyes at his answer, "Whatever it is, we'll handle it."

"Hey, it can't be worse than yesterday, right?" Jonah asked semi-hopefully, only to get glares from his friends. "What?"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "You had to say it, didn't you? You just jinxed us!" Lara nodded, her skepticism nonexistent due to her encountering the Shinto gods months ago.

After a small breakfast, the trio walked through the jungle until they were met with a blocked route that had space underneath, but it was too narrow for either of them. Naruto lifted the obstacle effortlessly over his head, allowing easy passage for his friends before he tossed it aside.

A road was eventually found as they slid down a muddy hill, but found hostiles of the Trinity-kind ahead of them. "Shit, Trinity. Hide," Lara told Jonah as they pulled back. She slathered herself with mud for camouflage while Naruto put the hood over his head. "Wait here. Naruto, let's go."

The ninja climbed a nearby tree for vantage point while Lara ran to the other side and hid within the dense shrubs as a Trinity vehicle pulled up to join with the others. The Trinity soldiers complained about the relic, the stuck vehicle, and the downed transmission. Naruto saw four enemies at the end of the road ahead and relayed the information with hand signals.

Lara and Jonah understood his message as the former covered a soldier's mouth while stabbing his neck with her Hidden Blade. As for Jonah, he pulled his chosen enemy in a chokehold and strangled him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Once Lara claimed another soldier with her bow this time, Naruto positioned himself atop the tree where the four men stood in front of the bridge.

And he took action by falling on both of them, his Hidden Blades severing their necks in the process.

"Fuck, it's the Assassin!" A Trinity soldier cried out before his throat was slit by Naruto.

The last member aimed his weapon at the hooded hero, but Lara came from the brush and extended Makakoyumi's blades as she sliced his head off. "There they are!" Two more Trinity-affiliated men emerged from the cave at the other side and aimed their weapons at them.

Flicking a shuriken out of his pouch, Naruto threw the wind chakra-coated projectile at one's head while Lara quickly released an arrow that pierced through the other's chest. "Damn, you two are good." Jonah said after seeing the teamwork between his friends.

"It comes from practice," Both Naruto and Lara answered in unison before they traversed through the cave. Meanwhile, Lara made sure Jonah didn't see her put the newly-acquired rifle inside the Makakoyumi, serving as storage akin to Naruto's seals.

"How'd they know to come here?" Jonah asked.

Lara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"You know, my grandmother survived a tsunami back in the 60s."

"What happened?" Lara asked while Naruto broke the barrier that was in their way after a jump over the gap.

"She lost friends. Her family lost their business. But after that, she could feel things coming… volcanic eruptions, storms… other things."

Naruto looked at Jonah inquisitively, "Sounds like it runs in the family." He saw another barrier in their way, but Lara took it this time as she let loose a fire arrow, burning the obstacle in the process.

"Nice," Jonah said, praising Lara's skills.

The trio exited the cave and found the next sign of civilization nearby. It was the town of Kuwaq Yaku. They entered the civilized town as Jonah said, "Let's hope they're friendly."

"I'll let you do the talking," Lara responded softly in a joking manner.

The first person they encountered willing to talk to them was a woman working on an engine part to no avail. She wore a sleeveless leather jacket with dirty blue jeans and a hat over her short hair. Her skin tone was that of Hispanic descent and her left arm was covered in tattoos.

"Hi," Lara greeted the woman.

Jonah spoke next, "Do you know if there's a place nearby we can stay for the night?"

"How'd you get so deep in the jungle?" The woman asked as she was curious about their location. "You lose your tour group or something?"

"No."

She didn't seem to believe Jonah before saying something that worried the trio. "There were some guys here before, looking for artifacts. You with them?"

"Trinity," Lara said steely.

"Definitely not," Jonah reaffirmed their status of non-allies to Trinity.

Naruto hummed in thought, "How'd they get here?" He asked the native woman.

"Ah… I need a break. Come with me." The outsiders followed the woman through the town. "I'm sorry to ask so many questions, but the only B'n'B in town is my place."

Jonah nodded slightly as he understood her reasons. "Well, you can't be too careful. By the way, I'm Jonah," He introduced himself while shaking her hand.

"Abby." She said before shaking Lara's hand as the latter introduced herself as well.

Naruto shook her hand as well, but not with his name, "Patronus."

"Come in. Have a seat. Carlos, four," Abby told her friend from the bar as she and the outsiders took seats. She became concerned after seeing Lara place photos and her pistol on the table. "So, what are you here for, exactly?"

Jonah answered for the trio, "Well, we were following a riddle when our plane went down."

"You mean it crashed?" Abby asked to be sure she heard right. When Jonah replied positively, she was in disbelief at their condition. "And you just walked out of the crash."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Somewhat."

"Uh, well, you know, it was cruising pretty low," Jonah replied weakly, eliciting a scoff from his hooded friend.

It was Lara's turn to speak to Abby, "We are looking for Maya ruins."

"Maya? You know you're in Peru, right?" Abby asked them.

The trio chuckled at the same time, "Yeah. A long story…" Jonah answered again as their drinks arrived for them by Carlos.

"Well, you don't seem like a typical archeologist," Abby observed upon seeing Jonah's attire.

"Oh, she's the archaeologist," Jonah answered as he nudged his head towards Lara before shifting his gaze at Naruto. "He's the muscle. And I'm… I'm just the cook."

That seemed to interest Abby as she was excited than a moment earlier, which Naruto caught. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Have you tried our local ceviche yet?" Abby asked despite knowing they just arrived a few minutes ago. "It's a specialty."

Jonah chuckled in response. "Not unless it came from the jungle."

"Aw, don't tell you missed our famous Fish Trees." She asked before chuckling with Jonah until it got awkward between them. Naruto and Lara exchanged teasing glances at each other before Abby picked up one of the photos. "Where did you take this?"

"Um, Mexico. Why?"

"Oh, I've seen this symbol before," Abby responded as she glanced closer at the photo.

That caught Lara and Naruto's attention. "Where?" Lara asked with a subtle sense of urgency.

"There are some ruins nearby, and a small rock with something like this carved on it," Abby responded to the English heiress.

"Do you mind if we take a look around?"

Abby shook her head. "Nah, be my guest. But I guarantee they are not Maya. My people were Inca, and proud of it."

Naruto and Lara stood up to leave as did Jonah, but the woman stopped him from getting up. "Why don't you rest for a while?" She said to her friend.

"Are you sure?" Jonah asked with surprise.

"I promised you a day off. And Patronus will be with me."

A smile plastered on Jonah's face. "I'm not gonna say no to that."

"Have fun," Lara replied before leaving with Naruto.

"You too."

Naruto noticed the subtle glances Abby and Jonah exchanged with each other and whispered loudly for them to hear, "Jonah and Abby sitting in a-" He grunted when Lara slapped the back of his head. "Oh, come on, you were thinking it too."

"Maybe," Lara answered with a smug smirk.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

As they traveled through the jungle via the trees to save time for them, Naruto and Lara found the ruins Abby had mentioned. "I thought it was bigger inside than the outside," Naruto mused as he found a mural depicting two men facing each other. "Hey, Lara, check this out. Who are they?"

"Man, it's bigger outside than it is in here," Jonah said aloud after catching up with them.

"Why'd you leave your girlfriend behind?"

A blank look was sent the ninja's direction, "She's not my girlfriend."

"But you two have a connection."

Their little banter was halted when Lara called for their attention, "'Ix Chel and Chak Chel… the twins come together…'—" She paused as the rest of the inscription was erased or so it appeared to be. "Naruto, come help me with this. Punch it."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he was uncomfortable about destroying a piece of history. Lara sent him one of her looks, "Right. Okay." He was about to punch, but found a better way rather as the ninja unsheathed his sword and made a precise cut around a specific area.

"Lara, Abby said not to break anything," Jonah told them.

"We're not breaking it. We're restoring the original," Lara reasoned as her boyfriend finished the job, revealing the rest of the inscription. "'The twins come together before following the path of the living.'" She was puzzled when signs of sabotage were present as well.

And Jonah noticed this, "It's been tampered with, like that… thing in Mexico."

"This must lead to the next clue."

Naruto raised a hand as he was still confused about the hidden city. "Lara, for the sake of my sanity, what kind of hidden city are we looking for? There are literally thousands of hidden cities around the world."

"Follow me and I'll show you," Lara answered sassy-like.

"Go. I'll stay here… see what else I can find."

With a plan made up on the spot, Naruto and Lara entered through the hole of the former's doing, leaving Jonah behind. After opening a stone door with his strength, they came another door that had a constellation representing the Twins before it opened again. This time, it was a vast green jungle with a large temple ahead of them.

"Jonah, we see the temple," Lara said excitedly through the radio.

 _-"That's great."-_

*BOOM*

"And apparently, Trinity did too," Naruto replied to Lara. "Let's take a closer look." He noticed a great body of water below and became excited seconds later. "Oh yeah…" He ran off the cliff and swan dive into the water. Lara followed him as she performed the same motion as he did moments earlier.

The duo swam under a metal bridge where they saw trucks pass by them, forcing Naruto and Lara to be silent as their comms intercept the enemy's transmission.

 _-"Forward Outpost, status report."-_

 _-"Operation: Lone Wolf underway, trucks en route. What's the rush all of a sudden?"-_

 _-"Doctor Dominguez is here in Peru! Is that good enough for you?"-_

 _-"Aye, Commander. Sorry, sir."-_

Naruto and Lara swam underneath through an opening of an underwater fence as they slowly emerged from the water behind a boat… where Trinity men were inspecting the cargo. "Those drones were unexpectedly heavy and sharp, but the boat's good though."

"I'm glad you're here. We have a problem."

"The genny again? I'm on it."

The ninja and archer whispered to each other about the men in the area before separating to different positions, but not until they kissed for luck. Lara stayed submerged near the pier as a Trinity worker approached the edge and made her move, lashing out and pulling him in the water with her Hidden Blade driven into his neck. She pulled herself out of the water and used Makakoyumi as an arrow was loose from her grip and hit his skull.

As for Naruto, he waited until two men reached his position near the small hut on the outside and emerged with his Hidden Blades driven through their chests. The last man nearby picked up his radio to call in reinforcement, but he was halted when a shuriken stabbed into his face.

They hid the bodies from sight and continued onward until their path was halted when they heard voices ahead of them, followed by a man named Rourke's voice on the radio.

 _-"Porvenir, this is Commander Rourke. Have you achieved lockdown?"-_

 _-"We're almost there. All access points are covered, and most of the barricades are finished."-_

After Lara muddied herself for camouflage, she and Naruto entered the hostile area before they separated for different vantage points.

 _-"Almost isn't good enough. Secure the perimeter NOW, and make damn sure it's locked tight."-_

Patronus pulled in a Trinity member and stabbed him with his Pivot Blade while Lara killed another with her Makakoyumi as they progressed forward.

 _-"Aye, sir. If I can ask, Sir… what's going on?"-_

 _-"Recon team is en route. Rourke out."-_

Naruto whistled and waited for his chosen target to approach before killing him in the neck while Lara decapitated two more soldiers with her bow's blades. Their progress ahead was halted when the group of Trinity soldiers blocked the path to the temple behind metal framework.

With nothing more to say, the duo fired their projectile weapons as shurikens disarmed the soldiers while arrows penetrated their torsos and propelled them against the walls from the force of the legendary bow. Once the area was cleared of Trinity, Lara contacted Jonah once more. "Jonah, Commander Rourke is here in Peru. He ordered Trinity to lock down a dig site below an old oil well."

 _-"You going to check it out?"-_

"Did you really ask that?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Ignoring him, Lara answered her friend, "Yeah, we'll see what they found. Rourke was there in Cozumel when Dominguez took the dagger, they must have figured out the next step to the Hidden City."

"Again, what is the Hidden City?" When Lara stuck her tongue at him, Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Little Miss Know-It-All." He kicked down the metal door and walked down the dig site where bodies of Trinity soldiers were laid with blood. "Damn, they've seen better days than this."

"There's been a bloodbath here. What happened?"

"Trouble. Formation?" Naruto said rather than ask as he was the vanguard for close combat while Lara protected the rearguard for long range combat. They walked through the tunnel with countless fires lighting their way until coming across a massive temple shrouded in darkness and surrounded by sharp stakes. "I'm guessing this is the place."

"Jonah, we made it inside the temple."

 _-"I think we found something here, too. Some numbers. I'm going to clear it off."-_

Naruto responded back, "Yeah, you do that while we risk our lives inside. Talk to you soon, Jonah." He led the way to the stone snake head door, but their way was blocked by lack of flooring. "Okay, Lara, get on my back. I'll break the door down."

"No, we won't," Lara replied harshly.

"Lara, these traps are meaningless to someone like me." Lara glared at him strongly, which he relented seconds later. "Fine, we'll do your way," Naruto grumbled before she kissed his cheek.

A couple of tries later, the couple opened the two doors and entered the temple. There were no traps for them—which is good—as they reached a large room which had another mural depicting images of a jaguar, a bird, and a serpent.

"So, what does this tell us?"

Lara spoke to the radio for Jonah once more, "Jonah?"

 _-"Hey Lara, it's Abby."-_

"Oh… Hey Abby. We found a mural. It seems to depict some kind of journey."

"A creepy journey from the looks of it," Naruto admitted honestly. "Are jaguars special in Mesoamerican civilizations?"

Lara nodded at her boyfriend before saying the inscription on the mural, "'Entering a jaguar's mouth… follows a serpent toward a silver eye.'" When Abby confirmed that she heard it, Lara continued to describe the images. "On the way, there's a spider… and an eagle that rises toward a temple."

 _-"Okay, I don't know about most of that, but the jaguar mouth is back this way."-_

"Really?" Lara asked with wonder after taking pictures of the mural… and Naruto making goofy faces and poses near the jaguar.

 _-"Yeah, cat sculpture. Big teeth. Oh her, he's back."-_

 _-"Lara, Patronus, are you guys okay?"-_

"We're good, Jonah." Naruto answered as he walked out the exit.

Lara then responded while following him, "We're heading back now."

 _-"Good, I think you're going to like this."-_

"Maybe he proposed to Abby already," Naruto teased before Lara slapped his head again.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After a long underwater trek in submerged cave/ruins, the couple emerged from the water and crouched on the dry land when they heard hostile voices ahead of them.

"Anyone else make it?"

"Fucked if I know. Base Campe, this Omicron Team; we've been ambushed! Base Camp, come in!"

Landing atop a tree branch, Naruto and Lara saw there was two men below them. The ninja was about to kill them both, but Lara stop him by tugging his arm. "I want to try something. I've been practicing it at the Homestead. You can get the other one."

"Okay then," Naruto jumped to the overhang in front of them. "Please, I want to see your technique."

Lara readied Makakoyumi and a rope arrow as she aimed at the closest target. She released it as the projectile pierced his back before using her body to hoist him up to the tree and wrapping the rest of the rope around his neck until she dropped down to the ground.

The gagging from the man ceased moments later as his friend noticed the dead man hanging from the tree branch. "Holy Christ, they're here!" He cried out before Naruto landed on his back and stabbed him in the neck with his Hidden Blade.

"What are they so afraid of?" Lara asked after leaving the tall grass.

"I bet the boogeyman," Naruto replied while leading the way through the jungle. He stopped behind a bush as another Trinity soldier made his presence known.

"Shit! I lost my radio in the crash."

Naruto readied the Pivot Blade to take his life when the wary Trinity soldier was blindsided by a strange humanoid creature in feathers, slaughtering him and dragging his body away from the area. "What WAS that?" Lara asked with concern and fear.

"I don't know, but stay close," Naruto replied softly.

They continued their path to a densely forested area where more Trinity soldiers were stationed, though one of them was panicking in front of them. The ninja and archer took to the trees as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Stay back," The panicked soldier aimed his rifle at the others. "I'm warning you! Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Easy, calm down. Can you tell us what happened?"

"All I saw… claws… teeth…"

Seeing there was too many for them to handle, Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers as his clones left to take care of the Trinity soldiers, leaving only the three closest to them. They shared a look and leaped off the branch, stabbing the last soldiers with their Hidden Blades through the skulls.

The clones dispersed since their task was complete as the couple continued their trek to return to Kuwaq Yaku. On their way, they found more mutilated bodies of the soldiers. "Oh God, more bodies," Lara muttered. "The creatures killed them, but why?"

"Whoever they are, they're making it easier on us," Naruto replied, brandishing his Pivot Blade as they continued forward. "But they better not attack you and me, or they won't live to regret it. Any idea what they are, Lara?"

"No idea," Lara responded before Abby's voice rang through the radio.

 _-"Hey, Lara."-_

"We saw something. Trinity is being… hunted… by some kind of… creature," Lara informed the Inca descendant.

 _-'What?'-_

"It made hissing sounds, and moved so fast…"

 _-"Lara, that sounds like the legend of the Pischtaco. You pulling our legs?"-_

"No. I know what I saw," Lara affirmed her statement.

Naruto put in his two cents, "Lady, we live in a world where gods, monsters, and supers exist. If the Pishtaco is real, it's real. We'll back at the ruins in a few minutes."

Their contact ended as the duo eventually returned to the entrance of the ruins, but no sign of Jonah or Abby. "Jonah?" Lara called out while she and Naruto put away their weapons for now.

"We're down here!"

The couple entered the hole again, but they took the descending stairs this time. At the bottom was Jonah in front of a hole in the wall with a light fixture shining the area. "Dude, you found this?" Naruto asked the bigger man who nodded victoriously. "Nice, man."

"Have you been down there?" Lara asked Jonah.

Jonah shook his head, "We waited for you two." Abby walked from behind them as Lara inspected the new mural that resembled the bare-teethed jaguar.

"The mural showed a series of trails," Lara described to her friends as she entered the door, only for rows of sharp spears blocking the entrance. "Patronus, a little help?" Jonah and Abby took a step back as Patronus unsheathed Kogitsunemaru and cut through the spears. "Thank you for that."

Abby stepped away from the mural. "I think I'll stay back and go another way."

"I'll join you," Jonah quickly said as he left with her.

Naruto chuckled at them before walking with Lara into the tunnel as both of them had trust in each other to watch their backs.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

There were five trials mentioned in the mural. They faced three of them on their journey: Trials of the Jaguar, the Spider, and the Eagle. Each of them tested their skills in climbing, swimming, and puzzle-solving.

"Jonah, I think we may have found it—the Hidden City. We're going to look for the Serpent with the Silver Eye," Lara informed her friend while Naruto created clones to scout ahead of them. "Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think the others will be… mad at me?"

"Definitely."

A proverbial storm formed above Lara's head as she slightly deflated from his answer. "I'm so dead when I tell them."

"Yes, you are," Naruto answered nonchalantly before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But at least I'll be right there with you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."

The duo continued to search through the Hidden City ruins until they heard sounds of someone in terrified pain. With urgent paces, Naruto and Lara ran to the source of the sound and found it to be a young boy dressed in ancient native attire with his foot caught in a trap.

"Easy, we can help you," Lara said soothingly to the frightened child.

The boy shook his head at them, refusing their help. "Get back! You don't belong here."

"Kid, take it easy," Naruto repeated. "You can either let us help you, or take a chance with the jaguars." The boy gulped by the mention of the predators. "Take your pick."

He chose the correct choice as Lara was asked to cut the trap, but they were interrupted by a foreign arrow. A man in ancient armor of Mayan or Inka design put away his bow as he drew his club and rapidly approached them, but Lara swiftly pulled out Makakoyumi and fired an arrow that tore the man apart.

A characteristic that drew her attention was the symbol on its apron. "Trinity…" Lara said in shock.

"They're here?" Naruto asked, shocked as well. While Lara cut the boy free, three more enemies appeared with bows, but they were brought down by an array of arrows that came from above. "I'm guessing they're not with Trinity."

A group of non-armored natives put away their bows as a woman in a blue tunic adorned in gold accessories stared down at them, inspecting the foreigners intensely. Her attention was brought when another Trinity-affiliated native arrived at the scene, but quickly left the area.

He did not get very far as the strange hooded one unsheathed his strange sword and threw it at the fleeing man, piercing his back and sticking him into a tree trunk. She and her men approached the strangers as the boy ran to her. Relief was present on her face, but other matters forced the woman to be serious.

"Who are you two? What's your purpose here?" The woman asked the foreigners.

Lara hesitated for a moment, "I'm… a researcher. Lara Croft."

"The name's Patronus, her… personal bodyguard," Naruto introduced himself before stretching out his hand as his sword was called back to him. He was confused by the natives' stunned faces of his action. "What, you never seen a man call a weapon to his hand?" Silence met his joke. "Seriously?"

Seeing the prowess of the strangers firsthand, the woman had no choice, but to leave with them. "They'll be back. We must find safety. Bring them."

Naruto and Lara had cloths placed over their heads before the natives took them somewhere safe away from their mutual enemies.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"You're not only my son; you're my heir," The woman chastised the boy, apparently her son. "You must not court unnecessary danger. Had you not been there, would these strangers have found us?"

Naruto and Lara were free of the cloths as they find themselves in a cave with the natives.

"I'm glad you're safe," The woman said with relief. She turned her attention to the strangers. "If you're not with the Cult, how did you two find this place?"

"Google Maps," Naruto answered before Lara nudged him in the ribs. "What? Just trying to lighten the mood."

Lara rolled her eyes before answering the leader, "We followed a map from a temple—I was expecting ruins, not you or… any of this. The Cult—why did they attack your son?"

"Yeah, because that's messed up," Naruto said afterwards.

"I recognize that insignia. We know them as Trinity and are trying to stop them," Lara exclaimed, hoping to gain the woman's trust.

The native woman was confused by her words, "Stop them from doing what?"

"They're looking for an artifact—a… some sort of box… connected to a moon goddess."

"Basically, they want to end the world," Naruto said blankly.

The leader grew suspicious of their intent as she seemed to know what they are talking about. "Why do you want it? To steal it? Sell it?"

"No. I—We can't let Trinity—the Cult—get to it first. They're too dangerous," Lara answered softly yet assertively.

"Why? What have they done to you?"

Lara hesitated for a moment, "They killed my father."

"Not to mention harming and killing innocent people in their way," Naruto pointed venomously. "And this Dominguez character is the leader of them. When I get my hands on him, he'll prayed for my Pivot Blade down his throat."

The woman and her men grew afraid by his words, but perhaps they need someone like him and the girl.

"Can I show you something?" Lara asked as she pulled something out of her pocket. The men moved to stop her, but their leader allowed the female stranger to proceed her action. "Do you know what this means?" She pointed at the drawing on the wall and the photo.

The woman's response stunned the strangers. "You're in Paititi. You're already here."

"Say what now?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Paititi… the Hidden City," Lara muttered to herself as she processed the information. "But what's this eye? Do you know what it is?"

A grimace took over the woman's face as she recognized it. "That is a place of death and sacrifice. And you think your artifact is there?" She asked Lara.

"Yes."

"None who has gone has ever returned."

"They weren't us," Naruto countered in a matter of pride.

The woman looked at the hooded one and Lara. "You risk it simply to stop the Cult?"

"Yes," Lara answered softly.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer and determination from the male, the native woman turned around to one of her men, "Bring him in."

The men brought in Jonah who was surprised and relieved to see Naruto and Lara. "Jonah!" The archer said joyfully.

"Do you know this man?"

"He's my best friend." Lara replied before asking Jonah, "Abby?"

Jonah replied, "She's fine."

"Who else is looking for you?" The woman asked the reunited trio.

Lara gave a shake of her head, "There's no one else."

"… I believe we are seeking the same thing," The woman stated with a glimmer of hope in her tone. "We will bring you to the Serpent with the Silver Eye, but we'll keep your friend here. You won't get very far if you're lying. And he will not be comfortable."

"Who says we're lying?" Naruto asked rhetorically, but Lara stopped him from approaching the leader.

Lara looked at the native, "You don't need to do that."

"It's fine, I'll stay," Jonah said to avoid possible conflict between them.

The woman told her son, Etzli, to get some clothes while she ordered the guards to watch over Jonah. With that, Naruto and Lara left the caves with the latter dressed in native clothing: a blue heron tunic adorned with gold accessories and sandals.

Etzli and his mother led the duo to a grand view of a city thought to be lost to history since ancient times. Huts of pre-conquest eras stood strong under the sun as they littered the land with their own gardens and the people walked about and worked without a care of the world.

Lara smiled at the sight while Naruto discreetly held her hand into his own. "This is incredible," Lara whispered in awe.

"Yeah, it is," Naruto agreed as he never got tired of seeing new places.

The woman smirked at their reactions before saying, "I am Unuratu and this is my home. Welcome to Paititi, Patronus and Lara Croft."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

MKIceandFire Shadow of the Tomb Raider Parts 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6. Another chapter is done yet again and we begin with the final installment of the Tomb Raider reboot series. Of course, it had the material from Noragami, specifically chapter 56 and 57 about the Kannazuki or Month of the Gods. I hope you all enjoy the arc from here.

I'm sure that everyone knows, and it had passed a week since then, but Stan Lee, the Father of Marvel Comics passed on November 18, 2018. Despite the school work, I wrote not only this chapter, but two more chapters to honor Stan Lee who had given all generations hope, entertainment, and life lessons that we will cherish forever. Rest in Peace, Stan Lee.

Chapter XXXII Q&A's:

 **(Sep.1):** Well, here it is, and I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Alaxbird (Sep.1):** I see. It is a big story, so all of us tend to forget some things including me. It's no problem. Of course, Stan Lee would appear though I did worry if I represented him correctly. There'll be more to come.

 **Kamikage (Sep.1):** Oh yeah. Her design in Insomniac's Spider-Man is really tempting to put it in the story as an updated design. There'll be more moments between them in the future. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Calderoneric758 (Sep.1):** She'll get better equipment and possibly a Regalia, but I'm not sure what suits her.

 **Jebest4781 (Sep.1):** Thanks, man and likewise. I hope to see your latest update whenever possible.

 **(Sep.1):** Is Tiffany the insurance investigator, the FBI agent, or Burke's wife? Eventually, yes. Well, gods can give other beings immortality, but Naruto hasn't learned to do that yet. Yeah, Kuroka is semi-immortal, but that will be fixed later on as well for the others.

 **RoyalTwinFangs (Sep.1):** Thanks. How are you?

 **Stevenfreer87 (Sep.1):** Lara's improved Hidden Blades will be revealed next chapter as her and Naruto's fight against Trinity intensifies in the arc. Sorry, but only Mozzie will be a recurring character unless I change my mind.

 **Ryan L. Spaulding (Sep.1):** Patience is a virtue, my man. And one you will need for the birthing scene.

 **Perseus12 (Sep.1):** Why did you spoil the movie for me? I haven't gotten to watch it yet. Oh well, what's done is done. Oh yeah, it was time for Stan Lee to make his customary cameo in a Marvel-related story. Um, Tempest's ancestor was the female spy, not George Washington.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Sep.2):** Thanks, man. I need all the luck I can get. She'll appear more often before the Clan leaves for the next dimension. And Jameson refused all responsibility in his part of creating Scorpion. We will see her reaction when the time comes for Naruto to reveal the truth about him. It will with a Marvel touch in the arc like a villain or two. I'm glad you enjoyed Stan Lee's appearance in the story.

 **R-king 93 (Sep.2):** That's great to hear; glad you enjoyed it. Thanks, man, I really need it for this semester.

 **Guest (Sep.2):** Yes, it is. Any ideas or suggestions for the story?

 **Czar Joseph (Sep.4):** Yeah, there'll be more chapters with the Culper spies. Felicia will get closer with Naruto as time passes. Who is Loud House exactly?

 **Story Artist (Sep.8):** Well, the Tomb Raider reboot series have already been included in my story. Insomniac's Spider-Man game, however, might be included as the last Spider-Man chapter before the Clan leaves the Marvelverse.

 **Writing Warrior (Sep.8):** Maybe real team up with them, but I don't want to stay in the Marvelverse any longer.

 **Arkham Inmate (Sep.8):** I thought it would make a great chapter and opportunity for Naruto and Felicia. Yes, she is and soon actually. And she experienced the full brunt of her boyfriend's anger in the chapter, though I wonder if it was done well.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Sep.8):** Yes, it would be a fantastic plan. Yeah, I know the Assassin Connor helped out with the American Revolution and with White Collar's Culper spies, it made sense to connect them.

 **Titanzilla (Sep.8):** The chapter is the beginning of Lara's last adventure in Peru. There will be more intense moments in the latest arc for Naruto and Lara.

 **The Question (Sep.8):** The bow is really powerful as displayed against the jaguar and the soldiers who fell. Who knows, man? We will see in the future for the couple and their fight with Trinity.

 **Action Hero (Sep.8):** Perhaps, they can be used for armor rather than armguards as Naruto already has his Hidden Blades/Pivot Blade that is made out of Adamantine, the Olympian gold metal. I'll think about it during the break.

 **Romancer (Sep.8):** Thanks, man. I know, right and that applies to life in general.

 **Erebor (Sep.8):** I'll rent the movie when I can. Maybe since it will be the last installment of the series.

 **Match Maker (Sep.8):** Wow, you really thought this outline out. I like it, but I might make some tweaks here and there, especially the pregnancy and proposal parts.

 **Inspiration (Sep.9):** I like both of those characters—in fact, I will include them here in the arc. Kraven especially makes the most sense for this next adventure. Thanks for the ideas, man.

 **Monster Planet (Sep.9):** You too, huh. I was thinking about adding him to the City at War arc.

 **Gojira Rex (Sep.9):** The release date is uncertain. I finished the game with the greatest joy I had of playing it. Lara already had her stern talking from Naruto, so her talk with the Uzumaki ladies will be worse. Also, um, Boston is the city Naruto resides and protects—not Detroit.

 **Rexy (Sep.9):** I bet since they're most likely a new generation of immortals. We will see when Naruto and Felicia reach that point between them.

 **Dracopedia (Sep.11):** She'll be a part of girls' night out after her final battle with Trinity.

 **Shipwright (Sep.11):** I will do that and thanks for your patience.

 **Genesis (Sep.11):** Maybe that can happen, but I honestly don't know when. Sam and the others will make their appearance after the final arc.

 **Frank West (Sep.11):** I will do my absolute best to make it back to you guys.

 **Critic (Sep.11):** You really think so?

 **Idea Guy (Sep.11):** Oh well, that'll happen later. The flashbacks will appear in a chapter or so.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Sep.11):** That is funny; I'll be sure to include that in the story. What kind of suit do you think he needs? I mean the Assassin robe is great on its own. Actually, there was someone who suggested the design of Arachknight which resembled a cross of an Assassin and Spider-Man.

 **Kaiju Fan (Sep.11):** Yeah, I hope Kong grows to Godzilla's height by their fight in 2020. That is a cool idea, but maybe we should wait and find out if they are actually going to write something like that. The Monsterverse is young compared to MCU.

 **SMASH UP (Sep.11):** Shyarly is Hawkgirl, right? She's not in the list.

 **Disney Fan (Sep.11):** Yes, it was fun.

 **Mutant Kind (Sep.11):** Kelly is losing power/support and Magneto will most likely seek him out for reasons unknown.

 **Adventure Craze (Sep.11):** We'll have to wait and see from this point on.

 **Smaug (Sep.11):** Do you mean Naruto? Takamagahara is the Shinto realm of the heavens. Esdeath will show up again and Leone is going to confront her when the time comes.

 **G-Fest (Sep.11):** I don't know, man. I'll think about it, but no guarantees.

 **Mind Blown (Sep.11):** I know it felt rushed, but I wanted to post it before leaving for the semester. Stan Lee will make more appearances in the story from this point. Yes, the Arkham series will be part of the DC Universe.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Sep.11):** I don't know about the armor upgrades, but the Predator could appear in the DC universe. I should read those comics for future references. The latest Predator is actually not bad, but the last fight scene at the end could have used a little more work. The Predator-Killer armor looked badass though.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Sep.13):** Yes, I know. I finished the game and loved every second of it, especially the web-swinging and combat style. Oh, he is or was after their brief but intense argument. Her improved Hidden Blades will be revealed next chapter. Black Cat and Patronus will know each other's identities in time. Thanks for the luck: I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

 **The Creed (Sep.15):** The Tunic of the Exiled Fox absolutely makes sense for Lara to wear, given her relationship with Naruto. I'll check out the guy's suit when the comic series is released next month. Hopefully, it has specifications about the design on wikia.

 **Bright Lord (Sep.15):** He still wears it in his Patronus/Assassin outfit though it has not been mentioned in name.

 **Battle Craze (Sep.19):** Good idea, but I'm not sure about it in the story. I'll think about it though.

 **Crazy Face (Sep.22):** I think Blue would be a better addition than the hybrid.

 **Guest (Oct.11):** Maybe during the winter break next month.

 **Erebor (Oct.23):** I know; I will change it in the next Spider-Man/Black Cat related chapter.

 **Big News (Nov.12):** I know, man. Long live Stan Lee, creator and Father of the Marvel Comics.

 **RandomParadox (Nov.17):** Time runs in different speeds between worlds.

 **Iron Bat (Nov.18):** Some of these events might or might not appear in the story.


	34. The Hidden City

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXIV: The Hidden City**

The couple that is Naruto and Lara were heading for the temple mentioned by Unuratu, the rightful queen of Paititi, where the Silver Box is said to be located. The ninja was peeved at the moment as should he be, but Lara was concerned at the same time. Why? They discovered the leader of the Cult of Kukulkan, Trinity's puppet, was also Pedro Dominguez, the leader of the High Council of the latter organization.

It was revealed that Pedro is a native of Paititi, but adopted by his predecessor long ago. His native name is Amaru, and his brother was Unuratu's husband and Etzli's father. Unuratu disapproved Pedro's radical ways and leads a rebellion against him and the Cult in hopes of bringing Paititi back to its former glory through peace rather than violence.

And Naruto wanted to kill Pedro right there on his pedestal, but his training and Lara's words persuaded him not to do so. The main reason is that they are strangers and an outsider killing a native would only reinforce the Cult's grip on the ancient Inca city. For now, they will strike from the shadows for they are Assassins.

"Can you believe that man's words—saving Paititi from the outside world?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. "After everything he and Trinity have done to the outside world?"

Lara sighed in response, "They don't know about the outside world, but I see your point. I also see his point too: wanting only to protect Paititi."

"And does it justify killing innocent people like the Remnants at Kitezh, and your father?" Naruto asked before flinching at his spoken word. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be; it's the truth. Still… wouldn't you do anything to save your home world?"

"Not if it involves innocent people being killed or sacrificed."

"Good."

Naruto and Lara reached the location where the entrance to the tomb was located, signified by the prince Etzli's presence. "Where's my mother?" He asked the outsiders.

"She's settling matters between the guards and Hakan," Lara responded. Earlier, Hakan, one of the rebels, wanted to kill Amaru, but Unuratu stopped him in the process and warned him of exile if he were to do it again as all rebels would be hunted down.

"What's it like outside Paititi?"

Lara exchanged glances with Naruto before she answered the prince's question. "Well… A lot of things. It's very a big world."

"Bigger than Paititi?"

"*Chuckle* Bigger than one hundred Paititis."

"What?" asked a stunned Etzli. "Will you take me there?"

"I think your mother might have something to say about that."

Naruto let out a 'ha' after Lara's comment. "There's nothing scarier than a mother glaring at you and her wrath."

"You speak truly, Patronus," Etzli answered before shuddering at the memory of his angry mother. "What you're looking for is in there."

"How will we know when we've found the right chamber?" asked Lara as she fixed her quiver.

"By the smell of death."

Naruto groaned at this, "Lovely."

"If you survive, you can find your way back through the old irrigation system," Etzli continued. "Be careful. The Cult often patrols there." He then left the duo to return to his mother.

The couple entered through the narrow entrance and met a few jumping challenges, which Naruto won with his leaping ability. As for Lara, she rappelled down from the rocky wall low enough to swing to the next level before throwing her grapple axe at the two overhang wooden structures.

"Lara!" Naruto cried out from his position. Lara released too early and was about to miss the edge of the platform when suddenly she thrusted out her right Hidden Blade as an eagle-like hook extended to grab the edge. He helped her up from the edge and inspected the blade. "I see; the Turkish Hookblade, huh. Very wise, Ms. Croft."

The Hookblade from the Turkish Brotherhood was mentioned by Ezio Auditore in his later years. It was a handy upgrade for traversal means as well for combat, which either of them had yet to see.

"I know," Lara winked at him. They continued their trek across the apparent vast temple until the smell of fermented flesh and blood penetrated their sense of smell. "*Gag* The smell. This must be the place Etzli mentioned."

Naruto coughed from the overwhelming odor. "What gave it away, Lara: the flies or the bodies?" They scurried through the narrow path while the smell grew stronger. His and Lara's sight caught the number of dead bodies below and a few in hanging cages above around the dark chamber with little light. "Get on my back; I don't want to take any chances."

Lara heeded his words as he was the physically stronger climber and held tightly to his back. The ninja climbed the walls and scaled the bloody environment while ignoring the bodies. He jumped across the cages until his actions stopped above the room in the higher level as a Cult member was dragging a body. They watched him dumped the body over the edge like a piece of toy.

"Ritual sacrifice," Lara observed as Naruto landed silently in front of the chamber. Their path inside was blocked by the door after the Cultist entered the room. "Oh great." She then noticed another way inside in the wall, but… it was littered with dead body parts. "I guess we have no choice."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, only to meet Lara's glare again. "Damnit." He and Lara crawled through the narrow hallway as the bodies were shoved aside during their progress until they reached the other side. It was a sacrificial room as a Cultist was desecrating a rebel's body. "You're dead, my man," He said to himself before stabbing the Cultist with his Hidden Blade.

Meanwhile, Lara sensed around the wall and noticed a blurry white section in the wall, an indication of structural weakness. She pulled out her axe and tore out the stones until there was space to go through. Lara entered first while Naruto followed her as the smell of death returned albeit ten times more potent. "The smell keeps getting stronger," She noted to her boyfriend.

"Rhea and Medusa are going to have a field day with our clothes when this is done," Naruto responded.

 _-"Lara, how's it going?"-_

Lara grabbed her radio, "I found another Serpent with a Silver Eye. We must be getting close. You?"

 _-"Talking tattoos with Uchu."-_

"Tattoos?" Lara asked confusingly.

 _-"Yeah, you saw Unuratu's, right? It has a Heron and an Eclipse on it. That might have something to do with the Silver Box."-_

Naruto perked when he heard the description. "The same images on the mural we found in Kuwaq Yaku. She must be connected to the Apocalypse somehow."

"I don't think so," Lara disagreed respectfully before ending the transmission, "Naruto, what does that look like to you?" She pointed at the image on the wall next to her.

"A serpent?"

"Correct."

"So, this must be the Trial of the Serpent," Naruto stated in matter of fact. Lara got onto his back once more before he leaped across the gap and landed on the lower level where another blocked entrance was in their way. "Stand back," He grabbed Kogitsunemaru's pommel, but halted by Lara's hand. "What? My sword can bust through that easily."

"Must brute force be your answer to everything?"

"It's never failed me before."

"Watch this."

Sheathing the slightly drawn blade, Naruto watched Lara activate a mechanism that released oil in front of the blocked entrance and another level that hailed fire. The blocked entrance was deprived of the wooden obstacle and allowed the couple passage into the temple, wary of any traps ahead of them.

"Don't say it, but I still like my way better than yours," Naruto pouted at the smirking Lara.

After a massive drop to yet another lower level, the ninja caught his girlfriend before they faced another station like the one just now except there was different trails and such. "What is it, a puzzle?"

Lara answered him by pulling on the mechanism that released the oil as it trailed the outline, but quickly diverted somewhere else. "Apparently so." After much time figuring out the correct sequence, Lara unleashed both fire and oil/blood that reached the second obstacle and blew away the barrier. "There we go."

Noting the cheeriness in her tone, Naruto said, "Despite all that's going on, you're enjoying this on some level, aren't you?"

"Maybe… maybe not," Lara answered with a faraway look. "Now to find the Silver Box."

The couple entered the chamber where fire lit it with light and revealed a scale of Paititi. Emerging from the flames was a small pedestal that housed a small silver serpentine-like figure with intricate markings and scales. "A serpent!" Lara exclaimed in awe as she grabbed and inspected it. "This must be what Trinity is missing."

"Great, we're ahead of them now," Naruto said, liking that they are beating Trinity now. "What's next, Lara?" She pointed her finger at the sound of rushing water while putting away the relic. "Well, at least we'll get the smell of death out from our clothes."

Lara chuckled before she and Naruto dove into the irrigation system, letting its current take them where it leads.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Falling from the height of a waterfall, the couple walked out of the huddled water before Naruto dried their clothing with wind. They noticed Etzli hiding behind a tree, and Lara called out for him as she walked towards him, "Etzli!"

Etzli held out a hand and shook his head before pointing west. Naruto and Lara looked to find several Eagle Guards, one of the Cult's group enforcers, while they hid behind the nearest tree. It wasn't long when a Eagle Guard found one of them. "Here's the rebel prince!" The guard, dressed in eagle feathers, tunic, and eagle-like mask after he kicked the boy.

"Etzli!" shouted Lara, exposing her to the rest of warriors. She dodged sideways and avoided a thrown spear before retaliating with Makakoyumi and two arrows. Said projectiles took two Eagle Guard's heads and lodged them into the sides of nearby huts.

The Eagle Guards holding the prince hostage met their end when two shuriken pierced their skulls. Etzli, although frightened, ran to Lara as she readied another arrow though it was unneeded. Patronus had used the distraction and leaped off the trees as he stabbed the last guards through their backs, straight in the hearts.

Etzli was shocked that the two outsiders dispatched the elite warriors of Paititi. Were they elite warriors themselves, especially the one called Patronus. The way he shot from the sky and attacked the men was that of the eagle itself. Perhaps he is the personification of the animal?

"Are you okay, kid?" Naruto asked the prince who slowly nodded, "Come on, let's get to your mother."

The trio avoided guard patrols and loyal subjects' gaze until they reached Unuratu's new shelter that Jonah relayed to them on the way. Unuratu was the first to notice their presence and ran to hug her son tightly. "Thank the gods, you are all right, my son. When I heard word of the Cult searching for you…"

"I am fine, mother," Etzli assured her before gesturing his rescuers. "They saved me and killed the Eagle Guards."

"They did?" Unuratu asked in shock and concerned at the same time.

Etzli nodded before grabbing Naruto's arm excitedly, "Especially him. He swooped in from the sky and pierced their hearts like the eagle."

Now that she took a closer look, Unuratu realize that Patronus's attire gives him the appearance of the eagle. Add that with Lara's prowess in combat and stealth like the jaguar of the forest gives Unuratu hope of their rebellion's success.

Her thoughts were put aside when something silver in Lara's pocket caught her attention. "What's that?" She asked the foreigner who gave it to her. "This is a key. It looks—it looks like it belongs to the Mountain Temple…" Realization struck her as she faced her allies. "It is adjacent to the barracks where the Cult holds prisoners. Is the Box of Ix Chel connected to the barracks? Is that why the Cult occupy the Temple?"

"Sounds like there's more to this temple than meets the eye," Patronus noted aloud.

"It's heavily guarded. When you go in, it has to be subtle, silent."

"Lady, we're the personification of stealth, but I have to ask is there a back door?"

Unuratu was puzzled by Naruto's last word until Lara clarified his question, "Is there a backway?" She asked the native.

"There is—through the salt mine, but it's badly deteriorated."

The couple shrugged their shoulders, "We've faced worse."

"You two south of here. I will remain here and coordinate with the rebels. Good luck, you two."

Bidding them temporary farewell, the ninja and archer were about to set out for the salt mine where the next phase of their adventure awaited them. Their pace halted when Unuratu called their names as she has another gift for Lara for saving her son.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Salt Mine, Cult Stronghold**

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Would you please stop staring?"

"But you really give the native warrior look a sexy name," Naruto countered before avoiding Lara's jab punch. "What?"

Lara had changed out of the blue heron tunic for a warrior outfit called the Tunic of the Exiled Fox: armor made out of thin but sturdy dark brown hide with leg guards reaching her knees while a waist-guard protected her stomach and back as the tunic covered her chest area and right arm with a long sleeve, leaving only her left arm completely visible.

"It actually fits me perfectly," Lara mused after tightening the right sleeve. "Plus, I feel closer to you now."

"Why because its hide is made out of fox?"

"Well…"

"I know. Again, may I say you look really sexy," Naruto kissed her before they entered the salt mine.

They climbed down a wall to the lower levels and climbed over an obstacle until signs of ruins was visible to them. The trek led them to a complicated system of temples and ruins, but Lara guided them to the correct one.

An Eagle Guard heard their movements and looked over before Naruto lunged forward from the scaffolding and stabbed his neck with a Hidden Blade, dragging him over to the edge as he fell to his death.

Two more Eagle Guards walked out of the hallway that lead to the gate as Naruto and Lara, on opposite sides, covered their mouths while slitting their throats. They eventually made it to the gate as Lara inserted the serpent key into the key hole before the doors opened to grant them passage.

With the stronghold past by, the two continued on their passage out of the cave where they found a structure in the middle of a strong river with certain animal image. "The Eye of the Serpent, that's it," Lara observed with a small breath of relief.

"Let's continue, Lara," Naruto said to his girlfriend as they ran down to the structure, which hid the real entrance below it. He noticed something rippling in the surface, "It's water. Come on!" He jumped and dove into the water as did Lara before they swam underneath to another location.

Their path eventually led the couple to find the front of a ruin way below their current location. "There must be a temple down there," Lara mused aloud before climbing onto Naruto's back as the latter jumped high and landed on the water surface like it was solid ground itself. "I'll never get used to that."

"I don't want you to," Naruto replied cheekily.

The ninja and archer got themselves and swam underneath the temple entrance through the tunnel. For every 30 seconds, Naruto kissed Lara to give her fresh air when an air bubble is presently nearby. They reached the other side and walked through the tunnels, scaled treacherous walls, and swam more underwater passages until reaching the entrance that apparently held a hanging corpse.

"Well, that's inviting," Naruto mused before following Lara inside.

Lara noticed a shotgun on the corpse and cut it down with her Hidden Blade. She put the weapon by the bow where it was absorbed for storage. Their trek into the temple continued as Lara was the lead where they entered a small tunnel until a welcomed interference stopped them in their tracks.

"Shit!" Lara cried out as the Pishtaco, the creature from before, tackled her to the ground.

The Pishtaco was a pale humanoid-like creature with a bent back, tattoos, sharp claws, and helmet with protruding bones. It had feather-like strings covered around the chest, arms and legs for mobility or armor protection.

Naruto hurled the Mayan creature off of her and lifted it high in the air, glaring at him, "Keep your hands off my girl," He stated before slamming the Pishtaco into the ground.

The force of the chokeslam broke the ground as the three of them fell into a chamber riddled with skeletal remains. The Pishtaco recovered and lunged at Naruto this time, but its life ended by the blade of Kogitsunemaru.

"More up there!" Lara warned as more of the Mayan boogeymen emerged from the walls and ceilings.

Naruto twirled the katana before blue flames surrounded it, "Light them up!"

The Pishtaco charged at them and Lara used her newly acquired shotgun to blast them away while Naruto slashed, stabbed, decapitated the ones unfortunate to be near him. The Pishtaco screamed as they were burned away while others fell dead from the shotgun ammo.

Seeing more arrive, Lara put away the shotgun and drew Makakoyumi before she nocked three arrows, then let them loose. The power of the legendary bow cleanly pierced through the newly-arrived Pishtaco's chest before they exploded seconds later.

After stabbing and loosing another arrow, the swordsman and archer saw there was no more coming for them. They were safe for now, but the couple remained high alert as the formation is put into place: Naruto the vanguard and Lara the rearguard.

The path was riddled with suspicious green jars, watery graves, and sharp barriers that would skew someone like Lara in half. Naruto had blown out the flames to avoid a fire, but kept the light lit for them to see better in the dark. They put their weapons away for an underwater passage, another climbing challenge, and finally drew them again when their objective was clear for them to see: an old but clearly preserved temple with two men carved into the door.

"What is all this?" Lara asked her boyfriend and to herself. "What's behind that door?"

"Can I break it down this time?"

Lara sent him another glare.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" His girlfriend sent him on a couple of errands to fix the system's water gates. Once that was done, Naruto noticed something moving in the shadows behind Lara. "Duck!"

The archer heeded his order as the flaming blade came to life and pierced a Pishtaco against the wall. More of its kind arrived to tear her into pieces, but Naruto leaped to Lara's side as he slashed each of them to the ground. As for Croft, she parried a few enemies' attacks before countering with Makakoyumi's blades, twirling around them and slicing off their torsos.

After throwing Kogitsunemaru to decapitate more incoming Pishtaco, Naruto ran to the nearest one, tripped it as he grabbed the leg and stomped his feet on the creature's head, smashing into bloody parts. Lara was daunted by his ferocity and so were the creatures as they flee from them upon seeing his action.

"Naruto… are you okay?" Lara asked her boyfriend as he called back Kogitsunemaru.

Sheathing his clean blade, Naruto breathed in deeply and answered her, "I'm fine. I guess I got a little brutal with these creatures, but you were in danger."

"It's just… I've never seen you like that," Lara remarked honestly.

Placing his hand to cup her cheek, Naruto kissed her forehead before gently leaning against it, "Yeah, that's what happens when someone is attacking those I love."

The brief fear in her ceased after hearing her boyfriend's reason and was filled hope plus safety. With the creatures, the duo managed to open the gate and walked to it, entering as the creatures returned with more numbers.

 ***Pa'Tal***

Naruto was about to fight them when Lara stopped him as a red-skinned woman came from behind the Pishtaco, dressed like them but with thick black hair adorned in an odd style, gold earrings, long claws, and think straw-like armor. Her teeth were revealing to them, giving the apparent leader a glaring expression.

The woman looked at the concerned Lara, then to Naruto whom she was puzzled and interested at the same time before the door closed between them. "They didn't enter," Lara mused aloud, puzzled like her boyfriend.

"Why?" Naruto asked her, "Is the temple forbidding them or are they testing us in some way?"

"I… I don't know."

"Okay."

The duo noticed murals on the walls that depicted the strange creatures as Lara narrated the findings for Naruto to understand, "These figures… they look like those creatures, but they're… graceful…"

"Sure, when they're not trying to rip us apart," Naruto retorted nonchalantly.

"Yaaxil… Goddesses of Protection."

The ninja furrowed his brows, "They're goddesses?" Lara nodded at the apparent information. "I guess every pantheon is different, but they go down rather easily for deities." He bonked his own head after realizing their possessions, "Then again, you and I carry legendary weapons on our persons."

Lara looked at the other wall's mural to continue the story, "The Box of Ix Chel was forged in paradise and brought to Earth… Did those creatures make the Box?" She asked herself.

"It makes sense if they're goddesses."

"Neither false gods nor zealots shall be allowed to pass…"

"What luck: I'm an actual god and you're not a zealot. Double bonus for us!"

Ignoring her excited boyfriend but heeding his words, Lara noted another theory, "They're protecting it. Is that why they fought us so viciously?" She then finished translating the last mural, "Here they keep the Box until the sun's renewal. Here. It has to be here."

"Wait, what do you mean by sun's renewal?" Naruto asked after pulling down his hood, exposing his face. Lara explained about the last cataclysm, which will end the world by the sun's death, "A solar eclipse?"

"Naruto, you mentioned some Shinto gods were affected by the earthquakes and other disasters around the world," Lara stated, getting a concerned look from Naruto, "Would this apply to the Sun Goddess?"

"I hope not, Lara. Let's get the box," Naruto said urgently as they entered the chamber. A vine-covered structure consisting of two serpent statues facing opposite directions from each other. "It must be in there."

Lara nodded with a small excited smile as she cleared the vines and saw two certain images on it, "An eclipse and a heron like the tattoos on Unuratu's arms." The heiress also found an empty pedestal in the center of the engraving, "But where's the Box?"

"It's not here?" Naruto asked, stunned by what Lara just said. "Did someone else beat us to it? No way Trinity did so." Suddenly, a piercing pain in his stomach caused him to lose his footing as he grabbed his head. "Not again!"

A clearly concerned Lara ran to her downed boyfriend, trying to comfort him as best she could. It frightened the heiress since she never saw Naruto like this before. Her fear grew when the temple began to shake somewhat. "Oh no, a foreshock…" She looked at Naruto as the pieces was being put together. _"Is he connected to the Earth in some way?"_

A loud thud followed by one brief, but intense scream caused Lara to look at the now-fallen gate and the approaching wave of the Yaaxil. "Naruto, we have to go now!" She urged her boyfriend who shook the pain off and put his hood back on as they ran through the exit.

Wave of foreign arrows and Yaaxil came after the fleeing couple as they jumped from structure to structure. Naruto either parried a close enemy or deflected an arrow that would have hit Lara due to his Soresu training before he unleashed a wind wave that cut the ceiling as pieces fell on some unfortunate Yaaxil. The trembling ground ceased as did the pain when the duo leaped across the gap and swam underneath the watered tunnel, safe from the screaming angry Yaaxil.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Paititi**

The duo returned from the cave as they were greeted by a different section of the Hidden City. The pain in Naruto's head and stomach ceased not too long ago, but it was concerning for him and Lara. For now, it was put aside as Paititi and its people are still in danger from Trinity.

Lara and Naruto's radio comms blared with an urgent Jonah's voice.

 _-"Lara, Patronus, if you can hear me…"-_

"We're here," Lara answered through her radio.

Naruto asked the obvious question, "What's up, Big J?"

 _-"We're not at Unuratu's. We're in a cave nearby. The door's marked with a Heron and an Eclipse."-_

"On our way," Lara responded before she and Naruto took their path towards the next destination. They managed to find the rebel cave and squeezed through the entrance before being greeted by Jonah.

"Did you get it?" asked Jonah.

Lara responded with a small shake of her head, "It was a trap. The Box was taken."

"Big J, where are Etzli and Unuratu?" Naruto asked after noting their absence.

"…" Jonah exchanged glances with Uchu before the latter nodded at him, "We were planning a coordinated attack and Unuratu left for food, but there was a scuffle outside, and by the time we got out, she was gone—taken."

"By who?"

Jonah answered Lara with a shrug of his shoulders, "We're pretty sure the Cult was behind it, but her kidnapper… there was no tracks." He glanced at the hooded Naruto, "Kind of like you, Patronus."

"All right then, what's the plan?" Naruto asked Jonah before being led to Unchu and a map.

Unchu spoke English like Unuratu and Etzli because of their ancestors' rather violent encounters with the conquistadors and later amicable teachings of Spanish missionaries. "She's being held at the prison by the Old Temple. Hakan led a raid and was taken too."

"We'll charge the bridge that leads to the prison," Jonah finished with the completed plan.

Lara inspected the map while acknowledging their words, "It's aggressive…" She then noticed another path on the parchment. "What if we climb up here, free her, and then signal to attack?"

"That way, it'll be less casualties," Naruto countered, "I'll create clones when we get her out to assist with the charge from behind. That way, the Cult will lose men from both sides."

"That could work," Jonah agreed as the plan just improved with better chances, "Etzli's scouting the temple in the upper district. He could find you a way in."

"Let's go then."

Noting Naruto's departure, Jonah continued speaking with Lara, "We'll have backup ready once you get her out."

"Sounds good," Lara nodded sternly before she was greeted by another bundle of clothing with a golden serpent mask.

"For strength and safety to you both."

"Patronus, get in here!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Old Temple, Paititi**

"Aaahh~"

Lara elbowed the complaining Naruto in the ribs, "Stop complaining. You'll get us caught."

"I don't like these clothes; it's itchy in the wrong places," Naruto countered.

They switched from their clothing to that of the Cultists, specifically the Serpent Guard. It consisted an armored tunic with black feathers around the neck, arm gauntlets—which they concealed their Hidden Blades underneath—dark brown bordering loincloth, and a headdress resembling a serpent's head with a skull mask to hide their identity.

Naruto changed Kogitsunmaru's appearance into the native weapon, a macuahuitl—a wide wooden club with obsidian blades around the edges—to avoid being identified easily. Lara too changed Makakoyumi's appearance into the Eagle Guard's ornately decorated bows from earlier.

They carried their weapons as usual since the natives wouldn't pay much attention to the Cult's Serpent Guards. The disguises worked as they managed to free the captured rebels without trouble before their path led them to the Old Temple.

A Jaguar Guard was posted in front of the door with crossed arms and addressed the disguised outsiders. "I urge you both to be wary, Ahau. We've broken the uprising, but they're still around. Alone, you are a target. With another, it will be difficult for them to kill you."

"I'm confident I can deal with any rebel I meet…" Lara answered the impressed guard.

"Ha, well said! They can't stand against us! Although, they did fight like demons."

Naruto responded to the guard's answer, "They fight for their survival. That makes anyone most dangerous."

"This is true."

As they entered the passageway, the couple noted the dead bodies of the rebels far outnumbered the Cultists. The ninja and archer found it hard to ignore the victorious Cultists' remarks about the 'weak' insurgents and tactics. Their trek past the entrance finally led to the temple where Unuratu was imprisoned against her will by the Cult. On their way to the structure, Lara caught word of the password for entrance and quickly memorized it.

Two Jaguar Guards stopped them from entering as the left one said, "Only the exalted and knowing may enter this sacred ground."

"'Innocent eyes will blink at dawn, when weakness falls away,'" Lara said the password, allowing entry for her and Naruto.

The temple was dark and lit with torches as the duo walked down the stairs through the passage as a familiar but unwelcoming voice echoed from a distance. "How long are you going to maintain this charade of rebellion?"

Unuratu snidely responded back, "Until we succeed and you are no longer a threat."

"And you say this to my face?"

Naruto and Lara reached the main chamber as they hid behind the corner with their sight on an arguing Unuratu and Pedro. "Amaru, remember who you are."

"I am one of you," Amaru replied strongly.

"Yeah, is that why you had me arrested?"

"If my brother was alive—rest his soul—"

"Yeah, he would think this bickering is a waste of time," Unuratu countered back. "Come home."

Amaru sighed heavily, "I am home. This is home. Unuratu, dream for a moment… how will Paititi prosper when dawn comes in a world without threats coming from the outside?"

"Aren't you such a threat? 'Remake the world?' We all create destiny. Together, as we are."

"Everything I've ever done has been for Paititi. Everything! When it was divided, I unified it. I am the only one who sees the real threat here."

Unuratu scoffed at his words, "You come and go as if your life here is optional."

"Yes… I have lived the outside world and I've seen what's to come," Amaru answered strongly, "Every day, it encroaches. Paititi will not survive its invasion. Everything we are will be taken or destroyed."

"Well then, we must fight for it together, according to the will of its people."

"By restoring the sun? Hmm? That will only ensure Paititi's safety for a moment, but then it doesn't protect us from discovery, invasion. Our destiny is to be doomed," Amaru shook his head at this, "No! We must be bold, decisive. Act with me. I need your intelligence, your resilience in my world."

Unuratu grew more disappointed by each spoken word of his, "A world ruled by the Cult of Kukulkan, or should I say, Trinity?" Amaru was taken aback by her knowledge of the Cult's true identity.

"If it's control you want, you can have it," Amaru answered, sounding desperate now, "Just help me now, ensure Paititi's safety and then… by all means, you can govern it as you wish. I will give you the throne. I will do it."

Unuratu only shook her head at her brother-in-law, "No, I will find the Box and restore the sun. May its light be your judge."

"Why do you think so little of me?" asked an angry Amaru before he began his departure, "Take her back to her cell."

"You can send me back, but I will never betray our people."

"No, you will just fail them. The Box is gone." Unuratu stopped in her tracks as she faced Amaru, "A missionary, Andres Lopez—he stole it four hundred years ago." After hearing her say a flabbergasted 'what,' Amaru finished with a shrug of his arms, "You just wasted your life searching for the wrong place. Leave me now."

The two parties departed for separate chambers as the coast was clear for the couple who followed Unuratu's path.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

They discovered a massive monolith cave-like structure surrounded by rushing water and connected by a long bridge guarded by two men who denied them entry despite their disguises.

It mattered little to the ninja and archer as they took another path, climbing across the water while avoiding the guards posted in the ancient prison. There were talks of sacrifice and the future suppression of the rebels once the Kukulkan remakes the world in their image.

"This cavern must have been carved by an underground river," Lara observed before she glanced at Naruto while walking through the cave until they crossed the river towards the prison. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"It was frightening."

"What was?"

"You looked so vulnerable… I never saw you like that before."

"I never said I was invincible, Lara."

"No… no you didn't, but you sure projected the image of one."

Stroking Lara's peach-colored arm gently, Naruto lightly pressed his forehead against hers as it was a way of comfort for the archer. "It'll take a lot more than that to bring me down, Lara."

"Let's hope it never gets that far," Lara retorted before giving an air kiss since their masks block their faces.

 _-"Lara, how's it going?"-_

"Just crossed the river, almost at the prison. There are guards everywhere."

 _-"We're heading toward the river, get back to you when we're there."-_

"Okay."

They climbed the overhang and scaled up an open window before landing into the cell. Sitting in front of them was Unuratu who looked completely hopeless and dejected, "Your Highness, come on. We got to go," Naruto urgently said after he and Lara took off their masks.

"Unuratu?" Lara asked concernedly.

"The Box is not in Paititi."

"I know."

Unuratu sighed dejectedly, "I will be forced to join Amaru. Everything I've fought for since Sayri's death will be lost."

"I won't let that happen," Lara countered strongly, "Come on, let's go."

"We're out of time. Someone needs to find that Box. If the sun is not recharged or the world remade, all of us will be destroyed," Unuratu informed her allies gravely.

"We found another clue… maybe," Lara sat next to Unuratu while Naruto stood by the door, "The tattoos on your arm—the Heron and the Eclipse. The same symbols were found engraved on the altar where the Box was taken."

A shocked Unuratu glanced at Lara, "What?"

"What do the symbols mean?"

The rebel leader looked at her tattoos and explained their meaning as she raised her left arm, "This shows my destiny: the Crimson Fire of Chak Chel." Unuratu then grabbed her right arm that sported the heron tattoo, "And this one grounds my past. It symbolizes Sinchi Chiqa, the last true Emperor of Paititi. His tomb is in the Upper District."

"Can you take us there?" Lara asked gently.

Unuratu seemed annoyed by her question, "They're all over that tomb. If there's anything there, they would no doubt have found it already."

"Amaru doesn't have this clue. He doesn't know what to look for," Lara countered back.

Sensing _ki_ approaching, Naruto shushed the women as he waited for a guard to approach closely and struck with his Hidden Blade jabbed through the man's face, swiftly bringing him into the cell without a sound. "They'll notice him gone soon, so we have to hurry," Naruto urged them.

"It's going to be crawling with guards," Unuratu somewhat warned.

Lara retorted nonchalantly, "We'll find our way around them."

"And if not…" Naruto picked up while brandishing his Pivot Blade before retracting it a second later, "They won't see our blades in the end." He and Lara put on their disguise masks back as a reinvigorated Unuratu stood up to leave with them.

"How is Etzli?" The queen asked the outsiders.

Lara answered, "Safe. He helped us find you and should be with Uchu now." She tuned in with her surroundings and noticed a white patch in the wall next to her. Her axe was used to break through it as they got outside while Lara contacted her friend. "Jonah, we're with Unuratu."

 _-"Oh good. Etzli wants to talk to her."-_

The radio's counterpart switched from Jonah to Etzli.

 _-"Mother! We're sending backup, Should I support Uchu or use the distraction to seize territory?"-_

"You're in charge while we're separated, Etzi," Unuratu told her son in a guiding manner, "Trust your instincts."

With that done, the trio separated as Unuratu went high and slid down a rope connected to one of the rock formations while Naruto and Lara took the lower path. With a rope arrow, Lara created another line to cross the river as she and her partner landed on the other formation. They heard the alarmed voices of the guards and heard Unuratu's name a few times, indicating the enemies noticed her escape.

Lara scaled to the edge and lunged at the Eagle Guard with her Hookblade, easily pulling him over the cliff and to his death by water. Once they were up on the ground, the couple saw Unuratu take down another Eagle-adorned enemy in the higher formation. Two more appeared to apprehend her, but Naruto leaped to their position, stunning them and Unuratu, before he stabbed them in the necks with his Hidden Blades in one motion.

After Lara climbed to their location, the trio approached the bridge as another Cultist charged at them, but Unuratu grabbed a corpse's bow and fired a lone arrow into his chest. The man tipped over the rope and fell to his death in the water as well.

"Think that's the last of them?" Lara asked aloud, receiving a 'are you serious' look from her boyfriend.

"For now, we should hurry to the Upper District."

Heeding Unuratu's words, they traveled through the passageway of the main temple. The door was closed, but mattered little to Naruto as he opened it like nothing, shocking Unuratu with his strength. The queen's current emotion was broken when another Cultist became aware of their presence and she took action, charging at him before quickly snapping his neck.

Naruto saw what she was about to do and turned around as Lara waited for Unuratu to change her clothes to disguise herself as a Serpent Guard. Once done, the trio were led by Unuratu who wanted to show them something: a mural in the main chamber. "The eclipse is coming. Once it is here, the Box must be opened." She warned to the duo, "The temptation of the Box is so powerful; it will pull me toward it, and tempt me with a fantasy—an easy way to solve our problems. But it will only show me my strongest, most secret desires. I have prepared my whole life to resist it."

Croft and Uzumaki glanced at each other as Unuratu continued her explanation of the box's lore.

"Amaru has not yet seen the Box, but already its power corrupts his mind. Paititi is its people, and can only survive by our will, together."

This caused Lara to ask, "So, if Amaru remakes Paititi his way, it's like he destroys it?"

"Yes," Unuratu answered as they began to leave the chamber, "We face many threats from the outside, but risk is a part of life. We must confront it, to remain true to ourselves."

Naruto nodded at her words, "I couldn't agree more. Those who refuse to face the world with their ideals or drive already failed to evolve as a person."

After Unuratu gave him a hidden smile, because of the mask, Lara asked her, "How do you know you'll be able to resist the power once you have it?" She wondered if she also has the strength like Unuratu and Naruto.

"I don't," the queen answered honestly, "But if my training fails me, the Crimson Fire will guide me and hold me to my promise. We should go."

Intrigued by the repeated mention of the words, Lara asked once more, "What is the Crimson Fire?"

"I was about to ask that too since it sounds important," Naruto stated sheepishly while Lara rolled her eyes at him.

"It is my destiny… It's connected to the sacrifice of Kukulkan," Unuratu answered as they walked up the stairs for the exit, "'When the Crimson Fire smokes, seek your mirror.' It's a powerful force of accountability. That's all I know."

Naruto nudged Lara and whispered to her ear about the creatures they countered in the cenote, "Do any of those… creatures… ever find their way in here?" Lara asked the queen.

"Creatures?" Unuratu was not sure what she referred about.

"They… attack. In the caverns around Paititi, they were in conflict with Trinity."

It was Naruto's turn to clarify in his own way, "They're kind of pale with sharp claws in hands and feet, wears sharp clothing, and are led by a red-skinned woman with bare teeth."

"And at the altar where the Box was taken, they came after us," Lara finished, hoping Unuratu would explain about the creatures.

"Do you mean the Yaaxil?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Naruto proclaimed aloud, "The murals there mentioned that they are goddesses of protection. I met a few gods in my time and they go rather easily for deities."

"You met gods?" Unuratu asked the male. Just when he could not get any more enigmatic.

Luckily, Lara intervened to avoid prying into Naruto's status as a god himself, "Yaaxil? They were… tall and fast… hungry. Almost… desperate," She described the 'protectors' of Paititi.

"I would not call them 'creatures.' They are more than that," Unuratu countered steely at Lara's description as they reached the door. "The key I gave you should work here." Lara inserted the key into the slot, unlocking the door as Naruto easily shoved it aside.

They passed through the door and continued their path for the exit. "What happened to the Yaaxil?" Lara asked curiously.

"There are many legends," Unuratu answered, "It was long ago, but Paititi owes much of its safety to them."

"They protect it?" Both Naruto and Lara asked with surprise.

"I don't know if that's your intention, but their actions have that effect."

Lara continued with her questions, "They don't ever attack the city?"

"No, we have always lived in… cooperation," Unuratu answered hesitatingly with the last word as they finally emerged to be greeted with excited chatter from the citizens. "I think Amaru may be planning a public sacrifice."

"Of a rebel?" Lara asked, "We have to stop it."

Naruto nodded with his girlfriend, "And take Dominguez's head in the process."

"No," Unuratu disagreed, "Not unprepared and not at the expense of the Box. The warrior who will bear the sacrifice would prefer death." Naruto didn't like the idea, but he knew she was right as it could lead to unnecessary deaths in Paititi, rebels or not. "Stay near me and do as I do. The crowd could turn on us."

The couple followed Unuratu and copied her movements as they passed through the followers of the Cult who gazed at the sacrificial altar. Amaru stood by while his men brought a resisting rebel and placed him on the pedestal. "Rebel walk among us, who would threaten our safety, preservation," Amaru declared loudly, "Their leader, the traitor Unuratu, your fallen Queen, is in my custody! But it is not too late to save her."

"This guy likes to hear himself talk," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Today we offer a sacrifice to Kukulkan—as a prayer for protection as the eclipse draws near."

Unuratu led them to the base of the altar. "Watch what he does."

"With this sacrifice, this rebel's life will be redeemed. May all his fellows see the light and rejoin us."

The couple and Unuratu watched Amaru tear out the rebel's heart, brandishing it in front of the excited citizens before the guards shoved aside the body as it rolled down the steep stairs.

"Amaru said he wanted an end to violence," Unuratu said skeptically.

Lara replied venomously, "He sees it as a means to an end." Naruto grunted skeptically as they discreetly passed through the crowd and met resistance from the guards at the door. "'Innocent eyes will blink at dawn when weakness falls away.'"

After being granted access, the trio made sure the door was closed. They walked a bit more until a massive and gold-decorated statue stood in their sight, amazing Naruto and Lara as a result. "The tomb is up there—on that statue. I'll watch the gate," Unutaru informed her allies.

"Cool," Naruto responded, agreeing with the plan.

The couple ran to the statue as Lara pulled out her radio, "Jonah, we're close to the Emperor's tomb."

 _-"We're by the river, ready to get you, Patronus, and Unuratu out of there. Let me know when you're ready."-_

The discussion over for now, Naruto and Lara scaled the statue easily as they reached the highest level and entered the room that housed the tomb of the emperor. "That's it; I'm out of this outfit. I can't take it away." Naruto unsealed his attire from his right bicep and changed from the disguise for the comforts of his robes. His disguised sword returned to its original katana form as well.

Lara thought this was foolish, but she cannot control him. Luckily for her, the tunic was sealed on her left arm and it can be released by her _ki_ instead of Naruto's chakra. "Jonah, we're at the Emperor's Tomb. I almost have what we need."

"Which is what exactly?" Naruto asked his girlfriend before putting on his hood.

 _-"We'll be ready."-_

Lara ended the transmission as she inspected the tomb for clues about Lopez and the location of the Box. "Layers of symbolism in these stucco panels…" Her gaze was about upon a small altar, "This altar is elaborate. This must have been an important ruler." She went to another but bigger room that had many gold tributes for the deceased ruler and took off her mask. "Wow."

"They have great respect for him," Naruto noted with a hint of solemn respect. He then noticed something of importance to their purpose here, "Lara, take a look at this: the heron and the eclipse."

The Croft heiress translated the inscription and images on the artifact, "The Emperor's tomb. The Cult must have taken root after his death," She saw the image of the Box and began to ponder about the clues so far. "Okay, the Eclipse and the Heron. What am I missing?"

"Breathe, Lara," Naruto said softly to the anxious archer, "We know that the Box, the heron, and eclipse are connected to each other. Then that missionary stole the Box long ago. So, where did the missionary hide it?"

"Lopez… he would have left something like this cup," Lara observed after taking a closer look at the foreign object, "The Heart of the Serpent is in the Cup. The Heart of the Serpent is in the…"

A yell from outside drew the couple to go outside as they saw Unuratu shoot down three Cultists with her arrows. "Here!" One of the guards charged at them, but he fell by an arrow in the chest.

Lara and Naruto dove into the water below as Unuratu killed another guard with her knife before she was shot by a bullet, "NO!" Lara cried out before running to the wounded queen.

The ninja tracked down the man who held a radio to him, "This is Commander Rourke. We have a lead on the Box. Send a team for Croft and the Assass—" He yelped in pain after a shuriken buried itself into his shoulder and pulled it out before escaping the area.

"Naruto, help her!" Lara shouted for him.

Growling at the retreating Trinity soldier, Naruto turned his attention to the wounded Unuratu. She began saying that Etzli is the rightful ruler of Paititi and asked Lara to give him the relic that proves his claim. "Sorry to burst your bubble, lady, but you're dying today." Naruto said as his hands glowed with chakra before they laid on the wound.

Unuratu winced painfully but then felt impossible relief in the wound as her ally pulled out the bullet from her stomach. After the healing was done, Lara helped the queen to her feet as the latter stared at the hooded one, "Who are you really?"

"There's a lot about me that you don't need to know, but I am a friend and—"

Lara and Unuratu stepped away after Naruto was pulled upwards to the statue as his left leg was ensnared by a rope. "Patronus!" She cried out as a stranger landed next to the dangling ninja, drawing a modern but technologically-looking sword and slashed at him.

Seeing this coming, Naruto parried the blade with his concealed bracer and he elbowed the stranger before lunging at the rope, cutting it with his Pivot Blade. He landed in front of the startled women as their new enemy rolled behind him, staring at the hooded ninja.

In fact, the stranger was wearing a hood too, but in a different color. His attire was a hooded white cape, a black tight bodysuit with a white belt and a skull buckle, matching gloves and boots as a European-style sword remained clasped to his back alongside a small circular shield. The most interesting physical trait of this person was the white skull mask staring at them.

The trio soon found themselves surrounded by the Cultists who aimed their arrows at them. "It would look like the game is over before it even began," The skull man mused tauntingly.

"I'm usually a funny guy, but this is no time for games… Taskmaster."

Swiftly throwing a smoke bomb at Taskmaster and the Cultists, Naruto drew Kogitsunemaru to deflect enemy arrows that were aimed towards the women. "Lara, take Unuratu and meet up with Jonah. I'll cover you."

"I'm not leaving you," Lara protested her boyfriend.

"Lara, the only thing that matters now is stopping Trinity from ending the world. You know I'll be back."

Unuratu saw the worry in her ally's eyes and the nature behind it. After all, it was the same for her and Sayri, Etzli's father and deceased king. "Your friend is right, Lara. We must go," Unuratu urged the archer who reluctantly followed her out of the temple.

Watching Lara leave through the door, Naruto mused about her worry before a serious expression took over his facial features. The smoke cloud still covered the Cultists and went to work as he slashed their throats with the Pivot Blade and stabbed them by Kogitsunemaru's blade.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto was surrounded by slayed bodies except Taskmaster. The ninja became aware of the man after Spider-Man mentioned his tussles with him a bunch of times, most of them were struggles. Apparently, Taskmaster has a strange ability to mimic one's physical combat abilities i.e. unarmed and armed combat.

His senses alerted him from behind and Patronus turned around, but there was no one as the Pivot Blade retracted back into his sleeve. His blue blade dropped down and parried a foreign green, glowing blade. Naruto glanced at his new enemy before he pushed him aside as they circled around like enemy predators.

"Why is someone like you working for Trinity?" Naruto asked somewhat curiously. "Even you must have some values that clash with theirs."

"If I did, they're long gone with my past."

Oh yeah, the downside of his mimicry was that he loses parts of his memories like a computer needing to delete old data for the new one.

Taskmaster said nothing else as he charged Patronus, their blades clashing each other and his arm recoiled violently from each contact. He parried the blue blade as his sword broke in process before spinning around the ninja with a leg sweep. Patronus jumped over it and back-kicked him in the chest before he ran to the down masked man and slashed his sword at him, which Taskmaster redirected to the ground as he countered with an uppercut.

Naruto saw this and stopped the attack with his left bent knee before Taskmaster kicked away Kogitsunemaru as the former punched away the opposing blade. The warriors put some distance between themselves and prepared their bodies for unarmed combat: the Copy Mercenary clenching his fist and the Ghost of Boston braced his legs with open palms facing his opponent.

Taskmaster made the first move as his fists thrust towards Patronus and the latter deflected with his palms. Suddenly, Naruto attacked with his hands aimed at two specific sections after his left foot stepped forward and his opponent skidded backwards from the force. " **Yamazuki!** " This time they were aimed at the nose area and kidneys. "Now, that's over. Need to regroup with Lara and—"

"The fight's not over, Patronus."

Patronus turned around to see Taskmaster rubbing his chin before he assumed a fighting pose… akin to his own. The skull masked man charged once more and threw faster, more precise punches that were blocked or parried by the ninja before he swiftly transitioned to a one-hand stand as a straight kick shot upward to Naruto's face.

It missed, but Naruto was surprised nonetheless. It was one of the martial arts techniques he learned from Kensei Ma of the Ryozanpaku. For Taskmaster to use it against him… it was insulting to Naruto and the Chinese Kung Fu master.

Patronus appeared behind Taskmaster, but the latter had anticipated it and bashed his shield against the hero's fist as a loud reverberating sound rang out in the chamber. "That's right; Vibranium, courtesy of Wakanda's stolen package," He finished before it was kicked out of his hand and felt nothing when the opponent punched his stomach and chest. "In case you haven't realized yet, my suit is made from Vibranium."

Taskmaster proved his point even further by punching Patronus enhanced with sonic energy from the suit. After crashing against the wall, Naruto stared at him in bewilderment, "What the hell was that?" He asked himself before his AI informed him.

" **Patronus, that man's suit is similar to Black Panther's armor; able to store and redistribute kinetic energy."**

"So, he can absorb the force of my attacks and use them against me?" Naruto mused correctly. "Great." He blocked Taskmaster's frontal kick and braced himself against the kinetic energy force before countering with another attack… one of the energy-based kind. " **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!** "

To his surprise, Taskmaster's Vibranium suit could not absorb the sphere of blue energy as it propelled him against the base of the statue. He was stunned by the force as his head had ringing throughout since the mask was the only non-Vibranium item on him. Patronus kicked his face to stun the masked mercenary delivered a fast barrage of gloved fists at the apparent vulnerability and finished with a stronger punch.

Taskmaster fell forward and Patronus glanced at the statue before punching through the base, "Sorry about this, Emperor, but this is for a good reason." He pushed aside the construct before it fell gracefully on the downed Taskmaster who was alive, but unconscious. "Now to get back to Lara."

Naruto leaped high out of the temple grounds as more Serpent Guard arrived and became flabbergasted by the destruction of the temple, the slayed bodies of their brothers, and the supposedly skilled outsider underneath the statue.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After hearing from Etzli that Lara and Jonah left Paititi in search for the Box hidden by Lopez, Naruto jumped from tree to tree in hopes to catch up with them. It had been a long day for the ninja/god as nighttime arrived with the full moon high in the dark sky, but at least, Etzli and Unuratu are reunited. The rebels were gathering whatever weapons they could find in Paititi before the assault on the Cult and the temple they resided at. The thing though that they hold off their attack until the outsiders return with the Box or not. Fortunately for him, news arrived in the form of one avian creature.

"Raicho!" Naruto stopped at the peak of a tree and let the miniature Thunderbird perch on his left arm. "Everything okay in Takamagahara?" A low squeal greeted him instead of a happy one. "Oh boy." He took a small parchment from the talon and read the contents.

" _Naruto,_

 _Lord Inari here. The situation in Takamagahara grows worse by the hour: more and more nature gods are affected by the Cleansing as you mentioned in your last letter. I am deeply concerned about the cause of the Mayan Apocalypse and you wrote your wonders if gods of different pantheons are connected to each other. The answer is yes and no. I know little about this connection as most gods do in the universe except possibly Odin of Asgard._

 _Naruto… There is another reason to worry: Her Majesty is falling ill. The healing and medicine gods are doing their best to aid her recovery. Her Shinki are calling for your head and casting blame upon you. It is no secret in Takamagahara that the Royal Regalia has sheltered Her Majesty for countless centuries until you appeared and talked with her like a normal person. You and Lara must stop the Cleansing before it is too late._ _"_

"…Tamae is sick and her Shinki are after my head because I acted friendly towards her," Naruto groaned as he let Raicho to fly freely and continued his trek, focusing on Lara's _ki_ that was not far from his position. "Talk about opportunity takers though."

He swung from a branch to the peak until the river was found and ran downstream for some time. Eventually, Naruto saw ahead the two people he was searching and Shunshined in front of them, standing on water as well. "Hey, guys," Naruto greeted the startled duo.

"Naruto!" Jonah answered with relief.

Lara was the most joyous of all as her concern for the ninja plagued her more than the Cleansing itself. "You came back," She said knowingly. Naruto noticed her wearing the Tunic of the Exiled Fox instead of the Serpent Guard disguise. "I happen to like it more than ever."

"Of course, I did, Lara," Naruto answered as if it was obvious with him. "And I'm glad you changed back into it. So, what were you talking about with Jonah just now?"

"About the riddle we found in the Emperor's Tomb," Lara scoffed at the increasingly frustrating task in front of her. "Etzli almost lost his mother for another riddle."

Jonah peddled strongly twice before asking, "What did it say?" He ignored the fact that Naruto was walking on water like the ground itself.

"'The heart of the serpent is in the cup, near the many stone faces.'"

Naruto tilted his head as he tried to figure out the riddle as well, "Stone faces? I don't suppose Lopez ever visited the Easter Island statues."

"Well, it's better than nothing…" Jonah remarked somewhat assuring.

Lara shook her head negatively, "I suppose. We need to find the Box and end this."

"Hey, we will, Lara. You got to have faith in yourself," Naruto answered softly before he heard mechanical whirring ahead of them.

The trio saw ahead of them was a bright light in the night sky before it revealed itself to be an attack helicopter as the Gatling gun fired its thousand-round magazine upon them. "Shit!" Lara cursed loudly as Naruto drew Kogitsunemaru to deflect the bullets away from them. Jonah and Lara fell into the water as they dived underneath to escape the carnage.

Once they were safe away, Naruto channeled wind chakra around the blade and swung it, unleashing a rapid wind crescent wave at the Trinity assault vehicle. "Dodge it, dodge it!" Rourke cried out as his copter barely avoided the attack, but once their bearing was regained, the enemies were gone. "Shit! Find them!"

Amidst the jungle forest was a lone figure whom Trinity also hired alongside Taskmaster and another individual meant to keep Patronus and Croft away from Trinity's goals. While the last individual was to be the last resort, this one sought pleasure in the moment against one of the greatest creatures on Earth.

And this one is said to be the epitome of stealth and cunningness.

"Let the hunt begin."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

MKIceandFire parts 7, 8, 9 and 10.


	35. A New Tomorrow

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXV: A New Tomorrow**

 **Palace of Amaterasu**

 **Takamagahara**

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

The fox god kneeled in front of the Royal Regalia who accompanied the ruler as she laid on her futon. Her skin was terrifyingly pale while large beads of sweat escape from her forehead. "Leave us," Amaterasu ordered her Shinki and they heeded, leaving only the sun goddess and Inari alone. "Approach… Tell me, Lord Inari, what kind of man is your son?"

"Pardon me?"

"Naruto… is he the one who keeps his word?"

"Um…"

"Speak freely."

"He is, Your Majesty, but also the one who keeps fighting if failure met him."

"I believe the phrase 'moving heaven and earth' applies here," Amaterasu muttered off-handedly as she knew at least some mortal culture. "Has he stopped the Cleansing yet?" She and her Shinki was informed about the Cleansing of the Mayan pantheon from Naruto's first report.

"No, Your Highness, not yet. Trouble delays him and his allies."

Amaterasu furrowed her eyebrows, confused by his answer, "I don't understand. Naruto is a god, so he should be able to achieve his task easily."

"I'm afraid Naruto is unlike the rest of us, Lady Amaterasu. He chooses to hide his abilities and status as a god to blend in with the humans easily. I do not understand myself, but that is his choice and I respect it."

"… I see. I hope he comes back soon… I want to play more with him," She said with the smallest hint of a pout on her face.

"He will, Your Majesty."

Amaterasu and Inari began another conversation about the nature of Naruto's character as well as his deeds from being the superhero Patronus.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Beach**

 **Northern Peru**

Breathing out for air after time submerged in water, Lara swarm for the shore as she laid down for the smallest of rest. However, pain in her left arm shot throughout her body to alert Lara of the damage. She was nicked by the assault helicopter, but thankfully, Naruto kept them safe for the most part.

"Jonah!" She called out, "Naruto!"

A footstep alerted Lara as a Trinity grunt attacked her, but she countered with an elbow strike to his face. An audible crack told her she broke his nose as Lara wrapped her legs around the man's neck and stabbed his chest with her Hidden Blade.

Voices were heard ahead, forcing Croft to hide behind the vine-covered walls as the enemies spoke amongst themselves.

"Anything?"

"I'm still not one hundred percent convinced the Box even exists."

Lara noticed a patch of mud nearby and covered herself for camouflage as she went to work by waiting for one man to approach her location. The time was right, and she covered his mouth while her Hidden Blade thrust into his neck before bringing him against the wall to cover discovery.

"Hey, did you find something?"

Lara scrambled to another hiding spot and killed another Trinity associate before bringing his body into the bush as she proceeded to the tree's branch. Once hidden, she drew Makakoyumi and reeled in three arrows before letting them loose as the projectiles exploded the men's heads.

As she climbed up a cliff, Rourke's voice came alive through the radio and he was not happy at all.

 _-"Forward Team, why the fuck are you still look for that Box? You have hostiles in your area!"-_

"Well, Doctor Dimnguez—"

 _-"I don't give a damn about Dimnguez—find Lara Croft and Patronus, and kill them!"-_

"Croft and Patronus? Here?"

Lara put away her bow for now and jumped off the cliff for an air attack that ended her Hookblade lodged into a man's throat before she violently pulled out a portion, spilling out blood in the process.

"'Find Lara Croft and Patronus' how?" Another set of men was in the distance in Lara's sight as she hid in the thick bushes. "We're spread out way too goddamn thin for that. This was a research operation!"

"Let's just spread out, and make the best of it. I'll cover that area, you stay here."

The stealthy archer waited for one of them to approach her spot before she snapped his neck sharply and moved to the tree-line. Two more men were near a generator as they discuss about whose loyalty towards either Dominguez and Rourke since the two of them have different roles in Trinity. And those roles are conflicting each other.

Lara was about to make her move when a lone figure fell on top of them and they fell dead underneath his weight. She saw blood coming from the wrists and relief washed over as it was none other than her boyfriend.

Patronus felt the embrace of his girlfriend and comforted her as he felt the great stress inside the heiress. And he was worried since it had been that way since the tsunami. "Have you seen Jonah?" Lara asked her boyfriend.

"Lara, I thought he was with you," Naruto responded quizzically. He noticed the deep worry on her face and placed his hands on Lara's shoulders, "Hey, you have to breath, okay? We'll find him." He groaned as the ringing returned while the earth rumbled at the same time.

"Oh shit," Lara cursed as she recognized it to be another foreshock like the cenote.

The pain subsided and the couple climbed the cliffside as Rourke's voice spoke on the comms link.

 _-"All units, report status."-_

 _-"Cardinal Two, all clear. What's going on, Commander?"-_

 _-"We got hit by a foreshock. Kappa Team?"-_

 _-"All clear, sir."-_

 _-"This is Cardinal Two, I've got foreshock damage in Juliett Three. A rockslide took out the tertiary pumping platform. No fires."-_

 _-"Fallen trees have completely blocked the access road to Kilo Two."-_

By the time they climbed to the top and continued their way, Rourke's voice spoke again… this time to them, specifically Lara.

 _-"Hello, Lara."-_

Naruto waved his hand to respond nothing, but Lara didn't heed him, "Who is this?"

 _-"I've suspected you've been monitoring my communications since Mexico."-_

"Rourke," Lara said steely as this was the man who shot Unuratu.

 _-"Commander Rourke. You've been listening to me, and now I'm listening to you. Another foreshock. How does it feel, knowing you're responsible for all these cataclysms, all that suffering?"-_

"I know what I did."

 _-"That look on your face when Dominguez told you… but you had to have that dagger, didn't you? And where's your Assassin friend? I know he's always behind you, watching over you; hiding like a coward?"-_

Naruto growled as he spoke for the first time against Rourke, "Says the man who ran after shooting a woman and crying like a baby from a shuriken wound."

 _-"When I heard about your kind, to think I had respect for them. Then the history between your Order and the Templars… disillusioned me. I look forward to desecrating your corpse."-_

"Funny, I was going to burn your body," Naruto responded snidely before talking to the AI, "Jocasta, isolate the frequency from Trinity's and ours so they can't hear us."

" **Done."**

*Sreeeccchhh*

 _-"What the hell was that?!"-_

 _-"Sir, their frequency just disappeared from the grid. We lost them!"-_

 _-"Clever trick, but where'd they get the tech?"-_

 _-"No idea, and I can't track it."-_

 _-"Find them!"-_

"Now, we won't have to worry about them eavesdropping anymore," Naruto said to Lara who seemed zoned out. "Lara?"

She snapped out of it and acknowledged his words, "That would explain how they were one step ahead of us."

"Yeah… Let's keep moving."

They reached a small outpost where a contingent of Trinity soldiers were stationed with weapons and armor. A few of them had what looked to be night or heat vision goggles on their heads.

 _-"Forward Outpost, Croft and the Assassin are moving into your area. Find them!"-_

"Croft slipped right through the guys at the beach and now Patronus. It can't happen again. We'd better do a sweep. Anything interesting in that new shipment?"

The one with the headwear chuckled at the incoming challenge. "Thermal goggles, gentlemen. I'll take point… I got something!"

"Where?" The two men followed the armored one as they passed the ninja and archer who hid behind a solid structure.

A low but intimidating growl echoed nearby, causing the Trinity men to be startled then relax a second later, "Shit… False positive. Some animal." The thermal-goggled man said before Patronus tackled him to the bush where Lara stabbed his heart with her blade.

"Hey, are we getting those lights fixed up or what?"

"I'm never gonna get them working if you keep pestering me!" The fixer complained, "What's the damn hurry all of a sudden?"

"Rourke said Croft and the Assassin are coming through here!"

"God damn it. All right, I'm hurrying."

Two more men approached the area, but Naruto claimed their lives with well-placed shuriken that dug deep into their skulls. He and Lara quickly climbed atop the trees as the last bit of enemies noticed the dead bodies before aiming their weapons erratically around the perimeter.

Lara readied Makakoyumi and a rope arrow before firing it and hoisting a Trinity hostile onto the branch while Naruto threw Kogitsunemaru at the startled partner as the blade lodged itself through his chest. After claiming and cleaning the katana, Naruto sheathed the weapon along with Lara to continue their trek to the nearby refinery.

Another wave of Trinity soldiers blocked their path before the couple broke off to different directions in an effort to quell the numbers. Silence was their greatest ally at the moment.

"How the hell do they do this?"

"I'm gonna get them, I swear it, especially Croft."

Lara waited and listened to the frustrated men's curses about her while Naruto snapped his targets' necks on the other side before he continued onward. After the mention of Rourke, Lara reached out and stabbed a man with her Hookblade before lunging at the other Trinity soldier, slashing the nape of his neck in the process.

Their efforts at stealth was in vain as the bodies were found by the others, forcing Naruto to drop down to the ground and sliced through the soldiers before they could react. Lara took a vantage point and fired arrow after arrow at the remaining men's heads and hearts before they continued their way.

Upon climbing a small cliff-side, the couple saw the burning refinery ahead of them before Jonah's voice was heard in the radio.

 _-"Lara, Patronus? Are you okay? Was that the earthquake? I'm near an oil refinery, everything's blowing up."-_

"Shit, Jocasta didn't isolate his frequency," Naruto sharply said before telling the computer to do so.

Lara hurriedly replied, "Jonah, get off this channel."

 _-"What?"-_

"They're listening," Lara explained concernedly.

 _-"Okay."-_

"We'll find you."

"All right, his frequency should be invisible to Trinity like us now. At least we know he's alive, Lara," Naruto remarked somewhat relieved and anxious.

Climbing down a cavern, the duo founded a statue that housed a small mural depicting weaponry of the bow. Lara read the inscription on it, "It's a recipe for a hallucinogen… sometimes used in war."

"What do you need?" Naruto asked her as this might take a little time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Oil Fields**

The hallucinogen was a little difficult to make, but well worth it as Lara's arrows now has hallucinogen capabilities. They made their way out of the temple and climbed a tree as Rourke's voice spoke again through the comms.

 _-"Tau Team, Croft and Patronus are on a vector toward your position. I say again, Croft and Patronus are coming to you."-_

"Jesus Christ!"

"We'll get them, sir."

 _-"Show me their corpse, and your entire team is next in line for Deacon Training. Rourke out."-_

Below them were several armed Trinity men with flashlights on their rifles and pistols. Naruto and Lara exchanged glances before nodding as they prepared their weapons: a couple of darts from the ninja and Lara's 'crazy' arrows. They threw or fired their projectiles as the targets felt stings all over them.

Suddenly, the affected men became erratic and paranoid at their surroundings, especially other Trinity soldiers. They fired their guns at the startled soldiers before succumbing to the secondary effect of the Poison Dart and Crazy Arrows. The couple continued with this approach as it was satisfying to watch the Trinity men kill themselves.

With the refinery closer than ever, Lara was about to contact Jonah again when unfortunate news came from Rourke.

 _-"I know you're still listening… He won't answer, Lara."-_

"What?!" Lara whispered in disbelief.

 _-"He's dead. Now you can add your friend Jonah to the list of people you've gotten killed."-_

"Fuck you, Rourke!"

Naruto gripped his fists tightly as he struggled to calm himself, "Lara, he's bluffing."

 _-"In case you don't believe me, you two can pick up his body at the refinery."-_

Angered by Rourke's nonchalant and taunting voice, Lara charged at the refinery with Makakoyumi in hand as Naruto followed her to the bridge. "Lara, hold on! It's a—" He was cut off when the assault copter appeared with its spotlight on them.

 _-"Cardinal Two, I've got the target in sight."-_

"Shit!" Lara cried out before noticing a tank on the other side of the bridge.

 _-"Paladin Four in position. Opening fire."-_

Naruto stepped in front of Lara as he swiftly used Soresu to deflect the many bullets charging at them. Kogitsunemaru's blade clashed with the projectiles until it became ablaze with blue hue and Naruto unleashed a flaming wave toward the tank, creating fire in the process.

Knowing he couldn't keep it up for long, Lara noticed a ropeline and tugged Naruto to alert him before she rapidly descended upon it, followed by her boyfriend. Trinity saw this and fire a round at the flammable gaseous tank as the helicopter continued to fire rounds at them.

Jumping from platform to platform, Naruto and Lara climbed hurriedly from one structure to the next until another explosion rocked the building they were scaling and caused them to lose their grip as they fell into the water below. The exhausted archer kept thinking about why should she keep going forward, then Dominguez's words while Naruto remembered that Amaterasu and the whole world was at stake.

Determined faces was present as they slowly emerged from the flame-lit water like the natural predators in the jungle ready to kill. An injured Trinity man saw them and crawled away after he sensed the enormous killing intent from them and it scared him. Lara approached the scared soldier as her left Hidden Blade extended from her bracer and stabbed her target's chest without hesitation.

Another man charged at them, but Patronus casually grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground before snapping it with little motion. He drew Kogitsunemaru as the blue flames came alive and Lara readied Makakoyumi with an arrow notched before they marched forward. Patronus deflected the bullets that came their way while Croft retaliated via her swift arrows, both normal and explosive kind.

Trinity after Trinity soldiers fell to their blade or bow as Naruto stabbed a man and Lara sliced off the leg of another before she cut his head. Their anger grew when Rourke reported about being called back away to another location and they continued the slaughter of scared men before them.

Unleashing a wind wave that bisected three men on the railings, Naruto deflected a bullet aimed at Lara's head as she swiftly fired another arrow that took the gunner's life away. The archer unleashed an explosive variant at a tower as it blew up and fell to the ground before she and her partner reached the center of the refinery.

The assault helicopter returned and opened fire on them, but Naruto again deflected the projectiles while Lara ducked under another gunman's bullet as she attacked with another arrow. Readying another explosive arrow, Lara released at an oil drum that exploded while lives of nearby Trinity soldiers were claimed.

Lara fired arrow after arrow at the waves of Trinity soldiers until there were no more as the assault helicopter could not breach Naruto's defense.

 _-"Goddamn it! This is Cardinal Two, requesting backup. Freaking Patronus is deflecting everything I got! OH SHIT!"-_

" **Eaken (Air Fist)!** "

The powerful air tunnel thrust forward and nicked the aircraft's tail at it quickly spun out of control, terrifying the pilot all the same.

 _-"Mayday! Mayday! Cardinal Two is going down! I repeat, Cardinal Two is—"-_

The copter crashed atop in the faraway gas tanks, but the force behind them blew away Patronus and Lara as the former shielded her with his body. Minutes passed and Naruto was the first to awake before he rose to his knees as he lightly shook his girlfriend. "Lara, come on, wake up."

"…"

"Lara, please."

She finally woke and slowly got up to her knees, looking all over the destruction around them. Despair and guilt rose to their heights when a familiar presence caught hers and Naruto's attention as an unharmed Jonah walked to them, causing her to cry out the feelings.

"Jonah, you're not dead," Naruto said with relief as he hugged the man tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded before noticing the tears on Lara's face. "Lara?"

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and kneeled in front of her, "Lara? Talk to me."

"I'm making everything worse," Lara tearfully responded as the adventure's stress was finally getting to her.

Jonah shook his head, "You're not… Hey, you're not. We can do this."

"Jonah's right, Lara," Naruto agreed, trying to calm her, but it was not working. He took off his hood so she can see him, "Look at me." Lara did before he gently wiped tears from her eyes, "Lara, I was in your shoes once before. It was during the war at home and I had the mentality that only I alone can stop it. I even suffered a panic attack because of it." Jonah was stunned, but Lara listened to him, "It was only when Itachi, my teammate's brother, set me straight—that to be Hokage, one cannot forget friends and allies that support him."

"But Unuratu, Jonah… they almost died because of me."

"Lara, why do you think Rourke told you—us that Jonah was dead?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "It's because he fears us, especially you. Your drive, determination, and force of will scares Trinity. He wanted to break you psychologically, but his efforts failed." He cupped Lara's face while speaking, "There comes a time, Lara, when the odds are against us as the only weapons we have are not physical, but in our hearts: hope, Lara. Hope and faith in ourselves and each other… that makes the three of us stronger than all of Trinity. The question is, Lara, are you going to lay down or make those Trinity bastards regret the day they ever heard the name 'Croft?'"

The somber Lara felt inspired by her boyfriend's words as the hope within her grew by the passing second. He was right and she could not let Trinity win after all the suffering they caused over the centuries, Yamatai, Kitezh, and now Paititi. She couldn't stop the emotion anymore and kissed him in the lips, stunning Naruto afterwards.

"What would I do without you?" Lara asked after breaking the kiss. She then remembered that they were not alone and looked at a knowing Jonah who was not surprised at all. "You knew?"

"Yeah since Abby pointed it out after you left the bar. I chose not to say anything."

Naruto clapped his hands, apparently impressed by him, "Well done hiding your emotions about it. Not even I caught it and that says something."

"As much as this is great and all, we got a Cleansing to stop," Jonah retorted as the mood returned to save world. "So, what was the clue? Heart of the serpent, something…" Lara repeated the clue to the men as they all pondered about its significance. "And what kind of cup are we talking about? Some kind of chalice?"

"A chalice, that's not very Maya," Lara responded curtly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it doesn't have to be Maya. I mean Lopez was a missionary, right? So, could the location be Christian-related?"

"You're right," Lara replied after realizing his words, "The clue was left by a 17th century missionary, a Jesuit. The Serpent in the Chalice is the symbol of Saint John. We're looking for a Christian holy site." She kissed Naruto again for bringing the theory.

"Like a Church of San Juan?" Jonah asked, "That's a pretty common name. Could be dozens."

A joyous Lara shook her head, "Not within trekking distance from Paititi."

"Attagirl," Naruto praised with pride.

The trio then left the refinery that was being doused by the rainfall, courtesy of the hidden Raicho after the latter sensed his master was in danger.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Mission of San Juan**

 **Peru**

The three adventurers were given a ride by Abby who accompanied inside the mission and greeted the locals living there. Lara, Jonah, Abby, and the hooded Patronus looked around the community for a few minutes. "Let's spit up. Patronus and I will look for signs of Lopez," Lara stated gently.

"We'll ask around, see what we can find out," Jonah affirmed.

The group walked together for a bit as Abby spoke with Lara, "My friend Sara's an archeologist. She works near here. Want to go see if she knows anything about your riddle?"

"That would be great," Lara answered positively.

"The stone faces have always been Sara's obsession. Most people come here looking for treasure, but not Sara… she just wants answers."

"Have you been friends a long time?"

The group walked down stone stairs into a patch of forest as Abby responded, "Hm. Since we were kids. She was the nerd. I was always skipping school and stealing my grandma's RV…"

"Abby! Can you help me with this? It's broken," a woman called out. She looked to be in the same age as Abby with long hair and dressed in comfortable attire for the jungle. Sara so it seemed recognized Lara, "Hold on—Are you that Lara? Croft?"

Lara nodded slightly, "I am."

"I recognized you from your picture. What's your interest with this place?" Sara asked, slightly unnerved by Patronus's presence and sword on his back.

"I'm following a riddle—'The heart of the serpent is in the cup, near the many stone faces.'"

"The stone faces? That's why I'm here, too."

"I—We don't want to step on your toes. It's the serpent in the cup I'm really looking for."

"Well, I can tell you the faces have been here for at least four hundred years. According to documents in the library, they keep watch. Legend has it they're guarding a secret crypt."

"A crypt?" Lara asked, her interest piqued along with Naruto's.

"We've never been able to find it. As you can imagine, that's what drives the treasure hunters crazy," Sara answered curtly, "But if the infamous Lar Croft is as clever as they say she is… Well, if you were to find it, you might be doing me a favor."

"You think I should start at the library?"

"Yes, it's over by the cemetery. It's one of the oldest buildings here. Make sure you credit me if you find anything."

" _With Lara, no doubt we'll find something,"_ Naruto mused internally.

"Thank you, I will," Lara finished before bidding goodbye to Sara and her coworker.

The duo met up with Jonah at the library as Naruto talked with Lara about her concerns. "Are you worried about the earthquake?" He asked as she nodded, "So am I."

"We've got to end this before this town ends up like Cozumel," Lara insisted to her boyfriend.

"I know."

The trio entered the centuries-old library as it was littered with broken walls, open rooftop, and vulnerable to the weather like heavy rainfall since it is the Amazon forest. Books laid abound as apparent worthless trinkets, which saddened Lara since she sought comfort in published works during her childhood. Naruto had a new appreciation for books as they give the reader a new perspective.

"Jonah, look at the first floor and I'll take the second," Lara offered before she left to search for clues like Jonah.

Naruto took another part of the library to investigate Lopez's clues while he waits for more news from Takamagahara about Tamae's health. His attention was brought to a wall when a small whisper spoke to him in a longing tone. He walked out of the library and followed the whispers to the jungle as it called for him.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The voice urged him to be closer as he approached its location. Naruto turned around to check the surroundings and saw the mission still visible from his location atop a cliff. The ninja found a cave before entering inside with Kogitsunermaru's blade emitting a soft blue light to banish the darkness.

The wind shifted from behind him, but Naruto did not react to the walls shutting closed since he'll just break out. Narrow pathways met the Jinchuriki as he shimmied through them and jumped across a gap where the voices became louder for him to hear clearly.

* _"He is here."_ *

Naruto took off his hood before entering through the chamber and was met by vegetation unlike anything in the world. It was the greenest of the greenest of plant life while animals from different species roamed among the forest-like place.

"The natural energy in here… is immense. Far greater than outside," Naruto observed in awe and wonder. "Were those voices the plant life here?" He swiftly turned around, pointing the tip of his sword at the stranger who somehow got close without alerting his senses. "Who are you? Scratch that—what are you?"

The figure was not human as he had horns on his foreheads, a fat belly with hairy sections, two goat legs with fur, and eyes of green wisdom. In his possession was a flute of sorts along with a cane in the other.

"Why I'm the great nature god, Pan."

"From the Greek Pantheon?"

"That's correct."

"But… you're in South America where the Inca gods live."

"Doesn't mean we deny other gods refuge or a place to live. Like the Mexica god, Huitzilopochtli, lives in Japan."

"Eh?" Naruto responded in surprise. "Never mind that. Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't." Pan gestured to the whole forest. " _They_ did. Your power is great, deity, and I'm most grateful that it is one connected to the Earth like myself." Whispers came from the plants as Pan understood their concern. "I will ask him: they wonder why you restrain your power."

"…For safety."

"For the mortals who continue to raze our home?" Pan asked spitefully.

"For those I care about and it is needless to excessively show my power unless a situation warrants it."

"Have you not felt the Earth crying?" Pan asked the god who said nothing, but gave him the answer, "You have, but you do nothing."

Patronus argued back, "I am; my allies and I are searching for the artifact that will stop the Cleansing."

"But when that is stopped, what then?" Pan asked, "How long until the Earth is irreparably damaged? We may be gods, but even our powers have limits—connected to our domain." He stopped as his nose caught an unknown scent coming from the younger god. A power tied to a specific domain that he only encountered once. _"That's not possible."_

Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the shocked satyr god. "Yo, goat boy… you good?"

" _He hasn't realized it or fully connected to the power,"_ Pan was disturbed by this but also intrigued as there has been no god ever to have claimed the domain. "I am fine, but I disagree with your approach. There was a reason why mortals feared and respected us."

"And look where that got you Olympians," Naruto retorted sharply. It was common knowledge that the Olympians had lost tons of supporters after the introduction of Christianity. Despite this, they still held power comparable to the other pantheons.

"Whatever," Pan waved it off, "I have my own paradise here in the Amazon where nature is prominent." He turned around and walked through the plant life as his body slowly disappeared, "Don't be a stranger though."

Noting the plants and trees bustling as if they wanted him to leave, Naruto heeded their feelings and left with no grudges. Upon returning outside, the hooded ninja heard 'thwip' before he caught a foreign arrow that threatened to pierce his face.

Quickly tossing it, Naruto watched the arrow unleash a cloud of green gas and assumed it was to knock him out or at least slow down his reaction time. "Jocasta, where'd that come from?" He asked while showing his wrist computer in the open as it scanned the area.

" **Far from your location due west."**

"West?" Naruto asked before free-running through the jungles. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch and leaped across any gaps in his path. His progress was halted when he felt his foot being slightly pulled back.

Flanking him on both sides were traps in the form of sharp stakes propelled by momentum as they pierced his body. Said victim proofed into a lump of wood as Naruto landed on a nearby tree with a relieved breath. "That was close. So, traps huh?"

He scaled the tree to the peak and leaned against the bark as his breathing swiftly became calm and slow. Naruto's eyes closed, focusing not on himself but the jungle. "Everything is connected," He muttered as living beings, humans and animals, are products of nature itself.

Forests, jungles, oceans are special places for those connected to the Earth. Naruto developed the idea that a latent connection exists since Sage Mode is the proof of that connection. His eyes took on the orange-reddish pigmentation as the aura formed around him solidified underneath. Naruto felt the wind breeze through him as a window 'opened' in his mind, the jungle rapidly flashing by like he was Shunshining.

He felt everything from his position until an unfamiliar presence rippled against the window.

Naruto opened his eyes and swiftly dropped to his back as an object wrapped the tree instead of him. "A net?" He saw the blinking light and quickly Shunshined out of the way before an electrical current arched through the spot he just sat moments ago. The ninja reappeared while sensing for nearby _ki_ and found it as he tree-hopped to the location of the source discreetly via the **Toton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique)**.

The invisible ninja found the source and became puzzled, especially by the man's appearance. It was a muscular man with well-defined physique though small compared to All Might's as he wore a vest made of the visage of a lion and fur. Two arm bands wrapped around his wrists and forearms while a loincloth partially covered the green pants. A necklace of bones hung around his neck, enhancing the intimidating facial features like his black moustache and goatee, and hair as his knife was brandished several times.

"I can smell your scent," the man suddenly declared before snapping his fingers.

Naruto flipped out of the way when a tiger pounced at him from above, but he was flanked by a lion and fell to the water below. His technique was disrupted, inadvertently revealing himself to the tactician in the process before Naruto pushed off the second feline predator.

Recovering quickly, Naruto held out his hand when the two predators ferociously attacked him before jaguars, black and spotted, pounced at the foreign animals as they diverted them away from the ninja. The four feline cats snarled and roared at each other until the jaguars noticed Naruto's presence, letting out a soft growl at him.

"And I thought I was the master of animals," The hunter-themed stranger observed, apparent impressed by this turn of events. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Sergei Kravinoff or better known as Kraven the Hunter." Patronus rose to his height as the jaguars snarled at the foreign predators who dare to intrude on their territory.

His prey said nothing and Kraven liked him so far: the hunted are nothing but entertainment. The hunter snapped his fingers and his allies charged, causing the jaguars to meet them in the middle. The battle was fierce between the African and American creatures as their fangs and claws tore into each other without mercy.

Suddenly a loud clap stopped the creatures from their battle as they limped over to Naruto, his hands passing over their fur and the blood disappeared along with the inflicted wounds. He waved them and the creatures left the area as Kraven was stunned and intrigued by the power just displayed.

A light twinkle in the distance, Kraven saw it his opportunity as his hidden hand pressed the trigger. He hid the swelling emotions, but Patronus slightly drew Kogitsunemaru enough to block the bullet that aimed for his head, squashing the victory. Having enough of the hunter, the ninja shifted his right foot and the earth obeyed his command.

Kraven back-flipped out of the way when the ground opened up to swallow him, but he was caught off-guard after water formed around him. Patronus clenched his fist as the water closed off the space around the hunter and left little wiggle room. Kraven held his breath as he waited for the hooded one to lose control, but the chance never arrived.

Watching him squirm within the water prison until his movements ceased, Naruto ended the jutsu and the body fell onto the ground. His arms shot straight to the sky and the earth encased the unconscious Kraven in a hard tomb with a small air hole at the top.

"For a hunter, he let himself vulnerable to nature," Naruto muttered off-handedly before Shunshining across the jungle.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Mission of San Juan**

After another Shunshine that landed him atop a tree, Naruto became alerted to hostile presence around the mission. "Trinity…" He created clones and sent them to kill the soldiers without alerting the others. The ninja watched his duplicates ambush, slash, thrust, and snap the necks of the soldiers who established a perimeter in the area. He sensed five _ki_ in the mission, two of them he recognized but another… this one was dark and red.

Landing softly on the rooftop and entering through the hole, Patronus quietly walked to the edge of another hole where he saw Lara speaking with a Hispanic man… Pedro Dominguez.

"Your father was brilliant," Amaru admitted with admiration.

Lara glowered at him, "He was taken from me before I could know."

"He was my friend," Amaru countered, "But he was obsessed, relentless."

"You didn't know him," Lara retorted sharply, becoming upset by his words.

"He refused to see the potential for destruction in his work. He had to be stopped."

Lara took a small step back as he practically admitted his connection to her father's murder. "You had him killed."

"He was going to lead the public to Paititi," Amaru answered, justifying his reason, "Everything I love, everything I fought for—My world would have been destroyed."

"And what about my world?"

Taken slightly aback but remained affirmed in his decision, Amaru replied, "Come on Lara, you can't think it's the same…"

"It is to a nine-year-old girl. I was a child!"

"There was too much at stake—an entire civilization. Hundreds of years of independence! Thousands of lives!" Amaru defended, "I had no choice!"

Lara strongly countered, "There's always a choice!"

It was time as Naruto heard enough and swiftly threw his shuriken at Amaru's bodyguards before he jumped onto the surprised leader himself, his Hidden Blade aimed at the latter's throat. "Hello, Dominguez or Amaru, whoever you are. I'm Patronus and—" He retracted his blade in exchange for tossing the leader of Trinity through a book shelf. "I'll be kicking your ass."

"Assassin!" Amaru cried out venomously before he was lifted by his shirt and slammed against the floor. "You think you're better than me and Trinity?! How many lives did you take throughout encounters? How many lives did your brotherhood take over the centuries?" He grunted after being punched across the mouth as blood filled up.

"Hell yeah, I do."

Lara watched with silent satisfaction while Naruto tossed and punched her father's killer around the library. Jonah could not believe the brutality of the hero, but he was not complaining. Pedro and Trinity caused suffering everywhere they go like Yamatai, Kitezh, and now Paititi. Still, Jonah wrestled with his conflicting emotions about the man whom he admires since the island.

Finally, Naruto ceased his action as he lifted a badly bruised and bloody Amaru up in the air by the latter's neck. "And another thing you should've known, Amaru, that parents…" He glanced at Lara and shared the same solemn look as her before looking at the Trinity leader, "They are worth more than one thousand Paititis." Naruto extended his right Hidden Blade and aimed at the frightened yet angry Amaru. "Good bye."

As the blade barely pierced the flesh, a notable aroma filled the room before they felt a recognizable substance on their persons. _"Rain?"_ The trio thought internally as a loud 'screech' rang out above them followed by a lightning bolt. Naruto was puzzled as Raicho was warning him about danger.

Before any of them could do something, another lightning bolt struck the inside of the library… specifically Patronus and Amaru as they were forcefully separated from each other. "Raicho, we're going to have a talk about this," Naruto shook his head before he recognized the presence of another person in the room except he was no ordinary person. "You?"

It was the thunder god garbed in battle armor consisting of his sheathed sword being a tiger pelt and a black red _haori_ completed with matching bracers.

"Patronus?" asked Lara uncertainly about this god.

"Takemikazuchi, what are you doing here?" Naruto pondered aloud before being struck by lightning from the god. Though most of his body was protected by the Nemean Lion's pelt, his face, hands, and feet are still exposed.

Amaru was shocked by the existence of the Japanese thunder god, but it confirmed his theory that other pantheons do exist like Asgard's Thor and Olympian's Heracles. _"This Assassin is far dangerous than his predecessors, I must make sure he does not exist in my world."_ He saw the vulnerable Silver Box, a cervical rectangular object made of silver and a slot, and took it away from Lara's feet before retreating.

"Lara, stop him!" Naruto yelled out before another surge of lightning pinned him down.

Lara and Jonah hesitated as they wanted to help him, but the former knows how powerful he is and would only serve as a hindrance for Naruto. "Come back," she said before running after Amaru with Jonah.

"As for earlier, Inarison, I'm here for the challenge," Takemikazuchi responded nonchalantly, "I want that blade on your back."

"Seriously?! The world is coming to an end, other gods are ill, and you're worried about my sword?!"

"Not only that, but your woman who just left. Rare beauty she is." Naruto struggled as he slowly stood up, valiantly resisting the lightning before his person exploded in a bright light. The force shoved the thunder god out of the library, but the latter recovered as he was greeted by a yellow flame-like coated Patronus. "This is going to be fun."

Naruto said nothing as he suddenly appeared behind Takemikazuchi and slashed with a drawn Kogitsunemaru, but it was blocked by the other blade. A shockwave flattened the nearby buildings and cratered the ground as sparks showered the land from the contact of the opposing blades.

Takemikazuchi pressed on with his attacks, but neither of them could penetrate Naruto's impeccable defensive of Soresu. Another shockwave followed by an earthquake collapsed a house as the supporting wall began to fall on a frightened girl. Seeing this, Naruto parried a strike strongly and lashed with a chakra fist that flung the thunder god away for a moment before he dashed towards the child just as the wall came down.

" _!Mi nina!_ " The nearby mother cried out before she saw the wall move and out came was the stranger holding her daughter. "Amelia! Amelia." She hastily grabbed her crying daughter and acknowledged the savior, " _Gracias, senor, gracias!_ "

Sheathing his blade, Naruto created several chakra arms to grab the mother and daughter before dashing throughout the mission as he saved the stranded people as much as possible. And two of them was Lara and Jonah as he brought them to a stable area away from the recent earthquake.

"My Lord, Naruto is that you?" Jonah asked despite seeing his transformation earlier.

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto answered before he swiftly blocked a lightning bolt with Kogitsunemaru. "Now excuse me as I have a thunder god to beat the hell out of." He flew up to the sky far away from the awed mortals' gaze.

"And you're dating him."

Lara chuckled mirthfully, "That I am. We need to go stop Amaru and get the Box back."

"What about Naruto?"

"He can handle himself."

Floating up in the sky, Naruto met with a smirking Takemikazuchi who stood on a cloud as if it was solid. " **Rujing Sutumo (Raging Storm)!** " He cried out after slashing the air as three blue fire spires left Kogitsunemaru's blade and spun towards the thunder god.

" **Raigeki.** "

Takemikazuchi countered the fire spires with a massive lightning bolt as they collided with their might before exploding seconds later. The backlash pushed back the two combatants before they engaged in another sword play as the thunder god coated himself in lightning to enhance his prowess. His katana increased in speed, but still could penetrate Naruto's defense as he was forced on the defensive.

"Are you going to play defense this whole time?" Takemikazuchi taunted as he pressed his offense further.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to parry and deflect the strikes away from his body. Another parry later, the ninja shoulder-tackled his enemy followed by a familiar sphere of chakra. " **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!** " He slammed the Nine-Tails' enhanced sphere squarely against the thunder god's chest.

Takemikazuchi initially thought nothing of the power until his chest was feeling shredded before he was propelled away from his opponent and crashed into the mountainside. He stood from the crater and rocketed himself back to the sky, clashing with Naruto's blade as their opposing elements sparked against each other.

"You control the wind and I control lightning… It seems fate is at play here."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked before head-butting and elbowing him simultaneously. "Did fate tell you about me whooping your ass?"

The two men engaged once more as shockwaves shook the area from the following clashes. To the surprise of the thunder god, he was being pushed back by the younger god, which infuriated him as the power of the transformation was becoming apparent. "Kiun!"

"Huh?" Naruto muttered before flying backwards to dodge another foreign enemy. It was a huge dragon made entirely out of lightning. "Come on!"

"Attack him!"

Naruto lashed out with his chakra arms, enlarging them as they grabbed the lightning dragon to hold it back. He tossed it up to put distance before Takemikazuchi appeared behind him and slashed with his blade as a blast of electricity sent Naruto to the ground below. The ninja recovered in time as he Shunshined away to avoid the lunging head of the apparently-called Kiun and stabbed the dragon's side, slicing through its lightning hide.

The dragon snarled in agony before it was tackled by a massive bird who screeched in defiance and bit into the serpentine-like body with the beak, its wings cackling with lightning of its own.

"Thanks, Raicho!" Naruto called out before clashing with the puzzled Takemikazuchi. "What's with that look?"

"That was a Thunderbird. Where did you get your hands on that?"

"Not telling you, that's for sure." Takemikazuchi glowered as he put more lightning into his blade, prompting the ninja to channel stronger wind. "I don't get it. Your blade works fine, so why come after Kogitsunemaru?" Naruto asked before breaking off the clash.

Glancing at the red blade of divine quality, the war god twirled the black handle with a square cross-guard and a lion's head as the pommel. " _Futsu-no-mitama (August-Snap-Spirit)_ is no Divine Regalia like yours. What really pisses me off is that your father rose to prominence and became more revered than I."

"And you want to spite him by taking away his creation?"

"Intuitive aren't you."

"Nature of my job."

"Enough talk; I want that sword!"

" **Eaken (Air Fist)!** "

Takemikazuchi took the full brunt of the wind blast but could not resist anywhere as he was propelled backwards. He felt liquid dripping around him and realized that his body was releasing blood from arms and parts of his chest. This was not going well for him as he didn't expect the power from Inarison.

"There's more to come." Naruto Hirashined above the thunder god and prepared to stab him. However, he was greeted by a powerful of lightning from Takemikazuchi that shot him upwards to the sky. His hands and head struggled to move from the coursing electricity, but kept Kogitsunemaru. "Why did he have to have lightning?"

The ninja was then flanked by Kiun as its maw caught him, but Naruto broke out with three chakra arms and unleashed a wind wave that drove the dragon to the ground. Takemikazuchi dashed from behind him before he was halted by a lightning bolt not his own as Raicho the Thunderbird dived towards him.

"Pest," Takemikazuchi muttered annoyingly as he swung his blade, firing a wide lightning arc at the avian.

Naruto countered this with a wind crescent arc of his own and halted the attack from reaching Raicho. "Get out of here! Go help Lara and Jonah," He ordered the creature who swiftly flew away from the battle scene. "I'm going to end this now." The ninja muttered before sheathing his blade.

"How so?" The thunder god taunted before disappearing a streak of lightning.

Raising his arm to barely block the kick, Naruto grabbed the limb and threw Takemikazuchi mightily to the sky after three spins for added momentum. His hand soon buzzed despite his form's protection, but he ignored as a whitish-blue sphere with four large protrusions formed in the palm as it grew in size.

" **Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)!** "

Takemikazuchi, shocked by the blazing speed of the attack, barely lifted his arms in time and created large salvo of electrical bursts. " **Sandasutomu (Thunderstorm)!** " His hands recoiled from the shockwave as the blasts dashed at the foreign projectile.

A massive shockwave pushed back the combatants as the wind and lightning attacks clashed against each other. The shuriken grinded against the salvo until it quickly broke through and forced the thunder god to dodge to the side. What he did not know was the expansion as the Rasenshuriken's sphere grew in size and his foot was caught by the edge.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed after being blown away from the explosion of the unusual wind attack. His senses alerted him to the left foot as it shredded with lacerations and blood dripped from them.

Naruto flew towards him from above and swiftly punched his face before lashing out with the opposite hand. " **Eaken (Air Fist)!** " The powerful air wave propelled Takemikazuchi straight to the ground. The earth caved in from the force and swallowed the god from visibility. The ninja floated in the area to make sure that he was defeated or at least unconscious. "Better get to back to Lara."

Seconds later, he became a yellow comet that left its trail across the sky to the west.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Paititi**

Once he deactivated Nine Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto Hirashined to Lara's location since the mark was still active on her body. "Lara," He called out to his girlfriend. She was startled like the others by his presence, but quickly ran to him as he accepted her embrace. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"That was one of the Thunder Gods?" Lara asked worriedly. "Which one was he? Raijin?" Naruto shook his head. "So, that was Takemikazuchi. Why was he here?"

"The challenge."

Taken aback, Lara became upset by the Japanese god's audacity, "Are you serious? He attacks you now to get that sword?"

"Lara, he's done. Now, we have to stop Amaru and restore the sun," Naruto replied calmly. "It looks like I interrupted your meeting or something. Catch me up?" He and Lara approached Unuratu, Etzli, and Jonah. "What's the plan?"

Jonah drew their attention unto the map of the cenote. "Trinity have men posted across the structures and they are armed to the teeth. Can you create clones to handle them?" Naruto sent him a blank look. "Never mind; dumb question, Jonah."

"Uh-huh. My clones can wipe the floor with them, but I'm more worried about Takemikazuchi coming back. And Lara, you said the spirit was Kukulkan… as in the Mayan god of destruction and fertility."

"You think the god will take over Amaru."

"Anything's possible."

Jonah slightly became pale at the mention of another deity like the thunder god. "Well, you can handle them both if they come, right?"

"Of course, man. Why would you ask that?" Naruto asked, mocked hurt by his question before he quickly assumed his normal expression. "So, we need a distraction to save the world." He then noticed the little sunlight in the room begin to fade slowly and left for the outside, seeing something disturbing. "And we need to do it fast."

Lara, Jonah, Etzli, and the Resistance members joined up with him before the object was in sight of them: a massive object nearly approaching the sun. "An eclipse!" Lara shouted indignantly. "The Cleansing is almost here."

"Let's go," Etzli said resolutely as time was not on their side.

Paititi had gone silent after the panicked citizens retreated to their huts and prayed to their gods for salvation. It was easy for the Resistance to move about the land for the cenote. Their progress halted when Raicho flew down from the sky and landed in front of them. "Hey boy, what's going on?"

Etzli, Unaratu, and the rebels were stunned in awe at the powerful, majestic creature. Jonah almost lost his balance while Lara petted the avian creature as his head gently nudged against her hand. Raicho gave a pointed look at the outskirts of the Hidden City as a new sight amazed the resistance.

"Well, well, Trinity's in for it now."

"This is a sign from the gods. We must commence the ceremony now," Unuratu said with restored confidence.

The rebels and Jonah agreed with her before Lara asked the obvious for herself and Naruto. "For what exactly?"

"The coronation ceremony."

"Your boy's going to be a king?" Naruto asked with surprise. "Awesome. I've never seen a king anointed before." The only thing related to this ceremony was Tsunade's Hokage ceremony back home, which was selected from the council rather than birthright.

Raicho squawked as he flapped his four wings while the rebels and the Paititans gathered around them when the latter group saw the creature. A rebel handed a conch-like object to Unuratu before she blew into it once.

"The sound of the King's Horn has called you all to bear witness to a new beginning," Unuratu announced for all to hear. Jonah, Lara, and Naruto stood to the side as they watched the nervous Etzli twiddle his fingers behind his mother. "Welcome to the Ceremony of Kings!"

Raicho screeched, flapping his wings via Naruto's discrete finger command as to show the gods' approval for the boy. And it worked as the people mumbled excitedly. It proved to be a good thing that they were sheltered from the outside world as their civilization was the last bastion of an era uncorrupted from self-righteous invaders.

"Etzli, my son, son of Sayri, step forth…" The young king-to-be obeyed his mother and stepped towards her. "Within the Savior's Amulet is the wisdom of your ancestors." Unuratu informed her son of their heritage. "Listen to it, so that you will enjoin equity and mercy in all judgements." She nodded to Lara who held an intricately-designed bow as the latter stepped forward and kneeled to present it to Etzli. "Within the Champion's Bow is the strength of your ancestors. Respect it, so that you will enjoin responsibility and fairness in leadership."

Etzli received the bow from Lara and returned to his mother as she continued the sermon. "Finally, within you, young Etzli, is the future. Infuse your role as king with action. Create hope. Create love. Not by passively waiting for grace to come down from upon high, but by doing what you can to make grace happen… yourself." Unuratu faced the population with pride present on her face. "People of Paitit, it is with great pride, that I introduce to you, Etzli, my son and Sayri's heir… and your king!"

The outsiders watched when Etzli raised his bow in the air while Raicho called for lightning to strike across the skies as the entire Paititian population cheered for their new king. Naruto looked to the outskirts where he saw the great thing that would put down Trinity once and for all.

" _The question is, my young god, are you to stand by while nature suffers, or become its champion by taking actions and leading the charge?"_

Within his hood, Naruto had closed his eyes before opening them, revealing toad-like irises and orange pigmentation.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(15 Minutes Later)**

 **The Cenote**

Trinity was feeling accomplished today. After all, their Cleansing would reshape the world in their own image. And the apparent threat of the enigmatic yet powerful Patronus was silenced by the appearance of a third party. Lara Croft was a formidable threat of her own right over the years, but her deadliness became enhanced by the Assassin's presence.

The presence of mercenaries was heavy as they positioned advanced weaponry across the structures all the way to the ceremonial room. Their time had come at last, and no one would stop them this time, not even Croft and Patronus.

 _-'What's the status, Bravo?'-_

A Bravo member responded with his finger on the com-link piece, "We're just putting up the last guns in place, sir. ETA: three minutes." His men were in the middle of setup near a closed wall for the 50 caliber guns. "Sir, if I may ask: why are we still setting up a defense here? Isn't Croft and the Assassin out of commission?"

 _-'We still have hostiles in the area—around the freaking shadows and floor. Don't ask me a stupid question again, understand?!'-_

Clenching his teeth to fight back the selective word for Roark, Bravo One responded, "Understo—"

*Ka-Boom*

A massive debris cloud enveloped over Bravo Team while chunks of earth flew alongside their airborne bodies. The weapons were destroyed and flung off the platform. The commotion alerted the Trinity soldiers as they aimed their laser-pointed rifles and guns at the penetrated zone.

"Hostile approaching!"

A shadowy figure slowly walked through the debris blanket and emerged was Patronus, alive and well, much to Trinity's startled expressions.

 _-'You just won't die, huh, Assassin? That at least is a trait I respect of your people; always rising from the ashes and become stronger in the process. I don't know how you beat the lightning guy, but not even if you can survive bullets, rockets, and grenades aimed at you.'-_

Naruto said nothing, directly staring at the soldiers' faces and aimed barrels.

 _-'So, Kravinoff and Taskmaster failed in their attempts to kill you. I'm not surprised, but there is one more surprise we have waiting for you.'-_

As Naruto took a few steps after he ignored Roark's words, the ground in front of him exploded before a huge arm clotheslined him back. The ninja recovered in time to see his new assailant: a huge man with impressive muscular physique, greater than All Might's and taller than him, as his armor was gray and designed to resemble a rhino with two horns on his head.

 _-'Rhino, kill him!'-_

"With pleasure!" Rhino responded gleefully before assailing Patronus with a one-two punch to the face, followed by a double hammer fist on the shoulders, and finished with pinning him against the wall.

 _-'Men, don't do a thing. Let him have his fun.'-_

Rhino smiled at how easy this assignment was as his target was pinned down in a few seconds. After all, the newcomer hero was becoming renowned around the world, both in the superhero and supervillain communities.

The joy in Rhino's expression ceased as Patronus grabbed his wrists and forcefully twisted them off his shoulders. "My turn," Naruto replied curtly before he swiftly punched the tall man's neck though with a small jump. The Rhino staggered a bit and held his neck until retaliating with a fist of his own, but Patronus easily sidestepped it and countered with a body blow to the back.

Rhino stumbled forward and lost his footing as Patronus swiftly appeared in front of him and punched his stomach, elbowed the chin, and punched his face. The last blow caused Rhino fumble backwards through a ruined structure. Patronus kicked out the knees, felling the tall enemy to the ground before kneeing him squarely.

The Trinity soldiers' hopes squandered when Patronus easily lifted the apparently unconscious Rhino over his head and slammed him hard into the ground in front of him, unmoving at all. They cringed when the Assassin shifted his gaze at them.

 _-'FIRE!'-_

Bullets flew from the innumerable barrels at the frozen hero as the ground kicked up debris dust from the missed projectiles. The men wanted to be the one to gun down the last Assassin. The collective gunfire continued to ring throughout the ancient ruins while the dust cloud grew and shrouded the body from sight. The hate they held for Patronus was great that they fired grenades, rocket launchers, and sniper rounds.

Finally, the gunfire ended. Roark felt smug pride at finally taking down the Assassin since not even the latter could survive that slaughter despite seeing him defeat Rhino moments ago. His smugness left when the dust cleared enough to see an unharmed Patronus on his feet.

Naruto said nothing as he nonchalantly wiped the small debris from his right shoulder while his glowing sword burst into flames. Surrounded by his feet were sliced rockets, smashed bullets, and small pieces that used to be grenades. During the chaos that was the dust cloud, Naruto used wind chakra to seal in the grenades with spheres when they exploded. For the rockets, they were cut before they had even gotten close to his person.

"Trinity!" Patronus called out as his voice echoed in the Cenote. "I'm only giving you this one chance: leave now or die as cowards that you are."

"Fuck you!" The men laughed after the insult.

"That's all we need."

The soldiers saw him raise his left hand as the middle finger and thumb pressed against each other. There was a loud 'snap' afterwards and nothing happened for a moment, then…

Chaos was loose.

A scream came from the east followed by more as soldiers were taken into the shadows. The panicked Trinity members tried to fire their weapons, but they remembered that their foolish barrage emptied their reserves and left themselves vulnerable to the hordes of jaguars, howling monkeys, snakes, anacondas. A more massive horde of the animals stampeded out of the cave, passing by Patronus as the urge to kill the intruders greatly influenced them in order to protect their homes in the name of the new lord.

Naruto noted the helicopter approaching with its machine gun aimed at him, but he was not worried. Thunder boomed in the ruins as a lightning bolt struck the vehicle down and Raicho screeched victoriously before casting down more arcs. He then heard Lara's voice through his wrist computer, calling for him to teleport to her location.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The ninja Hiraishined behind Lara who waved at him to stay where he stood. The reason why was hunched over on the ground, looking at something while chanting in her mother tongue. It was the red-skinned woman with visible teeth since her lips were gone.

" _Tal Ix Chel… Tal Ix Chel… Tal Ix Chel…"_

"Lara…"

"Just wait there," Lara told him as she slowly approached the native woman and noticed the crimson smoke near her. "'When the Crimson Fire smiles, seek your mirror…' Was this supposed to be Unuratu's destiny?" She continued her path while Naruto followed her inside though he kept his distance.

The woman sensed their presence and grabbed hold of a ceremonial mask before she approached the outsiders, namely Lara. She felt power coming from the hooded one, but the female caught her attention the most.

As she realized the meaning of Unuratu's words and all the recent Paititian knowledge, Lara said, "You're the Crimson Fire." Despite the language barrier, the apparent Crimson Fire seemed to understand her.

"She's the what now?" Naruto asked for clarification.

Lara ignored him as she continued to speak to the Crimson Fire. "I think we're supposed to work together to defeat Kukulkan?"

The Crimson Fire slightly changed her expression when the word 'Kukulkan' came up and placed a hand on her chest. _"Chak Chel,"_ She spoke to Lara, naming herself as one of the twin heroes.

"Ix Chel?" Lara asked as to make sure she heard right.

The woman, confident about her and the man, presented the mask to Lara, _"Ix Chel."_ Lara received it and adorned the mask that represented her identity as Ix Chel. _"Luk'ul."_

"Lara, what are you doing?" Naruto asked out of concern as she walked towards the tunnel flooded with Yaaxil.

" _He'la' ch'ab' Ix Chel!"_

Naruto watched his girlfriend down the path as the Yaaxil parted to make room for her. _"I get it now: Lara's mask presented her as one of the legendary heroes of Paititi. So, they're on our side."_

" _He'la' ch'ab, Pacha Kamaq!"_

"Naruto, I think she's calling you too," Lara said in a hushed voice.

The ninja saw the Crimson Fire point at him, persuading Naruto to walk besides Lara as they passed through the docile Yaaxil. "What is a Paka Kaka?" He whispered to Lara.

"First of all, it's pronounced something else," Lara slightly chastised him, "Secondly, I'll tell you later."

" _Mul tumen na-ka!"_

The couple saw the rousing Yaaxil after the Crimson Fire urged them to protect their home and fulfill their duty. They reached the massive door slab that would lead them to the ceremonial altar… connected via the destroyed bridge.

" _Mul tumen na-ka!"_

The door was opened by a few Yaaxil and business started for them. "Jonah, we're bringing reinforcements. We're on our way!"

 _-"What?! I hope you know what you are doing."-_

"Me too," Lara answered back.

Noting the slight hesitance, Naruto gave her a small kiss. "Come on; we've got a world to save."

"Right."

Lara took the lead and commenced scaling across obstacles with Naruto behind her as the massive hordes of Yaaxil accompanied them. A few squads of them went ahead to kill Trinity soldiers with the animals as well.

 _-"Sir, we've got eyes on Croft and Patronus. They're with the Yaaxil."-_

 _-"What?! Don't get distracted; take them out now!"-_

The helicopter did not get a chance to do that after Raicho flew past it and casted arcs of lightning across the vehicle. Naruto and Lara continued their progress across the bridge as the Yaaxil and the jungle animals killed any Trinity soldiers that came across them. The ones that were missed got silenced by Naruto and Lara. Then news of Trinity's High Council reached the duo as Roark ordered his men to secure the perimeter for their leaders.

As much as Naruto wanted to get rid of them right there and then, Lara was his priority now even though she had Yaaxil as her bodyguards. They eventually reached the temple and the massive door opened to the side, revealing the Eagle archers led by a costumed Amaru with his outstretched arms.

"Thank you, Kukulkan, for this gift of renewal," Amaru prayed aloud to the skies. His clothes were Paititi ceremonial robes with a mask adorned in feathers. "We are prepared to receive your power…"

Lara took off her mask and held it to her waist as Patronus stood beside her left flank and the Crimson Fire on the right. The horde of Yaaxil stayed back as their leader said, "Pa'tal."

Amaru felt their presence, particularly Naruto's Sage Mode, and turned around as he became alerted at the sight in front of him. His guards brandished their weapons in response to the snarling Yaaxil. "They're with you?" He asked in disbelief. "And you're still alive?"

"I know I disappointed you, but's my specialty: to disappoint bad guys destroying the world," Naruto cheekily responded.

"This ritual is mine to complete," Amaru argued hotly, "They have chosen wrong. It's all wrong."

Lara responded sternly, "No. It was always theirs. Give us the Box."

"Best you listen to the lady," Patronus twirled Kogitsunemaru, slowly brandishing it. "Unless you want another beatdown from me like back at the library."

Amaru shook his head as he was still in disbelief at the current event. "No. No…Never. I must protect Paititi," He answered strongly.

"'We all create destiny.' Not just you," Lara answered back, "All of us. Together." She ignored the non-visible 'what the hell' look from her boyfriend. Her eyes caught the glimpse of the eclipse's near approach over the sun.

The eclipse drew Amaru's attention as well as he saw it before directing his sight at his enemies. "Headstrong to the end. Attack!" He ordered before running away inside the temple.

The Eagle archers charged at the Yaaxil, but they fell to them rather quickly as Naruto and Lara chased after Amaru. The door closed in time as it separated them. It mattered little to Naruto before he dug his fingers into the stone door and easily shove it aside. "Come on, Lara, let's end this once and for all."

"Right," Lara agreed as she drew Makokayumi from her back.

The duo saw Amaru ahead of them as he did something to the statues that guarded the ruins ahead of them. They glowed with a bright sun-like energy before the jaguars shook out their bodies and pounced at the couple. Naruto sidestepped one and sliced off the head with his katana while Lara slid underneath as she fired an arrow that shot through the body.

More glowing jaguar statues appeared in front of them and attacked the couple. Naruto swung his blade as a wind crescent blade cleaved the reanimated objects and Lara readied four arrows instead of one. " **Taiju Tsukiyumi (Multiple Moon Arrows)!** " Lara shouted out her special attack.

The airborne arrows' bodies turned white with dotted energy as they left trails of the same color. Said projectiles pierced through the statues' heads, instantly disintegrating the bodies into dust.

"Damn," Naruto said impressively. "I like your bow."

Lara looked at her celestial weapon and smiled at it, "So do I." She and Naruto continued their path until the latter chose to take a more discrete route to avoid more obstacles. So, they climbed the mountain sides until their progress reached the summit.

"Let the sun dim and the darkness erase the world we have known," Amaru chanted as he was in midst of the ceremony. "Let the shadows pass, and the light shine again on a world of our creation." He stabbed the Box with the Mayan dagger before pulling it out, unleashing the full power of Kukulkan as his body glowed brightly with the energy. "The power of Kukulkan."

"We have to stop it, Naruto."

"My way or your way?"

Lara readied ten arrows and channeled power into them as they. "Your way's more fun than mine anyway. **Taiju Tsukiyumi (Multiple Moon Arrows)!** " She let loose the projectiles as they swiftly brought down the remaining Cult's warriors and destroyed the statues that channeled the power.

Which meant the shield around Amaru was no longer active for him.

"You two dare face a god?!" An undeterred Amaru declared as he brandished his _macuahuitl_ , a wooden flat club with obsidian spikes embedded around the sides. "You will not stop-" He was silenced when Patronus punched him down to the ground and kicked him away, sending him to skid away from the altar.

Naruto chuckled loudly, "Sorry. You left yourself wide open, Amaru. Come on then, mister god. Show this power of the so-called Kukulkan." Meanwhile, Lara fired another Tsukiya at the ground and sent Amaru closer to the edge before she readied another.

"You…" Amaru unceremoniously stood up and glared at the one deemed the most dangerous. "You will not stop me!" He shouted before thrusting out his fist.

Lara gasped when a torrent of fire burst from Amaru's hand, coming at her before she jumped to the other side. She was more surprised by the fact that her leap landed Croft to the other side, much like Naruto casually does.

"Since when?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Just now?" Lara reluctantly responded. "Guess you don't have to worry about saving me all the time. Patronus, look out!"

The ninja raised his blade to block Amaru's wooden club as the ground caved in from the pressure. Amaru chuckled victoriously when Patronus's feet was starting to sink into the ground. However, he was dazed by a swift elbow attack from his hooded opponent before a frontal kick sent him backwards.

"Taste the fire of Kukulkan!" Amaru declared after recovering. He swung his _macuahuitl_ and sent out a wave of golden-yellow fire at Patronus.

Patronus inhaled before he exhaled a stream of water from his mouth to extinguish it. The divine fire easily burned through the opposing element despite the Senjutsu enhancement. He took to the skies and avoided the wave.

Meanwhile, Lara let loose arrow after arrow at the empowered Amaru who staggered from the power. He realized that she possessed a weapon of divine power and disappeared in a 'wisp' of fire. Lara's senses warned her of the side before she rolled away from the spot where Amaru reappeared and unleashed another wave of celestial fire.

"I've allowed you to live, Lara! No more!" Amaru declared before he was kicked into the ground.

Naruto growled as he stomped onto the Trinity leader's head. "You won't lay a hand on her while I'm here." His facial expression furrowed when chuckles escaped from his opponent. "What's so funny?"

"… You should've killed me at the library."

The last thing Naruto and Lara saw was a bright light blinding them from the avatar of Kukulkan as the entire altar was enveloped by the spectacle.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Takamagahara**

Prayers was heavy in the Shinto realm as the gods, benevolent Yokai, and human souls stood outside of their ruler's temple. The sun weakened, and Amaterasu suffered the same fate as the days passed by. Strangely, to the _kami_ , the fox god's household was allowed inside Her Majesty's chambers, which was unheard of since ever. Only Susanno, Izanagi, and the Royal Regalia were granted permission since their familial connection was evident.

What changed that was the arrival of a new god—the adopted son of Inari by the name Naruto. Granted most of the gods laughed at the name, but their amusement shifted to awe and bewilderment of the new god. Tales of his deeds on Earth as one of the mortals' superheroes reached their ears and messengers.

It seemed that the House of Inari would gain more prominence in a long, long time.

And it was this prominence that pushed one of the _kami_ to take matters into his own hands. Doing so attracted the attention of the weakened Amaterasu since she can see everything where the sun can touch and sent her mightiest warrior to fetch him.

"Your Majesty-"

"Silence!" Amaterasu sternly ordered before she wheezed out a cough. She cleared her throat and remained the strong posture despite the paleness that took over her skin. Drops of sweat steamed due to her power of the fiery sun. "I was deeply troubled… when I saw you attacking Naruto in South America. Why?"

"… The challenge."

Takemikazuchi slightly flinched as he kept his hand to avoid eye contact with the man approaching him. He did not see the imposing figure that is the Storm God. Susanoo was taller than most _kami_ in Takamagahara with a greater muscular physique as his serious expression fowled in disappointment. His black hair tied in a bun slightly fluttered from his emotion while the dark gray kimono crackled with lightning bolts.

"My sister is in danger, and you are concerned about the challenge?" Susanno asked in disdain, his voice booming like the thunder he commands on a calm night. "Not even you, Takemikazuchi, would do something so vain, especially when my sister—your Queen—is in danger."

"For the blade that deflected your lightning and mine… my judgement was clouded."

Susanoo was livid when his sister told him about Takemikazuchi's interference in South America. He had transported there via lightning and knocked out the fellow thunder god before the latter could recover to go after Inarison for a second bout.

"You are to remain in your temple… until further notice," The sun goddess ordered before signaling her guards to take Takemikazuchi away from her presence. She coughed as the paleness increased by the second, worrying her family and guests.

Ashla and Masaki cooed worryingly as their mother soothed them. Saeko and her sister-wives had concerned expressions before they prayed for Amaterasu's health… which relied on the success of their mutual husband.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **The Cenote, Paititi**

A huge boulder of debris moved slightly from the smaller counterparts before it was lifted and pushed aside, revealing Naruto absent Kogitsunemaru and his significant other.

"Lara? Lara!" He called out before a whip of fire wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. Naruto grunted loudly as his body collided against the rows of trees that were set aflame by the construct. At the corner of his eye, he saw Amaru in full view before the latter pulled him towards a boulder. "That smarts!"

Luckily, his cloak was fire resistant and the Nemean Lion pelt protected him from the burns.

"Now time for you to die," Amaru declared venomously.

Naruto's response was thrusting out his right fist. " **Eaken (Air Fist)!** " The single burst of wind morphed in a wide-range attack and slammed Amaru away from him, interrupting the latter's concentration for the whip. His muscles tensed from the effort and broke free of the whip as Patronus Shunshined above the airborne Kukulkan and kicked him into the ground.

" **Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere)!** "

Amaru's forceful gasp responded to the powerful energy sphere when it slammed against his chest as debris were blown by the power and covered the two combatants. Strong wind blew the cloud and revealed Naruto holding the Trinity leader down with an armbar hold inside a huge crater. "What's going on, Amaru? I thought Kukulkan was supposed to be a god." Naruto taunted the man.

"Don't be precocious!" The Trinity leader responded sharply. The glow shone brighter as the godly power burst from his body and forced Patronus to involuntarily release the armbar hold while being blown away. The area was blown away by the explosion as the Assassin bounced away across the muddy ground.

Recovering his feet on the ground, Naruto skidded backwards as Amary appeared in front of him via teleportation. Their energy-coated fists smashed against each other as the output created another crater and dented it deeper from the power. Kukulkan and Patronus gritted their teeth as they vied for control against each other.

So intense was their concentration that one of them saw the chance to take advantage of said fortitude. Kukulkan suddenly diverted his fist downward along with his opponent's, forcing Patronus to stagger forward as the empowered Amaru landed a body blow followed by a left hook.

Staring at the body of his enemy, unmoving, Amaru drew his club-swordlike weapon as it shone with power. "Finally, the Assassins will be gone, and the world begins anew with your death!" He raised his _macuhautli_ over his head for the final blow.

Suddenly a flash of light came front of him followed by a surprised yelp of pain. Kukulkan looked at his chest area as a foreign blue blade pierced through it, shocking him as no mortal weapon could have any effect on him.

Naruto on the other hand had recovered and merely feigned being down to draw Amaru closer. He then recalled Kogitsunemaru from wherever and directed it at the distracted opponent… and in time too if he might add.

"H-How?" asked a shocked Amaru before he realized that it was no ordinary weapon.

"I too am full of surprises, Amaru."

With a small gesture, Kogitsunemaru's blade dug a little deeper into Kukulkan's chest as the latter used his free hand to stop it in place. Patronus grunted as he put more force into the _katana_ , but both men were at an apparent stalemate.

"Why, Patronus?"

"Hm?"

"Why has your Brotherhood always interfered with our affairs when we want the same thing?"

Patronus scoffed at his words. "Your methods and ideology are different from the Assassins. Another thing—you're nothing like the Templars. Even they had limitations of sorts."

"That mindset is what makes you weak," Kukulkan snapped harshly. "Weak to do what is absolutely necessary to change this world. It is full of darkness, suffering, chaos."

"And it is those same things that makes us better!" Patronus answered back. "Honestly, what is it about people wanting do overs? The world is cruel—no doubt about that, but it has lessons that push the ones who didn't give up to be the best possible version of themselves. And those lessons come with wisdom, self-worth, confidence to enjoy life. If you take that away, you're not a human being—just a lifeless shell."

"What example could possibly be from this world?"

"Lara Croft."

"…"

"Think about it, Amaru: you sent Ana to spy on her father, and when he refused to stop his research on Paititi, you killed him. Since then, Lara went through hell in her childhood without parents, put herself in college, and became a smart woman. Now, look who she has become: a strong, young woman with drive that a secret society had failed to stop ever since that night. Trinity made its own worst enemy, Amaru."

Amaru didn't show it, but the realization began to sink in as it was his actions that formed Lara into who she had become today. "Then I'll erase her too." He exerted visibly as his hand finally pulled out the blade and hurled it at the owner.

Patronus caught the pommel and deflected Kukulkan's strike away before they entered a clash of blades. Although Amaru's strength was empowered by the Mayan god's strength, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced strength proved to be his equal. Something caught the ninja's attention behind his opponent though he did not show it.

Kukulkan pressed forward, but then he felt sharp pain followed by an explosion… another and another after that. He swiftly turned around as Lara leaped at him with her blades extended from the bow, but he jumped high in the air. Patronus Shunshined above him and axe-kicked him back to the ground as Lara jumped on Kukulkan's body before she took the glowing Mayan dagger from his person.

Amaru, seeing this, grabbed her neck but was forced to release when she stabbed him in the shoulder. Lara noticed her right arm glowing with the same color as she felt great strength in the limb before rolling to the side. Kukulkan missed the mark and raised his club to block Patronus's blade until Lara double-kicked him in the back, staggering him in the process.

Lara didn't need empowerment as Naruto was her strength and she him. It was this connection of strength that prompted the Jinchuriki to use Sage Mode against Amaru. He was powerful, but not enough to force his hand for one of his higher transformations. They exchanged glances before the ninja leaped at the Trinity leader, attacking with Kogitsunemaru and parrying counters via the Pivot Blade as he pressured his opponent backwards.

Inhaling deeply and quickly exhaling, Kukulkan exhaled a great fire stream at them. Patronus rooted his feet into the ground and stiffened his arms in a hard motion as a curved mud wall swiftly emerged in front of him and Lara. " **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!** "

The fire was directed upwards to the sky, preventing the forest and wildlife as unintended victims of their bout. Patronus jumped over the wall, swung his blade and unleashed a great wind wave at Kukulkan as he deflected the elemental attack. The ninja landed before parrying with Kogitsunemaru solely as Amaru became frustrated that he was not able to inflict real damage on him.

Having enough of the so-called god, Patronus readied his blade and swung hard at the incoming club. The strength behind the strike shattered the Mesoamerican weapon, much to Kukulkan's shock which exacerbated when Lara sneaked up behind him and stabbed his sides, draining him of the power once more and weakening as a result.

Amaru shouted indignantly at the power loss as he was down to a third of it. He charged at Lara as she tripped him with her bow and stabbed his left leg. Trinity's leader didn't let it stop him and pointed his pistol at her, but it was cut in half by Patronus's sword before he sheathed and choke-slammed him to the ground. Naruto pummeled Amaru with a continuous flurry of punches, never letting up as blood escaped from the pseudo-god and his person being bloodied as well.

Kukulkan snarled and landed a lucky punch at Patronus before kicking him off as he recovered. Seething at the disrespect, Kukulkan summoned forth more power, his body glowing brighter, as he appeared in front of a surprised Naruto and clotheslined him away. Patronus recovered and drew Kogitsunemaru once more, but Kukulkan flashed beside him as he kicked the blade out of his hand.

Amaru was gleeful as he pulled out his dagger and thrust it at the back of Patronus's head while the winds around them was blown to one direction. Naruto Hirashined from his enemy's range as a great white arrow zipped towards the shocked Amaru. " **AmenoHabaya (Heavenly Arrow)!** "

Lara's shouting voice rang with determined resolve as the arrow reached Kukulkan's chest before it exploded, sending a great shockwave and debris cloud. Patronus appeared in front of her and pushed Lara down to the ground as he used his body to cover her from the debris. They stood up and saw trees flattened, upturned and broken earth, as a massive trench was left in place of the arrow, but no sign of Kukulkan.

"Damn… remind not to piss you off, Lara," Naruto said lowly.

Lara chuckled nervously as she didn't intend to destroy the forest like this, but she learned not to do so in crowded or natural environments. She stiffened before readying her bow when Kukulkan burst from the ground, revealing the gaping hole in his right side of the chest before he charged at them.

Naruto met his charge and tackled him to the ground, quickly hooking his legs with Kukulkan's as he wrapped his arms around the latter's neck. Amaru tried to escape the choke hold, but the strength behind it—and his own strength failing—kept him from doing so. He elbowed Patronus's side, but the latter kept the hold as Lara got on top and thrust the Mayan dagger into Amaru's chest.

"Ga—aahhh…" Amaru gasped out as he felt the power and his life leaving him. Patronus released his hold and slid out from underneath the fallen leader as he stood beside the kneeling Lara who pulled out the dagger. "Please… Please… Lara, save Paititi. Please… Patronus… don't let this world… be destroyed by the outside…"

Naruto said nothing, but Lara did. "I will…" Despite all that he had done to her, she still felt compassion since all he wanted was to save the native civilization from destruction. The final breath left Amaru and the power of Kukulkan was absorbed into Lara as she gasped loudly from the sensation while her body glowed as well before falling backwards into Naruto's hands.

"Lara?! Lara!" A concerned Naruto asked as he tried to wake her up, "LARA!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Key's Internal World)**

Surrounded by a thick fog that concealed her surroundings, Lara looked around for signs of Naruto, but found none. Was she dead? She hoped not, but that same hope grew when the fog began to clear slightly and revealed the building that was recognized instantly… it was her home—Croft Manor.

Then a child's laughter rang out in the area, drawing Lara's attention as the fog cleared and revealed a young girl in a pink shirt with green shorts and her hair tied in a ponytail. "To claim her treasure, the adventurer, Lara Croft, must outwit the King—"

"—Outwit the King? I think the King might have something to say about that!" replied an older man jokingly. He was around the age of early thirties in a long-sleeved short with green pants and glasses for his eyes.

It was her father, Richard Croft, and the young girl was herself long ago.

Lara smiled at the memory as she felt the happiness from that day. It grew when she heard another familiar voice… one that she's missed for so long. "My loves, will you hold still for a second?" She was tall and wore a light pink blouse with black pants as her shoulder-length somewhat fluffy hair stood out. Her eyes were the same color as her daughter's. She held a painter's brush while standing in front of a canvas portrait, apparently trying to capture her family's essence.

"Yes, my White Queen," Richard playfully responded before he laughed with his daughter.

The older Lara almost collided with her younger self when she ran to their mother. "Can I see?" asked the younger Lara as Amelia, her mother, showed her the painting.

"Of course. Here's you, and me, and your dad…" Amelia answered while finishing the painting.

"Where are we?"

"Hawaii!"

" _With this Key and the Silver Box, we can remake the world—without weakness, cruelty."_

Amaru's voice rang in Lara's mind as she stared at the Key in her hands.

" _If you had that power, what would you do?"_

" _I wouldn't change anything now because I'd lose the people I call family and never would have met Jonah, Sam, Roth, the Avengers, Spider-Man, and… you."_

A contemplative Lara snapped out of her stupor from Naruto's voice as her mother played with her child self. "My brave girl… who is not expecting… A JAGUAR ATTACK!" Amelia tickled her daughter to the ground while a solemn Lara watched her family.

"Where shall we go next for our real adventure? I hear the Antarctic is lovely this time of year." Richard offered as he laid down on the picnic cloth with his wife and daughter.

The younger Lara sent unimpressed look. "Dad…"

"Oh no? Then perhaps the salt flats of Utah…" Richard offered again though he was shut down by his wife this time.

"Bah, Richard."

Then the younger Lara became excited as she offered her suggestion. "I know where we're going."

"You do?" Amelia asked her daughter.

"Hawaii!"

"Oh, yes. Yes, that could be really nice."

Not wanting to leave, but necessity told her to do so, Lara walked backwards from the family. "Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad." She sadly bid to her parents and turned around to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" The young Croft stopped when the voices addressed her. She turned around and saw her parents standing there with proud smiles, but her younger self was no longer present. "My darling Lara." Amelia remarked as she inspected her daughter's current appearance. "My God, you are so beautiful."

Shaking her head, Lara asked, "How is this? I resisted—I was going back."

"That is why, Lara," Richard answered his anxious daughter. "The Key offers a test to the one who holds Kukulkan's power. By resisting, it has given you a gift. And to us as well." He assumed a regretful look, "I am sorry, Lara, for what I've done to you. I should've been a better father to you—a better husband to your mother."

Amelia gave a soft back-hand slap on Richard's chest. "Richard, none of that now. You did your best though you could have done better."

"Amelia!"

Lara chuckled at her parents' banter between each other. "I miss you two so, so much. It's been hard without you, and for a long time, I was alone."

"You were never alone, Lara," Amelia remarked assuredly. "You had Ross, Sam, Jonah… that boyfriend of yours, Naruto." She smirked victoriously when her daughter visibly paled. "Handsome man he is and powerful."

"Lecherous is more like it. Who takes multiple women?" Richard muttered under breath before Amelia yanked his ear. "Ow!"

"Be nice, Richard. I too was reluctant about it, but you and I have seen how happy Lara is when she's with him."

" _They know about him?!"_ Lara thought internally. _"I guess they really do see from up there. Wait, does that also mean—"_

"Lara, you must go now." Richard told his daughter as the sun was beginning to dim. "Save the world. I'm so proud of you, Lara. You've grown into a very strong woman. I just wish we had more time."

Amelia smiled as she cried tears of joy like Lara was as well. "This is more than enough, Richard."

"She's right, dad. This is more than enough. I love you two," Lara walked backwards away from her parents.

"We love you too, Lara."

The last thing she saw of her parents was their transformation into light spheres before they shot upwards to the sky. Then everything changed once more.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Physical World)**

 **The Altar, Cenote**

"Lara, wake up!"

Lara woke up startled as she was hugged by a relieved Naruto. "How long was I out?" She asked concernedly.

"Not long, but you really worried me there," Naruto answered before recalling Kogitsunemaru to his hand. When Lara fainted, he took her back to the altar where he met the Crimson Fire. The Yaaxil leader tried to talk to him, but he could not understand her language and turned his attention to wake Lara. "We're running out of time. What do we do now?"

Lara stood up and pulled out the Key that still glowed with the power while her arms had spots of it as well. She pondered about what to do until she remembered Unuratu's words.

" _When the catastrophes come, the god Kukulkan must be sacrificed to power the sun. Otherwise, the world dies."_

" _Sacrifice a god?"_

Naruto watched his girlfriend approach the Crimson Fire and handed her the glowing Key before she was given back the mask.

" _The sacrifice is my duty… But if my training fails me, the Crimson Fire will guide me and hold me to my promise."_

Lara put on the mask and laid down on the altar, alerting Naruto of her action. "What are you doing?! Lara!" He moved to stop her, but his body could not obey him. "What?"

" _ **Naruto, you must not interfere!"**_

"Kurama?! Let me go!"

" _I like this world. It's—It's not perfect, but everything I love now is in it."_

"Naruto. Naruto!" Lara called out to her struggling boyfriend who calmed slightly. "It'll be okay… everything will be okay." She relaxed her body, but nothing could stop her heart from beating rapidly.

" _After today, the eclipse will no longer represent us. We keep the sun, but you remove the shadow."_

Naruto tried to move once more, but found it to be fruitless as the Tailed Beast would not let him go. For now, all he could do was pray for Lara's survival. He watched the Crimson Fire hold the Key high in the air before 'stabbing' Lara—the tip of the blade a few inches from her body as the energy wisped around her. Kukulkan's power covered her entire body as she gasped loudly from the action and the area shined brightly afterwards.

"LARA!"

The Assassin/god didn't notice the eclipse ending as a speck of sunlight was freed from the blanket of darkness.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Two Days Later)**

 **Paititi**

Peace had returned to the city as the actions of Amaru and the Cult of Kukulkan was revealed to the natives, much to their shock and disbelief. Naruto stood outside the room where Unuratu, Etzli, and Jonah were staying to discuss plans with— "Lara, do you have to say that?" asked a chagrined Jonah.

"Patronus, come in here," Lara called out. The ninja heeded her call and entered the room as he stood behind her. "Would you say that Jonah and Abby going to the coast for a few days is a date."

Naruto nodded sternly, "Definitely."

"Not you too."

"What is this 'date' thing you three speak of?" Etzli asked curiously.

Unuratu placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "An outside world custom which you will learn on your travels." The travels she spoke was one of the new implements that the new king imposed after hearing stories from the trio of outsiders. They included that all Paititi children were to go to travel the outside world and learn about it as much as they can at the age of ten, and return of 15. The reasons for this was to educate the new generation about current events, issues, and discoveries, but also survival.

The survival part being that the Paititi children would develop immunities to the diseases and bacteria in the modern world, and over time, their descendants can live in Paititi with no problem unlike the Mexica and Mayans who suffered from smallpox at the time of the Conquest.

The travels and education would be handled by a secured party whom Naruto and Lara had yet to figure, but close to a decision.

"And what about you two?" Jonah asked the duo's plans as they went outside to view Paititi with Unuratu and Etzli.

Lara answered for them, "I think we'll stay here for a while longer."

"And uh… "restore" a few more artifacts?" Jonah asked his friend.

Patronus scoffed, "Restore? More like rebuild and I'm the handyman. How did I become the handyman?"

"Because you're a good man," Lara cheekily responded. "Etzli and Unuratu will help us figure it out and let me know what Paititi needs to rebuild. I'm done searching. I want to be around the living." She warmly accepted Naruto's arm around her shoulder as he pulled her close to his body.

"Well said, Lara." Patronus supported before their moment was ruined by Jonah.

"All right."

Lara looked at him, "Don't you have to pack or something?"

"Yeah, you're ruining our moment here," Naruto agreed hastily.

"Nah, you are stuck with me 'til tomorrow."

The royal family walked ahead of the trio and stopped them from going further. "You three… Paititi owes a great debt of gratitude. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, Lara, Patronus." Etzli said to his new friends before dazing at Jonah. "Safe travels, Jonah. Once Paititi is restored, I will join you and learn more about the world beyond Paititi."

"Anytime, you just say the word. You too, Uchu," Jonah offered to the native.

Lara playfully smacked Jonah's arm. "If he wants to."

"So, Jonah, Lara tells me you have a girlfriend," Etzli mentioned off-handedly as Patronus snickered with Lara while Jonah stammered in the process. "We will come to the wedding."

The couple laughed as a stunned Jonah remarked, "Wait, whoa…"

"Hey, Etzli, why don't you show me the plans for the new temple?" Lara asked to divert the topic, much to the young king's excitement.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Six Hours Later)**

Naruto and Lara retreated for time together after a long day in Paititi. Said day included dropping off the unconscious villains at SHIELD Headquarters, and forming a formal treaty with Yaaxil who continues to protect Paititi. News from Takamagahara came via Raicho and Amaterasu was recovering well to her pristine health as she awaits for his return home. The ninja was without his hood as their weapons were beside their persons. They found a great spot that Unuratu told them about: a secluded mountaintop with trees behind them and a view that held the mountains in great beauty as the sun began to set on their day.

Lara sank against Naruto's body as she sat between his legs, embracing the warm offered by him as he wrapped his arms around her torso. "It's been a crazy week," Lara mentioned tiredly.

"Yeah, for you that is," Naruto remarked lowly. "Me? I'm still raring to go, but I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Beautiful and what else?"

"Smart and strong."

"I know I am."

Noting the somewhat solemnness on her face, Naruto asked Lara, "What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing because it is."

"… I saw my parents," Lara responded honestly, not needing to see Naruto's surprised expression. "When I took in Kukulkan's power, I was in another place—the Croft Manor. I saw my younger self playing with my parents including my mother. I was so happy to see them and I wanted to stay, but I remembered what to do. When I was to leave, they spoke to me: my mother and father spoke to me in a long time."

"How did it feel?"

"Love and so much happiness."

"I bet. I'm happy you got to talk to them," Naruto kissed the back of Lara's head. "I remember when I talked to my parents for the first and last time. I was angry and a bit of a fool at first, but mostly happy to know I had parents who loved me. There's nothing greater than a parent's love for their child."

Lara hummed in thought as she watched the sun slowly setting beyond the mountain ranges. Naruto began to rock their bodies side to side in slow motion. "Why can't the world be peaceful like now?" She asked aloud.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"Various reasons, Lara, but most of all: greed, pride, and vanity."

"…"

"You know I recently got a new habit."

"Really now? Other than ramen, this I must know," Lara joked with a chuckle.

"Haha." Naruto replied, "I look up names and their meanings starting with you ladies."

"Oh?"

"I looked up the others, but yours was quite challenging at first," Naruto admitted so he had to do deductive reasoning, "I thought you were named after a nymph in Greek mythology, but I remember your father was a more sophisticated man and you mentioned that among his favorite subjects was Egyptian history. Plus, you said you went to Egypt a lot in your youth."

Lara kept a poker face, but she was happy that he grew closer. "And?"

"Your name in Egyptian mythology means sun ray, referencing to Ra, the god of the sun," Naruto answered confidently. "Your name means sun ray and it's appropriate for someone like you. You shine brightly every day and every time I see you." He kissed Lara's cheek as he caressed her peach-toned skin.

Lara hummed contentedly as she smiled at him. "That's sweet, Naruto, and thank you." She turned around in his embrace and sent him a sultry gaze. "And in return, I will hand you your present."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Lara slowly took off the top portion of her outfit, revealing her lingerie and ample breasts. "Oh, Happy Birthday indeed." He chuckled before kissing Lara passionately.

The sun had set upon the couple as they engaged deeper in their passion for each other with a great accomplishment: Trinity had been destroyed, Lara spoke with her parents, and the world saved. Now the night was theirs and theirs alone as they enjoyed the company of one another.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

MKIceandFire parts 11, 12, and 13. In case you are confused, I have posted three chapters in a row starting with Chapter 33.


	36. Abomination

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXVI: Abomination**

It was days after the Paititi adventure and the family was back home at their private corner in the world. A heavy atmosphere overcame the Homestead as the Uzumaki Manor became one of disappointment and utter disbelief.

"And that's how everything started," Lara finished her story. She began with her and Naruto's time together in Paititi, the end of Trinity, and the restoration of the temples through the Hidden City. She then ended it with her decision to take the Key out of its resting place, the decision that took the lives of innocents.

Sitting on the couch in front of her were the ladies as they had differing expressions: Saeko was stunned, Kuroka in shock, Rhea disappointed, and Medusa being blank. Naruto sat nearby on a soft chair, offering silent support to his downtrodden girlfriend.

"I am… I am so sorry," Lara apologized as she kneeled in front of them with her head touching the floor. "I know what I did was reckless. I can only hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

Sadly, two of the women could not do so. "You put a lot of people in jeopardy, Lara," Saeko scolded the archeologist. "Some of them were children even." She left the room to be with the twins in their bedroom.

"I'm more of a playful type girl, but you… I don't know what to say really," Kuroka admitted as she left the room as well.

Medusa sighed deeply as she contemplated her feelings about this, but admired Lara's honesty. The former priestess stood up and patted the British girl's shoulder, giving her silent forgiveness somewhat. The pregnant Rhea hummed in thought as she held her growing abdomen and remembered that her goals to teach her new child numerous values. One of them was forgiveness.

"What you did was something, Lara, but my years of living have taught the power of forgiveness," Rhea leaned forward and gently lifted the mortal's face up, their eyes meeting each other. "And you need to forgive yourself as well." She even kissed Lara's forehead, showing her token of forgiveness. "Now I must go and rest upstairs—the little one is starting to kick."

An excited Naruto rose from his seat and placed a hand on Rhea's stomach. "It started kicking?" He asked as Rhea nodded with a smile. "That's great!" Lara hesitated but approached the couple as she placed her hand on the Titaness's stomach, laughing a little when a kick was felt.

"It's wonderful," Lara said under breath. She then looked at Naruto with a longing expression, but quickly removed the thoughts she had.

With that over, the members chose to eat lunch. As for Kuroka and Saeko, they soon joined them, but none of them spoke to Lara. For now, they want to enjoy their meals together as a family.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

Time passed for the Uzumaki Clan after Naruto and Lara's adventure in Paititi. Said aspect fleeted for the ninja as he had yet to choose his title officially. The East Coast always became the first to experience the coming of snow as it blanketed the streets and buildings.

"Naruto, _kami_ of Harmonious Nature…" The costumed ninja nodded vigorously. "I like it." He admitted his surprise about being a nature god when Pan told him back at the Amazon. "But I feel something more to it. I wonder what that is." He mused as the collection of snow sat atop his hood, signifying the amount of time he meditated atop the Fenway Park. "I should tell Tamae about this as soon as possible."

After Paititi, Naruto visited Amaterasu in Takamagahara, much to the queen's joy. He was happy to see her recover and spent three days with the sun goddess. Tamae was happy and acted like a young girl instead of the ruler to a pantheon of gods… something Naruto noticed each time he hung out with her. She had asked him if he and the clan would spend Christmas in Takamagahara this year, and he could not refuse, mainly because she pulled the 'cute puppy dog pout.'

"I knew I shouldn't have told her about that series," Naruto muttered, chastising himself for giving the information to the goddess. Though he is curious about the festivities like Halloween and Christmas are celebrated in the Shinto realm. It might be the last memory of this universe before they leave for the next one.

Blaring suddenly nearby was the indisputable sound of the police in high pursuit.

"Time to go to work," Naruto stood up and leaped off the roof as he fell towards the street before correcting himself to land on top of a squad car silently. He wasn't fazed when rain began to fall from the skies above, but that just meant the rainy season had arrived on the East Coast.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Gamma Base**

 **Outside of Vista Verde, New Mexico**

Another day for the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to enjoy their peaceful days without crime hinderance. This was bad for crime fighters as boredom would later consume them, or in the case of A-Bomb, the joy of pranking became too much to resist.

"Hey, Hulksters, A-Bomb here. Today I will show the base's secrets," An excited A-Bomb exclaimed to his fans via the floating cameras. He walked into a chamber where a missile stood vertically at the ready. "The first on our list is the Hulk Rocket! I didn't even know we had a rocket until last Tuesday. It's awesome sauce!" He approached his fellow agent who was working at the rocket. "Hey, Jen, what's up?"

Jen turned the ratchet on a specific part as she replied, "Red's been on me to get this firecracker ready to launch."

"Launch? Why?" A-Bomb asked before quickly saying, "Oh wait, let me guess. Red wouldn't tell you why because of the same old reason."

TTIIPMxTTIPMxTTIIPM

"It's classified!" Red answered before knocking away a camera. He was rudely interrupted by A-Bomb's arrival and questioning before returning to his previous chore.

A-Bomb turned to one of the cameras, "This is where Red Hulk keeps his secrets and manlings."

"Lings?" Red asked while wiping his trophies to get rid of dust. "These are mementos of the times I had tomes of men who followed my every command." He sighed affectionately, "Those were the days."

A memento caught A-Bomb's attention as he pointed at it. "Hey, will you tell the folks at home what you got for this one?" He yelped when Red slapped it away.

"Classified!"

With Red kicking him out, and Jen busy working on the rocket, A-Bomb walked to the training room where Hulk was battling one of the combat robots. "One thing that's not classified here is my big green buddy likes to smash stuff," He informed to the cameras as Hulk remained unfazed by the robot's blows.

"We're a family. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Hulk answered. Apparently, he disapproved of secrets, "All secrets do is cause trouble. I hate secrets!" He threw a hard punch and easily tore apart the robot.

"So, Hulk doesn't like secrets?" A-Bomb mused. "Who knew?"

"Apparently not me." The two Hulks looked to the ceiling where Patronus was found… standing upside down on the ceiling like a certain wall-crawler. "How goes it, guys?" He greeted the agents with a high five to A-Bomb and a wave to Hulk.

"How did you—Never mind," Hulk shook it out. "I assume you're here about the plans. Luckily, Reed was able to get started on the structure."

" _Oh right, the ship's plans. Can't believe I forgot about that,"_ Naruto thought before saying, "Cool, but I just wanted to visit my favorite team of smashing gamma powered heroes. Christmas will be arriving, but I wanted to get away from the snow in Boston too. Only so much a guy can take."

A-Bomb pouted at the mention of snow. "You're lucky to have cold weather to celebrate the Holidays. It's more exciting that way." Their conversation about the weather was interrupted by the arrival of Devil the Red Tyrannosaurus.

"Devil, what is it?" Hulk asked the base pet. The dinosaur placed a metallic boomerang that only belonged to one agent. "That's Skar's. Where did you find it?"

The heroes gathered outside of the base as they searched for the missing Skaar. "Skaar!"

"Skaar!"

"Skaar the Barbarian, come out!"

"Nice one, Patronus."

"Thanks, A-Bomb."

Hulk had a radio and attempted to contact Skaar. "Skaar, come in. Do you read me?" No response came but static.

"He probably ate his comms again," Jen remarked off-handedly.

"Again?" Patronus asked with surprise.

A-Bomb had his PDA out and searched for Skaar's signal. "Can't pick up any live stream from the cameras." The heroes' attention was drawn by Devil's growling as the latter found a damaged camera. "There's the answer: can't get images from a dead camera."

"Check its memory," Hulk suggested to the tech-oriented agent. The heroes were back inside the base as A-Bomb connected the camera to the servers.

The computer's screen showed Skaar casually throwing his boomerang outside either out of boredom or as a pastime. Then the images took on slightly static white and black lines since the memory chip was partially damaged. It wasn't enough as the heroes managed to get a look of Skaar's attacker: a green beast with goblin-like ears and hulking muscular physique.

"Who is that?" Jen asked, taken aback by the enemy's appearance.

Red was not pleased to see him as well. "Oh no."

"The only creature as strong as me: Abomination," Hulk answered grimly.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Uzumaki Manor, Homestead Grounds**

 **Forested Massachusetts**

Rhea was walking around the grounds as she wanted to be with nature instead of being cooped up in the manor. She stopped when a thundering presence arrived in front of her, growling at the unwelcomed trespasser. "Hello there, Rexy. Enjoying the feast?" The unfazed Titaness asked as she waved her hand. A very large slab of smoking meat appeared in front of the dinosaur before the latter began eating viciously.

She continued her pace until her destination was reached and the person whom the Titaness wanted to talk for a while. Lara was sitting with knees tucked close to her chest with Makakoyumi nearby. "Lara."

"Rhea…"

"May I sit?"

"Of course."

The pregnant Titaness slowly took a seat next to her sister-wife even though Lara wasn't a wife to Naruto… yet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lara answered, but she caught Rhea's incredulous gaze. "No. I thought Saeko and Kuroka would forgive me by now, but my actions clearly upset them more than I thought."

"Well, both of them are mothers, so they are naturally more cautious and protective. And I speak from experience, of course."

Lara looked at the immortal woman, "You forgave me."

"I've learned to forgive after many, many centuries of living," Rhea answered simply. "As for Medusa, she's… you know her history."

"So, I should just wait and take in the cold shoulders from Kuroka and Saeko until they forgive me?"

"That is the only course of action for you right now."

Sighing heavily, Lara lightly leaned against Rhea's head like sisters would as they watched the sea waves approach the land, enjoying the site while wondering where their husband/boyfriend is with their donuts and scone.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Gamma Base**

 **Outside of Vista Verde, New Mexico**

The heroes came running into the command room as they sought to activate their security measure. "Jen, activate the Gamma scanners. Find Skaar," Hulk ordered as he was typing command keys into the computer.

"I can't—we're locked out of the system," Jen answered her cousin. "We're locked out of our comms, defenses, everything!"

"That's not good," Patronus said aloud. _"And I left Jocasta back at Horizon Labs in Boston."_

Hulk said about something rebooting the system, but the computer and servers exploded moments later. When the smoke cleared, the mutual consensus was that the systems were booby-trapped. They then heard several 'slams' and 'thuds' throughout the base, signifying the blast doors were closed now.

"He's sealed the outside doors," Red observed, "That means he's inside with us."

A-Bomb was put off by the older Hulk's words. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, this clown just locked himself up with four get-madder-by-the-second Hulks and the Ghost of Boston."

"Yeah, what's this guy's deal?" Jen asked her cousin since he knows about this adversary.

Hulk answered as it was time for those in the dark to know. "Abomination was part of a top-secret government task force. His sole mission was to destroy the Hulk—me. It was a tough battle, but I beat him."

"I heard about that, but how did he know about the base?" A-Bomb asked his friend.

"He used to work here for Red."

Jen snorted in response, "Why am I not surprised?"

All eyes were on the deep red-skinned agent who crossed his arms and turned around from them. "Before you ask, it's classified." Red remarked sternly.

"Dude, we're locked in with someone who can fight Hulk equally," Patronus retorted blankly. "Now's the time to declassify everything about Abomination."

"Not this time."

"Yeah, spill it."

Grunting loudly at A-Bomb and She-Hulk's insistence, Red spilled the beans, "Hey, I only trained him… but it was in every anti-Hulk weapon and tactic known to man. He's a combat machine—never tires, never rest. He's a predator and we're the prey."

"Ugh, I liked it better when it was classified," A-Bomb shuddered at Abomination's intimidation even though he had not seen him yet.

"If the Big Green can beat him, then so can we."

Red growled behind his throat at Patronus's enthusiasm. "If you want to get out of this alive, then leave Abomination to me." He took a few steps before Hulk stopped him.

"No chance," Hulk stated, "We're in this together."

The group of heroes then patrolled the base, looking for signs of Abomination or Skaar. Devil was behind the pack, guarding the rear as they entered the armory. "The base armory will have what we need. We're lucky to slow him down," Red said as his teammates armed themselves with weapons san Patronus who had his katana.

"Uh guys, are those tanks supposed to make sounds like that?" Patronus asked with a finger pointing at said weaponry.

Three tanks became operational as they fired upon the heroes while the weapons were destroyed in the process. Dodging the missiles, Patronus drew Kogitsunemaru and charged at the tanks, slicing through them with one stroke of its blade as he sheathed it. He walked back to his friends who regrouped nearby the door.

"He knows what we're going to do before we do it," Hulk said after seeing firsthand of Abomination's cunningness.

Red crossed his arms, "Just like I taught him," He answered between the midst of pride and bitterness.

"He only hit one arsenal. There's another in the Jump Jet," Jen stated otherwise before running towards the Jump Jet with her teammates. Only Patronus and Red didn't move from their spot.

"No, wait!" Red's warning came too late as the vehicle exploded, forcing the nearby Hulks away from the burning remains.

"Should've seen that coming," Jen muttered under breath.

Afterwards, a long taunting whistle echoed in the halls and throughout the base before the heroes stood ready for a possible attack. **"You surprise me, Hulks. Now you need weapons—what happened to smashing?"**

Hulk snarled at the taunt, "Get out here, Abomination. I'll show you smashing!"

" **All in good time, Hulk, but soon we will have our fun including you Patronus."**

"Huh?" The Hulks' eyes were on the hooded hero. "What's he talking about, Patronus?" A-Bomb asked his shorter friend.

" _He didn't tell you, Hulks? Now, that's just offending to me. Well, your friend here managed to beat me in a bout some time ago."_

Jen's facial features morphed into being impressed, "Really now? Nice, Patronus."

"You beat Abomination?" Hulk asked with an impressed expression. He offered a high-five to Patronus who returned with his own. "Guess I know someone else who is as strong as me other than Thor."

"Sure, I guess," Patronus muttered before he noticed Devil sniffing the air before walking down one of the tunnels. "Where's he going?"

A-Bomb smirked at this new development, "I think Devil's got his scent. Gruesome messed up—he didn't account on us having a bloodhound dinosaur. Come on!"

"Wait, he doesn't make mistakes!" Red warned after his running teammates. "I'll go the backway and cut him off."

Patronus ran after them too. "Guys, I'd listen to Grimace here since he was the teacher. Shock it!" He caught up with Hulk's group as they were behind Devil, but a gate suddenly sprang up in front of them and cut off their pursuit. "Uh oh."

"He's using our own defenses against us," Jen exclaimed. The quartet heard mechanical whirring from the ceiling before they were being blasted by turrets. She and her cousin leaped as they destroyed the machines while A-Bomb morphed into his ball form and charged through the gate.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

They eventually met up with Red while the sounds of punches thrown and body slams drew them to another set of closed doors. "They're inside!" Hulk stated to his friends. The doors opened and revealed an unconscious Devil on the ground, gaining concerns from the agents and ninja.

A-Bomb noticed an abnormality and pulled it off of Devil's hide, "A tranq dart. He'll be sleeping for hours," He remarked before tossing the dart away.

"All right, Red, time to open the secret files," Hulk stated firmly to the military man, "We need to know everything about him and I mean everything."

"What are you talking about?" Red asked indignantly, "You know as much as I know."

Jen spoke out her frustrations, "He's been two steps ahead of us. We need to get two steps of him."

"Then let's take away his advantage: the base," Hulk informed, "Knock out the power."

"I got a secret pile of firepower stashed away that Abomination can't possibly know about," Red stated. "I'll rendezvous with you."

Hulk raised his hand, showing his disapproval. "No, no one goes alone. A-Bomb, you're with Red. Jen and Patronus, with me." The assigned teams separated with Hulk leading his through the tunnels that would lead to one of the junction boxes.

"Utility tunnels, rocket silos—how many things are in this base that I don't know about?" Jen asked her cousin, apparently annoyed at the moment.

"You should ask Red, but he'll probably keep shut," Hulk answered before punching through the box. He was unfazed by the electrical jolt as the base lost power. "Man, I hate secrets."

Patronus blinked at the sudden confession, "Secrets, huh? What brought this on?"

"Red's always had secrets, but I believe they can change a person or people for that matter."

"Sometimes, there are reasons to keep secrets, not that I'm defending Red in any way," Patronus finished quickly with the last few words. _"Crap, I am! What the hell?!"_

"Jen, what do you think?" Hulk asked his cousin. When no response came from the female agent, the duo looked back, but she was not there as a hole was visible in above. "JEN?!"

"Hulk, help!"

"Crap, he's good," Patronus stated before he and Hulk ran down the tunnel to search for her and Abomination. The ninja was surprised by the monster's stealth capability that even his senses couldn't detect him though he was occupied in his thoughts about the family at that moment. On the other hand, he was talking to Hulk too.

Suddenly, a trap door opened in front of them and cast them down into broken metallic pieces surrounded by soot walls. "Where are we?" Hulk asked as he and Patronus stood up.

"That's what I want to know," Naruto stated as his cautious nature was alerted.

" **Exactly where you belong, Hulk, although Patronus was to be under my foot, but this is fine."**

Sections of the room opened up and revealed small machines that had medium-sized flames. What worried Naruto wasn't just that, but the announcement saying something like…

"Incineration?! Oh hell, no!" Patronus quickly formed his signature technique and slammed into one of the walls, " **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!** " The targeted wall burst from the force before he escaped in time along with Hulk. "Nice try, Abomination, but it's going to take a lot more than that to stop us!"

" **I know that firsthand, but I'm only slowing you two down for now. Then I will make you suffer."**

The two powerhouses exchanged glances before continuing their way to find Abomination and stop his nefarious plan, which ever that is.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Red and A-Bomb reached the former's room as the doors opened, granting them entry. Then, A-Bomb was knocked to the ground by the older Hulk. "Watch it, Jones!" Red barked despite being at fault.

"You knocked _me_ down, you clumsy red goof!" Jones retorted back. Moments later, the power returned and lighted the room, much to Red's delight. "You said you trained Abomination to fight Hulk. So, where's he been all this time? And don't tell me it's 'need to know.' I need to know!"

Red stared at him and sighed as he relented to the young one's demands. "Give me that." He took Jones' PDA and handed it back to him, "After he got his butt kicked by Big Green, Abomination grew out of control," He informed A-Bomb who was watching videos of the villain destroying everything in his path through the PDA. "As you can see, he became a bigger threat than the Hulk. So, the project was shut down and sealed Abomination in deep cryo-genic tube at the bottom of the ocean—to keep him trapped and out of reach from the surface." A somewhat solemn expression featured on his face, "Apparently, it wasn't enough."

"Why didn't you ever tell Hulk?" A-Bomb asked out of curiosity and indignantly.

" _Can't tell everyone everything. Sometimes, what other people don't know won't hurt them."_ The former military general stepped towards the shelf and began pressing the necessary keys for the code. He suddenly stopped and turned his head to face A-Bomb, "Stop trying to peek and get those cameras out of here! This is—"

"-Classified, yeah, yeah," A-Bomb responded in an annoyed tone as he used his PDA to direct the cameras away. Red swiftly pressed the keys with incredible speed, but unbeknownst to him, it was discreetly recorded by one of the cameras before they left the room. "Hey, were you surprised when Abomination told us that Patronus beat him? I sure was."

"Small, but apparently he has a lot of power to head-to-head with someone like Abomination." This greatly concerned the former general as there were few in the world(s) with the physical power to rival or surpass the likes of Hulk and Abomination. _"I must know more about him."_

The shelf shifted to the left and revealed high tech weaponry like a double-barreled shotgun and rocket launcher. The shotgun was a netgun in design as a matter of fact, "Kevlar and Adamantium weaved… my own netgun."

"Sweet, which one's mine?" An excited A-Bomb asked before Red pulled the trigger and ensnared him in a net. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"It's for your own good, kid." Red responded as he pulled off another weapon from the personal armory. "Leave the gamma-powered super soldiers to the big boys." He cocked the netgun and left A-Bomb in the room.

Incensed by the action, A-Bomb tried to break free from the net, but its Adamantium composition made it extremely difficult to do so. "Red! You crimson blockhead, don't go rogue!" He shouted before the room's doors closed on him. "Red!"

After several minutes passed, A-Bomb figured that might would get him out of the situation, so he used wit. And wit came in the form of his spikes as they protruded from his body and cut through the net until he was freed. "A-Bomb proof? No way!" He changed into his ball form and headed for the exit, only to bump into something hard. "Huh?" Jones was knocked out of his ball form and saw a snarling goblin staring at him. "Hi?"

A punch later and A-Bomb slammed against the shelf as he fell on the floor, dazed by Abomination's strength.

"You are small and weak," Abomination insulted nonchalantly.

A-Bomb promptly responded from the ground, "And you're big and ugly." He ended up being tossed again as his body crashed against Red's TV set. The smallest Hulk recovered with a determined look and lunged at the confident Abomination, landing a couple of blows that made him lose his footing as he fell on the floor. "It's not the bomb, it's the boom it makes!"

Abomination set to retaliate, but A-Bomb dodged his charge with his nimble agility belying the size of his mass and turned invisible as he returned fire with a few blows.

"Hey, check out little ol' A-Bomb here kicking your butt! Oh, how'd you like me now?" A cocky A-Bomb taunted his opponent. "Had enough, Major Ugly? Ready to call it a day?"

The experienced soldier was not fazed at all by A-Bomb's attacks at all as he put on a set of high-tech goggles for his size. It scanned for anomalies in the spectrum and detected a now-visible, smirking A-Bomb in front of him as Abomination smirked at his tech's success.

The invisible Jones leaped at Abomination who waited for the right time and easily punched him across the room, cracking one of the walls as a result. A-Bomb was knocked out of his invisibility as his goblin-looking enemy approached him. "Gamma-vision goggles. How do you like me now?" Blonsky taunted, using Jones's words against him before laying a world of hurt on A-Bomb who called out for help.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(A Few Minutes Before)**

"Ah, Hulk, how goes your game of hide-and-seek?" An obnoxious voice greeted the Strongest There Is and the Ghost of Boston. He was taller than Naruto, but short compared to Hulk. His attire was an elaborate dark green cloak with a high collar over a neat green clothing and shoes. The most distinguishing characteristic about him was his huge head.

"What do you know about it?" Hulk asked one of his oldest enemies, the Leader.

"I know enough about Abomination to be helpful… if you release me."

Not surprisingly, Hulk refused to do so, "Sorry. I don't trust you since you tried to destroy me and the world like ten times, but I think you want to tell me anything." He teased the prisoner by lightly tapping the glass, sending loud but controlled shockwaves as Leader covered his ears.

"I'll say only that I'm not the one you shouldn't be trusting."

"Hulk," Said being looked to his shorter friend, "Who's the pinhead?"

"Excuse me?!"

Smirking at Leader's reaction, Hulk decided it was time for them to meet, "Patronus, meet Leader: a gamma-powered maniacal villain who tried to destroy me while attempting to prove that he's smarter than yours truly."

"So, it's a 'brains vs brawn' type thing?" Patronus asked. "Well, that's easy." Leader blinked as he arrogantly thought this low life would recognize his genius. "Hulk, you're the winner since you have both while Bowling Pin here only has that head of his… Do you think I'll get a strike?"

Leader snarled but maintained visible composure. This was great opportunity for him as now he was obtaining data about the hooded hero by just his body language. "Another poorly joke from a simpleton like Hulk, you must be proud. So, the infamous Ghost of Boston has graced me with his presence."

"Well, since you say it like that—"

"I do wonder about your being here is safe."

An inquisitive brow rose on Hulk's face. "How do you mean?"

"Two years ago, before one of our infamous bouts, my machines detected an anomaly within our dimensional barrier," Leader obnoxiously stated to the heroes. "Before I could analyze, you arrived and destroyed my equipment, but not all was lost. I managed to get a glimpse of the anomaly's breach, and it is such a coincidence that a couple months later, your new playmate debuted his act in Boston. Now tell me, are I and Abomination should be the only ones for you to be worried about?"

Hulk somewhat pondered Leader's words and glanced at the unusually nonresponsive Patronus until a snort came his way. "He fell asleep."

"What?" Leader remarked with his left eye twitching. Hulk gently nudged Patronus by the shoulder, which woke him up.

"…I'm sorry, did you just say something?" Naruto responded after feigning black silence and ignorance. Hulk chuckled when Leader unusually get riled up by the ninja's responses, but then again, he was not like the others. "So, I'm curious: if Leader is supposed be smart, like beyond Einstein smart, then shouldn't he have broken out of here long ago? Unless he already figured out his plan, but is waiting for the right moment like Abomination-type moment."

Both Hulk and, grudgingly, Leader were impressed by Patronus's observations and deductive reasoning. There had been a few people who was able to figure out the rogue's plans before he enacts on them. Now Leader had two heroes to really worry about since they had power beyond his own, but not mind.

Their conversation ended when they heard A-Bomb's voice echoed in the halls for help as he could not hold Abomination for long. Both heroes left the villain behind for the other as they made it to Red's room. It was trashed with clear signs of trouble, but none about either their teammate or enemy.

"For a big guy, Abomination is disturbingly good in stealth," Patronus commented as he was impressed by the enemy's affinity. "Any ideas where he would take the others?"

"No idea, but your clones might be able to track him down if not narrow the search grid."

Noting Hulk's idea, Patronus created five clones and gave a nonverbal command to search for Abomination or the other Smashers. As for the Green Behemoth, he noticed A-Bomb's PDA and picked it up before said device picked up a transmission showing a solo Red. "Red, where are you? I ordered you to stay with A-Bomb," Hulk remarked, slightly incensed by Red's disregard of his order.

' _I hunt better alone, but don't worry. I put Jones somewhere safe.'_

"If you're talking about your destroyed room and no A-Bomb, then it's no longer safe," Patronus pointed out before he and Hulk saw the screen change to their mutual enemy's face.

' _ **And I found him. That's three down, four if you include the overgrown lizard.**_ _'_

Growling at Abomination's actions, Hulk responded promptly as usual, "Leave my friends out of this. This is between you and me."

"Me too if you're looking for a rematch," Patronus quickly put in as he stood next to Hulk.

The screen split in half as it now showed both Red and Abomination. _"_ _ **You don't get it, Hulk— I'm not after you. I want revenge against the man who made me a monster: General Ross, the Red Hulk.**_ _"_ Both heroes noticed Red's "Oh crap" look afterwards.

"Say what now/come again?" The confused Hulk and Patronus responded respectively.

' _Big mouth! Am I the only one who can keep a secret around here?'_

Ignoring Ross's outburst, Abomination explained his reason for coming after Red. _'_ _ **Ross never told you of his faithful soldier, Emil Blonsky. My combat skills weren't enough—he wanted Hulk's strength to match.**_ _'_

"You didn't just train him, Red. You tried to recreate me!" Hulk realized in anger. He himself knows that his power was far too dangerous to wield, but nothing else peeves him than someone else trying to replicate the Hulk.

' _I was ordered to do whatever it took to stop you. Blonsky as the Hulk was my best choice.'_

' _ **And here you are, General, with the Hulk.'**_

"That's right and you can't beat the three of us, monster."

' _ **I'll take that bet.'**_

Patronus and Hulk were on their way to Abomination's location while they talked to the military soldier. The path in front of them was suddenly closed off by blast doors along with their way back. Gas was released from the walls as both heroes began to cough from its effects despite their high resilience as a deity and powerhouse.

Instead of Naruto, Hulk broke down one of the blast doors with three punches and they escaped the gas as fresh air entered their lungs before continuing to Abomination's last location.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Red opened the doors that led to the reactor room, hoping his worries was nothing. "Please tell me it can't be the reactor room." His worries were warranted as he found his unconscious teammates including Skaar. "Of course. Wake up, Smashers." He removed a dart in Jen's leg, allowing her to wake up.

"Red, what happened?" Jen asked.

"Tranq darts," Red answered before working on the cuffs. "I'll get you out." He stopped upon noticing the reactor active with a timer attached to it. "Oh no." Red stood up as Abomination made himself known through the doors.

"Oh yes, a gamma bomb. Kept it all these years, General. Too soft, too afraid to dismantle it in case the Hulk went rogue."

Red snarled in disapproval, "You're insane, Blonsky. If you set that thing off in here, do you realize what'll happen?"

"*Chuckles* Half the continent vanishes in a cloud of green vapor. And best of all, you and your Agents of S.M.A.S.H. will be blamed," Abomination finished with a smirk.

Red leaped at him with belying agility, dodging his former protégé's punches as he bounced off a wall and landed away from Abomination. "You want revenge, Blonsky? Take it—I'm right here. Just leave the others out of it."

"It's not that easy, General," Abomination retorted. "I sacrificed my body for the mission and you betrayed that mission when you joined the enemy!" He caught the nimble, smaller Hulk and delivered a one-two combo punch that knocked Red down, but the latter recovered quickly.

"I was wrong about them."

"And I was wrong about you, traitor," Abomination finished spitefully. Red charged once again and threw punches that missed their mark before he went for a leap attack, but the goblin-like opponent saw it coming as he grabbed the vulnerable leg and tossed him against the wall. He casually walked over to the former general and stomped his foot on his head, sending him to sleep as a result. "You lack the one thing every great leader need, General: subtlety."

He nonchalantly fired another dart from his gun and put Jen to sleep before dragging Red to the agents' spot, tying him with the cuffs made to stop Hulk. Abomination soon left to commence the next part of his plan and it was not long until the last two heroes arrived in the reactor room.

"Where are you, Abomination?" Hulk cried out, looking for his arch-enemy. He switched his mood upon seeing his friends and took out the darts that sedated them. "You okay?" He asked out of concern.

Skaar groaned as he finally woke up, "Skaar feel… fuzzy."

Patronus grabbed hold of one of the cuffs and tried to pry them off, but they wouldn't even budge from his strength. "They were made to hold a Hulk. We're going to have to help you." Hulk informed his friend while trying to break the cuffs.

"Never mind that, we got bigger problems," Red gestured his head upwards as Patronus and Hulk's attention were at the reactor core.

Gulping audibly, Naruto asked in a hopeful manner despite otherwise, "Please tell me that's not a timer."

"Bomb's on a three-minute timer. When it blows, we don't want to be on the same planet," Red dreaded as a worried Hulk exchanged glances with Patronus. "This is my fault. Abomination was right about me; I was too soft to do what needed to be done to him." The hooded hero drew Kogitsunemaru and sliced through the cuffs, freeing Jen and A-Bomb while Hulk broke Red and Skaar's.

Hulk sighed, "Save it, Red. We have work to do. Where's Big Ugly?" He asked while the timer was counting down.

"And what do we do about the bomb?" Naruto asked nervously. He read a lot about radiation and was absolutely horrified that humans founded a truly devastating weapon that threatened all life on Earth. Hope in him wishes that his home would never discover or use such a weapon.

Jones noticed something odd about the timer and voiced it out, "With such a short countdown, he must have a speedy way to get out of here."

"The rocket!" Jen realized aloud since she just made it operational. "That's the only thing around here that he didn't blow up."

With this information, Red was about to head off for another match with Abomination, "I'll make sure he misses his ride."

"No, Red. You help the others disarm your bomb, Patronus and I will take on Abomination," Hulk said as he and Patronus left to find Abomination while the agents remained to disarm the bomb.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The archenemy of Hulk was kneeling in front of the rocket, putting the finishing touches for his escape. That is until a finger incessantly tapped his shoulder multiple times, causing him to turn his head around in time for Hulk's fist to make contact.

Abomination grunted loudly after landing on ground level, only to meet Patronus's punch in the face once more. He looked at the smaller hero before Hulk joined them as they stared own at each other.

"Gas doesn't affect you," Blonsky said, perplexed about his enemy's apparent resilience.

Hulk smirked triumphantly. "Gas does, but blast doors do not. Plus, my friend knows a trick or two."

"Like this!" The clones Patronus created earlier emerged from the walls, deactivating their invisibility technique as they latched onto Abomination and restricted his joints.

"I'm not going to let you hurt innocent people just to get to me."

Casually breaking free, Abomination tossed aside the clones that held him before he charged at Hulk who met him in the middle. Their contest of strength was evident as their feet dug deep into the ground, cracking it in the process. Then it started to split apart from the exerted strength of the two power-houses, but the contest ended when Patronus Shunshined next to Abomination's head as he roundhouse-kicked him.

Hulk let go at that same moment as his enemy was flung out of the room and crashed through several walls. Despite Naruto's Sage Mode, his leg still stung from the impact as Abomination's scaled body was as tough as Hulk's. Shunshining to Abomination's location, Patronus connected another punch just as the former turned his head to look at him.

"Hello, ugly."

Snarling, Abomination threw a straight punch, which Patronus wrapped with both hand as he used the former's momentum to flip him to the ground. The gamma soldier jumped to his feet before swinging a low kick that Naruto flipped over sideways as Hulk leaped at Abomination with a double hammer strike, buckling the latter's knees for a moment. Patronus slipped under Hulk's legs and thrust a sharp leg attack straight against Abomination's stomach. " **Senpo: Korui Nuki (Sage Technique: Isolated Stronghold Strike)!** "

Blonsky had seen the slip and put up a cross-arm guard, but he was shocked when the leg broke through his defense. He grimaced, but pushed through before Hulk clotheslined him to the wall. Abomination kneed the inside of Hulk's leg and elbow-struck him across the face before he heel-kicked away Patronus who tried for another sneak attack.

The ninja was embedded in the wall while Hulk had been kept in Abomination's grip before the latter punched him to the ground. The gamma-powered soldier walked away to escape, but Patronus freed himself and tackled Abomination through several walls until they were outside in the hot desert.

Abomination dug his feet into the ground, stopping Patronus's momentum as he grabbed the smaller hero's before suplexing him hard. Huge cracks emerged before the earth upturned from the power. Another punch came his way, but Patronus Shunshined as he left a Bunshin while the crater deepened greatly from the power. Naruto retaliated with a massive orangish-red flaming sphere from his mouth. " **Senpo: Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Sage Technique: Fire Release Great Fireball Technique)!** "

The gamma-powered soldier caught the miniature sun in his hands. Although he did not move, his feet dug into the destroyed area while the sphere burned the palms. Abomination grunted as he redirected the fireball to the sky, leaving him vulnerable to Hulk's arm when the latter clotheslined behind the former.

Abomination recovered again, but he was caught off-balance as Hulk punched him, followed by Patronus. The duo took turns against the staggering enemy as their subsequent attacks forced the latter backwards until Hulk kicked out the legs, leaving Abomination exposed to Patronus's massive blue sphere.

" **Senpo: Oodama Rasengan (Sage Technique: Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)!** "

Gritting his teeth by the shredding contact, Abomination pushed back the attack. Now they were in a struggle between might and power. The soldier 'grabbed' the sphere's surface and began to actually squeeze the Rasengan, but it halted when Hulk threw a boulder at his back and disrupted his concentration.

Naruto altered the attack's trajectory at that moment before releasing as the Rasengan propelled Abomination to the skies… specifically to the airborne rocket that had launched couple minutes ago. "Shit! He's going to get away!" Hulk saw the energy sphere burst and flung his archenemy inside the airborne craft. "Hulk, Fastball Special!"

"Right," Hulk responded before his friends' voices blared out of the base and told them to stay away. "Why?"

Patronus blinked owlishly on his friend's palm and landed on the ground before the other regrouped with them. "What's the deal? Did you guys defuse the bomb and why aren't we going after Abomination?"

"3…2…1." The agents chorused with their fingers pointed at the rocket just before it blew up in green vapor.

Hulk hummed in thought and asked Red, "The rocket exploded beyond the atmosphere, right?"

"Yep."

"And Abomination?"

"We'll see him again, but not any time soon," Red answered before glancing at Patronus and throwing a punch.

Naruto swiftly sidestepped and annoyingly glared at him, "What's up with you?"

"After watching you and Greenie take on Abomination, I want to see exactly how you are, Patronus." Red answered while cracking his knuckles. "Unless you're too chicken."

Patronus scoffed at the weak insult. "That's the best you got? Please, it's going to take a lot, _lot_ more to get a rise out of me."

"Ramen is disgusting."

The remaining Hulks cringed at the loud impact and watched a screaming Red crash into faraway distance from their location. They looked back at a fuming Patronus with his right fist steaming from the impact. "Anyone else want to disrespect ramen?" Naruto asked, hoping they choose the opposite answer, but also punch the next person who says the same.

"No/we're good/Ramen's delicious," said the agents as they walked back inside the base. Patronus exited Sage Mode and helped the Hulks with the cleanup.

After the incredibly fast sweep in the base, thanks to Patronus's clones, the heroes were in the main room and began to enjoy fresh pizza delivered from Vista Verde. "Hey, Hulksters! A-Bomb here to tell you about the day we just had with the highlight, 'Ghost of Boston in Town'."

Patronus ignored the cameras as he ate the cheese pizza while the others were playing with Devil except Hulk. When the cameras left them, the Strongest There Is broke the bread. "So, Patronus, what's the reason for the ship? And I think it had something to do with what Leader said in his cage."

"An upgrade is for the reason and as for Leader… not a clue."

"Come on, Patronus, I think I deserve an explanation from you after everything we've been through."

"Which is not a lot."

"Still."

Naruto pondered about the next course of action, which is either truth or lie to his friend. Out of all the heroes trust, Hulk is at the top with Spider-Man, All Might, and even Captain America below him. That's probably because he had spent more time with them than the others. And there's the fact that the Shinju's agents are coming after him and plans to dominate the preceding dimensions that he crossed over. This world needs to be prepared for any rogue or malevolent beings from his world.

"All right, Hulk, I'll tell you, but this stays between us. And if you feel your team needs to know, I have no problem with that."

Hulk noted the absence of joking in his friend's tone and knew that it must be serious. "You have my word, Patronus."

"I hail from a place far, far, far away from here." Naruto started, "It's called Konohagakure, or in English, the Hidden Leaf Village."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

So, Thanksgiving is over, and Christmas season is here. Dragonball Super: Broly was released in Japan last Friday, which sucks for us as we wait for the English dub next month, but what a way to start the new year of 2019. I have finally finished Fall semester and I am officially on vacation. I will try do as many chapters as I can for the story during the Winter Break. I will try to do the holiday-themed chapters before New Year. As for this response, I will answer the three chapters' reviews in this chapter whether they're the same or different author.

As for more movies, Aquaman comes out this week and I heard from early reviews that it is surprisingly good given what past DCEU films san Wonder Woman was like (Batman v. Superman was horrible). Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse accomplished above 90% in Rotten Tomatoes, and as far as I know, that is something in this day and age. Also, Reign of the Superman (sequel of the Death of Superman) will be released in theaters for a limited time on January 13, 2019. You know, the animated movies do a great job and I hope they show Catwoman, Supergirl, and Power Girl at some point. Also, more Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash films as well.

Lastly, Kingdom Hearts III will be released next month, and I will legitimately play the game and complete it since Kingdom Hearts II. One more thing: I will spend more time in the Marvel Universe so it will not end in December story-wise.

Chapter XXXV Q&A's:

 **Major Simi (Nov.23):** Thank you. I assume you enjoyed my story. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know.

 **Perseus12 (Nov.23):** I'm glad to be back as well. School is what happened, man, but the semester is over. I know, right since they're now two years old and very close with Kurama. Did the Amatersau/Tamae surprise you or did you figure it out before the reveal? Be honest please. Yep, Paititi is the Hidden City in Inca civilization and now Trinity is done. Naruto already met Black Panther when they fought against Kang the Conqueror in Chapter 16 or 17.

 **Alaxbird (Nov.23):** No, it is the outfit Lara wears in the final game when she initially starts at the jungle, but wore it early. Alternatively, it is spelled Inka, but you are correct about Inca. Anyway, did you enjoy the story? Yeah, Kraven the Hunter, Taskmaster, and the Rhino appeared to face Patronus, though he did own them. I did, huh… I'll look back to this chapter and use it as a new template for future battles; thanks for letting me know. They will appear in the story as I have mentioned above about the story's progress not ending in December story-wise.

 **Calderoneric758 (Nov.23):** From what series is that from? Shotgun gauntlets or legs? Weird but I'll check them out.

 **Kamikage86 (Nov.23):** I thought you would, but I was hesitant when I first wrote it; I thought I didn't present it well. That fight was so cool, but swift at the same time. Naruto will have more time with his godly powers as they began to emerge during the final Tomb Raider game such as the headaches connected to the earthquakes was a sign of Naruto's other powers. There'll be more development in the mutants, Yamatai, and All Might's Hero Association.

 **Jebest4781 (Nov.23):** I'm glad you enjoyed all the chapters. When is your next chapter coming out?

 **xXwolfsterXx644 (Nov.23):** It won't take too long.

 **(Nov.23):** The Uzumaki Clan will stay a bit more in the Marvel Universe, but DC won't be the next universe; it'll be after the next one.

 **R-king 93 (Nov.23):** Thanks. How are you doing?

 **James C. (Nov.23):** Do not worry about that since I have a trick in my sleeve. However, if this irritates you, then you could stop reading it.

 **Guest (Nov.23):** You hit it right on the spot, but it is just on the surface. More will be revealed in the future.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Nov.23):** You pretty much summarized the last three chapters and I'm glad you enjoyed the three chapters. More is to come in the foreseeable future.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Nov.27):** Yeah, when I heard Stan died on November 12, I wanted to write the chapters as tribute for his accomplishments that influenced generations in the world. Not only Lara, but the rest of the women as well since they need to be prepared to help their husband in future battles. Hear, hear…

 **Ruberforumfree (Nov.28):** You're right about that and I intend to remedy that in future chapters as the women will have their adventures and develop their skills alongside Naruto.

 **Story Artist (Nov.28):** Yeah, I think so. They're good, but I think I'll wait until Silver Lining comes out this Friday.

 **The Question (Nov.28):** After giving a lot of thought and you pointing it out, I decided to push the departure back, so we can have time for all the events to happen.

 **Writing Warrior (Nov.28):** Nope, I'm not anymore. There'll be more adventures with the women included this time.

 **Arkham Inmate (Nov.28):** Me too. Thanks, man. She will most likely tag along with Naruto on some of his adventures like the other ladies in the clan. They will take retaliatory action soon against the Assassin.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Nov.28):** Both for sure.

 **Titanzilla (Nov.28):** That is great to hear, and I thought it would be better if she talked to her parents in that moment. Kind of wish the game had that, but I changed it for the story.

 **Action Hero (Nov.28):** Yes, she will.

 **Romancer (Nov.28):** That's great to hear from a reader. Not really, but it might be for the couple in another setting. You'll just have to wait and see.

 **Erebor (Nov.28):** I thought so too, but I want to finish the three chapters in time for Thanksgiving and focus on the main story.

 **Match Maker (Nov.28):** Who knows, but I guess we will have to wait.

 **Inspiration (Nov.28):** Yes, that will show in the future chapters within Takamagahara.

 **Monster Planet (Nov.28):** The video game really depicted him and the other characters well.

 **Gojira Rex (Nov.28):** They are great and City at War will be implemented since the departure had been pushed back.

 **Rexy (Nov.28):** There will be more development between them, since there's more time for the clan in the Marvel Universe.

 **Dracopedia (Nov.28):** Most likely, but when is the question here.

 **Genesis (Nov.28):** Or in the chapter after this one (Ch.36). There will be holiday-themed chapters from different series or movies if I can find ones that fit in with the Marvel Universe.

 **Frank West (Nov.28):** I'll look into those children and see what I can do about them.

 **Critic (Nov.28):** White Fox, huh? I'll check her out and think about it. Thanks for the heads-up.

 **Idea Guy (Nov.28):** That will happen in the future, but time will tell in the end.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Nov.28):** I looked into it and his design was really cool. I might give Naruto an upgrade in the future. Never will I forget Stan Lee… EXCELSIOR!

 **Mutant Kind (Nov.28):** So do I. Eventually in the future.

 **Adventure Craze (Nov.28):** Wait no more as school is over and I will focus my time on stories and games during Winter Break.

 **Smaug (Nov.28):** I thought to throw you guys for a loop, but Esdeath will appear in the future.

 **G-Fest (Nov.28):** Okay then, and Merry Christmas to you and your family too.

 **Mind Blown (Nov.28):** They will be good with new character debuts from the Marvel Universe. Can you think of Halloween-related characters or episodes?

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Nov.28):** The Predator-Killer armor did look cool, but I'm kind of hoping that they make it more human-looking in the sequel. I'll read the Batman vs Predator comics when I have the chance to do so.

 **The Creed (Nov.28):** I will do that in the upcoming chapters with Lara and the rest of the women.

 **Battle Craze (Nov.28):** Yep, we'll see in the future with all the creatures at his disposal.

 **Crazy Face (Nov.28):** From the films, she was the perfect mix of intelligence and ferocity.

 **Iron Bat (Nov.28):** Now that there's more time for the clan, Naruto will leave a mark in the Marvel Universe.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Nov.29):** Oh, he'll get it when the actual match is to be held in the near future.

 **Big News (Dec.13):** Yeah, I heard from the Game Awards show online. Sucks that it won't be on the PS4, so I guess I will have to watch walkthroughs on Youtube.

 **HiddenTreasureBX (Dec.15):** I'm glad to know that you enjoy my story and hope that I would continue to bring great chapters for you to read. Do you have any ideas or suggestions for the story?

 **55narutoboy (Dec.17):** He does have complete mastery of Fuijutsu, but space-time manipulation is set for something else.


	37. Blade and the Howling Commandos

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXVII: Blade and the Howling Commandos**

It had been a few days since Naruto's last adventure with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. including his heartfelt talk with the Hulk. He told him about his mission, home, and the enemy that plagued the lands. Hulk wasn't surprised at all since he and the heroes had often faced against or met interdimensional beings in the past. He did tell his team about Naruto's origins and some (A-Bomb) were amazed by Patronus's mission.

Since then, Naruto had taken the day off as it was now Halloween night, the time for his wives' sexy costumes and children's fun time at Trick 'n Treating. Unfortunately for him, the kids also wanted candy for themselves and it happened to be sold only in Manhattan. However, he wasn't alone as the other parent was with him.

"I can never get used to your Hiraishin no Jutsu," Saeko's cheeks puffed out and deflated a second later after she fought off throwing up. She was clothed in a thick jacket and a scarf wrapped around her neck while Naruto had his leather jacket with jeans. Their weapons were locked away in Naruto's personal world, so they can be together without drawing attention to themselves.

They had just left the store with candy bags in hand while their arms were hooked around each other. Both of them realized that they haven't spent actual time alone with each other since before the pregnancy. Sure, they slept together at the Homestead, but as husband and wife, there wasn't any time between them.

"Come on, honey, I got used to it."

"That's because you're a god."

Naruto wiggled his index finger side to side, "No-no-no, I got used to it _before_ I became a god."

"Whatever," Saeko answered with a roll of her eyes. "This is nice—just the two of us. No kids, no sister-wives, no Homesteaders to worry about."

"A date night on Halloween… Sure, a lot of married couples do that."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Naruto gave a peck on Saeko's temple as they enjoyed each other's company. "I can't wait to see the kids in their new costumes; they're so cute."

"And?"

Chuckling at Saeko's subtle hint, Naruto finished with, "And you in your costume. Why don't you just tell me what you are going to be?"

"It's a secret~" Saeko answered cheekily before planting one against Naruto's lips.

Naruto pouted before he and Saeko turned the corner when they noticed something ahead that caught them off-guard. It was an extremely dark-skinned bordering purple creature with no clothes, two three-clawed feet, thin arms with sharp fingers, and pointy ears. Dim red lights pierced the night as they stared at the woman who was the creature's unfortunate meal.

"What is that?"

"No idea."

The woman could not find space to escape from the creature. At first, she thought it was some goon in a costume trying to impress her, but the way it moved changed the mood. The sharp fangs dripping saliva scared her even more and hoped someone would save her. The creature pounced on her, but an unknown object tackled it away from the meal.

"Oh damn, it's a vampire!"

"Whoa, they exist?"

The woman and apparent vampire saw two hooded people in similar clothing One was Patronus whom the woman recognized after clearing her head a few moments. As for the other one, Saeko, was wearing a white bodysuit under a purple cloak with no high collar, a red belt around her waist, steel ninja sandals like Naruto's, and her katana faced upward like the samurai of old. Like her sister-wives and Naruto, she sported Adamantine Hidden Blades underneath her cloak's long sleeves.

"Patronus?"

"Go ahead, Nadeshiko."

Putting aside that he just called her 'beautiful' in Japanese, Saeko charged at the vampire who met her in the middle. The woman was stunned by Nadeshiko's speed and swiftness as the latter had already drawn her blade while the decapitated head fell off the body. She then ran away from the scene as Saeko sheathed Dojikiri Yasutsuna. Before they interfered, Naruto had sent the bags into the little world where he kept their weapons away rather than sealing as well as brought out clothes like his uniform and Saeko's.

"So, the sword gives you enhanced speed; what else does it do?" Naruto asked his wife who shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, in time, we will learn." He looked at the spot where the vampire once laid before it turned into dust. It was disturbing to him that the vampire didn't have a _ki_ signature and that could be a problem in the future.

They heard more screams ahead of them and ran towards the location with their night interrupted by the apparent undead.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"Of course, it had to be in a cemetery."

Saeko rolled her eyes, but she agreed with Naruto. They were at the source of the event, which was a cemetery clouded by fog. The citizens were escorted by the two heroes before they entered the location in search for more vampires to prevent casualties in Manhattan and potentially the East Coast.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by hordes of snarling vampires. The first wave charged at the duo as Saeko drew the legendary demon cutter and sliced apart three as they disintegrated in purple ashes, which startled the vampires who switched tactics by swarming her husband.

Naruto spun around really fast as he threw multiple fist-sized air blasts in all directions. " **Shihohappo Eaken (Four Directions Eight Directions Air Fist)!** " The blasts tore through the swarming vampires who retreated for now. He stopped after a few moments while Saeko left the headstone that served as her protection from his jutsu. "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

"Sure," Saeko thrust her blade backwards at a reformed vampire's stomach, dissipating the creature as a result. More of the undead appeared around the couple as they readied themselves to battle once more. The next wave flew at them, but their heads were chopped off by a rapidly-spinning purple-glowing glaive.

All eyes were on the weapon and the wielder when it returned to the latter. It was a man of African descent with no hair, but the thick moustache/beard combination. He possessed a well-toned muscular body and wore a black vest with matching black leather pants and boots. Attached to his thighs were silver daggers, darts, and more anti-vampire equipment. Lastly, a pair of black shades covered his eyes despite it being night and a straight-bladed sword with a unique handguard and pommel sheathed on his back.

"Heads up. More are coming."

"And who are you?" Patronus asked the stranger.

The shades-wearing man drew his sword and pointed at a vampire he chose as his victim. "Blade. And I know who you are, Patronus, but I can't say the same for your colleague."

"Nadeshiko, and let's talk later."

With Patronus drawing Kogitsunemaru, he and the others countered against the vampires who tried to swarm them. The ninja sliced through five vampires while Nadeshiko parried a shadowy sword from another and cut it in half. Blade jumped and run atop numerous vampires' heads before throwing three glaives in the air. More vampires fell to their UV capabilities just as Kogitsunemaru and Dojikiri's unique abilities made sure that they stayed dead.

Saeko's honed senses alerted her from behind and drop-parried another attack, but it wasn't a claw or limb. The vampire had a ghostly sword from its arm, but it remained fruitless as the power of the demon slayer blade easily broke the other before Nadashiko quickly decapitated her opponent. She backflipped over another but dashing vampire, which met its end by Blade's unique sword.

Patronus sidestepped and dodged four vampires' attacks before he strongly deflected their most recent strokes and countered with a swipe that ended the fight. " **Rejiingu Sutomu (Raging Storm)!** " The unfortunate vampires that was caught in the flaming tornados howled painfully while they burned within the divine attack. Blade and Nadeshiko's opponents retreated from the cemetery in light of this before the duo regrouped with the Ghost of Boston. "So, I'm going to assume that you've either been chasing these vampires or otherwise."

"Those were shadow vampires," Blade answered stoically, ignoring Patronus's question. "Undead drones, magical manifestations, never alive. You would've known this if you were the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents I told Fury to send."

Pump the brakes here for the couple. "Agents?" Nadeshiko asked confusingly.

"Whoa, hold on a minute here. We're not—" Patronus was cut off when more snarls were heard. "Crap."

Blade snarled at the regrouped creatures, "We need to get out of this open space—try to box them in."

"I have an idea," Patronus created clones, which caught Blade's slightly piqued interest as he sent them to gather the vampires in one place. Once the task was done, the ninja shuffled his right foot and thrust his arms upwards as four earth walls formed around the undead. "Got anything on you for the bloodsuckers?"

Blade hummed before he took off a glowing grenade and threw inside the box. He and the couple watched the vampires disappeared in ashes as the ultraviolent flash show briefly lighted up the cemetery. "Not bad for a rookie."

"Excuse me?" Patronus asked in an offended manner. His wife nudged him not to retaliate physically. "I'm letting that slide since we just took down a bunch of shadow vampires."

Saeko noticed a few survivors that were not in the box and made their escape. "Stragglers," She pointed out and was about to take care of them when Blade said the next words.

"Don't bother. Their master will finish them for this failure."

"Failure to do what exactly, Blade?" Patronus asked the vampire hunter.

Blade pulled out something from his back and revealed it to the secret couple. "To retrieve this." It was an artifact, but it looked like one half was missing.

"And this is something you were supposed to bring to Fury," Patronus remarked coolly. "Which is something to tell you that we're not S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, actually. We were just there when a vampire tried to feed on a woman."

Taking in this new information, Blade spoke once more, "I was expecting heavy escort from the agency, but I guess I got you two instead. This doesn't leave my hand until I look at Fury and his one eye."

"If I may ask, what exactly is happening?" Saeko asked. Her fear of something dangerous was apparent out of concern for her family. Naruto was the same, but he played it passively.

"Dracula is coming… to take over the world," Blade answered ominously. Saeko was confused while Naruto adopted a stunned expression. Their mood was broken when a large spotlight shined upon them and its airborne vehicle was connected to the agency Naruto had almost always wanted to avoid.

"Ah shit, S.H.I.E.L.D." Naruto groaned before he blinked upon remembering a vital information about the agency. "You do know that Fury is no longer the Director, right?"

Blade's head sharply looked at him, "What?!"

"Okay, you don't know apparently. Yikes…"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Manhattan Airspace**

"Give us the artifact now, Blade!"

Blade's face was close to a glaring Maria Hill, the acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Dracula is coming, Hill, and you're not prepared." They were in the main control room with the night sky visible to them through the massive windows. Patronus and Nadeshiko was present as well, but under heavy guard. Why they were there was something only Blade knew.

"Who is this Dracula character?" Nadeshiko asked her secret husband.

Hill scoffed at the hooded character's question and broke off her staring contest to answer the question. "Dracula is very real and very dangerous." Hill pressed her watch and activated the hologram, which changed the environment to a desolate one with lifeless mountains, a castle, and endless night. "Most people think he's a character from books and movies, but those are based on history." She and Blade turned to the ridge where the topic of the night stood proudly.

He was tall with deathly pale ski, long white hair tied in a ponytail, and deep red eyes. His attire was a medieval armor with a tattered cape and a high collar. In his hand was a black ghostly longsword as his minions, the shadow vampires, crawled from behind him.

"Dracula is the King of Vampires, an undead nightmare that wages war on the world of the living. He will not rest until we're all under his control."

After Hill finished, Blade raised the artifact to prove their point. "And if he gets his hands on this, the war is over."

"What is _it_ exactly?" Nadeshiko asked again. Her question was answered by the newest entry in the room.

He was a Caucasian male with a muscular build and brown hair. His uniform was the S.H.I.E.L.D. variant except the symbol was on his shoulders instead of his left chest. "It's Tekamentep's Ankh—well, half of one anyway. Agent Philip Coulson, pleasure to meet you at last, Patronus. And who is your friend?"

"Nadeshiko," Saeko answered before Naruto could to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D.'s knowing more about them. "And what is an Ankh?"

Coulson was about to answer, but Patronus beat him to it. "An Ankh is an Egyptian symbol known as the Key of Life. It is believed to act as a bridge between the living and the dead." Listening to Lara's stories about Egyptian mythology after sex is paying off now. Meanwhile, Coulson had changed the environment to an Egyptian archeological dig site and his attire to that of Indiana Jones.

"It was used by the ancient Pharaohs to communicate with their ancestors." Coulson picked up from Patronus's pause. "But as you might've imagined, it became a bit of a problem for the living. So, it was decided by some of the smarter pharaohs to break the Ankh into two separate pieces. It's been that way for about 8,000 years give or take. It's only in recent times that they've been unearthed and Dracula learned about their existence. If those halves of this Ankh were ever found and joined together, any undead creature would be invulnerable—Dracula would be able to walk by day and have no weaknesses. No force on this Earth could stop him."

"Agent Coulson, you have given two unauthorized individuals confidential information," Hill scolded her number two man.

Coulson wasn't fazed by this, "Director Hill, you and I both know that Fury would want someone like Patronus to know about this if it affects his city and it does."

"…" Hill glanced at the unmoving Ghost of Boston and reluctantly relented, "Against my better judgement and Blade telling me that you are more suitable for this than my agents, I have no choice but to grant both of you temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. access and authority. Now that's over with, now do you understand the gravity of the situation here? We need to find the other half before Dracula does."

A casual Coulson answered with a raised finger, "Oh, it's at the Museum of Natural History."

"You're kidding!" An understandably stunned Blade scolded, "Out in the open?!"

"Yeah, I'm with Blade on this one," Patronus agreed with the hunter. "I thought it would be in some secret government vault or with S.H.I.E.L.D. at least. How come you guys haven't come with an excuse to—how should I say it… appropriate it?"

" _This situation is intense, and Naruto is just… I guess this is what he goes through every day while patrolling the city."_ Saeko thought to herself as her admiration of her husband grew once more.

"The real good stuff is kept in a secret chamber room for premium gold circle card-carrying members of the Museum of Natural History fan society," Coulson had taken out said card during his explanation. "Obviously, I'm the one in this room who's a member." He handed his membership card to Patronus who happened to be nearby.

"Again, you guys are super spies, so couldn't you get it yourselves?" Patronus asked before taking a step backwards to avoid Blade's hand swipe. "Nice try, Blade, but if you're thinking of doing this solo, too freaking bad. You already got me and his partner involved in this."

Blade grunted lowly, but he was actually testing if Patronus's speed could keep with him as well. Clearly, he can and more so if the latter chooses later on. His main concern was the woman next to him, which determined by his enhanced senses. At first, he was skeptical, but upon seeing her skills in combat lessened his disbelief in the duo.

"Fine, but I owe that bloodsucker for what's coming," Blade remarked before leaving the room with his new 'team'. Hill spitefully glared at the vigilantes, especially Patronus whom she deemed to be potently dangerous due to the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows little about him. Her hope is that they obtain enough data of him during this latest skirmish with Dracula and the Vampire Nation.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Museum of Natural History**

 **Central Park West & 79** **th** **St, New York**

After a long airdrop and free-running across rooftops, which Blade used to test their agility and reflexes in the meantime, the trio stopped on the museum's roof. Blade took out his katana and precisely cut around the circular window's edges before Patronus quietly pull it aside. They silently entered the room where the display of a Tyrannosaurus Rex was behind them before making their way through the museum.

"So, Blade, in case we face Dracula at some point in the night, any tips?" Saeko asked the hunter.

"Cut his head off."

Sweat-drops slid down the couple's head in response to Blade's answer. "Um, anything actually useful like his attack patterns?" Patronus asked sternly.

"Don't look into his eyes; you'll be his henchman forever if you do so," Blade answered from experience as one of his friends was caught under Dracula's spell before.

The trio reached their destination as Patronus swiped the card in front of a small vampire statue. Its eyes glowed red before the wall opened and revealed the secret chamber Coulson. They entered inside where there were a few, but rare artifacts from different cultures with holographic images that depicted their origins, location of discovery, and associated lore.

"Wow, she's definitely going to hate herself for this," Saeko muttered to Naruto who simply nodded. Lara was supposed to be with Naruto actually, but she and Saeko switched schedule so the former can finish writing her book.

Patronus looked around for the artifact while Blade said, "Focus, Coulson said the Ankh was somewhere in here."

"Found it!" Naruto shouted as he stared at the Ankh's other half. "Should I take it out or should we leave?"

Blade shook his head, "No, it's in a protective shield."

"What kind of shield?" Nadeshiko asked the hunter.

"A cloaking shield that prevents the vampires from knowing its location."

An indignant Patronus threw his arms in the air, "Then what was the point of coming here if you knew it was in a protective, cloaking shield?" A soft 'clink' reached their ears and he looked down to his side as the Ankh was on the ground, courtesy of his right arm when it lowered from the air. Suddenly, shadow vampires phased from the floor and snarled at them. "Ah shit."

A snarling Blade threw four UV shuriken at the coming wave of vampires while Nadeshiko dashed around the chamber and sliced through six. As for Naruto, he flipped over two vampires that crashed into each other, and, upon landing, extended his Hidden Blades from the sleeves. The ninja, Blade, and swordswoman dispatched the vampires with the hunter landing near the door that led them inside.

"Patronus, hold the Ankh! I'm getting you two back to Hill," Blade stated with no room to argue. As he was about to leave the chamber, a dark purple-black portal appeared in front of him. "Too late." He received a clawed backhand to the face before being sent backwards and landed in front of the couple.

The ninja, Saeko, and Blade saw the villain of the night, literally. It was Dracula, King of the Vampires after he emerged from his portal. **"Blade."** The king spoke with a Transylvanian accent like in the movies, noted by Naruto. **"Fighting alongside mortals now? You've sunk so low. Hand over my Ankh and I will allow you three to live to see morning."**

"T-that's actually Dracula," Saeko said nervously as she sensed insidious intent from the vampire.

Naruto sensed it as well and worried about Saeko at this point, but instead brushed it aside as he knew that, like the rest of his wives and girlfriend, she can take care of herself. After all, he did train her in combat and something else as well. The art of _ki_ taught to him by the Elder since it and chakra are similar in nature and utilization.

" **You mock me, Blade. You would send children to face me? I am Dracula, King of Vampires, and I will have what is rightfully mine."** Dracula monologued while Patronus discreetly sealed the Ankh into his cloak.

"Hey Corpse Breath," Patronus called out, earning Dracula's attention before blowing him away with a strong exhale of wind. "Less talk, more fighting."

Nadeshiko, channeling _ki_ throughout her body, reached the spot where Dracula was flying towards and swiped Dojikiri at his body. The Vampire King morphed into vapor and passed seamlessly through the enchanted blade before he reformed in front of his archenemy, who readied to strike.

" **Are we finished here?"** Dracula asked, clearly unfazed by the recent assaults.

"Not by a long shot," Blade sharply responded before swinging his sword at his enemy. It hit, but didn't slice through Dracula's armor as the owner sharply tossed him overhead and out of the chamber into the T-Rex skeleton, felling it in the process.

Dracula reformed near him and conjured a sword to cut Blade up, but he was blocked by the Dojikiri as Saeko parried him away. The vampire was then tackled by Patronus to the ground, but he used the momentum to roll backwards and push off the ninja from him. Naruto regained his composure and landed on the ground before tossing several bones at the king who either dodged or blocked them with his arms.

While the vampire was distracted, Saeko sneaked behind him, but Dracula's senses caught her scent and morphed into vapor again. As a result, her katana missed the mark and Nadeshiko got hit in the face by a bone as she fell on her back. "Sorry, Nadeshiko!" Patronus apologized to his secret wife.

" **You mortals and your compassions… that is what makes you weak to us vampires."**

Naruto ducked, then spun in his crouched position to sweep Dracula's legs as the latter fell on his back. He spun once more and delivered a punch that hurtled Dracula through the ground and into the first level of the museum. By this time, Blade recovered and jumped in the hole, followed by Patronus and Nadeshiko. Blade charged at Dracula, tackling him through the African exhibit before being flipped over by his enemy.

While the dhampir recovered, Patronus Shunshined in front of Dracula and kneed him in the stomach before he grabbed the latter's armor and tossed him at Blade's outstretch arm. After being clotheslined, Dracula kicked Blade away from him and summoned his sword to block Nadeshiko's Dojikiri Yasutsuna, which to his shock, broke the black weapon.

" **Argh!"** Dracula snarled while holding the chest-plate that bore the blade's slash mark. **"Woman! I will have your head for harming me!"** He was silenced by Patronus's fist and crashed through a wall. The location of their battle was now the botany viewing garden. Upon seeing his enemies enter the room, Dracula let out an annoyed snarl. **"How many times will we be doing this dance, Blade? The partners change, but the song remains the same."**

In response, Blade threw his UV glaive at Dracula as the latter morphed into bats and the weapon returned to the owner. All eyes were on the Vampire Kind who reformed on top of the light fixtures.

" **I am the Undying Lord of the Night and you… are a mistake."**

The glaive was thrown and missed once more before returning to Blade. "You know, you talk tough for a guy getting his ass kicked by the mistake and two humans," Patronus insulted the king.

" **Infidel, but your words are part true, Ghost of Boston. I know there is more to you than what appears to be; that is why I brought reinforcements."**

Saeko and Naruto thought, _"Reinforcements?"_

" **After all, they were the S.H.I.E.L.D. team supposed to meet with you, Blade."**

Four separate portals formed—two each on Dracula's right and left sides—as the mesmerized/controlled S.H.I.E.L.D. team appeared before the resistant trio. They consisted of three men and one woman in different uniforms. The first one was an African American male with a muscular physical build, black hair, and brown eyes, while his attire consisted of a sleeveless suit. The top portion was yellow and the rest was black as metal plates adorned his biceps and ankles. He wears yellow boots and sunglasses despite the night.

This was Power Man from the Heroes for Hire.

The second teammate was someone who worked with Power Man for a great while. The top half of his face was covered by a yellow sash, which has white eyes rimmed by narrow black lines. The rest of his costume was a mostly green spandex suit with gold shoulders, belt, boots, gauntlets, and lastly, a dragon symbol that covered a majority of his chest. His right fist was glowing with green energy that bore resemblance to molten lava.

This was Iron Fist, a member of the Heroes for Hire and Power Man's best friend.

The third male of the group was airborne and had on a radically different outfit than the others. He looked to be Hispanic descent with a slender build and average height in contrast to most of the people in the room. His attire was a black uniform with several golden metal plates around his chest, belt, and gloves/boots. His helmet was metallic black with a red semi-star as it covered the upper part of his face. The entire body was glowing in a clear ethereal energy while emanating mainly from the helmet.

This was Nova, a member of the Nova Corps.

Lastly, the woman of the group was as tall as Iron Fist, bit shorter than Power Man. She had a slender yet muscular body with brown hair reaching the mid-back, buxom breasts, ripped broad shoulders, and long muscular legs. Her attire consisted a very form-fitting white tiger-like suit that highlights her body with dark claw markings on her waist and shoulders. The same markings were on her mask: two under both eyes and two that extended from her jaw to the lips. A tiger amulet rested on her chest, glowing as a sign of its usage.

This was the vigilante known as White Tiger.

" **Destroy the interlopers. Bring me the Ankh."**

-"Yes, Lord Dracula."-

Saeko only had two words at this moment, "Oh shit."

"Ditto," Naruto affirmed his wife's statement before being grabbed by a floating Dracula.

That signaled the controlled heroes to attack Blade and Nadeshiko. Power Man threw a fist at Blade who flipped over him before the latter thrust his blade backwards. The vampire hunter staggered forward when his sword bounced off of Power Man's skin, showcasing his invulnerability. White Tiger took this opportunity and leapt at Blade, kneeing his face while sending him flying in the process.

Nova flew at the airborne Blade and grabbed him before he rapidly ascended to the ceiling, then spun down to piledrive him into the floor. He then fired continuous energy blasts and indented the crater as Blade was pinned down for now. As for White Tiger and Iron Fist, they threw a flurry of punches at Nadeshiko who dodged them. Saeko's _ki_ -enhanced body helped her to avoid the more experienced heroes, but she was losing ground due to White Tiger's ferocity.

She lost her balance and fell to the ground, but used the momentum to roll back on her feet before slashing at them. This wasn't to hit them, but put distance so she would have more breathing room. It worked for a moment as White Tiger jumped over Saeko and leaped at her while Iron Fist did the same. Nadeshiko rolled out of the way and the unfortunate knocked-out person of that bout was White Tiger.

Meanwhile, Patronus and Dracula stared at each other as the latter's red eyes glared hotly at the former.

" **Obey me!"**

"No," Patronus responded flatly.

" **Obey!"**

"No."

" **OBEY!"** An annoyed Dracula shouted. This time, Patronus responded via fist to the face, which forced the vampire to release him. The airborne villain snarled at the floating hero before he felt a sensation in his mouth, an object to be exact. Out of instinct, he spit it out and watched one of his fangs drop the floor. **"You!"**

"Hey, the Tooth Fairy will give you money under your pillow tonight," Patronus joked before exhaling a big fireball at the vampire lord. The fire jutsu missed its mark, but compensated by hitting Nova thus freeing a slightly scorched Blade as the latter wrapped his legs around Power Man's own, resembling a pair of scissors before taking him down. "Hey Blade, you good there?"

"Never mind me, just take down Dracula!"

Patronus stuck out his tongue before Shunshining to Nadeshiko's aid, but it was not needed as she used Dojikiri to absorb Iron Fist's _chi_. The monster slayer's blade glowed in the same green color before Saeko swung it as the energy was redirected back to the martial artist. Iron Fist collided against White Tiger and they became entangled with each other as a result.

One of Dojikiri Yasutsuna'a abilities included reflecting energy attacks back to the ones who fired them in the first place, however that included friends as well.

"Hey, watch it!" Blade called out after dodging one of the blasts.

Patronus rolled his eyes at the vampire hunter's reaction, but made a mental note to help Saeko more in mastering her new sword and its abilities. He then noticed the lights above and asked Jocasta about the current room they were inside, which the AI responded with something that interested him greatly.

Dracula remained floating in front of them with his slaves behind him while Patronus, Nadeshiko, and Blade regrouped at the other side of the chamber. **"This is troubling for me. My Mesmerization should've worked on you unless you are something else."**

"Nope, and I don't care what troubles you…" Patronus's left hand crackled before a javelin of lightning inside it. "Except this!" He threw the javelin at the lights above and charged them to the max as they lit up the chamber, harming Dracula in the process. Thankfully, his godhood prevented him from being under Dracula's control. "Oh, fun fact: greenhouses like this chamber uses UV lights, which mimics the sun."

Smoke began to emit from the vampire's body while his slaves ran to him with concern. A portal opened in front of them and they escaped, but not before Dracula remarked, **"This war has just begun."**

"Well, we just faced off with the Vampire King and lived," Nadeshiko summarized the current events before looking at Patronus, "Is this what you feel like all the time?" Naruto nodded and Saeko exhaled in response. "I have a new appreciation for you. What's the plan, Blade? Is Dracula going to turn those heroes into vampires?"

Blade shook his head, "No, he'll keep them as hostages in order to keep me off his back."

"Like that will stop you," Patronus retorted before he unsealed the other half of the Ankh as Blade pulled out his half. "You're going to make the delivery?"

"As you said, I'm not going to let him use those hostages against me. I'll track Dracula down, so I need you to deliver these to S.H.I.E.L.D." Blade said stoically. "Most likely, Fury's team of experts will be there."

" _Team of experts?"_ Both Saeko and Naruto thought at the same time before Blade took his leave, but not without giving them his frequency for contact.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Above Manhattan**

The delivery was made in hand to Director Hill whom had her distasteful expression aimed at the hooded heroes, especially on Patronus. "You know you keep your face like that all night, it'll stay that way forever," Patronus joked but unfazed at the same time.

Hill scoffed as she placed the Ankh's two halves in the containment case. "I assume Blade told you about this team of experts I summoned."

"Just that they're experts, nothing more."

"Figures."

Starting to get annoyed by Hill's attitude, Patronus asked, "Were you born this way or just have something in your ass?"

"It's you heroes thinking that the world needs saving and never caring what your actions brought upon us," Hill responded negatively. "First it was Iron Man, then the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and now you and this All Might in Japan."

Saeko became incensed by Hill's statement of practically blaming the heroes for bringing the world's current problems onto the people. "You seem to have left out the villains that arrived at the same time, but that kind of attitude won't help you make friends."

"I'm not looking to make friends."

"No man is a failure who has friends… someone wise said that," Patronus remarked. "Can't remember who for the life of me."

Hill huffed at his responses, but her remarks halted when a hangar elevator brought up the team whom Fury informed the acting Director about their uncanny ability to fight supernatural creatures. Patronus saw the team and was surprised, but amazed just like his wife. "Meet the team for this mission, Patronus and Nadeshiko."

The first member was a man with dried skin, though there were patches in the wrappings that allowed Naruto to see. His entire body was covered in white wrappings except his fingers, mouth, and eyes while an Egyptian headdress adorned the top of his head and a belt around his waist. Several strands of the wrapping flailed around him as if they were alive.

"The Living Mummy."

The next member stomped his feet upon getting off the elevator. He was taller than the ninja and had a muscular frame though his body looked like it was stitched together with short black hair. Several scars were on his arms, chest, and face. Speaking of arms, a large sledgehammer made the entirety of his left one. And his attire consisted of black boots, a fur sleeveless jungle coat, and blue jeans.

"Frankenstein's Monster."

The third creature/member was a slender creature with light fur throughout the body, dark brown full beard-moustache around the face with wolf features. Sharp white fangs replaced the normal human teeth along with claws in the fingers and toes. Two S.H.I.E.L.D. shoulder palettes protected said area while he wore dark blue/black pants to complete his gear. He howled to the skies like a…

"Werewolf by Night. Meet the Howling Commandos."

Patronus stared at the creatures who thought that he was freaking out like all humans do. Then they were caught off when he threw out his arms and excitedly shouted, "Cool!"

"I must be dreaming," Saeko muttered before reaching inside the hood and pinching her cheeks. "Nope, not dreaming." They all retreated inside one of the Helicarrier's combat training arenas with the Ankh's two halves nearby for safe-keeping. "The werewolf won't eat us, right?"

Instead of being offended, Werewolf by Night was amused as he chuckled to her question, "Don't worry about that; I'm a vegetarian. The name's Jack Russel."

"A vegetarian werewolf, that's something you don't hear every day," Patronus noted aloud.

The Living Mummy was skeptical about the two mortals, but nixed the idea as he smelled the experience of combat from them, especially the male. His power was greater than all in the room, and he hasn't felt this potency since the age of the gods in his homeland. "You shall address me as N'Kantu instead of the Living Mummy."

"Okay if that's what you want," Saeko responded before ducking as Frankenstein's Monster threw a fist, which Patronus caught easily. She quickly ran to her husband's side, "Next time, give a warning if you're planning to do that."

"*Chuckle* Sorry girlie, but I wanted to punch the famous Ghost of Boston for a while," Frankenstein's Monster replied apologetically as he pulled back his hand, "And you're not afraid of us. I like you both."

Patronus flexed his hand before asking, "How many secret teams did Fury have, Hill?"

"Fury likes to keep his monsters hidden," N'Kantu responded bitterly. He hated being in the shadows and feared by the mortals as nothing but a legend.

Russel sighed despondently, "We've been through this before, N'Kantu: the world's not ready to face certain truth."

"But gods and mythological creatures are out in the open," Patronus pointed out. "Take Thor of Asgard and Hercules from Olympus for example." N'kantu smirked smugly at Russel for his point being supported.

Then Nadeshiko gave her input, "But Patronus, people have read about the mythologies for countless times and the Avengers are a public face." She gestured a wave at the creatures, "There's only so much that the human mind can handle."

N'Kantu's smug expression changed to displeasure while Russel smirked confidently. "I guess you're right about that. Everyone is different from each other," Patronus said afterwards.

"If you guys think we're freaky, just wait until you see the Big Guy," Russel informed amusingly.

With a raised brow, Nadeshiko pointed her thumb at Frankenstein, "He's not the Big Guy?" She asked, dreading who or what could be taller than the creature behind her.

"Nope, but I have a big heart," Frankenstein replied, "Want to see?"

Saeko visibly shuddered with her hands cringed at the same time, "No, thanks."

"Maybe after this mission," Patronus answered excitedly.

Hill had enough and sternly said, "No more casual chattering; the Howling Commandos are here to help with the situation. Patronus, tell them what happened."

"Geez, Hill, you need to loosen up," Patronus retorted nasally to mock her, "Anyway, Dracula attacked Blade, Nadeshiko, and I at the museum for the Ankh." He pointed at the containment shield that housed them, much to the Living Mummy's surprise.

"Tekamentep's Ankh!" N'kanut exclaimed in disbelief and joy. "When I was a pharaoh, this object of power was most coveted in my kingdom."

Nadeshiko took her turn to explain the night's earlier events, "Dracula thinks this'll let him and his army to walk in the day. And to make sure he did that, he hypnotized a team of heroes to serve him."

"That it will, and so much more," N'Kantu answered slightly ominous.

Hearing the necessary information, Werewolf by Night said, "Well, looks like we've got some dirty work to do, Commandos. We'll take it from here, you two."

"Fat chance!" Patronus answered excitedly, "There's no way I'm going to miss out an opportunity to work with you guys." Nadeshiko was hesitant, but she nodded in support of her husband.

N'Kanut became incensed by his answer and confronted him as he tapped a finger against Patronus's person. "We are the cursed and undead, boy. Who in all your darkest dreams can you imagine is better equipped to destroy a monster than us?"

Suddenly, a purple-black portal formed behind them, bring their attention as the four controlled hero slaves emerged from it before Dracula himself appeared. **"Brave words, fallen king, but they are only words. Get the Ankh, destroy them all!"**

-"Yes, Lord Dracula."- The four heroes obeyed before attacking the Commandos, Patronus, and Nadeshiko.

"Shock it," Nadeshiko cursed, using the word that she heard Naruto say beforehand. She often used this word in the presence of children or apparent situations turning bad.

Frankenstein's Monster pulled out the gauntlet gun from his back and began firing at the enemies, "Fire bad, but firepower good!" The mind-controlled heroes dodged them except Power Man who was unfazed by the blasts and tackled the beast away. Meanwhile, Nova blasted N'Kanut, but the latter used his wrappings to create a shield and deflected the cosmic rays at White Tiger.

The feline-themed heroine slid down on her knees and avoided the attacks before she pounced at Nadeshiko. The swordswoman met her in the air and roundhouse-kicked White Tiger as the latter crashed into Iron Fist who was fighting against Patronus. Naruto leaped at Nova and threw out an open against the latter's chest. " **Furinji Oshi Itte (Furinji Single Palm Thrust)!** "

A loud yelp of pain escaped from the Nova Corps member as he crashed against a metal wall with a big hand print on it. The distracted slaves were caught off-guard by the Howling Commandos who pressed their attacks against them. Frankenstein's Monster grabbed Power Man and hurled him at the Living Mummy who wrapped his legs to be slingshot at Dracula.

The vampire king morphed into bats and avoided collision with Power Man before reforming in front of Nadeshiko who just attained the Ankh. **"Mine now."** He easily dodged Nadeshiko's blade, but became wary from the dark power it was emitting. His wariness grew when she nicked his armguard. **"Interesting… I must destroy you."**

Hand-stand flipping away from vampire, Saeko threw shuriken at her opponent. Dracula was too fast for them to hit him as he was behind her and reached out to grab the moral, but Patronus was in front of him to intervene. Saeko rolled underneath and slashed at him with Dojikiri Yasutsuna while Patronus retaliated via a Rasengan. Dracula flipped sideways and narrowly missed their attacks except for the Rasengan that tore off a piece of his armor.

As her husband was fending off Dracula, Saeko sheathed her sword and picked up the halves, only for White Tiger to come up from behind and knocked them out of her grasp… and right into the King of the Vampire's hands. Before Naruto could respond, he was knocked aside by the recovered Power Man and his allies.

With the coveted items in hand, Dracula created portals for their escape, but suddenly one of the halves exploded as flames spread throughout his body. The force of the explosion pushed him and his servants into the portals, much to their enemies' chagrin.

"Dracula has chosen his pawns wisely," N'Kanut remarked, "Their interference prevented me from casting the protective wards."

After a heavy breath, Nadeshiko asked Werewolf by Night, "Where would Dracula go?"

"Transylvania, but I'm more concerned about the other half of the Ankh," Russel pointed out. "Why did it explode?"

Patronus answered him, "It was a decoy. I made it before we arrived at the Helicarrier; I had a feeling this might happen, so I wanted to be prepared."

"Where is the other half?" Hill demanded as she didn't like this course of action despite it giving them the advantage.

"Safe from Dracula's hands."

Nodding at the hooded man's cunning, Russel informed him and his apparent protégé about their common foe, "Dracula can't use the Ankh until sunrise. We should go and say hello."

"My idea of a hello is punching a bloodsucker's fangs out," Patronus remarked jokingly yet seriously. Nadeshiko shook her head despondently at her husband's response.

"Then let's go."

The Howling Commandos and their allies left the room with an annoyed Director Hill in its place as she inspected the damaged goods. "Heroes suck."

When they were outside on the runway, Saeko inquired about their transportation, which Russel commented that it would arrive sooner than she thought. However, they weren't alone as a shadow vampire lurked above the heroes and pounced at Nadeshiko, but a UV glaive cut it down.

The attention was on the owner of the glaive, which Werewolf by Night wasn't pleased to see given by his audible growl. "Blade, Hill didn't say anything about you were on this job."

"I wasn't until word spread all over the Underworld that Dracula got the Ankh and vampires are ready to take over," Blade responded coldly. "I thought you handed them over, Patronus."

"I did, and Dracula only has one half," Naruto corrected the hunter, "I have the other half so we're still good."

"Give it to me."

"No."

Blade got into his face, "What?"

"You heard me, Blade, and that glare of yours is not going to change my mind," Patronus responded strongly. "Seeing how you want to destroy Dracula and we stop his plan from taking over the world, I suggest you and Russel put aside the obvious differences you have for tonight." His ears picked up some heavy noise nearby. "Does anybody hear that?"

"Our ride's here," Russel answered, nudging Patronus and Nadeshiko's attention to the sky.

A loud roar rang out followed the ramp quaked under the pressure as their means of transportation had arrived. It was a huge truck resembling a… well, a monster with large jaws that acted as a door and its tongue as a metallic staircase. Its bright yellow eyes stared at the two whom it did not recognize beforehand while the bat-like wings flapped once more. The red color scheme just added more to its intimidating appearance.

"Patronus, Nadeshiko, meet the Monster Truck," Russel introduced their ride.

"Awesome/Wow!" Naruto and Saeko said simultaneously. _"Best night ever!"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Transylvanian Airspace**

Naruto attempted his best to contain the excitement within him since he loved monster movies, especially from Hollywood's Golden Age era. Saeko, on the other hand, was somewhat intimidated to see creatures of legends other than mythologies. She did note that Lara would be jealous of their adventure with the Howling Commandos.

Their internal musing was interrupted by the argument between Werewolf by Night and Blade over tactics. "Direct attack? Why don't we just ask for two holes in the neck?" Russel scolded, "We use stealth or are you worried no one will notice you fighting in your 'awesome' leather pants?"

"Stealth?" Blade repeated in disbelief. "Dracula will smell 'wet dog' ten miles out." He then got hit in the head, courtesy of Patronus. "Did you just hit me?"

Patronus answered simply, "Yes." Then he hit Russel's head as well. "Now him too. This kind of argument is one I'm all too familiar with: you guys used to be teammates." Silence met him from the stoic heroes. "Yeah, I know the tell-tale signs, but you need to get over it—put the problems aside even—and work together to get the mission. That is what those heroes under Dracula need from you two right now."

The Monster Truck alerted the occupants that they had arrived at their destination: Dracula's Castle. It was a massive building reminiscent of the architecture from Hugh Jackman's 'Van Helsing' movie. The Howling Commandos, Patronus, and Nadeshiko emerged from their transport.

What met them was a vast number of shadow vampires crawling alongside the castle walls. "I'm guessing they're not going to give us candy," Patronus joked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Don't worry, little hood, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sending in the Big Guy," Frankenstein's Monster answered casually.

Saeko looked around for signs of the 'Big Guy'. "Who is he, the Invisible Man?" She teased, much to Naruto's pleasure.

"You'll see," The undead multi-corpse monster answered with a thumb behind them.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft flew over them and a large mass fell against the castle's walls before it spread across as green mist consumed the vampires. Said creatures got dissolved by the moss while some were unfortunate to fall to the ground before they turned into dust. The glowing moss approached the Commandos and their allies as it formed into its true form.

"What is that?" Saeko asked somewhat fearfully.

The Big Guy was certainly taller than Frankenstein's Monster and Hulk as well. Its frame resembled a huge humanoid with hair-like green strands of plant and vegetation as skin. Claws composed of its hands and feet with red eyes piercing the night while its long unibrow hang framed the head and an equal length nose hung from the face.

"That, child, is the Man-Thing," N'Kanut answered this time.

While Saeko was slightly off-put by the creature's appearance, an excited Naruto greeted the creature. "This night just keeps getting better! Pleasure to meet you, Man-Thing. I'm Patronus." He offered a hand to the creature who simply placed one of its hands on his shoulder, but left a glowing spot in its place. "Ooookay?"

"That means he likes you," Frankenstein's Monster informed him.

The castle's doors opened with mist escaping from inside as they entered the building, only to find themselves to be upside-down and stared at different staircases from up, down, left, right, and diagonal.

"Talk about a jigsaw puzzle," Patronus said aloud.

Nadeshiko groaned after seeing the scene in front of them, "This is actually hurting my head."

" **Enter if you wish, but do not dare to hope,"** Dracula announced spitefully from the center of the room. Behind him was the controlled heroes in floating blue ethereal coffins. **"Hope has no place in these halls."**

"Hope is what we have against many odds," Patronus countered as numerous vampires appeared before them. "Like in this case!" He finished while exhaling wind chakra to his shuriken and threw ten of them at the vampires. They were decapitated by the projectiles as Patronus continued to mow them down.

"Hood Man taking all the fun!" Frankenstein's Monster complained somewhat. He entered the battle by knocking aside a horde of vampires with his sledgehammer before firing his gauntlet gun. "Down the vampires!"

Snarling, Werewolf by Night pounced on a vampire and slashed its throat before he dashed at three nearby. His claws swiped through their chests before Russel jumped over another vampire, which met the end by Nadeshiko's blade. Saeko channeled more _ki_ within her entire body as she rushed through three waves of vampires, slicing off their torsos in a zig-zag motion.

"This is so not different than facing his clones." She shuddered at her husband's duplicates dogpiling on her and shook it off in favor of taking down more bloodsuckers.

The Living Mummy wrapped several vampires and spun around for added momentum before he slammed his targets against an upside-down staircase. As for Man-Thing, he morphed his claws into two masses as they spread across the floor and dissolved his targets into ashes.

Rolling to the side, Blade swung his sword to slice apart a vampire before he and Patronus threw their weapons at the last remaining two. They pierced through the back of their heads before Kogitsunemaru was recalled back to Naruto's hand. Blade walked to the spot where his sword laid and wielded it once more.

At this time, a laughing Dracula left the chamber with his hostages as the heroes regrouped in the center of the entrance. "Dawn is almost upon us," The Living Mummy informed the heroes, "We cannot let Dracula to activate the Ankh or all else is lost."

"Dude, I have the other half somewhere safe," Patronus reminded the undead pharaoh. "Right now, we're just getting Dracula's half while wasting his time." He paused when Dracula's laughter echoed throughout the chamber, but they couldn't tell which route to take. "Great, now what?"

Realization struck Nadeshiko as she stepped in front of the Howling Commandos, "Dracula's kept them mesmerized, right? So, what if this is a trick—an illusion. We can't trust our eyes," Saeko said to the heroes.

"Then what do we trust?" Blade asked stoically.

A sniffling sound drew everyone's attention as Werewolf by Night's nose detected their enemy. "She's right. Dracula's closer than we think," Russel snarled at the last word. Meanwhile, Naruto and Saeko sensed the hostages' collective _ki_ ahead of them, so two fronts were working for them. "Will you follow me one more time, Blade?"

"I'm in," Blade answered immediately. "Let's go."

The heroes followed Russel's lead through the chosen tunnel and found a floating Dracula with his hostages behind him. **"Congratulations, you hasten your destruction,"** The Vampire King taunted as Blade led the charge with the Commandos behind him, only disappeared from their sight.

After Blade missed, he turned around to find Dracula. Frankenstein's Monster and the Living Mummy tried to take him down with their respective weapons. Dracula avoided them again as the Commandos chased after the king while Patronus and Nadeshiko managed to free the heroes with their swords.

"W-Where are we?" Power Man asked slightly dazed.

A headache-stricken Nova rubbed his head like White Tiger. "How did we get here?"

"We'll explain later, guys," Patronus responded, "Right now, we need to stop a vampire apocalypse, courtesy of Dracula." He and Saeko led their new allies to outside where the Howling Commandos were trying to either hit or pin down Dracula.

"No way, the Howling Commandos?" Nova asked excitedly. "I've heard about them back home."

Patronus rolled his eyes, "Fawn later, fight now." He timed his moment, then Shunshined behind Dracula just after the latter reappeared from another attack. "Hello there." Naruto delivered a right hook and sent a stunned vampire king straight to the arms of the Howling Commandos and heroes. "Let him have it!"

The first to make the move was Werewolf by Night as he swiped his claws at Dracula's armor before kicking him to the Living Mummy. The latter wrapped the vampire's entire body and slammed against a nearby wall several times before he handed him off to Man-Thing. The green humanoid grabbed Dracula and smashed him into the ground three times before he flung the latter at Frankenstein's Monster.

"Taste firepower!" Frankenstein's Monster unleashed a barrage from his gauntlet gun at Dracula's back. He was aided by Nova who blasted the king to the ground. "Nice, flying man!"

A struggling Dracula stood up from the crater as Power Man clotheslined him back to the ground, then kicked the vampire to Iron Fist's flying kick. The still-airborne Vampire King soon met the claws of White Tiger and the blade of Nadeshiko, the latter inflicting serious damage as his armor was cut in the process.

Lastly, Patronus formed his signature technique and slammed right down to Dracula's head. " **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!** " The vampire was sent to the ground as debris was kicked by the jutsu's destructive force. The ninja recomposed himself as his foot touched something and he found the second half of the Ankh. "Sweet, I got the other half! Blade, he's all yours."

"I got it," Blade brandished his sword as he approached his archenemy. "I've waited a long time for this."

The weakened Dracula snarled, **"And you shall wait more. I will succeed to be part of the light!"** He created a portal and left just as an angry Blade swiped his sword too late.

"No!" Blade swung his weapon in frustration before stabbing it into the ground, falling to his knees. "Damn it."

Werewolf by Night comforted his former teammate by offering a hand on the shoulder. "He's gone, but now we have the Ankh and the world's safe."

The Living Mummy watched as Patronus somehow pulled out the other half from his cloak. He made his move and wrapped him up completely, surprising his teammates by the act. "N'Kanut, what are you doing?!" Russel demanded after snapping out of his stupor.

"I'm doing what needs to be done!" The Living Mummy barked back, "Years, Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. had kept us hidden from the world and now I will have the power to rule the world from the Ankh!" He was surprised when the wrappings suddenly lost shape of his prisoner, then felt a tap on the shoulder. Instinctively, N-Kanut turned around to meet a gloved fist and darkness overcame him.

Naruto huffed as he clapped his hands to get the proverbial dust off them. "Nice try, T.P., but I knew you had something up your wrapping the moment I met you." He had created a clone beforehand in the Monster Truck and then used the Substitution Jutsu to swap places before Hiraishining to their location afterwards. "What?" He asked after seeing the stares from the heroes.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**

 **Manhattan Airspace**

The Howling Commandos, Patronus, and Nadeshiko were present as Hill had closed the vault that contained the two halves of the Ankh, the real ones this time. The Living Mummy wasn't present as the heroes restrained him in Monster Truck and his betrayal would be dealt within the team, so Hill doesn't know anything about the incident. As for Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and White Tiger, they were in a separate room for later debriefing.

"On behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D., I commend you Howling Commandos, even Patronus and his colleague," Hill proclaimed with a tint of grudge in her tone. "The world's safe from Dracula's forces, but we must remain vigilant."

Patronus leaned close to his secret wife and whispered, "Wow, this is the most insincere praise I've ever heard." Saeko nodded as she began to understand why her husband avoided contact with the secret agency.

"We couldn't have done it without these two and that S.H.I.E.L.D. team you sent," Werewolf by Night pointed out, "I hope we'll work together again in the future." He offered a hand to the ninja who accepted the gesture as they shook a couple times before disengaging. "Time for us Commandos to head home."

"Can you guys give us a ride to Boston?" Patronus asked hopefully. The team nodded as the ninja threw his arms in the air excitedly. Blade had already taken his leave and the Howling Commandos were about to give their allies a ride home. However, Hill called one of them to stay. "What's up, Hill?"

The Acting Director's eyes narrowed at the hero's casual attitude. "I want you to register with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Fat chance," Naruto responded immediately. "I already told Fury and I don't mind saying it again: I'm not joining your agency."

Hill exhaled sharply, "Heroes need to be kept in check and under government surveillance."

"And you're going to force all heroes? Even I know S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have that authority to do so," Patronus retorted.

"Then I'll go to Congress and propose a legislation regarding heroes."

"You really think that this will end well?"

"You heroes must be kept in check."

"And what about villains?"

"We will handle them."

Patronus shook his head at the woman's stern thinking, "Do whatever you want, but I won't be part of this." He turned around to leave and reached the door when Hill said a challenge.

"You will be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. one way or another, and I'll use force to do so."

"…" Naruto looked over his shoulder, "You can try." He exited the vault room and left the director behind to meet with the Commandos and their ride. _"What is this foreboding feeling I have?"_

The Bostonian hero entered the Monster Truck before the animated creature took off from the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier to the north. Then the parents realized that they missed Halloween with the children. "Patronus, what do we do?" Saeko whispered to her husband.

"Face the music, but use the leverage," Patronus replied casually. He waved his hand and opened a tear in the air before, allowing him to take out the bags of candy they bought last night. Saeko whimpered at missing the first Halloween with their children, but Naruto discreetly held her hand to comfort her. "They're young, but let's use this as a reminder to not work during holidays." He perked as an idea formed in his head. "Unless…"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Fenway Park**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

The still costumed couple watched as many children including their own crowded the Howling Commandos. Naruto created a clone and sent it to the Homestead to bring the twins and the family to the baseball field. The clone had the additional idea to announce the Howling Commandos' arrival in Boston.

The monster members were overwhelmed by the praises and awe of the children and their parents. Of course, there were some reserved and kept their distance. Even Monster Truck was a little nervous at the attention from the citizens, especially the eponymous hardcore fans including teenagers.

Among the crowd was also mutants who saw Boston as the first bastion of human/mutant cohabitation. Seeing the Howling Commandos play with the children and then discuss with the adults showed that all beings can live in peace and prejudice. And they had Patronus to thank for this.

Naruto and Saeko saw their children chasing Russell around while Lara, Rhea, Medusa, and Kuroka talked with Frankenstein's Monster. The Nekomata drew some attention in her true form and figure, but everyone thought it was her costume. It was times like this that made everything else worth it, though they should make more effort to not work on the holidays.

"Happy Halloween," Naruto whispered to Saeko.

"Happy Halloween, Patronus."

The ballpark then exploded into a frenzy as the sugar rush consumed the children except the twins since their mothers prevented them from eating a lot of candy last night. The worried parents chased after their kids while the Howling Commandos stood aside to watch the scenery.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Merry Christmas, everyone and Happy New Year in case I can't post the chapters in time. This is the Halloween special from Ultimate Spider-Man's "Blade" and "Howling Commandos" episodes combined into one. There were changes and this is the beginning of the Uzumaki women being more included in Naruto's adventures and developing their skills.

I had a great semester and passed with flying colors… well, almost. I hope everyone had a great Christmas with their loved ones, and wish you all a Happy New Years. 2019 is only next week and thus the year riddled with great movies and games will begin for us: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Reign of the Supermen, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Kingdom Hearts III, and Captain Marvel.

I'm debating whether to do the next chapter either Thanksgiving or Christmas specials. Have a great winter break and enjoy your vacation with loved ones.

Chapter XXXVI Q&A's:

 **RoyalTwinFangs (Dec.19):** Thanks. Merry Christmas even though it's late.

 **Alaxbird (Dec.19):** All right. I see, well I'm not perfect. What kind of game is it? Cool.

 **Perseus12 (Dec.19):** Thanks man, and I know that Red is like this in the comics sometimes. Yes, never diss the ramen and the Christmas special might happen. Thanks, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you and your loved ones.

 **Kamikage86 (Dec.19):** Yes, I will and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

 **Calderoneric758 (Dec.19):** I was thinking of Naruto and Lara together in a time-traveling adventure, but I'll think about it.

 **Jebest4871 (Dec.19):** Thanks, and you too.

 **The First Oracle (Dec.19):** I thought about it and know that there are countless opponents and allies that could prove to be Naruto's equal. The women there are not bad, but I want to keep the harem manageable for the story and myself.

 **Nick terakidan (Dec.20):** Maybe, but I'll have to think about it since it is a big franchise. Anyway, I saw the combat trailer between Sora and Aqua, awesome.

 **R-king 93 (Dec.20):** That's great to hear and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **iZuikaku (Dec.21):** Maybe, but I haven't seen the movie yet. Are you referring to that or the comic series?

 **(Dec.22):** Well, here it is.

 **Story Artist (Dec.22):** I haven't play the DLC yet, but I'm playing Destiny 2: The Dawning until January 1. No, I'm sure that Venom and Green Goblin will appear in the sequel as the main villains. I'm glad Felicia survived the explosion, and man, her design is exquisite.

 **The Question (Dec.22):** Yeah, I realized I wanted to rush things to get to the next dimension, but my story's quality would drop as a result as you mentioned. Thank you for telling me, though. She will appear sooner or later.

 **Writing Warrior (Dec.22):** What are you talking about? I kept it to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s version.

 **Arkham Inmate (Dec.22):** The secret Templar Order will begin their attack against the Assassins. Lara is part of the clan and that includes her family's mansion. There'll be more about the mansion and homestead in the future.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Dec.22):** And wait you shall. Perhaps, but be patient and as for Rexy, she'll have armor in case.

 **Titanzilla (Dec.22):** Thanks, man. Good thing I came up with it since it is original. Maybe, but I haven't really found episodes that fit in the story yet.

 **Action Hero (Dec.22):** We will wait and see. Most likely, the mansion will be a part of the Homestead when they leave the Marvel Universe.

 **Romancer (Dec.22):** Don't worry; it'll be grand in the future.

 **Erebor (Dec.22):** I'll do that in future chapters as we progress into the new year of movies and games. Also, I have to look at the games and see the artifacts.

 **Match Maker (Dec.22):** We will have to wait and see at the near end of the Marvel Universe.

 **Inspiration (Dec.22):** Yes, he is the first and will wait in the future about his reactions. He fought against enemies from different dimensions, so Hulk shouldn't really be surprised by the news.

 **Monster Planet (Dec.22):** That is the downside for non-Playstation owners. The Spider-Man game was really worth pre-ordering and I've never done that before in my life, actually.

 **Gojira Rex (Dec.22):** I'm thinking that it could happen around a holiday or special event like… March Madness or Independence Day… scratch the last part. Simple but epic like other lines such as "I'll be back" from Terminator franchise.

 **Rexy (Dec.22):** Black Cat will show up in a few chapters around an event. The T-Rex will help out at an event either in Boston or somewhere in the world where Naruto needs extra manpower.

 **Dracopedia (Dec.22):** Of course, and I don't want to rush through things.

 **Genesis (Dec.22):** Yeah, they did, which I used from Ultimate Spider-Man's season two.

 **Frank West (Dec.22):** Thanks for the information about these heroes and I will work on possibly including them into the story. Merry Christmas to you and your loved ones as well. And Happy New Years.

 **Critic (Dec.22):** Yes, it will be an interesting meeting between the two fox-empowered heroes.

 **Idea Guy (Dec.22):** That will be addressed in the next chapter, but in this one as it is Halloween.

 **MARVEL MAYHEM (Dec.22):** I'm probably going to need help since I have no idea for now. It'll be a while, to be honest. Yes, we shall keep Stan Lee alive in our hearts and minds.

 **Adventure Craze (Dec.22):** You are so lucky to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate; at least Playstation has God of War and Spider-Man. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you and your loved ones.

 **Smaug (Dec.22):** Glad to hear it. You will have to wait and see about Esdeath's affiliation and the Shinju.

 **G-Fest (Dec.22):** Mr. Fantastic will work on the shields most likely.

 **Mind Blown (Dec.22):** Well, I took your advice, but instead of Elsa Bloodstone, I included Saeko so she would be more involved in Naruto's adventures like Lara.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Dec.23):** I haven't read the comics yet, family and all. You would think the Predator can make a mask appropriate for a human.

 **The Creed (Dec.23):** Her costume will include a hood later in the story, but I'm not too sure about adding a mask since Naruto doesn't wear one; his hood is big enough to hide his face.

 **Battle Craze (Dec.23):** Depends if the creatures are cool or interesting enough. Thanks for the support.

 **Crazy Face (Dec.23):** Although, she did forget who her trainer was after three months.

 **Iron Bat (Dec.23):** He will wait for Naruto to tell them himself, but the circumstances might change after a certain event. Yeah, they'll understand.

 **Big News (Dec.23):** Who knows? I'm just glad Spider-Man and God of War came out in Playstation. I honestly don't know if Ultimate Alliance will make it, but I'll think about it.

 **ShadowBloodege9396 (Dec.25):** I'm sure countless others are excited for the movie and game as well. I mean, it can't be all hearts and rainbows regarding actions like Lara's in Mexico. I changed the status quo that Amaterasu being the usual busty woman and used Noragami's version while portraying her as someone who never had a childhood. I find the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. easier to write beside Spider-Man. Soon, very soon. That was the intention, my man. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.


	38. Frost Fight

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXVIII: Frost Fight**

Thanksgiving was a time of giving as the mortals say in the United States and Canada. Families travel across countries or states to reunite with their loved ones. It was also the time for hectic last-minute shopping committed by people who left preparations and cooking at the last minute.

Now imagine that times ten within December as people searched for the best possible deals on gifts that their family members wanted. Fortunately, Santa Claus exists for the human population, thanks to Naruto's helping the legendary figure last year.

Unfortunately for the ninja/god, he was called to action at the scene known as Monuriki Island of the Fiji Islands in the South Pacific Ocean. The Avengers asked for his help since Hulk was on vacation with the Smashers off of Earth. By the time they arrived there, the island was covered in thick ice that incased everyone, natives and tourists despite the tropical environment.

The one responsible was the tall Ice Giant known as Ymir who faced off against the Avengers, especially his kind's worst foe.

"Midgard rejects your frozen villainy, Ymir, Ice Giant of Niflheim," Thor monologed while spinning Mjolnir by its strap.

Ymir snarled at the Thunder God, **"The ice will silence you, Thor Odinson."** He then received a face full of a huge fireball that staggered him backwards.

"Thor, as much as I want to hear you and Ymir here babble, let's just end this," Patronus said impatiently. He doesn't want to miss Christmas Eve and the day after with the family, not after what happened on Halloween. The ninja then stomped on a nearby boulder and flipped it in mid-air before he kicked the object at the much taller Jotunn. "Taste dirt!"

"Speak not to me of battle tactics, Patronus," Thor replied somewhat snobbish, "I have fought more—" Naruto jumped to the side when Thor got hit by a barrage of sharp ice daggers.

"Told you!"

An airborne Iron Man was scanning the Jotunn as he asked the Asgardian, "Here's my question: why is an Ice Giant on Monuriki Island? I mean, it's really an ice-friendly location, like, say, someplace cold." Ymir had chosen him as the next target practice, causing Stark to avoid the ice though he got hit a few times. "*Grunt* By the way, ice is the perfect weapon because it melts and leaves no evidence. Saw that in a movie, I think." His repulsors fired two beams at the Ice Giant, but they didn't have any effect as he flew around and avoided more of Ymir's ice darts. "What was that movie? Cap, you know what I'm talking about."

Captain America ran across the frozen beach and stopped to block stray shards with his shield. "Stay on task, Iron Man. We need to find that casket before it's opened."

"Remind me again about this casket," Patronus said to the First Avenger. He cringed about the Casket of Ancient Winters, an ancient Jotunn artifact that has the power to engulf a realm in eternal winter. "Yikes, that's not good."

Meanwhile, Iron Man searched for the box with his scanners, "Nope, not seeing it. Would long summer on a stick work?"

Wasp, in her human size, flew out of the way and blasted Ymir with her stingers, even though they didn't faze the Ice Giant. "No time for jokes, Tony. Besides, that was weak."

"Snap, she got you," Patronus teased with a snicker.

Thor spun Mjolnir to deflect Ymir's ice shards when they came to his way. "Ymir and the Casket of Ancient Winters are as powerful as they are old, Iron Man. Trifle with them at your peril."

"I'd listen to the guy who fought Ice Giants for centuries," Patronus pointed out. "Unless you want to be a frozen popsicle."

An annoyed Iron Man responded to their jibes, "I'm not trifling, Hammer-time. I'm judging. Glacier-to-go may be big, strong, and handy when the fridge breaks, but even Popsicles know to stay in the shade. So why is he here and how did he get here?" He asked, but his distraction cost him as Ymir double-hammer punched the inventor into the nearby trees.

"And you're off to join it," Thor said somewhat amazed.

Patronus whistled in appreciation, "And he's out of here." He then noticed the new player on the team since their last rally against Kang. It was Lara dressed in her Fox Tunic from Paititi with a modification made since then: the hood that covered her face. "You okay there?"

"F-Fine!" Lara responded shakily as the ice around them was cold for her. She grabbed the Makakoyumi and instantly felt warmth throughout her body. _"Thank you, Lord Inari."_ The archer pulled back three arrows and unleashed the blazing power within as they hit Ymir's chest, slightly fazing him due to the divine power. It was also that moment she saw something in the Ice Giant's left hand when he opened it. "Captain America, I have a visual on the casket. It's in the giant's hand."

Steve acknowledged Patronus's protégé's information. "Understood, Skadi. I assume that bow of yours can knock it out and I'll recover the casket."

Skadi was the Queen of the Hunt and one of the Norse deities. She was also the counterpart to Artemis, which made more sense for Lara to adopt the name as her secret identity.

"Understood," Lara complied before unleashing one fire arrow with more power into it.

" **Eaken (Air Fist)!** "

Patronus thrust his fist and unleashed an extremely powerful wind gale directly behind the fire arrow. The flame grew in tremendous size before it struck Ymir's chest. Thor, on the other hand, slammed Mjolnir onto the ground and caused a shockwave with enough force for the Giant to release the object in pursuit.

" **Who do you—"**

"Face the thunder!"

" **Reijingu Sutoumu (Raging Storm)!** "

The massive lightning strike and three blue flaming tornados merged into one attack as it grew size. Ymir struggled for a moment before he pushed back the attack. Naruto threw another Eaken at the flames and increased the power as a result, which consumed Ymir moments later. Both gods lightly touched their divine weapons as a sign of fellow warriors coming together.

Their attention was then brought by the hole in the sky. The cause of it was crackling green energy originating from the boat deck nearby the location. "I'm trying to remember all the positives of a big hole in the sky. Nope. There are none," Iron Man said with his usual Stark snark.

"Okay, Cap. Got a plan for this nightmare?" Wasp asked her leader. "Cap? Cap?" No response came from the Avenger. "Where's Cap?"

Lara pointed at the area where Cap was… frozen. "He won't hear you because he's a popsicle." The Avengers, Patronus, and herself saw Ymir approaching Captain America who managed to free himself in time to deflect Ymir's attacks back into his eyes.

The Ice Giant rubbed his eyes to get rid of them. **"Where are you, pesky flea? You can't hide!"** He demanded while Captain America was behind him and a sharp-looking piece of ice in front of the mortal.

"Here I am!" Cap shouted before kicking the ice piece directly into Ymir's butt.

Ymir screamed in pain as he jumped into the air while holding his butt at the same time. The heroes, except a laughing Naruto on the ground, watched their foe crash into the sandy ground headfirst.

"No more ice follies. Now to secure the casket and the kid," Cap noted before running to the artifact's last known location.

Patronus flew ahead to the location while the Avengers left to meet up with Cap. Only Thor and Skadi went with him. The trio saw the perpetrator as he wore a green small chest-plate with a lighter shade of green cape attached to it. He had long black hair that were free under the two long-horned helmet that protected his face. A grey bodysuit covered his body while green gauntlets and greaves protected his arms and legs. In his hand was a curved metallic green scepter with two silver prongs that contained a jewel inside.

The Thunderer proclaimed loudly, "Loki! How did you escape from Muspelheim?!"

"So much to do, so little time. Good bye, brother," Loki put more power into the hole as the vacuum began to pull the airborne heroes into the sky.

Patronus held onto Skadi as he and Thor fought to keep themselves away from the hole. Meanwhile, Cap recovered the casket and regrouped with his teammates as they hid underneath a lifeguard's tower and held onto the base foundations.

The only unfortunate one was Ymir as he got sucked into the hole and Loki disappeared afterwards. In that instance, the sky returned to normal and the pressure stabilized as the airborne heroes regrouped with the Avengers.

"Tony, where's the kid?" Captain asked the billionaire.

His face-plate exposing the confused expression, Tony responded, "I thought he was with you. Wasp?"

"No," Janet answered, shaking her head. "Thor?"

"Nay, Patronus and I battled Ymir and encountered Loki at the deck."

Clearing her throat, Skadi pointed everyone's attention at the sky. "That's him falling, right? What's his codename? Reptil?"

Reptil was a teenaged boy around fifteen years old with short black and green eyes. He had tanned skin that was covered by a grey bodysuit, but his arms resembled pterodactyl wings hence his hero name. According to Captain America, Reptil had inquired a tagalong to gain a first-hand experience about heroism. This was in response to Japan's Hero Association legislation some time ago.

"Don't worry. I got this," Iron Man assured his teammates, "Kid! Wake up! Yeah, no good. Any ideas?"

Patronus nudged Thor's side, gaining his attention. "A little lightning?" He immediately waved the deity off when he channeled too much of the element. "On second thought, maybe Wasp can wake him up."

Snickering at a pouting Thor, Wasp flew as fast as she could to Reptil's body and woke him up with a stinger. "Ow-ow!" The teenager saw that he was close to the water and quickly put his arms on two surfboards, riding the waves like a surfer. "Hey, check it out! I'm still alive." The older heroes cheered him on for his actions and quick thinking. "And I just invented dino-boarding."

"He's going to crash, isn't he?" Lara asked surely.

Naruto counted it off with three fingers, "Three… two… one." He and the others cringed at the nasty faceplant and slide in the sand.

"And dino-crashing," Iron Man joked afterwards.

Inside the pile, Reptil muttered meekly, "And full-body dino-trauma."

"Reptil, you good?" Patronus asked before he picked him up with one hand.

"For my encore, I will pass out."

And he did just that before the heroes left for their country home in the Eastern Coast of America.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Ymir's Palace**

 **Jotunheim**

" **The metal one spoke truth,"** Ymir said to a pacing Loki from his throne. **"The island's warmth made me weak. It was a poor plan."**

Loki stopped pacing and glared at the Giant, "It was you that failed, not my plan. You were to open the Casket of Ancient Winters in a remote location so as to avoid detection. Instead, it was a wasted trip."

" **The meddlers were fortunate."**

"That may be, but Thor delivers the casket to Asgard for safekeeping as we speak. Our new path to conquest must crush all heroic obstacles," Loki said sternly.

An idea formed in the First Giant as he rose from his throne. **"I know a way."**

"You have an idea?" Loki responded with feigned innocence before insulting him, "How refreshing." Ymir growled at his insolence, "Apologies, Lord of Ice. Please continue."

Ymir stretched his right arm outward and summoned snow on his palm. The snow morphed into a basketball-sized object before it showed the image of a man with a long white beard and moustache adorned in a red outfit with black gloves and boots. A red cape with white trimming at the edges hung from the shoulders as Loki grunted at the appearance of the man.

" **I tell the tale of Jolnir."**

A disgusted Loki groaned at this news. "Oh, stop. I've heard this tale. Jolnir is a silly legend. His kind and generous winter antics are fairy tale to amuse Asgardian children and gullible Frost Giants." Ymir growled at the insult once more. "*sigh* It's utter nonsense."

" **No, Jolnir is nearly as ancient as I am, and just as real."** The image in Ymir's palm changed to a couple of different species: a male bearded Frost Giant and a long blonde-haired woman with pointy ears. **"Part Frost Giant, part Elf, Jolnir was born with immense power. But instead of using that power to rule, he squandered it on helping those too young and weak to help themselves…"** The projection changed to Jolnir surrounded by happy… **"Children. Today, Jolnir is better known as Santa Claus. And each winter, he brings gifts to all the children of the nine worlds in one night. Such a monumental feat is impossible to all but him,"** Ymir finished while crushing the image in his hand. **"Such power. And if we could harness that power, none on Earth could resist."**

"Yes, I'm well aware of Santa Claus. Santa Claus is beloved, celebrated," Loki ranted with a subtle hint of jealously, "Songs are sung in his name." Then an idea began to form in the God of Mischief's devious mind, "Using him to dominate the very beings that adore him… Well, that is just too devious to resist." Loki chuckled at the new plan, "I guess there's more to you than snow and ice after all, Ymir. But where will we find him?"

" **If the stories are true, he makes his home in Alfheim, home of the Light Elves."**

"Ugh, Elves," Loki replied with disgust, "Of course, I should've known. But if he's as powerful as you say, how could we usurp that power?"

" **We lost one casket, but there is another."** Ymir opened his hand and created another image that of a casket with a different design. **"The Casket of Ancient Powers. It can transfer even the greatest abilities from one being to another. And, like Jolnir, it too resides in Alfheim."**

Finally, the idea was finished within the former Asgardian as he laughed mischievously, "Misinformation and a reward should flush Jolnir into the open while we seek the Casket of Ancient Powers. If no one else finds him, we will."

" **And then we will claim his power."**

"Yes, the hunt is on for Santa Claus," Loki finished with a laugh before addressing their other obstacle, "But first, a distraction for our heroic friends." He created a portal and left Ymir's palace for a place somewhere in the Nine Realms and a specific creature.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion**

 **Midtown, Manhattan, New York**

The heroes retreated to the mansion for rest after the battle with Ymir. Thor left to put the Casket of Ancient Winters in Asgard's vault and Patronus with Skadi were to leave when Iron Man had asked them to wait for several minutes. In the meantime, they were eating cookies made by Wasp and the trio watched Captain America lectured Reptil in combat.

And by lecture, he means sparring.

Reptil lunged at Cap who barely moved from his spot and avoided his claws before the soldier kicked him down. "Again." He motioned the tired teenager and Reptil tried for a dogpile, but Captain America knocked him off-balance by another kick at the legs.

After landing on his back, a tired Reptil rose but supported himself on his knees. "Am I still in trouble for going after Loki on my own?" Apparently, he encountered the Norse god while technically obeying Cap's orders to secure the deck… where Loki was at the time.

"You're not in trouble," Cap responded assuredly, "You're in training to join this team someday. And that won't happen if you don't learn teamwork."

"I tried to tell you. I—" Reptil paused before saying what's on his mind, "I wanted you to believe in me. I figured if I catch Loki… Boom, I'm in the game."

Cap shook his head at the boy's answer, "But you don't act alone when you're part of a team. So, you're on the bench."

Noting the kid's pout, Patronus walked to the duo and gave his input, "Listen, kid. You're not the only one who did something like this against someone more skilled than you. Take it from me: when I was young, I was arrogant and wanted to prove that I could beat my sensei, but he was too much for me and my teammates. The reward was our qualifications."

"Did you and your team beat him?" Reptil asked, obviously intrigued by the mysterious hero's tale.

"Nope, we lost and since I cheated during the exercise, I was denied lunch. Despite the warning, my teammates gave me their lunches, which turned out to be the passing grade," Patronus said, nostalgically recalling his Team Seven days. "The point here is that a team is stronger than individuals, and if a member strays from them, the battle is lost."

Captain and Wasp were impressed by the ninja's words. "Nice story, Patronus, but ironic since you refused our offers to join the team," Janet reminded with snark, stunning Reptil and annoying Patronus. "Though, Cap, guts do count in a team."

"When they're paired with brains," Cap countered.

From the washing machine nearby, Iron Man said, "He stepped up to Loki, and he's still here. Gold star for that."

"Did you ever take no for an answer?" Patronus asked the First Avenger. "Did any of us when we were younger? Hell no."

"No," Rogers answered honestly, "And we all made mistakes. Mistakes I'm trying to help him avoid."

"But mistakes helped us become who we are today," Patronus argued with Skadi and others voicing their agreements. "No one is perfect from birth, not even Stark."

Tony agreed instantly, "Yeah." He then realized the hidden insult. "Hey!"

"Uh, guys, I'm right here," Reptil pointed out meekly as he was annoyed at this time.

"He'll be fine, Cap," Tony said after emerging from the machine, his armor being squeaky clean. "He's a one-man dino-band. You know who else had skills like that? Dinosaurs. And look how things turned out for them. Wait, bad example."

"I rest my case," Steve replied after using Tony's example as support.

"Guys, still in the room."

"You wouldn't worry so much if you had my new-car shine, Cap. Now pipe down before the kid hears us."

*Boom-Thud*

The heroes glanced at each other. "Whoa! Thor's back already? That was quick," Janet said to her teammates.

"No." Captain disagreed, "He said it would take time to secure the Casket of Ancient Winters in Asgard. That was something else."

"Then let's check it out."

Patronus left the mansion with the others except a lonesome Reptil, "Should I come? Guys!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"Is that a dinosaur?" Lara asked as she landed on the street with Patronus.

It was a massive creature as the body covered the entire width of the street. Green scales covered the body with four feet, a long-elongated snout, and sharp horns on the back. It resembled an oversized alligator or crocodile, actually.

"Tourist?" Iron Man joked, "Not a local."

Wasp shook her head, "No, but he's making himself at home."

"All right, our first priority is clearing the street," Cap said after assessing the situation, "Get everyone out of the lizard zone."

The alligator-like lizard's stomps sent a bus full of passengers soaring in the air, causing Iron Man to fly after it. "I'm on it." He flew around and grabbed the fender, but it was torn off. "Don't worry about the fender. I got that covered."

"Oh brother," Patronus entered Sage Mode and caught the bus in the time. He placed the vehicle on the street and watched it drive away with its screaming driver, "You're welcome!"

At this time, Reptil arrived at the scene and hovered in the air, "Really? Rampages make us all look bad, extra-large dino-noob." He landed on the ground, but the dinosaur's tail flung a construction truck at him. Skadi tackled him out of the way as the vehicle crashed against a Christmas village.

"You need to work on your reflexes," Skadi told the inexperienced kid.

"Thanks."

The duo separated for the sky and ground while Patronus stared down at the creature. "So, you want to take the easy way or the hard way?" The dinosaur roared loudly and almost blew off Naruto's hood before he held it in place. "Seeing that it is Christmas Eve, and I want to go home before midnight, I'll be the gentler one." He placed his hand on the creature's snout and patted it softly. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

The Avengers watched the creature relax on the street in front of Patronus. "How did he—" Reptil asked before being cut off by Captain America.

"One of the mysteries pertaining to Patronus, Reptil."

Skadi walked to the dinosaur and patted it, followed by Reptil who was excited to meet an actual dinosaur. Said creature sniffed the air and found a scent familiar from the boy before she snuggled him like a parent would to a child. Luckily, Patronus saw this coming and got Skadi out in time along with himself. "That was close," Patronus said to his secret girlfriend.

"And lucky," Skadi told as she pointed at the scene in front of them: Reptil being licked by the dinosaur.

"HELP!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Outer Space**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

A large U-shaped green ship with six propulsion engines floated in deep space as one of its occupants was done fixing the problem. "Eighth time's a charm, pal. Honestly, I feel good about this." The fixer was a small raccoon with a medium-length tail and dressed in clothing while a backpack protected his rear flank. He popped out of the wall after screwing in the patch job.

His pal was a tall tree humanoid with bare teeth and shrubs of green around its head and feet. "I am Groot."

"So when I say, 'Punch it,' you punch it. Got it?" He tightened the bolt once more before saying, "Punch it!" The creature apparently named Groot pressed the ignition button, but immediately his partner, Rocket, shouted in dismay, "Power down, power down!" Rocket rapidly stomped his feet at the fire until Groot powered the ship down. "Why'd you punch it? Oh, now the electrical's fried! I gotta rewire the whole thing! And I'm out of wire!"

Groot watched his frustrated friend's thrown ratchet hit the power box on the other side and felt the explosion soon after. The ship powered down completely as a result. "I am Groot?"

"I'm sick of this flying scrap heap. Why'd Quill have to take his ship for a vacation?" Rocket whined, "We need a new ship."

"I am Groot!"

"I know new ships cost units."

"I am Groot."

"*Growl* I know we don't have any units," Rocket replied with paws on his head. The ship's alert system brought him out of his funk with hope. "But maybe that's about to change." He accessed the computer's bounty system and read off the target's name with charges. "Jolnir, AKA Santa Claus. Mass burglary, animal cruelty. Stealing cookies from kids? Well, this guy's a real piece of work. And the reward is… Whoa!" His eyes bulged out at the reward money, "We bag this guy, and we can buy any ship we want. Quill will be so jealous! *Laughs* Set a course for this Alfheim place."

Groot instructed the ship's auxiliary power and placed the route in the navigation computer as the vehicle flew to their new destination.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Alfheim**

 **Nine Worlds, Yggdrasil**

The land of the Light Elves was festive as the trees resembled candy cane and the land looked like striped candy. Decorations of lights and ornaments was present along with snow. The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a green portal as Loki and Ymir emerged from it.

"Ah, Alfheim, the most joyous of the Nine Realms," Loki observed sarcastically. "How can any being stand a place this happy? Even Elves?"

" **Agreed. It's too warm."**

"Fortunately, our visit will be short. Now where in this cursed realm is the Casket of Ancient Powers?" Loki asked, only to receive Ymir's shrugged shoulders as a response. "*sigh* I suppose we will just have to ask for directions then." He and Ymir disappeared in a green flash of light.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Avengers Mansion**

 **Midtown Manhattan**

The heroes returned to the mansion with hopes that nothing else would interrupt their Christmas Eve. This included the arrival of Thor who just came from Asgard. "Captain, is this a hero's welcome or treachery afoot?" The Thunderer asked his old friend.

"Hard to say," Captain America answered back. "How'd things go in Asgard?"

"All's well. The Casket of Ancient Winters is once again in safe hands."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

Thor hesitated for a moment before answering while walking inside. "Well, there was one odd development."

A few minutes later, Captain America called the heroes for an emergency meeting, much to Patronus's irritation since he and Lara were just out the door. "Please tell Loki didn't steal back that icebox," Janet said hopefully.

"No, we believe Loki has moved on to a far more sinister plan," Cap responded seriously.

Thor cleared his throat, "'We' is an overstatement."

"What do you mean, Thor?" Patronus asked the Norse god.

Cap begun listing the facts, "The lizard attack. Tony, can you—"

"Boom," Tony cut his friend off while pulling up video of their recent encounter, "Jarvis, thank you."

"We know a creature attacked the city today, and we know that despite its size and strength, we defeated it easily," Everyone was attentive so far as Rogers continued, "Too easily. Thor and I believe—"

"He believes," Thor corrected, "I, less so."

"That Loki sent the creature to distract us from his true scheme, which Thor discovered while in Asgard." Cap turned to the Thunderer, "Thor?"

The hesitant Thor said, "I thought it less a scheme and more a jest."

"What is?" Skadi asked the Asgardian.

"Loki accuses someone of false crimes and offers a great reward for his capture," Thor channeled lightning into his hand and formed a staticky image of the person, "Loki's target has many names. In Asgard, he is Jolnir. He is known as Santa Claus," The Asgardian prince couldn't help it and finally laughed at the absurdity, joined by Tony. However, it wasn't long until Thor controlled himself while Tony continued to mock the figure.

After a few minutes, Tony caught his breath from the laughter round. "A Santa bounty. Too funny." He noticed that everyone was serious. "Really? Just Thor and me? Come on, you can't be serious."

"Don't I look serious?" Captain asked rhetorically.

"But you always look like that," Patronus, Wasp, and Reptil answered as one.

"For good reason. It may sound funny, but Santa Claus is no joke."

Tony took this as a challenge and asked Jarvis to demonstrate the physics of Santa's travel around Earth. Naruto always hated Stark's breakdown of magical beings, events, or powers down to science. He blocked his ears until finally he had enough, "It's not impossible since I met the guy myself."

"Say what?" All chorused as an excited Wasp, Captain, and Reptil were suddenly in Patronus's personal space.

After putting some distance between them, Naruto explained last year's Christmas event that involved him, Black Cat, and a disgruntled elf who tried to erase Christmas. "But he didn't look like anything in that projection," Patronus pointed out upon seeing the image, "Thor, what exactly is Jolnir?"

"If the legends are correct, he is half-Giant and half-Elf," Thor answered somewhat surely.

"And Giants have the ability to shape-shift including their appearance, right?" Patronus asked, getting a reluctant nod from the thunder god, "Then when I met Santa that night, he must've changed his appearance to avoid me making a positive identification."

"Regardless, it may be that Santa has incredible power," Cap remarked firmly, "Enough to bend space-time."

Musing over Patronus's words as possibly valid since the latter hasn't done anything to warrant mistrust and Cap as a teammate, Thor put two and two together regarding the Claus scheme. "Loki could use the Casket of Ancient Powers to claim Jolnir's power. Both are said to be in Alfheim. But this has gone too far. Jolnir is just a legend, a myth."

"Kind of like you, Thor from Asgard," Janet retorted back.

"Fine, maybe this guy's Thor's cousin," Tony said skeptically, "But he's no Santa because there is no Santa. I'll take a trip to prove I'm right. Let's go to Alfheim."

Lara leaned close to Patronus, "He really has a big ego as they say." She believed Naruto since he told her all of his adventures during this dimension. "And are we really going to Alfheim?"

"Apparently so."

"Heimdall won't open the Bifrost to mortals for such folly, nor should he," Thor said sternly with narrowed eyes.

Tony shrugged it off, "No problem. We don't need your rainbow bridge when we've got my Dimensional Gateway Transporter Bridge Thingamajig." Seeing the raised eyebrows, Tony clarified the reason, "I'm still working on the name."

"This is a fool's errand," said a disbelieving Thor.

Captain looked at him, "So stay here. Someone has to work on plan B: doing Santa's job if something goes wrong." Thor didn't look too happy about this, but it was better than this Santa Claus scheme. "Your device is real?" Rogers asked the scientist.

"We're going on a Santa quest, and you're asking if my tech is real?"

"Fine, has it been tested?"

"Sure," Stark answered as his face plate closed, "Phase one of testing started… now." The portal machine activated with no explosions at all, much to Naruto and Lara's relief.

Wasp looked at the trainee, "Joy to another world, huh, kid?"

"Yes, we're going to meet Santa Claus!" Reptil shouted excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Cookies Forest**

 **Alfheim**

After a brief argument between Reptil and Captain America, Patronus and Iron Man convinced the soldier to let the trainee come. Mainly, so his belief in Santa can offset Tony's skepticism though he is overwhelmed by the number of believers in the team. Upon their arrival, the Avengers, Lara and Naruto found themselves surrounded by something they never thought to see.

"Wait, are those cookie trees?" Janet asked as Reptil got close to one.

"Yeah, they look good."

Her senses warning the beauty, Skadi drew and let loose an arrow that intercepted a foreign one that would have hit Reptil. They soon found themselves in front of great numbers of armored Elven archers aiming their glowing arrows at them. Lara was star-struck at seeing actual Elves in person, even though they're hostile.

"See? Safe and sound," Iron Man stated, "Sure, there's an army of angry archer Elves targeting us, but we get souvenir glow arrows. That's a win in my book."

Patronus sent him a glare. "In which realm?" One of the Elves approached the Earth-based heroes, armed only with a sword.

"I am Malitri, captain of the Emerald Guard," Malitri introduced himself. "You will release Commander Athidel by the count of three. One…"

"Wait a second," Captain interjected, "We don't have this commander."

"Cap, let me handle this," Iron Man said as he approached Malitri.

" _Why do I have a feeling this will not go well?"_ Both Lara and Naruto thought internally. They watched Iron Man speak in medieval English like Thor does, but it only irritated the Elves' captain.

"Your mockery is a path that leads only to woe, armored interloper, for you. I grow weary of your prattle." Malitri pointed his sword at the inventor, "Dispatch him."

Patronus saw folly in this course of action and swiped Kogitsunemaru directly from the sheath, cutting deep into the ground with flames. The elves' arrows were burned by the divine flames and the swordsmen backed away due to the flames' heat. "So, let's try again, Elves. We are here to protect Santa Claus also known as Jolnir to you and the rest of the Nine Realms."

"The Emerald Guard protects Jolnir," Malitri responded to the foreign deity, "We do not require the help of outlanders."

"Even though the other team looking for Jolnir is Ymir and Loki?" asked Skadi with an arrow readied just in case Naruto couldn't talk them down.

Noting the two foreigners' strange but familiar attire, Malitri remained firm on no assitance, "Ymir and Loki are a more dangerous threat. A threat we are more than able to counter on our own."

Nodding at the Elf's answer, Patronus countered softly, "And normally, we would not intrude on your sacred duty if it wasn't dire." Iron Man and Captain America raised brows while the Elves' expression softened slightly by the ninja's words. "The circumstances have changed. They have a head start on their plan against Jolnir."

"I believe you," Iron Man said sarcastically, "It's not your commander's missing or anything."

Seeing that the Elf captain, Captain made another argument. "Loki and Ymir may be using your commander to find the Casket of Ancient Powers. If so, we need to work together and get there first."

"Why would we trust outlanders?" Malitri asked distrustfully. He was approached by Reptil who had a determined expression, then a smile.

"Because Santa's safety is at risk. Nothing else matters."

"… Follow us."

Patronus gave a high five to the kid, "Nice, Reptil."

"How'd you do that?" Iron Man asked curiously.

"Don't know," Reptil shrugged his shoulders, "But it worked."

As the Avengers and allies followed the Elves, their captain glanced at Patronus and Skadi, mainly the former as his description reminded him of a tale told to the Elven people a year ago.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Gingerbread Man Fields**

The two Guardians had landed in the Elven realm as they exited their ship with mixed reactions. "Looks like you picked the right wormhole for Alfheim, Groot. I owe you a burrito," Rocket mused as he pulled out a device that scanned the environment.

"I am Groot."

"What kind of twisted fever dream is this place?" Rocket noticed something in the scans, "What, do they grow gingerbread men here?"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, you would like it." Rocket and Groot begun their trek through the lands of Alfheim as the former read the file of their target, "Dossier says this Jolnir/Santa guy drives a sleigh. So, find the sleigh, find Santa."

Groot took a closer at nearby gingerbread man whose head slightly moved. The Guardian didn't seem to notice, but saw one of the gumdrops on its person and took the delicacy from the body. Rocket scolded him to put it back, but Groot was about to eat it when the gingerbread man punched him to the ground. Said gingerbread placed its gumdrop back on its chest, angering Groot as his left arm stretched through it like vine. "I am Groot!"

It turned out to be a poor choice as the entire gingerbread men came alive and slowly walked towards them. "Great. See what you did?! You made the gingerbread rise." Rocket sighed after his brief rant, "Well, only one thing to do when you're stuck in a cookie… Chew 'em up!"

The duo attacked the gingerbread men with their weapons and powers. Rocket blasted them with his energy rifle while Groot used his plant powers to make the trees crush the gingerbread men into crumbs. The numbers quickly reduced to zero, leaving the two feeling victorious at the moment.

"There, nothing but crumbs," Rocket stated with a smirk, only for it to disappear a second later. "What the sprinkles?" The reason was two-headed regenerating gingerbread men rising from the ground, "Perfect. Zombie cookies." He jumped onto Groot's back swiftly, "Come on, run as fast as we can!"

For the two Guardians, a tactical retreat was their best option for now as Groot ran from the chasing zombie cookies.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Casket of Ancient Powers Resting Place**

With the hard-to-obtained information gained from the elves' commander, Ymir and Loki found the cave that housed the object of their desire. Unfortunately, it was narrow for the tall Ice Giant as he was barely able to pass through, but still hit the ceiling. **"Cursed cave!"** He can shrink to a human-size, but the giant refuse to do so as it would make look weak as the mortals.

Ahead of him was Loki with their captive, Athidel, whom they had captured sometime after their arrival. "Athidel, if the casket is much further, Ymir may share his discomfort with you," Loki subtly threatened the Elven commander.

"Our destination is near," Athidel said bitterly before the cave shook violently.

" **Wretched rocks!"**

"I do hope so. For your sake," Loki replied with his nonchalant tone.

Meanwhile at the other entrance of the cave, the Avengers and Elves were trekking through tunnels with concerns about getting lost. Even the Elves were wary for even experienced warriors remained in the tunnels for decades until they were found.

"There," Athidel stared at the object his people swore to protect from evil hands, "There is what you seek."

Their destination led them to a great chamber hall that was big enough for Ymir to stand at his height. In the center was a casket glowing with dark blue energy around it. And it didn't live up to Loki's expectations.

"That's it?" Loki asked in disappointment, "The Casket of Ancient Powers? You leave it unguarded?"

Athidel grunted when the Asgardian shoved him with his scepter, "No. The casket's ward is the Jorokraken."

" **And where is the Jorokraken?"**

"Where he always is. Beneath our feet," Athidel responded before the ice broke and revealed the casket's protector: a multi-limbed creature with green scales. Its strength was apparent as Ymir struggled to break free even though he was surrounded by ice and Loki was shoved aside by a tentacle. "And he's never been fond of uninvited guests."

Meanwhile, the Avengers and their Elf allies struggled to keep their balance through the shaking. "Elfworld is on a fault line?" Iron Man asked the captain.

"No, that disturbance was caused by the movement of the Jorokraken," Malitri answered gravely. This meant that Loki and Ymir are near the casket.

Wasp shuddered at the name. "Sounds delightful. What is it?"

"The Jorokraken is an ancient great beast that skulks in the rocky depths. It is a friend to the Light Elves and jealously defends the Casket of Ancient Powers from all who dare see it."

That's when Captain America ran past them while saying, "Then Loki's found the casket. Let's move."

Back to the chamber hall, Ymir and Loki were battling the Jorokraken, but found it to be relentless. The Ice Giant got slammed against a wall while Loki became ensnared by the creature's tentacle as Athidel managed to break free from his bonds.

"Alfheim protects Jolnir against all trespassers," Athidel stated casually. "Your fates were sealed the moment you dared plot against him." He gave a goodbye bow to his enemies, "I bid you farewell on your journey to oblivion."

Not able to tolerate this obstacle, Loki used his scepter to blast the Jorokraken and forced it to release him before sending the creature back to its domain. "Even the most savage beast can learn manners when given the proper motivation," Loki stated as Athidel drew his bow and charged at him.

However, Ymir recovered and froze the Elven commander against a cavern wall. He went to retrieve the box while Loki approached Athidel and taunted him about the creature's lethality. Ymir returned as he gave the casket to Loki.

" **Use care,"** Ymir warned the trickster, **"If you open the casket without a target, it will siphon your powers."**

"As I assumed," Loki said as he inspected the casket and sensed its power, "I haven't made it this far on charm alone, cold friend."

A defiant Athidel shuddered in the ice as he stated firmly, "You will reach Jolnir. And even if you do, he is far too powerful for you." Loki raised the casket in front of the worried Elf.

"That, my stalwart Santa sentry, is why we needed the box," Loki informed before firing an electrical beam from his scepter across the ceiling, causing a collapse. Ignoring the elf's words, the trickster and Ice Giant left the area via portal.

By the time the Avengers and the Emerald Guard arrived, they met face-to-face with the Jorokraken as it roared at them. "Loki left us a present!" Iron Man shouted with surprise before blasting the creature, repulsor-style of course.

The heroes were about to attack when the creature suddenly calmed as its eyes were directed on one of them. The Light Elves were surprised when the hooded one approached the creature and petted it, hearing the Jorokraken's content growls from the contact. "Impossible," Everyone's eyes were directed at the equally-surprised Athidel. "No one has ever been able to tame the Jorokraken without this."

The Avengers, Lara, and Patronus saw an ornately gold-decorated whistle in his hand. "You trained the Jorokraken?" Iron Man asked both skeptically and surprisingly.

"This relic held sway over the Jorokraken when we found it," Athidel replied to the outsider, "We know not how, but we remain grateful for its existence."

"You and me both," Wasp agreed thankfully.

Captain America then asked, "What happened to Loki and Ymir?"

"They escaped with the casket and left me sealed in," Athidel answered the First Avenger, "Fortunately, my knowledge of the hidden passages allowed me to escape."

Both Lara and Reptil were surprised, "These tunnels have secret tunnels? That's just too much tunnel."

"They're on the move," Captain stated sternly, "Where is Jolnir?"

Malitri answered this time, "Jolnir calls the top of Mount Jolly home."

"Of course," Iron Man answered skeptically, "I was gonna gues that."

Soon after, the Avengers and the Emerald Guard entered a debate about letting the former to aid in protecting Santa Claus from Loki and Ymir. It got to the point where Iron Man and Malitri aimed their weapons at each other, forcing Patronus and Lara to intervene.

"Lower your arm, Tony, right now," Patronus warned the Avenger as his blade was just above the latter's arm. Skadi got close to Malitri's personal space and aimed a fire arrow at his head, surprising both groups of their actions.

"Or what? You're going to CUT MY ARM?!" Iron Man cried out as he pulled back said limb, seeing a slash mark through his durable armor. "Why you—"

Patronus lifted the tip of his sword at Iron Man's faceplate. "This isn't the time for a pissing contest. Jolnir is danger and so is Christmas! I'll be damned if I let you or Cap here jeopardize that by arguing with the Light Elves." He stared at the commander, "And you… I get that you've been doing this for centuries before we came along, but we all want the same thing: Jolnir's safety and the Christmas spirit."

"He's right," Reptil interjected as he hoped to ease the tension, "We're all in this together now. Sure, we're different from each other, but if we all work together, Santa and Christmas will be safe. Loki and Ymir don't stand a chance against us."

Athidel took in both of their words and motioned his men to lower their weapons. Patronus and Skadi put away their weapons as well. "I will go on a limb here and say that you Elves listen better to children than adults," Lara guessed after seeing their reaction towards Reptil.

"Why is that?" Reptil asked in general. "No one listens to me."

Iron Man shrugged his shoulders, "It's not personal. Who listens to kids?"

"We do," Athidel answered strongly, "And the young one speaks true as do your hooded friend. Jolnir has departed, thus eliminating the cause for conflict between us."

Crossing her arms, a confused Wasp asked, "Why do you listen to the kid?"

"The greater the youth, the greater the truth," Malitri answered honestly.

Athedil approached the teenager, "Indeed, youth is an asset. The young are dear to Jolnir, but more importantly, we Light Elves can sense who believes in Jolnir and who does not." He sensed the belief within the boy. The commander was surprised to see it coming from most of the heroes except for the armored one. "Humberto believes. And we trust the words of a believer."

"How'd he know my name?" Humberto asked Tony.

"You think I know?"

Putting aside the fact Patronus almost cut Tony's arm off, Captain asked the commander about their asset, "So, where is Jolnir? Where did he go?"

"The time of giving, when Jolnir distributes gifts to the children of the Nine Realms, is at hand," Athedil answered the Avenger, "It begins on the world closest to ours, Midgard, in a remote location of Jolnir's choosing."

"I believe you call it the North Pole," Malitri informed specifically, much to Humberto's pleasure.

Captain America heard more than enough about Jolnir's schedule, "Then that's Loki's next target. We need to get there now."

"Regretfully, we cannot join you. Per Jolnir's wishes, our duties end when the time of giving begins."

"So even Santa's Elves get the holidays off, but not us. Nice," Wasp groaned at having to work on Christmas Eve.

Cap turned to his team with determination, "Evil doesn't observe holidays. Let's roll." The heroes were to make their leave when the Elves called out for the two hooded ones.

"What are your names?" Athedil asked them.

Naruto and Lara exchanged glances before the former answered for them. "I'm Patronus and this is Skadi." They noticed the Elves' eyes widen in shock before the group suddenly carried them over their heads and ran out of the cave with a trail behind them. "What the damn hell?!"

"Pardon me, but these two are required elsewhere for the moment," Athedil said with no room for answers as he quickly left the stunned heroes behind.

"What just happened?" Janet asked her teammates.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

After escaping the zombie gingerbread men, Rocket and Groot posted themselves in position where the former saw his target driving a sleigh on one of the curvy roads. He leaned in for a closer and saw the target dressed in red attire with a hood over the head and scarf covering the lower portion of his mouth.

"That's him," Rocket stated before landing next to Groot and getting his rifle. "Rotten, low-life crook. Let's grab him, quick and quiet, and get out of this snow globe. This place gives me the creeps." He glanced over his shoulder, "And stop eating those gumdrops!"

Groot groaned before swallowing the last gumdrop he will eat for now.

The driver slowed down when Rocket and Groot dropped in from their position with the former aiming his gun at him, "End of the road, Santa Claus." Groot created vines from his hand and wrapped the driver in place who struggled against the tightness. "Nothing personal, just business. You're worth a whole lot of loot to somebody. Actually, it is a bit personal! Taking cookies from kids? How do you sleep at night?"

'Santa' shouted, but they came out muffled. It perplexed the Guardian since it sounded like a woman's voice instead of a man.

"Groot, lose the scarf," Rocket told his friend. Imagine their surprised when Santa was a woman in her forties with white hair tied up in a bun.

"I said, 'I'm afraid you've got the wrong Claus.' I'm Mrs. Claus, Santa's wife," Ms. Claus introduced herself cheerfully despite of what just happened.

Rocket face-palmed at their mess-up, "You've gotta be kidding me." Groot released the woman who giggled at their situation.

"Oh, I wish, but I'm not much a jokester," Ms. Claus chuckled, "Not like you two. I mean this prank… What a hoot! I'm so sorry I spoiled it."

A dejectedly Rocket slumped his shoulders, "Prank?" They were on official business here!

"Sure!" Ms. Claus replied joyfully, "Pretending to be bandits, leaping out to catch Santa. Delightful!" She chuckled once more, "Hop in. I'll give you a ride to our place. Santa loves it when old friends drop by."

Seeing an opportunity here, Rocket played along with the circumstances. "Yeah, yeah, we're old friends here to play a prank on Santa. You saw right through us." He walked towards the sleigh while whispering to Groot, "Come on, buddy. This sweet old lady's gonna help us bag her husband." As the two climbed aboard the magical vehicle, Rocket asked Ms. Claus, "Now how far are weEEEEE!"

Ms. Claus laughed at her passengers' reactions when she used the sleigh's overdrive to their location. "Isn't this a hoot?" She asked cheerfully as she drove the sleigh up a mountain and now slid downward very fast.

Both Rocket and Groot whimpered at the speed as the latter covered his eyes in fear.

"I am Groot! I am Groot! I am Groot!"

"What is that?!" Rocket asked fearfully at the object they were aiming at. "It's a ramp! Why?!"

The sleigh's momentum propelled itself in the skies from the ramp as Mrs. Claus cheered with both hands in the air. As for Groot and Rocket, they held each other while screaming like children. Fortunately for the Guardians, the sleigh made it to Mount Jolly as Mr. Claus introduced her home.

"We're here," Ms. Claus announced cheerfully, only to find her home missing. "Oh, snickerdoodles! We must've just missed him. Don't worry. I know where he is. I'll have us there in no time."

"No!" Rocket jumped to the front and stopped her from driving, "I mean, no, you've been so kind. We've imposed enough on you. We have a ship. If you could just tell us where can find him."

The cheerful Ms. Claus got excited moments later, "A ship? How wonderful! I've always wanted to fly a ship. Let's go!"

Rocket and Groot suddenly became more afraid for their lives than ever before from that moment onward.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **North Pole**

 **Arctic Circle, Earth/Midgard**

The Avengers arrived at the North Pole and begun their search for Santa. So far, they haven't done so, much to Iron Man's skeptical pleasure and Cap's annoyance.

"So, I'm the only one who finds it convenient that Santa's house vanished when we arrived in Alfheim?" Iron Man asked his teammates. "This is a prank, and those Elf-alikes are in on it."

"Maybe, but we can't that chance," Cap retorted, "If Santa is out here, we need to find him before Loki does."

Meanwhile, their trainee was struggling to catch up with them due to the excessive amount of winter gear.

"Unless he doesn't want to be found," Wasp gave her input, "If Santa's the powerhouse they say he is, he could be walking in this winter wonderland with us, and we'd never know."

Rolling his eyes at her explanation, Tony continued to voice his skepticism. "Another reason why this pointless, not that we needed another reason."

"Do you have some place you'd rather be tonight?" Cap asked as his annoyance with Tony peaked.

"Yes! Don't you?"

Wasp stung them with her stingers to break it off, "Simmer down, fellas. Don't make me pull a Patronus on you two."

Tony growled at the mention of the hooded her, "Can't believe he was actually going to cut my arm off."

"You didn't make the situation better by aiming your repulsor at the Elves," Wasp argued back. "I swear you two keep this up, you'll end up on the naughty list."

"There is no naughty list, because there is no Santa."

Humberto stumbled past as he caught sight of something ahead of them. "Guys, maybe it's just that my eyeballs are frozen, but look." Ahead of them was a two-story unique cabin decorated with Christmas lights and tree that stood outside on the second floor's balcony. "Is that Santa's house? Santa's nice, cozy, warm house?"

The Avengers entered the cabin and instantly felt the warmth from the fireplace. The living room was decorated with Christmas wreaths and another tree.

"Santa?" Captain asked tentatively, "Santa Claus? You in here? Empty, but he's gotta be close." He was about to order a perimeter search when Reptil ran past him for the fireplace and took off his winter gear in the process. After seeing the relief on the boy's face, Captain changed his mind. "On second thought, I could use a moment to warm up. Reptil, make room."

"Really?" Iron Man asked in disbelief.

A portal opened at the door, causing the Avengers to be ready, but they relaxed when it was Patronus and Skadi. The portal closed as did the door as well. "So, this is Santa's house?" Patronus mused as he observed the living space, "Nice!"

"Oh, thank God!" Lara ran to the source of warmth. "Fireplace!" Although no one seemed to notice, but only Naruto knew about the weapon stored inside the bow on her back.

A familiar scent caught everyone's attention as Patronus ran to the kitchen and came out of it with a big jar of delicious… "Hot chocolate, anyone?" All but Tony raised their hands. "Then get your own cups."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Outer Space**

They thought that riding a sleigh with Mrs. Claus in Alfheim was bad, but letting her pilot a ship turned out to be worst.

"Getting awfully close to those asteroids," Rocket pointed out fearfully as the ship avoided objects.

Mrs. Claus seemed to not register his fear, "Thank you so much for letting me fly your ship," She said cheery. "It's always been a little dream of mine."

"Ohh…" Rocket tittered nervously at being praised by her. He never encountered someone like Ms. Claus. "It's my pleasure. But we need to steer away from those asteroids."

"Aw. Looks like fun. Let's live a little," Mrs. Claus replied before steering the ship towards them.

The ship barrel-rolled over an asteroid, then dived to avoid a fast one. "I prefer to live, which is why I don't want to squeeze that gap!" A scared Rocket screamed out as the ship flew past between two asteroids that collided just seconds. The Guardian heaved in air as if it was precious.

"So, Santa was expecting your visit?" Ms. Claus asked her co-pilot.

"Uh, no. It was last minute. A business opportunity…" Rocket responded before screaming, "Look out! Popped up. Lots of money… Pull up!" He grabbed the controls and steered the ship upwards before Mrs. Claus took them back. "To be made."

"And you want to make a lot of money?"

"Absolutely—watch it!"

The ship turned left, right, over and under several asteroids, especially a cluster of them closing a narrow gap in between them. Rocket gasped air in and out after the horrifying experience just now.

"You worry too much," Mrs. Claus told the Guardian. "Santa was the same way until he made giving gifts to children his life's work."

This surprised the two bounty hunters, "Come again?" Rocket asked the woman.

"He spends all year preparing for tonight," Mrs. Claus clarified to her associates, "Every child… Who they are, where they are, what they want. All those gifts. And then… Boom, he delivers every single present himself in one night."

Rocket had to know at this point, "Santa does this. Santa Claus," He stated to make sure.

"Of course. Who else?" Mrs. Claus responded, "Now, I tell him, spread it out over a few weeks or months, and he refuses. You know why?" She asked rhetorically. "Because he doesn't want to make even one child wait."

"And he gets nothing in return," Rocket remarked incredulously. Most people often want something in return.

"That's not how he sees it," Mrs. Claus countered, "He says the joy of giving is the greatest gift of all. And that's why I love him." She finished with a sweet smile. As the bounty hunters realized that they were tricked into going after her husband, Ms. Claus smiled at them, "Plus, I'm grateful to the one who saved Christmas last year. Santa enjoys his work even more since then, knowing that there are people like that out there."

"I am Groot?"

"He's a hero on Midgard named Patronus and his actions are changing things at Midgard," Ms. Claus answered excitedly. "I do wonder if he will come to the New Years' party at our house."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **North Pole**

 **Arctic Circle, Earth/Midgard**

Once the heroes got their cups filled with the drink, they all took sips and instantly felt content and warm inside. "Unbelievable!" Wasp cried out excitedly. "Best hot chocolate ever. This is exactly how Santa's hot chocolate should taste."

"You got that right," Patronus agreed cheerily as he finished his third cup while Lara took a sip of hers. "I feel all stress just melting away."

"I bet it would taste even better with tiny marshmallows," Lara gasped when said food appeared in her cup. "How?" She took another sip with a marshmallow and her body laxed against the couch. "Wow, I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve with my parents. Thank you, Santa."

Of course, someone had to ruin the mood.

"All part of the charade," Iron Man stated firmly as he looked around the bookcase.

After sipping a drink, Captain America asked, "What are you looking for there?"

"Cameras. We're probably being filmed for some prank show. _Holly Jolly Follies_ , or something like that."

This time, it was Humberto who had with Stark's skepticism. "Why are you so down on Santa Claus?" He asked annoyed.

"A better question is, why aren't you more down on him, kid?" Tony asked firmly.

Naruto and Lara listened Humberto's stories of receiving dinosaur gifts as a child on Christmas Eve. It began the domino effect as Wasp and Captain America spoke their stories about Santa's giving happiness to them. And Lara was next in line.

"When I was a young girl, all I wanted was Christmas every year with my family," Lara said softly, "That may seem silly, but to me, it was everything. Then my world changed for the worse and the weird with heroes appearing." She chuckled softly, "I guess I wanted something to go the way it was before, and it did somewhat."

Naruto smiled when Lara glanced at him for a brief moment. She was talking about him and her new family including her friends.

"Fine, I'll play your reindeer game," Iron Man said before being cut off by Patronus.

"No, thanks if you're going to continue trashing everyone's faith."

"I'm not trashing anyone."

"Yes, you are," Naruto replied sternly. "Just you couldn't see something doesn't make it unreal. Faith is more powerful than facts."

"I'm a scientist," Tony answered as his faceplate lifted, "Always have been. And that means I won't believe it until I see it."

"But that doesn't mean you have to force your point of view onto others," Naruto countered, "And what's up with that? Why do you have this obsessive need to have everyone with you? Tell me why." He cut Stark off before the latter could argue, "Maybe for Christmas, you should put Tony Stark under the microscope."

Tony glared intensely at the hooded hero whose body language told him he was firm.

*Thud*

"And to be continued…"

The heroes ran outside after several green blasts broke through some parts of the cabin. They found themselves facing Ymir, Loki, and the Emerald Guard. "What the hell? Elves, why are you backing them up?" Reptil asked indignantly.

"Mind control, Reptil," Captain stated as a matter of fact. "Loki's scepter brainwashed them into serving him."

Patronus grunted at this development, "And it must've happened shortly after Skadi and I left their headquarters."

"What did they want you for anyway?" Captain asked curiously.

Skadi shook her head, "Apologies, Captain America, but the Light Elves has sworn us to secrecy about Alfheim matters."

"I weary of waiting," Loki announced with his archers aiming their arrows at the Avengers. "Where is Jolnir? Where is your beloved Santa Claus?"

"Do you really think we'll tell you, Loki?" Cap responded strongly.

"That would really be ideal."

It wasn't for the Norse god as he ordered his archers to fire at them and the Avengers commenced battle soon afterwards. Lara drew out Makakoyumi and fired three arrows that had arcing energy around it. Three elves danced uncontrollably from the electrical power imbued from Freyr, the Vanir God and Lord of Alfheim.

Wasp shrunk to her bug size and flew over a row of elves with Iron Man as they blasted their stingers and repulsors, knocking them unconscious by the combined forces. Four elves switched to close combat and charged at the First Avenger and Ghost of Boston. "Want the honors?" Captain asked the hooded hero.

Patronus slammed his clenched fist against Cap's shield. The force behind the attack reverberated from the shield as a shockwave at the charging elves and sent them flying away. Reptil swooped in at the remaining elves and swiped his claws at their bow strings, rendering vulnerable as Skadi delivered a few knockout arrows and sent them to sleep.

All that was left were Ymir and Loki.

"Don't let the Ice Giant gain an inch!" Captain ordered as he charged at Loki.

"No problem," Iron Man affirmed before he blasted Ymir with his repulsors, aided by Wasp who regrew to her normal size for efficient firepower and Skadi for her secret divine bow.

The Ice Giant staggered backwards from the force of the only weapon that affected him. He thrust his hand and unleashed a spray of ice shards at Skadi as she jumped to the side to avoid them. She released another fire arrow that blew back Ymir's head before Patronus Shunshined above and kicked the giant to the ground. He grabbed the Ice Giant's leg and spun three times before hurtling him out of their sight over the mountains.

"And he's gone!" Wasp shouted like a baseball game announcer.

Loki snarled at the hooded hero and became instantly wary of his physical might. He created mystical clones of himself and surrounded the heroes who fought them off. Patronus lifted his leg and strongly stomped on the ground as Loki clones were gone by the shockwave.

By this time, their reinforcements had arrived in the form of Thor as he landed near them. "Comrades, is Jolnir here?"

"I hope so for the sake of the boy," The real Loki had snuck behind Reptil when he landed with his guard down and held him hostage, the scepter's blade close to the neck. "Deliver Santa to me, or I deliver your young friend to his doom."

Captain called his bluff, "You won't do it, Loki."

"Wrong! I will do whatever it takes to prevail," Loki answered strongly. "That is what gives me the advantage over you heroes."

"End this madness, brother," Thor insisted while brandishing Mjolnir.

"Last chance. Find Santa Claus."

That was when they all heard the unmistakable catchphrase known to all beings in the Nine Realms.

"Ho, ho, ho. No need to look for that which is found," It was Jolnir who looked more fit than the commercial versions.

Humberto squeaked childishly, "It's him. It's really him! It's him! It's Santa Claus!"

"Deck… The… Halls," Tony said in shock.

"Santa, look out!"

Loki ignored Humberto's warning and fired green lightning at Jolnir who simply deflected with his hand as he laughed in response. "*Gasp* You can control space-time," The trickster stated in awe.

"And you can be nice, Loki, but you choose to be naughty." Jolnir replied with disappointment. "Will you change your ways?"

"I will change, with your help," Loki tossed the boy aside and summoned the casket before opening it. A green beam hit Jolnir as he groaned by the contact and fell to his knees. He then aimed the box at himself as his body became engulfed with the same energy.

Captain America, Skadi, and Wasp bombarded him with their weapons. The casket was knocked out, but it was too late as a laughing Loki relished at the power of Jolnir inside him.

"You mortal insects, time is about to pass you by," Loki declared with a venomous look.

"Aw, shock it," Patronus and Skadi cursed together.

The heroes charged at him and used their projectile weapons to hit the god while Reptil accompanied the weakened Jolnir. Loki smiled as he ran in incalculable speed, brushing past the slow Iron Man and Captain America, and blasting Wasp, Skadi, and Thor to the ground. A green dome of energy formed around them and began to slowly shrink in diameter.

Time was his ally now. Everyone was too slow for him to react even for the Asgardian prince. As he ran behind Patronus to punch him, Loki saw something that threw him off course: the hero's eyes. _"Did he see me in space-time? No, it's probably my mind not used to the power of Jolnir."_

Going around for a second dash, Loki readied a fist and threw it the back of Patronus's head. Suddenly, he reacted and grabbed his arm, shocking the trickster. "How?! You shouldn't be able to react at all."

"…" Patronus lifted Loki over his head and slammed him into the ground before kicking the god away.

"It has to be a fluke," Loki insisted after recovering on his feet. "No, what am I thinking? After all, you never disappoint, Patronus."

" _He knows who I am?"_

"From your body language, I see you do not yet realize who I really am. I do not blame you since this isn't my true form," 'Loki' shed his skin and revealed the form of a woman with an outstanding figure in a military-like attire with her white-silver hair flowing in the air. "That bitch Enchantress' magic is impressive, but don't tell her I said that. I did tell you I would be back."

"Esdeath," Patronus snarled as he entered Sage Mode once more while Esdeath channeled Jolnir's power and charged at him as a blur.

Naruto stood there as he watched his enemy run towards him. To the others, Esdeath was a blur, but to him, she was clear as day. The ninja doesn't know why he could see nor react to Esdeath's space-time-enhanced movements, but he was glad to be able to. He ducked under Esdeath's attack, causing her to stumble past the ninja on one foot.

"I must admit I'm surprised," Esdeath admitted albeit excitedly. "You've been improving your abilities."

"Abilities?" Iron Man asked aloud. "Does this mean he has more than what's he shown so far?"

Neither seemed to notice the bluish-white glow around Naruto's outline, but an awakened Jolnir did. The legendary gift-bringer was helped to his feet by a concerned Humberto as they watched the spectacle before them. Jolnir sensed an ancient power within the one who saved Christmas last year and discovered that it was similar to his own when he often used around Christmas Eve. It also seemed clear to Jolnir that Patronus had no idea about it as well.

"Enough!" Loki sent another blast at Patronus who vanished into thin air.

The audience were stunned when Patronus appeared above Esdeath in a flash of yellow light and slammed her back with the energy sphere. " **Senpo: Rasengan (Sage Technique: Spiralling Sphere)!** " Snow were kicked up from the force as Patronus stood in the newly-created, but no Esdeath. "I knew that was too easy," He muttered while the blue glow disappeared.

A blur ran past Patronus and he was propelled across the sky before being kicked into the ground. "I thought you had improved since our last bout, Patronus," Esdeath reappeared in front of the downed ninja as she grabbed his head and lifted him up face to face. "Still, the fact you were able to react to my new powers means you must be eliminated, unfortunately. It's too bad; I was hoping for a better opponent in you."

"You…" Patronus growled as his body began to twitch under Esdeath's grip. "All I wanted was a nice Christmas Eve at home, and you pulled this crap against Santa and everyone in the Nine Realms." Esdeath's disappointment turned to excitement while the Avengers, Jolnir and Humberto, and Skadi watched small slivers of red energy appear sporadically around Patronus's body. "Let me give you a present in the spirit of Christmas!"

His body exploded in a great flame pillar as the force blew back Esdeath away from him. The Avengers covered their eyes while Reptil shielded Jolnir from the wind pressure. Skadi watched her boyfriend assumed the Nine-Tails Sage Mode, the form that lies after the predecessor and before Nine Tails Chakra Mode.

Esdeath picked herself up and saw her enemy glowing with intense power. "That's more like it. No foreplay?"

"Come on," Patronus ushered the goddess as the glow returned albeit barely visible within the chakra. However, it was light blue completely, indicating a different power.

Both combatants flew to the night sky as Esdeath launched a series of ice spears at Patronus who dodged them with the surrounding mountains and landscape exploding in frosty glaciers. The few ice spears that reached him were deflected to the atmosphere as he smirked her.

"Now it's my turn," Patronus channeled his internal power before assuming Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

Esdeath ignored the wind pressure and punched him away, but Patronus recovered as he flew back with a fist to her face. They clashed with flurry of fast punches and kicks while dodging at the same time. The Avengers, Jolnir, and Reptil watched the spectacle as the combatants' movements couldn't be registered except by Lara, Jolnir, and Thor.

Not even Tony's A.I. and his suit could detect their movements. **"Sir, I'm afraid my sensors can detect them in their current speed. Might I suggest you enjoy the show?"**

"Thanks a lot, Jarvis."

"Is this Patronus's true combat form? Has he been holding back all this time?" Captain America asked his teammates.

Wasp stared blankly at the airborne battle evident by the thundering shockwaves. "He is _so_ going to join this team," Janet stated firmly.

Deflecting aside Esdeath's arm and getting very close, Naruto delivered a knee strike to her stomach before he followed with a spinning kick. He stared at the massive crater caused by Esdeath's crash-landing and launched a massive flurry of chakra arm punches directly at the goddess.

Esdeath sent forth Jolnir's green energy as time slowed down again, but it mattered little to Naruto's attack. She actually screamed in pain under the unrelenting barrage of punches from above, but that pain quickly turned into pleasure as she had waited for Patronus to advance to her level. After balancing herself, Esdeath waved her arms as a huge icy dome formed around her.

It didn't hold for long as the relentless punches cracked the surface, but the dome delayed them enough as Esdeath escaped from the flurry. She reappeared behind Patronus who avoided her kick with a burst of speed. Both of them teleported at different areas of the environment before they attacked each other.

As Esdeath and Naruto exchanged fists against their faces, the goddess noticed small light blue orbs that entered inside the latter. Then Patronus exerted more strength into his fist before he managed to send her flying across the sky. A stunned Esdeath recovered and breathed out a massive ice broadsword as she swung it at Patronus.

Drawing the flame-adorned Kogitsunemaru, Naruto swung it in a wide arc at the opposing blade. The Avengers, Jolnir, and Reptil stared the icy blade as it broke in half and melted from the divine flames. Esdeath appeared in front of Patronus before kicking the katana out of his hand.

Jolnir and Reptil ducked when the spinning sword landed behind them, its blade digging into the ground.

Seeing their vulnerability, Esdeath double-kicked Patronus hard in the stomach and propelled him to crash into a mountainside. Her icy white aura burst around her body, indicating power rising inside the goddess. " **Weissschnable (White Mouth)!** " Esdeath whispered loudly.

Fear trembled the heroes as they saw vast numbers of sharp icicles aimed at… "Reptil, get Jolnir to safety now!" Captain America ordered hastily.

"Come on, Santa, on your feet," Reptil pleaded as he struggled to get Jolnir on his feet.

As soon as Esdeath motioned her green aura-cloaked icicles, enhanced by Jolnir's time powers to increase their speed, Patronus Shunshined in front of Santa and Reptil, his arms in a defensive stance.

"What's he doing?" Iron Man asked his teammates.

"He's going to deflect them," Skadi stated, stunning the heroes of this action. She did her best to maintain her composure for the love of her life as he was battling an opponent whom he had fought three times including now.

An exasperated Wasp pointed at the icicles, "He can't deflect them all, can he?"

"If he is wise, Patronus may not need to deflect all of them, but just the ones that posed a threat to Jolnir," Thor said albeit worriedly.

Digging his feet into the snowy ground, Patronus deflected as many as icicles as he could away from the people behind him. The icicles were sprayed around the trio like a water from the sprinkler and cratered the icy ground while glaciers formed afterwards. When the last icicle hit the dome that contained the Avengers, Patronus couldn't feel his hands and arms.

Mainly because they were encased in ice as well.

"Damn," Patronus observed before he smashed his arms together, causing the ice to fall from them. At the moment, he couldn't feel anything. Sensing another attack, Naruto carried Jolnir and Reptil over to the Avengers with a chakra arm just as Esdeath landed on the ground.

Shouting gleefully, Esdeath swiped her hand that was followed by an energy wave. Patronus countered with a swipe of his own as chakra and magical energy collided and pushed both combatants back. Esdeath summoned wind to blow away the smoke, but received a spinning kick from Patronus to the face. "AAHHH!" Esdeath screamed as drool and saliva escaped her mouth.

Naruto was feeling confident, more confident than usual as he felt himself getting stronger by the second. He glimpsed small orbs of light blue energy entering his body, but put that aside for now.

Flipping in mid-air and landing away from the trickster god, Patronus dashed at him with two wind-powered Rasengans in his hands. Esdeath smiled as she channeled power before exhaling it as an extremely powerful ice beam from her mouth. The ground was frozen as the snow grew in size while rapidly approaching Patronus.

"Odin's beard!" A shocked Thor as he and his teammates watched the act.

Instead of running away, Patronus continued his current path with a determined face. As the fire and beam were closed enough, the ninja leaped into the air and over the attack with a few flips before he landed behind a distracted Esdeath. He threw the two Futon: Rasengan at Esdeath who barely reacted as the latter slowed down time again.

However, it was no use as the jutsus held the same subtle blue energy inside of them and exploded into two wind vortexes, shredding Esdeath's attire. She didn't catch a breath as a determined Patronus shouted his fury and threw punches from his position, bombarding the goddess with the immensely fast flurry of chakra arms.

Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, and Thor watched Esdeath scream in pain and ecstasy from the punches that were too fast for them to even see, except for the Thunder God, Jolnir, and Lara since she had experienced the form. It was during Naruto's battle with Takemikazuchi and since then, he sparred with her in different forms to help her body grow accustomed to seeing immensely fast enemies for future reference.

Ceasing the flurry, Patronus created another Futon: Rasengan and tossed it at the explosion-riddled Esdeath. He noticed the vegetation around him had started to grow rapidly in his presence. It was no secret that his chakra mode contains the Yang half AKA the life-giving property aspect.

The smoke clouds cleared and revealed a bruised Esdeath in its wake as she stood up. The goddess chuckled at the mortal who managed to injure her like this. She hasn't had this feeling for a very long time and hoped that the ninja would grow powerful enough to push her as she expected.

So far, he was doing great.

Patronus disappeared as a yellow streak and reappeared in front of Esdeath before he kicked her away. The ninja delivered a few, compacted punches followed by a head-butt as he put some distance between them.

Esdeath watched as Patronus's form flared up, showing an increase in power before the latter dashed at her and deeply punched her abdomen. The goddess gasped in pain while a smirking Naruto punched her again with the opposite hand. Esdeath flew uncontrollably in the air while Patronus cupped his hands together to the side and channeled chakra as a swirling sphere formed between them.

Thor, Jolnir, and Lara sensed the incredible power concentrated in Patronus's hands before he thrust them forward at his enemy.

" **Ryozan Blast!"**

Smiling at the powerful attack, Esdeath created a time/ice shield, but it fizzled out of existence suddenly. The chakra beam approached its target, but passed through nothing as Esdeath reappeared near the Avengers and Jolnir. The White Goddess' smile turned to bemusement when he discovered that the Avengers were free from his time dome. "You're free!"

"Not just him, Esdeath," Jolnir informed her. "My power is too great for anyone to sustain except for me. Even the Casket of Ancient Powers' effect are only temporary."

It was true as Esdeath's body glowed green once more before the energy left her and entered Jolnir's own.

"Now, goddess, face the thunder!" Thor declared as he hit Esdeath with lightning.

Esdeath skidded across the snow as her chest was burnt from the attack. She stared at the mortal heroes in front of her with an amused expression. Then her employer called the goddess to return from her fun via mind link. "Aw, that is too bad," She pouted before creating a portal behind her, "I had fun tonight, everyone, but especially from you, Patronus dear. You've gotten a lot stronger than our previous bouts. I'm excited to know that the next time we meet, the battle will be real."

"Halt!" Captain ordered, but it was too time. Esdeath left the scene. It would have to wait another day as Jolnir rose to his feet. "Are you okay, Mr. Claus?" He asked with relief.

Jolnir placed a hand on the Avenger's shoulder, showing the latter he was all right, "It's 'Santa,' Steve. Feeling stronger by the second. I'm a bit behind schedule, but I'll make do. I always have."

"And you will tonight, because we're gonna help. It's the least we can do. It's the least I can do for doubting you," Iron Man said with guilt present in his tone.

"Oh. Don't be too hard on yourself, Tony. Even your brain can't be right all the time," Jolnir assured the 'young' hero.

Wasp, Skadi, and Patronus instantly got excited at the current implication. "Does this mean we can help?" Janet asked all bubbly.

"Why not? The more, the merrier," Jolnir smiled at the children, "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

" **Wretched warm-blooded fleas."** Everyone turned around to see a grumbling Ymir. **"Ice conquers all!"**

Before the heroes could react, Ymir was suddenly bombarded by energy blasts from above. They saw that it was a ship as the energy blasts knocked Ymir on the ground, leaving him open to Thor's lightning-infused Mjolnir straight to the head. The Ice Giant was sent back to Jotunhiem via Bifrost by Heimdall and the Casket of Ancient Powers taken to its resting place by Athedril and his Elves. As the ship landed near them, the heroes and Jolnir saw the passengers through the windshield while Patronus recalled his sword and sheathed Kogitsunemaru.

"Hi honey!" Ms. Claus chuckled as she waved to her husband.

"And there's the missus," Jolnir said happily, "Hello, dear!"

Exiting the ship through the ramp, Ms. Claus turned to her co-pilots. "You see, Rocket? You saved everyone from that awful Ice Giant. Isn't giving wonderful?"

"Yeah," Rocket admitted reluctantly, "Feels pretty good." He turned to the side, "It would feel a lot better in a new ship, though."

Santa gathered his new helpers and summoned his sleigh… a massive one with rocket boosters. "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" Patronus replied with his arms in the air, answering for everyone who chuckled at him.

They all climbed aboard on the sleigh before it took off through the skies, intent on delivering gifts with the legendary Santa Claus and his wife. Later that night, it became a Christmas Eve that the heroes, Guardians, and Jolnir and his wife would never forget.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Croft Manor**

 **London, England**

It was decided earlier in the year that they would host Christmas Eve party at Lara's house to replace the bad memories with good ones. Thanks to Santa's space-time powers, they weren't late… except for the first forty minutes.

Naruto and Lara were dressed in casual clothing as the party was in the living room. Christmas decorations and lights were everywhere in perfect symmetry as the fireplace warmed the room. Cookies, dinner, and drinks were available at the dinner table in the room over. A decorated tree stood proudly at the corner with the Croft crest at the top instead of an angel or star.

"Sam, Jonah!" Lara rushed and greeted her friends as she hugged them. "Merry Christmas, you two."

"Merry Christmas!" The duo answered before Sam sent her friend a coy look, "So, which one is he?" She asked teasingly. "Who is the man that snatched your heart?"

Lara gestured her head to Naruto who was playing with the twins in 'Here's Your Nose' and 'Peek-A-Boo' by the couch.

"Wow, a blondie," Sam said with surprise, "But he's cute." Jonah rolled his eyes before sipping his cider.

" _If only you knew who he is,"_ Jonah thought internally. Initially, Lara wanted to tell Roth and Sam about Naruto's hero identity, but Jonah convinced her otherwise since it was best that the less people know, the better for their sakes.

Roth came from the kitchen and hugged Lara tightly as he greeted her, "Merry Christmas, Lara. You look good."

"After the times I've had in the past years, I feel good," Lara answered her father-figure.

"What's his name?" Roth asked his protégé.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

"Japanese."

"Yeah," Lara replied before she waved Naruto over. When the ninja did, they both wrapped their arms over the shoulders. "Naruto, meet Roth; Roth, Naruto."

Roth offered a hand and Naruto shook it with his free one, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Naruto replied with a smile. He had a slight sweat-drop when Roth wouldn't stop emitting the 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' aura around him. _"Come on! Give me a break here."_

"Excuse me, you two," Saeko interrupted the trio with the twins in her arms. "The little ones got sleepy. Do you have a room or something for them to sleep in?"

Naruto nodded and kissed Lara's cheek before helping her by carrying Ashla. They walked to the second floor and entered the children's room, which was furnished with baby stuff including twin cribs. It was added sometime after Trinity was destroyed in Paititi.

Also, the Clan agreed to pretend to be friends to each other and avoid anyone from learning about their familial ties.

After the married couple placed the sleeping children in their cribs, Saeko went ahead to the party downstairs while Naruto had to use the bathroom. As he got out of the bathroom in the master bedroom, the ninja found himself face to face with Jolnir.

"Santa, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked all stunned. "I-I mean it's good to see you again."

Jolnir nodded with his usual smile, "And I you. After the toys were delivered, I realized that I forgot about you and your family's gifts." He snapped his fingers and several gifts appeared in front of Naruto's feet. "A bonus for saving Christmas again."

"So, that was you last year," Naruto stated, "But you looked different that time." Jolnir chuckled before he changed his appearance to that of last year's. "Shape-shifting, nice. Um, Jolnir, how did you know where we live?"

"I'm Santa Claus, it's my job," Jolnir replied as the ninja seemed to accept his answer. "There is another reason why I'm here, Naruto." The blonde blinked at his statement. "It regards your powers."

"What about them?"

Jolnir gestured him for a seat as they sat down on a couch. "You do realize that battle against Esdeath was unnatural?"

"It's what makes the world go round," Naruto joked as Jolnir laughed, "If you're referring to how I was able to react to Esdeath's movements even with your powers at her disposal, I have no idea."

Jolnir placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "My son, there are two things you should know. Tonight, you displayed two kinds of power, but one of them I do not know… yet. The second is that only those with space-time related abilities can react and be unaffected by another." Cue Naruto's confused expression, "Naruto, you have space-time abilities."

"Eh?" Naruto whimpered before he fell off the couch in shock.

This really was a Christmas Eve Naruto would never forget in his life.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another year is gone and here is to a great year in 2019 for everyone. First off, we have Dragon Ball Super: Broly, The Death of Superman, Reign of the Supermen, Kingdom Hearts III, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, Wonder Woman: Bad Blood, Justice League versus the Fatal Five, Spider-Man: Far Away from Home, and last but not least, Godzilla: King of the Monsters.

Secondly, I passed my semester with great grades and hope to do the same next semester. From what it looks like, my schedule and workload doesn't seem busy compared to the fall. I'll let you know if I'll be able to write Fanfiction during the semester.

Thirdly, this chapter is based on Avengers movies called Super Marvel Heroes: Frost Fight. It's on Netflix, so you can watch it. I changed characters as they were not supposed to appear until one of EMH's episodes. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

I wish you all a great year of fun, fanfiction, and creativity in the future. We leave this year with a broken heart as Stan Lee passed away, but his birthday reminded us to be better than ourselves. In the immortal word of the Father of Marvel Comics, EXCELSIOR!

Chapter XXXVIII Q&A's:

 **RoyalTwinFangs (Dec.26):** Thanks, and Happy New Year.

 **Perseus12 (Dec.26):** Yeah, and I always try to do a themed chapter around the holidays. Also, I couldn't find a suitable Thanksgiving idea. I guess we'll find out next year. I'm glad you enjoyed the Halloween chapter. Happy New Years.

 **Alaxbird (Dec.26):** Huh, that's interesting. Happy New Years to you and your family.

 **Kamikage86 (Dec.26):** Good to know you enjoyed it. Yeah, Naruto is starting to affect the Marvel Universe via baby steps. Did you enjoy this latest one and the reveal?

 **Calderoneric758 (Dec.26):** That is not a bad idea. I'll think about it. Happy New Year.

 **Jebest4781 (Dec.26):** It's quite challenging to find which story arcs to write without thinking about the next dimension's events and ideas.

 **TheGizmoDragon (Dec.26):** That's great to hear and Merry Christmas/Happy New Year. Honestly, FFVII and the franchise was not even on my radar. I had already chosen the worlds and thought about the story arcs to write about. I'm not sure about adding that franchise the story unless I change my mind.

 **Habu2010 (Dec.26):** I originally thought to have a battle between the monster-sized Mummy and Kurama, but it was too excessive to me. It was better this way and there are better battles ahead required for Tailed Beast Mode.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Dec.26):** Yes, he will and Happy New Years.

 **(Dec.26):** Thank you for pointing that out. Yeah, especially for Spider-Man: Far Away from Home since I was like 'ah, man' when Spider-Man died in Infinity War even though he did the same in the comics. Happy New Year.

 **Uncharted22 (Dec.26):** Yeah, I already have a remedy for that. It's what I have been thinking about since the Naruto series ended and Boruto began not too long ago. Happy New Year.

 **Guest (Dec.26):** I'll work on that, but it will be a great while until I do.

 **(Dec.27):** Well, here it is. Did you enjoy it? Also, Happy New Year.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Dec.27):** For a second, I was hurt… just kidding. Yeah, the Halloween episodes were too good to pass up before this year ends and 2019 begins. It'll be a bit long after this, though. Civil War will be approaching soon. As for which side Naruto will take, you'll have to wait and see for yourself. His actions will influence other heroes as well. Kurama's secret is something big, that's for sure.

 **Gwb620 (Dec.27):** Thanks for the congrats and reading the Halloween chapter. Happy New Years and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 2018.

 **Guest (Dec.27):** Yes, it is.

 **JangCrome (Dec.30):** Likewise, and I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter.

 **Anonimo (Dec.30):** Yeah, the Chaos King. I know since Chaos War is one of the arcs I'm planning to write about, possibly.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Dec.31):** So Aquaman lived up to expectations or beyond? Hopefully, this revives the DCEU though I have some doubts. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this latest one ended 2018 with a blast and surprise. I'm looking forward to Kingdom Hearts III and Jump Force.


	39. Code of Conduct

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XXXIX: Code of Conduct**

New Year Day came and went for everyone in the Nine Realms. Things were progressing for the planet as change affected the population. As such, Yamatai, the formerly cursed island, was a thriving protectorate city for mutants and their sympathizers including humans. Sympathy towards mutants became prominent in Europe, South America, and the Asian countries. However, strong resentment remained in the United States though there are states that began to change their way of thinking.

It was this time when the Uzumaki Clan returned to normal as Kuroka and Saeko forgave Lara for her actions in Mexico. Also, on Japanese New Years' Day, lasting from January 1st to the 4th, Naruto and his clan visited Takamagahara to celebrate the eponymous day with Inari, Leone, and Amaterasu. During that time, Naruto put in his registration as the _kami_ or God of Harmonious Nature within the Shinto pantheon.

At the cliff that oversaw the cove sat Naruto as he meditated for an hour daily. It became his routine after mastering Senjutsu and the hectic lifestyle of a hero. His eyes opened, filled with contemplation as he still had trouble accepting the fact of his possessing actual Space-Time abilities. The only thing related to that beforehand was his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Could that have been it? The catalyst?" Naruto asked to himself.

This all started when his space-time ninjutsu got affected by the Time Storm and enhanced the jutsu to be capable of actual time traveling. Does this mean he is also a god of time and space?

Naruto shook his head at the idea. "No… but Jolnir did say to come by his home in case I change my mind." By that, he meant that Jolnir offered aid to the ninja in cultivating his newfound abilities. "I'll go there when I can, but what did he mean about that other power? Could it have something to do with those small blue orbs I saw in the battle?"

"Papa!"

"But that will be for another time." Naruto stood up and watched his children take fast steps towards him, apparently trying to run.

Meanwhile, Lara sat by the trees with the Codex in her lap with an inked quill in hand. She was constantly surprised by the words of past Assassins who helped forge the world as it is today. Her eyes scanned across the words of Connor, his daughter, and several American Assassins.

Even her intrigue of the Codex was plagued by the meeting in Alfheim during Christmas Eve.

 _ **-(Flashback Begins)-**_

 _ **Emerald Guard Headquarters**_

 _ **Alfheim**_

 _Naruto and Lara were put on their feet after their 'escorts' after the massive headquarters of the Elven warriors. Actually, it was more of a palace in design rather than a base of fighters. The architecture shone in gold and unique blue crystals with the center inscribed with the rune for Alfheim._

" _So, are we supposed to wait?" Naruto asked Athedril who nodded, "Who exactly are we waiting for?"_

" _The Lord of Alfheim."_

" _Who?" Patronus asked curiously, only to hear his girlfriend gasp in shock, "Skadi, what is it?"_

" _If Norse mythology is correct, the Lord of Alfheim is a Vanir god."_

 _Naruto tilted his head with a question mark above his head, "Vanir?"_

" _Asgardians were originally comprised of two separate Norse god tribes," Lara answered as she assumed 'educational mode'. "There were the Aesir which included Odin, Thor and Baldur, and the Vanir whose leaders comprised of Njordr, Freya, and her brother, Freyr. And the elves have chosen one of them as their lord."_

" _And you are correct, Skadi of Midgard."_

 _The couple looked at the top of the staircase and saw their 'host' emerge from the doors. He had blond hair that fell to his shoulders, blue eyes, a hawkish nose, and brilliant white teeth from the smile he gave to them. He also had a crooked chin and cowlick behind his right ear. To their surprise, he wore human clothing consisting faded jeans, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots. Attached to his belt was a deer antler, a weapon he would use to slay many Jotnar during Ragnarok._

" _Freyr, the Vanir God of Peace, Summertime, and Fertility," Lara stated in shock before she gave a curtsy bow. "It's an honor to meet you."_

 _Freyr chuckled at the young woman's greeting while Patronus gave him a simple wave. "So, why'd you bring us here?" The ninja asked the Vanir god. "I mean with all due respect, Jolnir is in trouble."_

" _Yes, I've heard about that," Freyr replied as he gestured the heroes to follow him, "When it reached me, I was going to take matters in my own hands. However, my Emerald Guard informed me about you and your fellow heroes from Midgard came to help, much to my surprise."_

" _That we came to help?" Patronus asked._

" _No, that you managed to arrive here without the Bifrost. I underestimated human technology as it is."_

" _But the scientists are arrogant," Naruto pointed, referring to Stark's cynicism. "At least the one I know."_

 _Freyr hummed to himself before they reached the library where he spends half of his time in the Elven realm. "The reason my Emerald Guard brought you is because I had a vision of sorts." Both Patronus and Skadi were surprised by this, but kept attention. "I saw you two near Jolnir, then a frozen landscape, and a sword stuck in a pyramid."_

" _Not much to go on," Naruto muttered under breath as Lara nudged him with her elbow. "Any idea why would we be in your vision? And the location and sword… There's nothing else to specify?"_

 _Understanding his incredulous questions, Freyr answered back, "I heard your names spoken, and I'm sure that it is you two. Secondly, as for the location of the frozen landscape, I fear I know it too well and dangerous for a mortal such as Skadi here. The sword was crafted by Elven hands and ancient magic from long ago. It was lost to us after Britain's last great king fell in battle."_

 _Her eyes widening at the implication of his words, an excited Lara interjected, "This sword you're talking about… does it have a relation to Camelot?"_

" _Yes, I believe one of its nicknames was the Sword of Victory."_

" _Excalibur?" Patronus asked to be sure, "The Excalibur… from the Lady of the Lake legend and King Arthur? That sword was forged from Alfheim?" He then realized the meaning behind this meeting, "You want us to retrieve the sword for you, huh? I may not know a lot about Norse mythology as I do about Greek and Shinto, but you seem to do fine with that deer antler."_

 _Freyr glanced at the substitute weapon, "It's saved my life countless times, but I fear my fate when Ragnarok comes."_

" _Your death by the Fire Giant lord, Surtr," Lara said and Freyr shuddered a little. "He kills you with your own blade, Sumarbrander."_

 _Confusion grew in Naruto. "Sumarbrander? Where is that sword and why would a Fire Giant have it?" The nature god asked the duo. "Unless you did something in the past that cost you the weapon."_

 _Freyr sighed heavily as he still remembered the cost of his choice. "Long ago, I fell in love with a giantess named Gerd but marriage to her was forbidden. I traded the weapon to my servant Skirnir in exchange for him to kidnap her and bring her to me. Sometime later, Skirnir lost Sumarbrander in Midgard and no word about it has been heard since then. The runes tell me that Sumarbrander will appear again in the time of Ragnarok."_

" _You traded your weapon to kidnap a woman?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Man, what is it with you gods? And I thought the giants were your enemies."_

 _Lara looked at him, "That's true, but there have been intermarriage between them in the past. Odin's mother was a giantess herself." She informed her boyfriend who let out an 'Oh' in response. "Lord Freyr, now that we know the sword and us… What about the location? Do you know where exactly?"_

" _Unfortunately, the gateway is closed even to the Bifrost," Freyr informed sadly, "But when an opportunity comes, take it."_

" _Where is the location?" Patronus asked somewhat firmly. He does not like their questions being dodged._

" _The realm of the Frost Giants: Jotunheim."_

" _Jotunheim?!"_

 _ **-(Flashback Ends)-**_

Shaking her head, Lara rubbed her head at the thought of going to the giant's realm. "But a Vanir god did ask us for help." She mused to herself. "Maybe we could use Tony Stark's dimension tech." She quickly shot down that idea, "No, he'll wonder why and investigate something that doesn't concern him."

And the fact Naruto doesn't like Tony to be begin with, demonstrated by their animosity in Christmas Eve.

"Lara, you coming?" Medusa shouted for her.

"But for now, I need to spend time with my family."

Closing the Codex, Lara watched it return to the manor before she ran towards her family in the cove.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Avengers Mansion**

 **Midtown Manhattan, New York City**

"Replay it again."

" **Of course, sir, but I should warn you that it is fruitless seeing not even your tech can—"**

"Jarvis, just do it."

Captain America entered the conference room where he saw Tony replaying footage of Patronus and Esdeath's battle in the North Pole from his suit's cameras. Though it didn't seem clear at all even when Stark tried to clean to the maximum.

"Tony, what are you doing exactly?" He asked his teammate.

"Cataloging our mysterious friend's battle."

"Why?"

"I wish to study his patterns and find out more about him," Tony answered softly, "He's been keeping his true abilities hidden from the world, from us."

Captain didn't like it either, but this wasn't the way either, "Tony, perhaps there was a reason that warrants this. Do not hamper his trust with your scientific curiosity. The others trust him, especially Hulk and Thor. And you know how Hulk is slow to trust someone."

"But this changes everything, Cap," Tony countered, "The way he and that bombshell fought that night… I don't think any of us could ever fight like that. If my machines can determine the exact composition of his fighting style, then perhaps we can too."

"High-speed combat with exponential strength, reflexes, and durability?" Cap asked skeptically. "That's more like Thor or deities. Don't forget that Patronus probably trained tremendously long to reach this kind of capability. Machines can't give a shortcut this time."

Tony smirked at the First Avenger's words, "I'll take that bet."

Steve shook his head and left the room while Tony tries to figure out the approximate speed Patronus was going during the battle. He went to the living room where the rest of his team were watching the Pro Bowl. Though the First Avenger must admit that he too was curious about Patronus's decision to hide that transformation of his from the world.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Four Days Later)**

 **Hero Association Headquarters**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Patronus visited the new organization after they required his assistance with one of the trainees as well as Michelle's friend from Germany. He was walking to one of the conference rooms with All Might who beamed in his usual smile. "What's on your mind, All Might?"

"Did you have a great Happy New Year?"

"Of course, I did," Patronus answered as if it was obvious. "You?"

"Yes, it was Plus Ultra!"

Sweat-dropping at All Might's strange pose to prove his point, Patronus continued onward. The Symbol of Peace caught up with him as they reached the conference room where their fellow hero waited for them. The man was said to be German in origins and wore a different set of clothing from the others.

He had short blonde hair and light green eyes. Before the man closed the high collar of his jacket, the duo saw that the left corner of his mouth was burned off while the lower jaw is lined with metal. His attire was a closed-off trench coat that parted at the bottom with matching pants and sleeves.

"Patronus, this is Adolf Reinhardt from Germany," All Might introduced before flashing his smile at their visitor, "And I am All Might!"

Reinhardt simply nodded and gave a small bow in accordance to Japanese customs. "It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. My countrymen and I have heard tales of your exploits in your homelands and globally," He stated with a hint of admiration. "My country has seen Japan's Hero Association and its progress towards mutants and the people with Quirks as you call them."

"Yes," All Might answered with a nod.

"Will you and Patronus help Germany open a branch of the Hero Association in my country?" Reinhardt asked the duo. "As you probably know, people with Quirks and mutant powers have started to appear across Europe not too long ago. My powers developed long before that time, so you could say I'm the first hero of Germany."

Patronus tilted his head, "Your powers developed around the same time as Michelle and Shokichi? I guess that does make sense since you three are friends." He looked at All Might, "How is this going work? Won't there be a jurisdictional issue or two if we do this?" He asked to the heroes.

"That is why Germany will follow Japan's lead," Reinhardt replied casually, "Japan's model is successful and we've heard you had a role in its foundation, Patronus."

"Whoever said that?" Naruto asked. A nervous cough from his right came out, telling that All Might was behind it. "Nice going, All Might."

All Might chuckled nervously with beads of sweat rolling down his head. "Oh come on, Patronus. You can't expect us to have all the credit, especially since you helped us."

"*growl* Oh well," Naruto said finally with crossed arms, "What's done is done. Now when do you want to—" He groaned as his eyes winced, holding his head. "Excuse me." He pardoned himself and left the room to lean against a wall. "Kurama, did someone just…"

" _ **Try to get into your mind? Yeah, but I kicked him out before he did anything."**_

" _Who or what was it?"_

" _ **I'm not entirely sure, but it sounded like he was asking for help. I believe it was that baldie from the school for mutants."**_

"Professor X?" A confused Naruto asked surprisingly. "Something's happened." He then disappeared with his father's signature technique.

The door opened and out poked was All Might's head, blinking quizzically, "Patronus?"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Xavier's Institution for Gifted Children**

 **Salem Center, Manhattan**

 **New York City**

Hiraishining to the location, Patronus saw that it was nighttime, which was perfect for a ninja. He walked up to the door and knocked on it a couple time, but minutes passed with no response. Sensing for _ki_ , Naruto found there was none and picked the lock with his right Hidden Blade before he entered inside.

Immediately, the Pivot Blade extended when Patronus saw clear signs of struggle throughout the mansion. Thrown chairs, scorch burns on the walls, broken picture glasses, slash marks, and out-of-place couches were everywhere, but not a single X-Man including the Professor.

Naruto noticed there were multiple but barely noticeable footprints on the walls and carpets. He touched them and felt that there was little indentation, which meant that the perpetrators were almost skilled in stealth. _"Emphasis on 'almost'."_ For any master of stealth especially those of the ninja, one must not leave any trace of their presence.

He then saw a few shuriken on the floor and picked one of them up. Naruto saw the shuriken was hollow and lightly sniffed the very faint substance remained inside. It was knockout gas, but the perpetrators left the projectiles behind, which meant two things to Naruto.

" _Either they were incompetent/arrogant or wanted someone to know the X-Men were taken. Question is who?"_

The ninja went to the kitchen where he saw a broken window and two bodily-indentations on the opposite side of the wall. Two more shuriken were stabbed into the table next to a plate and a spilled-over glass of milk. "At least two or more people were in here and got taken," Naruto muttered to himself. "Other than notable signs, the place is clean so far. If they were normal people, how the hell did they kidnap an entire mansion of mutants?"

A soft footstep was heard from the hallway and Naruto stood by the corner as he waited for the unknown stranger to get closer by the door-way. Suddenly, three very silver blade broke through the wall in front of Patronus, instantly giving him the knowledge of the person in the mansion.

"Wolverine," Naruto said annoyingly. Wolverine, in his casual attire, came from the hallway and smirked at him as both heroes retracted their weapons. "You just got here?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Just a little before you. Professor X called me via mind link… sort of." Patronus explained, "Next time he should call me by phone. All he's done is give me a headache. Where are the students?"

Wolverine chuckled mirthfully as he knew the feeling. "Whoever attacked the mansion were skilled in ninjutsu. To answer your second question, the Professor gave the students one month and a half of vacation."

"Oh, okay. As for the 'skilled in ninjutsu' comment, not completely," Patronus corrected, "A true ninja never leaves a sign even when facing enemies with super powers. The slash marks on the walls were made from a ninjato, and along with the shuriken, are one of the many weapons of the ninja."

"Spoken like one, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Patronus and Wolverine heard a shuffling somewhere in the mansion as they extended their blades. They cautiously walked to the library as their sight caught the form of someone tied up in a chair with a bag over the head. Wolverine pulled it off, revealing the person as Rogue.

"Logan," Rogue said in relief as Wolverine cut her binds with his claws.

"Are you all right?" The old mutant asked.

"Yeah, but everyone's gone. They've been taken."

"We'll get them back."

Patronus followed Wolverine with Rogue behind him. "Wolvie, any idea on who—"

"It's a long list, Patronus," Wolverine interrupted with a snarl, "But if it was the ninja, I have a faint idea on whom it is."

"One of them knew you," Rogue informed her long-time friend and apparent ally as they stopped to look at her. "He said you'll never see the X-Men again unless you fight him… tomorrow. Who is he?"

Wolverine snarled as his nose detected an unfortunate familiar scent near Rogue. He imagined the person behind her adorned in samurai armor and his snarl became more audible. "The Silver Samurai," Logan declared steely.

"The Silver Samurai?" Naruto repeated, "Who is he?"

The question was ignored as Logan went to his room and returned to outside in a dark version of his X-Men outfit. He was stopped by Patronus who stood in front of his motorcycle and Rogue was beside him. "Who are these people?" She asked sternly. "What do they want from you? Logan!"

"Get on," Wolverine told Rogue as he sat on his motorcycle, "We have to go."

"Go where?" Rogue asked before she turned off the ignition and took the key. "Tell us what this is all about."

Wolverine exhaled heavily as he pondered whether to tell them the truth or not. "Logan, we want to help, but we need the full story or something related to it. We can't go with some information," Patronus insisted softly.

"A woman."

"Are you serious/Seriously?" Rogue and Patronus both replied, respectively.

"It was a few years ago. It might as well have been another lifetime," Wolverine said solemnly.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Japanese Embassy**

While on their way to the destined location, Logan explained that he fell in with a Japanese woman named Mariko of a noble family. Her father had arranged for Mariko to married to a man named Harada who too was Japanese nobility as well as a member of the _yakuza_. Since Wolverine was an outsider, a _Gaijin_ , he had no right except in a trial by combat for Mariko's hand in marriage. Wolverine did win, but Mariko still chose Harada as her husband, breaking Logan's heart in the process.

Logan stopped his motorcycle in an alleyway as Patronus rolled on the ground and stood next to him. "But you won," Rogue said with confusion in her tone, "Why would Mariko…"

"It didn't matter," Logan interjected, cutting her off. "Her mind had already made up at that point."

Naruto shook his head, "If the _yakuza_ are anything I read off the Internet, it probably has something to do with honor."

"You can't trust the Internet, Patronus," Rogue chided the famous hero. She in part was slightly excited to be near the one who was a public figurehead for mutant civil rights and equality. "Most of the time, it's full of lies."

"Right, of course…" Naruto bumped his head while Jocasta alerted him about the security cameras and system. "Can you deactivate them?"

" **Of course,"** Jocasta answered smugly before doing the deed, **"May I hear a thank you?"**

"Sure, but not now."

" **Mean."**

Choosing to ignore the hooded one's antics, Rogue addressed the real matter at hand. "Are you seriously going to sneak into the Japanese Embassy?" She asked.

"Yeah," Wolverine simply answered.

"What makes you so sure he's even—"

Wolverine stopped his stride and glanced at her, "Because he's a coward. And this is where he would hide. He thinks he's safe here, but he's wrong."

"Then let's stop talking and confront him," Patronus interjected as he was getting a little antsy.

Rogue had a contemplative expression on her face, "I don't get it. He gets the girl so what else does he want?"

"What he's always wanted…" Wolverine paused for a brief moment, "A fight to the death."

The trio snuck in through one of the open windows and quietly traversed a hallway. Rogue and Patronus closed the shutters and blinds to better conceal their movement. They eventually reached the room, but Wolverine held up his arm like a soldier would to his unit.

"Wait here," Wolverine told them before entering the room.

Rogue and Patronus stood on opposite sides of the hallway. "So, what's your power?" Naruto asked curiously. Immediately, Rogue glared at him and he raised his hands placatingly. "Whoa, easy. It was just a question, trying to start a conversation."

"My power…" Rogue struggled as her powers was a sensitive subject for her. "It's not like the others."

"Unique?" Rogue nodded reluctantly. "How unique are we talking about here? Good or bad?" Naruto asked, but he got his answer when she averted her eyes. "Bad, huh? Sorry, I didn't mean to pry like that."

"And you? I've been hearing stories about you having powers too," Rogue said. She and the rest of the X-Men were informed by the Professor about a great battle in the Arctic Circle around Christmas. Xavier couldn't see completely, but he did catch a glimpse of Patronus in a sort of transformation.

Patronus chuckled at her, "Some of them are true. What did you hear?"

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Teleport?"

"Not really."

"Super strength?"

"Sure."

"Touch people?"

"Yea—what?" Naruto was perturbed by the last question. "Say that again 'cause I probably misheard you or something."

Rogue coughed nervously after she realized what she just asked him, "I don't mean like _that_ … My powers can absorb and copy other mutant abilities, but it acts like a poison."

"How exactly?"

"I'm not only absorbing their powers, but also their identities and lives."

Naruto understood now. "I see; it's a curse with an unwanted power that harmed others and you." Rogue looked at him, surprised by his description of her livelihood. "The trick is to accept that you have the power and make it your own. At least that worked with me."

"I have to simply accept it?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"There's nothing simple about anything, Rogue, except for that first step."

"A lot of good that will do for me."

"With that cranky head of yours, it won't," Patronus teased as Rogue glared at him, but she softened upon realizing he advised on her powers.

Rogue brushed aside her bang as she felt more at ease, "Thanks."

"Us heroes should support each other," Patronus replied with a hidden smile. "Have you heard about Japan and Yamatai?"

"Sure, but I don't know to be honest. It seemed… too good to be true," Rogue admitted honestly.

"It does look too good, but I can tell you that Yamatai is for real."

"How do you know that?"

"Because one of the benefactors in its creation are the Hero Association in Japan."

" _Did he play a role in helping Yamatai as a city for mutants and humans?"_ Rogue thought internally.

Their discussion was interrupted when Wolverine walked out of the room, clearly still upset about Harada's actions as they followed him for details.

If they stayed behind a little longer, the trio would have seen the one behind the disappearance enter the room angrily. "You have betrayed me!" Harada stated sternly and in disbelief.

"This fight is foolish," Mariko answered back. "Someone will die."

"And you fear it will be Logan?"

"No, I fear it will be you."

Harada raised his arm and Mariko flinched, but the former instead left his wife to call his men to the warehouse to prepare for the heroes' arrival. He pulled out a scroll that one of his ninjas had acquired from a temple back in Japan a few nights before. The upcoming fight would be the perfect opportunity to display his worthiness for the _yakuza_.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Docks**

As the heroes arrived, they hid themselves in a building adjacent to the area. Patronus sent clones ahead and disguised as civilians who passed by the area to check out for any guards. They sensed a few _ki_ signatures inside the main center of the warehouse, most likely the Professor and the X-Men or perhaps enemy ninjas.

After the clones dispersed out of sight, Naruto relayed his findings to Logan and Rogue before they made their move. Once they got close, Wolverine slashed a hole through a wall and entered inside with his teammates covering the flanks and rearguard. Still, caution was in their body language since this was most likely an ambush, but the trio can handle it.

Soon enough, masked ninja armed with ninjato on their backs landed in front of the heroes and assumed fighting pose.

"Rogue, leave now," Wolverine told the X-Man before parrying a sword strike with his claws and kicking aside a ninja.

Extending both of his Hidden Blade and the Pivot variant, Patronus parried two ninja's swords before swiftly counter-attacking with the latter. He slashed through the stomachs as they fell in pain and continued to fight against the numbers. Wolverine dodged a strike and tripped his current opponent, who fell straight towards Patronus as the latter kicked him away to a crate.

Rogue saw this opportunity and took off her gloves before she placed them on the man's head. He groaned from the pain as Rogue smirked at the rush of knowledge throughout her body. "Check me out: I know Bushido," She stated confidently while twirling a pair of ninjato.

A group of ninjas charged at her as Rogue flipped over them and parried their strikes while swiftly counter-attacking like she was one of them. She jumped upward as two ninjas crashed into each other and landed behind another enemy before she roundhouse-kicked him into a horde that came to help their comrades. Smirking at the ninja skills in her possession, Rogue charged at them with the ninjato, twirling them like an expert.

" _I see. That's a pretty cool power,"_ Patronus noted after seeing the display. He easily deflected two ninja's sword strikes before drop-kicking them aside. Recovering and retracting his Hidden Blades, Naruto grabbed one ninja and threw him like a shuriken at an incoming wave. " **Furinji Ningen Shuriken (Furinji Human Shuriken).** "

The teary-eyed human shuriken screamed girlishly before he crashed into his comrades. Naruto charged at the men and instantly grabbed their limbs before throwing them. Meanwhile, he twisted their arms and legs in the process. When he was finished, the groaning ninjas were locked together in a circle. This Jujutsu technique was designed to restrain enemies by their own body weight to seal their joints as one moves, the others hurt in the process.

" **Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sasharin (Kouetsuji Infinte Rumbling Wheel).** "

Wolverine whistled at Patronus's serious martial art techniques just now. He too trained in martial arts and knew that the Ghost of Boston possessed was a skilled warrior. Rogue was also stunned at the martial display and wondered if she too can perform like that with her powers, though it was unlikely he would let her touch him.

Rogue put the thoughts aside and knocked out the remaining ninjas with her touch this time. Wolverine and Patronus regrouped with her when the other side of the room was suddenly filled with smoke. They saw two figures walking out of the smoke, revealing the Silver Samurai and a ninja with a facemask obscuring his identity.

"The Silver Samurai…" Naruto stated as Wolverine snarled at his adversary, "Is his armor actually made of silver?"

Wolverine and Rogue face-faulted at the question before the former recovered with a glare at Patronus. "Is this really the time?"

"Just asking."

The Silver Samurai threw three shuriken filled with gas at the heroes, but Patronus countered with his own shuriken that knocked them aside. The gas escaped, but wind kept them at bay by Naruto through two wind spheres.

"Nice trick, but it doesn't work twice," Naruto warned Harada. The Silver Samurai growled as he drew his sword, channeling some sort of white energy around the blade. "Nice trick, but is this really honorable, Harada?"

"What do you know about honor?" Harada countered sharply. He wouldn't be chastised by an outsider.

Naruto scoffed, "You went and kidnapped the X-Men just to force Wolvie here to fight you. Well, here he is." He looked at the man next to Harada. "I assume you are of the _yakuza_."

"You assume correct," The _yakuza_ said before turning to his future leader, "The hooded one is right. Wolverine is here, but your tactics are dishonorable."

Snarling at Patronus's interference in his revenge, Harada nevertheless complied as his sword was no longer encased of energy. "Tomorrow, then. We settle this," The Silver Samurai declared steely.

"it will be a battle between warriors. No mutant powers. Only katanas," The masked _yakuza_ cited the terms of the battle. "Such is the samurai code."

Patronus nodded in agreement. He was lucky Saeko taught him about the samurai code and _bushido_. "We have an accord then? When Wolverine wins, the X-Men are returned safely and Harada will never come after them again with any means whether they be physical, spiritual, mental, supernatural, and psychically."

" _He is shrewder than meets the eye,"_ The _yakuza_ noted internally. "Agreed."

"You fight like a common fool," Harada insulted with a smirk, "It will be a short battle."

"Underestimate your opponent and you shall fall."

Snarling at Patronus, Harada and his _yakuza_ handler left the warehouse. The X-Men were not in the warehouse given their search afterwards, which left another problem for Wolverine.

"What do you mean you no longer have skill, Logan?" Rogue asked her friend, "You use your claws every day. Surely, it's easy for you."

Patronus shook his head, "Claws and swords are more different than you think, Rogue. The weight, length, the feel of a sword contrasts that of something from inside one's self."

"A samurai breathes and lives through the sword every day," Logan chastised himself for leaving the way of the sword behind, "It's been a long time since I wielded a blade that didn't come out of my claws."

"So, you need a refresher course," Patronus adopted a thinking pose before he snapped his fingers. "I got an idea."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Xavier's Institution for Gifted Children**

"This is your idea?" Rogue asked annoyed. "Do you really know how to use a sword?"

Patronus twirled the _bokken_ in his hand as Wolverine brandished his own. "Yeah and the fact I know a couple variants of kenjutsu that fits Wolverine's style of fighting. So how about it, Wolvie?"

"Hm…"

"Come on, all you have to do is say yes… with a cherry on top."

"I'm not saying that."

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

Naruto pouted furiously at him, "Fine… As you probably know, there are countless styles of kenjutsu in humanity's history." Wolverine growled as if he agreed with the ninja. "Well, the styles I've been taught are unique compared to them. The styles or forms they are called were meant for a different weapon but similar to a sword in concept."

"Huh?" Rogue and Logan blinked quizzically.

A sweat-drop slid down on Naruto's head. _"Sheesh, when did I become Kakashi sensei?"_ The ninja breathed heavily, "The styles I'm going to teach are this…" He suddenly charged at Wolverine who swiped at him. Naruto jumped over while hitting him in the head a few times. "Come on, man. Hit me!"

Wolverine swiped the _bokken_ at him, but Patronus kept jumping all over the place and striking at the same time. Then he switched to a focused but erratic barrage of slashes against the mutant. A stunned Rogue watched her friend being pressured at swordplay by their ally.

Snarling in frustration, Logan stuck out his leg in an attempt to trip him. Suddenly, Patronus switched gears and subtly side-stepped before he drop-parried Wolverine's surprise strike and kicked him away. Both men stared at each other, one calm and the other breathing slightly heavy.

"There were two forms I just showed you, Logan," Patronus stated, surprising the berserker, "Can you tell their characteristics?"

Rogue was confused by his statement, _"Two forms? That was all erratic! How is Logan supposed to—"_

"The first form was erratic but controlled and it focused on acrobatics with strong offense," Logan observed. "The second form you showed was brief, but it seemed defensive in nature."

Naruto nodded, "The second form you mentioned is my primary sword style, mainly to balance out my offensive might. My preferred form is Soresu and the offensive style I showed is Ataru."

"Are there more?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get started."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(One Day Later)**

 **Chosen Combat Location**

 **Outside of New York City, New York**

Both sides of good and questionably criminal arrived at the site of the combat between the Silver Samurai and Wolverine. For the latter, he was not dressed in his X-Men attire, but rather a dark blue/black casual kimono with a sheathed katana. Like a samurai, Logan was completely calm and unnerved by the presence of _yakuza_ assassins.

Unbeknownst to Harada, Naruto sent clones to interrogate a couple pf _yakuza_ members for the X-Men's location. This was due to Wolverine's information about the Silver Samurai's rather dishonorable ways in contrast to the criminal organization. They needed to be prepared for the worst.

Standing in the street behind Wolverine was the Silver Samurai. "Logan," Harada said spitefully, full of hate towards the mutant.

"Harada," Logan replied just as spitefully. To his and the others' surprise, Mariko was there as well as she sat _seiza_ on the sidewalk.

"Please, I beg of you, do not do this," Mariko pleaded to her husband.

Incised by her words, Harada spitefully replied, "Still you defend him?" He pointed his sword at Wolverine, "This animal?! He is but a brute and his anger will betray him. You will see."

"Harada-san, Logan-san," Both men looked up at the rooftop of a building where the masked _yakuza_ trial master stood to watch them, "This will be a battle of skill and honor. You possess unnatural powers. Let me remind you these must not be used. You must fight by the code of the samurai or you'll pay the consequences. Is this understood?"

Harada nodded, "Of course."

"Hai," Wolverine responded as he assumed the stance of the form taught to him by Patronus. He held the katana in a drop-parry position with the blade pointing downward "I must wait for him to make the first strike."

"BEGIN!"

The Silver Samurai shouted as he charged at his hated adversary. Wolverine waited and deflected the stroke to the side while his knees buckled under Harada's strength. Logan was the defensive as he parried and deflected Harada's all-out assault, but his arms were weakening fast due to the force of the blows.

After parrying a slash, Logan quickly countered with his katana's tip on the enemy's chest. Mariko and the _yakuza_ were surprised, but the master held his men back as the fight was still ongoing.

"You can still call this off, Harada," Logan reasoned, "Just return my friends and I'll go."

The Silver Samurai snarled and knocked away the blade with his own as they readied themselves, "My wife's eyes are on you, Logan—they always have been. So, once I defeat you, she will pay for her impudence."

Concerned about the battle being one-sided despite Logan's defense, Rogue voiced her concerns, "Why didn't you teach him that Ataru thing?" She and her ally took to a rooftop opposite from the _yakuza_ trial master for a better vantage position.

"It was Wolvie's choice, not mine," Patronus answered as he watched Logan's parrying Harada's strikes, "Honestly, it was a good decision on his part. Even if Logan had more time, he wouldn't have reached the Silver Samurai's skills. I just taught him the basics and the philosophy behind Soresu. Right now, he's wearing him down."

After parrying another slash, Wolverine kicked the Silver Samurai's stomach just as he elbowed him in the face. Both men skidded a few feet from each other as they slowly circled around like two enemy predators.

"You want to know the truth, Logan?" Harada asked rhetorically, "Mariko means nothing to me. I married her only so you could not!"

" _That spiteful bastard!"_ Patronus and Rogue thought internally, though the latter was a little relieved in her heart.

Breathing to calm and prevent himself from falling to Harada's trick to upset him, Wolverine assumed the traditional Soresu stance that Patronus also taught him. Snarling at the failed bait, the Silver Samurai pressed his attack against the mutant who continued to parry and deflect his attacks.

"You are a fool and a coward, Harada," Wolverine stated between parries. "This fight ends now!"

He pushed back and kicked Harada in the stomach. Logan swiped his katana in a series of short strokes concentrated at his enemy's torso, forcing the latter to defend himself albeit not successful. He saw a chance and attacked the head although the _kabuto_ was its victim while the Silver Samurai fell on his butt.

"Last chance, Harada: yield!" Logan stated with his blade's tip pointed at Harada's chest.

"The Silver Samurai…" Harada angrily said as his eyes glowed white, "…yields to no man!" He grabbed his katana and encased his mutant power through the blade. The samurai swiped his sword and cut through.

Wolverine performed a backhand-spring away from Harada, but the angry Silver Samurai continued his charge at him. Logan was tempted to use his claws, but restrained himself since it was against _bushido_. His moment of distraction caused the mutant to be kicked against a wall and fell to the ground.

As Harada leaped across the air with his glowing katana, a solemn Logan glanced at a crying Mariko whose tears were for him. Just then, a foreign katana pierced the clipping of his armguard and pinned the Silver Samurai to the wall behind Wolverine. The men looked at the _yakuza_ trial master.

"This match is forfeit," The man said with great disappointment in his tone, "Harada has violated the code of the samurai. He is disgraced before the clan."

"NO!" Harada shouted as he grabbed the other sword and leaped at Wolverine again.

Only for the blades to be stopped by gloved fingers.

While Rogue was stunned to see her ally no longer beside her, Patronus stared down at the surprised Silver Samurai before glancing at the trial master, "So, just to be clear, the match is forfeit and this means Wolvie won, right?" The _yakuza_ nodded, giving Naruto his answer for his other action. "Good. Harada…" Said man snarled at him as Naruto prepared his left leg, "Be gone!"

"Bru—" Silver Samurai gasped out forceful air when Patronus kneed him in the stomach. He crashed through the wall, but not for long as Patronus Shunshined behind and kicked him to the air. Luckily, their location was in an abandoned neighborhood so no human casualties.

" **Furinji Tekken (Furinji Iron Fist)!** "

Patronus slammed his fist across Harada's face and sent him crashing down in the street below. He landed near the fresh crater with Rogue and Wolverine as the _yakuza_ men gathered at the other side while a groaning Harada laid on the ground, his face imprinted by a fist.

"Take him away," The trial master ordered as his men took away the disgraced samurai. He turned to Logan, "You have shown honor in battle, Logan-san. Your friends will be returned within the hour."

Naruto Shunshined in front of the _yakuza_ , causing them to assume stances, "That can't be just it. Not only did that so-called samurai cheat _bushido_ , he also took away a woman who has clear feelings for Logan here. Is there nothing the _yakuza_ can amend this affront?"

"She has chosen an oath of honor to Harada despite his dishonorable ways," The trial master replied before he pondered about what to do. He too did feel it was not right for Mariko to stay married to a man unsuitable to the _yakuza_ 's ways of honor. He walked by Naruto and disappeared from the area via stealth.

" _ **Even you cannot bring happiness and change to everyone all the time, Naruto. There are times when traditions prevail in the end."**_

Heeding Kurama's words, Naruto walked to the edge of the rooftop and watched Mariko kiss Logan's cheek before leaving him behind with the _yakuza_ members. Rogue comforted Wolverine with her gloved hand on his shoulders. It was some time they stood in the dark streets before leaving the area.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Xavier's Institution for Gifted Children**

Sure enough, the X-Men were returned home by the _yakuza_. They and the Professor were resting in their rooms due to copious amounts of knockout gas by the criminals. The trio had Hiraishined back to the mansion beforehand and the two mutants ran to the bathrooms before they hurled into the toilets.

"Sorry, guys, but you'll get used to it," Patronus apologized as he stood outside the bathroom.

"Screw you/Back off, bub," Rogue and Logan cursed out before throwing up again.

Naruto raised his hands placatingly before he left them behind. He walked to the living room where Professor Xavier sat before his family's portrait. "Hey, Prof. X, are you feeling better?" He asked the elderly man.

"I am well compared to my forceful nap by the _yakuza_ ," Xavier replied fatherly as he offered Patronus a seat, which the latter accepted. "Thank you for helping the X-Men."

"It was no problem," Naruto answered casually.

Xavier frowned a little, "What troubles you, young one?"

"Wolverine… Logan, he just lost the woman he loved again and it seemed that I can't change things all the time," Naruto informed with a hidden frown, "I know that sounds arrogant, but I got so used to changing everyone's lives around me…"

"We including myself can become arrogant after some time. It's human nature after all. And change is good, but there are times when it fails to change the circumstances or traditional means. The best thing we can do is to keep moving forward and try again later in a different way. And you did change things especially for mutantkind, which I never got to tell you… Thank you."

Naruto smiled at the sage advice from Xavier and nodded, "Thanks, Professor." He looked at him and saw the image of Old Man Hokage smiling with his pipe in his mouth, causing the Jinchuriki to chuckle.

"What?"

"You just reminded me of someone who saw me as a person," Naruto replied nostalgically, "Although I didn't listen most of the time and pranked him a lot, he did teach me about home and how to be a human being."

Xavier smiled at the conversation he was having with their mystery ally, seeing this as a way of opening up. He too held admiration for Patronus as being the forefont of mutant/human relations. Yamatai was a great example of this in contrast to Magneto's mutant-only Geneva.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the smell of crispy pork in the kitchen. Drool escaped from their mouths, "Hmm… Bacon," Patronus and Xavier said simultaneously before they left to eat breakfast with Logan and Rogue.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

The first chapter of 2019 is here and I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, Young Justice: Outsiders is out for people to see. Bad news is that you can watch it on DC's streaming services, which you must subscribe to, according to my current knowledge. This chapter is based on Wolverine and the X-Men series episode of the same name.

That's all for now and I hope you all had a great New Years with your families and friends.

Chapter XXXIX Q&A's:

 **Calderoneric758 (Dec.31/2018):** That is a good idea, but the problem with the Spear of Leonidas is the fact of it being an Isu relic. The Isu don't exist in the Marvel Universe, but I guess I can find another way to circumvent the situation. What other Assassin weapon were you thinking about?

 **RoyalTwinFangs (Dec.31/2018):** Thank you.

 **Habu2010 (Dec.31/2018):** Thanks man, and Happy New Year to you too. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Jebest4781 (Dec.31/2018):** Likewise, Jebest4781 and good luck in your stories as well.

 **Perseus12 (Dec.31/2018):** Oh yeah, no one messes with Christmas. I bet you liked the Esdeath twist in the near finale and the battle. You mean a chapter solely devoted to a family during the holidays? Thanks and same to you.

 **Alaxbird (Dec.31/2018):** Yep, and this is because I'm not working at the moment and no school for at least two more weeks. The Hiraishin is the catalyst of Naruto's Space-Time abilities ever since it got amplified during the Edge of Time arc.

 **Nero Claudius (Dec.31/2018):** Do you have an idea or story arc in mind for the filler chapter?

 **Kamikage86 (Dec.31/2018):** Yes, they do and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter of 2018. I hope you like the latest and first chapter of 2019.

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Dec.31/2018):** Yeah, that definitely showed when she pursued Tatsumi even though he refused to go back with her. She even threatened to kill him when they meet again.

 **Nick terakidan (Jan.1/2019):** I'm glad you loved the chapter. No, but it could be if I change my mind. I did see Star Crusaders and the previous season before that. They were hilarious as hell.

 **R-king 93 (Jan.1):** Thanks man and I apologize for not responding to your review. I always do it, but I must've forgot to respond to this one.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jan.1):** They need to be patient and follow the comic material with some original ideas like MCU have done. I believe there's a Collector's Edition for Jump Force that includes a statue of Naruto, Goku, and Luffy standing together along with three costumes for those characters or your avatar: the Fourth Hokage cloak, Saiyan armor, and a red captain's coat from One Piece. On another note, congrats on your engagement! I wish you and your fiancé a lifetime of happiness. I figure that the Hiraishin would serve as the catalyst for Naruto to develop space-time powers, especially since he's a god now. Also, I apologize for not responding to your review in the original post; I always respond, but I forgot this time.

 **Gwb620 (Jan.1):** Likewise, man. And I apologize for not responding before the chapter was posted.

 **TheGizmoDragon (Jan.2):** Thank you man for your support. First off, I apologize for not responding to your review in the original post. I always respond to you guys, but I forgot this time: my first New Year mistake. I contemplated whether or not Esdeath could take Loki's place, but I'm glad it was a good choice. No problem and I'll think of something for that franchise, but again I don't think it'll appear in the story. I really appreciate that and I hope my story continues to entertain you.

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jan.4):** You like the surprise I take it. That was on purpose actually. Unlike most of the heroes and villains in Marvel and DC, there are few that can fight like the way Naruto, Esdeath, and the Shinto realm could. You're right about that since Esdeath practically forces to use his powers straight up. Thor could look up, but he too was surprised by the combat style Patronus and Esdeath engaged in at the North Pole. Do you happen to know a good Shinto god name? I always respond to my reviewers, but I forgot about the last few people since I was finished with the responses, then the rest of the chapter. I didn't go back and double-check the responses. My bad.


	40. The Perfect Storm

Patronus Maximus

 **Chapter XL: The Perfect Storm**

January went by fast. It was now February and winter still kept its hold over the East Coast, especially Boston. Peace was kept by the presence of the ever-vigilant Boston Police who had grown more efficient against crime and the Ghost of Boston. Crime was now at a new all-time low for the first in the history of the world.

As such, former inhabitants from other cities in the country moved to Boston as part of their admiration towards Patronus who made it all possible. This included seven former New Yorkers who too participated in heroic activity within the shadows.

And two of them were jumping across rooftops as patrol routes.

Their bodies were hidden by the darkness from the buildings as a result of a moonless night. One of them saw a 'Coke' billboard sign and narrowed its eyes at the makeshift target before he flipped forward and leapt acrobatically at it, stabbing the third ring with a ninjato. Its handle was wrapped in blue leather with a yellow pommel.

The owner was visible because of the light as his figure didn't belong to the human race, but rather humanoid in shape. He had green skin and an oval shell on the back with two sheaths crossed like an 'X', one of them had a sword and the other didn't. A blue domino mask covered his natural eye as a way of the ninja. He was a mutated turtle and he didn't look pleased about his action.

He wasn't alone too.

"Leo, I don't know about those fancy moves…" The second turtle threw his red-clothed wrapped _sai_ at the target, hitting the center, "I prefer just getting the job done." His skin was a dark shade of green compared to his brother, Leo, as well as his ninja mask that was red. He grabbed his _sai_ and sheathed it into his belt and leaned against the billboard.

"Master Splinter says that grace and form should form together, creating true power," Leo informed as he gazed at his reflection in the sword.

"Whoa, that's a little too intense, bro." Rafael stated with a smile, "You gotta relax a little. How about a little game called 'Follow the Leader'?"

Leo chuckled at his words, "And since when you became leader?" He retorted playfully.

"Since right now," Raf answered before jumping to another rooftop, starting the game.

"Not for long!"

The two brothers ran and jumped across the multiple neighborhoods of their new home. It wasn't New York's sewer system that they grew up in, but the buildings here provided as much cover like the ones back home. Although they were out to train, both brothers were hoping to run into the famous Ghost of Boston. From what they know from rumors, one common fact from them was his skill in the art of ninjutsu given the vague descriptions.

Swinging from a torn clothesline, the brothers landed on a building when Raf saw something in the alleyway below. He looked over the edge and gestured Leo to have a look himself. "Some kind of deal going down," Raf said to Leo.

There were two groups that faced each other and wore different attire. One side were dressed in red ninja attire with one sheathed katana on their backs while the other side had military armor with automatic rifles and the initials MRD on the shoulder arms.

"You brought the stuff?" A suited criminal asked one of the ninjas. Underneath his arm was a briefcase presumably filled with money.

"You have the payment?"

"I still don't get why the bosses are still paying for services," One of the MRD agents asked before a coworker smacked his head. "Hey!"

"We are business partners and this is a business transaction. For what the bosses have planned for this city, we will make history."

"But what about Patronus?"

"Even he will fail and pay for what he's done to MRD."

After the disbandment of the MRD for their highly controversial actions towards mutants, all agents lost their pensions and their reputations smeared. No law enforcement agency throughout the country would hire any of them. And what's worse, mutant persecution was waning through the passing year while cohabitation grew at the same time.

Patronus, the Ghost of Boston, was the cause for the MRD's downfall and their benefactor.

Leo was about to interfere and Raf to stop him, their eyes caught sight of someone falling between the two groups. It was the one they wanted to see the whole time.

"Shit, it's him!"

"FIRE!"

Gunfire rang out in the alleyway as Patronus Shunshined behind an MRD agent and kicked out his leg before tossing him at his colleagues. Grabbing a dropped rifle, Patronus used it like a bat and hit a charging ninja as he crashed against a wall, falling to the ground. Naruto caught a brief glimpse of the uniform and recognized it as the Hand organization, the same one who kidnapped Black Cat's elderly associate two years ago.

The other was the despicable and disbanded MRD agents.

"Come on," Patronus simply said as he gestured them to come to him.

And they all did with weapons plus dirty tactics.

It didn't help especially when Patronus obscured their sight with a smoke bomb. The turtle brothers from above couldn't see his movements, but they heard painful screams from the terrified criminals. When the smoke cleared, Leo and Rafael looked over the edge as Patronus stood in the middle of bodies, injured but alive still.

Just in time as the police arrived at the scene and began the arrest process. "Hey, Patronus."

"Hey, Jim. How's the family?" Patronus greeted back.

Jim chuckled as he showed a picture of his wife carrying a newborn baby, "Wife just delivered our baby girl."

"Ah, that's great and she's beautiful just like her mom…" Naruto paused as he sent a teasing look to the cop, "I was worried she'd turned out ugly like you."

Jim stared at him blankly with a loaded gun at his direction, "Do you want to say that again?"

"You sure you want to be pointing that thing at me?" Patronus countered. Both men stared until they shared a chuckle before getting to work. "By my count, thirty criminals in all: half being former MRD agents and the other half as the Hand organization." He pointed at the suitcase full of money. "They were doing business transaction, but the strange part is no product has been found."

Jim nodded as he wrote down Patronus's statement in his BPD notepad, "What's your theory?"

"Either they were dumb enough to forget the product back home, or they already accomplished their task at hand. The Hand organization deal with assassinations and the occult. I first faced off them against back in New York two years ago."

Jim pointed his pen at the loaded MRD men in the car, "And those MRD guys… Guess they're not smart since we'll identify them from the roster."

"What concerns me is the meeting between MRD and the Hand. They're too different and have contrasting goals."

"What are you thinking?"

Patronus looked up at the roof where he sensed two _ki_ signatures after his takedown. "Nothing that warrants the police's concerns yet, Jim."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

In Boston's warehouse district, activity was on the rise as criminals who wore different sets of clothing entered a warehouse. They walked to their respective groups as their bosses stared at each other. The first boss was recognizable due to his very large stature which gave the impression of a heavyset, but in actuality, his entire body was solid muscle with no ounce fat within them. He wore a black suit with a red tie and no hair was present atop his head.

A Hand ninja appeared before him with incredible speed and kneeled in respect, "My lord…"

"What news do you have for me?" The leader said deeply.

"The transaction was in the process, but a complication arose."

"Who?"

"Patronus."

He growled deeply within and kept calm at this news. "No matter. We expected this from the Ghost of Boston. Now we know his response time throughout Boston." For the past month, he had secretly sent small-time criminals to commit crime in different parts of the city on each day. "Luckily, even he can't be everywhere at once. You're dismissed."

The Hand ninja bowed before leaving the room and his lord. The hidden crime lord stood up from his chair and looked out at the city where the next expansion of his empire was about to begin in due time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Hall of Congress**

 **Washington D.C., Virginia**

The political home of the United States was showered by the presence of anti-mutant attitudes. Standing in the center of the legislation hall was the forefront of anti-mutant propaganda, Senator Kelly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mutants are a threat to our country," Kelly stated as it was fact. "Look at Massachusetts, New York and the X-Men, and now Japan with their mutant colony. Sooner or later, we will be overrun. I urge Congress to reinstate MRD to combat the mutant threat."

One of the congressmen in charge of funding looked grim at the least, "Senator Kelly, for months now—almost a year—have you stepped into these halls, practically demanding to sponsor your persecution regime."

"It is not persecution; it is protection."

"Protection against United States citizens?" A female senator asked rhetorically. "In the past, we let fear of the mutants blind us to the fact they are our brothers and sisters by country. The same fear that enabled the MRD to commit atrocious acts against them including young children."

"We will deal with them accordingly to the law and set them in designated areas outside of major cities," Kelly offered but was met with steel glares.

"You mean segregation. How did that work out for the Native Americans and the African Americans?" Senator Brooch asked the contemptuous Kelly. "It is no surprise that you feel great resentment—"

Kelly shook his head, "No, great concern."

"Resentment towards the mutant population, especially after Patronus revealed MRD's deeds to the world."

"Patronus is a mutant just like them," Kelly countered firmly. "There have been rumors of him flying and creating clones during the Kang invasion in New York a year ago."

"Can you prove that?" Brooch asked the puzzled senator. "If Patronus is a mutant, can you prove it?"

"Yes?" Kelly answered unsurely.

"Very well, bring him in."

The confused Kelly turned around and saw Patronus walk through the open doors until he was standing beside him. Behind them was a security guard with a silver suitcase cuffed to his hand and stood on Kelly's right side.

"What's this?" Kelly asked indignantly.

"You said you'll prove it," Brooch gestured his hand at them, "Now you can with the MRD's standard-issue goggles."

Patronus faced Senator Kelly as the latter opened the case and put on the goggles with a smirk on his face. _"Here my case will arise against mutant kind!"_ His smirk turned to a frown as the MRD technology told him 'Non-mutant.'

"What does it say?" Brooch asked the senator.

Gulping since they wouldn't know the result, he took the only chance to defame the Bostonian hero. "He's a mutant," Kelly lied before the goggles were taken from him.

"Tom, what does it really say?" Brooch asked the security guard.

Both men watched the guard carry the suitcase, which had a computer with a live-feed from the goggles and showed it to presiding senators. Disappointments plastered their faces as they glanced at Kelly, who felt his body shrink from the pressure.

"Senator Kelly, let the record show that the results of the test proved that Patronus is not a mutant. You have lied before the committee to have aid in your favor. This attitude is not welcomed in Congress and any motion for funding towards anti-mutant agencies or laws will be negated on account of bias and persecution. Patronus, thank you for your time to come to the Hall of Congress."

Naruto nodded and chuckled at the seething Kelly, _"Serves you right, dickhead."_

"This meeting is adjourned," Brooch declared as he banged the gavel.

All the people left the hall except Senator Kelly as he punched the table several times until his knuckles began to bleed. His rage against the mutants just increased tenfold after being humiliated in front of Congress by Patronus, supporter of the mutants.

"If they won't listen, it's time I take things into my own hands," Kelly pulled out a burner phone and pressed speed dial for the desire number, "It's me. The fools didn't listen and Patronus was here… I know… It is time. By the week's end, everything will change for the better of us humans." Kelly dropped his phone into the glass of water on a nearby table as he exited the Halls of Congress for the last time.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Horizon Labs**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

Stepping out of the elevator like regular humans, Patronus walked to the conference hall where Max told him to meet there. He discreetly entered the auditorium where the company's top employees and Max himself were listening to their guests: a spokesperson from Oscorp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is clear that Horizon Labs have achieved greater success since expanding beyond New York," said the spokesperson. She was a woman in her late twenties with blonde hair tied in a neat bun, blue eyes, and red lips while her gray pantsuit attracted the attention of the male employees.

"Yes, Mrs. Osborn, we are aware of this fact," One of the Horizon Labs employees retorted amongst the crowd. "What is your point?"

Mrs. Osborn, or Liz, restrained frowning as she kept her jovial attitude, "The point I'm trying to make is Horizon Labs is limited in future terms. Oscorp can help this company reach greater heights and the way to accomplish this feat is to create a partnership among our assets."

"If other words, Oscorp wants to merge with Horizon Labs," Max stated firmly as Liz stayed silent. His employees became enraged at the unwelcomed notion.

It was no secret that Oscorp was the black sheep of business monopolies and no other companies across the globe were ever merge with it, especially since the CEO committed controversial decisions in the day.

"Oscorp is different now. Norman Osborn is different," Liz said to the departing crowd. "Horizon Labs and Oscorp as one will be unstoppable."

Unlike his employees, Max stayed until he stood up and walked to Liz, offering a hand, "I thank you for your time here, but if Oscorp is offering a merging proposal, I'm afraid I have to decline." He bid her bye before instructing his security to stay with Liz until she left the building.

"A merger with that bastard of an Osborn?" Patronus asked venomously. He hated that Norman committed several crimes and still got away with it due to false evidence, noted by Spider-Man long ago.

"For a while now, Norman's been aggressive of a merger towards my company. My guess is that he wants Horizon Labs' technology developed by my employees," Max replied tiredly as he led Patronus to his office, "Especially since he's been asking for my plans of an invention created by me."

"What sort of invention are we talking about?" Naruto asked uneasy. Nowadays, he sees electronic technology as a liability and dangerous to humankind. Sure, he uses it via Jocasta but doesn't let technology consume him like the rest of the humans.

Max turned his chair around and pressed a key from his computer board as the screen on the wall displayed a tower-like structure at the top of the Horizon Labs building. "This device can eject a chemical compound into the air for emergency situations such as an epidemic. But in the wrong hands…"

"It can be used to release said epidemic or worse," Naruto finished, feeling more uneased with this information, "Why not dismantle it?"

Max had a small smile, "I have actually. In two days, it will be dismantled completely. However, that is not the least of my worries."

"Oh?"

"Oscorp is trying to open another branch here in Boston, but the mayor doesn't want that company's poison."

"Isn't it against the law to prevent a company from establishing a branch in another city?"

"The law states that the city has the right to turn away a company if it serves controversial methods."

Naruto seemed to understand, but his brain started to hurt in the meantime. If this meant Boston's politician can deny Osborn's villainous hands out of the city, then it was fine with him. "Good," He said with small relief.

"And I have something for you—actually, it's for Jocasta?"

Naruto and Jocasta were surprised at this, **"For me? What is it?"** Jocasta asked from Naruto's wrist computer.

"I can never get used to speaking to an actual A.I." Max admitted with a mirthful chuckle, "Anyway remember that weird object I showed you a few months ago?" Patronus nodded while Jocasta sounded puzzled from the soft 'beep' she gave. "During that time, I discovered that it was empty, hollow so to speak."

" **You mean I can finally get out of Patronus's wrist computer and have a body of my own? Yes!"**

Patronus feigned being hurt, "I thought we have a good partnership. Traitor." Kurama growled through the mental link. _"Come on, Nine Tails—you know you're my true partner."_ No answer came from the Tailed Beast. _"You're still mad at me, huh?"_

Their plans to move onto the next dimension was delayed as the girls wanted to remain on this one until the children's births or sometime later. It led to a big argument between the Tailed Beast and his Jinchuriki within the latter's mindscape, and it would have led to a fight if Ashura hadn't interfered in time.

Since then, they didn't really talk to each other until today.

Naruto sighed inwardly as he focused back into the conversation. Max revealed the device before the hero and his technological support. It was in an inverted triangle design with a spherical orb in the center of it as the color of sharp red decorated the device.

"I'm confused here. How is this better for Jocasta to be in this device rather than my wrist computer?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I thought about that too, but I saw the device possess levitation capabilities."

Naruto was not convinced, but who was he to deny Jocasta a physical body? "Jocasta, it's your choice."

" **Let's do it,"** Jocasta said without hesitation.

Max gestured Naruto to come to the device as the ninja put his right arm close by. To their surprise, white light glowed within the triangular device before two tendrils wrapped around the wrist computer as three surges of power briefly blinded the duo. It ceased and the tendrils were gone.

"Jocasta? Are you okay?" Patronus asked as he looked at the blank wrist computer, but no answer came from her. "Come on, answer me."

To his surprise and Max's astonishment, the device floated in front of them with the spherical part resembling a blue eye. **"I'm right here, Patronus, and I'm floating!"** The combined surprise and astonishment grew when Jocasta's new body seemed to have six parts in totals as three more triangular pieces twerked out of the main ones. **"Cool, more of me!"**

"This is cool," Naruto admitted as Jocasta hovered around him excitedly.

Max nodded, still astonished by this development in science. "This is truly wonderous."

" **Thank you, Max, for this gift."** Jocasta thanked while ascending to the ceiling, then back to Naruto's head. **"But I'm kind of vulnerable like this. Wish I could go back inside Patronus's wrist computer."** The A.I shrieked in surprise when her body suddenly dissipated into mist before entering inside Naruto's wrist computer. **"Hey, I'm back inside."**

"Amazing! An A.I. with a physical body can enter into any technological body."

Patronus chuckled at the scientist's excited behavior towards the development of science. "Well, at least when I'm fighting, Jocasta will be safe. Thanks, Max."

"Anytime, Patronus."

Bidding the scientist/CEO farewell, Naruto left the office and soon the building as he resumed patrol in the city. He was not alone in the sense of being followed by a foreign presence. However, the stranger wasn't able to catch up to him at all nor was she able to see any longer.

Mainly because she felt pain in the back of her neck before the lights went out.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

Her eyes fluttering open, the masked woman found herself being stared at by her target. She didn't do anything when Patronus removed her mask, revealing the physical traits that he likely remembered about.

"You're Gwen Stacy's daughter, Sarah."

Sarah said nothing as she tried to break through her bonds to no avail.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. What are you doing here?" Patronus asked straight to the point. "Besides the fact you've been following me for the past year. Are you still working for your father or on your own?"

Sarah let go of her silence as she finally spoke for the first time, "After what happened in New York, I denounced my father and left my brother behind. I followed you to Boston for a new beginning, but you proved extremely difficult to track down."

"Part of my nature," Naruto retorted as it was true for the ninja path. "What is your purpose here, really?" He noticed that Sarah still sported her uniform that she and her brother utilized against Spider-Man and himself that night.

"I remained here in part of hiding from my father and finding a new path in life," Sarah voiced her time in Boston. "It was… difficult to say the least. I couldn't access the funds given to me and my brother without alerting my father of my whereabouts. I had to work meager jobs just to get by and I was tempted to use my other skills to the highest bidder."

"Hitman or hitwoman in this case," Naruto stated, knowing that she was more than qualified for that sort of work.

Sarah nodded before looking straight at Patronus's hood. "But in the end, it was you who showed me the way."

"As much I'd like to take credit, can't really do so without knowing how," Patronus said with confusion.

"It was back in December when you helped Boston PD with that hostage situation."

"There were three of those in December. Which ones?" Naruto asked. He lied to see if she really saw the situation or lie to gain his trust.

Sarah chuckled mirthfully as she shook her head at his attempt. "Nice try. There was only one hostage situation and it was at Ferris Park's box."

"Stalker much?" Patronus joked suddenly. Sarah almost lost her composure at the 180 in his persona. He chuckled at her stunned look, "Just kidding. So, what was it about that time… I showed you the way?"

Sarah smiled fondly at the memory of that day. "I saw the police, SWAT, and the negotiator nervous about the situation. It didn't look good until you arrived. You must've seen their faces filled with hope and respect in the aftermath: you and the police laughing with each other, the people cheering your name. You've done a lot for this city—no, the state."

"What are you asking exactly, Sarah?" Patronus asked.

"Teach me of your ways. I want to see your world," Sarah stated firmly yet hopefully.

Patronus looked deep into the eyes of the daughter of Gwen Stacy, Peter's first serious love. He was all about second chances towards those who were given a crappy hand by life or misguided by lunatic parents. She was skilled in combat, but not as much in stealth and other traits that could help her in life.

Perhaps this would be the first of a new generation of Assassins. He might even include those two whose _ki_ signatures he caught at the crime scene that time as well.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Somewhere in Boston's Sewer System**

Beneath the historic city and site of one of the battles in the American Revolution were the maze of sewer tunnels, pipes, and running water. Unknown to the citizens including their resident hero, there was a large space that could pass as a secret underground base for someone.

Except that it already became an underground base for a family accustomed to such living conditions.

"You guys should've been there!" Rafael said excitedly as he threw a couple of punches and kicks at the same time. "Leo and I were there above those stooges when out of nowhere, Patronus dove in the middle of them and took them out with no sweat. Swift like a ninja as I told Leo."

Leo ignored Raf as he meditated with his legs spilt and rested on two bricks. No movement were seen at all, showing mastery of his reflexes and impulse control.

"Oh man, I wish I was there," said a child-like voice before it was distracted by the television, "Cool, Mega Mania Wrestling is on!" It was another mutated turtle though his had a much lighter shade of green skin. He had on an orange eye mask completed with a pair of orange-wrapped nunchakus on his belt.

"Oh Mikey, such short-attention span will affect you in battle," muttered an intelligent voice. The fourth turtle had a purple eye mask with his purple-wrapped bo-staff resting on his back while he worked on his latest invention. "But Patronus… man, he really made a name for himself in the world of heroes in just two years. Did he see you?"

Leo opened his eyes at his brother, "No, Donny. He didn't see us," He stated confidently.

"Yeah, there's no way he could have seen us," Raf affirmed his brother's statement. "Unless he did before he took down those thugs. Oh man, he probably did see us."

"Then this is cause for concern." A sagely voice said from the side of the base. The turtles looked at the figure as he walked out of the shadows, revealing himself as a mutated rat in a brown fighting kimono with a short brown walking shirt in hand. "However, I hold confidence that Patronus will keep our existence a secret."

"What makes you so sure, Master Splinter?" Donny asked his mentor/father.

"He is like us: a ninja," Splinter said assuredly. He jumped forward in a roll and sat perfectly next to Mikey, knocking the remote out of his student's hands and into his own. "Now time for my soap opera."

Mikey visibly deflated as he slid off the couch, "Oh man, this sucks for me!" Splinter wacked him on the head, "Ow!"

"Mikey!" Leo, Donny, and Raf chorused as if it was usual.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

"What a beautiful night."

Indeed, it was. The night sky was littered with countless stars that glittered their lights across the galaxy. The full moon soothed the atmosphere as it hovered and the shadows angled off obstructions. It made him almost forget about Sarah who had taken residence at one of her safehouses, waiting for his tutelage to start after the weekend. It was strange that she wanted to learn from him, but who was he to deny a child second chances?

Side-glancing at the moonlight, Naruto determined that it was around ten at night. It was almost time for him to leave for home in England.

"Maybe I should visit Buckingham Palace and greet the queen."

And cause an international incident by giving the appearance of an assassination attempt?

"On second thought, never mind on that." Naruto shook his head before Jocasta alerted him. "What'd ya got?"

" **A B & E attempt near Chinatown, but a squad car or two are almost there."**

"They can handle it. What else?"

" **Someone took a lady's purse in West Roxbury but she took him down with some Muay Thai. She's being interviewed by a police officer at the scene."**

"Good thing she took classes, but I'm surprised there's Muay Thai dojos in Boston," Naruto said with surprise. He chuckled upon remembering a certain Muay Thai master, then the dojo. "I wonder how Master Furinji and the others are doing. I know for certain Kenichi's getting his ass kicked right about now." Images of a deathly paled Kenichi begging for life after being Apachai'ed flashed across his mind. "Poor kid."

" **Who is Furinji? There is no match in any of the databases."**

"You won't find him. He's off the grid," Naruto replied to the A.I. _"Try a different dimension, but this answered my question."_ Question was if there were multiple versions of a person in the Multiverse, but apparently Hayato's doppelganger was not here. "Anything else?"

" **An unknown car or cars were seen speeding somewhere in the Fenway-Kenmore neighborhood. Officers pursued them, but they lost their location after a couple blocks."**

"Fenway-Kenmore? Not a lot of targets there except for the museum."

" **The Museum of Fine Arts?"**

"Let's check it out just to be safe." Luckily, he was in the Backbay area so it wouldn't be far for him.

And he was gone in a yellow flash towards the museum's marker after the last robbery attempt.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Museum of Fine Arts**

Landing on a flagpole sans flag since it was nighttime outside, Naruto found himself quite a sight. It was a group of men in black suits armed with automatic rifles. If it weren't for the creepy white and black masks on their faces, he would've assumed that they were the _yakuza_.

"Seems like a party here," Naruto muttered to himself.

There were twenty men situated around the perimeter of the museum. What was strange about this? The lack of security since the building had some of the priceless pieces of art in the world.

" _An inside job perhaps?"_

"(How long are you going to take in opening that door?)" One of the men complained to the guy in front of the doors.

" _Chinese? Are the Triads at play here?"_

"(Do you want to do it? Be my guest)"

Watching the two men bicker about themselves, Naruto wondered about who would attempt something like this. If it was the Triads, then the museum must be the key in two ways: either it smuggles priceless artifacts or possessed something that they want inside. As far as he knew about the inventory, there wasn't anything of value in the supernatural sense.

Perhaps he was overthinking this after all. Maybe this is just a regular criminal activity that had nothing to do with the supernatural.

" **Patronus, are you going to do something soon?"**

His A.I. counterpart snapped him out of his thoughts as it became clear to him that this must be stopped. He was going to do it regardless. At first, he wanted to blaze through them like the meeting between the Hand and ex-MRD agents, but this required stealth since he didn't want to bring the police into a potential firefight.

Plus, it has been a while since criminals were scared out of their pants.

Seeing the closest one alone, Patronus jumped off and landed behind a masked man. With a silent 'thud,' he fell backwards into the hero's arms as he carried him into one of the trees. It was the same for the clones he created just moments after his action as the other men were taken out of commission.

Out of sight, out of danger.

After making sure the men were tightly wrapped for the police when they arrive, Patronus dispelled his clones with a somewhat displeased expression. "Man, I'm too good. Sometimes I wish for a challenge in these criminals." This seemed too easy for him, which meant something else was afoot. "I better make sure no one else snuck in through a different way." He checked the front and side doors, the vents and subbasement entrances before checking the loading bay.

Meanwhile, Jocasta alerted the Boston PD about the men's failed attempt and his current investigation into the museum.

So far to the ninja, everything looked secure from all the available entrances.

"Hello, what's this?"

Claw marks in the walls, but they were so savage compared to Wolverine's precise slashes. Instinct drove him to follow them to the roof and saw the skylight… with a cut-out portion of it beside the main body.

"Hey Jim, you read me?" Patronus asked, getting an 'okay' from his wrist computer, "Listen, someone cut a hole in a skylight here at the museum. I'm gonna check it out and alert any nearby uniforms about this."

 _-"Ten-Four, Patronus. Any units near the Museum of Fine Arts in Fenway-Kenmore, approach the vicinity to aid Patronus."-_

With that in mind, Naruto entered through the hole and landed on a railing without noise. "Someone snuck in through the roof while I took care of the guys in black outside." He paraphrased the recent events to make sure he was correct. "Whoever this is, they are good, but the guards should… Something's wrong here."

No sign of the guards at all. His eyes could not detect any of them. He traded his sight for sensing _ki_ in the area to find them instead. None were spotted in the west, north, and south blocks of the museum. That left the east as Patronus dropped to the floor and followed signatures to a room where the guards were on the floor. Alive by the way.

"Their _ki_ is stable so they should be fine," Patronus lowered to one knee as he inspected a guard. "No excessive force here, but they were tranquilized." He noted the small darts on the base of their necks. "Jocasta, tell Jim to send ambulances for medical care just in case."

" **Gotcha."** Jocasta answered before materializing her physical body. **"Oh, I'll never get used to this."** She then noticed something on the camera feeds. **"Check it out: Camera Six is off…"** The A.I. floated to the keyboard and tapped a button. **"But not anymore!"**

Upon the image brought back, Patronus and Jocasta saw the camera focused on a particular painting in the main center of the building. They casually walked to its location as the floating machine inspected its frame and imagery as a whole.

" **Looks like a normal painting to me."**

"There's plenty of more valuable artifacts in here. So, what's so special about it that the thief turned off the camera?" Then tires screeching against the floor caught his ears. "Sounds like we're about to have company." Jocasta didn't need to stay longer and returned to his bracer's tech haven.

Just as three SUVs crashed through the main doors, triggering the alarm. Naruto leaped out of the painting's perimeter as the security glass closed behind him, then jumped to the ceiling as more of the masked men got out of their cars.

"(Where are they?! Find them! And keep sharp about Patronus.)"

"(Yes sir!)"

They never stood a chance against the stealth tactics of the ninja.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Inari's Temple**

 **Takamagahara**

Leone sneezed before rubbing her nose. "Damn it, that kid skipped out on his training." She sat, crossing her arms at the people in front of her. "Which means you two better make up for it."

" _Damn it, Naruto!"_

The unfortunate women at the hands of the intense lion goddess were Lara, Saeko, and Medusa. Rhea and Kuroka remained by the side due to their pregnancy, so they also watched the twins. Usually, they would spar against each other or Leone, but the latter chose to mix it up this time.

A real-life combat situation.

With a wave of Leone's hand, a modern door opened in front of the trio. Saeko wanted to ask, but stopped when Leone's glare dared her to do so. They entered inside and was instantly met with loud, booming noises and drunk people their age.

"A disco club?" Medusa asked in shock. "This is a combat situation?"

Lara scoffed at the environment. Although she never partied in her high school and college years, the Croft heiress never saw the point of drinking with strangers. Strangers who may be phonies, killers, stalkers, or people taking advantage of others. She was skeptical of people in general until she met Sam, and Naruto ultimately.

"Uh, girls?" Saeko whispered to her sisters. "I don't think this is any disco club?"

"What makes you think that?"

Saeko gestured to the environment warily. The music was still on, but the dancers were staring at them with murderous intent.

"Oh that," Medusa muttered lowly as she slipped into her Kosaka Style stance sans sword. Her hands were to her left side as if she was to draw her sheathed invisible weapon.

Lara put up her clenched fists and faced them against the opponents with the upper torso straightened and her left leg slightly forward. "Now it's time to see if Muay Thai is worth the training." After Naruto noticed her somewhat decent form related to kickboxing, he thought that Muay Thai would be perfect for her since it is a very effective close combat style.

Of course, he only taught her the basics including the stance she's currently assumes. The Tan Guard Muay is a simple but effective stance that allows any fighter of the style to instantly use his or her legs, arms, elbows, and knees instantly from the get-go. After all, if you develop the basics, your growth is possible and that applies to everything in life.

But then, she showed it in a spar some time ago in front of Leone and immediately her training was intensified. Apparently, Leone is a master of Muay Thai so that meant more intensive training for her.

"But who is this Apachai?" Lara thought aloud, getting giggles from her friends. "What? Do you know this person?"

"He was a Muay Thai master in the previous dimension. His strength is so great in the style that he has a nickname like the others in the dojo."

"What is it?" Lara asked, curious to know of such master.

"The Death God of the Muay Thai Underground." Medusa and Saeko answered at the same time, images of Apachai sparring with Naruto flashed in their heads as they gulped nervously.

Lara shuddered at the thought of a monstrous martial arts master, not really picturing him as docile and kind but naïve person as well. She heard about him once, but that was only when Naruto talked in his sleep. It begged the question about the other people he mentioned, who were they? Especially this Elder whom he slightly shuddered.

Saeko ducked under an assailant's wild haymaker and kneed against his stomach, felling him to the ground. Two men charged at her but Medusa swiped her hand like a knife diagonally as they fell backwards from the force. " **Kosaka Double Slash!** "

The strength in the technique tore the front of their shirts before Saeko pushed them back with dual heel kicks. Another wave of black-suited men rushed, but they were stopped by Lara who initiated her own set of attacks. She spun around one of the men's punch and got around while directing the sharp point of her elbow to the back. " **Ti Sok Klab (Spinning Elbow)!** "

Lara was surprised when she made contact and became even more so when the men fell on their backs. _"It works! Naruto was right about Muay Thai being my martial art; it feels just right."_

Dodging a backfist, Medusa rolled to the side and avoided two men that tried to pin her with a pincer rush. She grabbed a fork off the ground before retaliating with swift thrusts at them. Medusa backstepped casually as they fell in front of her. "Nothing's deadlier than a woman with a weapon."

She and Saeko were both disciples of Shigure Kosaka, the weapons master of Ryozanpaku in the previous dimension. They were taught tremendously long, thanks to Heaven's contraption of a chamber that allowed them to train for long periods of time. For example, if they wanted to train for three days, they'd spend three hours according to those outside of the chamber.

This meant that they trained a long time and became well-versed in the Kosaka Style of armed combat, much to Shigure's pleasure.

The girls wondered if they could ever go back to visit their friends and master after their ninja finished his mission.

"Get them!"

For now, they must continue training under the gaze of a lion goddess.

Lara, Medusa, and Saeko had their backs facing each other as they stared at the hungry men. They all charged with their grabby palms, clearly wanting to do more with them than just fighting.

None of the men got close to them and instead was pushed back with sufficient force times three. The ladies focused in on their personal radius, which was working as their combined defense was now solid. Besides their respective martial arts, there was one technique they learned from their mutual lover. It holds its place amongst the Furinji Style's Legendary 108 Techniques.

" **Seikuken (Control of the Air Sphere).** "

Naruto informed them that it was a solid defensive technique and they should know for the safety of their persons. What they didn't know was this technique's next and final form that would prove to be vitally important for their well-being. For now, they learned this technique along with another from the Furinji Style.

With their combined Seikukens, the women easily forced the men to submit in defeat as they laid on the dance floor, unconscious from the blows. Proud, the ladies waited for the door to appear so they could go back home.

It didn't come at all.

Instead, entering their visions, was a young woman of Chinese descent. She wore a red qipao with slits that revealed her strong thighs. Her black hair was bundled into two small buns while her lips was glossed with red lipstick. The woman took a stance belonging to Chinese Kenpo.

"…"

"… Well, we might as well get this over with," Saeko dropped her Seikuken in favor of rushing at their new opponent. Once in range, Saeko thrust out a knife-hand with tips forward as if she was about to stab the woman.

To her and Lara and Medusa's surprise, Saeko was on the ground atop her back. Then pain set in as the mother held her stomach while the female stranger lifted her leg for a dropkick. Lara and Medusa went in with the former grabbing her torso, pushing the woman away from Saeko.

Using the momentum of the tackle, the woman flipped over Lara's arm and both fell to the floor with the latter on the bottom. Lara couldn't speak because the opponent struck her throat just now, and it would have been worst if Medusa hadn't kick her away.

Medusa and the woman, recently dubbed Kenpo Woman, engaged in a blur of fists against each other. The priestess slipped through her opponent's head and retaliated with a few elbow attacks akin to a sword slash.

Kenpo Woman deflected them all before she was grabbed from behind by a pair of hands and thrown a mirror wall, shattering it. She got up and saw the perpetrator of the throw attack: Saeko. As Lara recovered, she and the others surrounded her in a basic three-person zone defense to prevent her escape.

They were alarmed when their opponent tore out a pipe from the nearby wall, using it as a hooked weapon now. The first to make the move wasn't Kenpo Woman, but Lara followed by Medusa. Kenpo Woman kicked away Medusa for space as Lara leaped at her with two kicks and an elbow strike, all of them dodged fluidly.

" _Is she made out of water or something?"_

The woman, after spinning around Lara's attacks, lashed out with rapid palm strikes to her back. Lara used the force for a roll to get away and Saeko swiped her knife hands at Kenpo Woman, driving her back for a moment. Kenpo Woman recovered easily and dodged her attacks before she fought back with a technique.

" **Bagua 72 Antei (Bagua's 72 Hidden Kicks).** "

The end result was the Uzumaki ladies embedded into the club's three walls, struggling to free themselves. They couldn't see the powerful kicks that hit them and this meant that the Kenpo Woman was more experienced. With the technique's name, the odd circular motion that made her seem fluid like water, her primary style is Baguazhang just like Rhea's.

" _Come on ladies, you're not going to get out of there until you beat her,"_ Leone's voice echoed around the room.

The girls groaned after they pulled themselves out of the walls and charged at Kenpo Woman. After all, they wanted a goddess to train them in the beginning.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Museum of Fine Arts**

 **Fenway-Kenmore Borough, Boston**

Ensnared in wiring like a bag attached to the ceiling was the numerous masked men. Standing in front of them was a pleased Naruto, even though they couldn't see his face.

"Since that's done, let's get back to the painting," Patronus mused before walking to the painting's position.

Only to find a circular hole near the empty space where he last saw it.

"Shit! Where'd it go?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

The thief must've used the one-sided fighting as a diversion to take the painting without him noticing. This is not good for him since he'll likely be suspected in participation in the robbery.

Patronus jumped out of the hole in the skylight and ran to the edge of the roof, looking signs of the thief. He couldn't, but that didn't mean his other senses would fail. Breathing akin to his training in Senjutsu, Naruto felt the _ki_ in the area and their different natures.

Rage. Panicked. Nervousness. Content. Jealously. Excited with a hint of tiredness.

"That last one." Naruto turned to the direction and Shunshined across the buildings several times.

The _ki_ was fast, but he was faster. Speaking of _ki_ , the quality and amount in each person in the world is relatively small. The only ones who have more than average amount of _ki_ are heroes and villains, or those who engage in constant physical training and circumstances like his girls.

And this brought another point related to the energy source. The types of which the girls belong to, either **Sei (Silence)** or **Dou (Motion)**. The former is a type by which the user focused the _ki_ into their techniques and kept a calm mind during a fight while using skills and wits. The latter relies on exploding their _ki_ for dominance against their opponents and their emotions to power themselves.

The Elder taught him how to determine the types of _ki_ via senses like him. To his surprise, Lara, Medusa, and Saeko belong to the Sei type, which was good since they could learn _that_ technique from the Furinji Style. Captain America was also in this category along with Black Widow and the two strangers on the rooftops.

As for Kuroka, she was Dou, but her innate kindness and sultry attitude allowed her to control the _ki_. Hulk for sure with all the rage at his disposal and other powerhouses that rely on raw power.

All this made Naruto wonder about his type if he had _ki_ instead of chakra. Would he be Dou or Sei? When he was younger, he most definitely qualified with the former, but jump forward to years later and after his Senjutsu, he had taken a more analytical and calm fighting style somewhat, which would mean Sei.

Oh well, he's just glad.

It didn't take him long to reach an adjacent building where the signature was inside. A penthouse? Patronus put that aside and jumped over to the rooftop, walking to the doors before they burst open as a familiar woman tackled him with an impressive grappling move and ended with her on top.

"Hi there, Patronus," said the woman somewhat seductively.

"Black Cat?" Patronus retorted in surprise as he tried to suppress his boy downstairs as best as he could. "What you got there?" He referred to the small clay statue in her hand.

Black Cat responded by breaking the statue and revealing the object inside. A flash drive it seems. She nonchalantly tossed the pieces away before running away, leaving Patronus behind. "I'll see you take care of them."

"Them?" Naruto wondered as he looked up from his position at the doors. Thirty or so men by his count. "Great, now I'm on thug cleanup." He jumped to his feet and assumed his fighting pose.

"Patronus?!"

"Damn, he must be working with Black Cat."

"Can you blame him? She's hot."

Patronus cleared his throat to gain their attention, "First of all, I'm not working with Black Cat. Related to the woman, I agree she's hot." The thugs nodded as they shared his sentiments. "But let's get to work, shall we?"

Despite knowing this would not go well for them, some of the thugs charged at them while the rest pulled out their pistols from their persons. They couldn't fire a direct shot after Patronus tossed a smoke bomb in front of him.

The thugs continued their rush while the gunmen kept their distance. Soft sounds of dropped bodies was evidence of Patronus defeating them. The smoke parted in a fork when two spinning men flew across the rooftop.

" **Furinji Ni Hito Shuriken (Furinji Double Human Shuriken)!** "

The men screamed before they crashed against a good majority of their colleagues. Now there were around twelve of them. And they were in for a double surprise when there were multiple Patronuses around them. "Oh, come on!" One of the thugs cried indignantly.

" **Bunshinrengan (Clone Barrage)!** "

In the end, the thugs were a massive heap after the clones mercilessly beat them with the appropriate strength in palm strikes, knife-hands, and elbow attacks.

Once the clones were no longer needed, Patronus called the police and left the restrained thugs on the rooftop in favor of chasing Black Cat. He tracked her _ki_ to Kenmore Square and landed in the middle of an intersection before running to the underground Kenmore subway station.

By the time he got there, his target was already leaving.

"See you later, Patronus!" Black Cat bid farewell with an air kiss from atop the subway.

With a sigh, Patronus jumped to the tracks and sprinted after the vehicle, much to the citizens' shock. It was easy as he caught up to the cart and leaped to the top of it, but Black Cat wasn't there as she had jumped to an adjacent subway.

Felicia was pleased that Patronus chased after her, but it turned to surprise when he ran across the sides of the cart like a certain wall crawler would.

"Guess I gotta play harder to get," Black Cat said to herself, more intrigued by Patronus's prowess.

The feline-themed thief turned around and fired her grappling hook, swinging off the train to a nearby building's rooftop. She jumped over an A/C unit, then slid under a billboard before climbing up to a higher but attached building with her metal claws.

Running towards the edge, Felicia easily jumped across the gap and rolled upon landing on another building. She maintained her pace for three more blocks until it felt safe. Standing inside a canopy, Black Cat smirked to herself before walking leisurely.

Until she bumped into something hard and fell on her bottom.

"What are you doing there, Black Cat?" Patronus teased.

Instead of being surprised, Felicia was pleased to see him again. "It's been a while since we last saw each other." She said while standing up as Patronus inspected her. _"I knew it. He can't resist me."_

"New costume?"

"Do you like it?"

"… No."

" _Huh?"_

Felicia's new outfit was a tight black suit with white accents. However, the domino mask was replaced by dimmed lenses while the cut-down cleavage was covered, but the firmness Naruto felt for a moment was there.

"I mean it's great and all, but I'll miss seeing your boobies," Patronus whined jokingly.

Black Cat hid it, but she was somewhat flustered by his honesty. That's rare in this world of heroics and villainy. Sure, Captain America is the golden boy with his code and all, but Patronus was mysterious and blunt.

"So, you were glancing at them."

"Any fool would not." Patronus held up the two flash drives, much to Black Cat's surprise. "What's in them that makes you risk your life against the Boston Mob?"

"Don't ask questions if you can't handle the answers."

"Let me guess here: stolen art, smuggling routes, business fronts."

"Believe it or not, I'm in the hero business."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Nope."

"Then why'd you run from me?"

"Habit."

The former statement he didn't believe, but the habit part rang true to him. She's a career criminal and first instinct for career criminals. As for the flash drives, there must be more since they have two. What was the saying? Once is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Third Time is a Pattern.

"How many are there?" Patronus asked.

"Hm?"

"Spill it or I crush these flash drives."

If he had a video recorder, Naruto would replay the soft glare/pout that Black Cat paid him for his demand.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Chinatown**

The duo watched the site in front of them from their perched positions like silent predators. After much debate between them, Patronus convinced Black Cat to tell him of her plan. Her plan turned out to be someone else's, her employer to be exact. Actually, employer was stretching it since he was in fact a blackmailer and crime lord.

This crime lord threatened Black Cat to do his bidding lest she pays with her life. He showed her of that capability with a note in one of her safe houses… armed with a top-notch security system. A note was left in her bedroom, "Death is Everywhere" written in blood and finished with a hand print.

That was the calling card of the Hand organization.

And the building they were scoping was one of their safehouses. Apparently, their leader was here in Boston as well.

"These Hand people… they know your identity?" Patronus asked her, making sure he has the necessary information.

"It's a safe bet to assume that," Black Cat answered albeit not worried. "But I was hoping they would give me a pass since I'm me." She finished with a slow but sensual flip of her contorted body.

" _Damn."_ Patronus watched the figure next to him finished by laying down. "Back to business here, you have any idea who is their head huncho?"

"There are many heads for the branches across the globe. It's hard to tell who, but I might have an idea."

"So, tell me."

"Help me protect my identity from their records and then I'll tell you."

Before Patronus could retort, Black Cat swung to the safehouse's rooftop and waved him over to followed her. With a suppressed grunt, Naruto leapt across and landed next to the feline woman before they entered the building quietly. During their trek, the ninja sensed multiple _ki_ in the building and their current state of mind.

Calm but alert at the same time. Do they already know their location already?

The hero and thief eventually reached a room where Black Cat assumed where the database was located. It was large with three rows of hard-drives and servers. They went to the servers before Felicia began to hack to remove any traces of her identity. Meanwhile, Patronus explored the room for clues to the identity of the Hand's leader in America.

He saw the multi-screens at the end of the room, which was weird since Black Cat accessed the servers instead. Patronus took only two steps when a stern voice stopped him, drawing his and Felicia's attention as the screens revealed the bald man in a suit. _**"Trespassing onto private property? That is unexpected for a hero."**_

"Who are you?" Patronus asked with a tilt of his head.

" _ **Kingpin of Crime and Leader of the Hand's American Branch."**_

"Let me guess: you want to establish a foothold in my city." Patronus made a realization given his face just now. "Those Hand ninja I busted a few days ago, they were yours. What are you up to with the MRD?" Felicia was surprised about the MRD, but she put that aside and slowly began to walk backwards out of the room.

" _ **That is for me to know only. I merely wanted the opportunity to at least see the Ghost of Boston for the first time. So far, I'm not impressed."**_

"Why don't you come out here and let our fists do the talking?" Patronus retorted sharply, much to Kingpin's amusement.

" _ **Black Cat's identity is not of importance to you?"**_

Felicia and Naruto knew that the Kingpin already figured out the former's identity as a master criminal. They watched the face replaced with a countdown that started from ten seconds. "SHIT!" Patronus and Black Cat cried out as they ran out of the room.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

The building exploded in a shower of flames before the duo appeared atop the adjacent building, both exhaling breaths of relief. Then Black Cat's face turned green as she turned to the side and heaved out her dinner.

"Sorry about that."

"What-" Black Cat vomited once more, "—was that?" She then raised a firm hand when Patronus's body showed sheepishness. "Never mind, I'm just glad to be alive and not burnt to a crisp."

Patronus watched her and assumed that Black Cat was anxious about her identity at the hands of Kingpin. Now he has a face to the name and voice too. "You should go into hiding, Cat."

"I can take care of myself," Black Cat retorted playfully.

"I know you can, but sometimes it is better to lay low for a bit until the heat dies down or when I catch Kingpin."

Black Cat, after her heaving session ended, faced him incredulously with a hand on her hip. "You catch the Kingpin?" She laughed at the slightly downed hooded hero.

"Hey, I can find him and make sure he forgets about your identity!" Patronus replied hotly. Black Cat continued laughing until she couldn't anymore. "Just listen for once."

Felicia coyly looked into the man's hood, hoping to see a glint of his eyes within. She never could, but felt they were filled with concern… concern for her well-being.

"Thank you, but I think it's best if I leave town now," Black Cat said softly. "I'll be waiting for the news." She dropped her own smoke bomb, covering her person as a result.

Naruto watched the smoke drift away and found himself alone. He could chase after her, but she was a grown woman capable of defending herself. Still, that didn't stop him from placing a Hirashin marker on her body during their moment of close contact.

With the sirens of authorities arriving, Patronus chose to leave for the night before his body became with the shadows like the ninja he is.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Croft Manor**

 **London, England**

Naruto woke up in a startle as he snorted from his bed. He glanced at today's newspaper with the headliner that caught his attention.

 **[** _ **Stark Tech Stolen in Previous Night]**_

"Tony must be scratching his head by now," The ninja walked downstairs and found his family eating without him though a plate setting waited for him. "Morning, everyone," Naruto greeted them as he kissed his ladies and children before taking his seat.

"Busy week, Naruto?" Medusa asked before eating a piece of hash brown.

Naruto shook his head, "Surprisingly no. Besides stopping a business transaction between two gangs and meeting the Kingpin face to computer, the week has actually been quiet." He responded before wiping whip cream off of Masaki's mouth.

"It really has, huh?" Lara asked with great surprise. "I mean it has not been long into the new year and crime is almost nonexistent in Boston."

"Thinking of another vacation, Lara?" Kuroka asked before grunting from the strong kick by her child. "Stop kicking so hard. This kid better be cute and beautiful."

Naruto shared chuckles with the others while Ashla glanced at Kuroka's stomach. "Dada, why is Auntie Kuroka fat?" He asked, causing his father spit out his milk to the side.

" _Fat?!"_ Kuroka thought as she was offended but kept her smile on, "Sweetie, I'm not fat. I'm carrying your sibling, thanks to your daddy."

"How did my sibling get in there?" Masaki asked instead of her brother.

Both the god and Nekomata blushed in embarrassment since this topic was rather not for children's ear. "Dears…" Saeko spoke, gaining her twins' attention. "Your father and Kuroka love each other very much that they… physically became one at a particular night."

"Like how?" Masaki questioned curiously.

Giggling at the three adults' stuttering montage, Rhea's eyes softly narrowed as she processed what her husband said about the crime wave or lack thereof. Something wasn't right about this. She had seen it happen before in her long lifetime, but prayed that she was wrong this time.

"Rhea?" Lara called out, snapping the Titaness out of her internal thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." Rhea responded before assuming a coy look, "You on the other hand must be excited."

Medusa was confused by her words until she remembered the important day in February. "Oh, that's right: your birthday," The second archer said excitedly. "What should we do on that day?"

"Maybe an outing?" Saeko inquired at the top of her head.

Kuroka glanced at skeptically, "Where? Lara's dad took her everywhere on Earth when she was a kid."

"Perhaps not the traditional places, but what about extra-dimensional places?" Rhea offered, "Takamagahara is wonderful for birthday celebrations and I'm sure Inari would have no problem setting the decorations."

"Um, girls…" Naruto tried to speak when Lara looked overwhelmed or underwhelmed. "Why don't we ask Lara where or what she wants to do." The girls looked sheepish as all eyes sans the eating twins were on her. "Lara, where would you like to go?"

Lara assuming a genuine thinking pose in her seat before looking at Naruto. "Do you think Thor will give us a tour in Asgard?" She asked hopefully with her eyes twinkling.

"Uh… I'm not sure, but I could ask him. Although I'm doubt his father will like it."

"But you're a god yourself."

"And I'm not Asgardian," Naruto retorted, "I'm a Shinto deity, which means I might not be permitted into their realm in the first place." The women puckered their lips and pouted with sad eyes. "Argh, I knew that show was going to be the death of me. Fine, I'll ask Thor tomorrow or the next day when we get back to the States."

Lara pumped her fist victoriously, "Yes!" The others smiled at her before the Croft heiress's home phone rang. Excusing herself, Lara answered it. "Hello, Jonah, how are you doing?"

 _-"Is he there? If so, turn on the television now."-_

Confused and worried by Jonah's urging, Lara turned on the small television before she and her family saw the news with the headlines highlighted underneath the newswoman.

 **[Boston in Panic After Threat of Chemical Attack]**

The girls looked at their mutual loved one as he stood from his seat, gave kisses to the kids and women before he left the manor for the Homestead via Hiraishin no Jutsu.

 _-"Lara, is he—"-_

"On his way there now. Thanks, Jonah," Lara ended the call before sitting back with her friends. "Why now?"

"Men," The other women chorused as if it was obvious. "Girls, I believe we should take this time to make Lara extra alluring for her birthday," Rhea coyly stated as her fellow sister-wives had the same devious light in their eyes.

" _Naruto…"_ Lara gulped when the eyes were fixed on her, _"Save me!"_

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Boston PD HQ**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

"Ah-choo!"

After Hiraishining in his hero costume, Patronus rolled in front of the new centralized headquarters of Boston PD. It was seven-stories high and covered two city blocks in length and width. Two helicopter landing pads were on opposite sides of the rooftop for additional arrival and departure transports. Big white BPD letters hung close to the rooftop, held together by suspension cables and support beams.

Walking past the doors after being granted access by the captain, the ninja found himself facing a mess in the station. Armored cops ran frantically across the hallways, citizens begging for protection, and politicians hiding in one of the rooms.

"My God…" Naruto muttered before apologizing to The Lord for using his name in vain.

"It's Patronus!"

"Uh oh."

The citizens were now on him as they begged for salvation. Even to the Sage, it became overwhelming and he did the only logical thing at his disposal.

*Whisssssttttllleee*

The chatter stopped and everyone stared at the ninja. "Everyone, I understand that you are scared for yourselves and your loved ones, but rest assured that Boston PD has this under control. Listen to what they tell you and you'll be fine. You will not do anyone favors if you panic right now."

"You heard the man," All eyes were on the Boston PD commissioner, a heavy-set but serious man with thinning gray hair and green eyes as he wore his police uniform. "Evacuations are being organized at the ports, bus terminals, and train stations. Airports are closed off for safety reasons; any more information will be relayed through radio."

Seeing the Commissioner waved him over, Patronus waded past through the ocean of citizens. He walked with the highest-ranked officer in the department to the back of the first floor. It was a grand room with state-of-the-art surveillance monitors the size of a truck. Computer analysts spoke into their headsets to officers in the fields. Behind them were arguing men and women in police uniforms with two bars on their collars, signifying their ranks as captains.

"Commissioner on Deck!"

All the captains stood at attention when the commissioner and Patronus entered the room.

"At ease and take your seat," He said as they all took their seat except Patronus. "Ladies and Gentlemen, status report."

"Our tech team upstairs have analyzed the footage after the announcement. It's legit and serious."

"We have no idea how they were able to get into the systems without us knowing. Max Modell and Horizon Labs had offered us tech support so we should send some men there for their protection," said Chelsea. She was a brunette captain with 10 years under her belt and granddaughter to the Commissioner.

Commissioner Burke nodded, "Let's send them ASAP." One of the men outside heard him and left to do the bidding. "What else?"

"We are debating whether to evacuate the citizens from the city or have them within their houses until it is safe."

Burke sighed before looking at Patronus. "What do you think we should do?"

"Me?" Naruto asked as all eyes were on him. "Commissioner, I'm flattered, but I do not have this sort of training like you and your people do. Trust your instincts like I do."

This was the reason the men and women of the Boston Police liked the hero. He never assumed command and bossed them around at crime scenes. Patronus knew that they underwent six months of training and one year of probation to be the officers they are today. He believed in their training and so they believe and respect him as well.

With a stern nod, Commissioner Burke faced his officers and began to plan for defensive actions. Naruto on the other hand couldn't shake off the bad feeling in his gut and it wasn't from Kurama.

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Outside of the City**

A group of MRD agents had set a base camp like their brothers at four different spots around Boston including one by the sea. Their bluff to release a chemical on the population worked, but they had move to prevent the mutants from leaving the city.

Why? They had just heard on the radio that the Boston PD had chosen to airlift the first wave of civilians out of the city and transport them to the Naval Base nearby.

Their leader and sponsor were in the command tent to begin the next phase of their plan.

"Gentlemen, we move in!" The commander ordered as the men cheered with guns raised to the sky.

Their sponsor and fervent supporter, Kelly, walked out the tent with a confident expression. The city will fall to them and the mutants extinguished by their hands.

As for Patronus, he will be executed by the former senator's hand.

"Senator Kelly, we are ready to activate the device," one of the agents informed the former government official.

Nearby was a large decked-out platform as it contained a pure white power cell. Said cell was inserted into a large telescopic device that aimed at the sky… somewhat directly over Boston. Emblazoned on the side of the cell's containment unit were the 'Stark Industries.'

Glancing at the machine, Kelly responded with the curtest answer, "Do it."

One of the men at the controls activated the device. A brighter white light flared briefly before the telescope fired white energy over the city. Three more beams joined from different positions as they had combined together in the aerial center of Boston.

A dome made of pure energy, unbreakable from other source of energy.

"Thank you, Stark. Your technology will help us achieve our goals of exterminating the mutants! The Cleansing begins now!"

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

 **Boston**

Chaos. Utter chaos engulfed the city approximately twenty minutes after the cage appeared over the city. The airlifts had to turn back to the police HQ with the civilians. The television station sent an emergency broadcast to the remaining civilians to either remain within their homes or retreat to the police stations in each other.

Then MRD agents swarmed the streets with the intention of breaking down every door in search of mutants. The situation in the city grew worse when they encountered a second party in their way from the city's eastern section. They consisted of the red-clothed ninja of the Hand who engaged them in guerilla warfare.

And if that wasn't bad enough, a third party emerged in the form of the demon-masked men in suits with glowing black and white energy.

Patronus breathed slightly uneasy as several parts of the city had pillars of smoke from the fires. He heard the police officers scrambling to suppress the three criminal bodies, but their efforts were stalled by their sheer numbers. His wrist computer tapped into the newsfeed by a reporter who was apparently in the field.

 _{It is hell out here in the streets of Boston! Agents of the disbanded MRD are using devices to scan everyone's homes in Charlestown, Roxbury, Brighton, and West Roxbury. It is clear that they are pursuing mutants and their families… Oh my God… It appears that ninja have engage the MRD agents from shadows of nearby buildings.}_

So, a two front-battle in the city?

 _{Another report just came in: another horde of ninjas and Demons are fighting each other in Hyde Park, Dorchester, and Fenway-Kenmore. Fires are burning in different parts of the city and firefighters are on their way right now.}_

The reporter's words soon became frantic for the ninja. He never thought nor wanted this to happen to the people of Boston.

He was in a conflict that was bigger than this, but it feels just the same. Why? Is because Boston's his and his family's home? The people? He missed Konohagakure, but this was his home as well and he will fight to defend it.

Standing up from his perched position, Patronus leaped vertically and head-over rolled in mid-air before he flew towards to the closest and most dangerous scene possible.

As he was doing so, five words came from the reporter who inadvertently became his eye in the sky. It awfully described the Cradle of Liberty.

 _{The city is at war.}_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

The City at War arc is finally here. Soon after that, there will Civil War and the Infinity Gauntlet/Wars.

Chapter XXXIX Q&A's:

 **Batthan the Dark Knight (Jan.5):** Yep from the series and the movies.

 **Calderoneric758 (Jan.5):** Well, the summonings for the creatures is a given since it makes sense for Naruto to use them in battle. As for the Eden weapons/creations, they do not exist since the First Civilization do not in this story. Well, Robin was always going to be for Naruto; that's a given.

 **Demon87 (Jan.5):** Thanks.

 **Perseus12 (Jan.5):** Yep, I wanted to include characters from a book series and use their backstory to build the foundation for the Excalibur quest. Thanks, man I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Kamikage86 (Jan.5):** I'm glad you liked it. I did actually introduce Terra Formars characters earlier actually when Naruto and All Might met again in Japan.

 **Jebest4781 (Jan.5):** Yep, there's to be more leading to the different series' finale and such.

 **Royal Twin Fangs (Jan.5):** Thanks man. How's the New Year going for you as of late?

 **Habu2010 (Jan.5):** Did you enjoy this latest chapter?

 **ShadowBloodedge9396 (Jan.5):** You did write it in time, but I did not double-check the reviews before posting the chapter. I saw and edited the chapter to include my responses. Yeah, why claim to be a god of time if he had little-to-no control over time except for his Space-Time Ninjutsu i.e. Hiraishin no Jutsu. No, he will be officially be God of Harmonious Nature, but keep the space-time powers under wraps like the ninja he is. The Excalibur quest will be based on an anime episode with the Avengers-theme behind it and perhaps a little from God of War. I didn't intend for the bridge world to be this long, but there are so many materials to use for the story that I can't help myself. Still, I have a lot more to do before moving to the Main World.

 **Alaxbird (Jan.5):** Yeah, that's called the Shock Blade. That's a good idea, but for now, Naruto will use the Pivot Blade as his main attachment.

 **Nick teridan (Jan.6):** That is good, and it might appear in the story if I choose to implement JoJo's Adventure later in the future main or bridge worlds.

 **(Jan.6):** Well, here it is.

 **R-king 93 (Jan.6):** Yep, it was about time, huh? Thanks for the greeting and I hope the new year has good to you.

 **Dragon and Sword Master (Jan.6):** How was this chapter? Yeah, that's good for Lara and it is about time that the ladies begin to learn or refine their marital arts styles.

 **Anonimo (Jan.7):** From which wiki is this from? Powerlisting wiki?

 **Lord Dragoemon (Jan.7):** Thanks. How'd you like this chapter?

 **Story Artist (Jan.7):** That is good to hear. Oh yeah, it was about time for Excalibur to be revealed. Perhaps they will in the near future.

 **Smaug (Jan.7):** Ah man, you figured it out! Oh well, now that is out, guess you want to see the scenes with the Nine Realms episodes. Oh yeah, especially in regards to the last battle.

 **The Question (Jan.7):** Yes, I did. I know it was rushed, but I always wanted to release a holiday-themed chapter on time for whichever holiday. I didn't know Megas XLR had a Thanksgiving episode. It's been a very long time since I've heard or seen the series.

 **Writing Warrior (Jan.8):** I looked at the EMH's version and it was close to the Agents of SMASH version than the movie version did.

 **Arkham Inmate (Jan.8):** Absolutely with Batman and I can't wait for the interactions between them when we arrive at the DC universe.

 **Dinosaur Samurai (Jan.8):** I think we hit our fill of pantheons for now.

 **Titanzilla (Jan.8):** Perhaps. I forgot about them, to be honest. Thanks for reminding me about the Inhumans.

 **Action Hero (Jan.8):** I'm glad you liked the meeting. There's more to come for the clan.

 **Romancer (Jan.8):** Oh yeah. Another year of adventures for the ninja who too will learn a secret kept by Kurama.

 **Erebor (Jan.8):** Yes, they are going after the Sword of Victory. As for giving it to Freyr, we will have to wait and see.

 **Match Maker (Jan.8):** Medusa will have solo adventures as well, but Rhea and Kuroka will stay home until after their pregnancies and months with the babies. The team-up was a condensed Heist-like scene that led up to the City at War arc.

 **Inspiration (Jan.8):** She'll try to convince him even harder to join the team.

 **Monster Planet (Jan.8):** Rexy will have a role coming up in the arc after the City at War.

 **Gojira Rex (Jan.8):** They'll show up and try their best to get inside the city, but not without difficulty.

 **Rexy (Jan.8):** His Hiraishin no Jutsu is a Space-Time Ninjutsu and it got amplified by the Time Storm during the Edge of Time arc with Spider-Man. The Quantum particles super-charged his jutsu and since then, it opened the gateway to space-time abilities.

 **Dracopedia (Jan.8):** I'm not sure, but I could think up an adventure for them.

 **Genesis (Jan.8):** Yeah, he hated the feeling of hiding from the world while deities like Thor and Hercules were accepted.

 **Frank West (Jan.8):** I remember that someone mentioned to introduce Kid Kaiju into the story. I need to look him up again and then go from there.

 **Critic (Jan.8):** We'll just have to find out when they meet for the first time.

 **Idea Guy (Jan.8):** Eventually he will develop to that level.

 **MARVEL MAYEHM (Jan.8):** I don't know, but the possibilities are endless.

 **Adventure Craze (Jan.8):** In EMH's series and comicverse, Fury went underground as he suspected an invasion was coming and needed to go at it alone.

 **G-Fest (Jan.8):** It is still in progress and won't be revealed until near the end of this dimension. She most likely will try to force him to join in the future.

 **Mind Blown (Jan.8):** I know it felt rushed, but I always wanted to write a holiday-themed chapter and post it on time for their related holiday.

 **Sci-Fi Freak (Jan.8):** They will develop new abilities or learn types of powers to aid them in combat and life.

 **The Creed (Jan.8):** That will happen eventually about Lara becoming an official member of the clan.

 **Battle Craze (Jan.8):** He will continue to gather animals and rare plants amongst other things. Not just him, but the girls as well.

 **Crazy Face (Jan.8):** Maybe or maybe not. I'm not sure yet.

 **Iron Bat (Jan.8):** Eventually he will tell All Might about this secret.

 **NaruFuu Forever (Jan.8):** They'll be upset with him given Naruto's one-sided conversation with Kurama.

 **Ninja Mutants (Jan.8):** At least Kelly did now, given his actions at the end of this chapter.

 **Super Café (Jan.9):** Maybe they will, but the blade's location might give Morgan le Fay a difficult time though. Soon actually for Green Goblin. Now, she's looking for tutelage. I'm not sure about Guardians of the Galaxy though. Most likely, I will use that series since it's one of the only two animated versions. We'll have to see from here on about the Avengers.

 **Smash Up (Jan.9):** I liked that episode a lot and that would make a good chapter. I'll check that series out and make my decision from there.

 **Super Kaiju (Jan.9):** I'll need to research Doom, but he is a big bad villain in the Marvel Universe.

 **Gruncle Stan (Jan.9):** Maybe one of his movies will bring him back.

 **(Jan.10):** You're right; I should've double-checked. I followed the episode at the time.

 **Anonimo (Jan.11):** You want Naruto to fight both Osborn and Parker?

 **Requester (Jan.12):** Arcade… Has he been animated before? He sounds familiar.

 **Jump Force (Jan.15):** You just gave me a good idea to add in the story.

 **Spiderninja (Jan.15):** I've never done that before. Maybe you can ask the authors who have to do it.

 **Anonimo (Jan.19):** Chaos and Civil Wars… which one to choose?

 **Beast Kin (Jan.23):** Maybe, but I was thinking to save that for another dimension or if I choose to bring the clan to the GOWverse.

 **Anonimo (Jan.28):** He will temporarily obtain one of the Infinity Stones until Thanos is defeated or incapacitated.

 **WhyareUsernamesTakenAlready (Fe.3):** I'm glad you caught up and enjoyed the series. Hope you continue to support it and the characters.


End file.
